Mas alla del tiempo
by Apigueil de Cobra
Summary: Shaina de Ofiuco ya no se siente a gusto en el Santuario y toma una decision que cambiara su vida con ayuda de Karl Riber a quien conoce en Grecia. Anios despues, Karl ha regresado del futuro para pedirle ayuda: Necesita esconder a Lisa Hayes de Rick Hunter el tiempo suficiente para que la olvide y el pueda casarse con ella. Mientras tanto podrian intentar matar a Seiya juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

\- ¡Allá va! Alcáncela! No dejen que se vaya! Denos la entrevista por favor! – Gritaba una multitud mientras una figura delgada de cabello rubio corría tan rápido como se lo permitía la falda del traje sastre negro que portaba y sus tacones del 15.

\- Por qué se me ocurrió adentrarme tanto en el parque? - Se preguntó mientras miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien y viendo que cada vez más gente se juntaba a la multitud que la venia persiguiendo.

\- Solo una foto y ya! Por favor! – Le gritaban cuando se le acercaban lo suficiente.

Shaina atravesó la calle y muy a tiempo un Mustang GT de color negro y con una letra "S" marcada en color plateado en el capó, freno para que ella se subiera en menos de un segundo y arrancó de inmediato.

\- Volviste a salvarme James - Le dijo a su chofer mientras se acomodaba su sombrero que le había caído hacia la cara al meterse al auto.

\- Y a mí no me dices hola? – Dijo una voz masculina junto a ella

Ella lanzo un grito de sorpresa, se quitó el sombrero y los lentes obscuros y lo vio.

\- Karl! – se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo de un modo muy efusivo – Cuando llegaste? Me da mucho gusto verte!

\- Vamos Shaina! - dijo Karl sonriendo y regresando el abrazo – No dejas de ser mi segunda chiquilla favorita. Y mira que sofisticada eres ahora! Casi no puedo reconocerte! Cualquiera diría que eres toda una señorita de sociedad.

\- Shhhht – dijo Shaina poniéndose un dedo sobre los sensuales labios pintados de rojo vivo y se incorporaba en su asiento – Recuerda que esa chica ya no existe. Soy Shaina. Shaina Wick.

\- Jajaja , lo sé, solo me gusta hacerte enojar " Eli " – Dijo sonriente su apuesto acompañante – Personalmente me gusta mas el nombre de Shaina, pero para el propósito de esconderte te seguire el juego. Donde te hospedas aquí en New York? Sabes lo difícil que es seguirte el rastro?

\- Bueno, si lo sé. Ese es el chiste y por lo mismo no frecuento hoteles. Tengo un pent-house aquí en la Quinta Avenida del otro lado de Central Park, por eso estaba caminando por aquí. Tratando de escapar de mis obligaciones por un momento… Pero tú? que milagro! Hacia casi tres años que no venias a verme! – Dijo Shaina – Pasa algo malo?

\- Nada, nada… solo pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a verte. – Dijo Karl con una coqueta sonrisa y al ver la expresión de Shaina de "no te creo nada" – jajaja, tienes razón. Necesito de tu ayuda y solo tú puedes ayudarme.

Shaina lo miro con ternura - Claro que si Karl… Te debo toda mi vida como es ahora. Vamos a mi departamento a tomar algo. Ahí nadie nos va a molestar y podremos ponernos al día.

 **Flashback**

Shaina estaba físicamente agotada después de su entrenamiento. Pero más que el cansancio físico, era su desgaste emocional.

Después de la última batalla con Hades, de sacrificarse infinidad de veces por Seiya, de salvarle la vida una y otra vez y confesarle su amor cada que lo hacía, el no parecía tomarle importancia. Siempre regresaba embobado a lado de Saori.

La última gota que derramo el vaso habia sido cuando tuvieron que ir a Japón por unas armaduras perdidas todos los caballeros plateados. Shaina se desvió buscando una de ellas y su cosmo la habia guiado a un barrio cerca de los muelles. Se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al ver a Seiy , el que ella solo sabía que había pedido permiso para ausentarse, y Miho, la eterna chica enamorada de Seiya justo en el lote frente a ella. Miho rodeaba con sus brazos a Seiya y estaban en un beso tan apasionado que hizo que Shaina se ruborizara. Seiya no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo o para zafársela del cuello, lo que le dio a entender a Shaina que era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Solo entonces Shaina comprendió. Ese imbécil no iba a quererla nunca.

Dio media vuelta, y regreso por donde vino. Cuando se reunió con los demás plateados, les informo que no encontró la armadura y mando a Misty a buscarla quedándose ella pensando en lo que tendría que hacer a continuacion.

Todos regresaron a Grecia al día siguiente. Todo su mundo se había derrumbado y algo se había roto dentro de ella. Seguía igual de agresiva con todo el mundo, pero a solas en la oscuridad de su habitación solo lloraba.

Ya ni siquiera sabía el por qué. Soledad? Humillacion? Decepción? Corazón Roto? Vergüenza? O la combinación de todos ellos?

Al día siguiente fue con Athena y le pidió permiso para ir a Visitar Delos, donde se encontraba el templo dedicado a Artemisa, Santa Patrona (por decirlo así) de todas las Amazonas.

Saori le concedió el permiso al sentir muy bajo el cosmos de Shaina. Tal vez necesitaba que su protectora le regrese su fe.

Shaina salió al Alba. Solo traía un pequeño morral en su espalda con artículos personales. Sus ropas y armadura estaban impecablemente pulcras. Había pasado toda la noche puliéndolas. Se dirigió caminando. Sin correr. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, de meditación y solo así podría tenerlo. Tardo muchas horas en llegar. Solo se había detenido algunas veces para admirar el paisaje y para almorzar. No estaba cansada. Se dirigió directamente al templo. Dirigió una oración a la diosa Artemisa y dio la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba el Oráculo.

El Oráculo era una sacerdotisa del templo. Muy joven, tendría unos 20 años. Utilizaba una máscara Dorada y diáfanas ropas y Dedicada en cuerpo y alma a la Diosa. Tal como los caballeros del zodiaco lo eran con Athena, con la diferencia de que esta debía permanecer virgen, pues la Diosa le hablaba a sus amazonas a través de su cuerpo y los caballeros del zodiaco… digamos que hacían lo que podían.

Shaina se arrodillo frente al Oráculo que estaba en un trono de piedra junto a una fuente de agua cristalina y de su morral saco una orquídea.

Se lo ofreció en silencio al Oráculo. Era su ofrenda para la Diosa Artemisa.

El Oráculo permaneció en silencio unos minutos contemplando la escena.

Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia Shaina.

\- Pequeña Shaina, la más fuerte de mis hijas, que te sucede. Ven. Acércate.

Shaina se acercó, beso el ruedo de su falda y se dejó caer a sus pies.

\- Madre Artemisa. Necesito de tu ayuda y tu consejo. Tú sabes que como amazonas, y ahora nombradas Caballeros Femenino de Athena, aun cuando nos encomendaste que cuidáramos a tu hermana mientras tú no reencarnaras, tú sigues siendo nuestra Diosa Madre. He cumplido y te consta que arriesgando mi propia vida la he respetado y protegido como si fueras tu misma, y su tú lo mandas lo seguiré haciendo. Pero ya solo quedamos 4 amazonas. Marin, Geist, June y yo. No ha surgido aun una nueva generación. Pero mi corazón se siente fuera de lugar ahora en el Santuario.

\- Hija mía. Siempre has sido la más fuerte y mi favorita de entre mis amazonas. – El oráculo acariciaba los cabellos de Shaina con ternura. Te he protegido y hecho que Athena te cure y reviva cuantas veces lo has necesitado. He visto tus sacrificios y se lo que te tiene así: La regla de la máscara.

Shaina asintió la cabeza sin moverse de su lugar

El Oráculo continúo.

– Debido a que Zeus aun no me permite bajar a la tierra, no he podido ocuparme de ese asunto. Desgraciadamente un error de traducción hace cientos de años es lo que te ha ocasionado tantos problemas. La regla impuesta a las amazonas nunca fue "Matarlo o Amarlo" sino "matarlo o morir"- Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron como platos - Esto solo fue con la finalidad de que ninguno de los dos comprometiera su valor y su honor en batalla. Tú no podías saber esto hija mía, por lo que tú estarás exenta de cumplir esto último. Hoy, al salir de aquí, Ve por el camino a los acantilados. Ahí tomaras una decisión que cambiara tu vida para siempre. Tendrás mi bendición sea cual sea el camino que elijas (yo ya se cual vas a elegir) y volverás a ser feliz. Tú nunca dejaras de ser una amazona para mí. Regresa al Santuario y haz mi voluntad.

El Oráculo dio la media vuelta y regreso a su asiento. Como salir del trance era muy agotador, el Oráculo se quedó dormido.

Shaina solo se quedó mirando. No entendía a que tenía que regresar. Como era que la regla de la máscara no era como toda su vida lo había entendido? Que dirían las otras amazonas al oír esto? Debería decírselo? Que quería decir? Iba por respuestas y la dejaron más confundida.

Y a pesar de toda esta confusión, cuando paso por la estatua a Artemisa presento sus respetos y se dirigió de regreso al Santuario. Tomo un camino diferente, por los acantilados como le dijo la diosa.

Ya era tarde y el sol comenzaba a bajar dejando entre ver que habría un atardecer rosado.

Justo a la orilla de la parte más alta de los acantilados había un Sauce Llorón, donde Shaina decidió tomar un descanso.

Saco su cantimplora y se sento al pie del Sauce. Después de unos minutos que le parecieron horas con su mente en blanco fijamente en el horizonte se levantó del lugar para apreciarlo mejor.

\- Que hermoso… Los dioses están de buen humor. – Pensó – Ojala yo también lo estuviera… Matarlo o Morir… - susurraba acercándose cada vez más a la orilla.

\- Y si ella muriera por su propia mano… podría salir de ese letargo y dolor que cada vez era más fuerte? – Pensó mientras llegaba a la orilla del Acantilado y miraba hacia abajo.

Se podían ver las olas azotando las filosas rocas debajo de ella. Moriría por una simple caída? Después de todo, habia soportado cosas peores que una caída de 50 metros y sobrevivio.

\- Matarlo o morir… matarlo o morir… - Y conforme más lo decía, más las fuerzas escapaban de sus piernas. Nunca había pensado que eso era una opción.

Era la amazona más fuerte como había dicho Artemisa. La más fiera y a la que todos le tenían miedo con solo mencionar su nombre. Como es que llego a ese estado de derrotismo?. Artemisa le dio su bendición… Ella quería eso? Queria que ella muriera? Acaso no podría ni siquiera despedirse de sus amigas?

Todos esos pensamientos se amontonaban en su cabeza hasta que escucho claramente una voz masculina que le decía.

\- No seas cobarde!

Shaina volteo sorprendida. No había visto a nadie alrededor.

\- Quien está ahí. Muéstrate! – Dijo Shaina en posición de ataque y encendiendo su cosmos

\- Tranquila… antes de que vayas a hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, baja la guardia. No vengo en plan de ataque. Solo soy un turista perdido!

Shaina volteo para arriba y lo vio sentado en una de las ramas más altas del Sauce.

\- Baja y dime cara a cara lo que acabas de decir! – Dijo Shaina al ver que definitivamente tenia finta de turista. Camiseta polo, short blancos y su cámara al cuello.

\- Bajare, pero no te vayas! – Dijo mientras se acomodaba para hacerlo.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos en hacerlo y al ultimo metro solo dio un salto. Se incorporo se desarrugo sus pantalones cortos y se presento.

\- Hola. Soy Karl, Karl Riber. No te extiendo la mano porque por tu mascara infiero que vienes del santuario de Athena que está más adelante. Solo soy un turista perdido, pero que me atreví a interferir porque no creo que lo que estés pensando en hacer sea lo mejor para ti.

Shaina lo barrio de arriba abajo y le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo. Lárguese y déjeme en paz.

\- No me voy y no te dejo en paz. Lamento decirte que no tengo nada que perder al igual que tú. Ademas, soy un poco metiche y me gustaría saber si puedo ayudarte en algo.

Shaina lanzo tremenda risotada.

\- Vaya que no tienes nada que perder si no te doy miedo. Puedo matarte con solo desearlo. Sabes? Y no me gusta la gente metiche. Lárgate.

\- Si me matas, además de que no ganaras nada estarás rompiendo una de las reglas de los caballeros de Athena que dice que no se debe lastimar a gente inocente.

Shaina dio una patada en el suelo de forma muy infantil.

\- Carajo! Te estas aprovechando de mi buena voluntad y de mi lealtad para con el Santuario. Que quieres. Dilo para que ya te vayas y me dejes en paz.

\- Te pido que me cuentes lo que te pasa. Si después de que me lo cuentes no consigo ayudarte o darte una solución, me iré pacíficamente y te dejare continuar con lo que estabas haciendo… trato?

Ella se le quedo viendo. Vaya que era impertinente, metiche y osado. Mas sus ojos y su sonrisa reflejaban algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Admiración, bondad, alegría, paz….

Artemisa dijo que tenía que tomar una decisión… Seria a esto a lo que se refería?

 **Fin de Flashback**

Le dio un toque a su chofer en el hombro y este comprendió las instrucciones y se dirigió hacia el rascacielos ubicado en el 538 de Fifth Avenue.

Pararon en el edificio, donde apresurado un portero vestido de escarlata abrió la puerta de la lujosa puerta de latón. Karl como todo caballero la ayudo a bajar del auto. Ahora de nuevo tenía su gracioso sombrerito y sus lentes obscuros. Para subir a su Pent-house, tomaron su elevador privado que abría directamente en su departamento.

\- Wow! Que bien decorado esta Shaina – Dijo Karl dando un vistazo al lobby – Si querías presumirme tu nueva riqueza y buen gusto, le diste justo al clavo.

\- Jajaja Karl – No voy a llevarme el crédito. Contrate a un decorador profesional. Voy a ponerme más cómoda – Estas en tu casa. Como recordaras, no me gusta tener servidumbre, así que sírvete lo que gustes del bar. No sé ni para que tengo todas esas botellas si yo no tomo alcohol. Regreso en un momento.

Subió al segundo piso donde tenía su recamara y cambio su hermoso traje sastre por unos leggins color carne y un vestido suelto tipo imperio color azul rey. Se soltó su cabello rubio dejando su melena suelta y retoco su maquillaje. En realidad no necesitaba mucho más que un poco de brillo labial. Por lo demás tenía tan buen cutis que con un poco de delineador y rímel era más que suficiente.

Mientras tanto Karl fue a la barra y se sirvió un whisky en las rocas. Lo saboreo como si no lo hubiera probado en muchos años. Se acercó a la ventana desde donde podía ver las luces que comenzaban a ser encendidas en central park y los edificios de enfrente. En lugar de verlas, comenzó a ver su reflejo y también arreglar su cabello castaño obscuro. No cabía duda que el traje deportivo que usaba le quedaba mucho mejor que su uniforme militar.

Escucho el tarareo de una canción popular que bajaba de la escalera y se acercó. Shaina bajaba las escaleras muy tímidamente. Le dio la mano para ayudarla con el último escalón y la acerco al bar.

\- Vaya que te has vuelto experta en los cambios de look. Te sirvo algo? – Dijo Karl

\- Solo agua mineral con una rodaja de limón por favor. – Grito Shaina antes de correr a tumbarse en los cojines mullidos de su sala.

Karl, le sirvió y se lo llevo. Se lo entrego a Shaina y le pregunto:

\- Que paso con tu cabello verde? Te veias tan linda! aunque desde luego el cabello rubio que traes con el color esmeralda de tus ojos, es una combinación para seducir a cualquiera

\- Mi transformación debía ser completa querido, y Mama creyó que me ayudaría mejor a la situación de mi nueva posición social. Yo tambien extranio mi cabello verde – Sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco al hablar de su recién fallecida madre.

\- Lamento la muerte de tus padres Shaina – Se acercó y la abrazo.

Un abrazo de hermano donde Ella escondió su cara en su hombro. Apenas le llegaba ahí, después de todo el media poco más de 1.80 de estatura y ella solo 1.66.

\- Gracias Karl – dijo después de un momento limpiándose las lágrimas – De verdad llegue a amarlos en estos tres años que pasamos juntos. Pero basta de tristezas. Dime a que has venido? Me dijiste que necesitabas de mi ayuda. Espero que no estes en problemas.

Karl se sentó junto a ella, tomo un trago de su bebida y pregunto:

\- Como está tu vida en este momento Shaina? Hay alguien especial en tu vida? Algún enamorado? Definitivamente con esa figura y esa cara angelical tuya no pasas desapercibida en ningún lado.

Shaina se ruborizo.

\- Creo que aparte de ti, nadie se ha atrevido a admirarme abiertamente Karl, y tú sabes que solo un hombre entro en mi corazón pero yo no en el suyo.

Karl se levantó y se dirigió a servirse otro trago. Parecía nervioso. Shaina se preguntaba por qué daba tantos rodeos.

\- Y que tal tu entrenamiento físico?. No puedes negarlo. Tu figura sigue idéntica a cuando te saque del Santuario hace ya 3 años y medio. – Dijo Karl sin voltearla a ver aun.

\- No. No tendría por qué negártelo. Está en mi sangre. – Dijo Shaina jugando con su bebida – De hecho en casa tengo mi propio centro de entrenamiento. Mi papa me regalo varias hectáreas en la parte más lejana para que no lastime a nadie, pero tampoco puedo explotar mi cosmos muy fuerte o se enterarían en el santuario. Creo que el que mi padre no intentara cambiarme influyo mucho en que mi amor por ellos creciera.

\- Entiendo… - Ahora Karl se sentó en los cojines y Shaina se paró a servirse un jugo - Que te parecería entrenar a alguien en este momento.

Shaina tuvo que hacer malabares para no romper el vaso que se le deslizo de la mano de la impresión.

\- No me sueltes así las cosas Karl! como que entrenar a alguien? con quien quieres pelear y para qué? Creí que a ti no te gustaba la violencia.

\- Y así es. – Le hizo señas a Shaina para que se sentara junto a el - Recuerdas la historia que te conté de mi vida cuando nos conocimos?

Shaina lo miro a los ojos. Como no recordarlo si en ese momento le pareció la historia más descabellada que hubiera oído. Aun así, hizo una mueca con los labios como tratando de recordar los detalles.

\- En realidad recuerdo solo lo básico. Como que venias del futuro, que vivías en una nave espacial llamada … Va.. ve… vi…

\- Voltron! – asintió Karl

\- Si! Voltron, que estabas probando una técnica alienígena para viajes en el tiempo o algo asi y que… mmm…. Eras militar? Oh Karl! me pusiste en aprietos! Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en esa historia.

\- Pues no tienes tan mala memoria. Efectivamente. Sigo comandando la nave Voltron por el momento. Misiones de reconocimiento nada más. Una que otra fricción con los Invid y los Drull de vez en cuando para salir de la Rutina.

\- Pero dime entonces para qué quieres que tome un alumno ahora?

\- Déjame que te explique. Mientras tanto, ve arreglando tus asuntos porque en una semana te vas a Grecia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sentada dentro de su jet privado con miles de cosas en su haber, Shaina tecleaba rápidamente órdenes que debían ser ejecutadas en todas sus empresas. De las más importantes ella había podido hacer los arreglos necesarios, pero no pudo dedicarle todo su tiempo al trabajo y miles de personas dependían de las decisiones que ella tomaba. Tenía varios secretarios a sus órdenes que harían lo mejor que podían para ayudarle a mantener las empresas en el perfecto estado que su padre las tenía y en otras ella solo era la accionista mayoritaria así que les dejaba el manejo a los socios de su padre, con la condición de que no podían tomarse decisiones que afecten a los trabajadores sin su aprobación. Aun asi le gustaba mantener el contro.

Si. La Diosa Artemisa había tenido razón. El camino que tomo fue el correcto.

 **Flashback.**

Karl se mantuvo en silencio mientras Shaina le conto toda su historia desde que llego al santuario a los 3 años: Como no recordaba a su familia, como le habían dicho que su familia había sido asesinada en Italia; como había obtenido su armadura de Plata a los 9 años, como entreno a Cassius, y desde luego le hablo de Seiya, desde que vio su cara sin la máscara la primera vez hasta la última; De las reglas que las amazonas tenían de "amarlo o matarlo" y como el en realidad no la amaba y lo que Artemisa le había dicho por medio del oráculo algunas horas atrás.

Se desahogó completamente con alguien que ella acababa de conocer porque seria mas fácil que no la juzgara. Es como si necesitara contar su historia para poder liberarse de todo eso que tenia sobre sus hombros.

Al terminar, ya era de noche. Suspiro y se dio cuenta que El la miraba atentamente, sin juzgarla.

\- Ahora sabes toda mi historia. Ves como no tengo opción? Ya vete por favor. – suplico Shaina levantándose de donde estaba sentada, cansada anímicamente. De lo contrario lo hubiera mandado a volar fácilmente.

\- Todo lo contrario, quiero ayudarte y puedo hacerlo! – Dijo el desconocido – Espera aquí.

Se dirigió corriendo a un viejo jeep que estaba a unos cien metros de distancia y del que Shaina no se habia percatado.

Ella no entendía como podía ayudarla. Vamos! Que si ni Athena ni Artemisa le podían dar una respuesta concreta como podría hacerlo él?

Regreso con una maleta de gimnasio en la mano.

\- Te voy a dar una alternativa más. No sé si es algo que puedas hacer o quieras hacer. En parte es algo que intentabas hacer pero sin hacerlo.

Shaina solo se le quedo viendo con cara de háblame-más-despacio. Ese extraño personaje comenzaba a sacarla de quicio.

Karl rio.

-Pero que locura… Es obvio que no confiaras en mi a la primera y haces bien. Dejame darte bien mi nombre Vicealmirante Karl Brian Riber, de la… mmm… Digamos que la versión moderna del Servicio Naval –ella no se movió.- No me has dicho tu nombre. Lo necesito para poder seguir conversando contigo.

\- (Carajo! Eso quiere decir que no piensa irse?) – Pensó Ella – Mi nombre es Shaina de Ophiuco.

\- Bonito nombre… no muy común… - Dijo el mientras abría la maleta – Mucho gusto entonces Shaina. Esto es lo que se me ocurre que puedo ofrecerte.

Extendió unas prendas hacia Shaina que las tomo por curiosidad. Esperaba que no fuera un vestido, ya que jamás se había puesto uno, ni esperaba poder ponérselo pronto ya que era cero femenina.

\- Es un conjunto para gimnasio NUEVO que compre en el Bazar de Delfos. Es muy ligero y no estoy muy convencido de que fuera para hombre, así que pensaba en regalárselo a una de mis colegas a mi regreso. Tal vez te quede un poco grande. – Dijo Karl – Te ofrezco que comiences una nueva vida lejos del santuario. Yo te ayudare.

\- Una nueva vida en el santuario? Renunciar a todo lo que he conocido desde niña? Eso no puedo hacerlo. Soy un Caballero de Plata de Athena. Debo quedarme a servirla hasta que ella ya no me necesite. – Grito Shaina

Karl le miro una mirada fija a Shaina. Era extraño que no le pudiera sostener la mirada. Al menos era un buen pretexto para mirar la ropa que tenía en sus manos.

La voz del Oráculo comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos. "Tendrás mi bendición sea cual sea el camino que elijas y volverás a ser feliz. Tú nunca dejaras de ser una amazona para mí.".

Esa era la decisión de la que Artemisa le había hablado. La decisión que cambiaria el rumbo de su vida.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Shaina miro al Otro lado de su jet privado. Una esbelta figura estaba recostada en dos asientos. Estaba profundamente dormida y su pie derecho estaba vendado y recargado en un banquillo.

\- ( En que nuevo lio me he metido ) – Pensó mientras veía a su nueva compañera.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Atenas a la hora acordada. Su chofer y compañero de aventuras James, un treintañero bastante apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ya la estaba esperando con su auto.

Lo había mandado con varios días de anticipación en un vuelo comercial para que todo estuviera listo para su llegada.

James había estado al servicio de sus padres desde hacia mas de 10 años. Había visto a la pareja sufrir siempre en silencio por la desaparición de su única hija cuando su niñera se la había llevado a Italia en una emergencia familiar mientras que sus padres habían viajado, y mientras estaba ahí un grupo de asesinos habían atacado el pueblo y asesinado a todos. Nunca más supieron de su hija hasta que un joven Vicealmirante los había contactado tres años atrás dándoles la noticia más inimaginable: Su hija seguía viva y él se las regresaría.

Obviamente, por ser unas personas tan importantes, sus abogados habían pedido toda clase de pruebas médicas y biológicas, las cuales pasaron sin problemas. Sus padres estaban que no cabían de gusto y anunciaron al mundo su alegría. (Omitiendo los detalles escabrosos).

Su padre dejo de trabajar para dedicarse a ella en cuerpo y alma en un afán de recuperar todos esos años perdidos, y estuvo en cada paso del camino para ver convertirse a la jovencita que habia llegado arisca y con problemas de Ira en la damita que ahora era.

Desgraciadamente, James también había estado presente semanas antes en el accidente que hizo que tanto Lord como Lady Sedwick murieran cuando, estando relativamente cerca de su casa en Escocia, la neblina había bajado tanto que aun cuando el chofer tenía una experiencia envidiable, no pudo evitar chocar con un rebano de ovejas que salió de la nada, ocasionando la muerte instantánea de los padres de Shaina.

James se sintió culpable, aun cuando los peritos lo desligaron de toda culpa y juró que pasara lo que pasara, él le seguiría fiel a la señorita Elaine y le serviría hasta la muerte.

Ayudo a la chica de cabello rojizo a bajar del avión llevándola en brazos. Era una gran amiga de la señorita Elaine y ahora viviría con ella, por lo que le pidió a James la atendiera y cuidara como si fuera ella misma.

A James se le hizo extraño nunca haber visto antes a esa chica, pero ordenes eran órdenes. Tal vez era su amiga de antes de que reuniera con sus padres. Era muy amable con él y aunque por el momento se encontraba lastimada, intentaba ser lo más independiente posible para no darle molestias, lo que a el le parecía particularmente fascinante.

La introdujo en el nuevo Rolls Royce que había adquirido apenas esa semana por órdenes de la Señorita Elaine y se dirigió a la nueva mansión.

Llegaron un poco retrasados debido a que Shaina no contaba con que tenían que hacer todo un rodeo para llegar. Nunca se le ocurrió que pasar junto al Santuario les complicaría la existencia debido a toda la seguridad que ella misma parecio olvidar. No recordaba que ella misma, como Comandante de la Seguridad del Santuario había hecho todas esas provisiones.

\- Que hermosa casa Shaina – Exclamo su amiga Aimé con alegría

\- Es una hermosa adquisición de mi padre sin lugar a dudas – Dijo Shaina mientras su voz se entrecorto ante el recuerdo de sus padres – No sé qué planes tenía para ella pero intuyo que era un regalo para mí.

\- No te pongas triste Shaina – Dijo Aimé abrazándola – Yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermana y Brian también.

Ahhh como había pasado el tiempo desde aquel en el que a Shaina no le gustaba ningún tipo de contacto humano y la Shaina de ahora que ya incluso se dejaba abrazar.

La ex amazona la miro conmovida y sonrió para sí misma. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntas, ambas habían simpatizado desde el primer momento. Aimé era unos centímetros más alta que Shaina y Oh Dioses más delgada sobre todo de las caderas, (Esto último obviamente no le caía nada en gracia) pero era lógico si se ponía a pensar que Shaina conservaba sus curvas y su musculatura gracias al ejercicio y Aimé era más del tipo delicado, intelectual.

James subió directamente a Aimé a su habitación por instrucciones de Shaina mientras esta recorría la casa por primera vez y tomaba nota de lo que le gustaba, de lo que no le gustaba y las modificaciones que tendría que hacerle. Aimé estaría ahí durante algún tiempo y debido a que estaba delicada de salud "los doctores" le habían recomendado tranquilidad a nivel del mar, pretexto muy bien aprovechado para llegar a ese lugar.

Llego al Ala norte de la casa. Se dirigió al gran ventanal de la habitación donde se encontraba y se sorprendió al ver que tenía una gran vista del Santuario a Athena. Definitivamente no había olvidado a Seiya, ni toda su vida en el Santuario. Extrañaba ser huraña, enojona y agresiva.

Debería ir a visitar Delos de nuevo? Como la recibirían en el Santuario si la veían de vuelta? La habría alguien extrañado? Qué pasaría si no lo lograba? Y si le fallaba a Karl? Y si al estar tan cerca de Seiya su corazón la traicionaba.

 **Flashback 2**

\- A Grecia? Estás loco? No he pisado suelo griego desde que me sacaste! – Grito Shaina totalmente histérica mientras se levantaba de un brinco.

Karl no se inmuto. Se quedó en silencio esperando que se le bajara un poco la histeria a Shaina. Ya conocía sus cambios de humor y sabia como aguantarlos y también que ella trataría de tranquilizarse sola. La vio divertido. Shaina hacia sus ejercicio de respiración y mantras de los cuales alguna vez se había burlado cuando vio que Shaka de Virgo los hacia, todo para tranquilizarse.

\- Ok. Ok. Perdón. No debo exaltarme. Me disculpo. – Dijo Shaina regresando a su asiento toda modosita. – Para que quieres que vaya a Grecia?

\- Así está mejor. – dijo Karl Sonriendo – Todo es parte de mi plan. No debes olvidar Shaina que cuando te devolví al mundo que por derecho te correspondía, dijiste que si alguna vez te necesitaba me ayudarías.

Shaina suspiro. Ese día estaba tan emocionada que hubiera podido decir cualquier cosa sin que de verdad quisiera hacerlo. Pero eso lo juro por Artemisa y Athena. No podía romper su promesa.

Con expresión de desaliento Shaina le dijo:

\- De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Que quieres que haga?

Karl le lanzo una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que ella nunca pudo resistir.

\- Deja te cuento todo desde el principio para que todo tenga sentido. – dijo acomodándose en su asiento - Como te había contado, yo soy un militar del futuro. Allá vivo. Soy pacifista de corazón, e intento serlo lo más que se puede. Debido a esto, en una guerra que habrá en algunos años, yo me enrole para una posición militar de investigación. Deje a mi prometida Lisa Hayes, hija de un gran Almirante y el gran amor de mi vida aquí en la tierra esperando que alcanzara la mayoría de edad para poder casarnos. Su padre no aprobaba que yo no sirviera para matar y además admito que éramos muy jóvenes. Ya estando en la Base Sara en Marte… Sí, no pongas esa cara, en el futuro conquistamos por fin Marte y pusimos una Base militar de Vigilancia, yo le escribía casi diario. En serio que la extrañaba, pero si me hubiera quedado un poco más ahí, me la hubiera robado y ella hubiera sido repudiada por el Almirante. Yo no quise que ella sufriera por eso. Sobreviví algunos meses en Marte con su recuerdo. Ella me enviaba fotos que yo con alegría ponía en mi camarote. Todos mis compañeros decían que estaba loco por haberla dejado sola. Antes de venir a Marte, ella me prometió enrolarse en el ejército para alcanzarme en la Base Sara, pero afortunadamente (dentro de mi mala suerte), su padre se enteró y la cambio de posición hacia la flota estelar. Digamos que era lo mismo pero diferente Base.

Shaina se puso más cómoda doblando sus rodillas sobre el sofa. Esa historia no la sabia completa y ciertamente era muy interesante.

Karl Prosiguió:

\- La guerra continuaba en la tierra y necesitábamos apoyo, ya que se rumoraba que seriamos atacados ahí en Marte. Mi Comandante me mando en una misión secreta hacia la nave Voltron, con un recado para el Capitán de venir a rescatarnos. No bien llegue a donde estaba Voltron cuando la Base de Marte fue atacada y nadie sobrevivió. Voltron también tuvo que cambiar de Orbita y no hubo forma de comunicarme con Lisa para informarle que estaba bien. Después de eso ella termino su entrenamiento y fue asignada al SDF-1. Termino la batalla en la tierra pero ahora comenzaba una batalla en contra de los Zentraedi y nosotros a nuestra vez, con los Drull.

\- Años pasaron antes de volver a saber del SDF-1. Ella me dio por muerto, y yo la daba por muerta a ella. Cuando con alegría me entere que el SDF-1 había sobrevivido (lo siento Shaina, no quiero darte más detalles de los necesarios), ella ya había seguido con su vida y se había enamorado de Rick Hunter. Yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz. Intente olvidarla. Te lo juro! Pero ella se hacía cada vez más famosa entre todas las naves. Llego a ser Almirante de la flota en el SDF-3 y supe que finalmente había fecha de boda con Rick Hunter. Mi corazón se caía en pedazos, pero no podía hacer nada. Digamos que me rendí. Hice lo que tú. Rendirme ante el destino. Esto que te estoy contando es reciente. De esta misma semana de hecho

Shaina contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. El tono de su voz le recordaba su mismo dolor debajo del Sauce anios atrás.

 _\- Aun cuando yo había ascendido de rangos con los años, las tacticas de guerra no es lo mío. Me pasaba el tiempo libre con mi amigo Frederick, dentro del laboratorio o recolectando muestras en asteroides. Hace unos días, yo estaba digamos que un poco más deprimido que de costumbre, y Frederick me pidió que le ayudara con ciertas muestras en un lugar cercano a donde estábamos. Salimos. Estábamos en un pequeño asteroide cuando una de las naves de la flota de la tierra cayó a pocos kilómetros de donde estábamos. Éramos los únicos que estábamos cerca y acudimos a prestar ayuda. Afortunadamente la nave se había quedado sin combustible y no estalló, pero imagínate mi sorpresa al descubrir que el piloto era ella. Mi Lisa! Estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos, más hermosa que nunca, y desmayada. Le pedí ayuda a Frederick y la transportamos de inmediato y con sumo cuidado a Voltron. Nadie estaba en la sala médica más que nosotros y traía anillo de boda. Ya se había casado. Que había pasado? Por que estaba ahí? Es algo que hasta la fecha no lo sé. El SDF-3 no estaba ni cerca de nuestra ruta. De hecho estabamos en lados completamente opuestos del universo si tomas en cuenta la relacion con la tierra... El destino me había traido a Lisa de vuelta y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Verdad?_

 _Shaina asintió comprendiendo._

 _\- Afortunadamente no esta mal herida pero desgraciadamente no recuerda nada! El golpe fue demasiado fuerte incluso se rompio el casco y le lacero la mejilla. Pudo morir pero solo su pie sufrio una fractura y tiene algunas contusiones. Le pedi a Freddy que guardara el secreto de quien es. La tengo en estado de hibernacion mientras vine para acá. Es ahí donde necesito que me ayudes._

Shaina lo miro asombrada.

\- Donde entro yo en todo esto? Me dijiste que querias que entrenara a alguien, Quien es? – Insistió

\- A Lisa, voy a dejarla así, sin memoria. Te la voy a traer y necesito que la entrenes como si ella fuera a ganar una armadura. Tú sabes cómo hacerlo. Aun cuando su figura es delicada, siempre ha hecho deporte así que esta en excelente condición física. Cuando se recupere de su pierna, comienza a entrenarla.

\- Espera… espera… Alto ahí! Quieres que entrene al amor de tu vida como se entrena a una amazona? Estas loco? – Dijo Shaina – Y quieres que lo haga en Grecia? Y si la gente se da cuenta? De nuevo te pregunto … Estas loco?

Karl sin pestañear le contesto.

\- Tal vez si lo este. He planeado todo con mucho cuidado. Gracias a mis archivos me entero de todo lo que paso en esta época. Incluyendo el hecho de que tus padres te metieron al equipo de gimnasia olímpica de Londres para justificar tu complexión atlética y que ganaste muchos premios. Lisa era hasta donde me quede, campeona de patinaje artístico sobre hielo además de una pianista excelente. Ahí tienes tu pretexto. Tú la ensenas gimnasia y ella patinaje. Listo. No te será difícil. Ya te dije que el coraje y la condición ella las tiene.

Shaina jugaba con la idea en su mente. Cuanto extrañaba entrenar duramente y ensenar nuevos alumnos…. Caminaba indecisa por toda la habitación. Debía dejar acaso su vida tranquila de mujer de negocios y regresar a las andadas? Estaba permitido entrenar ahora que ella había renunciado a su vida en el Santuario? Ella había aprendido a esconder su cosmos durante 3 años para que no pudieran encontrarla… Qué pasaría si en su emoción del entrenamiento lo explotaba?

Karl la miraba inquieto. Ella aun así podría negarse. Le había dado otra oportunidad de vida y el por su egoísmo involuntariamente la estaba regresando al pasado.

Pasaron unos minutos que a él se le hicieron horas. Shaina se sentó y le dijo:

\- Es una oferta muy tentadora Karl, pero he caído en cuenta que no me has dado un motivo lógico y valido para entrenarla como amazona. Si la quieres esconder tienes todas mis casas y fortuna a tu disposición, pero lo que me pides es algo en extremo difícil desde el punto de vista físico para ella. No importa que tan buena sea su condición nunca sabrás bien como es un entrenamiento de Caballero del Santuario. Ni podría siquiera decírtelo pues es prohibido. Que es lo que intentas lograr con todo esto?

Karl tomo sus manos y le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Quiero que entre ella y tú, maten a Seiya.

Shaina sintió que el piso se le movió. Matar a Seiya? Es decir que tenía que volver a verlo?… Ella tenía motivos para en el pasado querer matarlo. Ya no. Shaina había muerto el día que salió del Santuario.

\- Tengo razones para pensar que Seiya es el padre biologico de Rick Hunter. Si Seiya muere, Rick Hunter no existe, y Lisa seria libre para estar conmigo. – Dijo Karl viendo como Shaina se ruborizaba al siquiera pensarlo.

\- Esa es tu única opción? Y si no logramos matarlo? No pude hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas en el pasado… Cuanto tiempo tenemos? – Pregunto Shaina

Karl regreso al bar.

\- Si hay otra opción, que no es la que yo quisiera tomar. Si por alguna razón no consiguen Matar a Seiya, según las nuevas reglas, Si Hunter no presenta pruebas de que Lisa está viva, dentro de un año de nuestra era, Se declarara oficialmente Viudo.

 **Fin del Flashback y del capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Seis meses después**

\- Haz la rutina de nuevo pero con más fuerza! – Grito Shaina que con sus pantalones de ejercicio de diseñador se veía glamorosa.

Aimé por su parte usaba un leotardo de ejercicio rojo con mallas blancas que resaltaba su cabello rojizo recogido en la nuca con un chongo. Estaba haciendo ejercicios de fuerza con las piernas para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando se recuperaba de su fractura en uno de los modernos aparatos que contenía el gimnasio de la casa.

Apenas habían llegado y más tardaron en desempacar que la Shaina que llevaba dentro apareció y la puso a entrenar.

Aimé ya llevaba varias horas ahí y Shaina solo se dedicaba a darle órdenes.

\- Creo que necesito un descanso – Le suplico con la mirada a Shaina

\- Tomate 20 minutos. Lo has hecho bien.

Mientras Aimé se tiraba en las colchonetas, Shaina admiro el trabajo de Brian.

Había tenido que darle instrucciones precisas de lo como necesitaba que Lisa se viera para convertirse en Aimé. Habían acordado que le cambiaran el look, y meterían nueva información en su cabeza e incluso le cambiarían de nombre (a Aimé, nombre que a Shaina le gustaba mucho).

Karl también usaría únicamente su segundo nombre para evitar sospechas. Ahora se hacía llamar Brian. Aimé tendría título nobiliario y una fortuna considerable, más ni por asomo se comparaba a la de Shaina. Karl había encontrado información que le había ayudado a conseguirlo. La madre de Lisa, Sara, tenía una Hermana llamada Caroline. Caroline había sido la heredera de los padres de Sara cuando esta decidió desobedecerlos y casarse con Donald Hayes, un teniente muy dedicado a su trabajo pero aun así, ellos lo consideraban de un rango inferior. Caroline se había casado con Jean Luc Monrieul y adopto su nombre, pero antes del primer año de su matrimonio, ambos habían desaparecido en una excursión al Himalaya. Karl decidió que Aimé adoptara el nombre de su tía para que heredara su fortuna y el título que legalmente le correspondía, e hizo todos los arreglos por medio de un poder. Caroline A. Monrieul entonces pasó a ser C. Aimé Monrieul.

\- Vaya que es astuto! – Pensó Shaina – Que bueno que lo tengo como amigo y no como enemigo.

Aimé, molesta por tener el cabello recogido, se soltó su cabello. Shaina no pudo menos que reconocer lo astuta que había sido al cambiar también de su cabello. El tono rojo hacia que su piel se viera más blanca y sus ojos más grandes. Involuntariamente se llevo la mano al suyo añorando su cabello verde.

\- Sí, mi madre me enseno bien – Pensó - Tan solo el color del cabello te cambia tanto….

Shaina comenzó a hacer unas flexiones también para evitar pensar…

Había quedado casi en shock cuando vio todo lo que Brian le había modificado a su casa en unos cuantos días. Un ejército de trabajadores habían llegado unos días después que ellas, y se pusieron a cablear, instalar, modificar, pintar… todo bajo supervisión del mejor amigo y cómplice de Brian, Frederick Raven, mejor conocido por Shaina simplemente como Freddy.

Solo lo había visto unas dos o tres veces durante ese tiempo ya que no coincidían en el lugar, pero no cabía duda que se veía muy guapo e interesante. Cabello Rubio, ojos azules, unos centímetros más alto que Brian y por lo que se veía mucho más enfocado a la tecnología que Brian. Le instalo un sistema de control computarizado a toda la casa. Sistemas de Seguridad que ya lo quisiera la Casa Blanca, acceso exclusivo a 3 personas con tarjetas maestras (Shaina, Aimé y Brian) y acceso extra con doble candado para cuando hubiera visitas.

Le habían instalado monitores escondidos en todas las habitaciones de las casas incluyendo la alberca y el gimnasio con intercomunicadores y videoteléfono y en el lugar donde había una cancha de tenis, la habían eliminado e instalado una moderna pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

La mansión había quedado modernizada a un grado increíble y a Shaina le costaba seguirle el paso cuando durante toda su vida había llevado una existencia sencilla y sin teléfono siquiera.

Se levantó de las colchonetas… no podía concentrarse. Le preocupaba que alguno de sus antiguos subordinados vinieran a hacer sus rondas muy cerca de su casa y la reconocieran o peor aún, que mientras estuviera fuera de su casa alguno de los caballeros de bronce se dieran cuenta de quién era en realidad. Lanzo un gran suspiro. Recién acababa de darse cuenta que ella ya no era la misma persona que había salido del Santuario años antes, ni física, ni emocionalmente. Nadie podría reconocerla. dudar? Tal vez, pero nadie más había visto su cara sin la máscara más que Seiya y no creía que siquiera recordara sus facciones.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Si. Acababa de decidir algo. Se haría amiga de Saori y así se acercaría poco a poco a Seiya para ayudarle a Karl con su plan.

\- Suficiente por hoy – anuncio – Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento. Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Siiiiiiiiii! – Grito emocionada Aimé mientras salía corriendo del gimnasio – Gracias!

\- Con cuidado! No quiero que te lastimes estúpidamente! – Pero Aimé ya había corrido hacia la casa y no la escucho.

\- Parece que estoy entrenando a una chiquilla – pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Sabia la edad que tenía realmente Lisa, más cuando Brian le trajo entre sus brazos a esta chica inglesa de cabello rojo (que antes era color miel), podría haber jurado ante Zeus que no tenía más de 18 o 19 años.

Brian le había explicado después que mientras a habían usado la máquina para viajar en el tiempo, parecía que habia habido una fuga de cronotones y que algunos se habían adherido a la ropa que traía Lisa debido a la estática de la tela y que la habían afectado rejuveneciéndola debido a sus bajas defensas por su accidente.

Shaina había bromeado con el preguntándole por la receta de los cronotones pues podría venderlos en crema facial y ganar una fortuna.

Se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Tremenda casa de 50 habitaciones para solo dos personas era ridículo.

Rosy, su ama de llaves era casi invisible. Venia, las atendía junto con James y a las 8 de la noche ambos se retiraban a su casa en la Aldea de Rodorio, del otro lado del Santuario. No es que le molestara que ambos tuvieran sus habitaciones de servicio en la casa, sino que no querían que si hubiera alguna pelea salieran heridos.

Subió a la recamara principal de casi 100 metros cuadrados que ella había adaptado al estilo Isabelino-Tudor que era una réplica del que tenía su madre en Londres. Así se sentiría más cerca de ella, pero desde luego con algunas modificaciones modernas como su jacuzzi y su vestidor.

Se puso a escoger lo que vestiría para la cena. De pronto recordó que en todo el día no había recogido sus mensajes telefónicos ni había checado sus emails.

\- Computadora – dijo en voz alta – Revisa si tengo algún mensaje.

\- Shaina tiene 3 mensajes

\- Los escucho – dijo mientras ponía su baño de burbujas

 **Mensaje 1:**

 **De: Brian**

Hola Shaina, solo quiero saber cómo va la adaptación de Aimé a tu vida en Grecia. Estoy pensando en tomarme unos días libres la próxima semana para ir a verlas y pasar tiempo con ustedes. Mándame mensaje por favor. Por cierto, Freddy me pidió tu correo así que mil disculpas si hice mal, pero ya era la centésima vez que me lo preguntaba y para que dejara de insistir se lo di. Besos a las dos.

 **Fin del mensaje**

Shaina escogía la fragancia de las sales que usaría… Lavanda? Rosas? Chocolate?...

 **Mensaje 2:**

 **De: Desconocido**

Hola Señorita Sedwick, soy Frederick Raven, el amigo de Karl. Disculpe la intromisión, de verdad que lo intente, pero desde que la vi no he podido dejar de pensar en usted. Me preguntaba si sería mucha mi impertinencia si la visito y la invito a salir en mi próximo día libre. Comprenderé si su respuesta es negativa, pero no sabe lo feliz que me haría si aceptara. Adjunto mis credenciales y cartas de recomendación de mis amigos para que no piense que mis intenciones son malas.

En espera de su respuesta

Freddy

Shaina lanzo un grito de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que malabareaba con el frasco de sales de olor a champaña que al final termino por caer en la bañera. Se ruborizo mientras trataba de recuperarlas antes de que se disolvieran todas.

No esperaba una invitación de Freddy y mucho menos que se portara tan caballeroso. Decidió que checaría los archivos adjuntos más tarde. No le desagradaba la idea de conocer más a Freddy si Karl creía que eran compatibles. El nunca haría nada que la pudiera danar.

Se metió a la bañera a disfrutar de un relajante banio.

 **Mensaje 3:**

 **De: Fundación Kido**

Buenas Tardes Lord Sedwick. Nos dirigimos a ustedes para recordarle, que como dueño de la mansión Wickhall y vecino de la fundación, hace unos meses le enviamos la formal invitación a la Fiesta de disfraces con motivo del Cumpleaños de la Srita Saori Kido que se llevara a cabo el próximo Sábado dentro del Polígono de la Acrópolis. Aun no hemos recibido su confirmación, por lo que agradeceremos lo hagan antes del día de hoy a las ocho de la noche para poder apartar su lugar de honor. Puede llamarnos al teléfono….

Shaina ya se había relajado cuando escucho este mensaje y se incorporó de nuevo. Una fiesta? De cuando acá Saori hacia fiestas? Por qué no había visto ese mensaje que dijeron que habían enviado antes? Sábado? Si ya era martes! Tenía muy poco tiempo si quería asistir! Pero… seria el lugar adecuado para presentarse ante Saori y sus caballeros? Estaría lista para enfrentarse de nuevo a su pasado? Arghhhhhhhhhhh porque precisamente ahora? Está bien. Necesitaría un pequeño empujón.

\- Computadora Comunícame con Cammy White – Dijo en voz alta mientras salía de la bañera.

Unos segundos después…

\- Shaina que milagro! Como estas? – dijo al otro lado del computador- Ahora no hay videoconferencia?

\- Jajaja no a menos que quieras admirar mi cuerpo desnudo. Estoy saliendo de la bañera y tengo un dilema moral y quiero consultarlo contigo porque eras bastante más… (vale madre – pensó) aventada que yo.

\- Mmm… creí que era para saludarme, para ver cómo me va… pero el interés tiene pies. Jajaja – Esta bien. En que puedo servirte?

\- No interrumpo nada importante?

\- No, de hecho estoy en un receso obligado. Me sacaron de la clase por chatear con mi amigo Oscar.

\- No cambias Cammy, bueno. Acabo de ser invitada a una fiesta de disfraces y Seiya está invitado… Sí, si el mismo Seiya. Necesito saber si crees que puedo asistir sin delatarme y que carambas debo ponerme.

\- Bueno lo de que te pondrías déjamelo a mí. Tengo algunos modelos listos que te puedo prestar. No sé si sean de tu agrado. Son para el desfile que haremos en 2 meses. Los termine antes para salir a divertirme sin remordimientos.

\- Ahhhh como siempre eres mi salvación. Aquí en mi nuevo domicilio en Grecia no hay tiendas de moda vanguardista y como me encantan tus modelos!. Pero voy a necesitar dos. Mi súper amiga Aimé vive conmigo y también tiene que asistir. Ya te contare toda su historia más adelante.

\- Ok. Mándame las medidas de ambas y una foto para adaptarlos y que te lleguen listos para usar.

\- Uhhhh….. pero los necesito para dentro de dos días.

\- OMG! Tú me vas a matar de un coraje Shaina.- Respiro profundo. Habían asistido a las mismas clases de meditación anti-ira- Me pondré a trabajar esta noche y mañana te lo mando en paquetería exprés. Mándame un correo con tus datos, medidas y fotos. Si no, no llegarían a tiempo.

\- Gracias Cammy! Entonces debo asistir?

\- Alguna vez tendras que volver a verlo.

Se despidieron y Shaina colgó la llamada:

\- Ahora comunícame con Aimé.

\- Alo?

\- Donde estás?

\- En la cocina, preparando un snack

\- Te tengo noticias. Estamos invitadas a una fiesta de disfraces. Nuestros trajes vienen en camino y solo debemos planear nuestra entrada.

\- Súper! Vendrá Brian con nosotras?

\- Mmm… no. Solo iremos las dos. (no creo que a él le venga en gracia lo que voy a hacer)

\- Bueno… - dijo Aimé un poco desilusionada – Espero que al menos sea divertido.

 **El sábado siguiente…**

La noche tan esperada había llegado.

Todos estaban en la Acrópolis disfrutando de la fiesta más espectacular que había sido hecha en los últimos años. Saori Kido Cumplía la mayoría de edad (18) y lo festejaban a lo grande. Casi 1000 invitados incluyendo Políticos, vecinos, Personas importantes de todo Grecia y Japón, disfrazados de todo tipo de cosas habían concurrido a la fiesta.

Saori, dentro de su papel, se había disfrazado de Diosa Griega (poca imaginación?) con el cabello recogido y joyería de Oro en cintura brazos y muñeca. Su tiara y su Báculo no podían faltar. Disfrutaba de la fiesta desde una silla que le servía como "trono". Reía y saludaba a todos. Le gustaba ver a todos felices. Todos menos a uno. El que más le importaba que fuera feliz. Ya todos estaban más que seguros que el favorito de entre todos los caballeros era El caballero con la Armadura de Pegaso: Seiya.

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había salvado arriesgando su propia vida y los ojos de adoración que siempre había tenido Ella para El y que Él había correspondido por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo todo cambio unos tres años atrás, cuando uno de los Caballeros de Plata había pedido permiso para visitar otra parte de Grecia y desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La noticia se supo rápidamente, pues ese Caballero era el general de toda la Guardia de Athena. La más fiera y la más fiel de las amazonas ya no habían regresado al Santuario.

Al principio enviaron a toda la guardia disponible a buscarla esperando encontrarla en problemas. Después de una búsqueda infructuosa por todos los alrededores, buscaron en terminales de autobuses, de tren y de avión en caso que hubiera salido de Grecia, aunque las posibilidades eran muy pocas pues el Patriarca guardaba celosamente su pasaporte así como el de todos los del Santuario. Desesperados acudieron a Athena quien había intentado rastrear tanto su armadura como su cosmos sin encontrarlo. Era como si ella no existiera. Desde entonces Seiya entonces había cambiado. Se mostraba preocupado, era el que más se empeñaba en encontrarla con vida. En su tiempo libre se dedicaba a rastrearla pero no había obtenido ningún resultado.

Después de 6 meses, sus amigos lo habían convencido de dejarla ir. Ni siquiera sabían por que él se empeñaba tanto en buscarla. Seiya entonces les había confesado toda su historia con ella. Como cuando eran niños y él se había introducido al área prohibida a los varones tratando de perseguir su cena (un conejito) y había dado con ella, que no traía puesta su máscara y como después se había enterado de la Regla de la Máscara para una mujer caballero y que mientras habían peleado ella le había salvado la vida confesándole su amor varias veces y él nunca había respondido a ese amor.

La culpa lo estaba matando. Culpa, arrepentimiento, tristeza, y amor. Si, estaba dispuesto a reconocer que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba a su lado hasta que supo que estaba perdida. Durante algún tiempo su vida parecio vacía. Se dedicaba a cuidar a la diosa Athena porque era su deber. Su hermana ya se había casado y no tenía más sentido hacer otra cosa de su vida. Del trabajo a su cuarto y de su cuarto al trabajo. Parte de su razón por vivir se había ido con Shaina y no regresaría.

Tuvieron que rogarle todos sus amigos para que asistiera a la fiesta y hasta le consiguieron un traje de arlequín con un antifaz. Ikki era el responsable de levantarle los ánimos en la fiesta pues era el único que aún continuaba sin pareja. Shun había hecho oficial sus sentimientos por Junet, Shiru por Sunrei y Hyoga andaba de manita sudada con Fleur, aun cuando se veían muy poco por las distancias tan grandes.

Saori volteo a ver a Ikki y Seiya. Este último traía una cara de fastidio que no podía con ella. Estaba a punto de pararse a hablar con el cuándo un murmullo generalizado hizo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta.

Ahí, de frente a todos, se encontraban dos de las criaturas más hermosas que se hubieran visto por esos lugares. Los caballeros dorados al ver el alboroto se acercaron más a Saori, no fuera siendo que sea algún tipo de ilusión para atacarla. Había dos figuras de similar estatura. Una cabellera rubia y una rojiza que con los reflectores sacaban luces como de fuego. El vestido de la rubia era de falda amplia de varias capas de gasa blanca casi transparente con estampado de diamantina simulando estrellas y debajo un vestido entallado de licra blanca (para no estorbar sus movimientos) que aun con todas las capas de tela alcanzaban a revelar sus bien formadas curvas, unas alas delicadas de tul muy fino . Sus labios perfectos estaban brillantes con un color rosado y en sus ojos solo un poco de brillantina pues traía puesto un antifaz de encaje color blanco también. Su peinado cuidadosamente incluía algunas estrellas de brillantes para sostenerlo en un elaborado estilo francés. La castaña no se quedaba atrás. Su peinado estilo americano del siglo XIX era sostenido con un broche de rosas de pedrería roja que bien podrían ser rubíes y su vestido era de Lame dorado con gasa dorada en el drapeado. Dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y lucía un antifaz de encaje rojo y labios del mismo color. Indudablemente ese tipo de atuendos, las figuras de las chicas y el brillo en sus ojos llamaron la atención de todos.

La rubia lideró el camino hacia Saori. La multitud les abría el paso como hipnotizadas. Las chicas verdaderamente estaban disfrutando la atención. Sonreían sin decir nada y la gente murmuraba preguntándose quien eran.

Los caballeros dorados habían bajado la guardia admirados como todos los demás.

Saori estaba intrigada. Había visto mujeres muy hermosas a lo largo de sus batallas. Hilda, Fleur, Pandora… Pero estas dos chicas… Que es lo que las hacia tan especiales? Serian amigas o enemigas? No podía sentir ningún cosmos. Ni bueno ni malo. Era como si no emanaran ningún tipo de energía de ellas dos.

Las dos chicas le hicieron una graciosa reverencia y le extendieron un estuche de terciopelo lila (especialmente forrado con ese color para la ocasión) con una tarjeta. Realizaron otra reverencia y se dirigieron a la parte dedicada al Baile, donde la orquesta ya tocaba un vals. Las personas más interesadas las seguían, los admiradores no se hicieron esperar y los solteros más codiciados del lugar se apresuraron a pedirles permiso para bailar con ellas.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del lugar, Saori seguía sin pestañear viendo el barullo que aquellas dos jóvenes habían causado en el lugar. Tatsumi se acercó a Saori curioso para ver la tarjeta y lo que estaba en el estuche.

\- Quienes son ellas Señorita? Las conoce?

\- No Tatsumi pero aquí esta su tarjeta – Saori abrió el sobre que tenía la característica "S" y adentro solo se leía:

"Feliz Cumpleaños 18.

Elaine Sedwick y Aimé Monrieul"

Milo y Aphrodite se acercaron a ver el estuche mientras Saori lo abría. Ambos lanzaron un silbido de exclamación al ver la preciosa gargantilla de diamantes que había ahí.

Tatsumi casi se va de espaldas.

\- Déjeme ver esa tarjeta Señorita, oh Dios! No puede ser!

\- Que pasa Tatsumi, quienes son ellas?. – Pregunto curiosa ante la reacción de Tatsumi

\- Señorita, Ha escuchado hablar de las millonarias inglesas a las que les apodan "Las Condesitas"?

\- Claro que si, incluso tenemos inversiones en algunas compañías de ellas. Me estás diciendo que Ellas son? – Exclamo Saori – Espero poder presentarme en una ocasión más propicia. Me gustaría que me dieran algunos consejos. Seiya, podrías averiguar donde se hospedan? … Seiya? Adonde se fue Seiya? Y donde esta Ikki?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Seiya, que se encontraba aburrido y como siempre pensando en Shaina, había volteado hacia donde toda la gente lo había hecho. Con su experiencia en batalla siempre estaba alerta, pero su guardia fue totalmente desarmada al toparse con esos hermosos ojos verdes que por una fracción de segundo lo habían visto directamente a los ojos.

Dioses! Era hermosa. Su rostro tenía unas facciones muy dulces y esos ojos… donde había visto ojos similares? Le dio un codazo a Ikki quien formulaba las mismas preguntas pero de la chica Pelirroja. Como le recordaba su sonrisa a su querida Esmeralda.

Ambos se olvidaron de todo. De la fiesta, de que estaban ahí para servir a Athena…

Vieron con sorpresa como sonreían ante Saori extendiéndole su regalo y se dirigían hacia la pista de baile.

Les fue indiferente que los Caballeros Dorados se acercaran curiosos a ver qué era lo que había en el estuche. Ambos habían decidido ir tras de esas chicas para averiguar más de ellas.

Mientras tanto Shaina y Aimé aceptaban bailar con diferentes personas. Se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo sobre todo porque Shaina sabía que Seiya las observaba. Había ido con un poco de miedo de su propia reaccion cuando cruzara miradas con Seiya. Afortunadamente ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y comprobó que sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Ahora que sabía que no estaba obligada a amarlo sintió un gran alivio y con gusto recibió los cumplidos de sus compañeros de Baile.

Finalmente después de algún tiempo tanto Shaina como Aimé anunciaron a las personas a su alrededor que solo bailarían cinco piezas más, pues ya estaban cansadas.

Shaina se abstuvo de bailar algunas piezas ya que personalidades de negocios que estaban en la fiesta intentaban convencerla de hacer algunos negocios juntos, o invitarlas a sus casas, o a preguntarles cómo invertir su dinero.

Seiya e Ikki se habían quedado parados frente a ellas y miraban cada uno de sus movimientos. Shaina sentía una penetrante mirada sobre su espalda.

Ikki se abrió el paso e impulsivamente tomo de la cintura a Aimé y la regreso a la pista de Baile. Aimé no se resistió. Shaina se dio la vuelta rumbo hacia donde Aimé estaba y súbitamente se le enredo su zapato en el ruedo de la falda y se fue hacia adelante, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Rápidamente y antes de que Shaina cayera, Seiya corrió y alcanzo a detenerla. A Shaina se le subieron los colores al rostro. Estaba demasiado cerca… peor aún! Seiya la tenía abrazada.

Se repuso y le agradeció. Seiya estaba totalmente encantado. Shaina intento caminar, pero su tacón se había roto.

– Malditos zapatos chinos que me mando Cammy – Pensó.

Seiya vio que no sabía qué hacer y le ofreció llevarla a un lugar menos concurrido para ayudarle. Shaina volteo a ver a Aimé y no quiso interrumpirla. La estaba pasando muy bien al parecer.

Aceptoo y Seiya, para sorpresa de todos, tomo a Shaina en sus brazos y la cargo gentilmente hasta un camerino detrás de donde estaba la orquesta. Sin decir palabra la deposito en una silla y se le quedo viendo embelesado. Ella saco su zapato y vio que no tenía reparación. Suspiro.

– Bueno, ya casi nos ibamos de todos modos – Pensó.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Seiya. No se había movido. Shaina solo hizo un movimiento de su muñeca invitándolo a sentarse en la silla frente a ella.

Él se sentó. Seguía viéndola. Sus ojos querían recordar donde había visto antes ese rostro. Shaina comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

\- Podría dejar de verme así? Me está haciendo sentir incomoda – Dijo

\- Quién es usted? De dónde viene? Que hace aquí? – comenzó a bombardear Seiya

\- uh…. No nos han presentado y no creo que sea correcto que las conteste.

\- Eso es muy fácil. Mi nombre es Seiya, Caballero de Pegaso – Extendiéndole la mano

\- Sh...Elaine, mi nombre es Elaine – contesto Shaina respondiendo al saludo.

\- Mucho gusto Señorita Elaine, vive por aquí cerca? Nunca la había visto por acá. Es amiga de Saori?

\- De nuevo me hace sentir incomoda con tantas preguntas.

\- Mil disculpas. No puedo evitarlo. Es imposible que haya alguien tan hermosa como usted y nunca la haya visto.

\- (( "hermosa? Seiya me considera hermosa?" )) - Agradezco el cumplido. Sería posible que le llamara a mi amiga? Ella podrá ayudarme con el problema que tengo – dijo mostrándole el tacón a Seiya.

\- Claro que sí, con placer. Podemos seguir platicando a mi regreso. – Y salió corriendo a buscar a Aimé.

Encontró a Aimé y a Ikki terminando de bailar la pieza y los intercepto.

\- Ikki, los andaba buscando. Señorita…

\- Aimé

\- Aimé, Señorita Aimé la Señorita Elaine la necesita en el camerino detrás de la orquesta.

\- Muchas Gracias. – Y se dirigió para allá.

Ikki sonrió pícaramente a Seiya, sorprendido de ver el cambio en la cara de Seiya.

\- Ambas son hermosas Ikki!. Has podido averiguar algo sobre ellas?

\- No, nada. Esquiva muy hábilmente mis preguntas.

\- Diantres! Debemos saber por lo menos donde viven…! – Ikki lo miro extrañado - … Para seguridad de Athena claro.

\- Si,… por eso… verdad?

Seiya rio con Ikki mientras se dirigían a donde están las chicas, pero cuando llegaron al camerino ya se habían ido.

Shaina y Aimé estaban riéndose aun de la travesura de dejar a los chicos en el limbo. Shaina había llamado a James para que tuviera su coche listo pues saldrían por un pasadizo que ella conocia muy bien. Había cuidado todos esos rincones celosamente desde los 9 años mientras era la Jefade Guardia del Santuario. Claro que podía desaparecer por alguno de ellos!.

En cuanto Aimé llego a su lado, se despojó de sus dos zapatos para poder correr bien y le mostro a Aimé el camino por donde habrían de salir sin ser vistas.

James ya las estaba esperando. Subieron y se dirigieron a su mansión.

\- Lamento haberte sacado tan temprano, pero las cosas se me pusieron un poco difíciles Aimé

\- No te preocupes queridita. Ya me estaba aburriendo.

\- Pero vi que Ikki te acaparo al final de la noche picarona

\- Jajaja sí. Es muy aventado verdad? Fue muy interesante conocerlo. Imagínate que se ruborizo cuando le dije que tenía una voz muy sexy!

\- Aimé! No puedes andar por el santuario diciéndoles eso! Recuerda que ellos no tienen ninguna experiencia con mujeres

\- Jijiji pues por eso mismo… ya es tiempo que se vayan fogueando.

\- Jajajaja, bueno pero cambiándote un poco el tema. Te aviso que mañana voy a salir un rato.

\- Salir? Con quien?

\- Con Freddy, el amigo de Brian.

\- OMG! De verdad? Pero si esta guapísimo!

\- Estoy muy nerviosa. No tengo ninguna experiencia en citas.

\- Es verdad. Lo olvidaba. Bueno… trátalo como si se tratara de Brian. Después de todo, la primera cita no es para nada más.

\- Tienes razón. Solo platicaremos… y nos divertiremos verdad?

\- Así es. ….. Ya quiero llegar a casa. Tomar un baño caliente e ir a dormir.

\- Que lastima – Dijo Shaina Haciendo un mohín con la boca – Tenía ganas de patinar un rato. Encuentro la dificultad de hacerlo un poco fascinante.

\- Entonces vamos a patinar! Nunca estoy lo suficientemente cansada para hacerlo.

Shaina sonrió. Iba a añadir algo más cuando James miro por el retrovisor y vio que se acercaban dos motociclistas con casco y las interrumpió.

\- Señorita, parece que tenemos compañía.

Shaina volteo y reconoció el traje de Arlequín de Seiya.

\- Vaya… no creí que se atrevieran a seguirnos. James, acelera y acércate a la puerta trasera que da al jardín. Abriré el candado remotamente y te sigues a tu casa. Despístalos por lo menos el día de hoy. No tengo ganas de atenderlos. Aimé, tendremos que correr. James, danos ventaja de 5 segundos por favor.

\- Entendido señorita – Dijo el chofer acelerando el paso.

Aimé asintió la cabeza comprendiendo.

Se quitaron las amplias faldas de sus vestidos, los hicieron un paquete y se quitaron los zapatos. Sería mucho más fácil correr sin ellos.

\- Estamos a cien metros señorita.

Las motos habían quedado atrás más debajo de la colina y por el ángulo bajo no podrían ver cuando se bajaran.

\- Lista Aimé, Ahora… salta!

Abrieron la puerta y de un brinco salieron ambas chicas sin que el coche se detuviera y se metieron entre las enredaderas. Ahí se quedaron escuchando como el automóvil seguía su camino y poco después dos motocicletas a toda velocidad.

Cuando dejaron de escuchar ruido primero suspiraron y después rieron.

Bonita forma de terminar la velada!

Mientras patinaban unos minutos más tarde Aimé con su preciosa sonrisa y brazos abiertos exclamo: Me siento feliz!

Algunas horas más tarde, Seiya e Ikki regresaban las motocicletas que les había regalado Saori al garaje. Se sentían derrotados y un poco frustrados. Habían salido tan pronto les fue posible a buscar a las chicas, y el único automóvil más o menos cerca de donde estaban era un auto negro que se dirigía a Rodorio por el otro lado de la entrada. Había que subir una colina y luego bajar.

Lo habían seguido hasta una casa en el centro, detrás de la única escuela primaria del lugar, pero solo lo manejaba un chofer de edad madura que estaba hermético en dar más información.

Regresaron a la fiesta y ya mucha gente se había ido. Saori los intercepto entre furiosa, curiosa, y preocupada.

\- Donde se habían metido? Seiya?

\- Uh… fuimos a investigar más acerca de esas chicas… para tu protección (Oh Dios nunca le había mentido antes a Saori)

\- Bueno Seiya, cualquier información que necesitemos Tatsumi nos la hará llegar mañana. Ya es hora de descansar. Gracias por la hermosa fiesta chicos.

El patriarca dio permiso a todos los caballeros a retirarse.

Al día siguiente domingo, Aimé se levantó tarde.

Qué raro que Shaina no la hubiera despertado al alba como todos los días. Se despabiló y pregunto:

\- Computadora, Donde Esta Shaina?

\- Shaina se encuentra en su habitación. Los sistemas dicen que se encuentra profundamente dormida.

\- Gracias. – Yeahhhhhhhh ¡! Tiempo libreeeee! – Salto de la cama y se dirigió a ponerse su uniforme de entrenamiento. No era lo mismo entrenar con una maestra implacable que disfrutar sus ejercicios.

Se dirigió al gimnasio y comenzó a calentar.

Pronto decidió que ese día haría un poco de barras asimétricas. Casi no las había usado pues Shaina había dicho que aún no estaba lista. Hoy no estaba, así que decidió desobedecerla.

Tenso las barras, les puso magnesia, se puso magnesia en sus manos, no puso el botador porque por su estatura no lo necesitaba y además podía lastimarse. Comenzó una rutina sencilla para familiarizarse con el aparato. No se concentraba. Cayó varias veces en las colchonetas. Volvía a subirse. Siempre había sido así de terca?. Realizo una rutina más o menos perfecta y al momento que hacia su salida con un mortal hacia atrás, el teléfono suena distrayéndola y haciendo que cayera en su trasero.

\- Hoy no es mi día definitivamente - dijo

Se quedó tumbada en las colchonetas exhausta y enojada y contesto el teléfono:

\- Alo?

\- Señorita Aimé? Habla Ikki. Qué bueno que pude dar con ustedes! Estuve desde que amaneció buscando una forma de contactarla.

\- Hola Ikki, lamento haberme ido sin despedirme anoche, Elaine decidió que era buena oportunidad para salir sin hacer ningún alboroto y no tuve otra opción.

\- Sera posible que nos permitan visitarlas? Seiya no ha dejado de preguntar por la Señorita Elaine y ya me trae loco – (a lo lejos se escucha que Seiya le está presionando para preguntar por ella)

\- Jajaja Saldremos mañana de viaje, pero regresaremos dentro de algunas semanas. Le parece bien si me contacta en este mismo teléfono? Los invitare a cenar a los dos si aceptan.

\- Claro que si Señorita…

\- No me diga Señorita…. Dime Aimé – Dijo con coquetería

\- Aimé… nos será muy difícil esperar hasta entonces.

Colgaron el teléfono y Aimé regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

Media hora después y ya terminando una rutina más difícil volvió a sonar el teléfono.

\- No es posible! Que acaso no voy a poder terminar ninguna rutina bien hoy?

\- Alo?

\- Mi amor! Como estas?

\- Brian? – Corrió a activar la video llamada más cercana. – Mi amor! Te extraño mucho donde estas?

\- Hola Preciosa? Cada día estas más hermosa! Estoy trabajando, pero me tome cinco minutos para hablarte y decirte que te amo muchísimo.

\- Oh Brian! Porque me mandaste tan lejos de ti?

\- Sabes que debemos ayudar a Shaina a eliminar a este hombre que le puede hacer daño.

\- Ayer lo conocí. No parece el monstruo que me dijeron, pero confió en el buen juicio de los dos, lo que me recuerda… Me das permiso de entablar amistad con Ikki?

\- Quien es Ikki?

\- Es un caballero de Athena… creo que le guste jijjiji

\- Arghhhh sabes que soy muy celoso! Pero mientras no lo vayas a tomar en serio y después pienses en dejarme por el, y mientras Shaina esté de acuerdo, adelante.

\- Gracias mi amor! No, mis sentimientos por ti nunca van a cambiar. Eres el amor de mi vida.

\- Bueno, tratare de ir a verlas muy pronto. Ya me urge tenerte entre mis brazos.

Colgaron…

Aimé decidió que ya que había tantas interrupciones se iría de compras, por lo que le aviso a James que tuviera el auto listo en una hora en lo que tomaba su baño.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Shaina, esta se despertó de un brinco. Quien carambas le había movido a la alarma? Ya el sol se veía en lo alto y ella tenía hoy su cita con Freddy.

Se metió a bañar rápidamente y mientras lo hacía recordaba cada palabra de los archivos que le había enviado Freddy. Ella creía, cuando los abrió, que encontraría un currículum o una carta de recomendación como le había dicho. Cuando descomprimió el archivo vio toda una presentación con imágenes y fotografías de la vida de Freddy. Había reído mucho con los poemas, se había conmovido con sus tragedias y disfrutado de todas sus fotos. No cabía duda que era un hombre por demás atractivo y varonil. La intrigaba sobremanera el que El la hubiera invitado a salir, y más aún el que ella misma aceptara. Nunca había tenido una cita en toda su vida. Nunca nadie había hecho el intento de besarla siquiera. Pero el hecho que además fuera muy inteligente la hacía dudar. Qué tal que el la considerara una tonta o una total ignorante? Después de todo no había tenido una educación muy completa en el santuario que no fuera en el arte de la Guerra y aunque termino la universidad gracias a sus padres, era una completa neófita en algunas cosas.

Salió del baño y se metió en el vestidor para escoger lo que se iba a poner. Se decidió por un traje sastre de falda a la rodilla color rosa. No había mencionado Freddy a donde la llevaría, así que espero que no tuviera que cambiarse. Estaba dando los toques finales a su maquillaje cuando escucho el auto deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada. Le abrió el Portón. Se vio al espejo y bajo las escaleras corriendo deteniéndose como buena damita antes de que el pudiera ver que ella estaba ansiosa.

\- Freddy buenas tardes – Dijo esperando que los latidos de su corazón no la delataran. Creía que se oían a Kilómetros de distancia.

\- Hola Shaina, Estas preciosa. – Te traje un pequeño obsequio dijo aquel Adonis rubio entregándole un ramo de olorosas Gardenias.

\- Mis flores favoritas! Gracias. Las pondré en un jarrón.

Se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano para llenar un jarrón con agua en el lavamanos. Regreso con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Gracias Freddy. Es el primer ramo de flores que me regalan en toda mi vida

\- Y no será el último – Dijo tomándole ambas manos y llevándola al sofá más cercano.

Shaina estaba confundida por estos nuevos sentimientos que estaba descubriendo.

El contacto piel con piel que estaba teniendo con Freddy en este momento se sentía tan bien. Como si hubiera alcanzado al fin un poco de paz. No recordaba haber sentido eso cuando veía, oía o estaba cerca de Seiya. Como hacerlo si siempre eran discusiones, peleas y dolor.

\- Shaina, antes de irnos, necesito que me respondas con sinceridad. Hay alguien especial en tu vida?

Shaina lo miro a los ojos. Le costaba trabajo apartar la mirada…

\- No lo sé Freddy. Yo creí que seguía enamorada de aquel que me rompió el corazón hace ya varios años, pero parece que ya he comenzado a olvidarlo – Se ruborizo.

Freddy sonrió.

\- " Vamos que ni el Caballero de Escorpión tuvo nunca una sonrisa tan cautivadora " – pensó Shaina. Sus manos seguían aferradas a las de Freddy.

\- Te voy a ser honesto Shaina. Desde que te vi, comprendí que eras la mujer que estuve esperando toda mi vida. – Los ojos de Shaina se agrandaron por la sorpresa de su declaración – y también se todo lo que ha pasado por tu vida. Quiero hacerte feliz y luchare porque me llegues a amar aunque sea un poco. Yo tengo mi decisión tomada, solo necesito que me des la oportunidad.

\- Yo… debo confesarte que... – el color volvió a subir a sus mejillas – Yo no se nada acerca de las citas. Jamás he tenido una. No sé qué se espera de mí.

Freddy beso sus manos.

\- Solo di que sí y te prometo que iremos tan despacio como tú quieras. Solo quiero estar a tu lado y amarte.

Shaina se debatía. Una parte le decía que no, no debía confiar en lo hombres. Eran unos idiotas y se iba a arrepentir mientras que otra parte quería seguir sintiendo esa paz que sentía cuando el la tocaba. Cerró los ojos un momento y solo asintió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Aimé termino de bañarse y de ponerse unos jeans y una blusa roja.

\- Computadora donde esta Shaina? – pregunto en voz alta

\- Shaina ha salido del perímetro de la casa - respondio

"Es cierto… hoy tenía su primera cita con Freddy, Ojala la convenza de cambiar de actitud hacia los hombres" – pensó divertida.

Saco del cajón de su tocador su cartera de mano, se puso sus lentes obscuros y bajo a donde James ya la esperaba. Subió al Rolls Royce y le dio la orden de llevarla a Atenas. Tenía ganas de gastar dinero. Por alguna razón sentía que le faltaban algunas cosas personales que podía comprar ahí.

Tampoco tenía ganas de comprar en lugares muy exclusivos. Sentía la necesidad de mezclarse entre la gente y no hacer alarde de lo que tenía. Entraron al primer centro comercial donde vieron a mucha gente. Decidió comenzar desde la planta baja hacia arriba. El centro comercial tenia de todo, y aunque ella solo quería distraerse, no tardó mucho en que su alma de mujer despertara y comenzara a comprar muchas cosas en cada tienda que visitaba. Desde luego James iba cargando todo sin quejarse. Cuando ya no podía con los paquetes, daba una vuelta al estacionamiento a dejarlos en el auto y regresaba mientras ella buscaba algo en la tienda. No era tan malo. La señorita Aimé también compraba cosas para su novio y sus amigos. De vez en cuando algo para Rosy y para el mismo, lo que demostraba que tenía un gran corazón. Así llevaban ya unas dos horas, cuando a lo lejos Aimé vio que Saori y los caballeros de Bronce también estaban de compras. Alcanzaba a ver a los cinco visiblemente aburridos con pequeñas bolsas de compras. Saori estaba entrando en una tienda de lencería, y escogió un aburrido pijama de franela que se iba a probar.

\- Espérame aquí James, no me tardo – Dijo para beneplácito del chofer, pues ya comenzaba a cansarse. Se sentó en una banca cercana a esperar.

Sin que la vieran, entro a la tienda que entro Saori. Deseaba verla más de cerca.

Saori entro al probador y Aimé vio que las prendas que llevaba eran muy aburridas.

\- Tiene muy bonita figura. Debería ser más extrovertida y más moderna. Usa ropa como para señoras de 50 años.

Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia los probadores con una prenda cualquiera que agarro sin ver y como en trance, un cosmos verde brillante la rodeo. Antes de que Saori o nadie pudiera reaccionar, en microsegundos, un micro golpe imperceptible dio en la frente de Saori y siguió de largo hacia el probador.

Saori volteo inmediatamente, pero no había nadie. Qué era eso que había sentido? Acaso había sido su imaginación? No. Ese cosmos verde era demasiado fuerte para que lo hubiera imaginado? De donde había salido y con qué fin? Decidió cambiarse a su ropa y preguntarle a sus caballeros si habían visto o sentido algún peligro. Al pasar por el espejo se miró con ese pijama de franela. En que carambas estaba pensando? Parecía una abuela! Era joven, necesitaba divertirse, se un poco más atrevida… Si… un conjunto de short?, unos cachetero? Unas tangas…. Si…

Aimé se sobresaltó. Que había sido eso? Como había llegado al probador? Iba a tener que consultar con Shaina acerca de eso. Compro unos conjuntos de bra y panty de encaje para evitar sospechas y salió por la Puerta. Nadie noto nada pues Ikki y Seiya estaban distraídos contemplando como idiotas los maniquíes con tanga.

\- Vayamos al primer piso. Hay una tienda deportiva que necesito visitar. No encuentro mi afilador de los patines.

James solo espeto un bajísimo "Si señorita" y siguieron avanzando.

Unas horas más tarde Aimé bajaba de la última tienda satisfecha. Ya estaba rendida. No sabía siquiera donde carambas iba a meter todas las compras. No cabía duda que al menos era una buena terapia. Sonrió para sí.

De repente frente a ella, cinco torres de cajas y bolsas con pies pasaron frente a ella. Uy! Alguien era igual de shoppoholica que ella. Curiosa volteo más atrás y aunque lo estaba viendo no podía creerlo. Saori había pasado por el salón de belleza, se había hecho luces, cambio de peinado, maquillaje, manicure y pedicura, su vestido blanco había sido cambiado por unos jeans súper pegados, una blusa tank top con una corona de pedrería rosa y unos tacones de 10 cm.

-Vaya! Si que fue un gran cambio! Jajajaja

Luego dio ordenes a James de volver a casa.

Tatsumi estaba preparándose para la reunión de emergencia que entre el Patriarca y El habían convocado. Ya los Caballeros Dorados habían llegado junto con Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu. Faltaban Ikki y Seiya, que venían retrasados. Estos últimos llegaron corriendo entre regaños de Tatsumi. Estaba hecho verdaderamente una fiera. El Patriarca comenzó la reunión.

\- Caballeros, los hemos reunido aquí para hacerles partícipes de nuestra preocupación. Nuestra diosa Athena no parece estar en condiciones de regir el Santuario por el momento. Tatsumi me ha comentado que no ha dejado de comprar y cambiar de look desde hace dos semanas. Ya se ha gastado su estipendio mensual y eso no es normal en ella. Lo peor es que no parece ser la misma. Algo paso en algún momento hace dos semanas que genero este cambio. Ya la he revisado y parece haber sido alcanzada por un cosmos que nunca antes había sentido, un cosmos de color verde esmeralda. Dejo un pequeño rastro en su frente. No he podido ayudarla. Tatsumi ha cumplido mis órdenes de sedarla hasta que sepamos qué ocurre. Deseo que ustedes, caballeros de bronce que no se han despegado de ella me cuenten todos y cada uno de los pasos de Athena.

Entre los cinco le contaron todo lo que habían hecho desde su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Los caballeros dorados escuchaban atentamente.

\- Parece que todo el cambio fue en el centro comercial…. Vieron algo raro? – Pregunto Camus

\- Negativo – dijo Hyoga – De tienda en tienda sucedió el cambio y ninguno de nosotros sintió o vio nada

\- Si lo que dicen es cierto… estamos lidiando con alguien que esta o escondido o no está completamente en esta dimensión. – El patriarca Saga siguió – Si ese es el caso, debemos buscarlo por todos lados hasta poder curar a Athena. Voy a darles una tarea a cada uno de ustedes. Mu: Deberás concentrar todo tu cosmos en arreglar las armaduras si acaso tenemos otra pelea, Aldebarán: Tu deberás quedarte con Tatsumi resguardando a Athena y por amor a la Diosa dile a Mu que arregle tu casco, Aioria: Ve por las amazonas para que la atiendan. Ningún hombre debe tocar su cuerpo. Ni siquiera tu Tatsumi. Athena ya no es una niña. (Tatsumi asintió), Shaka: Tú eres el más santo de los dorados, Trata de quitar esa espina de cosmos verde de Athena junto con Milo. No sabemos qué es lo que está provocando y que consecuencias traerá. Los demás dorados irán a los lugares donde estuvieron los de bronce con Athena a averiguar lo que puedan. Aún no están en condiciones de hacer nada más.

\- Así lo haremos – Gritaron los dorados

\- En cuanto ustedes – Dijo el patriarca dirigiéndose a los cinco de bronce – Shiru, iras a las montañas a buscar consejo con tu maestro; hyoga y Shun, comenzaran a hacer guardia hoy aquí en turnos de 12 horas. Shun, si puedes y quieres, contacta a Hades y pregúntale si sabe algo. Ikki y Seiya descansen pues mañana les toca guardia a ustedes. Recorran los alrededores y pregunten si alguien ha visto a algún extraño.

\- Entendido – Gritaron los de bronce

\- Pueden retirarse.

Ikki y Seiya intercambiaron miradas mientras los demás intercambiaban impresiones antes de salir del salón rumbo a donde el patriarca los había enviado. Se dirigieron directamente a sus cuartos que les habían asignado en la mansión para cambiarse por una ropa un poco más presentable. Estaban muy entusiasmados de volver a ver a las chicas de ojos verdes. Esta vez, podrían verles todo el rostro, querían saber quiénes eran, de donde venían, que hacían en esta parte del mundo…

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Sedwick, Shaina terminaba de arreglarse.

Contemplaba su imagen en el espejo complacida de los resultados. Se había arreglado su cabello muy sencillamente. Lo había planchado y le recordaba el estilo un poco a Hilda de Polaris. Al menos así había menos posibilidad de que la reconocieran, pues cuando era Shaina, siempre había usado la melena suelta y un poco ondulada. Su maquillaje era perfecto. Sus labios rosas con un toque de glitter incitarían a cualquiera a querer besarla. Si. Con eso bastaria. Tarareaba una canción mientras se vestía.

Recordaba esas dos semanas que ya habían pasado desde dos eventos que habían cambiado su rutina. Primero, su cita con Freddy. La había cortejado con flores, dulces, una visita al cine, una cena en un restaurante de primera, un paseo en el parque…. Toda la tarde fue perfecta. No había pensado en nada más que ese sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que sentía cuando el agarraba su mano… Que estaba pasando? Por qué se sentía así solamente con él y por qué tener esos sentimientos la inquietaba? …. Desde ese día, diariamente recibía algún email de Freddy con más fotos, contándole de su día, de lo que habían hecho Karl y El, etc.

Aimé no sabía todos los detalles, pero veía que Shaina sonreía más seguido. Shaina era muy reservada con exhibir sus sentimientos a los demás. Había sido bien entrenada.

Dos o tres días más tarde, sin poder ocultar mas su angustia, Aimé le hablo de que lo que había pasado en el centro comercial. Eso la había dejado muy inquieta. Había buscado algún rastro de ese cosmos verde que Aimé le había comentado, pero no encontraba nada.

\- Espero que no hayamos abierto una caja de pandora Aimé. – Había dicho – No lo comentes con nadie, ni siquiera con Brian hasta que pueda yo investigar a fondo lo que está pasando.

Aimé había asentido con la cabeza y se dedicaron a ocuparse de sus respectivos trabajos. Shaina y Aimé viajaron a Londres a ocuparse de algunos compromisos y prometieron volver en dos semanas.

Dentro de esas dos semanas Ikki y Seiya les llamaron como habían quedado. Shaina casi se atraganta con su almuerzo cuando Aimé le dijo que los había invitado a cenar.

\- Bueno, supongo que no puedo evitarlo – Pensó Shaina – Iba a suceder tarde que temprano.

Mas tarde…

Sonó la puerta del portón y el intercomunicador. Escucho que Aimé habría el portón para que entraran los muchachos en sus motocicletas y ordeno que Rosy, el ama de llaves les mostrara el camino al salón de espera junto al comedor y les ofreciera algo de beber en lo que bajaban.

\- Vaya, se ha vuelto muy mandona – Pensó bromeando Shaina – Más bien, lo mandona ya lo trae de familia - se corrigió

Salió de recamara al mismo tiempo que Aimé salía de la suya y bajaron las escaleras juntas.

Ikki y Seiya estaban admirando los cuadros que adornaban esa salita.

\- Buenas noches caballeros – Dijo Shaina extendiendo su enguantada mano hacia Ikki con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas diplomáticas

Por un momento ambos chicos habían quedado paralizados de la impresión.

Ambas chicas eran bellísimas en un estilo que ninguno parecía haber visto antes.

Como sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, Ikki beso su mano al estilo que había aprendido en Internet la noche anterior en una escuela de modales ONLINE. Seiya lo imito e Hicieron lo mismo después con Aimé.

\- Muchas gracias por la invitación Señorita Shaina – Dijo Ikki – Tiene usted una casa preciosa

\- Gracias... Ikki, verdad? Aimé me hablo mucho de lo bien que la paso bailando con usted

Los ojitos le brillaron a Ikki y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro.

\- La señorita Aimé es muy amable, pero cualquier persona que tenga el honor de tratar con ella confirmara que todo es gracias a ella

Seiya volteo a verlo como preguntándose donde carambas habían dejado a su agresivo y gruñón amigo. Este no parecía ser el mismo Caballero del Fénix a quien todos temían.

\- Jajaja vaya que es elocuente! Si Seiya es la mitad de hablador que Ikki, esta velada será muy divertida.

Los cuatro rieron. Pasaron al comedor y terminaron la cena que había impactado a los chicos en lo exquisita y lo bien servida.

Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando Ikki con todas las fuerzas que reunió anuncio que era hora de retirarse.

\- La cena ha sido la mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo, y la compañía e inigualable, pero desgraciadamente tenemos que irnos Seiya, mañana tenemos un turno muy pesado y debemos estar atentos ante cualquier eventualidad.

\- Es verdad Ikki. Debemos averiguar cómo ayudar a Saori.

\- Se encuentra bien la Señorita Kido? Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar – Pregunto Shaina inocentemente aunque obviamente ya sabía la respuesta

\- Muchas gracias Señorita Shaina, Saori se ha comportado un poco extraña últimamente y nuestros… "médicos… " la están examinando. Solo podemos comparar su comportamiento como un veneno que la está acabando lentamente.

\- Un veneno? – Casi grito Aimé antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos

\- No necesariamente Ikki, - interrumpió Seiya - lo que él quiso decir es que no hay ni rastro de lo que le sucede pero para que no se hiciera daño, tuvieron que sedarla.

\- Y este "comportamiento " fue inducido por alguna persona? – Pregunto Aimé con un poco de palidez en su rostro

\- Eso creemos, pero no conocemos a nadie que tenga tal poder – Dijo Seiya.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y Aimé dijo.

\- Creo que yo puedo aportar una pista – Dijo tímidamente mirando a los ojos a Ikki.

\- Usted conoce a la persona que le hizo esto a Saori? – Dijo Seiya

\- No estoy segura, pero pueden comenzar a investigar por ahí. Hace unas semanas, antes de la fiesta incluso de Saori, yo estaba visitando el pueblo de Artemida. Conocen por ahí? Bueno, hay uno acantilado muy grande, y yo me subí al sauce llorón que esta de lado norte del camino. Quería ver el atardecer que me habían dicho que era precioso. No me fije que llego hasta el sauce una mujer. Cabello muy largo, no podría decir el color pues el sol me daba de frente pero si le llegaba tal vez hasta las rodillas, tenía un atuendo muy extraño. Como si trajera una armadura sobre ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Le dio la vuelta al sauce y yo la seguí con la mirada. No quería interrumpir lo que ella estaba haciendo. Platicaba con algo que parecía una tumba. Las palabras exactas que alcance a escuchar porque subió el tono de su voz fue: "Shaina, hermana, te voy a vengar. Matare a todos aquellos que tuvieron que ver con tu muerte, así tenga que pasar por encima de la misma Saori."

\- Un momento Aimé – Dijo Shaina – Ya sé de qué tumba hablas pero….

Ikki tenía los ojos puestos en ella y escuchaba atento cada palabra. Si era una buena pista y debía compartirla con todos. Iba a decirle a Shaina que continuara pero ella veía fijamente a Seiya que estaba blanco como el papel y sus piernas apenas lo sostenían. Shaina estaba muerta?

\- Seiya se encuentra usted bien? – Pregunto Shaina ciertamente conmovida con la reacción de Seiya ante su supuesta muerte.

\- Shaina… muerta? Como? Por que? – solo lograba balbucear mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de nuevo.

\- Lo siento mucho – Dijo Aimé asustada – No sabia en ese entonces ni siquiera quien era Saori.

Seiya seguía pasmado con la noticia. No. No podía ser. Shaina era la mas fuerte de las plateadas, que podía haber pasado para que ella estuviera muerta? Tenia que verlo por sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, no podía moverse.

\- Llamare a un médico – Dijo Shaina

\- No Señorita! Me lo llevare a su habitación en Rodorio y yo lo atenderé. Necesitaremos visitarlas nuevamente para cualquier aclaración respecto a esta pista, espero no sea ningún inconveniente.

\- No, no desde luego que no. Entonces deje le llamo a mi chofer y que los lleve a donde quieran y necesiten. Me siento culpable que por nuestra culpa se puso así.

\- Gracias, Acepto su ayuda.

Mientras Shaina y Aimé vieron irse el auto hacia Rodorio, no pudo menos que reconocer que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaban y que su corazón ya no latía tan dolorosamente por Seiya. Al fin había comenzado a salir de su maldición.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Tatsumi daba vueltas y vueltas afuera de la habitación de Saori. Debido a la condición especial en la que se encontraba Saori, le habían permitido ingresar al Santuario para cuidarla. En cuanto ella se repusiera, solo Athena podría tomar la decisión de mantenerlo ahí o regresarlo a su casa. Estaba frustrado, desesperado, sobre todo porque no podía gritar ni hacer sus rabietas habituales para no contrariar tanto las ordenes del patriarca como para no molestar a Saori.

Había recibido el mensaje de Ikki desde Rodorio de que Seiya estaba en shock y tendría que quedarse con el en su departamento de la ciudad, y que por la mañana, si Seiya reaccionaba positivamente, hablaría con el patriarca para darle la pista que Aimé les dijo la noche anterior para que enviara a las personas indicadas en su búsqueda, si no, tendrían que esperar hasta que estuviera 100% seguro de poder dejar a Seiya solo.

Este solo se había pasado sin dormir toda la noche, totalmente traumatizado y con el cerebro en blanco. No podía entender como era que Shaina pudo haber muerto. Por que se la habían arrebatado cuando el había comprendido lo que sentía por ella? Que había hecho el para molestar a los dioses y que le arrebataran su oportunidad de ser feliz?.

Así ya pasadas las ocho de la mañana se levanto de la cama con mucho trabajo. Sentia una gran loza sobre sus hombros pero su deber para salvar a Saori era mas fuerte que eso. Y tampoco se engañaba: Necesitaba darle un cierre a la situación. Averiguar todo lo que podía sobre lo sucedido para poder continuar con su vida.

Ikki había dormido en el sofá. Seiya se dispuso a hacer el desayuno para los dos. De vez en cuando una lagrima salía de sus ojos..

Ikki despertó con el olor de los huevos que Seiya preparaba.

\- Buenos Dias Seiya, como estas? – Dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba a el.

Seiya se limpio la ultima lagrima con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió.

\- Si gracias Ikki. Lamento mucho haberte preocupado. Ya estoy bien. Dediquemonos a ayudar a Saori a reponerse. Eso es todo lo que debe importar ahora.

Ikki lo miro un momento. No le creía esa sonrisa. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo asintió. No quería discutir con el en ese estado.

\- Tienes razón. Si sobrevivimos a tu desayuno, nos pondremos a investigar lo que nos ordenaron. – Tratando de ponerle un poco de humor

Mas tarde llegaban al Santuario. Saori seguía dormida. El patriarca les dio audiencia a Ikki y a Seiya.

Le contaron la información que habían obtenido, mas no la fuente.

\- Si lo que dicen es cierto, tenemos que hacer mas investigación. Quien es la dueña de ese poderoso cosmos verde? Dicen que tenia una mascara lo que nos dice que es alguien que fue entrenado en el santuario. Me encargare de revisar personalmente todos los archivos. Mientras tanto, Ikki, ve a relevar a Hyoga. Seiya, tu busca mas información con Marin. Tal vez ella sepa algo.

Asintieron. Ikki se dirigió hacia donde su hermano Shun junto con Hyoga hacían guardia.

\- Hermano! Vienes a relevarme? – dijo Shun con cara de desvelado – Hay alguna novedad?

\- Buenos días Shun. Si que las hay. – Y procedio a contarle todo.

\- Pobre Seiya. Mantenia la esperanza de volver a verla para contarle la verdad. En donde esta?

\- El Patriarca lo envio a preguntarle a Marin si sabia quien es ella. Pudiste contactarte con Hades?

\- Si. Le divirtió mucho la situación de Saori. Dijo que esperaramos. Que debido a que Saori no estaba enferma ni muerta el no podía ayudarnos. Sin embargo dijo que el estaba enterado de quien era la persona que lo ataco, pero no tenia permitido decir quien era. Que ella volverá por Saori y entonces podremos atacarla.

\- Tenemos que obligar a Hades a decirnos quien es ella Shun, que no entiendes?

\- No Hermano. Hades no hablara. Tiene mucho miedo. Y yo también. Hades es el emperador del Inframundo. A que podría tenerle miedo el?

\- A la luz del sol? A Athena?

\- No. Debe ser mucho mas poderoso que esas dos cosas.

\- Entonces esperaremos…. Ve a casa… y no te desvíes para ir a ver a Junet… ya te conozco.

Seiya llego a la encrucijada de caminos. Tomar a la izquierda para ir a ver a Marin, o a la derecha para la casa de Shaina. Si tomaba la izquierda, podría hablar con su maestra. Llorar juntos la muerte de una de sus compañeras y pedirle consejo. Si tomaba la derecha, volveria a ver a Shaina y averiguar mas detalles de la muerte de Shaina pero estaría desobedeciendo ordenes directas que podría acarrearle muchos problemas. Una sonrisa salió de su rostro. Que es lo que tenia que pensar? Ya lo había decidido de antemano llego en su moto. Le dio tiempo de rodear lo mas posible su casa. Por que tenia esas grandes bardas que mas bien parecían murallas? Alcanzaba a ver que además estaban electrificadas por si a alguien se le ocurria tratar de saltarla. Camaras cada determinados metros vigilaban las 24 horas los limites de la propiedad. Para que necesitaban tanta seguridad?

– Tal vez les da miedo ser dos mujeres solas – Penso

Llego al portón y toco el timbre. El ama de llaves le contesto y abría la reja. Minutos después le abría la puerta principal.

\- La Srita Shaina se encuentra en la Pista. Espere aquí por favor.- dijo mientras lo pasaba al recibidor.

Se dedico a fisgonear las pinturas, las fotos y las decoraciones. No pasaron mas de 10 minutos antes de que Shaina entrara vistiendo un minúsculo vestidito para patinar y aun traía sus patines puestos debidamente resguardando las cuchillas en sus guardas de plástico. Venia agitada y con el cabello un poco desordenado. Aun así, no pudo dejar de admirar su atlético cuerpo y su angelical sonrisa.

Shaina se dio cuenta de la admiración de Seiya, mas no dejo que eso le afectara.

\- Buenos días Seiya, no lo esperábamos. – Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el – Y también estábamos preocupadas por usted. Ikki no nos llamo para avisar como seguía.

El se la beso en señal de saludo.

\- Agradezco sus preocupaciones. La noticia fue demasiado fuerte y repentina para mi. Espero no importunarla ya que veo que estaba usted ocupada.

\- Desde luego que no. Porque no me acompaña a terminar mi clase? Solo me quedan unos minutos.

Sin esperar respuesta lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia la pista. Aimé no se había sentado. Seguia practicando graciosamente sus saltos y giros que se veian fáciles de hacer debido a su innegable habilidad.

Al darse cuenta que Shaina había regresado con compañía, agito sus manos por arriba de su cabeza en señal de saludo.

\- Me disculpa unos minutos? Mientras siéntase como en casa.

Se quito las guardas y entro a la pista. Le murmuro algo al oído a Aimé y esta asintió. Tomo el minúsculo remoto del estéreo, le dio play y se pusieron en posición.

Comenzó la música. Era la coda del Cisne Negro de Tchaikovsky. Ambas comenzaron a patinar en forma sincronizada. Giros, Saltos, trabajos de pie, posiciones de arabesque. No cabia duda que ambas eran excelentes en ese deporte. Cuando ambas terminaron e hicieron una graciosa reverencia, Seiya no pudo dejar de aplaudir emocionado. Nunca se había dado el tiempo de observar un espectáculo así.

Ambas salieron de la pista dando por terminada su sesión del día.

-Seiya buenos días! Se encuentra mejor – Dijo Aimé preocupada

\- Si gracias. De hecho, venia a pedirle un favor muy importante para mi.

Tanto Shaina como Aimé comenzaron a quitarse los patines.

\- Si esta en mi poder ayudarlo… con mucho gusto – dijo Aimé con honestidad

\- Necesito que me lleve al punto exacto donde vio a La mujer de la mascara, en la tumba de… Shaina – se le quebró la voz al decir su nombre

\- Claro que si, con gusto. Cuando quiere hacerlo?

\- En este momento si es posible.

\- Lo lamento muchisimo. Tengo una cita medica en hora y media. No puedo perdérmela.

\- Pero Aimé… – Se le olvido que no la tuteaba – Necesito ir. Necesito encontrar respuestas.

Shaina interrumpió

\- Aimé, ve a prepararte para tu cita. Yo atiendo a Seiya

Obedientemente Aimé asintió con la cabeza y salió de la pista rumbo a su habitación.

\- Seiya, pido disculpas a nombre de Aimé. Su cita medica es importante debido a que ella hace unos meses sufrio un accidente muy fuerte. Los médicos necesitan hacerle varios estudios cada mes para evitar alguna complicación futura. Se ha quejado de dolores muy fuertes de cabeza y no queremos tener problemas. Pero, si lo que quiere es ir a ver esa tumba yo lo llevare.

\- Creí que usted no estaba con ella cuando la vio.

\- No, no estaba, pero se exactamente donde esta el lugar donde esta esa tumba y puedo llevarlo ahí. Deme unos minutos para cambiarme aquí mismo en el vestidor y salimos para allá.

\- Gracias.

Shaina se metió al vestidor de la pista mientras Seiya exploraba curioso. Tomo del frigobar una botella de agua y sonreía. Iba a estar a solas con Shaina.

\- "Pero que me pasa? Si me va a mostrar donde esta descansando Shaina y yo ya estoy pensando en otra" – pensó recriminandose

Estaba reganando a su subconciente cuando Shaina salió con un sencillo pants azul.

\- Sigame por favor.

Seiya esperaba salir por la puerta principal, sin embargo Shaina lo llevo por la parte de atrás de la pista hacia la playa. A unos cuantos metros mas había un muelle artificial. Estaba un pequeño yate y dos jetski.

\- No se manejar el yate, así que será mas fácil usar los jetskis. Esta de acuerdo?

\- Supongo… - dijo Seiya sorprendido de que en esa casa hubiera de todo

Ambos se subieron, los prendieron y se dirigieron a toda velocidad al punto donde Aimé les había dicho.

No tardaron mas de 20 minutos en llegar.

Shaina le senalo unos acantilados y el sauce lloron que se veía desde la playa. Había marea alta por lo que pudieron haber llegado a la orilla con facilidad. Seiya Asintio comprendiendo que ahí era el lugar. Pero obviamente Shaina no iba a poder subir por ahí siendo tan frágil, así que el tomo la iniciativa y dirigió su rumbo mas adelante, donde se podía ver un camino desde la playa que subía sin dificultades hasta arriba, a unos cuantos metros del sauce.

Sacaron los jetski para que las olas no las alejaran y comenzaron su ascenso.

"Ciertamente me cansa mas hacerlo a la manera "normal" " – Penso Shaina con una sonrisa

Seiya se veía impaciente. A el también le costaba trabajo contenerse de no subir corriendo y dejar a Shaina atrás con tal de ver si era cierto lo que le habían dicho.

Uno minutos después ya estaban en la cima. Shaina volvió a señalar el sauce a Seiya y este corrió hacia el. Le dio la vuelta como había dicho Aimé y la encontró.

Una cruz de Marmol rosa con solo el nombre grabado: SHAINA N. Seiya cayo de rodillas. Era verdad!

Shaina llego junto a el. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver su propia tumba. Recordaba claramente que días después de llegar a Atenas con Karl, este había desaparecido sus ropas y le dijo que Shaina oficialmente había muerto.

Ciertamente ver el nombre que había usado por mucho años ahí grabado le impacto tanto que no pudo menos que soltar una lagrima. Se inclino para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Seiya.

\- Quien pudo hacerle esto! Quien?! – dijo entre sollozos – Ella era demasiado fuerte! No era tan fácil acabar con ella.

Shaina se alejo de el. Camino hacia la orilla del acantilado. Aquella orilla que hacia casi 4 anos había cambiado su vida para siempre. No podía verlo en ese estado. Es que acaso después de todo, el la había amado?

No. Eso era imposible. Ella claramente le había confesado sus sentimientos varias veces. Había arriesgado su vida por el, y el nunca hablo de corresponder sus sentimientos.

-"Estoy muy confundida" – Penso mientras se sentaba del otro lado del arbol – "No se que hacer" "Le digo la verdad? O Le digo la historia que planeamos juntos Karl y yo?"

Sintio que Seiya se levantaba. Tenia el corazón destrozado. Una parte de el se había ido para siempre. Se dirigió hacia Shaina.

\- Como sabia donde estaba esta tumba si no estaba con Aimé ese día?

\- Yo… - " No puedo fallarle a Karl"- yo se como murió.

\- Digamelo por favor. Quien le hizo esto. – La sacudió de sus hombros hasta que ella lanzo un quejido de dolor. La Solto y se dejo caer de rodillas– Perdoneme, para mi es muy necesario saber quien fue.

Shaina se sentó y cerro los ojos. Quería recordar la historia sin ningún error.

\- Hace casi cuatro anos, un amigo empresario y yo vinimos a Atenas a una junta de negocios. Era muy tediosa y en cuanto termino decidimos venir a visitar las Ruinas. Justo debajo de este árbol nos sentamos a disfrutar del atardecer. De repente salieron a nuestro encuentro varios hombres vestidos de negro. Al menos cinco de ellos. Nos habían tendido una emboscada. Mi amigo tiene muchos enemigos por sus negocios. Comenzaron a amenazarnos con cuchillos. Iban a matarnos y después fingir que nos habían asaltado. Mi amigo sabia defenderse, pero eran cinco contra uno. Yo estaba casi histérica, comencé a gritar. Una chica de cabello verde con una mochila al hombro llego a nuestro rescate. De un solo golpe derribo a todos ellos. Estaba prestándonos auxilio, sobre todo a mi amigo que estaba algo golpeado. Uno de nuestros atacantes saco un pistola automática y antes de que pudiéramos verlo o ella pudiera hacer algo disparo todo el cargador. Ella nos protegio lo mas que pudo con su cuerpo. Algunas balas se estrellaban en su armadura, otras milagrosamente se desviaban.

\- Corrió y acabo con la vida de los cinco hombres. Regreso a donde estabamos y nos dimos cuenta que una de las balas había parado en su región abdominal. La sangre le brotaba profusamente. Ella por la adrenalina parecía no haberlo notado. Corrimos ahora nosotros a socorrerla, pero era demasiado tarde. La sorpresa de verse herida hizo que diera dos pasos atrás y callera por el acantilado. Corrimos cuesta abajo por el camino para tratar de salvarla. Cuando llegamos estaba tan malherida tanto por la bala como por la caída que ya no podíamos hacer nada. Solo alcanzo a quitarse la mascara y dárnosla. Murmuro el nombre de SHAINA y otras palabras que no entendimos y falleció en nuestros brazos. La sepultamos aquí y después mi amigo le puso esa cruz en su honor.

Seiya estaba apretando los punos y lloraba. Shaina había muerto con honor. Salvando a dos personas extrañas que necesitaban ayuda. Justo como las reglas del santuario ordenaban. Por que había salido del santuario? Por que no se quedo donde había podido estar a salvo? Por que lo había dejado solo?

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya …. – Se escucho la voz desconocida de una mujer – Así que hasta ahora tienes la vergüenza de aparecerte maldito.

Seiya volteo al escuchar la voz y sentir un poderoso cosmos acercándose.

\- Quien eres? Que haces aquí? Que quieres? – Dijo Seiya buscando en todos lados

Finalmente volteo hacia arriba, donde lo que parecía ser una mujer se encontraba parada en una rama con los brazos cruzados. El destello el sol sobre su mascara hacia imposible de verla bien

\- Eres tu! Tu eres la persona del cosmos verde que le hizo daño a Saori ¡!

Shaina se puso atrás de Seiya quien instintivamente la cubrió con su brazo.

\- Baja de ahí para que te lleve aunque sea a rastras a que regreses a Saori a la normalidad – Grito Seiya

La desconocida salto de rama en rama hasta quedar frente a Seiya.

\- "Que bien le queda esa ropa "- pensó Shaina- "Letal y sexy"

Seiya se sorprendio. Esperaba a alguna amazona como Marin, Junet o la misma Shaina que era los que le había descrito Aimé, pero la persona que estaba frente a el no se parecía en nada. Si bien usaba una mascara como ellas, su mascara estaba hecha de un material distinto de un tipo de cristal muy extraño que Reflejaba los rayos solares cuando la tenias de frente. Tampoco traía armadura, Simplemente un diáfano vestido blanco de gasa con algunos adornos dorados. Le recordaban un poco a la vestimenta de combate de la misma Saori, solo que Saori usaba un vestido largo y esta chica dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un estilo griego antiguo. Aun así usaba unos mallones color carne y unos zapatos de tacon dorado también. Todo su estilo era extremadamente femenino.

\- Mi nombre es RHAE – dijo la desconocida – Y he esperado este momento Seiya para acabar contigo y vengar la muerte de Shaina

Seiya se puso en posición de defensa.

\- Estas loca? Que acaso no escuchaste como murió? Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver!

\- Estas seguro? Ya le preguntaste a Saori que era lo que estaba haciendo en estos parajes? Crees que una simple caída y una bala hubieran podido matarla si ella hubiera tenido ganas de seguir viviendo? Que ingenuo eres! Murio como la cobarde que era por tu culpa y te voy a hacer pagar por ello.

Estas palabras hicieron que Seiya se enfureciera.

\- Nada de lo que dices es cierto. – Se dirigió hacia Shaina – Corra por favor hacia la playa y regrese a su casa.

\- No puedo dejarlo aquí… - Dijo Shaina

\- Corra! No se preocupe. Pasare a dejarle su jetski en cuanto termine con Rhae

\- Cuidese Seiya – Dijo Shaina mientras corría

Seiya espero hasta que desaparecio Shaina de su vista.

\- Te ordeno que le quites lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Saori de inmediato. – Grito Seiya a Rhae

\- Y que si no lo hago. – Dijo la aludida muy desafiante

\- Te obligare por la fuerza.! Meteoro de pegasooooo

Rhae se quedo inmóvil. Encendio su cosmo verde y los golpes de Pegaso eran absorbidos por el sin alcanzar su cuerpo.

\- Esto es todo lo que tienes? Con razón Shaina tenia que ir a salvarte a cada rato.

\- Que estas diciendo?

\- Que no seas estúpido. No traes tu armadura puesta. Así no puedes atacarme y esperar sobrevivir mi contraataque.

\- No puedo atacar a una mujer con todo mi poder. Te haría pedazos.

\- Bueno, tu no puedes, pero yo si. Junto sus manos a la altura de su cara y le lanzo un beso.

Seiya quedo desconcertado. Que tipo de ataque era ese. De repente hacia el, venían todo tipo de ninfas de placer, lo abrazaban, lo besaban. Eran mujeres hermosas, con vestidos transparentes. Decenas, centenas… Con cada beso que le daban le iban minando energía.

Rhae solo reia. Tenia su lado comico el ver que un Caballero del zodiaco no se podía quitar tantas mujeres de encima.

\- Esto es muy fácil y divertido…. – Apenas dijo eso una cadena la tomaba por sorpresa y amarraba todo su cuerpo y las ninfas desaparecían.

\- Seiya! – Era Shun caballero de andromeda que había venido en su auxilio al sentir que su cosmos estaba en peligro. Atrás de el venia Shiryu y Hyoga. Ikki se había quedado haciendo guardia con Saori.

\- Ya llegamos para ayudarte Seiya – Dijo Shiryu. – Quien es ella.

\- Gracias Chicos. – Dijo Seiya un poco agitado- Aun no me dice bien quien es o que es lo que quiere, pero definitivamente es quien ataco a Saori en el Centro Comercial.

\- Seiya, toma tu armadura – Dijo Hyoga.

Seiya se la puso mientras Rhae solo observaba sin decir palabra.

\- Llevemosla ante el patriarca para obligarla a ayudar a Saori. – Dijo Shun mientras atraía sin problema su cadena con su presa dentro.

\- Ahhh… la famosa cadena de Andromeda. La indestructible… cadena… de Andromeda.

\- Así es, nadie puede contra esta cadena

\- Ya veremos – Rhae encendio su cosmo verde y sorprendentemente la cadena de andromeda no solo la soltó, sino que fue a envolver a Shun como si el fuera el enemigo, sin apretarlo pero haciendo que cada vez se sintiera mas y mas débil.

\- Sueltalo ¡! - Grito Yhoga – Polvo de diamantes!

El cosmos verde de Rhae volvió a absorber el ataque. El ataque de Hyoga logro que la cadena dejara el cuerpo de andromeda.

\- También tu?... Vamos! Que necesito matar únicamente a Seiya y me están haciendo perder el tiempo.

\- Necesitamos llevarte ante Saori, así nos cueste la vida. – Gritu Shiryu en posición de ataque

\- Saori, Saori, es todo lo que escucho, parece que no pueden pelear sin mencionar su nombre, aun cuando por su culpa han fallecido muchos caballeros.

El cosmos verde de Rhae se convirtió ahora en una neblina que cubrió todo alrededor de los tres caballeros haciendo que se desplomaran sin sentido.

\- Amigos! – Grito Seiya mientras quería correr hacia ellos pero Rhae se le atravesó lentamente.

\- Esta situación no es nada divertida porque no quieren realmente pelear conmigo. Solo quieren a su tal Saori. Te propongo un intercambio. La recuperacion de Saori por la vida de la chica que estaba contigo hace unos minutos. Despues de todo, ella también tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Shaina. Primero la matare a ella y después a ti.

\- No! Esperaaaa…. – Grito Seiya desesperado mientras veía a Rhae desvanecerse en el aire.

Elaina había llegado a su casa satisfecha y entro a su habitación para cambiarse. Que buena actuación había hecho frente a Seiya. Definitivamente sus sentimientos hacia el ya no eran tan fuertes. Despues de todo pudo haber sido únicamente un sentimiento del deber ante cumplir la Ley de la Mascara lo que la hizo sentirse obligada a amarlo, mas no exactamente parecía que había sido así.

También la actuación de Aimé había sido espectacular. Lastima que no había podido ver en acción lo que había pasado con Seiya. Bueno, ya se lo contaria Aimé después. Y que bien había logrado el look. No era lo que ella esperaba pero serviría.

\- Espero de verdad que no la lastimen o Karl me matara. – Penso mientras veía que se iba a poner – Creo que Rosy se equivoco y no me puso la Blusa de seda azul en mi armario. Sera que lo puso en el de Aimé?

Camino hacia la habitación de su amiga. Entro sin tocar y grande fue su sorpresa al verla dormida con su traje para patinar. Parecia que desde que dejo la pista ahí había estado…. Pero entonces… Quien era la chica que los intercepto a Seiya y a ella en el Sauce? …

Cerro la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla y se dirigió de nuevo a su recamara. Se tumbo en la cama y se puso mirar fijamente al techo. Necesitaba encontrar una explicación a este misterio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Tatsumi daba vueltas y vueltas en la recamara de Saori. Afuera de la puerta estaba Ikki y Aldebaran de Tauro haciendo guardia. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Seiya se fue y atrás de el Shiryu que no había podido viajar a los cinco picos como el patriarca se lo había pedido porque no encontraban su pasaporte, Hyoga y Shun.

Todos comenzaban a impacientarse.

El patriarca se encontraba en meditación junto con Shaka cuando le vino un presentimiento.

\- Kiki ven acá

En segundos el aprendiz de Moo se apareció ante el.

\- Kiki, usa tu poder telepático y de teletransportacion para encontrar a Seiya y ver que sucede, por que no vienen.

\- Si su senoria. De inmediato.

Kiki se fue y regreso asustado.

\- Senoria, tres de los caballeros de bronce están sin sentido y Seiya necesita ayuda con ellos. Solicito permiso para traerlos uno a uno a la casa de mi maestro.

\- Hazlo de inmediato! Y avísame cuando ya todos estén ahí. Necesito verlos por mi mismo.

Kiki se regreso inmediatamente donde estaba Seiya, y uno por uno, transporto a los heridos a la Casa de Aries. Primero a Shun, luego a Shiryu, después a Hyoga. Para cuando lo intento con Seiya, ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Había sido demasiado esfuerzo para un aprendiz tan pequeño.

\- Lo siento Seiya, ya no tengo fuerzas para llevarte a ti.

\- No te preocupes Kiki, ve tu solo, yo necesito regresar el Jetski que me trajo a su dueña de todos modos. Lo importante es que ya los chico están bien atendidos. Ve y ayuda a Moo.

\- Gracias por entender Seiya. Te estaremos esperando – Acto seguido desaparecio en el aire.

Seiya regreso hacia la tumba. Corto una flor silvestre y la deposito junto a la cruz.

\- Adios Shaina, siempre te recordare con cariño. Nunca pude decirte que yo también te amaba pero que mi deber primero era encontrar a mi hermana y salvar a Saori.

Bajo hacia donde estaba el Jetski y regreso por donde vino hacia la casa de Shaina.

Esperaba que estuviera bien y Rhae no le hubiera hecho ya la visita que tanto temia.

Dejo el Jetski en el muelle junto al otro. Ya no recordaba mucho el camino hacia la casa. Comenzaba a obscurecer. A lo lejos vio una luz que supuso era la salida. Se dirigió hacia allá. Por todos lados, pequenos foquitos rojos se encendian y apagaban. Que será eso? – se preguntaba mientras llegaba a un edificio en penumbras- Sera esta la pista? Por que carambas no me fije bien en el camino?

Una mano en su espalda lo hizo brincar del susto. Era Shaina. No la había sentido venir. Que acaso no hace ruido al caminar?

\- Buenas noches Seiya, que bueno que se encuentra bien (Entonces que demonios paso cuando los deje solos?)- dijo con una sonrisa-Me tenia preocupada.

\- (Se preocupa por mi!) Muchas gracias Shaina, pero no debio hacerlo. Yo se me cuidar solo.

\- Y que hace tan tarde por aquí?

\- Vine a regresarle su Jetski y a agradecerle que me haya llevado y dicho la verdad acerca de la muerte de Shaina.

\- En lo que pueda ayudarlo, cuente conmigo. Lo que me recuerda, que quiero darle algo…. Sígame!

Se dio vuelta hacia el lado contrario del que vino. Seiya obedecio. Entraron a la casa por una puerta lateral. Lo hizo de nuevo esperar en el recibidor.

Shaina llego a la habitación que había modificado para usar como oficina. Detrás de su asiento había una pequeña y sencilla caja fuerte. No era que le importaba que le robaran, sino que lo que guardaba ahí era mas de valor sentimental que monetario. La abrió y saco un gran estuche de terciopelo negro. Suspiro. Ese objeto era lo ultimo que la ligaba al Santuario como Shaina.

 **Flashback**

Durante los días subsecuentes desde que Shaina había comprendido que tenia padres y Karl se los iba a presentar, todo había sido una vorágine de cambios.

Había tenido que tomarse las medidas ella misma para que Karl se las diera a la modista del hotel, quien le confeccionaría tres cambios de ropa y le compraría dos mudas.

Mientras esto ocurria, la puso a estudiar bien el idioma, le dio algunas lecciones de etiqueta y le presento toda la historia de su familia. Shaina aprendia rápido y entendia porque era tan importante aprenderlo: No podía presentarse así como estaba con sus padres. Tan salvaje, tan agresiva, tan ingenua en algunos aspectos básicos de la vida.

Cada día que pasaba, agradecia mas a la diosa Artemisa darle la oportunidad de elegir su propio destino y de poner a Karl en su camino. No lo deseaba como hombre a pesar de ser muy atractivo y bueno con ella, y el tampoco había hecho ningún movimiento para aprovecharse. En una ocasión Karl le dijo que lo hacia porque no tenia familia y le hubiera gustado tener una hermana como ella. Desde entonces ella comenzó a verlo mas como su hermano mayor.

Karl tampoco presionaba a Shaina a quitarse la mascara. Durante mas de 16 años la había usado como un escudo y como parte de su ser, y no seria el quien la obligara a dejarla.

Un buen día, Karl le anuncio que había rentado un avión y la llevaría a Londres. Cuando llegaron ahi, le había comprado un gracioso sombrerito con velo, para que la gente no se sintiera curiosa ante su mascara. A ella le había gustado mucho la idea y agradecia que Karl comprendiera sus sentimientos al respecto. La hospedo en el Hotel Savoy como Lady S., lo que aumento la curiosidad del personal del hotel, aunque estaban acostumbrados a que las personas famosas o muy importantes quisieran mantener su anonimato, y por esa razón justificaban el tupido velo sobre su cabeza.

Cada día, durante una hora estudiaba y después salían de compras. Shaina no se imaginaba la cantidad de cosas que una mujer normal necesitaba, desde distintos tipo de ropa interior, hasta maquillaje para cada ocasión, trajes sastres, pantalones, abrigos… Desde luego que había desechado la idea de las faldas y vestidos, pues jamas se había puesto uno y Zapatos! De todos los estilos y colores. Todo le quedaba bien a Shaina y Karl como buen amigo no gay, se deleitaba la pupila. Esa chica era preciosa y tenia un cuerpo de diosa.

\- De un tipo diferente al de mi amada Lisa- pensaba Karl con nostalgia – Me gustaría que fuera ella a la que yo hiciera este tipo de regalos.

Varias veces había recibido una cachetada de Shaina cuando a ella le parecía que andaba de fisgon. Shaina nunca se pregunto de donde o como había pagado por todo eso. En realidad estaba tan acostumbrada a no usar dinero para nada, que no tenia mucha nocion de los gastos tan increíbles que estaban haciendo.

Semanas después de llegar a Londres había sido objeto de varios análisis y pruebas biologicas para comprobar que de verdad fuera la hija de los señores Sedwick. Despues de pasarlos todos, se acordó la fecha y lugar del encuentro.

Ambos se habían vestido de forma muy correcta. Debajo de la mascara, Shaina había usado un maquillaje muy ligero y se había agarrado su melena en una coleta. Estaba muy nerviosa. El encuentro seria en la casa de los señores Sedwick en Hyde Park.

Subieron los escalones, entraron a la casa y ahí estaban parados ellos. La pareja mas distinguida que había visto Shaina en su vida. Su madre era su vivo retrato, solo que con el cabello Rubio y unas cuantas arrugas por todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, pero los mismos ojos verdes y su padre con un porte impecable, con el cabello negro azulado con unas cuantas canas en la sien. Los vio y por unos segundos ninguno de los cuatro se movio. De repente la sangre la llamo. Se quito la mascara, se la aventó a Karl que hizo malabares para que no se le cayera y corrió a los brazos de sus padres quienes la abrazaron gustosos y con lagrimas en los ojos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Si… es tiempo de devolver esta mascara al Santuario, o en este caso a Seiya. – Penso Shaina con satisfacción y un poco de nostalgia.

Salió del salón con el estuche en la mano. Antes de entrar a donde estaba Seiya abrió por ultima vez el estuche y suspiro. Murmuro un sencillo "Adios para siempre Shaina" y entro. Seiya seguía de pie justo donde lo dejo. Llego junto a el y le extendió el estuche.

Sin decir palabra el lo abrió y vio la mascara que tantos anos lo había atormentado.

\- Gracias Elaine, significa mucho para mi tenerla.

\- La guarde, porque no tenia a quien entregarsela. No sabia si tenia familia o amigos, y estoy segura que ella hubiera querido que usted la tuviera.

\- De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo. – dijo conmovido - Debo reportarme en el santuario. Puedo venir a verla de nuevo?

\- Solo llámeme antes para ver si estoy disponible – Sonrio Shaina. – Toco la campana y Rosy se presento.- Muestrale el camino a la entrada a Seiya.

Seiya la siguió, subió a su moto y se dirigió al Santuario. Algo le decía que debía llegar lo antes posible.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar. Fue directamente a casa de Moo a ver como estaban sus compañeros.

\- Mu!, como están los chicos? – Pregunto ansioso

\- Ellos estarán bien Seiya, solo les absorbieron toda su energía. Los dejaron como al 10% de su capacidad. Lo necesario para que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Increiblemente no tienen ningún raspon ni moretón. Contra quien o que se enfrentaron Seiya?

\- Alguien definitivamente que solo esta jugando con nosotros. Se hace llamar Rhae. Has oído hablar de ella?

Otro caballero dorado llego junto a ellos. Era Camus.

\- Ciertamente no Seiya. Tendremos que preguntarle al Patriarca pues Saori aun no esta en condiciones.

Camus intervino.

\- Describela.

\- Pues… cabello rubio, delgada, no trae armadura, trae una mascara como las amazonas, pero el material es diferente. Como de cristal. Hace muy difícil de ver si el sol le da de frente…

\- Si no trae armadura… entonces no es un caballero…

\- O no la usa todo el tiempo

\- Y que tan peligrosa es Seiya?

\- Definitivamente es mucho mas peligrosa que Hades y Poseidon juntos.

\- Como? – Exclamaron al unisono los dos caballeros dorados

\- No usa la violencia. No puedo explicarles como lo se pero… - de pronto callo.

Los tres se pusieron en alerta de pronto. El extraño cosmo verde del que estaban hablando se estaba acercando al Santuario rápidamente e iba directamente hacia los aposentos de Athena. Se echaron a correr escaleras arriba.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Athena, El Patriarca había entrado y pedido a todo lo caballeros diponible a través de sus cosmos que subieran a resguardarla. El también había sentido ese cosmos. Peor aun, tenia que reconocer que había sentido miedo. Algo que el jamas había sentido. Dentro de la cámara donde estaba Saori, solo se encontraban Tatsumi, Ikki, Aldebaran, Junet, y Marin,

Ya era de noche, pero la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana. Todos se encontraban en alerta. Ese cosmos verde los tenían en alerta. Quien fuera la dueña de ese cosmos era alguien de temer. De repente, por el espejo del tocador entro una sombra. Debido a que ya había anochecido, pudo esconderse muy bien. Adrede, se dirigió a la ventana, que no estaba resguardada por nadie y era lo suficientemente alta para poder pararse ahí.

Junet fue la primera en voltear y verla parada sobre la ventana y ponerse en posición defensiva con su latigo. Los demás la siguieron.

\- No dejaremos que le hagas nada a Saori. – Exclamo Marin

\- Todos aquí la defenderemos con nuestra vida! – Dijo Ikki

\- No quiero tomar la vida de Saori. No todavía. – Dijo Rhae – Veo que Pegaso no se encuentra en su lugar como de costumbre…

\- Seiya no esta, pero estamos nosotros – Dijo Junet azotando el latigo directo hacia el enemigo. Desgraciadamente el cosmos verde había formado un campo de fuerza alrededor de Rae

\- Vaya vaya… la noviecita de Andromeda se hace la valiente. Para de intentar. No me interesas chiquilla. Mejor ve a curarlo de su heridas. – Junet se quedaba sin habla, alterada por recordar no haber visto que regresara Shun.- Olvidenlo. No esta aquí la persona que me interesa y no quiere pelear como se debe conmigo por culpa de ella – dijo señalando a Saori, quien seguía dormida plácidamente –El y yo hicimos un pacto. Diganle que yo ya cumpli y que tendrá noticias mias pronto pero no esta noche. Hoy no debe estar en condiciones optimas después de haber peleado conmigo hace rato– Concentro un punto de luz en su mano derecha y esta absorbio rápidamente un minusculo grano de arroz de energía verde de Saori quien lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Todos voltearon para ver a Saori y Rhae aprovecho para desvanecerse y con ella cualquier rastro de cosmos verde que pudiera haber.

Tatsumi corrió a ver a su ama con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Señorita Saori, se encuentra bien?

\- Tatsumi! Donde estoy? – Dijo Saori incorporándose en la cama

\- Se encuentra en su alcoba en el Santuario

\- Marin, Junet, Aldebaran, Ikki por que están aquí. Que esta pasando. Que alguien me explique por favor.

Tatsumi le conto todo lo que había pasado. Marin mientras tanto fue a preparar una comida solida para Athena, ya que no había realmente comido en varios días. Era un milagro que no se hubiera enfermado. Junet corrió donde el Patriarca para decirle que Saori había despertado.

\- Tatsumi, donde esta Seiya? Y Shun, Shiryu, Yhoga? Ikki… dimelo. Se encuentran bien?

\- Saori, todos están bien. Están donde Moo. No te preocupes. Pero te necesitamos. Necesitamos que te recuperes pronto. – Dijo Ikki con ternura

\- Cuanto tiempo he estado en cama? Me siento un poco débil

\- Quedese ahí Señorita. Las amazonas la atenderán. Una vez que haya comido algo se sentirá mucho mejor. Lamento mucho haberla drogado Señorita Saori. Perdóneme por favor. – Dijo Tatsumi arrodillándose frente a Saori.

\- Tatsumi, te agradezco que lo hicieras. De no haberlo actuado así, posiblemente hubiera hecho algo de lo que me hubiera arrepentido. No te preocupes – Le sonrió

\- Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

\- Esa voz es la de Seiya! Seiyaaaa! Estamos aquí! – grito Saori con alegría. Seiya estaba preocupada por ella.

\- Saori – Dijo jadeando Seiya. Había sido una carrera larga y el estaba débil aun – Te encuentras bien? Moo, Camus y yo vinimos corriendo porque sentimos el cosmos verde rondando por aquí.

\- Seiya ella estuvo aquí - Dijo Ikki – Deshizo lo que sea que le haya hecho a Saori.

\- Es eso cierto? Saori tu la viste? Ya estas bien? Que mas dijo? Pudieron averiguar algo mas?

\- Si Seiya, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi. Ya me siento mucho mejor. Tatsumi me puso al tanto de la situación. No alcance a verla. Antes de abrir lo ojos ella se había ido.

\- Seiya – dijo Marin entrando con una bandeja llena un sándwich y una ensalada para Saori – Ella dijo que había hecho un pacto contigo. Por eso curo a Saori. Dijo que ella ya había cumplido su parte … A que se estaba refiriendo Seiya?.

Seiya se puso palido y sus ojos reflejaron terror..

\- No, no puede ser! Ella no! – Dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos

\- Seiya! – dijo Saori – Cual fue el pacto? Que esta pasando?- Dijo incorporándose aun mas en su cama.

\- Lo siento Saori, debo ir a ayudarla – Dijo mientras corría hacia afuera. Ikki lo siguio corriendo y le corto el paso a la altura del primer descanso de las escaleras:

\- Seiya, dime que pasa. Resolveremos el problema juntos.

Seiya lo miro y cayo de rodillas y procedio a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se separaron.

\- Tengo que ir a ayudarla! Tengo que ir a advertirle Ikki!

\- Seiya, - dijo con una mirada comprensiva a su amigo - aun no estas repuesto al 100% de tu batalla y ella misma dijo que no seria hoy cuando la iba a enfrentar. Ya es muy tarde y deben estar dormidas. Manana, le pediremos a Saori permiso para ir a verla, mientras tanto… vamos a nuestras habitaciones. Tiene que descansar. Yo iré a ver a como sigue Shun y a platicar con Shaka.

A la mañana siguiente Aimé llego media hora antes de lo acostumbrado al gimnasio. No se veian señales de Shaina. Sonrio. Parecia estar acostumbrada a levantarse al primer timbrazo de su despertador mientras que a Shaina cada vez le costaba mas trabajo.

\- Hubiera podido ser militar – pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se alisto, comenzó a calentar… Cuando termino vio con desgano la parte de gimnasia. No se le antojaba ningún aparato en especial el día de hoy. Mejor hacia trabajo de pesas. Se dirigió a esa parte del gimasio y comenzó con las mancuernas. Primero de un brazo, luego del otro, los dos juntos. Vio el reloj.

\- Donde esta Shaina? Me habre equivocado de instrucciones? Cielos, no cheque el horario! – Dijo. Se dirigió hacia la computadora mas cercana y cuando iba a comenzar a buscar el horario cuando entro una llamada sin video.

\- Alo?

\- Hola? Cammy eres tu?

\- Cammy? No, no hay ninguna Cammy aquí?

\- Es esa la casa de lady Wick?

\- Si, esta es.

\- Podría comunicarme con la chica que vive con Miss Shaina?

\- Uhhh… Estas hablando con ella? Pero quien habla?

\- Diantres! Estoy confundido… Disculpe. Mi nombre es Ryu. Estoy buscando a Cammy White. La CIA me dijo que el MI6 tenia a Cammy, el MI6 me dijo que estaba viviendo con Miss Shaina.

\- Vaya relajito verdad?! … No tengo la menor idea de quien es Cammy pero puedo conseguir la información que requiere si me lo pide por favor y si me dice para que la busca. – dijo Aimé con voz picara.

\- Bueno… Solo quería saludarla. Ver que estaba bien.

\- Jajaja… me esta diciendo que le llamo a la CIA, al MI6, para solo saludarla? Vamos! Dígame la verdad, para que quiere encontrar a Cammy White.

Silencio

\- Sigue ahí?

\- Yo… quiero decirle… que a pesar de tanto tiempo lejos de ella aun la amo, que no importa lo que haya sucedido la voy a seguir amando. Quiero que lo sepa y me de una oportunidad

Aimé palmoteo y sonrió conmovida

\- Ahora si, esa es una muy buena razón para encontrarla y con mucho gusto le ayudare. De donde me esta hablando?

\- Estoy quedándome con mi amigo Ken en Chicago. Puedo viajar en cualquier momento.

\- Ok. Veamos… llámeme en 3 días. Tratare de averiguar donde esta su amada Cammy. Tal vez si la conozco, pero desde mi accidente no recuerdo mucho sabe?

\- Lamento escucharlo. Cammy hasta donde me quede tenia el mismo problema… por eso quiero encontrarla. Por favor. Se lo encargo mucho. No voy a poder dormir hasta que la llame de nuevo en 3 días.

Se escucho la puerta del gimnasio abrirse, por lo que se apresuro a decirle.

\- Tengo que irme. En 3 días pregunte por mi, Aimé. Yo le dare toda la información que consiga. Bye bye.

Dejo a Ryu con la palabra en la boca. Parecia que si tenia mucha prisa aquella persona que había quedado en ayudarle.

Shaina entro muy molesta.

\- Aimé! Te dije que hoy nos veriamos en la Playa. Que carajos estas haciendo ahí sentada! Tienes 30 minutos de retraso y hasta que no repongas el doble de tiempo no vamos a terminar el entrenamiento. Andando!

\- Ya voy!

\- Y vamos corriendo, se me hace que solo has estado ahí sentada sin hacer nada!

\- Alguien se levanto de mal humor hoy – murmuro Aimé

\- Que dijiste? – Volteo Shaina con ganas de fulminarla

\- Nada! Que tengo muchas ganas de correr hoy jajaja – Dijo Aimé echándose a correr hacia la playa

Shaina corrió tras ella. La puso a correr y saltar contra las olas. Estaba el mar algo picado. No era tan fácil como se veía. Sin embargo no dejaba de admirar que Aimé nunca se quejaba. Simplemente estaba acostumbrada a recibir ordenes y a acatarlas por locas que estas eran.

\- Además es cierto, no pude dormir bien y estoy de mal humor. No puedo aun decifrar que esta pasando con la Tal Rhae y Aimé. Si no es Aimé quien es? Ya no me quedan mas ideas excepto una y solo le pido a Zeus y Artemisa que no sea lo que estoy pensando – Penso mientras hacia senas de continuar a Aimé.

En una de esas ocasiones en las que Shaina la hacia regresar para darle nuevas instrucciones, Aimé le soltó la pregunta.

\- Shaina,… quien es Cammy White?

\- Que?

\- Quien es Cammy White? Por que hablaron aquí preguntando por ella?

Shaina palidecio, mas no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

\- (Lo que me faltaba, mas problemas) ¡No contestare nada hasta que termines tu entrenamiento de hoy. No quiero mas distracciones. Regresa a hacer lo que te estoy diciendo!.

\- Si Claudia…. – Interrogacion en la cara de Shaina – Perdón, Shaina. No se por que te dije Claudia, perdón.

\- Haz lo que te digo o te triplico el trabajo.

\- Ya voy , ya voy.

Terminaron cuando ya el sol estaba en lo alto.

\- Shaina, no te habría gustado ser general de las fuerzas armadas? – Dijo Aimé en broma mientras regresaba con Shaina a la casa - ¡Tienes la actitud necesaria para hacerlo!

Shaina sonrió para sus adentros:

\- "mira quien lo dice Almirante Hayes" - No, solo me gusta entrenar ninas mimadas. Ve a tomar una ducha y te espero en el comedor para almorzar.

Aimé le dirigió una sonrisa a la vez que corría de nuevo hacia la casa.

No le tomo mucho tiempo el banarse y cambiarse para el almuerzo que Rosy ya les había servido.

\- Tengo tanta hambre que me comería uno de tus caballos de carrera que tienes en Newmarket – Dijo Aimé

\- Si… siempre dices eso y nunca te comes nada mas que un plato de fruta y un café. Esta vez tendras que comer mas proteínas, estas perdiendo demasiadas calorías que no repones. Alrato te pareceras a esas modelos sin curvas que salen en los desfiles de Cammy…. (carajo se me salió!)

\- Ajaja! Ya tocaste de nuevo el tema. Ahora si me vas a decir quien es Cammy?

Shaina no le siguió el juego. Almorzo en silencio y cuando se sintió satisfecha dejo el plato a un lado.

\- Muy bien. Fue mi culpa no haberte contado de Cammy hasta ahora. En realidad casi nadie lo sabe. – Suspiro – Cammy White es una buena amiga mía y ex-agente del Grupo Delta Red de La Unidad de Operaciones Especiales del MI6 de Su Majestad.

\- De verdad? Ese es un grupo muy letal si no mal recuerdo…

\- Lo es. Pero ella esta … digamos que… retirada

\- No entiendo.

\- Su historia es muy larga te la resumiré así. Cammy quedo huérfana a los 16 debido al asesinato de sus padres por el Grupo delictivo llamado Shadaloo. Para mitigar el dolor y cobrar venganza entro al MI6 destacandose por lo… sadica podría decirse. (Si bueno, yo tampoco era una perita en dulce viéndolo bien). En cierto momento, ese grupo la tomo como rehén y el jefe de la organización le hizo un tipo de lavado de cerebro podría decirse. Ella entonces se paso a su bando. Muchas cosas pasaron, acabaron con Shadaloo y MI6 la recupero, pero no le perdonaron sus crímenes de guerra. La transportaban hacia una prisión de máxima seguridad cuando alguien exploto una bomba, muriendo todos los que iban en el transporte menos ella. De alguna forma solo recibió algunos rasguños y me mandaron llamar porque mi tarjeta estaba entre sus cosas. Yo llegue al hospital donde la tenian y les pedi que me dieran la oportunidad de reivindicarla y me la entregaran. Como ella decía no recordar nada desde que murieron sus padres, los doctores evaluaron su nivel de peligrosidad y después de varios favores accedieron a dármela en custodia.

\- O sea que no recuerda nada como yo? – Pregunto Aimé

\- No. Jajaja esa es la parte divertida. Yo te dije que ELLA DECIA, mas no te dije que ella perdió la memoria. Digamos que fue una pequeña mentirita blanca junto con varios miles de dólares en cheques a organizaciones e investigaciones de ciertos doctores que fueron los que la evaluaron – Sonrio. Su dinero si le había servio de mucho.

\- Pero… porque te arriesgaste tanto? Ella no era tu problema…

\- Hace unos años, Ella salvo la vida de mi madre quien había estado en el lugar y fecha equivocados. De no haber sido por ella, hubiera muerto hace ya casi tres años. Siempre le estare agradecida.

\- Ok. Ya entiendo. Pero… porque creen que vive contigo?. Tanto la CIA como la MI6 dicen que vive contigo.

\- Tu como sabes eso?

\- Llamaron para preguntar por ella. Pero les dije que yo no podía darles esa información.

\- Bueno. La condición para entregármela era que viviera conmigo y lo hizo por unos meses. Vivio con nosotros en Londres y nos hicimos grandes amigas. Ahora ella vive en Paris ya que esta estudiando diseño de modas. Mis padres que la llegaron a querer como de la familia le compraron un departamento ahí, en lo que se le entregaba la herencia de sus padres.

\- Wow! Que buena historia! Quisiera conocerla.

\- Le preguntare si puede venir a pasar unos días con nosotras… ahorita me preocupa otra cosa… Dime exactamente y paso a paso lo que hiciste ayer desde que te dije que te fueras a cambiar.

\- Pues veras…

La entrada de Rosy al comedor interrumpió a Aimé

\- Señorita Shaina…. El Señor Frederick…

\- Al teléfono?

\- No Señorita, esta en la entrada

Shaina se levanto de un salto con alegría y corrió hacia donde Freddy la esperaba ansioso. Aimé sonreía burlonamente mientras la seguía. Llego a tiempo para ver como se aventaba Shaina a los brazos de Freddy y este la cargaba girándola mientras le daba muchos besos en frente y mejillas y Shaina lo abrazaba.

\- Hola mi amor. Te extrañe horrores. – Dijo Freddy

\- Hello! Yo también estoy aquí – dijo Aimé burlándose – Shaina! Comportate como una dama!

Shaina lo abrazo mas mientras le sacaba la lengua infantilmente a Aimé. Rieron.

\- Hola Aimé! Perdón, no te vi. Como estas? – Saludo dando un beso en la mejilla – Como sigues? Ya… pudiste recordar algo?

\- Hola Freddy. Pues tu noviecita me tiene muy ocupada como para sentirme mal, y no, no recuerdo nada nada… Comienzo a creer que nunca lo hare pero que tampoco me he perdido de mucho. Jijiji

\- Que bueno que te sientas mejor. Te traje un regalito de parte de Brian. Esta en el asiento trasero del auto.

Aimé comenzó a correr hacia la entrada. Sin desprenderse de los brazos de Freddy que se sentían tan bien, Shaina le grito:

\- Comportate como una dama!

\- Jajaja, yo tampoco me puedo contener cuando de Brian se trata!

Llego al BMW rojo convertible de cuatro plaza propiedad de Freddy y vio que había muchísimos regalos envueltos con papel colorido y monos de seda.

\- Cual será el mío? – Se pregunto mientras removia los mas cercanos

De repente se comenzaron a mover los regalos y Aimé lanzo una exclamación al ver a Brian con un mono rojo en la cabeza.

\- Yo soy tu regalo – dijo sonriente mientras Aimé se aventaba a sus brazos y lo cubria de besos

\- No hubiera podido recibir algo mejor!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Dos días más tarde Seiya ya estaba descansado y Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga ya estaban repuestos al 100% y muy molestos por no haber podido ayudar a Seiya con Rhae.

Los pusieron al tanto y estaban muy preocupados por el tremendo poder que el nuevo enemigo tenía. Tanto el Patriarca como Saori, habían decidido que ni Seiya ni Saori estuvieran nunca solos. Rhae había expresado su interés solo en él, pero no podían confiar en ella. Aun no sabían de lo que era capaz o siquiera tenían la certeza de quien era. Los cinco caballeros de bronce estarían juntos en todo momento junto a Saori, o en su defecto, Seiya saldría con alguno de ellos en caso necesario. Seiya seguía un poco inquieto.

No había tenido la oportunidad de avisarle a Elaine que estaba en peligro y eso lo tenía estresado. Desgraciadamente también se había decidido que nadie saldría del Santuario hasta nuevo aviso y eso lo incluía a él. Solo rezaba porque mientras él estuviera enclaustrado Rhae no le hiciera una visita a Elaine.

Saori mientras tanto se había distraído ayudando a Tatsumi a empacar todo lo que había comprado en esas semanas de locura. Muy pronto habría un bazar de caridad que cada anio la fundación Kido organizaba junto a las familias más poderosas de Europa, y se reunirían esta vez en Atenas, en un parque en el centro de la ciudad, y había decidido donar todas sus compras, pues la mayoría ya no podía regresarlas a las tiendas. Esperaba poder reivindicarse con eso. Además, cada vez que veía tan minúsculas prendas, se avergonzaba por su atrevimiento y se preguntaba qué tan poderosa era la tal Rhae como para hacerla olvidar su pudor.

Era medio día, y Saori se estaba preparando para un evento que tenía en Atenas. Mando llamar a sus cinco de bronce favoritos. Llegaron ante su presencia entre risas y bromas. A Saori les gustaba verlos alegres. Rhae no se había presentado y nadie sentía su cosmos en esa dimensión. Eran dos días de estar respirando tranquilos.

\- Chicos, los he mandado llamar porque hoy en la noche tengo un evento social al que no puedo ni quiero dejar de asistir. Quiero que ustedes cinco me acompañen como hijos adoptivos de la familia Kido. Es de etiqueta, así que vayan a comprarse algún traje y cárguenlo a la cuenta de la fundación.

Los cinco chicos lanzaron gritos y exclamaciones de alegría. Ya estaban un poco aburridos ahí en el Santuario así que sin chistar se lanzaron los cinco a comprar lo requerido en Rodorio.

Los cinco iban en sus motocicletas y los que iban hasta atrás eran Ikki y Seiya. Ikki sabiendo lo loco que Seiya era y que su hermano siempre prefería la compañía de Hyoga y Shiryu, era el último de la fila. Prácticamente predijo cuando Seiya se desviaba hacia la casa de Shaina y simplemente lo siguió. No debía dejarlo solo. Los otros tres no se dieron cuenta y se siguieron de largo.

Llegaron en pocos minutos hasta el portón y tocaron el timbre. La conocida voz de Rosy el ama de llaves les contesto:

\- Lo siento, las señoritas no se encuentran en casa.

Seiya e Ikki se miraron desilusionados:

\- Podría indicarnos a donde fueron?

\- Lo siento, no estoy autorizada a dar esa información

Seiya estaba furioso

\- Y podría conseguir esa autorizacion?- intervino Ikki – Es de vida o muerte

\- Permítame unos minutos. Veré que puedo hacer.

Seiya se paseaba por todos lados. Impaciente. Ikki solo lo miraba. Vaya que esa chica lo traía loco.

\- Señor Seiya?

\- Si! Si! Dígame donde están

\- La señorita Aimé me dio permiso de darles cualquier información que pidan

\- Donde están! Donde están!

\- Su localizador me dice que están en el Jardín Nacional en Atenas

\- Están solas? – pregunto Ikki

\- No Señor. El Señor Brian y el Señor Frederick se encuentran con ellas.

\- Sabe a qué hora regresaran?

\- No Señor. Ni ellas mismas saben la hora .

Ikki se encogió de hombros.

\- Hicimos lo que pudimos Seiya. Vamos a alcanzar a los demás y les hablamos a nuestro regreso o les dejamos recado. No podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Seiya asintió resignado.

\- Está bien, vámonos… Pero quien serán Brian y Freddy?

\- No sé, algún socio de negocios… Luego le preguntas. Vámonos!

Seiya se sentía frustrado. Si… ojala sean solo sus socios….

En el Jardín Nacional se encontraban paseando divertidos Aimé, Shaina, Brian y Frederick. Estaban riendo y pasando un día increíble. Las chicas no podían disimular la felicidad que las embargaba y los chicos tampoco la sensación de orgullo de tenerlas junto a ellas. Paseaban entre los jardines y las fuentes jugando como chiquillos.

Desde que habían llegado hacia 3 días, toda la casa estaba llena de amor y de risas. Shaina les había asignado dos habitaciones bastante alejadas de las de ellas, no por otra cosa sino para poner orden y se porque se vería mal ante James y Rosy que no fuera de otro modo. Shaina ni siquiera había besado aun a Freddy, y no por falta de ganas, ya que ese chico se había ganado su corazón a pulso, sino porque no tenía la menor idea de la reacción de el al saber que nunca la habían besado. Él era muy paciente y comprensivo y la trataba como una reina. Karl le había dicho todo lo que sabía de ella y el entendía todo el trauma de su pasado amor así que no quería presionarla. Además, por como lo recibía cada que se veían, sabía que estaba ganando esa batalla.

\- Chicas chicas, denme un respiro por favor – Gritaba Brian mientras las chicas lo tenían en el piso tirado haciéndole cosquillas

\- No te dejaremos en paz hasta que nos digas a donde iremos en la noche – dijo Shaina siguiendo con la terapia

\- Bastaaaaaaa! Si les digo pero ya por favor! – Decía Brian mientras las dos chicas se incorporaban – Son muy malas. Me estoy haciendo viejo y ya no aguanto tanto.

\- Jajaja Vamos, ya no aguantas nada amigo! – Dijo Freddy mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

\- Condenadas chiquillas – Dijo Brian mientras echaba a correr persiguiendo a Aimé y alcanzándola por detrás – De no ser que las quiero tanto, las agarraba a nalgadas por traviesas

Un brillo especial en los ojos de Aimé apareció mientras se volteaba y rodeaba el cuello de Brian.

\- Entonces me voy a portar… muy… muy…. Mal

Se fundieron en un súper pasional beso hasta que estaba subiendo tanto de tono que Freddy al ver lo sonrojada que estaba Shaina de verlos, les dijo:

\- Ejem Ejem, se nos va a hacer tarde!

\- Que aguafiestas eres – dijo Brian soltando con dificultad a Aimé

\- Aun no nos dicen a donde iremos – Dijo Shaina

\- Iremos a la inauguración del Salón de Baile Almack's Greece.

\- De verdad? Creí que solo era con invitación! Dicen que es un salón muy exclusivo!

\- Así es. Ni me pregunten como conseguí los boletos. Es hoy a las 8 pm

\- Pero no tenemos nada para ponernos!

\- Que les parece si nos vamos todos de compras y de ahí directamente al salón? Yo invito

\- Siiiiiiiiiii! Tu si sabes Brian como llegarle al corazón de una mujer – Dijo Shaina

\- Vamos al centro comercial del lado norte. Ahí hay muchas tiendas súper exclusivas y además esta Paul el peinador – Dijo Aimé

\- Tienen tienda de smoking ahí? – Pregunto Freddy

\- Creo que si Brian – contesto Shaina – Esta en la zona más exclusiva, donde viven los empresarios importantes así que supongo que sí.

\- Más vale que así sea, no podemos presentarnos como unos andrajosos – dijo riendo Brian

Llegaron al centro comercial y decidieron separarse, pues las chicas tenían que ir al salón de belleza a peinado y maquillaje y después a la tienda de trajes de fiesta. Los chicos también entraron a la barbería antes de ir a la tienda de smokings. Quedaron de reunirse en dos horas en la entrada del estacionamiento, para de ahí dirigirse directamente a la inauguración.

Unos minutos antes de las ocho, ya la alfombra roja estaba recibiendo a mucha gente importante local, estrellas de cine, empresarios, todos vestidos con la mayor elegancia. La gente normal que no podía entrar había hecho una multitud para tomar fotos y pedir autógrafos. Los invitados llegaban en limusinas o autos de lujo de todos los tamaños imaginables.

De repente entre tanto lujo, un pequeño mustang rojo descapotable de cuatro plazas se estaciono frente a la entrada. Todos alrededor estaban a la expectativa. Del asiento trasero, una muchacha rubia parecida a una princesa bajaba con delicadeza mientras su pareja, otro elegante chico alto y rubio le abría la puerta y la ayudaba a bajar. Todos se habían quedado mudos.

Detrás de ellos, Otra pareja igual de espectacular pero con cabello oscuro les seguían. Hasta entonces, ninguna de las invitadas se acercaba siquiera a la hermosura de las muchachas y el porte de los muchachos. La hermosa rubia estaba vestida de rosa baby, un color extraño para un vestido de noche en ese tipo de eventos, con muchos volantes y falda con vuelo, y el talle, había sido ajustado sobre su cuerpo perfecto por lo que el raso de satín del que estaba hecho se le marcaba a la perfección en sus curvas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado con solo un mono rosa sujetándolo en media cola y un maquillaje que reflejaba lo joven que era. La chica del cabello castaño rojizo, había elegido un vestido similar en estilo pero color rojo fresa, con la diferencia que los vuelos de la falda eran plisadas, el torso también era plisado y era tipo halter de un solo hombro, donde había un prendedor de corsage de orquídea. El cabello suelto, parecía rojo con las luces del restaurante y su maquillaje era un poco más sofisticado. Los chicos también Estaban muy elegantes con el esmoquin tan perfectamente ajustado que ni una arruga se le hacía ni en el saco ni los pantalones.

El Dueño del establecimiento en persona recibía a los invitados. El color de las invitaciones le decía la importancia de los invitados.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Brian de extender la invitación, El Señor Standish se había quedado boca abierto. Ni siquiera se fijó en la invitación. Si. Esas chicas eran las que deberían estar en el lugar de honor. No sabía quiénes eran o de dónde venían, pero su belleza haría que el salón brillara mucho más.

Los coloco en el reservado principal en el medio del salón, desde donde se podía escuchar la orquesta sin necesidad de quedarse sordos y donde podían hablar. Y para cuando quisieran más privacidad, había un segundo piso con su propia pista de baile y salida trasera. Estaba diseñado especialmente para personas importantes o famosas que les gustaba la privacidad pero al mismo tiempo mezclándose con los demás.

\- Como conseguiste los boletos Brian – pregunto Shaina sorprendida – No creo que la invitación que teníamos fuera la VIP

\- No querida, no lo era, pero teniendo unas princesitas a nuestro lado era lo menos que podían hacer no crees?

\- Jajaja Cariño, a poco no se ha vuelto muy barbero mi amigo? – Dijo Freddy – Porque no le dices la verdad que simplemente te los encontraste y por esa razón alguien no va a poder venir?

\- Cállate! Me hechas a perder la velada – Dijo Brian haciendo un mohín de disgusto – Eso no tenían que saberlo

\- Vamos mi amor, tú sabes que como los hayas conseguido no importa. Igual todos aquí en la mesa te queremos y agradecemos el gesto, y los vestidos, y el peinado….

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema – Dijo Shaina – Reconocen a alguien?

Los tres voltearon a ver. Aun había muchas mesas vacías. El mesero traía una botella de champagne y detrás de ellos algunos entremeses con caviar y pate de foi gras.

\- Vaya! Todo esto esta delicioso - dijo Aimé - Voy a engordar con todo esto!

\- Hum! Pues no te vendrían mal unos kilos de más, estas aún muy delgada – dijo Shaina con un poco de celos.

\- Cariño, no estés celosa, tu cuerpo es per-fec-to. – Dijo Freddy con fuego en la mirada

Shaina solo se sonrojo y le lanzo una tímida sonrisa.

Debido a que habían comido en abundancia por la tarde, decidieron no cenar y pedir agua mineral para Shaina, quien no pudo ser convencida de dejar su vida abstemia. Eso les dio la oportunidad de platicar hasta que la orquesta comenzó a tocar un suave vals de Strauss.

Los chicos las sacaron a bailar muy caballerosamente. Shaina le guiño el ojo a Brian agradeciéndole que dentro de las lecciones tediosas que recibió de él, antes de ser enviada con sus padres , estuviera el baile.

\- Brian – susurro Aimé mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile del brazo de su novio – O hace mucho que no bailo y ya no recuerdo como se baila, o en serio jamás he bailado un vals.

Brian recordó que de hecho, así era como se habían conocido. En la fiesta en honor al ascenso del Coronel Donald Hayese, su padre, cuando aún era muy joven, el la había ensenado a bailar.

\- Princesa, solo piensa que estas patinando en compás de 4x4. Yo te guio y tú solo necesitas verme a los ojos y sonreír.

Aimé sonrió y volteo a ver la posición que Shaina y Freddy tenían para imitarlos. Brian la tomo de la cintura con firmeza y la acerco con pasión hacia él, haciendo que ella tuviera que ponerse de puntillas y lo mirara fijamente. Había sido siempre tan apasionado?

 **Flashback**

Lisa aún se encontraba en el hospital Memorial en Nueva York. No recordaba nada, pero desde que había despertado, tanto esta hermosa chica rubia que decía llamarse Shaina como el apuesto chico llamado Brian se habían quedado a su lado. Se turnaban para platicarle lo que había acontecido desde su accidente. Ella lo comprendía, pero nada le sonaba familiar.

Los médicos no le habían dado muchas esperanzas de recuperarla y le habían recomendado que retomara su vida normal cerca del mar para que no tuviera más complicaciones.

Cuando le tocaba el turno a Brian de estar con ella, él le daba muchos detalles de lo que le gustaba, de lo que no, de lo que conocía, de lo que sabía, y no se separaba de su lado más que para ir a dormir por órdenes de la enfermera y cada vez que él le agarraba la mano o le besaba la frente, ella se estremecía con un sentimiento que al principio la asustaba ya que para ella él era un desconocido, pero después poco a poco se fue acostumbrando e incluso anhelándolo. No cabía duda que él la amaba y que los sentimientos habían sido mutuos hasta antes de su accidente. El que ella no lo recordara, no quería decir que su cabeza, su corazón y su cuerpo no clamaran a gritos que ella tenía profundo amor por él. Mas ella quería estar segura que no eran solo alucinaciones suyas.

Un día en el que él estaba platicándole lo que había acontecido en su camino al hospital, ella le dijo:

\- Brian? Bésame.

\- Pero, estas segura que no te hare daño? No quiero lastimarte

Lisa lo miro directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos con los que podía hacer que el hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

\- Quiero comprobar algo. Bésame por favor.

Brian la miro con ternura, se acercó lentamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Lisa, al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de Brian se había derretido. Él tampoco pudo contenerse y su beso se volvió más y más posesivo hasta que Lisa creyó que estaba en el cielo.

Cualquier duda que tenía de que aquel era el hombre al que ella amaba con tanta pasión como el a ella se alejaron con la brisa.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Unos acordes bastaron para que Aimé pudiera bailar al mismo ritmo que Brian. Ambas parejas hacían todo un espectáculo. Bailaban al puro estilo vienes, y con esos atuendos y su belleza, las demás parejas no se atrevían a pisar la pista de baile, y algunos incluso creían que era parte del espectáculo proporcionado por el local. Bailaron dos o tres piezas antes que el dueño del local tuviera que regresar a la entrada a recibir unos VIP.

\- Señorita Kido, que placer es tenerla aquí en este humilde establecimiento – dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia – tengo su mesa lista para 6 personas verdad?

\- Gracias por la bienvenida Sr. Standish, mi abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de usted. Siempre creyó que llegaría muy lejos.

\- Me halaga Señorita. Pase por aquí. Le mostrare el camino.

Los dirigió a una mesa cerca de la pista de baile. Desde ahí podía verse toda la pista de baile y la orquesta.

Los meseros se apresuraron a atender sus necesidades y Saori vio que había un espectáculo de baile en la pista, por lo que no le presto la mayor atención. Saludaba con la mano o con pequeños gestos a conocidos en otras mesas. Ella había quedado en el medio de la mesa, con Seiya, Ikki y Shun de un lado y Shiryu y Hyoga del otro. Iba a decirle algo a Seiya cuando lo vio que estaba muy entretenido viendo a las parejas que estaban bailando y no les quitaba la mirada de encima. Codeo incluso a Ikki para que también prestara atención a lo mismo que él. Seiya había palidecido e Ikki puesto cara de fastidio. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra.

Al terminar esa pieza, la orquesta decidió darse un descanso y las parejas regresaban sonrientes entre los aplausos de los comensales hacia su mesa. Habían terminado del lado contrario de su mesa por lo que tenían que pasar forzosamente frente a la mesa de Saori, quien platicando con Shiryu no las vio, pero Seiya no le quitaba la mirada a Shaina y su cosmos se estaba encendiendo. Ella lo sintió y del susto casi trastabilla y se hubiera notado de no ser que Freddy la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura. Freddy la vio de reojo y su mandíbula se tornó dura.

\- Te sucede algo amor? – susurro

\- No es nada – Dijo Shaina bajando la mirada avergonzada

Llegaron a su mesa donde ya Aimé y Brian se encontraban riendo absortos en ellos mismos.

Freddy la ayudo a acomodar su silla, le tomo sus manos y vio que ella eludía su mirada.

\- Esta aquí verdad? La persona con la que estoy compitiendo esta en este mismo salón.

Shaina se sorprendió con la pregunta. No creía que Freddy fuera tan perspicaz. Solo asintió con la cabeza.

Las facciones de Freddy se suavizaron. Beso sus manos y le tomo con cariño su cara.

\- Él no sabe quién eres en realidad. Para el, tú ya estas muerta. Yo estoy contigo ahora y te amo.

\- Tienes razón! – contesto Shaina con la cara iluminada – Soy Elaine Wick, una persona completamente diferente que no tiene nada que ver con él. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante ya no me afectara en lo más mínimo.

Sin quitar sus manos de su cara, Freddy fue acercándose lentamente hacia Shaina hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente los suyos. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor y dulzura y para Shaina, que era su primer beso, fue simplemente perfecto. No sabía que todo su cuerpo pudiera vibrar con ese simple contacto.

Cuando Freddy por fin la soltó, la mujer que estaba frente a él se había transformado completamente en alguien aún más bello si acaso era posible. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con tonos dorados, sus mejillas se habían encendido, su sonrisa era aún más hermosa… y sus labios… pedían a gritos ser besados de nuevo.

Iba a hacerlo cuando Aimé se percató de su presencia y les pregunto:

\- Freddy, Brian, como aprendieron a bailar así? Mis pies casi no tocaban el suelo!

\- Yo siempre he bailado así, pero tuve que ensenar a bailar a Freddy. Soy buen maestro verdad? – Guiñó un ojo Brian

\- Eres un mentiroso! Me pusiste de tarea ver todas esas películas de baile y me pusiste a bailar con una muñeca inflable! Era muy vergonzoso – Dijo Freddy cruzándose de brazos algo molesto

\- Además princesa, tu casi no pesas… que no estas comiendo bien?

Aimé iba a contestar y la orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Esta vez era un ritmo lento, romántico, ideal para parejas. Se levantó de la mesa y saco a bailar a Brian. Ella parecía nunca tener suficiente tiempo en brazos de su amado.

Freddy también hizo lo suyo. Le extendió la mano a Shaina para llevarla a la pista de baile. Ninguno de los dos podía despegar la mirada del otro. Freddy y la acerco a su cuerpo para bailar con ella. Ese estúpido que no la supo valorar cuando tuvo la oportunidad se arrepentiría de haberla hecho sufrir. Por su parte Shaina recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Freddy y cerró los ojos. No quería que esa pieza se acabara nunca. Eso que había sentido cuando Freddy la beso, la había desarmado por completo. Nada le importaba ya. Ni Seiya que la veía furioso, ni la venganza de Karl, ni lo que le pasaría si la descubrían… Todo eso pasaba a un último plano si lo comparaba con su deseo de estar sintiendo esa calidez, esa paz… ese…

\- Caballero, me permite bailar con la Señorita? – Dijo Seiya a Freddy

Shaina le suplico con los ojos que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola con él, aunque de antemano sabia que por educación Freddy no se iba a rehusar. Con una sonrisa de Freddy a Shaina, le dijo que la estaba poniendo a prueba. Shaina entonces consintió.

\- Desde luego. Solo regrésemela entera – Dijo Freddy mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

Shaina no tuvo opción más que de bailar con Seiya. Aunque el sujetaba suavemente su cintura, trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada posible, mientras con su mirada veía a todas las demás parejas. No quería hacer contacto visual.

\- Me permite decirle que sin lugar a dudas está usted especialmente hermosa esta noche.

\- Gracias Seiya, es usted muy amable – Dijo Shaina indiferente. La única opinión que por el momento le importaba era la de Freddy (Desde cuando?)

\- Fui a buscarla a su casa a medio día, pero me informaron que no estaban

\- Si, lo sé. Rosy le hablo a Aimé. No nos hemos parado por ahí en todo el día.

\- Y veo que han estado muy bien acompañadas – dijo Seiya con un tono que Shaina creyó llevaban un dejo de celos.

\- Y para que necesitaba verme Seiya? Que era tan importante? – Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema a uno menos peligroso

\- Para advertirle que está usted en peligro. Rhae amenazo con vengarse de la muerte de Shaina y la ve a usted como principal responsable.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias por la advertencia, pero en mi casa estaré bien protegida…

\- Cree que con sus sistemas de vigilancia y armas estará bien cuidada? – Dijo Seiya alzando la voz en su desesperación. – Vio que Shaina lo veía enojada – Perdón, no debí alterarme.

\- Seiya, Agradezco su preocupación por mi seguridad, pero es algo de lo que yo me ocupare en su momento y a usted no debe importarle.

Hubo un enfrentamiento de miradas. Seiya se quedó pensando… Esa mirada de odio yo la he visto antes….

En ese momento la música termino y Seiya la escolto a su mesa.

Shaina se colocó junto a Freddy.

\- Freddy, Brian, les presento a uno de nuestros vecinos y famoso por ser un Caballero de Bronce a las ordenes de Saori Kido, Seiya. Seiya, Él es Brian, prometido de Aimé y Freddy – lo abrazo amorosamente – es mi... novio. – No se fijó en la mirada de triunfo de Freddy.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo Seiya secamente dándoles la mano

\- Aimé, me acompañas al tocador? – Dijo Shaina sonriendo satisfecha – Caballeros, si me disculpan…

Shaina tomo del brazo a Aimé y se fueron juntas riéndose.

\- Seiya, siéntese a tomar una copa de champaña con nosotros. Ya nos dejaron solos. – Dijo Brian

\- Gracias, será un placer – dijo desafiante Seiya viendo a Freddy

El mesero a una señal de Freddy, trajo una copa limpia y le sirvió de la champaña fría dándosela a Seiya.

\- Así que usted es el famoso Seiya – Dijo Brian

\- (Famoso?) Uhh no se quien le ha hablado de mi – contesto Seiya sorprendido

\- Hay pocas cosas que nosotros dos no sepamos. No por estar lejos de ellas no las tenemos… digamos… vigiladas. Hemos visto cierto … interés de su amigo y usted por nuestras chicas.

\- Nosotros nunca…

\- Tranquilo… no les vamos a reclamar nada. – Interrumpió Freddy – Todo lo contrario.

\- No entiendo….

\- Sabemos que nuestras chicas son hermosas y habrá muchas personas tratando de importunarlas. Nosotras nos preocupamos mucho por ellas, ya que trabajamos muy duro para poder darles todas las comodidades que ellas y estamos muy lejos para protegerlas…

\- Por tanto quisiéramos saber si a ustedes les interesaría el trabajo de cuidarlas mientras no estamos cerca. … Les pagaríamos por supuesto – Dijo Freddy dando la estocada final.

Seiya tenía los puños cerrados. Estaba a punto de golpear a Freddy por su impertinencia, pero vio que Saori estaba vigilándolo y las chicas ya estaban de regreso.

\- Nosotros siempre las vamos a proteger, mas no porque nos paguen, sino porque … (ME GUSTA) …somos Caballeros y es nuestro deber. Y si me disculpan, mis compañeros me están esperando. Buenas Noches.

Se retiró de la mesa antes de que Shaina y Aimé llegaran a la mesa.

Llego junto a Ikki y Saori, quien lo miraba intrigada y preocupada. Su ceno estaba fruncido. Todos notaron que estaba molesto.

\- Seiya, lograste averiguar algo? Hablaste con ella de lo que querías?

\- Aparte de enterarme que están comprometidas, que su novio me humillara pidiéndome que sea su guarura y que ella me dijera que no me metiera en lo que no me importa….? – contesto Seiya con amargura.

\- Que ella qué? – volteo hacia la mesa donde estaban los cuatro, pero todos habían desaparecido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Desaparecida en Accion**

 **En el futuro**

 **El General Rick Hunter, se encuentra en el puesto de mando del SDF-3 dando órdenes a sus controladoras de vuelo quienes lo miran con terror porque no parece estar de buen humor. Ha cambiado mucho desde aquel fatídico día en el que su ahora esposa la Almirante Elizabeth Hayese había desaparecido. Se había vuelto duro, fanático del trabajo donde se escudaba para no estar pensando en su amada Lisa. Se había retraído también de sus amigos. Ni Max ni Mirilla pudieron sacarlo de esa idea loca de terminar lo que Lisa había dejado pendiente. Después de varios meses incluso ya habían dejado de intentarlo. Tampoco nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado.**

 **Habían salido de la ceremonia para dirigirse a su luna de miel. Iba a ser corta, pues como siempre, para Lisa primero era el deber. Regresaron felices, satisfechos y más enamorados que nunca si eso era posible. Mientras se cambiaba, de su traje se cayó una nota dirigida a él. Era de Lynn Min May! Su antigua novia. Le pedía que fuera a verla tan pronto pudiera pues había caído en depresión e intentaba suicidarse. Rick se excusó con Lisa pidiéndole que por favor lo relevara unos minutos con los técnicos del Dr. Lang en cuanto a la prueba del nuevo modelo VF-1 SuperValkiria . Ella había accedido y también había accedido a la petición del Equipo técnico del Dr. Lang de subirse para probarlo. Ella estaba familiarizándose con los nuevos controles cuando sucedió algo que nadie hubiera podido prever. Basura espacial choco con la nave de lado de babor haciendo que se desestabilizara por un momento de lado de la bahía de laboratorio, provocando de unos barriles con material de desecho que estaban siendo apilados para su reciclaje oprimiera el botón de abrir la esclusa de emergencia, quien a su vez, jalo hacia el espacio el Valkiria sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo. Debido a que el SDF3 acababa de entrar en warp, el Valkiria había quedado relegado a bastante distancia. Distancia más que suficiente para no ser localizado por los radares. Había perdido a dos hombres también por el mismo motivo, y no podía echarle la culpa a nadie. En cuanto pudieron volver a cerrar la puerta, se había notificado al puente por lo que pararon la nave lo antes posible, pero a la velocidad que traía tardo unos cuantos minutos. Al no poder localizar al General Hunter, el Coronel Max Sterling había dado la orden de sacar cuanto caza estuviera disponible para recuperar esa nave. Había un pánico generalizado entre la tripulación. Cuando una de las operadoras recibió la llamada del General Hunter buscando a su esposa, todo el puente había hecho un silencio sepulcral. Quien sería la persona encargada de darle la mala noticia al General? A partir de ahí, la pesadilla en la que el General estaba viviendo no tenía fin.**

 **Por 7 días los caza varitech viajaban varios años luz y de regreso. La misma nave se había movido al punto original donde creía que había ocurrido el accidente. No había ni rastros de la nave. Hunter no perdía la esperanza. Dirigía el mismo a los escuadrones. Hubiera querido ir el mismo a buscarla pero como primer oficial, lo habían podido convencer de que en ausencia de Ella, él era el que estaba a cargo y no podía generar el caos en el medio de la nada.**

 **Después de esos 7 días sin ninguna pista de su paradero, el protocolo indicaba que La Almirante Elizabeth Hayase había tenido que ser dada como D.E.A. y por tanto, la nave debería retomar su curso y su misión. Con todo el dolor en su alma, y el corazón roto, había nombrado al Coronel Maximiliano Sterling su primer oficial y se había enclaustrado en su habitación todo un día y toda una noche para temor de todos que pudiera hacer alguna tontería. Nadie entendía que se sentía culpable. Si él no hubiera ido a controlar a Min May, ella seguiría con vida, si no hubiera apagado el celular hubiera podido reaccionar a todos antes, si él hubiera…..**

 **Cuando salió por fin de su habitación, su mirada se había tornada fría y dura, no sonreía. Su peinado y su uniforme habían cambiado. Había dado sus órdenes y relevado a Max en el puente. No toleraba el menor de los errores y le habían cambiado de asistente a un varón, pues ninguna mujer le toleraba más de una hora sin que se pusiera a llorar. Estando tan lejos de la tierra y siendo el la máxima autoridad, no había con quien pudieran quejarse.**

 **Dirigió su nave hacia el planeta Tyrol decidido a terminar esa misión a nombre de su esposa. Todos los días rezaba por la posibilidad que alguna otra nave más cercana a la tierra encontrara a Lisa con vida. Que su nave hubiera sido remolcada a la tierra de alguna forma milagrosa.**

 **Ya habían pasado algunos meses de eso. Se habían encontrado con muchas dificultades. Agujeros negros, gusanos espaciales, zentraedis, invids,… para lo cual se basaba en todo lo que había visto que hacia Lisa durante todos estos años para salir airoso.**

 **Su asistente interrumpió sus pensamientos:**

 **\- General Hunter, la teniente Harrison de comunicaciones ha encontrado una señal con un mensaje para esta nave. Al parecer necesita dársela en persona en su oficina señor.**

 **\- Le dijo en relación a que era Cabo Reims?**

 **\- No señor. Dijo que usted debía verlo antes que nadie.**

 **\- Ok. Voy a mi oficina. Dígale a la teniente Harrison que vaya para allá. Avísele al Coronel Sterling que lo necesito al mismo tiempo. Estaré pendiente de cualquier cosa. No dejo a nadie más a cargo.**

 **\- Si Señor! – Dijo el Cabo Reims, ayudante del General Hunter haciendo una venia**

 **El General se dirigió hacia su oficina refunfuñando. Qué carajo sería tan secreto que no podía recibirlo en el puente. Llego justo al mismo tiempo que tanto Max como la teniente Harrison llegaban.**

 **Los hizo pasar. Se sentó en su impresionante asiento frente a su escritorio y le señalo a Max para que hiciera lo mismo. Max volteo a verlo. Acaso no le daría permiso a la teniente de hacer lo mismo? Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan… tan…**

 **La teniente temblaba al extender la hoja con el mensaje. Esta vez no era por el miedo a la reacción de su superior, sino a sus propios sentimientos. Max al ver esto, se le adelanto a Rick en recibir el mensaje, le dio un rápido vistazo y pregunto.**

 **\- Teniente, de donde viene esta transmisión**

 **\- Acaba de llegar Coronel. Lo mandaron por Híper-inducción Laser, pero aun así estamos a miles de años luz de distancia, en lados opuestos de la galaxia. – Contesto la teniente – Viene de la nave de exploración Voltron.**

 **\- Max, dame ese reporte. – Ordeno Rick. Max lo ignoro.**

 **\- Para regresarles una respuesta un poco más rápida…**

 **\- Tendríamos que hacer algunas modificaciones a la antena y mandarles las instrucciones para hacer lo mismo Coronel. Tardaríamos unos cuantos días en tenerla lista.**

 **\- Max, te estoy dando una orden – Dijo Max subiendo el tono de su voz**

 **\- Gracias teniente. Retírese. Yo le entrego el mensaje al General. Y ni una palabra de este mensaje a nadie.**

 **La teniente asintió con la cabeza y salió agradeciéndole a Max por quitarle la responsabilidad.**

 **Rick llego y le arrebato el papel a Max medio furioso por ser ignorado y dándole una mirada de miedo.**

 **Lo leyó atentamente una y otra vez para comprender exactamente lo que decía mientras se caía en su asiento y lo volteaba hacia el ventanal**

 **\- Lo siento mucho Rick**

 **Silencio**

 **\- Porque no esperamos a comunicarnos con ellos en respuesta.**

 **Silencio de nuevo.**

 **\- Quien es este Vicealmirante Granchester? Que tan confiable puede ser su información? – Dijo finalmente Rick después de unos minutos sin ninguna emoción.**

 **\- No conozco al Vicealmirante. Si es la nave que creo, estuvo perdida por muchos años. Cayeron en una especie de agujero de gusano que los transporto tan lejos de la tierra que no estuvieron presentes en la lluvia de la muerte. Llegaron a orbita algunos años después pero no descendieron a tierra. Mandaron cargueros abastecedores y regresaron a seguir sus investigaciones. Están como dijo la teniente del otro lado de la galaxia. – Dijo Max sorprendido por la poca reacción de su amigo ante la inminente noticia de la muerte confirmada de Lisa.**

 **\- Como podría haber llegado hasta allá el VF-1?**

 **\- Ellos también están en movimiento como nosotros Rick. Si de casualidad el VF-1 se topó con un agujero de gusano como a ellos, pudo haberlo acercado lo suficiente como dice el reporte.**

 **\- Max, necesito hablar personalmente con el Vicealmirante Granchester. Haz lo que sea necesario para que haya comunicación con video con la nave Voltron. Aquí tienes dos hojas en blanco con mi firma – Dijo entregándoselas – Llena los espacios y Haz que suceda. Debo regresar al puente.**

 **\- Pero Rick…**

 **\- Es una orden Coronel Sterling**

 **\- Si Coronel!**

 **Rick salió de su oficina totalmente impasible con rumbo al puente.**

 **Max lo siguió por pura precaución hasta que se quedó convencido que no haría una rabieta frente a la tripulación. Saco su celular y le marco a su esposa.**

 **\- Mirilla, mi amor, Podrías ir con el Dr. Lang y decirle que necesito verlo en mi oficina en una hora? También necesito que tú estés presente.**

 _ **Presente**_

Serian cerca de las ocho de la mañana cuando sonó el teléfono en la habitación de Aimé.

\- Dame por favor cinco minutos más – murmuro somnolienta

El teléfono timbraba más y más fuerte cada vez. Así había sido programado.

\- Computadora… quién es? – murmuro algo fastidiada por no poder seguir durmiendo…

El teléfono seguía timbrando. La computadora no alcanzaba a registrar su voz a ese volumen.

\- Arghhhhh! Alo?! – mientras se paraba sobre su cama con un poco de trabajo.

\- Aimé? – una voz masculina del otro lado del auricular

\- Quién es? Quien me despierta tan temprano?

\- Lo siento! No sé qué hora es por allá. Soy Ryu. Recuerda? Me pidió que la llamara hoy?

\- Ahhhh Ryu, como esta? – Se levantó completamente de la cama, reviso el despertador, se lamentó que fuera tan tarde, bueno… había valido la pena.

\- Muy ansioso por lo que pueda usted decirme.

\- Bueno… - Fue al baño, abrió la llave de la tina, programo la temperatura, le puso unas sales aromáticas de fresa para que se fuera disolviendo – Ya averigüe lo que quería saber. Que era donde estaba Cammy White, cierto?

\- Si

\- Ok – Fue hacia el closet, daba vueltas a su ropa… si para las ocho que eran Shaina no le había venido a gritar, eso quería decir que tenían el día libre – Se lo voy a decir, pero prométame por lo más sagrado que tenga que no le va a decir a nadie quien se lo dijo. Mi cabeza está en juego.

Ryu se quedó callado. Porque se estaba tardando tanto entre respuesta y respuesta? Lo estaba haciendo sufrir o qué?

\- Prometido

\- Está en Francia. En Paris para ser más exactos. Tiene su departamento en Place Vendome número 18 penthouse. Pero no se moleste en ir por el momento. Ella viene para acá.

\- A Grecia?

\- Claro! Tiene que estar con Shaina cierto?

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda Aimé. Le prometo enviarle toda una canasta de delicias francesas cuando llegue allá

\- Jajaja no me tiente. El foi gras es mi debilidad y no puedo ni debo subir de peso. – Se escucho una carcajada del otro lado del teléfono

\- Ustedes las mujeres siempre tan cuidadosas de su figura.

Entre risas colgaron el teléfono.

Aimé se dedicó a tomar un relajante baño de tina. De repente se acordó de algo. Salió de la tina, se envolvió en su suave bata blanca y corrió hacia la habitación que le habían asignado a Brian. Toco a la puerta y nadie le abrió. La abrió cuidadosamente y entro. Ya no había nadie. Solo una rosa roja con una pequeña notita que decía:

 _"_ _Gracias por una noche inolvidable. Nunca olvides que te amo"_

\- Oh Brian… porque podemos estar juntos siempre? – pregunto mientras besaba la tarjeta olía la rosa.

Resignada regreso a terminar de cambiarse y bajar a desayunar.

Para cuando bajo, Rosy ya tenía la mesa puesta y Shaina desayunaba mientras leía su correspondencia.

\- Buenos Días Aimé, como amaneciste. Pregunto sin levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Buenos días Shaina. Fue la mejor noche que he pasado en muuucho tiempo – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa que se le hizo muy sospechosa a Shaina.

\- Qué bueno. Ahora que ya se fueron podremos seguir practicando. Solo que hoy no. Tengo unos negocios que atender. Espero no te importe

\- Nop! Tengo muchas cosas para ponerme al corriente yo también y además quiero abrir mis regalos. A qué hora se fueron?

\- Cuando llego Rosy a la 6, iban saliendo según me cuenta. Voy a extrañar a mi Freddy.

\- Tu Freddy?

\- MI Freddy. Creo que estoy enamorada jajaja

\- En serio? Qué bueno! Freddy y tú hacen una pareja hermosísima.

Shaina se ruborizo pero casi al instante se puso a la defensiva.

\- Ni creas que voy a bajar la guardia solo porque me adules.

Ambas rieron de buena gana y siguieron desayunando mientras recordaban la noche anterior.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Ya regresamos amor – dijo Aimé mientras Brian le ayudaba a sentarse y le daba un beso en la mano – Te extrañé_

 _Aimé sonrió_

 _\- Solo me fui un minuto_

 _\- Y se me hizo eterno princesa._

 _\- Creo que ya dimos un buen espectáculo- dijo Freddy viendo hacia la mesa de Saori – Porque no utilizamos el privado de arriba para poder disfrutar la música sin espectadores?_

 _\- Me parece bien. Vamos – dijo Shaina mientras le susurraba a Freddy al oído – Quiero repetir esa deliciosa experiencia toooooooooda la noche._

 _Freddy abrió los ojos. Acaso había oído bien? Tenía luz verde para besarla todo el tiempo que quisiera? Uso todo su autocontrol para no cargarla entre sus brazos y subir corriendo._

 _Después de unas horas habían decidido salir de ahí, satisfechos, enamorados, cansados, casi a las dos de la mañana y llegado a la casa poco después de las 3. Aun así, prepararon un café y siguieron platicando, haciendo planes. Aimé se quedó dormida en el sofá y Brian la había subido en sus brazos._

 _A verla tan profundamente dormida, no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente y bajar a donde lo esperaban Shaina y Freddy. Trato de tardarse lo más posible, porque si algo le había ensenado Shaina esa noche, es que disfrutaba tanto de los besos de Freddy que se le hacía imposible separarse de él._

 _Obviamente hizo el mayor ruido posible para que ellos tuvieran tiempo de separarse._

 _Cuando entro, vio que no se había equivocado. Shaina tenía encendidas las mejillas y los ojos le brillaban mientras que Freddy estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento desde otro punto de la habitación._

 _\- Chicos, me da gusto de verdad que hayan llegado a entenderse, pero por favor contrólense!_

 _Los tres rieron._

 _\- Shaina, digo Elaine, como van las cosas aquí. Has tenido algún problema con Lisa?_

 _\- Qué tipo de problema en específico deseas monitorear?_

 _\- Su memoria_

 _\- No. Hasta ahora no ha expresado nada que indique que ha recordado nada… excepto…_

 _\- Excepto que?_

 _\- A veces me dice Claudia. Quien es Claudia?_

 _\- Diantres! Claudia era su mejor amiga y confidente. Murió en acción hace algún tiempo. Si te está comenzando a comparar vas por buen camino, pero tampoco quiero que recuerde nada._

 _\- Ahora entiendo. Y bueno, me puedes decir que debo hacer si se va más allá el recuerdo? Como esperas que lo maneje yo sola._

 _\- Eso te lo contesto yo amor.- Dijo Freddy abrazándola por la espalda – Mañana que abran sus regalos, vas a ver un osito de peluche con una mochilita. Dentro de la mochilita tienes cinco frasquitos pequeños. Todos tienen la misma substancia. Si ella llegara a recordar de una forma brusca, puede venir con otros síntomas como dolor de cabeza, mareos, náuseas,… si esto sucede vierte cinco gotas en un vaso de agua. La hará tranquilizarse y hasta dormir, mientras los nanobots hacen su trabajo._

 _\- Nanobots?_

 _\- Nunca le explicaste que hicimos con Lisa cuando llego a nosotros?_

 _\- Nunca me pregunto – Dijo Brian encogiéndose de hombros. Freddy solo movió la cabeza._

 _\- Como voy a poder explicarle si tu no le dices todo_

 _\- A veces es mejor que no sepa todo – Dijo Brian con una mirada de advertencia_

 _\- Amor, cuando llego Lisa a nosotros ya no tenía memoria. Eso es verdad. Pero tampoco podía retener mucha información. Se le llama amnesia post-traumática. Le insertamos un pequeño chip del tamaño de un grano de arroz, para que mantuviera el mismo ritmo de vida su corteza cerebral, al mismo tiempo que libera un microgramo de cierto tipo de endorfinas para ayudar a su recuperación en general. Si el microchip comienza a deteriorarse o a fallar, será mucho más fácil que recuerde su memoria. Los nanobots son pequeños robots microscópicos que repararan la falla, regresando a Lisa al estado como se encontraba antes del episodio. – Freddy comenzó a reír cuando vio los ojos tan grandes que abría Shaina por la sorpresa de tanta información científica en tan poco tiempo – No te preocupes mi amor, para ella solo habrá sido un sueño. Ayúdala con eso._

 _\- Solo si me das un beso tan embriagante como el primero – Dijo Shaina con coquetería mientras ofrecía sus carnosos labios entreabiertos a su novio._

 _\- Hay no! Ustedes no tienen remedio –Había dicho Brian mientras salía de la sala donde estaban platicando y subía a su habitación a dormir unas horas antes de volver a Voltron._

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- Termine mi desayuno. Ya puedo abrir mis regalos? – Pregunto Aimé con carita de niña excitada por los regalos de navidad

\- Jajaja Aimé, compórtate! Pareces una niña!

\- Mmm… acaso tu no quieres abrir los regalos que te dio Freddy?

\- Bueno, sí, pero me espero! Además no se dónde los pusieron Rosy y James. Y no voy a andar por la casa buscando en cada habitación. Ya te dije que tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer.

\- Yo los busco! – Dijo echándose a correr por todo el primer piso a una velocidad bastante aceptable para los estándares de Shaina.

Tardaría unos cinco o diez minutos en recorrer todas las habitaciones del ala este y cuando por fin los encontró en el saloncito del té, regreso corriendo para avisarle a Shaina.

\- Anda! Vamos! No seas mala! Hay muchas cajas! Y muchas tienen tu nombre! Vamos anda!

A Shaina le divertía ver lo infantil que podía ser a veces.

\- Está bien. Vamos. Pero solo un rato. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Aimé la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el salón.

Comenzaron a abrir las bolsas y cajas. Las Verdes eran de Shaina y las Rosas de Aimé.

Encontraron muñecos, chocolates, dulces, joyas, ropa, relojes, fotografías, libros… una que otra broma como un poster de cuerpo completo de Brian, o un espejo de mano con chip que cantaba you are beautiful de Christina Aguilera.

Pasaron muchos momentos alegres probándose todo lo que podían probarse, comiéndose los dulces o chocolates, presumiendo sus regalos y se les fue el tiempo.

Al final, solo quedaba una cajita morada de terciopelo morado.

Aimé volteo a ver a Shaina. Shaina sabia que ella preguntaba para quien era pues no había tarjeta ni era de su color característico. Shaina incito con la mirada a Aimé a abrirlo.

Lentamente, la abrió. En su interior, una pequeña tarjetita decía: "Me harías muy feliz, si volvieras a usarlo". Y entonces se fijó debajo de la tarjeta. Era un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un diamante perfecto de dos quilates y un rubí de un cuarto de quilate a cada lado. Un anillo de compromiso. Aimé contuvo su respiración. Estaba segura que ese el anillo era el que ella usaba antes de su accidente y que mostraba al mundo su compromiso con Brian. Unas lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas. Shaina la miraba sumamente conmovida. Aimé tomo el anillo y lo puso en su dedo anular. Tan pronto como su anillo estaba en su dedo, de pronto todo cambio. Aimé veía en su cabeza un anillo diferente, un novio de cabello negro, no alcanzaba a enfocar su rostro y estaba en un lugar extraño. Su cabeza comenzó a doler y ahí mismo sobre la alfombra del salón, se desvaneció.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Noticias Inesperadas

 **Futuro**

 **Cuatro semanas han pasado desde que se recibió el mensaje desde la nave de exploración Voltron con las noticias de un Varitech estrellado. Mirilla ha trabajado incansablemente junto al Dr. Lang para conseguirlo. Desde que Max le había comentado el incidente del mensaje, casi no había dormido por tener listo alguna forma de comunicación más rápida. El Dr. Lang se había sorprendido mucho con la orden del General, más nunca se dio por vencido. Uno de sus asistentes había teorizado tiempo atrás, la forma de hacerlo haciendo un hibrido entre una consola zentraedi de tercera generación y la que estaba a bordo del SDF-3. Desgraciadamente ese asistente había perecido en el mismo accidente que La Almirante Lisa Hayase y aunque había dejado sus notas en su lugar de trabajo, les costó un poco de trabajo comprender las instrucciones exactas. Aunque en si la idea era bastante buena, solo la experiencia y el alto IQ del Dr. Lang pudo corregir los errores que tenía en sus cálculos para que ese proyecto tuviera un final exitoso. Además, el Dr. Lang había estado muy interesado en el proyecto ya que uno de sus antiguos asistentes había sido asignado a esa nave muchos años atrás y mientras pudieron comunicarse, había mantenido esa amistad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de él, y debido a que lo estimaba como un hijo quería saber cómo estaba y como había progresado en sus investigaciones. También Mirilla había trabajado mano a mano con el Dr. Lang pues era la única que alguna vez había manejado una de esas consolas y sabía sus secretos. Solo se habían usado en ciertas naves Meltran y junto con Azonia, había tenido esa oportunidad. Afortunadamente, dentro de las refacciones que recolectaban de la basura espacial de sus batallas, habían podido recuperar una con un menor daño y se encontraba sin usar en la bodega. Si este experimento se realizara sin problemas, el SDF-3 sería capaz de comunicarse incluso con el GTU en la tierra desde cualquier parte del universo. La desventaja fue que tardaron más tiempo del previsto porque tuvieron que desarmar la consola para poder hacer un nuevo diagrama del aparato y luego traducirlo en material terrestre que tuvieran todos los científicos de la nave y la tierra para poder enviárselo en el primer mensaje a las personas con quien quisieran un contacto inmediato y que pudieran fabricar una y entablar comunicación. Obviamente, el Dr. Lang se sentía como el Graham Bell del futuro. Ya habiendo hecho el primer contacto exitoso con la nave Voltron, solo había sido cuestión de esperar que comprendieran el mensaje, armaran el adaptador en sus comunicadores y llamaran. Era de noche cuando la Teniente Harrison que estaba de turno recibió una llamada por el nuevo comunicador experimental. Apareció una imagen borrosa de otra chica de comunicaciones.**

 **\- Aquí la Teniente Smith de la nave S.S. Voltron tratando de comunicarse con el SDF-3 con el General Richard Hunter por órdenes del Almirante Riverside. Por favor conteste.**

 **\- Aquí la teniente Harrison de la nave SDF-3. Estábamos esperando su llamada. El General no se encuentra en el puente pero si me da unos minutos lo localizare para usted.**

 **\- Gracias Teniente Smith. Yo la veo y escucho fuerte y claro. Mis técnicos están aquí. Podría darme el reporte de audio y video de su lado?**

 **\- Teniente, hay mucha interferencia en el video aunque el audio se escucha fuerte y claro.**

 **\- Entendido Teniente. Mis técnicos trabajaran en la sintonía mientras llama usted al General Hunter.**

 **\- Enterado Teniente. Por favor espere. – Se levantó del asiento y cogió su teléfono interno. Marco hacia la habitación del General Hunter. Si calculaba bien, aun no estaba dormido. Le contesto una voz muy familiar del otro lado del auricular – General Hunter, la nave Voltron acaba de hacer contacto con nosotros. Podría venir al cuarto de comunicaciones por favor?**

 **\- Voy enseguida. Busque al Coronel Sterling y a la Capitán Parino. Los necesito ahí conmigo ahora!**

 **\- Si General. – Colgó y ahora llamo a la casa de los Sterling. – Coronel Sterling?**

 **\- Mmmhmhmmmhmh**

 **\- Coronel, el General lo necesita en el cuarto de comunicaciones inmediatamente….**

 **\- Mmmmhhm grrrrr … shhhhhht estate quieta!**

 **\- Coronel? Acaso lo estoy… interrumpiendo? – Dijo la teniente bastante apenada y con el rubor a todo lo que daba –Disculpe Coronel. (Vaya, eran ciertos los rumores del Coronel y su esposa!)**

 **Pasaron pocos minutos en los que las dos tenientes de comunicaciones ajustaban sus pantallas hasta que se vio la pantalla con toda claridad.**

 **Rick Entro apresurado al cuarto de comunicaciones. Había llegado el momento de esclarecer el mensaje que había recibido semanas atrás.**

 **\- Aquí el General Richard Hunter de la nave SDF-3**

 **\- Mucho gusto General, Soy la teniente Smith de la nave SS Voltron. Tengo conmigo al Almirante Riverside. Lo comunico Señor.**

 **En la pantalla apareció un Almirante joven, no tendría más de 35 con su impecable uniforme negro y su gorra de comando. Se le hacía muy familiar.**

 **\- Almirante Riverside, (Que no era vicealmirante?) Es un placer conocerlo Señor – Dijo haciendo la venia)**

 **\- General Hunter, el placer es todo mío. Hemos oído grande cosas acerca de su heroísmo**

 **\- Gracias Almirante. Solo cumplo con mi deber. Agradezco que haya ordenado a su tripulación las modificaciones en las consolas para poder comunicarnos.**

 **\- Ciertamente fue una sorpresa que nuestros científicos no lo hayan descubierto antes General – Dijo con un pequeño tono de envidia- Pero dígame, en que puedo servirle.**

 **\- Almirante… hace unas semanas recibimos apenas un mensaje cifrado de su parte donde nos explicaba que localizaron una nave varitech tipo Valkiria estrellada en un asteroide cercano a ustedes.**

 **\- Así es.**

 **Se abre la puerta del cuarto de comunicaciones y entran Max y Mirilla. Al ver que llegaron tarde entran en silencio y se quedan atrás.**

 **\- Podría explicarnos los hechos Almirante? Que paso con el piloto?**

 **Karl Miro a Rick, después a Max y a Mirilla. Sabía que algún día debía dar una explicación, por lo que ya la tenía perfectamente estudiada.**

 **\- Lo siento General. La nave se estrelló. No hubo sobrevivientes. Estábamos en el cuadrante gamma, cerca del planeta Doom 2. Hay un anillo de asteroides. Algunos de ellos son ricos en materia obscura que usamos como combustible. Nuestros exploradores estaban analizando un asteroide en específico, cuando la nave salió de la nada y se estrelló. La teoría que tenemos es que ya que ustedes no estaban cerca de nosotros, la única explicación fue que la atrapo un agujero de gusano. Hemos tenido varios incidentes así en esta parte de la galaxia. Desgraciadamente por la velocidad y la forma en la que cayó, el piloto no sobrevivió.**

 **Rick estaba blanco. Su única esperanza había muerto.**

 **\- Confirmaron… el nombre del… piloto?**

 **Karl hizo silencio.**

 **\- Me temo que no tenemos los datos actualizados de todas las identificaciones militaras General, por lo que únicamente tenemos estas placas con su número de identificación 849201002 y esta argolla (las alzo para que se vieran por el video).**

 **Fue más de lo que Rick podía soportar. Se sentó en el lugar junto al de la teniente con las manos en la cabeza. Se había quedado mudo.**

 **Mirilla fue a abrazar a Rick y Max tomo la palabra.**

 **\- Buenas noches Almirante. Coronel Maximilian Sterling – Hizo la venia- Permiso para hablar Señor.**

 **Karl estaba divertido. No se acostumbraba a que todos lo tuvieran que saludar.**

 **\- Permiso concedido Coronel.**

 **\- Ruego disculpe al General Hunter, la persona que falleció dentro de ese varitech era su esposa.**

 **\- Lamento mucho escucharlo Coronel. Entréguele mis respetos al General.**

 **\- Con gusto Almirante. Podremos contactarlo en caso de tener más preguntas?**

 **\- Si Coronel, estaremos en contacto. Más adelante me gustaría devolverles el favor y enviarles algunos planos muy útiles que tenemos…**

En el presente.

Shaina corrió a recoger a Aimé. Estaba desmayada pero inquieta, como si tuviera pesadillas. Freddy lo había predicho. La cargo y la deposito en el diván de terciopelo que estaba en el salón y después corrió a buscar el osito de peluche que los chicos le habían dicho. Le costó unos minutos encontrarlo con todo el tiradero que tenían en el suelo. Era un osito de peluche blanco que representaba a un boy scout con todo y su mochilita. La abrió y vio los frasquitos. Corrió hacia donde estaba la jarra de agua fresca que estaban tomando y vertió unas gotas. Regreso y con trabajo hizo que Aimé tomara el agua. Pasaron unos minutos y Aimé comenzó a tranquilizarse.

\- Vaya! Pero que susto! – dijo Shaina mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y comenzaba a recoger las bolsas y envolturas para literalmente echarlas en la basura. No le gustaba cargarle la mano a Rosy, pues a pesar de que ahora tenía ayuda, seguía siendo la misma Shaina por dentro. Sencilla y fanática del orden.

Termino y volteo a ver a Aimé. Dormía profundamente como si estuviera muy cansada.

\- Jejeje creo que no me va a aguantar el ritmo mucho tiempo más – pensó con una sonrisa

Salió a dejar la basura y regreso.

Ahora le tocó el turno de recoger sus regalos… Los miraba con mucha ternura. De hecho a excepción de lo que Karl le había regalado cuando la saco del santuario, nadie le había dado nada en toda su vida. Repasaba también sus recuerdos de cuando la abrazaba, de cuando la besaba…

\- Dios! Esto nunca lo sentí con el maldito de Seiya – gruñó

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos

\- La Señorita Saori Kido le llama – Dijo la Computadora, que estaba puesto en automático

Shaina suspiro. Que ganas de matarla por interrumpirla.

\- Aquí Elaine Wick

\- Buenos días Elaine. Espero no molestarla.

\- Buenos días Saori. No, ya estoy terminando. En que puedo servirla

\- Bueno antes que nada deseo agradecerle a usted y a la señorita Aimé por el regalo tan fabuloso de cumpleaños. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- No fue nada. Un pequeño detalle agradeciendo la invitación a su fiesta.

\- Espero que viviendo tan cerca, podamos llegar a ser buenas amigas…

\- ( amigas! *&^%^$ ) Claro!, por qué no?

\- Bueno, para no alargarme mucho, este sábado es el Bazar Anual de Caridad de nuestro grupo, y la Fundación Kido la hará en el parque de los jardines reales. Quisiera invitarlas a asistir. Siendo unas personas tan importantes estoy segura que este año nadie faltara.

\- Gracias por la invitación. Sera un placer asistir. No puedo responder por Aimé, pero yo si asistiré con gusto. Si necesitan algo solo pídanmelo.

\- Fantástico! Todo el grupo estará feliz de oírlo…

Shaina ya se había fastidiado y escucho que Aimé comenzaba a despertar.

\- Le ruego me disculpe Saori, pero acaba de surgirme algo y debo irme…

\- Antes de colgar, me permitiría hacerle una pregunta algo más… personal?

\- (Oh no! ahora que!) Desde luego

\- Quería saber si… Seiya ha declarado alguna intención… sentimental con usted.

Shaina se rio para sus adentros. Todos sabían que Seiya era el favorito de Saori y hasta se rumoraba que lo amaba. Se sorprendio al comprobar que eso ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

\- No lo ha hecho, y no creo que lo haga. Recién acabo de presentarle al Dr. Raven, mi novio.

Del otro lado del Auricular, un silencio se hizo. Shaina ya se la imaginaba brincando de gusto.

\- Gracias por su sinceridad Elaine. Las esperamos el Sábado. – Colgó el teléfono

Shaina se quedó pensando en la invitación. Que fastidio! Odiaba todas esas hipocresías sociales, pero ni modo… Se dirigió al diván donde Aimé se estaba levantando y estirándose como si hubiera simplemente tomado una siesta. Shaina la miro intrigada. Habría funcionado?

\- Que rico descanso! – exclamo Aimé – De que me perdí

\- En serio Aimé que a veces me desesperas- Dijo Shaina en tono de reprimenda – Mira que quedarte dormida mientras abríamos los regalos…

\- Oh! Perdón – dijo avergonzada Aimé – Debió ser la desvelada de anoche.

\- Aja…

\- Si te sigues quedando así de dormida, pensare que estas embarazada – Bromeo Shaina

Aimé se puso roja

\- Shaina! Esas cosas no se dicen! Además El no… y yo no… y…

\- Jajaja ya cállate. No quiero saber detalles – Siguió Bromeando Shaina – pero pido ser la madrina

Aimé le arrojo un cojín!

Shaina lo esquivo fácilmente y agarro sus regalos y los subía a su habitación aun riéndose. Aimé, comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Aun no llegaba a su habitación cuando sonó el portón. Eso era responsabilidad de Rosy así que entro a su habitación y aventó todo a su cama. Sonó su intercomunicador con Rosy:

\- Señorita Elaine, tiene visitas

\- Quien es Rosy? No estoy esperando a nadie hoy ( o si? )

\- Es la Señorita Cammy

\- Que? Bajo en un minuto!

Cammy entro al recibidor por primera vez.

\- Wow! Me va a gustar vivir aquí. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras oía que alguien corría hacia ella.

\- Caaaaammyyyyy! – Grito Shaina abrazándola y brincando de emoción

\- Elaine! Que recibimiento! – dijo Cammy con la misma emoción

\- Estoy súper emocionada! Me encantara estar aquí!

\- Ven siéntate – dijo Shaina mostrándole el confortable sillón – Cuéntame todo. Como te va en la escuela? Es emocionante? Ya tienes novio? Y en el trabajo? Cuéntame!

\- Jajaja – Cammy rio ante el interrogatorio y se sentó frente a Shaina – Cuantas preguntas! Como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace mucho!

\- Bueno hace más de un año que no venias a visitarme. Han pasado muchisisimas cosas que te platicare poco a poco. Rosy!

\- Dígame Señorita.

\- Dile a James que te ayude a subir el equipaje de la Señorita Cammy y que meta el carro de ella al Garaje. Se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros un tiempo, así que por favor prepárale la habitación junto a la mía.

\- Si Señorita.

Cammy solo se quedaba viendo a Elaine dando órdenes. Le divertía ver como había cambiado desde ya casi cuatro años atrás que la conoció cuando sus padres y ella la acogieron después del accidente.

 _Flashback_

 _Shaina llevaba un mes con sus padres cuando su Madre la había llevado a conocer Picadilly Circus. A ella le hacia mucha gracia todos los jóvenes hípster y la joyería que le recordaba su juventud. A Shaina en realidad no le había desagradado la idea de conocer otra faceta de su madre más libre de protocolos. Ya estando allá, ambas estaban divirtiéndose en los puestos cuando Shaina se adelantó unos cuantos puesto viendo baratijas mitológicas sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Nunca se percató de que su madre había quedado en medio de una pelea callejera que termino en balacera. Cuando escucho el primer disparo volteo y corrió para salvar a su madre, más una chica rubia vestida con un leotardo militar y boina roja estaba más cerca y llego antes, se había puesto delante de ella y detenido la bala con sus guantes mecánicos y aun con fuerzas había nockeado a todos los involucrados. Shaina había ya llegado con su madre quien la abrazaba con fuerzas aun asustada de que a Shaina le hubiera pasado algo. Shaina le había agradecido y le dio su tarjeta para que la contactara en caso de necesitarlo. Cammy no había dicho nada y solo había desaparecido como había venido._

 _Seria acaso unas dos semanas más tarde cuando le había llamado del Hospital Militar de Londres. Cammy estaba bajo custodia en el hospital tras un atentado en el tren que la estaba transportando hacia una prisión. Había sido sentenciada por crímenes contra la humanidad debido a que durante algún tiempo, debido al Pésico Poder del Villano Bison, había asesinado y atentado contra varios gobiernos. Ella llevaba la tarjeta de Shaina como único contacto la habían llamado. Shaina había hablado con ella en privado y acordado la historia de la amnesia. Después había ido con su padre y le había suplicado que le ayudara. Dado que su padre era muy poderoso y quería complacer a su hija en todo, había pedido muchos favores para que Cammy quedara libre bajo la tutela de la familia Sedwick._

 _Dado que eran de la misma edad, las dos chicas se llevaron de maravilla desde el principio. Shaina le había contado sus secretos a Cammy y Cammy había hecho lo mismo. Se habían vuelto muy unidas, casi como hermanas, hasta que Cammy les dijo que quería irse a Paris a estudiar diseño de modas. Shaina se había puesto triste, pero sus padres la convencieron de dejarla ir. Además ella también comenzaría sus estudios superiores y no iba a tener tanto tiempo libre. Los padres de Shaina le habían regalado un departamento y un auto. El padre de Shaina también le había asignado una pensión mensual que rara vez tocaba Cammy, pues aun tenía todo el dinero que había ganado tanto siendo parte del MI6 y Delta red, como con Bison. A partir de entonces solo se veían de vez en cuando y cuando pudo, le dio a Cammy un teléfono con cámara para seguirse viendo. Cammy no había cambiado su carácter lo que le traía muchos problemas en la escuela y ahora que estaba trabajando medio tiempo en la casa Channel era peor, sin embargo su innegable talento evitaba que fuera despedida. El que la invitación de Shaina le diera la oportunidad de unas vacaciones había sido la oportunidad perfecta para que Paris descansara de los continuos cambios de humor de Cammy._

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- Ahora si déjame decirte que todos tus diseños que me has enviado han sido todo un éxito! Soy tu fan número uno – Dijo Shaina tomándole de la mano

\- De verdad? Gracias Eli! Siempre me inspiro en nosotras dos cuando lo hago

\- Eres un amor Cammy!

Cammy la miro extrañada.

\- Eli te sientes bien? Estas como…. Muy…. No se…

\- Muy qué? – Dijo Shaina ladeando la cabeza extrañada

\- Muy… amorosa? – Dijo Cammy poniéndose las manos en actitud de defensa.

\- Jajajaja es una larga historia que te voy a contar resumida antes de que Aimé baje para cenar.

\- Quien es Aimé?

\- Eso, es parte la historia. Todo comenzó cuando….

 **En el futuro**

 **Dos semanas después de la conversación de Rick con el Almirante Riverside, el General Hunter se encuentra en el puente del SDF-3 supervisando unas maniobras de exploración en un planeta que supone, tiene algunas características atmosféricas similares a las de la tierra, que es parte de su misión principal.**

 **Max, llega al puente con un sobre en la mano, y se dirige al Cabo Reims en un susurro para no interrumpir las operaciones.**

 **\- Cabo, sería tan amable de darle este sobre al General Hunter cuando tome su próximo descanso? Dígale que requiero respuesta inmediata.**

 **\- Claro que si Coronel. Yo se lo entrego. El próximo descanso del General será en cualquier momento.**

 **\- De que humor se encuentra el General, Cabo.**

 **\- Un poco más animado que de costumbre Coronel.**

 **\- Gracias Cabo. Si pregunta por mí, estaré en la cafetería de oficiales.**

 **No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Rick se levantó de su asiento y le informo al puente que tomaría un descanso, felicitando a todos por el éxito de las maniobras. Ahora todo dependía del equipo del Dr. Lang en cuestión de investigación de muestras.**

 **\- General, - Dijo el Cabo Reims – El Coronel Sterling le dejo este sobre para que se lo entregara en su descanso. Dijo que necesitaba una respuesta inmediata y que estaría en la cafetería de oficiales**

 **\- Gracias Cabo – dijo Rick mientras tomaba el sobre de las manos del Cabo – Tómese el resto del día libre. Me ha soportado mucho en estas semanas.**

 **\- Muchas gracias General!**

 **Rick salió del puente y camino hacia la cafetería abriendo el sobre y sacando su contenido. Se detuvo para leerlo detenidamente y mientras lo hacía, sorpresa, indignación, furia y enojo se leían en su rostro. Camino lanzando pestes y llego a la cafetería donde Max tomaba un café con Mirilla.**

 **\- Hola Rick, gustas un café? – Dijo Miriya**

 **\- No gracias Mir. Max, que significa esto! – Dijo mientras azotaba los papeles en la mesa**

 **\- Calmate Rick, solo soy el mensajero. Que fue lo que no entendiste? – dijo desafiante**

 **Miriya volteo a ver a ambos y dijo**

 **\- Yo me retiro. Tengo una clase de vuelo en 10 minutos. Max, te veo en casa.**

 **\- Si mi amor**

 **Ambos esperaron a que se retirara antes de comenzar a discutir.**

 **\- A ver Max, por favor no me hagas golpearte. Sabes que hoy traigo un humor de perros.**

 **\- ( Solo hoy?)**

 **\- Dentro de tu sobre hay dos documentos. Hablemos del primero… Que carajos quieres decir con que Min May se inscribió al Proyecto Centinela y está dentro del grupo de nuevos reclutas?**

 **\- Es correcto. Ella hizo la solicitud y fue aceptada. Todo está en regla como puedes ver. Solo falta tu firma en el documento de recibido**

 **\- No voy a firmar nada! No la quiero cerca de la milicia, no la quiero cerca de mis aviones y más que nada no la quiero cerca de mí!**

 **\- Lo siento Rick, no es una opción. Ya fue aceptada en la academia y recuerda que estamos escasos de personal.**

 **\- Me importa un comino!- Dijo Rick golpeando la mesa**

 **\- Además eso acallaría algunos rumores que….**

 **\- Rumores? Que Rumores?**

 **\- Nada, olvídalo. No es lugar para hablar de eso.**

 **\- Ya arreglare cuentas contigo cuando estemos a solas. Ahora explícame este otro reporte. Comienzas tus notas con la frase: No confíes ciegamente en la explicación del Almirante Riverside. Podrías Explicármelo?**

 **\- Bueno Rick, todo está en el reporte. El Dr. Lang nos contó que un buen amigo de él trabaja en Voltron. Gracias a los diagramas del Dr., fabrico un comunicador hyperlaser de inducción personal, y el Dr. Lang también. Ellos se comunican desde sus habitaciones. Miriya y yo le hemos hecho algunas preguntas y nos ha ayudado mucho a comprender…**

 **\- Comprender qué?**

 **\- Bueno, por ejemplo. Gracias a que Voltron ha tenido mas contacto con otras razas extraterrestres que nosotros, intercambiaron parte de su cultura y su tecnología. Tecnología que gracias a Dios ni los Zentraedi ni los Invids tienen.**

 **\- Aja y eso que?**

 **\- Déjame terminar. El amigo del Dr. Lang, le ha contado que dentro de la última cumbre a la que asistió el Almirante, pudieron obtener un equipo de Transposición temporal individual, que les permite viajar en el tiempo.**

 **\- Vamos Max! Eso es solo ciencia ficción.**

 **\- No Rick. Según el, ninguno de ellos tiene acceso a los planos completos. A cada técnico le dieron una parte del aparato y solo una persona tuvo acceso al armado final. El Dr. Frederick Raven. Íntimo amigo del Almirante.**

 **\- Bueno, y a dónde quieres llegar con esto.**

 **\- Sabes cómo se llama en realidad el Almirante Riverside? Aparentemente heredo el apellido familiar después del holocausto, pero tú ya lo conocías con otro nombre**

 **\- Max,… en serio… como quieres que sepa esa información? Deja de estar con rodeos.**

 **Max tomo un segundo para responder.**

 **\- El Almirante Brian Riverside, era conocido como Carl Riber. El antiguo prometido de Lisa.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Encuentro de miradas

Presente

\- Solo porque sé que nunca en tu vida has tomado alcohol o drogas Shaina, porque si no diría que estas bajo el influjo de alguna de esas substancias – Dijo Cammy cuando Shaina termino de contarle lo que había acontecido desde que Karl había vuelto – Es más, creo que cuando todo esto termine deberás escribir el script para una película…

\- Jajaja que ridícula eres… - dijo Shaina riendo de buena gana - Como te extrañe!. Pero ahora te voy a presentar a Aimé. Es muy dulce. Te va a gustar.

\- Mientras no me empalague … - dijo Cammy con una mueca de incredulidad

\- Antes que la llame… que me trajiste?

\- Por qué crees que te traje algo?

\- Siempre me traes uno o dos de tus modelos más nuevos, anda! Mira que cuando llegue Freddy quiero presumírselos…

\- De verdad que te trae loquita. Espero que te trate mejor que El estúpido japonés.

\- Yo Espero que Freddy venga pronto y te lo presento. Pero cuidadito y le coqueteas porque te arranco los ojos!

\- Con que? Ya no tienes las unas largas y afiladas como antes – dijo Cammy desafiante

Ambas rieron. Shaina Le pidió a Rosy que fuera por Aimé.

\- Ahora debo advertirte. Aimé no sabe más de ti de lo que sabe la CIA o MI6, bueno excepto lo de tu memoria porque definitivamente se me salió la información y porque además hubiera sido sumamente extraño tener dos amigas con el mismo padecimiento ok?

\- Mmm…. De cuando acá eres tan boquifloja. – Dijo Cammy desafiante

\- Arghhhh Cállate! Tu sabes que no soy así. Traes ganas de pelear como antes o qué?

\- Jajaja creo que sí. Tengo demasiada energía acumulada. Aquí no tienes tu zona de entrenamiento como la tienes en Sedwick Park? Te acuerdas como después de nuestras sesiones de manejo de la ira a la que tu mama nos metió nos íbamos a golpear lo que encontráramos?

\- Ahhh que buenos tiempos aquellos Cammy, desgraciadamente no. Estoy demasiado cerca de gente que puede reconocerme y no quisiera explotar sin querer mi cosmos y que se dieran cuenta.

Cammy iba a contestar cuando Aimé bajo las escaleras corriendo. Antes de llegar vio a una simpática chica de la misma estatura que Shaina, el cabello rubio y largo lo tenía peinado en dos trenzas, cuerpo atlético como el de Shaina. De hecho físicamente se parecían mucho. Casi como hermanas. La única diferencia notable eran sus ojos de un azul cielo mientras que los de Shaina eran verdes y que se veía uno o dos años más joven.

\- Aimé, déjame presentarte a Cammy. Cammy, Aimé.

\- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo – (arrrrghhhhhhh está más delgada que yo!-pensó Cammy)

\- Cammy se va a quedar unos días con nosotras. Ella tendrá los mismos derechos y obligaciones que nosotras dos. Podrá ir a donde quiera con toda libertad, así que trátala como si fuera yo misma ok? – Dijo Shaina

\- Si Señora – dijo Aimé haciendo una perfecta venia militar que impacto a Cammy por su perfección!

Shaina solo le sonrió.

\- Si de verdad estuviéramos en la milicia, ya te hubiera hecho corte marcial Aimé. Ve a cambiarte, es la hora de la cena. Estamos todas desfasadas y tengo que comenzar a contestar mis correos o nunca terminare.

Aimé subió corriendo

\- Cambiarse? - Dijo Cammy

\- Si querida. Para no perder la costumbre, nos gusta cambiarnos de ropa a una más formal cuando cenamos. Tratamos de preservar nuestras tradiciones inglesas.

\- Me hubieran avisado para traer ropa adecuada – Dijo Cammy mientras daba una patada de berrinche

\- Y como querías que te avisara si tú tampoco me avisaste que venias hoy! Dijiste que aceptabas mi invitación mas no cuando ibas a llegar – Dijo Shaina

\- Si… digamos que tengo unos cuantos días libres extras – Cammy se ruborizo

\- Oh no! Ahora que hiciste? Te expulsaron?

\- Nop. Solo me suspendieron. Una estúpida compañera hizo un vestido idéntico al mío porque deje mis bocetos a la vista, y antes del desfile se lo rompí.

\- No cambias Cammy… No cambias…. Vamos, te muestro tu habitación.

 _ **En el Futuro**_

 _ **Rick Hunter estaba en su día libre. Caminaba con ropa de civil por los hangares del escuadrón skull. Max acababa de terminar su turno, por lo que los técnicos estaban revisando su nave. Rick se acercó y acaricio la que fue su nave por casi 10 años, antes de que pasara la estafeta a Max. Le traía muy buenos recuerdos y también malos recuerdos. Recordaba como su hermano había sido el dueño original y como había fallecido en él; como peleaba con Lisa por el TECNET cada vez que había una batalla... Lisa…. Por qué todo siempre terminaba recordándole a ella?**_

 _ **Max salió de su oficina en el hangar y vio a un melancólico Rick junto al Skull 1.**_

 _ **\- Rick, amigo, que te trae por aquí.**_

 _ **\- Hola Max, solo… caminaba.**_

 _ **\- Acompáñame a la cafetería. Me voy a reunir con Mirilla y en el camino te contare como vamos con el proyecto A.S.I.L.**_

 _ **\- De acuerdo, vamos**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **\- Max, no sé si te escuche bien. Me dijiste que el Almirante Riverside es Karl Riber? El prometido de Lisa? Por el que ella casi muere en Marte y no tuvo otra relación hasta la nuestra?**_

 _ **Max lo miro con miedo. Su amigo se había transformado en una persona temible y cuando estaba enojado, nadie, ni siquiera el quería estar cerca. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza.**_

 _ **Rick se levantó y salió corriendo. Max tuvo muchos problemas para seguirle el paso hasta que se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía. Llego a la antigua habitación de Lisa. Todo estaba empacado en cajas marcadas con distintos nombres. No habían tenido tiempo de mudarse al camarote para parejas de oficiales que era el más grande que había en la nave y les había sido asignado, pues había pasado lo de Lisa, más las cajas ya estaban listas. Además de su ropa y accesorios, había cajas de utensilios de oficina, de libros, de archivos y de recuerdos del pasado. Rick agarro esa caja, y la subió al escritorio. Vio algunos regalos que el mismo le había regalado a Lisa al inicio de su relación, fotos de su padre, unas partituras de piano que habían sido de su madre, medallas que había ganado y muchas cosas más. Al fondo de la caja encontró lo que buscaba: El portarretrato con la foto de Lisa con su anterior prometido Karl Riber. Rick temblaba de ira. Era el! Desde luego con mas edad, tal vez un poco más delgado pero era el! Definitivamente eran los mismos ojos azules.!**_

 _ **\- Rick? – dijo Max cuando llego tras de el**_

 _ **Rick de coraje arrojo el portarretrato contra la pared haciendo que Max se acercara más para tranquilizarlo.**_

 _ **Rick se dio la vuelta hacia Max y lo tomo de su saco con agresividad. Max no hizo nada para defenderse.**_

 _ **\- A mí no es al que tienes que golpear. Yo solo estoy tratando de ayudarte.**_

 _ **Rick lo soltó.**_

 _ **\- Perdóname Max. Esto… es demasiado para mí. No sé cómo… reaccionar.**_

 _ **Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y puso su cabeza entre sus manos desesperado.**_

 _ **Max arrimo otra silla y siguió diciendo:**_

 _ **\- Rick, no me dejaste terminar. Este amigo del Dr. Lang está dispuesto a ayudarnos. Está convencido de poder conseguir los planos completos para que podamos armar una maquina igual aquí. Si Karl Riber tiene a Lisa viva, la vamos a encontrar y además vamos a poder tener alguna prueba para acusarlo y enjuiciarlo pero mientras tenemos que esperar. Al Dr. Lang también le costó trabajo creer que Riber fuera el Almirante Riverside. Él fue discípulo también del Dr. Lang en la Base Sarah, solo que el Dr. Lang lo hacía remotamente desde su base en la UN spacy. También lo creía muerto.**_

 _ **\- Cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en conseguir los planos y fabricar esa máquina?**_

 _ **\- El Dr. Lang dice que dependiendo las instrucciones unas ocho a 12 semanas.**_

 _ **Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que Rick se quedó viendo a la pared.**_

 _ **\- Dile a Lang que tiene Luz Verde y prioridad 1 a menos que haya algún ataque. Nadie fuera de nuestro circulo debe saber de este proyecto al que denominaremos proyecto A.S.I.L. De acuerdo?**_

 _ **\- Si… me comunicare con el de inmediato**_

 _ **\- Max, me haces un gran favor?**_

 _ **\- Lo que quieras Rick, solo pide.**_

 _ **\- Déjame solo**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 **Rick y Max caminaron en silencio hasta salir del hangar. Ya en el pasillo Max le dijo:**

 **\- Yo sé que has esperado mucho Rick…**

 **\- Casi 3 meses…**

 **\- Si, casi tres meses, pero el Dr. Lang dice que valió la pena. El mismo ha hecho hoy el experimento final con éxito.**

 **\- Cuando podremos usarlo entonces – Dijo Rick sin ninguna emoción. Era uno de esos días en los que Max tenía ganas de golpearlo para que reaccionara a las buenas noticias que le estaban dando.**

 **\- Si estás en tu día libre, porque no dejas que el Dr. Lang te explique y lo intentas por primera vez? No tienes nada que perder y al menos te ayudara a despejar esa cabeza dura que tienes.**

 **\- Como digas**

 **Se dirigieron al cuarto adjunto a la oficina del Dr. Lang. Al principio solo era había sido una habitación extra que el Dr. Utilizaba como bodega, pero al querer duplicar el resultado que habían tenido en Voltron, le sería más fácil trabajar todas las horas disponibles.**

 **A partir de que el General Hunter le había dado luz verde al Proyecto A.S.I.L. había dedicado todo su tiempo en terminar ese proyecto. El General Hunter y el Coronel Sterling le habían confiado sus dudas y debido a que el conoció a Karl Riber hacia tantos años atrás y también sabia lo fuerte de sus sentimientos por su entonces prometida Lisa Hayes. Lo había reprendido varias veces por estar en las nubes viendo sus fotos y sonando despierto.**

 **Rick y Max tocaron a la puerta**

 **\- Adelante – La puerta se abrió.**

 **\- Buenas tardes Dr. – Dijo Max – Traje a Rick para que se comience a familiarizar con el aparato.**

 **Rick se adelantó hacia donde sabía que Lang había trabajado con la máquina. Esperaba encontrar algo parecido a la cámara de micronizacion de los zentraedis, mas esta máquina era simplemente como una cabina telefónica del siglo pasado. Solo cabía una persona y él le calculaba máximo un metro cuadrado.**

 **\- General, supongo que no querrá leer el manual verdad?- dijo Lang**

 **Rick sonrió por primera vez volteándolo a ver.**

 **\- Tan difícil es?**

 **\- No, de hecho no lo es. Permítame decirle cómo manejarla: En este display verde, debe poner la fecha y hora en la que va a llegar. Sea al pasado o al futuro. En el display azul, debe poner las coordenadas exactas con latitud y longitud a dónde quiere llegar. Mi contacto me proveyó con la lista de las ultimas 5 transposiciones que hicieron con las coordenadas. Según este mapa antiguo, la última vez que utilizaron la maquina fue cerca de las ruinas del Partenón en lo que era Grecia.**

 **\- Grecia? Que tendría que estar haciendo ahí Riber?**

 **\- No lo sabemos General. Crei que usted se encargaría de esa investigación. Sin embargo, no quisiera mandarlo ahí sin saber a lo que se expone. Lo voy a enviar a unas coordinadas segura cerca de la playa, donde no puede haber ningún obstáculo para usted y voy a programar su GPS para que le diga las coordenadas exactas de donde fue la última que Riber uso y vaya a investigar. Solo haga lo posible por volver al aparato en menos de dos horas. Anote las coordenadas que usted crea le ayudarían mejor si quiere regresar, así para futuras referencias las tendremos.**

 **\- Y que peligro corro?**

 **\- Bueno. No hay peligro para usted. Yo ya lo probé en mi persona. Pero, por favor no trate de cambiar nada en la historia que se está desarrollando. Cualquier cambio del pasado puede afectar todo el rumbo de la humanidad e incluso si se encuentra con algún familiar suyo podría dejar de existir.**

 **\- Max, me acompañas? – Dijo Rick**

 **\- Lo siento amigo, sabes que primero debo consultarlo con Miriya… - Dijo Max guiñándole el ojo.**

 **Rick reviso las coordenadas y fechas de las transposiciones de Riber… No tenían ningún sentido para él. Se debatía entre la decisión de quedarse en caso que surgiera una emergencia o seguir su instinto y utilizar esa máquina. Que era lo peor que podía pasar? Después de todo, está en su día libre.**

 **\- De acuerdo. Voy a usarla en este momento. Max. Quedas a cargo de la nave. Si algo me pasa, no vayas a buscarme, solamente sigue con la misión.**

 **\- Vamos Rick, no seas fatalista**

 **\- Dr. Lang… estoy listo**

En el presente

Rick Hunter contemplaba la casa que estaba frente a él. Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero los últimos rayos del sol tocando los ladrillos blancos… Vaya!, hacía que recordara las casas de los ricos hacendados en Oklahoma que les prestaban sus campos a su familia para poner el circo aéreo cuando el aún era un niño muy pequeño. Le traía muchos recuerdos buenos y malos. Siempre se imaginó también así la casa Hayase, sobre todo cuando Lisa le contaba sus recuerdos de la infancia y su madre.

Era la casa más cercana al lugar que su GPS de bolsillo le había dicho donde había llegado o salido Karl.

Se decidió a tocar el timbre. Era un portón enorme de hierro fundido. Una voz femenina le pregunto.

\- Que se le ofrece?

\- Buenas tardes, quisiera ver al dueño de esta casa por favor.

\- Motivo?

Rick se quedó pensando un momento. Que sería adecuado responder para que le abrieran la puerta?

\- Vengo a presentarme. Soy un nuevo vecino.

\- Permítame un momento iré a preguntar. A quien debo anunciar?

\- Fokker, Royland Fokker. – Sonreía mientras lo decía. A Roy le gustaba este tipo de misiones y charadas y estaría encantado de ayudarlo. Sin pensarlo mucho, dirigió una pequeña plegaria a su hermano. Le rogaba que lo ayudara a lograr su meta y lo protegiera si por alguna razón se encontraba en peligro.

Se escuchó un clic y el portón se abrió de par en par.

\- La señorita Elaine lo recibirá cuando termine de cenar. Pase usted. Sea Bienvenido.

Quien será la señorita Elaine? Que tiene que ver con Riber?

Comenzó a caminar por el camino empedrado. Tuvo que pasar por todo el corredor lleno de jardines con flores y la fuente del centro para llegar a la puerta principal.

Cuando llego, una joven con un uniforme negro y blanco le abrió. Le sonrió y le pidió que la siguiera.

Rick Obedientemente lo hizo. Lo llevo hasta una sala de estar muy bien decorada donde ya había sido prendida la chimenea.

\- Gusta algo de tomar mientras espera señor? Un whisky? Un Martini?

\- Eh? Uh… no gracias. Tendrá Petit Cola?

\- Tengo refresco de cola, mas no conozco esa marca.

\- La molestaría entonces con un refresco de cola sin hielo. Gracias

\- Enseguida se la traigo.

Rick se dedicó a admirar las piezas de arte que decoran la habitación. Jarrones chinos, pinturas de Rubens… Todo eso era desconocido para él. Nunca pudo ver ninguna de esas obras en vivo antes, pues era muy joven cuando se enlisto en el ejército y después de la lluvia de la muerte, no muchas obras sobrevivieron en todo el mundo.

\- Aquí tiene su bebida señor. La señorita Elaine ya termino y viene para acá.

\- Muchas gracias. Aquí la espero.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Rick tomo un sorbo de su refresco.

\- WOW! Este sí que es un buen refresco de cola.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escucho voces provenientes de corredor. Eran voces femeninas. Entro la primera mujer y detrás otras dos. Él se levantó cortésmente. Cuando volteo, simplemente se quedó sin habla. Había dos jovencitas rubias y una pelirroja y las tres quitaban el aliento. Como se hubiera reído Max si hubiera visto su expresión. La Primera chica rubia era preciosa, facciones perfectas unos enormes ojos verdes, unas curvas de locura que se lograba apreciar a través de su vestido de fiesta blanco decorado con flores rosadas y su cabello suelto decorado con una flor exacta como la de su vestido… se veía que era la líder. Detrás de ella, la otra rubia se veía unos años más joven, con grandes ojos azules y su vestido no era en ningún modo clásico como el de las otras dos chicas, todo lo contrario, era lo más atrevido que había visto Rick en mucho tiempo. Era color lavanda con blanco, a medio tobillo de largo, con escote de corazón y una abertura en la pierna que llegaba casi a la cintura que hasta Rick se sonrojo. Pero de las tres, la que más le llamo la atención fue la pelirroja. Se veía aún más joven que las otras dos chicas y tenía una figura mucho más delicada, su carita mucho más tierna y su vestido, aunque no mostraba nada de piel, la hacía ver como toda una princesa. El vestido era estraple, largo hasta los pies, con mangas largas y anchas en el extremo, pero lo más sorprendente era que su color principal era verde combinado con azul hielo, y el tono del verde era del mismo color de sus ojos, lo que hacía que pareciera totalmente irreal. Las tres sonreían.

Shaina fue la primera en hablar extendiendo su mano.

\- Buenas noches Señor Fokker, mi nombre es Elaine Wick. Soy la dueña de la casa. Mi amiga a mano derecha es Cammy White y a mi izquierda Aimé Monrieul.

\- Buenas noches señorita Wick, es un placer conocerla – dijo Rick mientras extendía la mano para estrecharla y después a cada una de las amigas.

Las tres se sentaron en el sofá de tres plazas con una gracia que Rick no pudo dejar de admirar.

Él se sentó en el sillón al frente.

\- Discúlpeme si llegue en un momento no muy oportuno – dijo Rick

\- No se preocupe Señor Fokker, en que podemos servirle? – dijo Shaina

Rick tuvo que cambiar sus planes por completo. Recordó una casa en la playa que vio cuando recién llego y que estaba del lado contrario a la casa donde estaba, que se veía abandonada y con un letrero de se vende.

\- Bueno, he pasado un magnifico fin de semana en esta playa, y creo que me gustaría vivir aquí cuando me retire. Mi agente de bienes raíces me recomendó que hablara con los vecinos cercanos y ustedes son las únicas.

\- Y de dónde viene usted señor Fokker? – pregunto Cammy

\- Yo soy originario de Oklahoma, Señorita, mas hace mucho que no piso mi tierra natal. (Al menos eso es cierto –pensó)

\- Y a que se dedica Señor Fokker?- Volvió a preguntar Shaina.

\- Por favor díganme R...oy. Señor Fokker siento que hablan con mi padre. Soy… Ingeniero Aeronáutico.

\- Ahhh! Usted diseña aviones – Aimé pregunto curiosa por primera vez. Rick volteo a verla con más detenimiento. Esa voz, aunque un poco más infantil, se parecía mucho a la de Lisa. Esos ojos… son del mismo color! Pero esta chica es poco más que una niña! No debe ser ella? O sí?

\- Si señorita… le gustan los aviones? – Contesto con un renovado entusiasmo

\- Sí, me gustan mucho. Me gusta verlos volar. Es como si los Dioses le hubieran dado la oportunidad al ser humano de sentir lo que las aves disfrutan diariamente.

Rick se le quedo viendo fijamente. Sus ojos habían tenido un brillo muy especial al estar hablando de los aviones.

\- Cuando guste, le puedo mostrar algunos planos en los que estoy trabajando (Tendré que sacar de los archivos algunos planos viejos para mostrárselos si me dice que sí) – Dijo sonriendo

Por primera vez, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda lo vieron fijamente a los ojos. El sintió que algo revivía en su corazón… un sentimiento cálido… una esperanza!

Aimé por su parte quedo impactada por el color de los ojos de aquel caballero de cabello negro. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules. Los de Brian eran azules pero los del Roy Fokker aparte de ser de un azul más profundo, parecía que querían desnudar su alma. De pronto se sintió cohibida y volteo hacia las muchachas. Sentía la mirada de él y tuvo miedo.

Después de una especie de interrogatorio formal e inocente entre los cuatro en los que Aimé casi no participaba y que no duro más de 15 minutos, Aimé comenzó a sentir el peso de aquel día tan pesado. Sintió que su cuerpo ya no le respondía mas. Intento ponerse de pie pero todo le dio vueltas y casi se cae si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Rick que se paró y brinco la pequeña mesita de noche que los separaba y Aimé quedo en sus brazos.

Shaina y Cammy se levantaron y trataron de ayudarla. Rick ya la había cargado.

Shaina se acercó y se dio cuenta que Aimé se había quedado profundamente dormida. Posiblemente un efecto colateral de las gotas que le había dado antes.

Cammy no sabía que estaba pasando, pero al ver que Shaina no se alteraba, ella tampoco lo hizo.

\- Roy, sería tan amable de ayudarme a subirla a su habitación? Cammy, llámale a Rosy y dile que suba por favor. Cammy asintió y salió del salón tranquilamente.

\- La sigo – dijo Rick – El olor del cabello de Aimé lo estaba embriagando y lo tenía asustado. Quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Shaina subió rápidamente las escaleras con Rick tras ella y Shaina abrió la puerta de una habitación muy bien decorada. Descubrió la cama y le hizo señas a Rick para que la depositara ahí. Rosy, la mucama que había atendido a Rick llego corriendo.

\- Encárgate de ayudarla a cambiarse Rosy .

\- Si Señorita

Shaina salió junto con Rick y bajo las escaleras.

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda Roy. Aimé no se había sentido bien todo el día y supongo que la medicina que tomo le hizo efecto demasiado tarde. Entenderá que no podre seguir atendiéndolo, pero será bienvenido en alguna otra ocasión – Dijo Shaina sonriendo.

\- Comprendo. Espero que la señorita Aimé se recupere pronto. – Dijo con toda sinceridad ya que quería volver a verla – Que pase buenas noches.

Minutos más tarde, Rick ya estaba dentro de la máquina para regresar al SDF-3. Regresaba con una sonrisa tomando nota mental de todo para poder contarle a Max toda su experiencia con lujo de detalles.


	12. Chapter 12

En el presente

Era una mañana Hermosa, y como de costumbre, Aimé se levantó con muchas ganas de seguir su entrenamiento. Solo le quedaba una pequeña resaca… Que acaso había tomado tanto vino con la cena? No recordaba cómo había subido a su habitación ni como se había cambiado de ropa. Vio su hermoso vestido que había usado la noche anterior colgado en su maniquí. Anoche antes de bajar para la cena, se había tomado varias fotografías con el puesto. Era muy especial pues se lo había traído Brian y le había gustado muchísimo. Le enviaría las fotografías para que la admirara. Le gustaba ver la admiración en sus ojos. Y hablando de ojos… esos ojos azules de Roy Fokker que conociera anoche… porque su mirada le inspiraba temor? Había sentido su mirada todo el tiempo que ella estuvo ahí… Como si quisiera desenmascarar algún secreto oculto en ella.

\- Vaya tonteras que estoy pensando! Debo dejar de ver tantos programas de misterio y dedicarme más a mi entrenamiento! – Dijo en voz alta.

Salió hacia el gimnasio vestida con un leotardo azul turquesa de manga larga. Así cuando se levantara Shaina para ir a patinar, solo se acomodaría su falda por arriba y listo!

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asombrada se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

Sobre la viga de equilibrio haciendo un parado de manos con Split estaba Cammy, vistiendo su uniforme de combate verde militar. Era muy buena y cuando termino su rutina Aimé le aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Cammy no la había sentido venir y se sonrojo.

\- Perdón, no creí que nadie se levantara tan temprano en esta casa – Se disculpo

\- Eres muy buena! Enséname a hacer eso! – Dijo Aimé

\- Pero creí que solo Elaine te estaba entrenando – pregunto suspicazmente Cammy

\- Bueno, pero no es parte del entrenamiento cuando ella no está – dijo guiñando el ojo Aimé – y yo quiero ser perfecta.

\- De acuerdo, pero si me descubre y termina por correrme tu tendrás que abogar por mí.

Ambas comenzaron a reír y decidieron dirigirse juntas a las barras asimétricas.

Mientras Cammy preparaba las barras y tensaba los cables, Aimé se puso a calentar. Acordaron que Cammy primero haría su rutina y después Aimé trataría de seguirla y Cammy la corregiría.

Aimé se asombraba cada vez más de la fuerza que tenía Cammy y la destreza con la que realizaba una rutina completa que bien podía haber sido realizada en las olimpiadas.

Cuando termino Aimé le pregunto:

\- Donde aprendiste a hacer todo eso?

\- Mmm… si no mal recuerdo en la secundaria estaba como materia obligatoria… En tu escuela no te obligaron a hacerlo? Después en el MI6 teníamos un muy buen instructor…

Aimé se quedó pensando…

\- No podría decirte si lleve o no la materia. Algo me dice que no era muy buena en educación física.

Cammy sonrió. Había olvidado que Shaina le había dicho lo de su memoria. Aimé se subió a las barras y se cayó varias veces al soltarse muy rápido o no tener la velocidad correcta. Cammy la corrigió varias veces y no pudo menos que admirarse de la terquedad de Aimé. Varias veces le había dicho que no intentara tal o cual movimiento porque era de nivel avanzado, pero Aimé seguía intentándolo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente pudo hacer la rutina de un modo casi perfecto que Cammy no pudo dejar de admirar.

Eran cerca de las ocho cuando Aimé le pregunto a Cammy si le gustaría ver a Shaina patinar. Cammy, que aún no conocía esa parte de la casa, asintió con la cabeza. Salieron del gimnasio por la puerta que comunicaba con la pista. Cuando abrieron la puerta, se dieron cuenta que no estaba ahí. Tampoco se veía que el hielo hubiera sido usado. Cammy volteo a ver a Aimé como preguntándole. Aimé levanto los hombros y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el interfono más cercano. Marco a la habitación de Shaina y nadie le contesto. Eso si ya era extraño. Le marco a Rosy, quien debía estar en la cocina preparando el desayuno… tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Le hizo señas a Cammy para que la siguiera. Regresaron a la casa. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Llegaron al recibidor.

\- Computadora, dime donde esta Elaine

Cammy volteo a verla como preguntándole a quien carambas le hablaba. Dio un pequeño brinco cuando una voz femenina contestaba:

\- Elaine no se encuentra en el perímetro de la propiedad. Sin embargo dejo un mensaje para usted. Quiere escucharlo?

\- Afirmativo.

Cammy no salía de su asombro. La tecnología de punta que usaba su querida amiga estaba mucho más avanzada de la que hubiera visto nunca, incluyendo a Shadaloo.

La computadora tardo unos segundos en accesar al mensaje de voz:

\- "Hola Aimé. Para cuando escuches este mensaje, yo ya habré aterrizado en Londres. Hubo una emergencia a medianoche y tuve que salir de inmediato. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de agarrar mi equipaje, solo mi bolso. Durante mi ausencia, deberás de ser la anfitriona de Cammy y ambas cuidarse mutuamente. No hagan fiestas, no inviten a nadie y ya programe la computadora con ciertas instrucciones para que no vayas en contra de ellas. Por cierto, lamento dejarlas sin Rosy, pero era totalmente indispensable que ella me acompañara. Cammy tiene ciertas instrucciones precisas también en su habitación Aimé, para que por favor, bajes al sótano a la computadora principal y le abras su propio código de voz y le des su tarjeta de acceso a la casa. Muéstrale la casa y los alrededores. Y no, no creas que tendrás tiempo libre, deje instrucciones precisas a Cammy de que, como y cuando tiene que entrenarte y supervisarte. Lo siento queridita pero ya perdimos mucho tiempo cuando vinieron los muchachos. También recuerda que no puedes ir sola a ningún lugar y tienes estrictamente prohibido manejar. No me hagas acusarte con Brian. Diviértanse mucho en mi ausencia. Les llamare más tarde. Un beso" – Fin del mensaje

Aimé suspiro. Ni en emergencias Shaina era capaz de dejarla con unos días libres.

\- En fin, que te parece si vamos directo al sótano a abrirte tu propio código y después te muestro la casa. Así terminamos de enfriarnos, nos bañamos y después vamos a desayunar a algún lado. Nos podremos conocer mejor y nadie tendrá que cocinar – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Me parece genial – dijo Cammy correspondiendo.

Dos horas más tarde, Cada una subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha e ir a almorzar.

Cammy recordó que Shaina le había dejado un mensaje específicamente para ella. Estaba en la ducha cuando le pidió a la computadora que le entregara el mensaje.

\- Hola Cammy. Bienvenida de nuevo! Me da tanto gusto tenerte aquí . Espero que tu cuarto te haya gustado y hayas descansado muy bien. Tuve que ausentarme de manera inesperada y por tiempo indefinido. Voy a tratar de reportarme con ustedes más tarde. Aimé se sentirá bien hoy, pero si por alguna razón llega a desmayarse (que espero que no pase ), frente a tu habitación en el pasillo hay una mesita con unas violetas. En uno de los cajones hay un frasquito con un líquido color ámbar. Vierte 5 gotas en medio vaso de agua y se lo das. Dormirá profundamente y se sentirá mejor al despertar. No preguntes. Solo hazlo. Debido a su accidente tiene prohibido manejar. No importa cuánto te insista, no la dejes. Para eso tienen a James. (no sé si lo recuerdes) . Tampoco dejes que salga sola con Ikki. (Es amigo de Seiya y de la misma calaña). Si, si, ese mismo Seiya. Ahora bien. Si para el sábado por la mañana no he llegado, tendrás que ocupar mi lugar representándome en el Bazar de Caridad de La fundación Kido. Así que te quedan únicamente dos días para ver que te pones que la opaque a ella y a todas las demás. Si hay alguna emergencia, dile a la computadora que me localice. Y para terminar, esto es lo que debe aprender Aimé en sus entrenamientos:…

Cammy tomaba nota mental de todo. Lo del entrenamiento no era difícil. Seria más o menos fácil para ella mostrárselo a Aimé, lo difícil seria representar a Shaina ante el la fundación Kido. En fin. Pasará lo que pasara, no podía ni debía fallarle a Shaina. Salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse para ir a almorzar con Aimé.

Era más de medio día cuando Ikki y su hermano Sean paseaban por el centro comercial más cercano al Santuario. Era su día libre y no quisieron ir a Rodorio porque ahí no encontraban las cosas que querían. Habían llegado en sus motos y las habían estacionado cerca de la entrada por precaución. Subieron al último piso que era donde se encontraban las tiendas con rebaja. Aun cuando la fundación les pagaba bien, nunca estaba de más ahorrar un poco, sobre todo porque Sean pensaba en cuanto le costaría pagar su boda con Junet en el futuro. Tuvieron que atravesar todo el food court. Iban pasando indiferentes hasta que Ikki de reojo se percató de la presencia de Aimé con otra chica rubia. No era Shaina pero se le parecía mucho. Solo la veía por atrás, pero su cabello era mucho más largo. Ambas platicaban y reían frente a un substancioso almuerzo. Detrás de ellas, de pie como siempre, se encontraba el hombre en uniforme que Ikki reconoció como su chofer. Ellas sin embargo estaban tan absortas en su conversación que no se percataron de él o de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

En ese momento y sin dejar de caminar, recordó lo que Seiya le había dicho sobre que estaba comprometida. Y como podía competir con ese caballero tan apuesto y que se veía a leguas que contaba con mucho dinero?

Debió poner algún tipo de expresión rara porque Sean dejo de platicarle y le pregunto:

\- Hermano te sientes bien? Te noto algo lejano

\- No te preocupes Sean, solo me perdí de lo último que me estabas diciendo

\- Te preguntaba si te importaría que entráramos a comprar unos tenis.

\- Claro que no, vamos.

Shun noto que le había respondido por inercia y lo miro de reojo. Desde aquel baile al que asistieron con Saori, su comportamiento era muy extraño. Notaba que no dormía bien y despertaba de mal humor. Lo más alucinante era que Seiya estaba en las mismas, aunque en realidad ya nada les sorprendía de Seiya, pues él ya estaba así desde la desaparición de Shaina, y era cierto que ya había mejorado últimamente su comportamiento, pero igual su humor había empeorado.

Hyoga bromeaba con Shun y Shyriu diciendo que tal vez estaban enamorados y mal correspondidos, pero pues no sabrían con quién, pues casi no tenían vida social. No sabían lo cerca que estaban de la verdad.

Shun hizo que le pusiera un poco más de atención al pedirle su opinión sobre los zapatos deportivos que se estaba midiendo. Por un momento Ikki se olvidó de todo y volvió a bromear con su hermano. Lo amaba entrañablemente .

Mientras tanto en el food court, Cammy estaba contándole a Aimé la moda que sería introducido en Paris ese invierno, cuando noto que Aimé estaba como ausente y no le respondía tan entusiasmada como minutos antes. Sus ojos se veían extraños como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Pensó que tal vez se sentía mal así que le pidió a James que la ayudara con ella. Le dijo a Aimé que regresarían a casa, Aimé se levantó y camino hacia el estacionamiento más Cammy sintió que ella no estaba realmente ahí.

 **En el futuro**

 **El General Rick Hunter daba órdenes a varios de sus pilotos para que fueran a explorar un planeta que parecía deshabitado. Tenían que bajar el SDF-3 para una reparación de emergencia y no quería que los agarraran desprevenidos.**

 **\- Cabo Localice al Coronel Sterling y dígale que quiero verlo en mi oficina de inmediato por favor.**

 **\- Enseguida General – Contesto – El Coronel se reunirá con usted en 15 minutos.**

 **\- Gracias Cabo. Iré a tomar un descanso en mi oficina. Cualquier cosa avísenme de inmediato.**

 **\- Si General – Dijo el Cabo Reims mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que había sido al ser elegido su asistente. El confiaba ciegamente en sus instrucciones y lo defendía ante sus compañeros cuando le decían los rumores que surgían entre el General y su antigua novia. Nadie mejor que el sabía todo lo que había sufrido y seguía sufriendo por la desaparición de su esposa hacía ya casi un año, más el hecho es que MinMay había sido aceptada en el proyecto centinela y eso a veces lo hacía dudar.**

 **Rick se dirigió a su oficina a paso lento, pensando en hablar con el Dr. Lang acerca de las reparaciones que le tenían que hacer al SDF-3 y también en la investigación que le había encargado a Max acerca de las tres chicas que había conocido.**

 **Cuando entro a su oficina se dirigió directamente al frigo bar y saco de ahí una de sus preciadas petit colas. La vacío en un vaso limpio y se acostó en el diván de piel negra donde le gustaba descansar. Toda esa habitación había sido decorada por Lisa, pues sería su oficina. Se dedicó a contarle al portarretratos de plata que tenía la foto de Lisa todo lo que estaba pasando en su día, le preguntaba cómo proceder esperando que de alguna manera ella le respondiera…. Y sin embargo no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar en aquella jovencita a la que ayudara a subir a su habitación esa noche en Grecia. Cerro los ojos y pensó si de verdad sería posible que Lisa estuviera viva. Y por qué esa jovencita se la recordaba tanto y porque su olor cuando la tuvo en brazos hizo que todos sus sentidos se bloquearan. Dejo el portarretrato de Lisa en su lugar y se terminó su soda. Se dirigió a la ventana detrás de su escritorio y escucho que tocaron a la puerta.**

 **\- Pasa – ordeno sin voltear pensando que era Max**

 **Una figura bien conocida por el entro en la habitación. Recorrió todo el trayecto hasta quedar detrás del escritorio de él.**

 **\- Rick – dijo suavemente una voz femenina**

 **Rick volteo sorprendido.**

 **\- MinMay! Que haces aquí? – La barrio de arriba abajo . No cabía la menor duda que en lugar de que el sobrio uniforme la hiciera ver más respetable, el mono que usaba revelaba cada una de sus curvas y su cabello ahora lo traía recogido en una cola de caballo. Se veía muy atractiva, mas Rick se había vuelto inmune a su belleza.**

 **\- No has contestado ninguno de los mensajes que te he dejado – dijo con voz triste sentándose.**

 **Rick estaba consciente que no estaba llevando a cabo ninguno de los protocolos que seguramente y para este momento, ya deberían haberle ensenado para dirigirse a un oficial superior. Estaba tan furioso de que ella estuviera en ese momento ahí, que decidió pasarlo por alto.**

 **\- No deseaba verte**

 **\- Pero Rick,…. Sabes que me uní a las fuerzas solo por ti!**

 **\- Entonces te sugiero que renuncies y regreses a la tierra en la primera comisión posible. Un soldado nunca debe perder la perspectiva o perderá a sus hombres. (Cuánta razón tenías Lisa cuando me lo dijiste).**

 **MinMay se levando rápidamente de su silla y se acercó a él por detrás abrazándolo como antes.**

 **\- No lo hare. Sabes que no he dejado de amarte y que quiero compartirlo todo contigo. Ahora ya no hay ningún obstáculo para que estemos juntos.**

 **Eso ya era el colmo. Rick se zafo de sus brazos, la tomo de los hombros y sacudiéndola le reclamo gritando:**

 **\- Pero que no entiendes que todo fue culpa tuya? Si no hubiera ido a buscarte después de mi Luna de Miel, yo no hubiera mandado a Lisa con Lang. Por tu culpa perdí a Lisa para siempre!**

 **MinMay no tuvo tiempo de responder pues en ese momento Max abrió la puerta y los miro sorprendido.**

 **Rick rápidamente la soltó, pero Max le dijo:**

 **\- Creo que será mejor que regrese más tarde**

 **\- De ninguna manera Coronel,- dijo Rick – La Cadete Lynn ya se va.**

 **E Ignorándola por completo se sentó en su silla invitando a Max a hacer lo mismo.**

 **MinMay salió corriendo de la oficina con lágrimas en sus ojos. Aun no la había perdonado.**

 **Max se sentó frente a Rick y observo su dura mirada. No estaba seguro pero parecía una mirada de Odio. Que habría sucedido antes de que el llegara?**

 **\- Max!**

 **\- Perdón Rick, me mandaste llamar? – Dijo Max reaccionando – Antes de que me preguntes, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa. No debí darte falsas esperanzas sobre Lisa. Mirilla me ha estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo y hasta me tiene en ayuno castigándome por lo mal que hice.**

 **\- Que quieres decir? – Dijo Rick sorprendido de lo que Max le estaba diciendo**

 **\- Es que como me pediste que investigara a esas tres chicas y su relación con Riber….**

 **\- Y? cual fue el resultado? – Dijo Ansioso Rick**

 **\- Lo lamento – Dijo Max apenado**

 **\- No es ella verdad? – dijo Rick serenamente – Dime que fue lo que averiguaste.**

 **\- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que casi todos los registros de la tierra fueron destruidos en la lluvia de la muerte, y que hemos tenido únicamente rompecabezas… - Max saco una libreta de bolsillo – Al parecer Aimé Monrieul, de nacionalidad Inglesa, de 18 años cuando tú la conociste, fue dos veces campeona del juvenil europeo de patinaje artístico sobre hielo e hija de… la hermana mayor de la madre de Lisa.**

 **\- Que dices? Yo nunca supe que la mama de Lisa tuviera una hermana – Dijo Rick dubitativo – Aunque viéndolo bien, ni siquiera Lisa sabía mucho de la familia de su Madre.**

 **\- Es lógico. La señora Sarah (q.e.p.d) se fugó con el Almirante Hayes (q.e.p.d. también) cuando este apenas era un teniente, y su familia la desconoció y desheredo. Nunca aprobaron su matrimonio. A su hermana le dijeron que había muerto y le heredaron todo. Cuando Los padres de Aimé murieron fue a vivir a Francia con una tía y sufrió algún tipo de accidente que la hizo salir de las competencias e irse a vivir a Grecia con su mejor amiga. Hay un certificado de matrimonio, pero está completamente ilegible.**

 **\- Ok. Tiene sentido entonces su parecido Max… Necesitarías verla para entender mi confusión. Que más tienes? Que hay de las dos chicas rubias.**

 **\- De Cammy White hay un poco más porque está en los records militares. Ella también es inglesa, tendrá unos 20 cuando tú la conociste. Fue durante un tiempo un arma letal de MI6, pero después de algún modo se pasó al bando contrario. Regreso al lado bueno pero fue condenada por crímenes asociativos al grupo delictivo Shadaloo. Perdió su memoria en un atentado y la colocaron con una familia que la adopto, donde ella continuo su vida como diseñadora de modas.**

 **\- Interesante…. Sí que se veía letal cuando la conocí – Dijo Rick recordando ese vestido con la apertura tan provocativa e imaginando mil cosas….**

 **\- Ejem ejem – Dijo Max para cortar sus pensamientos cochambrosos - La última es mucho más interesante. Shaina Sedwick, inglesa, de 22 cuando la conociste, fue la mujer economicamente más poderosa del mundo. Hija única de Lord y Lady Sedwick, brillante en las finanzas, incremento la fortuna familiar en cantidades ridículas. De hecho, mucho del dinero que el GTU tuvo aun después de la lluvia de la muerte para reconstrucción, vinieron de sus inversiones, minas y bonos de guerra. También hay un algo que parece un certificado de matrimonio pero esta quemado, así que no pude averiguar que paso con ella o si tiene descendencia.**

 **\- O sea que prácticamente no encontraste nada que las vinculara con Karl Riber o Brian Riverside.**

 **\- No, si lo hay, no hay registro de ello. Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.**

 **Rick se hundió en su asiento. Sonreía. Ahora tenía el pretexto perfecto para volver a ver a Aimé.**

 **\- Y como va todo con la familia Max? Como le está yendo a Dana en la academia? …**

En el presente

Afuera de los aposentos de Atenea en el santuario, Seiya, Hyoga, Shyriu y Afrodita de Piscis jugaban una amistosa partida de cartas. Era el día libre de Ikki y Shun así que se entretenían mientras Saori trabajaba en una oficina que habían adaptado para ella. Tenía que terminar los preparativos para el Bazar de Caridad. El Patriarca le había dicho que no importaba que ella fuera Atenea, su responsabilidad como Saori Kido ayudaba a mucha gente y debía tener un equilibrio.

Seiya se veía un poco más animado que de costumbre, pues ya había tomado una decisión respecto a Shaina. No importaba que estuviera comprometida. El cumpliría su palabra de protegerla y trataría de ganarse su cariño. Ya una vez había dejado ir al amor por estúpido. No le volvería a pasar. Pensando en esto, sin querer, sonreía.

De repente y sin previo aviso, una movilización de guardias con las armas en la mano pasaron frente a ellos en dirección a los jardines posteriores de ese edificio poniendo a los Caballeros en alerta inmediata. Corrieron siguiendo a los guardias y cuando llegaron a los jardines, lo que vieron no les sorprendió. Estaban esperando aquella batalla que tenían pendiente con Rhae, mas no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Más de cien guardias la tenían rodeada a cierta distancia. Ella no decía nada. No se movía. Nadie sabía cómo o por donde había podido llegar a esa parte del Santuario sin que los Caballeros Dorados hubieran intervenido, pues todos sabían que para poder llegar ahí, tenía que haber atravesado forzosamente las doce casas.

Rhae avanzo unos metros hasta quedar frente a los cuatro caballeros frente a ella.

Sin siquiera decir nada, ella solo levanto la mano como si estuviera despidiendo a alguien y todos los soldados cayeron al suelo en un profundo sueno.

\- Vaya, vaya Seiya… - Dijo finalmente rompiendo el horrible silencio que se había creado – No creí que te encontraría aquí hoy….

Poco a poco todos los caballeros dorados que habían sentido fueron llegando y se pusieron en guardia. Ella no atacaba y no querían equivocarse en su juicio.

\- Espera! – Dijo Saori desde lo lejos. Portaba su báculo. – No les hagas daño.

Rhae dejo que Saori llegara hasta la última línea de caballeros que ya estaban en posición de ataque y soltó una carcajada.

\- De verdad crees que poniéndote frente a ellos no les pasara nada?

\- Por qué no me dices que es lo que quieres lograr y nos dices la verdad sobre quien eres – dijo Saori firmemente.

\- Mira mocosa , a ti no se me da la gana de contestarte ninguna pregunta. Siempre has sido una impertinente y una petulante.

Saori dio involuntariamente un paso para atrás! No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le había dicho algo con tanto odio dirigido hacia su persona! Pero ese sentimiento se le hacía muy familiar. La mujer tenía cubierta su cara con una máscara que parecía de cristal, mas algo le decía que no era de ese material, y esa mascara con los rayos del sol no la dejaba ver sus facciones.

\- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas Atenea, más la única respuesta que te daré por ahora es: VENGANZA. Haz lastimado a mucha gente haciéndote la inocente y eso se va a terminar hoy!

Rhae dio un paso al frente y no se supo quién comenzó el ataque pero ella contraatacaba. Usaba cualquier técnica de cualquier caballero que había en el santuario. Era como una imitadora poderosa de todas y cada una de las técnicas que existían. Técnicas de agua, tierra, fuego, metal… todas y cada una las sabia y podía hacer. Sería muy muy difícil derrotarla. Peleaban los dorados, peleaban los plateados, los de bronce. Y cada uno era derrotado y puesto a dormir. Saori estaba tan asustada como admirada. Nunca había visto nada igual. No se estaban enfrentando a un caballero cualquiera. Tampoco peleaba como un Dios. Que o quien era esta poderosa chica?

\- Me estoy aburriendo chicos – dijo Rhae quien comenzó a arder en un fuego verde. De su espalda, saco un arco y una flecha de fuego multicolor y la dirigió directamente hacia Saori.

Todos los que estaban aun de pie intentaron detener esa flecha con sus técnicas sin conseguirlo, sin embargo Seiya que ya había pasado por esto antes, se lanzó frente a Saori, que se había quedado paralizada de la impresión y Seiya frente a ella y explotando todo su cosmos, pudo detenerla a pleno vuelo. Sentía que la flecha estaba al rojo vivo y le estaba quemando las manos. Su armadura no lo estaba protegiendo como debía.

\- Dame tu fuerza Atenea! – Grito Seiya haciendo un último gran esfuerzo para voltear la flecha hacia la misma Rhae, a quien la flecha solo alcanzo a rozar en su mano izquierda.

Como una niña caprichosa, Rhae dio una pataleta en el suelo y le dijo a Seiya.

\- Yo quería primero matarte a ti, y después a la inútil de la rubia, pero como me heriste, te voy a herir a ti donde más te duele.

\- No esperaaaaaaaa! – Grito Seiya, mas Rhae ya se había desvanecido y su cosmo verde había vuelto a desaparecer del santuario - Arghhhhh

Saori corrió hacia donde Seiya estaba cayendo con las manos totalmente quemadas, se quitó la armadura como pudo y vio como sus manos estaban a carne viva con ámpulas y llagas como nunca antes las había visto… Había enfrentado miles de batallas, aguantado el poder de caballeros dorados, dioses guerreros, incluso varios Dioses! Y nunca había sido herido así. Peor aún! Si había interpretado bien la amenaza de Rhae, ella ahora iría por Shaina! No podía permitirlo!... No podía…

Todos los caballeros de bronce corrieron hacia donde Seiya se había desvanecido de dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Dia de visitas

En el presente

Acababan de llegar al estacionamiento subterraneo del centro comercial cuando Aime reacciono.

\- Que paso? Por que estamos ya en el estacionamiento? Acaso ya nos vamos?

\- Vaya que me has dado un buen susto! – dijo Cammy aliviada – No recuerdas que paso?

\- Pues , no. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos hablando de moda en Paris este invierno… y ahora estoy aquí.

\- James ya fue por el auto. Te había pasado antes?

\- No lo creo… - Abrazo a Cammy – Gracias por cuidarme

\- De nada. – Dijo Cammy un poco avergonzada – Vamos a casa. Necesito un descanso.

James llego con el Bentley negro favorito de Aime.

Hubo una corta conversación entre ellas antes que el celular de Aime sonara. Vio que se trataba de Shaina y puso el Altavoz.

\- Hola Elaine! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

\- Hola Chicas como están? Como se la están pasando ustedes solas?

\- Muy bien y tu!? – dijo Aime entusiasmada – Donde estas?

\- Lo siento chicas, hubo una emergencia aquí en Little Wick y tuve que volar de emergencia.

\- Esta todo bien? Podemos ayudarte? – Dijo Cammy

\- Gracias chicas, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Hubo un terrible incendio en una de las fabricas y el fuego alcanzo algunas casas. Tengo a varias familias que perdieron algún miembro de su familia y sus hogares. Todos estamos cooperando para poder restablecer orden y auxiliar a los heridos. La investigación hasta el momento dice que puede haber sido provocado y debo estar aquí hasta que finalicen las investigaciones.

\- Oh cielos! - Dijo Aime consternada – Podemos ir a ayudarte.

\- Gracias Aime, pero no. Te necesito alla. Además si te ven por aca, todos en el circulo se van a preguntar por que no has regresado…

\- Cual circulo?

\- Aime. Te recuerdo que al morir tus padres, tu heredaste su fortuna pero también su titulo y sus responsabilidades. – silencio del otro lado del auricular – Por tanto y dado que tienes cero experiencia en eso, todo lo estoy manejando yo. Bueno, mi grupo de administradores y abogados, que por cierto no he visto desde que llegamos a Grecia y me tienen una enorme lista de cosas que debo hacer, supervisar, firmar etc… No creo poder regresar literalmente en semanas!

\- Que? – Dijo Cammy – pero que haremos mientras tu no estas.? Ademas el lunes debo regresar al trabajo, no creo que me den oportunidad de estar aquí indefinidamente!

\- Lo siento Cammy, se que te estoy confiriendo una responsabilidad a la que no estas acostumbrada, pero parte de lo que me tiene atada aquí en Londres también tiene que ver contigo…

\- Me estas chantajeando! – Bromeo Cammy

\- Si… tómalo como un chantaje, además yo hablare con Charlotte. Ella sabe que si yo no estoy feliz, y retiro los fondos a su fabrica, no podrá sacar sus colecciones a tiempo y con la misma calidad, lo que la llevara a la quiebra. Tu quédate el tiempo que yo te necesite ahí. Mejor disfruta tus vacaciones.

\- Gracias nita!

\- No me agradezcas aun, te tengo un trabajito

\- Sabia que no era gratis – dijo Cammy fingiendo molestia

\- No voy a poder llegar al bazar de caridad de la fundación Kido y prometi que estaría ahí. Hasta el dia de hoy no he roto una promesa, asi que te vas a disfrazar de mi…

\- Jajaja espero que estes bromeando…

\- TE VAS a disfrazas de mi y humillar con MI belleza a Saori Kido hasta que llore!.- las tres rieron- No será tan difícil, somos muy parecidas, solo manten tus ojos bajo unos preciosos lentes obscuros , Y bueno si ves algo bonito lo compras. Hay una chequera ya firmada con cheques en blanco en el secretaire de tu habitación que estoy 100% segura que ni siquiera has abierto…

\- Eso no es justo! Yo también quiero comprar! – Dijo Aime – Por que a mi no me das cheques en blanco?

\- Porque a ti no te tengo restringida. Siempre compras lo que quieres y cuando quieres.

\- Cierto

\- Por cierto… te voy a mandar a tres doncellas de Little Wick en lugar de a Rosy. Su familia resulto herida en el incendio y quiero que ella pueda atender sus necesidades hasta que estén completamente reestablecidos.

\- Que considerada eres Elaine – dijo Cammy – No había conocido ese lado de ti.

\- Nada mejor que un trabajador contento. Ese es mi lema. Bueno chicas… debo irme. Estoy dentro del jet y Gordon se enoja si no cumplo con sus observaciones. Cualquier cosa me llaman. Ciao.

La llamada se termino y Aime guardo su celular.

\- Y ahora que me pondré como para impactar a la famosa Saori Kido, que por cierto, no tengo la menor idea de quien es? – Dijo Cammy mientras el auto estacionaba frente a la casa

\- Pues… tu eres la diseñadora – Dijo Aime sonriendo – Igual puedes checar el guardarropa de Shaina. Si no me equivoco son la de misma talla… En fin… ire a nadar un rato. Te quedaras por aquí?

\- Quiero terminar unos diseños que debo enviar a Charlotte antes de que tenga el pretexto perfecto para correrme – dijo Cammy mientras entraba a la casa con Aime – Algun lugar en especial donde crees que pueda concentrarme o inspirarme?

\- Te recomiendo el salón amarillo, de lado izquierdo del recibidor… Te dejo. – Se alejo unos metros de ella antes de decirle sin voltear – Si me llama Ryu, dile que me deje recado…

Si hubiera volteado para ver la cara de Cammy, no hubiera podido aguantar la Risa por la expresión que puso.

Habian pasado unas dos horas en las que Cammy había podido inspirarse muy bien en el salón amarillo que le había recomendado Aime y el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Sono el teléfono una y otra vez. Cammy no pudo ignorarlo mas. Recordo que Aime estaría nadando por lo que no oiría el teléfono.

\- Cammy al habla

\- Cammy! – Dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien… demasiado bien… - Oh Cammy que bueno que te encuentro! Vine a Paris a buscarte pero no te encontré.

\- Bueno, ya me encontró. En que puedo servirlo? – Dijo Cammy con la voz mas indiferente que pudo.

\- Cammy! Aun no me recuerdas? Soy yo! Ryu!

\- Ry-u? No, creo que no tengo el gusto.

\- Oh… - la desilusionada voz no paso inadvertida para Cammy – Era uno de tus compañeros antes de tu accidente.

\- Ahhh…. Lo lamento… aun no tengo muchos recuerdos de antes del accidente. – Claro que lo recordaba. Era intimo amigo de Ken y habían compartido muchas batallas juntos. El nunca había ocultado que Cammy le gustaba, pero ella solo era una nina de 16 anios .

\- Me preguntaba si habría alguna posibilidad de ir a visitarte y retomar nuestra amistad Cammy

Cammy iba a contestarle cuando sono el timbre del interfono del porton principal.

\- Permiteme. Debo atender la puerta.

\- Aquí espero

Cammy agarro el intercomunicador que estaba cerca de la puerta de ese salón.

\- Si diga?

\- Disculpe estoy buscando a Elaine o a Aime? Es muy urgente.

\- Pase. Lo veo en la entrada.

Cammy regreso al teléfono

\- Lo siento, tengo visitas inesperadas. Por que no viene para aca ya que esta en Europa y seguiremos platicando. Cuando puede venir?

\- Salgo para alla en el primer avión!

\- Podria traer un smoking o un tuxedo? Tal vez pueda acompañarme el sábado a un compromiso que tengo.

\- Claro que si! Encantado!

Cammy le dio la dirección exacta del lugar y se despidió. Al menos tendría alguien con quien entretenerse en esa subasta que suponía aburrida con todos esos snob a su alrededor.

Se dirigio a la puerta principal y vio a un muchacho de cabello castano. Algo musculoso pero delgado a la vez. Traia vendadas las dos manos y algunos raspones en los brazos como si hubiera peleado.

\- Si?

\- Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Seiya y necesito ver urgentemente a la señorita Elaine o a la señorita Aime.

(Con que este es el maldito japonés que le rompió el corazón a mi Nita)

\- Soy Cammy. Elaine no esta en el país, pero esta Aime. – Dijo Cammy con voz fría. No era de las que supiera esconder sus sentimientos. – Esta nadando en la alberca. Le muestro el camino.

\- Gracias – Dijo Seiya notando esa frialdad en la voz de Cammy.

Lo llevo en silencio a través de toda la casa y solo le senalo la puerta donde el tenia que entrar. El agradeció su tiempo y ella solo musito alguna palabra que el no pudo entender.

El entro y vio que Aime estaba nadando de orilla a orilla. Era muy buena. No quiso interrumpirla hasta que ella lo viera, lo que sucedió cuando llego a la orilla donde el se encontraba.

\- Seiya! Como esta?

\- Muy bien Aime y usted? Veo que esta en buena forma!

\- Si, bueno, no tengo mucho que hacer por el momento…

\- Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Elaine pero como me dijeron que no se encontraba supongo que puedo decirle a usted.

\- Claro que si. Ayudeme a salir para platicar mas a gusto.

Extendio los brazos y Seiya los tomo con sus manos lastimadas. Un poco de dolor únicamente que se le quito al ver lo diminuto del traje de bano que usaba Aime. Solo reacciono cuando Aime se dolio de su mano izquierda y se solto, haciendo que el hiciera un doble esfuerzo con su mano derecha para subirla.

\- Gracias.

\- Por que se solto?

\- Lo siento, me lastime haciendo gimnasia…. – y poniendo mas atención a las manos de el que ya comenzaban a sangrar y manchar los vendajes debido al esfuerzo – Pero mirese usted! Que le paso? Oh cielos! Esta sangrando por mi culpa! Ire por el botiquín de primero auxilios.

\- No, se preocupe. Casi no duele.

\- Espereme aquí. – Se dirigio al vestidor ante la mirada sorprendida de Seiya, quien no pudo evitar admirar sus largas piernas y bien formado trasero.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Aime ya estuviera vestida con un top y un pants de nylon negro y un maletín de primeros auxilios en la mano.

\- Como fue que se lastimo las manos? - pregunto Aime mientras le quitaba los vendajes con cuidado.

\- Pues… ha escuchado ese dicho de que no debe jugar con fuego porque se puede quemar? Bueno, pues me puse a jugar con fuego y me queme – dijo Sonriendo mientras veía los hermosos ojos verdes de Aime. Eran muy expresivos y ahora entendia por que traía loco a Ikki.

\- No me parece graciosa la broma de decir que estaba herido – Dijo Aime con voz molesta

\- Broma? – Bajo la mirada hacia sus manos y se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban completamente sanas. – Pero … como..?

Aime desecho los vendajes manchados de sangre y guardo el botiquín.

\- En fin, que era lo que necesitaba decirme?

\- Rhae ha amenazado con acabar con Elaine en cualquier momento y estoy realmente preocupado por ella. Me dicen que no esta en el país. – dijo por inercia mientras seguía viendo incrédulo sus manos.

\- Si, tuvo una emergencia anoche, no se cuando llegara. Que sugiere usted para protegerla?

\- Por lo menos que traiga 3 guardias armados. Los Caballeros del Zodiaco no somos inmunes a las armas.

\- Quiere decir que Rhae… es un caballero como ustedes?

\- Pues… esa es nuestra teoría… mas no estamos seguros

\- Y Elaine ya sabe de la amenaza?

\- Pues se lo dije en el baile pero no me hizo caso. Podria usted convencerla?

\- No se preocupe Seiya – dijo Aime lanzando una encantadora Sonrisa – Elaine puede ser muy terca pero tengo mi propio poder de convencimiento.

Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese momento, por las bocinas de la alberca se escucho decir.

\- Aime tienes visitas. Roy Fokker te espera en el recibidor.

\- Lo siento Seiya, debo atender a este invitado.

\- No se preocupe, yo también debo reportarme con Saori. Sali sin permiso por la premura de avisarle a Elaine.

Llegaron al recibidor y ahí estaba de nuevo Rick Hunter, con esa cautivadora sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Lisa.

Escucho los pasos detrás de el y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un jovencito muy parecido a el cuando era joven que venia con Aime.

Aime lo despidió en la puerta y regreso a donde estaba Rick. Su cabello estaba mojado y su cabello no era tan largo como cuando Lisa lo tenia, mas su sonrisa… sus ojos…

\- Senor Fokker! Buenas Tardes

\- Buenas tardes señorita Aime.- tuvo que pasar saliva. Esa chica lo ponía nervioso

\- Pase por aquí. – Le indico Aime refiriéndose a la salita del te – Son las cinco de la tarde y debo servir el te. No tengo ayuda por el momento asi que si me disculpa un momento, ire a la cocina a traerlo. Espere aquí por favor.

\- Claro

Mientras Aime iba a la cocina, Rick se puso a recorrer el salón.

Se fijo en cada detalle, hasta que del otro lado, cerca de la mesita, vio algo que brillaba.

Un portarretratos de cristal facetado con una feliz pareja. Era Aime y Karl Riber en traje de gala. De eso no había duda. Lo tenia en la mano cuando Aime entro con una bandeja

\- Lo siento – Dijo Rick avergonzado por haber sido descubierto

\- No se preocupe, no tengo nada que esconder – dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesita frente a ellos. – Lo toma con leche o con limón?

\- Lo tomare como usted lo tome

Aime sonrio. Sirvio las dos tazas con leche y sin azúcar. Rick estaba embobado. Esa nina que estaba frente a el, lo tenia muy sorprendido en sus modales perfectos, en su sonrisa que parecía ser de familia, en su coquetería innata…

Tomaron su te casi en silencio. Rick no pudo mas con la curiosidad.

\- Hace mucho que conoce a Karl Riber?

\- A quien?

\- A Karl, el sujeto que esta con usted en esa fotografía.

\- Ahhhh, no. Creo que esta confundido. El es mi prometido Brian Riverside. – dijo Aime con toda tranquilidad mientras comia uno de los deliciosos panecillos ingleses.

\- Si tiene razón, creo que lo confundi con un conocido – (Maldito, ahora si te tengo donde te quiero)

\- Y a todo esto… a que debo el honor de su visita Senor Fokker – (ahora que estamos solos, siento que lo conozco de algún lado)

\- Por favor digame Roy. La verdad me quede preocupado de su salud ayer. Queria ver si necesitaba algo. Si podía convertirme en su amigo.

Aime volteo a verlo directo a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que antes le había dado miedo. Se ruborizo.

\- Muchas gracias por preocuparse. Tengo entendido que usted me ayudo a subir. Creo que solamente me vencio el cansancio. Ya estoy bien.

\- Me alegro mucho de saberlo. Es demasiado hermosa para estar enferma.

Aime se sonrojo. Por que los cumplidos de este hombre la hacían sentirse asi? Siguieron hablando de trivialidades y de aviones , que era un tema que a Rick obviamente le apasionaba.

La estaban pasando muy bien cuando el teléfono sono.

\- Disculpame un momento Roy. Debo contestar ya que parece que Cammy no escucha el teléfono.

Salio hacia el cuarto de junto y levanto el auricular.

\- Alo?

\- Buenas tardes, o noche. Aime?

\- Si, quien habla?

\- Soy Darien, Darien Shiba

\- Darien? … Darien! O cielos! Como estas!? Hace mucho que no escuchaba de ti.

\- Muy bien, y tu?

\- Mucho mejor que la ultima vez que me viste. Como va el trabajo? Como esta Serena?

\- De ella quiero hablarte. Tienes tiempo? O estoy interrumpiendo algo.

\- De hecho en este momento tengo visitas, pero por que no vienes a verme?

\- Bueno… puedo estar ahí el Sabado por la mañana. Me darias una cita? Me encantara volver a verte.

\- Jajaja tu no necesitas cita mi amigo. Tengo un compromiso a las 12. Que te parece si te llevo como mi pareja.

\- Pero Aime! Tu sabes bien que yo…

\- Tranquilo! Solo es para que no este yo sola. Nada Romantico. Tenemos que ponernos al dia y seria mucho mas fácil si estamos juntos todo el dia no te parece?

\- Esta bien. Confio en ti. Es algo formal?

\- Si. Traete tu tuxedo.

\- Me mandas tu dirección por correo? Ahí te veo el Sabado a las 9 de la mañana.

\- Gracias Darien. Besos a todos en Japon.

Colgaron el teléfono y Aime estaba satisfecha. Regreso al saloncito del te donde Rick la esperaba ansioso para seguir hablando de un tema que a Aime secretamente le apasionaba: Los aviones militares.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

En el presente

El día del Bazar de caridad que organizaba la fundación Kido habia llegado. Todos los Jardines Reales se encontraban cerrados al público para poder satisfacer los caprichos de los ricos y poderosos empresarios que formaban el círculo de amigos de Saori Kido y benefactores de su fundación.

Habían carpas de varios colores, meseros que en su uniforme paseaban por toda el área satisfaciendo las necesidades de bocadillos y bebidas de los invitados, mientras estos firmaban cheques sin ton ni son queriendo acallar con sus donaciones su conciencia de pecadillos cotidianos. Se veía que todos ahí se conocían entre ellos, en cuanto llegaba alguien, saludaba efusivamente a todos los demás.

Había otras carpas más pequeñas donde la gente podía donar en especie ropa, zapatos, artículos que ya no necesitaran y que gente de escasos recursos podían reutilizar. Los hostess que estaban junto al servicio de valet parking, sacaban de las cajuelas de los automóviles de los invitados que iban llegando, las bolsas negras con estos artículos que eran cuidadosamente depositados en estas carpas y después, eran vaciadas y seleccionadas por voluntarios. Una torre para esto otra para aquello.

En el medio de todo el parque, habían levantado una carpa enorme de color rojo brillante donde ya tenían acomodadas cerca de 200 sillas para las personas que estarían en la subasta frente a una tarima donde se encontraba, en su típico trono, Saori Kido junto con Seiya (quien había sido escogido por ella misma para acompañarla) y Tatsumi quien sería el encargado de correr la subasta. Habrían diversos artículos como yates, autos, viajes y muchas joyas. Todos los artículos se encontraban resguardados en una bodega y seria hecha remotamente. De otro modo hubiera sido imposible traer el yate o los autos al lugar de la subasta. Todo lo recaudado seria donado a un pueblo sudamericano que había sido devastado por un terremoto recientemente.

Por medio de los megáfonos, hicieron la primera llamada para para la subasta. Algunas personas que querían estar casi al frente caminaron un poco más rápido con sus paletas con sus números en las manos que les habían dado en la mesa de registros previamente.

Un mustang amarillo de dos plazas se detuvo en la entrada del jardín donde un valet los esperaba. Un caballero muy alto, joven y delgado de cabello negro salió del lado del conductor. Estaba muy bien vestido con un smoking negro. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudo a bajar a su acompañante. El valet no pudo menos que admirar esas hermosas piernas largas y delgadas que se veían bajando con zapatos de tacón de aguja, un vestido corto de corte A color rojo brillante con bordados de pedrería en la parte más baja, una cintura que hubiera podido fácilmente ser tomada por las dos manos de un hombre y un escote halter en forma de corazón. Casi se va de boca al ver que la dueña de esas piernas era tan solo una jovencita de cabello rojizo y piel muy blanca que traía alrededor del cuello un collar de granates y rubíes que se veía demasiado pesado para ella y unos lentes obscuros que ocultaban sus ojos. Sus labios rojos e incitantes sonreían cuando le dio la mano a su acompañante para que la ayudara a bajar. El compañero del valet tuvo que darle una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza para que se animara a tomar las llaves y fuera a estacionar el auto.

La pareja, que llamaba la atención por donde caminaba, decidió sentarse en una banca a medio camino mientras esperaban.

No tardó en llegar otro mustang rojo de dos plazas con otras dos figuras muy interesantes. Primero bajo otro chico de cabello negro, pero esta vez muy musculoso y en un traje que aunque elegante, no llamaba mucho la atención excepto que su torso se veía mucho más grande que sus caderas. Le dio las llaves al valet y ayudo a bajar a la chica que lo acompañaba. Estaba vestida con un traje sastre azul cielo a las rodillas con una blusa plateada que tenía chaquira tornasol en puños y cuello por lo que con los rayos del sol, parecía que su blusa cambiaba de color. En su cuello una pequeña gargantilla de diamantes que hacia juego con sus aretes y utilizaba también unos lentes obscuros. Su cabello en lugar de llevarlo recogido, había sido planchado cuidadosamente y los llevaba totalmente suelto. Todos los que la vieron, sabían que era la persona que todos estaban esperando que llegara. Ciertamente si las dos parejas querían llamar la atención lo consiguieron. A lo lejos se escuchó la segunda llamada para la subasta.

Aimé y Darien les hicieron una seña para que se acercaran y llegaran los cuatro juntos a la subasta. Los dos muchachos apenas habían llegado esa mañana y a Darien le había dado mucho gusto ver de nuevo a su amiga. Ryu tampoco había ocultado su alegría por ver a Cammy. Aun cuando le había dicho que tomaría el primer vuelo hacia Grecia, le había resultado sumamente difícil encontrar vuelos, pues debido a la temporada de turistas y de los otros invitados, no había encontrado lugar hasta ese día. Llego únicamente con media hora de diferencia que Darien.

 _Flashback_

 _Aimé había ido a Londres con Shaina por dos semanas. Tenían que ver a su médico y a firmar algunas cosas en sus bancos para poder liberar algunas de sus cuentas. También a checar su casa familiar y ver a sus abogados. Todo un fastidio a los ojos de Aimé. En cuanto pudo, y aprovechando que Shaina estaba atorada en junta tras junta, tomo su mochila, unos cuantos billetes que se puso en sus jeans y camino hasta la avenida para tomar un taxi que la dejo frente al Museo Británico del lado de la exhibición egipcia. Tenía muchas ganas de verla. Ya era un poco tarde cuando llego, por lo que había poca gente en la sala donde se encontraba. Estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía y se encontraba tan entretenida tratando de descifrar en su imaginación unos jeroglíficos de una pequeña urna dorada que se encontraba al centro de la habitación, que no se percató que una de las cadenas de los pesados candelabros que iluminaban la habitación había cedido al peso y la edad y caía inevitablemente sobre ella._

 _En ese preciso momento, Un muchacho de aspecto oriental, muy alto y de cabello negro, logro ver el peligro a tiempo y la empujo hacia un lado, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para que los cristales de la vitrina que se había roto y que volaban por todos lados no la dañara._

 _Habían sido solo cuestión de segundos y Los dos estaban visiblemente afectados emocionalmente por lo que había pasado. La gente de seguridad corrió rápidamente hacia ellos y una lluvia de conversaciones por radio les hizo volver a la realidad. Los ayudaron a levantarse y les preguntaron si estaban heridos. Ninguno de los dos lo estaba realmente gracias a la oportuna intervención del muchacho._

 _\- Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida – dijo Aimé mientras le extendía su mano – Soy Aimé_

 _\- Darien – Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa – No fue nada. Fue un placer ayudarla y una suerte que haya escuchado las cadenas cuando se movían._

 _Se escucharon paso corriendo y gente gritando_

 _\- Se encuentran todos bien? – dijo un anciano con lentes que parecía tener mucho poder en el museo- Y ustedes holgazanes vayan por el curador! Tu tu y tu – dijo señalando a algunos muchachos de seguridad – vayan a traer algo con que limpiar y cierren la sala. Que nadie entre ni salga sin mi permiso. – Y ustedes dos – dijo dirigiéndose a los muchachos – vengan conmigo._

 _Aimé volteo a ver a Darien con una sonrisa de travesura, como si estuvieran en el colegio y les hubieran llamado a la oficina del director. Darien comprendió lo que sentía y sonrió. Ambos siguieron al hombrecillo hasta una oficina en el segundo piso de una sala adjunta._

 _Los hizo pasar y los invito a sentarse en dos sillas de respaldo alto de piel frente a él._

 _\- Mi nombre es Sir Ronald Parker, director del museo. – Dijo cortésmente mientras les extendía la mano para estrechárselas - Lamento mucho lo que sucedió. Los vigilantes me dicen que ustedes no tuvieron ninguna culpa en este incidente y deseo expresarles mis más sinceras disculpas por lo ocurrido. Y también deseo pedirles discreción absoluta, ya que de saberse que sucedió algo así, afectaría el flujo de turismo que tanta falta nos hace para el óptimo mantenimiento del museo._

 _\- Soy Darien Shiba, estudiante de último año de la Universidad Politécnica de Tokio. – respondió al saludo del hombrecito- Solo estoy de visita corta en el país, por lo que le aseguro que de mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra. Yo sé lo que es buscar estipendios y patrocinadores y lo afectado que puede ser un proyecto sin él._

 _\- Muchas gracias por comprenderlo Señor Shiba – Dijo Sir Ronald y volteo a ver a la muchacha como esperando que hablara._

 _\- Yo tampoco diré nada. Me meteré en muchos problemas con el simple hecho de que se sepa que no estoy donde debo estar._

 _Sir Ronald Parker la miro con desconfianza. Aimé sonrió y puso sus manos sobre la mesa confiada. El hombrecito bajo la mirada y vio un anillo con sello. Reconoció el escudo de armas y su tono cambio._

 _\- Milady! Mil disculpas, no la reconocí. Desde luego que confio en su palabra! Faltaba más!. Permítame invitarlos a cenar en el Restaurante del Savoy por cuenta del museo para compensar su tiempo y el daño causado a ustedes._

 _Darien volteo a ver a la muchacha que había dicho que se llamaba Aimé. Y levanto una ceja como preguntándole a ella (Milady?)_

 _\- No es necesario Sir Ronald, con olvidar el incidente y no avisarle a usted-sabe-quien me doy por bien servida, aunque no se mi compañero de aventuras… - dijo tomando la mano a Darien quien se sorprendió con la familiaridad con la que lo trataba la chica – Quiera aceptar esa cena_

 _\- Por mi todo está olvidado. No se preocupe._

 _\- Les agradezco a ambos su ayuda- dijo besando la mano de Aimé – Ahora los dejo pues debo supervisar las reparaciones. Si bajan por esta escalera, los llevara directamente a la salida._

 _Ambos agradecieron y salieron por la puerta y recorrieron las escaleras hasta que vieron la avenida principal._

 _\- Oh cielos, ni siquiera pude terminar de ver la sala – Dijo Aimé con un poco de resentimiento – Peor aún, ahora como voy a conseguir un taxi? Olvide decirle a Sir Ronald que me consiguiera uno. Darien, sería tan amable de acompañarme hasta donde pueda tomar uno sin problema?_

 _\- Si no le molesta, yo rente un auto por mientras estaba aquí en Londres. Si no le incomoda, con gusto la llevo a su casa._

 _Aimé le premio su caballerosidad con su mejor sonrisa. Mas camino a Hyde Park, invito a Darien a tomar un café, a lo que Darien acepto. Ahí se habían contado sus vidas mutuamente y se habían convertido en amigos y confidentes. A partir de ese momento, se habían continuado escribiendo casi diariamente por email y claramente Aimé, que estaba agradecida con Darien por salvarle la vida, no dudaba en ayudarlo cuando el pedía su ayuda._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Las dos parejas caminaron hasta la mesa de registro donde dos empleados les entregaron un programa y una paleta con dos números al azar. Cammy no decía ni una palabra. Estaba muy nerviosa. Qué pasaría si la descubrían? Siguieron hasta quedar cerca de la carpa principal pero sin sentarse aun. Ikki vio a Aimé desde lejos y casi casi corrió hasta donde se encontraba.

\- Aimé! Qué bueno que pudo venir!

\- Ikki! Me alegra verte! – lo beso en ambas mejillas estilo europeo – Porque no ha ido a verme? Lo he extrañado mucho.

\- Pues… no he querido hacer mal tercio – Dijo tímidamente mientras veía a los acompañantes de las chicas.

\- Vamos Ikki! Hemos estado solas toda la semana! Apenas hoy llegaron mis amigos Darien y Ryu justo a tiempo para acompañarnos a este evento.

(De haberlo sabido – pensó Ikki con molestia)

\- Lamento que Elaine no pueda hablar. Esta demasiado afónica, pero estoy segura – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Cammy – Que también le diría que siempre es bienvenido en casa.

Cammy reacciono ante el jalón que le dio Aimé y solo asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

A Ikki se le ilumino la mirada.

\- Muchas gracias. Le prometo que en cuanto pueda librarme de algunas de mis obligaciones iré a visitarla con mucho gusto.

Aimé se quitó a medias los lentes para verlo a los ojos, esperando que cumpliera su promesa. Los volvió a colocar

Shun a lo lejos comenzó a gritar el nombre de Ikki. Este se despidió de mala gana y se reunió con su inoportuno hermano.

\- Ahora, vamos a comprar! – Dijo Aimé animada

Los cuatro se decidieron por unas sillas en el extremo derecho cerca de las pantallas. Los chicos cortésmente ayudaron a las chicas a sentarse y ellos hicieron lo suyo. Habían quedado Darien-Aimé-Cammy- Ryu.

\- Como te decía en el auto Darien, el padre de Serena solo esta celoso de que su única hija este tan enamorada y por eso hace como que no aprueba su relación, pero ya se le pasara te lo aseguro! Tal vez deberías anunciarles su compromiso cuando ella cumpla 18 para que no se pueda objetar nada.

\- Tienes razón! Aunque no nos casemos aun, su padre entenderá que mis intenciones con su hija son las mejores y que mis intenciones son honorables.

\- Exacto!

\- Pero… su cumpleaños es en 15 días!

\- Entonces debemos apurarnos.!

\- Apurarnos? A que!?

Aimé procedió a contarle en voz baja de lo que de pronto se le estaba ocurriendo. La cara de Darien cambiaba de expresión conforme comprendía lo que Aimé le estaba diciendo

Ryu mientras tanto contaba a Cammy como se sentía al que ella era feliz ahora.

\- Me alegra ver que ya estas completamente restablecida y que ver que has cambiado mucho

\- Cambiado en que aspecto? Físico o mental? – dijo suavemente recordando que se suponía que estaba afónica.

\- Ambos creo

\- Y.. que te hace pensar que he cambiado? – dijo entre dientes Cammy

\- Bueno, para empezar, a estas alturas ya me estarías golpeando… – Dijo Ryu con una sonrisa

Cammy trato con todas sus fuerzas de seguir desempeñando su papel, por lo que no dijo nada.

\- Además, me siento responsable por lo que te sucedió Cammy

\- Por qué?

\- Yo debí intervenir en tu juicio para…

Tatsumi dio la tercera llamada y la bienvenida a todos a la subasta interrumpiendo así a Ryu y Cammy le dijo:

\- Recuerda que se supone que no puedo hablar, así que si necesito decir algo te lo diré en voz baja y tú lo dirás, de acuerdo?

\- No me dejas otra opción – Dijo traviesamente Ryu

Era la primera vez que Cammy asistía a una de ellas así que puso mucha atención en los primeros interesados en los artículos que eran unas pinturas de Rembrandt de un coleccionista privado. En realidad no le interesaban comprarlas, ni siquiera para combinar con la casa de Shaina. Comprendió rápida y claramente las reglas del juego y bajo la mirada hacia el programa y el catalogo que tenía en sus manos.

Aimé de pronto se volteo y le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Esto es un bazar de caridad Cammy, que te parece si les ayudamos a recaudar un poco más de dinero del que esperan?

\- No te entiendo. No quiero desperdiciar el dinero.

\- Jeje yo tampoco, pero podemos subirles el precio. Veras como siempre habrá gente que te quiera ganar. Y ya si de verdad quieres el objeto pues no te rindas hasta el final. Que dices? Le entras a la travesura?

\- Claro! Suena divertido!

 **En el futuro**

 **Rick Hunter se encuentra sonando despierto en su mesa del Club de Oficiales mientras jugueteaba con su almuerzo. Evitaba lo más posible ir a la cafetería regular debido a que todos murmuraban a su alrededor desde la muerte de su esposa. Primero porque le tenían pena por todo lo ocurrido, después por la "rápida" recuperación del General. Más tarde había sido por la presencia de Lyn Minmay en la nave como cadete y la última razón había sido porque habían notado un cambio favorable en la actitud del General, por lo que rumoraban que el General y Minmay habían regresado a su antiguo romance.**

 **Rick ya estaba tan cansado de escuchar tantos chismes que prefirió alejarse a su mesa en el Club de Oficiales que no era más que la cafetería especial para Oficiales de alto rango donde tenían su propia cafetería y bar y obviamente de mucho mejor nivel.**

 **Max lo encontró con una cara de ensoñación como hacia tanto tiempo no veía. Llevaba también una bandeja con su almuerzo. Decidió ir a sentarse con él.**

 **\- Hola Rick, como te va?**

 **\- Ah Hola Max, aquí pasándola, pensando… Cómo va el entrenamiento de la última generación de cadetes? Alguna novedad con ellos? Alguna deserción importante?**

 **\- Bueno Rick, si me preguntas si MinMay sigue empecinada en su decisión de ser piloto, te diré que sí. Ahí sigue. Le hemos hecho la vida imposible, entrenamiento extra pesado, exámenes casi imposibles de resolver y de alguna forma ahí sigue. No te puedo decir que es la mejor de su clase, pero no pudo dejar de admirar su determinación.**

 **\- Bah! No me refería a ella en particular Max. Todo tienes siempre que echármelo a perder.**

 **\- Y tú? Parece que estas en las nubes… bueno, si se pudiera tener nubes en el espacio – dijo Max ignorando sus crueles palabras y dando grandes bocados a su comida.**

 **\- Aquí pensando demasiado Max…**

 **\- En esa chica? La que se llama Aimé?**

 **\- Si Max. No te voy a mentir, me ha llamado mucho la atención. No puedo dejar de pensar que es ella pero al mismo tiempo no lo es… me entiendes?**

 **\- Pues no mucho – Dijo Max rascándose la cabeza – Explícate mas**

 **\- Bueno, Obviamente la edad no coincide, su físico… es un poco más atlético… su cabello lo tiene en varios tonos rojizos… pero por alguna razón, su estatura, los ojos, su voz… incluso el olor de su cabello son los mismos! Me he puesto a pensar que si mi Lisa no hubiera tenido como padre al Almirante Hayes, y no hubiera vivido la época de la Guerra Civil Global, y desde luego, si no se hubiera amargado por la muerte de Karl Riber, tal vez hubiera sido así como es Aimé. Alegre, coqueta, activa, deportista. También tienen mucho en común, las dos son apasionadas de la aviación, les gusta la misma música clásica, les gusta patinar, fueron criadas como damas de sociedad, son fuertes… Ya no sé qué pensar Max en serio!**

 **\- Vaya! No creí que estuvieras tan enredado con esa chica.**

 **\- Es peor de lo que crees hermano, cada día libre voy a su casa y platicamos por una o dos horas antes de que yo tenga que regresar. Para ella es como si fuera diario pues tomo muy bien mis nota de que días he ido para no repetir. Ahora, tengo que comprarme la cabaña que le dije, y sacarle la verdad. Es o no es Lisa! Para colmo, no sé si te conté o no Max que tiene un retrato con el Almirante Riverside o Karl como tú le quieras llamar. Ella dice que es su prometido pero no sé cómo puede ser eso posible.**

 **\- Tengo varias preguntas para ti Rick, tienes tiempo?**

 **\- Seguro. Acabo de comenzar mi descanso.**

 **\- De acuerdo… Primera pregunta. De dónde vas a sacar dinero para comprar la cabaña que dices?**

 **\- Lang me va a ayudar a resolver ese dilema – dijo Rick encogiendo los hombros despreocupado**

 **\- Segunda pregunta. Si ella no es Lisa, que vas a hacer al respecto?**

 **\- Si es o no Lisa ya no tiene importancia Max. Voy a tratar de conquistarla. Si pude hacerlo con Lisa cuando ella era la Reina de Hielo, porque no utilizar mis encantos con alguien menos difícil pero que se le parece tanto?**

 **\- Ahondaremos ese tema cuando yo tenga mi descanso Rick, tercera pregunta. Vas a enfrentar al Almirante Riverside ahora? O vas a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.**

 **\- Cuál es la prisa?**

 **\- No quiero ver que te rompan de nuevo el corazón. Eso es todo.**

 **Rick sonrió a Max pero no le contesto. Simplemente comenzó a jugar nuevamente con su comida y a soñar despierto como antes de que Max lo interrumpiera. Max comprendió que lo había perdido.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Que verguenza!

Despues de varias horas de diversión para los cuatro chicos, La subasta habia concluido. Todos los invitados que habian participado, habian salido alegres y satisfechos con los resultados. Varios empresarios con fama de arrogantes se vanagloriaban con quien querían escucharles, de haberle ganado a las "condesitas" valiosos artículos por los que habían pagado hasta el doble de su valor solo con tan de ganarles. Obviamente ellos no podían saber que ellas se habían puesto de acuerdo para que eso sucediera. Muy pocas cosas fueron en realidad compradas por ellas. Algunas joyas bastante ostentosas y valiosas, vestidos que habían pertenecido a celebridades, y dos autos que habían comprado por el simple hecho de ganarle a dos pedantes jovencitos que los querían. Estos últimos se habían quedado extremadamente frustrados. Aime también había hecho la buena obra de presentarle a Darien a muchos filántropos que buscaban siempre sangre joven y brillante para apoyarlos y hacer historia. Todos ellos le dieron la bienvenida y le dieron sus tarjetas de presentación para que les enviara su proyecto. No necesitaban ninguna otra recomendación si Elaine o Aime lo respaldaban. Darien estaba muy feliz por esto, pues representaba una oportunidad de oro que nunca creyo que se le diera.

Las chicas que ya estaban algo cansadas por tanta excitación, se excusaron diciendo que tenían otro compromiso. Saori se sintió muy aliviada de que eso sucediera. Como Diosa, esas chicas no representaban ningún peligro, mas como Saori Kido no podía evitar sentir celos. Seiya no les había quitado la mirada de encima en toda la tarde y eso no le había gustado, aun cuando recordaba su conversación telefónica con ella diciendo que Seiya no le interesaba porque ya tenia novio.

Pidieron sus autos a los valets quienes servicialmente se los trajeron. Ellas agradecieron con generosas propinas y subieron a los autos. Habia sido algo fastidioso para todos el tener que ir en dos diferentes vehículos, pero desgraciadamente los autos grandes estaban en servicio y James solo les pudo prestar esos dos con la condición de que manejaran los varones.

Dentro del auto, Darien lo arranco y mientras bajaba la capota para hacerlo convertible y que el viento desordenara su cabello, le dijo a Aime:

\- En realidad, no imaginaba que tuvieran tanto dinero

\- Y eso es algún impedimento para seguir siendo amigos?

Darien la miro de reojo y contesto:

\- No. Desde luego que no. Eso no tiene importancia para mi.

Aime sonrio satisfecha

\- Entonces cambiemos de tema. Cuantos invitados quieres en la fiesta?

\- Por el momento no dispongo de mucho dinero ya que estoy ahorrando para mi boda…

Aime lo miro por debajo de sus lentes obscuros

\- No creo haberte preguntado cuantos invitados puedes solventar, sino cuantos calculas que irían.

\- Bueno déjame hacer cuentas, su familia…, sus mejores amigas son …, mis amigos otros …, mis compañeros de trabajo… Yo diría que al menos 80 personas – dijo Darien avergonzado

\- Puedes pasarme sus nombres antes del martes?

\- Te los puedo mandar por correo al dia siguiente de que llegue yo a casa.

\- Perfecto!

\- Pero no puedo permitir que tu gastes en esta fiesta. Es mi responsabilidad.

Aime le puso una mano sobre la que el traía en la palanca en un gesto amistoso que aun asi hizo que Darien se sonrojara.

\- Darien, acabo de gastar mucho dinero en tonterías que van a ayudar a muchas personas que no conozco y jamas conocere. Por que no habría de gastar muchísimo menos en una fiesta que va a hacerte feliz a ti que eres mi amigo?

\- No se como podre agradecerte todo esto…

\- Vamos, no te pongas sentimental conmigo. Tomalo como mi regalo de compromiso. Me gusta que las parejas sean felices y puedan vivir su final de cuento de hadas. (que por cierto yo todavía no puedo tener).

Darien sonrio y asintió. Siguieron hablando de sus planes todo el camino a Wick hall.

En el otro auto había una conversación muy diferente.

\- Actuaste muy bien tu papel Cammy! – dijo Ryu mientras conducia – No conozco a la Senorita Elaine a la que intentabas imitar pero se ve que es toda una dama!

\- Si lo es. Y gracias por el cumplido. No crei que fuera tan difícil ser toda una celebridad como lo es ella. No se como logra manejarlo. Y que suerte que nadie me reconocio! No quisiera meterla en problemas. Es mi hermanita querida.

\- Tu hermanita?

\- Jajaja, si, asi le digo yo. Si hubiera tenido una hermana, me hubiera gustado que fuera como ella. Los padres de Elaine me trataron como una hija mientras vivieron y llore mucho cuando supe lo de su muerte.

Ryu se quedo en silencio por un momento respetando el dolor que sintió en la voz de Cammy.

Llegaron a un semáforo y el auto se detuvo con la luz roja. Ryu volteo a ver a Cammy, quien se había quitado los lentes obscuros y el tan tieso peinado que se había hecho, dejando su cabello con sus características trenzas.

\- Ahora se por que te ves tan diferente! – Exclamo Ryu – Ya no tienes la cicatriz en la mejilla.

Cammy se llevo involuntariamente la mano al lugar donde durante mucho tiempo tuvo esa fea cicatriz que el maldito de Vega le había hecho cuando Bison la había mandado eliminar y como no tuvo el corazón de hacerlo al ver la belleza de Cammy, decidio que marcarle la cara seria mas apropiado, aun cuando eso le costo mucho ante los ojos de Bison.

Recordo rápidamente como cuando Shaina había ido a verla al hospital después de su accidente y de decirle lo que tenia que hacer, le había preguntado si quería deshacerse de su cicatriz, a lo que Cammy había pensado unos instantes y al final había dicho que si. Si Shaina le estaba dando la oportunidad de vivir la vida que toda adolescente merecia, no quería hacerlo estando desfigurada.

Shaina había pagado al mejor cirujano plástico para que al mismo tiempo que estaba convaleciente en el hospital, le quitara esa cicatriz. Gracias a las hábiles manos del medico, solo había quedado un sencillo rasguno que ella podía cubrir con una leve capa de maquillaje. A partir de que se vio al espejo por primera vez y que con el tiempo convivio con Shaina y sus padres, había cambiado mucho su carácter, lo que resaltaba su juvenil belleza natural. Tuvo que reconocer que haberse quitado la cicatriz, le había abierto nuevas puertas y tenia a mas de un chico enamorado de ella.

La luz cambio a verde y el auto arranco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. No tardaron en llegar a la casa. El porton comenzó a abrirse mientras Ryu rompia el silencio:

\- Cammy?

\- Si?

\- Estas saliendo con alguien en este momento?

\- Bueno, salgo con Aime, a veces con Elaine y también me voy de compras con Oscar…. – dijo Cammy inocentemente

\- No de ese modo – Corrigio Ryu- En plano sentimental. Estas involucrada con alguien?

\- Ya se abrió el porton. Entra a la casa.

El auto se estaciono frente a la entrada principal justo detrás del otro mustang.

Cammy abrió rápidamente la puerta para salir, mas Ryu la detuvo de su mano izquierda.

\- No te dejare ir sin que antes me des una respuesta.

Cammy lo miro a los ojos con furia y se solto por la fuerza.

\- La respuesta es No. – Contesto bajando rápidamente y se mostro encantadora con Aime y Darien quienes los esperaban en la puerta para evitar seguir a solas con Ryu.

Ryu también descendió del vehiculo y entro en la casa.

\- Vamos a cambiarnos Cammy, mientras los chicos prepararan la cena.

\- Pero Aime, debo regresar a casa. Manana es mi dia libre y siempre lo paso con Serena. – Dijo Darien viendo su reloj – El ultimo avión a Tokio sale en una hora.

\- No te preocupes, el avión supersónico de Elaine esta en Atenas. Llegaras alla antes de medianoche.

\- Siendo asi… donde esta la cocina? – Dijo Darien resignado. Ya estaba conociendo el lado mandon de Aime y de como siempre se salía con la suya – Pero antes también quiero cambiarme, no quiero manchar mi smoking.

\- Cammy, muéstrale una habitación donde pueda hacerlo. Ryu, ven yo te muestro el tuyo. – ordeno Aime – Vamos a pasar una buena velada… ya verán.

Era casi las diez y media de la noche cuando Darien aterrizo en el Aeropuerto International de Tokio. Dado que no tenia ninguna maleta documentada solo una pequeña de mano donde traía su smoking y sus zapatos, y venia de un avión particular, paso la aduana rápidamente. Le había asombrado la veracidad de lo que Aime le había dicho respecto al avión de Elaine. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera legal poseerlo. Estaba pensando en eso cuando a lo lejos alcanzo a vislumbrar una silueta que se le hacia muy familiar. De hecho, Que no la había dejado en el mismo lugar hacia 48 horas?

\- Darien! – Grito Serena mientras se aventaba a sus brazos. Darien tuvo que soltar su equipaje para poder agarrarla a tiempo.

\- Serena mi amor! – dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla para darle un dulce beso en sus labios – Que haces tan tarde lejos de casa? Tu papa me va a querer matar cuando me vea.

\- No te preocupes por papa. Mama me ayudo con mi coartada perfecta – Dijo Serena sonriente -Como te fue en tu viaje? Conseguiste lo que querias? – Pregunto Serena

\- Que te parece si te invito una malteada en la cafetería y te explico. Necesito hablar contigo.

Serena se separo de sus brazos y le miro preocupada..

\- Sucede algo malo?

\- No, no. Vamos a tomar esa malteada. Tranquila. No es nada malo.

Tomo sus maletas del piso con una mano y con la otra rodeo la cintura de Serena, conduciéndola a la cafetería que estaba en el segundo piso del aeropuerto. El necesitaba un café. Sabia que Serena gustaba de las malteadas de fresa, asi que ordeno sin preguntarle.

Cuando el mesero se retiro, Darien comenzó con el plan que Aime y el habían planeado.

Tomo con sus manos ambas manos de Serena.

\- Serena, recuerdas que te prometi que te llevaría a cenar a un lugar muy especial en tu cumpleaños?

\- Si, y que regresaríamos a tiempo a comer el pastel que me hara mama

\- Vamos a tener que hacer un ligero cambio de planes. Escuchame por favor. –Vio que Serena estaba atenta y el mesero le servia su malteada y a el su café – Este viaje que hice a Grecia, fue para ver algunos inversionistas que revisaran mi proyecto en el que he estado trabajando durante todo este tiempo. Es muy posible que me lo vayan a financiar…

\- Eso es maravilloso Darien!

\- No es tan sencillo amor… El único dia que ellos vendrán a hacer la ultima entrevista es el dia de tu cumpleaños. Tendran una cena con los candidatos esa la noche. Solo tengo una única oportunidad. El problema esta en que he oído que siempre financian a personas casadas porque dicen que son mas responsables y serios. Yo estoy entrando como una persona comprometida seriamente – Miro dulcemente a Serena. Todo ese script valdría la pena – Mi única oportunidad será que tu me acompañes a esa cita.

\- Yo? Pero yo no se nada de…

\- Piensa que si ganamos ese estipendio – interrumpio Darien – Tendremos el suficiente dinero para casarnos y tu papa ya no podrá seguir oponiéndose a nuestra relación.

Serena lo pensó un momento y respondio:

\- Esta bien Darien. Podras llevarme a cenar en otra ocasión y le dire a mama lo que esta pasando. Ella va a comprender.

Darien beso devotamente sus manos.

\- Gracias Serena. Se que estas sacrificando mucho por esto.

\- No si con esto estaremos juntos para siempre – respondio Serena mientras miraba con ojos enamorados a Darien pensando que si su destino era estar con el, lo menos que tenia que hacer era ayudarlo a cumplir todas sus metas, aun cuando eso significaba renunciar al segundo amor de su vida: El pastel.

Al dia siguiente, en las nuevas oficinas de la Fundacion Kido en Atenas, Tatsumi terminaba de hacer las cuentas de lo recaudado el dia anterior en el bazar de caridad. El dinero seria enviado íntegramente a aquellos infelices que habían perdido todo en el terremoto en sudamerica.

Era demasiado lo que este anio habían ganado. Sobre su mesa podría verse los vouchers, cheques, bonos y billetes en euros y dólares que estaba contando. Era la tercera vez que contaba y las cuentas le salían mal. Habia decidido checarla una vez mas antes de mostrarte a Saori Kido el monto total, sin embargo la cuenta había salido exactamente igual.

Asombrado con la cifra en la mano, se dirigio a la oficina principal de Saori, quien junto con los caballeros de bronce estaba teniendo una pequeña junta.

\- Les digo que están equivocados – Dijo Ikki – Aime no puede ser Rhae.

\- Pero por que insistes en que no Ikki? Tu no estabas ahí cuando ataco en el Santuario – dijo Saori

\- Precisamente por eso. A la hora que me están contando que ataco, ella estaba en el centro comercial donde Shun y yo estábamos. Yo la vi!

Saori volteo a ver a Shun

\- Yo no la vi. De hecho nunca la he visto sin la mascara que uso en la fiesta de Saori – se excuso Shun – Pero Ikki nunca mentiría en algo asi. Si el dice que estaba ahí, yo le creo.

\- Y Elaine tampoco puede ser, porque la primera vez que vi a Rhae en la tumba de… Shaina, yo estaba con ella – Dijo Seiya – En cambio Aime dijo que se la había lastimado haciendo gimnasia. No tenia ninguna herida visible pues a Rhae le hubiera quedado su herida como las mias.

\- Pero tus heridas sanaron rápidamente. Pudo haberle sucedido igual – Dijo Hyoga cruzado de brazos.

\- En cuyo caso pudo ser únicamente una ilusión – Dijo Shyriu

\- Pues te aseguro que mi dolor no fue una ilusión – Dijo Seiya

Saori miro sorprendida la discusión que sostenían sus caballeros. Desde cuando la familiaridad que tenían Ikki y Seiya con "las condesitas"? Por que las defendían tanto?

\- De todas formas, no estaría mal que la fundación averiguara quienes son ellas en realidad. Gastaron mucho dinero en la subasta y nadie en estos días puede darse ese lujo.

\- Eso es injusto – Dijo Ikki pataleando como niño chiquito.

El teléfono sono . Era su departamento de informática.

\- Es imposible abrir los archivos que me pidió señorita Saori. Estan clasificados como Top Secret y ni nosotros estamos autorizados a abrirlos.

\- Que quiere decir con eso? – respondio Saori sorprendida – Intente de nuevo!

\- Es inútil Senorita. Ya lo intentamos con cuanto hacker tenemos a disposición de la fundacion y no podemos abrirlos.

\- Se puede deshacer el candado?

\- La única manera de hacerlo es mientras alguien con autorización esta abriéndolo. Aun consiguiéndolo, tenga presente que seria ilegal y podría estar siendo rastreado.

\- No importa. Haganlo e infórmenme.

Colgo el teléfono y los cinco la miraron sorprendidos.

Tatsumi entro en ese momento y le entrego el informe de la subasta.

\- Estas seguro que es la cantidad correcta?

\- Lo revise varias veces señorita. La influencia de esas dos señoritas hicieron que todos cooperaran mas esta vez.

\- Puede ser, pero sigue siendo mas del triple de lo que recaudamos la ultima vez!

De nuevo el teléfono interrumpio

\- Senorita Saori! Alguien acaba de abrir los archivos y eso nos permite verlos.

\- Proyectalo en mi computadora. Quiero verlo por mi misma.

Abrio su laptop y espero unos segundos a que la conectara remotamente el técnico. Tatsumi y los cinco curiosos de cobre se pusieron atrás de ella.

De repente un archivo comenzó a abrirse. No incluia una fotografía, ni huellas digitales, pero Seiya e Ikki alcanzaron a ver rápidamente el nombre: Lady Elaine Sedwick. No dijeron nada. Ellos también querían saber todo de ella. Aparecian todos sus records incluyendo los biológicos, médicos, genealógicos, económicos. Numeros que subían y bajaban cada minuto. Había tres cuentas principales una simplemente identificada con una S, que variaban las cantidades de 10,000 a 100,000 por minuto, la identificada con una L, de 2,000 a 20,000 y una mucho menos identificada con una W de 500 a 5000. Para cuando habían terminado de leerlo ya las cantidades habían subido bastante. Subian y bajaban, pero siempre lo que bajaba era mucho menor en proporción a lo que subia.

\- Caramba! Si esos números significan el dinero que tiene– Exclamo Hyoga – Esta persona tiene la mitad del mundo en su poder!

\- Si Hyoga – dijo Saori entre dientes – desgraciadamente asi es y es parte de lo que me preocupa.

Todos regresaron a sus asientos para comentar lo que acababan de ver.

Iba a cerrar la pantalla cuando llego un mensaje.

\- Vaya vaya vaya… Saori Kido… acaso no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato o debo decir a la gata? Las "amigas" no se espían entre ellas.

Seiya se levanto como de rayo. Conocía esa voz. Se puso detrás de Saori para comprobarlo.

La imagen de Shaina pudo verse a traves de la pantalla, con su cabello suelto, su maquillaje impecable que hacia que sus grandes ojos verdes sobresalieran aun mas y sus labios con un simple gloss que los hacia ver tan invitantes…

Saori estaba ruborizada y aterrorizada. La había descubierto!. Acaso le traería problemas con las autoridades?

\- Te comio la lengua el raton? Esta bien. No esperaba menos de ti. Tu sabes que tengo en mis manos tu cabeza y tu reputación ante las autoridades por atreverte a abrir un archivo ultrasecreto sin autorización. Pero sabes que? Yo no soy tu. No me interesa tu vida, no me interesa tu futuro, no me interesa fastidiarte. Bueno, no al dia de hoy, pero si sigues tratando de espiarme, no voy a tener otro remedio. Todo lo que hiciste hoy ha sido grabado y enviado a mi computadora. Tengo las pruebas suficientes para incluso quitarte la fundación de la cual estas tan orgullosa. Te sugiero que dejes que cada quien viva su vida sin molestar a la otra y todas seremos felices.

Saori seguía sin pronunciar palabra. La estaban humillando frente a su gente y no podía pronunciar palabra.

\- Y por cierto, esto no va solo para mi, sino para cualquiera que este dentro de mi circulo de amigos. TODOS y cada uno de ellos será protegido por mi. – Dijo Shaina con ojos tan expresivos que Saori tuvo miedo – Tal vez debas enviar también al aeropuerto alguno de tus trabajadores para recoger al investigador privado que mandaste para seguirme. Sufrio un lamentable accidente y necesitara que alguien vaya por el. Quedas advertida Saori. Que pases una excelente tarde.

Y cerro la conversacion.

\- Vaya Impertinencia!- Exclamo Tatsumi quien había salido de su asombro - Pensar que es lo suficientemente importante como para que mi amita la mande seguir.

Saori ya no pudo mas

\- Pero asi fue!

Y se echo a correr llorando saliendo de la habitación con rumbo desconocido mientras que los demás se habían quedado estáticos murmurando ante los acontecimientos.

En Inglaterra Shaina se agarraba el estomago de la risa que tenia. Jamas en toda su vida se había sentido tan aliviada como ahora. Le había humillado en frente de Seiya. A ver si ahora su careta de nina buena que no rompe un plato finalmente se había caído. En realidad nunca había imaginado que Saori se atreviera a investigarla simplemente por celos. No es que tuviera nada que ocultar, pero sus abogados le habían recomendado que para evitar algún futuro secuestro o intento de extorsion, le pidiera a su gobierno que su expediente se convirtiera en top secret. No le fue difícil convencerlos. Despues de todo, era una de las principales contribuyentes al partido en el poder y había sacado al Primer Ministro de varios baches financieros para evitar escándalos.

Habia sido muy oportuno que Shaina tuviera que actualizar su archivo como lo pedia el MI6 desde que tenia a Cammy bajo su custodia y que fuera en ese preciso momento que Saori había accesado también. No había ahí nada que a Saori le pudiera ser de utilidad. Era de conocimiento publico entre los mandatarios de los diferentes gobiernos y Saori fácilmente hubiera podido contactar a alguno para que le ayudara pero prefirió romper la ley. Peor aun, había contratado a uno de los mejores investigadores privados de Europa para seguirla y conseguir información privilegiada. Habia sido una suerte que Little Wick tuviera un problema de topos. El investigador privado tomaba varias fotografías y tomaba muchas notas. Ya llevaba siguiéndola varios días, pero jamas se imagino que algo tan pequeño como un agujero de topo acabara tan pronto con su investigación. Se encontraba cerca de una de las fabricas que Shaina inspeccionaba cuando una de sus piernas cayo en uno de esos agujeros de topo quebrándose una pierna. Debido a que su celular no tenia cobertura en ese lugar, tuvo que gritar para pedir ayuda y dos de los guardaespaldas que Shaina había contratado por complacer a Aime, fueron a ver lo que sucedia y lo encontraron junto con la evidencia que necesitaban para llevarlo al hospital y llamar a las autoridades quienes sin miramientos debido a la importancia de Shaina en ese lugar, lo ficharon por conspiración y espionaje y gracias a que Shaina no quiso levantar cargos, en cuanto lo dieron de alta en el hospital cone el pie enyesado, le habían pedido cortésmente que saliera del país de inmediato. Incluso para diversión personal, Shaina pidió que fuera custodiado por dos detectives hasta su llegada al Aeropuerto de Atenas y se lo entregaran a la persona que lo había contratado o en su defecto a alguno de sus empleados. Esa era la estocada final. Si con eso Saori no se ponía en paz, tendría que hacer valida su amenaza. Practicamente tenia contactos en todos los gobiernos europeos y podría hacerle la vida de cuadritos si ella quisiera. Volvio a sonreir satisfecha. Termino lo que tenia que hacer en su expediente y volvió a sellarlo. Siguio con sus correos electrónicos. Vaya! Parecía que la noticia de que se encontraba en Londres se había esparcido como polvora. Tenia varias invitaciones que eran ineludibles como las del Parlamento o de la Familia Real, lo que no le hizo la menor gracia. Todas las demás, podían ser rechazadas cortésmente. Se dedico a hacerlo pensando en que si todo salía bien, la próxima semana podría regresar con Aime y Cammy.

No se engañaba. Las extrañaba. A Cammy la quería como la hermana que nunca tuvo, y Aime había comenzado a ocupar ese mismo lugar desde hace varios meses. Antes, cuando estaba en el santuario y se hacia llamar Shaina, la soledad había sido su mejor amiga. Evitaba a toda costa tener amistad con alguien. Ni siquiera con la que había sido su companera y rival Marin, pero ahora, ya no quería estar sola. No le gustaba. Se sentía incompleta y aburrida.

\- Hablando de aburrimiento… y ya que estoy en el programa de la CIA… Vamos a ver que novedades hay – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Le dedico unos minutos sin que viera nada interesante. – mmm… que mas puedo hacer…. Ya se! Vere si encuentro alguna información de nuestro nuevo vecino. Como se llamaba? Royland Fokker? Veamos… - escribió el nombre dentro del buscador – mmm… demasiados con el mismo nombre. El que mas se acerca a lo que el dice que es, es un piloto de un circo aéreo en Estados Unidos, pero no es el mismo… Tal vez me falta su segundo nombre… Argh… no tengo tiempo para estas tonterias. Mejor aprovecho el tiempo para ir a ver a Rosy y su familia. Sera mucho mas productivo.

Y Salio de su casa en dirección a la de Rosy. Despues de todo, después de todos esos anios de servicio, ya era parte de la familia Sedwick.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Un paso mas cerca del paraiso

En el presente:

Era el miércoles por la tarde y Cammy se encontraba en Atenas haciendo las compras de los materiales necesarios para hacer los vestidos que se necesitarían para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Serena Tsukino, novia de Darien, que estaba organizando Aime.

Desde que a Aime se le había metido la loca idea (al menos eso pensaba Cammy de todo esto) de hacer la fiesta sorpresa a lo grande, había metido a todos sus amigos en el proyecto: Cammy los vestidos, Shaina la logística y Ella misma la organización.

No había dejado de lado su entrenamiento por las mananas y por la tarde todo eran ordenes, ordenes, ordenes.

\- Pareces un general del ejercito dando ordenes – Le había dicho Cammy, pero pronto se arrepintió al ver los ojos con ganas de fulminarla de Aime.

\- Si no les gusta la forma en que organizo todo, siéntanse libres de ir a quejarse con alguien mas – Habia dicho Aime con una voz hasta ahora desconocida tanto por Shaina como por Cammy.

Shaina sonreía divertida a través de la pantalla de videoconferencia por la que escuchaba las ordenes de Aime. (Asi que esta es la verdadera personalidad mandona de Lisa – pensaba – Que bueno que estoy a muchas horas de distancia y me salve de estar ahí. No creo que me guste mucho ser su subordinada. )

Ryu también había sido incluido en todo esto. No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Si quería tiempo para convencer a Cammy de hacerle caso, tendría muchas oportunidades mientras pasaban esas semanas juntos. Y asi fue como Ryu se convirtió en ayudante general de Cammy. Durante la mañana y después del desayuno, Cammy lo enviaba con James a diferentes lugares a comprar esto o aquello, o a ir por las nuevas doncellas al aeropuerto, o a cualquier mandado que necesitara por lo menos otras 3 horas para que Aime concluyera el entrenamiento que Shaina había dejado para ella. Habia sido la única condición que Shaina había puesto para dejarla hacer todo el relajito que se había propuesto y Aime había aceptado.

Ahora, mientras le ayudaba a Cammy a cargar las bolsas de las compras, Ryu pensaba que cada dia que pasaba se sentía mas cerca de ella. Cammy había olvidado ya su discusión con el en el auto el dia que llegaron de la subasta y le sonreía mas a menudo. Le platicaba de sus proyectos a futuro, de lo que planeaba hacer al regresar a Paris, de como quería debutar como diseñadora , y Ryu escuchaba atento y sin interrumpir. Tan solo el ver como se le iluminaban los ojos a Cammy cada que hablaba de sus sueños, hacia que Ryu la quisiera mas y mas. El también le hablaba a Cammy de como su amigo Ken, durante los últimos 3 anios, había abierto un par de dojos para que ellos dos entrenaran nuevas generaciones de peleadores, pero por su rotundo éxito, estos se habían convertido en diez. Habia tenido que entrenar a varios maestros y ahora ya tenían contratos con varias divisiones de la armada estadounidense para entrenar a sus mejores hombres en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que estaba resultando en un proyecto muy lucrativo, pero demasiado para el solo. Ken se había casado, su esposa estaba esperando a su primer hijo, y le había dejado toda la responsabilidad a Ryu. Ryu había pasado de ser un simple peleador callejero a un famoso instructor de artes marciales e inversionista, pero aun asi le faltaba algo, y ese algo se llamaba Cammy. Queria compartir su éxito y su riqueza con la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacia varios anos. Si bien es cierto que había tenido varios amoríos, nunca le habían llenado lo suficiente como para deshacer el recuerdo de la bella Cammy. Pero ella seguía sin recordar aquellas batallas donde se enfrentaron entre ellos, y en las que se habían aliado. Ella había comenzado una nueva vida, como una adolescente y ahora adulta normal. Tenia que aprender a conquistar a la Cammy de ahora.

\- Pero como? Como puedo entrar en su corazón? – Se repetia diariamente antes de ir a dormir

Siguieron caminando a lo que el le parecían horas. Cammy era muy exigente en cuestión de telas, y no encontraba aun lo que estaba buscando.

Encontraron finalmente la tienda que Shaina le había dicho a Cammy tenia las telas mas finas de Atenas.

\- Esperame aquí. No tardo. – dijo Cammy mientras entraba.

Ryu decidio caminar mas adelante hacia donde parecía había una tienda de regalos. Tal vez ahí encontraría algún detalle que pudiera gustarle a Cammy. De repente al cruzar un pequeño callejón que separaba a los dos edificios, Ryu escucho un pequeño crujido. Casi imperceptible, pero para alguien entrenado como el, había sido lo suficientemente claro. Volteo y se adentro unos cuantos pasos hacia dentro del callejón. De nuevo el crujido de una bolsa de plástico llamo su atención. No veía nada. Se agacho por entre dos contenedores de basura y ahí estaba. Un gatito bebe de unos dos meses de edad de color negro que parecía perdido. No maullaba. Buscaba un refugio para la noche que por instinto sabia iba a refrescar. Cuando sintió la presencia de Ryu no se asusto. Solo volteo a verlo con sus increíbles ojos azules e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado en lo que Ryu interpreto en su cabeza como un saludo casual. Le acerco la mano y el gatito no se movio. Le acerco mas la mano y el gatito la olfateo. Pronto el calor que emanaba de Ryu hizo que el gatito se refregara en su mano pidiendo un poco de cariño. Ryu lo also y el gatito lo miro.

\- Sabes gatito? Tienes unos ojos tan azules y hermosos como mi Cammy – Dijo mientras lo colocaba dentro de su chaqueta – Eres muy afortunado. Creo que le vas a gustar.

Coloco al gatito dentro de su chamarra y pronto el gatito se quedo dormido con el calorcito y los latidos del corazón de Ryu.

Con mucho cuidado para que no se cayera, paso todas las bolsas que traía a una sola mano y con la otra sostenia al gatito, como acunandolo. Siguio hasta su destino final y solo compro una cinta de terciopelo blanca que cuidadosamente anudo en el cuello del gatito, que seguía dormido en sus brazos.

Regreso a donde Cammy ya lo estaba esperando impaciente con varias bolsas en las manos moviendo uno de sus pies con una mirada que Ryu conocía muy bien de cuando estaba enojada. No tardo en llegar a donde ella estaba y Cammy estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle a Ryu para preguntarle donde estaba y porque la había dejado ahí sola esperandolo, cuando sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver la gran sonrisa que Ryu tenia y que le hacia la típica señal de silencio y señalando hacia su chamarra.

Cammy entre desconcertada y curiosa, se acerco a donde Ryu estaba señalando. Este abrió solo un poco su chamarra para dejar que Cammy pudiera ver a su nuevo amigo y vio como los ojos de Cammy se abrían tanto como podían y una gran sonrisa (la mas grande y hermosa que Ryu le hubiera visto hasta ahora) iluminara su hermoso rostro.

\- Lo encontré y pensé en ti. Crei que podría gustarte tenerlo como mascota – Dijo Ryu

Cammy salto de alegría como una nina chiquita, lo abrazo, le dio muchos besos en la mejilla y uno ligero en los labios de la emoción.

Fue tan inesperado tanto para Ryu como para Cammy, quien se puso roja de verguenza y solo musito un casi inaudible "perdón" mientras sacaba al gatito de su comoda camita para poder verlo. El gatito emitio un molesto MIAU mientras se estiraba por haber sido despertado tan bruscamente, pero Cammy solo se dedico a verlo y abrazarlo y acariciarlo y darle besitos en su naricita, a lo que el gatito rápidamente se acostumbro y pedia mas y mas caricias.

\- De verdad me lo puedo quedar? – Dijo Finalmente Cammy visiblemente emocionada.

\- Claro que si! – Dijo Ryu – Te gusto?

\- Es la mejor sorpresa y el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado - Dijo Cammy sin dejar de abrazar a su nuevo amiguito peludo – Gracias Ryu

\- Hace rato pasamos por una veterinaria. Que te parece si vamos y le compramos muchos accesorios y de paso hacemos que le pongan sus vacunas. Asi podrá dedicarse a jugar contigo sin ningún problema.

Cammy asintió y espero a que Ryu cargara las nuevas bolsas que traía para agarrar camino. Estaba demasiado feliz para responderle. Los gatos eran su debilidad. Siempre lo había sido. Mientras vivía con Shaina y sus padres, parte de su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a un refugio local de gatitos, ya que Lady Sedwick no podía tenerlos ahí por ser peligrosamente alérgica a ellos. Ahora, Ryu, de quien ella estaba muy conciente de que ella le gustaba y hacia todo por llamar su atención y tratar de conquistarla, le había regalado uno. Lo había encontrado en la calle era cierto, pero fue lo suficientemente amable para pensar en darle un hogar a un gatito que lo necesitaba y mejor aun regalárselo a Ella. Eso le cambio totalmente el panorama a Cammy y lo que pensaba de Ryu. Quiza después de todo, el podría ser lo suficientemente buen hombre como para despertar algún sentimiento en ella.

 **En el futuro**

 **Rick Hunter se veía en el espejo de su camarote con una vanidad que hacia mucho no sentia. Se había vestido con una camisa blanca de algodón sin fajar y unos jeans azules con zapatos de vestir, pero su cabello estaba adecuadamente peinado, estaba recién rasurado y vigilaba su aspecto minuicionamente. Estaba poniendo tanta atención a su persona, casi como aquellos días en los que se arreglaba para salir con Minmay. Por ser una estrella el siempre trataba de verse acorde a su belleza y fama. Con Lisa en realidad nunca tuvo que fingir ser quien no era. Ella se había enamorado de el por lo que el era. Un pobre piloto con agallas y poco respeto por la autoridad. Nunca le había pedido que cambiara, ni siquiera si eso afectaba su autoridad como su superior inmediato. Ahora, era de nuevo su dia libre y planeaba regresar a ver aquella chica que lo traía enloquecido tanto por su parecido con Lisa como por ella misma. Lisa para el había sido su mujer perfecta hasta el final y habían disfrutado 7 anios juntos, pero el destino se la había arrebatado. Ya sea que Aime fuera o no Lisa y si Karl Riber estaba o no involucrado eso ya había pasado a segundo plano. Habia algo que lo llamaba a verla, a pasar tiempo con ella, a volver a romper las reglas necesarias con tal de poder enamorarla. Se estaba viendo por ultima vez en el espejo cuando escucho que llamaron a su puerta.**

 **\- Quien es?**

 **\- Soy yo, Max. Puedo pasar?**

 **\- Claro Max, adelante.**

 **Max abrió la puerta y se quedo viendo fijamente a Rick**

 **\- Vaya Hermano! Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía tanto interés en verte bien. A que debemos el honor?**

 **\- Voy a ver a Aime. Quiero verme presentable. – Dijo Rick mientras usaba la colonia que tanto le gustaba a Lisa que usara.**

 **Max se sento a horcajadas en la silla frente a Rick.**

 **\- Rick, al respecto…. No crees que es demasiado pronto?**

 **\- Pronto para que? – Dijo Rick mientras volteaba a ver a su mejor amigo**

 **\- Para cortejar a esta chica. Todos tenemos aun esperanzas de encontrar a Lisa con vida y tu….**

 **\- Yo que Max? Acaso crees que solo ando tratando de reemplazar a Lisa?**

 **\- Pues a decir verdad… si**

 **\- No Max. Es cierto que Aime me llama mucho la atención, pero necesito estar seguro, completamente seguro que ella no es mi Lisa. Y no es fácil. Un momento mi corazón me dice que si es, y el otro que no. Estoy confundido y si tu quisieras alguna vez acompañarme, me serias muy útil y tal vez puedas ver las cosas un poco mas objetivamente que yo. Pero se me olvida que no te dejan – Dijo Rick sonriendo burlonamente**

 **\- Hey! Por que no le planteas tu a Miriya la idea de que yo te acompane solo al pasado donde viven tres jovencitas solteras y muy guapas para ver si es o no Lisa y a ver que te contesta? – Dijo Max seriemente**

 **\- No gracias – dijo Rick haciendo un gesto teatral de horror - seria mucho menos doloroso tomarme un vaso de cianuro y tendria el mismo efecto…**

 **Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia. De todos era bien conocido que nadie quería retar a Miriya en ningún tipo de enfrentamiento, pues la Meltran a pesar de estar semidomesticada por su matrimonio con Max desde hacia casi 10 anos y que aun cuando Max la amaba con locura, no dejaba que ninguna mujer se le acercara si no estaba ella presente.**

 **\- Esta bien Max. Ya llegara la oportunidad para que ambos me acompañen. Solo debemos estabilizarnos en cuanto las reparaciones al SDF-3 y podremos irnos por algunas horas. Por eso solo puedo ir a verla cada semana. Mis responsabilidades, herencia de mi amada Lisa, siempre estarán primero**

 **\- Me alegro que sepas cuales son tus prioridades Rick. No se como podríamos manejar esta nave sin ti.**

 **\- Vamos Max, tu sabes que yo soy nuevo en esto. Tuve que aprender a ser un oficial casi de un dia para otro y agradezco no sabes cuanto, tu ayuda y la de Miriya. Vince también ha sido un gran aliado.**

 **\- Y que lo digas!. Parece que la inteligencia de Vince viene de familia. Recuerdas todas las veces que Claudia nos hacia de tapadera?**

 **\- Jajaja si. Despues de la muerte de Roy, nos convertimos en sus protegidos. Se le extraña mucho. Ahora mas que nunca. Ella conocía a Lisa mejor que nadie. Me podría decir de una vez por todas si Aime es o no Lisa**

 **\- Y hablando de eso… no seria mas fácil hacer algún tipo de examen de ADN o algo asi?**

 **\- Ya lo platique con Lang. Dijo que las muestras llegarían contaminadas a nivel molecular y no serian concluyentes.**

 **\- Oye, y… como resolvió Lang tu problema de efectivo del siglo XX?**

 **\- Lang es mas astuto de lo que creía Max, en realidad agradezco que este de nuestra parte. – Dijo Rick mientras tomaba su billetera y la ponía en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans – Encontro algunas cuentas bancarias en las que el titular fallecio y las cuentas nunca fueron reclamadas y desvio los fondos hacia una sola. Unos cuantos dolares de cada una para no sospechar. Tengo suficiente dinero de aquella época como para divertirme sin problemas.**

 **\- Divertirte? – dijo Max alzando una ceja y en un tono que parecía de reproche**

 **\- Bueno bueno, tu me entiendes. Poder llegar con algún detallito – Rick Guino el ojo – Recuerda lo que el trio de conejitas decía: Nunca llegues a una cita con las manos vacias.**

 **\- Esas chicas eran algo especial. – dijo Max con tono triste – Nos alegrabana a todos en el SDF1.**

 **\- Lo se Max – dijo contagiándose de su tristeza – Las cosas jamas volverán a ser igual.**

 **Max se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la puerta**

 **\- Te veremos para la cena? Miriya quiere que le cuentes tus aventuras de primera mano.**

 **\- Claro que si Max. Esta es mi quinta visita a Aime… aun no hay mucho que contar, pero siempre es divertido ver las reacciones de tu esposa y las nuevas maldiciones que aprende de los pilotos…**

En el presente unas horas después

Aime pasaba un rato muy ameno con su nuevo amigo Roy. Desde aquella vez que la había ayudado a subir a su habitación, pasaba por ahí una o dos horas al dia para platicar con ella, para hacerla reir. Ella disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Ese temor que había sentido la primera vez que el la había mirado, había desaparecido. Ahora ella añoraba esas horas en las que el le contaba historias de aviación, de nuevos modelos de aviones, de diseños futuristas, de tácticas militares también. Con Brian no podía platicar de todo eso. No porque el no quisiera, sino porque cuando estaba con el, todo lo demás desaparecia, solo le importaba el estar junto a El. Esta vez, Roy le había traido de regalo algunos planos de aviones militares de la primera y segunda guerra mundial y Aime había brincado de alegría. A ella todo eso le parecía fascinante y lo escuchaba atentamente, lo que hacia que Roy se sintiera sumamente halagado. Ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia y a pesar de que Cammy no estaba muy de acuerdo, a veces tenia que dejarlos solos. Después de todo, Shaina no le había dicho nada al respecto y a ella no le interesaba escuchar de un tema que quería olvidar y hoy, Ryu le daba una buena excusa con su nueva mascota para dejarlos platicando solos. Rick estaba cada vez mas y mas intrigado con ella. A veces se parecía tanto a Lisa que juraría que era ella. Otras veces, era totalmente lo opuesto, sobre todo en cuanto a su comportamiento tan juvenil que ciertamente podía comparar con el de la difunta Sammy mas que con el de su esposa, y eso sin contar su gran aptitud para los deportes, ya que siempre que el llegaba, ella estaba ocupada o en su gimnasio o en la alberca o en la pista de patinaje, mientras que Lisa era mas del tipo de leer o ver películas en su tiempo libre. Aunque, después de todo, el no había conocido a Lisa en esa época y no sabia si ella había sido asi de joven, por lo poco que le había contado su hermano Roy y su amiga Claudia, estaba seguro de que a partir la de supuesta muerte de Riber, ella había cambiado para mal y se había retraido y amargado. Y esa fue la Lisa que poco a poco se metio en su corazón. Lo que mas le intrigaba a Rick era ver que en todo el tiempo que el pasaba con Aime, Brian Riverside no se había presentado ni llamado ni una sola vez. Acaso sabría que el conocía su secreto y no quería coincidir con el? O solo estaria jugando con Aime? En cualquiera de los casos, Rick tomaría ventaja de ello.

\- Y bueno Aime, por que siempre me dejas que sea yo el que hable y hable y tu solo escuchas? – Dijo Rick. Hacia varios días que se tuteaban.

\- A los caballeros les gusta hablar y una dama siempre debe permitírselo. – dijo Aime con una sonrisa

\- O sea que me consideras un caballero? – pregunto Rick divertido – (Max estaría revolcándose de risa de solo escucharlo) - Hablame de ti. Quiero conocerte mas.

\- Que puedo decirte si no hay mucho que decir? Soy una típica "damita" inglesa, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña, me crie con una tia en Francia, tengo un titulo nobiliario por derecho, mi tia fallecio y tuve un accidente y entonces los doctores me recomendaron vivir a nivel del mar. Vivo con Shaina en su casa desde entonces, aunque viajamos mucho para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones. Estoy comprometida con Brian como ya te había contado y ahorita estoy organizando una fiesta sorpresa para un amigo en Tokio. Nada realmente interesante. Una típica joven del siglo XX.

Rick quedo pensativo. Practicamente es lo mismo que decía su expediente. No había nada nuevo.

\- Que tipo de accidente? – Su voz se quebró al recordar que Lisa había caído en ese varitech y había fallecido. (supuestamente le dijo su corazón)

\- Regresaba de Monaco hacia el funeral de mi tia y me estrelle en mi Corvette. Afortunadamente solo fueron contusiones leves y una pierna rota. – Lo había dicho sin ninguna emoción. Eso era lo que le habían dicho que había sucedido. Ella seguía sin recordar el evento después de todo. - Me salvo la bolsa de aire. Desde entonces no me dejan manejar. – Hizo un mohín de disgusto arrugando su pequeña nariz. No le gustaba mucho ser dependiente de nadie.

Rick volvió a quedar en silencio. Estaba impactado. Ese es un gesto característico de Lisa! . Lisa siempre arrugaba su nariz y a el Le encantaba que lo hiciera. Acaso se estaba volviendo loco por el dolor que le causaba saber que Lisa ya no estaba mas en este mundo?. – Dios! Por favor no me quites la esperanza! – suplico Rick mientras cerraba sus ojos lanzando esa suplica desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Roy, te encuentras bien? Estas bajo en azúcar? Despues de todo no me has pedido tu refresco de cola como siempre lo haces! – Dijo Aime – He escuchado que a partir de cierta edad, comienzan los vicios a hacer estragos en nosotros.

\- Como que a cierta edad? – Grito Rick Ofendido – Pues que me veo tan viejo?

Aime se levanto de su asiento sin decir palabra, Observo algunas canas prematuras en su cabello negro, algunas de sus ojera por no dormir bien, lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, de frente, de perfil, por detrás y se volvió a sentar.

\- Bueno… no tienes 20 anios! – Dijo bromeando con una voz muy seria que hizo que Rick se levantara ofendido y se fuera a ver en el espejo mas cercano. Era cierto. No se veía tan joven como antes por tantas responsabilidades que tenia y por el sufrimiento que había vivido durante el ultimo anio debido a la desaparición de Lisa, pero tampoco se veía viejo. Claro que frente a esa jovencita tan atractiva, el le debía parecer un anciano.

Aime no pudo mas y lanzo tremenda carcajada. No era la risa de Lisa que siempre había sido muy circunspecta y discreta. Esta vez Aime estaba riéndose como nunca. Tampoco era como que Rick a pesar de tantos anios a lado de Lisa la hubiera escuchado reir a carcajadas muy seguido. La risa de Aime esta vez era nada discreta, pero que podía esperarse de una jovencita que no tenia que apegarse a las reglas?. Era la risa pura y transparente de una persona que la esta pasando demasiado bien como para recordar como comportarse y a la vez era demasiado contagiosa. Rick no pudo evitar reir con ella, hasta que las lagrimas le salieron a Aime.

Ya mas tranquila le dijo a Roy:

\- Gracias Roy. Una terapia de risa cuando estoy estresada es una bendición para mi. Y no, no es cierto que luces viejo. Eres muy atractivo y adorable. (Demasiado diría yo… Pero que carambas estoy pensando? Brian es mas atractivo. Callate cerebro!).

\- Gracias Aime. Me alegra serte útil de vez en cuando. (Adorable? Odio cuando Lisa me decía asi)

Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana? – Dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminando rumbo a la puerta.

\- Claro que si Roy. Esta es tu casa. – y sin decir nada mas, Aime se despidió con el en la puerta con un beso en cada mejilla. Una despedida usual en Europa.

Era la primera vez que ambos tenían un contacto físico de ese tipo y para Rick es como si hubiera tocado el cielo. Cada dia que pasaba estaba un paso mas cerca de cumplir su meta: O probar que Aime era Lisa y llevársela de regreso al SDF3 o desistir de esa idea y tratar de conquistarla.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Feliz Cumpleanos Serena

Durante el resto de la semana y la siguiente, tanto Cammy como Aime habían estado muy ocupadas en terminar los detalles de la fiesta de Serena. Aime se la habia pasado en el teléfono la mayor parte del tiempo coordinando al ejercito de personas que tenia trabajando dia y noche para que todo fuera perfecto.

Roy no la habia ido a visitar durante todos esos días ya que el jueves anterior que habia visitado a Aime la habia visto solo unos pocos minutos y la vio haciendo llamadas a través de su bluetooth, mientras Cammy la usaba de maniquí y escribia en su libreta. Esa chica era obviamente una Diosa multitareas, tal como su querida Lisa. Pero, a la vez habia quedado un poco entre sorprendido y decepcionado al enterarse que ni ella ni Shaina tomaba café, solo Cammy. Ese era un punto en contra a su pensamiento de que ella era Lisa. Lisa era adicta al café. Tomaba un minimo de 8 tazas al dia. Parecia que no podía funcionar bien sin el, al igual que muchos otros de sus contemporáneos. En cambio Aime tomaba te helado y jugo de frutas durante el dia, su te ingles a las 5 de la tarde y leche tibia con chocolate por la noche. Era un contraste tan grande que lo tenia confundido y habia decidido alejarse un poco de ella tanto para pensar como para dejarle terminar con ese compromiso que la tenia ocupada y estresada. Le habia inventado un viaje donde regresaria semanas después a lo que Aime le dijo que extranaria sus platicas y que esperaba que tuviera un excelente viaje.

Cammy habia trabajado tan rápido como pudo en el vestido que Aime le habia pedido. Originalmente le habia pedido 4 vestidos, pero al ver que Cammy no iba a poder con todo, le habia pedido que solo se concentrara en el que Serena usaría. Habia sido todo un reto, pero usando a Aime de maniquí (pues no tenia todos sus implementos ahí) habia podido terminarlo en solo una semana y ya habia sido enviado por mensajería a Serena. Desde luego ahora que habia terminado estaba mas que contenta porque su querido Fluffy siempre dormia y jugaba a su lado mientras que Ryu atendia con placer hasta su mas minima necesidad.

Shaina no se habia quedado atrás. Habia terminado todos sus compromisos en Inglaterra para regresar el jueves justo a tiempo para viajar a Japon como les habia prometido y ver toda la revolución que Aime habia causado en su casa: Ryu viviendo en la casa, un hermoso gatito negro era ahora la mascota de Cammy, Cammy recogiendo el tiradero que habia dejado en el saloncito amarillo que habia acondicionado como su salita privada, Aime en el teléfono gritando y dando ordenes…. Pero que habia pasado ahí? Que acaso no podía irse sin que toda su rutina se volviera patas para arriba? Las tres doncellas que habia enviado habían hecho un excelente trabajo manteniendo todo en orden y sorprendentemente, ya tenían el equipaje de las tres chicas listos en tres maletas y tres portatrajes listos en el vestíbulo.

\- Pero quien les dio la orden de empacar mis cosas? - Habia preguntado Shaina a las doncellas

\- La señorita Aime nos dio una lista detallada de las cosas que debíamos empacar para su viaje Milady – dijo asustada una de ellas – Seguimos sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

\- Dejame ver esas listas – dijo incrédula Shaina

La doncella habia ido a la cocina por la lista y se la entrego a Shaina, quien le hizo una sena para que se retirara. La vio cuidadosamente.

\- Como puede ser que ella sepa que es exactamente todo lo que vamos a necesitar? En esta lista hay cosas que yo jamas hubiera considerado empacar con anticipación y que casi siempre tengo que meter al ultimo minuto! – gruno. No le gustaba no poder reganar a Aime por algún error – Demasiado perfecta la lista… demasiado.

Cuando entro a donde estaba Aime dando las ultimas ordenes por teléfono, Shaina la saludo por primera vez en casi tres semanas. Aime le hizo una señal para que la esperara y colgó el teléfono.

\- Shaina! Te extrañábamos! – La abrazo – Como estuvo tu viaje? Ya lista para irnos?

\- Pues parece que tu ya decidiste que estaba lista. Estan reacondicionando el S1 para salir en 4 horas y el S2 ya debe estar listo como lo pediste – dijo Shaina – Y ustedes, ya están listas?

\- Ryu fue a hacer su maleta. James fue a Rodorio por Seiya e Ikki y ya nada mas. – Dijo Aime con una sonrisa – Y tu departamento ya esta listo para recibirnos?

\- Espera espera espera….. Que tiene que ver Seiya e Ikki en todo esto? – dijo Shaina un poco alterada

\- Los invite como nuestras parejas de baile. No esperaras que vayamos solas. Le mande mensaje a Saori pidiéndole que me los prestara y dijo que no habia problema. – le contesto Aime con una voz traviesa

\- Y porque no me dijiste esos planes Aime? Sabes los problemas que me vas a acarrear con Freddy?

\- Y porque habrías de tenerlos? Les pregunte por mensaje a Brian y a Freddy y dijeron que no tenían tiempo de asistir. Y por mucho que ame a Brian, no me la voy a pasar sentada en esa fiesta. Me niego!

Shaina miro fijamente a Aime. Se le estaba saliendo esa chica de control? o habia algún motivo ulterior para llevar a esos dos?. Lo que menos quería Shaina era tener sentimientos encontrados entre lo que alguna vez habia sentido por Seiya y lo que ahora sentía por Freddy.

Por primera vez desde que Aime llego a manos de Shaina, esta se encogio de hombros y le dijo:

\- Haz lo que quieras. – Se dio media vuelta y subio a cambiarse a su recamara.

Aime reacciono abriendo mucho sus ojos incrédula a lo que Shaina le habia dicho y como lo habia dicho.

\- Todo es parte de nuestro plan – murmuro Aime en voz baja dirigiéndose a ver si Cammy y Ryu estaban listos.

El dia tan esperado por Darien llego. Estaba extremadamente nervioso y nadie podía culparlo por ello. Hoy prácticamente se definia su destino y el de Serena.

No era normal para el estar asi. Toda su vida había pasado por miles de contratiempos, de pruebas que la vida le había puesto, desde que habia quedado huérfano a temprana edad hasta cuando termino su carrera en Biologia molecular con honore, pero esta vez, tenia que convencer a su suegro de aceptarlo como yerno y eso , era mucho mas difícil para el, que descubrir una cura para el cáncer.

Se vio al espejo. No usaba su tuxedo normal. Aime le habia dicho que utilizara un traje diferente para no generar sospechas con Serena, por lo que estaba vestido con un traje de vestir color azul y una camisa blanca. Volteo a ver el reloj. Ya era tiempo de ir a recoger a Serena.

 _Flashback_

 _Serena había llegado al Templo donde se reuniría con sus cuatro amigas el lunes. Para variar, llego jadeando y sin aliento. Habia corrido escaleras arriba pues ya se le había hecho tarde como siempre. No debio haberse detenido a comprar ese helado de fresa con chocolate. Sus amigas reian de verla llegar. Ray le había dado un coscorrón por haberla hecho perder el tiempo._

 _\- Como estas Serena? Ya lista para tu pastel de cumpleaños? – Pregunto Ami para romper la tensión entre sus amigas_

 _\- No Ami – dijo Serena - Este anio no habrá pastel de cumpleaños._

 _\- Queeeeeee? – Sus cuatro amigas exclamaron a coro_

 _\- Pero si lo estuviste esperando todo el mes Serena – Dijo Lita tomándole la temperatura de su frente con su mano – Acaso te sientes mal?_

 _\- No amigas, déjenme les explico – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa sentándose en los escalones del templo mientras sus cuatro amigas hacían lo mismo. Les explico con lujo de detalles desde el por que Darien se había ido dos días a Europa y había regresado con la noticia que había cambiado sus planes_

 _Despues de escuchar atentamente, Mina abrazo a Serena._

 _\- Que buena novia eres Serena_

 _\- Y que lo digas! – dijo Ray – Mira que para que Serena renuncie a su pastel debe ser por causas de fuerza mayor._

 _\- Y que dijo tu mama Serena – Dijo Ami_

 _\- Bueno…. Mi mama comprende que amo a Darien y me dijo que me hara un pastel mas rico aun la siguiente semana. – Dijo Serena imaginándose su rico pastel rosado. De pronto su semblante se ensombrecio – Mi papa no lo tomo tan bien. Me dio un gran sermón de el porque debo dejar a un lado mis sentimientos por Darien para dedicarme a los estudios, que soy muy chica para tomar en serio a Darien y cosas asi._

 _\- El solo quiere lo mejor para ti Serena – Dijo Lita – Ademas, no te haría mal estudiar un poco mas._

 _\- Lita! – dijo Mina en tono de reproche – Lo importante ahora es que Serena debe causar una gran impresión en esas personas para ayudar a Darien… De todos modos sabemos que sus calificaciones no van a mejorar… (igual que las mias pero yo no tengo a Darien de pretexto). Ya pensaste en lo que te vas a poner?_

 _\- Pues… a decir verdad… no lo he pensado_

 _\- Bueno Serena, que te parece si vamos el viernes antes de tu evento,después de clases todas al centro comercial y te ayudamos a elegir – Intervino Sabiamente Ami_

 _Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Ayudarian a Serena a dar la mejor impresión para que valiera la pena su sacrificio._

 _Una a una durante esa semana, fueron recibiendo una invitación dorada. Todas habían sonreído cuando la habían recibido. Les costaría mucho en verdad guardar el secreto que les pedían, pero dadas las circunstancias, valdría la pena._

 _El jueves antes del evento, las cinco estaban reunidas en casa de Serena. Estaban discutiendo de nuevo las calificaciones que Serena habia sacado en Ingles cuando llego un mensajero. La mama de Serena no estaba en casa, asi que Serena recibió el paquete. Despues de todo estaba a su nombre. Era una caja enorme, que apenas y habia podido entrar por la puerta y pesaba mucho mas no tanto como para que no pudiera cargarla._

 _\- Que será? – dijo Serena – No recuerdo haber ordenado nada_

 _\- Abrelo Serena – dijo Ray – Asi salimos de dudas. No dice quien te lo envio?_

 _Lita y Mina despejaron la mesa de la cocina. Serena deposito esa pesada caja y procedio a abrir el papel marron que la envolvía con mucho cuidado para no romper lo que habia debajo._

 _\- Que bonita caja de satin! – dijo Ami – Creo que ya se lo que tiene dentro_

 _\- Vamos Serena, eres muy lenta – reclamo Mina_

 _\- Es que no quiero romperla, es muy bonita – Dijo Serena deshaciendo el monio de liston que evitaba que separara la tapa._

 _Cuando por fin lo hizo y abrió la tapa, cinco pares de ojos se asomaron a ver lo que habia al mismo tiempo que lanzaban exclamaciones de asombro._

 _\- Pero esto… esto es…._

 _\- Es un vestido Serena! El mas hermoso que haya visto! – Dijo Lita alegremente mientras Serena lo sacaba y lo mostraba en toda su magnitud_

 _Efectivamente, ese vestido era en verdad fabuloso. Hecho de seda , gasa y tul blanco, rosa y lila, el vestido era largo, de falda amplia con, olanes, hombros descubiertos con delicadas rosas alrededor. De no ser por el color, bien podría ser usado como vestido de novia._

 _\- Que envidia Serena – dijo Mina con una cara que denotaba que estaba feliz por su amiga – Mira! También hay unos zapatos y una tarjeta "Sera un honor que uses este vestido el Sabado. C.W."_

 _\- C.W.? – Dijo Ami buscando la etiqueta– Estas segura?_

 _\- Si, eso dice la tarjeta – contesto Mina – Quien es C. W.?_

 _\- C. W. son las iniciales de la diseñadora Cammy White! Sus diseños han salido en el Ladies Journal de Tokio y se dice que pronto saldrá de la casa Channel para abrir su propia casa de diseño. – Explico Ami mientras las otras cuatro escuchaban atentas – Un vestido como estos cuesta cerca de 800,000 yens._

 _\- Queeeee? – Grito Serena mientras le temblaban las manos – Me va a dar miedo usar un vestido tan caro!… que tal que lo ensucio o lo rompo… - estaba a punto de echarse a llorar_

 _\- Pues si con este vestido no das la perfecta impresión, nada lo hara – dijo Ray mientras seguía bromeando con las chicas_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Darien llego en punto de las 7.30 a recoger a Serena. Esta estaba dando los últimos toques a su ligero maquillaje cuando escucho el auto de Darien estacionarse frente a la entrada. Se vio por ultima vez en el espejo y sonrio satisfecha. Definitivamente el Vestido le ayudaba mucho a dar ese look perfecto que estaba buscando.

Tomo su bolso de mano, sus llaves y salio. Ni sus padres ni su hermano estaban en casa. Habian salido hacia unas horas y no regresarían a tiempo para verla. Ni siquiera sabia donde habia quedado su gatita Luna.

Darien ya estaba esperándola con la puerta del auto abierta. Un brillo de admiración y aprobación apareció en los ojos de El.

\- Wow Serena! Te ves hermosísima

Serena se ruborizo

\- Gracias Darien, y muchas gracias por el vestido. – Dijo mientras entraba en el auto.

Yo le regale el vestido?

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado mi amor – Se subio al auto y arranco hacia su destino

\- Como pudiste pagar un Cammy White? Dice Ami que cuesta muchísimo dinero. Me daba mucho miedo usarlo por temor a arruinarlo – dijo Serena

\- (Un Cammy White? Mucho dinero?... Cammy! Gracias.) Conozco a la diseñadora – dijo sonriendo.

Serena sonrio y decidio guardar silencio hasta llegar a su destino. Estaba aun mas nerviosa que Darien. No quería que un error de su parte le costara los sueños de Darien.

Llegaron a la Torre de Tokio y un elegante hombre le pidió su nombre. Lo reviso en la lista y le abrió el elevador. La fiesta seria en el ultimo mirador, donde Aime habia rentado el lugar y ya todo estaba listo para recibirlos. Mientras subían, el hombre habia llamado a Aime y le dijo que ya iban para alla los VIP.

Solo cuando el timbre del elevador sono anunciando que habían llegado y se abrieron las puertas, todos los invitados gritaron al Unisono " ¡!Sorpresa ¡!".

Serena no podía creerlo. Habia caído en la trampa. Podia ver a su familia, a sus amigas, a los amigos de Darien, a sus compañeros de trabajo y a una mesa con personas que no conocía, pero todos y cada uno de ellos estaba ataviado para la ocasión. Incluso alcanzo a ver a Luna y Artemis, su gatita y el gatito de Mina con un mono rosa ella y azul el.

Todo estaba decorado en color blanco y rosa, las paredes, las mesas… justo en el centro de la mesa de honor, un pastel traido directamente de Francia con decoración en fondant en forma de conejito japonés y detrás de esa mesa una mesa con regalos de todos tamanos… era el ambiente perfecto.

Serena se aferro a Darien. Estaba soniando? Darien le sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla para que reaccionara.

\- No creiste que en esta fecha tan especial íbamos a dejar pasar el festejo verdad?

Todos se acercaron para abrazarla y felicitarla. Sus amigas se tomaban fotos con ella. Serena se veía como una princesa.

Ya que todos habían felicitado a Serena, Aime se acerco y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas:

\- Feliz Cumpleanos Serena! Darien me ha hablado tanto de ti que ya siento que te conozco.

\- (Oh cielos! Me esta hablando en ingles y no estoy entendiendo nada) – pensó Serena volteando a ver a Darien

\- Te esta felicitando mi amor, Ella fue la que hizo todo esto posible. Se llama Aime y es la chica a la que salve en Londres, te acuerdas que te conte? Ven, te presentare con todos los de su mesa.

Aime les presento a Shaina, Seiya e Ikki y Darien le presento a Cammy y a Ryu.

\- Nais tu mitt llu – Decia Serena a cada uno de ellos.

\- Ella es Cammy la diseñadora? – Le pregunto Serena a Darien. Darien asintió y Serena brincando de alegría jalo a Cammy hasta la mesa de sus amigas para presentárselas. Cammy entendia un poco de japonés asi que le encanto conocer a todas esas admiradoras suyas y ser su centro de atención por un rato.

Como por arte de magia, los meseros comenzaron a servir la cena exquisita cena de cuatro tiempos que todos y cada uno de los invitados alabaron.

Darien estaba bastante impresionado de que todo estuviera resultando tan bien y de que Aime hubiera organizado todo eso ella sola.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado y ya habían repartido el pastel, Aime le hizo una sena a Darien, quien comprendio y pidió a banda que amenizaba que le prestara el micrófono y tomo a Serena de la mano para que estuviera junto a el.

\- Atencion amigos y familiares de Serena. – Dijo en japonés mientras Aime ajustaba su traductor auditivo automatico – Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes el haber atendido nuestra invitación a esta fiesta y especialmente quiero agradecer a mi amiga Aime Monrieul por haberlo organizado. – Serena volteo a ver a la hermosa pelirroja que le habían presentado como Aime y que asentia con la cabeza al recibir el reconocimiento.

\- Hoy es un dia muy especial, no solamente porque Serena, a quien todos queremos mucho, cumple 18 anios, sino porque quiero hacer de su conocimiento…. Que he pedido a Serena que sea mi esposa y ella ha aceptado.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el que todos trataban de asimilar lo que acababan de oir, pero ya que lo hicieron, todos comenzaron a gritar de alegría y a volver a pararse a felicitar y abrazar a Darien y Serena.

Todos excepto el papa de Serena que estaba inmóvil y muy serio en su asiento.

Aime lo noto y le pregunto a Shaina:

\- Hablas japonés?

\- No, pero preguntale a Seiya o Ikki. Ellos son oriundos de alla. A ver si no ya se les olvido su idioma nativo – Se burlo Shaina regresando a hablar con Cammy.

Aime volteo hacia el otro lado donde Ikki estaba sentado

\- Ikki, hablas japonés?

\- Si, todavía no se me olvida – dijo con una sonrisa

\- Seria posible que me sirvieras de traductor en una conversación muy importante que deseo sostener?

\- Claro! En lo que pueda serle útil – dijo Ikki feliz de que Aime lo necesitara para algo

Aime lo tomo de la mano y se dirigio hacia donde el Sr. Tsukino seguía muy serio. Su esposa estaba felicitando y abrazando a su hija y su hijo estaba jugando con los gatos.

Se sento junto a El e hizo que Ikki lo hiciera del otro lado.

\- Por favor tradúceme tal cual Ikki por favor - Buenas noches señor Tsukino, mi nombre es Aime y soy amiga de Darien. No quiero sonar entrometida, pero podría decirme por que no ha ido a felicitarlos?

Ikki tradujo palabra por palabra. El Sr. Tsukino contesto y Aime solo veía gestos con las manos. Volteo a ver a Ikki

\- No estoy de acuerdo con esta boda. Estoy preocupado por su futuro. Serena esta terminando la preparatoria y yo quería que entrara a una Universidad y Darien aunque es un buen muchacho, aun no puede mantener a una esposa.

Aime sonrio. El Sr. Tsukino la miro fijamente. Nunca habían visto unos ojos verdes tan francos.

\- Creo que Serena, aun cuando es una chica muy inteligente, no tiene mucha cabeza para la escuela – Dijo Aime sin dejar de sonreir – Mas según me cuenta Darien, tiene madera de esposa.

Aime hizo una pausa para que Ikki tradujera.

\- Es cierto. Mi hija seria una buena esposa. Igual a su madre. Pero Darien aun cuando ya se graduo de la universidad, apenas esta buscando patrocinadores para su investigación y eso puede tomar anios. Yo no quiero que mi hija sufra de penurias.

Aime tomo la mano del Sr. Tsukino entre las dos suyas, lo que hizo que el Sr. Tsukino se ruborizara.

\- Sr. Tsukino. Vaya a felicitar a los novios con alegría. Darien ya encontró patrocinador que le financiara sus investigaciones por los siguientes 10 anios con un magnifico sueldo y prestaciones mas que suficiente para que vivan en paz e incluso ya le hicieron un adelanto. Usted nunca perderá a su hija, pero ganara un magnifico hijo. Confie en mi.

Ikki estaba sorprendido, pero tradujo tal cual.

El papa de Serena abrazo a Aime. Intuia que ella era la persona que estaba haciendo todo esto posible y le agradeció también con una reverencia estilo japonés.

Corrio a abrazar a sus hijos y a pedirles perdón. La orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo a lo que la gente se paro a bailar.

Aime sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

\- Eres muy buena Aime - dijo Ikki sorprendido y tuteándola – Por que lo haces?

\- Todos tenemos derecho a ser felices Ikki. Bailamos?

Ikki asintió. Las tres parejas de su mesa la estaban pasando bien, bailando con todos los demás. Darien y Serena estaban demasiado felices. Su papa les habia dado su bendición!

Todos los que llevaban pareja se habían parado a bailar. Sobresalían Serena y Darien. Esa habia sido la idea de Aime. Era su dia. Ni siquiera ellas debían llamar mas la atención que ellos y es por eso que le habia dicho a sus doncellas que empacaran sus vestidos de noche mas sencillos lo que ni a Shaina ni a Cammy le habia hecho mucha gracia pero no tenían opcion.

La fiesta termino cerca de las dos de la mañana.

El grupo de Aime eran los últimos en retirarse. Serena se fue con sus padres dejando a Darien para despedir a sus últimos amigos. Ikki, Ryu y Seiya se estaban hospedando con el. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Aime después de haberlo ayudado a sortear el problema de su suegro.

Los siete bajaron al mismo tiempo y el valet le entrego a Darien su auto y a Ryu el otro. Cammy fue la primera en subir al auto, seguida por Shaina. Seiya se subio en el asiento de adelante e Ikki se iba a subir también cuando escucho el grito de Aime. Darien Ryu e Ikki voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver como una pareja de encapuchados sometia a Aime tapándole la boca con una tela y la aventaban a la parte trasera del auto mientras el auto arrancaba a toda velocidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ikki comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble para alcanzar el auto.

Ryu le pidió sus llaves a Darien quien inmediatamente se las dio y Seiya se subio al auto con Ryu.

Shaina asomo la cabeza y pregunto a Darien:

\- Que esta pasando?

\- Secuestraron a Aime - dijo Darien preocupado. Ni siquiera podía seguirlos pues los chicos se habían llevado su auto. – Que debemos hacer? Los seguimos?

Cammy estaba a punto de salir del auto pero Shaina le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y movio negativamente la cabeza.

\- Llevanos a nuestro departamento Darien. Ikki, Seiya y Ryu la traerán sana y salva. No podemos hacer nada mas.

Darien la miro con asombro. Shaina estaba tan confiada, que eso lo tranquilizo un poco, mas aun asi, elevo una plegaria para que Shaina no se equivocara.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Ikki corria a toda velocidad sin perder de vista el auto negro que se habia llevado a Aime. Muy de cerca lo seguía Ryu y Seiya en el auto de Darien, pero en cierto momento lo perdieron de vista entre las calles con las que no estaban para nada familiarizados.

El auto de los secuestradores se detuvo en un edificio en ruinas que pronto seria demolido. Subieron las escaleras con ella sin problemas y llegaron donde estaban sus demás compañeros tomando Sake.

\- Llévenla a la habitación y encierrenla con llave – dijo el que parecía ser el líder – buen trabajo

\- Creo que nos venían siguiendo jefe – Dijo el que se habia quedado con sus compañeros

\- Mas les vale que no haya sido asi o ustedes pagaran las consecuencias – amenazo el líder – Ahora beban con nosotros.

Ikki perdió de vista el auto por un momento. Debia estar ahí cerca. No tardo mucho en encontrar huellas de neumático derrapado cerca de un varios edificios viejos de unos 8 pisos todos con estacionamiento subterraneo. No tenia opción, debía de buscar entre todas las posibilidades. Con la rapidez que su entrenamiento como caballero de la armadura del fénix, localizo en poco tiempo el edificio abandonado.

Como no tenia idea de en que piso se encontraban, tuvo que recorrer desde el sotano hacia arriba. Piso por piso revisaba todas las habitaciones. Desde las escaleras del cuarto piso, alcanzo a escuchar voces que hablaban en japones:

\- Hasta que hora debemos esperarla Jefe?

\- Ella dijo que ya venia para aca. No se desesperen muchachos. Solo necesitamos entregar el paquete.

\- Es que la pollita sigue desmayada, no se nos habrá pasado la mano con el cloroformo?

\- No seas estúpido, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos.

\- Es cierto, pero la verdad esta muy buena, y si no llega pronto, voy a querer disfrutar un poco con ella.

Se escucho un golpe seco como de una cachetada.

\- Nadie va a tocarla. No seremos de un clan grande de Yakuzas pero nos guiamos por los mismos códigos de ética. Ella es simplemente un negocio me escucharon?

Todos los hombres gritaron "si señor" al momento en que Ikki derribaba la puerta de un solo golpe.

Ikki miro a su alrededor y vio a 15 hombres sorprendidos que vestían de negro y traían todo tipo de armas.

\- Denme a la chica y ninguno morirá esta noche – dijo firmemente Ikki

\- Ja! Mira a tu alrededor idiota. Somos 15 contra uno. Y no te vamos a entregar nada. – Dijo el jefe

\- Como quieran. Quien soy yo para evitarles la muerte. – reafirmo Ikki con sarcasmo

Seiya habia captado el rastro del cosmo de Ikki y guiaba a Ryu quien manejaba a toda velocidad. Llegaron al edificio y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que Ikki habia hecho, piso por piso buscándolos.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Rhae apareció en la Puerta detrás de Ikki.

\- Que parte no entendieron de que no quería peleas de su parte, bola de entrometidos.

Ikki volteo. Era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer, pero no le gustaba nada. La ultima vez habia lastimado a Seiya y eso no era tan fácil de hacer.

\- Asi que tu estas detrás de todo esto, regresame a Aime. Te lo ordeno!

\- Jajaja tu ordenandome a mi? Estupido caballero… yo no tengo nada en contra tuya. Mi venganza es en contra de la rubia por la que Shaina murió. Largate y te perdonare la vida.

Rhae se dirigio lentamente a la recamara, hizo una señal al que habia cerrado la puerta quien rápidamente la abrió y dejo a Ikki ver que Aime seguía tirada sobre la cama.

\- Quiero que venga la rubia y me suplique por la vida de su amiga. – Dijo Rhae con resentimiento

\- Estas completamente loca! Te voy a derrotar y tendras que entregármela. – dijo Ikki confiado

Seiya entonces sintió no solamente el cosmo de Ikki, también Rhae estaba alla arriba. Se lanzo corriendo con Ryu detrás de el.

\- Senora, nosotros ya cumplimos. Donde esta nuestro pago.

Sin voltear Rhae les dijo:

\- El dinero ya esta en el lugar acordado, pero hay dos personas subiendo las escaleras que no dejaran que se vayan.

\- Vamos muchachos! Hora de irnos! – Gritaron.

Todos salieron corriendo e iban a correr escaleras abajo cuando Ryu y Seiya los interceptaron.

Comenzaron una pelea contra ellos para no dejarlos pasar y ellos poder escapar, mas Ryu y Seiya de un solo golpe los dejaron nockeados.

Entraron al piso donde Ikki y Rhae ya estaban combatiendo. Ninguno de los dos iba ganando. Ikki sintió a Seiya por detrás y le grito:

\- Yo me encargo de Rhae, vayan por Aime. Esta en aquella habitación y salgan de aquí.

\- Si! – Gritaron Seiya y Ryu.

Ryu paso a la habitación y cargo a Aime en sus brazos, mas Rhae le impidió el paso a Seiya y sello la habitación con su cosmo verde. Tanto Ikki como Seiya comenzaron a luchar contra ella al mismo tiempo. Varios golpes la golpearon directamente y Ella contraatacaba casi con la misma fuerza y el mismo tipo de golpes. Parecia que disfrutaba la pelea.

\- Creo que si no me atacan con todo su poder no podrán derrotarme.

Los dos de bronce se pusieron de acuerdo con la mirada.

\- Meteoro Pegaso!

\- Ave Fenix!

Ambos golpes se combinaron hasta convertirse en un vórtice enorme que hizo que el edificio completo temblara. En eso, el característico Hadoken de Ryu se escucho en la puerta de la habitación donde Rhae los habia encerrado, pues trataba de abrirla desde dentro, lo que distrajo por un microsegundo a Ikki quien bajo su guardia y Rhae aprovecho para avanzar hacia Ikki esquivando el magnifico golpe que habían lanzado ambos caballeros y paso junto a Ikki lanzando un golpe con su dedo índice al puro estilo del Puno Fantasma del Fenix, haciendo que Ikki cayera lentamente de rodillas. Rhae le lanzo un beso a Seiya y corrió escaleras abajo.

Seiya iba a correr a alcanzarla pero vio como Ryu finalmente abria la puerta de la habitación con Aime en sus brazos y Ryu lanzaba una exclamación de horror al ver el estado de Ikki.

Seiya hasta entonces volteo sorprendido hacia su amigo y se arrodillo a ayudarlo. Rhae lo habia golpeado y estaba mal herido. No reaccionaba.

\- Ikki, Ikki! Reacciona amigo!

\- Seiya, llévate a Aime al auto. Yo puedo llevarme solo a Ikki. Debemos reaccionar rápido, pueden regresar y estas débil después de la pelea.

Seiya asintió. Ciertamente con cada golpe que habia recibido de Rhae, sus fuerzas habían disminuido. Afortunadamente Aime no pesaba mas de 48 kilos, por lo que era muy fácil para el, incluso en las condiciones que estaba, en llevarla escaleras abajo.

Ryu tardo unos minutos en llegar al auto donde ya Seiya lo estaba esperando. Deposito a Ikki en el asiento trasero junto a Aime y se dirigio como pudo recordar hacia el departamento de Darien.

\- Donde están? Que puede estar pasando? – Dijo Cammy ansiosa en el departamento de Shaina mientras caminaba en circulos.

Estaba preocupada porque Shaina no la dejo participar de la acción. No sabia de lo que Ikki y Seiya eran capaces y a decir verdad tampoco quería que nada le pasara a Ryu.

Habian llegado directamente al departamento de Shaina, que casualmente estaba en el mismo edificio en el centro que el de Darien. Shaina habia pedido a Cammy que se cambiara en caso de que tuvieran que salir rápidamente. Darien también habia bajado a su departamento a hacer lo mismo y subido de nuevo con las chicas para no dejarlas solas. Estaba seriamente preocupado por Aime y sumamente frustrado. Despues de todo lo que habia hecho por el, no habia podido protegerla!.

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas en las que los tres se encontraban en el balcón platicando. Era verano y seria mas fácil de escuchar cuando los chicos llegaran. Estaban cansados, habia sido una noche llena de emociones, pero no podían dormir hasta que los cuatro regresaran sanos y salvos. Si no se reportaban en media hora mas, Shaina tendría que recurrir a la policía para encontrarlos. A pesar de toda la preocupación de Darien, la estaba pasando muy bien. Habia oído hablar mucho de Shaina, pero no esperaba que fuera tan sencilla a pesar de todo su dinero. Le caia bien y por alguna razón, confiaba en ella.

De pronto se escucho un claxon muy insistente que Darien inmediatamente identifico como el de su auto. Se asomo por sobre el barandal y vio a Seiya bajar de su auto y hacerle senas para que bajara.

Darien salio corriendo y ni siquiera espero el elevador. Llego hasta donde estaba Ryu y lo ayudo a sacar a Aime. Ryu dejo que Darien cargara a Aime y la subiera a su habitación mientras el y Seiya subían a Ikki, quien aun no recobraba el sentido.

Shaina ya esperaba a Darien en la puerta a quien le indico en que recamara poner a Aime, quien comenzaba a recuperar el sentido. Darien la dejo ahí y bajo corriendo a abrirle a los chicos su departamento. Llego a tiempo y les pidió que lo depositaran sobre su cama. Lo reviso y vio que no tenia ninguna herida física de gravedad. No era medico, pero tomo el pulso, y la presión… no entendia por que no habia aun despertado.

\- No puedo creer que haya derrotado a Ikki con un solo golpe – murmuro Seiya – y como se lo explico a Shun!

\- Creo que necesitamos llamar una ambulancia Seiya – dijo Darien - Necesita que le hagan muchos estudios. Su corazón late normalmente, mas no esta respondiendo a los estimulos.

Seiya asintió. No podía ver a su compañero en ese estado. Darien rápidamente tomo el teléfono y llamo a la ambulancia. Shaina le encargo a Cammy que atendiera a Aime y tratara de sacarle alguna información mientras veía que habia pasado. Se habia puesto unos jeans y una camisa de manga larga con unos tenis. Cuando llego al departamento de Darien, la puerta estaba abierta y Seiya y Ryu se estaban cambiando mientras Darien estaba tomando los signos vitales de Ikki.

\- Pero que paso aquí? – Dijo Shaina viendo el estado de Ikki. Ryu fue el primero en estar listo y salir a contestar la respuesta de Shaina.

\- Los perseguimos, pero los perdimos de vista un momento. Ikki llego primero y los enfrento. A mi la mujer me dejo encerrado junto con Aime, no pude ayudarlos… - respondio Ryu con furia

\- Mujer? Cual mujer? – pregunto Shaina con cautela

\- Rhae – dijo Seiya saliendo de su habitación – Ella fue. Te quería a ti. te dije que iba a ir contra ti pero no me escuchaste! Te siguió hasta Japon lejos de tus guardaespaldas.

\- Pero por que se llevo a Aime? – pregunto Shaina a Seiya

\- Para que tu fueras por ella - dijo Seiya seriamente – Contrato a los Yakuzas para que no sospecharamos. Ikki y yo peleamos con ella, pero un ligero error y el cayo y ella volvió a desaparecer. Tenemos que llevarnos a Ikki a un hospital. Darien ya llamo a una ambulancia. No debe tardar en llegar. Como esta Aime?

\- Fisicamente sin ningún problema. No ha despertado por completo, pero ya abrió los ojos. Cammy esta con ella ahora.

La ambulancia se escucho debajo y todos se prepararon para salir con Ikki. Shaina subio rápidamente por sus llaves y su cartera y bajo a tiempo para ver como se llevaban a Ikki.

\- Darien, Seiya, acompanenme por favor. Ryu, quédate con las muchachas. – dijo Shaina mientras bajaba detrás de los paramédicos.

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital privado mas grande que encontraron y que además Darien les dijo el mejor de la zona. Una vez que Ikki entro a la zona de diagnostico, Shaina recordó que tenia que avisarle a Saori, porque dudaba que la dejaran llevarse a Ikki ese dia.

Marco al numero de la oficina de Saori desde donde ella le habia llamado aquella vez que le habia hecho la invitación a la Subasta. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba y nadie contestaba. Lo que quería era que entrara la contestadora para dejar mensaje pues sabia que serian alrededor de las 9 de la noche alla.

\- Quien se atreve a llamar a estas horas de la noche, malditos desnaturalizados – Le contestaron del otro lado de la bocina. Era Tatsumi, quien estaba trabajando horas extras. Eso enfurecio a Shaina sacando la Shaina que aun llevaba dentro.

\- Y quien es tan imbécil de contestar asi un teléfono corporativo sin medir las consecuencias de con quien puede estar hablando.

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo.

\- Quien habla? – pregunto Tatsumi un poco incomodo

\- Elaine Wick

Mil colores le pasaron por el rostro a Tatsumi solo imaginando a su amita reprendiendolo por haberle contestado asi.

\- Mil disculpas señorita, crei que era otra persona. En que puede este humilde servidor ayudarla señorita…

\- Ya callese! Ya arreglare cuentas luego con usted. Necesito que le de un mensaje urgente Saori. No podre regresarle mañana a Seiya e Ikki hoy como habíamos quedado. Ikki esta en el hospital y solo viajare con ellos cuando el doctor me lo permita. Yo me comunicare con ella tan pronto sepa algo mas. – y colgó, dejándole una sonrisa de satisfaccion de no decirle ni que sucedió ni que tan grave estaba.

Los minutos pasaban y mientras Seiya se movia inquieto por toda la sala de espera, Shaina dormitaba recargada en el hombro de Darien, quien también dormitaba por minutos. Ya llevaban mas de una hora dentro los doctores. Entraban y salían especialistas, pero no llegaban a un acuerdo de su condición.

Despues de un rato mas, el medico en jefe salio de la habitación.

Darien hizo un ligero movimiento con su hombro para despertar a Shaina.

\- Que pasa? – Dijo algo adormilada. Al ver al doctor frente a ellos se levanto de un salto.

\- Como esta Ikki Doctor?

El Doctor que sabia que no le iba a entender muy bien en ingles, comenzó a decir algo en japonés.

Darien traducia:

\- Nunca hemos visto nada igual en este hospital. Los signos vitales son normales. Los golpes y moretones no provocaron ninguna hemorragia interna. No hay signos de contusion en la cabeza, huesos rotos, ni infección alguna. Y aun asi esta en un coma profundo.

\- Que? Pero se repondrá verdad? – Dijo Seiya ansioso

\- Pues cuando alguien esta en coma, sobre todo en este caso en el que no hay una explicación medica, solo depende de la persona. Ella debe despertar sola. Aquí no podremos hacer nada por el.

\- Cuando podremos llevárnoslo a casa? , quiero decir a Grecia? – Pregunto Shaina

\- El paciente no tiene una condición grave, asi que no puedo retenerlo aquí sin motivo, pero yo no recomendaría viajar antes de mañana ni distancias largas sin alguna enfermera profesional que lo atienda dia y noche. Yo puedo recomendarle una para el traslado que habla ingles a la perfeccion. Se quedara hasta mañana en la mañana en observación por si ocurre algún cambio.– tradujo Darien de lo que decía el Doctor.

\- Perfecto! – Exclamo Shaina – Haga por favor todos los arreglos y tramites necesarios para llevárnoslo tan pronto como sea posible doctor y muchas gracias a todos por su ayuda.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza, entro de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba Ikki, saliendo minutos después con todos los demás doctores.

\- Bueno, no podemos hacer nada mas aquí. Darien, gracias por acompañarme no se lo que hubiéramos hecho sin ti – Dijo Shaina – Seiya, ya que estamos aquí no quieres que te atiendan esas heridas? Despues nos iremos a dormir. Tenemos que recuperar fuerzas.

\- Gracias Elaine, no son graves. Puedo atenderlas en casa, pero estoy de acuerdo en irnos a dormir. Si los doctores no encontraron nada malo en Ikki, entonces ya estoy mas tranquilo. Debe ser lo mismo que le hizo a Shun, Shyriu y Hyoga en su primera batalla con ellos.

El intercomunicador de reloj de Shaina comenzó a vibrar.

\- Si me disculpan, tengo que un asunto que atender – le dijo a Darien y a Seiya mientras se dirigía hacia los sanitarios mas cercanos.

Ese intercomunicador se lo habia regalado Brian. Para todos los demás humanos, solo seria un reloj dorado mas, pero era una forma muy moderna de comunicarse con Brian, Aime y Freddy cuando todos estaban dentro del mismo tiempo. Y como sabia que ni Brian ni Freddy habían regresado solo podía ser Aime.

\- Aime, te encuentras bien?

\- Si, pero bastante asustada. Como esta Ikki?

\- Pues… a decir verdad por lo que me dicen los doctores debe únicamente estar probando un poco de su famoso puno fantasma. Podrias decirme por que Rhae nos siguió a Japon?

\- No lo se, de verdad. Yo…. yo no logro controlarla.

\- Estoy en realidad preocupada con eso que me dices Aime. Tu y yo vamos a hablar largo y tendido cuando lleguemos a casa.

\- Yo se lo mucho que te decepciono Shaina y necesito mucho de tu ayuda porque de verdad estoy asustada. Dime, nos iremos hoy por la noche?

\- No. Tendremos que salir mañana o pasado. Todo depende que tan pronto consigan una enfermera que este dispuesta a viajar con el.

\- Ryu tiene que regresar esta tarde ya que tiene un compromiso mañana. Puedes prestarle uno de tus aviones para que llegue a tiempo.

\- Si. Todos cabemos en el otro. Dile a Cammy que llame al aeropuerto y haga todos los arreglos y que lo acompane hasta alla. Solo que no se lleve a Gordon, a el lo necesito aquí conmigo para cualquier cosa. Ah… y pide algo para almorzar todos.

Cammy intentaba tomar una ducha mientras que Aime intentaba entender un programa de juegos en televisión. Ryu ya se encontraba empacando en el departamento de Darien, pues Aime le habia contado que el avión de Shaina lo llevaría a Langley, donde tenia algunos compromisos que cumplir. Cammy ya habia arreglado todo con el aeropuerto y lo llevaría hasta alla. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no tener el valor de hablarle de sus sentimiento en todo el tiempo que ella habia pasado con el. Incluso anoche mientras la tenia entre sus brazos mientras bailaban, parecía que se hubiera quedado mudo. Simplemente las palabras no le salían. Desde luego que habia visto que Cammy le habia agarrado cariño desde el incidente del gatito, mas no estaba seguro que Ella dijera que si a llevar su relación mas alla.

Escucho voces y pasos en el departamento de arriba, que le indicaba que Shaina habia llegado al mismo tiempo que la puerta del departamento se abria. Eran Darien y Seiya. Se levanto para ayudarlos. Seiya se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón mientras Darien solo quería tomas un banio.

\- Seiya , como dejaron a Ikki – pregunto Ryu sirviéndole el almuerzo que Aime habia pedido

\- La verdad lo veo mal Ryu, es increíble. Es el mas fuerte de todos nosotros físicamente hablando. Sabes que es lo peor? Que todos en el Santuario piensan que Aime o Shaina son Rhae – dijo comiendo un poco - pero yo mismo vi a Rhae y a Aime en ese mugriento edificio al mismo tiempo. Ya no se que les puedo reportar –decia como hablando consigo mismo - Yo estaba con Shaina cuando apareció por primera vez… Estoy demasiado confundido – Siguio comiendo hasta que termino.

\- No te preocupes por Ikki. Esta en buenas manos amigo. – dijo Ryu tratando de confortar a Seiya.

Este solo sonrio y asintió.

Shaina habia llegado directo a dormir mientras Aime almorzaba. Cammy ya se alistaba para llevar a Ryu al aeropuerto, y de ahí pasaría a checar que las nuevas instrucciones que Shaina traía, se cumplieran al pie de la letra.

Ya dentro del auto, Cammy manejaba mientras Ryu Observaba. No. No era el momento de decírselo. Cammy estaba bastante consciente que con su vestido corto de estampado sicodélico que combinaba con su boina francesa de la misma tela y lentes obscuros al igual que sus labios en color magenta, le acentuaba perfectamente su juvenil belleza y que Ryu se daba perfecta cuenta de ello. Si. Sabia de los sentimientos de Ryu, pero como el no se animaba a decir nada, solo se hacia la occisa.

Llegaron al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo, pues no tomaron en cuenta el trafico vespertino, lo que hizo que Ryu tuviera que salir corriendo hacia el avión tan solo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Cammy. Al mirar por la ventanilla, un momento Cammy le decía adiós con la mano, pero al siguiente se habia echado en brazos de un desconocido que acababa de descender de otro avión privado, haciendo que el corazón de Ryu se estrujara.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

 **En el futuro**

 **\- Rick… Otra vez por aca? – Pregunto Max sorprendido viendo a Rick vistiendo un mono de mecanico todo lleno de grasa de motor.**

 **Era el dia libre obligatorio de Rick y era el tercero consecutivo que lo encontraba debajo de su antiguo Skull 1 VF-1S, que habia sido descontinuado hacia varios anios del servicio activo, pero que Lisa lo habia recuperado en secreto y se lo habia dado de regalo de bodas adelantado. Habia sido muy difícil de esconder, pero Max y Mirilla habían hecho un buen trabajo. Debido a que cuando Lisa lo pudo recuperar entre la burocracia del GTU y los mecánicos novatos, ya algunas piezas de robotecnologia del Skull 1 habian sido removidas, se habia convertido en un proyecto para que Rick pudiera arreglarlo y desquitar sus frustraciones como piloto retirado y como Lisa decía, "mantenerlo ocupado cuando hace berrinche". El que Max lo encontrara ahí otra vez, le decía que algo estaba pasando.**

 **\- Vaya, no sabia que te molestara tanto mi presencia en tus preciosos hangares – dijo Rick con sarcasmo mientras limpiaba sus manos con estopa.**

 **\- Bien sabes que no es asi Rick – Dijo Max mientras le ponía la mano sobre su hombro – Solo me tienes preocupado. Primero, estabas muy entusiasmado por aquella chica a la que Riber visita, y ahora la ignoras por completo. Hace cuanto que no la ves?**

 **\- Vamos Max, tu mismo me dijiste que no me ilusionara con ella. Que Ella no es Lisa y tienes razón, no lo es. Ahora estoy seguro que tienes razon – Viendo que Max necesitaba una respuesta dijo - Hoy hace cinco semanas para nosotros, mas tan solo poco mas de una semana para ella.**

 **\- Y me vas a contar por que tan repentino cambio? Todos veíamos tu mejoría con alegría. Si bien es cierto que nunca volveras a ser el mismo, durante ese tiempo que visitabas a esa chica nos dimos cuenta de que volviste a sonreir, que te habias vuelto humano nuevamente.**

 **\- Y de que me sirve si sigo solo? –dijo Rick con tristeza y frustración.**

 **Max Iba a contestarle cuando un mensajero llego corriendo hacia Rick con un sobre en la mano. Le hizo una venia militar y le entrego un sobre cerrado con el sello del GTU y se dio la media vuelta. El departamento de comunicaciones lo utilizaba para prioritizar la importancia de los mensajes. Rick con una cara de fastidio por tener que pensar en trabajo en su dia libre, abrió el sobre, leyó su contenido y se lo entrego a Max para que lo leyera.**

 **\- Lo que me faltaba para regresarme el buen humor verdad Max?**

 **Max no pudo decir nada. Solo leyó:**

 **"** **General Richard Hunter:**

 **Con gran pesar, debemos informarle que por decisión unánime del GTU y la UN Spacy, se ha dado oficialmente como D.E.A. a la Almirante Elizabeth C. Hayes-Hunter con fecha inmediata a la recepción de este mensaje. Todos los que conocimos a la Almirante Hayes-Hunter hemos quedado muy consternados con la noticia de su desaparición ya que era una persona muy querida para nosotros, Heroína de Guerra y una pieza invaluable de nuestra organización, y como tal, ella hizo algunas previsiones en caso de que algo asi sucediera. Por deseos póstumos expresos de la Almirante Hayes, como segundo oficial de mas alto rango dentro de la nave, oficialmente queda usted a cargo de la misión encomendada al SDF-3 Megaroad y se le confiere el grado de ViceAlmirante.**

 **P.D. Personalmente, le envio un abrazo y mis condolencias.**

 **Atentamente**

 **General Maistroff "**

 **\- Vaya Rick! Felicidades! – Vio el semblante triste de Rick y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho – Lo siento mucho. Fui insensible al motivo principal del telegrama.**

 **\- No te preocupes Max. Ya esperaba este telegrama. Sabes que la próxima semana seria nuestro aniversario de bodas?**

 **\- Paso muy rápido el tiempo. – Dijo Max aun apenado**

 **\- Tal vez para ti y el resto del mundo, pero para mi, ha sido una eternidad.- Dijo Rick Melancolico.**

 **\- Ven Rick vamos a nuestro camarote. Miriya me pidió que te llevara para alla en cuanto te encontrara.**

 **\- Miriya? – Dijo Rick saliendo de su estado – Para que me quiere?**

 **\- Uhhhh si te lo digo temo que me mandes a corte marcial – dijo Max con una sonrisa.**

 **\- No me digas que me va a invitar a comer algo que ella haya cocinado? – Dijo Rick haciendo muecas – Dile que no me encontraste.**

 **\- Jajaja que cobarde eres. Hace muchos anios que no pruebas su comida. Ha ido a muchos cursos de cocina y después de 10 anios entre nosotros te aseguro que ya aprendio algo. Ademas creo que necesitas compañía hoy. Te acompano para que no te me vayas a perder. Y para que de verdad veas que te aprecio hermano, alla tengo ya las fotos reveladas que me diste la ultima vez. Hemos estado tan ocupados con la misión que practicamente habia olvidado dártelas y a ti se te olvido pedirmelas. Ni siquiera he abierto el sobre yo tampoco y me muero de curiosidad.**

 **\- Esta bien Max- dijo Rick resignado. – No he desayunado y no me caería mal aunque sea un café. Solo dame chance de cambiarme. Si llego con mi mono lleno de aceite Miriya me pondrá a lavar la alfombra y el sofá.**

 **Max Rio con gusto. Al menos su amigo estaba recuperando el sentido del humor.**

 **Despues de vestirse, se dirigieron en el jeep de Max directo a su camarote. Miriya ya los estaba esperando con su delantal color azul que decía en tono de broma: Yo lo preparo, ahora te lo comes.**

 **Rick no pudo menos que sonreir. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba un dia libre acompañado de su familia. Aquellos que habían jurado seguirlo hasta el fin del universo de ser necesario.**

En el presente

Aime, Shaina, Seiya, Ikki y la enfermera japonesa que venia cuidando a Ikki llegaron el martes por la manana. Por instrucciones del hospital y todos los tramites para sacar a Ikki del país, se retrasaron un dia mas. Afortunadamente, debido a la agilidad con que los doctores habían trabajado, todo habia salido bien. Ikki no habia empeorado. Estaba en un sueno profundo todo el tiempo. Seiya tenia fe en que todo saldría bien. Shaina le habia pedido que se comunicara con Saori avisándoles que llegarían ese dia y que todo estaba igual nada porque preocuparse.

Shaina habia hecho arreglos con James para que fuera por ellos al aeropuerto y alquilara una ambulancia para traerse a Ikki a su casa y buscara una enfermera de tiempo completo. No dejaría que se lo llevaran de su casa hasta que se recuperara. Se sentía culpable y Aime se sentía aun peor. No habían podido hablar de lo sucedido ya que siempre habían estado rodeadas de personas, y ahora que Cammy se habia ido, tenia que reconocer que se iban a sentir algo solas.

Flashback

Cammy habia ido a dejar a Ryu al aeropuerto el Domingo. Estaba un poco triste. Ya se habia acostumbrado a la presencia de el y de todas las atenciones que le prodigaba. Desafortunadamente esa junta en Langley Cammy las conocía bien. Era muy difícil de conseguir y a veces eran irremplazables y era por eso que Ryu tuvo que asistir. Ella estaba segura que el tenia algo muy importante que decirle pero no se animaba. El aeropuerto tampoco ayudo mucho, pues era muy estricto en cuestión de tiempos. Si el avión no salía la hora indicada, aun cuando era privado, tendría que esperar varias horas hasta que hubiera campo libre. En cuanto Ryu subio al avión y desaparecio de la vista de Cammy, ella volteo hacia donde otro avión privado acababa de estacionar. Reconocio Inmediatamente la figura del hombre alto, delgado con un traje gris impecablemente hecho con solo una maleta de mano. Era su mejor amigo en Paris, e hijo único de su jefa. Corrio hacia el y se arrojo a sus brazos!

\- Oscar!

\- Bon Jour, Ma petit. Me extranaste? – Dijo el muchacho abrazandola tambien

\- Claro que si! Pero que haces en Japon? Crei que no te gustaba salir de Europa!

\- Bueno, tu tienes la culpa y te hare pagar por ello ma chere – Dijo Sonriendo

Cammy vio como el avión de Shaina despegaba.

\- Bueno, ahora ya estoy libre. Quieres ir a tomar algo? O primero quieres asearte? Si no tienes ya donde quedarte, puedo decirle a Shaina que te preste su ducha. Es de las únicas duchas occidentales que vas a encontrar en Tokio – Dijo Cammy riendo ante la ocurrencia de ver al fino Oscar en un bano típico japonés.

\- De hecho querida, todo depende de ti.

\- Subete al auto – dijo Cammy – te llevare a comer autentico sushi. Recuerda que no engorda, no tiene grasas ni carbohidratos ….

\- Ahora te burlas de mi! Pero si… vamos a comer algo. Despues solucionaremos lo del alojamiento.

Cammy asintió y lo llevo a un lugar muy conocido de la ciudad, fino y tradicional a la vez. Las amigas de Serena se lo habían recomendado. En su poco japonés, Cammy pudo pedir una buena comida y un poco de sake caliente como se acostumbraba.

\- Vaya sorpresa… - Dijo Oscar - Desde cuando eres una mujer de mundo? En Paris solo te dedicas a estudiar y trabajar sin descanso.

\- Hay demasiado que no sabes de mi, ni sabras… - dijo Cammy – ahora dime, porque dices que viniste hasta aca por mi? Te mando Charlotte? Y como supo que estaba yo aquí?

\- Pues si. Ha estado muy nerviosa desde que recibió la llamada de Lady Elaine prácticamente amenazándola con la ruina si no dejaba que su hermana se quedara con ella el tiempo necesario. Casi le da un infarto al recibir esa noticia. – Dijo Oscar con tono teatral – Porque no me dijiste que Lady Elaine es tu hermana? Sabes cuantos maltratos de parte de mi madre te hubieras ahorrado si ella lo hubiera sabido?

Cammy sonrio y comenzó a comer su sushi lo que le impidió hablar. Claro que sabia que mencionar a Shaina le abriría muchas puertas, pero habia decidido no hacerlo. Si ella iba a triunfar seria por merito propio.

\- Y para eso entonces viniste por mi? Para que tu madre le bese el trasero a Elaine?

Oscar la miro con alegría y vio que no le sacaría ninguna información extra.

\- Ok. No me digas si no quieres. El punto aquí, es que hemos recibido varias llamadas de aquí mismo de varias casas de moda importantísimas de Tokio principalmente y algunos de Atenas, preguntando cuando va a salir tu colección exclusiva de la cual ya han visto una parte en una fiesta privada aquí en Tokio. Mi madre literalmete avento su computadora al piso del coraje.

\- Jajjaja de verdad? – dijo Cammy – wow! No crei que me hubiera dado a notar. Solo fueron tres vestidos mios en esa fiesta dos de los cuales son de varios meses atrás y de diseños que tu madre desecho por "falto de imaginación".

\- Pues con esos tres tuviste para volverte famosa. Y omitiré a mi madre ese ultimo detalle, porque aun no estoy listo para ser huérfano. Y lo de Atenas fue en un evento de caridad de no-se-que fundación. Vieron a Lady Elaine con uno de tus diseños y les encanto. Quieren producirlo en masa y mi madre me envio a convencerte de firmar un contrato exclusivo con ella, para producir todas las colecciones especiales de cada temporada por los siguientes cinco anios.

Cammy sonrio y su lado maquiavélico salio a relucir:

\- Lo traes contigo? Me gustaría que lo revisara mi abogado. Sabes? En cuanto termine la escuela Elaine me abrirá mi propia casa de Modas. Ya tenemos la fabrica como sabes, los contactos… solo estoy esperando a tener mi titulo en la mano– Dijo Cammy sin darle mayor importancia. (jaja si supiera que Shaina nunca me lo ha ofrecido, pero Charlotte tiene que sufrir)

\- Cammy! No lo dices en serio verdad? – Dijo Oscar

\- Oscar, tu eres mi mejor amigo. Vamos juntos a todos lados en Paris, vamos de compras, somos los IBM de la empresa, conozco tus mas intimos secretos y se todo sobre tu madre. Tu mismo me estas diciendo que estas al tanto de las humillaciones que he soportado de Charlotte. Por que piensas que voy a aceptar ahora, que vio que no soy la inútil que ella siempre dice, ese contrato tan fácilmente. – Dijo Cammy – Hagamos un trato. Mi abogado leera el contrato y mientras resolvemos esto, nos quedamos aquí en Japon para divertirnos y nos reunimos con algunos empresarios para ofrecerles nuestros diseños y ya veremos que pasa.

\- Estas siendo muy mala – Dijo Oscar mientras le brillaban los ojos. Comenzaba a comprender el plan de Cammy y estaba mas que de acuerdo. Su madre a veces se le pasaba la mano al controlar el imperio Chanel, y ahora que Cammy quería desquitarse, el estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Fin del Flashback.

Despues de pasar a dejar a Seiya en Rodorio de donde iria directamente al santuario a reportarse, Shaina y Aime llegaron a casa con Ikki y la enfermera. Decidieron que se quedara en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja que habia sido diseñada para personas mayores que no podían subir a las habitaciones superiores. Entre la enfermera y los paramédicos lo instalaron junto con los aparatos que necesitaban para monitorearlo y que a Shaina le habían costado una pequeña fortuna.

Lo primero que hizo Aime al llegar fue tomar un banio y una siesta, mientras Shaina hacia los pagos necesarios a la enfermera, y paramédicos y se ponía al corriente con su trabajo.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando llamaron por el intercomunicador. Una de las doncellas respondio y le aviso a Aime que Saori Kido y una comitiva habían llegado para ver a Ikki. Aime hizo una mueca de disgusto, mas no podía impedirles la entrada. Le pidió a la doncella pasarlos al vestíbulo. Desde ahí ella se encargaría.

Saori entro a la casa junto con Shun, Shyriu, Hyoga, Seiya, Mu y Shaka. Se sintió un poco intimidada al entrar a la casa de Elaine. Su casa era tan grande como la que ella misma tenia en Japon, pero con la gran diferencia que habia algo que la hacia acogedora, era colorida, no habia muchos espacios vacios y estaba amueblado con un gusto excelente. Como es que esa mujer podía ser tan femenina y a la vez tan agresiva en los negocios?

\- Buenas Tardes Saori, Seiya. – Dijo Aime con una sonrisa – Si no recuerdo mal, Usted es Shaka de Virgo, usted Mu de Aries, y desde luego los inolvidables Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga. Como han estado? – Dijo saludándolos con un apretón de manos conforme decía sus nombres.

\- Buenas tardes Aime – dijo Saori seriamente – Venimos a ver a Ikki.

\- Desde Luego, pasen por aquí. Marie, mi doncella les mostrara el camino. – Marie, la mas joven de las tres doncellas les hizo una reverencia y antes de partir le dijo algo al oído de Aime que hizo que su rostro cambiara por completo y sus ojos brillaran de alegría – Marie, cuando te desocupes, ve por Shaina.

Marie volvió a hacer una reverencia y se dirigio hacia la habitación de Ikki con toda la comitiva de Saori tras de ella.

Aime corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la terraza del segundo piso, donde Marie le habia dicho que fuera.

\- Brian! – grito mientras se aventaba sobre de el, lo que hizo que los dos se cayeran al piso mientras ella lo agarraba a besos.

\- Ejem ejem - garraspeo Freddy quien junto con Brian estaba tomando una soda bajo la sombrilla que habían colocado ahí con ese propósito.

\- Princesa, compórtate que si no Freddy se pone celoso –Dijo Brian mientras la veía pero sin soltarla

\- Mmm… siempre puede unirse a la fiesta – Dijo Aime bromeando mientras que a Freddy se le subían los colores al rostro y Brian hacia gestos de horror. – jajaja no es cierto! Sorry Freddy pero esta princesita solo quiere a su príncipe azul. Nada personal

Los dos se levantaron mientras Aime abrazaba y daba un beso en la mejilla a Freddy en señal de saludo.

\- Cuando llegaron? Porque no me dijeron que vendrían?

\- Llegamos desde ayer por la mañana queriendo darles una sorpresa pero los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros al ver que no estaban aquí. – Dijo Freddy

\- Fue un viaje relámpago que se nos complico, pero vengan, vamos abajo, necesitara nuestro apoyo.

Los tres bajaron justo cuando Saori y tres de sus caballeros llegaban al borde de la escalera.

Brian y Freddy se miraron preguntándose quienes eran ellos y por que estaban ahí.

\- Aime, necesito hablar con Elaine respecto a la condición de kki. – Dijo Saori

\- ¡Crei que Seiya ya le habia dado los pormenores! – Dijo Aime sorprendida mirando a Seiya y apretando la mano ligeramente para que Brian se diera cuenta de quien estaba ella hablando.

\- Por eso mismo – Contesto Saori con un tono un tanto insolente. Aime le lanzo una mirada de muerte.

Shun intervino:

\- Por favor señorita – dijo con voz suplicante y esos ojos que nadie podía resistir – El es el mas fuerte de todos nosotros, ha peleado demasiadas batallas y jamas habia sido herido con esta intensidad. Estamos confundidos todos.

Aime se conmovio y le regreso la mirada dulce. Freddy se separo del grupo.

\- Marie ya la fue a llamar. Vendra en cuanto se desocupe Shun. Pasemos al saloncito. Ahí podremos todos hablar al respecto. Gustan un te? Agua? – Se dirigio al intercomunicador – Jean, tráeme dos jarras de te y vasos al saloncito azul por favor.

\- Enseguida señorita.\

0

Aime los condujo al acogedor saloncito y en ese momento Shaina despedia a las personas con las que estaba ocupada. Detrás de ella venia Freddy quien la abrazaba por la cintura y recargaba su cabeza en la de ella.

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Shaina cortésmente – Bienvenidos a mi casa

\- Pedi te para todos – dijo Aime – Quieren platicar contigo respecto a… lo que paso.

Todos tomaron asiento. Solo Brian y Freddy se alejaron hacia las ventanas. Dos de las doncellas traían dos jarras de te helado que depositaron frente a ellos para que se sirvieran y salieron en silencio.

Shaina como buena anfitriona, le sirvió el te a Saori y sus invitados. Aime se sirvió sola de otra jarra.

Comenzo el interrogatorio de parte de Saori principalmente mientras los demás escuchaban y trataban de leer la mirada de las chicas. Despues de unos minutos donde Shaina prácticamente confirmo la historia que Seiya le habia platicado a Saori y los demás, Saori estaba temblando de rabia.

\- Y porque no llamaste a la policía en lugar de enviar a los muchachos? – pregunto

\- En primera, yo no envie a nadie. Ikki salio corriendo detrás de ellos sin decir nada a nadie y tanto Seiya como Ryu lo siguieron en el auto de Darien. Si dos caballeros del zodiaco no pueden con unos simples secuestradores, la policía tampoco hubiera podido. Ryu tampoco es un peleador cualquiera. Y si tu no tienes fe en ellos, yo si.

Ese tono de Saori siempre habia sacado de quicio a Shaina. La Shaina que aun llevaba dentro quería surgir y darle un escarmiento para bajarle los humos, pero como Elaine, debía hacerlo de otro modo.

\- Es momento de retirarnos – dijo Saori a sus caballeros – Vayan por los demás. –ordeno a Hyoga y Shiryu. – Comprenderas que tengo que enviar por Ikki, ya que deberá ser cuidado dentro del santuario.

\- Lamento mucho negarte esa "petición" Saori – Dijo Shaina en el mismo tono altanero que habia Saori hablado – Pero debido a que indirectamente fue mi responsabilidad, Ikki no saldrá de esta casa hasta que se haya reestablecido.

Saori no estaba acostumbrada a no salirse con la suya, mucho menos quería que esa chica que le estaba robando la atención de su favorito.

\- Entonces, vendremos a visitarlo cuantas veces sea necesario hasta verlo restablecido

\- Claro que pueden visitarlo Saori, pero no siempre estoy disponible debido a mis multiples ocupaciones, por lo que te pido de la manera mas atenta, llames para ver si te puedo recibir o no.

Las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron. Se estaban declarando la guerra.

Saori se levanto derrotada.

\- Vamonos! – Y salio casi corriendo de la habitación. Seiya se despidió de Shaina con timidez y cada uno de ellos también se despidieron. Shun fue el ultimo en dejar la habitación.

Shaina lo detuvo

\- Shun, como hermano de Ikki, puede venir a verlo cuando usted quiera. De hecho, prepararemos la habitación contigua para que usted pueda quedarse si gusta.

\- Muchas gracias Senorita – dijo Shun con lagrimas en los ojos – Le tomare la palabra, pues Ikki es lo mas importante que tengo. – Salio a alcanzar a Saori.

Aime se dirigio hacia donde estaba Brian. No habia dicho ni una palabra durante toda la conversación.

\- Cuanto tiempo te quedaras esta vez?

\- Mmm… no lo se… que te parece…. Toda la semana!

Aime lanzo una exclamación de alegría y prácticamente lo arrastro fuera de la habitación para ponerse al corriente.

Freddy sin embargo se levanto, y encendio un cigarro. Solo le gustaba el olor, no necesariamente para fumárselo. Lo tranquilizaba. Se habia quedado viendo hacia afuera del ventanal dándole la espalda a Shaina, quien noto de inmediato su actitud.

\- Lo lamento. Se que no debi perder los estribos pero ella comenzó a provocarme. – el silencio siguió – Te prometo portarme mejor con ella la próxima vez, pero di algo! No me gusta que estes enojado… - Dime algo por favor!

Freddy volteo a verla. Apago su cigarro en el cenicero frente a el.

\- No estoy enojado porque pierdas los estribos. Eso te hace una mujer mas real para mi… pero te fuiste con él a Tokio y no me lo dijiste! –dijo Freddy tratando de modular su voz para que no se notara lo furioso que estaba.

Shaina se acerco mas a el. Por primera vez tuvo miedo. Miedo de perder todo lo que habia logrado.

\- Lo siento. De verdad no crei que fuera tan importante. Fue idea de Aime y solo lo vi unas cuantas veces durante el fin de semana.

\- Estuvieron en el mismo hotel?

\- Bueno… no. Yo casi no ocupo hoteles si puedo evitarlo y tengo un departamento en Tokio…

\- Que? Me estas diciendo que durmieron bajo el mismo techo todo un fin de semana? – Dijo Freddy casi gritando.

\- No no! Por favor, calmate. Los muchachos se quedaron en el departamento de Darien, un amigo de Aime. Solo nosotras tres nos quedamos en el mio. – lo abrazo y lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos verdes – Por favor Freddy, perdóname. Yo necesito que confies en mi y que me ames.

El rostro de Freddy se suavizo ante estas palabras y la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Perdoname a mi, mi amor. No tengo ningún derecho de recriminarte nada. Yo confio en ti. Solo soy un celoso estúpido. Te quiero solo para mi. – La beso con pasión. Cuando termino los dos estaban agitados. – Ya me perdonaste?

A Shaina le brillaban los ojos cuando le dijo:

\- Nop, pero sigue intentándolo – mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a besarlo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

En el presente

Rick Hunter se encontraba muy nervioso y caminaba en círculos con las manos en la espalda. Ciertamente le habia tomado mucho tiempo decidirse a volver a ver a Aime y ahora, parado frente a su casa, seguía indeciso si tocaba el timbre o no.

Su corazón necesitaba verla, olerla, sentir ese ligero temblor que lo recorria cuando llegaba a rozar su piel… Su cabeza necesitaba convencerse de que ella no era Lisa, sino alguien muy parecida. Dos semanas habia tardado en decidirse después de la conversación que tuvo con Max y Miriya.

 _Flashback_

 _Max abrió la puerta del camarote y Miriya ya tenia la mesa puesta. Con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo recibió a Rick y con un gran beso apasionado a Max._

 _\- Ejem ejem – Garraspeo Rick sonrrojado. Nunca se acostumbro a las demostraciones de afecto de esos dos locos enamorados – Por favor no coman pan enfrente de los pobres._

 _\- Pero Rick, apenas vamos a sentarnos a la mesa y aun no pongo el pan – Dijo Miriya que también seguía aprendiendo los modismos y dichos micronianos_

 _\- Olvidalo mi amor, luego te explico. Sientate Rick, estas en tu camarote._

 _\- Gracias Max… - en cuanto Miriya fue de regreso a la cocina le susurro – Estas seguro que estare a salvo si como su comida? Recuerda que debo regresar al puente mañana y no quiero tener molestias innecesarias_

 _\- No seas cobarde Rick – contesto Max en el mismo tono susurrante – Ademas lleva mucho tiempo tomando clases de cocina con Jean y ha mejorado mucho._

 _Los dos guardaron silencio cuando Miriya regreso con una jarra de jugo de uva y vasos limpios._

 _\- De que están hablando? Yo quiero ser incluida en la conversación. – Reclamo Miriya_

 _\- Recordabamos los buenos tiempos cuando apenas estabas aprendiendo nuestras costumbres mi amor – Dijo Max guiñando un ojo a Rick._

 _\- Bueno Rick – Miriya sirvió 3 vasos de jugo y se los entrego a los muchachos – Brindemos por tu ascenso y por mi amiga Lisa, que desde donde esta te sigue cuidando._

 _\- Salud por eso! – Dijo Rick tomando de un trago todo el vaso._

 _Max lo miro. Siempre que mencionaban el nombre de Lisa su comportamiento cambiaba radicalmente._

 _\- Ademas eso significara que Max también recibirá su ascenso y por lo consiguiente yo también._

 _Max casi se ahoga con el jugo por el poco tacto de su esposa._

 _Rick le sonrio divertido._

 _\- Si asciendo a Max a que sea mi primer oficial, ya no podrá volar. Hasta ahora solo ha sido mi primer oficial interino porque yo estaba a cargo interinamente al mismo tiempo, pero si lo hago oficial en el GTU, deberá quedarse en la nave el 100% del tiempo. Es eso lo que quieres Max? – pregunto Rick melancolico. A el le habían cortado sus alas al haberlo nombrado General, pero no le habia importado porque tenia a Lisa a su lado y precisamente habia sido Lisa quien le habia pedido que fuera su primer oficial para evitar que Maistroff fuera a la expedición y le pusiera piedras en su camino._

 _Max miro a Miriya. Si volar era importante para Rick, para Max lo era casi todo. A excepción de su familia, volar era lo que mas lo hacia feliz en toda su vida._

 _\- No lo habia pensado asi – dijo Miriya sentándose junto a ellos – Nos conocimos volando, toda nuestra vida marital ha sido compartida en el aire, ya no compartiríamos horarios.. Max!… renunciarías a volar? Dime la verdad._

 _Max tomo ambas manos de Miriya y las beso._

 _\- No es una decisión que sea fácil de tomar ya que no me quiero separar de ti mi amor, pero si Rick me necesita junto a el, no podre decirle que no._

 _Miriya miro con ojos suplicantes a Rick._

 _Rick sonrio ampliamente._

 _\- Gracias Max, hermano. Te agradezco mucho ese voto de confianza y de lealtad, pero no pienso aun separarte de Miriya. - (además tengo miedo de su reacción)- Necesito alguien de mi entera confianza alla afuera y de hecho estaba pensando en Vince para Primer Oficial. Creo que esta lo suficientemente preparado para serlo, y a el dudo que le importe subir de puesto – dijo Rick guinandole un ojo – Ademas, al igual que su hermana (que en paz descanse) se la vive en el puente._

 _\- Creo que no podras hacer mejor elección. Gracias Rick. – Dijo Max mientras Miriya respiraba aliviada._

 _\- Bueno, ahora si me abrieron el apetito. – (Diantres! Olvide quien cocino el dia de hoy)_

 _\- Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Miriya mientras rápidamente se dirigía a la cocina y traía una fuente con un estofado de muy buen aspecto y comenzó a servir._

 _Rick la miro sorprendido. Ciertamente ese estofado no se parecía en nada a la clase de comida que el le conocía. Su aroma era delicioso y su color y textura se le hacían muy familiares._

 _\- Anda Rick pruébala! –Dijo Miriya ansiosa mientras tomaba la mano de Max esperanzada_

 _\- Bueno … (que todos los santos del cielo me ayuden) – tomo una cuchara y se llevo un bocado a la boca con cautela. Al probarlo sus ojos se le iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa salio – Wow Miriya! Este estofado esta delicioso! Felicidades!_

 _Max que contenia la respiración esperando la reacción de Rick sonrio satisfecho y beso a su esposa:_

 _\- Creo que eso quiere decir que si le gusto amor. Ahora me toca probarlo a mi. – Ciertamente Rick ya iba por medio plato cuando Max tranquilamente y acostumbrado a la cocina de Miriya comenzó a probarlo – Vaya Amor! Si que te luciste! Creo que nunca habias conseguido un guiso tan delicioso. Como lo lograste?_

 _\- Jean me ayudo a traducir una receta que Lisa me habia compartido hacia muchos anios. Una receta familiar dijo._

 _\- Con razón el sabor y el sazon se me hacia tan conocido. Pero… como que traducir? No sabia que Jean Grant supiera hablar Meltran!– Pregunto Rick Intrigado pidiendo que le sirvieran de nuevo otro plato._

 _\- Bueno … creo que Jean encontró la forma de que yo entendiera claramente a que se referían al escribir la receta. Dejame ensenarte la receta con su traducción. Me la envio por correo la segui al pie de la letra y este es el resultado._

 _Miriya se levanto y se dirigio hacia la cocina donde trajo un papel y se lo entrego a Rick, quien cuando lo leyó, comenzó a reir tanto que casi se le sale la comida por la nariz. Max tomo el papel y su reacción fue muy similar al leer la receta:_

 _"_ _Estofado Irlandes_

 _Primero salteamos la carne con sal y pimienta y la doramos en una olla unos cinco minutos o hasta que coja un color uniforme. Mientras picamos el ajo finamente y lo anadimos a la olla dejándolo un par de minutos para que se haga._

 _A continuación le anadimos a la olla el vino tinto, el caldo de pollo y la lata de cerveza. Mezclamos un poquito y seguidamente agregamos el tomate, azúcar, tomillo y la salsa inglesa y la hoja de laurel y lo dejamos a fuego suave durante una hora con la tapa puesta._

 _Luego cortamos todas las verduras en trozos y las doramos en una sarten alinada con sal, pimienta y un poco de perejil. Cuando haya pasado la hora anadimos las verduras a la olla y cocinamos todo junto 40 minutos mas._

 _Traduccion para ti Miriya:_

 _Agarras el pedazo de carne y comienza a extrangularlo con tus manos llenas de sal y pimienta. En un sarten pones un chorrito de aceite y dejas que se caliente como el reactor de tu vf-4. Vas a colocar ahí la carne y la vas volteando hasta que cambia a un color que se parezca al color de piel de Breetai. Cuando todo el pedazo de buey que tienes en el sarten sea de ese mismo color, lo sacas y lo colocas en una olla profunda con otro chorrito de aceite con la flama tan pequeña como de un cerillo. Toma tu cuchillo favorito y vas a agarrar la cabeza de ajo previamente sin cascara y vas a acuchillarlo hasta que te quede casi hecho pure en menos de un minuto. Avienta lo que quedo del ajo a la olla y déjalo mientras abres la botella de vino tinto, le das uno o dos tragos, y vacias el resto a donde esta la carne junto con el caldo de pollo y el liquido de la lata de cerveza. Agarra una cuchara de madera y trata de buscarle tu reflejo en el fondo de la olla por todos lados. Vacia el pure de tomate, el azucar, el tomillo y la salsa negra que tiene la botella cuadrada y una sola hoja de esa especia que parece de árbol seco y lo tapas. No vayas a subirle a la flama. Despues vas a agarrar todas las verduras previamente lavadas, desinfectadas, enjuagadas con agua potable y peladas y vas a cortarlas como si estuvieras torturando a algún espia. Ya que las tengas todas cortadas del tamaño del falange de un microniano, vuelves a calentar la sarten que usaste al principio hasta que este tan caliente como el reactor de tu varitech agregas otro chorrito de aceite y las agregas hasta que se le haga una costra como cuando esta sanando una herida de abrasión y ya que todas tengan el mismo color, lo agregas a la olla con la carne. Vuelve a buscar tu reflejo en el fondo de la olla hasta que ya no se alcance a diferenciar la carne de las verduras y tapalo de nuevo. Agarra tu reloj de cocina y pon la alarma a 40 minutos. Despues de eso, no hagas nada. Solo quítalo del fuego, apaga el fuego y sirve. "_

 _Despues de varios minutos de risas incontrolables, los dos terminaron de comer. Miriya ya habia terminado mientras ellos reian. No le veía la gracia por ningún lado, todo lo contrario. Se le habían aclarado muchísimas cosas que ella no entendia de la cocina._

 _Miriya se dedico a levantar la mesa para poder seguir platicando con los muchachos quienes decían divertidos aun, que Jean de no ser medico, bien podía ser escritora del primer libro de cocina para Zentraedis._

 _Trajo café con galletas para los tres en una charola y pasaron a la salita, donde Max ya tenia listo un sobre bastante grueso con las fotografías que Rick le habia encargado revelar. Se lo entrego. Rick miro el sobre que tenia en sus manos. Lo dejo junto a el sin abrir. Y puso su cabeza entre las manos. Hubo silencio por algunos minutos. Miriya fue la primera en hablar._

 _\- Y bien Rick? No nos vas a contar que fue lo que sucedió? El porque de tu distanciamiento con esa chica que se parece tanto a Lisa? – Max se encogio en su asiento. Tantos anios entre micronianos y su esposa no habia aprendido a tener ni tantito tacto._

 _\- Creo que… son muchos detalles Miri – Dijo Rick sin dejar su posición - Fisicamente son ( o serian si Lisa fuera mas joven) casi idénticas, pero su comportamiento… son dos polos opuestos._

 _\- Explicate porque no te entiendo – replico Miri desesperada – Primero quieres estar con ella en contra de nuestros consejos; después que ya aceptamos que te hace bien verla, ya no quieres._

 _Rick suspiro. Tomo el sobre que Max le habia dado. Las fotos que su cámara espia de botón habia tomado. Las vio rápidamente y separo las que el creyo que podrían explicarle a Miri cual era su punto. Las fotos habían sido tomadas desde el primer dia que entro a la casa de Elaine. Estaban las fotos de las tres chicas en su traje de gala de cuando la primera vez que las vio y una mas enfocada en Aime; las fotos de Aime cuando servia el te, cuando le daba la bienvenida, cuando la encontraba patinando, cuando lo miraba embelesada mientras platicaban de aviones, cuando habían caminado por el jardín…_

 _Una vez que termino de separarlas miro a Max y Miriya quienes se veian ansiosos y curiosos. Primero les extendió la foto de las tres chicas:_

 _\- Esta del vestido blanco es Elaine, la del vestido rosa es Cammy y la del vestido verde…_

 _\- Esa es Aime? – Dijo Miriya arrebatándole la foto a Max quien suspiro y volteo los ojos al cielo como pidiendo clemencia. – Si, se parece mucho a las fotos que están en el álbum de fotos de Lisa de cuando estaba en la academia milita, con la minima diferencia que esta chica se parece a las ilustraciones de las muñecas de los cuentos que le solia contar Max a Dana! Es preciosa (arghhhh )_

 _\- Princesas, querida, se parece a las princesa de los cuentos – Dijo Max_

 _\- Si, se veía como un princesa – dijo Rick recordando ese momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron – Pero… ves el tono de su cabello? – Le paso las demás fotos – Ves lo joven que es? Ves que en todas las fotos sonríe? Su cuerpo atlético?_

 _\- Si, si… vemos todo eso Rick, pero también vemos el gran parecido que te tiene confundido. Bueno, aquí casi es una nina. Hasta Dana se ve mas grande que ella, pero el cabello se puede tenir y al hacer ejercicio se desarrolla musculatura, esos son las trabas que pones? – Dijo Max_

 _\- Creo que nunca me has contado a mi nada de esto Rick – Dijo Miriya – siempre te desahogas con Max y temo que se haya descompuesto el telégrafo cuando el me cuenta._

 _\- No será teléfono descompuesto? – Pregunto Rick a Miriya riendo. Siempre podía contar con los errores gramaticales de Miriya para ponerse de buen humor – Tienes razón Miri, he descuidado mis deberes de chismoso contigo. Deja te pongo al dia para que veas mi confusión. Si no mal recuerdo ella me dijo que tenia 19. Es una Lady inglesa que…_

 _\- Que es una Lady Inglesa? – Interrumpio Miriya con curiosidad_

 _\- Es la denominación que se le da a una Dama de sangre noble que nacio en uno de los países monárquicos mas antiguos que mas bien tu conoces la región como New London, una dama con linaje y bastante dinero… que Max luego te explique bien! Bueno, además, parece que su accidente la saco de las competencias de patinaje y quedo algo delicada por eso se fue a vivir a Grecia con su amiga Elaine quien también es soltera._

 _\- Y viste al Almirante Riverside ahí? – Volvio a Interrumpir Miriya_

 _\- No, no lo he visto en Persona, pero si vi una foto de ella con el. Ella se veia… muy enamorada._

 _\- Ok. Rick, hasta aquí no nos has dicho nada que no sepamos ya. Cuales son las diferencias que te confundieron y por las cuales tomaste la decisión de que ella no era Lisa? – Pregunto Max tranquilamente_

 _\- Tengo toda una lista… - dijo Rick - En primera… Ella no estudia ni trabaja. Se la pasa en esa casa todo el dia haciendo ejercicio o tomando decisiones ejecutivas o en llamadas o viajando… Mi Lisa era una adicta al trabajo. De hecho no puedo concebir que Lisa no haga nada. Se volveria loca! – Max asintió pero no dijo nada – Esta chica esta siempre a la ultima moda, aunque no creo que a veces sea consciente de lo hermosa que es. En esto ultimo si se parece a Lisa, pero para Lisa la ropa que no era su uniforme era simplemente practica, y siendo sincero, no la veía muchas veces con ropa de civil… Su sensualidad Max!… He llegado a verla en Leotardo o en Top y short y no es nada cohibida, Lisa era muy timida para mostrar su cuerpo en publico… Aime sonríe todo el tiempo, es jovial, alegre, se le ve feliz todo el tiempo, tiene muchos amigos alrededor del mundo, mi Lisa era muy seria y algo retraida. Por su trabajo lo comprendo y todo su mundo eramos nosotros. – Esta vez Miriya fue la que asintió – Lo mas impactante… Aime no toma nada que contenga cafeína… y Lisa era adicta al café! Les consta que 8 tazas diarias de café minimo era su cuota. No se puede dejar una adicción asi de un dia para el otro. Y asi puedo seguir con las diferencias negativas toda la noche. Es la versión opuesta de Lisa._

 _\- Si bueno… ya paso un anio Rick. Cualquier adicción se cura en ese tiempo – recordó suavemente Max esperando que Rick no reaccionara muy ferozmente. Y ahora comentanos en lo que se parecen además del físico._

 _Rick sonrio. Una sonrisa tranquila como la que Max le conocio cuando le dijo que andaba de novio de Lisa finalmente._

 _\- A ambas les apasionan los aviones... Incluso he tenido que hacerme pasar por Ingeniero Aeronautico para poder hablar de aviones con Aime!… - Sonrio mas ampliamente al recordar todos esos momentos - El fuego en su mirada cuando alguien la hace enojar o las cosas no salen como las planea…. La forma en que da ordenes… Su sonrisa… La suavidad de su piel y la dulzura en su mirada… Su forma de caminar, de sentarse de una forma delicada… como las damas que son… Su cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado… sus labios invitantes… el aroma de su cabello… - Rick reaccióno ante la mirada de sorpresa de Max y Miriya – Ambas son caritativas y no dudan en ayudar al prójimo y ninguna de las dos te echa en cara su fortuna o su linaje. Vean las fotografías y diganme si no se parecen demasiado y que no estoy loco al confundirme…. Pero mas que nada Max… siento que estoy traicionando la memoria de Lisa al pensar que aquella chica del pasado es ella y que me ha comenzado a gustar…_

 _Miriya le dijo algo al oído a Max y comenzaron a cuchichear. Rick no alcanzaba a escuchar nada. Solo veía las fotos, una a una acariciándolas como si fuera la piel de Aime._

 _\- Rick, tanto Miriya como yo hemos escuchado tus argumentos y no los consideramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para afirmar o descartar nada. Creemos que debes regresar y decirle toda la verdad sobre quien eres y el porque estas ahí; Que le hables de Lisa y trates de ver alguna señal que te confirme si ella es o no Lisa. Que hagas las preguntas directas y correctas y Que le hables francamente y si no hay ninguna reacción entonces decidas que hacer._

 _\- Y si te gusta tanto, se la robes al estúpido Almirantillo ese – Exclamo Miriya con entusiasmo – Y te la traes aquí con nosotros._

 _Rick volteo a verlos sorprendido. No esperaba esa reacción de los Sterling. Acaso ellos veian algo que el estaba pasando por alto?_

 _Fin del Flashback_

En el Presente

Aime, Elaine, Freddy y Brian se encontraban chapoteando y jugando los cuatro solos en la alberca. Marie les habia preparado algunas bebidas refrescantes y algunos snacks para que los tomaran junto a la piscina. Esos días completos que pasaban con las chicas, para Brian y Freddy eran una bocanada de aire fresco comparándolo con lo que tenían que vivir al regresar a Voltron y por eso lo disfrutaban aun mas. Las chicas los traían locos y trataban de cumplirles hasta el mas minimo capricho.

Estaban comenzando a jugar volleyboll acuático cuando Marie los interrumpio:

\- Senorita Aime, el Senor Roy desea verla. Lo pase al recibidor como siempre.

Aime volteo a ver a Brian con un poco de culpabilidad en su cara, le dio un beso y le dijo:

\- Lo siento. De la emoción olvide avisar que no estaba para nadie. No me tardo.

Y salio de la alberca para sorpresa y beneplácito de Brian que le toco verla en todo su esplendor con su bikini azul turqueza, tomo su toalla y su ropa, y salio al pasillo que daba a la casa.

Por un momento Brian se quedo mudo por el asombro y no se fijo que ya Freddy y Elaine estaban aprovechando la distracción para disfrutar de uno de esos besos de película que solo ellos protagonizaban. Cuando reacciono, juguetonamente les avento agua para que se fijaran en el, a lo que los dos reaccionaron separándose de inmediato. Brian sonrio. Nunca dejaban de sorprenderlos esos dos. Al científico casi nerd de Voltron y la ex amazona de plata no podían dejarlos solos sin que se aprovecharan del momento con una pasión envidiable.

\- Quien es el Senor Roy y por que Aime sale corriendo para verlo? – Le pregunto a Elaine quien se habia acercado a donde estaban las bebidas para ocultar su rubor.

\- Es un nuevo vecino y un nuevo amigo de Aime. Viene a verla de vez en cuando se queda una hora y se va.

\- Me estas diciendo que alguien esta… cortejando a Aime y no me habias dicho nada? – Le pregunto furioso

\- Calmate, no esta cortejando a nadie. Solo se la pasan hablando de aviones y nunca están solos. Ahorita mismo Marie esta ahí con ellos.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza para nada… Mejor voy a ver…

\- Tranquilo amigo… - Intervino finalmente Freddy – Antes de que hagas otra de tus tonterías… y no me veas asi ya sabes a lo que me refiero… Deja te ayudo un poco. Computadora, abre el proyector del área de la alberca y proyecta las imágenes de las cámaras del recibidor numer 4.

Los tres se acercaron a la orilla mas cercana al proyector de 180 pulgadas que estaba cerca de los vestidores.

Cuando termino de bajar el proyector pudieron ver el recibidor y a una figura que le daba la espalda a la cámara 1 y 2, cuando se encendio la cámar solo es escucho un :

\- O-oh – suspiro Freddy

\- Carajo! - Grito Brian mientras salía de la alberca lo antes posible rumbo a los vestidores

\- Pero que pasa! – Le grito Elaine a Brian – Freddy?

\- No es tu culpa, tu no podias saberlo – Dijo Freddy mientras la jalaba hacia afuera de la alberca con tranquilidad – ese que dice llamarse Roy, no es otro que Rick Hunter.

\- El… esposo de Lisa? – susurro asustada de la reacción que tendría Brian si eso era cierto – Tenemos que intervenir ¡!

\- No, Brian no va a hacer nada violento en frente de Lisa, digo Aime pero nuestros momentos de paz se terminaron. Vamos a cambiarnos para tomar el almuerzo en el jardín. Ahí sus gritos no nos afectaran tanto.

Mientras tanto en el recibidor Aime entraba con su mejor sonrisa:

\- Roy! No esperaba verte hoy! Crei que estarías de viaje!

\- Hola Bonita discúlpame pero necesitaba verte – (Pero por que le digo Bonita? Eso solo se lo digo a Lisa debo dejar de comportarme con un estúpido)

Aime sonrio. Roy nunca le habia dicho Bonita antes, pero le gusto. Le gusto mucho para ser sincera.

\- Tienes tiempo de platicar hoy? – Pregunto Rick ya que veía particularmente ansiosa a la chaperona de Aime

\- Bueno a decir verdad…

Se escucharon pasos firmes hacia ellos y Aime solo hizo un levantamiento de hombros que a claras decía que ya veía venir un huracán.

\- Amor! Por que tardas tanto? Te estamos esperando – Dijo Brian desde el pasillo

Rick reconocio la voz. Era Karl River. Se congelo por un momento mientras Brian entraba y abrazaba por atrás a Aime. Rick tuvo que voltearse para no tener que ver esa escena.

\- Roy, permíteme presentarte a mi prometido Brian Riverside que vino a visitarnos esta semana inesperadamente! Brian, el es mi nuevo amigo Roy Fokker

Muy tarde Rick recordó que no estaba usando su verdadero nombre lo que hacia que todo eso pareciera peor de lo que era, pero si una horda de zentraedis no lo asusto en su momento, ese hombre frente a el tampoco lo haría, asi que solo extendió la mano hacia Brian quien la tomo con firmeza y ambos murmuraron un casi imperceptible "mucho gusto". Se cruzaron las miradas de furia de ambos que no se necesitaba ser un genio para decifrar. Aime iba a decir algo mas cuando…

\- Senorita, Miss Elaine le llama por el intercomunicador del pasillo– Interrumpio Marie

\- Permitanme un momento por favor – dijo Aime saliendo lo mas rápido posible para contestar y regresar mas rápido con esos dos.

En cuanto Aime salio de la habitación Brian dijo en voz baja acercándose peligrosamente hacia Rick:

\- Que demonios crees que esta haciendo aquí Hunter

\- Creo que podría hacer la misma pregunta… Riber – respondio en igual tono bajo y desafiante

\- Veo que hizo su trabajo Hunter, mas no quiero que venga a molestar a MI prometida. Larguese y nunca vuelva .

\- Eso, es algo que solo hare si ELLA me lo pide.- Contesto Rick con altanería. Riber queria guerra? Guerra tendría.

\- Sabe un cosa? Aquí no creo que sea ni el lugar ni el momento para discutir. Le llamare por su línea personal cuando regrese.

\- Pero desde luego que lo hara. Me tiene que aclarar muchas cosas!

Brian Iba a contestar cuando escucharon delicados pasos dirigirse hacia ellos y se separaron abruptamente hacia diferentes lados de la habitación.

\- Disculpenme. Elaine quería saber si estábamos de acuerdo en tomar el brunch en el jardín. Te quedaras a acompañarnos Roy?

\- Lo siento mucho Aime, pero debo retirarme. Olvide que tengo un compromiso y solo pase a saludar. Dile a Elaine y Cammy que les mando saludos. – Extendio la mano para despedirse de ella y cuando lo hizo sintió que algo le colocaba ella en la suya. – Con permiso. - Y salio dignamente por la puerta del frente. De algún modo ahora sabia que tenia que regresar.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro detrás de el, Rick abrió el papel que Aime habia deslizado en su mano:

"El se ira en 3 dias. Te espero a la misma hora"

Rick no pudo menos que regresar a su tiempo brincando de alegría. Sip. Definitivamente nada lo detendría en regresar a verla.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Aime se quedo viendo hacia la puerta por donde Rick habia salido. Esperaba que entendiera. Ojala asi fuera porque no quería perder su amistad. Camino hacia Brian quien le ofrecio el brazo para llevarla hacia donde los demás estaban.

\- De donde conoces a ese tipo? – Brian no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo.

\- Es un nuevo vecino. Va a comprar o ya compro la casa que esta en la playa cerca de aquí. – Contesto Aime con tono casual restándole importancia – Viene de vez en cuando a platicar cuando se siente solo. (Por que le estoy mintiendo a Brian? )

\- No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver. No me cayo bien.

Aime se freno en seco tomando por sorpresa a Brian.

\- Desde cuando debo pedirte permiso para ver o no ver a alguien? – Dijo Irritada mirándolo directo a los ojos - Tu te vas y me dejas sola todo el tiempo con las chicas y yo no estoy haciendo nada malo. Roy viene, platica conmigo, le da un estimulo a mi cerebro con sus conversaciones y se va. Nunca estoy a solas con el! No te he dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de mi y desde ahorita te digo que si el viene lo voy a seguir recibiendo tan cortésmente como siempre… lo apruebes tu… o no. (Creo que traigo gripa o algo. Brian no se merece que le hable asi)

Brian la miro incredulo y pudo ver el antiguo genio de los Hayase saliendo por los ojos de Aime. Era la primera vez desde que la recuperara, que ella lo desafiaba y tenia que ser precisamente por culpa de Rick Hunter. Habria que hacer control de danios antes de que se le escapara de sus manos el problema.

\- No es para tanto princesa, nunca mencione la palabra "prohibir" y como siempre tu puedes hacer lo que tu desees, solo que mi instinto me dice que esa persona no es de fiar. Prométeme que nunca lo vas a preferir sobre mi y que no creeras mucho en sus palabras por lindas que estas sean. - la quiso abrazar a lo que ella puso una minima resistencia. Estaba alterada. Brian le sonreía y le daba un beso en una mejilla – Si? – otro beso en la otra mejilla – Si? – un beso en el cuello de lado derecho – Anda di que si – otro beso al otro lado del cuello – Puedo seguir asi toda la tarde hasta que me contestes. …

Aime trato de poner un poco de resistencia pero finalmente se rindió. No podía resistirse a sus caricias.

\- Esta bien. Te lo prometo, pero ya no sigas… nos están esperando…

Brian la tomo entre sus brazos posesivamente, lo que hizo que Aime sonriera y le dio un beso tan apasionado que a ambos les quito el aliento. Solo se separaron cuando Marie hizo un ruido sin querer al chocar con la bandeja que llevaba.

\- Voy a subir a cambiarme rápidamente – Dijo Aime tratando de recuperar la compostura – Mi ropa esta algo mojada por salir tan rápido de la alberca y no quiero resfriarme.

\- Nos alcanzas en el jardín? – Dijo Brian con una encantadora sonrisa

Por toda respuesta Aime asintió y subio corriendo a su habitación mientras el semblante de Brian cambiaba a un grado mas alla de enojado y ahora tendría que ir a desquitar su frustracion con Freddy y Shaina antes de que Aime llegara.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, Shun rendia su informe ante Saori y sus Caballeros de confianza.

Ikki estaba igual. No mejoraba pero no empeoraba. "estable" decía la enfermera que lo atendia. Ninguno de los otros caballeros se habia atrevido a ir a visitarlo hasta ahora por que el encuentro de palabras entre Shaina y Saori habia corrido como polvora. Todos de todos modos estaban al pendiente por medio de Shun, quien aparentemente habia ablandado el corazón de Shaina y le habia ofrecido incluso alojamiento.

\- No se que le sucede Saori – habia dicho – A veces es como si estuviera en una pesadilla, inquieto, sudoroso, y grita! Y otras veces duerme tan plácidamente como un bebe, que generalmente es por las noches después de que la Senorita Aime le de las buenas noches.

Saori le habia pedido a Shun que discretamente vigilara a esas dos misteriosas chicas y en contra de su voluntad, Shun rendia su reporte a Saori.

\- Y dime Shun, que es lo que hacen esas dos mujeres todo el dia? Has visto algo sospechoso que pueda hacernos pensar que están relacionados con Rhae? – Pregunto Saori

\- Tienen una buena rutina. – dijo Shun – Por la mañana hacen gimnasia, después van a su pista de hielo, desayunan en el comedor, y de ahí pues varia.. a veces están en la playa o en la alberca, o simplemente ven una película los cuatro. Intentan incluirnos en sus actividades, pero estoy demasiado preocupado por Ikki como para atender sus invitaciones.

\- Los Cuatro? – Pregunto Seiya interesado – Siguen… "ellos ahí"?

\- Si… estarán hasta el domingo – Dijo Shun - En si no encuentro nada raro en ellas… excepto…

\- Excepto que?- pregunto Saori ansiosa

\- Excepto que para ser tan ricas, son demasiado sencillas. Como por ejemplo, ayer fue el cumpleaños de una de sus doncellas, la señorita Elaine se entero y fue personalmente a Atenas a comprarle un rico pastel de cumpleaños y le hizo una fiesta sorpresa. Incluso la Enfermera Morris y yo fuimos invitados.

Saori movio la cabeza vencida. Que acaso no podría encontrarles ningún defecto?

 _Flashback_

 _Saori estaba trabajando en su nueva oficina en Atenas. Tenia mucho trabajo atrasado en la fundación que requeria su atención cuando Tatsumi le informo:_

\- _Senorita Saori, el Sr. Wagner acaba de salir del hospital y esta afuera esperando que tenga un tiempo para poder atenderlo._

\- _Y el señor Wagner es…? - pregunto Saori un poco confundida_

\- _El investigador que contrato para seguir a la Condesa Elaine, Senorita. – dijo suavemente Tatsumi. El tampoco creía que valiera la pena gastar en una investigación tan personal._

 _A Saori se le subieron los colores al rostro y le pidió a Tatsumi que lo hicieran pasar. Hizo a un lado su trabajo para ponerle toda su atención._

 _Se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre con muletas y la pierna enyesada, pero aun asi con un un traje y dignidad que lo hacia ver muy distinguido. Habia sido policía por 35 anios antes de retirarse y volverse investigador privado. Era el primer incidente que habia tenido en todos esos anios y estaba avergonzado._

\- _Buenas Tardes Senorita Kido._

 _Saori lo invito a sentarse._

\- _Como fue que lo descubrieron Sr. Wagner? Debido a su reputación crei que eso era casi imposible_

\- _Lo siento mucho Senorita. Fue un lamentable accidente en los pantanos cerca de Wick Hall que se encuentra al norte de Londres. Tuve que gritar pidiendo ayuda, pues no hay señal de celular ahí. Los guardaespaldas de Lady Elaine me rescataron y delataron con ella. Fue muy vergonzoso, pues por su importancia política, fui enviado directamente con el alguacil. Afortunadamente, ese solo era mi tercer rollo de fotografías y de grabaciones, por lo que no afecto mucho mi investigación._

 _Saori hizo una mueca de resignación._

\- _Y bien? Que me puede decir de Lady Elaine Wick? Encontro algo turbio?_

\- _Sabe? Yo soy de aquellos que piensa que todas y cada una de las personas sobre la tierra tienen algo que ocultar y un lado obscuro… Pero soy el primero en reconocer que si yo fuera Ingles, estaría tan orgulloso de Lady Elaine como lo esta el pueblo de Inglaterra._

\- _Expliquese por favor_

\- _Desde que heredo su titulo y fortuna de parte de sus padres quienes fallecieron hace casi cinco anios, ella sola ha sacado adelante a todas las empresas familiares por medio de dos formas muy inteligentes: la primer es tan sencilla que ningún otro inversionista capitalista lo hace: Tener felices a sus empleados._

 _Saori levanto una ceja. No era la información que esperaba_

\- _Por ejemplo: Little Sedwick es un pueblo grande en el que el 100% de las familias trabajan para ella en alguna de sus empresas. Si algún empleado no tienen casa propia, ella les alquila una por una libra esterlina al mes y las mantiene en optimas condiciones y les incluye todos los servicios. A sus hijos les da educación en escuelas privadas propias donde les cobra una pequeña mensualidad, la cual le es bonificada a la familia si logran terminar la preparatoria y les da becas para universidad. Ella absorbe todos los impuestos gubernamentales de sus empleados por lo que todos y cada uno de ellos le son fieles, leales y trabajan con una productividad envidiable. No ha habido un solo despido entre los miles de empleados que ella tiene por todo el mundo desde que ella esta al mando. Todos trabajan con un mismo fin y es seguir haciendo feliz a Lady Elaine para que a ellos nunca les falte trabajo y dinero. Nunca habia conocido a alguien tan desprendida como ella. Incluso se rumora que la misma Reina Isabel la quiere empatar con Felipe de Espana, mas ella no se deja y la segunda razón es que ella compra aquellas empresas que tienen muchos anios y que están yendo a la bancarrota y por quien nadie da un dólar por ellas, las rescata y las revende, lo que le ha dejado jugosas ganancias._

 _Saori se levanto de su escritorio… Ella misma no era muy generosa con sus empleados._

\- _Que hay de los rumores en los que dicen que tiene inmunidad política en el 90% de los países.?_

\- _Eso es verdad – asintió el Sr. Wagner - Debido a que tiene mas dinero del que puede gastar, algunos gobiernos le han pedido prestado y ella se aprovecha para poder hacer lo que le venga en gana. Parte del trato es que ella y los de su circulo tengan inmunidad y privilegios en esos países._

\- _Quienes son parte de su circulo? Alguien conocido?_

\- _En realidad no se si los conoce. Esta Lady Elaine, Lady Aime, Miss Cammy White, Lord Riverside quien es el prometido de Lady Aime y el Dr. Raven de quien se dice se le ha visto en su compañía últimamente. No me dio tiempo de investigarlos._

\- _Y todo el dinero que maneja es suyo? Vimos algunos números en su expediente y realmente no puedo creer que tenga todo ese dinero ella sola.!_

\- _Bueno – dijo el Sr. Wagner checando sus notas - Hasta hace dos anios, sus inversiones eran 90% de ella y 10% de Miss Cammy White, y después hace dos anios cambio al 40% de ella, 40% de Lady Aime y 20% de Miss Cammy White. No es que en realidad le haya afectado, pues algunas inversiones suyas están en fideicomiso y ella no puede tocar ese dinero._

\- _En pocas palabras, no hay nada turbio. Por donde le vea esa chica no tiene de donde pueda agarrarla._

\- _Efectivamente. Lo lamento. Puedo seguir investigando a través de mis colegas…_

\- _No es necesario Sr. Wagner. No tiene caso. Tatsumi le pagara por sus servicios y lamento mucho lo de su pierna._

 _El Senor Wagner entendio que la entrevista habia terminado y salio de la oficina._

 _A Saori le costaba mucho digerir la información que acababa de recibir y lo único que pudo hacer para descargar su berrinche, fue aventar un florero hacia el suelo de mármol de su oficina._

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- Esta bien Shun, gracias por tu reporte. Esperemos que Ikki mejore lo antes posible para seguir averiguando quien es Rhae. Ahora ve con tu hermano.

\- Gracias Saori. Cualquier cambio de status inmediatamente les informare. – Dijo Shun enfilándose hacia la casa de Shaina teniendo la esperanza como todos los días de que fuera hoy el dia que su hermano despertara.

Shaina y Aime estaban haciendo sus rutinas diarias en el gimnasio. Shaina era bastante dura al respecto y no le importaba si habia visitas o no, Aime estaba obligada entrenar. Los muchachos habían ido por un desayuno "to go" debido que era el dia libre de las empleadas de Shaina. Llegaron justo cuando Aime estaba en el caballo intentando lograr un doble mortal invertido. Brian corrió y pudo cacharla en el aire evitando asi una dolorosa caída pues no habia logrado la altura adecuda.

Shaina paso en silencio junto a ellos para dirigirse a Freddy y le dio una dolorosa palmada en la nuca a Brian por intervenir. Dio a su novio un tierno beso.

\- Gracias por salvarme de otra dolorosa caída - Decia Aime a Brian sin que este tuviera la menor intención de soltarla

\- Te necesito con vida princesa – Dijo Brian suavemente al oído de Aime - Si algo llega a pasarte no podría soportarlo esta vez.

Shaina esta vez fue la que los interrumpio.

\- Ve a ducharte y te esperaremos en el comedor para desayunar. - Ordeno a Aime como si fuera un nina y volteando a ver a Brian con advertencia de que dejara que ella la obedeciera. – Por cierto… que trajeron para desayunar? Tardaron demasiado! - reclamo

\- Trajimos el perfecto desayuno ingles.

\- O sea que tomaron un avión hasta Inglaterra? Porque les tomo mucho tiempo llegar!.- reclamo Shaina.

Aime se retiro en silencio… no le gustaba cuando esos dos comenzaban a discutir. Y eso habia sido muy seguido últimamente desde aquel dia en el que Roy la habia visitado y Brian le habia gritado a Freddy y a Shaina tan fuerte que sus gritos se habían escuchado hasta su habitación, aunque no pudo entender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba gritando y cuando bajo, los tres ya estaban contando chistes.

\- En realidad, necesitaba hablar contigo Karl – Dijo Shaina – Y prácticamente no hemos podido estar solos.

\- Saben que? Yo me voy a desempacar y calentar el desayuno. – Dijo Freddy con miedo. Cuando Shaina llamaba a Karl por su nombre, podía haber problemas.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún intento por detenerlo.

Brian se sento sobre el caballo. Shaina se sento junto a el. Estaba preparado para cualquier sermón que viniera.

\- Con el miedo que me tienes me basta Karl – Dijo Shaina percibiendo su miedo

\- Perdoname por lo del otro dia. – Dijo verderamente arrepentido – Solo ustedes dos pueden comprender mi frustración y me desquite contigo. Has hecho mucho por nosotros y he sido malagradecido. Disculpame por favor.

Shaina sonrio:

\- Acepto de buena gana tus disculpas por los gritos, aunque a decir verdad gritas como nina. – dijo para restarle importancia – En mi trabajo estoy acostumbrada a gritos, reproches, maldiciones y todo tipo de comportamiento animal humano asi que no me haces danio. Yo también debo pedirte disculpas por no haber hecho bien mi trabajo de cuidar bien a Lisa. Yo debi haber investigado al tal Roy Fokker, mas debes saber que lo conocimos el mismo dia que Lisa se desvanecio por la noche y mi prioridad fue su salud. Despues la verdad lo olvide. Espero tu también me perdones por eso.

\- Claro que si! Por eso eres mi mejor amiga – Dijo Karl abrazándola con un brazo – Digamos que estamos tablas. – Shaina sonrio

\- Sin embargo no es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar. En si son dos tópicos. El primero. No creo que matar a Seiya funcione de algo – Sintio como Karl se ponía rigido – Yo he hecho mi tarea. He estado investigando. Recuerda que tengo recursos que incluso tu no tienes debido a que dices que la mayoría de los archivos se perdieron. Seiya no es el padre de Rick Hunter. Acabar con el, no va a alterar el futuro. Al menos no el futuro que quieres que se altere. Para esta fecha, Seiya tendría que ya haber procreado a Rick Hunter y estar del otro lado del mundo. En America para ser preciso cierto?. – Karl seguía escuchando atento – Y bueno… digamos que segui otra línea de investigación. Si. En algo no te equivocaste. Tanto Seiya como Hunter comparten sangre, pero no como tu esperabas. La hermana de Seiya, Seika, se caso hace 4 anios con un integrante de un circo aéreo que habia venido al pueblo donde ella vivía. Se enamoraron y casaron intempestivamente. El es americano y se la llevo a vivir alla. Según los registros, ellos tuvieron a su primer bebe hace unos anios… y adivina como se llama el bebe?

\- Demonios! – Exclamo Karl – No calcule nada de eso.

\- Eso no es todo. – dijo suavemente Shaina – No soy física cuántica, y los dioses saben que no soy la mitad de inteligente que tu, pero creo que hay otro error en el plan. – Karl solo se tocaba la sien. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza - Si tu eliminas a Hunter en el pasado, Lisa estará muerta para tu tiempo. – Karl volteo a verla con los ojos como platos – Nunca lo pensaste verdad? Yo recuerdo la historia que me contaste. De no haber existido Hunter, Lisa hubiera muerto cuando llego a la Base de Marte donde tu estuviste.

\- Tienes razón, no lo pensé muy bien – Dijo Karl entre dientes. Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

Shaina se paro frente a el. Le tomo ambas manos E hizo que la mirara.

\- Y aun asi, la tienes aquí a tu lado, con otra identidad y ella te adora. Era ella asi cuando… te fuiste la primera vez?

Karl sonrio

\- Si. Nos adorábamos. Todo el mundo cree que me fui por cobarde, por no luchar en la guerra, pero nadie sabe la verdad. (Nadie, ni siquiera tu). – sintiendo que dijo demasiado – Tienes mucha razón. Debo disfrutar cada momento con ella como no lo pude hacer a su tiempo. La vida me la regreso y no la pienso soltar.

\- Asi me gusta! Animo!... ah… otra cosa. Ahora te hablare como Shaina.

Karl ladeo su cabeza. Acaso habia mas? Shaina tomo aire. No era fácil lo que tenia que decir.

\- Recuerdas que me pediste que la entrenara como si fuera a entrenar a uno de mis alumnos? Como si quisiera alguna armadura? – Karl asintió – Fisicamente esta lista y por un momento crei que de verdad podría hacerse… pero… por alguna extraña razón que lo único en que puedo pensar es achacarlo a tu viaje por el tiempo con ella, tal vez cruzaron algún portal o algo, se trajeron a un.. llamémosle " espíritu " de alguien que no debio bajar a la tierra.

\- Explicate. – Dijo Karl sorprendido

\- Practicamente todo esta en los emails que te doy con mi reporte – dijo Shaina – De algún modo, ese.. "espíritu" logro fundirse con Lisa como su alter Ego. Lisa no es en absoluto la que ha derrotado a los caballeros, ni la que los ha desafiado. Al principio si lo crei. Pero después… me di cuenta que cuando Rhae aparece, Lisa nunca esta consciente. O esta dormida, o desmayada o en trance. Lisa ve lo que pasa como si fuera ella pero su cuerpo físico no esta ahí. (Gracias a los Dioses). Su poder es tan potente que no necesita una armadura.

\- Y quien es ese AlterEgo o "espíritu" del que me estas hablando entonces?

\- Sabes? Desde que Sali del Santuario no me habia parado por el Oraculo. – dijo Shaina bajando la mirada – Debo ser sincera al decirte que me dio vergüenza. Pero me recibió como si ella supiera lo que estaba pasando. Me dijo que hay que tener mucho cuidado… Rhae…. No es mas que el espíritu de…

Se escucho el intercomunicador con video en la pantalla frente a ellos con las voces de Freddy y Aime gritando :

\- Tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Karl movio la cabeza divertido… mientras que Shaina hizo una señal de desesperación y muchas palabras obscenas salieron de su boca en voz baja en todos los idiomas que pudo.

\- Creo que esta conversación la dejaremos para después porque si no vamos se van a comer entre ellos – Dijo Karl – Pero no te olvides donde nos quedamos.

Shaina asintió. De nuevo debían regresar a la modalidad Shaina/Brian. Ahhh! Como extrañaba sus unas en ese momento.

Llegaron a la cocina donde Freddy y habia calentado el café, los bagels y Aime habia vaciado los contenedores con el Steak and eggs y la fruta picada y procedieron al desayuno.

Horas mas tarde Shaina recibió un correo electrónico e hizo una junta de Emergencia en el saloncito azul.

\- Chicos, yo se que alrato deben ustedes regresar al trabajo y me van a dejar sola de nuevo, pero necesito de su ayuda

\- Tu? La mujer tal vez mas poderosa del mundo pidiéndonos ayuda? – bromeo Brian

Varios cojines volaron hacia su cabeza

\- Tal vez? – dijo Shaina con voz afectada- YO SOY la mujer mas poderosa del mundo, económica, política y socialmente hablando.

\- Y también la mas hermosa – dijo Freddy mientras la abrazaba por detrás

El carácter de Shaina se suavizo

\- Mi secretario me acaba de recordar… - otro cojin volo hacia Brian que la veía divertido – Si, tengo un secretario hombre… cual es tu problema? Como decía me acaba de recordar que dentro de un mes, debe comenzar la tradición familiar llamada "La Quincena"…

\- Suena algo porno – Dijo Brian sonriendo pues a Shaina se le habían terminado los cojines

\- Ha sido tradición desde hace 100 anios. Cada 5 anios, la familia debe organizar una reunión/fiesta que dura 15 dias…

\- 15 dias! – Exclamo Freddy – Esa si que es una fiesta! Pero para que quieres nuestra ayuda mi amor…

\- La ultima "quincena" fue organizada aun por mis padres. Esta será mi primera vez que la organice sola y no tengo ni idea de como comenzar. Se vale de todo, y vienen personalidades del jet set de todo el mundo. Incluso la Reina Isabel y su parentela se hospedan con nosotros. Desafortunadamente no podre hacerla en Sedwick Park pues ahí se están hospedando todos los que resultaron afectados en el incendio de Little Sedwick, por lo que tendre que hacerla aquí… Tengo entendido que siempre hay un tema y solo hay adultos presentes….

Los 3 muchachos cuchichearon entre ellos

\- Que tal hacerlo tipo carnaval ¡! Con disfraces, premios, una noche temática para un disfraz particular…

\- Y eventos deportivos!

\- Y Comida temática también!

Shaina rio… esos chicos estaban mas locos que una cabra pero tenían buenas ideas.

\- Ya me dieron todo lo que necesitaba… ahora… a donde iremos para festejar nuestra ultima noche los cuatro juntos?...


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

Aime no habia querido salir de su cama en todo la manana. Se sentía deprimida. Brian y Freddy se habían ido muy temprano por la mañana haciéndola sentir muy sola. No bajo a su entrenamiento y no se despertó hasta muy entrado el dia. No habia tocado tampoco la bandeja de desayuno que Shaina le habia enviado con una de las doncellas. No tenia apetito. Casi siempre habia podido lidiar con ese sentimiento de perdida que tenia cuando Brian se iba. Pero cada vez era mas difícil, como si le dijeran que esa despedida seria la ultima, que no lo volveria a ver, que algo le iba a pasar y ella tendría el corazón roto para siempre. Para colmo de males, habia recibido una carta con una fotografía esa mañana. Era de Darien y Serena :

"Querida Aime:

Espero que al recibir esta carta te encuentres muy bien de salud. Quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Somos muy felices y todo te lo debemos a ti.

Despues de la fiesta de Serena, estuve muy entusiasmado y en uno de nuestros arrebatos y debido a una subvencion inesperada que apareció en mi cuenta bancaria (de la cual sospecho que tu tienes algo que ver y hablaremos muy seriamente cuando te vea), decidimos casarnos sin ninguna planeación. Perdoname de antemano por no haberte ni avisado ni invitado después de lo que hiciste por nosotros, pero desde que tomamos la decisión a la boda solo pasaron 2 horas! Sus papas nos dieron su bendición y estuvieron con nosotros al igual que todos nuestros amigos que en ese momento se encontraban en la ciudad desocupados. Cammy nos proporciono nuestros trajes que como puedes ver en la foto son espectaculares. Los tenia listos para un desfile o algo asi y aun asi nos los presto! No es maravillosa? Ella y Oscar fueron nuestros testigos al igual que Andrew y su novia.

Por el momento viviremos en mi apartamento mientras encuentro algo mejor que proporcionarle a Serena, aunque, a ninguno de los dos nos importa vivir un poco apretados (wink wink).

Estamos planeando ir a Europa de luna de miel tan pronto pueda deshacerme de algunos compromisos importantes y nos encantaría pasar a visitarte si no tienes ningún inconveniente.

Gracias de nuevo por darnos el empujon necesario para realizar nuestro sueno de amor

Atentamente

Darien y Serena Chiba

P.D. Serena esta poniendo todo su empeno en aprender ingles para poder platicar contigo la próxima vez que te vea. "

Aime la habia leído con lagrimas en sus ojos. Eran lagrimas de felicidad por su amigo? Por envidia? O por su misma depresión…. Porque ella no tenia su final feliz?

En la foto, Darien lucia muy apuesto y Serena parecía una princesa. Pero sobre todo, tenían un brillo especial que solo la felicidad de dos seres que se aman intensamente podría hacer surgir.

Finalmente después de llorar y desahogarse con la almohada unos minutos mas… decidio levantarse, y tomar un relajante banio de burbujas. Iban a ser las dos de la tarde. No recordaba la ultima vez que habia dormido tanto sin ayuda de alguna medicina. Estaba a la mitad de su banio cuando por el intercomunicador le anunciaron que tenia visita.

\- (No estoy de humor. Solo voy a contagiarle mi depresión) Quien es?

\- El Senor Roy Fokker señorita…

\- Arghhh es verdad… le dije que viniera hoy… (bajare? O no bajare?) … - pasaron unos segundos antes de que preguntara – Donde esta Elaine?

\- La Senorita Elaine salio desde hace varias horas. Dijo que no volveria hasta el anochecer.

\- Mmm… Dile a Roy que si me puede esperar unos veinte minutos ya que estoy ocupada, pásalo al jardín trasero y atiéndelo. Bajo cuando termine.

\- Si Senorita

Aime siguió tomando su banio. Le habia puesto sales de lavanda para relajarla. Roy no merecia que lo tratara de mala gana, aunque su depresión no la iba a ayudar mucho.

Rick esperaba ansioso en el jardín trasero como la empleada de Aime se lo habia pedido. Le habia servido su refresco de cola con hielo como a el le gustaba y unas cuantas botanas de queso y embutidos que Rick saboreo con placer cada bocado. Estaba un poco nervioso… tenia que decirle la verdad de quien era, de porque estaba ahí,… de averiguar de una vez por todas si era o no su adorada esposa perdida. Pero… y si no lo era? Que iba a pasar? Dejaria que las cosas siguieran su curso y trataría de enamorarla o la dejaría libre para Karl… Diantres! Aun no habia podido hablar con el! Ninguno de los dos habia estado disponible en las ultimas semanas debido a diferentes problemas que requerían su atención. Cuando Karl llamaba, Rick no estaba disponible y cuando Rick llamaba Karl no estaba disponible tampoco. Eso lo tenia un poco tenso y de mal humor y todos sus subordinados lo sabían. Durante 3 semanas Rick no habia podido tomar un descanso, y hasta que Vince no habia hablado con Max y Max con Rick casi casi obligándolo a descansar, no habia podido regresar a su cita con Aime. Llevaba un álbum de fotos esperando ver algún reconocimiento en sus ojos. "La esperanza muere al ultimo" –Le habia recordado Max.

Miro a su alrededor… todo era paz y tranquilidad. El mar estaba picado y alcanzaba a oírse como las olas golpeaban las rocas, el césped verde, el cielo despejado sin una sola nube en el cielo… Como era posible que en pocos anios eso se convirtiera en nada mas que un desierto que serviría de cementerio para millones de personas?

Escucho unos pasos y volteo. Una visión de rojo acudia hacia el. Cabello suelto rojo, labios rojos, un entallado mono de likra brillante con un zipper rojo enorme que iba del cuello hasta mas abajo del ombligo y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo revelando cada una de sus bien ponderadas y atléticas curvas. Para rematar el perfecto look matador, lentes obscuros y zapatillas de aguja que hacia que el cuerpo se contoneara de una manera que habia dejado embobado a Rick. Jamas habia visto algo tan sensual y excitante en toda su vida. Tuvo que utilizar el álbum que llevaba para cubrir su creciente… "entusiasmo".

\- Hola Roy buenas tardes – dijo Aime dándole un beso en la mejilla y sintiendo ese toque de electricidad que paso por todo su cuerpo echándole la culpa a la estatica de su traje

\- Wow! Yo… tu… Wow!

\- Jajaja Sientate Roy, supongo que eso en lenguaje Fokker significa Buenas Tardes a ti tambien amiga mia

\- Wow! – Dijo Rick mientras se sentaba y solo movia afirmativamente la cabeza

\- Te gusta mi look entonces? – dijo Aime mientras daba vueltas y hacia pose de modelo. Rick solo movia la cabeza como desesperado. – jajajaja Roy… gracias… tu elocuencia me devuelve un poco el animo… andaba un poquito deprimida, por eso me vesti asi. (Ademas aprovechando que no esta Shaina para darme unas cachetadas por atrevida) – Le lanzo una encantadora sonrisa a Rick

\- Creo que ya no podre decirte Bonita… ahora tendre que ponerte el sobrenombre de Sexy – Dijo Rick mientras se mordia el labio inferior para no decir alguna burrada que la espantara

\- Jajaja Roy, no creo que sea para tanto… me gusta que me digas Bonita – (Pero que carajos? Porque le estoy coqueteando?)

Rick sonrio complacido. Asi la llamaría de ahora en adelante.

\- Y tu guarura? Se fue o esta esperando detrás de los arbustos para acuchillarme?

\- Quien? Brian? Es totalmente inofensivo. No le gusta la violencia. No seria capaz de acuchillarte.

\- Sabes? Conozco a alguien que se enamoro de una mujer que intento matarlo a cuchilladas. Creo que viéndolo bien debe ser un poco sadomasoquista – Sonrio al recordar a Max y Miriya

\- De verdad? – Se inclino un poco hacia delante provocando que su zipper que no estaba bien abrochado bajara sin querer unos centímetros dejando entrever un poco mas de piel de la que Rick creía soportar.- Cuentame quienes son ellos?

\- Ahhh (ese es tema neutral, con eso si puedo lidiar solo no mires hacia abajo Hunter) Se llama Maximilian Sterling es mi mejor amigo, que digo amigo, mi hermano del alma. (Si le muestro una foto lo reconocerá?) Miriya, que ahora es su esposa, se conocieron en los videojuegos. Yo estaba ahí cuando eso sucedió asi que nadie puede contarme. Max es muy bueno y habia ganado ya muchas partidas y dinero. Miriya tambien es muy buena en los videojuegos y tambien muy hermosa. A Max le gusto desde el principio pero es muy timido con las mujeres asi que viendo que era buena en los videojuegos y el tambien la reto a una partida, apostando mucho dinero si el perdia o una cita si ella perdia.

\- Y el gano?

\- Si que gano. Acudio a su cita y ella trato de matarlo por ser mejor que ella con un cuchillo.

\- Pero que mujer tan loca. – Exclamo Aime – Todo por un juego de video?

\- Uhhh… Si… ( dejemos que asi lo crea o me va a tachar de loco ) Pero algo sucedió. Max tambien traía una navaja suiza y se defendió. Obviamente el volvió a ganar y le robo un beso. Ese beso fue el precursor de toda una historia de amor. Se casaron en menos de una semana. Yo no lo podía creer cuando me lo dijo.

\- Ahhh vaya! Otro final feliz que no es el mio… - Murmuro Aime mientras recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, su voz se quebró al decir – Me alegro por ellos. Aun son felices?

\- Es la pareja mas feliz del mundo. Todos nosotros los envidiamos cada que los vemos juntos. – Dijo Rick extrañado por la actitud de Aime – Que tienes? Te noto un poco… rara… Quitate los lentes obscuros

\- Nop, asi estoy bien

Rick se paro y fue hacia ella con la mano extendida para intentar quitarselos

\- Quitate los lentes obscuros – pidió de nuevo

Aime le levanto para que no alcanzara a tocarla.

Rick se acerco extrañado por su actitud. Acaso habia pasado algo que el no supiera? Acaso Karl la habia golpeado por su culpa y tenia los ojos morados? Mil y un ideas, cada una mas estúpida que la anterior, pasaron por su cabeza. Tenia que quitarle esos lentes obscuros.

Aime hubiera podido correr, pero al ver que Rick avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia ella lo único que su cerebro alcanzo a hacer fue dar pequenos pasos hacia atrás, mientras esquivaba hábilmente las manos extendidas del piloto que quería quitarle los lentes. Ella no quería que el viera sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar por la mañana. Ni las gotas ni el maquillaje habia podido cubrir esas huellas y por eso no quería que le quitara los lentes.

Pero sucedió algo que no habia previsto por estar distraída esquivando a Rick. Llego al final del adoquin del jardín y su tacon se atoro en el pasto, lo que hizo que cayera hacia atrás sin remedio y con la otra pierna al aire le diera un golpe en la pierna a Rick quien trataba de evitar que cayera cuan larga era lo que hizo que el tambien perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre ella.

Lo mullido del pasto evito que ella se hiciera danio, y el alcanzo a meter las manos para no lastimarla a ella con todo su peso, pero sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos se movio ni dijo nada. Solo sentían su respiración que cada vez se hacia mas agitada. Finalmente Rick pudo quitarle gentilmente los lentes obscuros pensando lo peor, lo único que se encontró fue con unos hermosos ojos verdes un poco rojos y acuosos como si fuera a llorar, pero mirándolo con sorpresa y tal vez… excitación? El podía oler el aroma de su cabello tan embriagante y como sus firmes pechos hacían contacto con el suyo. Sin pensarlo mucho, hizo algo que hacia mucho tiempo tenia ganas de hacer. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos, sus labios apenas rozaron los de Aime. Fue un beso suave y gentil, como si besara a una nina, pero Aime por inercia cerro los ojos, se dejo llevar, y abrió un poco sus labios lo cual Rick aprovecho para hacer el beso mucho mas profundo.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero El fue el que reacciono. Pero que demonios lo habia poseído para hacer eso? Se levanto rápidamente y ayudo a Aime a hacer lo mismo. Aime aun no salía de su estupor y sorpresa y Rick solo dijo:

\- Perdoname, de verdad no era mi intención, no se lo que me paso. Mejor me voy. Olvida que esto paso por favor.

Aime no pudo contestar, simplemente lo vio marcharse rápidamente, casi corriendo mientras sus labios seguían palpitantes por aquel beso que nadie se esperaba. Porque no lo habia detenido? Porque no lo habia golpeado? Porque…?

Se volvió a sentar pesadamente en la silla donde estaba anteriormente para pensar en todo lo que habia sucedido. Pero su mente estaba en blanco. Que habia sucedido? Realmente habia sucedido o solo su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Si, mejor olvidaban lo que paso. Haria de cuenta que todo habia sido un sueno. Solo esperaba que esto no lo asustara y lo alejara de ella. De pronto lo vio. Rick habia olvidado, en su prisa, recoger su álbum de fotos. Eso quería decir, que tenia que regresar. Aime sonrio. No supo como, pero su depresión habia desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Decidio que mejor iba a cambiarse. Esa locura del dia, tendría que terminar o no podría ver a Brian a los ojos de nuevo. Tomo el álbum y se dirigio a su habitación. Cuando habia escogido ese mono rojo, habia sido por su misma depresión. Queria sentirse diferente. "Sexy" la habia llamado Roy. Si. Se sentía como una mujer sexy y segura de si misma aunque por dentro quería seguir llorando. Ahora que se veía al espejo y fuera de su cuadro de depresión, en lugar de verlo sexy se sintió vulgar y barata. Con razón Roy la habia besado, si parecía una callejera. Ni siquiera recordaba como habia llegado ese mono a su guardarropa si ella no era asi. Eligio algo mas neutral como unos jeans y una playera rosa hasta la cadera para contrarrestar lo que momentos antes sentía con el mono rojo puesto.

Tenia hambre. Despues de todo no habia desayunado. Las doncellas no habían preparado nada para comer porque ella les dijo que no iba a hacerlo, tomo el álbum, lo dejo en el comedor y se dirigio a la cocina. Los chicos habían llenado la despensa con todo tipo de comida y golosinas. Si estuviera Shaina ahí, le pediría que se cocinara algo balanceado. Alguna sopa de verduras o una ensalada. Sin embargo hoy Shaina no estaba. Y de pronto le habían venido unas enormes ganas de Rib-eye con papas al horno. Escogio el mas chico que encontró en el congelador y lo puso a descongelar en el fregadero mientras lavaba y pelaba una papas pequeñas. Mientras lo hacia, tarareaba. Metio las papas en una charola con mantequilla y diferentes especias directo al horno y el Rib-eye, que ya estaba mas descongelado, al horno de convección en su charolita con hierbas de olor. Cuando habia sido la ultima vez que habia cocinado? Creo que cuando Darien estuvo ahí. Sonrio. Le gustaba mucho cocinar. Sabia la cantidad exacta de ingredientes y especias que les ponían a cada uno de sus platillos. Sera que en el futuro podría ser Chef? O minimo Repostera? Se rio de sus ocurrencias. Ya veía a Brian casado con una vil cocinera… Lo imagino todo gordo por tanta comida rica que le haría y ella con unos cuarenta kilos de mas por tanta comida que tenia que probar. Le dio un ataque de risa de solo imaginarlo. Tan no podía controlar su ataque de risa que llamo la atención de Marie que estaba en el pasillo, quien sonrio al ver a la amiga de su jefa riendo como nunca.

Cuando la cocción de sus alimentos estaba lista, se lo sirvió, tomo del refrigerador una botella de agua, puso todo en una charola y se dirigio al comedor informal. Ahhh era como si de pronto, ella tuviera una vida normal, fuera de tanta faramalla de rica que a veces la hartaba. Estaba cortando su carne y se la llevaba a la boca con una mano mientras se disponía a abrir el álbum del fotos de Roy, cuando una voz desde la puerta le dijo:

\- Vas a engordar muchísimo si te comes todo eso. – Era Shaina quien habia llegado de improviso.

Aime suspiro. Casi lo lograba. Bajo su tenedor. Logro cerrar el álbum y esconderlo en la silla de junto antes de que Shaina lo viera. Despues del escandalo que Brian le habia armado por Roy, lo que menos quería era un sermón de su parte, aunque aun no habia recibido una explicación de ese alboroto.

\- Te pille verdad? – Dijo Shaina sonriente – No puedo dejarte mucho tiempo sola sin que hagas alguna travesura. Es broma. Come con gusto. Provecho.

Aime abrió grandes los ojos

\- De verdad me lo puedo comer? Tu nunca me dejas comer carne con papas.

Shaina suspiro

\- Lo se. Soy un ogro. Pero a decir verdad, no te lo vas a terminar tu sola. Yo te voy a ayudar. – Fue por un plato a la cocina y le "robo" la mitad de sus papas y la mitad de su carne a Aime.

\- Pero… pero… - Dijo Aime balbuceando – Pero yo lo cocine. Es mio. - Dijo defendiendo su comida que tanto trabajo le habia costado cocinar.

\- Aja, lo cocinaste en mi casa, con mi horno, esta en mi plato… tambien es mio. – Dijo Shaina triunfal. Ademas, es demasiado para ti sola. De hecho, cuanto apuestas a que no puedes terminar lo que deje en tu plato?

\- Si puedo – reclamo Aime como nina chiquita – Puedo con esto y mas.

\- Eso quiero verlo – Dijo Shaina probando un bocado de sus papas.- Vaya, las papas están deliciosas!

\- Gracias… es receta familiar… - Dijo Aime orgullosa – O al menos eso creo

\- Pues la carne tambien esta deliciosa! Vaya! Te voy a contratar de cocinera. – dijo Shaina jugando

\- No me puedes llegar al precio – dijo Aime bromeando. – A todo esto donde estabas?

\- Fui a arreglar todo para la "Quincena" que será dentro de exactamente 30 dias. Fui a varias agencias de colocaciones a arreglar lo del personal extra, tambien a los hoteles a hacer las reservaciones pertinentes…

\- Por que tendrías que hacer reservaciones? No entiendo

\- Porque no tengo suficiente espacio aquí para alojar a 500 personas

\- 500! Pero que tu estas loca? – Dijo Aime sorprendida – 500 invitados?

\- De hecho son muchos mas querida, pero algunos son de aquí mismo de Atenas, por lo que pueden ir y venir desde sus casas, tambien los de las islas que vienen y van en sus helicópteros… Solo las personas mas allegadas a nosotras se quedaran en esta casa. Tu ya sabes a quienes vas a invitar?

Aime se puso a pensar. Le gustaría que viniera Ryu, Darien con Serena, Roy… definitivamente tenia que invitarlo… a Seiya, Shun, Ikki…. Ikki! Habia olvidado que estaba como bello durmiente en esa casa. Como podrían hacer una fiesta con el en cama?

\- Ya termine! – Dijo haciendo a un lado la mitad de su porción – Si me disculpas voy a mi habitación.

\- Ya sabia que no te lo ibas a terminar – Dijo Shaina – Vete. Tengo muchos planes que platicarte a la hora de la cena. Te espero aquí abajo. Ya flojeaste demasiado hoy.

\- Si! – Grito Aime desde las escaleras

Shaina solo movio la cabeza de un lado a otro condescendientemente. Sabia lo que pasaba en el corazón de Aime, podía sentirlo de cosmo a cosmo, por eso no habia hecho ningún intento por despertarla o motivarla bajar ese dia.

\- Ni creas que voy a desperdiciar este hermoso pedazo de deliciosa Carne – Dijo Shaina con sonrisa traviesa mientras servia en su plato lo que Aime habia dejado– Manana ejercitare el doble para bajar toda esta comida.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Aime dejo de escuchar ruidos en la casa. Asomo su cabeza fuera de la puerta de su recamara y salio al pasillo en pijama y bata lo mas silenciosa que pudo. Shaina se habia ido a acostar hacía menos de media hora y por estar en la habitación contigua, Aime hizo el menor ruido posible. No quería despertarla.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigio a los aposentos de la planta baja donde tenían a Ikki.

Llamo dos veces a la puerta suavemente y espero. La enfermera Morris la abrió. Todos los días a la misma hora, Aime iba a la habitación de Ikki a darle las buenas noches, por lo que a la enfermera no se le hacia raro verla a esa hora. La dejo pasar y Aime se dio cuenta de que Shun se habia quedado dormido en el diván de la habitación tan profundamente que no la habia escuchado entrar.

\- Como esta? – Pregunto Aime a la enfermera

\- Igual que siempre – respondio la enfermera que con los ojos cansados hizo un movimiento con las manos que provoco la caída de las gafas de búho que siempre usaba.

Tanto Aime como la enfermera se agacharon para recogerlas y al hacerlo, sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de la enfermera eran de un verde obscuro increíble pero aparte de eso Aime se fijo por primera vez en el tono y tersura de su piel.

\- Es usted hermosa! – Exclamo Aime sin querer

\- No se burle Senorita – Dijo apenada la enfermera colocándose las gafas – Nunca podría competir con su belleza

\- Y para que quiere competir? – Dijo Aime –No creo que lo necesite. Ademas, apuesto que su cabello es rubio.

La enfermera la miro sorprendida.

\- Como lo supo si siempre lo escondo bajo la red y la cofia?

Aime sonrio

\- Yo se muchas cosas. Cual es su nombre completo?

\- Emeraude Morris

\- Ahhh! Que no Emeraude es la traducción francesa de Esmeralda?

\- En efecto – Dijo cada vez mas extrañada de la conversación la enfermera

\- Y a usted le gusta mucho Ikki verdad?

La enfermera se puso muy rigida y se ruborizo. Afortunadamente la luz de la habitación estaba a la mitad por lo que Aime no lo noto.

\- No señorita, se equivoca. Solo es un paciente.

Aime se acerco a ella. La enfermera podía ver un reflejo dorado en los ojos de Aime… o acaso solo era una ilusion óptica de la luz? Aime puso una mano en el hombro de ella:

\- Yo se lo que guarda su corazón. Le auguro que su vida, muy pronto dara un giro tan grande que le llevara a una vida plena, llena de felicidad con el hombre amado… hasta el fin de sus días.

La enfermera no sabia que decir. Con tanto parloteo Shun despertó:

\- Que pasa? Hay alguna novedad?

Se levanto aun somnoliento restregándose los ojos.

\- Senorita Aime no la habia visto.

\- No se preocupe, solo vengo a dar las buenas noches a Ikki como todos los días.

Aime se acerco lentamente. Aun tenia ese reflejo dorado en sus ojos. Se quedo mirando a Ikki por un momento. Le tomo la mano…

\- Que guapo estas hoy! Que pases buenas noches mi dulce caballero andante. – Y para sorpresa de Shun y la enfermera se acerco y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de el. Le acaricio su cabello y salio de la habitación.

Acababa de salir y Shun veía aun interrogante a la enfermera cuando Ikki comenzó a abrir los ojos.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

En el presente

Shaina escucho un escandalo con gente corriendo por el pasillo de la planta baja. A pesar de que tenia sus habitos para dormir, desde que era nina le habían ensenado y obligado a estar siempre alerta, por lo que rápidamente tomo su bata, sus pantunflas y salio al pasillo para bajar a ver el por que de ese ruido.

Las doncellas en pijama tambien corrian aquí y alla siguiendo las ordenes de la enfermera Morris. Volteo a ver su reloj. Eran las 10.20 pm por lo que definitivamente no eran horas de armar una conmocion.

En silencio bajo y vio que todas se dirigían a la habitación donde estaba Ikki. Llego hasta alla y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ikki semi-sentado en su cama, con los ojos abiertos, desconcertado, con la enfermera checando todos los aparatos, Shun para variar llorando de felicidad tomándole la mano y Aime sentada junto a el en la cama platicando con el. Las doncellas entraban con agua, jugo, papillas, frutas etc. Toallas limpias y todo lo que la enfermera les pedia que pudieran necesitar mientras amanecia y podían llamar a un medico para que confirmara que Ikki estaba restablecido pero obviamente débil por tantos días sin alimento solido y estar en la cama.

\- Elaine! – grito Aime con alegría – ya viste? Ikki ya despertó! La enfermera dice que estará débil por unos días pero que se pondrá como nuevo!

\- Si… ya veo… - dijo Shaina extrañada – Me alegro por ustedes Shun. Ahora hay que cuidarlo hasta que quede completamente recuperado. – Shun asintió entre lagrimas – Toda mi casa esta a su disposición para que eso suceda. Aime… vamos a dormir. No tienes que importunarlos en este momento. Ya mañana seguiras tu platica.

Por toda respuesta Aime dijo Buenas Noches y ambas subieron las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de sus habitaciones Shaina solo pregunto:

\- Porque?

\- No podemos tener un enfermo en casa si vamos a tener una fiesta – Dijo Aime – Ya fue mucho castigo.

\- Castigo para quien?

Por toda respuesta Aime solo subio los hombros y se metio a su habitación dejando a Shaina en el pasillo con la interrogante en su cabeza. Se metio a su habitación enojada. Odiaba cuando no le contestaban.

\- Computadora. Muestrame la grabación de la habitación Victoria de una hora para aca y dale close up a Aime.

Iba a conseguir sus respuestas asi tuviera que pasar toda la noche averiguándolo.

 **En el futuro**

 **El Almirante Rick Hunter acababa de regresar de su ultima visita a Aime. Estaba agitado, palido y asustado de sus propios sentimientos. Se habia alejado lo mas rápido posible de ahí porque de haberse quedado hubiera perdido todo lo que hasta este momento habia ganado: la amistad y confianza de Aime. De solo recordar los suaves y calidos labios de Aime que sabían a fresa siendo poseídos por los suyos todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. Definitivamente, el no tenia la menor intención de traicionar la confianza de Aime ya que en primera era como diez anios menor que el, en segunda, no estaba seguro que fuera Lisa, y por ultimo porque el simplemente no era asi. Solo hubo 3 chicas en su vida, de las cuales la primera el era demasiado pequeño para recordar siquiera su nombre ya que apenas tenia 12 anios; después Minmay que era solo dos anios menor que el y por ultimo Lisa. Nadie lo podía tachar de mujeriego ni de que supiera como manejar situaciones asi. Esta chica era demasiado joven y seductora para el y con ese traje rojo tan revelador el habia caído en su hechizo. Como le gustaría de verdad ser Roy Fokker y asi solo disfrutar del momento como su hermano lo hizo durante mucho tiempo hasta que termino por serle fiel a Claudia.**

 **El Dr. Lang no estaba en la oficina, por lo que pudo salir como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su camarote para darse una ducha de agua fría. Necesitaba ayuda… tal vez un psiquiatra? Se pondría su uniforme e iria con Miriya para regresarle su álbum de fotos que le habia prestado. Habia hecho ese álbum días después de su boda con Max para que no se le olvidaran los nombres y rangos de las personas mas allegadas a su marido, por lo que tenia la foto, con nombres, rangos, y algo que le ayudara a recordar quien era quien. No era que la Meltran tuviera mala memoria, sino que en ese momento tenia que lidiar con recordar millones de cosas nuevas y no quería equivocarse ese topico en particular. Como buena persona que gustaba de llevar la contraria, las fotos las habia acomodado de atrás para adelante, es decir las mas actuales al frente y las mas antiguas atrás. Tenia fotos de todos, vivos y muertos, celebraciones especiales, recortes de periódicos etc. Le habia encargado mucho a Rick que en cuanto lo terminara de usar se lo regresara pues quería agregar la foto de sus ultimas promociones. De pronto Rick recordó algo.**

\- **Un momento… y el álbum? – Se golpeo suavemente la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha al recordar que dentro de su escape, lo habia olvidado sobre la mesa. – Miri va a matarme! Tendre que ir a recuperarlo lo antes posible…. Aunque al menos es un buen pretexto para ir…. Pero que diantres! … acabo de salir corriendo por estúpido y ya estoy planeando regresar?... Y si ya no quiere verme? y si mejor la veo en un lugar publico para que no caiga en la tentación de volverlo a hacer? – Salio de la ducha y comenzó a secarse – Pero si soy sincero si quiero repetirlo! … De nuevo estoy en un dilema que solo yo puedo resolver… Calma Hunter, calma… pareces quinceañero… A ver… Ella no rechazo el beso, pero tampoco te dio entrada para nada mas… y además… sus ojos estaban llorosos… la tomaste por sorpresa… Dijo que estaba deprimida… Puede pensar que te aprovechaste! …**

 **Salio y tomo su teléfono. Marco a la habitación de los Sterling. Estaba en el mismo pasillo que el suyo. Miriya contesto:**

\- **Sterling.**

\- **Hola Miri, soy yo Rick. Puedo ir a verlos ahorita?**

\- **Claro Rick, Max aun no llega pero no debe tardar. Aquí te espero.**

 **Rick colgó el teléfono y termino de ponerse su uniforme. Despues de terminar con los Sterling regresaría al puente. No le importaba que su dia libre aun no terminara. Se dedicaría a trabajar para olvidar todo esto. Era lo mejor.**

 **Se encamino hacia alla aun pensando en que pretexto le daría para no regresarle el álbum. Toco a la puerta y Miriya le abrió.**

\- **Hola Rick pasa y siéntate. Gustas un café? Ya lo tengo listo.**

\- **Gracias Miri. Como siempre eres un amor.**

 **Paso, se sento y espero en la salita a que sirviera ella el café.**

\- **Sabes Rick, ahora que no esta Max aquí con nosotros debo confesarte que te comprendo.**

\- **Como que me comprendes? Que es lo que comprendes?**

\- **A pesar de que amo mucho a Max y a Dana, ella no esta aquí, se quedo en la tierra y … hay veces que me siento muy sola.**

\- **Vaya Mir, no se que decirte. Crei que Max era tu mundo! Siempre haciendo esas demostraciones en publico y…**

\- **Jajaja vamos Rick, que en ese departamento no tengo ninguna queja, pero desde que fuimos promovidos, tenemos mas obligaciones, responsabilidades y yo siempre llego a casa primero y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. A veces siento que es aburrimiento o rutina, pero otras veces siento que estoy sola… hasta que llega Max y todo vuelve a ser feliz. Tanto tiempo y aun no entiendo los sentimientos de las micronianas.**

\- **Vamos Mir tu tienes la solución en tus manos, mas no se si a Max le va a gustar que te lo diga.**

\- **Dimela y ya veremos**

\- **Ten otro bebe – Dijo Rick tranquilamente**

 **A Miriya se le subieron los colores al rostro. No porque eso implicara algo que a ella la avergonzara sino porque recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar cuando tuvo a Dana.**

 **Se quedo en silencio por un momento, considerándolo.**

\- **Si te he de ser sincera, esa idea se me habia cruzado alguna vez por la cabeza pero… no lo he hablado con Max.**

\- **Y si le dieras la sorpresa?**

\- **Jajaja Se infartaría! – Dijo Miriya divertida – Aunque… se lo voy a plantear. No creo que me diga que no.**

\- **Claro que no. Yo creo que a el le gusta estar rodeado de sus mujeres hermosas y ahora que Dana no esta, tiene ese lugar vacio. Y si somos sinceros, todos tenemos muy malcriada a Dana. No le caería mal un poco de competencia.**

 **Antes de que Miriya pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió y entro Max.**

\- **Rick! Ya regresaste! Crei que te quedarías alla mas tiempo… - Vio la cara culpable de Rick – Ahora que hiciste.**

\- **Por que crees que hice algo? – dijo Rick volteando hacia su café con cara culpable.**

\- **Vamos! Eres demasiado transparente. Deja me cambio y me cuentas. – Beso a Miriya y se fue a su recamara a cambiar**

 **Miriya solo volteo a ver a Rick. Si. Tenia cara culpable.**

\- **Rick… y mi álbum?**

 **Casi se atraganta con el café antes de contestar…**

\- **Aun no termino de usarlo Miri, pero prometo que regresara a tus manos sano y salvo. – Dijo sin voltear a verla.**

\- **Mas te vale – Dijo MIriya amenazante.**

 **Max salio con unos jeans y una sudadera.**

\- **Ahora si cuéntame los detalles – Dijo Max mientras Miriya le servia café con galletas.**

 **Rick procedio a contarle todos los detalles de ese dia evitando decirle a Miriya que habia olvidado su preciado álbum. Los Sterling sonreían entre ellos al recordar los eventos de su enamoramiento cuando Rick les contaba que los pujo de ejemplo con Aime. Termino su relato.**

\- **…** **Y entonces regrese de inmediato. – Dijo Rick – Como voy a enfrentarla ahora?**

\- **Rick, en serio que hablando por todos los hombres de al menos esta nave… estas loco? Tuviste esa oportunidad de oro y saliste corriendo? Acaso tienes 15 anios o que? Arghhhh creo que de verdad Fokker no te enseno nada. – Dijo Max Frustrado mientras su esposa le daba un cariñoso pellizco en el brazo.**

\- **Max… ¡!**

 **El celular de Rick sono interrumpiéndolos.**

\- **Hunter…. Si Teniente, no hay ningún problema. Paseme la llamada a la habitación de los Sterling y ponlo en Pantalla. No quiero que nadie mas se entere de esto. Y tampoco quiero interrumpciones. Gracias.**

\- **Que pasa Rick – Pregunto Miriya**

\- **Riber al teléfono por fin. Espero que me de respuestas y necesito todo su apoyo chicos.**

 **Ambos asintieron.**

 **Se sentaron junto al video teléfono. Rick al frente y los Sterling atrás, como si estuvieran cuidando sus espaldas.**

\- **Aquí el Almirante Hunter**

\- **Vaya vaya, Hunter, - Karl estaba con uniforme de civil y Freddy estaba atrás tambien de civil. Estaban en la oficina privada de Karl - Hemos pospuesto esta conversación durante mucho tiempo. Por mi parte me disculpo por no estar disponible las veces que habia llamado. Es difícil ya que hemos tenido ciertos conflictos con algunos alienígenas ultimamente.**

\- **Riber! Ahora que los dos hemos alcanzado el mismo rango creo que puedo tomarme esa familiaridad.**

\- **Riverside por favor. Ese es mi apellido desde hace varios anios gracias a mi padre. Desde luego, después de todo no es una llamada formal verdad? – Dijo Karl con un tono que no le gusto nada a Rick**

\- **Vaya que es apuesto vestido de civil – murmuro Miriya. A Max no le gusto nada el comentario y como siempre que eso sucedia, se cruzo de brazos con una mueca de molestia.**

 **Karl se recargo en su asiento. Tenia que pensar muy bien que y como decirlo. Si Rick comenzara a sospechar de Aime mas de lo que ya lo hacia, podría provocarle problemas que el no necesitaba.**

\- **Antes de comenzar a … intercambiar opiniones… Me gustaría confirmar que tengo un topo en esta nave que compartio información confidencial fuera de todo protocolo, verdad?**

 **La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Rick, quien volteo a ver a Max.**

\- **Mas bien era una afirmación no una pregunta Hunter. El Dr. Raven aquí presente ya se encargo del asunto. – dijo Karl al ver que Rick no pudo responder a su pregunta - En fin. Veo que la conversación no será muy larga. Como le pedi la ultima vez que nos vimos, deje en paz a mi prometida… Por favor – Dijo Karl despacio.**

\- **Digame una cosa Riber, si es su prometida por que no le da su nombre real? A que le tiene miedo? Y otra cosa... Piensa llevársela a Voltron cuando se case o como le explicara toda esa experiencia? – Pregunto Rick y cambiando su tono… – Dime la verdad. Ella es Lisa? Tu eres el único que haria lo que fuera por quitármela. Tu la encontraste y te la llevaste al pasado, No es cierto? – Max cerro los ojos. Rick habia terminado por tutear al Almirante Riverside.**

\- **No, no lo es – Dijo Karl tranquilamente – Piensa en su edad Hunter. Lisa solo es 4 anios menor que yo. Aime tiene 19. No te voy a decir que el parecido físico es bastante… obvio, pero no es ella. Eso fue lo que me llamo primero la atención, y después me fui enamorando de su forma de ser. En relación a mi nombre intentare explicartelo. Mi nombre completo es Karl B. Riber. La B es por Brian. Riverside es el apellido legal de mi padre que herede cuando el murió en el Holocausto junto al Almirante Hayes y que el, a su vez, heredo de una larga línea de antepasados desde el siglo XVIII. Con su apellido, Herede sus propiedades, su cuenta en el banco y algunas cosas mas. Es cuestión de protocolo social que tal vez , sin ofender, no entiendas.**

\- **Porque nunca le dijiste a Lisa que estabas vivo? Mas bien, nadie sabia que estabas vivo. – Pregunto Rick curioso. Siempre habia vivido con la sombra de su nombre en el corazón de Lisa, temeroso que algún dia volviera a la vida y se la quitara, lo que parecía estar pasando.**

\- **Eso dices tu – dijo Karl despreocupado – El Almirante Hayes lo sabia. Yo le mande varios mensajes a Lisa en cuanto pudimos acercarnos lo suficiente a la tierra, y esos mensajes nunca le fueron entregados. Todos saben lo mucho que me detestaba el Almirante, mas siempre fue por que yo no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones que ellos estaban tomando en ese momento con respecto a la guerra. Cuando me fui a Marte a trabajar para Lang, hizo todo lo posible para evitar que Lisa se enlistara para irse conmigo. Yo estuve de acuerdo con eso. Cuando la base fue atacada yo habia sido enviado por ayuda a Voltron, que estaba mucho mas cerca que la tierra. El lo supo porque estaba en las bitácoras. Llegando a Voltron y antes de ser atacados tambien, salimos en warp 3 y caimos en un agujero de gusano y estuvimos perdidos varios anios. Cuando regresamos a la orbita terrestre, la tierra habia sido destruida, el Almirante habia perecido y ella ya habia superado mi perdida. De haber regresado, no estaba seguro de que ella me hubiera aceptado de nuevo asi que, deje que fuera feliz contigo. Despues de eso ya no supe nada de ella. Lamente mucho escuchar que la persona que nosotros encontramos y perecio habia sido ella…**

\- **No lo demostraste cuando Max te lo dijo – Reclamo Rick con los punos cerrados. Que hubiera pasado si Lisa hubiera recibido alguna vez esos mensajes? Tal vez ni siquiera hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.**

\- **Un Almirante nunca llora Hunter y menos enfrente de su tripulación. Tu deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie. Habían pasado tambien muchos anios, mi corazón tambien habia sanado gracias a Aime. Ahora puedo decirte que de corazón, lamento tu perdida.**

 **Rick comenzó a tamborilear con el pie y a cruzarse de brazos.**

\- **Porque entonces, tu actividad de transposición de tiempo y espacio personal ha aumentado desde que la perdimos?**

\- **Como tus espias debieron y estoy seguro que ya te informaron, yo llevo 5 anios haciendo esas transposiciones… están los records para confirmarlo. Solo que después de… la llamada que me hiciste, me sentí devastado y nostálgico. Necesitaba consuelo. Y porque no en brazos de Aime que me recuerda mucho a su prima, aunque sean polos opuestos. Y si, de ser necesario me la traeré a Voltron.**

 **Max y Miriya solo observaban y escuchaban. No debían participar en esa conversación.**

\- **Porque el GTU no sabe nada de esta nueva tecnología que estas usando desde hace 5 anios según tu? – Dijo Rick cada vez mas ansioso. Si. Tenia mil y un preguntas y quería que se las contestaran antes de que se volviera loco – Porque si lo que estas haciendo esta bien no lo informaste al comando principal?**

\- **Porque no le voy a dar un arma nuclear a un niño de 6 anios. – Dijo Karl – Entiendo que Maistroff y Emerson están ahora a cargo y puedo apostar que alguno de ellos haría una tontería para "salvar al mundo" que entonces rompería la línea temporal del tiempo haciendo que nuestro presente deje de existir. No soy tonto Hunter, soy científico. Y como científico puedo o no patentar mis inventos, en este caso lo hice como civil en tiempo y forma y no estoy obligado como militar a reportar lo que hago en mi tiempo libre. Todo esta en regla. Tal vez la UNSPACY sea un ogro y los obligue a ustedes, pero nosotros solo somos una nave de reconocimiento y exploración. La guerra no nos atrae, no estuvimos en la Tierra a tiempo para ser destruidos y tenemos diferente cadena de mando. La UNSPACY estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Eso me recuerda que si yo quisiera, podría yo demandar a la UNSPACY porque una de sus naves plagio mi patente… Que escandalo seria eso verdad? Por cierto Hunter… porque tu no fuiste con tu verdadero nombre? Dar el nombre del finado Comandante Fokker no iba a cambiar nada.**

 **Miriya se levanto e iba a replicar, pero Max la jalo a tiempo para que se volviera a sentar….**

 **El interrogatorio siguió por media hora mas antes de que Karl cortara la llamada satisfecho y dejara a un Rick demasiado confundido. Todo lo que Karl decía era totalmente lógico e irrefutable. Y si Aime no era Lisa como Karl le estaba confirmando… el debía quitársela de la cabeza de algún modo… dedicarse 100% a su mision y olvidarla…**

En el Presente…

Aime tuvo que alejarse de la casa. Estaba feliz de que Ikki hubiera despertado, pero sentía su espacio personal totalmente invadido. Desde las ocho de la mañana, varios caballeros del zodiaco, doctores, paramédicos etc, habían entrado y salido de su casa varias veces, haciendo que lo que era la casa perfecta, pareciera estación del metro londinense en Hora Pico.

Shun habia enviado un mensaje al santuario para avisarles de la nueva condición de Ikki y Saori los mando a todos ellos. Queria comprobar por todos los medios que Ikki ya estaba bien y que podría traérselo al Santuario lejos de las garras de su rival. Shaina no quiso compartir la alegría de ellos. Tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer, pensar y planear como para estar recibiendo gente, asi que habia dejado a James a cargo, tomado su Bentley y salido corriendo en cuanto llego la primer persona. Solo habia avisado a Aime, quien después de patinar un rato habia decidido que tal vez era mejor hacer lo mismo. Que mal que ella no podía manejar. No se veía que todas esas personas se calmaran en varias horas, asi que fue a ponerse unas bermudas color caqui, una ombiguera con un corazón de glitter rojo y sus zapatos deportivos. No tendría otra opción que salir a caminar. Tomo la mochila que tenia para esos casos, una botella de agua, sus llaves y al pasar por el comedor recordó que habia escondido el álbum de Roy. Podria finalmente darle un vistazo ahí en la playa asi que lo puso en su mochila y comenzó a caminar tarareando una canción que habia escuchado esa misma mañana mientras desayunaba.

Cuando llego a la frontera de la casa con la playa, se sento sobre la arena y comenzó a admirar las olas que se rompían con fuerza en las enormes rocas frente a ella. Por alguna razón, eso le daba mucha paz… Se quedo ahí unos minutos antes de abrir su mochila y sacar su botella de agua y al hacerlo vio el álbum. Lo saco y lo admiro antes de abrirlo. A Decir verdad era bastante grueso y pesado. Era un sencillo y común álbum de pasta roja con dorado. Lo hojeo rápidamente. Las hojas no eran gruesas, pero si tenían la mica reglamentaria para proteger del paso del tiempo las fotografías y recortes de periódicos y revistas que estaban ahí guardados. No habia visto ni un solo avión en el rápido vistazo, ni información que tuviera que interesarle particularmente a ella, pero entonces para que habia llevado Roy ese álbum a su casa? Tal vez solo lo traía por casualidad y ella se estaba metiendo en lo que no le importaba…

Decidio cerrar los ojos y abrirlo en cualquier pagina. Su primera selección al azar habia caído casi al final. Tenia una fotografía de grupo de 3 chicas en un uniforme azul donde estaban haciendo una venia militar y una foto individual de cada una vestida de civil. Las miro con detenimiento. La fotografía tenia una fecha que ella concluyo estaba mal, pues estaba poco mas de 15 anios adelantada y se titulaba "Las conejitas del puente".

\- Conejitas? Sera que de noche se visten de conejitas tipo playboy? Quien lo diría… se ven muy formales en esta foto. Deben ser militares o algo asi, aunque no reconozco el uniforme – Se pregunto Aime mientras veía el nombre de cada una. - Tte. Vanessa Leeds… Esta chica tiene aspecto de Nerd… Tte. Kim Young… Vaya… debe estar de moda traer el cabello corto. Pero le queda bien… Tte. Sammie Porter… jajaja esta chica debe tener como 15 anios y ya es teniente? Algo me dice que si las pusieron a las tres en la misma pagina es que son inseparables…. Bien por ellas! Se ve que son incontrolables…

Volvio a cerrar el álbum y abrirlo al azar

Esta vez fue mas actual. La foto de una bebe de cabello verde en brazos de un chico de cabello azul con lentes y un uniforme blanco.

\- Esta bebe es simplemente adorable! Hasta me dan ganas de tener una… - Se ruborizo pensando en lo que tenia que hacer primero para poder tenerlo - Creo que me estoy insolando… Bueno, solo una hoja mas y me voy a la sombra…

Escogio una vez mas y esta vez la abrió casi al principio.

Era la foto de una chica alta, morena, de cabello corto y chino en su uniforme verde haciendo un saludo a la cámara y otra de ella con su delantal cocinando una ensalada de pina.

\- Es preciosa! – exclamo – Sus ojos… se ven tan gentiles…

De pronto vio algo que hizo que por alguna razón el corazón se le estrujara y le dieran unas terribles ganas de llorar sin saber porque.

"Tte. Cmte. Claudia Grant … Novia oficial de Roy Fokker"

\- Novia… - Se le quedo viendo a esa hermosa figura. No. Ella no tenia la culpa de que su novio fuera un estúpido mujeriego - No debi abrir este álbum… y no debi dejar que Roy me besara. Todo ha sido un terrible error.

Guardo en su mochila el álbum. Y se fue hacia la sombrilla que estaba a solo unos metros de ella con dos camastros. Dejo la mochila en la arena, se acostó en un camastro, cerro los ojos y dejo que el sonido del mar la relajara hasta que se quedo dormida.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Desencanto

La casa de Shaina habia vuelto a la normalidad después de una semana de locos. Shaina apenas y habia estado en su casa. Organizar "La Quincena" ulitizando a personas desconocidas le estaba resultando un poco estresante. Habia contratado decoradores de interiores, modistos, tenia juntas con los hoteleros y la oficina de visitantes de Atenas, aerolíneas etc. Aime habia resultado de gran ayuda gracias a su recién descubierto Don para la organización y para el mando de personas difíciles. Juntas habían programado todo el evento que resultaría inolvidable después de haber visto la bitácora que todas las anfitrionas llevaban desde la primera vez que en su familia se habia organizado este evento.

Aime estaba muy entusiasmada con el evento, pues Shaina le habia dicho que seria la primera vez que asistia debido a que la ultima vez que se habia organizado, ella aun era menor de edad. Ellas dos habían firmado y enviado las invitaciones personalmente días antes y ya comenzaban a recibir las confirmaciones. Iba a ser el evento del anio, asi que prácticamente nadie se estaba negando a asistir. Lo mas emocionante para Aime era que no podría haber reporteros, de hecho y gracias a los contactos de Shaina, no habría reporteros a kilómetros a la redonda de donde fuera el evento, por lo que la gente que asistiera se comportaría como verdaderamente eran, no como debían aparentar para las cámaras. Obviamente todas las familias reales de europa estaban invitados, algunos de Asia y uno que otro aristócrata que Shaina consideraba divertido. No podía invitar a todos, nunca habia podido ser asi, por lo que recibir una invitación de ese tipo era todo un honor. Invito a algunos actores famosos y desde luego a los que ella en particular admiraba; Algunos presidentes a los que ella no quería ofender, Algunos deportistas destacados y embajadores que hubieran tenido alguna distinción para con ella, Y desde luego, a Saori y sus 5 caballeros favoritos, y a los invitados de Aime que no eran muchos.

Se habían llevado a Ikki dos días antes completamente reestablecido y asi era como habían podido comenzar con esa organización.

Para Aime habia sido bastante agradable el trabajo que le habia impuesto Shaina, pues le daba la oportunidad de no recordar lo que habia pasado entre ella y Roy y lo que habia descubierto después. El no habia vuelto desde entonces y de hecho su invitación era la única a la que ella no sabia donde enviar. Habia hablado con Cammy al respecto y ella le habia ayudado mas de lo que hubiera esperado.

 _Flashback_

 _Aime se habia levantado un poco cansada de estar tanto tiempo durmiendo en la playa. Vio su reloj. Habia estado ahí 3 horas! Se desperezo y por un momento no recordaba lo que habia pasado, mas cuando vio el álbum de nuevo lo recordo todo. Pero… porque se sintió traicionada si Roy nunca le habia demostrado un interés mas alla del de un vecino que se quiere llevar bien con ella? Debia estar loca. Si. Admitia que le habia gustado ese beso, pero tal vez a el no. Por eso habia salido corriendo… o seria que se sentía igual de culpable por que tenia novia? Y no a cualquier novia, sino a una preciosidad como esa._

 _Tenia que hablar con alguien, sacárselo de su pecho… pero quien? No podía ser Shaina ya que siendo intima amiga de Brian repudiaría su comportamiento._

 _Se echo a correr hacia su habitación para cambiarse su short por unos jeans stretch. Se dio cuenta que ya no habia nadie corriendo por todos lados asi que decidio que podía disponer de James para salir. Le aviso y el fue a sacar el auto mientras ella tomaba su bolso._

 _James saco Bentley y se dirigio a la ciudad. No habia trafico asi que llegaron pronto._

\- _Detente en las pizzas de Figaro y comprame una con corteza rellena, de doble queso mediana por favor y un te helado. Lo que quieras para ti. Aquí te espero. Tengo mucha hambre – Dijo Aime extendiéndole un billete_

\- _Si señorita – Dijo el chofer acostumbrado a no hacer preguntas._

\- _Y asegúrate de ver que no se les queme!_

 _Vio al Chofer desaparecer en la pizzería y ella se cruzo la calle rápidamente a un lugar donde vendían celulares prepagados. Compro un celular con crédito internacional ilimitado, tiro la caja y se echo el celular a la bolsa. Se volvió a meter al auto apenas unos minutos antes de que el chofer saliera con su encargo mas un Calzzone Supremo y una soda para el, ya que Aime lo habia interrumpido justo cuando se iba a sentar a la mesa a comer._

 _Aime tomo la pizza y se dedico a mordisquear una rebanada mientras James la veía por el retrovisor esperando nuevas ordenes. Despues de unos minutos en los que  
Aime no daba el lugar a donde irían pregunto:_

\- _Desea que la lleve a casa ahora?_

\- _No quiero ir a casa James… llévame a un lugar donde pueda yo caminar un rato._

\- _Los Jardines Reales están cerca de aquí señorita. – Vio que Aime asentia_

 _Aime siguió comiendo hasta que llegaron a la entrada de los Jardines. Aime descendió únicamente con su bolso y su botella de te y James se quedo en el auto almorzando pero sin perderla de vista. Si la Senorita Shaina se enteraba que lo hizo… mejor ni pensar en lo que haría. Aime camino hasta la segunda fuente. Seguia estando a la vista de James pero no habia forma de que viera lo que hacia o escuchara lo que decía._

 _Se sento entonces en la fuente y le hizo un saludo a James para avisarle que ahí se quedaría un rato. El entendio el mensaje. Saco su teléfono regular y el que acababa de comprar. Busco un teléfono en su celular y lo marco en el prepago. Guardo su celular y espero._

\- _Moshi Moshi? – Dijo una voz familiar_

\- _Cammy! Que bueno que contestas… crei que estarías en una junta o algo asi._

\- _Como? Una emergencia? Claro que puedo! … Senores…. Tomaremos 15 minutos para darme tiempo a solucionar este problema que se me acaba de presentar… gracias por su comprensión._

 _Aime no entendia muy bien pero espero. Se escuchaban voces y sillas arrastrándose. Cuando ya hubo silencio y después de un portazo…_

\- _Aimeeeeeeee que maravillosa sorpresa que me llames… donde estas?_

\- _Te interrumpi? Espero que no sea yo la emergencia de la que hablabas_

\- _Jaja Claro que si. Fuiste mi salvavidas en un pleito de abogados que traigo aquí en Tokio. Asi que si te preguntan se te estaban quemando los frijoles jajajaja_

\- _Nunca cambias Cammy! Como te va por Japon?_

\- _De hecho acabo de regresar. Estuve en Paris unos días. Como esta mi precioso bebe?_

\- _Tu bebe esta cada vez mas gloton y perezoso. Te extraña mucho._

\- _Yo tambien lo extraño, pero aquí no tendría tiempo para el. Recibi tu invitación a la fiesta de Shaina y desde luego que no me lo pierdo. Ya me estoy preparando mentalmente para 15 dias de fiesta._

\- _Que bueno! Shaina te hubiera traido a rastras si hubieras dicho lo contrario… pero no es para eso para lo que te hable._

\- _Lo se… tu no me hablas ni para saludarme mucho menos para confirmar una invitación._

\- _Perdoname, pero no quiero interferir en tu carrera, por eso no te interrumpo muy seguido._

\- _Gracias por preocuparte por mi. De donde me estas llamando? Este no es el teléfono de la casa ni del celular._

\- _Uhhhh… si, es un celular prepago. Tu sabes que todo lo que sucede ahí es grabado y/o es reportado a Shaina y este preciso problema no quiero que ella se entere. Tu eres la que mejor me puede aconsejar en este caso pues tienes mas experiencia que ella y yo juntas._

\- _O sea que se trata de un hombre? No puedo imaginarme en que otra cosa les puedo ganar excepto en dar patadas jajajaja_

\- _Bueno tu y yo nunca nos hemos medido a patadas, pero sip. Estoy un poco… confundida sabes?_

\- _Te escucho…._

\- _Te acuerdas de Roy Fokker?_

\- _Uhhh… nop…_

\- _Mmm… la noche que llegaste a la casa…que usabas ese vestido lavanda con la apertura hasta la cadera…. Y llego un nuevo vecino…_

\- _Ahhhh si, ya lo recuerdo… muy apuesto por cierto…_

\- _Si bueno… ha estado frecuentando la casa y siempre nos ponemos a platicar, todo muy inocente Cammy te lo juro…_

\- _Conociendote, si te creo… sigue…_

\- _No pude verlo en varios días ahora que Brian y Freddy vinieron una semana…_

\- _Recuerdo que Shaina me comento algo…_

\- _Ok… Cuando ellos se fueron, yo me quede muy deprimida…no se por que… y entonces llego Roy…No estaba de humor, pero no quise ser descortes. Queria sentirme diferente y me puso un mono rojo que encontré colgado en mi closet y baje a verlo…_

\- _Detente un minuto. Es un mono de lickra brilloso muy estrecho rojo con un zipper muy grande?_

\- _Ese mismo. Como lo sabes?_

\- _Oh por todos los cielos Aimee! Ese traje no es para chicas como tu! De hecho yo lo anduve buscando por todos lados… Es un traje especialmente diseñado para volver locos a los hombres! Fue un experimento mio en la clase de tenido y se lo habia regalado a mi jefa para una fiesta de disfraces como una travesura, pero me lo avento en la cara después de que lo uso y termino en un… lugar de dudosa reputación con 3 hombres desnudos en su cama…. Jajajaja solo de acordarme de su cara y su forma de caminar toda esa semana…jajajaja valio la pena que me odiara tanto tiempo…_

\- _Que tiene que ver todo eso con lo que te voy a narrar? – Dijo Aime tratando de no mostrarse escandalizada por la demasiada información que le estaba proporcionando Cammy_

\- _A la tinta le agregue feromonas.! Cualquier hombre cerca de ese traje va a desear muchísimo a la mujer que lo trae puesto…._

\- _Queeeeeee?_

\- _Aime…Donde quedo ese traje y que fue lo que hiciste TU con ese traje puesto. – Dijo Cammy con una voz muy seria_

\- _Feromonas? Quieres decir que el beso que me dio no fue por mi sino por el traje?_

\- _(Escuche un dejo de desilusión en su voz o es mi imaginación) No, no necesariamente. Las feromonas solo ayudan a darle digamos un empujon a tu sex appeal mas no es mágico. … espera…Te beso?_

\- _Si_

\- _Y te gusto?_

\- _No puedo negar que fue un beso realmente bueno._

\- _Y cual es el problema entonces?_

\- _El problema es que ambos tenemos pareja. Y me siento culpable con Brian y siento pena con Roy… Como puedo verlo a los ojos y continuar mi amistad con el? No hice nada para detenerlo… y si me ve como una chica fácil ahora?_

\- _Nena, escúchame, tienes 19… debes besar a cuantos se te pegue la gana antes de que te cases. Ese tipo de desliz te es permitido y perdonado fácilmente… Es mas, explicale a Roy lo del traje y échame a mi la culpa. Entre tu animo y el efecto del traje, no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. Regresen a su amistad anterior y listo! Problema resuelto._

\- _Cammy… Gracias por darme una solución honorable. Eres la mejor!_

\- _Lo se…_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Aime tarareaba en la oficina mientras firmaba cheques necesarios para la fiesta. Habia cosas que ella quería comprar con su dinero para la fiesta y Shaina la habia dejado. Se la habia pasado en videoconferencias, con su libreta ejecutiva escribiendo lo pactado y paseandose por todos lados de la casa con sus manos libres mientras Shaina estaba en la ciudad. De hecho ella estaba volando a Londres para unos asuntos y regresaría en tres días, por lo que estaba dejándole aun mas trabajo a su amiga para hacer, ya que habia demostrado ser lo suficientemente capaz.

\- A veces se me olvida que es un Almirante en su tiempo y no llego ahí por ser débil – pensó Shaina mientras le daba su opinión en algunas cosas.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde y se sentía físicamente agotada. Pelear, gritar, patalear, discutir y ordenar con toda clase de "gente estúpida" la habían agotado mucho mas que si hubiera entrenado el doble y sin embargo la hacia sentir demasiado bien.

\- Creo que en mi infancia me pusieron en un internado militarizado porque no veo como….

El teléfono de nuevo sono interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Al menos tenia sus manos libres.

\- Alo?

\- Uhhh… Aime? Buenas tardes, soy… Roy…

\- Roy? (tranquila… sigue con el plan de Cammy) Como estas? Hace mucho que no te veo! … Creo que nunca antes me habias hablado por teléfono. (Asi o mas ansiosa Aime? Controlate!)

\- Si… estoy estrenando mi nuevo celular… quería platicar contigo, pero no en tu casa… puedo Invitarte a comer en la ciudad? Comida China tal vez? Nada formal… ( porque si voy a tu casa capaz que vuelvo a caer en la tentación)

\- No por favor… lo que sea menos comida china… se me revuelve el estomago solo de pensar en ella…(sobre todo cuando las meseras traen el traje rojo típico, no las soporto)

\- Entonces que te apetece? Yo invito y voy por ti. Alquile un auto. (que extraño que no le guste la comida china, a todos les gusta.)

\- Mmm… no soy exigente… que tal una mega hamburguesa con doble queso y tocino, conozco un buen lugar… te va a gustar! (además hay mucha gente )

\- Segura que no hay ningún problema con tu guarura? (De verdad esta chica se comera una mega hamburguesa?

\- Jajaja claro que no! Despues de todo yo puedo salir con mis amigos sin ningún problema. ( con eso espero te quede muy claro cual será nuestra relación )

\- Perfecto… paso por ti en media hora? ( Amigo… otra vez regrese al principio… pero es lo que yo quería… o no?)

\- Estare lista en el porton. Te veo en media hora

\- Uhh… una ultima pregunta…la ultima vez que estuve en tu casa…no olvide un álbum rojo? (que no recuerde porque se me olvido por favor!)

\- Si… no te preocupes… yo te lo llevo. (ese maldito álbum otra vez) Bye bye.

Aime colgó y se sento. Miro el reloj… tenia el tiempo justo para arreglarse. Subio a refrescarse un poco y cambiarse de ropa. Esta vez, nada que pudiera ser malinterpretado por el, pero tampoco que fueran unas fachas.

Rick estaba nervioso. Hoy le iba a contar todo a Aime, desde su verdadero nombre y su propósito al regresar al pasado. Estaba un poco nervioso. No era lo mismo encontrarse con un enemigo con quien pelear, que ver esos hermosos ojos verdes y esa encantadora sonrisa sobre todo después de lo que habia pasado. Debia disculparse por traicionar su confianza y comportarse como un chiquillo, eso lo tenia muy claro, pero no sabia como comenzar a hacerlo. Habia decidido tambien que hasta que no se aclarara todo, no regresaría a su casa. Eso lo ayudaría a hablar sin acordarse de los detalles que aun recordaba y lo incomodaban.

Llego a tiempo a su cita con Aime. Habia rentado un auto pequeño, tipo sedan. Nada lujoso, pero iba mas acorde con su personalidad que si hubiera rentado algo lujoso. Acababa de estacionarse frente al porton cuando vio que a lo lejos una figura que ya habia comenzado a reconocer caminaba lentamente hacia el porton. Esta vez, Aime iba vestida lo mas recatadamente posible, lo que internamente Rick agradeció. Unos jeans negros, botas vaqueras, una blusa suelta color azul cielo de botones, maquillaje ligero, lentes obscuros de diadema y el cabello en una trenza francesa de lado izquierdo. En la mano solo llevaba el álbum y nada mas.

Rick salio del auto mientras ella llegaba y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente. Aime lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla como siempre, le dio su album y se metio al auto agradeciendo el detalle de la puerta.

Rick regreso a su asiento y comenzó a manejar hacia la ciudad. Aime le platicaba como antes del incidente lo que habia pasado en la semana y como habia estado muy ocupada ayudándole a Shaina con lo del preparativo de la fiesta. Ya que llegaron a la ciudad ella le dio las instrucciones para llegar al lugar exacto al que se referia. El se estaciono y ayudo a ella a bajar. Ciertamente era un lugar muy pintoresco, en una calle alterna en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. No era un local muy grande, tal vez unos 50 metros cuadrados mas la cocina y tenia unas butacas estilo western que quedaban bastante bien con la decoración. Ciertamente el dueño tenia que ser del Oeste de los estados unidos. Ordenaron su comida que cuando les entregaron, Rick creyo que era demasiado hasta para el. Tomaron la mesa que estaba mas alejada del bullicio de la barra, cerca de la ventana.

\- Que lugar tan fabuloso – Dijo Rick – Me trae muchos recuerdos…

\- Pero tu eres del Centro no del Oeste – Dijo Aime extrañada…

\- Si, pero yo me crie en una granja….

\- Creo que o nunca me la contaste o nunca puse mucha atención a tu historia Roy… - Dijo Aime después de saborear su primer bocado ante la mirada sorprendida de Rick. Sip. Ahora si crei que pudiera ella terminarse esa hamburguesa.

\- Necesito contarte muchas cosas pero necesito que me escuches con atención, comprensión, paciencia y mente abierta – Dijo Rick viéndola a los ojos

\- Me estas asustando - dijo Aime viéndolo fijamente

Rick tomo un poco de soda antes de comenzar. Tenia su garganta seca. Respiro profundo.

\- Antes de empezar a decir lo que vine a decirte quiero disculparme por… tu sabes …

\- Fue mi culpa – dijo Aime tranquilamente

\- Como dices?

\- Yo estaba en un estado vulnerable cuando llegaste y me puse lo primero que encontré que crei ayudaría a mi estado de animo, y por cierto debo aclarar que el traje no es mio sino de Cammy. Cammy me dijo después que ese traje habia sido hecho con un simple propósito y era atraer a los hombres que se encontraran cerca de el gracias a un banio de feromonas que estaban en la tintura de la tela, por lo que inconscientemente yo lo provoque. Yo te debo disculpas por ello que espero aceptes. No me gustaría que nuestra amistad se viera afectada. Preferiria que no volvieramos a mencionarlo y desde luego no se volverá a repetir.

Rick la miro con tristeza. Ni su mirada ni su tono de voz habia cambiado y ella creia que ese beso y su reacción en general habia sido por culpa de ese estúpido traje.

\- Lo siento, necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema antes de procesar la nueva información que me vas a decir – Dijo Aime con rapidez para restarle importancia a lo que habia dicho.

Rick volvió su vista hacia donde ella comia sus papas. Decidio hablar con la misma rapidez que ella para poder salir de ese mal rato lo antes posible.

\- Yo no me llamo Roy Fokker, ni soy Ingeniero Aeronautico. Mi nombre es Rick Hunter, Soy almirante de la flota espacial de la fuerza expedicionaria del SDF-3. Vengo…

\- Con mas calma por favor que no te estoy entendiendo. –Dijo Aime tomando de su soda despreocupadamente - Dices que no te llamas Roy Fokker…

\- No. Roy Fokker era mi hermano. Fallecio hace mucho tiempo... bueno... de mi tiempo

Aime se levanto de la mesa en silencio y fue hacia donde estaban las salsas

\- (Ahora me esta tomando el pelo? Brian tenia razón al pedirme que no creyera todo lo que el me dijera…) – Penso mientras agregaba salsa BBQ a su hamburguesa – (Aunque si eso es verdad…entonces aquella hermosa morena era novia de su hermano…)

Regreso a la mesa mientras Rick la miraba con preocupación. Le estaba creyendo o solo lo estaba tirando de a loco? Vio como Aime le ponía salsa a su hamburguesa y regresaba con la misma expresión en su rostro. Le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa invitando a Rick a hacer lo mismo con un ademan.

Rick, le dio una o dos mordidas. Ciertamente esa era la mejor hamburguesa que habia comido desde que era niño.

\- Entonces decias que tampoco eras Ingeniero Aeronáutico… entonces como es que sabes tanto de aviones?

\- Comence como piloto de un circo aéreo a los 5 anios y entre a la UNSPACY a la edad de 17, escale posiciones y ahora que Lisa ya no esta, yo quede como Almirante en su lugar. Los aviones siempre han sido mi pasión. Se todo sobre ellos.

\- Quien es Lisa? - Pregunto curiosa Aime

\- Lisa era… mi esposa… - El dolor en los ojos de Rick era evidente.

\- Ahhh – Aime no se lo imaginaba casado – Para que fuerza aérea trabajas?

\- Esto es mas difícil de lo que imaginaba… No me se explicar muy bien…- Decia Rick tan nervioso que no sabia que hacer con las manos.

\- Espero yo de todo corazón, - Dijo Ami bajando la mirada - que encuentres la manera de hacerlo, porque me estas diciendo que mi amigo, el único que platicaba conmigo de temas tan apasionantes y emocionantes, mi amigo que me visitaba casi todos los dias y a quien con gusto acepte en mi casa a pesar de los problemas que esto me trajo con mi prometido y a mi mejor amiga, y al que yo he aprendido a… apreciar mucho… No existe…

Esos ojos esmeraldas mostraban un dolor en el corazón que Rick hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por no ver.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

En el presente

Rick se sentía realmente miserable. Esa mirada triste siempre lo habia desarmado, incluyendo el dia que vio una muy parecida cuando Lisa se despidió de el, al haberle sido asignado al SDF-2. Aime tenia razón. Se habia acercado a ella y habia basado su amistad en mentiras, pero lo que habia descubierto que sentía por ella era verdadero. Lo único que el quería era abrazarla y besarla hasta que lo perdonara o se le olvidara todo lo malo que el hizo, pero hacerlo, solo arruinaría mas su relación con ella si no arreglaba el lio en el que se habia metido.

Se dirigio al coche rápidamente para buscar ese álbum que tal vez podía esclarecer muchas preguntas.

Aime, se habia quedado jugando con sus papas fritas indiferentemente mientras el lo hacia.

Puso el álbum frente a ella. Aime ni siquiera volteo.

\- Aime, por favor. Escuchame – le tomo ambas manos tomándola por sorpresa – Necesito que escuches toda mi historia como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos – Aime levanto los ojos hacia el – Es importante que lo hagas tanto para ti como para mi.

Aime puso sus manos en su regazo mirándolo fijamente. Pasaron unos segundos que a Rick se le hicieron eternos:

\- Esta bien. Te escucho.

Rick respiro hondo, tomo fuerza y con una calma inusual en el, le dijo que venia del futuro con la misión de buscar a su esposa perdida. Despues le conto su historia personal, desde que era niño hasta que tomo el mando del sdf-3 omitiendo detalles que pudieran causar mas dificultades o que pudieran cambiar el rumbo de la historia como se lo habia planteado el Dr. Lang. Como conocio a Lisa, como su relación se basaba en pleitos por el TACNET, como finalmente aceptaron su amor, y como crecio hasta que llegaron a casarse. Aime observaba y escuchaba casi sin pestañear. La historia se le estaba haciendo demasiado fantástica. Rick utilizaba el álbum para ponerle cara a los nombres y darle validez a sus palabras. Aime seguía callada y observaba con curiosidad las fotografías que el le mostraba. Contrario a lo que el percibia, Aime le estaba creyendo. Habia visto las fechas de las fotografías cuando habia curioseado con el álbum en la playa; el papel en el que estaban impresas tampoco era un papel que ella hubiera visto antes, además le gustaba escuchar ideas futuristas y habia estado en varias conferencias de físico-teoricos que reconocían que era posible el viaje en el tiempo, mas los humanos aun no tenían la tecnología necesaria para su control y por si fuera poco, no reconocia ningún uniforme, aunque después de todo, no era como que conociera mucho de la vida militar de los diferentes países, aunque habia visto uno que otro en los aeropuertos. Finalmente le conto como habia perdido a Lisa hacia mas de un anio y el tenia esperanzas de encontrarla. Omitio decirle que oficialmente ya la habían dado por perdida.

Rick la miraba ansioso. Necesitaba ver algún indicio de que ella reconocia a alguna de las personas de las que estaba hablándole.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Aime intentaba procesar toda esa información.

Rick pensaba que al menos no lo estaba tachando de loco, pues cualquiera lo hubiera dejado ahí hablando solo creyendo que le estaría tomando el pelo, mas Aime no lo hizo. En realidad Rick no podía saber que ella estaba pensando que su historia llena de viajes en el tiempo, guerras y extraterrestres, no podía ser mas descabellada que creer en Dioses griegos y Caballeros del zodiaco a su servicio tratando de salvar al mundo, sobre todo si lo que Shaina le habia contado era verdad, algunos de ellos que podían abrir portales dimensionales a voluntad. Si creía en eso, podía creer en lo que le estaba diciendo Rick o al menos, darle el beneficio de la duda. Ya llevaban varias horas ahí, y desde luego toda esa historia hizo que ella internamente se hiciera muchas preguntas, mas comprendio que no era el lugar indicado para hacerlas, por lo que decidio que simplemente haría las mas sencillas de responder.

\- De que anio exactamente estamos hablando que vienes? – Pregunto Aime

\- Principios de 2024

\- Estamos hablando de 30 anios adelante! Siquiera ya habias nacido en esta época? – Pregunto curiosa y asombrada

\- Bueno… – Rick se tomo la cabeza como siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso – Si, creo que era aun un niño pequeño…

Aime rio cuando termino de calcular la edad de Rick…

\- No te ves tan viejo! – dijo finalmente

\- Hey! Tu guarura es mas viejo que yo. - Se defendió Rick

\- Eso a mi no me importa! Podria ser mas joven que yo e igual lo amaría.

\- De verdad lo amas tanto?

\- Sip. – respondio sencillamente Aime – Y pronto me voy a casar con el, pero no estamos hablando de mi. Aun tengo muchas preguntas.

\- Adelante. – Dijo Rick de mala gana.

\- Que fue lo que te hizo llegar precisamente a nuestra casa? – Pregunto Aime

Rick pensó muy bien su respuesta antes de contestar.

\- Haciendo algunos cálculos creimos que su nave habia caído cerca de este punto, asi que me traslade hacia aquí tratando de averiguarlo. Pero fue una pista falsa.

\- Ahhh que lastima – Dijo Aime realmente preocupada por su amigo – Entonces, solo te acercaste a nosotras por eso… Disculpa Roy… digo Rick, no recuerdo si ya me mostraste su fotografia. Me dijiste tantos nombres y vi tantos rostros…. Me muestras de nuevo su foto? No quiero ser curiosa o impertinente pero tal vez la haya visto por la ciudad…

\- (Este es el momento de la verdad Rick, si ella es Lisa deberá reconocerse en las fotos) Si, aquí la tengo con su uniforme anterior… con el nuevo de la expedición y en … nuestra boda… - Su voz casi se le quebró cuando lo hizo. Abrio el álbum en la pagina correcta y se lo mostro a Aime. No le quito los ojos de encima.

Aime tomo el álbum y lo miro.

\- Vaya! Es hermosa! … (el rostro me parece familiar…) – exclamo Aime antes de verla fijamente. Abrio un poco mas los ojos al ver en lo mucho que se parecía a ella… con un poco mas de edad, otro peinado, otro color de cabello. Sus ojos tambien eran verdes como los de ella, aunque su complexión era un poco distinta y en las dos fotografías se veía tan… seria y formal. – Tu tambien la amas mucho, verdad?

Rick no perdia detalle, no podía hacerlo. Era su ultima esperanza. Solo asintio con la cabeza.

\- Nunca voy a dejar de amarla. – Dijo Rick suavemente.

Aime sonrio. El seguía enamorado de su esposa. Eso de algún modo la hizo sentir mejor. Menos culpable. Ambos habían caído bajo el hechizo del traje, pero ambos tambien amaban profundamente a sus parejas y lo reconocían. Pronto Rick encontraría a su esposa y volveria a ser feliz con ella. No le agrado mucho la idea. Ya se habia acostumbrado a la presencia de Rick en su vida. Cuando apareciera su esposa, el tendría que regresar por donde vino con ella.

Volvio a ver las fotografías. Si… habia un parecido demasiado fuerte con ella, pero si las pusieran juntas definitivamente se notarían las grandes diferencias. Rick era una buena persona. Le habia ocultado mucha información, le habia dado un nombre falso, una información falsa de su persona, y aun asi creía en el. Debia haber una buena explicación para inventar todo eso… solo que aun no se atrevia a preguntar por que.

\- Puedo hacer una pregunta directa R...ick?

Rick Asintio

\- No estoy ciega. Veo que hay un ligero parecido entre ella y yo. Fisicamente al menos… Es por eso que te hiciste mi amigo? Para sentirte cerca de ella?

Rick se sorprendio por la pregunta mas debía hacerle frente

\- No puedo mentirte Aime. Me he abierto contigo y dicho toda la verdad. Te confieso que la primera vez que te vi con ese vestido verde me impactaste por el parecido con ella. Aun asi, cuando te ayude a subir a tu habitación, algo paso dentro de mi corazón: Volvio a abrigar esperanzas… en el futuro. Esperanzas que habían desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás. Me hice tu amigo porque me encanta tu personalidad, porque tenemos ciertas cosas en común, porque me hiciste recordar mis pasiones… mas tu no eres como ella, tu parecido solo es físico y sin embargo….

\- No, no soy ella…. – Murmuro Aime – Pero aun asi… te quiero. Eres mi amigo

Rick suspiro. Ya lo esperaba. Sus ilusiones se habían ido con esa respuesta. Si nada de esa historia habia cambiado las cosas esa era su confirmación. Ella no era Lisa.

\- Te gustaría caminar un rato Rick? – Dijo Aime sonriendo y levantándose de la mesa– No me molesta estar aquí sentada horas platicando contigo, pero la hamburguesa se va a quedar en mis caderas y a Cammy no le hara mucha gracia tener que rehacer mis vestidos para la fiesta.

\- Fiesta? Cual fiesta?

\- Ah es cierto… con todo el trabajo y todas estas historias que me estas contando olvide darte tu invitación… - Busco en su bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones - Obviamente la invitación esta hecha a nombre de Roy Fokker… tal vez deba buscarlo en este tiempo e invitarlo a el… no se si deba entregartela a ti – Bromeo al extendérsela mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Rick sonrio de nuevo. Pago su consumo y la siguió. Le estaba jugando bromas… Significaria eso que ella lo perdonaba por mentirle? No pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntárselo.

\- Eso significa que… me perdonas por no haberte dicho toda la verdad desde el principio?

Aime hizo un gesto de pensar seriamente y con muchas ganas para después volver a sonreir.

\- Claro que si tonto! Aun no se porque lo hiciste pero nunca has intentado hacer algo en mi contra y entiendo que una historia tan fantástica pocas personas te la creerían. Yo si te creo, pero será un secreto entre tu y yo (bastante hago enojar a Brian hablándote como para contarle todo esto).

Rick le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

\- Tienes razón bonita. Yo nunca te hare daño. Te lo prometo… y ahora platícame de que se trata la fiesta?

Ambos caminaron por toda la avenida principal y platicaron todo el tiempo mientras ella le hacia muchas otras preguntas respecto a su historia que Rick le contestaba con mucho entusiasmo hasta que fue hora de traerla de regreso antes de que anocheciera. Esta vez, Rick regreso al futuro con una sonrisa tranquila y su álbum bajo el brazo.

Los días transcurrian con rapidez y Shaina ya habia llegado de su viaje para supervisar los últimos preparativos para la inauguración de su fiesta. Faltaban únicamente tres días para la inauguración de la fiesta y Brian y Freddy habían quedado de llegar un dia antes por lo que eso a ella no le preocupaba. Todas las invitaciones habían sido confirmadas. Sip. Habia sido una tarea titánica y eso solo le habia dado mas satisfacción. Aime habia sido de una enorme ayuda controlando al ejercito de gente que estaba poniendo a punto los pisos, muros, escaleras, alfombra, jardines y demás. Se le daba muy bien el dar las ordenes en el idioma que requiriera. Al final del dia terminaban tan rendidas que no tenían tiempo de ponerse al dia en nada mas que los planes.

Cammy ya habia llegado desde una semana atrás y trabajaba con ahinco en el taller que habia rentado en la ciudad. Ahí estaba supervisando a su mini ejercito de costureras que estaban haciendo todos los trajes que ella habia diseñado para 6 personas. Era obvio que le encantaba tambien dar ordenes y era perfeccionista. Sus diseños resultaban tan fantásticos que su personal estaba mas que encantado de trabajar para ella.

Rick visitaba nuevamente diario a Aime pero debido a que Shaina ahora estaba en la casa y Brian podía llegar en cualquier momento, preferían verse en la playa. Dentro de todas sus obligaciones y pendientes, ella le dedicaba dos horas diarias a fortalecer de nuevo su amistad con el, e incluso, el habia contrabandeado algunos cursos teóricos de como pilotear un VF-1 para ella mas que nada como regalo y curiosidad no tanto para que ella aprendiera a pilotearlos ya que literalmente aun no se habían inventado. Ese dia, Rick llego a la hora acordada en el lugar de siempre. Vio a lo lejos la silueta que tanto lo volvia loco. Cada dia que pasaba se le hacia mas largo para volver a verla. Esta vez, Aime venia con el teléfono aun en su oreja. Seguia conversando con alguien. Cuando llego a donde estaba Rick esperándola simplemente lanzo un improperio y colgó el teléfono.

\- Hola Bonita! Que pasa? – dijo Rick preocupado. Nunca habia escuchado a Aime decir algo asi.

\- Hola Rick! Mil disculpas, creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con los trabajadores y se me ha pegado algo – dijo saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla – Como estas?

\- Pues… yo igual que siempre pero tu pareces alterada por algo.

\- Si, acabo de recibir una llamada de la oficina de Relaciones Publicas del gobierno español. El Principe Felipe de Asturias y su… acompanante han tenido que cancelar de ultimo minuto debido a que se rompió una pierna al caer del caballo. Eso me deja con dos personas menos y a Elaine no le va a gustar que todo se eche a perder por ellos.

\- Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto – dijo Rick mientras arrojaba una piedra al mar – Creo que le están dando demasiada importancia a una simple fiesta.

Aime lo miro con ganas de fulminarlo

\- Hemos puesto demasiado empeno en esta fiesta como para echarla a perder. No podre encontrar algún tipo de reemplazo que sea digno de alojarse en nuestra casa y sentarse en la misma mesa que nosotros en tan poco tiempo!

\- Toda tu preocupación radica en que estaras incompleta en los invitados?

\- Si! No te parece suficiente?

\- Y si te ayudo a encontrar a una pareja, y los convenzo de venir… volveras a sonreir?

\- A quien tienes en mente? – dijo Aime entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza

\- Es una pareja bastante atractiva. El, un Coronel bastante condecorado y muy atractivo según su esposa y ella es una Capitana bellisima pero con un genio de los mil diablos…

\- Crees que estén disponibles y dispuestos a venir?

\- Puedes ir poniéndolos en tu lista… De eso me encargo yo

Aime se puso a brincar de gusto, a abrazarlo y besarlo en las mejillas de gusto. Rick se ruborizo al sentir su contacto pero no dijo nada… solo agradeció al cielo que ella se hubiera dado vuelta para dar instrucciones a Cammy por teléfono acerca de 2 juegos mas de atuendos para la fiesta antes de que se diera cuenta de como le habia levantado "los animos".

 **En el futuro**

\- **Muy buen trabajo Comandante Grant, Breetai me ha dado muy buenas referencias tuyas en relación a la ultima batalla en la que trabajaste a su lado – Dijo Rick poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su primer oficial– Lo felicito.**

\- **Muchas gracias Almirante – Dijo Vince – Significa mucho para mi que haya tenido la confianza de nombrarme su primer oficial.**

\- **Nadie mejor que tu lo merece Vince – Rick sonrio – Por favor avisale al Dr. Lang que necesito hablar con el en media hora en mi oficina por favor. Voy a almorzar.**

\- **Almirante lo acompano al pasillo – dijo Vince – necesito hablar con usted.**

 **Salieron del puente**

\- **Rick, he recibido cerca de 8 peticiones de "Cabo tu-sabes-quien" para que la recibas. Se ha saltado incluso a tu asistente debido a que ya le ha negado su petición demasiadas veces. – Dijo Vince casi susurrando**

 **Rick solo se llevo las manos a la cabeza con fastidio**

\- **Vamos! No tengo ya suficientes problemas como para meterme en estos otros?**

\- **Te recomendaría que la vieras para ver que quiere y ya te deje, corrección, NOS deje en paz a todos – dijo Vince – Ya todos aquí murmuran demasiado. Creen que anda tras de mi y Jean comienza a creerlo.**

 **Rick lanzo una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.**

\- **No crei que Jean fuera celosa jajaja - viendo que a Vince no le hacia la menor gracia – Dile que vaya a mi oficina después de Lang. Le voy a poner un hasta aquí.**

\- **Gracias Rick. Te lo agradeceré infinitamente. Si me sigue mandando mensajes te aseguro que tendras que darme otro camarote porque me van a correr del mio – Dijo Vince sonriendo. – Le avisare que te encuentre en 45 minutos en tu oficina.**

 **Rick suspiro. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía. La evitaba como la peste y asi habia sido por mas de 12 meses… suponía que ya no se podía posponer esa conversación. Se dirigio al comedor de oficiales, pidió algo para llevar y regreso a su oficina. En realidad tenia mucho trabajo últimamente pero estaba mas animado. Cuando habia hablado con Aime, habia sido como si hubiera aligerado una carga muy pesada que habia llevado sobre sus hombros… incluida su esperanza de que ella fuera Lisa.**

 **Cuando llego de la ultima visita del pasado, habia ido directamente al replicador de la nave por un gran arreglo de rosas blancas y habia hecho una parada en el lugar donde yacia la placa conmemorativa a Lisa. Coloco las flores frente a ella y le habia hablado con el corazón en la mano diciéndole que era hora de continuar con su vida, con su misión, y nunca habría nadie que la reemplazara en su corazon, mas asi como habia hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarla, era hora de dejarla ir. Y habia llorado. Lloro por todas aquellas noches que no pudo hacerlo cuando recién habia desaparecido… cuando todas las circunstancias lo hicieron sentir culpable… por los días que se hacia el fuerte para poder seguir con la misión que se habia encargado de completar en su nombre… Cuando se retiro a su camarote después de eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo habia podido dormir como un bebe.**

 **Ahora tenia una misión un poco mas sencilla: Convencer a Max y Miriya que lo acompanaran a la fiesta de Shaina durante 15 dias, pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Lang, motivo por el cual habia pedido que fuera a su oficina , por lo que casi corrió al ver la hora. Lang ya estaba puntualmente esperándolo en la puerta de su oficina cuando Rick llego.**

\- **Mil disculpas Doctor, tenia mucho tiempo esperando?**

\- **No Almirante. Unos cuantos minutos – contesto Lang sonriendo. Desde que Rick le habia pedido ayuda para replicar la maquina de Karl, se habían unido mas alla del deber. Aun asi, siempre se trataban con respeto.**

\- **Pase por favor. Le ofrezco algo? Una petit cola? – Le acerco la lata fría que el Dr. Tomo - No se preocupe, nuestra conversación no lo demorara mucho. Se que anda experimentando con los nuevos Misiles y no le quitare mucho tiempo.**

\- **Usted dira Hunter, aunque adivino que tiene que ver con la maquina de Riber.**

\- **En efecto. Despues de que nos descubrió no pudimos seguirle los pasos. Cambio la combinación de sus archivos y solo el Dr. Raven sabe que modificaciones le ha hecho desde entonces… Pero yo se que usted es mucho mas listo que ellos dos juntos Doctor. Tambien que  
Riber no podria ausentarse tanto tiempo como lo hace si no pudiera regresar en distinto tiempo. La ultima vez estuvo ahí 7 dias, pero en bitácoras solo se ausento en su dia libre… por tanto…**

\- **Usted quiere que averigue como lograrlo para que pueda usted hacerlo tambien, no es cierto?**

\- **Ve porque creo que usted es mas listo que el? – Dijo Rick con una sonrisa - Cree que pueda hacerlo funcionar?**

\- **Teoricamente… Si. – Dijo Lang sonriendo con Rick – Despues de todo no puedo dejar que dos mocosos imberbes como Riber y Raven nos lleven la delantera de nuevo. Me ocupare de ello en el proximo rato libre que tenga. Me intriga saber como esos dos han podido adelantar tanto en ese tipo de investigaciones.**

 **Rick sonrio para si mismo. Sabia que debía mencionar que Riber podía hacerlo para que fuera todo un reto personal para Lang.**

\- **Se lo agradezco mucho Doctor… y ahora… como vamos con esos misiles?**

 **Varios minutos mas tarde el Doctor se habia ido, Rick terminaba su almuerzo y se escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta.**

 **Habia olvidado su cita con Minmay.**

\- **Pase**

\- **Cabo Lynn reportándose Almirante. – Dijo la figura femenina en uniforme blanco y de cabello negro frente a el haciendo la venia militar reglamentaria.**

\- **Sientate MinMay, dejaremos el protocolo militar para cuando estemos frente a otras personas. Gustas un vaso de agua? Una soda.?**

\- **Gracias Rick, No. Estoy bien. – El tono de ella era de sorpresa. Durante mas de 12 meses el no le habia dirigido la palabra ni siquiera para razones oficiales y ahora la estaba tratando con cordialidad? Que estaba pasando**

 **Rick se sento y se dedico a contemplarla en silencio. No habia dejado de ser una mujer hermosa, pero definitivamente no era la misma Minmay que alguna vez lo habia atraído. Parecia que sorprendentemente habia madurado. Sus reportes no la hacían una militar destacada, pero parecía que a pesar de todo no le iba tan mal. Habia cambiado de sus ganas de ser piloto que tenia al principio, a estar en el área de policía militar en la ciudad. No habia mucho peligro, y como no habia dejado de ser una muchacha muy popular entre las tropas, se ganaba fácilmente la confianza de la gente. Llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de hablar con Rick, pero nunca lo encontraba desocupado.**

\- **Me dijo Vince que deseabas verme. – Dijo Rick rompiendo el silencio – Soy todo oídos.**

\- **Si Rick. Quiero… hacer las pases contigo. Yo se que soy culpable de todo lo que paso, por haber sido tan estúpida de dramatizar tanto y hacer que vinieras a verme… No he dormido bien en meses y me siento cansada Rick. Tampoco he aceptado ninguna invitación a fraternizar que me han dado algunos de mis compañeros. No siento que lo merezca… - Hizo una pausa antes de continuar - Hace mucho que intento hablar contigo para… reivindicarme contigo Rick. Yo se que tu no me amas desde hace mucho, que solo Lisa ocupa tu corazón, pero me hubiera gustado poder reconfortarte, atenderte, consolarte y abrazarte pero no me dejaste. Hice demasiadas estupideces en y con mi vida Rick y tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi. Solo quiero que me dejes estar ahí para ti tambien. Se lo prometi a Lisa recuerdas? Prometi que cuidaría de ti y no lo he hecho porque no me has dejado acercarme... Necesito que me perdones y que me dejes ser parte de tu vida de nuevo Rick. Como amiga, o como hermana… Dejame estar ahí para ti cuando lo necesites.**

 **Rick siguió en silencio viéndola fijamente. No sabia si de verdad ella sentía lo que estaba diciendo o solo era una representación de sus magnificas dotes de actuación, aunque sabia que nunca habia sido lo suficientemente buena actriz como para fingir asi de bien. Ademas… ella no estaba enterada de sus visitas a Aime. No sabia que su corazón estaba sanando gracias a ella… Y que el tambien habia pedido perdón a las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida actualmente… y al menos una de ellas lo habia perdonado. El quería seguir su ejemplo y perdonar. Ser mejor por ella y para ella. Quien sabe? Tal vez algún dia se ganaría el amor de Aime y necesitaría la ayuda y el apoyo de MinMay.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

 **En el futuro**

\- **No, no y no Rick, pero te has vuelto loco? – Pregunto Max mientras inspeccionaba los hangares**

\- **Claro que no Max, pero quiero de verdad que me acompañes y Miriya tambien… - Dijo Rick mientras caminaba junto a Max.**

\- **Lo siento Rick, Ibamos a pedirte un fin de semana para tener un poco de romance, pero aparte de eso, no podemos dejar desatendidos nuestros puestos. – Dijo Max mientras escribia en su tableta el reporte.**

\- **Max, ya te explique que con el nuevo arreglo que Lang le hizo a la maquina, podremos estar alla el tiempo que sea necesario y cuando regresemos no habrá pasado mas de unas horas. – Dijo Rick con tono condescendiente – De esta forma si los tres pedimos el mismo dia libre…**

\- **…** **Lo cual casi nunca pasa y levantara sospechas …**

\- **De acuerdo, pero no es porque no querramos, sino porque aquí no hay mucho que hacer para divertirnos – Dijo Rick**

 **Max iba a replicar diciendo que El y su esposa siempre tenían mucho "que hacer", mas se mordio los labios cuando recordó que Rick ahora estaba solo y no podía hacer ese tipo de comentarios sin que pudiera herir sus sentimientos.**

\- **Ademas… que haríamos Miri y yo alla? No conocemos a nadie…**

\- **Yo tampoco los conozco pero nos invitaron a los tres y tenemos que ir**

\- **No. No "tenemos" que ir. Tu quieres ir pero no quieres ir solo.**

\- **Max… es lo mismo… No me hagas que te ruegue**

\- **Jajaja eso seria digno de verlo. – Dijo Max Divertido – Que todo el Skull se entere que me estas rogando a salir contigo**

 **Uno o dos pilotos que estaban suficientemente cerca voltearon a verlos con una mirada de risa.**

 **Rick al ver la connotación que estaban teniendo esas palabras ante su antiguo escuadron, se sonrojo y agarro de las solapas a Max y lo jalo hacia el pasillo de mantenimiento.**

\- **Ni de broma hagas esos comentarios ahí. – Regano a Max – Ya sabes como corren los rumores en esta nave.**

\- **Ya, ya. No es para tanto. Todos nos conocen bastante bien…**

\- **Bueno no intentes cambiarme el tema. Vas a ir o me vas a hacer decirlo…**

\- **No te atreverías!**

 **Rick se separo un poco, se puso en posición de firmes:**

\- **Coronel Maximilian Sterling…**

\- **No lo hagas!**

\- **Como Almirante de esta nave…**

\- **No Rick! Por favor!**

\- **…** **Le ordeno que vaya conmigo a la fiesta durante 15 dias acompañado de su esposa. De no acatar la orden, se le sancionara como la corte marcial juzgue pertinente.**

 **Max se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados, derrotado. Antes habia dicho que no a la petición de su mejor amigo. Esta ya era una orden directa de su superior y efectivamente negarse merecería una sanción y haría enfadar a Miriya.**

\- **Tan importante es para ti que nosotros te acompanemos?**

\- **Ya te dije que si!**

\- **De acuerdo… Iremos… pero con la condición de que seas tu quien convenza a Miri. No quiero lidiar con eso.**

\- **Entonces… Coronel… su respuesta oficial es…**

 **Max hizo la venia correspondiente**

\- **Si… Almirante…**

En el presente

La ciudad de Atenas estaba envuelta en un ambiente festivo. Se habia corrido el rumor de que grandes personalidades vendrían a la ciudad por lo que todos en la calle trabajaban el doble para mantener el orden y limpieza en las calles. Desde varios días atrás, los hoteles de 5 estrellas habían comenzado a recibir a las personas que se hospedarían con ellos durante 15 dias, lo que desde luego, todos los que trabajaban esperaban con ansias. Les habían prometido un buen bono si no se recibia ni una sola queja independientemente de las propinas que recibieran.

En el aeropuerto, aviones privados llenaban todos los hangares vacios disponibles y los que habían sido alquilados, regresaban a su lugar de origen casi inmediatamente para regresar en dos semanas. El departamento de turismo y la alcaldía en general estaban mas que dispuestos a ayudar a que esa fiesta fuera inolvidable, ya que beneficiaria mucho las arcas de la ciudad. Habian puesto a disposición de Shaina varios batallones de policías y militares para salvaguardar la seguridad de sus invitados y evitar los fastidiosos paparazzi. Estaban apostados en todo el perímetro de la casa y en determinado punto del camino habia un reten militar donde solo la gente con invitación podrían entrar y salir.

Los invitados que se quedarían en casa de Shaina tenían un pase especial y habían comenzado a llegar el dia anterior a la inauguración. Aparte de algunos miembros de la monarquia que no quisieron o pudieron alojarse en sus respectivas embajadas, invitados especiales y sus amigos cercanos, todos los demás llegarían cada tarde a tiempo para la fiesta de cada dia.

Brian y Freddy habían llegado un dia antes como quedaron. Sus habitaciones eran las mismas que siempre usaban. Darien y Serena habían llegado unas horas después que ellos coincidentemente en el mismo vuelo que Ryu. Se habían saludado como viejos amigos y alegremente le contaron como se habían casado impulsivamente y como Cammy y Oscar habían sido sus testigos lo que no le hizo nada de gracia a Ryu.

Aime los recibió con gran alegría felicitándolos por su boda y dando un amoroso golpe con el puno a Darien por no haberla invitado, después se los presento a Freddy y Brian quienes amablemente los acogieron en su circulo sin ninguna problema, les entregaron sus programas y los condujo a sus habitaciones. Ni Cammy ni Shaina se veian por ningún lado aun. Gyle ocuparía la misma habitación que la ultima vez.

Todos los amigos y conocidos mutuos tanto de Shaina como de Aime habían quedado en el mismo piso, asi seria mas fácil de reunirse en caso necesario.

Las cenas formales serian únicamente para los invitados mas importantes y los huéspedes de la casa y al terminar, se comenzaría a recibir en el salón principal a los invitados externos. El programa de "La Quincena" consistía en 15 noches de fiestas temáticas. Habria DJ's, Orquestas, bailarines acorde al tema, y diariamente la fiesta duraría oficialmente de las 8 de la noche a las 3 de la mañana, aunque no era obligatorio irse hasta que la gente cayera literalmente de sueno.

Rick, Max y Miriya llegaron tarde el primer dia de fiesta. No habia leído bien la invitación y llegaron justo cuando todos estaban a punto de cenar. Los recibió Marie la doncella.

\- Sr. Fokker? Bienvenido. La señorita Aime me pidió que los atendiera ya que se encuentra en el salón y no puede venir personalmente.

\- No te preocupes Marie, tengo la mala suerte de siempre llegar tarde. – Dijo Rick rascándose la cabeza apenado – El es el Capitan Sterling y su Esposa.

\- Mucho gusto – Dijo Max extendiendo la mano a Marie quien parecía no saber que hacer, pero al final la sonrisa franca de Max termino por desarmarla y le regreso el saludo al igual que a Miriya

\- Según las indicaciones de la señorita Aime, debo conducirlos a sus habitaciones para que se cambien. Siganme por favor.

Los tres la siguieron curiosos. La mas sorprendida era Miriya. Creia que lo habia visto todo de la cultura humana, pero parece que se habia perdido de muchas cosas.

\- Recuerda lo que hablamos Miri – Susurro Rick

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Despues de que Max habia dicho que si con la condición de que Rick le dijera todo a Miriya, este habia corrido hacia donde la esposa de su amigo se encontraría ese dia._**

\- **_Miri! Tan hermosa como siempre – dijo Rick galantemente – Como estas?_**

\- **_Muy bien Rick, - dijo Miriya mientras terminaba de programar el simulador – Que te trae por aquí… crei que estarías… tu sabes…._**

\- **_Aja, de hecho, por eso estoy aquí. Queria preguntarte que te parecería venir conmigo la próxima vez._**

 ** _Miriya se quedo viendo directamente a Rick._**

\- **_No juegues conmigo. Sabes que no me gustan las bromas mientras estoy de servicio._**

\- **_Vamos! Te mereces unas vacaciones y Max tambien! Ademas imagínate cuantas cosas nuevas podras aprender!_**

 ** _Habia dado en el punto débil de Miriya. Ella era demasiado inquieta y curiosa y aprender nuevos trucos, nuevas frases y nuevas actividades la hacían muy feliz._**

\- **_Estas hablando en serio?_**

\- **_Sip. Todo es tan diferente Miri… no hay guerra, hay muchas actividades culturales y lugares que tu ya no pudiste conocer…_**

\- **_Oh Rick me encantaría ir contigo y conocer a la chica que te trae loco! Creo que es mi deber como la mejor amiga de Lisa de ir a darle el visto bueno! – Dijo Miriya casi brincando de alegría – Pero Max no lo permitirá._**

\- **_Yo me encargo de Max, no te preocupes – Dijo Rick guiñando un ojo_**

\- **_Y cuando nos vamos?_**

\- **_El próximo Miercoles. Hare que los tres tengamos el dia libre. Estoy seguro que Vince podrá encargarse de todo._**

\- **_Perfecto! Y que debo empacar?_**

\- **_Buena pregunta. Nada! Aime te va a proveer de todo_**

\- **_De verdad? Vaya! Y podre quedarme con esa ropa nueva? – Dijo Miriya entusiasmada_**

\- **_Supongo que si…. Eso quiere decir que vendrán?_**

\- **_Intenta detenerme – Dijo Miriya con una sonrisa_**

\- **_Bueno, solo vas a tener que hacerme un enorme favor una vez que estemos alla._**

 ** _Miriya se puso a la defensiva de inmediato_**

\- **_Que es lo que no quieres que haga aparte de practicar sexo delante de la gente_**

\- **_Hey! – Dijo Rick ruborizado – Eso es tan valido aquí como alla! Eres una ninfómana y Max te sigue el juego – Al ver que Miriya no entendia esa palabra porque nadie nunca le habia dicho lo que significaba se relajo – No digas que eres Zentraedi. Es muy importante._**

\- **_Porque no? – dijo casi gritando. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de sus raíces extraterrestres_**

\- **_Porque a donde vamos, todos los extraterrestres son enanitos verdes o grises con grandes ojos negros y con ganas de experimentar con humanos…. Te tomarían por loca_**

\- **_Y si me preguntan que de donde soy?_**

\- **_Siempre puedes decir que de Isla Macross, en el pacifico._**

\- **_No te aseguro que recuerde tus instrucciones, pero lo intentare…_**

\- **_Y Miriya…. Con riesgo a que me mandes al hospital… Crees que pudieras mantener tus opiniones al limite?_**

\- **_Estas limitándome mucho! Asi no quiero ir!_**

\- **_Pero piensa en todos los lindos vestidos y zapatos que traeras de vuelta. Y serás la única que tenga ese tipo de ropa en toda la nave…_**

 ** _Miriya se quedo pensativa por un momento._**

\- **_Rick, en todo el tiempo que he vivido como microniana no he aprendido a controlarme… como crees que pueda hacer eso ahora? – dijo finalmente_**

\- **_Recuerdas como se comportaba Lisa en cualquier situación? En las reuniones, cenas, y fiestas de la GTU?_**

\- **_Vagamente…_**

\- **_Ok. Cada que tengas duda, piensa… que es lo que Lisa haría, o que es lo que Lisa diría, o como es que Lisa se comportaría en esa situación… y hazlo._**

\- **_Mas eso no significa que tenga que besarte como Lisa verdad? - dijo Miriya con su lógica zentraedi_**

 ** _Rick se puso de mil colores_**

\- **_No, No! – se apresuro a decir antes de que su amiga comenzara a hacer planes – solo en el comportamiento frente a otra gente._**

\- **_Siendo asi… con gusto te acompanaremos! Cuenta con nosotros._**

 ** _Rick le beso la mejilla y la abrazo._**

\- **_Sabia que no me fallarias!_**

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Miriya asintió. Recordaba palabra por palabra de su conversación y toda la semana habia estado muy ilusionada. No hacia falta que Rick le dijera que se comportara como Lisa. Ella misma ante la magnificencia de la casa y la decoración se habia quedado muda.

La doncella le mostro las habitaciones que ocuparían al final del pasillo, justo frente a las de los Chiba y Ryu.

\- Esta será su habitación Senor Fokker. Su programa esta pegado en el closet y su ropa de noche esta colgada y la de dia, doblada en el armario como la Senorita Aime nos solicito.

\- Gracias Marie - dijo Rick mientras entraba a la habitación mas grande que hubiera tenido nunca para el solo. Se dirigio a sus amigos - Los veo en este pasillo en una hora. Tomare una ducha rápida y me vestiré con lo que dice aquí.

Max asintió. Los Sterling estaban en el pasillo esperando instrucciones. Parecian completamente perdidos.

\- Para usted y su esposa, Capitan Sterling – Dijo Marie haciéndoles una señal para que la siguieran– La habitación contigua. – Abrio La Puerta y se dirigio al vestidor seguida de Miriya, que seguía callada – La Senora Sterling encontrara aquí todo lo que necesite, desde las prendas de noche que están marcadas con el programa que esta pegado en la puerta, hasta los zapatos y accesorios – Dijo abriendo las puertas del armario. – Esperamos que sean de su agrado y de su talla. De quedarle grandes, tenemos unas costureras a disposición de los invitados para cualquier arreglo que requiera. Asi mismo en los cajones encontrara ropa para usar en el dia. Si necesita alguna cosa que no encuentre aquí, no dude en decírmelo y con gusto le ayudare. Solo tiene que tocar el botón del timbre junto a la puerta y con gusto vendremos a ayudarla. La ropa de su esposo esta en el closet contiguo al fondo del vestidor. La cena terminara en una hora y deberán bajar, pues la señorita Aime los esta esperando. Si me disculpan, debo atender algunos otros asuntos.

\- Gracias Marie – Dijo Max recordando que asi la habia llamado Rick– No te molestaremos. Sabemos que estas muy ocupada.

Marie sonrio. Esos invitados eran los mas considerados que habia servido hasta ahora. Hizo una ligera reverencia y salio de la habitación.

\- Max! – dijo Miriya desde el closet. Espero que Max llegara a su lado y pregunto – Dime que no estoy sonando. Que todos estos hermosos vestidos son para mi….

Max vio la expresión de Miriya… de puro deleite... y excitación?. Sonrio al reconocer lo que vendría después.

\- Todos y cada uno de ellos mi amor! Seras como siempre la mas hermosa de la noche!

Miriya se lanzo a sus brazos justo a tiempo para que Max pudiera llevarla hacia la cama.

Rick, Max y Miriya bajaron una hora y cuarto después. Rick y Max con el frack negro de monio y fajilla que les habían etiquetado para esa noche y que los hacia ver demasiado atractivos según Miriya, mas ella no se habia quedado atrás. Lucia un sencillo vestido de seda color azul turqueza pegado a su hermoso cuerpo, con tirantes de spagetti de pedrería, que caia graciosamente desde su cadera hacia poco mas arriba de los tobillos, sandalias de satin del mismo color con un tacon de tan solo 7 centimetros y su cabello estaba recogido con uno de los accesorios mágicos para el cabello que habia encontrado en el vestidor. Su maquillaje habia sido tan sencillo como pudo imaginando que Lisa lo utilizaría asi, y tan solo un poco de gloss rosa nacarado en sus labios. Estaba tan hermosa que a Max le habia sido muy difícil dejar el cuarto con ella y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la insistencia de Rick al tocar la puerta porque sabia que si no, esos dos no saldrían de la cama en toda la noche.

Los invitados que no dormían en la casa ya habían comenzado a llegar y la música de la orquesta tocaba en el salón de baile. Shaina y Freddy estaban junto a la puerta principal del salón dándole la bienvenida a todos los que iban llegando. Nadie podía negar que era una hermosa pareja. Shaina vestia un elaborado vestido de satin color rosa pastel con diamantina nacarada estilo imperio que le daba un toque de distinción sin igual. Una pequeña tiara de diamantes nada ostentosa, brillaba con las luces del Salon, y adornaba su cabello dorado que estaba recogido con chongo vertical hacia el frente. Freddy usaba un frack y se Shaina no tenia ningún reparo en presentárselos a todos como su anfitrión para sorpresa de muchos.

Los tres esperaron su turno para entrar. Miriya se aferro de lado derecho al brazo de Max y de lado izquierdo al brazo de Rick. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y ansiosa. Shaina los recibió con una sonrisa, mientras que en el semblante de Freddy podía verse un poco de preocupacion.

\- Roy! Que bueno que pudieron venir. Aime me dijo lo que paso con Felipe de Asturias y que su amigo Max amablemente acepto sustituirlo junto con su adorable Esposa. – Dijo Shaina mientras estrechaba sus manos y los veía directamente – sean bienvenidos a mi casa.

\- Gracias por invitarnos Elaine – Dijo Rick saludándola con cortesía – Le presento al Coronel Maximilian Sterling y su esposa Capitan Miriya Sterling

\- Muchas gracias por invitarnos – Dijo Max mientras galantemente besándole la mano a Shaina – Su casa es hermosa… Igual que su dueña.

Rick solo sintió que Miriya le enterraba las unas en su brazo. En sus celos, se habia equivocado de brazo y estaba lastimando a Rick en lugar de a Max.

\- Senora Sterling… - Dijo Freddy tratando de calmarla acariciando suavemente el dorso de su mano al estrecharla dejando a Miriya sin defensas – Esta usted impactante. Creo que Max tendrá mucha competencia esta noche y si no se cuida, no podrá bailar ni una sola pieza con usted.

Miriya sonrio de nuevo con confianza y relajo las unas en el brazo de Rick.

\- Es usted un coqueto Doctor, pero tiene razón, estoy que hecho balas!

\- Se dice "que hecho tiros" – susurro Rick

\- Lo que sea. – dijo Miriya con altivez

Shaina se rio. Esa hermosa chica le agradaba mucho. Agresiva, celosa y hermosa… le recordaba a ella hace algunos anios. Definitivamente quería platicar con ella. Los invito a pasar y a divertirse sonriéndole a Freddy quien volteaba insistentemente para monitorear la reacción de Brian. No sabia si estaba enterado de que ellos tres estaban entre los invitados.

Los tres llegaron al salón donde la orquesta estaba tocando un valz. Max y Miriya estaban fascinados con la cantidad de gente vestida con sus mejores galas bailando con la orquesta de fondo. Miriya jalo a Max. Queria bailar asi como estaba viendo bailar a todas las parejas. Max se encogio de hombros y le siguió el juego.

Rick peino el área buscando a Aime, despues de todo, ella era la única razón por la que estaba ahí.

Reconocio bailando al fondo a la izquierda a Cammy teniendo como pareja de baile a Ryu. En su estilo único, traía un vestido largo recto sin escote al frente, de hecho hasta puritano podría decirse de cuello alto sin mangas, casi cuadrado, de shantung purpura tornasol. Lo atrevido de su vestido radicaba en el escote de su espalda, que le llegaba justo por debajo del final de la línea de la espalda. Ryu no se atrevia a alejarse mucho de ella y la mantenía bailando con tal de aferrarse al vestido por atrás y que no fuera a mostrar mas de sus atractivos. Cammy le seguía el juego divertida.

Siguio buscando con la mirada entre tanta gente. Le parecía estar dentro de una de esas películas viejas que tanto le gustaba ver a Lisa en los días lluviosos mientras se acurrucaban juntos, y donde la gente casi siempre bailaba con vestidos largos y todos los hombres utilizaban sus mejores trajes. Gracias a Aime, el no se sentía inadecuado con la ropa que amablemente les habia proporcionado a los tres. La ultima vez que habia tenido que usar un traje fue en su boda, y se habia sentido totalmente incomodo pero lo habia soportado por amor a Lisa. Esta vez, se sentía en su elemento. No se lo habia contado ni a Max, pero habia leído muchos artículos sobre etiqueta, habia practicado su baile de salón y leído un poco de historia universal de esa época para no hacerla pasar vergüenzas. Ciertamente con su cabello en el nuevo estilo que habia adoptado a partir de la muerte de Lisa, su porte y sus recién adquiridos modales, hacían que las mujeres jóvenes voltearan a verlo curiosas e intrigadas por sus aun hermosos ojos azules. El las veía y recordaba sonreir entre timido y nervioso y movia la cabeza a modo de saludo. Ciertamente comenzaba a sentirse como su hermano Roy y eso lo asustaba un poco.

\- Donde esta? – Se pregunto - Tal vez aun no ha bajado.

La pieza habia cesado y Max y Miriya habían decidido hacer lo correcto y ser presentados a Aime, por lo que rápidamente ubicaron a Rick y se le unieron.

\- Ese baile si que cansa pero estoy segura que somos la pareja mas hermosa de toda la fiesta – Dijo Miriya con singular alegría.

Max le sonrio y la abrazo por la espalda para darle un tierno beso en el cuello.

\- Tu siempre eres la mas bella de todo el universo.

Rick entonces la ubico. Estaba detrás de un pilar al fondo del Salon.

Su cabello rojo fuego estaba cuidadosamente planchado y recogido únicamente en media coleta y algunos casuales tambien planchados enmarcando su cara. Sus broches del cabello eran unas rosas rojas con sus hojas verdes. Su maquillaje impecablemente en un estilo ahumado que la hacia ver mas sofisticada, hacia engrandecer sus ojos esmeraldas, pero su vestido, en lugar de hacerla parecer sexy, la hacia parecer aun mas joven. De hecho, esa habia sido la idea de Cammy, pues Aime era de las personas mas jóvenes del Salon aparentemente. Su vestido tambien era estilo imperio como el de Shaina, pero el material era mucho mas delicado, de gasa casi transparente sobre un fondo opaco de saten del mismo color y solo una banda de pedrería bordada de rosas rojas con los tallos verdes. Por ser tan joven, no le permitían usar ninguna joya ostentosa. Es lo que dictaba la etiqueta, pero eso se resolvió con un simple juego de perlas perfectas.

Rick contuvo la respiración al verla a unos cuantos metros. De verdad era tan hermosa o solo estaba alucinando?. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y detuvo sus pasos.

Brian y Aime, se encontraban juntos platicando con Darien y Serena y otros jóvenes que Rick no conocía. Aime sujetaba del brazo de Brian y lo miraba con adoracion. Max y Miriya siguieron intrigados su mirada. Miriya fue la primera en exclamar.

\- Max, esa chica es un clon perfecto de Lisa. Dijiste que aun no se autorizaba la clonación en esta época!

\- Mi amor, ya habíamos discutido esto. En familiares cercanos los parecidos increíbles no son extranos. Todo esta en los genes y Lisa y Aime comparten genes por parte de su madre. – Dijo Max con carino

\- No Max, eso si lo entendí, pero…

\- Shhhhh, no confundas mas a Rick – Dijo Max – Vamos a presentarnos y después a bailar.

Rick estaba ajeno a la conversación, viendo a Aime en todo su esplendor.

Cammy y Ryu por fin dejaron de bailar y se unieron rapidamente al grupo. Serena se habia hecho buena amiga de Cammy a partir de su boda porque podía comunicarse mas con ella que con las otras chicas, aunque su ingles habia mejorado mucho. Ella y Darien tambien lucían muy apuestos, el con su tuxedo y ella con un sencillo vestido de fiesta color rosa pastel, color preferido de Serena.

En algún punto de la conversación, Aime quedo de frente a Rick y cuando desvio la mirada hacia los bailarines sus ojos se iluminaron. Lo habia reconocido entre tanta gente.

\- Me disculpan un momento? Mis invitados llegaron – Dijo Aime al grupo con el que estaba

Brian hizo un movimiento con intención de seguirla, mas Aime le hizo un casi imperceptible gesto negativo. El comprendio y simplemente sonrio y regreso a su conversación con Darien. Ciertamente estaba demasiado entretenido en la conversación como para preocuparse de quien era.

Aime casi corrió hacia donde los tres estaban parados. Rick seguía sin moverse.

\- Rick! Que bueno que ya llegaron – Dijo Aime con entusiasmo mientras lo abrazaba – oops. Perdon. No se donde quedaron mis modales. – Extendio su mano hacia Miriya – Tu debes ser la esposa del amigo de Rick, me da mucho gusto que estes aquí. Oh cielos! De verdad que voy a reganar a Cammy por hacerte lucir mas sexy que a mi! Ese color te queda de maravilla! Espero no te importe que te tutee. Bastante tengo con hablar propiamente con las demás personas de la fiesta.

Miriya estaba entre encantada por el cumplido y confundida. Solo le extendió la mano y asintió con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que no sabia que decir. Estaba segura que ella era Lisa. Todas sus fibras Zentraedi vibraban diciéndole eso, pero Lisa nunca habia sido tan alegre, carismática y tan… joven!

Aime no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

\- Y tu debes ser el mejor amigo de Rick! – Dijo extendiendo su mano

\- Coronel Maximilian Sterling, madmoiselle – Dijo besando su mano como lo habia hecho con Shaina – Pero puede llamarme Max como todos mis amigos.

Aime le lanzo una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Si Rick me hubiera dicho que eran tan apuestos, los hubiera invitado antes a venir, pero supongo que como el, estarán muy ocupados.

\- Ciertamente lo hemos estado. Hemos oído tambien hablar mucho de usted tambien Aime – Dijo Max dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas a Rick para que reaccionara.

Rick lo hizo con una expresión de ouch.

\- Si, ya les habia contado de ti Aime. Y veo que para variar traes a tu guarura – Dijo Rick bromeando

Aime sonrio.

\- No podía faltar a la fiesta. Vengan los voy a presentar – Dijo tomando a Miriya de la mano

Llegaron a donde estaban ya únicamente Brian, Darien, Serena, Cammy y Ryu riéndose de un chiste que Ryu les estaba contando. Brian volteo y se encontró cara a cara con Rick, lo que no le hizo la menor gracia, pero recordó que contradecir a Aime o perder los estribos delante de toda esa gente solo le restaría puntos con ella asi que sonrio lo mas natural que pudo y solo la tomo de la cintura para marcar su territorio. Aime no hizo ningún intento por soltarse.

\- Por Orden, R…oy recuerdas a Brian?

\- Como olvidarlo! – Dijo Rick sarcásticamente mientras le estrechaba la mano con cortesía. Brian solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Brian, ellos son Max y Miriya amigos de Roy que vinieron a llenar el hueco que dejo Felipe de Asturias - Los tres murmuraron un "mucho gusto" sabiendo que era obvio que se reconocían

\- Roy, Max y Miriya… les presento a Darien Chiba y su esposa Serena Chiba – Se estrecharon manos – y a Ryu y Cammy White a.k.a Cammy. Cammy es la responsable de todas las hermosas prendas que tienen en sus respectivos closets.

Rick y Miriya estrecharon manos con Ryu y Cammy. Max le estrecho la mano a Ryu y despues solo observo a Cammy e incluso se quito los lentes para limpiarlos antes de exclamar emocionado:

\- Usted! Usted es Cammy White de los Street fighters!


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Dia 1

Cammy abrio lo ojos como platos mientras veía fijamente a Max. Como habría podido reconocerla? Peor aun, como se habia dado cuenta? Si reaccionaba, Ryu se daría cuenta que su memoria estaba bien. Si no reaccionaba pronto seria aun mas sospechoso. Que debía hacer?

Esta vez Rick salvo la situación:

\- Max! Donde están tus modales? – Lo regano – Disculpalo Cammy, de seguro el largo viaje lo esta haciendo alucinar, verdad Max?

Max se dio cuenta que tal vez habia metido las cuatro

\- Mil disculpas señorita – Dijo Max extendiendo su mano para que Cammy la estrechara – Ciertamente debo haberla confundido con alguien mas. Espero que para resarcir mis malos modales me permita bailar aunque sea una pieza con usted esta noche.

A Cammy se le subieron los colores al rostro y le extendió la mano.

\- Si claro, no hay ningún problema… Max

Aime volteaba a ver a los dos. No estaba entendiendo nada. Decidio que quería bailar y se lo dijo a Brian, quien solo sonrio y se la llevo. Darien volteo a ver a Serena y ella tambien accedió. Ryu llevo a Cammy a buscar algunas bebidas y Miriya quiso tambien buscar algo para comer ya que no habia podido cenar porque llegaron tarde. En el salón adjunto habia un buffet de bocadillos y bebidas, de las cuales Miriya quiso probarlas todas. Max y Rick se le unieron pues definitivamente tenían hambre.

\- Max, que fue todo eso con Cammy? – Susurro Max para evitarle problemas a su amigo con Miriya que si habia un sentimiento que no lograba controlar eran los celos

\- Lo siento Rick, estoy seguro que es la Cammy White de Street Fighter. – Se fijo que Miriya no estuviera escuchando - Es mi heroína de los videojuegos desde que era niño! Ben y yo jugábamos en las salas de videojuegos por horas y siempre que usaba a Cammy yo ganaba! Ademas se veía tan adorable con su uniforme azul y su boina! Un momento… como se llamaba la persona que estaba con ella? Ryu? El tambien es un personaje! Era el favorito de Ben! – Se puso a moverse nervioso – Necesito hablarles y decirles que soy su admirador numero uno!

\- Max! Calmate! Miriya te esta viendo – Dijo Rick entre dientes para que Miriya no se diera cuenta – Vas a estar aquí 15 dias. Tienes todo ese tiempo para decírselos!.

\- Rick! Si resulta cierto… Te agradeceré toda la vida el cumplirme mi sueno infantil! Vaya! Me voy a poner muy nervioso ¡!

\- Miriya! – Llamo Rick - Ven, no te nos pierdas. Miriya asintió.

\- Para que la llamas? – Dijo Max aun entusiasmado

\- Porque si no me vas a volver loco! Y yo que crei que a la que tendria que controlar era a ella! – Dijo Rick bromeando.

En la entrada, Freddy y Shaina habían regresado a la puerta para darle la bienvenida a Saori y su comitiva.

Saori iba de pareja de Seiya, Shun llevaba a Junet quien por primera vez estaba en la casa, en publico y sin mascara; Hyoga habia traido a Fleur y Shiryu a Sunrei. Ikki habia alegado no sentirse bien y se habia negado a ir.

\- Buenas noches Saori. Pensaba que ya no vendrían.

\- Lamento mucho llegar tarde. No es asi como lo acostumbro, pero nos tomo mucho tiempo pasar por toda esa seguridad y además Ikki le manda sus respetos pero no se siente bien.

\- Que pena. Espero que pronto se sienta mejor y pueda acompañarnos algún otro dia. Pasen y sean bienvenidos a mi casa.

Los ocho pasaron y se ambientaron.

Aime los observo mientras bailaba. Su mirada se detuvo en la pareja china. Sunrei lucia un vestido tradicional chino de seda rojo con motivos amarillos con su cabello negro recogido en dos chongos a cada lado de su cabeza. Se veía bastante atractiva… y tambien Justo como Aime lo odiaba. Su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente como una gata furiosa y su cara se endurecio de inmediato.

\- Que pasa? – Pregunto Brian al ver su expresión furica

\- No pasa nada - Dijo Aime cortante

\- Te sientes mal? – Volvio a preguntar Brian

\- Me siento perfectamente… pero vámonos, por favor vámonos de aquí. – suplico Aime – Vamos al otro lado del salón.

Intrigado, sin dejar de bailar la dirigio hacia donde ella quería. Curioso volteo a ver que era lo que le habia causado ese cambio de humor. Parecia que alguien en el grupo que acababa de entrar la habia molestado, mas no sabia quien podía ser o por que.

Cuando todos los invitados habían llegado, serian cerca de las 10 de la noche. La música ceso y Shaina tomo el micrófono. Dio la bienvenida a todos los ahí reunidos, las reglas de diversión y dio por inaugurada "La Quincena Sedwick". Todos volvieron a sus actividades de diversión. Los jóvenes bailando, coqueteando en el jardín, o platicando con los amigos; los mas grandes en los salones adjuntos donde habia siempre mesas de poker, bridge y una chimenea donde se podía platicar a gusto.

Rick, Max y Miriya estaban divirtiéndose mucho, sobre todo viendo bailar ritmos que ellos desconocían por completo. Rick estaba aprovechando a todas las chicas que se le insinuaban para poder bailar y no quedarse sentado, pero en todo momento tenia a Aime a la vista. Shaina y Freddy ya se habían unido a todo el grupo quienes estaban tomando un descanso del baile cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. Todos estaban divirtiéndose mucho. Rick, Max y Miriya se les unieron.

\- Vaya pero que fiesta! – Dijo Miriya a Shaina – La felicito! Ojala pudiéramos hacer una igual en casa.

\- De donde vienen no hay fiestas? – Pregunto Cammy – Que lugar tan aburrido!

\- Pues estoy casi seguro que Miri comenzara a organizar la suya tan pronto regrese – Dijo Rick con buen humor – Lo siento por Max que es el que tendrá que pagar por ella.

\- No le des ideas por favor! – Bromeo Max riendo

\- Y aun nos faltan 14 mas Miriya – Dijo Shaina sonriendo.

\- Quiero un jugo – dijo Serena viendo a su esposo.

\- Te acompano por el Darien? Quiero un brandy – Dijo Brian.

Darien asintió. Brian le caia muy bien y sabia mucho de unos temas que siempre le habían intrigado.

Ambos se dirigieron platicando al otro lado del salón.

Aime y Cammy comenzaron a bromear con Serena.

\- Sere, tu ingles ha mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que platicamos… Ha sido un buen maestro? – Pregunto Cammy guinandole un ojo para darle un doble sentido a sus palabras.

Aime comenzó a reir suavemente.

\- Darien me tiene mucha paciencia y este viaje por Europa me ha ayudado mucho… Los primeros días no podía ni dormir…

\- Jajaja si me imagino Sere…! – Rio Cammy

Serena se ruborizo al por fin comprender sus palabras.

\- Que mala eres Cammy! – Dijo Serena riendo nerviosamente.

Aime rio pero volvió a ponerse muy seria de repente.

A lo lejos, Darien y Brian se habían detenido a platicar con Sunrei, quien entre tanta gente, después de haber hecho una parada al tocador, habia perdido a Shiryu. Darien además sabia un poco de chino porque se lo ensenaron en la universidad e intento practicarlo con ella. Brian reia por el trabajo que le estaba costando a Darien terminar una frase en ese idioma. Comenzaba en chino y terminaba en japonés. Sunrei tambien reia tímidamente por la misma razón y cuando por fin vislumbro a Shiryu a lo lejos, se disculpo con ellos y fue a alcanzarlo.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una pieza lenta y Aime le dijo a Rick jalándolo a la pista.

\- Vamos a bailar, Ahora! – Ordeno.

Rick ni siquiera contesto. Aime estaba furiosa y el iba a aprovecharse de eso. Sonrio, la tomo de la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello moviéndose rítmicamente al son de la música. Rick, recargo su cabeza junto a la de ella, disfrutando el momento. Aime no quitaba la mirada de aquella chica en el vestido rojo que estaba platicando con Brian.

Vio como Darien y Brian regresaban y ella solo lo vio fijamente, retándolo.

Brian no se dio cuenta hasta que llego al grupo y no vio a Aime. La busco con la mirada y la encontró en brazos de Rick, quien obviamente estaba feliz!. Aime le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento. Apretó con tanta fuerza su copa en ese momento, que el frágil cristal con su contenido se le revento en la mano, lo que hizo que lanzara una maldición y Freddy corriera a socorrerlo. La sangre comenzaba a salir profusamente y Freddy y Brian tuvieron que salir hacia el banio mas cercano, para consternación de todos los del grupo. Shaina habia ido a ordenarles a los meseros que fueran a limpiar para que no hubiera otro accidente y después se quedo ahí para acallar cualquier rumor. No sabia que habia pasado hasta que vio la sangre correr. Cuando la orquesta dejo de tocar y Rick fue a dejar a Aime a donde se reunia todo el circulo, no vio a Brian o a Freddy y alguien ya estaba limpiando una mancha roja en el piso.

\- Que… paso? – pregunto angustiada. La mirada reprobatoria de Shaina y el movimiento de cabeza de Cammy le dijo que ella habia tenido algo que ver.

\- Brian tuvo un percance con su copa de vino y su amigo fue con el para ayudarlo – Dijo Darien abrazándola con cariño.

\- Donde están Max y Miriya? – pregunto Rick al no verlos por ahí

\- Hace un rato que salieron al jardín – dijo Ryu guinendo un ojo– Parece que no querían montar un espectáculo delante de nosotros.

\- Pero parecen unos pubertos calenturientos esos dos! – Dijo Rick riendo con Ryu.

Aime ya no alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta. Se abria paso entre la gente con angustia. Hacia donde estaban los banos mas cercanos. Ni Freddy ni Brian estaba ahí, pero habia rastros de que ahí habían estado.

\- Oh cielos, que hice! – exclamo molesta con ella misma – Habran subido a su habitación?

Corrio hacia arriba por la escalera de servicio hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraban sus habitaciones. Por motivo de logística, a ultimo momento habían movido de habitación a Brian y Freddy y ahora Brian habia quedado junto a Aime y la de Freddy frente a la de Brian .

Freddy estaba en el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

\- Freddy! – Grito – Donde esta Brian?

\- Esta cambiándose. Se le mancho la camisa de sangre. – Dijo Freddy – Voy a hacer lo mismo.

Aime se puso palida. Sintio que se le iban las fuerzas. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared.

\- Dime que paso Freddy, por favor. Esta bien?

La mirada de Freddy se endurecio.

\- Si, el esta bien. Hizo una de sus famosas rabietas y se corto la mano. Perdio un poco de sangre. Nada que unas vendoletas no pudieran remediar. Manana que pase la anestesia le dolerá mucho, pero supongo que yo hubiera reaccionado igual si Shaina se pone a bailar asi con Seiya después de que le hubiera dicho que no me gustaba ese tipo. – Dijo Freddy muy serio – Lo desafiaste y ahí están las consecuencias. Yo que tu, no entraba en esa habitación hasta que se calme.

Freddy entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta suavemente dejándola en el pasillo sientiendose miserable.

Aime se habia quedado estatica frente a la puerta de la habitación de Brian. Las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

Comprendia lo que Brian sintió al verla bailar con Rick porque era lo que ella sintió cuando el estaba hablando con Sunrei. Porque no podía contenerse cada vez que veía a una china con vestido rojo?

Se decidio a entrar. Toco la puerta suavemente.

\- Pase – Dijo Brian

Aime abrió la puerta lentamente.

Brian ya se habia cambiado su camisa y estaba abrochándosela frente al espejo cuando Aime entro. Ni siquiera volteo a verla. Solo seguía cambiándose. Su mano derecha estaba vendada cuidadosamente e intentaba usarla lo menos posible.

Aime estaba sollozando silenciosamente.

\- B… Brian? – silencio – Estas muy enojado conmigo?

El no contesto. Solo seguía terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el contestara con un tono de voz muy casual:

\- Sabes? Cuando te dije que ese tipo no me gustaba, lo defendiste. Cuando me di cuenta que a pesar de todo lo seguias frecuentando, no te reclame nada. Cuando lo invitaste a la fiesta y lo vi llegar, intente ser lo mas civilizado posible y te consta. Y que pasa? Me ausento cinco minutos y ya estas en sus brazos. Sabes que? Tu ganas.

Aime se sento en el banquillo del secretaire. Sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla.

\- Que.. que quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir eso. Tu ganas. – Comenzo a anudarse la corbata restándole importancia a sus palabras - Te libero de tu compromiso conmigo. Ya eres libre. Eres joven, preciosa, inteligente. Vas a poder salir con quien tu quieras, cuando tu quieras y estoy mas que seguro que mañana ya estrenaras novio nuevo. Tan pronto terminen estos quince dias me ire y ya no te molestare mas. No me voy antes porque Shaina se esforzó mucho por hacerla y estare aquí para apoyarla. – Al ver que ella no se movia de su lugar, abrió la puerta y le dijo - Ahora por favor regresa a la fiesta. Ve a divertirte. Yo bajare en cuanto termine de arreglarme.

\- No! No quiero! Tenemos que hablar! – dijo Aime desesperada

\- Bueno, entonces me voy yo. – Se paso el peine rápidamente y salio sin decir palabra.

En el pasillo se encontró con Freddy que habia terminado de arreglarse tambien y se dirigía a la Fiesta. Se escuchaban sollozos que venían de su habitación. Ambos se vieron por un segundo antes de que Freddy lo reganara.

\- Que le hiciste?

\- Yo no le he hecho nada. – Dijo Brian enojado – Por primera vez, hice lo que crei correcto.

Se dio la vuelta y bajo por las escaleras a la fiesta.

Freddy suspiro. Cuando Brian quería portarse como un cretino, lograba ser el rey de los imbéciles.

Toco la puerta que estaba abierta y vio que Aime ya estaba llorando desconsolada sobre la cama. No parecía haber escuchado que el habia entrado. Se sento al pie de la cama, ella volteo a verlo esperando que fuera Brian. Al ver que no era el, se echo a llorar en sus brazos.

Freddy con actitud consoladora le acaricio el cabello. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Aime pudiera calmarse. Freddy le ofrecio su pañuelo.

\- Lista para hablar?

Aime asintió con la cabeza.

\- Te dije que no entraras. Verdad?

Aime volvió a asintir

\- Que paso? Te regano? Te grito?...

Aime negaba con la cabeza

\- El… el…– Dijo Aime entre lagrimas - terminó conmigo.

Freddy movio la cabeza en desaprobación. Se le habia pasado la mano, pero en el fondo lo comprendia.

\- Porque lo hiciste Aime? Tu sabes que el te ama mas que a nadie y toda su vida gira en torno a ti. Todo eso no te es suficiente? Que es lo que quieres?

\- Yo… yo lo amo pero…

\- Pero… que? Que te hizo actuar asi? Sabes que el tipo le cae mal e intentas celarlo con el?

\- El estaba…. Estaba con ella…

\- Ella? A quien te refieres? – pregunto extrañado. Para Karl no existía nadie mas que Aime.

\- A la chica que venia con Shiryu… - dijo Aime ya sin llorar, pero con voz entrecortada - la del vestido rojo. Yo… yo no puedo contenerme cuando veo a una chica con alguno de esos vestidos tradicionales chinos… mucho menos si el vestido es rojo… y con ese peinado… mi… corazón se llena de ira, celos… incluso ganas de matar… Y el…. Estaba con ella! No pensé con claridad… Yo… necesito hablar con… Brian… necesito…. Explicarle….

Ahora fue Freddy el que asintió. Todo habia sido desencadenado por algún recuerdo reprimido en la cabeza de Lisa y Brian no le habia dado tiempo de explicarle.

\- Te voy a ayudar. – Dijo Freddy – Nadie sabe lo testarudo que es Brian mejor que yo. Necesito que vayas a tu habitación, te arregles el maquillaje y peinado… Estas hecha un pequeño desastre! – Le sonrio con ternura – Mientras, yo lo voy a convencer y a traerlo aquí para que arreglen sus diferencias. Te parece bien?

Aime sonrio y asintió con la cabeza.

\- De verdad estoy hecha un desastre? – pregunto suavemente

Freddy tambien le sonrio.

\- Solo necesitas un buen retoque. Anda. Ve y hazlo. Mientras voy por ese cabeza hueca.

Aime casi corrió a su habitación después de verse en el espejo.

Freddy llego junto a Shaina con una camisa nueva. Estaba platicando con el embajador de Japon y su esposa. Los demás seguían bailando. Shaina le lanzo una encantadora sonrisa y se excuso con sus invitados.

\- Donde estabas? Te extrane mucho – Le dijo Shaina tocando su pecho con ternura

\- Arreglando el mundo… como siempre – Le dijo Freddy abrazándola – Donde esta Brian?

\- No he visto que baje. – Le dijo Shaina – Esta todo bien? Esta muy lastimado?

\- Solo en su orgullo – Dijo Freddy – Necesito encontrarlo antes de que cometa mas tonterías.

\- Vi que estaba usando su localizador, asi que por que no lo rastreas con la computadora en la alberca? Creo que es único lugar donde no hay gente o ruido. – Dijo Shaina

\- Eres una mujercita muy lista – Dijo Freddy dándole un beso en la frente – Eso hare. No tardo.

Shaina iba a decir algo pero otros invitados requirieron su atención.

Freddy llego a la alberca y efectivamente ahí no se escuchaba ruido. Prendio la computadora y el GPS del reloj de Brian. Sorprendentemente… el localizador decía que estaba ahí mismo en el área de la alberca!

Volteo para todos lados sin poder localizarlo a primera vista. Decidio buscar dentro de los vestidores.

Ahí estaba el recostado sobre una de las bancas con una botella de whisky de un lado viendo hacia el techo.

\- Asi que aquí es donde te escondes – Dijo Freddy quitándole la botella – Que vergüenza!

\- No veo porque. – Dijo Brian cerrando los ojos. – La botella ya estaba asi de vacia cuando la agarre. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de darle un sorbo. Estoy muy cansado… Solo no quiero subir a mi habitación.

\- Y prefieres venir aquí y preocuparnos a todos? – Dijo Freddy pateando la banca – Parate de ahí!

\- Freddy… alguna vez te he dicho que eres en extremo fastidioso?

\- En este punto no me importa – Dijo – Parate y ve a pedirle perdón a Aime. La mande a su habitación. Ahí la encontraras.

\- No tengo la menor intención de hacerlo. – Dijo Brian sin abrir los ojos – Que se vaya con Hunter, no me importa.

\- Por Dios Karl, parate de ahí de una buena vez o te voy a patear el trasero. – Dijo Freddy enfadado – Me estoy perdiendo de una buena fiesta junto al amor de mi vida por venir a rogarte y te aseguro que llegare a un punto en el que te voy a llevar arrastrando.

\- Ya, ya. Ya me levante. – Dijo Karl – Ahora que?

\- Ahora ve a su habitación y discúlpate – ordeno Freddy

\- Porque soy yo quien debe disculparse? – Dijo Karl fastidiado – ya te dije que yo no hice nada malo.

\- La hiciste llorar. – Dijo Freddy apuntando su dedo en el corazón de Karl - Eso ya es suficientemente malo. Pero es todavía peor cuando no la dejas explicarse.

\- Y que tenia que explicarme? – pregunto Karl incrédulo –Que aprovecha cualquier momento para estar con el? Despues de todo es su esposa no? Bueno que se la lleve de una maldita vez!

Freddy se llevo las manos a la sien.

\- Ella solo te quería dar celos idiota!

\- Hey! Eres mi amigo pero sigo siendo tu superior. Mas respeto! – Dijo Karl con furia. Despues cambio el tono de su voz – Como que celos?

\- Ella te vio platicando con una muchacha de vestido rojo. Una de cabello negro con chongos a los lados. Parece que es algún tipo de detonante de su pasado como Lisa. No puede ver a alguien vestida asi sin que se llene de celos y se enfade. Por tanto hizo lo que cualquier mujer celosa haría.

\- Estaba… celosa?

\- Acaso tu Lisa no era celosa en tus viejos tiempos? – Pregunto Freddy alzando una ceja

\- Bueno… Si… pero… - Sus ojos se iluminaron - Carajo! Tengo que remediar esto antes de que me tome la palabra.

Se echo a correr hacia fuera de la alberca. Desde la puerta grito:

\- Gracias Freddy! Eres el mejor amigo!

Arriba en su habitación, Aime estaba tapando las huellas de su llanto lo mejor que pudo. Estaba pasando el tiempo y no escuchaba que nadie subiera aun. Reviso su reloj. Casi daban la doce. Habria podido Freddy convencerlo de subir a hablar con ella? Y si no lo hizo?

Escucho que se abria y cerraba la puerta contigua . Sonrio y espero.

Brian habia subido las escaleras corriendo, mas al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Aime, habia dudado. Nop. No debía mostrarse ansioso de arreglar las cosas. No importaba cuanto amara a esa mujer desde hacia mas de 20 anios… Ella debía saber que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar esa conducta. No con Rick Hunter. Hubiera podido tratar de darle celos con cualquier otro hombre de la sala sin que a el le hubiera dolido en lo mas minimo, pero con Hunter era otra historia. Ella se habia casado con el. Habia estado entre sus brazos aunque ella no lo recordara. Nop. Si cedia ahora, no podría dar marcha atrás.

Siguio de largo a su habitación, abrió la puerta y cerro con fuerza para que ella escuchara.

Se quito el saco, que deposito sobre el sillón, se avento boca arriba sobre su cama y espero.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Aime vio su reloj. Habian pasado 20 minutos. Decidio que habia esperado lo suficiente. No sabia si estaba enfadada o asustada. Estaba confundida eso si lo tenia muy claro. Brian nunca se habia enojado cuando bailaba o coqueteaba frente a el con nadie… Porque esta vez habia tomado tan radical decisión? Y que tenían los vestidos chinos que la enfadaban tanto? Acaso tenia algo que ver con el pasado que no recordaba? Y si Brian no la perdonaba?.

Ni siquiera perdió tiempo en tocar la puerta de comunicación. Solo la abrió. La luz estaba prendida y Brian estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Se sento junto a el a contemplarlo. Estaba demasiado palido para su gusto. Su mano derecha caia por el costado de la cama. Tuvo que reprimir un grito de horror al ver que la venda estaba totalmente empapada de sangre y habia un pequeno charco de la misma debajo de ella. Brian estaba perdiendo sangre por su herida que de algún modo se habia abierto cuando corrió hacia su habitación. Estaba tan cansado y débil que se habia quedado dormido.

No perdió el tiempo y toco el timbre para que alguna de las doncellas subiera. Enseguida entro al banio y trajo una toalla limpia y busco entre sus cajones una corbata. Le hizo un torniquete con ella para que la sangre parara y puso su mano sobre la cama bajo la toalla tratando de que quedara en alto, mientras llegaba la ayuda. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Marie subiera y tocara la puerta.

\- Llamo Sr…? – Pregunto desde fuera la doncella

Aime abrió la puerta rápidamente

\- Marie, baje inmediatamente y busque a la Enfermera Morris. La vi cerca de Shun. Dile que es una emergencia y traiga lo necesario para atender una herida… Rapido!

\- Si señorita – Grito Marie asustada mientras corria hacia abajo.

Fue a sentarse junto a la cabeza dela Brian y lo acariciaba con ternura mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Marie guiaba a La enfermera a la recamara de Brian quien en su traje de gala, subio rápidamente con el maletín que habia dejado en la casa cuando estuvo ahí con Ikki. Despues de todo, Shaina habia pagado por el. La puerta estaba abierta y rápidamente comprendio la situación sin que Aime la pusiera al corriente. No quito el torniquete, que habia hecho su trabajo. Tomo las tijeras de punta chata, rompiendo las venda para trabajar mas rápidamente. Limpio cuidadosamente con yodo la herida y vio de forma precisa lo que tenia que hacer.

\- Necesita unas puntadas ya que las vendoletas que tiene no resistieron. – Explico mientras iba al banio a lavarse las manos, y ponerse sus guantes esterilizados. – Si gusta puede esperar afuera señorita Aime.

\- No! Aquí me quedo! No le temo a la sangre – Dijo Aime firmemente

\- Esta bien, voy a comenzar – dijo la enfermera muy tranquila – Marie, podrias traer una jarra de jugo de frutas? Lo va a necesitar para reponer la sangre que perdió.

Marie salio corriendo a hacer lo que la enfermera le habia pedido.

La enfermera habilmente inserto la sutura a la aguja y le dio 7 puntadas. Brian se estremecio involuntariamente cada que la aguja penetraba su piel, pero Aime lo abrazaba y consolaba para evitar que se moviera demasiado. Finalmente la enfermera reforzó los puntos con vendoletas de un material mas resistente, puso un poco de polvo de sulfatiazol y pomada antiséptica antes de tapar la herida con gasas y vendas.

Quito el torniquete y sonrio.

\- Listo, quedo como nuevo. Haga que mantenga la mano sobre la toalla. Aquí hay unos calmantes ligeros. Cuando llegue el jugo haga que se tome un vaso cada hora hasta que se termine. Con eso repondrá la sangre que perdió. Las heridas en las manos son muy escandalosas, mas con el torniquete que hizo, previno que mucha mas sangre se drenara. Manana la mano le va a doler y va a estar de mal humor sobretodo porque los hombres no son muy buenos en aguantar el dolor – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Aime solo abrazo a Brian y afirmo con la cabeza. La enfermera se quito los guantes y los dejo solos. Marie llego con el jugo y Aime le dijo que ella se quedaría a cuidarlo al menos hasta que el color le regresara.

\- Por favor avisale a Shaina que ya no bajare. Dile lo que paso, pero que no se enteren los demás.

\- Si Senorita.

Aime sirvió un poco de jugo. Brian intentaba abrir los ojos, pero le costaba mucho trabajo. Ella sintió eso y lo insto a beber un poco de jugo. Eso si podía hacerlo. Poco a poco, sorbo tras sorbo, se termino el primer vaso. El color estaba regresando a su cara con cada vaso que tomaba y sus fuerzas tambien, mas por el momento volvió a quedarse dormido.

Brian abrio poco a poco los ojos. Que hora era? Que habia pasado? Intento incorporarse, pero Aime se lo impidió.

\- No te levantes aun.– le dijo un voz familiar - Como te sientes?

\- Como un reverendo idiota – contesto con voz apenas audible – Y me duele mucho la mano.

\- Ten, tomate estas pastillas – dijo poniéndolas en su boca y acercándole el vaso a los labios – evitara que el dolor avance.

Brian se las tomo mientras trataba de recordar.

\- Que haces aquí? … Yo… Iba a verte cuando me sentí un poco mareado y me recosté por un momento… - dijo Brian tratando de recordar

\- Lo se… hablaremos de eso mañana… cuando te sientas mejor – dijo Aime con una sonrisa.

\- Y la fiesta?

\- Termino hace un rato. Ya todos deben estar dormidos. Casi amanece – dijo sonriendo

\- Has estado todo este tiempo aquí? – Aime asintió - Lo siento mucho princesa – dijo tratando de sonreir – Ve a descansar. Ya estoy bien.

Aime lo miro.

\- Estuve dormitando aquí y ya no podría dormir si me voy. – dijo levantándose de la cama – Tengo que aclarar contigo algunas cosas antes de hacer nada mas.

Brian se sento en la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas pero el dolor habia disminuido.

\- Que mas aclaración necesitas aparte de que soy un idiota celoso, que se lastima cuando hace rabietas y hace llorar al amor de su vida. Por eso te dije que realmente no te convengo. Deberias de buscarte otro novio…

\- No quiero otro novio – Dijo Aime con voz firme – Yo te quiero a ti! Ademas, Yo soy la que se puso celosa de verte con Sunrey. No se que me pasa… tal vez yo soy la que no te convengo. Despues de tanto tiempo no recuerdo nada, y solo te lastimo con mis tonterías. Yo haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz!

\- Cualquier cosa? – Pregunto Brian levantando una ceja incrédulo

\- Cualquier cosa – Afirmo Aime

\- Incluso… si eso significara un sacrificio para ti? – Pregunto pensando muy bien sus palabras

\- No seria ningún sacrificio si con eso pudiera hacer que me perdones y vuelvas a amarme – Dijo Aime sonriendo.

Brian se levanto para abrazarla suavemente.

\- Nunca he dejado de amarte, y nunca lo hare pase lo que pase – Dijo escondiendo su cara en su hombro – Pero cada vez es mas difícil estar lejos de ti. Eres demasiado hermosa como para dejarte sola.

Aime lo abrazo con fuerza. Ella misma se habia sentido asi aquel dia que beso a Rick.

Brian se separo de ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Los ojos de ella brillaban emocionados.

\- Eso significa… que me perdonas? – pregunto Aime viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Significa, que te iras a descansar y te vere a las 9 am en la puerta principal. Sola.

\- Iremos a algún lado en especial?

\- Digamos que mañana veremos si es verdad que harias un pequeño sacrificio por mi – Dijo Brian con una sonrisa.

Aime asintió y se fue a la puerta de comunicación mientras le lanzaba un beso. Cruzo la puerta sonriendo y se preparo para dormir aunque sea un poco. Nada haría que faltara a su cita con el.

Serian las 8.55 cuando Aime bajo corriendo las escaleras. En realidad se habia metido a la cama casi a las cinco de la mañana y no habia podido dormir bien. Solo pensaba, dormitaba, pensaba, dormitaba. Daba vueltas en su cama. Se levanto a las siete, y se preparo para salir. Que clase de sacrificio requeria Brian de ella? Peor aun… de verdad podría hacerlo o se arrepentiría en el ultimo minuto?

Todos dormían después de una noche increíble y los únicos que trabajaba lo mas silencioso posible era el servicio de limpieza contratados específicamente para la ocasión y los cocineros que estaban preparando el desayuno. Nadie le puso atención a la chica de pantalón blanco y blusa gris que bajaba corriendo con sus tacones.

La puerta principal estaba abierta y ella salio. El Rolls Royce de Shaina estaba listo y Brian estaba afuera esperando por ella. Parecia estar mucho mejor, aunque la venda aun seguía en su mano y trataba de no usarla.

Aime sonrio y el le correspondio la sonrisa. Le abrió la puerta para que entrara. El se sento de lado contrario. James tambien estaba ahí, lo que decepciono un poco a Aime.

\- No puedo manejar con cambios – Dijo Brian justificándose – James, Vamos.

James asintió y arranco. Al parecer Brian ya le habia dado instrucciones especificas de a donde dirigirse.

\- No me diras a donde vamos? – Pregunto Aime acurrucándose con el

\- Aun no – Dijo Brian abrazándola - Pero pronto.

Aime pronto se quedo dormida entre los brazos de Brian, quien tambien dormito un poco.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de piedra gris donde tuvieron que presentar sus identificaciones para poder pasar y fue ahí cuando Aime despertó sobresaltada.

\- Ya llegamos?

\- Asi es, este es nuestro destino final – Dijo Brian mientras salía a abrirle la puerta.

\- Uhhh … Brian? – Dijo mientras salía con ayuda de Brian – Que estamos haciendo en la embajada británica?

\- Nos vamos a casar ya mismo! Espero no te importe no tener una gran boda – Dijo Mirandola a los ojos

Aime abrió los ojos sorprendida, lanzo un pequeño grito y se lanzo a sus brazos.

Por fin tendría su final feliz!

Mientras tanto en Wickhall, Max, Miriya, Rick, Ryu y Cammy bajaron a desayunar. Tenian habitos bastante arraigados y no importaba si dormían una hora o 10 horas, sus horas de comida eran casi sagradas. Shaina y Freddy y Darien y Serena seguían dormidos. Habian sido los últimos en irse a dormir. Se encontraron en el pasillo y bajaron juntos. Nadie mas estaba despierto asi que decidieron dirigirse a la cocina. Habia una mesa suficientemente grande para los cinco. Los chefs se apresuraron a servirles fruta y jugo mientras les preguntaban que iban a querer, un poco asombrados de que alguien estuviera levantado tan temprano.

\- Hola chicos, como durmieron? – pregunto Cammy alegre

\- Es la mejor cama en la que he hecho el amor con Max – Dijo Miriya orgullosa

Cammy y Ryu se destornillaban de risa mientras que Max y Rick no sabían ni donde meter la cabeza.

\- En donde están los demás? – Pregunto Rick tratando de cambiar el tema

\- Aun no se levantan según entiendo – Dijo Ryu – A decir verdad de no estar acostumbrado a desayunar siempre a la misma hora, estaría durmiendo. Quien diría que divertirse tanto era tan cansado.

\- Es cierto – dijo Cammy – De hecho creo que tomare una siesta medio dia. Quince días de dormir solo 5 horas, hara que me salgan arrugas! – Bromeo

Miriya se espanto y se tomo la cara.

\- Max! Es cierto eso? No quiero que eso suceda!

\- Miri, solo están bromeando… verdad Cammy? – Dijo Max lanzándole una mirada de suplica a su heroína favorita.

\- Es cierto Miriya, solo bromeo, no te preocupes – Contesto Cammy con una sonrisa

Ryu recibió una llamada desde su celular, por lo que se excuso para salir de la habitación. Rick se habia levantado a admirar todo lo que habia en el refrigerador, para no perder la costumbre y Miriya se habia levantado para mirar a los chefs cocinar los waffles, huevos y crepas con franca curiosidad, por lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Max de sentarse rápidamente junto a Cammy y decirle:

\- De verdad no eres La Cammy White que estuvo en Shadaloo y Delta Red y que utilizaba el Thrust Kick, Cannon Drill, Axle Spin Knuckle, Hooligan Combination o mi personal favorito el Spin Drive Smasher?

Cammy se asombro una vez mas. Volteo hacia donde Ryu habia salido y se tranquilizo.

\- Porque insistes en eso Max? – Pregunto Cammy

\- Porque si lo eres, estare cumpliendo mi mas loco sueno que es conocerte en persona y poder decirte que eres mi heroína y que cuando he tenido que pelear a mano limpia, siempre pensaba en que es lo que haría Cammy si estuviera en esta situación. – Dijo Max acercándosele para poder murmurarlo.

Cammy acabo por ruborizarse por la mirada de admiración casi infantil en la cara de Max.

\- Pero… de donde me conoces? – susurro – Se supone que nadie aquí sabe nada de mi. Y espero que por favor, si dices admirarme, no lo menciones delante de nadie. De Ryu menos que nadie por favor. Si alguien llega a enterarse, me alejaran de aquí.

Max estaba en las nubes! Su heroína le pedia que guardara un secreto!. Involuntariamente, le tomo la mano y le dijo:

\- Te prometo que tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Pero cuando puedas me das detalles? Quiero saberlo todo…

Cammy estaba a punto de responder cuando dos manos azotaron la mesa espantando a todos en la cocina y haciendo que Max saltara de la silla.

\- Que… esta… pasando… aqui?- Dijo Miriya enojada. Habia fuego en su mirada.

Rick corrió hacia donde estaba Miriya a ver que estaba pasando.

\- Miri… tranquila. – susurro Rick – No esta pasando nada

\- Nada? Yo no lo veo como nada. – Exclamo Miriya – Cammy… Te veo en el gimnasio en una hora.

Miriya le arrebato su plato de waffles al Chef que ya se lo iba a entregar, tomo un vaso de jugo y salio de la cocina furiosa con Max. Rick le dijo a Cammy:

\- Ahora regreso. Dile al Chef que me guarde mis hot cakes. No tardo.

Y salio corriendo tras ellos. Lo ultimo que se escucho de Miriya fue:

\- Ni crean que voy a pelear sin haber desayunado antes

Cammy solo pestaneo. Que carajos estaba pasando ahí? Miriya se va a pelear con quien?

Rick regreso unos minutos después resignado.

\- Roy, donde esta Miriya? – Pregunto Cammy

\- Esta encerrada en su habitación desayunando mientras Max le ruega que le abra la puerta. – Dijo Rick mientras ponía maple a los hot cakes que el Chef le habia dado. – Le dije a Max que se controlara, no me hizo caso, pues ahí tiene las consecuencias.

\- Y con quien se va a pelear Miriya? – Pregunto Cammy mientras seguía desayunando

\- Contigo

\- Queeeee?

\- Según ella le estas tratando de quitar a Max y tiene que defender su honor – Dijo mientras saboreaba los Hot cakes. – Espero que sepas pelear. Su especialidad son los cuchillos, pero a punio limpio tambien es muy buena.

Cammy se llevo la mano hacia el pelo en un gesto que denotaba que no sabia que hacer.

\- Donde esta Ryu?

\- Sigue hablando por celular en el salón. Porque?

\- Es que… no quiero lastimar a Miriya… me cae muy bien y tampoco puedo pelear porque si Ryu lo descubre estoy perdida – Dijo Cammy suspirando – Necesito ver a Elaine…

\- No ha bajado.

\- Ire a su dormitorio de ser necesario. – Dijo Cammy algo estresada – Podrias pedirle a Max y Miriya a que no mencionen nada de esto con nadie por favor? Estoy dispuesta a pelear solo para satisfacer su necesidad de "reparación de honor" siempre y cuando mantengan la boca cerrada.

Rick la miro.

\- Estas segura? Miriya es conocida por ser bastante letal. Mejor esperemos a que Max pueda contentarla.

Por primera vez, Cammy sonrio.

\- Letal? Killer Bee nunca se ha caracterizado por perder una pelea y me vendría bien desempolvarme… Pero si Ryu se entera, yo tendre que irme de esta casa. Prometeme que ustedes no diran nada y dile a Miriya que si. La vere en una hora en el Gimnasio.

Cammy salio hacia la habitación de Shaina.

Rick ahora estaba preocupado. Killer Bee? No se escuchaba nada inocente ese apodo… Mejor terminaba de desayunar y hablaba con Max.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Cammy llegar a la habitación de Shaina quien ya estaba despierta al menos eso creía por el ruido de la ducha.

\- Shaina, puedo pasar? – Dijo Cammy

\- Pasa y cierra con llave– se escucho

Cammy lo hizo, llego hasta la cama y se sento. Shaina estaba cerrando la llave de la regadera. Salio segundos después con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y secándose el cabello con otra.

\- Que pasa Cammy? Ahora que hiciste? – Pregunto Shaina sentándose frente al tocador.

\- Miriya me acaba de retar a pelear …

\- … y dijiste que no… verdad? – Dijo Shaina mientras se secaba el cabello

\- Uhhh…. No exactamente – Dijo Cammy tirándose en la cama

Shaina volteo a ver a Cammy

\- Porque diantres no? – exclamo sorprendida

\- Pues, porque no me dio la oportunidad! Además… suena atractivo. Roy dice que Miriya es muy buena peleando. Desde mi ultima pelea contigo hace 3 anios, no lo he hecho.

\- Y entonces por que vienes a decirme? Solo pateale el trasero y ya.

\- Ese es el punto – Dijo Cammy – Ella me cae bien, pero no creo poder patearle el trasero y ya!. Si no hay alguien que funja como referi y ponga algunas reglas, se me va a pasar la mano, o a ella se le puede pasar la mano…

\- O sea… que me quieres ahí como mediadora – Dijo Shaina tranquilamente

\- Si. Pero… tambien quiero que Ryu no se entere. Se supone que no recuerdo nada de ser Killer Bee recuerdas? – Cammy se arrodillo junto a Shaina - Que sea mi regalo de cumpleaños? Siiii?

\- En donde y a que hora será el encuentro? – Pregunto Shaina mientras veía lo que se iba a poner

\- En el gimnasio en una hora.

\- Ok. Ve a cambiarte. – Dijo Shaina – Y tráeme uno de tus uniformes de combate. Se lo vas a prestar a Miriya. Intentare que tu pelea sea lo mas equitativo posible.

Cammy se levanto feliz y saltando de gusto.

\- Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! Me pondré el verde y ella que se ponga el azul. Asi de paso que le cumpla una de sus fantasias secretas a su marido – Dijo mientras salía corriendo dejando a Shaina toda escandalizada.

Dentro de la capilla de la embajada, el pastor que los caso les estaba dando su bendición. Ambos estaban realmente felices y habían pronunciado sus improvisados votos con tanto amor y ternura que los miembros de la embajada que habían sido llamados para ser testigos habían pensado que era la pareja mas hermosa y enamorada que habían visto casarse ahi.

Tan pronto el secretario del embajador le habia dicho al mismisimo embajador que Lady Aime deseaba casarse en ese momento, la esposa del embajador que habia estado presente, habia movido a toda la casa para ayudarlos a hacer de esa ocasión algo inolvidable. Con gusto le presto el vestido que habia pertenecido a su madre y que ella misma habia usado en su boda y que pensaba entregarle a su hija algún dia, mas la vida le habia dado puros varones. Estaba confeccionado en satin blanco cubierto al 100% con encaje de Bruselas y el estilo no habia pasado de moda. El tocado con un pequeño velo de tul y una tiara con pedrería Swarovski era el marco perfecto para su hermoso rostro. Un improvisado bouquet de rosas con un lazo blanco le fue entregado y con eso habia completado su atuendo. Para el traje de Brian tambien habían colaborado. Uno de los hijos del embajador era de la misma talla que el y le habia prestado un smoking, con la camisa, chaleco y corbata estilo Windsor.

El Embajador mismo habia entregado a la novia y Brian estaba demasiado emocionado. Cuando le habia dicho a Aime que se iban a casar, no estaba pensando en absoluto en los trajes o el protocolo, sino cumplir el sueno de los dos que habían pospuesto por demasiado tiempo. El hecho de que ella hubiera aceptado casarse tal como estaban vestidos lo habia conmovido sobremanera. Despues de todo, que novia no quería vestir de blanco y estar rodeada de sus amigos? Ese era el sacrificio que el habia pedido y ella habia aceptado. Ahora nadie iba a poder separarlo de ella.

James tambien habia sido testigo de la boda en representación de Shaina. Habia derramado unas lagrimas cuando los vio. Cuanto deseaba que la señorita Shaina tambien encontrara al hombre con el cual compartiría su vida y que el estuviera vivo para verlo!.

Salieron de la capilla y el personal de la embajada les tomo varias fotografías del recuerdo. Prometieron tenerlas listas para esa noche y el Embajador haría el favor de llevárselas por la noche cuando fuera a casa de Shaina.

Entraron al salón de la embajada a brindar por la feliz pareja. Ambos estaban en las nubes! Despues de unas fotografías extras, regresaron a cambiarse, agradecieron a los embajadores todas sus amabilidades y Brian le pidió como un favor especial, pedir a su personal firmar un documento oficial de confidencialidad para que nadie dijera lo que habia sucedido ahí hasta después de la fiesta de Shaina, pues no quería opacar el evento que con tanto esfuerzo Shaina habia organizado. El embajador sonrio al comprender y le prometio el documento firmado junto con las fotografías.

Brian asintió complacido y salieron rumbo a la casa de Shaina. James tuvo que subir la ventanilla especial que separaba el frente del asiento trasero al ver que aquella pareja no podía quitarse las manos de encima.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

Dia 2: Una pelea amistosa

Shaina salio de su habitación rumbo a la de Miriya con la ropa de Cammy bajo el brazo. Max se habia cansado de rogarle a Miriya que abriera la puerta y habia bajado a desayunar y Rick lo habia acompañado. Solo faltaba media hora para que se cumpliera el plazo y Cammy estaba en su habitación poniéndose su leotardo verde.

Shaina llego a la puerta de Miriya y toco la puerta.

\- Largate Max, ya te dije que no voy a salir hasta que sea hora de ir al gimnasio – Grito la enojada Meltran desde dentro de la habitación.

Shaina sonrio. Ahhh le encantaba ese ímpetu.

\- No soy Max, soy Elaine. Necesito hablar contigo. Abreme por favor.

\- Esta Max afuera?

\- No, no lo he visto – Dijo Shaina sinceramente

La puerta se abrió y Miriya comprobó primero que Max no estuviera afuera y después la invito a pasar.

\- Si viniste a rogarme que no pelee con tu amiga, pierdes tu tiempo – Dijo sentándose frente al espejo con los brazos cruzados en actitud retadora.

\- Jajaja no, para nada. Todo lo contrario – Dijo Shaina con los ojos brillantes

Miriya la miro extrañada.

\- Acaso quieres aprovecharte para que mate a Cammy por ti?

\- Oh no, no! Cammy es como mi hermana – Dijo Shaina sonriendo – Nunca le desearía ningún mal. Solo vengo a poner las reglas

\- Reglas? En las peleas por el honor de tu hombre no hay reglas – replico Miriya cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si bueno… tal vez de donde vienes no las hay, pero aquí si. – Dijo Shaina – Y si de verdad quieren desquitar todas sus frustraciones quien soy yo para detenerlas? – Puso lo que traía en las manos en la cama, tomo el banquillo del peinador y se sento frente a ella - Estas dispuesta a seguir las reglas?

Miriya lo pensó un momento

\- Cuales son las reglas que propones?

\- Primera regla. Cero Armas. No armas de fuego y no armas blancas. Pelearan a puno limpio.

\- Soy tan buena con o sin armas – dijo Miriya altivamente – Hecho

\- Regla numero dos. Usaran un uniforme reglamentario para el combate. Asi nos daremos cuenta si hacen trampa. Este es el tuyo – le dijo senalando todo el juego que le dio Cammy, desde las botas hasta la boina.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tendras que ayudarme a ponérmelo. Se ve algo complicado.

Shaina asintió.

\- Regla numero tres. Ambas usaran el cabello recogido y no se vale tirar de el para danar a su oponente.

\- Hecho. Me ayudaras a eso tambien?

\- Claro que si

Miriya sonrio. Las reglas no estaban tan complicadas de seguir

\- Regla numero cuatro. No pueden dar golpes mortales ni golpearse en la cara.

\- Esa regla no me gusta – exclamo Miriya

\- Si pero recuerda que faltan 14 dias de fiesta. No creo que quieras asistir con la cara hinchada, dientes rotos o los ojos morados o nariz rota verdad?

\- Cielos no! – exclamo Miriya con horror - Esta bien, acepto

Shaina sonrio de nuevo. Esto le estaba gustando.

\- Regla numero cinco. La batalla terminara si alguna de estas cosas acontece: tres golpes en área prohibida, una herida seria, intervención de una tercera persona ajena a nosotras tres, que alguna de ustedes dos se rinda o que pasen 20 minutos sin que se cumpla ninguna de estas metas. Estas de acuerdo?

Miriya quedo pensativa unos segundos.

\- Y como sabremos quien gana si pasan los 20 minutos sin que nadie se rinda, se hiera o nadie intervenga?

\- En ese caso, se declarara un empate, tu dejaras en paz a Cammy y dejaras de Celar a Max con ella.

\- A las Meltran no nos gustan los empates. Es solo otra forma de perder. – Dijo Miriya con orgullo

\- Las… Meltran? Que es eso? Algún club de pelea o algo asi? – pregunto Shaina extrañada

Miriya se mordio el labio. Acababa de cometer un error que podía costarle todos esos vestidos bonitos.

\- No me hagas caso – dijo Miriya tratando de restarle importancia – Acepto todas tus reglas.

Shaina palmeo con entusiasmo.

\- Perfecto. Ahora te ayudare a cambiarte y a peinarte. Veras lo versátil que es este traje de combate. Y una ultima regla Miriya… Nadie debe saber nada de esta pelea. Ni Aime, Ni Freddy, ni Ryu. Nadie comprendes? No hoy ni mañana ni nunca – Dijo mientras extendia el conjunto para sorpresa de Miriya.

Miriya solo asintió, dejando que Shaina comenzara a cepillarle el cabello.

Max y Rick estaban en el gimnasio esperando. Max daba vueltas y vueltas. Estaba en extremo nervioso. Faltaban pocos minutos para la pelea. Habia querido hablar con Miriya para que se cuidara de los golpes de Cammy. No importaba que tan fuerte era Miriya, estaria en desventaja sin las armas.

Shaina habia bajado al gimnasio a hacer espacio para las chicas, tan pronto habia terminado de vestir y peinar a Miriya. Para tranquilidad de Cammy, Ryu la habia interceptado en el pasillo y le habia pedido permiso de utilizar su oficina privada para una llamada de conferencia con sus abogados que no podían ponerse de acuerdo en un contrato. Shaina habia accedido y le habia abierto la oficina que por las fiestas, siempre mantenía bajo llave. Ryu le habia agradecido y le habia pedido que por favor le avisara a Cammy que no podría estar con ella en por lo menos una hora y media en lo que resolvia su problema, lo que le habia dado un buen respiro a Cammy cuando se entero, porque ahora podría concentrarse en su pelea.

Shaina estaba muy emocionada por la pelea y Max y Rick no podían comprender porque no estaba tan nerviosa como ellos, quienes se sentaron a esperar sobre los aparatos para levantar pesas. Estaban justo frente a la colchoneta donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea.

La primera en llegar fue Cammy, vestida con sus botas negras, su leotardo verde militar de cuello alto sin mangas y de terminación en tanga con su boina y unos guantes rojos que eran una replica de sus guantes especiales, solo que estos los usaba para entrenamiento, por lo que estaban acolchados en los nudillos. Si Max no hubiera estado tan nervioso, hubiera pedido al menos una foto con ella en su pose de ataque. Unos minutos después apareció Miriya, la cual vestia el leotardo azul cielo a rayas de cuello de tortuga sin mandas con decoración de corbata amarilla de Cammy. Le quedaba tan ajustado a su cuerpo y su terminación en tanga que al principio Miriya casi cancela la pelea al sentirse desnuda, pero su adrenalina zentraedi le hizo olvidar lo que traía puesto. Sus botas eran iguales a las de Cammy pero de color rojo, usaba un pequeno sombrerito azul y los mismos guantes rojos de entrenamiento que utilizaba Cammy. Su peinado al igual que el de Cammy, eran dos trenzas francesas cayéndole a cada lado. Sus piernas traían el mismo tipo de maquillaje camuflado en rayos que el de Cammy solo que en diferente color y Max no pudo menos que agradecer que nadie mas estuviera presente en el gimnasio para ver la pelea porque entonces el seria el que tendría que pelearse con todos los hombres que admiraran a su esposa. Estaba increíblemente sexy y hasta el enojo que traía con ella por haberlo dejado fuera de la puerta habia desaparecido. Solo contaba los minutos para que esa tontera terminara y se pudiera llevar a su esposa a su recamara para cumplir sus mas pervertidas fantasias con ese traje puesto.

Rick sonreía ante la imagen que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Dos mujeres extremadamente sexys peleándose por Max. Si tan solo pudiera contar la historia en el SDF-3… porque nadie se lo iba a creer!

Miriya traía fuego en los ojos. No podía olvidar la mirada de Max hacia Cammy. Volteo hacia donde estaba su esposo y vio esa misma mirada, otra vez! Esa chica tendria que sufrir! - decidio

Shaina las llamo a las dos.

\- Ya establecimos las reglas. Estan listas? – volteo a verlas a ambas quienes asintieron afirmativamente – Esta bien. El tiempo comienza a correr… - Viendo el cronometro en su reloj – Ahora!

Shaina se alejo lo mas que pudo para no entorpecer la pelea pero estaba muy atenta.

Por algunos segundos ninguna de las dos chicas hizo ningún movimiento esperando que la otra realizara su primer ataque ofensivo. Ya que Cammy no quiso atacar primero Miriya comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con los punos que hábilmente Cammy esquivaba o bloqueaba con sus guantes. Cuando Miriya lanzo una patada hacia el torso de Cammy, esta logro apenas evitarla, pero le dio el momento exacto para comenzar a atacar. Punos y patadas volaban de ambos lados. Ambas conectaron un golpe en las costillas a la otra que lo único que hizo fue enfurecerlas. Max y Rick no perdían detalle. Ambas eran muy buenas, demasiado. En algún momento Miriya tuvo una ligera ventaja conectando patadas de escuadra con combinación de golpe dorsal, pero Cammy ya con los animos arriba hizo varias combinaciones que Max logro reconocer. Patadas giratorias, en escuadra, llave de judo con las piernas. Afortunadamente para Miriya, la regla de no tocar la cara de la oponente la habia salvado de un nockout seguro y asi Shaina, conociendo bien los movimientos estrella de Cammy habia puesto un limite para su fuerza. Les costaba un poco mantener el ritmo físico y mental, pues sin poder tocar la cara ni golpes que pudieran ser mortales, tenían que pensar muy bien sus movimientos.

Despues de 15 minutos ininterrumpidos de pelea, ambas comenzaron a mostrar signos de cansancio y dolor. Miriya no podía creerlo. Como era posible que una simple chica terrestre como Cammy hubiera podido conectarle varios golpes? Ella era una guerrera Zentraedi! Habia nacido para pelear y esta jovencita le estaba pateando el trasero, literalmente! Cammy tambien estaba sorprendida. No tenia la menor idea de quien era Miriya, pero se veía dulce y delicada. Jamas pensó que hubiera podido encontrar, después de Shaina, a tan formidable oponente. Comenzo a sonreir, y ese simple gesto contagio a Miriya. Sus golpes se fueron haciendo cada vez mas lentos y suaves y al termino de los 20 minutos, Shaina paro la pelea y ambas estaban riendo a carcajadas y se abrazaban antes de caer rendidas sobre las colchonetas.

Max corrió hacia Miriya para ver si habia quedado herida , mas cuando se agacho lo agarro a besos apasionados en el piso de la colchoneta, lo que hizo que el ya bastante excitado Coronel Sterling, cargara a su esposa en brazos sin separar sus labios y la subiera directamente a su habitación.

Tanto Cammy como Shaina quedaron con cara de interrogación.

\- A donde van? – Pregunto Cammy a Rick– Queria hablar con ella!

Con un gesto de impotencia Rick alzo los hombros y les contesto:

\- No pregunten. Solo se que no los veremos por algunas horas. – se rio a carcajadas – Le acabas de dar a Miri su afrodisiaco favorito.

Tanto Cammy como Shaina se ruborizaron a mas no poder.

James acababa de atravesar el ultimo reten de seguridad antes de llegar a la casa.

\- Senor, estamos llegando. - Aviso

Se escucharon algunas risas y movimiento en el asiento trasero. En los últimos minutos antes de llegar, Aime bajo la separación entre los asientos.

James pudo atisbar por el retrovisor a los recién casados y le extendió un pañuelo desechable a Brian al ver lápiz labial por toda su cara. Brian lo tomo y tanto el como ella se rieron de sus travesuras.

\- James puedo pedirte otro favor? – Dijo Brian mientras Aime le limpiaba cariñosamente las huellas de sus besos – Podria … no decirle a nadie por el momento lo que sucedió el dia de hoy?

\- Que parte señor? – Pregunto James por el retrovisor. De nuevo la pareja se rio.

\- La parte de la boda principalmente James – Dijo Brian – No quiero arruinar la sorpresa y quisiera… mantenerlo lo mas secreto posible hasta que acabe la fiesta.

\- Lo intentare señor, pero la señorita Elaine tiene una forma muy persuasiva de sacar la información que requiere – Dijo James bromeando.

\- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Aime – Te prometemos no meterte en problemas.

\- Si señorita. Yo les guardo el secreto por el momento. – Dijo el chofer abriéndole la puerta a Aime.

En agradecimiento, Aime le dio un beso en la mejilla al chofer.

\- Eres un amor James.

Ahora fue el turno de James de sonreir y ruborizarse mientras veía a Brian cargar a Aime para cruzar el umbral de la casa como dictaba la tradición de los recién casados antes de subir por las escaleras de servicio directamente a sus habitaciones.

Rick deambulaba por la casa sin nada que hacer. Elaine estaba hablando con su asesor de fiestas acerca de los preliminares de la fiesta de esa noche, Ryu seguía en su conferencia en la oficina de Shaina, Cammy se habia ido a banar, los Sterling aun no bajaban de su escapada, y si los conocía, aun iban para largo; a Freddy lo habia visto bajar junto con los Chiba y otras personas hacia el comedor para el almuerzo, pero de Brian y Aime, nadie sabia nada. Estaba tentado a ir a fisgonear a su habitación, pero no se le hacia correcto. Estaba un poco cansado de tanto bailar la noche anterior. Hacia mucho tiempo que no utilizaba todos sus musculos durante tanto tiempo. Y esas chicas locas no lo habían dejado solo en toda la noche! Lo orgulloso que se hubiera sentido Roy de verlo rodeado de tantas mujeres hermosas y lo decepcionado que estaría de que no se hubiera aprovechado de ninguna. Eso lo hizo reir.

\- Supongo que por mas que lo intente, siempre sere hombre de una sola mujer – Se dijo mientras entraba en el saloncito amarillo.

Ahí habia visto un buen sofá donde podía dormir una siesta. No subiría a su habitación porque estaba casi seguro que los Sterling no lo iban a dejar descansar aunque quisiera. Ya habia pasado por eso durante su luna de miel.

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde cuando Shaina vio su reloj. Los trabajadores estaban haciendo un poco de ruido al levantar las tarimas en el jardín trasero. Esa noche correspondia a "Mardi Gra estilo Rio" por lo que se estaban levantando las tarimas para las personas que no quisieran participar en el desfile pero quisieran verlo desde un punto alto. La calzada habia sido bien delimitada por macetas de coloridas flores artificiales con luces y que rodeaban toda la casa. El sonido ya estaba instalado por todo el jardín al igual que las mesas de los bocadillos. Las diferentes pistas de baile ya estaban instaladas sobre el césped y todo estaba casi listo.

Comenzo a preocuparse. Nadie habia visto a Brian ni Aime en toda la mañana. Ella habia estado ocupada un momento con su asesor de fiestas y sus invitados y los habia olvidado. Despues cuando Freddy bajo a almorzar, le dijo que habia pasado por la habitación de Brian, abierto la puerta y no estaba ahí. Shaina habia hecho lo mismo en la habitación contigua después de que habia terminado con Miriya antes de la pelea y Aime no estaba ahí. Donde estarían? Obviamente en el gimnasio no habían estado, y la pista habia estado limpia tambien. Estaba realmente preocupada. Acaso se habia puesto peor la herida y habían tenido que llevarlo al hospital? La noche anterior después de que Marie le habia avisado que la enfermera Morris habia subido a atender la herida de Brian y que ninguno de los dos volveria a bajar, Freddy le habia pedido que no fuera a verlos. Esos dos tenían que arreglar sus diferencias y no habría mejor oportunidad. Shaina habia accedido y se habia concentrado en bailar con diferentes personas toda la noche. Afortunadamente para la paz mental de ella (y de Saori), Seiya no se le habia acercado. Decidio subir para descansar un poco antes de que tuviera que bajar a las 8 para cenar. Freddy quiso hacer lo mismo. No tenia caso estar abajo si Shaina no estaba ahí. Ademas necesitaba tomar un banio y ver cual era el traje que Cammy habia preparado para el, aunque estaba seguro que se sentiría bastante ridículo con el si era mas o menos lo que se imaginaba. Shaina lo tomo de la mano y subieron juntos. Toco en la puerta de Brian. Nadie contesto. Abrio la puerta. La cama no habia sido destendida. Checo el banio. Vacio. Volteo a ver a Freddy. Este le hizo una señal para no hacer ruido. Pudieron escuchar un ligero sonido en la habitación de junto por lo que Shaina dedujo que al menos Aime estaba en su habitación. Por tal motivo decidio abrir la puerta de comunicación y habría dado tan solo unos tres o cuatro pasos antes de exclamar:

\- Aime! Porque no has baja… - Su voz se murió en su garganta al ver que Brian sentándose en la cama de Aime completamente desnudo y a su lado Aime totalmente relajada y dormida aun bajo las sabanas con su cabello rojo esparcido por toda la cama.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y rápidamente se dio vuelta tapándose los ojos. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, pero en su cabeza esa escena no era para que ella la viera.

Brian reacciono al oir su voz y se volvió a tapar con las sabanas a tiempo para que Freddy entrara.

\- Amor los encontraste? – Viendo que Shaina estaba volteada hacia la otra puerta con los ojos tapados, volteo hacia el lado contrario– Vaya! Si que lo hiciste.

\- Chicos, … que diantres hacen aquí tan temprano?- Dijo Brian en voz baja bostezando y tallándose los ojos para poder despertar al 100%

\- Temprano? Vamos amigo… son las 6 de la tarde… ya es hora de comenzar a cambiarnos para bajar a cenar. – Dijo Freddy divertido mientras empujaba a Shaina hacia la salida mas próxima. – Estabamos algo preocupados por ustedes pero supongo que no tendríamos que haberlo estarlo.

\- Dejame que te explique – comenzó a decir Brian mientras buscaba su ropa.

\- No, no. - dijo Freddy – No es necesario. Ambos ya entendimos. Los veremos en la cena… espero- dijo guinandole un ojo.

Freddy salio riendo mientras que Shaina salio toda apenada. Si eso no le ensenaba a tocar la puerta en todo momento, nada lo haría.

\- Ellos… ellos… - Dijo Shaina sin dejar de ruborizarse al recordar la escena

\- Ellos arreglaron sus diferencias…. Es todo lo que necesitamos saber – Dijo Freddy abrazándola de frente – Es hora de ir a cambiarnos. Luego que averigue los detalles, seras la primera en saberlos.

Shaina asintió y Freddy le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Brian con un gran suspiro se levanto de la cama, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su ahora esposa, tomo su ropa y abrió la puerta de comunicación. Volteo a ver la hermosa escena que se le presentaba en la cama y sonrio. Sip. Era muy difícil separarse de ella, pero era hora de preparase para la cena y explicarle al menos a Freddy lo que habia pasado antes de comenzara a hacer historias en su cabeza

La alarma de del despertador sono y Aime se vio obligada a abrir sus ojos para callar el maldito buzz que no la dejaba dormir. Se estiro… Se habia quedado dormida.

\- Son las 7pm o las 7am? – se pregunto sentándose en la cama un poco desorientada – Mmm… Pero que hermoso sueno! Ojala y no hubiera terminado… A que hora me quite la ropa? … porque… solo fue un sueno… verdad?

Se levanto, fue al banio, preparo su banera, le puso sus burbujas favoritas y mientras se llenaba fue al espejo. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron como platos. Ahí, colgado de su cuello estaba su cadena de oro y su sortija de matrimonio insertado como dije. No habia sido un sueno! Se habia casado con Brian esa mañana!


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Mientras tanto, Miriya fue a tocar a la puerta de Cammy vestida solamente con ropa interior de encaje cubierta con su afelpada bata blanca cortesía de la casa. Habia descubierto que ese tipo de ropa le encantaba a Max y era de un tipo de encaje que no habia dentro del SDF-3.

Cammy abrió la puerta confiada.

\- Miri! Pasa por favor – Dijo Cammy con alegría

Miriya esbozo una sonrisa y paso al interior. Miro con asombro la habitación de Cammy.

\- Wow! Nuestra habitación es hermosa pero tu habitación es… es… - parecía no encontrar palabras para describir esa habitación que habia sido pintada en tonos verdes y marrones.

Cammy suspiro.

\- Ya se, es demasiado masculina. No necesitas decírmelo.

\- Claro que no! Es… genial y perfecta! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esa combinación de tonos para hacerla tan acogedora! – Cammy estaba mas que sorprendida -y que es eso en la pared? Un poster con los tipos de espadas cortas? – Miriya se sentía en el paraíso, casi como cuando estaba con sus hermanas Meltran – Tienes alguna de ellas?

Cammy sonrio ampliamente, asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una señal de silencio con una mano y con la otra la señal de sígueme. La dirigio hacia su vestidor, y detrás de sus blusas las cuales hizo a un lado, Miriya pudo ver colgadas en la pared un total de 25 diferentes dagas y espadas. Todas perfectamente pulidas y brillantes. Miriya las toco casi con reverencia.

\- Eres una guerrera como yo! – Exclamo finalmente Miriya – Yo sabia que una mujer normal no podía ser tan buena peleando!

Cammy se sonrojo.

\- No exactamente. Solo fui entrenada en la milicia como tu. – Cammy se llevo la mano a la boca. Habia descubierto a una desconocida su pasado y eso podía tener consecuencias. Con voz suplicante le dijo – Por favor Miriya, es un secreto. No se lo menciones a nadie. Ni a Max! Dame tu palabra de… guerrera de que no se lo vas a decir a nadie. Podria meterme en muchos problemas.

Miriya la miro desconfiada entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- Que clase de problemas?

\- Si saben que sigo peleando o que tengo una sola arma en mi casa, me van a llevar muy lejos de aquí y me meterán a la cárcel! Todo por ser como tu dices… una guerrera.

Miriya la siguió mirando profundamente, tratando de ver si decía o no la verdad. Le vino a la mente los recuerdos de cuantos problemas tuvieron las Meltran para adaptarse a la sociedad microniana y cuantas veces tuvo que abogar por sus antiguas compañeras para darles otra oportunidad.

\- Te guardare el secreto con tres condiciónes – Dijo Miriya con sonrisa picara después de un momento.

\- Dime cuales son – Dijo Cammy apretando los ojos como esperando que le llegara un golpe.

\- Primera condición, que pelees todos los días conmigo mientras estemos aquí. – Dijo Miriya con un brillo medio sádico en los ojos – Mismas reglas de nuestro ultimo encuentro pero esta vez en plano totalmente amistoso y sin publico.

Cammy la miro sorprendida.

\- Quieres que pelee contigo? Todos los días? Mismas Reglas? – Dijo con ojos brillantes. Extranaba pelear – Como te vas a deshacer de Max si no quieres publico?

Miriya asintió.

\- No te preocupes. Despues de que acabo con nuestra sesión sexual, el se queda dormido como un bebe. Podemos vernos todos los días d de la mañana antes de que se levante para desayunar.

Cammy se llevo una mano a los ojos tratando de borrar de su mente la imagen que Miriya le habia puesto en la cabeza. Esta chica le daba demasiados detalles.

\- Hecho! Que otras condiciones tienes?

\- Segunda condición: que me digas que carambas nos debemos poner para la cena, porque como sabes, llegamos tarde anoche y ya no alcanzamos a cenar, pero tampoco creo que sea muy comodo llegar vestidos con los trajes que tenemos en el closet – Pregunto sorprendente timida Miriya – No quisiéramos desentonar, pues no estamos en nuestro ambiente.

Cammy asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo.

\- Se perfectamente a que te refieres. Es muy simple. A las 8 se sirve la cena. Todos bajaran a cenar con ropa informal, aunque algunas mujeres ya tendran listo su peinado y maquillaje para no perder tiempo para llegar a las 10 al principio de la noche. La cena dura solo una hora, es decir d despues todos suban a cambiarse de acuerdo a la ocasión. Algunas personas que no participan al 100% en el vestuario tal como la Reina Isabel, bajan con su traje de noche de acuerdo a los colores del programa y ya no regresan a cambiarse. Es de esperarse por la edad y posicion. – después susurro – Ademas algunas somos algo descuidadas al comer y solemos ensuciar nuestra ropa, por lo que asi evitamos que nuestros trajes se manchen. Esta regla solo aplica para cuando se usan disfraces o es una noche de fiesta pero no de gala. Las noches de gala, deberas ya estar vestida con la ropa que usaras toda la noche al bajar a cenar, que fue lo que sucedió ayer.

Miriya lo pensó un momento. Tenia sentido.

\- Gracias Cammy, Les dire a los chicos.

\- Y entonces tu ultima condición? – Dijo Cammy impaciente.

\- Que me regales tu traje de combate azul, el que use para pelear contigo… Nunca habia visto a Max tan excitado y no es que me queje de su entusiasmo habitual, pero diantres! apenas y puedo caminar y quiero que siempre este asi de… entusiasmado – Dijo Miriya con voz lasciva.

Cammy no pudo menos que sonrojarse y carcajearse al mismo tiempo.

\- Quedatelo!… pero Miri… has escuchado alguna vez lo que es el Cosplay?

Miriya negó con la cabeza y Cammy procedio a explicarle todo lo que sabia acerca de ese mundo tan fantástico del que aparentemente Max formaba parte.

Freddy habia terminado de ducharse y se habia puesto una playera polo y unos jeans negros. No habia podido dejar de pensar en lo que habia pasado minutos antes en la habitación de Aime. Si bien era cierto que Karl y Aime siempre habían sido algo… apasionados en sus demostraciones de afecto, no se imaginaba que su amigo de hecho pasara las noches con Aime, aunque no tendría nada de extraño (lo que no daría el por poder hacer lo mismo con Shaina). Sin embargo por lo poco que hablaban de esos temas, y a pesar de que Karl habia sido el primer hombre en la vida de Lisa, y tal vez por eso mismo, El la respetaba y Habia decidido que no haría nada que pudiera asustarla hasta que pudiera casarse con ella. Y luego estaba el pleito de la noche anterior. Habria sido esa la forma mas fácil de reconciliarse? Entonces seria que Karl pudiera haberla obligada a llegar a ese punto? No. Esa era una idea tonta. Con la fuerza física que tenia ahora Aime, fácilmente podía habérselo quitado de encima de haber querido. Tenia que hablar directamente con el y preguntarle, tanto para satisfacer su curiosidad, como para darle una explicación a Shaina que estaba bastante avergonzada por no haber tocado la puerta y por ver tan intima escena.

Prendio el localizador y vio que Brian seguía en su habitación. Termino de vestirse y toco la puerta. Brian se habia puesto tambien un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca de algodón que utilizaba desfajada.

\- Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Freddy

\- Claro – respondio Brian – Solo estoy terminando de afeitarme. Que te trae por aquí?

\- La curiosidad mato al gato – Dijo Freddy mientras jugaba con su reloj.

\- Crei que tardarías un poco mas… - Dijo Brian divertido – Batiste tu propio record.

\- Como esta tu mano? – Dijo Freddy ignorando el sarcasmo de Brian.

\- Solo puedo decirte que estoy feliz de que no seas medico practicante y tu doctorado sea en física espacial aplicada porque si no te morias de hambre! – Brian rio de su propio chiste – Casi muero desangrado ayer por tu culpa.

\- Ah no! – reclamo Freddy – A mi no me culpes de tus tonterías. Nadie te dijo que rompieras tu copa en la mano, te pelearas con Aime y luego corrieras como energúmeno para reparar tus errores. Eso fue lo que hizo que tu presión se acelerara y botara las vendoletas.

\- Ya cállate Freddy! Ultimamente estas especialmente fastidioso conmigo. – Dijo Brian medio bromeando y poniéndose su After shave.

Se escucho un ruido en la habitación de Aime que hizo que ambos guardaran silencio.

\- Quieres todos los detalles, morboso? – bromeo Brian – Vamos a tu habitación y ahí te los cuento.

Ambos salieron y cruzaron el pasillo para que Brian pudiera poner al corriente a Freddy de los acontecimientos del dia.

La música de samba comenzaba a escucharse de fondo por toda la casa mientras que los bailarines que iban a liderar el desfile se preparaban para el show.

La cena habia sido todo lo contrario a lo que habían pensado Rick y los Sterling, pues en lugar de ver una cena en la que según habían leído se incluían 4 diferentes tenedores, 3 diferentes cucharas, 3 diferentes cuchillos y 5 diferentes copas por no hablar de los 4 platos diferentes, habia sido todo tan sencillo y ameno, como una gran familia compartiendo la mesa (que eran en realidad cinco mesas tipo tablones para doce personas unidas en formación con elegantes manteles blancos y faldones) . No habia una disposición formal excepto que en la cabecera de la mesa de un lado se encontraba Shaina como anfitriona y en el otro Freddy como anfitrión. A cada lado de Freddy estaba Aime y Brian y de lado de Shaina, Isabel II y el Lord Chamberlain Sir Edwards MacCombs que habia descubierto, era pariente lejano suyo por parte de su madre. Los demás lugares habían sido asignados conforme iban llegando para evitar discriminar a nadie. Dado que ese dia el tema era Carnaval tipo Rio, entre los platillos que estaban disponibles estaban La feijoada, El vatapá , el moqueca de peixe, acarajé, bolinhas de arroz y las coxhinas con pao de queijo. De tomar, hubo vino tinto y ponche de frutas tropicales para los que no tomaban alcohol. Y como era de esperarse, las famosas espadas brasileñas no podían faltar, con lo que Rick quedo mas que fascinado. Mientras estuvo peleando con los insurrectos en el Amazonas, habia tenido la oportunidad de probar algunos platillos regionales, mas ciertamente no sabían igual debido al estress y a la falta de ingredientes nativos en aquel momento.

Rick no habia podido acercarse a Aime en toda la cena, porque su asiento habia quedado bastante retirado y del mismo lado, por lo que se dedico a hablar con la enfermera Morris que se habia sentado a su lado derecho y quien al igual que ellos, habia estado un poco cohibida al principio, pero después decidio que tendría que disfrutar de esa oportunidad que le estaban dando de conocer un mundo al que ella en realidad no pertenecia.

Comieron hasta que no pudieron mas y cuando sus anfitriones se levantaron de la mesa, todo el mundo los imito y subieron a cambiarse. Para las personas mas modestas y que no podían o querían disfrazarse (mas por la edad que por el pudor), en el programa se les habia pedido usar colores alegres, como el verde, morado, azul turquesa, amarillo, rojo, y al menos un antifaz con plumas, por lo que aparentemente la velada seria todo lo contrario a la formalidad de la noche anterior.

Shaina tomo del brazo a Freddy y salieron del comedor rumbo a sus habitaciones para cambiarse.

Cammy que habia provisto todos los trajes para todos los invitados de Aime, les habia diseñado casi el mismo modelos a todas las mujeres pero en diferente color y a los hombres, se les habia hecho un pantalón blanco y camisas de seda del mismo tono que su pareja. Los habia diseñado para que pareciera que formaban parte de algún club de Samba, pero conociendo la modestia de todas ellas, al mismo tiempo estaban suficientemente cubiertas para que ninguna de sus parejas se sintiera celoso.

Cada traje constaba de un traje de dos piezas top y ombliguero. El top de cuello alto, sin manga, de tela stretch brillosa con una gran piedra rhinestone en forma de gota a la altura del escote, bordado con flores de lentejuela y chaquira y ribeteado en liston dorado. La parte baja constaba en un short del mismo material y color que el top que era una sola pieza con un tipo de taparrabo suelto a las rodillas que les tapaba el short por el frente y por detrás ribeteado igualmente en color dorado y con flores de lentejuela de brillantes colores tambien. Los tocados tenían unas plumas muy ligeras y deberían ser prendidos con broches para que no se deslizaran. Solo les daba el look mas no pesaban casi nada a diferencia de los originales que incluso se tenia que usar con arnes. Cada traje traía dos sets de pulseras doradas y los zapatos de tacon forrados del mismo color del traje. Las 5 chicas (Shaina, Aime, Cammy, Serena y Miriya) antes de la cena, quedaron de cambiarse en la habitación de Shaina para ayudarse las unas a las otras, sobre todo en el peinado. Una a una fueron llegando, y abrían sorprendidas los portatrajes.

\- Vaya Cammy! Son demasiado… demasiado - Dijo Serena

\- Puritanos? Modernos? Feos? – pregunto ansiosa Cammy – Dime! No te quedes callada!

\- Pues iba a decir festivos jajaja pero pues todo lo demás que dijiste tambien - Se burlo Serena sacando la lengua a Cammy

\- Te voy a….! – Dijo Cammy mientras correteaba a Serena

\- Cammy ya basta! Tenemos poco tiempo y no quiero que comiences a pelear. – Dijo Shaina con voz muy firme.

\- Si mami – Dijo Cammy burlándose de Shaina quien le lanzo una mirada que hizo que Cammy se calmara y subiera las manos en son de paz.

Tanto Mirilla como Aime se rieron mientras ayudaban a Shaina a vestirse primero, pues en cualquier momento Freddy pasaría por ella antes de que llegaran los primeros invitados para poder darles la bienvenida. Serena ayudaba a Cammy. El traje de Shaina era verde esmeralda, color que combinaba con sus ojos; El de Aime habia sido violeta; El de Cammy era Azul rey; el de Serena color amarillo y el de Miriya color Rojo. Cuando terminaron con Shaina, siguieron con Miriya.

\- Uhhh no se si Max quiera que muestre mi vientre en publico – Dijo Miriya sonrojada mientras Cammy la peinaba y Aime le ayudaba con su maquillaje.

\- Pero si tienes una hermosa figura Miriya! – Dijo Serena con genuina admiracion – En cambio yo estoy muy plana.

\- No estas plana – dijo Aime guinandole un ojo– Solo no has terminado de desarrollarte y además eres asiática! La fantasia de todos los europeos.

Serena rio entre nerviosa y feliz por el halago.

\- Y si se enoja comigo? – Insistio Miriya viéndose en el espejo por todos lados

\- Creeme – Le susurro Cammy al oído – A veces les gusta que sus mujeres muestren algo de piel.

\- Como con el traje azul? – pregunto Mirilla en el mismo tono susurrante

\- Exacto. Tiene el mismo efecto – Sonrio Cammy asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Siendo asi… - Dijo MIriya poniéndose del mismo body glitter que Shaina uso en los hombros y vientre.

Shaina la miro desde donde ayudaba a Serena y no pudo evitar sonreir. Esa Miriya solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza, y últimamente Shaina tambien. No podía pasar por alto el hecho de que cada vez que Freddy la besaba apasionadamente, algo ocurria en su cuerpo que le pedia mas, pero nunca habían pasado de algunas caricias. Seria que el no la deseaba como ella a el? Tampoco era como si hablaran del tema, y por lo que vio horas antes con Aime, parece que ahora ella era la que tendría que pedir consejos. Tal vez a Miriya. No quería que Aime supiera que tenia un punto débil y a decir verdad no era tanto eso sino que no sabia que tanto sabia Aime al respecto. Si Lisa estuviera ahí, tal vez, pero Aime…. Volteo a verla. Estaba un poco callada y distraída pero con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa mas grande que nunca. Eso es lo que hacia el amor físico? Ese amor del que ella ciertamente solo sabia la teoría pero no la practica?. El toque de la puerta característico de Freddy la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Ese es Freddy chicas, - dijo terminando de peinar a Serena y poniéndose su antifaz – debo bajar. Aime, Cammy, terminen aquí por favor, solo falta el tocado y el glitter y las veo abajo. Si desean llegar directo, comenzaremos a las 11 en punto en la puerta principal.

Y salio donde Freddy ya la esperaba vestido acorde.

\- Nuestra anfitriona ciertamente es bellísima, estoy muy feliz de que nos haya invitado – exclamo Miriya mientras ayudaba a peinar a Aime – Porque no se ha casado aun?

\- Jajaja porque no hay quien le soporte el mal genio! – Bromeo Cammy ayudando a colocarle el tocado a Serena y esquivando el cepillo que Aime le habia arrojado. Cammy ya sabia que Aime la iba a defender.

\- Que mala eres Cammy – Dijo Serena viéndose al espejo satisfecha con los resultados y tomando la botella de body glitter – Miriya tiene razón. Es muy raro que no se haya casado. Que su novio aun no se lo ha pedido?

\- Yo me case con Max una semana después de conocerlo – Dijo Miriya orgullosa poniéndose los zapatos

Las tres chicas voltearon a verse entre si como diciendo "estas loca o que?". Cammy fue la que no pudo aguantar hacer el comentario.

\- Estas bromeando verdad? Nadie se casa con solo una semana de conocer a alguien.

\- Pues yo si lo hice – dijo Miriya con su descaro acostumbrado – Y me lo pidió el mismo dia que nos conocimos justo después de que intente matarlo.

\- Que tu hiciste queeeee? – Gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Aime quedo pensando un momento y de pronto exclamo:

\- Ya se! Entonces ustedes son la pareja de la que Rick me estaba hablando que se peleo a cuchilladas o algo asi…

\- Quien es Rick – pregunto Cammy a Aime

\- Uhhh me refiero a Roy. – dijo Aime corrigiendo. Despues de todo se suponía que solo Rick, Max y Mirilla sabian que Rick le habia confesado su verdadera identidad – Rick, Roy, es lo mismo. El chiste es que el me hablo de esa historia. Se me hizo demasiado fantástica para creérselo pero parece que es verdad.

\- Lisa, No te muevas tanto! Asi no puedo fijarte los broches – Dijo Miriya haciendo malabares con el cabello de Aime.

Aime fruncio el entrecejo al escuchar ese nombre. Parecia que después de todo hasta Miriya la confundia con ella. Tan cercano era el parecido?

\- No se llama Lisa, se llama Aime – corrigio Serena inocentemente. Se rio suavemente – Creo que todas hemos estado inhalado tanto fijador para cabello, que nos estamos confundiendo con los nombres.

\- Yo nunca me confundo – Dijo Miriya ofendida

\- Ya, ya terminemos con esto o jamas bajaremos – dijo Aime con tono serio, asombrando a Cammy y Serena – Si ya todas estamos listas hay que bajar y no se olviden de los antifaces. – sonrio de nuevo - Es hora de bailar!

Miriya no dijo nada. De nuevo su instinto Meltran le decía que ella era Lisa. Pero no iba a decir nada a nadie hasta que estuviera segura. Se encogio de hombros y se puso su antifaz como las otras tres chicas. Como dijo Aime, era hora de divertirse.

Los 5 chicos esperaban ansiosos a sus parejas y con buen humor se habían estado burlados los unos de los otros por los colores tan ridículos en los que estaban vestidos, sobre todo de Rick que como no tenia pareja, su camisa de seda era negra con las mangas largas de arcoíris. Ciertamente habia resentido esto ultimo pues casi no baja al evento por la pena de usar colores tan ridiculos.

\- Vaya que Elaine se ve muy sexy – Dijo Ryu a Brian – Imaginate como se verán nuestras chicas.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes – Le contesto Brian guinandole un ojo – Ya bastante me costo bajar hoy y dejarla ir a cambiarse.

Darien rio con el. A el tambien le costaba mucho dejar a Serena en lugar de quedarse en la alcoba, después de todo, se podía decir que aun no terminaban su luna de miel.

\- Y no sabia que Cammy ya era tu chica – Dijo Darien riendo a lo que Ryu quien solo contesto con un gesto que ambos interpretaron como "cual es la diferencia".

Rick los observaba mientras Max le comentaba algo a lo que no le puso atención. A que se referia Brian con eso? Y porque Darien y Ryu se habian aliado a Brian? Volteo a ver a donde estaban sus anfitriones. Ciertamente Elaine se veía espectacularmente festiva esa noche y su traje dejaba ver su atlética figura y su cintura de tentacion, y ya estaba poniéndose ansioso por poder ver a Aime con su atuendo. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de ver que tres de las cuatro chicas bajaban riendo con los antifaces puestos. Los cinco guardaron silencio mientras veian a esas beldades caminar hacia ellos. Darien le dio la mano a Serena para ayudarla a terminar de bajar los escalones en forma caballerosa, lo mismo hizo Ryu con Cammy y Tanto Max como Rick le ofrecieron un brazo cada uno a Miriya, quien se sentía mucho mas popular al ver que tenia a dos escoltas en lugar de uno.

\- Donde esta Aime? – Pregunto preocupado Brian a Serena – Se siente mal?

\- No. Regreso a su habitación – Contesto Serena – Dijo que habia olvidado algo y que no tardaba. Que la esperaramos en la entrada.

\- Gracias Sere – Dijo Brian – Ire a ver que sucede.

Rick iba a decir algo pero Miriya lo jalo hacia el otro lado dándole a entender que no debía meterse.

\- Y ahora, vamos todos a la entrada - Dijo Cammy – Alla nos alcanzaran.

Aime recordo que se habia quitado su collar con su sortija antes de meterse a banar. Regreso a su habitación por el y le dijo a las chicas que las alcanzaría en la entrada. Encontro el collar sobre su credenza y fue a su tocador para ponérselo. Se sento y vio su imagen en el espejo. Algo habia cambiado en su mirada, en su sonrisa. Se veía mas hermosa. Volteo a ver la cama revuelta que no habia tenido tiempo de hacer. Sonrio al mismo tiempo todos los colores les subían al rostro al recordar. Brian habia sido muy tierno con ella la primera vez que habían hecho el amor ese mismo dia. Por alguna razón, ella sabia que no era su primera vez, pero dado que no recordaba aun, se dedico a disfrutarlo como si lo fuera. Despues de eso, toda la tarde habia sido cada vez mas y mas apasionado hasta que ambos habían quedado rendidos y se habían quedado dormidos. Volvio a sonreir. Su sortija, que era una mezcla de platino y oro blanco brillaba con las luces. pero si se lo ponía asi, aparte de que no podría nadie verlo, podría romperse el broche de su cadena mientras bailaba y podía perderla. Decidio entonces ponérselo en su dedo anular y luego un anillo de fantasia que tenia una flor con piedras multicolores sobre este para taparlo un poco. Volvio a ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Todo habia pasado tan de repente, que no acababa de asimilar lo que habia pasado esa misma mañana. Habria hecho bien al casarse con el de esa forma tan repentina? Cualquier chica diría que era una forma romántica de fugarse, pero algo no le cuadraba bien del todo. Porque Brian habia insistido en mantener todo en secreto hasta el final de la fiesta? Si se lo explicaban a Shaina y a Freddy ella estaba segura de que entenderían. Tendria que hablar con Brian al respecto. Y después de que pasaran los poco mas de 13 dias que quedaban, se la llevaría a vivir con el? Y a donde? Cual era el hogar de Brian? En todo ese tiempo se habían visto tan pocas veces que nunca se le habia ocurrido preguntarle… Tenia tantas preguntas que hacer…

Tocaron suavemente a la puerta de su habitacion. Estaba casi segura de saber quien estaba detrás, por lo que se puso su antifaz y con una sonrisa la abrió decidida a que sus preguntas fueran contestadas, tan pronto como la fiesta terminara esa noche.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

Ya no puedes esconderte

Pero esos planes no pudieron ser llevados a cabo.

Bajaron justo a tiempo para el inicio del desfile. De nuevo todos los invitados habían llegado menos Ikki, quien seguía emberrinchado y no habían podido sacarlo del santuario, mas eso no descorazono a nadie. El show debía continuar.

Conforme iban llegando, los invitados eran instruidos por Shaina y Freddy respecto a la localización de la fiesta que era al aire libre: en las gradas para los que tenían problemas de movilidad por la edad o simplemente no querían participar, y tambien podían bailar arriba de los carros alegóricos que habían traido específicamente de Rio de Janeiro para la ocasión entre escuela y escuela. Eran un total de 25 carros alegóricos y 25 contingentes de 30 bailarines de cada escuela de Samba disponible.

A las 11 en punto el primer contingente comenzó a salir de por detrás de la casa en la calzada improvisada. Arlequines de todos los colores, juglares y mujeres en trajes minúsculos, elaborados y pesados, bailaban grácilmente la samba, mientras los 500 invitados comenzaban a hacer bullicio al ver a las chicas y chicos morenos moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música.

No faltaron los invitados valientes que en la primera vuelta se subieron a los primeros carros, a aprender bailar Samba con las chicas en bikini. Era una noche calida y agradecían la ropa tan liviana.

El ponche y la Cachaza (bebida alcohólica popular en Brasil hecha del destilado de la cana) fluían entre los invitados, desinhibiéndolos cada vez mas hasta que mas de uno ya no podía bailar a la mitad de la noche, quienes tuvieron que ser retirados por sus amigos hasta las gradas donde se les hicieron todo tipo de bromas sanas e inofensivas como pintarles bigotes con marcadores o llenar de confeti su ropa interior para beneplácito de todos los otros invitados fisgones, obviamente tomándose fotografías con ellos para burlarse cuando ellos estuvieran sobrios.

El ambiente no pudo haber sido mas festivo.

La alarma del reloj despertador sono exactamente a las 9am como Aime lo habia programado. Abrio un ojo para ver la hora y con el brazo derecho, aun medio adormilada, intento alcanzarlo para apagarlo pero un cuerpo suave y desnudo que la abrazaba se lo impedia. En cuanto Brian aun dormido sintió que ella se habia movido, involuntariamente la habia abrazado con mas fuerza para que no se escapara, como un gatito enroscado hace cuando alguien lo toca. Aime logro zafarse con delicadeza de los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban, se levanto con cuidado y alcanzo su bata de satin de color blanco que estaba en la silla de respaldo alto junto a su lado de la cama. Aun no se la ponía cuando una voz suavemente le dijo:

\- Buenos días!

Aime lanzo un pequeño gritito de susto y se tapo con pudor su cuerpo desnudo.

\- Hola! Crei que seguias durmiendo. No quise despertarte.

Brian se medio incorporo para quedar de lado recargando su cabeza sobre el puno de su brazo izquierdo.

\- A donde crees que vas?

Aime sonrio con amor y se sento junto a el dándole un beso.

\- Ya es hora de levantarnos! Es hora de desayunar.

\- Pero princesa, no hemos dormido lo suficiente. Regresa a la cama. – Suplico Brian bostezando

\- Y de quien es culpa? – Pregunto Aime eludiendo con rapidez sus manos que intentaban jalarla hacia abajo

\- Es enteramente tuya por estar vestida tan seductoramente anoche y bailar tan sensualmente la Samba – Dijo Brian recordándolo – Y por hacerme el hombre mas afortunado del mundo cuando tu puedes tener a cualquier soltero que esta alla abajo. (excepto a Hunter).

\- Entonces culparemos a Cammy de lo primero – Dijo Aime riendo de alegria – Y lo segundo. No tenia opción. Tu eres el dueño de mi corazón.

Brian sonrio satisfecho con la respuesta.

\- Esta bien… ire a ducharme para bajar a desayunar contigo princesa. Me esperaras aquí arriba?.

Aime asintió con la cabeza. Ciertamente tenia hambre después de tan maratónica sesión de la madrugada anterior.

\- Ojala y nadie mas este desayunando. Necesito que hablemos de algo muy importante. Solo nosotros dos.

\- Lo que tu quieras – Dijo Brian mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y estiraba y Aime se metia a banar. Se levanto, se puso su bata y gruñendo por estar con un poco de resaca y sueno, pataleo con berrinche como niño cuando se fue a su cuarto a alistarse.

Shaina ya estaba en el comedor desayunando con Freddy cuando Rick y Max bajaron tambien.

\- Buenos días! – Dijeron a Coro – Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

\- Buenos Dias Roy, Max, Adelante. – Dijo Shaina – Como durmieron?

\- Yo, como un tronco – Dijo Rick – Nunca me imagine que bailar Samba era tan agotador!

\- Es verdad – Dijo Max – Miriya estaba feliz y aprendio muy bien el baile y se veía… de-li-cio-sa!

\- Si, si no me des detalles. – Dijo Rick tomando una rebanada de pan tostado – Recuerda que mi habitación esta junto a la tuya. Ya los conozco a los dos! Da gracias que prácticamente me desmaye al llegar a mi cuarto que si no...

Max garraspeo nervioso y tomo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja mientras Shaina veía la conversación con ojos curiosos. Darien y Serena, quienes utilizaban ambos lentes obscuros, llegaron al comedor al mismo tiempo que otros invitados, quienes por la resaca se sentaron lo mas alejado de Shaina por la pena y solo murmuraban un ligero "Bzzz Dzzz".

\- Buenos días! – Dijeron los Chiba con voz de resaca

\- Jajaja Buenos Dias Chicos – Dijo Freddy con una sonrisa traviesa – Creo que no están acostumbrados al alcohol verdad? Y mucho menos a la Cachaza que es muy traicionera.

\- No vuelvo a tomar – Dijo Serena dejándose caer en la silla – Crei que bailando bajaría el alcohol, pero creo que fue peor.

\- Jajaja Serena… Pues cuantos tragos tomaste? – Pregunto Shaina divertida

\- Solo me tome uno! – Reclamo – Como era muy fuerte, decidi solo tomar limonada!

\- Me consta que dice la verdad – dijo Darien – Tomamos a la par y yo era el que iba por las limonadas!

Shaina y Freddy se miraron y se echaron a reir a carcajadas. Todos en la mesa voltearon a verlos extrañados. No recordaban haber visto a su anfitriona riendo de esa forma en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que se tranquilizaran.

\- Que tiene tanta gracia Shaina – Dijo finalmente Darien

\- Darien… anoche no se sirvió limonada en la fiesta… - Dijo Shaina – Fueron Caipirinhas!

\- Capira… que? – Dijo Serena

\- Caipirinhas! Cocteles de limón, hielo, azúcar… y Cachaza! – Dijo Freddy aun riendo – Cada "limonada" que tomabas, llevaba al menos una onza de alcohol! Con razón tienes esa resaca.

Tanto Darien como Serena solo agacharon la cabeza avergonzados por su ignorancia y sus concecuencias.

Todos los que estaban en la mesa rieron al comprender lo que habia pasado y en eso llego Cammy y Ryu.

\- Porque la risa…? – Pregunto Cammy intrigada

\- No le digan! – pidió Serena suplicando con las manos – Se va a burlar de mi.

\- De los dos – dijo Darien abrazando a Serena – Ademas debería haberse levantado mas temprano. Asi hubiera escuchado la historia.

\- Que malo eres, Darien… - Dijo Cammy haciendo un pequeño mohín.

Una de las doncellas con un sobre amarillo tamaño doble carta en las manos, se dirigio al oído de Shaina. Le entrego el sobre y salio del comedor. Shaina miro que el sobre estaba sellado con cera por la Embajada Britanica y dedujo que era importante. No tenia membrete ni a quien iba dirigido. Si era un documento que le habían dejado a ella o a alguien mas era su deber averiguarlo y regresarlo a su dueño.

\- Bueno chicos, fue un placer tomar el desayuno con ustedes. – Dijo Shaina – Como saben, la fiesta de anoche nos dejo a todos exhaustos, por lo que hoy solo habrá una fiesta en la piscina a partir del medio dia hasta las 6, y después de la cena una sencilla lunada gitana, por lo que nos vemos en la piscina en unas horas. Freddy… me acompañas?

\- Claro que si.

Ambos salieron de comedor con el sobre en la mano.

\- Eso quiere decir que podremos regresar a dormir? – Pregunto Serena

\- Jajaja Serena, no llegue a tiempo pero para mi que tienes resaca – Dijo Cammy – Por cierto… aquí faltan 3 personas. Ya bajo Aime con Brian? Y Miriya?

\- Ya vamos! – Dijo Aime suavemente llegando al comedor– Perdon, nos quedamos dormidos.

Rick volteo inmediatamente a verla. (Nos?) Acaso era el único que habia notado ese pronombre personal en plural?.

\- Diganme por favor que no se terminaron el tocino – Dijo Brian con cara de hambre.

\- No, todavía hay bastante – Dijo Darien pasándole la fuente mientras sonreía – Aquí tienes.

\- Y Elaine y Freddy? Ya se fueron? Y donde esta Miriya?– pregunto Aime sirviéndose de una fuente de huevos

\- Si, acaban de irse – Dijo Rick – y Miri no se siente muy bien. Max le subirá el desayuno en breve.

\- De verdad? Lo siento mucho. Tambien esta cruda como Serena? – Pregunto Cammy preocupada

\- Cammy ¡! – grito Serena

\- Perdon… tambien esta… "indispuesta" como Serena? – corrigio Cammy haciendo énfasis en las comillas con los dedos.

\- Uhhh…. No nada de eso – Dijo Max sonriendo con tranquilidad– Solo esta odiando ser mujer en este momento.

Todos los hombres que estaban sentados cerca comenzaron a atragantarse con su comida por la información que habían obtenido de Max.

Las chicas comenzaron a compadecer a Miriya en voz alta y quedaron en llevarles ellas mismas el desayuno y alabaron a Max por ser tan buen y comprensivo esposo. Max se los agradeció mucho con un poco de rubor en su cara. La verdad es que cuando Miriya tenia cólicos como en ese momento, el tenia que salir corriendo y no regresar hasta que Ella le mandaba un mensaje, si no, podría salir literalmente lastimado.

Shaina y Freddy se habían entretenido de camino a su oficina privada, dando instrucciones a quienes estaban limpiando los restos del evento de la noche anterior y tambien platicando con el asistente que habia contratado para esos 15 estresantes días.

Casi media hora mas tarde finalmente pudieron llegar a la oficina de Shaina. Shaina cerro con llave para no ser molestada mientras Freddy se acostaba en el comodo divan de terciopelo rojo que estaba junto a la ventana con los brazos bajo su cabeza. Shaina avento el sobre en su escritorio y se dejo caer en su silla ejecutiva.

\- Vaya… creo que yo tambien estoy muy cansada – Dijo Shaina mientras subia casualmente sus pies en el escritorio – Que nos falta para esta noche?

\- A decir verdad, lo único que nos falta es dormir – Respondio Freddy – Nosotros no tomamos pero si nos dormimos ya bastante tarde

\- Jajaja si, en cuanto terminaron de retirar a todos los borrachos. Esos diplomáticos americanos son algo serio. – Dijo Shaina riendo de sus travesuras y guinandole un ojo– Que opinas? Fue demasiada limonada?

\- Jajaja – rio Freddy – Pobre de Serena y Darien, tendrán que dormir la siesta hasta la hora de la comida.

\- No es mi culpa que no sintieran el alcohol en la bebida – Dijo Shaina levantando los hombros en señal de indiferencia – Eso les ensenara a no confiarse. Demasiado ingenuos.

\- Si, y tu les podias haber advertido…. por cierto que es ese sobre? Lo has traido cargando desde el desayuno – Pregunto Freddy curioso

\- A decir verdad no lo se – Dijo Shaina incorporándose – No dice a quien esta dirigido. No se si debo abrirlo o no.

\- Abrelo… Y si es algo importante? –Dijo Freddy tambien incorporándose

\- Y si es algo que no debo ver?

\- Y si por no verlo sucede algo malo?

\- Y si por verlo sucede algo malo?... – Shaina saco un abrecartas de laton de su escritorio y jugueteo con el por un momento – Bueno ya! No soy conocida por no correr riesgos – Rompio el sello de cera y abrió el sobre.

Saco de ahí una sola fotografía tamaño carta, la miro, volteo a ver a Freddy con furia en la mirada.

\- Tu sabias algo de esto? – Dijo entre dientes extendiendole la fotografía de una pareja de novios afuera de una capilla

Freddy la tomo. Oh-oh. Ciertamente si alguien estaba en problemas no seria el. La miro un segundo.

\- Algo me platico anoche pero…

\- Traemelo aquí A-HO-RA – Interrumpio Shaina suavemente viendo todas y cada una de las fotografías.

Freddy salio apresurado sin decir palabra al ver como una aura color fiusha salía de todo el cuerpo de Shaina y se incrementaba poco a poco.

En la zona de entrenamiento para Caballeros Femeninos en el Santuario, varias chicas estaban entrenando bajo la supervisión de su maestra pelirroja. De pronto, una sensación familiar se apodero de ella por un breve instante que no duro mas d segundos y volteo hacia la playa. Ese cosmo… esa ira… solo la podía tener una persona. Ella estaba viva!

Darien, Ryu, Max y Rick decidieron que ya que las chicas habían querido hacer su labor social con Miriya y Brian habia sido llamado por una emergencia por Freddy, explorarían los alrededores y asi se conocerían mejor. Para Ryu y Darien era mas que obvia la separación del grupo desde la primera noche debido a algún problema entre Brian y Roy y aprovecharían para mas o menos averiguarlo y tratar de resolverlo por el bien de todos.

Serena, Aime, y Cammy después del desayuno, fueron a la cocina por unas charolas para llevarle algo de desayunar a Miriya. Marie estaba ahí con otras doncellas tambien desayunando. Cuando Aime les explico lo que pasaba, todas comenzaron a moverse y a dar sus propios remedios caseros. Al final ya no era una sola charola la que iba a subir a una misma habitación sino 5!

En una charola el desayuno: Jugo de Zanahoria, huevos revueltos con jamon casero, unas tostadas de pan blanco con mantequilla y mermelada; en la segunda charola dos cafeteras eléctricas y una jarra grande con agua; en la tercera una bolsa para agua caliente, ibuprofeno, aceite de canela y almendra y un paquete de calcetines para esquiadores; en la cuarta charola, frambuesas frescas con crema y 10 tazas para te con diferentes mezclas y en la quinta una fuente con hielo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, las chicas junto con Marie y dos doncellas mas, subieron las charolas a la habitación de Miriya. Cammy toco a la puerta.

\- Largo de aquí! No tengo ganas de verte! - se escucho con una sarta de lo que parecían palabras antisonantes en un lenguaje extraño.

\- Valgame! – Exclamo Aime – Con toda razón Max salio corriendo. Cammy… estas segura que no es peligroso entrar ahí?

\- Uhhh… en este punto no lo se, pero por si las dudas dejame entrar primero. – Abrio la puerta apenas unos centímetros para dejar pasar su cabeza – Miriya, somos nosotras, podemos pasar?

\- No estoy de humor! – Grito Miriya seguida de una exclamación de dolor

\- Bueno pues de todos modos pasamos – Dijo Cammy abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a las otras cinco aprehensivas chicas – Me hubieras dicho hace rato que no te sentias bien.

Miriya estaba literalmente doblada de dolor en el suelo y no pudo responderle. Aime y Serena se apresuraron a ayudarla a levantarse y llevarla a la cama.

\- Tranquila Miri, nosotras nos haremos cargo. – Dijo Aime – Marie, prepara el bano. Lois, la bolsa de agua caliente y los calcetines. Serena el agua para las infusiones. Cammy… te encargas del masaje. Yo mientras le doy de desayunar. Chop-Chop! señoritas.

El tono mandon de Aime logro el efecto deseado y en menos de 3 minutos ya estaba todo listo.

\- Si esa no es Lisa, que Max me deje sin sexo un mes! – Penso Miriya aun doblándose del dolor sobre la cama.

Después de desayunar, tomar un banio helado con esencia de eucalipto, Cammy le dio un masaje con aceite de almendras y canela en la parte baja de la espalda, le ayudaron a ponerse unos calcetines de invierno, una bolsa de agua caliente en su vientre y le obligaron a beber pequenos sorbos de diferentes infusiones: Canela en polvo con miel, Artemisa Calendula y Cola de Caballo, yerbabuena, Garbanzos hervidos, anis estrella, angelica manzanilla y jengibre, Milenrama, albahaca, ruibarbo, flores y gordolobo. Al final y solo para no dejar pasar nada, le habían dado ibuprofeno. Con todo eso, Miriya al fin pudo tener un respiro y cayo en un sueno muy profundo. Las doncellas se fueron con las charolas restantes cuidando de no hacer ruido dejando atrás a las otras tres chicas durmiendo rendidas en la cama junto a Miriya.

A medio dia la alberca se habia llenado de vida. Cualquiera que viera todo eso, pensaría que era únicamente una fiesta familiar. Casi todos los invitados que vivian en la casa estaban presente, incluyendo a la Reina Isabel y la princesa Margarita quienes por primera vez en muchos anios para muchos, se les veía en traje de bano disfrutando de sus charlas y chismes en el Jacuzzi. Ciertamente nadie recordaba los títulos, los grados o de donde venían o si fuera de esa casa tenían sus diferencias. Incluso Brian habia sorprendido a Rick y Max con su cambio de actitud para con Rick. Todos disfrutaban de la refrescante charla, la buena música y desde luego la parrillada con hamburguesas y hot dogs en la parrilla portátil de propano que uno de los chefs utilizaba con destreza. Miriya ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero lo único que habia hecho era lucir su hermoso cuerpo en uno de los camastros de madera y se habia quedado dormida de nuevo mientras los demás hacían torneos de voleyboll y waterpolo. Otros invitados jugaban domino o simplemente hacían guerras con pistolas de agua. Era un tiempo que todos utilizaron para relajarse y descansar de los protocolos de los que eran objeto todos y cada uno de ellos. En medio de la tarde, se improviso un concurso de camisetas mojadas en los que todas las chicas jovenes participaron, pero ninguna del grupo, pues se les hacia un poco injusto con las otras chicas que estaban en la casa, ya que podía considerarse que habría un favoritismo por parte de los jueces.

Despues de la cena, que para variar un poco habia sido muy ligera, todos debían dirigirse a la playa con la misma ropa informal con la que bajaron a cenar. Desde una de las entradas laterales de la casa, un camino lo suficientemente ancho y marcado con velas dentro de bolsas de papel picado los guiarían hasta donde pasarían la velada. Ya una vez ahí, se habían acomodado varias fogatas de buen tamaño con bancos hechos de troncos para la gente que quisiera sentarse cerca del fuego, aunque en realidad no hacia el suficiente frio para ello, siempre el sereno de la noche podía afectar a los mas ancianos.

Grandes mesas con manteles blancos y faldones, contenían brochetas especiales con bombones de colores, salchichas, carne, bebidas refrescantes y galletas.

Shaina y Freddy como siempre, recibían en la puerta a todos los invitados. Cuando llego el turno de que Saori y su comitiva llegara, Seiya no venia con ellos.

\- Lamento que Seiya no pudiera venir Elaine, tuvo una emergencia familiar e Ikki lo acompano al aeropuerto. En su lugar, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente en que haya traido a dos personas que creo que aun no conoces. – Dijo Saori mientras les hacia una sena para que se acercaran. La cara de Shaina perdió totalmente el color cuando vio de quien se trataba – Elaine, permíteme presentarte a Aioria Caballero dorado de Leo y a Marin, Caballero Plateado del Aguila una de mis pocas amazonas que me quedan.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

Confesiones

Aioria extendió primero su mano para saludar a Shaina y a Freddy, mientras que Marin primero se la extendió a Freddy y luego a Shaina. No estaba usando su mascara. Las reglas en el santuario habían cambiado al respecto desde que Shaina hubo salido de ahí. Mientras estuvieran en el santuario debían usarla, mas fuera de ahí tenían permiso de no hacerlo mientras no estuvieran en alguna misión. Esto era con el afán de tratar de abrirlas mas hacia las personas a su alrededor y que no les tuvieran miedo. Shaina no podía saberlo. Aun asi, ella recordaba muy bien esos ojos marrones y ese cabello rojo alborotado. Su cosmo tampoco habia cambiado nada.

Marin no le solto la mano instantáneamente. La retuvo por dos o tres segundos, e incluso discretamente reviso sus unas. Elaine las usaba cortas con manicure tipo francés, totalmente opuesto a como las usaba Shaina, en colores obscuros y afiladas como los colmillos de una cobra. Solto su mano con renuencia. La vio a los ojos pero no dijo nada. Esos ojos verdes eran indiscutiblemente de Shaina. Estaba en un 99% segura que esa chica era su antigua companera de combate e incluso su enemiga en algún momento. Como es que estando tan cerca nunca antes pudo sentirla?

Shaina lo supo al instante. La habia reconocido. Marin era a la única persona a la que no podía engañar respecto a su rostro. Lo habia visto durante tantos anios mientras estaban solas en sus cabanas, mientras iban a banarse en el rio, cuando se curaban sus heridas… tampoco acerto a decir nada. Solo suplico con la mirada que no la delatara ahí frente a todos. Marin supo interpretarla y solo siguió a Saori y los demás hacia donde Freddy les indico.

\- Estas bien? Te ves muy palida – Pregunto Freddy abrazándola por detrás.

\- No, no lo estoy – contesto suavemente – Mi pasado me ha encontrado y tengo que hacerle frente.

\- Quieres que este contigo cuando eso pase?

\- Gracias Freddy, pero es algo que por el momento tengo que hacer sola – Le sonrio – Ahí vienen mas invitados…

Las primeras horas pasaron rápido para todos excepto para Shaina. Estaba muy ansiosa. Tenia que hablar con Marin a solas. En la oscuridad de la noche casi nadie noto que su anfitriona no estaba tan alegre como en los días previos. Estaba un poco pensativa y distante, aun asi sonreía cuando le hablaban y aplaudia cuando tenia que hacerlo. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Marin buscando la oportunidad de hablar con ella. No podía solo abordarla o hablarle de cosmo a cosmo. Para eso tenia que encenderlo y todos los demás se darían cuenta. Su oportunidad llego cuando Marin se levanto a servirse una bebida. Shaina se excuso con sus compañeros y se dirigio a la mesa. Marin le sonrio. Sabia que después de todo, Shaina tenia que hablar con ella. Lo esperaba. Shaina fue la primera en hablar:

\- Podemos ir a un lugar mas tranquilo? – Pregunto

\- Claro! Guiame – Respondio Marin.

Shaina volteo una ultima vez a ver si alguien las estaba mirando, pero todos estaban viendo a los gitanos bailar. Otros estaban quemando malvaviscos o alguna gitana les estaba leyendo la mano. Nadie le estaba prestando atención por el momento. Tomo de la mano a Marin y la jalo hacia la casa. El único lugar donde nadie iba a molestarlos era su oficina. La guio hasta ahí y cerro la puerta con llave solo por precaucion.

No sabia como empezar. Su antigua companera la comprendería? La juzgaría? La delataría? Solo se le quedo viendo. Se sentía como estúpida pues nunca antes habia demostrado tal debilidad ante ella.

\- Te queda muy bien ese look, el rubio te sienta bien. Con razón pudiste engañarlos a todos. Solo tengo una pregunta. Porque? Fue por Seiya? – Pregunto Marin – Debo confesar que hasta el dia de hoy, yo misma te crei muerta.

Shaina se cruzo de brazos. Sin sentarse. Solo se recargo en la puerta. El berrinche que hizo en la mañana con las fotos la habia delatado sin darse cuenta. Solo esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

 _Flashback_

 _Freddy salio casi corriendo de la oficina. Ahora sabia a que se referia Brian con no hacer enojar a Shaina. Lo encontro desayunando con los demás y estaba de buen humor. Lastima que seria el, el que se lo fuera a quitar._

 _\- Hola Freddy! – Dijo Aime – donde esta Elaine?_

 _\- Uhhh…. Esta ocupada… surgio algo y… esta pidiendo que vaya Brian – contesto Freddy con una sonrisa un poco extraña a ojos de Aime – Es algo asi como una emergencia._

 _\- Voy contigo – Dijo Aime a Brian._

 _\- No es necesario princesa. – le beso la mano con amor, lo que puso un poco incomodo a Rick – No tardo._

 _Cuando estaban fuera del alcance de la vista de todos Freddy lo detuvo en seco._

 _\- Debo advertirte. Encontro tus fotos._

 _\- Cuales fotos? De que estas hablando? – pregunto Brian sin pensar mas alla_

 _\- Las fotos de tu boda – dijo Freddy. Brian lanzo una maldición al recordar el sobre – Como se les ocurre dejarlas tiradas en cualquier lado?_

 _\- La verdad es que ni siquiera me acordaba de ellas. – Confeso Brian – El embajador nos las entrego y creo que comenzó el desfile y ya no recuerdo donde las deje… Carajo! Esta muy enojada?_

 _\- Te lo pongo asi. Vas a entrar tu solo. – Dijo Freddy desentendiéndose del asunto – Si no te mata en el tiempo que estes ahí adentro, entonces entrare yo._

 _\- Que buen amigo! – Dijo Brian mientras tocaba la puerta de la oficina_

 _\- Pasa – se escucho desde el fondo – y cierra la puerta con seguro._

 _El tono serio de la voz comenzó a preocupar a Brian._

 _Llego hasta el escritorio y encontró a Shaina sentada de espaldas al escritorio. Las fotos habían sido guardadas de nuevo en el sobre y habia sido sellado con el sello de la familia de Sedwick._

 _\- Shaina, perdóname por no decírtelo. – Se sento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio - Fue demasiado repentino. Se suponía que solo seria algo sencillo pero la esposa del embajador se volvió como loca._

 _Solo hubo silencio. Shaina seguía de espaldas._

 _\- No queríamos echarte a perder la fiesta que con tanto trabajo habias planeado. Quedamos que te lo diríamos después del ultimo dia y entonces te pediríamos que nos ayudaras a hacer algo grande._

 _Seguia sin haber una respuesta. Acaso estaba tan enojada que no quería dirigirle la palabra?_

 _\- Hablame, di algo! Y voltea a verme! Siento que estoy hablando con la pared!_

 _\- No me hables asi! – Grito Shaina volteando su silla – Si alguien aquí tiene que gritar soy yo!_

 _Lo que vio Brian no se lo esperaba. Shaina tenia signos de haber estado llorando._

 _\- Dios! Que pasa pequeña porque estabas llorando? – Brian corrió y se arrodillo frente a Shaina_

 _\- No estoy llorando – reclamo Shaina. Brian le extendió un pañuelo desechable – Que te hace pensar eso?_

 _\- Estas asi porque no estuviste presente? Te prometo que haremos una gran boda y tu seras la madrina._

 _\- Estas equivocado. – Dijo Shaina – Yo sabia que esto pasaría desde el principio. Esa era nuestra meta no? Que te casaras con tu adorada Lisa…_

 _\- Entonces que es lo que sucede? Freddy dijo que estabas muy enojada – Pregunto Brian_

 _\- Claro que estoy enojada. No me gustan las sorpresas – Contesto Shaina – Deberias ya saber que siempre me ha gustado tener el control. Yo no tengo control sobre ti ni sobre Lisa. Ustedes son libres de hacer lo que les venga en gana…_

 _\- Sigo sin comprenderte_

 _\- Ya te dije, me agarraste de sorpresa, cansada, desvelada… ya no importa._

 _\- No te creo – dijo Brian acariciándole el pelo con ternura y retirando un mechon que caia sobre su cara – Debe haber algo mas para que te pongas asi._

 _\- Bueno… los voy a extrañar cuando se vayan… - dijo Shaina suavemente_

 _\- Y que mas? – insistió Brian levantándose – Dimelo!. Te prometo que juntos lo resolveremos._

 _Shaina se mordio un labio. No sabia si decírselo o no. Era cierto. Todo lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto. Pero tambien habia otra cosa. Habia estado preocupada. En su cansancio, su sorpresa y todas las emociones que esas fotos habían generado en ella, su cosmos se habia encendido a un punto tan alto, que alguien pudo haberlo sentido. Solo habia durado unos cuatro segundos, pero para los caballeros mas sensibles podía haber sido suficiente para identificarla, rastrearla y terminar con todo lo que habia ganado en esos anios fuera del santuario. Y aun sabiendo todo eso, lo que le molestaba era reconocer que esto ultimo habia pasado a segundo plano. No quería admitir que lo que la tenia asi no era ninguna de todas las razones anteriores._

 _Se levanto de la silla con la cabeza baja._

 _\- Cuando ustedes se vayan… Freddy… ya no tendrá… razones para venir aquí._

 _Brian sonrio comprensivo mientras la abrazaba con la ternura de un hermano. Fue hasta entonces que Shaina pudo dar rienda suelta a su llanto desesperado escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo._

 _Fin del flashback_

\- Se lo contaste a alguien? Alguien mas lo sintió? – pregunto preocupada

Marin negó con la cabeza

\- No lo creo. Fue demasiado breve. Ya seria una gran noticia por todo el santuario. Te buscaron por casi 4 anios. Cuando Seiya les dijo la historia que le contaste y presento tu mascara como prueba, todos nos sentimos tristes. Eras una parte importante de nosotros. Se ganaron batallas gracias a tu sacrificio. Que te hizo dejarnos de la manera que lo hiciste?

Shaina suspiro al recordar todo eso. Se abrazo a si misma.

\- Estaba… harta, confundida, frustrada… - comenzó a decir – Nunca habia cuestionado ordenes ni lo que se hacia o no se hacia dentro del santuario. Veia pasar el tiempo sin ningún futuro por delante para mi. Todo el mundo tenia alguien por quien regresar, por quien vivir. En ese entonces debo confesarte que tambien crei que mis motivos para salir de ahí estaban relacionados con lo que sentía por Seiya. Fue mi principal pretexto para salir del santuario… Fui a Delos, sabes?

\- Fuiste con el oráculo – dijo Marin. No se le habia a ella ocurrido ir alla a preguntar por ella – Hace muchos anios que no me paro por ahí.

\- Desde que eras una nina verdad? – dijo suavemente Shaina – Nadie te culpa. Tu nunca has estado completamente sola.

\- Tu tampoco lo estabas – contesto Marin – Nos tenias a nosotros.

\- Gracias Marin, pero tu sabes que no es verdad. Nunca pude integrarme en realidad con ustedes. Asi era mi naturaleza. Incluso a Geist le parecía demasiado seria.

Marin no dijo nada. Era verdad. A pesar de que Geist era la mejor amiga de Shaina, fue desterrada del santuario y entonces el único que se habia mantenido fiel a Shaina literalmente hasta su muerte, habia sido Cassius. Tambien era el único que comprendia la naturaleza solitaria de Shaina y la ayudaba y apoyaba. A su muerte, Shaina habia vuelto a quedar sola. Seiya en cierto momento le habia confesado a Marin que Shaina se habia enamorado de el, y por eso cada que podía se sacrificaba para que el siguiera adelante pero no podía corresponderle. El creía estar enamorado de otra persona y además tenia que encontrar a su hermana. Esto al principio le habia dado esperanzas a Marin de que Shaina cambiaria, pero tambien veía a su amiga sufrir por la indiferencia de su alumno. Era obvio que llegaría el momento que Shaina se cansaría de esperar, pero por su mismo hermetismo, Shaina nunca se abrió a Marin. Nunca le dijo todo esto que le estaba contando. Debio notar que algo no estaba bien cuando regresaron de su ultima misión en japon.

\- En Delos, la Diosa Artemisa me dio una salida que en ese momento yo no estaba segura de querer tomar. Pero ella siempre sabe lo que hace verdad?. Conoci a alguien en los acantilados que evito hiciera una tontería y me dio otra oportunidad… – continuo Shaina – Sabes? Encontre a mi familia…

\- Pero… tu familia habia muerto! Mi maestra te encontró entre los escombros de ese incendio! – Dijo Marin sorprendida.

Shaina por primera vez le sonrio.

\- No, los que murieron no eran mi familia. Estaba en casa de mi ninera en Italia. Mis padres no pudieron tener mas hijos después de mi Marin. Todos estos anios que yo me sentía tan sola, ellos oraban por encontrarme viva. Karl me ayudo a encontrarlos. Por primera vez en mi vida fui feliz. Tenia a mi mama y a mi papa que a pesar de todo nunca me juzgaron. Me amaban, me consentían, incluso dejaron de trabajar para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido… Despues…. Conoci a Cammy. Creo que aun no te la presento, pero es una chica rubia de ojos azules que siempre esta cerca de mi. No la que tiene las coletas, esa es Serena. Cammy… llego a nosotros sin planearlo y se convirtió en una hermana para mi. Ya teníamos la familia completa Marin. Yo ya no le pedia nada mas a la vida. La Diosa Artemisa cumplio su palabra. Mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Ya no soy la chica agresiva que vivía en el Santuario. Mi nombre ya ni siquiera es Shaina. Es Elaine. Mis padres murieron hace poco en un accidente y ahora vivo aquí tranquila en compañía de Aime. Desgraciadamente para mi la casa esta cerca del santuario como recordatorio de mi vida anterior y no tuve mas remedio que incluir en mi vida a Saori como mi vecina.

\- Y ella a ti verdad? – dijo Marin – Por eso te invito a su fiesta.

\- No te negare mis nervios al creer que me reconocerías y me harias regresar – confeso – pero después de no verte en esa fiesta todo fue mas fácil y llevadero para mi.

\- No asi para Seiya. – dijo Marin – Sufrio al saber de tu desaparición, sufrio aun mas al saber de tu muerte.

Si Shaina se sorprendio con esta noticia, no lo demostró.

\- Seiya ya no me interesa Marin – dijo Shaina viéndola a los ojos – Eso fue superado hace mucho tiempo.

\- Es por el chico que estaba junto a ti en la entrada? – pregunto Marin con curiosidad

\- Ese mismo – Contesto Shaina – Freddy me ha mostrado lo que el verdadero amor puede hacer.

Marin finalmente se sento en el sillón invitando a Shaina a hacer lo mismo. Aun tenia muchas cosas de que platicar y la noche era joven.

Cammy se levanto a las 6 para entrenar con Miriya como le habia prometido. Estaba sorprendentemente descansada, pues a medianoche se habia quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Ryu. No se dio cuenta ni siquiera cuando al final de la noche la habia cargado y con ayuda de Aime la habia metido a su habitación. Se ruborizo nada mas de pensarlo. Miriya ya la estaba esperando vestida con un sencillo pants y un top, pues su nuevo uniforme de cosplay solo lo usaría para jugar con Max en la alcoba. Despues de una hora de estar peleando, ambas cayeron rendidas en las colchonetas, tomaron un poco de agua y cambiaron experiencias en técnica de combate. La puerta del gimnasio se abrió a las 7.30 am sorprendiendo a Cammy, pues sabia que Miriya subia a su habitación para que Max no se diera cuenta que estaba peleando, pero Max, Rick, Serena, Darien, Aime, Brian, Freddy y Ryu habían entrado en pantalones de ejercicio.

\- Buenos días! – Exclamaron todos

\- Cammy! Que bueno que Miriya pudo avisarte que vinieras! – Dijo Serena sonriendo. Cammy volteo a ver a Miriya. Esta solo se encogio de hombros. Se le habia olvidado decirle.

\- Hemos comido demasiado estos días y decidimos venir a ejercitarnos un poco – Dijo Darien – No he salido a correr y los pantalones me están quedando justos. Si sigo asi, necesitare todo un nuevo guardarropa.

\- Echale la culpa a la comida – dijo Max – Te apuesto a que desde que te casaste no has salido a correr.

Darien iba a refutarle pero no pudo. Desde que tenia uso de razón, cada dia salía una hora a correr, pero era cierto. Desde que se habia casado hacia ya unos meses, no lo habia hecho.

Serena de repente se puso a llorar.

\- Que pasa Serena? – Pregunto Aime - Te sientes mal?

\- No… snif snif… Darien se va a poner gordo por mi culpa buaaaaa…!

Todos rieron mientras Aime consolaba a Serena y Max hablaba con Darien dandole algunos tips para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido pues le habia sucedido algo parecido cuando se caso con Miriya.

\- Bueno ya que estoy aquí, me subiré a las barras – dijo Aime – Tu que haras mi amor?

\- Pues yo no tengo ningún problema con mi peso, asi que porque no me ensenas lo que has aprendido y yo tambien lo intento. – Dijo Brian dándole un beso en la frente

\- De verdad? – Dijo Aime – que emoción!

Brian le lanzo una mirada de triunfo a Rick que este tomo como un reto.

\- Yo tambien quiero intentarlo – Dijo muy seguro – No se ve tan difícil

\- En serio? – pregunto Aime incrédula – No sabia que te interesara el ejercicio Roy.

\- Si El puede – dijo señalando a Brian – yo tambien.

Max se adelanto a la confrontación que veía venir y dijo :

\- Si Roy lo intenta yo tambien.

\- Max! – exclamo Miriya – Tu sabes como hacer eso?

\- Bueno Miri, no te voy a presumir, pero en mi infancia era muy bueno en gimnasia – Dijo Max con actitud.

Miriya palmeo entusiasmada

\- Entonces yo tambien quiero intentarlo! - dijo

\- Cammy ayúdame a subir y tensar las barras por favor – pidió Aime – eres la única que puedes ayudarme aquí.

\- Seguro. A cuanto? – Pregunto Cammy

\- Al máximo – dijo Aime – Ryu participaras con nosotros?

\- jajaja no gracias. Yo me quedare en las pesas. Puedo romper tus aparatos con mi peso – Contesto – Que hay de ti Cammy?

\- Yo? Mmm… no. Yo ya termine mi ejercicio por el dia de hoy. Solo los vere de lejos. – Dijo mientras le ayudaba a Aime a preparar las barras como le habia pedido. – Segura que al máximo? Estaran muy altas para ti.

\- Usare el botador – Sonrio Aime

Tensaron los cables, las subieron al máximo como las pidió Aime y Cammy pidió al cielo que Shaina no se apareciera, porque si supiera que estaba manipulando las barras a la altura que Aime quería poniéndola en riesgo, la que pagaría las consecuencias seria ella. Mientras ellas terminaban, todos los demás calentaban y se estiraban preparándose para el ejercicio.

Serena y Darien tampoco participaron. No se sentían con la suficiente confianza como para intentarlo y prefirieron hacer un poco de spinning mientras veian el espectaculo.

Aime comenzó haciendo su rutina de calentamiento mientras los demás participantes la veian embelezados. Cada uno tuvo la oportunidad de usar las barras por unos minutos para acostumbrarse a la forma de las manos, la altura y vieran la fuerza que necesitarían para realizar cualquier ejercicio.

\- Mmm… Max, comienza tu. Solo 4 movimientos con dos vueltas en cada barra y salida. Cada uno agregara cualquier otro elemento con una vuelta en cada barra. Yo voy al final.

Cammy se iba a sentar en la colchoneta para supervisarlos cuando Ryu la detuvo.

\- Cammy, puedo hablar contigo un momento… a solas? – pregunto

Cammy lo miro extrañada.

\- Seguro. Si vamos de lado de las pesas nadie podrá escucharnos.

Ryu asintió y se dirigio hacia alla. Cammy se sento con las piernas cruzadas frente a una de las bancas dándose cuenta que su gato "bebe" estaba debajo de la banca. Dejo de prestarle atención a Ryu para acariciarlo y mimarlo.

Ryu no dijo nada. Le encantaba ver ese lado tierno de Cammy. Ademas era un punto a su favor. El le habia regalado ese gato y con eso se habia ganado a Cammy. Ademas, nunca podía estar enojada mucho tiempo si un gato estaba cerca.

Ryu se bajo a su nivel y se sento frente a ella. El gato finalmente se canso de tantos mimos y decidio irse a otro rincón. Cammy entonces volvió a ponerle atención a Ryu. Estaba cerca… demasiado. El le tomo sus manos con las suyas.

\- Cammy, creo que a estas alturas debes adivinar mis sentimientos por ti. Pero de todos modos te los voy a decir para que no quede ninguna duda: Te amo. – Sintio como todo el cuerpo de Cammy se tensaba – No, aun no digas nada. Dejame terminar. Posiblemente sigues sin recordar todo lo que paso cuando nos conocimos, todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero yo no puedo olvidarlo. Es cierto. Eras demasiado joven, ni siquiera era legal que yo te dijera esto y por eso no lo hice. Siempre te he amado Cammy a pesar de todo lo bueno y lo malo. Y me siento culpable tambien. Tu accidente pudo haber sido evitado si yo hubiera cumplido mi deber y te hubiera acompañado en el tren. Pero no pude hacerlo. No podía entregarte a las autoridades. Cuando supe lo que te habia pasado decidi salir de tu vida y tratar de olvidarte. Me regrese a los Estados Unidos y trabaje duro con Ken para labrarme un futuro. Ya te lo he platicado. Ahora no te puedo decir que soy rico, pero no me falta nada. Ya tengo algo que ofrecerte aparte de mi corazón. Nunca logre olvidarte y cuando Ken se caso y su esposa quedo embarazada, me paso toda la responsabilidad del negocio para poder estar con ella. Y fue cuando entendí que no importaba cuanto éxito tuviera, no estaría completo hasta que tu estuvieras conmigo. Te busque por todas partes sin encontrarte y de no ser porque rompi las reglas y contacte a uno de mis contacto de la CIA que me dio la pista de buscar a Shaina tal vez nunca te hubiera encontrado.

Cammy no podía dejar de mirarlo. Estaba hablando en serio?

Ryu beso sus manos con devoción. Cammy no pudo hacer nada. Estaba como en shock. Durante su estancia en Paris desde luego que habia recibido declaraciones de muchos hombres a los cuales con un simple gesto de desden los habia rechazado. Sabia muy bien que no eran sinceros. Pero Ryu le habia demostrado una y otra vez que no importaba lo tonto que debía portarse o lo difícil que era la situación en la que se encontrara, si ella estaba con el. No sabia que decir o que hacer.

Hubo un silencio antes que el lo rompiera.

\- Cammy… Quieres ser mi novia?


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33

Cammy lo miro a los ojos. Por primera vez estaba viendo a Ryu como lo que era: un hombre joven, apuesto, trabajador y que le estaba poniendo todo su mundo a sus pies. Estaba tan acostumbrada a los chicos franceses que solo la veian como a una aventura y a otro tipo de hombres que la habían usado a lo largo de toda su vida, que solo lo habia visto a el como uno mas de la larga lista.

Por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar flashes de su pasado con Bison, Vega, Gyle entre otros… todos ellos la habían usado para sus propios fines y cuando hubieron alcanzado su meta, la habian desechado. Hacia tanto que no pensaba en ellos… pero tambien le vino a la mente la imagen de Ryu coqueteando con Chun-Li. Nunca quiso saber como termino esa historia pues en ese momento ella no tenia nada que ver con Ryu. No podía saber que en realidad era una manera de el de llamar la atención de Cammy y que en su momento no funciono.

Ryu seguía esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Habia esperado tanto tiempo, que unos minutos mas no importaba. Sabia que ella estaba analizando todo lo que le habia dicho. En este tiempo que habían convivido desde que la habia encontrado, se habia dado cuenta que a pesar que seguía siendo caprichosa y letal, tenia la tendencia a analizar todas sus opciones primero, enseñanza cortesía de Shaina.

\- Sabes? Estuve a punto de preguntartelo en Tokio antes de subir al avión… pero no dejaban de apresurame para subir recuerdas?. – siguió diciendo Ryu sin soltarle las manos.

Cammy seguía en silencio, pero pestaneo dándole a entender que le estaba prestando atención.

\- Y después te vi con el. Lo abrazaste, y lo besaste con tanta alegría que sentí que mi mundo se me venia abajo. Y llegue a mis juntas con mal humor y deprimido e incluso Ken tuvo que darme uno que otro golpe para que reaccionara.

Cammy entonces comenzó a reir. Primero suavemente, y luego a carcajadas. Eso era algo que siempre le habia gustado de Ryu: la hacia reir. Eso y que le aguantaba cualquier berrinche. Pero que Ryu hubiera estado celoso de su amigo Oscar? De su amigo GAY Oscar? Ay Dios! Eso tenia que ser una broma. Ryu no sabia que era lo gracioso pero seguía esperando.

\- Perdon, perdón. No era mi intención reirme. Oscar me pregunto si estabas soltero y sin compromiso y si tenia una oportunidad contigo. Incluso me pidió tu numero de teléfono – dijo sonriendo – Oscar es gay!.

Ryu se ruborizo. Ahora entendia la risa y que sus celos habían sido sin fundamento.

\- Espero que le hayas dicho que no es mi tipo – bromeo Ryu finalmente

\- Pues hasta el dia de hoy no estaba tan segura – siguió bromeando Cammy

\- Ya me estas cambiando el tema – reclamo Ryu un poco desconcertado

\- Es que no se que contestarte Ryu, de verdad. – dijo Cammy seriamente – Esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto! Puedo siquiera pensarlo un poco?

\- No. Solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi – suplico Ryu.

\- Y que hay de lo que yo haya hecho en el pasado… y de lo que no me acuerde?

\- Eso no tiene importancia para mi Cammy – respondio rápidamente Ryu – Yo tambien tengo cola que me pisen, pero si dices que si, será borron y cuenta nueva. Solo contara lo que hagamos de hoy en adelante.

\- (Tentador… muy tentador…) – pensó Cammy – (Me merezco otra oportunidad a pesar de todo el mal que le he hecho al mundo? Despues de todo el y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, lo paso bien con el, me siento segura a su lado… necesito algo mas?). Una vocecita en su cabeza le gritaba que le dijera que SI.

Cammy se levanto y se estiro. Ryu tambien se levanto.

\- Esta bien Ryu... No te voy a mentir acerca de mis sentimientos. Sabes que yo no siento lo mismo que tu, o al menos, aun no. Pero… te dare la oportunidad de conocernos en un plano mas… cercano. Y te advierto, que nunca voy a decir o hacer nada que no sienta. Si a pesar de esto quieres aun que sea tu novia… entonces te dire que si.

Ryu la atrajo con una mano en su cintura hacia el.

-Suficiente para mi – Dijo antes de plantarle semejante beso que dejo a Cammy dando vueltas.

Se separaron cuando escucharon fuertes voces masculinas que parecían estar discutiendo.

\- Vamos a ver que sucede – Dijo Cammy

Llegaron y encontraron que Brian y Rick estaban enfrascados en un duelo de palabras cerca de la entrada echándose la culpa mutuamente de que el otro estaba haciendo trampa, mientras Miriya estaba sentada en cuclillas en el suelo junto a las barras viendo a Aime hacer la rutina que le tocaba, Freddy y Max habían ido al banio y Darien y Serena habían descubierto el modo virtual en los aparatos del spinning por lo que estaban totalmente ajenos a todo ese barullo.

\- Suficiente! – Grito Cammy – Que esta pasando aquí? – De reojo vio que Aime estaba ya preparando su salida con demasiada velocidad. – Aime! Detente! No lo hagas! – Le grito mientras corria hacia la colchoneta.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Aime ya se habia soltado y a pesar de que llevaba una buena velocidad, no calculo la inusual altura de las barras, y el giro se le paso un poco de lado derecho, lo que hizo que cayera con un solo pie en lugar de ambos y resbalara en la colchoneta lanzando un grito de dolor.

Todos corrieron hasta donde estaba ella quien se tomaba el tobillo mordiéndose los labios con clara señal de que el dolor era mucho. Era el mismo pie que se habia fracturado en su accidente meses atras.

Max y Freddy que habían visto de lejos lo ocurrido tambien corrieron.

Brian llego corriendo sin decir nada, simplemente la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo corriendo con Freddy detrás de el. Rick estaba conmocionado, Max y Miriya se abrazaban asustados y Ryu solo abrazaba fuertemente a Cammy para que no interviniera.

\- Shaina va a matarme – Dijo Cammy temblando de solo pensarlo mientras estaba en brazos de Ryu.

\- Yo no se lo voy a permitir – Dijo Ryu con ternura después se dirigio a los demas – Mejor vayamos por Darien y Serena, nos damos una ducha y vemos como sigue antes de bajar a desayunar. Suficiente ejercicio por hoy.

Todos procedieron a asentir con la cabeza y salir del gimnasio en silencio.

Freddy termino de examinarle el pie a Aime y de vendarselo mientras Brian la abrazaba en silencio.

\- Listo. No paso nada. Solo fue un estiron del ligamento del tobillo. Un buen desinflamante, algo para el dolor y tener vendado el pie y en un par de dias solo será un mal recuerdo. Debes mantener el pie en alto con una bolsa de agua caliente – Dijo Freddy cerrando el maletín de primeros auxilios que desde el accidente de Brian con la copa se mantenía en una mesita del corredor. - Voy a decirle a todos los demás. Deben estar preocupados.

Brian respiro aliviado.

\- No, espera Freddy – Dijo Aime – Tengo hambre y quiero bajar a desayunar.- Intento bajarse de la cama pero apoyar el pie no era una opción.

\- Y si mejor te subo el desayuno princesa? – pregunto Brian – No seria mejor que te quedes a descansar?

\- No. Yo quiero estar abajo con todos – suplico Aime – Por favor.

\- Tu opinion Freddy? – pregunto Brian

\- Vas a tener que comer muchas espinacas amigo y ponerte una faja de cargador sobre tu camiseta porque esta chiquilla caprichosa va a querer que la cargues a todos lados – Bromeo Freddy

\- No soy una chiquilla caprichosa! – exclamo Aime molesta – Solo no quiero perderme de la diversión.

\- Si te llevo a desayunar, prometes que no saldrás de tu cuarto en toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena? – pregunto Brian cruzado de brazos – Es la única condición. Si no, puedes ir arrastrandote.

Aime le lanzo una mirada furiosa. Brian no cedió ni un apice.

\- Esta bien, tu ganas – Dijo Aime haciendo una mueca de fastidio y cruzándose de brazos – Pero tengo que banarme y ponerme presentable.

\- Y esa es la línea, que marca tu salida de aquí – Dijo Brian a Freddy con un guino.

\- Ya ya, no tienen que decírmelo dos veces – Dijo con un ademan - Aparte no he visto a Shaina en todo el dia… Mas bien… creo que no la he visto desde anoche que desaparecio.

\- Y hasta ahorita te preocupas? – recrimino Brian – que mal novio estas resultando.

\- Tu y yo arreglamos cuentas después. – amenazo Freddy - Yo tambien voy a banarme y a buscarla. Los veo abajo. – Abrio la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

Brian fue hasta su banera y la lleno de agua caliente.

\- Quieres burbujas o alguna esencia? – pregunto

Aime estaba un poco incomoda. No la iba a banar el, verdad?

\- Esta bien, la dejare asi. - Dijo al no recibir respuesta. La miro un instante. Después tuvo que desviar su mirada.

Salio, metio la silla del escritorio al banio, fue a su cuarto y regreso con una bolsa de supermercado. Le coloco el pie vendado dentro de la bolsa haciendo un nudo y sacando el aire.

\- No se donde quedo o siquiera si tienes aquí tu bota para banio. Esto deberá servir ya que el ungüento que te puso Freddy es muy caliente y no puede tocar el agua en al menos 24 horas. Te voy a llevar hasta la silla y saldré de la habitacion. – dijo mientras la cargaba – Se perfectamente lo que esta pasando por tu cabecita, y que me vas a decir que eres lo bastante autosuficiente como para banarte tu sola. Asi que tu bata esta ahí, el tapete esta listo, tus sandalias y tu transmisor tambien. Si me necesitas avísame. – le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Aime estaba confundida. Brian no dejaba de demostrarle cariño y preocupación, pero a la vez su mirada estaba triste y su voz se habia quebrado mientras hablaba con ella.

Escucho que azotaba la puerta y se mordio los labios. Porque no aceptaba la ayuda de Brian?

Como pudo se metio a la banera, pero le costo mas trabajo del que creía. Ciertamente si no quería resbalar a la hora de salir de la tina, iba a necesitar ayuda. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos. Comenzaba a enfriarse el agua y ella aun no podía salir. El simple movimiento de su pie le generaba un dolor tremendo al que ya no estaba acostumbrada. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y llamar a Brian por su transmisor. Desaguo la tina y se puso su bata aun ahí sentada para esperarlo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se escuchara la puerta del banio y Brian entrara en silencio recién banado y rasurado.

Se veía tan apuesto. Aime tampoco dijo nada. Estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento necio.

Brian quito todos los obstáculos que podían estorbarle el paso y la volvió a cargar con cuidado.

La dejo sobre su cama y le puso un banquito para que subiera su pie.

\- Necesitas algo mas? – le pregunto suavemente – ya tenias escogida tu ropa?

Aime negó con la cabeza.

\- Me das permiso de buscar tu ropa o deseas que llame a Lois or Marie para venga a ayudarte?

\- Porque me preguntas eso? – Dijo Aime sorprendida

\- Porque estas incomoda con mi presencia y eso es lo que menos deseo. A pesar de estar casados sigues tratándome como un extrano – Dijo Brian – Dime que debo hacer? Busco tu ropa o llamo a alguien? A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y te vayas a quedar en cama todo el dia.

\- No. En los primeros cajones esta mi ropa interior – susurro Aime apenada al escuchar el tono de voz con el que le habia hablado. Toma cualquiera de color neutro.

Brian camino hacia donde Aime le decía y saco un coqueto juego de lencería color carne. Lo dejo sobre la cama junto a ella esperando nuevas instrucciones.

\- En el closet esta colgado un vestido de algodón color hueso de lado izquierdo. Es el que tiene encaje – Dijo un con un poco mas de confianza.

Brian no tuvo problema en localizarlo. Lo trajo con todo y gancho y lo extendió sobre la cama. Era un modelo latino de vestido de manta con ribete de encaje tejido a mano en mangas, ruedo y hombros. Era demasiado sencillo, pero en ese momento lo que se pusiera era lo de menos. Lo que le parecía importante, era el nuevo tipo de intimidad que estaba compartiendo con Brian. Como lo que eran y que ella no habia podido ver: Un matrimonio.

\- Me ayudarias a vestirme? – pregunto Aime tímidamente, a lo que Brian únicamente sonrio.

Por fin las ultimas barreras se estaban rompiendo entre ellos y mientras Brian la ayudaba, Aime pudo dar rienda suelta a todas las interrogantes que tenia respecto a su futuro con Brian, quien se las contesto lo mejor que pudo tomándose todo su tiempo para disfrutar de ese precioso momento.

\- Porque tardan tanto? – Dijo Rick ansioso sentado en el comedor – Seguro que ella estaba bien?

\- Eso dijo Freddy – contesto Cammy nerviosa. Aun tenia miedo de la reacción de Shaina cuando se enterara.

\- Si el dijo que estaba bien, entonces esta bien – Dijo Darien – Esperaremos a que bajen.

\- Y si subimos a corroborarlo? – Pregunto Ryu viendo su reloj – Porque es cierto… ya se tardaron.

En ese momento Brian entro con Aime en brazos luciendo la ropa que ella le habia pedido, estaba usando su cabello suelto y solamente un poco de brillo labial. En realidad se veía mucho mas joven pero tambien habia algo diferente en su mirada y parecía que solo Max lo habia notado. Algo que no podía explicar… pero que ya habia visto antes en Lisa, muchos anios antes… solo tenia que confirmarlo, pero como? Lo habría notado Rick tambien?

Brian la deposito con suavidad en la silla que ella siempre ocupaba y trajo un banquito de la habitación contigua para que elevara el pie. Ella le agradeció con un beso en los labios y una sonrisa tranquila. Todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor para preguntarle como estaba, como se sentía y que habia pasado. Ella pidió perdón a todos por preocuparlos. Habia cometido una imprudencia y estaría pagando por ello todo el dia.

Desayunaron entre risas y anécdotas de todos y cada uno de ellos para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Ella les explico que habia prometido pasar todo el dia arriba con tal de estar con ellos por la noche y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Esa noche era noche de Casino Royale, patrocinado por el mismísimo MGM de Las Vegas, por lo que no importaría estar sentada descansando.

Freddy se les unio media hora después. Se le notaba preocupado.

\- No la encuentro – le dijo a Brian – Ya la busque por todos lados.

\- Y su localizador? – le respondio

\- Parece que lo dejo en su habitación. – le dijo – Presiento que algo no esta bien.

\- Que quieres decir? – le pregunto Brian

\- Algo inusual sucedió entre ustedes cuando se encerraron ayer por la mañana en su oficina? – volvió a preguntar Freddy – Desde entonces la noto rara.

\- Inusual no. Gritos… reclamos… golpes…. Lo mismo de siempre – Bromeo Brian mientras se servia un jugo

\- No bromees… No con ella – Pidio Freddy arrebatándole el jugo de la mano a Brian y tomándoselo.

\- Vaya… parece que el que no esta de humor es otro. – Dijo Brian sirviéndose otro vaso – yo que tu dejaría que apareciera sola. Debe estar ocupada con lo de esta noche, o se le olvido algo anoche en la playa y fue a buscarlo.

\- La playa! Ahí no la busque… - dijo Freddy levantándose de la mesa – Gracias por la idea.

\- De nada

Freddy se dirigio al área de la playa por el mismo camino que habían tomado la noche anterior. Habia un ejercito de personas limpiando para dejar la playa tal como estaba antes de la fiesta. Volteo hacia un lado y hacia el otro, pero no vio a quien estaba buscando. Pregunto a varias personas que estaban ahí, pero no supieron darle razón. Se iba a dar por vencido cuando diviso un ligero movimiento del otro lado de las rocas que dividia la propiedad. Solo por curiosidad siguió caminando hasta ahí. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que era Shaina la que estaba sentada ahí. Podia jurar que estaba sentada en la roca con la misma ropa que traía anoche excepto por una banda amarilla que estaba usando en su muñeca como si fuera pulsera. Porque? Que habia pasado anoche cuando desaparecio en medio de la fiesta? Peor aun… Donde paso la noche y con quien?

Recordo sus palabras de la noche anterior: "Mi pasado me ha encontrado y tengo que hacerle frente". Acaso…? No, no. El único extraño del grupo de la noche anterior fue Aioria pero… No. No debía comenzar a pensar mal. Ella nunca le habia dado motivos.

Shaina lo sintió venir pero no se movio. Seguía en la misma posición, sentada en cuclillas abrazando sus rodillas mientras el poco viento revolvía su rebelde cabellera y viendo hacia el horizonte.

\- Puedo sentarme tambien? – Pregunto

Shaina solo asintió con la cabeza sin voltear. Freddy se sento igual que ella en otra roca a pocos centímetros.

\- Estaba preocupado. No pude encontrarte anoche, ni hoy por la mañana. Nadie sabia donde estabas.

\- Me quede dormida en la oficina. Desperte y vine a caminar. Tenia mucho que pensar. – respondio después de algunos minutos aun viendo al horizonte – Perdon por dejarte todo el paquete anoche. Espero que no haya sido tan difícil. – Su voz sonaba impersonal.

Internamente, Freddy se relajo. Habia estado pensando tantas cosas que no se le habia ocurrido que ella pudiera haber estado en su oficina. Dejo de ver el horizonte y se dedico a verla a ella como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez. Sin el uso de la plancha para el cabello rubio, este se ondulaba con la humedad. Sus grandes ojos verdes y sus labios perfectos seguían hinoptizandolo como el primer dia que la vio. Su blusa blanca de botones estaba desabrochada hasta la cintura y en lugar de estar fajada la habia anudado a la altura de su ombligo. Sus jeans estaban mojados en el borde inferior, por lo que dedujo que habia bajado sus pies cuando la marea estaba arriba.

\- Compartiras lo que te tiene asi? O debo enterarme por alguien mas? – Pregunto algo dolido. Ella no contesto. Estaba completamente cerrada a cualquier conversación asi que prefirió dejarla en paz.

En silencio se levanto y camino de regreso a la casa. Ahora si estaba preocupado. Acaso el hizo algo que le molestara? Y si era asi, porque no le decía que era para tratar de solucionarlo. Llego molesto, harto de pensar demasiado en eso y decidio que tenia que salir de ahí, ir a una zona neutral. Paso por el comedor rumbo a la cocina sin decir palabra abrió el gabinete de las llaves del garage y agarro el primero que tenia llave electronica.

Se dirigio a la parte de la casa donde estaban los automóviles, hizo que sonara la alarma para saber de que carro tenia las llaves, verifico que todo estuviera en orden y salio rechinando llantas como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia la ciudad, para sorpresa de Brian quien en ese momento estaba parado en la terraza hablando con algunos invitados.

Shaina sintió claramente que Freddy se habia molestado con ella cuando se fue. Le dolia en el alma que lo hiciera, pero era algo que habia decidido hacer desde ayer en la mañana que habia hablado con Brian y lo habia reafirmado después de su conversación con Marin. Tenia que irse desapegando a la persona mas importante de su vida para que cuando se fuera y no volviera no le doliera tanto.

Unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras lo recordaba. Tenia que volver a acostumbrarse a estar sola, sin Freddy Brian y Aime, pues en menos de 12 dias volveria a estar como al principio: Sola y con el corazón hecho pedazos, con la diferencia de que ya no tendria a sus padres que la sacaran de esa depresión.


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

Shaina regreso a la casa sin ninguna prisa una hora despues. Esa noche no necesitaba mas planeación. El MGM de Las Vegas habia prestado todos los equipos que se usarían esa noche, el personal y los croupiers debido a la remodelación que estaban sufriendo en su hotel. Habian enviado de antemano a su personal para medir el salón y hasta planear los espacios. Ella no habia tenido que hacer nada mas. Su asistente podía manejarlo sin ella. No estaba de humor. Tampoco sabia como iba a seguir mostrando indiferencia hacia Freddy. En la playa habia sido fácil, ella estaba pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, que era diferente a tenerlo cerca, y de frente y como anfitrión durante toda la noche durante los siguientes once días con sus noches.

Entro a la casa y escucho muchas risas y gritos. Todos los invitados de Aime estaban reunidos en el saloncito azul jugando twister. Solo faltaba Aime, Brian y Freddy.

\- Buenos Dias – Dijo con una sonrisa – Espero que la estén pasando bien.

\- Hola Shaina! Donde estabas? Te perdiste el desayuno – dijo Cammy mientras Rick que habia fungido como referi por no tener pareja le decía "brazo derecho azul".

A Cammy se le enredaron los brazos con los de Miriya cayendo estrepitosamente. Todos comenzaron a burlarse de ella y tuvo que poner un billete "en la banca".

Shaina movio la cabeza de un lado a otro

\- Creo que ya perdiste el toque.

\- Claro que no!- respondio – Me distrajiste!

\- Pretextos, pretextos. – dijo Shaina – Sigan divirtiéndose chicos. Si alguien me busca estare en mi habitación.

\- Puedo acompañarte? – pregunto Cammy – De todos modos ya perdi. Tengo que contarte algo.

\- Vamos! – Dijo Shaina

Subieron en silencio a la habitación de Shaina. Entraron y Shaina fue directo al vestidor a sacar la ropa que utilizaría durante el dia. Con reverencia se quito la mascada amarilla que traía en su muñeca y la guardo. Marin se la habia regresado la noche anterior.

\- Nita, tengo que contarte dos cosas antes de que te enteres por alguien mas – Dijo Cammy mientras Shaina seguía buscando la ropa que se iba a poner.

\- Te escucho – grito desde dentro del vestidor

\- Hmmm…. Pues… es una cosa buena y una mala… - dijo – cual quieres primero.

\- La buena

\- Ryu me pidió que sea su novia y acepte!

\- Vaya! Felicidades! Se tardo mucho. Comenzaba a pensar mal de el. – bromeo – Espero que te comportes mejor con el vigilándote

\- Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Creo que al menos me divertiré mucho. Y "bebe" lo quiere mucho. – siguió – Eso dice mucho de el.

\- O sea que la opinión de un gato influye mucho en lo que tu opines de una persona jajaja Hay Cammy, estas loquita. Ahora dime la mala.

\- Pues… En la mañana estábamos en las barras asimétricas y Aime insistió en subir las barras al máximo y cayo mal y se lastimo. No la cuide bien Nita, por favor perdóname.

\- Ella esta bien? Ya la revisaron?

\- Si, solo se estiro de mas un ligamento. Freddy dice que solo necesita reposo y anti-inflamatorios. Me perdonas?

\- Los accidentes pasan. – Dijo Shaina - Ella ya esta grande como para saber lo que no debe hacer. Ni tu ni yo podemos estarla ya cuidando las 24 horas.

Cammy se sorprendio. No esperaba tal indiferencia de su parte.

\- Te encuentras bien Nita? No siento que estes reaccionando de la forma usual.

\- No te voy a mentir a ti Cammy, no lo estoy. – dijo mientras aventaba su ropa a la cama – He tenido que tomar algunas decisiones en las ultimas 24 horas para las que no estaba preparada y que me tienen un poco nerviosa, pero no te preocupes. No es nada malo.

\- Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte? – pregunto Cammy

\- Si. No me cuestiones, apoyame y sigue divirtiéndote. – Dijo Shaina mientras iba a llenar el jacuzzi – Te necesito porque eres todo lo que me va a quedar.

\- No te entiendo – pregunto Cammy preocupada – De que estas hablando?

\- No te lo puedo decir – dijo Shaina mientras le ponía burbujas – pero tengo buenas noticias para ti.

\- Buenas noticias? – Cammy ya no estaba entendiendo nada

\- Mandare un mensaje a mi abogado con instrucciones de entregarte la herencia que te dejaron mis padres. – dijo Shaina mientras se comenzaba a desvestir y a meterse al jacuzzi – No esperare a que cumplas 25.

\- Que? Pero porque?

\- Porque lo necesitaras cuando regreses a Paris o a Tokio o donde sea que vayas a vivir después de terminar la quincena – Dijo Shaina mientras se ponía una mascara de gel sobre los ojos – Y ahora si no te importa y no hay mas noticias que discutir, necesito un momento a solas para relajarme. Hablaremos mas delante de acuerdo?

\- Yo… pero… esta bien. Hablaremos luego Nita. – Dijo Cammy saliendo de la habitación totalmente desconcertada. Algo no estaba bien y tenia que averiguarlo.

Cammy bajo a seguir jugando twister. Brian se les habia unido para poder escapar de los otros invitados que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas acerca de la situación económica mundial y ya lo tenían aburrido. Despues de una media hora, Rick aprovecho que Cammy regreso para pedirle que siguiera de referi pues tenia que hacer una "parada técnica". Cammy acepto y Rick aprovecho para subir a ver a Aime. Era la primera vez que iba a poder hablar con ella a solas sin que Karl se diera cuenta. Subio los escalones de dos en dos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Llego al pasillo y se aseguro que nadie mas estuviera cerca. No quería meterla en problemas. Al ver que nadie mas estaba ahí, toco suavemente a la puerta.

\- Adelante, esta abierto.

Rick volvió a checar que nadie lo viera entrar. Entro rápidamente y cerro la puerta con cuidado. Se quedo parado en la puerta. Era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación. Estaba un poco cohibido.

\- Hola Rick! Como va todo alla abajo – pregunto Aime cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y dejándolo a un lado.

\- Hola Bonita! Solo quería saber como seguias – dijo Rick tímidamente tomándose la cabeza con las manos como cada vez que estaba nervioso.

\- Acercate Rick, no muerdo. – dijo Aime – Ven siéntate aquí. – le dijo señalando con una palmada la orilla de la cama mas cercana a su pie derecho.

\- es que … no se si es correcto siquiera estar aquí – Dijo – Si tu guarura o tu amiga Elaine me encuentran aquí, me van a correr!

\- Eso no pasaría, porque desde luego que no se los iba a permitir. – dijo Aime con seriedad – Eres mi invitado y solo yo puedo correrte.

\- Entonces debo asegurarme de no hacerte enojar verdad? – Dijo Rick guiñando un ojo.

Aime rio.

\- tienes razón Rick, mejor mantenme contenta.

\- Te he extrañado sabes? – dijo Rick mientras tomaba una de sus manos – No es lo mismo mientras tengo que estarte compartiendo con todos tus amigos.

\- Vamos Rick, crei que la estabas pasando bien. – dijo Aime – Te he visto bailar toda la noche con las solteras mas codiciadas de la fiesta. Lo único que oigo "es tu amigo Roy esto", "tu amigo Roy aquello", "sigue soltero?" "Que debo hacer para que me des su teléfono?..." Eres ciertamente bastante popular con las damas!

Rick se sonrojo. Nunca le habían dicho particularmente eso, pues podía contar con los dedos de una mano las mujeres que habia tenido en toda su vida y aun asi le sobraban dedos.

\- No, solo intento divertirme como me dijiste – contesto.

Se escucho el sonido de la apertura de la puerta de Brian y Aime le hizo una sena con el dedo a Rick para que guardara silencio. Segundos mas tarde, el sonido pisadas que se dirigían a la puerta de comunicación provoco que Aime le hiciera señas a Rick para que se escondiera en el vestidor. Este rápidamente reacciono y sin hacer ruido corrió hacia el fondo del vestidor sin cerrar por completo la puerta.

El sonido de Brian tocando la puerta la hizo reaccionar.

\- Pasa

Brian entro con un brazo detrás de la espalda.

\- Como te sientes princesa? – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente y sentándose donde segundos antes Rick se habia sentado.

\- Estoy aburrida, pero he sido obediente y no me he movido de aquí. – Dijo Aime – Quiero bajar para la hora de la cena.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. – dijo Brian – Mira, te traje esto. - Le entrego un osito de peluche que tenia una chamarra negra de piel y una gorra de piel con unos goggles con una rosa de peluche y una nota que decía "me traes volando bajo por ti" – Espero te haga compañía.

Los ojos de Aime se iluminaron y abrazo su nuevo osito con ternura.

\- Se que necesitas descansar – dijo Brian - pero es hora de tomar tu desinflamante y tu bolsa de agua caliente ya esta fría. – La tomo y se dirigio al banio llenándola en el lavabo con agua suficientemente caliente y volvió a ponérsela en el pie. Le trajo una botella de agua y le dio dos pastillas que ella obedientemente se tomo. – Aun es temprano. Quieres que me quede a hacerte compañía?

Aime negó con la cabeza aun abrazando su oso.

\- Bobo me hara compañía. Mejor ve a divertirte. Yo seguire leyendo.

\- Bobo? Que nombre tan simpsoniano para un oso. Esta bien. No leas demasiadas novelas románticas de acuerdo? – Bromeo Brian – Regresare a ver como estas. Sabes que te amo verdad?

Aime sonrio y le ofrecio sus labios. Brian la beso con reverencia.

\- Tambien te amo Brian.

Brian se levanto y salio por la puerta de comunicación. Ni Aime ni Rick se movieron hasta que se escucho la puerta de entrada de la habitación de Brian y el ruido de las pisadas saliendo por el pasillo.

\- Ya puedo salir? – Pregunto Rick susurrando

-Si. Ya se fue. No regresara antes de dos horas. – dijo Aime sonriendo

\- Que estas leyendo? – Pregunto Rick al ver un libro junto a ella – Escuche mal o el dijo que eran novelas románticas?

\- jajaja si… se supone que eso es lo que estoy leyendo verdad? – dijo mientras le daba un libro grande y pesado – Trae fotos y diagramas muy románticos, quieres verlos?

\- No, eso es demasiado cursi para mi – dijo Rick sin pensarlo mientras agarraba el libro

\- De verdad? - dijo Aime con ojos brillantes – Porque si no mal recuerdo, tu me regalaste este libro.

\- No, te equivocas. Yo nunca te he traido libros de novelas románticas … - dijo Rick negando con la cabeza

\- jajaja Ay Dios! Rick abre ese libro en cualquier pagina y dime que tu no me lo diste – insistió Aime

Rick de mala gana ojeo el libro y lo abrió en la hoja donde estaba un marcador. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que en efecto el le habia dado ese libro… era el manual de vuelo del VT-1 que ya estaba descontinuado! Pero la cubierta era en efecto de una de esas novelas rosas que habia mencionado Karl.

\- Ves? Te dije que tu me lo habias dado. – dijo Aime guinandole un ojo – De hecho esta es la segunda vez que lo leo y es en verdad interesante. Tiene fotos y diagramas de un VT-1 desnudo y totalmente escatológicas. Jajajaja

Rick comenzó a reir. Nunca hubiera podido decir que los diagramas de un VT-1 eran muy románticos.

\- Eres una bonita muy loquita – dijo Rick dándole un beso en la mejilla – Ya tengo que irme o Max pensara que algo me hizo danio. – y susurro – Se supone que estoy en el banio.

Aime volvió a reir en complicidad con Rick.

\- Regresaras a verme? – pregunto Aime un poco ansiosa

\- No creo que pueda escaparme de nuevo, pero prometo que lo intentare. – Dijo Rick desde la puerta.

Cuando salio, Aime lanzo un largo suspiro y regreso a su lectura.

Brian estaba en el jardín horas mas tarde sentiendose culpable, pues el habia sido la razón por la que Cammy y Aime habían subido las barras al máximo en primer lugar y por eso ella no habia calculado bien la altura al caer, lo que pudo haber sido mucho peor si ella hubiera intentado alguna salida con mortales. Incluso pudo haberse desnucado y haberla perdido justo cuando creía que todo iba de forma inmejorable entre ellos!. La ultima vez que fue a ver como se encontraba, la habia vencido el sueno, efecto secundario de los anti-inflamatorios. Se veía tan hermosa que solo pudo darle un beso en la frente y regreso abajo. Fue entonces que recordó haber visto salir a Freddy manejando el descapotable blanco de Shaina de una forma que le indicaba que estaba molesto por algo y no recordaba haberlo visto entrar. Bajo a la cocina y le pregunto a James si habia visto entrar el auto, a lo que el chofer le dijo que no, que aun no lo habia regresado Freddy.

\- Que habrá pasado? Se habran peleado? – pensó. Decidio llamarle a su celular y hacer la llamada desde la oficina de Shaina.

Toco la puerta pero nadie le contesto. Abrio la puerta y vio que estaba vacia. Tomo el teléfono y marco el celular que traía Freddy. Sonaba las suficientes veces, y después mandaba al buzon.

\- Que raro! El nunca deja de contestar su teléfono. – Penso

Prendio la computadora de Shaina y entro al localizador por GPS. Espero a que el sistema le diera la localización exacta. Anoto la dirección y espero que no se moviera de ahí. Bajo a la cocina donde James estaba coqueteando animadamente con una de las doncellas, quien tan pronto vio a Brian entrar agacho la cabeza y salio por la puerta.

Brian sonrio

\- El amor esta en el aire verdad James? – dijo

\- Lo lamento señor – contesto el chofer apenado – Solo estábamos jugando

\- No te preocupes lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre no es de mi incumbencia – dijo Brian – Necesito que me digas si conoces esta dirección. – le extendió el papel donde habia escrito la infomacion del GPS de Freddy.

\- Oh si señor, como la palma de mi mano. Es una taberna de mala muerte llamada "La Cueva de Bacco" aquí cerca en el pueblo de Rodorio. Abre las 24 horas al dia debido a la cantidad de guardias del santuario que van ahí después de sus turnos.

\- Crees que puedas llevarme ahí? – pregunto Brian

\- Usted en un lugar asi señor? No creo que a la Senorita Aime le vaya a gustar – Dijo James queriendo no parecer insolente.

\- No te preocupes. Intento ahorrarle un coraje a tu Senora. Parece que Freddy esta ahí y no me contesta el celular. Debieron haber discutido o algo. – Dijo en voz baja.

El chofer parecio sorprendido y a la vez estuvo de acuerdo en que si la señorita Elaine se enteraba que su novio estaba ahí, iba a sufrir mucho. Ella estaba mas que enterada que alcohol no es lo único que los hombres iban a encontrar en ese lugar.

\- Yo lo llevo señor, debemos actuar rápido, pero tendremos que cuidar que la Senorita Elaine no se entere – dijo el Chofer tomando su gorro y las llaves del mustang negro.

\- Si tu no dices nada, yo tampoco. - Contesto Brian. Vio su reloj. Eran casi las 3. – Tenemos que ir por el antes de que Ella baje para la cena.

El chofer asintió y se echo a correr para el garage.

Brian comenzó a buscar a Cammy. La encontró en el salón azul platicando con Ryu, Darien y Serena.

\- Brian!, ven. Darien nos esta contando una historia muy interesante.

\- Lo siento chicos, tengo que salir urgentemente. Cammy me das un minutos por favor? – Brian sonrio – No se las quitare mucho tiempo – les dijo a los demas

\- Claro – se paro del sofá y fue donde estaba el parado en la puerta. Brian le dijo algo al oído y ella asintió. – No te preocupes yo me encargo.

Brian salio corriendo de la casa hacia donde James ya lo esperaba en la puerta principal.

Cammy estaba cada vez mas confundida. Primero Shaina y luego Freddy… Que diantres estaba pasando ahí? Sin embargo regreso donde estaban sus amigos y siguió con su conversación.

No tardaron mas de 15 minutos en llegar al Bar a la velocidad de bolido que manejaba James por instrucciones de Brian. Estaciono en una calle aledaña ya que las calles en esa parte del pueblo eran demasiado estrechas.

Ciertamente el bar era algo completamente a lo que esperaba aun cuando James le habia dicho que era de mala muerte. Parecia que estaba entrando en una taberna medieval dentro de una cueva. Tenia que bajar escalones para llegar y los olores cruzados a borracho y a toda clase de fluidos corporales comenzaban a marearlo. De entre todos los borrachos que estaban ahí con mujeres exuberantes en sus piernas, no localizo a primera vista a su amigo.

\- Seguro que esta es la dirección James? – Pregunto sorprendido

\- Si señor… vengo a veces en mi dia libre. Mire! Ahí esta el Senor Freddy! – dijo señalando a alguien recostado en el lado opuesto de la barra mientras dos chicas rubias con corsets tan apretados que hacían que casi se botaran sus senos, lo acariciaban por todos lados.

\- Hay Dios!, esta peor de lo que crei – dijo Brian a James – Tendras que ayudarme a cargarlo hasta el auto. Viste si el auto que traía estaba aquí cerca?

\- Hey Hooligan! El carro que buscas esta en la calle de atrás estorbando el paso – Dijo el cantinero a James – Y aquí están sus llaves y su celular. Despues de que se desplomo por primera vez, se las quite para que no se fuera. No quiero que me cierren el changarro. Oimos que sono su celular pero no supimos como contestar ese aparato. Esperabamos que reaccionara para llamar a alguien…

\- Hooligan? – pregunto Brian a James curioso

\- Larga historia señor. – dijo James sonriendo - Debemos poner sobrio al señor Freddy antes de llevarlo a la casa.

\- Espera James…. Déjame le tomo algunas fotos asi como esta. – Dijo Brian tomando algunas fotos que ciertamente lo comprometerían con cualquiera. Que fue lo que tomo? No es que tenga el gran tolerancia al alcohol, pero nunca habia quedado asi. – Le pregunto al cantinero.

\- Se tomo solo 5 Iron Thrones. – contesto.

\- No bromees. – le dijo James – Nadie puede hacer eso. Se puede morir!

\- Y quien soy yo para evitar que me compren el trago mas caro que tengo? – dijo el cantinero indiferente – Por cierto, me debe $500 euros.

Brian intentaba hacer que Freddy se pusiera de pie, pero por su estado, lo único que hacia era murmurar cosas que Brian no entendia. Saco su cartera y se la dio a James para que pagara. Este lo hizo dejando una generosa propina con tal de que el cantinero no dijera que lo habia visto o atendido siquiera. Brian asintió agradeciendo en silencio a James por su idea. James lo cargo de un lado y Brian del otro. Lo subieron con mucho trabajo al auto negro que James manejaba y Brian busco el auto blanco. No bromeaba el cantinero al decir que estorbaba. Estaba completamente atravesado en la calle e incluso le costo trabajo sacarlo y seguir el carro negro.

Ya eran pasadas de las 4 cuando llegaron a la casa. Vio que James no se paro en la entrada de la casa sino se fue directo al garage. Lo siguió. James estaciono el auto y se dio vuelta para sacar a Freddy, quien aunque habia abierto los ojos, parecía que no estaba ahí. Brian ayudo a James a sacarlo y lo guio a un cuarto que estaba adjunto al garage.

\- No conocía esta habitación – Dijo Brian – Es bastante acogedora.

\- Es la habitación que ocupo cuando la Senorita Shaina me necesita muy noche, señor. – Contesto James – Aquí tengo todo lo que necesitamos para bajarle la borrachera al señor Freddy.

Lo acostaron en el sillón mientras se ponían de acuerdo en cual seria el plan de acción a seguir.

Shaina se despertó sobresaltada. Se habia quedado dormida después de su banio. Era normal si tenia en cuenta que no habia podido dormir bien en su oficina y que anímicamente estaba rendida.

Vio su reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde. Porque nadie la despertó? Ah si… supongo que por el humor de perros que traía por la mañana.

Comenzó a plancharse el cabello ya que se lo habia dejado mojado con la toalla cuando se quedo dormida. Recordo que no habia visto a Aime aun. Iba a creer que no le habia importado que se lastimara. Termino de plancharse el cabello y salio al pasillo en su bata de satin rosa.

Toco a la puerta. No la abriría hasta que le dieran permiso. Habia aprendido su lección.

\- Adelante – Se escucho.

Shaina paso y al ver que Aime tenia el pie vendado se avergonzó de su propio comportamiento.

\- Hola Aime, como sigues? – pregunto

\- Hola Shaina, ya casi no me duele, pero obviamente he tenido que estar aquí todo el dia. Ordenes del doctor – Dijo sonriendo – Me sorprendio no verte en todo el dia, aunque fuera para reganarme por mi imprudencia.

\- Lo lamento de verdad. – se disculpo – Me quede dormida después del banio. Voy depertando y vine a verte. Que fue lo que paso?.

\- Uh… pues… no calcule la altura, sali demasiado deprisa y cai mal sobre mi pie. No esta muy lastimado, pero sabes lo escandaloso que es Brian. Para mañana ya podre patinar y bailar – Afirmo Aime.

\- Menos mal. Lamento no haber estado ahí para cuidarte. – dijo sentándose en la silla - He estado un poco… distraída.

\- Es porque te enojaste con nosotros por las fotos de nuestra boda? – pregunto Aime angustiada – Te juro que yo no sabia lo que el tramaba hasta que estábamos en la embajada. Yo nunca te hubiera dejado fuera de la jugada. Eres mi mejor amiga.

\- Gracias Aime. Yo tambien te quiero mucho y tambien se ya la versión de Brian. Pero no, no es por eso que estaba de mal humor. – le sonrio – Ambas esperábamos que Brian diera ese paso recuerdas? Yo sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Si bien me agarro de sorpresa, estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos.

\- Entonces? - pregunto Aime un poco aliviada – Es algo que tiene que ver con tu desaparición anoche?

Shaina suspiro.

\- Ayer, tras descubrir tus fotos, me descuide por unos segunos y alguien de mi pasado me reconocio anoche. – confeso Shaina – Hablamos largo y tendido y la tensión que me produjo esa conversación después de tantos anios… no se, estoy abrumada.

\- Oh querida lo siento mucho – Dijo Aime mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con ella y le tomaba sus manos en señal de soporte emocional – Crees que vaya a delatarte?

\- Eso es lo que no quiero que suceda – dijo Shaina – Ella prometio que mientras no le preguntaran, no saldría una sola palabra de su boca, pero que no mentiría si alguien sacaba el tema. Es por eso que en cuanto termine la fiesta y tu te vayas con Brian, venderé esta casa y regresare a Londres. Ya no tendre motivos para quedarme aquí y alla será mas fácil retomar mi vida.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

Casino Royal

Shaina salio de la habitación de Aime mucho mas tarde de lo que tenia planeado. Aime le habia platicado todo lo que habia hablado con Brian respecto a su futuro, y lo feliz y temerosa que habia estado al respecto hasta esa mañana. Shaina habia comprendido muy bien sus sentimientos, pues estaba pasando por una etapa similar. En reciprocidad a sus confidencias, le hablo de sus temores para con su futuro con Freddy después de que ellos se fueran. Aime la habia convencido de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella creía era lo mejor e incluso le dio algunos tips para lograrlo. Cuando Shaina salio de ahí, sintió que un gran peso le habia sido quitado de encima y que efectivamente, la idea de Aime no era del todo descabellada. Ella no era de las que se rendían sin pelear e iba a luchar por el hasta el final, mas no alteraría ninguno de sus planes alternos hasta no saber el resultado de esa batalla. Habia tenido solo un momento de debilidad, uno solo. No se permitiría tener uno mas.

En el garage, Freddy comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.

\- Que paso? – Pregunto agarrándose la cabeza – Diantres! Que dolor de cabeza!

\- Ojala y te siga doliendo por mucho tiempo – reclamo Brian – En que carajos estabas pensando?

\- Callate! Tu voz me aturde! En donde estamos? – pregunto queriendo incorporarse pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas.

\- Estamos en las habitaciones secundarias de James – Dijo Brian acercándole un frasco de aspirinas y un refresco de cola – Tomatelos. Te harán falta.

\- James? El chofer? – dijo mientras se tomaba todo lo que Brian le daba con tal de calmar el dolor.

\- Si no fuera por el, te hubiera encontrado ya que estuvieras muerto! – exclamo Brian – Que te pasa? Por que comenzaste a hacer cosas tan estúpidas?

\- Por favor, ya te dije que no me grites! – reclamo Freddy – Todo esto es tu culpa

\- Mi culpa? Yo te meti 5 Iron Thrones por la garganta? – Dijo Brian – Te querias suicidar o que?

\- 5 que? Solo recuerdo haber tomado un solo trago – se dio cuenta de su verdadero estado – Donde esta mi ropa y por que estoy todo mojado.

\- Tal vez porque tuvimos que meterte bajo la ducha helada hace mas de dos horas sin ningún resultado – Dijo Brian mientras – Que quisiste decir con que fue mi culpa? Que hice yo para que te fueras a querer matar de una congestion alcohólica.

\- Yo no quería hacer eso! Solo quería pensar y una cosa llevo a la otra… y…

De pronto la temperatura del cuarto bajo y Freddy hizo silencio mientras abria los ojos sorprendido. Detrás de Brian estaba una mujer rubia que escondia su rostro en una mascara hecha de algún tipo de material reflejante transparente. Podia ser algún tipo de cristal o de diamante. No se podía ver su rostro. Su cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, su ropa blanca tenia adornos dorados al igual que algunos brazaletes en los brazos. Sus pies estaban cubiertos con sandalias de cuero anudadas de forma cruzada hasta la rodilla.

La mujer únicamente movio la mano como si espantara un insecto y Brian volo por el aire para irse a estrellar de lado contra la pared, dejando únicamente al asombrado Freddy y la chica. Freddy creía que todo estaba siendo parte de su imaginación o resultado de tanto ajenjo, pero de pronto sintió como se elevaba del suelo y unas manos invisibles intentaban ahorcarlo. Una luz verde esmeralda rodeaba a la chica y estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando escucho la voz de esa chica en su cabeza que le hablaba en un tono no muy amistoso: **Eínai ypó ti̱n prostasía mou tó̱ra. Páschei, páschete. Af̱tó tha eínai éna eniaío proeidopoíi̱si̱**

Poco a poco lo fue bajando y soltando del cuello hasta que Freddy termino en el suelo, completamente sobrio, sorprendido, con el shock de haber podido ser asesinado a mano limpia y para colmo, algunas de esas palabras que habia escuchado en su cabeza, estaban marcadas en la piel de su muñeca, como si hubieran sido escritas con una pluma de fuego: **Páschei, páschete**

Para cuando pudo reponerse de la sorpresa, la chica del cabello rubio ya no estaba.

\- Son diez para las ocho, donde carajos están los chicos! – Pregunto Shaina a Aime – Ya vi en sus habitaciones y no están ahí!

\- Esto no es normal – Respondio Aime ansiosa quien habia podido cambiarse con ayuda de Shaina – Por favor llamale a Roy para que me ayude a bajar.

\- No. Llamare a Ryu o a Darien, pero no a Roy. – Dijo Shaina con firmeza – No necesito que Brian me de problemas

\- Si, tienes razón – Dijo Aime dubitativamente – No quiero que peleen. Puedes de todos modos rastrearlos? Brian siempre viene por mi a tiempo.

\- Ok. Déjame usar tu computadora – Dijo yendo hacia el escritorio prendiendo el GPS. Se escucharon los famosos bips bastante fuertes. El punto azul y el punto verde aparecieron en la cocina. – Esto es el colmo! Ambos están en la cocina!

Levanto el intercomunicador y marco a la cocina.

\- James. Pasame a Brian… Gracias… Brian… estamos bajando al comedor. No se que están haciendo ahí pero vienen tarde…. Aja… Ok… Yo le digo. No fallen a las 10 entonces. Nos vemos donde siempre.

Marco al comedor.

\- Cammy! Gracias. Podrias decirle a Ryu que suba por favor? Necesito que ayude a Aime a bajar al comedor. No, no esta Brian y tampoco Freddy. Ok. Yo bajare porque odio llegar tarde. Si, ella ya esta lista. Aquí lo va a esperar. Gracias Cammy.

Se dirigio a Aime.

\- Bueno, Ya escuchaste. No van a subir. No se que paso y espero que no sea nada malo. Subiran a cambiarse a tiempo para la noche de Casino, mas no estarán con nosotros en el comedor para la cena. Ryu ya viene, pero yo no puedo llegar tarde. Bajare corriendo. Estaras bien?

\- Claro. Supongo que alrato nos encontraremos con ellos y nos explicaran. Ve sin cuidado. Aquí espero a Ryu.

La cena habia transcurrido sin ninguna otra novedad que dos de los invitados incluyendo al anfitrión, no habían podido llegar a tiempo. Al menos esa era la versión que se dio a todo el mundo y que nadie discutio, después de todo, mientras Shaina estuviera ahí, lo demás no importaba para ellos, ya que no conocían bien a Freddy.

Rick, Max y Miriya, sencillos como eran, nunca habían probado platillos tan delicados, que iban acorde a la ocasión: Caviar Beluga, Carpaccio de Salmon Escoces, Sopa de trufa a la parmesano, Filet mignon y Champagne Frances con la opción de Clericot.

\- Por que se le llama Casino Royal a la noche de hoy? – Pregunto Miriya a Cammy.

\- Conoces el libro de James Bond que se titula Casino Royal? – Contesto Cammy

\- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas – contesto Miriya

\- Contigo ya nada me sorprende – Dijo Cammy sonriendo - James Bond es un personaje ficticio de una novela muy famosa, quien es un espia que trabaja para la inteligencia Britanica y obviamente siempre resuelve casos que parecen imposibles con sus artefactos que no son lo que parecen.

\- Un espia? Bueno o malo? – pregunto intrigada Miriya

\- Bueno, desde luego. – prosiguió Cammy – Una de sus aventuras mas famosas se llama Casino Royale. Tiene lugar en un casino muy exclusivo de Montecarlo. Las chicas Bond son las chicas mas bellas del mundo en atuendos extremadamente provocativos.

\- Ahhh eso me gusta! – dijo Miriya – Mi vestido lo es? No lo he visto.

\- Ten por seguro que si. – dijo Cammy guiñando un ojo.

Con mucha renuencia, los invitados subieron a cambiarse. La estaban pasando demasiado bien. Ryu tomo en brazos a Aime y la subio cargando. Se veía muy pequeña en sus brazos, pero iba riendo por estar bromeando con ellos y en mas de una ocasión, el hizo la finta de dejarla caer. La estaban pasando muy bien. Las chicas de nuevo se habían puesto de acuerdo para vestirse esta vez en el cuarto de Aime. Una a una fueron llegando, pero ahora Lois estaba ahí para ayudarlas con los peinados, pues era experta en eso. Una a una se fue sentando en el vestidor para que Lois las ayudara a tener un peinado sexy sin parecer vulgar.

\- Shaina… puedo cambiarte mi vestido por el tuyo? – Pregunto Aime – La apertura de mi vestido esta en la pierna derecha, no quiero que se vea mi vendaje y Cammy dice que el tuyo esta al revés.

\- Uhhh… pues… yo aun no he visto mi vestido – Dijo Shaina – Pero supongo que te quedara el mio un poco grande.

\- Yo se lo puedo ajustar rápidamente – dijo Cammy – Y sip. Tu llenaras mas el vestido Shaina. Afortunadamente en los lugares justos

\- Supongo que eso es bueno, ire por el. – Dijo Shaina, quien en menos de 2 minutos ya lo traía en su portatrajes. – Aquí lo tienes.

\- Gracias! Eres un amor. – Aime, para no perjudicar su pie, se puso unas pantimedias color natural mate, lo que evitaba que el vendaje sobresaliera. Ademas que en lugar de usar zapatillas altas, con el nuevo vestido podría usar unos zapatos de vestir mas bajos. – Cammy podrias tambien subirle la bastilla unos 5 centimetro?

\- Claro que si, pero mejor te doy unas vitaminas para que crezcas – Dijo Cammy mientras Aime le daba una amistosa palmadita en el hombro en tono de reproche.

Shaina abrió el portatrajes del vestido que le habia tocado a Aime.

\- Cammy, debes estar bromeando si crees que me pondré este vestido. – Dijo escandalizada – Voy a parecer… No!... mejor uso otro.

\- Shaina! Estas diciendo que yo me visto como una cualquiera? – Respondio enojada Aime

\- No es eso pero… Tu aprobaste este diseño? – Pregunto asombrada

\- Claro que si! Ya deberías saberlo – reclamo – Pero si no te lo quieres poner, usa otro!

\- No te enojes, ya me lo pongo. – Dijo Shaina suspirando – En comparacion, te sentiras como una monja con el mio.

\- Claro que no. Es perfecto! Mira! – Dijo Aime parándose cojeando y modelando el vestido

\- Espera, le hare unas pinzas en el busto, eres lo que los franceses llaman "petit" – Dijo Cammy riendo mientras ajustaba el vestido sobre el cuerpo de Aime.

Lois acababa con el peinado de Miriya. Una media trenza francesa de lado izquierdo que llegaba hasta la línea final de la mandibula y el resto habia sido ondulado con las tenazas poniendo una sencilla flor blanca como adorno. Miriya aplaudio con entusiasmo.

\- Me veo mas hermosa que de costumbre – dijo – De que color es mi vestido?

\- Velo por ti misma. A decir verdad tuve muchos problemas en decidir porque no te conocía, pero creo que con lo exótica que eres te va a quedar muy bien.- Dijo Cammy mostrándole su vestido de noche que dejo a Miriya con la boca abierta.

\- Este… es mi vestido? – dijo Miriya tocandolo con suavidad. Cammy asintió y Miriya se puso a brincar de alegría – Si! Es el vestido mas hermoso de todos! Y es todo mio ¡!

\- Vaya! Cualquiera diría que no tiene muchas oportunidades de comprar ropa – Dijo Serena abriendo el suyo y comenzando gritar de emoción y a brincar con Miriya.

Tanto Cammy como Aime comenzaron a reir al ver a las dos brincar como ninas.

Shaina estaba un poco preocupada. El vestido que habia intercambiado con Aime ciertamente era muy hermoso pero demasiado revelador. Estaba fabricado en 2 piezas, el primero era una pantyblusa de manga larga hecha de encaje blanco tipo boyshort con cubierta únicamente en el área de los senos y del puente y el escote ondulado hasta arriba de la cintura. Era una prenda muy delicada pero muy bello. Sobre esa, una falda muy larga, incluso que arrastraba un poco con la apertura de lado derecho de la pierna hasta la cintura, que estaba fijada con un cinturón dorado. Se alcanzaba a ver parte de la pantyblusa a la altura del muslo. Era extremadamente sexy y atrevido. Lois la pienso con un chongo estilo 60's con un liston dorado alrededor de el y fleco largo lacio. Los colores de su maquillaje eran dorados para seguir con el estilo.

Se vio al espejo y suspiro. Quien la viera, nunca sospecharía que alguna vez fuera la timida Shaina que no podía ni siquiera quitarse su mascara sin sentirse desnuda.

\- Oh Dios mio! Shaina te ves divina! – Exclamo Serene extasiada – Pareces una de esas diosas griegas de los libros de historia

\- Que coraje que se te vea mejor a ti el vestido que a mi! – dijo Aime cruzándose de brazos.

Shaina se sonrojo. En si solo le importaba la opinión de una sola persona, pero… le gustaría?

\- Serena… como te queda el vestido? – pregunto Shaina para cambiar el tema. No hubo reacción de parte Serena. Es que Serena se habia puesto el vestido y no pudo reconocerse en el espejo, sobre todo cuando Lois lo que hizo fue enmarcar el rostro de Serena. Su vestido largo de color azul marino era corte sirena hasta las rodillas y de ahí se soltaba en una pequeña cola, estaba hecho de tela de lentejuela de tirantes anchos y escote de corazón y abertura a media pierna, pero lo mas sexy era el escote de la espalda, pues varias tiras entrecruzadas dejaban ver la mayor parte de su espalda. Su maquillaje habia sido decidido por todas, escogiendo labial rosa fuerte y los ojos únicamente con delineador. Su peinado, aprovechaba el largo de su cabello, haciéndole una media cola y un postizo falso con crepe, lo que dejaba su cabello lacio de una manera sofisticada.

\- Serena! Pareces una princesa!- Exclamo Aime aplaudiendo

\- Yo… no me reconozco…

\- Darien se va a volver loco ya lo veras – Dijo Cammy mientras se ponía su vestido.

Habia rechazado deshacerse de sus trenzas, por lo que Lois solo le hizo un chongo con ellas y las adorno con algunos broches de estrellas. Su vestido ciertamente no era tan espectacular como los otros, pero la tela de seda color rosa mexicano tenia un corte similar al de Serena, con la diferencia que la espalda tenia un broche arriba que unia los tirantes y en la parte baja en forma de pico, casi era indecente. Tanto el escote delantero, los tirantes y el escote trasero, estaba ribeteado en liston bordado en canutillo de color plata, lo que hacia que destacara muchísimo.

Ya todas estaban listas excepto Miriya que no salía del banio.

\- Miri necesitas ayuda? – Pregunto Cammy

\- Creo que si, no puedo cerrar el cierre – Respondio mientras salía. Todas quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo bien que Miriya se veía con ese vestido de lentejuelas rojo estilo Jessica Rabit. Sus labios estaban pintados del mismo color, y su sobrecargado delineador le daba el look perfecto.

Cammy le subio el cierre y el broche y le puso un poco de tape para mantenerlo en su lugar, truco que a la Meltran le llamo mucho la atención, pero tomando nota para usar el truco en el futuro.

Cammy, Serena y Miriya bajaron con cuidado las escaleras, pues les era un poco difícil por el corte del vestido, pero valio la pena cuando vieron las miradas de sus respectivas parejas.

Habian bajado con mucho tiempo de ventaja, por lo que pudieron esperar en el vestíbulo a que los anfitriones bajaran.

En la habitación de Freddy, tanto el como Brian, ya vestidos para la ocasión estaban cambiando impresiones por decima vez en la ultima hora. Cuando Brian habia reaccionado segundos después del golpe contra la pared, al principio pensó que el propio Freddy lo habia atacado, pero descarto la idea al ver las marcas de unos dedos sobre su cuello y ver que estaba completamente sobrio. Ni siquiera el olor clásico de una persona que habia estado alcoholizada estaba ahí. Despues del Shock inicial, Freddy le conto lo que habia pasado. Fue entonces que Brian recordó que semanas atrás, Shaina intento advertirle de algo pero que fueron interrumpidos y dejaron su conversación a medias. Ahora tendría que preguntarle a Shaina acerca de eso y cual era su relación con ellos dos! Vio su reloj y vio que era tiempo de ver si Aime estaba lista.

Toco suavemente a la puerta de su habitación y Aime contesto:

-Pasa

Brian sonrio complacido. Aime se veía como una verdadera chica Bond. Su cabello rojo estaba peinado en un chongo tipo monio, abombado por debajo. Su vestido, que en realidad habia sido diseñado para Shaina, era de color verde bandera con el frente cruzado, dejando el escote cuadrado en la espalda. El material principal era de delicado satin sin forro y todo el escote por delante y por detrás al igual estaba ribeteado en liston de lentejuela dorada. Ciertamente hacia resaltar sus ojos.

\- Estas… bellísima – Shaina garraspeo. No la habia visto. – Tu tambien Shaina. – Lo dijo solo por cortesía, pues ni siquiera volteo a verla - Como esta tu pie princesa. Puedes bajar las escaleras?

\- Preferiria no hacerlo, pero si tengo que…

\- Nop. Mi princesa no va a sufrir mas de lo necesario. Te bajare cargando. – Dijo Brian con voz ronca.

Aime asintió sonriendo. Le extendió los brazos y el la cargo delicadamente.

\- Me das un beso para tener fuerzas? – Pregunto Brian

\- Los que quieras – contesto Aime llenándolo de besos

Shaina volvió a garraspear.

\- Ya ya, ya nos vamos – dijo Brian

\- Donde esta Freddy? – pregunto

\- Te esta esperando en el pasillo como siempre.- dijo Brian abriendo la puerta y saliendo con Aime en Brazos.

Shaina dio un ultimo vistazo al vestido y suspiro. Ya no habia tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

Salio al pasillo y se encontró con Freddy justo frente a las escaleras.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella sintió que los ojos de Freddy le decían que estaba a punto de estallar. Desgraciadamente era demasiado tarde y ambos tenían que presentarse en la puerta.

No cruzaron ni una palabra, pero el puno de Freddy estaba cerrado con fuerza.

Los invitados fueron llegando uno a uno y pasaban al salón. Shaina les explicaba las reglas: La casa les daría fichas hasta por 500 dolares a cada uno para jugar. Si ganaban tenían la opción de quedarse con el dinero ganado y llevárselo, o donar el dinero ganado a la caridad que ellos eligieran de la lista que estaba en la salida, lo depositaban en un sobre en la urna especial para ello. Tambien podían usar su propio dinero con la mismas reglas.

Cada vez que llegaba algún invitado soltero y veía a Shaina, comenzaba a decirle lo hermosa que estaba, mas de lo usual. Shaina se ruborizaba y le daba la bienvenida. No daba pie para nada mas, pero Freddy estaba que se lo llevaban los mil diablos. Si Shaina habia querido torturarlo, lo habia conseguido.

Afortunadamente, los invitados entraban en grupos de hasta 20 personas, pues nadie quería llegar tarde a la diversión, por lo que eran pocas las personas que llegaban solas. Entre ellos estaba el grupo de Saori. No era el ultimo grupo en llegar, pero siempre llegaban casi al final. Esta vez, Ikki venia con ellos, pero Seiya aun no regresaba de su viaje. En su lugar, el patriarca habia enviado a Milo.

\- Saori, bienvenida. Caballeros, bienvenidos. Ikki, me da mucho gusto ver que ya estas completamente reestablecido. Estan en su casa. – Les explico las reglas para lo que Los caballeros, que nunca habían podido asistir a un casino estaban entusiasmados por intentar ganar.

\- Shaina muchas gracias. Tengo que hablar unas palabras contigo cuando puedas. Es muy importante – Dijo Saori

\- Claro que si Saori, cuando quieras. – pregunto Shaina un poco rigida esperando no fuera algo de lo que habia hablado con Marin el dia anterior – Puedes adelantarme algo?

\- Es acerca de Rhae…

Shaina se sorprendio. Hacia varias semanas que Rhae parecía no haber aparecido.

\- En cuanto pueda estare contigo Saori. Mientras tanto diviértanse. – contesto Shaina intrigada.

Milo de Escorpio quedo algo rezagado, saludando a Shaina, reteniendo su mano un poco mas que de costumbre y admirando su cuerpo en ese vestido tan revelador. Tal como a el le gustaban las mujeres… bueno siendo justos… a el le gustaban todas las mujeres.

Shaina se sonrojo por las palabras que Milo le habia dicho al oído antes de soltarle la mano y le dieron ganas de mandarlo de regreso al santuario a patadas, pero logro controlarse. Saori lo llamo y se fue corriendo tras ella.

Freddy vio que no habia mas invitados en la puerta y se volteo hacia Shaina.

\- Ya hiciste un buen numerito, ahora vete a cambiar – Susurro

\- De que estas hablando? – contesto en el mismo tono bajo – Porque habría de cambiarme ahora?

\- Estas dando todo un espectáculo – respondio Freddy en un tono un poco mas alto

\- No! – Contesto Shaina. No sabia porque diantres lo estaba desafiando, pero no haría lo que el quería. – No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

El ultimo grupo de invitados llego al mismo tiempo. Ya podrían comenzar la noche formalmente.

Shaina se dirigio al salón del brazo de Freddy como cada noche.

Las meseras, vestidas de conejitas playboy, servían diferentes bebidas en sus charolas, la mesa de bocadillos estaba puesta al fondo del salón, habia mesas de blackjack, poker, baccarat y ruleta francesa. El resto del salón, estaba lleno de maquinas tragamonedas de diferente índole. Shaina intento localizar al grupo y lo encontro cerca de los bocadillos. Los chicos con sus trajes y monios se veian muy apuestos y en general hacían un grupo que quitaba el aliento. Para los que tenían problemas con el juego o se agotaban o no deseaban apostar mas, el salón adjunto y el jardín estaban abiertos para ellos.

Llegaron al grupo donde todos y cada uno de los chicos admiro en silencio el vestido que traía puesto Shaina. Freddy tomo una copa de Martini de las que traían las meseras y lo tomo de un solo trago. Shaina tomo un jugo de arandano que se diferenciaba del cosmo por el tipo de copa. Esto ya se lo habia pasado a Darien y Serena quienes habían decidido tomar lo menos posible.

En una distracción de los demás, Freddy se puso frente de ella.

\- Ultima advertencia. Vete a cambiar – Ordeno

\- Y si no que? - comenzó a decir Shaina en un tono que denotaba que no le gustaban esas ordenes.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, las palabras escritas en su mano por Rhae comenzaron a quemarle, lo que hizo que involuntariamente soltara su copa, que gracias a la alfombra que habían puesto para esa noche no se quebró, pero el se inclino hacia delante tratando de detener el dolor y Shaina tambien para ver lo que estaba pasando. Ni ella ni Freddy se fijaron que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y cuando Freddy se trato de incorporar, con el codo y totalmente involuntario choco con el cuerpo de Shaina lo que hizo que su jugo de arandano se derramara en su vestido blanco.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

Nunca deje de amarte

Shaina contuvo la respiración mientras Aime lanzo una exclamación de asombro y se tapo la boca con sus dos manos al ver lo que habia pasado: Su precioso vestido habia quedado arruinado. Shaina entrecerró los ojos para ver a Freddy y averiguar si habia sido intencional. Freddy estaba realmente apenado. Cuando quería que Shaina se cambiara era para evitar que los hombres la miraran con lujuria. Si, reconocia que habia estado celoso a un grado increíble por ver que la mujer que amaba era admirada por todos ahí, pero de ningún modo tenia planeado arruinarlo. Intento emitir una disculpa mientras una de las mesera ya intentaba secar su mancha con una servilleta, pero Shaina solo levanto la palma de su mano con actitud, deteniendolo. Ni una sola palabra salio de su boca. Se mordio los labios, sabia que si hablaba, lo único que saldría de su boca empeoraría las cosas asi que solo respiro profundo cerrando los ojos un momento… controlandose y se dio media vuelta. No podía perder los estribos delante de sus amigos e invitados. Afortunadamente todos estaban enfocados en el juego y ninguno fuera de su grupo le presto mucha atención a ella con su vestido manchado de rojo. Estaba furiosa. El hecho de que Freddy hubiera insistido tanto en que se lo quitara y justo fuera el quien arruinara el vestido la ponía en una situación demasiado incomoda. Cammy intento seguirla para ayudarla junto con Serena y Miriya, pero ella solo les lanzo una triste sonrisa y movio la cabeza negando. Salio lo mas rápido que pudo del salón y se dirigio a su habitación azotando la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo.

\- Freddy! Arruinaste mi vestido! – Reclamo Aime cuando Shaina se dio la media vuelta para ir a cambiarse.

Freddy volteo sorprendido

\- Tu… vestido? – pregunto

\- Si! Le pedi a Shaina que me lo cambiara por esta noche para poder usar mi vendaje y que no se notara, pero ahora esta arruinado! – se lamento Aime – Nada podrá sacarle esa mancha.

\- Entonces… no se puso ese vestido… para molestarme? – pregunto Freddy en voz muy baja tocándose la sien.

\- Estas loco? Ella ni siquiera quería usarlo! Dijo que era demasiado revelador, pero nosotras insistimos… verdad Cammy? – Dijo Aime

\- Es cierto – dijo la eludida – Veremos de que humor baja. De por si ha estado un poco rara.

\- A que te refieres con rara? – Pregunto Brian intrigado. Freddy tambien se estaba comportando de una manera extraña.

\- Pues… a mi me dara mi herencia antes… dijo que la necesitare para independizarme de ella = Dijo Cammy un poco triste – No crei que tuviera tanta prisa para deshacerse de mi….

\- Y tambien dijo que regresaria a Inglaterra tan pronto termine la quincena y venderá esta casa – Contesto Aime tomando de la mano a su esposo – Y que alla podrá retomar su vida. A que se refiere Brian?

El color en la cara de Freddy desaparecio con la noticia. Shaina quería irse de ahí? Que iba a pasar con ellos entonces? Rick, Los Sterling y los Chiba no entendían nada de la conversacion, por lo que decidieron irse a jugar a las tragamonedas dejando a Ryu, Cammy, Los Riverside y Freddy platicando y esperando el regreso de Shaina.

El vestido de repuesto de Shaina no era tan glamoroso como el primero, era mas bien de un estilo puramente clásico. Se lo puso y suspiro resignada. Ese vestido le habia gustado mucho cuando lo vio en la pasarela y era uno de los pocos que no tenían el toque Cammy White, pero no tenia otro ahí a la mano para usar. Ella hubiera estado feliz de cambiarse el vestido blanco con el solo pedido de Freddy si este no la hubiera querido obligar. Eso, era algo de lo poco que ella no iba a tolerar: Que el quisiera controlarla como todos lo habían hecho toda su vida. Fue entonces que recordó que Milo, el mas sexy y promiscuo caballero dorado de todo el santuario, estaba en la fiesta y se le ocurrio una idea para mostrar su punto. Ella quería llevar la fiesta en paz, pero Freddy insistia en que no fuera asi, por lo que si Freddy quería pelear, le iba a dar los suficientes motivos para hacerlo.

Llamo a la cocina y pidió hablar con James, quien por suerte y un poco de diversión con las meseras aun no se habia ido a su casa. Le dio instrucciones precisas de lo que necesitaba que hiciera y le pidió que se retirara a descansar después de hacerlo. Espero frente al espejo de su tocador desmaquillando sus sombras doradas y cambiándolas a un color mas neutro en los ojos y en los labios, se aplico un indeleble rojo encendido. Estaba retocando su peinado cuando tocaron a su puerta.

\- Pasa – contesto

Cammy entro a la habitación.

\- Me dijo James que necesitabas mi ayuda – Dijo Cammy un poco nerviosa. Habia visto como Shaina estaba haciendo uno de sus ejercicios de relajación para el manejo de la Ira que les habían ensenado a ambas, lo que le decía que estaba muy enojada.

\- Sip. Mira, este es el vestido que me voy a poner, pero necesito algunos ajustes. Crees que puedas ayudarme? Lamento sacarte unos minutos de la fiesta pero de verdad los necesito.

\- No te preocupes Nita – dijo Cammy – Que ajustes requieres? (Afortunadamente habia dejado su costurero en la habitación contigua, por lo que no tardo en traerlo y estar lista para ella).

Shaina le explico lo que quería y Cammy solo obedecio. Podia sentir que Shaina seguía muy molesta por la situación, pero no iba a ser ella quien se le enfrentara o tratara de hacerla cambiar de opinion. Es algo que esos dos tenían que arreglar solos. Ayudo a Shaina a ponerse el vestido y hacerle los ajustes necesarios. Contrario al vestido anterior, Este estaba confeccionado en satin elastico color beige con estampado negro de copos de nieve hechos de terciopelo y ribeteado en encaje ondulado negro. El vestido era Tipo halter sin tirantes, las pinzas del busto llegaban hasta la cintura de donde se abria un poco para darle ese corte sirena que estaba buscando. Ajustadisimo a su cuerpo gracias a Cammy, lo único que tenia libre era de las rodillas para abajo, de donde se abria la falda para dejarla caminar a gusto. Por la parte trasera, el escote terminaba en pico donde comenzaba la espalda con el mismo ribete de encaje negro. De la parte trasera de las rodillas, una pequeña cola de gasa plisada negra, le daba el toque final al conjunto. La sofisticación la termino de poner un conjunto de perlas perfectas en orejas, un collar de tres vueltas en el cuello y en el brazalete en la mano derecha sobre unos guantes negros de satin hasta el codo. Cuando termino de vestirse, Cammy admitió que esos ajuste la hacían ver extremadamente seductora, lo que no iba a ayudarle en nada.

\- Uh… Nita? Estas segura que quieres bajar asi? – pregunto Cammy – No crees que Freddy…

\- Que? Que me pueda echar jugo encima de nuevo? – pregunto Shaina de modo agresivo. Diantres! Estaba perdiendo de nuevo el control. Respiro profundo y sonrio – No te preocupes. Tendra muy pocas oportunidades de hacerlo. Si crees que mi look es perfecto entonces regresemos. Tengo gente esperándome abajo.

Cammy solo movio la cabeza en forma de desaprobación, guardo sus utensilios y bajo junto a ella.

Freddy la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera, y su expresión no fue muy diferente al de cuando la vio con el vestido blanco. Este vestido no era nada transparente, pero revelaba cada una de sus curvas y su diminuta cintura. Sin embargo no dijo nada y le ofrecio su brazo. Ella lo tomo, pero cuando el la llevaba hacia el salón, Shaina se detuvo en seco.

\- Lo siento. Aun no voy para alla. Tengo que atender algunos asuntos. Puedes esperarme con Brian y Aime… si quieres.

Se solto del brazo y se fue a su oficina, donde ya 3 personas la estaban esperando, dejando a Freddy plantado en medio del vestíbulo incrédulo por la forma en la que lo estaba tratando. Furioso, regreso con sus amigos.

\- Hola Saori, mil disculpas por solicitar tu presencia con tanta premura, pero quería aprovechar mi ausencia del salón. – Se sento en su silla.

\- Lo entiendo Elaine. No te preocupes. – Dijo Saori – Espero que no te moleste que Ikki y Milo estén aquí conmigo para escuchar esta conversación

\- Para nada – Dijo Shaina con una sonrisa hacia Milo – Es todo un placer.

Milo le sonrio de vuelta. Parecia que no seria una noche aburrida después de todo.

\- Elaine, Hoy por la tarde, varios de mis caballeros localizaron el cosmo de una de las personas mas peligrosas a las que nos hemos enfrentado, y que según tengo entendido, tambien te tiene amenazada. – Dijo Saori

\- Uhhh te refieres a Rhae? La que me quiso atacar cuando estaba con Seiya? La que después secuestro a Aime y dejo malherido a Ikki? Esa Rhae? – dijo con sorpresa. En realidad no la habia sentido ese dia. Pero tambien era cierto que no habia puesto mucha atención tampoco. Y Aime estaba lastimada.

\- Esa misma – Dijo Saori tranquilamente – Y fue localizada dentro de tu propiedad.

\- Perdon? Eso es imposible! – dijo Shaina con incredulidad

\- No tanto - Dijo Ikki – Yo mismo pude sentirla. Estaba en los limites de tu casa y el santuario. De lado Noroeste de tu propiedad.

\- No tiene sentido lo que me dices Ikki, de ese lado solo esta el Garage donde guardo los autos! – contesto Shaina

\- No solo fui yo Elaine… tambien el patriarca y la misma Saori lo confirmaron – dijo Ikki volteando a ver a Saori quien asintió con la cabeza.

Shaina se recargo en el escritorio con sus antebrazos. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

\- Donde estabas tu cuando esto estaba pasando Elaine y donde estaba Aime – pregunto directamente a Shaina viéndola a los ojos.

\- Si me dices a que hora dices que fue el incidente, puedo probarte donde estabamos – Contesto Shaina

\- Serian entre las 5 y las 6 – contesto Ikki – El sol ya se estaba poniendo.

\- Ok. – Dijo Shaina abriendo su computadora personal – Como sabras o tal vez no Saori, Tanto Aime, como yo, traemos un GPS a raíz del intento de secuestro de Aime – Shaina no mentia, excepto porque ellas ya traían el GPS desde que Aime llego a manos de Shaina no después de su secuestro – Y el record de los chips, dura varios días. Estoy accesando a la memoria del software. Ok. Mira… - Volteo la computadora para que los tres pudieran verla – Mientras estamos en la casa como ahora, nuestras señales indican donde estamos en el croquis de la propiedad. Aquí estamos en la oficina en este momento. Aquí esta mi punto violeta. Ves? Este puntito rojo es Aime. Ahorita esta en el salón moviéndose lentamente hacia el jardín. Lo ves?. – Saori asintió - Bueno. Te dejare hacerlo a ti para que no haya truco. Aquí están los controles. – Saori comenzó a mover el software de manera que pudiera ver lo que le interesaba, Shaina se levanto y se situo junto a ella para poder verlo tambien - Puedes ver todos nuestros movimientos de todo el dia. De hecho Aime se lastimo un pie en la mañana y como puedes ver, desde medio dia hasta las ocho de la noche, ella no salio de su habitación.

\- Si, ya lo veo – Dijo Saori entre dientes – Hay alguien mas de quien tu puedas sospechar? Es totalmente indispensable que detengamos a esta persona.

\- Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo – Dijo Shaina – Te prometo que investigare a fondo mañana y si encuentro algo, alguna prueba, alguna sospecha, te la dare inmediatamente.

\- Gracias Shaina, agradeceremos cualquier ayuda que tu puedas darnos – Dijo Saori levantándose de su silla – Ahora, no te quito mas tu tiempo. Debes regresar con tus invitados.

\- Ciertamente Saori – dijo Shaina amablemente – Y yo agradezco que me avises que el peligro ha traspasado mi seguridad. Estare mas al pendiente.

Saori sonrio satisfecha de haberle ganado por primera vez en algo y salio seguida de Ikki a reunirse con su demás sequito en el salon. Milo una vez mas se quedo un poco rezagado mientras Shaina cerraba por fuera la oficina con llave.

\- Espero que no consideres impertinentes dos cosas Shaina – dijo Milo con su coquetería habitual – la primera que pueda tutearte, y la segunda que te diga que con ese vestido te ves aun mas deliciosa que con el anterior.

\- Milo, puedes tutearme cuando quieras, pero la segunda no te la creo – Dijo Shaina sonriéndole.

Milo le ofrecio el brazo caballerosamente para entrar al salón y ella lo tomo suavemente. Por dentro reia. Cuantas veces como Shaina tuvo que escapar de las garras de Milo e incluso librar una que otra batalla para ponerlo en su lugar como jefa de la guardia del santuario y ahora Ella estaba fingiendo que lo encontraba atractivo.

En el fondo del salón, Brian alcanzo a ver lo que estaba pasando porque estaba de frente a la situacion y le quito la copa a Freddy de la mano con el pretexto de tomar otra con una bebida mas fria. Freddy no habia visto la escena porque estaba de espaldas a ella, pero Brian sabia que era capaz de hacer lo mismo que el habia hecho días atrás si veía esa escena. Aime les dio el pretexto perfecto de distracción:

\- Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Miss Morris? – pregunto

\- Creo haberla visto cerca de la entrada- contesto Brian – Porque lo preguntas? Te sientes bien?

\- Perfectamente, solo que hay algo que tengo que hacer. – contesto Aime viendo a Ikki acercarse a la mesa de los bocadillos – Esperenme aquí.

\- No te tardes – dijo Brian – Vamos Freddy, juguemos un poco de blackjack en la mesa de alla.

Freddy levanto los hombros indiferente y lo siguió.

Aime sonrio y aun cojeando ligeramente alcanzo a Ikki en la mesa.

\- Hola Ikki – saludo Aime – tanto tiempo sin verte!

\- Hola Aime – respondio Ikki sonriendo – lamento no haberme despedido como debía después de todo lo que hicieron por mi.

\- Oh no! – dijo Aime sonriéndole – prácticamente te debo mi vida recuerdas? Siempre te estare agradecida por eso.

Ikki se sonrojo. Ciertamente no recordaba lo hermosa que era Aime cuando sonreía.

\- Por cierto, quiero presentarte a alguien. Me acompañas? – pregunto Aime

\- Claro – Dijo Ikki entusiasmado. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar un rato agradable con Aime.

Esta lo tomo de la mano y se dirigio hacia donde diviso a la Enfermera Morris cambiando algunas monedas para jugar en las maquinas. Usaba un sencillo vestido de noche negro y el cabello suelto, pero las gafas que ocultaban sus ojos, las seguía usando.

\- Miss Morris? – La enfermera volteo y casi se le cae lo que trae en las manos del susto – Me permite presentarle en sus cinco sentidos a Ikki? Me parece que cuando el reacciono, usted ya no tuvo oportunidad de cuidarlo. Ikki,… esta es la enfermera que te cuido todo el tiempo que estuviste en cama en esta casa… - En un rápido movimiento le quito las gafas a la enfermera – Miss… Emeraud… Morris…

Solto a Ikki y lo empujo un poco hacia delante, lo que hizo que ambos estuvieran a escasos centímetros el uno del otro e Ikki finalmente la reconociera. Tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar, abrir los ojos muy grandes y exclamar incrédulo.

\- E- E- Esmeralda?

Aime se alejo sonriente y satisfecha sin decir palabra, no es que ninguno de los dos le estuvieran prestando ninguna atención.

Tanto Ikki como Esmeralda se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Era la culminación de anios de busqueda para ella y para el, el milagro por el que rezaba todos los días.

El mundo se detuvo para ellos dos por esos segundos que se mantuvieron abrazados. El escandalo de las personas que habían ganado en una de las maquinas, con el sonido de la sirena y las personas felicitándola, los sacaron del trance.

Ikki necesitaba un lugar mas privado para hablar con ella, por lo que tomo su mano y la fue jalando a la salida mas próxima hacia el jardín. Habia mucha gente que habia salido a tomar aire fresco o a fumar, por lo que Ikki sin soltarla, la dirigio hasta donde una banca de madera estaba lo suficientemente alejada de miradas curiosas.

El ambiente no podía ser mas perfecto. En el jardín tenían música de fondo, y las estrellas y la luna llena iluminaban naturalmente la zona.

Esmeralda se sento en la banca e Ikki la imito.

\- Estoy sonando verdad? – Murmuro Ikki – Me he quedado dormido y estoy en un hermoso sueno.

Esmeralda sonrio con ternura

\- No Ikki, estoy aquí… contigo… y viva! – contesto

\- Pero como es posible…? Yo te vi morir! – La voz quebrada de Ikki le dijo a Esmeralda que estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Esmeralda le tomo ambas manos.

\- Yo estaba encerrada en casa Ikki. Todo fue planeado por mi padre. Tu sabes que desde tiempo atrás, el ya no estaba bien de sus facultades. Aun asi, para poder darte la armadura del fénix, tenia que hacer que toda tu furia, tu amor, tu resistencia a matar se desvanecieran y se convirtieran en odio. Lo que viste, fue una versión del puno fantasma de mi padre. El sabia que si tu me veias morir, podrias alcanzar la meta que el quería para ti, aun a costa de su propia vida. Utilizo tus sentimientos hacia mi en tu contra e hizo que me vieras morir por su propia mano. Esto te dio las fuerzas y ganas suficientes para poder matarlo, que era lo que el quería. La armadura del fénix te fue concedida y te fuiste.

\- Porque no me buscaste? Porque dejaste que siguiera pensando que estabas muerta? – reclamo Ikki

\- Yo te busque! Tan pronto supe lo que habia sucedido sali de la Isla de la Reina Muerte y te fui a buscar a Japon. Ahí me dijeron que tu estabas en el Coliseo en Roma en un torneo. Con mucho esfuerzo logre llegar alla, pero cuando llegue, tu ya te habias ido. Ya no tenia dinero ni forma de regresar. Me emplee con una familia griega, quien me acogio y me ayudo a hacer mis estudios en enfermería. Me emplee en un hospital en Atenas para hacer una especialidad, y de ahí me mandaron con Lady Elaine para cuidarte. Cuando te vi ahí, postrado de dolor… no podía creer mi suerte!. Tantos anios habían pasado, y yo seguía curándote las heridas como cuando eramos niños. Despues despertaste y la señorita Saori te alejo de nuevo de mi lado. La señorita Aime me pidió que me quedara unos días hasta que terminara la fiesta que estaban organizando antes de regresar a trabajar. No me imagine que tambien estuvieras invitado a la fiesta.

\- Habia estado evitando venir, pero hoy ya no pude rehusarme. – Dijo Ikki avergonzado – Desde el dia que yo crei que habias muerto, mi vida ya no tenia sentido. Conociste a mi hermano Shun… Te hablo de mi?

\- Pasamos largo tiempo hablando de tu valor y de tus peleas – dijo esmeralda suavemente – Para Shun tu eres su héroe, su modelo a seguir.

\- Tambien te conto que tu padre habia logrado que sintiera tal odio que quise asesinarlo tan pronto como Sali de la Isla?

\- Todo Ikki, - dijo Esmeralda comprensivamente – Me conto todo. El no te culpa, y tambien me conto cuantas veces los salvaste a ellos y a Saori y que si no fuera por ti, ellos hubieran muerto hace mucho. Sigues siendo el valiente y amoroso hombre que conoci. Para mi, no has cambiado nada.

Ikki la abrazo y comenzó a llorar. Todos los sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón desde la ultima vez que la vio dieron paso a las lagrimas que purgarían todo lo negativo que aun le quedaba.

Despues de un momento, solo logro murmurarle al oído:

\- Nunca deje de amarte, Esmeralda…


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

Algunas Horas después, Rick y Max jugaban Poker contra Darien y Ryu mientras las Miriya, Serena y Cammy aburridas por no tener la atencion de sus hombres deambulaban por el salon en busca de alguna diversion nueva. Algunos les coqueteaban, otros, les pedían tomarse fotos con ellas y los mayores las invitaban a visitarlos después de acabar el compromiso con Shaina. Ellas solo decían a todo que si porque no querían que por su imprudencia Shaina terminara metida en problemas. Ciertamente tres bellezas como ellas llamaban la atención a donde fueran.

Despues de un rato, Cammy volteo a la mesa donde estaban los chicos y estaban exactamente como los habían dejado. Del lado del jardín, Aime platicaba con Ikki y Esmeralda, quienes se veian felices y muy agradecidos de haberlos juntado de nuevo. Busco con la vista a Shaina… hacia ya tiempo que no la veía. Lo que vio, no solo le sorprendio, sino que la hizo poner en alerta. Cerca de la mesa donde Saori y sus caballeros trataban de pasarla bien y reian y jugaban entre ellos, estaba Shaina siendo encantadoramente coqueta con… Milo!. Cammy codeo a Serena para mostrarle lo que estaba viendo quien a su vez codeo a Miriya.

\- Cielos! Pero que bombon es ese! – Pregunto Miriya mientra veía descaradamente el cuerpo bien marcado del caballero que se transparentaba por sobre su camisa blanca.

\- No crei que existiera un hombre tan sexy! – Dijo Serena con ojos libidinosos – Claro, después de mi Darien…

\- Y mi Maximilian…

\- Chicas, chicas, eso no esta a discusión – Reprendio Cammy – Sino quien esta con el.

\- Espera… Esa es…? – pregunto Serena – Ay pero si se ve como una modelo de revista!

\- Tienes razón Serena… crei que no podía superarse a si misma pero lo logro! – dijo Miriya con algo de envidia – Como logra verse siempre tan… hermosa?

\- Chicas enfóquense. – Dijo Cammy con urgencia - Vean quien esta sentado en la mesa justo a unos metros de distancia.

Tanto Miriya como Serena voltearon hacia donde Cammy les señalaba y vieron a Brian y Freddy jugando Blackjack con muchas fichas enfrente y riéndose de su buena suerte con su amigo.

\- Si Freddy la ve… va a tener problemas verdad? – Pregunto Serena

\- Si, creo que esa es la idea. – murmuro Cammy – Que les parece si nos unimos a ellos para que no estén solos y asi Freddy no podrá enojarse?

\- Siiiii! Es una buena idea! – palmeo Serena - Ademas podemos ver de cerca a ese munecon que parece demasiado bueno para ser real… Si mis amigas estuvieran aquí se Rei y Mina se estarían peleando por el.

\- Concuerdo con Serena – dijo Miriya muy seria – Yo tambien quiero verlo de cerca.

\- Vamos chicas, solo les recuerdo que son mujeres casadas, asi que compórtense por favor – Pidio Cammy.

Ambas asintieron y las tres se dirigieron hacia ellos.

Milo habia estado coqueteando con Shaina cuando Saori no lo veía, pues habia estado distraida con varios funcionarios hablando de proyectos a futuro, y le encantaba la reacción de rechazo que obtenia de ella. Varias veces habia tenido que atender a sus invitados, pero Milo siempre terminaba atrayéndola hacia el y lograba arrinconarla hasta que Saori requeria de nuevo de su atención lo que Shaina aprovechaba para escaparse sutilmente de sus garras. Eso lo dejaba aun mas intrigado y con mas ganas de seguir jugando. De nuevo la tenia acorralada y esta vez estaba a punto de tocar su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, cuando 3 hermosas chicas que no habia visto antes fueron hacia ellos. Vio de Reojo como Shaina casi estaba aliviada.

\- Shaina! Nos abandonaste! – reprocho Cammy con un tono de advertencia

\- Uhhh… Lo siento mucho Cammy, me necesitas? – Pregunto con un tono de inocencia

\- Claro que te necesito! – Fingio Cammy – Si no para que estaría aquí?

Cruzaron miradas mucho mas significativas, pero Milo no se dio cuenta porque ya dos pares de manos estaban tocandolo.

\- Eres real? – Dijo Miriya tocándole con el dedo índice los bíceps y pectorales completamente duros

\- Hola Preciosa, cuando gustes te los muestro – coqueteo Milo

\- Yo tambien quiero verlos! – Dijo Serena inmediatamente.

\- Claro que si cuando gustes hermosura… - le guino un ojo a Serena

(Pero que carajo! Las traje para sacar a Shaina del problema y ya se metieron estas dos tambien) – pensó Cammy, aunque no podía culparlas. Ciertamente era un hombre atractivo… demasiado quizá.

Afortunadamente para los planes de Cammy, la maquina tragamoneda detrás de ellos saco el primer premio, por lo que hizo gran escandalo en la sala y todos los invitados, aun los que estaban jugando en las mesas, voltearon hacia alla.

\- Jajaja Que te dije Charles?. Estas maquinas no soy un gran problema para mi – Dijo la ganadora a su Marido que estaba en la maquina de junto.

\- Ya ya… tu siempre ganas – le dijo su marido de mala gana por haberlo interrumpido.

\- Madrina! Crei que no te gustaban estas cosas – Dijo Shaina divertida. Ver a la mismísima Reina Isabel II entusiasmada por haber ganado en las tragamonedas era todo un show para ella.

\- Mi nina, si no querias que jugara, no me las hubieras puesto enfrente – Dijo la reina con actitud. Despues vio a Milo tras de Shaina y a las otras chicas que escuchaban la conversación con la boca abierta – Y este Adonis quien es?

\- El es Milo, uno de los hermanos adoptivos de Saori Kido – dijo Shaina

Milo se habia quedado mudo. Por mas experiencia que tuviera con las mujeres, no sabia cual era el protocolo a seguir.

\- Nada mal muchachito, No estas nada mal, pero… no te quiero cerca de mi nina – dijo la reina firmemente – Eres demasiado atractivo con las mujeres y solo le romperas el corazón.

\- Madrina! para ya con eso! – pidió Shaina sonrojada cruzándose de brazos – Me estas avergonzando!

Milo seguia la conversación sorprendido y en silencio

– Nada. Sabes que siempre digo lo que pienso. Y donde esta Frederick? Porque te deja sola? – Le pregunto a Shaina

\- Aquí estoy ya… - sono una voz detrás de ellos.

Tanto Freddy como Brian, Darien, Ryu, Max y Rick ya estaban todos listos para rescatarlas. Las cuatro chicas se tensaron sobre todo porque Miriya y Serena aun estaban tocando a Milo cuando sus esposos llegaron.

\- Menos mal… - dijo la reina – Crei que ya no teníamos anfitrión. – Acto seguido, recogio sus monedas para irlas a cambiar a la banca y apostar en el baccarat.

Saori escucho el alboroto alrededor de Milo y comprendio que tenia que sacarlo de ahí. No era la primera vez que le causaba problemas su sex appeal.

\- Milo, te necesito aquí conmigo por favor – Le dijo

Milo levanto los hombros resignado, beso las manos de las cuatro y se despidió de ellas. Saori ya no lo iba a dejar solo en toda la noche.

\- Ven Serena, encontré una maquina que te va a gustar – Dijo Darien tomando a su esposa y llevándosela.

\- Max… necesito salir al jardín… ahora! – Dijo Miriya jalando a Max hacia alla.

Rick solo levanto los ojos al cielo y se fue para el lado contrario que ellos.

\- Shaina… en donde esta Aime? – pregunto Brian extrañado.

\- No tengo ni la mas remota idea, ve y buscala tu mismo – dijo Shaina irreverente alzando los hombros y dándose la vuelta para ignorar a Freddy y salir de ahi.

Brian se cruzo de brazos y movio la cabeza en tono de reproche.

\- Amigo, tienes mi permiso. – Dijo Brian

\- Vaya Gracias, aunque en realidad no te lo estaba pidiendo, solo te avise! – Dijo Freddy en tono ironico

Tomo a Shaina como si fuera saco de papas para su sorpresa e indignación y la saco del salón para diversión de algunos y sorpresa de otros. Freddy se estaba aprovechando de que a ella no le gustaba hacer el ridículo el publico y gritar solo haría que ella se pusiera en esa situación.

Pasaron junto a la mesa de baccarat de la Reina, quien sin despegar la cara del juego, solo exclamo:

\- Ya te habias tardado muchacho.

\- Bajame de una maldita vez! – Le grito Shaina una vez que vio que la estaba llevando al saloncito verde, al otro lado de la casa.

\- Te bajare cuando te calmes! – Dijo Freddy entrando en ese cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de si y guardando la llave en su bolsillo.

\- Ahora ya me puedes bajar? – Pregunto Shaina resignada

\- Si ya puedo – contesto Freddy dejándola en el piso.

Se quito el saco que dejo colgado en el portasombreros, se desato el monio, se arremango la camisa, se dirigio a la mesita que contenia las bebidas y se sirvió un poco de agua con hielo y una rodaja de limón.

Se sento en el sillón de respaldo alto y recargo su barbilla en uno de sus punos mientras jugaba con su vaso con la otra mano.

\- Que voy a hacer contigo ahora? – Pregunto Freddy

\- Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? – Dijo Shaina – Sacame de aquí.

\- No. Ya te aguante mucho tiempo. – Dijo Freddy – No sales de aquí sin que hablemos antes.

\- No creo que para hablar necesites encerrarme – Dijo Shaina mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Seria fácil derribarla, mas no sabia si habia alguien detrás que pudiera verla.

\- Quiero saber porque desapareciste anoche, porque estuviste indiferente en la mañana, porque intentaron matarme por la tarde y porque si sabias que me iba a enojar, bajaste a recibir a los invitados casi desnuda y cuando te cambias, regresas aun mas seductora – Pregunto Freddy tranquilamente tomando su agua.

\- Perdon? – Pregunto incrédula

\- Tambien quiero saber porque me dejaste plantado en el vestíbulo como si fuera tu criado, que te proponías a hacer con ese tal Milo y como carajo creías que reaccionaria después de todo lo que te estoy diciendo! – Dijo levantándose de su asiento y aventando el vaso a la pared mas cercana con furia haciendo que el vaso se rompiera en mil pedazos y caminando hacia ella.

\- Freddy! – Dijo haciéndose para atrás conforme el avanzaba – Detente.

Freddy seguía avanzando y eventualmente ella se quedo sin poder hacerse para atrás. Ya habia llegado a la esquina. No tenia hacia donde avanzar sin lastimar a Freddy.

Freddy puso los dos brazos sobre la pared por encima de los hombros de Shaina viéndola directamente a los ojos. Shaina de pronto se sintió muy pequeña de estatura frente a el y a sentirse muy nerviosa. Su proximidad le permitia embriagarse de ese mismo aroma que la volvia loca y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Sus rodillas se negaban a sostenerla. Estaba demasiado cerca. Trato de evitar una confrontacion poniendo distancia tratando de extender sus brazos frente a ella y volteando la cara hacia otro lado.

\- Que pasa...? te comio la lengua el raton? – Se burlo Freddy mientras con su mano tomaba su barbilla y la hacia voltear hacia el. – Si querias aventuras con otros, solo bastaba con que lo hubieras dicho y te hubiera dejado en paz – dijo tranquila pero amenazadoramente.

De nuevo la marca en su muñeca comenzó a arder con mas fuerza que antes y tuvo que alejarse de Shaina para ir a meter la muñeca a la jarra de agua con hielo. Esto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado intenso.

Shaina salio de la esquina y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a el. Se quito los guantes Vio que tenia la mano adentro de la jarra con agua y se la saco con cuidado. Toda la parte interna de la muñeca estaba roja, mas las letras habían desaparecido sin que ella hubiera podido verlas. Era como si le hubiera caído agua muy caliente.

\- Que dices que te sucedió? – Pregunto

\- A decir verdad, no estoy muy seguro – Dijo Freddy quitando la mano rápidamente y bajándose la manga

\- Cuanto alcohol tomaste esta noche? – Pregunto Shaina en tono de reproche

\- Que? Crees que estoy ebrio? – Respondio Molesto – Tome un solo Martini que fue el vaso que se me cayo al principio de la noche y no he vuelto a tomar nada. – Respiro profundamente y su tono de voz cambio - Sabes que? No puedo… no puedo hacer esto. No ahora.

Saco la llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Todo esto le estaba resultando demasiado para el.

Shaina se quedo estatica donde estaba. Ahora estaba segura que algo habia pasado y no le estaban diciendo y solo habia una forma de averiguarlo.

Ya eran casi las 2 de la mañana y los invitados habían comenzado a irse, y no se les hacia en absoluto raro que sus anfitriones no estuvieran ahí, pues algunos de ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a las excentricidades de los ricos, por lo que voces de algunos invitados se escuchaban en el vestidor.

Cammy estaba afuera de la puerta del salón verde junto con Ryu y estaba nerviosa. Los habia seguido cuando Freddy se habia llevado a Shaina de una forma poco ortodoxa del salón. Brian habia ido a buscar a Aime, los Sterling se habían desaparecido en el jardín, los Chiba estaban en una maquina tragamonedas y Rick estaba desaparecido.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Freddy salio casi corriendo sin verlos yendo escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación.

Cammy entonces esperando lo peor, entro y corrió a abrazar a Shaina, quien seguía parada justo donde Freddy la habia dejado.

\- Nita! Estas bien? – pregunto Cammy

\- Yo… ya no se… - respondio Shaina negando con la cabeza – necesito… hablar con Brian.

\- Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo ahora? – dijo Cammy – Estas muy cansada. Todos lo estamos. Vamonos a dormir y mañana hablas con el.

\- No! Necesito verlo ahora! – dijo Shaina tratando de salir con prisa empujando a Cammy a un lado quien en cuestión de segundos volteo hacia la puerta viendo que Ryu aun no entraba y le dio un codazo a Shaina entre la 3ª y 4ª vertebra haciendo que se desmayara de inmediato. Cammy alcanzo a detenerla en el aire.

\- Lo siento Nita…! Ya hiciste demasiadas tonterías por una noche. – Le dijo en voz baja – Ryu! Ayudame por favor.

Ryu corrió y vio a Shaina desvanecida en brazos de Cammy.

\- Ayudame a subirla a su habitación por favor mientras busco a Brian en el Salon para explicarle.

Ryu asintió y rápidamente tomo a Shaina entre sus brazos. A la mitad de las escaleras, alcanzaron a Brian y Aime que iban subiendo despacio las escaleras.

\- Ryu! Que paso? – Pregunto Brian acariciando la mejilla del cuerpo inerte de Shaina para comprobar que estuviera viva.

\- Ni idea. Cammy fue la que entro después de que Freddy saliera corriendo. – Explico Ryu.

\- Donde esta Cammy? – pregunto Brian ansioso

\- Esta buscándote en el salón – Dijo Ryu.

Brian volteo para con Aime quien entendio y solo asintió con la cabeza y Brian bajo corriendo para encontrarse con Cammy.

Ryu se quedo viendo a Aime como hipnotizado. Las luces atenuadas le estaban dando a sus ojos un brillo dorado muy extraño.

\- Ven, te mostrare donde depositar a Shaina antes de que te vayas a dormir – dijo Aime tranquilamente – Sigueme.

Ryu acostumbrado a confiar en Aime, la siguió hasta la habitación. Estaba a obscuras, pero La luz de la luna lo ayudo a depositarla en la cama.

\- Yo me encargare de meterla en la cama Ryu – dijo suavemente – Si quieres puedes esperar a Cammy en el pasillo.

\- Gracias Aime. De hecho bajare a buscarla para darle las buenas noches – dijo Ryu saliendo de la habitación.

Aime comenzó a desvestir a Shaina hasta dejarla únicamente con su ropa interior, la metio en la cama, dejo su ropa en la silla y le dio un beso en la mejilla, abandonando la habitación a obscuras. Una sonrisa tranquila surgio en sus labios y después se metio en su habitación.

Abajo en la cocina, Freddy ajeno a toda la conmocion que se hubo creado a su salida del salón verde y ya en su bata de terciopelo azul marino, se sirve un poco de leche tibia. Necesita dormir. Quiere olvidar literalmente todo lo que ha sucedido ese dia desde que se levanto, y para eso, necesitaba algo que le hiciera dormir sin interrupciones. Recordo que meses atrás, James tenia dolor de muelas y Rosy, quien aun estaba sirviendo en esa casa, habia sacado de atrás de las especias, un frasco con unas pastillas para dormir muy fuertes. De hecho esa vez, solo le habia dado a James media pastilla, lo que lo ayudo a descansar y poder pasar la noche para ir al Dentista a primera hora de la mañana.

Pidio al cielo que esas pastillas aun estuvieran ahí, pero las especias habían sido removidas obviamente y ya no estaban tan a la mano como recordaba. Saco del closet de limpieza una mini escalera y se subio a ella. Removio todo en el primer estante y comenzó con el segundo. En lo mas profundo de el, detrás de algunas especias menos usadas, encontró el frasco. Lo abrió y tomo dos pastillas con la mano y volvió a dejar el frasco en su lugar. Bajo con las pastillas en la mano y en eso se escucho que la puerta que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa se abria. Rick entro por ahí porque no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su entrada tan tarde a la casa. Habia estado tirado en el pasto viendo las estrellas por un rato. Las extrañaba. Durante tantos anios habia ignorado la belleza del espacio por culpa de sus deberes y ahora que estaba en la tierra, extrañaba estar alla arriba.

\- Oh! – fue lo único que se le ocurrio decir al ver a Freddy en la cocina – Lo siento no sabia que alguien estaba aquí

\- Solo vine por un vaso de leche tibia – Dijo Freddy mientras se tomaba las pastillas y tomaba por completo su vaso de leche. Lavo el vaso y lo dejo sobre un trapo para que se escurriera – Buenas noches Hunter – dijo saliendo de la cocina.

\- Buenas noches Raven – contesto Rick sin moverse de ahí.

Solo se escuchaba silencio. Rick comenzó a pensar. Que estaba haciendo Raven en la cocina en realidad? Si se habia tomado la leche tibia, pero hubiera jurado que tambien habia tomado algo mas. Nadie lo esperaba arriba, asi que su curiosidad pudo mas. Habia una escalera frente a un estante de la cocina, por lo que Raven pudo haber utilizado algo que estuviera ahí. Lo mas silencioso posible y poniendo todos sus sentidos a trabajar, Rick revolvió los estantes de las especias intentando averiguar que era lo que en realidad Raven estaba haciendo ahí. Encontro su respuesta en un frasco de pastillas al fondo del estante mas alto. Orfidal 2mg. Es lo que decía el frasco. Tomo 5 de ellas y regreso el frasco a donde lo habia encontrado. Ya mañana investigaría para que servían. Necesitaba descansar. Estos días habia dormido muy poco y ya su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo.

Freddy con muchos trabajos habia llegado a su habitación. Solo esperaba no caerse en el intento. En su rapidez por tomarse la pastilla antes de que Hunter lo viera, habia consumido las dos pastillas, cuando lo que el quería era consumir una ahora y guardar otra en caso que lo necesitara otro dia. Ahora estaba tambaleándose para llegar a su cama. Se quito la bata y prácticamente se desmayo sobre las sabanas.


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

Dia 6 El amor los hara libres

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana, Los Sterling, Los Chiba, Los Riber(side), Cammy, Gyle y Rick entraban en la pista de hielo. Despues del susto de la mañana anterior, prefirieron un deporte menos peligroso.

Ya dentro de la pista, todos fueron hasta los vestidores a buscar unos patines de su talla, excepto Aime y Brian quienes traían los suyos propios. Entre risas, algunos expresaban su nerviosismo al igual su completa ignorancia del tema, lo que hizo que otros comenzaran a meterles miedo adrede.

\- Estas segura que estas lo suficientemente bien para patinar? – Pregunto Brian a Aime

Aime asintió.

\- Si en algún momento siento alguna molestia, te lo hare saber. Te prometo que no habrá saltos complicados hoy. Es mas… bailaremos nuestra rutina y cambiaremos los dobles y triples por sencillos… – Dijo Sonriendo y dándole un beso le dijo – Me llevare a cambiar a las chicas… Alguna petición de vestuario en especial?

\- Te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas, pero si vamos a bailar nuestra rutina y me dejas escoger… el vestido blanco con aplicaciones. – Dijo Brian un poco apenado. Era la primera vez que ella le pedia su opinión en cuanto a lo que debería ponerse

Aime sonrio feliz. Ese era uno de sus favoritos.

\- Vamos Cammy! Miriya! Serena!... acompanenme. Tiempo de cambiarse! – Dijo

Las tres chicas que aun no se ponían sus patines al igual que ella, la siguieron felices.

\- Tengo hambre – Dijo Serena a Cammy – Vamos a tardar mucho?

\- Algo… - contesto Cammy – Por lo que he visto, cuando Aime quiere patinar es hasta que ella se cansa… y eso no pasa muy pronto.

La cara de Serena mostro su inconformidad por eso pues ella quería desayunar.

No fueron muy lejos dentro de los vestidores, cuando Aime abrió un enorme closet con toda clase de vestidos y trajes para patinar.

\- Wow! Si que eres una fanatica! – Exclamo Serena – Pero no crees que para las que no patinamos muy bien… mejor nos quedamos con lo que traemos puesto?

\- Tu tienes la opción, pero cuando Darien vea a Miriya y a Cammy en sus vestiditos y a ti con ese pants, no se que es lo que vaya a suceder – Reto Aime con una sonrisa divertida

Serena supo bien a que se referia. Darien la amaba pero no dejaba de ser hombre y admirar a otras chicas vestidas de mejor manera que a ella.

\- Eres muy mala Aime… - Dijo Serena – Pero no tengo otro remedio.

\- Lo se. – Aime encontró un vestido sencillo para Serena en lickra watercolor de color azul , que desvanecia el color desde azul rey hasta azul cielo en la falda, con cuello y mangas en mesh bordados con pedrería blanca – Mira… Este es de Shaina, pero a ti te va el color muy bien y dudo mucho que ella vaya a bajar, aunque le deje mensaje. Tambien unos leggins gruesos color piel asi si te caes no te quemaras.

\- Es precioso!, pero no se enojara porque lo use? – pregunto Serena

\- No. No te preocupes, últimamente ella no esta bajando a patinar. Ademas un vestido mas o uno menos no hace diferencia en ella. – le dijo – Ahora ve al fondo. Cambiate. – y susurrando le dijo – Ahí cerca hay un frigobar con muchos bocadillos ricos por si te interesa.

Serena salio corriendo con todo para alla. Aime se rio con delicadeza. Era un amor esa Serena, pero siempre tenia hambre. Como le hacia para conservar su figura?

\- Y para mi? – Dijo Miriya – Quiero algo impactante!

\- Vaya con la Senora Sterling… en que color lo quieres? – Pregunto Aime divertida. Ella era ahora la que estaba a cargo del guardarropa en lugar de Cammy y eso le encantaba.

\- Tienes algo rojo? Es mi color favorito – Dijo Miriya – Pero tambien quiero que sea muy sexy y atrevido para Max.

Cammy se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano. Miriya siempre pensando en como provocar a Max, como si lo necesitara.

Aime estuvo descartando muchos rojos hasta que encontró el adecuado.

\- Este! Nada mas atrevido, impactante y rojo. – Se lo dio a Miriya quien no le encontró ni pies ni cabeza – Iba a ser mio pero ya no podre usarlo.

\- Porque no? – Pregunto Miriya. Aime ignoro la pregunta intencionalmente.

Cammy salio en su ayuda.

\- Yo te ayudare a ponértelo Miri… en cuanto encuentre… este!

Aime le lanzo una mirada de interrogación.

\- De verdad? Algo tan sencillo? No crei que escogieras ese. – Dijo Aime desilusionada al ver que Cammy habia escogido un simple vestido de terciopelo negro sin ningún adorno y sin mangas, solo unos tirantes.

\- Ahhh es plan con mana.- dijo Cammy guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua – Es que por la noche posiblemente me vaya a pasar lo mismo que ayer con Shaina y quiero mientras tanto llevar la fiesta en paz.

\- Vamos… un dia de novios y ya le tienes miedo… - dijo Aime sacando del closet el vestido al que se referia Brian – Por cierto… que dices que le paso a Shaina ayer? Y porque no la he visto desde entonces? Ya despertó?

\- Yo creo que si, porque pase por su recamara y no estaba. Debio levantarse temprano para preparar todo lo de esta noche. – Dijo Cammy.

\- Bueno ella se lo pierde. Vayamos a ayudarle a las chicas.- Dijo Aime – Yo ayudo a Serena y tu a Miriya.

Cammy asintió y se fue con Miriya.

Aime llego a donde estaba Serena. Ya se habia puesto su traje, y tenia la boca ocupada con galletas mientras se ponía sus patines. Aime, se puso sus leggins, su traje y volteo a ver a Serena.

\- Estas galletitas están deliciosas – dijo Serena – No puedo dejar de comerlas

\- Me alegro que te gusten. Me ayudas con botón del cuello? – pregunto.

Serena asintió y vio que el vestido que se habia puesto su nueva amiga era muy muy hermoso.

El vestido era de manga larga confeccionado principalmente mesh color blanco ostion en el torso con aplicaciones de tela blancas de un material suave y grueso en forma de diferentes patrones igualmente blancas, cuello Mao y el cierre lo tenia enfrente, escondido entre las aplicaciones. Estas mismas llegaban a la falda, lo que le daba el peso necesario para que las cinco capas de fino tul que iban debajo no se levantaran. Por detrás, el torso aparecia sin ninguna aplicación, excepto el cuello y una hilera de 50 botones forrados de terciopelo blanco. La falda por detrás, era un poco mas larga que por delante y comenzaba en un coqueto pico con las mismas aplicaciones. Ni un toque de glitter, ni brillo.

\- Aime… Ese vestido… Parece vestido de novia! – Exclamo Serena extasiada.

Aime volteo a verse en el espejo. Serena tenia razón. Si hubiera sido un vestido largo, bien hubiera pasado por un modesto vestido de novia. Sonrio al recordar su boda y se sonrojo.

Cammy les grito que ya estaban listas, que se apuraran.

Rapidamente Aime se tomo su cabello rojo en un rápido chongo que apretó con una dona blanca y salio al final.

Los chicos ya estaban listos y habían hecho algunos ejercicios de calentamiento. Aunque era una actividad recreativa para la mayoría, no dejaba de ser un esfuerzo físico. Max quedo encantado con el vestido rojo de Miriya que semejaba un monokini con una sola manga, una fajilla pegada hasta media cadera completamente bordada en chaquira y suaves capas de tul rojo saliendo de la fajilla en forma de lenguas de fuego. De la fajilla, tres tiras sobresalían a cada lado del agujero del monokini simulando ser una tanga de triple lazo. Darien felicitada y besaba a Serena por lo hermosa y tierna que se veía y Ryu se sentía bastante agradecido que su nueva novia no se pusiera algo tan revelador como estaba acostumbrada. Pero cuando Aime apareció en la escena, todos guardaron un silencio sin precedentes. Rick estaba completamente en shock cuando vio que efectivamente, parecía una novia lista para su boda. Una novia, que Rick descubrió, la quería para el solo. Estos pensamientos lo descontrolaron totalmente. Si, habia admitido que Aime le gustaba pero… era solo eso?

Brian llego a su lado ya listo con sus pantalones negros y su camisa blanca que siempre usaba cuando patinaba con ella. No se fijo en los demás, de hecho, olvido que no estaban solos y se concentro en darle un beso en su mano y a conducirla hacia el hielo.

Habia puesto música de fondo… la que el y ella habían ensayado durante el verano. Era una música tranquila, romántica… casi sensual… una mezcla que ella habia hecho entre Serenade de Shubert, Sueno de Amor de Liszt e Historia de Amor tocada por Richard Clayderman.

Cuando comenzaron a Patinar, los demás aun no habían entrado al hielo. Sabian que a Aime le apasionaba patinar y seguramente seria un espectáculo verla, pero no estaban preparados para lo que verían: Aime y Brian en perfecta sincronización, rara vez dejando de hacer contacto visual con el otro, haciendo movimientos de pies y corporales entre ellos, saltos sencillos, levantamientos a una o dos manos, acercamientos posesivos entre sus cuerpos, giros a un solo pie, elevaciones con giros y atrapadas en el aire… Se estaban diciendo muchas cosas sin decir una sola palabra. Rick solo pudo ver la mitad antes de regresar a una banca y acostarse a ver el cielo raso. Esa clase de… intimidad que ellos estaban proyectando no la podía soportar.

\- Creo que ahora se lo que sentía Lisa cuando yo salía con Minmay - penso

Su rutina solo duro 4 minutos. 4 minutos en los que todos los que estaban viendo estaban sin habla, respirando con dificultad y bastante excitados. Cuando termino la música ellos terminaron con un profundo beso en medio de la pista y solo los aplausos y vitores de sus amigos los sacaron de el. Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad e hicieron una pequeña reverencia antes de regresar donde estaban sus compañeros.

Aime recibió numerosas preguntas algo incomodas de las 3 chicas, mientras que 3 de los 4 chicos felicitaban a Brian por su actuación haciendo que se sonrojara, pues obviamente habia olvidado que tenia publico. Aime tomo una botella de agua para ella y otra para Brian y fue a dársela. En eso, le llamaron a Brian desde el comunicador y tuvo que atender la llamada, momento en la que todos aprovecharon para entrar al hielo.

Serena se aferro a Darien para no caerse, Miriya se aferro a Max y Cammy a Ryu aunque ninguna de las tres parejas duro mas que unos cuantos pasos en el hielo antes de caer cuan largos eran.

Aime se fue a sentar a descansar en la misma banca en la que estaba acostado Rick con las manos detrás de la cabeza viendo el cielo raso. Aime le llego por el lado contrario, de modo que cuando se inclino para hablarle, su cabeza quedo viendo hacia el lado contrario y muy cerca de el.

\- Hola! Tierra llamando a Rick. Tu no vas a intentarlo? – Pregunto Aime – Anda es divertido.

\- Nop. No tengo ganas – Contesto Rick – Ademas yo nunca he patinado.

\- Eso no es una excusa… si quieres yo te enseno. – Dijo Aime sonriendo cada vez poniendo su cara cada vez mas cerca.

Brian le llamo a Aime, y fue corriendo a ver lo que necesitaba. Ahí mismo Brian se quito los patines, le dio un beso y regreso a la casa en calcetas.

Aime regreso a lado de Rick con los patines de Brian en la mano.

\- En que nos quedamos? – pregunto – Ah si, en que no querias patinar, aunque ya me hayan dejado sola con ustedes.

Rick tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar y levantarse.

\- Sola? Que paso con tu guarura? – pregunto mas que interesado

\- Tuvo que irse. Ya cambiaste de opinión? – pregunto Aime con coquetería

\- Sip. De repente me han entrado unas enormes ganas de aprender a patinar.

Mientras todo estoy sucedia, Shaina comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. La luz que entraba por la ventana con las cortinas descubiertas le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Debia ser muy tarde pues el sol estaba pegando justo en su ventana y eso solo sucedia cuando estaba el sol estaba bajando. Se despertó sobresaltada. Habia perdido toda la mañana entonces? Que habia pasado? Lo ultimo que recordaba es salir a buscar a Brian para preguntarle sobre el comportamiento irracional de Freddy…

Se levanto a cerrar las cortinas al menos hasta que se acostumbrara a la luz. El Sol la tenia deslumbrada. Volteo hacia abajo. Estaba solo en ropa interior! A que hora se habia desvestido? Le dolia la espalda… Busco su bata en la silla junto a su cama. Solo toco una bata gruesa de terciopelo.

\- Pero que dem…! – Prendio la luz de la lamparita de noche para ver mejor. No estaba preparada para lo que vio. Un hermoso torso desnudo de un hombre boca abajo en su cama? Tenia tapada la cabeza con la almohada por lo que supuso que tambien le habia molestado la luz del sol pero su solución habia sido mas practica. No alcanzaba a ver quien era. No importaba quien era! Como habia llegado hasta su cama?

Tomo una de las almohadas decorativas que se veian al pie de la cama e intento cubrir su desnudez con ella abrazando la almohada con horror. Que habia pasado anoche?

Y si… y si era Milo? Y si se habia metido en medio de la noche a su cama? Y si ellos dos…?

El despertador comenzó a sonar y la mano del hombre solo salio de la cama y de un golpe lo apago. La luz de la lámpara alcanzo a reflejar un reloj dorado en la mano que ella reconocio de inmediato.

\- Frederick Raven! – Grito – Largate de mi cuarto en este instante!

El reacciono de inmediato levantándose de un salto al escuchar su nombre, como su entrenamiento se lo dictaba. Aun somnoliento salio de la cama y prendio la luz. Volteo hacia las cortinas y vio a una escandalizada y horrorizada Shaina cubierta con una almohada del otro lado del cuarto. En cuanto vio que el solo traía sus bóxer, Ella le avento la bata que habia cerca de ella y el la cacho en el aire.

Se tallo los ojos para poder ver bien y no estarse equivocando.

\- Shaina, que haces en mi habitación?

\- Que hago yo aquí? Que haces tu aquí? – pregunto ella

\- Uhhh… tu me asignaste este cuarto recuerdas? – Dijo Acercandose

\- No!, esta es mi habitación… mira! – Abrio las cortinas y con asombro vio que en verdad, esa no era su habitación. – Pero que diantres!

\- Te lo dije. Si esta es tu forma de pedir perdón… te hubiera hecho enojar hace mucho – Dijo Freddy aun somnoliento entrando al banio a refrescarse.

Shaina le lanzo su famosa mirada de "muerete" y tomo ese tiempo para sacar una de las sabanas de la cama, enrroscarselas por el cuerpo y tratar de abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave o algo.

\- Abreme la puerta! – ordeno

\- De que hablas? Esa puerta no tiene llave – Dijo Freddy saliendo con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Intento abrirla sin conseguirla – Esta atascada. Llamale a alguien para que venga a abrirla – dijo antes de regresar al banio a terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella. Hablarle a alguien? Para que todos se dieran cuenta?

Intento patearla. Intento romper la cerradura con su fuerza. Nada. Intento incluso romper la puerta. Nada.

Freddy salio del banio y vio los esfuerzos que ella hacia para abrir sin conseguirlo. Finalmente Shaina camino hacia el balcón. Tal vez pudieran bajar por ahí? Pero la puerta del balcón tampoco se abrió. Intento romper el vidrio. Nada.

Se estaba desesperando. Regreso hacia la puerta del frente. Frente a los ojos de los dos, unas letras aparecieron en dorado en la puerta:

η αγάπη θα τους κάνει δωρεάν

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Shaina quien no podía dejar de mirar las letras y después a Freddy, quien con su expresión le dijo que no entendia ese idioma. Ella si. Hablaba griego a la perfeccion. Habia vivido demasiado tiempo ahí para no hacerlo, pero no entendia que tenia que ver con no poder abrir la puerta.

\- Estamos atascados aquí – Dijo

\- Bueno, según mi reloj no es tan tarde… apenas estarán todos sentándose a la mesa del desayuno – dijo viendo su reloj – quieres que le mande un mensaje a Aime o a Brian diciéndoles la situación.

\- Claro que no! – grito Shaina – No quiero que se enteren que… que…

\- Que pasamos la noche juntos? – dijo Freddy divirtiéndose con la turbación de Shaina – No tendría nada de malo o de extraño.

Los ojos de Shaina reflejaban tristeza. Estaba a punto de llorar. No podía estarle pasando esto a ella.

Freddy sabia que no podía abrazarla estando vestida asi o pensaría que se estaría aprovechando de ella… otra vez!

Fue al vestidor y encontró unos pants de nylon y una playera limpios. Se los ofrecio y ella entro al banio a cambiarse.

Freddy se puso algo similar y se sento frente al computador. Simplemente no encendia. Intento llamar a Karl. No habia señal.

\- ¡Fantastico! Ahora si que se va a enojar – pensó.

Fue hacia donde estaba el frigobar en su vestidor y saco algunas bolsitas de nueces y dos jugos embotellados de naranja. Siempre tenia algún snack para no tener que bajar en caso que le diera hambre entre comidas.

En lo que Shaina salía, puso dos platos desechables en la mesita, dos vasos, e hizo varias rosa de origami de varios colores con las hojas que tenia en su escritorio, que puso en un lapicero que saco del escritorio a modo de florero.

Cuando Shaina salio vistiendo la ropa de Freddy, se sintió un poco cohibida. Se habia soltado el peinado que le habían hecho la noche anterior y lo habia cepillado lo mejor que pudo con solo el agua del lavabo, pero como se le estaba comenzando a esponjar, se habia hecho una trenza rapida; se habia desmaquillado lo mejor que pudo con solo agua y jabon, se habia lavado los dientes con el repuesto que tenia Freddy debajo del lavabo y habia intentado verse lo mas presentable posible. Aun asi se sentía no lo suficientemente atractiva para estar ahí con el a solas.

Sonrio al ver el bonito detalle de las flores en la mesita. El siempre tan lindo y romántico con ella. Despues sacudió su cabeza. Se supone que estaba enojada con el. El le ofrecio sentarse en una de los comodas sillas con tapicería de terciopelo azul cielo que tenían las suites con una mesita redonda en el medio y el se sento en la otra frente a ella.

\- No tengo mucho que pueda ofrecerte Shaina, pero todo lo que te tengo es tuyo – Dijo Freddy mostrando el pobre desayuno. Shaina tuvo la sensación de que esas palabras tenían todo un trasfondo pero no dijo nada. Se enrosco en su silla viendo hacia el jardín y comenzó a comerse las nueces y tomarse su jugo.

\- Y mientras podemos salir… crees que podamos platicar? – Pregunto Freddy

\- No veo porque no. – dijo Shaina sin voltear a mirarlo – De que quieres platicar.

Freddy se paro a hacer su cama. Necesitaba estar activo para no volverse loco y comenzar una guerra.

\- Anoche… Aime y Cammy mencionaron que… tan pronto termine la fiesta regresaras a radicar a Londres… es cierto?

\- (Par de boconas, me las van a pagar) – pensó Shaina – Si. Es cierto. He descuidado mis deberes y mucha gente depende de mi. Vendere la casa y regresare a trabajar.

\- Y no pensabas decirme tus planes? - pregunto arreglando las almohadas

Shaina se quedo callada un momento.

\- A su debido tiempo, desde luego que ibas a saberlo. – respondio

\- Algo mas que debas decirme? – pregunto Freddy regresando a la silla – Como… quien fue esa persona de tu pasado con quien te encontraste hace dos noches y por la cual desapareciste?

\- Porque la insistencia con esa pregunta? Estas celoso? – pregunto Shaina viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo

Freddy no respondio de inmediato. Claro que estaba celoso! Pero no se lo iba a dejar saber tan fácil.

\- No, Solo pregunto. Cambiaste tu actitud hacia mi después de esa noche. – dijo queriendo parecer indiferente.

Shaina sonrio. Sip. Estaba celoso. Podia sentirlo. En su corazón de mujer eso le gustaba.

\- No tendría por que decírtelo, pero… era Marin, mi antigua companera de entrenamiento… la maestra de Seiya… mi rival… y alguna vez mi amiga. Cuando me mostraste las fotos de Karl y Lisa, me descuide. Mostre mi cosmos por unos segundos. Ella lo reconocio. Vino a enfrentarme, a pedirme una explicación, a recordarme mis deberes… Le dije todo… bueno casi todo. Ella… me comprendio, me dijo que no le diría a nadie que yo estaba aquí por ahora. Sabes? Aioria le ha pedido permiso a Saori para casarse con ella. Creimos que nunca sucedería. Todos ahí sabíamos que el andaba loco por ella desde hace muchos anios. – Dijo Shaina sonriendo – Tambien estuvimos recordando los buenos tiempos… y los malos. Me trajo pañoleta favorita… Eso me recordó a Cassius. – su voz se quebró – Cassius fue uno de mis alumnos, posiblemente el mejor. El… murió por mi culpa. Cuando sali del santuario me olvide de el y eso me enojo mucho. Marin tambien ha estado cuidando mi casa y su tumba por mi... Fueron demasiadas emociones juntas… Algun dia te contare todo todo de lo que hablamos, pero grosso modo eso fue.

Freddy sonrio. Eso quería decir que ella pensaba en un futuro con ellos dos en el.

\- Por eso en la playa estabas tan pensativa y ni siquiera volteaste a verme?

\- Primero respóndeme algo. – dijo Shaina – El hecho de que Karl y Lisa estén… casados finalmente… - (como preguntarle sin parecer desesperada?) – En que nos va a afectar a nosotros dos? – Se ruborizo

Freddy la miro fijamente. Podia leerle lo que que estaba pensando en sus ojos.

\- Crees que porque ellos dos se iran o no a Voltron, ya que eso aun no se decide,… Yo ya no tendría motivos para venir? Es esa exactamente la pregunta?

Shaina le regreso la mirada y después de unos segundos asintió.

\- Karl no deja de ser tu jefe, y es mas fácil que vengas cuando el lo hace. Si el ya no tiene a que venir, posiblemente tu tampoco… Y si es asi, necesito que me lo digas para… - Desvio la mirada - Olvidalo. Solo necesito saber.

\- Dimelo!… para que necesitas saberlo? – Dijo Freddy hincándose frente a ella

\- No… aun no… - Dijo Shaina levantándose nerviosa abrazandose ella misma – Primero dime porque ni Karl ni tu llegaron a la cena anoche.

\- Si te lo digo no te enojas? – le pregunto. Sabia que lo iba a reprender por lo del bar.

\- Claro que me voy a enojar, mas bien ya estoy enojada. Si me estas pidiendo eso es porque seguramente sabias muy bien que me iba a enojar y de todos modos lo hiciste!. – Dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos.

Freddy suspiro resignado y le conto lo que habia pasado desde que la dejo en la playa hasta que despertó en el garage.

Shaina se incorporo de su silla.

\- Garage? A que hora?

\- No se, justo antes de tener que subir a cambiarnos para cenar… serian acaso las seis o pasada de esa hora. Porque la pregunta?

\- Luego te explico. Continua. – Dijo Shaina intrigada.

Freddy le conto lo que recordaba hasta el momento de subir por ella.

\- Tu mano…. Que letras aparecen en tu mano. – Pregunto Shaina. Comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas que habían quedado en el aire la noche anterior.

\- No lo se… ya te dije que no se leer griego.

-ok. Entonces contéstame…

\- No… ya preguntaste mucho y ya hable mucho. Me toca a mi. En que estabas pensando al ponerte ese vestido, porque te pusiste uno todavía peor y que intentabas hacer con el tal Milo.

\- Eso no vale. Son muchas preguntas – Dijo Shaina tratando de evadir las respuestas

\- No. Esta hecha en la misma oración asi que vale por una sola. – dijo firmemente Freddy – Contestala.

\- Bueno… - Shaina hizo una mueca mientras pensaba - En que estaba pensando al ponerme ese vestido?… En que lo mas probable es que te enojaras, en que me sentía sumamente incomoda y desnuda y en que Brian debe estar loco para dejar que Aime se ponga algo asi. El siguiente vestido admito que le pedi a Cammy de ultima hora que me lo arreglara para hacerte enojar. No me gusta que me controlen ni me digan que hacer. Si me hubieras pedido por favor, yo lo hubiera hecho, pero me estabas dando ordenes! Y en cuanto a Milo… Yo no tenia intenciones de hacer nada con el…

\- En serio? No parecía – provoco Brian – Mas bien parecía que querias mucho mas con el.

Shaina rio

\- Eso… eso tambien fue para hacerte enojar. Milo es muy guapo, coqueto y sexy, pero yo ya tengo a alguien asi.

Brian sonrio con ternura.

\- Ah Si? – pregunto abrazándola por atrás – Lo conozco? Te ama con locura? Es celoso?

Shaina respondio al abrazo y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el. Habia estado demasiado tiempo sin estar en sus brazos y su síndrome de abstinencia la estaba volviendo loca.

\- Pues si. Ademas es muy tierno, muy inteligente y para mi es el mas guapo y sexy del mundo y el dice que me ama y es muy celoso, aunque a veces se porta como un idiota.

\- ahhh, debe ser porque las personas enamoradas siempre hacen idioteces. Y por cierto… ya que pasamos juntos la noche… que piensas hacer al respecto.

Shaina se separo un poco de el y se volteo para verlo de frente.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Quiero decir mi preciosa, que pudieran haber ciertas consecuencias por lo que sucedió aquí. – Dijo Freddy de forma sugerente.

Shaina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y los colores le subieron al rostro al máximo.

\- Quieres… quieres decir… que… que yo podría estar…

Freddy comenzó a reírse y a abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Lo siento mi amor, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerte la broma. Te aseguro que entre nosotros no paso nada de lo que estas pensando – dijo Freddy dándole un tierno beso en los labios – Y cuando suceda, te aseguro que yo estare en mis cinco sentidos y tu tambien y no habrá forma que deje de ser inolvidable para ambos.

\- Estas… estas seguro? Porque yo no recuerdo como es que llegue aquí. – Dijo Shaina preocupada

\- Yo tampoco se ni como si a que hora llegaste aquí, pero después de un dia tan pesado, baje a tomarme algo para dormir y por error me tome una dosis doble. Ni siquiera se como subi las escaleras – Sonrio tomándola de la cintura

\- Entonces… me perdonas por darte ese dia tan pesado? – pregunto Shaina – Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

Freddy la beso. Fue un beso que comenzó con mucha ternura, pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos se fue haciendo cada vez mas y mas posesivo, hasta que los toquidos en la puerta los regresaron poco a poco.

La puerta se abrió y era Marie, quien pregunto si podía recoger la habitación. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por la facilidad con la que abrió la puerta. Ahora Shaina podía comprender esas palabras escritas en griego en la puerta:

El Amor los hara libres.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando los últimos invitados se estaban sentando a la mesa casi al mismo tiempo que los anfitriones, quienes habían bajado asi como estaban cuando Marie los encontró en la recamara de Freddy.

Todos estaban felices y comentaban lo emocionante que habia sido aprender a patinar y el espectáculo que habían dado Brian y Aime. Brian después de solucionar la emergencia por la que le habían hablado en ausencia de Shaina y Freddy, habia regresado a la pista por Aime, y los encontró ya a todos quitándose los patines, lo que fue un alivio para Aime.

\- Freddy, donde carambas estaban? – pregunto Brian en voz baja – Se hizo todo un relajo en el salón y yo no los pude encontrar ni a ti ni a Shaina.

\- Lo siento amigo, anoche sin querer me tome dos pastillas para dormir y dormi de corrido hasta hace unos minutos – Dijo Freddy sonriendo en el mismo tono de voz – Fue muy grave el problema?

\- No, no realmente – Dijo Brian – Pero se me hizo raro que no estuvieras abajo ya a esa hora.

\- Son pastillas demasiado fuertes – Dijo Freddy – Afortunadamente una persona muy escandalosa hizo que me despertara a tiempo – dijo sonriendo mientras por debajo de la mesa Shaina le daba una amorosa patada en la espinilla - Aunque si me lo preguntas, aun puedo dormir unas cuantas horas mas.

Rick estaba en la mesa justo frente a ellos, por lo que inadvertidamente escucho la conversación y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. En su mente, una ligera travesura estaba maquilandose.


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39

Travesuras

Terminaron de desayunar con la camaraderia habitual, aunque Rick no estaba participando tan activamente en la conversación como solia hacerlo. Solo comia y pensaba. Se atrevería? Iba contra todos sus principios, e incluso podía costarle mucho mas que eso… pero valdría la pena.

 _Flashback_

 _Aime le explico la terminología básica de los patines, y para que servia cada una de las partes de la cuchilla. Intento explicarle lo mas sencillamente posible lo que debía y lo que no debía hacer antes de siquiera pasar al hielo. Rick le puso toda su atención. Si podía volar un Varitech en el espacio, esto debía ser mucho mas fácil, cierto? No tardo en darse cuenta que estaba equivocado. La superficie lisa bajo sus pies era mas difícil de controlar que todos los controles de su varitech juntos. Mas tardo en poner un pie en el hielo cuando ya estaba en el suelo con el trasero adolorido y viendo como Aime se reia a escondidas de el. Esto le dio una patada en su orgullo y se levanto rápidamente siguiendo las instrucciones de Aime. Le recordó un poco a cuando Lisa le dio sus primeras instrucciones de como usar las diversas configuraciones del VF-1 el primer dia que la conocio._

 _Aime lo dejo solo un momento diciendole que regresaría con el en cuanto le diera una pequeña ayuda a los demás, que poco a poco ya habían llegado a la mitad de la pista. Esto le daria un poco de ventaja a Rick para reconocer en la practica un poco las cuchillas._

 _Del otro lado de la pista, Miriya estaba teniendo un poco de problemas con su equilibrio y estaba lanzando toda clase de maldiciones contra el hielo, lo que a Aime le causo mucha gracia, pero a la vez, se mantuvo a cierta distancia. Por alguna razón esa chica con algún arma le parecía mucho mas letal de lo que alguna vez Elaine le dijo que Cammy era. Max no tenia mucho problema. No era su primera vez patinando. Cuando era niño, el y Ben junto con los demás niños del orfanato habían sido invitados por una persona anónima a su pista de hielo, y habían aprendido a no caerse. Bueno… Ben si habia besado el suelo varias veces. Por este motivo, Max soportaba prácticamente todo el peso de Miriya sobre su brazo derecho mientras ella se aferraba para no caer._

 _\- Miri… deja te digo un secreto para poder patinar y que puedas impresionar a Max – Dijo Aime mientras Miriya se inclinaba para escucharla. Despues de todo era casi 15 centimetros mas alta que ella._

 _Max veía sonriendo a Miriya. Sus ojos brillaron y asentia. No podía escuchar nada de lo que Aime le estaba diciendo. Finalmente Miriya se paro muy derecha, se separo de Max, doblo las rodillas, puso una mano de cada lado a la altura de los hombros y comenzó a patinar un pie después del otro suavemente primero y con mas velocidad después._

 _\- Max! Mirame! Estoy patinando! - Gritaba Miriya feliz como una nina._

 _\- Aime! Como lo hiciste? Que le dijiste? – Pregunto Max intrigado._

 _Aime sonrio._

 _\- Ese… es mi secreto – dijo enigmáticamente mientras Max tomaba vuelo para alcanzar a su mujer y ella aprovechaba para dar algunas vueltas giros y saltos para no perder su ritmo. Se dirigio a la segunda pareja. No pudo dejar de burlarse._

 _\- Cammy, Cammy, Cammy…. Que vamos a hacer contigo tramposa? – Dijo Aime riendo al ver que Cammy se habia subido con todo y patines sobre los patines de Ryu para que el patinara por ella y ella no cayera y este la tenia abrazada por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro mantenía el equilibrio. Como para Ryu era un buen pretexto para tenerla supercerca de el, le hizo una suplica con la mirada que Aime no pudo ignorar y solo subio su pulgar en aprobación._

 _Entonces se dirigio hacia Darien y Serena:_

 _\- Sere… te importa si te lo robo unos segundos? – Pregunto Aime con ojos inocentemente seductores. Serena hubiera jurado un extraño brillo en los ojos de Aime e iba a contestar que no quería quedarse sola, cuando para su sorpresa Aime tomo a Darien abrazandolo por atrás en una posición algo comprometedora a los ojos de Serena arrastrándolo de reversa a cierta velocidad con ella susurrándole algo lo mas cerca al oído de Darien que podia, quien la escuchaba divertido y bastante ruborizado por su contacto tan cercano e imaginando la escenita de celos que vendría a continuación por parte de su esposa. Serena se enojo al ver que Darien no hacia nada por zafarse a Aime y una pequeña luna se reflejo en su frente haciendo que lograra patinar de inmediato para alcanzar a esos dos y descargar su furia. Cuando Aime vio que se estaba acercando, se separo de inmediato de Darien poniéndose al frente y sacándole la lengua de forma juguetona a Serena le dijo:_

 _\- No que no podias? Diviertanse chicos! – patinando hacia Rick quien estaba demasiado concentrado en todo para percatarse de nadie mas dejando a Darien explicándole a Serena que fue exactamente lo que habia planeado Aime y lo que le habia dicho al oído para tranquilizarla._

 _\- Rick soy toda tuya… – Dijo sin medir sus palabras y corrigio inmediatamente al ver el brillo en los ojos de Rick – para ensenarte a patinar._

 _\- Pues sigo sin entender como vas a lograrlo. – dijo Rick sonriendo_

 _\- Bueno… lo intentare de la manera tradicional y si no, ya veremos – dijo Aime tomándole ambas manos._

 _Le indico la postura que debía tomar y que ella lo iba a jalar. No tenia que hacer nada mas que concentrarse en su equilibrio._

 _\- Manten tu mirada fija en mis ojos ok. – Ordeno Aime_

 _-Eso va a ser lo mas fácil de toda esta experiencia – pensó Rick mientras asentia._

 _Aime lo fue jalando poco a poco hasta alcanzar una velocidad razonable. En cierto momento lo intento soltar, pero el comenzaba a perder el equilibrio y lo volvió a agarrar a tiempo abrazandolo para que no cayera hacia adelante. Volvio a comenzar a hacer otro intento, esta vez con mejor éxito, pero debido a que Rick perdió el contacto visual con ella volvió a fallar y ella tuvo que volver a abrazarlo para evitar su caida. La tercera fue la vencida. Despues de cinco metros, solto a Rick y este pudo mantener el equilibrio hasta que su velocidad aminoro._

 _\- Lo hice! – se regodeo Rick_

 _\- Felicidades! Haz pasado la etapa 1. Pasamos a la 2? – pregunto Aime y Rick asintió – Haremos lo mismo, solo que esta vez después de unos metros pon todo tu peso en un solo pie intentando separar el otro del hielo. No te voy a soltar hasta que puedas hacerlo tu solo._

 _Rick hizo lo que le decía y pudo hacerlo después de dos intentos. Aime estaba tan emocionada por lo bien que aprendio que le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Rick se sintiera en el cielo!. Las lecciones continuaron asi hasta que Rick pudo desenvolverse solo. Aime fue a dar unas vueltas a la pista y regreso con el. Siguieron las lecciones en las que Rick tenia que aferrarse a la cintura de Aime y tenia que usar toda su concentración para evitar que ella se diera cuenta que la sostenia de un modo diferente al de un alumno normal._

 _Los minutos pasaron con todos los que estaban en el hielo divirtiéndose mucho y Aime le estaba mostrando a Rick como frenar tipo snowplow, cuando la Risa de Cammy hizo que Rick se distrajera, metiera la punta y tratara de recuperar el equilibrio haciéndose hacia atras al mismo tiempo que Aime se distraía viendo a Miriya, por lo que no pudo controlar sus patines y como Rick no le habia soltado las manos, por pura inercia la jalo con el, haciendo que ella cayera literalmente sobre su cuerpo. Instintivamente el la abrazo para que no se hiciera danio y con la velocidad que traían derraparon asi abrazados cerca de dos metros antes de detenerse, quedando a pocos centímetros de los pies de Darien y Serena quienes se estaban tomando un descanso._

 _El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo para Rick y Aime. Rick podía sentir esa tibieza del cuerpo de Aime sobre la suya y no quería soltarla. El cabello de ella se habia soltado de su lugar, por lo que Rick podía oler el aroma a cereza de su shampoo. Queria quedarse asi para siempre. Aime estaba consciente que su cuerpo tambien estaba reaccionando de manera muy extraña. Se le hacia difícil respirar. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba al tope y tenia que salir de ahí antes de que otra cosa pasara… pero se sentía tan bien estar asi…_

 _Darien esta vez fue quien los interrumpio intencionalmente. Era algo tan obvio lo que estaba pasando ahí, que no quería que Aime se metiera en problemas._

 _\- Aime, te encuentras bien? – Le dijo al mismo tiempo que la separaba de Rick y la ayudaba a levantarse y a reaccionar._

 _\- Si, Si… gracias Darien – Dijo con voz inaudible – El que se llevo el mayor golpe fue Rick… digo Roy._

 _Darien tambien lo ayudo a levantarse. De hecho el golpe no era lo que le habia dolido mas, sino que lo separaran de ella._

 _\- Roy estas bien? – pregunto Darien junto a Aime – Te golpeaste la cabeza?_

 _\- No, no estoy bien. Gracias. (entrometido!)_

 _\- Creo que ya es hora de desayunar no creen? – Dijo Darien con una mirada de advertencia que no le paso desapercibida a Aime._

 _\- Es cierto ya es muy tarde – Dijo Aime sonriendo de nuevo ignorando a Darien y grito hacia donde estaban los demás – Vamonos todos que Serena tiene hambre!_

 _\- Hey! – Dijo Serena aunque se escucho el ruido de su estomago y no pudo menos que reir al igual que todos los demás._

 _Fin del Flashback._

\- Amor, te molestaría si subiera a dormir un rato mas? – Pregunto Freddy – No era broma cuando dije que no estaba aun al 100%.

Elaine sonrio.

\- Descansa – le dio un beso y le susurro al oido– Y si te portas bien, ir a acurrucarme contigo un rato.

Los ojos de Freddy brillaron de emocion. Era la prima vez que Elaine sugeria algo asi de… cercano. Asintio y subio a su habitación.

\- Cammy, Ryu, me acompanan a mi oficina? Quiero hablar con ustedes. – Pregunto Elaine

\- Seguro! – dijo Ryu confiado jalando a Cammy quien se resistia un poco a ir por el tono de la voz de Elaine.

Tanto Darien como Serena decidieron subir a cambiarse y dormir un poco igual que Max y Miriya, aunque ya para esas alturas todos sabian que descansar era una palabra que Miriya no conocía muy bien.

Brian y Aime no subirían. De hecho tenían cosas planeadas por lo que saldrían de la casa unas horas.

Rick necesitaba averiguar mas acerca de las pastillas y recordó que habia una computadora para huéspedes en el salón azul y se dirigio para alla.

Elaine Cammy y Ryu llegaron a la oficina. Elaine se sento en su imponente silla y Ryu y Cammy frente a ella.

\- Y bien…?

Antes de que Cammy pudiera contestar, Ryu se le adelanto, se levanto y se paro muy derecho:

\- Elaine, quiero que sepas que mis intenciones con Cammy son Las mejores del mundo, y puedes estar segura de que son serias. Yo la amo y la respeto y por eso mismo sé que ella se merece lo mejor y estoy dispuesto a darle lo mejor de mí cada día. Con esto quiero que sepas que no tomo nuestro noviazgo como un juego. – Y volvió a sentarse

Cammy estaba demasiado sorprendida para decir algo y Elaine no sabia si seguir seria o reir porque ni en sus mas locos sueños pensaba en pedirle explicaciones a Ryu de algo que era tan obvio. Sin embargo tenia que representar su papel, asi que puso su cara de Poker y dijo:

\- Te agradezco que me lo digas Ryu y te la voy a encargar mucho porque tu sabes que quiero mucho a Cammy y si algo le pasa o llegas a hacerla llorar, puedes darte por muerto. – Dijo mientras que a Cammy se le subían los colores al rostro – Pero, cambiando un poco de tema… Cammy algo que quieras decirme?

Cammy tomo aire.

\- Como de que? – pregunto cautamente

\- Como que me expliques como carambas llegue arriba anoche? – pregunto Elaine azotando las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio

\- Despues de que te desmayaste… - dijo Cammy

\- Me desmaye? - Pregunto Elaine viendo como Cammy se agarraba las manos como hacia siempre que mentia y después veía a Ryu – (me desmaye mis polainas! Me aplicaste tu Dim Mak y no te puedo reclamar frente a el!) – Ok. "me desmaye" y luego? tu me subiste cargando?

\- Nop. Ryu te subio – Dijo Cammy preguntándose por que tanto misterio

\- Ryu… Te agradezco tu ayuda para subir. – dijo - pero necesito que me digas la verdad. Cammy te indico en que habitación dejarme?

Ryu volteo a ver a Cammy extrañado.

\- No… de hecho no. Ibamos hacia arriba pero ella se fue al salón para buscar a Brian yo quise subir las escaleras y esperarla arriba y me encontré a Brian y Aime. Brian bajo a buscar a Cammy y Aime me dijo donde dejarte. Yo no sabia cual era tu habitación. – Explico Ryu

Elaine se levanto de un salto

\- Me estas diciendo que Aime te dijo en que lugar me colocaras?

Ryu la miro extrañado. Acaso habia hecho algo mal?

\- Si, ella me abrió la puerta y se quedo contigo para ponerte comoda. Ni siquiera prendio la luz. Yo baje a buscar a Cammy. Estoy en problemas?

\- ( La que va a estar en problemas es Cammy ) No, desde luego que no estas en problemas. Gracias por decirme la verdad Ryu. – dijo – Y ahora… me permites hablar unos minutos a solas con Cammy?

Ryu asintió y salio de la oficina.

Elaine se levanto de su asiento y le dio una palmada por atrás de la cabeza a Cammy.

\- Ouch! Eso por que fue? – Dijo Cammy sobándose la parte afectada

\- En primera por aplicarme tu Dim Mak para desmayarme… Y no lo niegues! – le apunto con el dedo – Pudiste matarme!

\- No… no es la primera vez que lo aplico. – Dijo Cammy encogiéndose de hombros – Ibas a cometer una tontería…

\- Y no te corresponde a ti evitar que las haga! – Grito Elaine – En segunda. En que estabas pensando al dejar que Ryu, que no conoce mi habitación, me suba solo.

\- Pues en realidad yo iba a ir con el, pero...

\- si, si. ya me dijo la historia. Sabes en que cama amaneci? – Cammy negó con la cabeza - En la de Freddy! Ahí fue donde me dejaron esos dos!

\- Que?– murmuro Cammy - Eso no me lo dijo.

Elaine se paseaba nerviosa por la oficina. El ataque a Freddy, amanecer en su cuarto y quedarse encerrados. Todo por culpa de Rhae? Que estaba pasando y porque?

\- Y… paso algo entre ustedes? – pregunto Cammy curiosa

Elaine se ruborizo

\- Que clase de pregunta es esa? – reclamo desviando la mirada – Claro que no paso nada!.

\- Porque no? – volvió a preguntar – Tu quieres… el quiere… o no?

\- Bueno… si, no, no se! No me preguntes esas cosas! – dijo apenada

\- OMG! – dijo Cammy abriendo los ojos – Me estas diciendo que ustedes nunca… nunca han…

\- Dije que te calles! – Dijo Elaine cruzándose de brazos – Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Vaya! Con razón el mal humor… - Bromeo Cammy – Y como reacciono al verte en su cama?

\- Bueno… en realidad… el no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí tampoco – dijo Elaine divertida – Parece que tomo alguna pastilla para poder dormir y si no lo despierto yo con mis gritos histéricos, seguramente hubiera seguido dormido.

\- Y… por lo que vi en el desayuno, pudieron arreglar sus diferencias… - Dijo Cammy complacida

\- Si, lo hicimos. – contesto Elaine – A ambos nos falta trabajar en mas comunicación y menos reacción. Ambos hacemos demasiadas tonterías sin pensar, pero creo que es porque… somos nuevos en esto. En las relaciones serias me refiero… Bueno ya dije cosas de mas… tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tu tienes muchos musculos que abrazar, asi que largo.

Cammy se rio. Asi era la manera sutil de Elaine de terminar una conversación con ella, por lo que abrió la puerta para salir y en ese momento Elaine menciono su nombre, ella volteo y escucho un tierno "gracias".

Esa noche paso sin otra novedad. El tema fue "Las mil y una noches". Todos se habían vestido a la usanza árabe de alguna de las regiones mas conocidas, habían acondicionado el salón con cojines y cortinas de vistosos colores y deleitándose con diferentes bailes a cargo de la exitosa Academia Egipcia de Belly Dance. Todos disfrutaron de una noche tranquila y se fueron a dormir cerca de las dos de la mañana. Rick no tuvo oportunidad de hacer lo que tenia planeado y agradecia tener mas tiempo para pensarlo.

El dia siguiente transcurrio con tranquilidad. Todos los invitados se sentaron a desayunar al mismo tiempo y ya comenzaban a conocerse unos a otros por los que las conversaciones eran mucho mas amenas y se retiraban de la mesa cerca de las 12.

Esa noche correspondia a una noche de Gala de Opera. Para los que ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de galas, seria una noche que aprovecharían para descansar del alcohol y la juerga y regresar a las buenas costumbres. Durante el dia, el salón estaría cerrado para poder alzar el pequeño escenario desde donde los cantantes subirían a hacer su actuación, por lo que Elaine, para entretener a sus invitados, los habia invitado a un crucero privado por las islas. El clima era el ideal y muchos de ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerlas aun. Todos viajaron en el y regresaron cerca de las ocho de la noche. La cena ya la habían tomado a la luz de las estrellas en el crucero, por lo que todos subirían directamente a cambiarse para el evento de la noche.

Durante todo el crucero, Rick no habia podido acercarse a solas a Aime, por lo que decidio que necesitaba hacer lo que tenia planeado esa noche o se iba a volver loco! No tendría otra oportunidad. Mientras tomaba su bano planeaba los detalles con cuidado. Tenia que ser en extremo cuidadoso y sutil o definitivamente podría causar problemas. Bajo, con el traje que previamente estaba preparado para la ocasión y definitivamente se sentía muy confiado de si mismo. No habia podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que supo para que habían sido esas pastillas que se habia tomado Freddy y mucho mas cuando hizo toda la investigación en internet. Desde la tarde anterior, ya habia pulverizado una de las pastillas y puesto el polvo en un pedacito de papel aluminio que puso en su bolsillo derecho tan pronto hubo terminado con la corbata. Se miro por ultima vez en el espejo y tomo aire. Era hora.

Cuando bajo, era mucho mas tarde de lo que suponía y ya todos estaban abajo entrando al salón. Las sillas estaban acomodadas una tras de otra en varias hileras, e igual que en la mesa para la cena, los invitados se acomodaban conforme iban llegando reservando las dos primeras hileras para los VIP, que incluían desde luego a Elaine y sus amigos y a sus padrinos y compañía.

La noche iba a estar compuesta de cuatro partes: Un cuarteto de cuerdas, La ultima parte del ballet Giselle, Un resumen de la Opera Carmen, , y Un recital de piano. Entre cada uno de ellos, la orquesta tocaria música para bailar en el salón adjunto junto con las tradicionales mesas con bocadillos. Era una noche que prometia mucho, pues todas las personas que actuarían eran grandes talentos en sus respectivos ramos pero que apenas se estaban dando a conocer ya que en lugar de contratar gente famosa, a Shaina le gustaba apoyar nuevas promesas de las Bellas Artes.

Aunque los invitados habían comenzado a llegar y a sentarse, todo el circulo estaba aun en el vestíbulo. Debido a que en el código de vestimenta habia claramente dicho que la noche seria vestidos de coctel, los trajes de las mujeres no eran tan largos y elaborados, aunque ciertamente todas las chicas se veian hermosas como siempre, pero en una manera mucho mas sencilla que las noches anteriores. Cammy lo habia decidido asi debido a que en las noches posteriores, le habia puesto tanta atención a los detalles de los vestidos que no quería que las chicas se vieran demasiado recargadas, por lo que todas usaban sencillos vestidos de coctel a la rodilla que afortunadamente para sus parejas, no revelaban de mas esta vez. Habían tambien concordado entre ellas llevar el cabello suelto pocas joyas y maquillaje discreto. Miriya no habia estado de acuerdo, pero no tenia mas opción que seguir la corriente.

Miriya bajo la mirada al programa que les habia repartido.

\- Cammy… puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro Miri ..

Rick aprovecho el momento.

\- Max! Me permites unos segundos? – Pregunto Rick

\- Claro! – Dijo dejando a Miriya con Cammy comparando sus accesorios y yendo unos pasos hacia la entrada. – Que pasa Rick?

\- Uhhh… quiero preguntarte algo. – Contesto - Si… tu tuvieras la oportunidad de… estar con la persona que amas aunque sean unas horas… valdría la pena la represalia?

\- Supongo que si. – contesto Max reflexivo – Si yo me case con una Meltran a las horas de haberla conocido… supongo que no me importo las habladurías o represalias… Porque lo preguntas? Estas pensando en cometer alguna locura?

\- Quiza… tengo tu apoyo? – Pregunto Rick

\- Mientras no mates a nadie, si. Yo te cuido la espalda! – Dijo Max guinandole el ojo y regresando a lado de su esposa.

\- Entonces si te entendí bien, - dijo Miriya – Un cuarteto de cuerdas no son marionetas sino música interpretada por cuatro instrumentos que utilizan cuerdas para realizar el sonido que se parecen pero no son iguales.

\- Correcto. Un cuarteto de cuerda es un conjunto musical de cuatro instrumentos de cuerda, usualmente dos violines, una viola y un violonchelo. Se parecen mucho pero de diferente tamaño y sonido. Junto hacen una de las llamadas "Musicas de cámara" mas bellas. Todos los grandes compositores han escrito algo para este tipo de grupos. – Dijo Cammy sonriendo.

\- Y me va a gustar? – pregunto Miriya a Max.

\- Pues… nunca has tenido oportunidad de oírlo amor, no sabemos como vayas a reaccionar a eso. – contesto abrazándola.

\- Darien… nosotros tampoco hemos oído algo asi? – Pregunto Serena

\- Si, si lo hemos hecho. – Dijo Darien con ternura- Recuerdas esa vez que Michiru dio un recital con otros tres de sus colegas y un piano? – Serena asintió – Bueno, quitale el piano y tendras el cuarteto de cuerdas.

\- Ahhh si tocan tan bien como Michiru va a ser hermoso! – dijo Serena en tono ensoñador.

Se anuncio la segunda llamada para que todos ocuparan sus respectivos lugares, quedando Aime junto a

Brian de un lado y Miriya del Otro. Rick estaba nervioso. Las palabras de Max no lo habían tranquilizado en absoluto.

Se apagaron las luces y solo quedaron las del escenario donde cuatro sillas estaban en fila frente a cuatro atriles de bronce. Los músicos subieron con sus instrumentos ante el aplauso de la gente y comenzaron a tocar. La música comenzó suavemente. Ciertamente era gente muy talentosa y muy joven los que estaban tocando. Tres de las melodías que tocaron eran clásicos y dos de ellas eran inéditas. Serena no perdia detalle y Miriya tampoco. Miriya habia cerrado los ojos para poder disfrutar cada una de las notas y se habia relajado tanto que comenzaba a recargarse en Max para dormitar. Max sonrio: " Nota mental conseguir un CD con este tipo de música para cuando Miriya esta enojada". El crescendo del final de la actuación la hizo brincar y se levanto junto con los demás para aplaudir. Los músicos hicieron reverencia y se encendieron las luces para dar un intermezzo de 45 minutos en el salón adjunto.

Todos se dirigieron hacia alla para tomar una bebida. Aime, Elaine y Brian estaban hablando de la magnifica actuación de los concertistas un poco alejados de los demás. Max y Miriya estaban bailando.

\- Este es el momento perfecto – pensó Rick. Tomo el pequeño papel aluminio en la mano y se dirigio a las bebidas. Sirvio 3 vasos con hielo. En uno vertio el contenido del papelito cuidando de que nadie lo viera y sirvió refresco de cola. En los otros dos, sirvió refresco de Limon.

Tomando los tres vasos con ambas manos, se acerco con cautela.

\- Oye Elaine! – dijo Rick alegremente – Gran interpretación de esos chicos. De donde son?

\- Si Roy, de eso estábamos hablando – Contesto – Los cuatro están inscritos en el conservatorio de Viena. Se esperan grandes cosas de ellos.

\- Me imagino. - dijo Rick sonriendo – No vieron a Max y Mirilla? Me pidieron bebidas y ya se me están calentando en las manos y además debo… salir un momento del salón. – Dijo haciendo un ligero tamborileo con las piernas queriendo decir que necesitaba ir al banio.

Aime sonrio y dijo:

\- Pues si quieres te ayudamos con ellas y ya que regresen vas por mas.

\- Buena idea – Dijo acercándole el vaso con refresco de cola a la mano de Aime, quien la tomo y tomo otro de Limon. Shaina tomo el que restaba – Gracias Aime. Los veo luego entonces.

Salio del salón esperando que su plan funcionara.

\- Ese Roy esta mas loco que una cabra y tiene una vejiga de nina – se burlo Shaina para satisfacción de Brian

\- Prefiero no opinar al respecto – Sonrio Brian abrazando a Aime

\- Toma…– le dijo Aime a Brian dándole el vaso con el refresco de cola y tomando del de limón. - Yo prefiero evitar la cafeína

\- Haces muy bien mi amor – Dijo Brian – No quiero otra histérica nerviosa en casa. Con Shaina tenemos.

\- Hey! – Dijo golpeándolo con el programa en el hombro mientras Brian se tomaba el contenido del vaso que le habia dado Aime

Max y Mirilla se unieron minutos después junto a Cammy, Ryu y los Chiba. Rick llego después directo con ellos sonriendo como si nada pasara.

\- Que sigue en el programa Cammy? – pregunto Miriya quien ya habia perdido su programa.

\- Sigue… la interpretación de la segunda parte del Ballet Giselle interpretado por chicas de la real academia de ballet de Londres – Contesto viendo el papel en su mano

\- Ballet? Giselle?... – parecía perdida y volteo a ver a Max

Darien contesto:

\- Giselle es un ballet muy bello y trágico. Se trata de que en una aldea de la época medieval, Hilarion, que es un cazador, ama a Giselle y tiembla de celos por Loys, quien en realidad es el duque Albrecht disfrazado de mendigo. Aparece éste para encontrarse con Giselle tras haber ocultado su espada en el bosque y alejado a su escudero. La joven sale de casa y acepta el tierno galanteo de Loys, que jura amarla para confortarla de la negativa de una margarita que ella había deshojado. Hilarion declara más tarde su amor a Giselle, pero ella lo rechaza y éste jura venganza. Dan comienzo las fiestas campesinas de la vendimia, a las que Giselle se une con entusiasmo no sin el temor de su madre, pues desde niña había tenido una salud muy débil. Mientras esta danza tiene lugar, su madre le cuenta cómo jóvenes muertas antes de casarse se convierten en Willis, blancos fantasmas que vagan por los bosques al claro de la luna. Se interrumpen las fiestas para acoger al príncipe del lugar y a su hija Bathilde, que llegan de regreso de una cacería con su séquito. Giselle danza para la princesa, que le da un collar y vuelve a partir con los suyos, reanudándose la fiesta campesina. Al llegar Albrecht, Hilarion lo desenmascara mostrando la espada que ha encontrado escondida en el bosque, y llama de nuevo con el sonido del cuerno a los nobles cazadores y a la princesa Bathilde, prometida de Albrecht. Éste, con fingida desenvoltura y justificándose como simple deseoso de distracción entre las danzas campesinas, toma a Bathilde del brazo y se la lleva, sin cuidarse de Giselle. Giselle, al comprender el engaño, cae en la locura y delira inciando pasos de danza entre los consternados presentes, para finalmente morir en brazos de su madre ante un Albrecht atónito y desesperado. – Vio que Miriya estaba enojada por la trama y sonrio para tranquilizarla – La parte que vamos a ver es la segunda parte, que es la mas conocida y hermosa. A medianoche, en las proximidades de la tumba de Giselle, se entrevé a Hilarion que pasa entre los árboles que lo rodean. Aparece entonces Myrtha, reina de las Willis, que invoca a su corte de fantasmas femeninos para recoger, danzando, a su nueva compañera, Giselle, que tras inclinarse ante la reina, se une a la espectral danza que mantienen sus compañeras. Se oyen unos pasos y las Willis se desvanecen: es Albrecht, que viene a esparcir lirios sobre la tumba de la muchacha amada. Se le aparece la imagen de Giselle, y él, alucinado, la sigue por entre los árboles. Entra Hilarion y es rodeado inmediatamente por las Willis, que lo obligan a danzar hasta la muerte. Al retorno de Albrecht, Myrtha lo condena a sufrir la misma suerte que habían sufrido todos aquellos que caen bajo el poder de las Willis, pero Giselle lo protege junto a la cruz implorando en vano a la gélida reina. Condenado a bailar hasta el extremo, Giselle lo sostiene con amor desesperado hasta que las primeras luces del alba imponen la retirada de los espectros. Giselle tras no haber sucumbido ante los sentimientos de venganza (lo cual identifica a las Willis) es liberada de vivir en las sombras y retorna a su tumba para descansar en paz después de haber encaminado a su amado hacia la luz y la vida.

\- Maldito hijo de ¡! (Max le tapo la boca a tiempo, quien suspiro aliviado pues las personas cercanas habían volteado a verlos) – Exclamo Miriya

Cammy y Ryu comenzaron a reir al igual que Darien y Serena por la reacción de Miriya.

\- Comienzo a creer que en realidad eres de otro planeta Miri – Comento Cammy – De donde vienes no hay este tipo de actividades culturales?.

Max aun tapándole la boca le movio la cabeza diciendo un no y poco a poco se la llevo a bailar otra vez.

Freddy se le unio a Brian con dos whiskies en las rocas, mientras las chicas cambiaban impresiones con otros invitados.

\- Ahhh Que buen escoces – Dijo Brian tomando de su vaso – Creo que tendre que llevarme dos o tres cajas de regreso.

\- Ya decidiste que vas a hacer entonces? – Pregunto Freddy

\- No realmente… - Contesto volviendo a disfrutar de su bebida y tomándosela hasta el fondo – Tengo poco mas de una semana aun para decidir si la mantengo aquí o me la llevo. – Sonrio – De todos modos si la dejo, tendría que llevármela antes de que comience la guerra aquí.

\- Si… es algo que yo tambien tengo que discutir con Shaina… Tengo que preguntarle…. – Vio que Brian dejaba su vaso en la mesa mas cercana, palidecia y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza – Te encuentras bien?

\- Yo… no… - Tuvo que sujetarse de el para no caer – Amigo estoy… viendo doble….

Aime de reojo vio como Brian estaba a punto de caerse y corrió hacia el.

\- Brian! Que te pasa! – pregunto tratando de hacer que reaccionara – Freddy que le pasa?

La angustia en su voz era evidente. Con mucho trabajo y arrastrando las palabras, Brian le contesto:

\- No me siento… muy bien. Ire a… recostarme un… momento.

\- Freddy, me ayudas a subirlo? – pregunto Aime y Freddy asintió – Ven por aquí. Si nos vamos por la cocina no tendremos que pasar por donde esta toda la gente.

Se adelanto hacia la cocina para buscar mas ayuda. Freddy llego segundos después con Brian apenas caminando. Afortunadamente muchos de los invitados ya habían pasado a tomar sus asientos para ver el ballet, por lo que los pocos que se dieron cuenta, únicamente pensaron que estaba borracho. Uno de los mozos lo tomo del otro lado y ayudo a Freddy con Brian para subir por la escalera de servicio. Aime subio con el. Lo depositaron en su cama y Aime le quito los zapatos y desabrocho tanto el pantalón como la corbata. Agradecio la ayuda de ambos. El mozo se retiro pero Freddy no. Le estaba tomando sus signos vitales. El pulso lo tenia en extremo acelerado y Brian apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Tenemos que dejarlo descansar – Dijo Freddy – Vendre a verlo mas adelante.

\- Yo me quedare aquí junto a el – Dijo Aime firmemente.

\- No! – murmuro Brian semiinconciente – Baja… solo… necesito… mmm… dormir…

\- Debo estar aquí – Dijo Aime tercamente – No te quiero dejar solo.

\- Quiero… dormir… - contesto cada vez mas dormido – Freddy… llevatela.

Cayo en un profundo sueno. Freddy volvió a tomarle el pulso para horror de Aime… pero se tranquilizo cuando Freddy le dijo que su pulso se habia normalizado y tenia que dormir.

\- Ya lo escuchaste. Vamonos! Si despierta y te ve aquí me va a reganar. – Dijo Freddy jalándola hacia la salida.

\- Pero… - Comenzo a reclamar Aime mientras Freddy la sacaba de la habitación – seguro que estará bien?

\- Te prometo venir a checarlo muy seguido – Dijo Freddy – No es normal que esto le pasara pero tal vez se le bajo la presión o el azucar.

\- Seguro que es solo eso? – Pregunto Aime

\- Vamos anda! – insistió – Dejemoslo un momento y te mantendré al tanto.

\- Esta bien…

En cuanto entraron al salón las luces comenzaron a apagarse, por lo que ya no pudo ver la ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Rick. Su plan habia funcionado.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

Conciencia

En cuanto entraron al salón las luces comenzaron a apagarse, por lo que ya nadia pudo ver la ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Rick.

Comenzo el ballet y todos los ojos estaban puestos en las chicas que bailaban con tanta gracia, que Miriya juraba que no tocaban el suelo. Rick no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Ese era el ballet favorito de Lisa y lo tenia en DVD asi que se lo sabia de memoria. Lo que le interesaba era aquella figura de blanco que se veía triste. Arrugaba su programa de forma nerviosa y de vez en cuando volteaba la cabeza a la salida, como esperando ver aparecer a alguien. Otras veces sentía la Mirada de Rick y lo veía de reojo, pero no volteaba su cabeza. En cierto momento Aime se mordio los labios al estar concentrada en el ballet e hizo un gesto de impotencia. Como odiaba a ese maldito Duque de Albretch!

Cuando termino el ballet y los bailarines hicieron su reverencia, todos se levantaron a ovacionarlos. Aime iba a echarse a correr escaleras arriba, pero Freddy se lo impidió. El subiría a verlo y si la necesitaba ya la llamaría. Mientras debería quedarse abajo con los demás. Todos habían sido conmovidos por la hermosa interpretación de La bailarina que habia hecho de Giselle e incluso habia hecho llorar a Cammy y a Miriya para sorpresa de Max.

\- Estas bien querida? – pregunto Max con ternura. Pocas veces en 10 anios habia visto llorar a su esposa.

\- Si es solo… que es muy triste – Dijo Miriya abrazandolo – Aun después de muerta lo seguía amando.

\- Es cierto – Dijo Cammy – Aunque yo hubiera dejado que se pudriera en el infierno!

Miriya le sonrio pues estaba pensando en lo mismo.

\- Vamos chicas! Ya olvídenlo. Ya comenzó el siguiente intermezzo – Dijo Serena – vamos a bailar?

Todas asintieron. Rick entonces se dirigio a Aime.

\- Hola Bonita. Me acompañas por algo para tomar? – Dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Aime volteo hacia la salida y vio que Freddy aun no bajaba, asi que le tomo la palabra y fueron al salón adjunto. Se sirvieron dos refrescos y algunos canapes y esperaron cerca de la puerta. Freddy bajo unos minutos después sonriendo. Le dijo algo al oído a Aime que la tranquilizo e hizo que le volviera el alma al cuerpo. Asintio y su mirada cambio. Estaba mas relajada.

\- Todo bien? – Pregunto Rick

\- Si, ahora todo esta bien – Dijo Aime con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Me alegro. Ya sabes que no soy muy buen bailarin, pero… me concedes esta pieza? – Dijo Rick un poco timido

Aime lo vio por unos segundos. Esos francos ojos azules que la invitaban a hacer cosas que no debía… Aunque… solo era un baile… y la música era movida. Volteo y vio a todos sus amigos bailando o platicando con otras personas.

\- Porque no? Solo es un baile – Contesto Aime para jubilo de Rick, quien dejo sus vasos y platos en la mesa mas cercana y la condujo hacia la pista. Era un swing, asi que no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en bailar. Tampoco habia tiempo de platicar. Conforme pasaban los minutos y daban vueltas por la pista, Aime se divertia mas. Rick le saco mas de una sonrisa cuando la hizo girar.

Descansaron unos minutos frente a los bocadillos, donde tomaron una bebida y cuando comenzó un valz ella lo saco a el. Le tomo un poco de tiempo a el concentrarse en los pasos, pero una vez que lo hubo hecho todo fueron vueltas y vueltas. Max y Miriya seguían bailando y aprendiendo nuevos movimientos. Casi inmediatamente después, tocaron un rock&roll y Max le pidió permiso a Miriya para sacar a bailar a Cammy, lo que a Miriya no le hizo mucha gracia, pero habia prometido no volver a celar a Max con Cammy asi que palabra de Meltran era ley. Miriya entonces saco a bailar a Rick y Ryu pudo bailar con Aime, lo que ahora a Rick no le hizo gracia. Aime de nuevo reia mucho ya que Ryu bailaba muy bien ese tipo de baile debido a sus grandes habilidades físicas, y en algún momento incluso la habia levantado del suelo para dar un swing por arriba de su cabeza. Darien y Serena tambien estaban bailando y todos la estaban pasando muy bien. Unos minutos despues la segunda llamada para la opera los hizo salir del saloncito adjunto y pasar al salón.

Vaya que se alegraron todos. Estaban casi rendidos.

\- Que sigue ahora? – Pregunto Miriya a Cammy

\- Sigue el tercer y cuarto acto de la opera "Carmen" – Dijo Cammy – Dejame adivinar. No tienes ni idea jajaja

Miriya levanto los hombros dándole la razón.

\- La opera es una representación teatral-musical donde únicamente con cantos interpretan una historia. Carmen en particular esta ambientada en el siglo pasado y la protagoniza una bella gitana de temperamento fiero… Mas o menos como tu Miriya… y seduce al cabo Don Jose, que es un soldado inexperto…

\- Como mi Max!- palmeo emocionada Miriya

\- Hey! Yo no era ningún inexperto – reclamo Max de buena gana

\- Dejenme terminar – Dijo Cammy – Don Jose por amar a Carmen, se amotina y rechaza a su actual novia uniéndose a los rebeldes. Finalmente ella deja a Don Jose a pesar de todo esto y se fija en un torero llamado Escamillo. Cuando Don Jose lo sabe, los celos hacen que asesine a Carmen.

\- No creo que mi Max sea capaz de asesinarme solo por celos – Dijo Miriya confiada.

\- Solo intenta desafiarme Miri y ya lo sabremos. Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que me enfrentaste – dijo Max con voz de advertencia atrayendola posesivamente hacia el.

Miriya vio esa chispa de deseo en los ojos de Max y sonrio pero no dijo nada.

Rick aprovecho para acercarse a Aime.

\- Puedo… sentarme junto a ti? Esos dos ya comenzaron con sus cosas y no me van a dejar ver la obra. – Dijo Rick haciendo ojitos suplicantes.

Aime rio suavemente. Como podría decir que no a ese carita? Asintio y Rick se sento a su derecha entre Aime y Miriya. Si Freddy o Elaine lo notaron, no dijeron nada.

La opera habia sido fantástica y todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo al termino. Todos excepto Miriya quien estaba pensativa. De verdad los micronianos eran capaces de matar solamente por celos? Ese tipo de comportamiento era algo nuevo para ella. Los habia visto pelear por su planeta, por su hogar, por supervivencia, por venganza, por su honor… pero hasta ahora era la primera vez que veía o escuchaba que alguien mataba por puros y llanos celos. Acaso cuando Max le habia dicho que intentara desafiarlo era porque el tambien era capaz de matarla si ella se fuera con otro?

\- Miri te sientes bien – pregunto Serena – No es normal que no hables. Acaso no te gusto la opera?

\- Si Sere, gracias. – dijo Sonriendo – El tema me hizo pensar un poco… solo es eso. La música es muy dramática y yo no podría cantar nunca como ellos.

\- jajaja no creo que nadie aquí pueda – contesto Darien – Se necesitan muchos anios de estudio y tener una voz privilegiada.

\- y… se necesita estudiar para hacer una opera? – Pregunto Miriya

\- Bueno… pues…. No necesariamente – Contesto Darien – Solo tienes que tener una trama, personajes, los diálogos y ya que los tienes, contratas a un músico que te ayude a darle el sonido correcto a la letra de las canciones – Dijo Sonriendo – Hasta tu podrias hacer una! – Bromeo.

Todos los que estaban ahí rieron de la ocurrencia menos Miriya que estaba pensativa.

\- Entonces eso es lo que hare! – Dijo decidida – Voy a escribir una opera!

Max casi se atraganta con los bocadillos que estaba comiendo, para lo que Ryu y Rick le golpeaban la espalda sin dejar de reir.

Aime subio sin que se dieran cuenta. Necesitaba ver que Brian estuviera bien. Cuando llego a la habitación abrió la puerta y vio que Brian dormia tranquilo. Demasiado profundamente para su gusto. Se sento junto a el y no despertó. Le acaricio la cabeza y tampoco se movio. Lo único que le decía que estaba vivo era su respiración acompasada. Le dio un beso en la frente. Le murmuro un te amo y bajo de nuevo.

Rick ya la estaba esperando para bailar. Esta vez, ella no se hizo del rogar. Ya habia visto que Brian estaba bien y tranquilo. No tenia de que preocuparse.

En este bloque la orquesta estaba poniendo únicamente música lenta. Todos se pusieron a bailar ese ritmo lento y romántico. Rick entonces la tomo de la cintura con ambas manos y comenzó a disfrutarla como lo habia hecho la primera noche que bailaron juntos apoyando su frente en el hombro de Aime.. Ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos pero no tenia la cara volteando hacia el sino hacia un lado. Mas que nada estaba desconcertada. Si, esa electricidad entre ambos ahí estaba. Si, el estaba demostrando un poco mas de afecto que si fueran simplemente amigos. Si, ella sentía la respiración del el en su cuello y la estaba volviendo loca, pero… Ella no debería estar sintiendo eso, no era correcto.

Despues de varias piezas, la música se hizo mucho mas lenta, por lo que Aime decidio que mejor quería salir al jardín. Era menos peligroso para ella. A Rick no le importaba. Era estar a solas con ella lo que necesitaba y el jardín era tan bueno como la pista de baile.

Salieron y se sentaron en la banca frente al Salon. El aire de la noche la tranquilizo. Solo estaba imaginándose todas esas cosas. Rick solo la quería como su amiga.

Rick solo le tomo la mano y comenzó a platicarle como siempre de como se estaban divirtiendo en la fiesta y como Max y Miriya estaban muy agradecidos por haber venido. Su mirada y sonrisa era la que siempre tenia cuando hablaba con ella, mas sus manos no soltaban la suya. Ella podía sentir de nuevo la calidez de la piel de Rick y esos asombrosos ojos azules la estaban mirando…

\- Rick… podrias… traerme un refresco por favor? – dijo con trabajos para poder salir de ese hechizo en el que estaba – Hace mucho calor aquí.

\- Claro bonita. Esperame aquí. – Dijo Rick con una sonrisa regresando al salón adjunto.

Aime pudo al fin respirar con tranquilidad. La cercanía con Rick la estaba afectando de una manera cada vez mas extraña. No podía permitírselo. Pero una vocecita le decía que en si, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Asi estaba batallando consigo misma cuando Darien se acerco a ella.

\- Que estas haciendo? – pregunto

\- Estoy esperando a Roy que me fue a traer un refresco – contesto ella haciéndole una sena para que se sentara junto a ella.

\- Me refiero a que es lo que estas haciendo en general con Roy – Dijo Darien

\- Yo… no se de que hablas – contesto Aime asustada. Habia sido tan evidente?

\- Aime, no soy tonto. – Dijo Darien – Desde hoy en la mañana he puesto mas atención de lo normal a tu relación con el.

\- Donde esta Serena? Debe estarte buscando. – Dijo Aime tratando de zafarse de la conversación

\- Serena esta con Cammy y Miriya asi que no me cambies el tema – reprendio Darien – Ustedes dos se han estado coqueteando todo el tiempo que Brian no ha estado contigo. Eso es completamente inaceptable para mi.

\- Tu que tienes que ver con esto – Dijo Aime enojada – Ahora te manda Brian a cuidarme?

\- No. El parece no estar enterado aun, mas no dudes que si esto continua, Yo sere el primero en decírselo.

\- Darien! – dijo Aime indignada – Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo!

\- Tal vez tu no estas concientemente haciéndolo, pero le estas dando alas a Roy, cuando sabes bien que ya no estas en libertad de hacerlo. – Dijo Darien tranquilamente.

\- Que… que quieres decir? – Dijo Aime palideciendo un poco

\- Quiero decir esto – Saco la sortija del cuello de Aime que habia puesto de nuevo en su cadena – Lo vi a través de tu vestido esta mañana. No se cuando sucedió y ya tendrás tiempo de contármelo si quieres. Te hubiera apoyado si siguieras soltera, pero ahora, ya no. Para Brian tu eres su mundo, pero si el no lo es para ti, entonces divórciate e inténtalo con Roy. Aun estas a tiempo de hacerlo, pero no estes jugando con fuego, porque te puedes quemar. Si te vas a quedar con Brian, dile la verdad a Roy. No dejes que se ilusione mas tiempo contigo.

Aime estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Darien estaba siendo la voz de su conciencia que la estaba trayendo a la realidad. Darien la abrazo contra su pecho.

\- No te diría esto si no fuera tu amigo Aime. Te pido que lo medites y actues pronto. Recuerda lo que le paso a Carmen. Si crees que Brian no es capaz de matar… piénsalo dos veces. Un hombre despechado puede hacer hasta lo impensable.

Aime lo abrazo con fuerza. Ciertamente necesitaba oir todo eso de alguien imparcial para darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

\- Gracias Darien – Dijo – Te prometo resolver esto lo antes posible.

Darien asintió, la solto, le ayudo a limpiar su rímel con su pañuelo y le metio de nuevo su sortija debajo del escote.

Para cuando Rick regreso, Aime estaba sola viendo a las estrellas.

\- Aquí tienes tu refresco. Ya dieron la segunda llamada asi que debemos apresurarnos.

\- Gracias Rick. Entremos o Elaine se va a enojar. – Dijo Aime animada – Ya es el ultimo bloque antes de irnos a dormir y estoy bastante cansada.

Rick asintió y la escolto hacia su asiento. Se sentaron y escucharon con mucho animo el recital de piano. Aime estaba muy atenta, pero no lo estaba disfrutando. Algo habia pasado en su ausencia, pues Aime habia levantado un barrera invisible entre ellos dos.

Brian abrió los ojos cuando su alarma habia sonado a las 9 de la mañana. Sentia su cabeza pesada, como si tuviera algodón en su cabeza, la boca seca. Intento enderezarse, pero un ligero mareo lo hizo desistir. Que habia pasado? Acaso habia dormido durante toda la noche? Volteo al otro lado de su cama y sonrio. Aime habia ido a su cama a dormir. Parecia que se habia cambiado en su habitación y se habia metido a su cama en un ligero camisón de satin rosa. Estaba profundamente dormida y no sabia si debía despertarla para bajar a desayunar o no.

\- Como pude pasar tanto tiempo sin ti mi amor – dijo Rozando suavemente la mejilla de ella con el dorso de su mano. Ella no se despertó, mas con la voz adormilada que le decía que ni siquiera estaba conciente dijo:

\- Karl… no te vayas… no me dejes sola… por favor

(Karl?)

\- No papa… Karl no puede estar muerto! – Siguio susurrando dormida.

A Brian se le estrujo el corazón. Estaba teniendo algún recuerdo reprimido por medio de sus suenos?

\- Princesa, te prometo que ya no te voy a dejar nunca – le dijo llorando mientras la abrazaba y escondia su cara entre los cabellos de ella – Perdoname por favor.

Una sonrisa apareció en la hermosa cara de Aime, se acurruco con Brian y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida.

Dos horas después Aime abrió los ojos. Se estiro y vio que la cama estaba vacia. Que decepcion! Ella estaba segura de que Brian estaba junto a ella. Estaba sonando con una casa grande y hermosa en la campina inglesa donde vivirían felices los dos con espacio suficiente para que los niños jugaran. Se ruborizo. Ya estaba tan pronto pensando en tener familia? Era demasiado joven para eso!

Iba a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió y Brian entro con una charola llena de jugo, fruta, huevos con tocino y pan tostado.

\- Hola Princesa! Que bueno que ya despertaste.

Aime sonrio.

\- Que celebramos? Porque el desayuno en la cama? – pregunto contenta. No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que habia desayunado en la cama sin estar enferma.

\- Celebramos que cada dia que pasa te amo mas – dijo dándole un beso – Y que somos lo suficientemente flojos como para no bajar a tiempo.

Aime se rio.

\- Yo debería estarte atendiendo a ti. - Dijo emocionada mientras se colocaba en posición para que la mesita estuviera sobre sus piernas – Como te sientes hoy? Anoche me dejaste muy preocupada.

\- En realidad no se que sucedió – Dijo Brian poniéndole la bandeja en sus piernas y sentándose a su lado para desayunar con ella – Estaba bien un momento… y de repente ya no.

\- Tal vez debas dejar el alcohol al 100% amor – Dijo Aime mientras comia un poco de fruta – Freddy dijo que tal vez se te subio o bajo la presión, pero en cuanto te dormiste se te regularizo y prácticamente no despertaste.

\- Te dijo algo mas? – pregunto Brian extrañado

\- Algo que tenia que ver con las pupilas, no entendí muy bien. Tendras que preguntarle a Freddy. No me dejo estar aquí contigo porque tu dijiste que querias que bajara y te tiene mucho miedo! – Contesto Aime mientras tomaba su jugo

\- Si me tuviera tanto miedo, no haría llorar a Elaine – dijo sin pensar comiendo sus huevos con tocino y pensando… Tomo su celular, le mando un mensaje de texto a Freddy y espero pacientemente mientras desayunaba.

\- Como que la hizo llorar? Explicate. – Dijo Aime preocupada.

\- Pues, no se me todos los detalles, pero Elaine cree que cuando nosotros nos vayamos Freddy ya no vendrá a verla. Creo que Ella realmente lo ama pero no se lo ha dicho. – Dijo Brian tomando de su jugo – Pero creo que ya arreglaron ese problema, pues ambos se ven muy felices.

\- Brian… si Elaine ya sabe que nos casamos… y Freddy tambien… aun no podemos decírselo a nadie? – pregunto dejando a un lado su cereal.

\- Pues no es como que sea un secreto muy bien guardado Princesa, pero no quiero llamar la atención en estos días. Puedes decírselo a tus amigos mas cercanos si quieres. – Dijo Brian recibiendo el mensaje de texto que estaba esperando.

\- Ya no puedo comer mas – Dijo Aime – Que vamos a hacer hoy?

\- Según me dice Freddy, Los autos y el autobus están ya listos para salir. Solo están esperando a que los invitados estén listos. Saldran a las 12pm. Hoy harán una excursión por toda la ciudad. Y ya que tu y yo ya conocemos la ciudad… que tal si nos duchamos y nos quedamos todo el dia en la playa. Solos tu y yo – Dijo Abrazandola.

Aime aplaudio con emoción

\- Si! Tengo un bikini nuevo que quiero mostrarte – Dijo pícaramente

\- Ahhh… y… es muy pequeño? – Dijo Brian lascivamente mientras Aime se levantaba de la cama y se ponía su bata.

\- Eso… solo tu podras decidirlo – Dijo Aime coquetamente mientras abria la puerta de comunicación para desaparecer en su habitación.

\- Interesante… - pensó Brian mientras se metia a banar - Si es tan pequeño como el que tengo en foto será un dia muuuuuuuy agradable.

Sintio que se abrió la puerta del banio y para su sorpresa y alegria vio que Aime estaba metiéndose a banar con el.

Rick, Max y Mirilla ya estaban en el vestíbulo listos para la excursión de ese dia. Todos los demás ya estaban subiéndose al autobús y a los autos. Solo faltaban 4 personas entre ellos Cammy y Ryu y Brian y Aime.

\- Y bien Rick? Como te fue anoche? – Pregunto Max – Vi que casi toda la noche te la pasaste junto a Aime. Como van las cosas.

\- Pues a decir verdad no tengo idea Max – Respondio – Un momento estamos mas que bien, y otros ella esta distante, casi inalcanzable.

\- Esa historia me suena familiar – dijo Max guiñando un ojo – excepto que no se la pasan peleando.

\- Max… - interrumpio Miriya – Olvide mi sombrero. Me acompañas por el?

\- Claro mi amor – contesto Max – En un momento regresamos Rick.

\- Max! No se te olvide que los estoy esperando, para que no se te ocurran otras cosas – bromeo Rick.

Brian bajo las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo con instrucciones precisas de Aime de ir a la cocina a pedirle a Lois o a Marie que les prepararan una canasta con bocadillos para Picnic. Lo hizo y de regreso vio que Rick se encontraba en el vestíbulo solo. Supuso que los Sterling aun no bajaban. Vio que camino lentamente y se metio en el salón azul, por lo que sigilosamente lo siguió y mientras Rick le estaba dando la espalda, Brian lo agarro descuidado, le dio vuelta con rapidez tomándolo de la solapa de su playera tipo polo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que Rick cayera de espaldas.

Rick no reacciono a la agresión y solo comenzó a limpiarse el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por su labio.

Brian estaba echando lumbre por los ojos.

\- La próxima vez que me hagas una trastada como esta, no me voy a detener Hunter! Alejate de ella de una buena vez.!

Se dio la media vuelta y salio para subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Max y Mirilla ya venían bajando las escaleras.

\- Buenos días – dijeron ambos

\- Buenos días. Si buscan a Hunter esta en el salón azul – dijo secamente

Tanto Max como Miriya se apresuraron a llegar y vieron a un Rick carcajeándose con el labio hinchado y sangrando y una herida en la mejilla.

\- Pero que te paso? – Pregunto Miriya

\- Pague el precio por pasar una noche al lado de Aime – Dijo Rick sin dejar de reir haciendo que sus amigos creyeron que estaba verdaderamente loco.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Y bueno, ya estamos aquí. Las cosas se ponen cada vez mejor. Algunas me dicen que quieren mas detalles otras que menos unas que los deje rosa otras que les meta lemon… en fin… mientras nos decidimos, aquí va el siguiente capitulo. Por favor denme sus review._**

Capitulo 41

Cubetada de agua fria

Aime reia de felicidad mientras Brian la cargaba con todo y canasta de picnic para que sus sandalias no se llenaran de arena. Ademas, Brian le iba diciendo palabras dulces al oído que hacían sonrojar a Aime.

Desde esa mañana en que habían compartido algo tan intimo como la ducha Aime habia tomado una decisión, y esta habia sido la de honrar sus votos y ser la esposa de Brian en toda la extensión de la palabra, sin mas tabúes, ni coqueteos, ni errores de su parte. Despues de todo, llevaba ya mucho tiempo planeándolo y no porque hubiera llegado Rick iba a echar todo a perder.

Hasta ahora Brian era el marido perfecto. La trataba con amor, dulzura, respeto… para el, ella era su princesa y la trataba como tal. Que mas podía pedir? Y siempre podría contar con la amistad de Rick verdad?.

Llegaron al lugar designado para las sombrillas y los camastros de madera con cojines blancos frente al mar. Habia en si únicamente 3 sombrillas de tela y 6 camastros, pues no nunca se esperaba que hubiera mas gente, aunque en la bodega habia otro juego igual en caso necesario. Brian dejo que Aime depositara la canasta sobre uno de los camastros pero no la solto. Todo lo contrario, sin dejar que tocara el suelo abrazándola de la cintura comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Aime estaba respondiendo con esa misma pasión y ya habia enroscado sus piernas alrededor de el para mantenerlo mas cerca cuando escucharon risas y pequenos gritos provenientes de la sombrilla a su lado izquierdo. Los dos se detuvieron y voltearon hacia donde provenia el ruido. Ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta que no estaban solos.

Con una cara de resignación y complicidad, tuvo que bajarla y caminaron hacia alla para ver quien era. Debido a que del lugar donde estaban las sombrillas hacia la playa habia un pequeño declive, no supieron de quien se trataba sino hasta que estaban frente a ellos.

Eran Cammy y Ryu jugueteando en la arena como dos chiquillos. Ryu haciéndole cosquillas a Cammy como castigo por no adivinar la figura que dibujaba en la arena con una vara.

Aime le sonrio a Brian y le dijo:

\- Creo que nuestro destino es nunca estar solos

\- Pues tendremos que cambiar ese destino – Dijo Brian llevándola de la mano hasta su propia sombrilla

Brian se recostó en uno de los camastros de madera esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo

\- Que te parece si nos metemos al agua un rato? – Dijo Aime pasando su pierna por sobre Brian quedando hincada de rodillas sobre el camastro con las piernas de Brian entre las suyas. Este tuvo que tragar saliva repetidamente al ver que prácticamente ella estaba haciéndole un lap dance privado al quitarse su blusa muy despacio para dejarle ver la parte de arriba de su bikini que eran únicamente dos triángulos blancos unidos en el cuello y en la espalda con un monio.

\- Carajo! Es igual al de la foto que traigo en mi cartera – Penso Brian con entusiasmo.

Intento tocarla pero ella no se dejo. Lentamente desabrocho su ya de por si muy corto short de mezclilla dejando ver su marcado vientre y cuando vio que el ya no podía mas y la iba a alcanzar, de un salto salio del camastro, termino en segundos de quitarse el short y echándose a correr hacia el agua le grito:

\- A que no me alcanzas! – dijo dejando entrever por completo su bikini blanco que por la parte de atrás era únicamente un triangulo blanco perla atado a los lados por un liston del mismo material.

\- Ah no, a mi no me dejas asi – Grito Brian quitándose rápidamente su camisa y pantalón de manta para quedar con su traje de bano echándose a correr tras ella.

La alcanzo ya que estaban en el agua pero se siguieron correteando hasta que por los gritos de entusiasmo de ellos ahora fueron Cammy y Ryu quienes se acercaron.

\- Hola Chicos! – dijo Cammy desde la arena agitando sus dos brazos. Ambos voltearon pero Aime le tapo los ojos a Brian al ver que cuando alzo los brazos, la parte superior del bikini de Cammy casi se sale de su lugar. Y no era para menos. El bikini naranja que la rubia traía estaba hecho de manera que solo los dioses sabian como hacia para no moverse o caerse. Era una simple tira de likra es tan solo tres o cuatro dedos de ancho a todo lo ancho desde el frente a la espalda, adornando el medio con una argolla dorada. No habia tirantes ni nada que lo sostuviera. Un paso en falso y todos sus atributos saldrían a la luz.

\- Cammy por Dios! Ponte algo! – dijo Aime mientras hacia que Brian se diera la vuelta

\- Puritana! – dijo Cammy poniéndose sobre la parte de arriba la blusa de Aime quien suspirando aliviada pudo sacar a Brian del agua y dirigirlo hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

Brian sonreía. Al menos ese aspecto de su querida Lisa no habia cambiado. Siempre que veía a una chica demasiado destapada corria a taparle los ojos y el hacia como que no habia visto nada para no hacerla enojar.

Llegaron a la sombrilla y Aime les pregunto.

\- Que estaban haciendo?

\- Cammy acaba de retarme a que no puedo hacer cualquier figura que ella quiera – Dijo Ryu – venia a preguntarte si tienes algo asi como cubetas y palas para playa

\- Si hay en el shed del jardinero…. Ya se! – grito Aime – hagamos un concurso a ver que pareja hace la figura mas complicada!

\- Si! Me parece una excelente idea. Asi matamos dos pajaros de un tiro – Dijo Cammy – probaremos si Ryu es tan bueno como dice.

\- De acuerdo Cammy pero necesitare un incentivo – Replico Ryu

\- Como que un incentivo – Pregunto Cammy

\- Que me daras si nosotros ganamos? – Dijo Ryu sonriendo

\- Lo que tu quieras! Solo gana! – Dijo Cammy sin pensar

Los ojos de Ryu brillaron pero Aime lo bajo de su nube.

\- Dudo mucho que te de lo que estas pensando, pero será divertido intentar ganar.

\- Entonces supongo que tendremos que ir a buscar los implementos verdad? – pregunto Brian a Ryu.

Este asintió y ambos se fueron platicando.

\- Aquí esperaremos su regreso chicos – dijo Aime lanzándoles un beso

Cammy se sento en el camastro junto a Aime y bajo sus lentes obscuros que estaba usando de diadema.

\- Y ustedes dos que se traen que andan tan acaramelados? – Pregunto Aime tambien colocándose sus lentes y poniéndose un poco de bloqueador solar en spray.

Las mejillas de Cammy se tiñeron de rubor

\- Solo nos estamos conociendo en un plano mas… "cercano" – contesto – Y dime, ya se siente mejor Brian? Note que no estaba bien cuando lo sacaste junto con Freddy y que ya no bajo en toda la noche.

\- Si, ya esta bien – dijo Aime tranquilamente – Creo que solo fue el Whiskey de anoche el que no le sento muy bien.

\- y dime… ya fijaron fecha de su boda?

Ahora fue el turno de Aime de ruborizarse y voltear hacia otro lado.

\- Que? Dije algo malo? – pregunto Cammy.

Aime con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja volteo y le pregunto susurrando:

\- Te digo un megasecreto?

\- Me encantan los secretos… anda dime!

\- El y yo… nos casamos en secreto el martes pasado!

Cammy lanzo una exclamación de asombro y se puso de pie:

\- Queeee? Como? Cuando? Donde? Porque no me invitaron? – comenzó a gritar Cammy

Aime procedio a relatarle todo desde que habia bailado con Roy hasta su boda con Brian.

\- Oh cielos! Es lo mas romántico y emocionante que he oído en mucho tiempo! Me hubiera encantado diseñarte el mas fabuloso vestido de bodas con el que pudieras casarte! – dijo Cammy en tono de decepcion.

\- Pues todavía puedes hacerlo – Le dijo Aime – Me case por la Iglesia Anglicana, pero me gustaría tambien hacerlo por la católica.

Cammy palmoteo de entusiasmo.

\- Si! Escoge la Catedral de Westminster y te aseguro que ni Lady Di habrá tenido tan fabuloso vestido.

\- Y quien dijo que tenia que casarme en Inglaterra. Puedo casarme en Notre Dame en Paris, o no?

\- Y quien seria tu paje? El Jorobado Cuasimodo? – bromeo Cammy

Ambas se rieron de sus ocurrencias hasta que Cammy pregunto:

\- Y porque decidieron mantenerlo en secreto?

\- Lo discutimos, y no queremos opacarle a Shaina su fiesta con la noticia. Haremos el anuncio al final de esta semana – dijo Aime con entusiasmo

Cammy lo medito un momento

\- Tal vez hasta sea mejor. Imaginate a 500 personas felicitándote cuando estas en plena luna de miel. Y a propósito dime…. Es bueno?

\- Cammy! Que clase de preguntas haces – Dijo Aime volteándose para que su amiga no viera lo roja que estaba.

\- Oh vamos! Porque nadie me quiere decir nada. Tu y Shaina se guardan los sucios detalles para si mismas y no me dejan siquiera fantasear. – Dijo Cammy haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

\- Y para que quieres fantasear si ahí tienes a Ryu? – Pregunto Aime tratando de cambiar el tema

Cammy se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

\- No es lo mismo. – dijo – El quiere una relación seria y ya esta pensando en el futuro, y yo aun no pudo verlo de esa manera.

\- Porque no? – pregunto Aime curiosa

\- Por todas las locuras que hice en el pasado – Dijo Cammy tranquilamente – El posiblemente no sabe ni la mitad de lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir. Dice que no le importa, pero eso es porque cree que no recuerdo nada. Estoy segura de que si se le ocurre ver mi expediente, se ira de inmediato. No quiero involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien que yo se que puede irse de mi lado en cualquier momento.

\- Oh vamos Cammy! Y… si tu expediente desapareciera… podrias intentar ser feliz con el? – Pregunto Aime interesada en el tema.

\- Bueno, bueno. Dije "expediente" en singular para evitar mencionar todos y cada uno de los que tengo. Al menos un expediente en todas las agencias de inteligencia del primer mundo sin contar la Interpol y las agencias secretas.- Aclaro.

Aime se quedo pensando unos segundos.

\- Pero… si todos esos expedientes no existieran…

\- Supongo que podría darme una oportunidad con el – Dijo Cammy reflexiva – Pero solo es una fantasia.

Aime busco algo en el bolsillo de su short. Era su reloj. Toco la pantalla que se volvió una pantalla liquida tipo touch donde ella tecleo algunos comandos. Cammy la veía fascinada. Que tipo de reloj era ese y por que ella no tenia uno igual?

\- Listo! – Dijo Aime – Ahora a esperar la respuesta

\- Que se supone que hiciste? – pregunto Cammy intrigada

\- Acabo de hacer la solicitud a la computadora de borrar cualquier registro tuyo que no sea tu partida de nacimiento y estudios. Cualquier expediente que hable de ti, será borrado. – Dijo Aime sonriendo

\- Eso no es posible, nadie puede hacerlo. Ni siquiera Shaina puede! - dijo Cammy incrédula

\- Acaso se lo preguntaste? – dijo Aime en tono petulante. Cammy seguía sin decir palabra. – Tengo entendido que Shaina rompió la ley por ti una vez, que te hace pensar que no lo haría de nuevo.

\- Pero… pero…

\- En fin, mi petición fue hecha – dijo Aime volteándose para que el sol le diera en la espalda – Solo ella podrá decidir si lo quiere hacer o no.

Cammy iba a comenzar un alegato cuando a lo lejos se veía una silueta masculina venir hacia ellas. Al principio creyeron que era Brian o Ryu que regresaban del shed, pero cuando estaba suficientemente cerca se dieron cuenta que era Rick, vestido con unos jeans y una sudadera gris, que habia tenido que colocarse después de que su playera tipo Polo se manchara de sangre.

Cammy se tapo la boca y nariz con ambas manos en una expresión de incredulidad. Volteo a ver a Aime quien ya se habia levantado y tenia el ceno fruncido y los punos cerrados.

\- Por Dios Roy! Que te paso? – Pregunto Cammy viendo la mejilla hinchada que ya habia comenzado a ponerse morado y el labio hinchado y partido.

\- Tuve un… ligero accidente en el Salon azul – contesto Rick mirando apenado a Aime. Estaba seguro que para entonces ya estaría al tanto de lo que le habia hecho a Brian la noche anterior – Perdimos el autobús por mi culpa y Miriya quería ir a esa excursión. Seria posible que me prestaran uno de los autos de Elaine para alcanzarlos? Te prometo que lo cuidaremos mucho – Dijo dirigiéndose a Aime.

Aime se le quedo viendo fijamente. Al final dijo:

\- Cammy, podrias hacerme el gran favor de ir a la cocina y tomar las llaves del auto amarillo de cuatro plazas por favor y traérselas a Roy? Y asegúrate que esos dos no regresen antes que tu.

\- Cla-Claro… - Dijo Cammy poniéndose sus sandalias saliendo inmediatamente de ahí. Parecia que esos dos tenían mucho que decirse.

\- Por Dios Brian! No puedes ir por el mundo golpeando a todo el que se me acerca! – Le Reclamo Aime enojada cuando con el pretexto de ir por agua en la cubeta, se habían quedado solos.

\- Y como sabes que fui yo? – Pregunto Brian tranquilamente.

\- Le dejaste la marca de tu anillo en la mejilla! Acaso me crees estúpida? – pregunto Aime con furia.

Brian bajo la mirada a su anillo de oro con el sello de su familia, después la volteo a ver y no pudo quedarse callado.

\- Estoy pensando que tal vez hubieras preferido que me hubiera muerto como seguramente era su intención… o tal vez incluso estaban de acuerdo.

\- De que diantres estas hablando? – Pregunto Aime

\- Acaso no te dijo que anoche me drogo y el estúpido casi me mata de un infarto? - pregunto enojado - Solo vino a chillarte como mariquita, pero no te dijo toda la historia verdad? De no haber sido por Freddy en este momento estarías muy feliz con el, celebrando mi funeral!

\- No seas ridículo, El no seria capaz…! - Dijo Aime con fastidio.

\- Estas segura? – Dijo Brian mostrándole el mensaje de texto que Freddy le habia enviado a su celular en la mañana:

 ** _B 11:13 am: Morning F.! Q quizo decir A. Cuando l dijiste algo d mis pupilas anoche :)_**

 **** ** _F 11:20 am: Pupilas dilatadas, HBP, sueno. Dx: Droga+whiskey= casi infarto. :(_**

 **** ** _B 11:25 am: Quien?_**

 **** ** _F 11:31 am: R fue el unico beneficiado. Toda la noche c/ella. B.C._**

 **** ** _B 11:37 am: WTF!_**

 **** ** _F 11:39 am: T dejo. Vamos d excursión cd 1200. Casi listos. CUL8R_**

Aime no podía creerlo. Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. De verdad eso es lo que habia sucedido? Habia estado a punto de perder a Brian por culpa de Rick?

Brian le quito el celular de la mano y lo guardo en la bolsa de su traje de bano.

\- Siempre piensas lo peor de mi antes que de el – Dijo con voz triste yendo al mar a llenar el cubo y regreso yendo directamente hacia donde estaba Cammy y Ryu quienes desde luego estaban en silencio escuchando la pelea fingiendo hacer una pila de arena. Aime lo siguió y lo abrazo por detrás escondiendo su cara en la espalda de el.

\- Perdoname por favor – Le susurro ella a el - Yo… ya hable con el. Me aseguro que no tendras mas problemas al respecto.

\- Yo no confiaría en su palabra – Dijo Brian aun dolido

\- Pero confias en la mia verdad? – Pregunto Aime con voz esperanzada.

Brian se volteo y la miro antes de abrazarla con ternura.

\- A ti te confio hasta mi vida si asi me lo pides – contesto levantándole la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. Poso sus labios sobre los de ella y su beso fue tan tierno y lleno de tanto amor, que Aime no pudo reprimir sus lagrimas.

Se separo de ella y se las limpio con los pulgares sin quitar las manos de su rostro. Ella sonrio levemente.

\- Brian, Roy es uno de mis invitados. Permiteme atenderlo como tal hasta que termine la fiesta. Sin pleitos, sin celos, sin golpes. – lanzo un suspiro – Y una vez que concluya, te doy mi palabra de honor, de que no volveré a verlo.

Brian la miro por un momento y sonrio:

\- Muy Bien. Tu ganas de nuevo – dijo – Pero sin abusar en tus atenciones y en tu contacto con el. – Si decides romper tu palabra, siempre puedo traer pedir a Sunrei que me presente a una de sus amigas para que me haga compañía en uno de esos fabuloso trajes chinos rojos mientras te entretienes con tu "amiguito". – Bromeo – Ya veremos quien se molesta mas y sale perdiendo.

Por toda respuesta, Aime tomo aire, agarro la cubeta que Brian habia llenado con agua y termino vaciandosela en la cabeza, provocando que Brian comenzara a corretearla por toda la playa para vengarse.

Rick Hunter caminaba por entre la multitud del mercado popular junto a Max y Miriya absorto en sus propios pensamientos, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

 _Flashback_

 _Aime estaba completamente fuera de si. Habia adivinado que el causante de esos golpes en la cara de Rick, habia sido Brian._

 _\- Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por esto Rick – Dijo levantándose de su asiento con un tono preocupado y sin poder verlo a los ojos. Habia sido su culpa por seguirle el juego en sus coqueteos. Llevo una mano a la cara de el para comprobar que los golpes eran reales y al tocarlo Rick lanzo una ligera exclamación de dolor. – Te duele mucho?_

 _Rick estaba totalmente embobado viendo a Aime que simplemente alcanzo a decir un sencillo "no mucho". Rick no alcanzo a ver sus ojos, pues los cubrían sus lentes obscuros._

 _\- Cierra los ojos Rick – dijo mientras este la obedecia sin chistar. Una luz verde salio de la mano de Aime aliviando casi inmediatamente el dolor._

 _\- Como hiciste eso? – Pregunto Asombrado tocándose la cara. Lo hinchado ahí estaba y el labio partido tambien, pero ya no habia dolor._

 _\- Eso no es importante – Contesto Aime volviendo a sentarse – Que fue lo que le hiciste para que reaccionara asi? A el no le gusta la violencia!_

 _\- Pues tal vez no lo conoces tan bien como tu crees – dijo Rick sentándose frente a ella_

 _\- Sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho, prométeme que no lo vas a volver a hacer – pidió Aime_

 _\- No puedo – contesto_

 _\- Porque no? – Pregunto Aime cruzándose de brazos_

 _\- Porque lo hice para poder estar contigo, y no me arrepiento – Dijo Rick sonriendo._

 _Aime apretó los labios. Darien estaba en lo cierto. Si no paraba esto se iban a terminar matando._

 _\- Rick…. Creo que es tiempo que tu y yo aclaremos ciertas cosas. – dijo viendo el suelo – Brian y yo… estamos juntos desde hace mucho. El me ama y yo lo amo tambien. Cualquier comportamiento mio que haya podido ser… malinterpretado… me gustaría aclararlo aquí y ahora._

 _Rick se atrevio a sentarse junto a ella._

 _\- Que es lo que he malinterpretado? Que cuando estamos cerca el mundo se detiene? Que mi corazón últimamente solo late por ti? O que me cuesta respirar cuando tu aroma llega a mi?_

 _\- Basta! No sigas… No es correcto! – Dijo levantándose quitándose los lentes y poniéndoselos de diadema._

 _\- Porque no? – toco el turno a Rick de preguntar sin levantarse de su asiento._

 _Aime camino unos pasos hacia el agua y regreso. Se hinco frente a Rick y le tomo ambas manos._

 _\- Rick… Brian y yo nos casamos hace una semana._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Rick recordó estas palabras y se puso a hacer tal berrinche, que comenzó a maldecir y dar patadas a lo estúpido.

\- Maldito! Maldito! Mil veces Maldito! – Grito al mismo tiempo que pateaba lo primero que encontró, dando con el poste de un puesto que contenia alfarería, haciendo que un gran y costoso jarrón cayera estrepitosamente y se hiciera anicos.

Tanto Max como Miriya regresaron hasta donde estaba Rick, que se habia quedado atrás, mientras ya los dueños del puesto reclamaban su pago a gritos levantando los brazos con el puno cerrado. Rick comenzó a disculparse, pero no traía su cartera y no se daba a entender con los hombres debido al idioma. Max y Mirilla tambien intentaron darse a entender, y a cada minuto se reunia mas gente en el borlote.

\- Max! Y si mejor me voy a buscar a Elaine? Debe andar por aquí, ella nos puede ayudar – Dijo Mirilla tratando de no golpear a nadie antes de tiempo

Como por arte de magia todos los que habían comenzado a gritarles se callaron. El que parecía ser el líder pregunto:

\- Elaine? Elaine Wick?

\- Si! Ella misma, la conoce? – Pregunto Max

\- Ustedes son invitados Elaine Wick? – volvió a preguntar

\- Opa! – Grito con otras cien voces gritando lo mismo, espantando a Miriya.

\- Que esta pasando aquí? – Pregunto Finalmente Rick

El jefe de los comerciantes lanzo una carcajada y les dio la bienvenida con un abrazo:

\- Ustedes no necesitan dinero. Por ordenes de la señorita Elaine, solo firmen con su nombre cuanta nota les presenten por las cosas que compren y ella cubrirá el monto.

Los ojitos de MIriya brillaron:

\- Vamos Max! Tenemos muchos recuerdos que comprar – dijo jalándolo hacia los puestos mientras Rick firmaba la factura que le presentaron por el jarrón y el dueño bailoteaba de gusto.

\- No se porque presiento que van a inflar los precios – Penso Rick mientras alcanzaba tranquilamente a Max.

Mientras Miriya estaba como loca comprando cosas en los diferentes puestos, Max se fue quedando atrás para que Rick lo alcanzara.

No tardo mucho en hacerlo.

\- Rick, que tienes? Te noto muy raro. – dijo Max – Primero estas muy callado todo el trayecto hasta aca y ahora pateas un puesto y casi nos pones en peligro. Que te sucede hermano?

\- Lo siento Max, patee lo primero que habia no me di cuenta de lo que era – Dijo Rick – Estoy… no se como estoy… llamale enojado… frustrado… no se!

\- Porque? Que paso antes de venir para aca? - pregunto Max echándole un ojo a Miriya, pues ya varios jóvenes la veian con curiosidad. No estaban acostumbrados a ver a una mujer tan linda.

\- Prometeme que no le vas a decir nada a Miri- pidió. Max asintió. -El maldito River se caso con Aime hace varios días y estoy que me llevan los diez mil diablos!

\- Estas seguro de eso? – Pregunto Max comprendiendo porque su amigo estaba de ese humor

\- Ella misma me lo dijo antes de darme las llaves del auto! – dijo – Ese maldito lo hizo adrede!

\- Calmate Rick. Que quieres que hagamos? Nos regresamos al SDF-3? – Pregunto Max

Rick negó con la cabeza

\- Los tres necesitamos unas vacaciones y solo queda una semana de fiesta. Seguiremos aquí hasta el final y después será todo…

Miriya interrumpio la conversación, pues habia visto a Elaine con el grupo del otro lado de la calle, por lo que los tres decidieron unírsele para aprender un poco mas de la cultura de esa ciudad.


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

Chicago Night

Todos estaban muy emocionados con esa noche. Era el cumpleaños del anfitrión y la noche anterior, habia pedido que si querían hacerle un regalo, hicieran alguna donación en su nombre a alguna institución benefia y le trajeran el sobre con el recibo, lo que hizo que ganara muchos puntos con muchos de ellos. Desde el principio, se habia decidido que esa noche seria del tema Chicago en la época de la prohibición, por lo que los chicos traían trajes y sombrero estilo Al Capone.

Las chicas estaban listas para bajar. Cammy se habia basado en los vestidos de las películas de Katherine Hepburn para elaborar los vestidos que utilizarían las 5, pero, debido al ultimo problema que habia tenido Shaina al ponerse un vestido no apto para la tranquilidad del corazón de Freddy, le dieron a escoger primero. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Ya le habia echado el ojo a un traje de rojo de organza estilo straple con varias capas drapeadas en el busto en forma de pico, cintura desde debajo del busto con drapeado horizontal y falda de olanes muy angostos larga de atrás y un poco mas corta de adelante con una abertura en la pierna izquierda que solo llegaba a la rodilla. Nadie podría decir que ese vestido mostraba nada que no tuviera que mostrar. Por sobre el vestido, una aplicación dorada en forma de una cobra subia desde la apertura en su pierna hasta su seno derecho. Lo habia combinado con unos zapatos rojos de hebilla y un adorno para el cabello de los anios 20 dorado con flequillos. Esta vez no dejo lacio su cabello, sino que dejo que Lois lo enchinara con las tenazas.

Las otras cuatro chicas suspiraron al verla incluyendo Miriya. Si bien el rojo era su color favorito, el modelo no le habia fascinado, por lo que agradeció que pudiera escoger otro. En su lugar y por primera vez, habia escogido un vestido palo de rosa. Porque no? Estaba ahí para hacer cosas nuevas verdad? El vestido de suave satin le impedia usar nada de ropa interior sin que se notara, por lo que con su practicidad Meltran, se desnudo completamente delante de todas para ponérselo. Todas tuvieron que bajar la mirada o ponerse a hacer otra cosa para no sentirse intimidadas por la naturalidad con la que Miriya se desvistió. Sin embargo fue lo correcto. El vestido estaba confeccionado en seis piezas unidas, con el escote en V, sin manga y con terminado en campana. Se utilizaría con una chalina de Guipiur en color blanco y unos zapatos sencillos. Su cabello desentonaba un poco, por lo que se le ofrecio que usara una peluca de estilo 20's en color negro con una banda de terciopelo negro y una pluma rosa que le dieron el look perfecto. Miriya estaba mas que feliz y le dio una idea para bromear con Max.

Cammy utilizo un sencillo vestido azul cielo de shantung con media manga y cuello redondo hasta las rodillas recubierta de encaje únicamente hasta debajo de la cadera y flecos de canutillo hasta donde terminaba la bastilla. Se deshizo sus trenzas y utilizo una peluca rubia corta ondulada. Para Serena el vestido blanco con negro fue perfecto. Tambien Straple pero de algodón blanco con aplicaciones negras, le llegaba al frente hasta los tobillos y por atrás tenia un pequeño polizon. Debajo del busto una banda de terciopelo negro y el cabello en un chongo "a la Hepburn".

El Vestido de Aime era, a gusto de todas, un poco demasiado conservador. A ella no le importaba. De hecho, tal vez era lo mejor después de un dia bastante difícil. Cuello alto, manga larga, falda larga, en color amarillo paja de raso y olanes de gasa del mismo tono a partir de las rodillas. Era hermoso en su simplicidad, mas a todas se les hizo un poco raro que lo eligiera. Obviamente la única que sabia la razón era Cammy pues estuvo presente durante toda su discusión con Brian horas antes. Se hizo un sencillo chongo y adorno con una banda de perlas que contrastaba con su cabello rojo.

Shaina como siempre bajo primero y vio un brillo de admiración y una sonrisa de aprobación de Freddy. Le extendió la mano, Freddy se la beso con reverencia y se acercaron a la puerta para recibir a los invitados.

Aime, Serena y Cammy bajaron las escaleras y Brian, Ryu y Darien ya las esperaban felices de estar con mujeres tan hermosas. Sin embargo Miriya no venia con ellas. Max se estaba poniendo ansioso mientras que Rick solo suspiraba al ver pasar a Aime. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una música tranquila y Miriya seguía sin bajar. Una hermosa morena saco a bailar a Max, quien no sabia si decir que si o que no, pero Rick le dijo que el entretuviera a esa dama y le avisaría cuando bajara Miriya.

\- Hijo de &^% andas de alcahuete de Max! – Penso Miriya mientras lo jalaba a la pista. – ya me las pagaras.

Tomo a Max del cuello y lo atrajo hacia si para bailar mas pegado, lo cual lo incomodo un poco hasta que aspiro su perfume. Esa hermosa y seductora morena era su esposa queriendo jugarle una broma!… pues el le seguiría el juego…

Del otro lado del salón, ya muchos de los invitados habían llegado. Cada familia o pareja, depositaba en una urna el sobre que Freddy les habia pedido como regalo de cumpleaños, lo felicitaban con un abrazo y pasaban al salón. Freddy y Shaina sonreían y se mantenían agarrados de la mano mientras no tuvieran que saludar a nadie. Saori llego con Seiya como pareja de nuevo junto con los otros cinco caballeros de bronce y dos caballeros dorados: Camus y Milo. Seiya le sonrio al saludarla pero se veía cansado, diferente. Ciertamente Shaina se preocupo al verlo. No parecía estar en condiciones de estar ahí, e internamente maldijo a Saori por obligarlo a ir. Despues de Saori y para evitar problemas posteriores, pasaron los dorados y al final los de bronce de los cuales el único que no traía pareja era Ikki pues Esmeralda seguía siendo invitada de la casa. Al menos por el momento.

Freddy no vio con buenos ojos que Milo hubiera regresado a esa casa al menos en ese dia en especial, pero dado que varias chicas estaban sin pareja casi rogo que se fijara en una de ellas y dejara en paz a Shaina. Ciertamente Shaina esta vez no hizo nada que provocara enojo en Freddy y al parecer Milo habia sido reprendido la ultima vez pues tampoco hizo nada, al menos no todavía.

Debido a que parte del tema era la prohibicion del alcohol, las bebidas mas fuertes que habia ahí eran cocteles sin alcohol como Pina Colada, Medias de Seda o Shirley Temples, pero por lo mismo, si alguno de los invitados traía alguna petaca entre sus ropas, no seria mal visto, sino como parte del tema.

Las dos orquestas contratadas para esa noche que se alternaban para tocar Charleston, blues, jazz, foxtrot y valses aunque si por alguna razón uno de los invitados les hacia una petición, lo concedían.

A la mitad de la noche el Happy Birthday comenzó a tocar y un gran pastel de fondant azul marino con blanco adornado con perlas comestibles doradas de vainilla con relleno de fresas con crema, fue repartido entre todos los invitados. Freddy estaba algo ocupado con las felicitaciones y Shaina, aunque intento de todas las formas posibles, en cierto momento de la noche se separo de el unos minutos. Incluso tuvo oportunidad de hablar y bailar con Camus, quien la miraba bastante intrigado. Quien en el santuario le habia hablado de unos hermosos ojos verdes con cara angelical?

Todo parecía paz y tranquilidad hasta cerca de la una de la mañana cuando aparentemente alguien pidió que tocaran un tango y Milo sonrio. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. La orquesta comenzó a tocar La Cumparsita.

Tomando totalmente desprevenida a Shaina y separándola de todos sus amigos, la jalo hacia la pista, la tomo de la cintura, hizo que ella se pusiera en posición y comenzó a bailar con ella. Todos los demás invitados se hicieron a un lado dejándolos bailar a solas.

Shaina estaba entre preocupada y enojada con Milo.

\- Diablos! Si le hago un desaire delante de todos, me perjudico; Si no lo hago Freddy se volverá a enojar conmigo… que hago? – Penso desesperada volteando a ver a Freddy y aunque el la miro de reojo, la dejo seguir, pues se encontraba platicando con alguien importante.

Poco a poco la música se hizo mas y mas sensual, a lo que Shaina trataba de no responder las provocaciones de su compañero para hacerla bailar a su ritmo, pero hábilmente Milo la obligaba a seguirle el juego. En cierto momento, las unas de Shaina regresaron a su estado original de Shaina y para vengarse un poco de el, comenzó a clavárselas a Milo en la espalda. Esto lo desconcertó un poco, pero con lo sadomasoquista que era, resulto todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba: lo estaba disfrutando.

La música llego a un estado de climax en la que Milo tenia su mano en la pierna de Shaina, y fue cuando esta sintió que la jalaban fuertemente desde su brazo izquierdo haciéndola girar hacia otros brazos. Dios! Freddy se habia quitado el saco, pero aun con el sombrero y la corbata sin nudo se veía tan sexy! Y la estaba prácticamente arrebatando de los brazos de Milo!. Shaina no sabia si estaba sorprendida, feliz, asustada o las tres al mismo tiempo. Si Milo era bastante sensual al bailar, como Shaina describia el baile de Freddy era totalmente erotico. Sentia que estaba prácticamente seduciéndola en esa pista delante de todos, pero Milo aun no se habia retirado de la pista. Solo estaba esperando para atacar de nuevo con esa mirada impasiva y esa sonrisa confiada que lo hacia tan temible enemigo. En una de las vueltas que Shaina hizo a ciegas, Milo prácticamente corrió y se deslizo en sus zapatos para quitar a Shaina del contacto con Freddy. Esa era una batalla declarada y ella estaba quedando en el medio!. La orquesta estaba tan fascinada con el baile, que el director decidio que los últimos acordes de la cumparsita dieran pie a otro tango: Pasion de Arrabal, que les dio la oportunidad a los tres protagonistas de lucirse y seguir arrebatándose a Shaina a voluntad dentro del Baile. Ella bailaba con Milo de una forma obligatoria, y con Freddy con toda la pasión que podía.

Finalmente y para tranquilidad de todos los que comprendían lo que estaba pasando, la musica termino y ella quedo en brazos de Freddy. Le habia ganado a Milo quien sonria satisfecho por la "pelea" que acababa de sostener. Los tres salieron juntos de la pista bajo la lluvia de aplausos de los invitados y juntos se acercaron a la mesa de bocadillos a tomar una bebida.

\- Eso es lo mas emocionante que he hecho en mucho tiempo – Dijo Milo a Shaina besándole la mano caballerosamente. – Gracias

\- Bailas muy bien Milo – Dijo Shaina – Pero Freddy baila mucho mejor.

\- Ciertamente el baile no es mi fuerte, pero supongo que no se me dara la oportunidad de mostrarte esa actividad en la que si lo soy – dijo Milo directamente viendo a Freddy

\- Lo lamento Milo, pero nunca estaría de acuerdo en que mi "esposa" compartiera esa actividad que no fuera yo – Dijo Freddy con una franca sonrisa

\- Esposa? – Pregunto Milo sintiendo que Camus se acercaba a donde estaba. Si escuchaba esa conversación iba a tener problemas. Ya seguramente Saori lo habia mandado específicamente para traerlo de vuelta donde ella pudiera controlarlo y que no causara problemas – Vaya, tenia entendido que Elaine era soltera – Volteo a verla para confirmarlo.

Freddy tambien volteo a verla y con la mirada le dijo "o lo confirmas o lo refutas".

Shaina no tenia opción.

\- Si… yo… soy su esposa – Dijo suavemente con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba

Camus llego a donde estaban y Milo se disculpo con Freddy y le dijo que de todos modos quedarían como amigos. Cualquier hombre que lo desafiara y le ganara se merecia ese honor. Freddy sonrio y le dio la mano en señal de paz. Milo y Camus fueron a donde los demás de su grupo estaban y una voz bastante conocida por Shaina la hizo voltear.

\- Vaya vaya nina, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. – Dijo Isabel II quien estaba acompañada de Sir Edward McCombs

\- Madrina! No crei que hubieras visto el espectáculo – Dijo Shaina sonrojándose esperando la reprimenda real.

\- Oh no querida! Eso no me sorprende. Los jóvenes siempre andan dando esa clase de espectáculos. Me referia a lo de tu boda.

\- Mi… mi boda? – pregunto sorprendida

Sir Edward le tomo ambas manos y se las beso en señal de respeto.

\- A decir verdad hacia ya muchos anios que no me tocaba ser el testigo de un matrimonio por derecho consuetudinario y mucho menos de alguien de sangre noble pero será un honor dar parte Milady.

Freddy tambien se habia quedado mudo. No estaba entendiendo nada.

\- Madrina, creo que están equivocados. No ha habido ninguna boda aquí. – Dijo Shaina asustada

\- Oh si que la hubo nina. Charles, Edward y yo estamos de testigos. Para alguien tan lista como tu, pareces no estar al tanto de las mismas leyes que te rigen. Dile Charles – Dijo codeando a su esposo

\- Es cierto – dijo en el mismo tono aburrido de siempre – Acabas de casarte por las leyes escocesas que te rigen por el simple hecho de ser hija de tu madre. Felicidades.

Shaina volteo a ver a Freddy que continuaba con la misma cara de "no se que esta pasando aquí" murmuro un "Con permiso" y casi corrió hacia el único lugar de la casa donde se sentía segura: Su habitación.

Freddy tardo un poco mas en reaccionar.

\- Anda Frederick, ve con ella y hazle entender. Ambos tienen mi bendición y… Feliz Cumpleanos! – Dijo Isabel II mientras extendia la mano para que Freddy la besara.

Este lo hizo automáticamente y fue a buscar a Shaina.

\- Siempre metiéndote en donde no debes – Dijo su esposo moviendo negativamente la cabeza – Primero Fergie, Luego Diana y ahora quieres manejar a Elaine.

\- Diras lo que quieras Charles, pero al menos esta nina me lo va a agradecer, y a esas dos ni me las menciones que no quiero amargarme la noche – Se dirigio a Sir Edward – Y tu Edward, manda un comunicado a Gretna Green inmediatamente antes de que se arrepientan esos dos y entregale a Milo el sobre que tenemos para el. Se lo ha ganado.

Sir Edward acostumbrado a cumplir ordenes, se dirigio hacia donde Milo se encontraba con todo el grupo de Saori.

Freddy busco a Shaina en su oficina y no la encontró. Creyo que habría ido hacia alla pues era lo mas cercano donde podría estar sin ser molestada, pero parecía que esta vez no habia sido asi. Vio que nadie lo seguía y corrió escaleras arriba para ver si habia ido a meterse a su habitación. No escucho ruido, pero aun asi toco la puerta.

\- Pasa, esta abierto – contesto Shaina.

Freddy vio que Shaina estaba sentada al fondo, enfrente de su tocador, cortando y limando sus unas de un modo desesperado.

\- Amor esta todo bien? – Pregunto quedándose en el umbral de la puerta. No le gustaba nada la expresión de desesperación que Shaina tenia al manejar la lima de unas.

\- Porque no habría de estarlo? - Dijo ella en un tono extraño – Acabo de cometer un error que me puede costar mucho… mis nervios están de punta… no puedo controlar mis unas… de ahí en fuera… todo esta bien….

\- Te refieres a lo que paso hace un momento alla abajo? Porque no entendí nada de lo que tu madrina estaba diciendo – Dijo Freddy dudando entre si quedarse en la puerta o pasar. Era la primera vez que estaba dentro de la habitación de Shaina y ciertamente la decoración era en extremo romántica y femenina.

Shaina guardo silencio. No se escuchaba nada mas que la lima de unas haciendo su trabajo.

Despues de unos momentos Freddy decidio acercarse. Se quedo parado a espaldas de ella y por el espejo vio que ella estaba casi llorando y que luchaba porque sus lagrimas no salieran.

\- Puedes explicarme porque se menciono una boda? – pregunto lentamente Freddy mientras la abrazaba, esperando no desatar con ello alguna tormenta.

Shaina levanto ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo por el espejo y dejo su lima sobre el tocador.

\- Se referían a una estúpida ley que yo pensé que ya no estaba vigente y a decir verdad ni siquiera me paso por la cabeza. – Vio que Freddy seguía sin comprender, por lo que respiro profundamente y suspiro – Se le llama Matrimonio por Derecho Consuetudinario a una manera algo irregular en la que los Escoceses podemos casarnos con el simple hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo y declarar ante testigos que somos esposos… Lo que acabamos de hacer alla abajo con la propia Reina de testigo! – Dijo Enojada de nuevo, lo que estaba provocando que sus unas volvieran a crecer y ella tuviera que limarlas de nuevo rápidamente.

Freddy guardo silencio un momento. Estaba oyendo bien?

\- Espera… creo que no te escuche bien. – Dijo Freddy incredulo

\- Oh si que lo hiciste! – Dijo Shaina viéndolo por el espejo de nuevo. – Sin querer, acabas legalmente de casarte conmigo. Algo que ninguno de ninguna forma tenia planeado. Pero mañana a primera hora hablare con mi abogado. Te prometo que solucionare todo este lio.

\- Porque? – pregunto Freddy

\- Porque que? – Shaina habia comenzado a limar sus unas de nuevo bajando la mirada hacia ellas para evitar la mirada de Freddy

\- Porque es tan malo estar casada conmigo? – Pregunto Freddy

\- Bromeas verdad? – dijo Shaina levantándose y poniéndose frente a Freddy – Tu no eres el problema. Cualquier chica alla abajo mataria por estar contigo…

\- … Menos tu.

\- No. Yo tambien lo haría… es solo que…

\- ¿?

\- Tu no me conoces en realidad, no me conoces en absoluto. – Dijo Shaina cruzándose de brazos – Solo conoces a la nina rica, bonita, refinada, la amiga de Karl… no conoces mi verdadero yo. No conoces a la Shaina que sigue dentro de mi y que cada dia me esta costando mucho mas mantener dentro. Ella es un monstruo que no te merece.

\- Yo no conozco aun a Shaina pero amo a Shaina y cuando tenga el honor de conocerla tambien la voy a amar.

Shaina sonrio. Podia alguien tener un novio mas dulce?

\- De verdad espero que nunca tengas la desdicha de toparte con Shaina. No es que sea bipolar ni nada por el estilo, por si acaso lo estas pensando. – Sonrio – Pero no es alguien de quien yo pueda estar orgullosa. No es algo de lo que pueda presumir y ser Shaina aunque se ve mas fácil, no lo es. Quieres escuchar su historia? Tal vez asi comprendas un poco mas el porque no creo que ni siquiera debas considerar esta boda como real.

\- Estare honrado de escucharla después de tanto tiempo – Dijo Freddy tomando asiento en la silla de respaldo alto de terciopelo rosa invitándola a hacer lo mismo en la silla frente a el.

Ella no se sento inmediatamente, pero si saco de su minibar una jarra de limonada fresca que cada noche su doncella ponía ahí. Saco dos vasos y los puso sobre la mesita entre las sillas.

 _\- Todo comenzo cuando yo tenia 3 anos. ( Esto en primero no lo recuerdo como podras comprender, sino me entere mas tarde.) Mis padres salieron de viaje y yo era muy pequeña para asistir a sus compromisos, por lo que me dejaban con mi ninera. Ella era italiana y su familia vivía en Sieci. Estuvo conmigo desde que naci, igual que James, por tanto el italiano siempre fue mi segundo idioma. Un dia, mi ninera pidió permiso para ausentarse unos días debido a que su padre estaba muy enfermo y se lo otorgaron, pidiéndole que me llevara con ella pues no tenían alguien mas con quien dejarme. Lo único que recuerdo vívidamente es que estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar. No deje de llorar en todo el camino desde Londres hasta esa villa. Desgraciadamente eran épocas muy obscuras para esas pequeñas villas cerca de Florencia. La villa fue atacada por un grupo de ladrones y secuestradores que mataron a mucha gente e incendiaron varias casas, la casa de la familia de mi ninera fue una de ellas. Nunca mas la volvi a ver. Aparentemente yo sobrevivi porque junto con otros niños, habia salido a jugar al bosque. No recuerdo como fue que llegue a la ciudad mas cercana: Florencia. Una persona del santuario me vio vagando en las calles con otras ninas pequeñas dándoles ordenes para que robaran comida para sobrevivir. No me preguntes que paso con las ninas porque nunca mas supe de ellas. (Esto me lo conto la matrona, asi que tampoco te lo puedo confirmar, pero no me suena tan descabellado ni ajeno)._

Se sirvio un poco de limonada, se tomo medio vaso y finalmente se sento para continuar su relato. Todos esos recuerdos los habia tenido reprimidos todo este tiempo. Era difícil hablar de ellos.

 _\- Fui ingresada al Santuario a la edad de casi 4 anios. A esa edad, aprendes muy rápido lo que significa disciplina, y lo que se debe y no debe hacer. Yo recuerdo en ese entonces comenzar a estar furiosa con la vida por arrebatarme a mis padres, a mi nana, furiosa con mi maestro que no le importaba la edad que tenia y me ponía a hacer trabajos y esfuerzos sobrehumanos; furiosa con los hombres que no me mataron en su momento y con las personas que decidían dejarme abandonada en la calle antes de hacer algo por mi. Esa misma furia la utilizaba al entrenar 18 horas al dia, lo que me hizo descubrir mi potencial mas rápido de lo necesario. Un anio después, por costumbre se me obligo a cubrir mi cara con una mascara hecha de cierta aliacion de metal que cubria totalmente mi rostro y que los primeros días que utilice, el roce me causo salpullido. Ciertamente fue muy incomodo. – Aun recordaba como sufria por no poder rascarse - Se me explico que era porque para cuando tuviéramos la edad suficiente de enfrentarnos a los hombres, se les hiciera mucho mas fácil olvidar que eramos mujeres, lo que seria imposible si veian nuestras caras. Tambien me explicaron que jamas, incluso delante de mi maestro debía quitármela. Habia una regla de oro que nunca debía romperse: Un hombre jamas debe ver tu rostro porque entonces solo hay dos opciones, o lo matas o lo amas._

Shaina se echo a reir. Como carajos se le explica eso a una nina de 5 anos que aun no sabe la diferencia o las implicaciones de esta decisión?

 _\- Creo que como buena rebelde que era (yo digo que ya naci asi) pedi permiso para decorar mi mascara, a lo cual me dijeron que no habia ningún problema mientras que no contraviniera la regla de oro. Consegui con algunos guardias un poco de pintura y decore con un antifaz mi mascara. Al menos intentaba expresar mi individualidad o al menos eso creía yo. Para ese entonces vivia con otras 20 ninas en una cabana muy sencilla estilo barraca militar dentro del área exclusiva para mujeres. Yo era la mas segunda nina mas joven y eso provocaba que las otras ninas intentaran molestarme. Mas de una fue tan valiente de molestarme mas de una vez burlándose de mi cabello, o de mi mascara o de la forma en la que remendaba mi ropa, mas nunca hubo una valiente que llego a atreverse una tercera vez. Preferian desertar o regresar al orfanato del cual fueron sacadas antes de enfrentar mi furia. Y mi odio crecia. Ahora no solo a los hombres, tambien a las mujeres. Las consideraba unas inútiles y lloronas. La única amiga que tenia se llamaba Geist. Una nina un anio menor que yo con largo cabello negro que les daba miedo a las otras ninas porque creian que era una nina vampiro._ – Shaina comenzó a reir al recordar lo ridículo de la situación - _y por lo mismo, para dar mas miedo pinto tambien su mascara con unos pequenos colmillos. Nos defendíamos juntas de todas las demás. La adopte como mi hermana menor a falta de algo a que aferrarme, y yo era la que siempre la instigue a hacer travesuras o a desobedecer a las matronas._

 _._

Freddy asintió. Comprendia que al vivir sola entre las calles a una edad tan temprana, su carácter tuvo que desarrollarse de manera agresiva para sobrevivir.

 _\- Recuerdo que habia una matrona en especial a la cual Geist y yo nos gustaba bromear y sacar de sus casillas para distraerla y que nosotras pudiéramos escaparnos a la playa a jugar de noche, o al rio a banarnos a la luz de la luna. Desde luego siempre habia alguien que nos echaba de cabeza. Una nina pelirroja muy callada pero muy bocona tambien. No recuerdo las veces que fuimos castigadas corporalmente por su culpa al delatar nuestras travesura: Marin. Fuimos rivales desde entonces._

 _\- Pronto mi maestro vio alguna habilidad especial en mi y comenzó a entrenarme aun mas duramente. Dormia solo 4 horas y el resto era entrenar, entrenar, entrenar. No dejo de pensar que tal vez podría ser mas alta si no me hubieran obligado a entrenar a tan tierna edad. – Bromeo_

 _-_ Vamos preciosa, cuanto mides? 1.68? 1.70? Mientras pueda alcanzar tus labios fácilmente, eso a mi no me importa. – Dijo Freddy tratando de que sonriera y lo consiguió.

 _\- 1.66… Bastante baja para el promedio. En fin. Cada vez eramos menos las ninas que estábamos en el santuario para entrenamiento activo. Para la edad de 7 anios, mi maestro me habia tomado como su aprendiz personal. El vivía del otro lado del lugar de entrenamiento para mujeres. Yo tenia que hacerla de su sirvienta personal cuando no habia entrenamiento y el mismo pidió al patriarca se me diera la oportunidad de intentar ganar la armadura de plata de Ophiucus. El creía que debido a mi velocidad, fuerza y todo el odio que demostraba en mis entrenamientos, la ganaría fácilmente. Tambien me hizo la prefecta de todas las demás ninas, quienes me tenían demasiado miedo. A la edad de casi nueve anios, fuimos separadas todas las ninas. Algunas fueron a entrenar a algunas islas del pacifico pero ninguna sobrevivio. Otras fueron a entrenar a la península escandinava sin ningún éxito. Fue la edad en la que yo conoci a Seiya, y la primera vez que el vio mi rostro. El teni anios.–_ Freddy hizo una mueca de disgusto al oir su nombre mas no la interrumpio _– Eramos solo unos niños. El habia entrado en la zona prohibida y yo me habia quitado la mascara porque se suponía que era un lugar seguro. Muy tarde recordé nuestra regla de oro. No te puedo mentir. Era el primer niño que veía desde los tres anos y como me ayudo con una herida que me hice en la mano, no pude matarlo como se suponía era mi deber. Después de ese disgusto, vino otro. Fui separada de Geist quien fue llevada al atlántico, donde anios después recibiría su armadura y desde donde fue exiliada por actuar en contra del Santuario. –_ Shaina suspiro. A pesar de que ya habían pasado tantos anios lo recordaba vívidamente _– Y volvi a quedarme sola. Me volvi aun mas peligrosa, mas letal. Sabes? A veces creo que mas que una preadolescente, me sentía un supersoldado. Obedecia a mis superiores sin hacer preguntas, y poco a poco fui olvidando quien era o lo que alguna vez fui. Desde hacia algunos anios ya solo respondia al nombre de Shaina. Fue el nombre que me puso la persona que me llevo al santuario porque yo solo decía "Shiny, Shiny" por toda respuesta a las preguntas que me hacia, señalando hacia su brillante brazalete dorado, asi que el pensó que mi nombre era Shaina. –_ Shaina volvió a reir. Ahora que lo pensaba era bastante estúpido _– Nadie puede imaginarse lo que es vivir en el Santuario dia tras dia, con la misma rutina, misma ropa, misma comida, mismo todo. Ahí dentro no habia ningún servicio, ni siquiera agua caliente. Creo que por eso el entrenamiento solo unos pocos pueden pasarlo. Es incluso pesado emocionalmente._

Los ojos de Shaina se obscurecieron

 _\- Mi vida cambio ese anio. Un dia antes de pelear por mi armadura, mate a mi propio maestro. Asi de fácil y sencillo. Fue el primero que murió en mis manos, pero no cargo ninguna culpa por el. El se metio a mi habitación por la noche. Intento quitarme la mascara para besarme… Por Dios! Solo tenia 9 anios!. Mi cosmo se encendio tanto con tanto temor y tanta rabia que nunca espero que yo reaccionara de esa manera. Habia estado practicando el "trueno de la cobra" todos los días para poder ser digna de Ophiucus. Ese dia lo perfeccione utilizándolo en el!. Literalmente le arranque el corazón y se lo eche de comida a los perro que cuidaban el lugar. Su cuerpo lo arrastre y lo tire a un barranco. No derrame ni una sola lagrima por el. Para cuando lo encontraran seria demasiado tarde, pero los dioses estuvieron de mi lado. Esa noche hubo una tormenta muy fuerte y el lodo cubrió el cuerpo. Que yo sepa nunca lo descubrieron y debe seguir exactamente en el mismo lugar que hace 15 anios. Al dia siguiente pelear contra el pobre que se suponía listo para la armadura fue demasiado sencillo. Mi rabia de la noche anterior no habia bajado ni un apice. Me basto un solo golpe para eliminarlo. –_ Shaina le sonrio a Freddy _– No, no lo mate, pero tuvo que contentarse con ser un simple soldado/guardia el resto de su vida. El que me ungio con la armadura fue el patriarca mismo. Antes de la pelea supo lo que habia pasado con mi maestro porque yo se lo conte. El no me reprendio. Me tomo bajo su protección y yo comencé a hacer cosas que no estaban bien todo en nombre de Atena. Al menos eso creía yo._

Shaina comenzó a jugar con su reloj en forma nerviosa.

 _\- Como puedes suponer, no supe lo que era ningún aparato eléctrico hasta que sali por primera vez del santuario a una misión ya que tenia la armadura de Ophiuco en mi poder. Nuestra vida era de completa austeridad, casi como las monjas católicas de la tele. -_ Sonrio _– Tal vez por eso en realidad no me importan los lujos, ni el dinero es importante para mi. Si claro, me divierto e intento mantenerme al nivel de mi padre porque mucha gente depende de mi… Pero sabias que hasta que no cumplíamos 15 anios no se nos permitia tener ni siquiera un espejo en la habitación? Un cepillo, una cobija y una jarra con sus vasos eran todas mis posesiones. Ciertamente no una vida que cualquiera soporta._

Freddy comenzó a entender muchas cosas, pero no deseaba interrumpirla cuando después de tanto tiempo ella habia decidido compartir su corazón y sus recuerdos.

 _\- A la edad de 12 anios, ya era yo la General Suprema de la Guardia Real y me dieron mi primer alumno: Cassius. Me doblaba la estatura y cuadruplicaba el peso… era de mi misma edad. Nuestra meta era que pudiera ser digno de la armadura de bronce de Pegaso. FIsicamente lo prepare bien, pero en mi soberbia, nunca le di las suficientes armas en cuestión de conocimientos del cosmos para ganar. Cuatro anios después la pelea fue programada y No fue una pelea fácil .Por un momento creimos que Cassius ganaría pero no fue asi. A pesar de que Seiya gano la armadura de Pegaso yo mantuve a Cassius a mi lado. No puedo mentirte. Yo sabia que me veía con otros ojos y me aprovechaba de eso. El me ayudaba a controlar la guardia y a controlarme a mi misma… algunas veces. Despues de su derrota busque venganza contra Seiya volviendo a provocar que viera mi rostro y me humillara otra vez…_

Shaina estaba recordando eso y se ruborizaba.

 _\- No te aburriré con muchos detalles al respecto porque no deseo amargarme ni amargarte la noche. Si. Después de humillarme varias veces y exclusivamente por la Ley de la mascara, comencé a amarlo... por obligación. Perdi mi dignidad, mi soberbia y a mi alumno. Al único que en ese momento verdaderamente me amaba_. _Todo por esa estúpida ley._ – Shaina comenzó a llorar y Freddy solo la abrazo - _Le confese mis sentimientos una y otra vez, sacrifique mi vida incontables veces por el y el siempre me decía que no podía corresponderme. Mi paciencia, mis fuerzas, mi cosmo, mi ser… con cada humillación y con cada golpe que me daban por su culpa, disminuían cada vez mas. Despues de la pelea contra Hades, yo crei estar en paz ya. Seiya no era el único que habia visto mi rostro pero a esas alturas ya no me importaba. Ni siquiera era rival para ninguno de los enemigos del Santuario. Cumplia con mis obligaciones al pie de la letra, pero me sentía completamente seca por dentro. Incapaz de volver a amar, incapaz de querer a nadie… Incapaz incluso de volver a tomar algún alumno… No le veía el caso. A mis 19 comence un cuadro depresivo en el que me di cuenta que yo ya no era la misma. Es difícil describirlo. No es como que me quisiera morir exactamente. Solo no tenia razones para vivir… al menos no la misma vida que habia llevado prácticamente desde que tenia uso de razón._

Freddy asintió. Comprendia el Sindrome de Estress Postraumatico perfectamente. Era muy común en los soldados.

 _\- Un dia… decidi que necesitaba consejo de alguien que no fuera Atenea. Su consejo no seria imparcial. Le pedi permiso para ir de visita a Delos, donde esta el oráculo de Artemisa. Artemisa es la santa patrona de las Amazonas, aun cuando estemos bajo las ordenes de Atenea. Ella me dijo que tendria la oportunidad de decidir mi destino, dentro o fuera del santuario y lo encontraría en los acantilados. Ahí conoci a Karl…_

\- Pero porque decidiste hacerle caso a el y no regresaste al santuario como debias – Pregunto Freddy curioso.

Shaina sonrio. Era una sonrisa tranquila, sin malicia.

\- Llamale intuición, llamale rebeldía, llamale destino... De todos modos, no tenia nada a que regresar. No tenia quien esperara mi regreso, No era parte indispensable del santuario. Lo que yo buscaba, no lo encontraría ahí. Sabes? Cuando eres una nina sola en el mundo tal vez no sabes lo que quieres o lo que necesitas. Con sobrevivir te basta. Pero a mi edad, yo ya habia cumplido mi deber, habia cumplido con mis obligaciones, habia sacrificado mi cuerpo, mi vida, mi alma a una guerra que no era mia. Ni siquiera te voy a decir la cantidad de personas que llevo su sangre en mi conciencia por mi "supuesto deber". Yo queria algo que Atenea no podía garantizarme: Ser feliz.

Freddy iba a decir algo pero Shaina no se lo permitio.

\- Yo lo se. Karl nunca me garantizo nada tampoco, pero al menos me abrió las oportunidades para buscarla, mientras que en el santuario pasaría el resto de mi vida en el mismo lugar, con las mismas personas y mi mismo vacio emocional. Lo siguiente que el Santuario podía ofrecerme es otro alumno al que entrenar. Karl en cambio me ayudo a buscar a mis padres, a tener un lugar en este mundo, a recuperar un poco de la felicidad que me quito el destino. Me volvi importante e indispensable para alguien. Puedes imaginar siquiera lo que es eso para alguien que paso lo que yo pase?

Freddy asintió. Sabia perfectamente lo que ella sentía.

\- Cuando mis padres murieron, aunque tenia a Cammy, el destino quizo que Karl regresara a mi vida. Alguien en el Olimpo le debe gustar jugar conmigo. – sonrio – Justo cuando crei que volveria a estar sola me trajo a Aime. Intente no involucrarme sentimentalmente. Queria cumplir con el favor que Karl me pidió y ya. Pero tu sabes que ella es muy dulce y muy terca tambien. Me fue ganando…

\- Y… nunca viste a Karl como alguien que pudiera llenar ese vacio que estabas buscando? – pregunto Freddy un poco temeroso de la respuesta.

\- jajajaja Claro que no! Si tuviera que describir mi relación con Karl desde el momento en que lo conoci, creo que fue de camaradería y hermandad. Si alguien me pregunta el dia de hoy si lo quiero le voy a contestar que si. Que lo quiero muchísimo. Es el hermano que nunca tuve y que alguna vez necesite mas que nada en este mundo. – suspiro profundamente – Creo que por muy guapo que sea, nunca podría haberlo visto como hombre. El lo sabe. El tampoco jamas me vio como mujer.

Freddy respiro aliviado. Era una pregunta que siempre habia tenido en su cabeza y que nunca antes se habia atrevido a preguntar directamente.

\- Le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo por mi y sigue haciendo. Me ha mantenido cuerda los últimos dos anios con la llegada de Aime, con sus visitas… y por… presentarnos.

Freddy sonrio. Esa era la parte mas emocionante de todo su relato. La parte que a el le interesaba mas oir.

\- Debo confesarte que cuando recibi tu invitación a una cita estuve a punto de rechazarla, pero tuviste un punto a tu favor. Eras amigo de Karl. Karl nunca hubiera dado mi información a nadie que supiera que me haría danio. El esta al tanto de todo lo que te conte el dia de hoy y de mucho mas. Despues me enviaste tus "cartas de recomendación". Con eso te ganaste tu oportunidad. Ningun hombre en toda mi vida, me habia hecho reir tanto como tu lo hiciste con tus fotos y diapositivas. En nuestra primera cita, yo estaba en extremo nerviosa. Era mi primera cita!. – Shaina rio al recordar cuantas veces tuvo que cambiarse de ropa – Pero me trataste como una reina desde el principio y te fuiste ganando mi afecto. Cada correo que recibia, cada regalo, rompia un pedacito de la barrera que yo habia armado alrededor de mi corazón. Tu fuiste mi primer beso, mi primera cita, mi primer novio…. Me hiciste adicta a ti.

Shaina se levanto y Freddy tambien. Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, permitiendo que Freddy la agarrara de su cintura.

\- Pero y ahora? Que es exactamente lo que sientes por mi? – Pregunto Freddy mirándola a los ojos.

\- No lo adivinas? – Freddy movio la cabeza negativamente – Te amo Freddy, te amo mas de lo que yo quisiera y de lo que alguna vez crei amar a alguien y por eso tengo miedo.

\- Miedo? A que? – Pregunto Freddy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era el dia que habia esperado por tanto tiempo que esperaba no estar solo sonando.

\- Miedo a estar maldita. Miedo a que como todos los que amo algo malo te pase, Miedo a que te vayas y no regreses… Miedo a que yo te aburra por no ser como las demás chicas… Miedo a…

Freddy no la dejo terminar y le repondio con un beso. Un beso tan posesivo que Shaina sintió que se derretia en sus brazos y su alma ya no le pertenecia.

\- Todavia tienes miedo? – pregunto Freddy con voz ronca

Shaina solo movio su cabeza negativamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Tu eres la persona mas importante en mi vida Shaina o Shaina o como quieras que te llame. – Dijo Freddy abrazándola – Y si por mi fuera, hubieras sido mi esposa desde la primera cita, pero Karl me dijo que esperara a que tu me contaras tu historia. Ahora que la se, para mi no es mas importante que el hecho de tener a la mujer que amo en mis brazos y saber que tambien me ama. Tu pasado, antes de conocerme, aunque te hacen la maravillosa mujer que eres ahora, sigue siendo tu pasado. Yo quiero ser tu futuro.

Shaina sonrio feliz de escuchar eso.

\- Pero, si crees que lo mejor para ti, o para nosotros es que tu llames a tu abogado mañana por la mañana, firmare lo que quieras. Solo me importa hacerte feliz.

Shaina se separo de sus brazos. Y se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa extraña.

\- Freddy… cierra la puerta con candado por favor.

Extranado, Freddy fue a hacer lo que ella le pidió y regreso a donde ella lo esperaba.

\- Lo siento Freddy, pero… el hecho de llamar a mi abogado mañana, no te exime de tu responsabilidad de cumplirme con la noche de bodas. – Dijo, mientras dejaba caer su vestido ante la atónita y apasionada mirada de Freddy que ya la tomaba entre sus brazos para depositarla suavemente en la cama.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chicas y chicos que me leen. Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Explico que pasa durante el tiempo que el capitulo 42 sucedió (pues Elaine y Freddy prácticamente lo absorbieron todo). Por tanto mientras ellos están aclarando lo del 42 sucede lo del 43. Espero explicarme bien. No olviden dejar su review, pues poco a poco las cosas se acomodan en su lugar.**

Capitulo 43

Informacion privilegiada

Brian y Darien platicaban de artículos cientificos que Aime no entendia, por lo que le hizo una senal a Serena para que saliera con ella al jardin. Juntas tomadas del brazo salieron a respirar un poco de aire con todavía su pedazo de pastel en la mano. Era la segunda o tercera rebanada para Serena y seguía degustándolo como si fuera la primera.

\- jajaja Sere, vas a engordar si sigues comiendo tanto pastel! – Bromeo Aime

\- No importa… mañana voy al spinning virtual y hago doble ejercicio – Contesto Serena – El pastel es mi segundo delirio.

\- Y cual es el primero? – Pregunto Aime curiosa

\- Mi Darien desde luego – Contesto orgullosa

Aime no pudo mas que reir y seguir comiendo su pastel.

\- Sere? Como conociste a Darien? – pregunto Aime

\- Pues… Lo conoci gracias a mi zapato. – contesto Sere. Al ver la cara de incredulidad de Aime siguió su relato – Iba yo caminando por la calle de regreso de la escuela, di una patada al aire, se salio mi zapato y fue a dar a su cabeza. – no pudo contener la risa - Yo tenia 14 anios y el 18. Siempre me decía cabeza de chorlito y nos la pasábamos peleando.

\- Peleando… – Dijo Aime pensando – Si… Esa historia me suena familiar… (yo recuerdo estar peleando con alguien todo el tiempo… pero quien?)

\- Si. Ademas su amigo Andrew era el encargado de la sala de videojuegos a donde iba yo a jugar todos los días después de la escuela. Entonces lo veía muy seguido. Siempre se me hizo muy guapo pero totalmente insoportable. Incluso una de mis amigas, Rei, intento hacerlo su novio, pero era tan odioso que no aguanto jajaja

\- Una de tus amigas quiso andar con el? Y no te daban celos?

\- En ese entonces no. Al contrario, la animaba para que salieran y dejaran de fastidiarme los dos. Pero un buen dia… nos dimos cuenta que nos gustábamos y comenzamos a salir… y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos predestinados a estar juntos.

\- Que bonita historia! – dijo Aime sonriendo – Y nunca mas se separaron? Nunca hubo alguien mas para ti desde entonces?

El semblante de Serena cambio. Se hizo mas melancolico.

\- Si, lo hicimos. Fue cuando me dio mi anillo. – le mostro un hermoso anillo de oro amarillo con un corazón rosa junto a su sortija de matrimonio– Se fue a Estados Unidos unos meses como estudiante de intercambio. No me llamo ni una sola vez, ni me escribio durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Porque no se comunico contigo? – Pregunto Aime – Acaso… te enganaba con otra?

\- Oh! Bueno… eso no puedo asegurártelo. Pero tuvo un…. (como te explico lo de Lady Galaxia)…. Accidente. Como no tiene familia nadie nos informo. Yo sufri mucho todo ese tiempo porque crei que el ya no me quería… Y fue cuando conoci a mi amigo Seiya…

\- Seiya el que esta sentado alla con Saori?

\- Oh no!, Este era un chico que iba en la misma preparatoria que yo. Era parte de un grupo de música pop muy famoso llamado Three Lights. – Dijo Serena sonriendo al recordarlo – El… me ayudo a sobrellevar ese tiempo sin Darien.

Aime quedo callada un instante tratando de procesar esa información.

\- Y ese tal… Seiya… solo era tu amigo? O tuviste un romance con el?

Serena rio nerviosamente.

\- Nada de eso. El solo fue mi amigo… pero… el me confeso que quería reemplazar a Darien. Yo… estuve a punto de aceptar… porque era muy lindo conmigo. Me defendia, me invitaba a todos lados, era muy detallista y siempre me acompanaba a casa…

Aime no pudo dejar de seguir preguntando.

\- Y que fue lo que paso?

\- Darien regreso a Tokio, me explico la situación y Seiya quedo fuera de la ecuación. Despues Seiya tuvo que irse del país y con el, se fue la poca confusión que tenia. Todo se arreglo y me quede con Darien.

\- Darien supo alguna vez de ese… titubeo que tuviste? – pregunto Aime cada vez mas interesada.

\- Tuve que decírselo. No podía basar mi relación en mentiras. El dijo que habia sido algo normal bajo las circunstancias y posiblemente el hubiera hecho lo mismo. No volvi a caer en esas tentaciones nunca mas porque Darien siempre ha estado conmigo desde entonces. – Dijo Serena sonriendo y comiendo su pastel.

Aime se quedo pensativa un momento.

\- Entonces… podrias achacar esos sentimientos que comenzaba a despertar Seiya en ti, el hecho de que Darien no estaba contigo?

\- Desde luego – contesto Serena – Si Darien hubiera estado junto a mi, nunca hubiera tenido ninguna necesidad de pasar tiempo con Seiya. O si por lo menos hubiera recibido alguna carta, alguna llamada…. No fue su culpa pero yo no podía saberlo verdad?

Aime asintió. "La soledad es mala consejera".

\- Gracias Sere, por compartirme tu historia y darme algo en que pensar.

\- No entiendo…

Aime sonrio

\- No importa. Mira… Ya se dieron cuenta que no estamos y nos andan buscando. Vamos con los chicos.

\- Estas seguro que no tendras problemas por bailar conmigo – Le dijo la morena a Max

\- Oh no! – Dijo Max siguiéndole el juego – Mi esposa debe haberse quedado en su habitacion con dolor de cabeza. No te preocupes.

(Dolor de cabeza te voy a dar en cuanto estemos solos)

Siguieron bailando canción tras canción con Max cada vez bajando mas atrevidamente su mano. Comenzo con la mano en la espalda y termino en su trasero. (Acaso Miri no esta usando nada debajo del vestido?) Ciertamente este juego de roles le estaba excitando bastante y Miriya lo estaba sintiendo.

\- Y dime preciosa, como es que no te habia visto antes en esta fiesta? Alguien tan sexy como tu no puede pasar desapercibida – Le dijo al oído.

(Queeeeeeeeeeeee? Ahora le voy a seguir el juego para que cuando sepa que soy yo le duela hasta el alma!)

\- Pues mi… pareja no pudo venir y la tuya tampoco asi que decidi divertirme un poco – Dijo con su voz mas sensual – Eso siempre y cuando estes dispuesto.

\- Yo siempre soy materia dispuesta – Dijo Max dándole un suave beso en el cuello que el sabia volvia loca a su esposa. – Quieres ir algun lugar mas privado? Conozco el sitio ideal… – Dijo deslizando su dedo índice desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda mientras seguían bailando, movimiento que excitaba sobremanera a Miriya - es… privado, … alejado, y te aseguro que vamos a pasarla muy bien sin que nadie nos moleste.

Miriya estaba tan ocupada tratando de que no se le notara la calentura que Max le habia despertado, que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Max le ofrecia el brazo para escoltarla. La condujo a una sala de color amarillo que habia visto antes al explorar la casa y cerro con llave. Ella iba a confrontarlo, pero el la silencio con sus besos poniéndola contra la pared con mas fuerza de lo usual.

Trato de zafarse de sus besos y aventarlo para confrontarlo por infiel, pero el le tomo las muñecas y se las puso con fuerza sobre su cabeza.

Estaba espantada de ese nuevo Max que no habia podido conocer hasta ahora. Intento patearlo pero Max trenzo sus piernas con las de ella para no dejarla mover las piernas. Cuando Max de nuevo se dedico a besarla en el cuello, ella le dijo con voz suplicante:

\- Max! No por favor! Soy Yo!

Max no dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Eso ya lo se… Pero querias jugar conmigo… ahora aguántate y sigue el juego.

Miriya estaba tan excitada como sorprendida.

\- Entonces todo el tiempo… supiste que era yo?

\- Quien mas aquí usaría Lady Macross como perfume mi amor? Ahora me dejas seguir con lo que estaba haciendo?

Miriya sonrio. No la estaba engañando entonces! El la habia descubierto y era solo a ella a quien deseaba con locura.

\- Sigue y no te detengas cariño… Ya después hablamos al respecto.

Cammy y Ryu estaban platicando con Brian, Aime y Darien y Serena en su rincón favorito detrás de las columnas cuando se escucho que un Tango comenzó a tocar. Los Seis voltearon sorprendidos hacia la pista de Baile. No era un tipo de baile común en una noche como esa y tanto Aime y Cammy se tensaron cuando vieron a Elaine en brazos de Milo!

Aime volteo para buscar a Freddy con la mirada, pero lo que encontró en su lugar, la hizo ponerse de malas. Del otro lado del salón, Rick estaba muy entretenido haciendo reir a las tres hermosas rubias, hijas del embajador americano, que se habían estado peleando la atención de su amigo desde el primer dia..

Cammy la codeo para que reaccionara y le mostro donde estaba Freddy quien se estaba haciendo el occiso al ver a Elaine bailar mientras que el publico se mostraba super entretenido con tal destreza de baile de su anfitriona.

\- Crees que vaya a tener problemas? – Dijo Cammy retorciendo las manos en claro signo de nerviosismo.

\- No lo se… Freddy ya la vio, y de hecho viene para aca – Dijo Aime.

Freddy camino hacia el grupo sonriendo. La tensión de todos cuando el llego era palpable. Ninguno, ni siquiera Brian sabría como reaccionaria.

\- Que pasa? Porque las caras largas? Alguien murió sin que me haya dado cuenta? – Dijo Freddy en un extraordinario buen humor

\- Uhhh pues en realidad… estamos esperando… - dijo Brian dubitativamente

\- Que están esperando? –Pregunto Freddy extrañado

\- En realidad… tu reacción – Dijo su amigo con un poco de miedo.

Freddy volteo a ver hacia la pista de baile donde Milo tenia agarrada a Elaine de una forma bastante comprometedora, excepto que vio a Elaine buscándolo a el con la mirada.

\- Bailan muy bien verdad? – Pregunto Freddy quitándose la corbata para sorpresa de todos sus amigos – Pero, creo que yo puedo hacerlo mejor. – Se quito el saco, se desabrocho la camisa del primer y segundo botón, los punos, se doblo las mangas y se dejo el sombrero puesto. Le dio todo lo que se habia quitado a Brian quien lo veía entre sorprendido y temeroso. Tenia esa mirada que conocía muy bien, que indicaba que iba a fastidiar a alguien.

Se dirigio hacia la pista de baile de una forma tan firme que Brian creyo que comenzaría a golpearse con Milo, pero al llegar a donde estaban ellos, de una forma bastante seductora arranco a Elaine de los brazos de Milo y comenzó a bailar con ella de una manera que incluso Brian tuvo que voltear la mirada varias veces. Gracias a Dios no era su verdadera hermana porque de serlo, por la manera en la que Freddy la estaba manipulando en el baile hubiera tenido que pelear con el. Tanto Aime, como Serena y Cammy asi como todas las chicas que estaban en la sala estaban embobadas con ellos tres. Ciertamente ninguna de ellas se atrevería a hacer lo que estaban haciendo sus anfitriones y muy pocas personas se dieron cuenta que no era un show sino un duelo. Entre ellos, aparte del grupo de Elaine, estaban Camus y Saori. Saori le dio instrucciones a Camus de traerse a Milo de inmediato. Era la segunda vez que lo llevaba y la segunda vez que parecía meterse en problemas. Iba a tener que hablar con el muy seriamente.

Finalmente la música ceso y la dama quedo en manos de Freddy, lo que hizo que Milo sonriera y todos los invitados aplaudieran emocionados. Ok. Lo habían derrotado, pero no habia perdido. Habia hecho un favor a una anciana y parecía que habia tenido éxito, por tanto el lo tomaba como una victoria. Milo y la pareja fueron a tomar una bebida y después de una breve conversación, Camus lo habia interrumpido por ordenes de Saori y se fue con el. Unos minutos mas tarde, un anciano interrumpio la reganada que le estaba poniendo Saori a Milo y le entrego un pequeño sobre amarillo sellado, dándole un recado al oído a Milo, quien sonrio y asintió. El anciano, quien no era otro que Sir Edward McCombs, se retiro hacia donde estaba su grupo.

Saori miro todo eso con curiosidad.

\- Milo… que fue todo eso?

\- Uhhh…. El pago de un… favor que le hice al Reino Unido – Dijo Milo sonriendo apenado. Se suponia que no debía hacer ningún trabajo fuera de las ordenes de Atenea– Nada malo. Lo juro.

\- Milo! Sabes que no puedes recibir ningún dinero por ayudar a la gente… este es el colmo de la desobediencia! – Reprendio Saori bastante decepcionada de su caballero.

\- No he pedido ni un centavo mi señora – dijo extendiendo el sobre para que ella lo viera – Es solo algo que yo necesitaba para… uhhh servirle mejor cuando me mande a las misiones. (aja)

Saori rompió el sobre y saco de ahí un pasaporte diplomático a nombre de Milo.

\- Un pasaporte diplomático? – pregunto Saori – Algo que no me hayas dicho?

\- Bueno… recuerda que cada vez que intenta mandarme a Londres o alguna colonia Britanica termina usted enviando a alguien mas? – Dijo con cara de niño inocente

\- Pensandolo bien… no me habia percatado de eso. – dijo Saori tratando de recordar

\- Antes de que usted… tomara el mando del Santuario y en una… "tarea" a la que me habían enviado… tuve ciertos… problemas en Liverpool (obviamente lio de faldas pero eso no te lo voy a contar) y… Me declararon persona NON grata – sonrio – No puedo tocar tierra inglesa sin ser arrestado.

Saori se le quedo mirando. Sabia que Milo no mentia pero estaba omitiendo deliberadamente la razón por la que tenia ese problema, pero no era el lugar indicado para seguir discutiendo. Tendria que tener una larga conversación con el y el patriarca para aclararlo.

Aime se apresuro a llegar hacia donde vio que Shaina y Freddy habían terminado de bailar y habían conversado con su madrina, pero como estaba del otro lado del salón, tardo un poco y cuando llego ya se habían ido. Sin embargo se topo con Sir Edward, quien venia de regreso de con Milo y se estaba peleando con su celular.

\- Sir Edward! No vio hacia donde se fue Elaine? – pregunto Aime

\- Lo siento pequeña, pero Su Majestad me mando a hacerle un encargo y ya no vi hacia donde se dirigieron, aunque quiero suponer que a buscar un lugar privado. Yo tambien tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica a Gretna Green, pero no me da señal el celular. Crees que Lady Raven me de permiso de usar su teléfono?

\- Quien?

\- Lady Raven… o bueno pensándolo bien no se si el tomara el apellido de ella o ella el de el. Eso será un problema a la hora del registo… - dijo pensando en voz alta – En fin, podría prestarme un teléfono para hacer una llamada de larga distancia lejos de todo este ruido?

\- Claro que si, venga por aquí. Yo lo llevo. – Dijo Aime quien acepto el brazo que el anciano le ofrecio caballerosamente.

Pasaron frente al grupo y le dijo a Brian a donde iba y el le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Salieron del Salon y cruzaron hacia el salón amarillo. Se escuchaba que alguien estaba dentro pero estaba cerrado con llave, asi que cruzaron hacia el salón verde, que estaba desocupado y tambien tenia teléfono. Aime cerro la puerta y le mostro el teléfono sobre la mesita junto a la ventana.

\- Esperare afuera – Dijo Aime dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Oh no, no se preocupe pequeña, nada de lo que tengo que discutir es secreto de estado. Además me haría bien su compañía por un rato. Estoy cansado pero Su Majestad siempre es la ultima en irse estos días.

Aime asintió y regreso hasta donde el anciano ya marcaba.

\- Que hora es en escocia pequeña?

Aime vio su reloj

\- Las once y media mas o menos.

\- Bah! Es imposible que me contesten en el Registro Civil. No se porque después de tanto tiempo le sigo el juego a Su Majestad… - Volteo a ver a Aime quien le hacia un gesto como diciendo "si sabe porque" – Esta bien… mejor le llamo a mi asistente. El podrá comunicarse a primera hora.

\- No es muy tarde ya para molestarlo? – pregunto ella mientras se sentaba en una silla de respaldo alto junto al teléfono.

\- El trabaja las 24 horas y siendo sincero, no lo he molestado en varios días por lo que de seguro esta en alerta. Su esposa me odia pero ni modo, asi es este tipo de trabajo.

Marco otro numero telefónico y después de unos segundos alguien le contesto del otro lado:

\- Buenas Noches Holmes, disculpa que te moleste tan tarde. Si, ya se que no me he reportado y de seguro tienes muchas cosas para mi. Mientras tanto anota lo siguiente: Manana a primera hora deberá llamar al Registro Civil de Gretna Green… correcto… Se tiene que registrar un Matrimonio por Derecho Consuetudinario… La novia fue Lady Elaine Wick – Aime volteo sorprendida – Si. La Condesa de Sedwick… Si ya se… pero no se dara la nota a la prensa aun y mas te vale que se lo digas a ellos tambien. Eso lo tienen que decidir los novios. Ordenes de Su Majestad. Por cierto ella es la testigo principal junto con su esposo y a yo tambien desde luego. Ah es cierto! El novio… Dr. Frederick Raven. Holmes te hago directamente responsable si alguna información se hace publica sin que Su Majestad lo apruebe…

(((( Quien se caso con quien? )))) Aime estaba cerca del shock. Pero si no tenia ni 15 minutos que los habia visto y no le habían dicho nada! Aunque siendo sincera ella tampoco se lo dijo cuando hizo lo mismo con Brian. Brian lo sabría?

\- Que quiere el primer ministro ahora? – Siguio Sir Edward hablando por teléfono – Ahora que hizo el Comodoro Hayes? Que esta provocando a quien? Al Teniente Henryk Glovalsky? No me suena… Si, si lo recuerdo… ya, ya… Esos dos van a provocar un incidente internacional entre Rusia y la Gran Bretana si no se dejan de tonteras. Le dire el mensaje a su majestad. Estoy seguro que obligara a Hayes a tomarse unas largas vacaciones y Lady Sarah se lo va a agradecer tambien. Siempre se anda quejando que Hayes no pasa suficiente tiempo con ella y con su hija. Por cierto, recuerdame invitarlas a la corte para Noviembre. Esa nina es muy dulce y toca el piano como su madre. Sera una hermosura cuando crezca y sabes lo que me gusta rodearme de la belleza femenina – volteo a ver a Aime a quien sonrio – Ya debo colgar. Avisame si pasa cualquier otro contratiempo con esos dos. Y me mandas el certificado de matrimonio por valija diplomática Holmes. Gracias y Buenas Noches. Saludos a tu esposa.

Colgo y se sento en la silla frente a Aime

\- Mil disculpas pequeña, siempre es lo mismo cuando me reporto. Demasiados problemas que resolver – Dijo sonriendo y visiblemente descansando en su asiento.

Aime le sonrio de vuelta

\- Asi es el trabajo verdad? Digame… escuche bien? Elaine se caso con Freddy?

\- A decir verdad si, pero no. – Dijo Sir Edward – No se lo diga a nadie, pero la forma en la que se caso, no estaba planeada en absoluto.

\- Como es eso? – Dijo Aime interesada

\- El Matrimonio por Derecho Consuetudinario, es un tipo de matrimonio "irregular" digamoslo asi, donde las personas principalmente de Escocia pueden casarse con el simple hecho de decir ante testigos que son esposos. Se necesita además, que vivan juntos y uno de ellos tenga su residencia en el país. Legalmente, la residencia de Lady Elaine esta en Edimburgo y obviamente Raven y ella viven bajo el mismo techo asi que el matrimonio es legal y Su majestad se aprovecho de ello y los declaro Marido y Mujer. No creo que a ella le haya hecho mucha gracia y el a mi parecer solo estaba marcando su territorio con ese tal Milo, pero ni modo. No puedo desobedecer ordenes.

Aime estaba con la boca abierta. No habia escuchado de ese tipo de matrimonios pero eso explicaba la repentina desaparición de los dos.

\- Pues estoy segura de que si ella no quiere ese matrimonio, podrá anularlo por la mañana sin problema no cree?

\- Uy no pequeña, hasta parece que no conoces a Su Majestad. Si ella fue testigo de esa unión, únicamente ella puede deshacerla. Y no creo que ella este dispuesta a hacerlo. Es de la vieja escuela, de las que piensan que las Senoritas de buenas familias deben casarse antes de los 21. Ademas quiere mucho a Lady Elaine aunque no lo diga. Es la única que la ayuda sin pedirle explicaciones o reclamarle nada.

\- Vaya!... si que sera un dia complicado alrato. – dijo Aime – Por cierto… espero no pecar de indiscreta, pero no pude evitar escuchar que tienen problemas con dos… militares?

\- Se refiere al Comodoro Hayes y al Teniente Glovalsky? – Aime asintió - Esos dos marinos dan demasiados problemas. Son tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez. El Comodoro Hayes tiene un brillante futuro en la Marina de su Majestad y el Teniente Glovalsky tiene toda la lealtad de la Marina Rusa. Si esos dos se siguen peleando por cosas burocráticas, van a terminar provocando la tercera guerra mundial.

Aime se rio. La forma en la que los describia Sir Edward le decía que ambos eran tercos como mulas, y sin embargo ella conocía esos nombres.

\- Hay alguna posibilidad de que yo haya visto a alguno de ellos en la corte o en tierra? Estoy segura de que yo he escuchado esos nombres antes. – Pregunto Aime

\- Conoce usted a Lady Sarah Hayes?

Aime negó con la cabeza

\- Ah que lastima. Ella es su esposa. Dejo la corte cuando se caso pero siguen viviendo en Surrey por el momento. Ella y su hija ya ha metido varias quejas con Su Majestad porque Donald siempre esta en servicio activo y no le dan suficiente tiempo libre para estar con su hija.

\- La que toca el piano?

\- Si pequeña. Elizabeth Hayes es una damita muy virtuosa y con unos hermosos ojos verdes, casi como los tuyos. Ella es el mismo retrato de su madre a su edad y tiene la misma habilidad que ella para tocar el piano. Creo que acaba de cumplir 9 anios. Cuando se caso con Donald, Lady Sarah renuncio a todos sus derechos por nacimiento y decidio quedarse en casa esperando a que su marido llegara pero como te dije, Donald es muy terco y cree que el debe de arreglar el mundo. Si sigue como va, pronto llegara a ser el Almirante Donald Hayes. Desgraciadamente su hija es la que paga los platos rotos. Mientras Donald no esta en casa, es toda una princesa. Cuando el las visita, la trata como a un soldado mas, con una disciplina ferrea. – Vio la desaprobación en el rostro de Aime – No me mal entienda. Elizabeth es el mas preciado tesoro de Donald y si algo le pasara a ella, ahí mismo Donald se muere. El problema con esos hombres de mar es que no saben expresar muy bien sus sentimientos. Creen que hacerlo es signo de debilidad… A esa familia la conozco bien porque viven cerca de donde vive mi hija y su esposo y cada que voy a visitarlos, paso a darle mis respetos a esas dos bellezas.

Aime sonrio. Sir Edward lo habia dicho. Le gustaba rodearse de mujeres bonitas.

Sir Edward se levanto de su asiento y Aime hizo lo mismo.

\- Bueno, ya descanse lo suficiente y si conozco a Su Majestad, me va a estar buscando. Me permite escoltarla de regreso al salón?- Dijo ofreciéndole su brazo a Aime quien lo tomo y lo dirigio hacia el salón donde ya sus amigos la esperaban, mas ella solo tenia a dos nombres en su cabeza: Donald Hayes y Henryk Glovalski. Algo le decía que su pasado estaba ligado a ellos y tenia que investigar mas… Desgraciadamente su cabeza volvió a dolerle mucho, pero no dejaría que eso la detuviera de divertirse por lo que se unio a sus amigos sin mencionar ni la conversación que sostuvo con Sir Edward, ni su intenso dolor de cabeza. Ya pasaría antes de que se diera cuenta.


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44

Chantaje

Eran las tres de la manana cuando el ultimo invitado se retiro a dormir. Despues de que sus anfitriones habían desaparecido, todo el mundo termino bailando hasta quedarse rendido. Otros que no regresaron a la fiesta fueron Max y Miriya, dejando a Rick a merced de 3 hermosas mujeres que se lo discutían para bailar.

Aime habia hecho todo lo posible por esconder a sus amigos su dolor de cabeza, pero cerca de las dos el dolor era tan fuerte que le pidió a Brian que se retiraran con el pretexto de estar en extremo cansada. Brian accedio al ver los ojos de su esposa y no dudo en despedirse de ellos. Lo que menos quería era verla totalmente apagada como en ese momento. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Aime fue a la suya para recoger su desmaquillante, escribio algo en un papel en su escritorio, lo cerro con llave y se avento de espaldas en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Ya no podía mas con el dolor!. Donde habia dejado esas gotas homeopáticas que Shaina le daba para sus dolores de cabeza? No le dio tiempo de buscarlas. Casi inmediatamente, se quedo profundamente dormida. Despues de algunos minutos en los que Brian vio que Aime no habia regresado, cruzo la puerta de comunicación y la vio sobre la cama. Se quedo un momento mirándola. Ciertamente debio estar cansada para caer asi de rápidamente en tan profundo sueno. Le quito los zapatos, le aflojo el vestido y la metio a la cama. Esta noche decidio dejarla ahí para no molestarla.

Aime no se dio cuenta de nada. Habia comenzado a soniar:

Se encontraba en una habitación enorme, hecha de Marmol Blanco, con columnas y cortinas blancas y con una luz blanca que le lastimaba la vista.

\- Donde estoy? Porque hay tanto blanco aquí?... Hooooooooooooola? No hay nadie?...

\- Tranquila… estas a salvo aquí. – Era una voz femenina que ella no reconocio, pero que le daba paz. Provenia de un trono dorado con una mujer rubia, de curvas delicadas, la luz no le dejaba ver su rostro.

\- Quien eres? Porque me trajiste aquí? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia una luz intermitente de color amarilla y rojo que estaba del otro lado de la sala y del trono haciendo señales como si fuera un avión en pleno vuelo – Acaso estoy muerta?

\- No, aun no. Te traje aquí para que supieras que yo puedo ayudarte. Yo puedo quitarte ese dolor de cabeza. Yo puedo ayudarte a recordar tu pasado, pero con una simple condición. – dijo la voz

\- Cual es esa condición? – Pregunto cada vez mas acercándose a las luces

\- Quiero que me lo pidas. Quiero abraces mi esencia al 100%. Quiero que me seas fiel y que me des toda tu energía. – Dijo la voz melosamente

\- No confio en ti. No se quien eres. Dame la cara!

\- Deberas hacerlo. – Dijo la Voz – Sin mi ayuda, tu dolor de cabeza ira en aumento… no podras ser realmente feliz al no saber quien eres en realidad… Te voy a atormentar el resto de tu corta vida… Y no solo a ti… tambien a los que amas.

\- No quiero! No te necesito! – Contesto Aime – Yo puedo sola! Siempre lo he hecho y asi voy a seguir.

\- No es verdad. Tu nunca has estado sola en toda tu vida. Pero no te dare detalles hasta que me lo pidas.

\- No. Ya te dije que no. – Contesto Aime molesta – Regresame de donde me tomaste. No tienes ningún derecho.

\- Te dejare pensarlo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Por cierto… dile a la Meltran que tiene que dejar de pelear inmediatamente por ordenes mias o terminara matando su sueno.

Poco a poco Aime abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba a obscuras.

\- Solo fue una pesadilla – murmuro mientras se volteaba hacia el otro lado de su cama.

En el santuario, Milo va llegando de la fiesta feliz por traer su premio en las manos, que al final Saori decidio dejárselo con la condición de que no se aprovechara de el para hacer cosas que pudieran avergonzarla a ella o al santuario mismo.

\- Disfrutar de la vida no entra en esas ordenes verdad Camus? – pregunto el escorpión volteando a ver a su mejor amigo. Al ver que no contesto pregunto – Que te sucede paletita? Has estado mas frio de lo normal – le dijo burlándose – Mira que pensare que alguna de las chicas con las que bailaste te ha flechado.

\- Oh Callate! Ni que fuera como tu. – le respondio fastidiado el acuariano mientras entraban a las habitaciones de Milo junto con el para seguir con la conversación – Solo traigo una pregunta en la cabeza que no me la puedo quitar.

\- Y se puede saber cual? – pregunto Milo mientras se quitaba el saco y la camisa. Tantos anios de amistad les hacia conocerse tan profundamente que algunos otros dorados bromeaban a sus espaldas diciendo que eran novios.

\- Tu te acuerdas de alguna conversación en la que alguien mencionara a alguna chica de hermosos ojos verdes y cara de angel?

\- Recuerdo a muchas asi en mi cama – Dijo Milo burlándose

\- Te estoy hablando en serio – dijo Camus. Es muy importante que me digas.

\- Y eso porque? Alguna enemiga nueva? Presentamela no? – Dijo Milo buscando su pijama

\- No es eso es que… - Se fijo de pronto en algunos rasguños que tenia Milo en la espalda – Milo… estuviste rascándote la espalda con Antares de nuevo?

\- No seas Idiota. Crees que quiero suicidarme o que? – pregunto Milo acercándose al espejo para ver las marcas que Camus le estaba señalando. – Nah! Es culpa de la anfitriona. Al bailar con ella cuando se estaba poniendo mejor la cosa, para bajarme los humos me enterraba sus unias largas que estaban bastante filosas por cierto. Como iba ella a saber que eso me excita aun mas?

\- Maldito pervertido y mentiroso. – dijo Camus impávido – Yo baile con ella y sus unias estaban perfectamente recortadas es un estilo francés muy prolijo.

\- Mentiroso? Pero si ella traía las unas largas y bastante afiladas! Que no estas viendo las marcas? Espero que no me haya roto la camisa. Es una de mis mejores. – Dijo Milo preocupado recogiendo su camisa del suelo donde la habia arrojado.

\- Yo estoy seguro de lo que digo y tu pareces estar muy seguro tambien… Otro misterio- Camus quedo pensativo mientras salía de la casa de escorpio rumbo a la suya.

Aime se levanto apenas unas horas después de quedarse dormida. Vio su reloj. Las 6 de la mañana. Su dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. No habia podido descansar y traía una sombra obscura bajo los ojos. Como zombie, se metio a banar con agua helada. Eso a veces ayudaba a disminuir su dolor. Fue a su botiquín… no encontró las gotas ahí. Pero encontró unas pastillas bastante fuertes que Freddy le habia dado para cuando se lastimo su pie. En su desesperación se tomo tres pastillas que le ayudaron un poco a despejar el dolor, pero se sentía como si flotara y con un poco de sueno.

Se puso lo primero que encontró, lentes obscuros (porque la luz le estaba lastimando), tomo el papel que escribió la noche anterior con los nombres que le interesaba investigar y bajo al gimnasio. Cammy tenia que estar ahí. Siempre lo hacia a esa hora, por eso dormia una siesta a medio dia.

Cuando llego, Cammy estaba sola entrenando con la bolsa de Kick Boxing que Ryu habia ido a comprar a la ciudad para entrenar el y mantenerse en forma. Estaba haciendo una asombrosa demostración de patadas y combinaciones que de Aime haber estado en sus cinco sentidos le hubiera encantado aprender. Se sento en las colchonetas recargada en algunos cojines y observaba pero sin ver casi con los ojos cerrados. Cammy creyo que era Miriya, quien venia tarde para entrenar con ella, asi que sin voltear, solo comenzó a hablar.

\- Buenos días dormilona. Ya estas lista? Hoy traigo demasiada energía, asi que no te recomiendo que me provoques demasiado.

\- A quien le hablas? porque te aseguro que hoy no tengo animos de entrenar. – Dijo una voz que Cammy no esperaba.

\- Aime! que diantres haces aquí tan temprano. – Pregunto Cammy buscando si habia alguien mas con ella o si estaba sola.

\- Necesito tu ayuda Cammy. Necesito entrar a los archivos del MI6 y solo tu me puedes ayudar. – Dijo Aime en un tono suave, como si le costara trabajo pensar.

Cammy se dejo caer en la colchoneta para quedar frente a ella.

\- Que tu quieres que yo haga que? – pregunto

\- Necesito entrar a los archivos del MI6 y solo tu me puedes ayudar. – repitió Aime en el mismo tono.

\- Si, si ya te escuche. Pero tu tienes acceso a través de la computadora de Shaina. Porque me estas pidiendo a mi que te ayude? – pregunto extrañada Cammy

\- No se me ocurrio… Pero de todos modos no quiero que nadie se entere que estoy buscando mas información acerca de estas dos personas. - dijo Aime tranquilamente

\- Yo no se si deba ayudarte si es algo que Shaina no puede saber – dijo Cammy – Le tengo mas miedo a ella que a todas las agencias de inteligencia juntas.

\- No es nada malo… pero si ella se entera… Brian se entera… Y ni siquiera se que es lo que estoy buscando ni lo que voy a encontrar. – Dijo Aime arrastrando las palabras – Estoy cansada de solo tener recuerdos de lo que he hecho desde hace dos anios. Yo se que esos dos nombres yo los he oído mencionar. Uno me causa, ira, decepcion y al mismo tiempo nostalgia. – sonrio- El otro me causa respeto, admiración, y ganas de llorar. Con ambos me duele en el corazón pero no recuerdo haber tenido contacto con ellos. Quiero averiguarlo Cammy. Ayudame por favor pero sin que nadie se entere! Por favor!

Cammy suspiro. Su petición de ayuda sonaba lógica. Aime le extendió un papel con dos nombres escritos de su puno y letra. Cammy los miro con sorpresa.

\- En donde escuchaste esos nombres? Yo misma conozco a estos dos tipos… Aime? Aime! – dijo sacudiéndola.

\- Que pasa? – dijo con voz adormilada - De verdad Sammy mas te vale que sea una emergencia porque no he dormido nada! – dijo Aime tratando de despavilarse

\- Sammy? Quien demonios es Sammy? – Dijo Cammy sacudiéndola para que reaccionara cuando vio que su cabeza caia pesadamente sobre su hombro. Le quito los lentes obscuros y vio que se estaba quedando dormida ahí mismo – Hey! Reacciona!

\- Cammy tengo mucho sueno. Dejame dormir!

\- Aime estas en el gimnasio! No puedes dormir aquí! Sube a tu habitación! – dijo Cammy

\- No quiero! Dejame Dormir por favor! Tengo mucho sueno… y tengo… miedo… - Dijo antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

\- Diablos! Diablos! Diablos! – Dijo Cammy pasando su cuello por debajo del brazo – Te voy a ayudar a subir. Tomaste algo?

\- Yo… no encontré mis gotas… y me duele mucho Cammy!… déjame dormir… - dijo Aime cada vez mas somnolienta.

\- Aime… escúchame… tienes que caminar de aquí a tu habitación – dijo Cammy desesperada sin saber lo que habia tomado - Si no me haces caso, le dire a Brian y Shaina que vengan por ti y no te van a dejar hacer lo que quieras.

Sus palabras funcionaron bien porque Aime tomo nuevas fuerzas.

\- Esta bien… pero promete que me vas a ayudar… - Dijo incorporándose con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Si, si… lo que quieras… vamos!

Entre que solo habia dormido 4 horas, esa horrible pesadilla que le habia drenado su poca energía, su terrible dolor de cabeza y las pastillas para estaba luchando contra ella misma.

Cammy tardo un poco en subirla. No porque no pudiera cargarla, sino porque no estaba segura de si debía dejarla dormir. No sabia lo que habia tomado.

Dudo un poco sobre en que habitación ponerla. En la de ella o en la de Brian. Se decidio por abrir la puerta de ella y llevarla hacia el banio.

\- Dime que te tomaste y te dejo dormir. – Pregunto Cammy mostrándole diferentes frascos. Aime los veía y solo movia negativamente.

Se la llevo de nuevo hacia la cama y ahí junto a su mesita de noche habia otro frasco. Eran unos desinflamantes y analgésicos que contenían codeína. Cammy suspiro aliviada. Por eso tenia tanto sueno. La codeína no dejaba de ser un opiáceo que en lugar de estimular, causaba un aletargamiento en general.

\- Cuantas tomaste? – Pregunto como precaucion – Una? Dos? Tres?

Aime asintió.

\- De verdad que eres imposible Aime. Mira que tomarte una dosis mayor a la permitida – Dijo Cammy dejándola sobre la cama.

\- Lo… prometiste… - dijo antes de volverse a dormir.

Cammy se sento junto a ella en la cama subiendo los pies. Leia y releía los nombres ahí escritos. Que tenia ella que ver con esos dos hombres tan temibles?

Claro que los conocía! El maldito Comodoro Hayes habia sido uno de los que la habían condenado y habían votado por encarcelarla por crímenes contra la humanidad. Era un hombre recto con demasiados principios, prepotente, autoritario, con demasiados contactos en todo el mundo. Todos o lo adoraban o lo odiaban. No habia medias tintas. Pocas veces pisaba tierra pues preferia estar en el pacifico lidereando los buques de guerra de su majestad. Por el otro lado estaba el Teniente Comandante Henryk Glovalski. Un Comandante naval ruso con un gran futuro. Era un especialista estratega y estaba a cargo de la contraparte rusa del Comodoro Hayes. No tenia un rango tan alto como este, pero era igualmente respetado y le daba muchos problemas al Comodoro ya que no dejaba que nadie lo intimidara, mucho menos un maldito déspota ingles como se dirigía a Hayes. A su capitán esto le causaba gracia ya que tampoco era santo de la devoción de Hayes y lo dejaba que lo hiciera rabiar. Debido a que Rusia no habia participado en la guerra del Golfo por haber estado sufriendo por la reinstauración del Capitalismo, Hayes habia tenido la oportunidad de lucirse bajo las ordenes de su almirante y subir de rango a Comodoro mientras que Glovalski habia preferido pedir permiso y ayudar a controlar a los civiles. Su ex colega Zangief, otro peleador callejero oriundo de Rusia, siempre habia hablado maravillas de el y para ella cualquiera que se opusiera a Hayes lo consideraba un gran hombre. La pregunta seguía en el aire… Que carajos tenia ella que ver con ellos dos?

Freddy abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que el suave y dulce cuerpo de Shaina estaba acurrucado con el suyo. Su cabello revuelto caia como una cascada dorada sobre su pecho, su mano derecha descansaba abrazandolo y una perfectas y largas piernas abrazaba la suya.

Sonrio al recordar aquella noche que como le habia prometido días antes, habia sido inolvidable para ambos. La primera vez habia sentido en extremo gentil y amoroso con ella. Sabia que podía ser incomodo físicamente para ella y lo ultimo que quería era lastimarla. Pero las siguientes cuatro veces, diantres! De haber sabido que toda esa pasión estaba bajo la piel de su novia, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por convencerla antes.

El sabia que Shaina jamas habia sido tocada por un hombre antes y debio ser muy difícil para ella haber tomado la decisión de ser su mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero llevaban poco menos de dos anios de relación y ciertamente el la deseaba cada noche desde la primera vez que la vio. Ultimamente y debido a toda la presión de la fiesta y de ver de forma en la que Shaina podia lucir su belleza y la reacción de los hombres al verla a ella, su necesidad se habia convertido en celos malsanos que casi le cuesta su felicidad. Ahora comprendia lo que Brian sentía cuando tenia a Rick Hunter cerca de Aime. Afortunadamente para el, no tenia la competencia que su amigo, pues su mujer habia sido y seria en el futuro, exclusivamente suya. Estaba loca si creía que después de la mas increíble noche de su vida le iba a firmar el divorcio. Sonrio al pensar en eso. Ella, cuando le dijo la noche anterior que le hablaría a su abogado hubiera podido fácilmente haber anulado ese matrimonio antes de haberlo consumado, pero ahora, y conociendo por la historia como era su madrina, eso ya no iba a ser posible. Y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ella habia estado planeando unirlos por el bien de Shaina. Debia recordar mandarle un regalo o una nota de agradecimiento.

Volteo a verla. Se veía tan apacible. Su rostro angelical era perfecto. No quería ni moverse para no despertarla y tener que separarse de ella. Y si ella de verdad le pedia que se divorciara? Tendría el corazón de negárselo si eso la hacia infeliz? Se la llevaría con el? El no podía quedarse en ese tiempo con ella. Podria echar a perder el futuro y crear una paradoja.

\- Creo que tendre que hablar con Carl. Entre los dos tenemos que encontrar una solución para ambos – Penso poniendo su mano libre debajo de su nuca

Este ligero movimiento hizo que Shaina se despertara un poco desconcertada y ruborizada por ver donde, como y con quien estaba.

\- Buenos días Sra Raven – le dijo suavemente al oído.

\- Buenos días – contesto ella volteando su cara hacia su esposo con labios invitantes que el no pudo evitar besar con pasión

\- Amor mio Si sigues mirándome asi no podremos bajar a desayunar. – Dijo con ojos llenos de amor mientras Shaina recorria con su dedo todo su pecho y bajaba la mirada.

\- Yo no tengo hambre – Dijo tímidamente lo que provoco que Freddy la pusiera a horcajadas sobre el y comenzara a besarla de nuevo.

\- Que se vaya todo al cuerno, pero tu de aquí no sales todavia – Dijo Freddy mientras comenzaba de nuevo a encender la llama de la pasión en su amada esposa.

Todos bajaron a desayunar a las diez. Seguian comentando el tango y lo erotico que habia sido para muchas de las parejas que se hospedaban ahí. Max y Miriya estuvieron callados pues ellos habían estado bailando tango pero de otro modo y en otro lugar, por lo que no sabian ni siquiera de lo que estaban hablando. Rick les comento que gracias a que ellos no habían estado con el, ya tenia cita para esa noche con la mayor de las hijas del embajador americana, lo que hizo que Aime casi se atragante con su desayuno y Cammy le golpeara la espalda.

\- Olvide preguntarte como sigues – murmuro Cammy a Aime

\- Mejor gracias Cammy – Dijo sonriendo – Gracias por ayudarme.

\- Ya tengo lo que me pediste – Le susurro – Pero me avisas cuando estes lista.

Aime asintió.

\- Donde esta Freddy y Elaine? – pregunto Brian – Alguien los ha visto?

\- No desde anoche – dijo Darien – Desaparecieron después del tango.

\- Yo no sabia que se podía bailar asi de… atrevido – dijo Serena

\- Yo ni siquiera sabia que bailaba tango – dijo Brian de buen humor – Sera que se volvieron a pelear y hay que irlos a buscar?

Todo el grupo murmuraba sus opiniones, cuando una voz autoritaria les dijo:

\- Yo preferiría que no los molestaran muchachos…

Todos voltearon hacia donde venia la voz. Era Isabel II y su sequito quien llegaba para desayunar. No era común verla ahí pues siempre pedia el desayuno en su cama, mas la curiosidad por saber que habia pasado con su ahijada habia sido mas grande que su costumbre.

\- Porque no? – Pregunto Cammy quien recibió una mirada que la hizo callar y subir los brazos en son de paz.

\- Porque esos dos van a necesitar un poco de tiempo para disfrutar de su noche de bodas, Senorita White. – dijo riendo de la cara que pusieron todos en la mesa ante tan increíble e importante noticia.


	45. Chapter 45

**Y bueno… comenzamos con el desmadejamiento de la trama. Necesito sus comentarios para seguir adelante chicas. Si algo no les queda claro avísenme para ponerlo mejor. Recuerden que tengo un poco de dislexia.**

Capitulo 45

Cortando cabezas

El desayuno después de la noticia tan impresionante que les habían soltado transcurrió con muy poca conversación de parte de los invitados. Todos estaban anonadados con la noticia, pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle más a la Reina. Cierto, en la fiesta se suponía que no había posiciones sociales, pero nadie se atrevía a desafiarla de todos modos, mucho menos Cammy, quien trataba de portarse particularmente bien con y frente a ella, pues podía perder su libertad a una orden suya.

En cuanto ella y su sequito terminaron de desayunar, los murmullos comenzaron hasta generar toda una conmoción.

\- Alguno de ustedes estaba enterado de esto? – Pregunto Brian todo emocionado volteando a ver a Cammy

\- Ninguna… De hecho como y a qué hora sucedió? Que no estuvo con nosotros toda la noche? – contesto la aludida volteando a ver a Ryu

\- Yo solo vi que se fueron después del tango – contesto Ryu volteando a ver a Darien

\- Igual que tú, esa fue la última vez que la vi en la fiesta – dijo Darien

\- Yo si se cómo paso – Dijo Aime canturreando mientras disfrutaba su jugo de naranja – pero no les voy a decir.

\- Queeeeee? Pero yo quiero saber! – Dijo Serena

\- Nop

\- Yo también! – dijo Miriya

\- Nop

\- Princesa, creo que todos merecemos saber! – Dijo Brian

\- Nop – Repitió riendo a sabiendas que los estaba haciendo sufrir

\- Brian! Convéncela anda!- Dijo Cammy guiñándole un ojo.

Brian sonrió y le dijo ciertas cosas al oído a Aime que hizo que bajara la mirada y toda sonrojada les explicara lo que Sir Edward le había dicho sobre la boda de Shaina y Freddy.

Todos estaban impactados con el hecho en sí. Max, quien estaba sentado junto a Brian no pudo reprimir su curiosidad y le pregunto susurrando.

\- Como haces para convencerla tan fácilmente?

\- Solo le dije que si no lo decía, tendría que sacárselo a besos aquí delante de todos, sobre la mesa. – Dijo riendo – Es demasiado pudorosa y me conoce lo suficiente para saber que si lo hago.

Max solo pudo reírse. Eso es algo que él no podía hacer con su esposa, porque era darle armas para decirle que lo hiciera y él era el que no se atrevía a hacer algo así.

\- Que hay planeado para hoy? – pregunto Rick

\- El día es libre – respondió Cammy – Pueden hacer lo que quieran pero yo recomendaría que usaran la playa porque mañana comienzan a trabajar en ella y estará cerrada. – a Max y Miriya les agrado la idea - Por la noche, celebraremos en grande estilo Luis XVI.

\- Quien es ese? – Pregunto Miriya

\- Fue el último Rey de Francia antes de la revolución francesa Miri – Contesto Cammy – Tendremos a nuestros propios reyes, comida fabulosa y una réplica original de una guillotina para que puedan tomarse fotos. Pueden escoger si quieren ser Nobles o burgueses.

\- Ahhh una revolución… eso me gusta… Quien gano? – Pregunto Miriya interesada

\- Los burgueses

\- Entonces yo elijo ser del bando ganador – dijo Miriya

\- Segura? – dijo Cammy – Los vestidos son más bonitos del lado de los nobles.

\- Me gusta estar de lado de los ganadores – dijo Miriya cruzándose de brazos muy segura.

\- Ok. Así será… luego no te quejes – dijo Cammy – Aime, ya terminaste? podrías acompañarme a mi habitación tengo algo que mostrarte.

\- Claro vamos. - Dijo Aime levantándose de su asiento y abrazo a Brian - Que vas a hacer tu?

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer princesa y después iré a tomar una siesta. No pude dormir bien anoche. – contesto – Diviértete con Cammy y no hagan travesuras.

Aime paso junto a Rick justo cuando este le dijo a Miriya:

\- Les importa si Brianna y yo los acompañamos a la playa?

\- Claro que no Rick, allá te vemos.

(Quien carajos es Brianna? Y porque diantres va a ir con él a la playa!) – Pensó sin voltear. No tenía tiempo de averiguarlo. Tenía que subir con Cammy a ver la información que había conseguido para ella.

En el santuario, Camus invita a almorzar a todos los dorados disponibles en su casa de Acuario.

Dado que todos estaban aburridos y sabían que era un excelente cocinero no se hicieron del rogar. El primero en llegar fue Aldebarán de Tauro. Camus tuvo que esconder su asado de carne detrás de la ensalada para darles tiempo de llegar a los demás o Aldebarán terminaría con todo. Milo, Dohko y Deathmask llegaron después. Camus entonces tuvo que esconder la llave de su cava para que Milo no comenzara a terminarse su mejor vino antes de comenzar a comer. Shura, Afrodita y Mu fueron los siguientes y Camus fue a esconder todos sus perfumes franceses antes de que Afrodita accidentalmente se le pegaran a sus bolsillos. Shaka, Saga y Kanon llegaron poco después y tuvo que ir al baño a esconder toda su colección de Playboy para que esos pervertidos no le pusieran sus manos encima. Finalmente Aioros y Aioria llegaron y respiro aliviado. Ya no había nada más que esconder.

Camus les puso en la mesa Sopa de cebolla, filete Wellington y asado de carne a la burdeaux, ensalada verde y de postre crepas de nuez con helado de vainilla. Fue hasta entonces que Camus abrió tres botellas de su mejor Shiraz y comenzó a repartirlo.

Cuando todos quedaron satisfechos, incluido Aldebarán, Shura fue el primero que hablo:

\- Alguien recuerda cual fue la última vez que nos reunimos todos aquí con Camus con la única intención de almorzar?

\- La última vez que nos invitó, fue para interrogarnos para saber quién había echado a perder sus trusas blancas dejando un calcetín rojo en su lavadora – Dijo Deathmask

\- Y por cierto que nadie confeso y tuve que tirarlas – Dijo Camus – Siguen debiéndome una docena de trusas de algodón.

\- Aquí el único que podría ponerse calcetines rojos de niña es Afrodita – Bromeo Saga

\- Hey! Ya les dije que yo solo uso calcetas rosas de holanes, nunca rojas – Se defendió

\- Oigan! No los traje aquí para hablar de mi ropa! – Dijo Camus – Quiero saber si alguien de aquí me menciono a una chica de ojos verdes y cara de ángel. Vamos tienen que recordar a alguien así!

\- Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo! - dijo Milo rompiendo fácilmente el candado de la cava con su uña multiusos y saco otras tres botellas de Coñac Napoleón para disgusto de Camus – Porque no mejor te buscamos una mujer cerca de aquí para que te diviertas con ella y dejas en paz eso?

\- Nosotros no tenemos mucho contacto con mujeres de ojos verdes – Dijo Deathmask – La mayoría de las griegas tienen los ojos castaños.

\- Seria alguien que no fuera oriunda de Grecia entonces – Dijo Camus pensativo

\- Yo conozco a varios de ojos verdes, pero no son mujeres. – Dijo Afrodita

\- No comiences con tus joterias Afrodita – Dijo Aldebarán tapándose los oídos – Luego no puedo dormir.

\- Bah! Si con tan poca información no puedes dormir, el joto es otro – Dijo Afrodita ofendido.

Camus solo se tapó los ojos con una mano, resignado. No puede tener a los 12 juntos sin que comiencen a pelear y burlarse de él.

\- Dejen de discutir – Dijo Shaka uniéndose a las burlas – Deberían de alegrarse porque Camus se interese en alguna mujer en lugar de solo ir al vapor con Milo.

\- A mí no me metan en sus chismes – Dijo Milo molesto porque alguien dudara de su virilidad.

\- Momento! – dijo Aioria – Yo si conozco a alguien así, pero se supone que solo se lo conté a Aioros y de eso ya tiene más de cinco años.

\- Nunca me dijiste que fuera un secreto. – se defendió el aludido

\- Bueno… pero de quien estabas hablando? – pregunto Camus

\- No puedo decírtelo. Se lo prometí a Marín. – Dijo apenado

\- Entonces debe ser alguna amazona a la que viste sin mascara – dijo Dohko – Si no Marín no tendría nada que hacer en esta discusión.

Mientras el Coñac circulaba por la mesa y los 11 caballeros le hacían burla a Aioria por mandilón incluso antes de casarse, Camus recogía la mesa y estaba pensativo. Cinco años atrás solo había 3 Amazonas vivas en el santuario: Marín, Junet… Y Shaina! La misma que habia desaparecido poco despues.

 _Aime siguió a Cammy hasta su habitación._

 _\- Como sigues? – pregunto Cammy al cerrar la puerta_

 _\- El dolor disminuyo mientras dormía. Gracias por cuidarme. – Dijo Aime sonriendo_

 _\- Donde están tus gotas? – Pregunto Cammy caminando hacia su computadora_

 _\- No las encuentro. – contesto – Ya las busque en mi habitación, en la salita… Todos los frascos que yo recuerdo que_ _Shaina_ _tenía… y ahora o ya se me terminaron y no me di cuenta o los pusieron en otro lado._

 _\- Pues pregúntale a_ _Shaina_ _o Freddy que otra cosa te puedes tomar, pero no hagas tonteras como las de la mañana. – Reprendió Cammy._

 _\- Te prometo que cuando los vea se los pregunto. – dijo apenada – Y ahora que tienes para mí._

 _\- Esto – dijo Cammy extendiéndole dos folders – Espero que te sirva la información que conseguí._

 _Aime asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía y veía la primera página del primer folder._

 _Tres fotografías estaban anexadas a ese informe. La primera, era la foto de perfil del Comodoro Hayes. Aime vio la foto con gran interés. Un hombre de unos 40 años, cabello castaño mediano recortado como la marina lo pedía, ojos duros color miel, y un rostro apuesto pero inexpresivo. Esta foto no le trajo ningún recuerdo a Aime, pero si un sentimiento de coraje. La segunda, el mismo marino pero en su uniforme color caqui de manga corta y cachucha azul marino con sus músculos bastante prominentes en brazos y piernas daba órdenes a sus subalternos durante una tormenta. Ciertamente la foto mostraba bien el carácter duro del Comodoro. Esta foto le inspiro sentimientos encontrados de miedo y frustración. La tercera foto era una foto familiar. El Comodoro Hayes sonriendo y abrazando a una hermosa mujer de unos 30 o 32 años, de mirada dulce, vestida de manera modesta y recatada y frente a ellos una alegre y delgada niña de unos 10 y 11 años con el cabello del padre y los ojos verdes de la madre luciendo un bonito vestido amarillo y un sombrero que obviamente se lo había prestado su mama. Era la foto de la familia perfecta. Sintió una gran nostalgia y dolor en su corazón. Algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos y Cammy lo noto._

 _\- Estas bien? Reconoces a alguien?- pregunto_

 _Aime negó con la cabeza secando las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable._

 _\- No, pero recordé lo que Sir Edward me dijo. Lady Hayes y su hija siempre están solas y en esta foto ambos la pareja se ve con tanto amor... y esta niña… no le falta nada pero sus padres no le están poniendo atención._

 _Cammy tomo la foto._

 _\- No veo nada de lo que tú me dices._

 _Aime le arrebato la foto con molestia. Era muy obvio que el Comodoro amaba a su esposa, pero ignoraba a su hija al menos en esa foto. La esposa igual. La niña trataba de llamar la atención y no se lo concedían. De todos modos la niña parecía feliz._

 _\- Olvídalo. Estoy haciendo toda una telenovela. Luego leo lo demás, déjame ver el otro._

 _Abrió el siguiente folder._

 _Ahí solo había dos fotos. La del perfil del Comandante Glovalski con cabello negro y ojos azules, de un porte completamente diferente al del Comodoro. Su mirada reflejaba rebeldía y calidad humana. Una cualidad que ella particularmente le parecía fascinante para alguien que estaba en la milicia. La segunda fotografía, lo mostraba arriba de un carguero repartiendo comida a algunos damnificados sucio y sudoroso. No le molestaba hacer trabajos pesados. Aime comenzó a reir suavemente. Con razón siempre estaban peleando. Eran tan diferentes._

 _\- Y bien?_

 _\- Gracias Cammy. Voy a leerlos más tarde con detenimiento. No quisiera abrumarte con mis tonterías._

 _\- Reconociste a alguno?_

 _\- No… no del todo._

 _\- Ojala no tengas nada que ver con el Comodoro Hayes… es un hijo de…_

 _\- Cammy!_

 _\- Ya ya… no me dejas expresarme. Estas igual que_ _Shaina_ _. Oye… hablando del tarado ese… no te gustaría ir conmigo a disparar un poco? Traigo unas ganas locas de hacerlo y si puedo poner la foto de este tipo en el blanco apuntare mejor._

 _\- jajaja Hay algún campo de tiro por aquí? – pregunto Aime_

 _\- Sip. Pero no nos dejaran entrar solas. Son algo machistas… deja le digo a Ryu que nos acompañe. Pero si pregunta fue tu idea. – Dijo Cammy poniendo cara de gatito pedinche – Recuerda que soy una blanca palomita._

 _Aime rio de buena gana._

 _\- De acuerdo. Tú me cubres la espalda y yo hago lo mismo. Por cierto… tu sabes de casualidad quien es una tal Brianna?_

 _\- Claro! Roy la introdujo en el grupo anoche, después de que te fuiste. – Dijo Cammy desde su vestidor._

 _\- Que Roy hizo qué? – casi grito Aime lo que hizo que Cammy se asomara_

 _\- Es la hija mayor del Embajador Smithson. – Dijo Cammy regresando a donde estaba Aime para mirarla fijamente – Debes haberla visto bailando con el varias veces en estos días. 1.70, delgada, rubia, cabello largo ondulado con luces, ojos azules, bastante llamativa y con un marcado interés por Roy. Trabaja de modelo para la revista Vogue. Miriya dice que es la primera chica en la que se interesa desde que enviudo, lo cual me causa una gran curiosidad porque no sabía que era viudo._

 _\- mmhjum – Dijo Aime tratando de recordarla._

 _\- Porque lo preguntas? Algún interés especial por Roy? – Dijo Cammy cruzándose de brazos frente a ella._

 _\- Claro que no! Solo es mi amigo… Y solo era curiosidad. No quisiera que ninguna lagartona le rompiera el corazón._

 _\- Si claro, y yo soy la hija perdida de Hayes… En fin si no me quieres decir no importa. Ya lo averiguare._

 _Aime le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de amistad y le susurró al oído._

 _\- Consígueme la foto de esa tipa e imprímemela en grande. Si tú le tiras al Comodoro, yo le voy a tirar a ella._

 _Cammy solo asintió mientras reía y salió hacia donde estaba Ryu mientras Aime iba a cambiarse._

 _Una media hora más tarde, Rick y Brianna estaban tirados al sol en la playa mientras Miriya y Max jugaban en el agua._

 _Brianna usando un bikini negro con estampado de estrellas con glitter se había puesto boca abajo para que el sol bronceara su espalda._

 _\- Roy… podrías ponerme bronceador en la espalda? Esta ahí junto a mi bolsa – Dijo mientras desabrochaba su bikini por detrás y recogía su cabello en claras intenciones de que Rick no pudiera negarse. Este alcanzo la botella y comenzó a frotárselo en la espalda mientras tragaba saliva apenado por el contacto._

 _De repente, escucho que dos armas cortaban cartucho y las apuntaban a su cabeza desde ambos lados de la cabeza._

 _Una voz grave le susurró al oído._

 _\- No te muevas. Deja lo que estás haciendo con mucho cuidado y levanta las manos. No digas nada. Si intentas algo, disparo._

 _Rick volteo a ver a Brianna quien no se había dado cuenta pues estaba volteada hacia el otro lado. Podía sentir que una de las pistolas estaba en una posición en la que si intentaba quitárselas la otra dispararía._

 _\- Que quiere. No tengo dinero – susurro Rick_

 _\- No te muevas. No voltees. Sientas lo que sientas no te muevas. – volvió a susurrar la voz._

 _Rick solo estaba pendiente de que no le fueran a hacer nada a su nueva amiga._

 _Sintió que algo le estaba haciendo en la espalda con fuera ya el arma u otra cosa y una vez que termino, se escucharon los seguros de las armas poniéndose y unas risas._

 _Reconoció las risas como de Max y Mirilla, quienes junto con Cammy, veían la travesura que Aime estaba haciendo y la forma en la que Rick estaba actuando._

 _Cuando sintió que nadie estaba ya detrás de él, volteo y vio a dos mujeres, una con pantalón militar negro con muchas bolsas y un body plateado sin manga y cuello alto sobre el cual traía un chaleco tipo SWAT táctico llena de municiones y las fundas de dos pistolas tipo escuadra sobre su pantalón, lentes tipo aviador y una gorra tipo cachucha de color negro donde escondía su cabello. Sus labios color coral la delataron. Era Cammy, quien estaba junto a Max y Mirilla._

 _La otra chica estaba poniendo de nuevo sus pistolas en sus fundas a cada lado de sus muslos. Ciertamente reconoció ese cuerpo y ese trasero. Era Aime, quien vestía unos shorts muy cortos color caqui, un top tipo camiseta ombliguera color negro y un cinturón para portar armas con cinchos que se amarraba en los muslos, y un porta municiones de espalda. Traía unos lentes estilo esquiador y la misma gorra que Cammy escondiendo su cabello._

 _\- Pero qué demonios te pasa! – Grito Rick – Como te atreves a apuntarme con un arma._

 _\- Las pistolas están descargadas – Dijo Aime tranquilamente – te enojas con demasiada facilidad._

 _\- Estas completamente loca? – volvió a gritar – Pude habértelas quitado y lastimado._

 _\- Pero no lo hiciste – dijo Aime sonriendo cruzada de brazos – Un militar entrenado demasiado distraído por un nuevo trasero no debe ser muy bueno. Pierdes tu perspectiva._

 _\- Pero que carajos!? – Rick estaba tan trabado de coraje que Max tuvo que intervenir._

 _\- Tranquilo. Solo fue una broma verdad chicas? – Dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Cammy y Aime asintieron. Aime sonriendo, se despidió solo con una venia militar y se fue corriendo hacia la casa mientras reía._

 _Cammy solo movió la cabeza. Era obvio que a Roy no le iba a caer en gracia. Lo divertido es que Brianna no sabía lo que estaba pasando pues se había puesto sus walkman. Se volteo hacia donde estaba Miriya dejando a Max tranquilizando a Rick._

 _\- Porque están vestidas así Cammy? – Pregunto Miriya_

 _\- Vamos a ir a disparar al campo de tiro un rato. Solo Ryu, Aime y yo. Solo vine a traerte el bloqueador que me pediste – Dijo Cammy sacando de su chaleco una botella de bloqueador FPS100._

 _\- Yo quiero ir! – Dijo Miriya_

 _\- Lo siento Miri, será en otra ocasión. La cita la tenemos para dentro de 15 minutos y ya vamos tarde. Pero te prometo que iremos otro día. – Dijo guiñándole el ojo_

 _Se despidió corriendo por el mismo camino que había tomado Aime segundos antes._

 _Rick estaba temblando de rabia. Qué tipo de bromas más pesadas las de esas dos!. Si Brianna no hubiera estado ahí, hubiera peleado contra ella y hubiera podido lastimarla seriamente._

 _Lo que Rick no podría ver en varias horas, es que con bloqueador y su dedo, Aime había dibujado BRUJA junto a una flecha hacia la derecha que era donde estaba sentada Brianna, de maneja que hasta que el terminara de broncearse y se viera al espejo, nunca sabría lo que habría escrito._

 _Era casi la hora de la cena y no había señales de Brian. Freddy y_ _Shaina_ _estaban algo preocupados. Le preguntaron a varias personas y la última vez que lo habían visto había sido el desayuno. Aime había dicho que él quería descansar y lo había dejado en su recamara, pero Freddy extrañado de su actitud lo había intentado rastrear sin ningún resultado. No parecía estar en ese tiempo, lo que en verdad preocupo a Freddy. Brian no dejaría sola a Aime sobre todo estando Hunter en el mismo lugar._

 _Le prometió a_ _Shaina_ _que si para el final de la cena no aparecía, El mismo tendría que ir a Voltron por él. No entendía por que se estaba comportando así. Afortunadamente apareció a tiempo para la cena, pero demasiado callado. Solo respondía con monosílabos y estaba distraído._

 _\- Freddy… que le pasa a Brian? – Pregunto Aime angustiada – Está enojado conmigo? Hice algo malo?_

 _Freddy no pudo menos que entender lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pero el comportamiento de Brian era con todos no solamente con Aime, por lo que la consoló diciéndole que hablaría con él, en cuanto subieran a cambiarse._

 _Rick tampoco le hablaba, y estaba visiblemente enojado con ella, pero ella conocía la razón muy bien y en ese momento en el que Brian estaba tan extraño, no era importante._

 _Shaina_ _se tuvo que poner al día con los reportes que cada uno de los invitados le dieron de lo que habían hecho en el día y lo que esperaban para esa noche, mas ninguno de ellos le menciono que ya sabían lo de su matrimonio con Freddy. No era que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, sino que no sabían si era correcto mencionarlo, por lo que ella suspiro aliviada creyendo que nadie más lo sabía. Así, si finalmente se decidía a llamarle a su abogado, no tendría que dar mayores explicaciones._

 _La cena había sido en extremo ligera debido a lo pesado de los ingredientes de los bocadillos que serían servidos esa noche, por lo que terminaron mucho antes de lo previsto, lo que todos los que sabían lo complicado de sus disfraces lo agradecieron._

 _Todos subieron a cambiarse y aunque Brian y Aime subieron juntos, Él se fue directo a su habitación, dejando desconcertada a Aime. Hasta ahora jamás la había ignorado así, ni siquiera cuando se había enojado con ella. Pensando en eso, se dirigió a su habitación y pronto tocaron a su puerta. Era Freddy._

 _\- Dice_ _Shaina_ _que vayas a su habitación, que se cambiaran allá. – Aime asintió y tomo en silencio su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta para salir, cabizbaja. – Voy a hablar con él de acuerdo? En cuanto baje te prometo que será el mismo que antes. – Aime le sonrió esperanzada y volvió a asentir._

 _En cuanto ella salió, abrió la puerta de comunicación y esperaba encontrar a Brian cambiándose o bañándose. Lo encontró sentado en su escritorio con la pluma en la mano y varias hojas de papel en blanco, pero se había quedado dormido sobre ellos._

 _De pronto, su cuerpo dio un brinco que lo hizo despertar, lanzo una maldición, se levantó y comenzó a patear el banquillo y arrojar cosas antes de ver que Freddy estaba detrás de él mirándolo asombrado._

 _\- Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?_

 _\- Perdón? – Dijo Freddy poniéndose frente a él con los brazos cruzados y levantando una ceja._

 _\- Lo siento mucho amigo, no he dormido ni cinco minutos desde la siesta de ayer. – Dijo Brian tratando de disculparse – Tengo mucho sueno, me quedo dormido y a los pocos minutos comienzo a tener pesadillas una y otra vez. Despierto agitado, asustado y no quiero volverme a quedar dormido._

 _\- Donde estuviste toda la tarde? – pregunto Freddy. Comprendía que por la falta de sueño, se había puesto irritable y deseaba descansar, pero Aime no tenía la culpa. Nadie ahí tenía la culpa._

 _\- Creo que tú sabes la respuesta – dijo Brian en tono de fastidio_

 _\- Y porque carajos no me avisaste!? – reclamo Freddy – Confiaba en que estuvieras abajo en caso de alguna emergencia_

 _\- Querías que te interrumpiera durante tu luna de miel? Me hubieras avisado que esa era una opción. – Dijo Brian en tono impertinente._

 _\- Quien te dijo?_

 _\- Importa?_

 _\- Tienes razón, no importa. Soy muy muy feliz, y también quería hablarte al respecto. – Dijo brincoteando como niño - Ya decidiste si te llevaras a Aime o la dejaras aquí? Necesito que me aconsejes. Yo ya no quiero dejarla sola. No puedo separarme de ella. – Dijo Freddy en tono de súplica._

 _\- Yo tengo mi respuesta, pero no puedo decírtela. En tu caso, te recomiendo que hables con ella y le platiques lo que va a suceder en los próximos 5 años comenzando el próximo marzo. Si la conozco bien, intentara salvar el mayor número posible de personas y aún tiene tiempo de prepararse. Tú tienes las respuestas a todas las preguntas que ella va a hacerte. Puedes llevártela y usar mi máquina para que entre y salga cuando quiera. Así preparara las cosas que necesita hasta que ya no necesite regresar. O sea… que sea algo gradual. Una vez que Voltron se acerque de nuevo a la tierra, pedirás tu baja. Regresan a la tierra y listo. Vivirán felices para siempre sin que provoques ninguna paradoja. – Dijo Brian en un tono automático, sin ninguna demostración de sentimiento alguno._

 _\- Gracias amigo. Tienes razón. Hablare con ella lo antes posible. Pero me sigues preocupando tú. – Dijo Freddy – Porque no me quieres decir lo que tú vas a hacer._

 _Brian intento sonreír._

 _\- Todo a su debido tiempo amigo mío. Solo quiero pedirte algo. Si algo me llega a pasar, no importa si solo me enfermo de manera que no pueda tomar decisiones, o si tengo un accidente o algo peor, desde hoy hasta que regresemos a Voltron como lo tenemos planeado, vendrás a este escritorio romperás la cerradura interior del cajón donde encontraras un sobre con todas mis instrucciones y las seguirás al pie de la letra. No importa lo que digan las instrucciones las vas a seguir. Prométemelo._

 _\- Pero de que estas hablando? Sabes algo que yo no sepa? Contesta! – pregunto Freddy sacudiéndolo por los hombros. – Me estas asustando._

 _\- Por favor prométemelo amigo. Por nuestra amistad, por todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos y por el amor que le dices tener a_ _Shaina_ _, prométeme que lo seguirás sin importar lo que diga._

 _Freddy se tomó unos segundos para contemplar a Brian quien tenía la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien ahí y lo iba a averiguar aunque Brian se opusiera a ello._

 _\- Te lo juro – respondió finalmente._

 _La fiesta más esperada de la quincena había llegado. La magnificencia con la que se había adornado el salón y los jardines ciertamente opacarían cualquier otra que hubiera ese año. El asistente de_ _Shaina_ _junto con los organizadores y planeadores habían tenido que leer muchos libros acerca de Francia en el siglo XVIII y específicamente ver pinturas y fotografías de los jardines Vauxhall y el Palacio de Louvre para inspirarse._

 _Desde los pastelillos, réplica exacta de los que los historiadores narraban que La Reina María Antonieta comía diariamente desde los mullidos cojines de su saloncito, los pequeños hojaldrados llenos de foi gras, caviar y cinco quesos, y fuentes de champaña; hasta las decoraciones doradas y rosas, los tapices colgando de la pared y dos tronos de fantasía preparados específicamente para sus anfitriones, con brocados rojos y dorados._

 _Había dos tipos de disfraces dentro de los invitados: La de los nobles, parte de la corte real y la de los burgueses. El grupo de_ _Shaina_ _se había dividido en dos por lo mismo: Serena, Darien, Max, Mirilla y Ryu como Burgueses y_ _Shaina_ _, Freddy, Brian, Rick, Aime y Cammy como nobles. No por otra cosa que por cuestiones políticas a excepción de Rick quien solo quiso complacer a Brianna ya que ella vendría vestida de noble._

 _En sí, el estilo rococó era el mismo para todas (excepto el de_ _Shaina_ _), solo los materiales variaban: El corsé interior era igual para todas, de manta gruesa y agujetas. Se habían divertido apretando los corsés tanto que casi no podían respirar, pero de que le daba a sus atributos la impresión de dos o tres tamaños de copa más, eso era indiscutible. Cammy no quiso meterse mucho en cuanto a la ropa interior inferior, ya que todas tenían diferentes gustos, y por lo mismo, antes de las crinolinas, había puesto una falda de satín para que no les lastimara el tul. Había decidido no hacer ballenas pues sería difícil bailar con ellas, pero si le metió varias capaz de tul para realzar el mismo efecto. Así pues sobre el corsé, cada una llevaba el corsé exterior hecho de brocado para las nobles y de algodón para las burguesas. Las mangas largas y los cuellos cuadrados eran iguales para todos, excepto que las mangas de las nobles tenían mucho encaje y listones y las de las burguesas tenían un sobrecuello de encaje bordado únicamente o un tipo mascada de gasa blanca que parecía ser hecho para esconder sus encantos. En la falda, la de las burguesas era un poco más angosta, practica y se le veían los zapatos y sobre ella usaban un tipo mandil de gasa o encaje dependiendo la parte de arriba mientras que las de las nobles eran más amplias, largas y pesadas llenas de listones y encaje. En el cabello, las nobles usaban peinados altos empolvados mientras que las burguesas usaban un pequeño Bonet que dejaban desamarrado escondiendo su cabello. Cuando terminaron, las cuatro chicas veían la diferencia:_

 _\- Ahora entiendo porque hubo una revolución – dijo Miriya – Las burguesas envidiaban lo que tenían las nobles._

 _\- Creo que no era solo eso Miri – Dijo Serena – Creo que hubo más que envidia envuelta en esto. Si no mal recuerdo, los excesos de unos dejaban sin comer a los otros. Prácticamente hubo una crisis y sus líderes no los escuchaban. Hasta que se levantaron en armas y no los mataron, el pueblo no estuvo tranquilo._

 _\- Me parece bien… - dijo Miriya – A quien mataremos hoy?_

 _Las tres chicas que estaban ayudando a_ _Shaina_ _se rieron de ella._

 _\- Puedes matar de forma ficticia a cualquier noble que se deje y solo en la guillotina que está afuera y únicamente para sacar una fotografía. – Dijo_ _Shaina_ _–_ _En cuanto baja la guillotina se acciona la cámara._

 _\- Ahhh entonces… Yo voy a matar a Rick! – Dijo Miriya entusiasmada_

 _\- Yo también – susurro Aime para sus adentros – Pero mejor voy a matar a una bruja…_

 _\- Estas diciendo algo Aime? – Pregunto Cammy jugando con ella_

 _\- Aja. Que me voy a esconder de Miri para que no me mate – Dijo Aime poniéndole unos broches de estrella al cabello de_ _Shaina_ _._

 _Terminaron de vestirla y salieron todas, menos Aime y_ _Shaina_ _._

 _\- Necesito hablar contigo, tienes tiempo ahorita? – pregunto Aime sentándose en la cama._

 _\- Tenemos algunos minutos, que pasa?_

 _\- Tu… tú has visto a Rhae verdad?_

 _\- Correcto. La vi una vez. Porque?_

 _\- Como es ella? Físicamente? – pregunto_

 _\- Uh… Alta, rubia… vestido blanco corto… no le alcance a ver algo más, tuve que regresar. Porque lo preguntas? – pregunto_ _Shaina_ _curiosa - Algo que no me estés diciendo?_

 _\- Simple curiosidad… - sonrió Aime arrepintiéndose de traer el tema. Ella era la mujer que la estaba chantajeando en su sueño entonces. Si volvía a suceder tendría que pedirle ayuda a su amiga – Bajamos?_

 _Shaina_ _se le quedo viendo fijamente. Algo estaba pasando ahí y pronto tendría que averiguarlo._

 _Esa noche era la única noche que_ _Shaina_ _y Freddy no estarían en la puerta, sino en sus tronos al fondo del salón. Aime bajo y vio que Brian le sonreía desde abajo de las escaleras. Freddy había cumplido su promesa: Le había regresado al sonriente y amoroso Brian. No podía saber que para eso, tuvo que darle un coctel de vitamina B con bebidas energéticas para sobrellevar la noche. Se dirigieron al salón para esperar a Freddy y a_ _Shaina_ _, quienes fueron los últimos en bajar poco después de que llegara el ultimo invitado._

 _Las personas estaban expectantes y cuando la música comenzó a tocar todos voltearon hacia la puerta._

 _Si las miradas mataran,_ _Shaina_ _habría caído muerta ahí mismo. Todas las chicas desearon ser ella por un día. Ese fabuloso vestido color rosa baby con blanco de raso y satín, encajes y listones de seda, su peinado alto sin empolvar y un fabuloso collar de diamantes que brillaba con las luces la hacían lucir bastante similar a María Antonieta, y la llevaba de la mano Freddy con su levita azul cielo, su banda roja, pantalones negros y calcetas a las rodillas. Tampoco llevaba empolvado el pelo, pero juntos hacían la pareja más hermosa de la fiesta. Se dirigieron directamente a sus tronos y ya que estuvieron ahí, comenzó la música para bailar._

 _Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que alguien se dirigiera a ella, quien compartía en voz baja algún comentario con Freddy._

 _\- Buenas noches Milady! – Dijo el joven de cabello azul cielo que acababa de acercarse_

 _\- Julián! Bienvenido! – dijo_ _Shaina_ _levantándose y extendiendo su mano para que se la besara. Desde que había tenido contacto con la reencarnación de Poseidón por medio de sus negocios, él siempre tenía el mismo gesto con ella – Creí que habías rechazado todas mis invitaciones!._

 _\- Hola_ _Elaine_ _, de hecho mi compromiso previo fue cancelado y vine, espero no ser una molestia – Pregunto el joven_

 _\- Siempre eres bienvenido aquí Julián. Me permites presentarte a Freddy? Tu anfitrión esta noche – Dijo presentándole a Julián._

 _\- Esta y todas las noches de tu vida, no lo olvides – reclamo Freddy con una sonrisa_

 _\- Mucho gusto Freddy – Dijo Julián extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Freddy. – Escuche que Saori está invitada en esta fiesta, así que si me lo permiten, iré a presentarle mis respetos._

 _\- Estas en tu casa Julián. No la he visto, pero sí sé que ya llego. – Dijo_ _Shaina_ _regresando con Freddy a su trono._

 _Pasaron dos o tres canciones antes de que se pararan a bailar y dos más antes de que Camus le pidiera la oportunidad a Freddy de bailar una pieza con ella. Iba vestido de noble._

 _\- Con gusto caballero – Dijo entregándosela._

 _Shaina_ _acepto gustosa. Estaba de muy buen humor. Comenzó una contradanza, lo que hizo que la mitad de los bailarines se retiraran. Camus sabia todos esos bailes por su herencia francesa._

 _Las manos de Camus se volvían más y más frías, lo que provocaba que_ _Shaina_ _tratara de tocarlo lo menos posible. En una parte de la danza,_ _Shaina_ _tenía que acercarse a Camus y el tomarle la cintura. Ella se estaba congelando, pero no podía distraerse. Un tropiezo y tendría que encender su cosmos para calentarse, pero no pudo controlar de nuevo el crecimiento de sus unas, clavándoselas sin querer al brazo de Camus en clara muestra de defensa._

 _\- Y bien? - Pregunto Camus_

 _\- Y bien qué?_

 _\- Hasta cuando vas a seguir ocultándote._

 _\- No sé de qué hablas – Dijo_ _Shaina_ _comenzando a temblar de frio_

 _\- Enciende tu cosmo Shaina… te reto. – Dijo Camus con una sonrisa. Al verle el miedo en los ojos. Supo que él tenía razón._


	46. Chapter 46

**Capitulo 46**

 **Rompiendo el hielo**

 _Shaina_ _intento soltarse antes de que se congelara, pero Camus la tenia muy bien agarrada._

 _\- No. Dejame ir.– pidió mientras su temperatura corporal bajaba peligrosamente - por favor._

 _\- Confiesa que tu eres el Caballero Femenino de Ophiuco y te dejo tranquila – Dijo Camus mientras sonreía y seguía bailando con ella._

 _\- De que te sirve a ti que confiese algo? – pregunto_ _Shaina_ _con voz suave._

 _\- Solo cerrare un capitulo en la historia del Santuario y una investigación exitosa mas será escrita en mi record.- Dijo Camus alardeando con su mirada fria – No tengo nada en contra tuya. No tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos mientras estuvimos en el Santuario y durante 5 anios tuve que escuchar las quejas constantes de Seiya, de Saori y del Patriarca por no haberte encontrado. Quien iba a pensar que te teníamos tan cerca._

 _Shaina_ _cerro los ojos. Pensaba en como salir de ese embrollo. Afortunadamente la música termino y el tuvo que soltarla, mas no la dejo ir. Segundos después cambio de opinión. Primero necesitaba averiguar algo antes de hacer algo mas._

 _\- Regresare a buscarte aquí en una hora, ya que tu y yo tenemos que hablar y además bailar se te da muy bien. Guardame una canción lenta. – murmuro cortésmente mientras la llevaba hacia donde estaba Freddy esperándola – Mientras tanto, te devuelvo al anfitrión._

 _Hizo una reverencia y se fue donde estaba Mu con el demás grupo de Saori._

 _\- Te sientes bien amor? Estas helada! – Pregunto Freddy abrazándola para darle calor._

 _\- Solo abrazame fuerte y estare bien – Dijo_ _Shaina_ _aun en shock. En una hora se definiría su futuro y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto._

 _\- No me gusta nada que Julian Solo este aquí – Dijo Shiryu a Hyoga viendo como bailaba con Saori, quien reia de algun chiste que le habia contado_

 _\- Es invitado de la anfitriona. Según escuche habia declinado la invitación porque se superponía con algunas juntas que tenia, pero pudo cancelar algunas y se habia decidido venir. No creo que tenga nada que ver con que Saori este aquí. – contesto Hyoga_

 _\- De todos modos, tendremos que poner mas atención a lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor – Susurro Ikki – No vinimos solos y no creo que queramos que lastimen a las personas que amamos. – Dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla a Esmeralda quien por la sorpresa solo se sonrojo._

 _Camus llego donde ellos estaban, y Mu estaba platicando con una hermosa morena de otro grupo. Le dio pena interrumpirlo. Mu salía muy poco ya que era muy dedicado en sus deberes, por lo que casi tuvo que arrastrarlo para ir. En cuanto la chica se excuso para ir al tocador, y Mu se dio la vuelta, Camus se acerco._

 _\- Ya te vi! Voy a contarle a los muchachos que eres un conquistador nato – Bromeo Camus con su amigo._

 _\- Mentira! Solo estoy compartiendo experiencias de viaje con esa señorita – Dijo Mu tratando de justificarse._

 _\- Ya poniéndonos serios Mu, necesito un consejo tuyo y discreción absoluta._

 _\- Vaya! Eso es nuevo – Dijo Mu – Quieres platicar aquí o salimos a caminar._

 _\- No vas a esperar a la dama?_

 _\- Te dije que solo estábamos platicando, no es una cita. – insistió Mu_

 _\- Entonces caminemos_

 _Lentamente caminaron hasta el otro lado del salón y salieron al jardín._ _No habia nadie en la terraza._

 _\- Y bien?_

 _\- Tu sabes muchas mas cosas de protocolo del Santuario que yo._

 _\- Eso creo…_

 _\- Hay algun precedente de algun caballero que haya desertado antes? En alguna otra era?_

 _\- Pues… no puedo recordar a ninguno. Los caballeros que ya tienen una armadura, solo han dejado el Santuario con la muerte y algunos caballeros femeninos cuando se han casado con los caballeros y han tenido que vivir en Rodorio. Eso solo ha sucedido una o dos veces ya que hasta hace poco no existían los caballeros femeninos. (Y mejor ni le preguntes a Atenea por que si no quieres ponerla de malas). No se si Marin vaya a ser uno de esos casos ahora que se case con Aioria. Hasta que Atenea no lo autoriza, ningún caballero ha dejado el santuario. Tambien es valido cuando Atenea deja esta vida. Los caballeros entonces son libres de continuar en el Santuario esperando la siguiente reencarnación (obviamente no viven los 300 anios) o continúan con su vida por fuera, obviamente renunciando a sus derechos, obligaciones y armaduras._

 _\- Se puede renunciar a ser Caballero entonces?_

 _\- Estas pensando en renunciar? – pregunto asombrado Mu_

 _\- Claro que no! Solo es una pregunta. Por ejemplo, si un caballero escapara sin dejar la armadura ni avisar a nadie…_

 _\- Pues para serte sincero es algo que nunca se me ocurrio que alguna vez pudiera ocurrir. Si se escapa sin renunciar supongo que mandarían a todos los caballeros a que lo trajeran de vuelta en una clara humillación publica para que le diera una explicación al Patriarca y a Atenea. Seria considerado un traidor y dependiendo lo que Atenea decidiera, podría pagar hasta con su vida. Creo que deberías preguntarle a Dohko, el puede ayudarte mas con ese menester. Es para alguna tarea que te han encargado? – siguió preguntando Mu_

 _\- Mas o menos. – Dijo Camus volteando a ver a sus anfitriones. Ellos estaban abrazados cerca de la puerta frente a ellos y ella levantaba sus mirada hacia Freddy demostrandole un amor que pocas veces Camus habia visto entre un hombre y una mujer. Seria capaz de deshacerle la vida a esa muchacha que ciertamente habia sufrido bastante siendo Caballero Femenino y tambien habia sido lo suficientemente valiente para salir a vivir su juventud anteponiendo su deber hacia el Santuario? Estaba un poco confundido…_

 _Rick salio corriendo hacia el jardín con una botella en la mano tratando de dejar atrás a Miriya, quien gritaba a todo pulmón que queria degollarlo y habia corrido hacia el con Max detrás de ella, y conociendo la sed de sangre de su amiga preferia poner pies en polvorosa y terreno de por medio. La despisto entre los setos del jardín desde donde pudo ver una larga fila de personas de lado contrario, que era donde habían puesto la guillotina y la cámara y fue ahí hacia donde se dirigio Miriya._

 _Ahora por culpa de ella, se habia separado bruscamente de Brianna, y seguramente habrá pensado que estaba loco. Primero Aime con su broma pesada le habia arruinado su tiempo en la playa y ahora Miri le estaba arruinando la fiesta._

 _\- Estas mujeres están cada dia mas locas y no las entiendo – dijo caminando hacia su lugar favorito para ver las estrellas._

 _Cuando llego vio que su lugar estaba ocupado por alguien que estaba recostado en el pasto con los brazos en la espalda tal como el solia hacerlo. Tenia su disfraz de burgues y dado que estaba algo obscuro no podía verlo bien._

 _\- Oh, disculpa, no sabia que habia alguien mas por aquí – Se disculpo y se disponía a irse._

 _\- No te preocupes, el pasto no es mio – Dijo Seiya – Ven y siéntate. Tu porque te apartaste de la fiesta?_

 _\- Tengo una amiga tan loca que queria degollarme y como se que es muy capaz de hacerlo literalmente, mejor me vine a esconder un rato y tu? – Dijo sentándose a su lado_

 _\- No estoy de animos para fiestas – dijo Seiya – Pero mi trabajo me obliga a estar aquí._

 _Rick prendio su celular para verle la cara a su acompañante anónimo._

 _\- Que no te vi en esta casa con Aime hace ya algunos meses? – pregunto Rick curioso y apagando la luz. Era el chico que le habia parecido en ese entonces que tenia un aire familiar con el a su edad._

 _\- A decir verdad no lo recuerdo lo siento. Que traes en la mano?_

 _\- Ah esto? – dijo Rick subiendo la botella - Creo que es whisky. Fue la única bebida que encontré en el bar que no era para ninas o muy Snob. Iba a servirme un trago cuando la loca de Miriya comenzó a perseguirme y corri con todo y botella. Espero que la anfitriona no crea que me la robe. Gustas?_

 _\- Pero no hay vasos – dijo Seiya_

 _\- Pues si a ti no te importa a mi tampoco – Dijo Rick ofreciéndosela – Pero ya eres mayor de edad verdad?_

 _\- Pues depende el país en que lo veas. Aquí en Grecia si, posiblemente en tu país no. Tengo 20._

 _\- Ahhh pues si aquí es legal quien soy yo para decir lo contrario - dijo Rick con voz alegre._

 _Seiya lo pensó un poco. No habia tomado muchas veces en su vida, pero porque no? Los dorados siempre lo hacían. No debía ser tan malo. Se empino la botella y le dio un trago._

 _\- El sabor es algo fuerte – dijo – Pero lo necesitaba. Gracias_

 _\- Dices que estas aquí por trabajo, pero estas vestido como un invitado. No entiendo. – Pregunto Rick. Despues tomo un trago._

 _\- Ves a la chica de cabello lila que siempre esta con nosotros? Se llama Saori Kido. Digamos que la cuidamos por ser una persona muy importante. – dijo Seiya_

 _\- Oh! Pero… Si es la que me estoy imaginando, siempre trae a varias parejas con ella…._

 _\- Si, son mis compañeros: Yoga, Ikki, Shiryu e Ikki… con sus respectivas novias…_

 _\- Pero tu no traes a tu novia?_

 _\- Es algo complicado sabes? – Le dio otro trago a la botella para darse valor – Por mucho tiempo crei que amaba a Saori pero al final no era asi, amaba a alguien mas. Pero cuando me di cuenta de la verdad ella ya habia desaparecido y después me entere que estaba muerta._

 _\- Lo siento mucho amigo. Se por lo que estas pasando. – Ahora fue el turno de Rick de darle dos tragos a la botella – Mi esposa murió después de la luna de miel, aunque bueno, fue mi pareja durante 9 anios._

 _\- Vaya! Eso si que es triste, lo siento mucho. Pero yo estoy peor. Yo ni siquiera llegue a besarla._

 _\- Y eso porque?_ _Acaso ella no te queria? – pregunto Rick interesado_

 _\- Todo lo contrario. Ella me dijo varias veces que me amaba, me salvo la vida varias veces y yo la ignore. Estaba ciego – tomo otro trago de la botella – Cuando ella desaparecio la verdad apareció frente a mis ojos pero ya era demasiado tarde. Jamas volvi a verla._

 _\- Vaya amigo… Ambos somos bastante brutos. Tenemos historias similares, solo que yo si pude disfrutar un tiempo con ella. Cuando… - tomo un gran trago – Cuando Lisa murió yo solo me dedique a trabajar y trabajar. Tenia miles de vidas dependiendo de mis desiciones ._

 _\- Si, se lo que es eso. – Asintio Seiya – Es por eso que cuidamos a Saori. Si le pasa algo, millones de personas estarán en peligro. Nuestro trabajo es evitarlo…_

 _\- Pero y la tal Saori, dices que creiste estar enamorado de ella. Ya no te interesa?_

 _\- Si te soy sincero… ella ha insistido mucho en que quiere algo conmigo, que es nuestro destino etc etc… pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ella. – Tomo otro trago – Para colmo "ella" apareció._

 _\- Cual ella?_

 _-_ _Elaine_

 _\- Oh! Te enamoraste de_ _Elaine_ _?_

 _\- No tanto asi supongo. – Contesto francamente Seiya – jajaja no me dieron tiempo. Aparecio su novio y Sali del juego. Pero si, me interese un tiempo en ella. Me confundio mas de lo que ya estaba. Sus ojos me recuerdan a la mujer que perdi…_

 _\- No pues yo tambien estaría en el mismo conflicto existencial compañero – dijo tomando un trago largo –_ _Elaine_ _es demasiado hermosa. Tiene ojos verdes hermosos, grandes, tiene una mirada limpia…_

 _\- Hey!_

 _\- Solo lo estoy reconociendo amigo…! Ya que estamos en confidencias… Yo tambien estoy confundido. Yo si me enamore de Aime como un estúpido. Hasta llegue a creer que era mi finada esposa. Puedes creerlo? Se parece mucho. Su preciosa carita, con sus ojos esmeralda, sus gestos… Diablos! Ya tengo que olvidarla… - Tomo dos tragos_

 _\- Y eso porque? – pregunto Seiya comenzando a arrastrar las palabras_

 _\- Por su maldito novio, marido o lo que sea! Me bateo amigo!_

 _\- Que maal. Los dos estamos ssolos entonces. – dijo Seiya tomando otro trago._

 _\- Puess mas o menos. Conocii a alguien en la fiesta – dijo Rick tomando otro trago – Pero mis amigas… no me dejan divertirme con ella sin que me interrumpan._

 _\- Yo sse lo que se siente._ _Pero sabes?_ _No me importa!. Al infierno con todas las mujeres! Manana me van a veniir a visitar mi Hermana, cunado y sobrino. Y la voy a pasar muuuuy bien!_

 _\- Que mal que ya esta casada… hubieras podido presentarmeeeela, no tienes otra? – pregunto Rick ya un poco mareado por el alcohol._

 _\- Nooo es la única, pero sabes que? Tengo que disfrutarla mucho todo lo que le resta de vida. Ella vive en estados unidos. Y me acaban de decir que tiene leucemia. Acaso no es para estar triste? Pues asi estoy yo. La perdi durante mushos anios y ahora la voy a perder para siempre – Seiya se puso a llorar en su hombro._

 _\- Lo siento musho amigo, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Mi mama murió de Leucemia cuando yo tenia 5 anios. Me crie con mi papa y mi hermano. – Rick comenzó a llorar con el – yo… necesite que me ensenara muchas cosas…_

 _\- Mi sobrino tie_ _ne 4 anios, mi hermana esta des_ _a_ _h_ _uciada pero no se lo quieren decir. Dicen que no lo entendería pero es un niño muy listo y taaaan dulce como ella y yo lo quiero mu_ _ss_ _sho – Seiya se termino lo que quedaba la botella – Saori no me entiende… cree que yo no quiero ayudar a mi hermana, pero ella es la que no quiere recibir mas ayuda que… la que su esposo pueda darle. No lo quiere ofendeeer recibiendo dinero ajeno._

 _\- Deeeejame adivinar. Su esposo no tiene suficiente. – dijo Rick limpiándose las lagrimas_

 _\- Pues, no los que ella necesita. Ni siquiera se que le vio mi hermana. Le dobla la edad y es veterano de la Guerra del Golfo._

 _\- Uy!_ _Ya entiendo a tu cunado. Cuando era piloto nos pagaban muuuuuy poco._

 _\- Tambien has estado en la guerra?_

 _\- Si yo te contara… ya perdi la cuenta!._

 _\- Pues mañana lo vas a ver volar! Dicen que es muy bueno_

 _\- Verlo volar? – Dijo Rick_ _enderez_ _andose para levantarse. Entre los dos se habían terminado la botella en una simple conversación._

 _-_ _Shaina_ _lo contrato para un show nocturno o algo asi._

 _\- Que no dijiste que… era veterano de guerra amigo?_

 _\- Si pero con lo de su indemnizacion,…. Compro unos aviones… y ahora tiene un como-se-llame-aereo_

 _\- Ya quiero verlo… me gustan musho los aviones… musho!_

 _\- Yo prefiero estar en tierra, aunque se supone que soy un pegaso sabes?_

 _\- Amigo… ya estas… borrashoo!. Yo diría que en lugar de un pegaso eres mas bien un burro con alas!- Se burlo Rick riendo mientras trataba de ayudar a levantar a su nuevo amigo que se caia cada vez que lo intentaba – Mejor nos metemos… en lo que caminamos… ya se nos bajara el alcohol._

 _\- Hey! Bueno… viéndolo bien… con mi suerte con las mujeres… si debo ser medio burro… Pero no le digas a los demás que lo reconoci eh?_

 _\- Yo no digo nada… si tu no dices a Aime que la amo mushhho._

 _\- Me ayudarías a llegar donde… esta Saori? Porque creo que veo doble._

 _\- Estas borrasho! Estas borrasho!... – comenzo a canturrear dandole la mano - yo te ayudo… siempre ayudaba a mi hermano a salir de las cantinas – Dijo pasandole el hombro bajo el brazo.._

 _\- Y a todo esto como dices que te llamas?_

 _\- Rick Hunter … ( o era Roy Fokker?)_

 _\- No… asi se llama mi sobrino._ _Como te llamas tu?_

 _\- Rick Hunter_

 _\- Que no! Que asi se llama mi sobrino…!_

 _\- Pues si asi se llama tu sobrino entonces como me llamo yo?_

 _\- Pues eso es lo que te estoy preguntando amigo!._

 _\- Mejor dime Roy!_

 _\- No asi tampoco te llamas._ _Ese es mi sobrino postizo._

 _\- Entonces ya no se ni como me llamo amigo. Si tu te llamas Burro con Alas… yo soy… Skull… llamame Skull, al fin que dices que no recuerdo ni como me llamo. – dijo Rick riendo. Ese whisky habia estado mas fuerte de lo que creyo._

 _\- Bueno Skull… tiempo de regresar a la fiesta a escuchar a mi jefa gritarme_

 _Rick se comenzó a reir. El tambien tenia que bajar el alcohol para ir a buscar a… a quien tenia que ir a buscar?_

 _Camus, después de su conversacion con Mu, se habia puesto a bailar con varias muchachas muy hermosas a quienes tenia comiendo de la mano con sus hermosos modales y sus palabras en francés que hicieron que mas de una se derritiera y le diera sus datos de contacto, solteras y casadas._

 _Sin embargo no habia quitado el dedo del renglón y ya habia pasado una hora. Vio que Shaina estaba de nuevo en su trono con Freddy y se dirigio hacia alla._

 _Shaina_ _vio que Camus caminaba hace ella y le dijo a Freddy que habia prometido esa pieza, a lo que Freddy solo asintió y la beso con ternura. El aprovecharía para ir a pasear a ver como estaban todos pues hacia tiempo que no veía a nadie del grupo._

 _Shaina_ _se levanto y ya Camus estaba abajo dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar el ultimo escalon._

 _La melodía era muy lenta y romántica, pero para_ _Shaina_ _solo significaba que iba a ser una tortura, no por el contacto con Camus, sino porque no sabia lo que le iba a decir._

 _Comenzaron a bailar mejilla con mejilla como lo dictaba la canción, pero a Camus le gustaba el baile. Por disfrutarlo se le habia olvidado la razón por la que estaba con Shaina._

 _Esta se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando y tuvo que hacer uso de sus unas en la nuca de su compañero para poder llamar su atención._

 _\- Hey! Porque haces eso?_

 _\- Porque me obligas a estar aquí. Que quieres?._

 _\- Ya sabes que es lo que quiero_

 _\- Pues si tu estas tan seguro de la respuesta, no veo para que me necesitas._

 _\- Simple curiosidad desde luego. Mu dice que no muchos han hecho lo que tu hiciste._

 _Shaina_ _le enterro mas sus unias._

 _\- Te atreviste a decirle Mu?_

 _\- A diferencia de Milo, a quien por cierto le excitaron tu rasguños, a mi no me gusta quedar marcado, asi que si sabes lo que te conviene, quitalas ahora._

 _A regañadientes,_ _Shaina_ _hizo lo que le pedia._

 _\- Asi esta mejor._ _No lo vuelvas a hacer. – Ordeno Camus_

 _\- Que demonios quieres de mi? Porque no te vas por donde viniste y me dejas en paz? – contesto furiosa_

 _\- Porque estoy aburrido y soy curioso – Dijo Camus aun bailando – Como fue que lo hiciste? Como desapareciste? Y mas importante cual fue la razon?._

 _\- Nada de eso es de tu incumbencia._

 _\- Te equivocas. Se nos encomendó a todos los caballeros dentro y fuera del Santuario el encontrarte – dijo – Todos los guardias peinaron la zona cientos de veces. Tuvimos que hacer tu trabajo rotándonos hasta que le encomendaron permanentemente la guardia a Jabu. Mu y Shaka han tratado de rastrear tu cosmo sin resultado. Lo que hiciste fue alta traición._

 _\- No, no lo fue. – Dijo por primera vez_ _Shaina_ _como Shaina – Si no mal recuerdo, yo le pedi a Atenea permiso para salir del Santuario._

 _\- Si pero no regresaste…_

 _\- Jamas le dije que regresaría – Dijo Shaina tranquilamente – Por tanto no cai en falta._

 _Camus se quedo callado._ _Tecnicamente hablando ella tenia razon._

 _\- Ademas, Si de verdad Atenea hubiera querido encontrarme lo hubiera hecho con todo el dinero que tiene la Fundacion Kido no crees?_

 _Camus volvió a quedarse callado. De nuevo, ella tenia un buen punto ahí._

 _\- Eres demasiado lista Shaina. Porque fingiste tu muerte ante Seiya? Si los rumores eran ciertos (y varias veces hubo testigos de eso) estabas enamorada de el._

 _\- Milo tenia razón. Eres muy metiche. – dijo en tono de fastidio._

 _\- Ahhh! Esa es otra pregunta._ _Como fue que Milo, quien te conoce desde nina y antes de usar tu mascara, no te reconocio?_

 _\- Ja! Milo ha tenido tantas mujeres alrededor suyo y en su cama que no reconocería ni a Saori si no viviera en el mismo lugar. Ademas no tenia porque hacerlo. Despues de todo, ya no soy Shaina. Soy_ _Shaina_ _Wick y me porto como tal._

 _\- Ciertamente con tu nuevo look te ves asombrosa pero aun no me has contestado. Porque fingiste tu muerte con Seiya si estabas enamorada de el._

 _\- Ya te dije. Ya no soy Shaina._ _Shaina murio el dia que sali del santuario y_ _Elaine_ _renacio. Shaina estaba harta de ser humillada y pisoteada por el una y otra vez. Fue una de las razones por las que se fue._ _Cuantas veces fui herida por salvarlo? Tu sabes? Porque yo perdi la cuenta. Y que recibi a cambio?_ _Nada._

 _\- Pero eras la mejor Caballero de Plata!_

 _\- Segun quien? Dime a quien le importaba que lo fuera?_ _A ti? Que jamas te dignaste a darme ni los buenos días?_ _A Saori que estaba en las mismas? O tal vez a Seiya a quien le incomodaba mi presencia? Ahhh ya se…! La respuesta es a nadie. – Ahora si estaba llorando de coraje y Camus pudo sentir las lagrimas sobre su hombro – Ahora, tengo muchos amigos, alguien que me ama… un futuro y mucha gente que depende de mi. Puedo hacer una diferencia en sus vidas y eso hago._

 _\- Deja de llorar mujer! Tendre un cosmo helado pero no soy de piedra y van a creer que te estoy haciendo algo. – Dijo extendiéndole su pañuelo de seda para que se secara las lagrimas – Ademas, a Seiya si le importabas. Te busco durante mucho tiempo hasta que Saori le dijo que se diera por vencido. Trataba de distraerlo con asignaciones que el hacia obligado pero nada funciono. Aioria dice que Marin le contaba lo mucho que Seiya sufrio al confirmar tu muerte._

 _\- De verdad le importe? Porque yo recuerdo haberte dicho que fue una de las razones por las que sali de ahí. Le importe ya que no tenia a su idiota que lo protegiera? Vamos Camus! Hasta tu tienes que reconocer que traspase los limites de las arrastradas. Solo me falto meterme en su cama y que me corriera de ahí._

 _\- Te quedaste en su cama? – Pregunto sorprendido_

 _\- No seas idiota! Dije que era lo ultimo que me faltaba, mas no que lo hice. A pesar de lo que todos piensen, tenia mi dignidad. No muy bien puesta viéndolo bien, pero la tenia._

 _\- Y porque jamas regresaste la Armadura? – pregunto en un tono mas calido – Hubieras podido_

 _Mandar una nota o algo con ella._

 _Shaina lo miro a los ojos._

 _\- Yo no tengo la armadura. Se quedo en un lugar seguro hasta que ustedes la encontraran o que Saori la llamara. Yo renuncie a la Armadura el mismo dia que murio Shaina._

 _Camus la miro profundamente y dejo de bailar. Parecia estar diciendo la verdad._

 _\- Si tu no tienes la armadura de Ophiuco… donde esta? La ultima vez que vi el inventario, no figuraba dentro del santuario._

 _\- En eso no puedo ayudarte Camus – Dijo volviendo a recargar su cabeza en su hombro para seguir bailando. – Tienes que preguntarle directamente al Patriarca o a Saori._

 _Camus se quedo callado. Si ella no tenia la armadura, entonces donde estaba?_

 _\- Me… vas a denunciar con Atenea? – pregunto Shaina suavemente viéndolo a los ojos con esos hermosos ojos verdes y labios invitantes_

 _Un instinto protector que no sabia que tenia se despertó en Camus._

 _\- Merde! – exclamo – No, no le voy a decir nada todavía. Te voy a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo tu misma y en tus propios terminos. Te doy hasta el final de este mes para hacerlo, o vendre por ti y te llevare yo mismo ante el patriarca. De acuerdo?_

 _Una gran sonrisa ilumino la cara de_ _Shaina_ _y en agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla a Camus, quien no acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto se dedico a bailar con ella en silencio hasta que la melodía termino._


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

 **Reunión Familiar**

Julián Solo termino de bailar con Saori y fue a llevarla a donde estaba su grupo.

Hasta ese momento no había visto a todos los integrantes que lo conformaban, pues se habían dispersado para bailar como cada noche, quedándose Saori a la vista de únicamente dos caballeros cada vez, pero en realidad no hacía mucha diferencia para él, pues no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Si bien era cierto que había cancelado algunas juntas para estar ahí esa noche, todo era por el simple hecho de volver a ver a Saori después de tanto tiempo y volver a intentar convencerla de casarse con él. Ya había reconocido para sí mismo que en realidad no era que estuviera tan loco por ella, sino más bien se le había convertido en un capricho, porque ella se creía mejor que las demás y había sido la única que lo había rechazado en su vida. Esta vez había hecho bien su trabajo. Había seguido los pasos de Saori desde que había terminado su última batalla con Hades y sabia, por lo que le decían, que estaba enamorada de uno de sus caballeros.

Saori le estaba presentando a Camus y a Mu, sus caballeros dorados, cuando un invitado vestido de noble, traía entre carcajadas, a Seiya cayéndose de borracho. Hyoga y Shyriu se apresuraron a tomarlo uno de cada lado y Esmeralda les ofreció su habitación para recostarlo, por lo que salieron todos los caballeros y sus parejas hacia allá incluyendo a Saori dejando a Julián divirtiéndose de la escena. Todos menos una pareja. La de Shun y Junet quienes se encontraban bailando en ese momento y no se fijaron que todos habían salido del salón por la parte de atrás, pues la habitación de Esmeralda estaba en el primer piso.

Algo hizo que Julián volteara y se encontró de frente a Shun, quien regresaba a donde había dejado al grupo. Sus miradas se encontraron y sus ojos se tornaron con reflejos dorados. Junet, ajena a todo esto, se excusó con Shun para ir al tocador y solo quedaron ellos dos.

\- Hermano, que gusto volver a verte – Dijo Poseidón extendiéndole la mano

\- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero sabemos que no es así – Dijo Hades

\- Todavía con resentimientos? Ya déjalo! Cada que reencarnamos es lo mismo contigo – Volteo a ver descaradamente el trasero de Junet - Vaya que tu cuerpo no pierde el tiempo. Cuando ya no la quieras me la prestas? Me gustan mucho las rubias. – Dijo Poseidón

\- No creo. A ella le gusta la exclusividad y ambos sabemos que eso no se te da - replico Hades - Y qué me dices del tuyo, que no deja de desear el cuerpo de tu sobrina.

\- Que te parece si salimos de aquí y platicamos en otro lugar un poco más… privado? Estos temas no se discuten en público – se burló Poseidón.

\- Si, pero tenemos que mantenernos a la vista o no podrá encontrarnos. – Dijo Hades – Además, Atenea podría darse cuenta que estamos aquí. Tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo.

\- Bah! A estas alturas que importa. Ya nos derroto a los dos. – dijo Poseidón encaminándose hacia afuera del salón principal y llegando al vestíbulo – Podemos decirle que solo estábamos saludándonos.

\- Pues en sí no fue ella, sino sus chalanes, digo sus "caballeros" quienes nos derrotaron – Se burló Hades – Si supieras los corajes que hago internamente cada que se regodea que ella es la que lo ha hecho! Lo único que hace es o desmayarse, o sacrificarse, o fingir demencia y ahí tiene a los otros tarados haciendo lo que ella dice o quiere. Y viendo la chequera de Shun puedo decirte que no les paga lo suficiente para soportar todos esos caprichos.

\- Mi cuerpo no tiene ningún problema al respecto. – Dijo sacando la chequera de su levita – Cuanto quieres que te preste?

\- Eres un idiota – Dijo manoteando la chequera – Me dices como le explicaría Shun su buena fortuna a Atenea?

\- Que miedoso eres… Seguro que no quieres? Mira que no me volverás a encontrar de buenas – dijo Poseidón refregándole en la cara la chequera.

\- Vale! Dame un millón de dólares – dijo Hades

\- Nada más? No quieres que te de todo el Pacifico también? – dijo mientras hacia el cheque

\- Pues si estas tan generoso….

\- Idiota! – Se lo extendió – Pero que conste que es prestado.

\- Si hombre! Te lo pago en una de estas vidas – dijo guardándose el cheque en la billetera de Shun – Es solo para que Shun sepa una vez en su vida lo que nosotros tenemos diario jajaja.

\- Cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperarla? O mejor dicho… Ya sabes a quien está utilizando? – Pregunto Poseidón – No quiero que se le meta a un pavo real y la gente me vea hablando con ella. La última vez creyeron que estaba loco y ahora en este cuerpo tengo una reputación que mantener.

\- Ella ha estado usando intermitentemente un cuerpo de muy buen ver – Dijo Hades riendo – Si no lo hecha a perder, será bienvenida a mi reino, a los campos elíseos y a mi cama cuando sea su momento.

\- No que te la das de muy fiel a tu Perséfone? – Pregunto Poseidón hincándole el codo en las costillas – Ya sabía que no eras el rarito de la familia.

\- Ya cállate. Más le vale que se apure o Shun va a querer salir con tal de vigilar a su novia – Dijo Hades sobándose las costillas – Y tu recuerda que aunque somos Dioses, me puedes maltratar mi cuerpo. Aun me va a servir unos años mas..

\- Pues no por mucho tiempo – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos – Vengan, aquí no es seguro platicar.

Los dos dioses siguieron a la chica hasta la oficina de Shaina, quien la abrió a pesar de estar cerrada con llave y la volvió a cerrar.

\- Y aquí sí es seguro? – pregunto Hades

\- Al menos no tendremos interrupciones humanas – dijo mientras los abrazaba con cariño – Cuanto tiempo sin verlos chicos. Desde que reencarnaron no se han dignado subir a visitarme.

\- Que bien hueles hermanita – dijo Poseidón mientras no la soltaba de su abrazo – Este cuerpo está soltero? Porque el mío sí.

\- Quítame las manos de encima – grito - Lo idiota no se te quita con el tiempo verdad Poseidón? Ni siquiera porque una mocosa y sus nenes te dieron la paliza de tu vida. Y no! Está casada y por tanto mi territorio y yo lo protejo como me venga en gana, está claro?

\- Bueno ya! No era para tanto. – Dijo Poseidón mientras se acostaba en el diván – Para que nos citaste aquí? Sabes el trayecto que tengo que hacer para venir aquí mientras este encerrado en este cuerpo?

\- Ese no es mi problema – lo regano – Y mucho peor es lo que yo tendría que hacer para ir a buscarte.

\- Y no sabes aun cómo funcionan los teléfonos? – volvió a provocar Poseidón

\- Y como carambas deseas que me comunique con Hades si en el santuario de Atenea no hay comunicación? – espeto la mujer.

\- Bueno ya… Al grano que ya que estoy aquí, me quiero divertir! – dijo Poseidón - Hades ya se está aburriendo y bostezando

\- Déjala Poseidón, de seguro está haciendo su berrinche porque encontró a Zeus de nuevo siéndole infiel y quiere que volvamos a aliarnos para derrocarlo – Dijo Hades – Pero como yo acabo de pelear contra Atenea y sus achichincles yo paso.

\- No creo, si eso hubiera sido no lo estaríamos planeando en las narices de Atenea – Dijo Poseidón – Anda apúrate que se nos termina la fiesta!

\- Yo también tengo cosas que hacer – dijo la mujer – Como saben, yo no estoy reencarnada, solo estoy pidiendo prestado este cuerpo de forma intermitente, y estoy resolviendo algunos problemitas que le cause sin querer, así que la fiesta es lo que menos me preocupa. Ahora bien, estoy aquí para anunciarles que Zeus y el consejo ha accedido a mudar el Olimpo lejos de este planeta.

\- Queeeeee? – Gritaron los dos dioses al mismo tiempo – Está loco?

\- No. Es simple practicidad. Los humanos ya no nos respetan, ya no nos veneran, y dan más problemas que soluciones. Los Dioses nos la pasamos peleando en lugar de vivir en armonía y en lugar de que el Olimpo sea un paraíso, siempre llega algún dios o semidiós a fastidiarnos la vida con sus quejas sobre algún otro dios o semidiós. (Si, también estoy hablando de la odiosa de Atenea).

Ambos dioses concordaron.

\- El universo es grande y hay civilizaciones que nos necesitan mucho más. La era de los dioses aquí en la tierra será dada por terminada muy pronto y debemos estar listos. – Poseidón y Hades se quedaron viendo – Necesitamos a los 12 olímpicos en el Olimpo para poder hacerlo.

\- Y porque Hermes no vino a decírnoslo? – Pregunto Poseidón – Que no es el IBM de tu marido?

\- En primera, aparentemente Zeus mando a su bast… perdón… a Hermes a encontrar un buen lugar para posicionar el Olimpo. Esto le va a tomar un tiempo. – dijo – La segunda, está harto de venir y traerles mensajes y que ustedes o lo ignoren o lo ataque y la tercera, la verdad ya llevo yendo y viniendo a este cuerpo tanto tiempo, que comienzo a agarrarle cariño. Se me hizo más fácil bajar, a que ustedes subieran… Además estoy Intentando convencerla de que me deje quedarme con este cuerpo. Tiene más acción de lo que yo tengo allá arriba – Dijo guiñando un ojo.

\- Pues hiciste bien en venir a decírnoslo tu… esta información es en extremo delicada. – Dijo Poseidón – Pero y porque entonces tenías que incluir a este – señaló con el pulgar a Hades - si él no es considerado olímpico.

\- Porque tiene todo el derecho a decidir si se queda o se va. Si se queda… tendrá muchísimo trabajo en los próximos 20 años. Zeus le concedió a Ares un último trabajo antes de partir. (Bueno ya sabemos que para Ares es más diversión que trabajo).

\- Uy! Esto estará muy bien! – Dijo Hades emocionado por tener más almas que llevarse y juzgar – Entonces la guerra se aproxima?

\- Es correcto, pronto la guerra entre humanos comenzara. De hecho solo quedan unos meses en tiempo humano… después de algunos años no solo será entre la especie humana y es ahí donde nosotros ya no podremos intervenir y lo poco que quede de este planeta no será suficiente para todos nosotros. Las Moiras han hablado y ustedes saben que esto no puede detenerse ni cambiarse. Tenemos el tiempo suficiente para moverlo sin sufrir desgracias en el intento – Dijo la mujer – Ya todos están de acuerdo. Solo faltas tú Poseidón y….

\- Déjame adivinar – interrumpió Poseidón – La más desobediente, creída, e insufrible de todas tus hijastras.

\- Correcto, pero… de antemano ya sabemos cuál será la respuesta. – Dijo – Y mi estúpido marido sigue creyendo que la niña de papi siempre tiene la razón. Alguna idea para convencerla?

\- Solo que venga Zeus mismo a decírselo, y ordenárselo, ella no va a querer dejar la tierra – Dijo Poseidón – Eso me recuerda… ya que estas aquí, podrías a tu regreso decirle a Hermes que no se le olvide buscar algún planeta con océanos por favor?. Y como acá el insufrible no va a ir, nos echaremos un volado entre Zeus y yo para ver quién se queda controlando el inframundo del nuevo lugar.

\- Oye! Yo no he dicho que no quiera ir – Dijo Hades – Es más, como muchos dioses y semidioses se van a quedar, podre elegir otro reino a donde vayamos… Aunque… Perséfone y mi suegra no sé qué vayan a decir.

Los otros dos dioses agacharon la cabeza apenados por lo mandilón de su hermano a pesar de lo infiel que le era a su esposa con las ninfas y sirenas mientras Perséfone subía a la tierra la mitad del año que le correspondía.

\- Y bueno… cuanto tiempo nos queda? – Pregunto Hades

\- Para decidirse y disfrutar sus cuerpos humanos, solo unos seis meses. Sobre todo tu Poseidón porque serán sobre tus aguas que todo comienza y termina. – Dijo su hermana

\- Como siempre ha sido y será hasta el final de este planeta – suspiro Poseidón

\- Tómalo como quieras. Necesito sus respuestas pronto. Incluyendo la de Atenea. – Se volteo a ver a Poseidón - Y dile a tu cuerpo que la convenza de quedarse contigo para que ella pueda irse. A menos que necesites ayuda al respecto….

\- Y así que chiste! – refunfuñó Poseidón – Yo quería disfrutarla también.

\- Ni que estuviera tan buena – Dijo Hades – La mía esta mejor.

\- Basta! Respeten que estoy aquí par de calenturientos! – dijo dándoles un golpe con el abanico en la cabeza - Y luego me reclaman que porque aconsejo a sus mujeres! – Por cierto Hades, no quiero que Shun me reconozca aun, así que borra su memoria. Poseidón, tu Julián tampoco. Yo no habitare tiempo completo este cuerpo por el momento, pero es peligroso para mis planes y para ella.

\- Ya recordé lo que te iba a preguntar! – dijo Hades de pronto – Que paso con la amazona de Atenea que escapo hace unos años. Fue un muy buen chisme durante un tiempo pero Artemisa dice que tú sabes exactamente lo que paso.

\- Que no fue la que yo había matado cuando me enfrento en mi palacio? – pregunto Poseidón – Bastante bonita sin la máscara. Hubiera quedado bien como una de mis Marinas.

\- Quedo fuera de las tropas tanto de Atenea y Artemisa y ahora está bajo mi protección. – dijo – Atrévanse a hacerle algo y verán de lo que soy capaz.

Ambos conocían muy bien la furia de su hermana e hicieron el símbolo de la paz.

\- Ya estuvimos mucho tiempo y comenzaran a sospechar. Hades, recuerda borrarle mi rostro a Shun, y deja de darle pistas cuando te preguntan! Tu Poseidón, lo mismo. Nadie me ha visto. – ordeno – Hades, sal tu primero y cierra la puerta. Yo saldré con Poseidón segundos más tarde. No nos conviene que nos vean juntos ni siquiera en forma humana.

\- Solo porque estas casada con Zeus te hago caso… - Dijo Hades mientras salía refunfuñando. Cuando entro al salón a buscar a Junet, Hades había desaparecido y solo quedaba Shun.

Los otros dos dioses se quedaron mirando la puerta hasta que vieron desaparecer a su hermano.

\- Ahora sí que ya estamos solos… Que te propones a hacer con Atenea? Sabes que si le haces daño Zeus se divorciara de ti de nuevo, ya te lo advirtió - pregunto Poseidón.

\- Zeus y todos sus hijos bastardos pueden irse al infierno a visitar la casa de Hades y quedarse ahí hasta que se cansen! – Dijo casi gritando – Me gusta jugar con ella y sus marionetas. Además es tan estúpida que aún no me encuentra y ni siquiera sospecha que soy yo. Que tan tonta puede ser después de tantas vidas y tantos pleitos conmigo? Y si a Zeus no le gusta, lo siento por él. El hace muchas cosas que a mí no me gustan también.

\- Y de verdad te vas a quedar con ese cuerpo? Porque la verdad es que si te comparo con Saori, tú te la llevas de calle… - Dijo Poseidón pasando un brazo por sobre su hombro en un abrazo fraternal.

\- Verdad que es lindo? – Dijo mientras le modelaba su vestido – Lastima que a Afrodita la tenga castigada Hefestos… si no, podría presumírselo. Intento quedarme con él, pero el alma de esta chica es demasiado testaruda. Eso también me gusta. Estar dentro de alguna niña boba no me serviría. Salimos? Ya fue suficiente tiempo.

Poseidón le dio el brazo a su hermana en un gesto caballeroso y regresaron al salón. En cuanto traspasaron las puertas, volvieron a convertirse en Julián y Aime y tomaron caminos separados.

* * *

Freddy y Shaina se divertían escondiéndose detrás de sus tronos para besarse mientras sus amigos intentaban encontrarlos y para condenarlos a muerte en la guillotina. Miriya era la más interesada aparentemente y ya había "matado" a Cammy cinco veces porque no le gustaba como salía la foto. Ryu también había matado a Cammy pero mientras bajaba la guillotina le había dado un beso, por lo que la foto salió completamente bizarra y había sido de las favoritas de Miri. A Brian y a Aime, los habían matado únicamente tres veces, entre ellos Darien y Serena y Ryu. Los Sterling lo lograron una sola vez y Brian había tenido que esconderse unos minutos hasta que la atención de Miriya se fue hacia Rick, quien se había echado a correr y nadie lo había visto desde entonces.

Se pronto Shaina sintió ligeramente los cosmos de 3 dioses. Debía estar en extremo sensible o ellos debían estar demasiado cerca. Sabía que Julián era uno de ellos y Shun era el otro. Cuando había enviado las invitaciones a la fiesta, se había alegrado sobremanera que Julián fuera lo suficiente Snob para declinar su invitación, pero ahora que estaban los 3 en el mismo lugar, ya no había duda de que podía haber peligro. Y si ella lo estaba sintiendo, seguramente Saori, Camus y Mu lo harían también.

Se excusó con Freddy con un beso y se dispuso a buscar al menos a Camus para ver si el también tenía alguna noción de lo que había sucedido. Busco a Saori y su grupo por todos lados y no pudo encontrarlo, y ya comenzaba a pensar que se habían ido temprano cuando vio a Shun entrar por el lado del vestíbulo buscando a Junet, quien lo encontró a la mitad del camino y se pusieron a bailar.

\- Diantres! Si ahí esta Shun! entonces donde quedaron los otros dos? Porque esos inútiles de bronce no están cuando se les necesita? – pensó.

Salió al vestíbulo esperando encontrar a alguien, pero estaba vacío. Una algarabía se escuchó en la habitación junto a la que ocupaba Ikki cuando vivía ahí en esa casa y se dirigió hacia allá con curiosidad.

Todo el grupo de Saori, exceptuando a Shun y Junet, estaba en esa habitación. Ni siquiera cabían todos. Esmeralda estaba agachada sobre Seiya que estaba tirado en la cama roncando.

\- Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? – Pregunto con voz firme

\- Lo siento Elaine, parece que a Seiya se le pasaron las copas – Contesto en tono molesto Saori – Tuvimos que hacer uso de la habitación de Esmeralda.

\- Y por un simple borracho dejas que todo tu grupo deje el salón? – grito enojada – Eres una desconsiderada con tus hermanos adoptivos!

Los dorados para no verlas discutir, se retiraron en silencio y los demás también. Solo se quedaron Saori, Esmeralda e Ikki.

Ikki obviamente para no dejar a Esmeralda sola y Saori porque quería estar junto a Seiya.

\- Así no nos lo podremos llevar – Le dijo Saori – Si el Patriarca lo ve tendrá problemas.

\- Y supongo que como la niña mimada que eres no sabes cómo manejar la situación verdad? – dijo Shaina con desprecio – Señorita Morris, usted no es nueva en estos menesteres. Vaya por una bolsa con hielos a la cocina, un café negro muy cargado sin azúcar, unas tabletas efervescentes y un sifón con agua mineral por favor. Ikki… ve y ayúdala. No esperaras que tu amigo se quede en la misma cama que Esmeralda verdad?

Esmeralda esperaba que Ikki comenzara a gritarle. A él no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, pero solo salió en silencio junto a ella dejando a Saori y Shaina solas.

\- Gracias Elaine. Efectivamente este comportamiento en Seiya o en cualquiera de mis caballeros es extraño e inaceptable, y deberé hablar con el muy seriamente cuando despierte. – Dijo Saori uniendo sus manos

\- Ok. Te dejare que lo hagas a tu modo cuando estés allá. – Ikki y Esmeralda entraron con lo que ella pidió – Si me dan 10 minutos a solas con él, se recuperara más rápido.

Saori se sorprendió con la petición, pero Ikki y Esmeralda le hicieron una señal para que saliera. Ikki sabía que a Seiya le gustaba Elaine así que no puso ninguna objeción. Saori solo haría llorar y gritarle, pues es lo único que sabía hacer en esos casos.

Una vez que se hubieran ido, tomo un vaso, deposito un poco de agua mineral y las tabletas efervescentes. Entonces tomo la bolsa de hielo y se la puso debajo del pantalón sobre sus genitales, lo que hizo que Seiya brincara. Fue entonces que tomo el sifón y le echo agua en la cara, lo que hizo que Seiya terminara de despertar.

\- Que passsa? Porque me despieeertan?

Shaina sonrió. Nunca fallaba. Le dio dos cachetadas. Una de cada lado. Eso le estaba gustando!

\- Hey!

\- Nunca creí verte en ese estado, Seiya. – dijo con voz suave

\- Hola Shaina! Ya me moriiiii? – Dijo sentándose sobre la cama – Tu… eres mi ángel! Yo lo sabia! (hic)

Shaina no lo desmintió.

\- Que pasa Seiya? Porque tomaste cuando sabes que es en contra de las reglas?

\- Tú te fuiste, y eso también era en contraaaa de las reglas… (hic) Y me dijiste que me amabas … (hic) y yo también te amaba y fui un tonto (hic) Y… ni siquiera pude besarte ni una (hic)… sola vez… y ahora estas aquí y… ya me morí (hic) pero tu ojos son los mismos.

Shaina sonrió. Si él se lo hubiera dicho hace 5 años, sería otra historia.

\- Seiya escúchame. No. No estás muerto. Te vas a tomar este vaso con medicina y este café. Y si lo haces te daré un beso. Pero después de eso, vas a superar lo que sientes por mí y por Shaina y vas a seguir con tu vida. Encontraras una buena mujer, formaras una familia y serás feliz… Me lo prometes?

Seiya asintió y recibió la asistencia de Shaina para tomarse el vaso con la tableta efervescente y el café, que lo hizo hacer muecas de disgusto por el sabor tan amargo.

\- Y mi premio? – Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos. No podía enfocar bien, pero eran los mismos ojos de su amada perdida.

Shaina solo pudo tomar su rostro con ambas manos y darle un suave beso. Seiya cerró los ojos. Estaba viviendo su sueño. Shaina había regresado para besarlo y sus labios eran tan dulces como lo había imaginado. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Shaina se conmovió al verlo así de frágil.

Se separó de él y volvió a sonreír.

\- Adiós Seiya. Con esto, ambos cerramos este capítulo de nuestras vidas. Recuerda lo que me prometiste. – Le susurró al oído y salió al pasillo.

Saori estaba afuera. Con Ikki y Esmeralda.

\- Denle media hora y podrán llevárselo

\- Gracias Elaine– Dijo Saori entrando primero seguido por Ikki y Esmeralda.

Estando ya en el vestíbulo Shaina pudo respirar tranquila. Era verdad. Estaba cerrando ese capítulo para poder disfrutar a Freddy sin arrepentimientos ni remordimientos y con la certeza absoluta, que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por Seiya.

* * *

Eran apenas las cuatro de la mañana cuando los invitados que no vivían en la casa comenzaron a retirarse incluyendo Saori y su grupo, con un Seiya que ya podía caminar más aun tenía un poco de alcohol en su sistema. Ciertamente la noche había sido un completo éxito.

El coctel de vitaminas que Freddy le diera horas antes había funcionado muy bien y Brian y Aime se habían divertido como nunca sin que el sueño lo venciera. De hecho, seguía con bastante energía gracias a las diversas bebidas energéticas que tomaba en lugar de alcohol.

\- Brian… ya quiero retirarme – Dijo Aime mientras lo abrazaba.

Brian asintió y le comunico a sus amigos quienes decidieron quedarse un poco más.

\- Aime, puedes hacerme un favor? – Le dijo Shaina

\- Claro!

\- Ve al closet de Blancos del primer piso y por favor llévale un cambio de sabanas a la Enfermera Morris. Mañana te cuento. Seguramente le dará pena preguntar por ellos y ciertamente los va a necesitar.

\- Dalo por hecho! – Dijo alegremente Aime – Amor, me esperas en… la habitación? No tardo.

\- Claro princesa! No tardes.

Aime subió a donde Shaina la mando y saco dos juegos de sabanas. No estaba segura de que tamaño de sabanas necesitaban, así que bajo por las escaleras de servicio para que los invitados no la vieran llevándolas a la planta baja. Tuvo que pasar por unos pilares y justo entre los pilares y las escaleras, una pareja estaba besándose haciendo tal vez demasiados ruidos eróticos para su gusto. El modo en el que estaban apostados hacia el lado contrario de la luz del pasillo, le impidió ver quiénes eran.

Siguió de largo sin voltear, toco la puerta de Esmeralda y le entrego las sabanas en nombre de Shaina, lo que agradeció con una tímida sonrisa, pues ya estaba preparándose para dormir en el suelo para no dormir sobre las sabanas mojadas.

De regreso, la misma pareja que vio en las sombras ahora si estaba al alcance de su vista, pero no estaba preparada para lo que tuvo que ver: Rick besando a Brianna! Pero no era en si el hecho de que se estuvieran besando lo que la dejo en shock, sino la forma en la que lo estaban haciendo. La chaqueta de botones de Rick había desaparecido, su camisa blanca totalmente desabrochada al igual que el vestido de Brianna por la parte de atrás. La pierna izquierda de ella estaba doblada y recargada en el pilar dejando ver la liga rosa que sostenía a sus medias blancas y Rick tenía una mano detrás del corsé desabrochado tocandole la piel de la espalda y la otra mano en la parte de atrás del muslo de la pierna levantada de la chica como si él se la estuviera cargando. Ambos estaban despeinados y totalmente ebrios. Esto se notaba por el desagradable olor a alcohol en el ambiente. Ni siquiera cuando se quedó estática mirándolos de frente por lo que le parecieron varios minutos se dignaron a parar lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Rick! Esa conducta es inaceptable aquí! – Grito

Rick volteo y entrecerró los ojos para mirarla pero no quito las manos de donde las tenía.

\- Se te ofrece algo? Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la dejaste ir – Dijo aun arrastrando las palabras por el alcohol y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo con Brianna comenzando a besar su cuello ante los atónitos ojos de Aime, quien por alguna razón no podía moverse de ahí.

\- RICHARD ALEXANDER HUNTER! – Volvió a gritar aún más fuerte y con los punos cerrados de coraje al ser ignorada – Al menos quítate del maldito pasillo que alguien te puede ver!

Brianna que no había sido precisamente presentada con Aime aun, y ansiosa por seguir con lo que estaban haciendo pregunto en voz alta

\- Roy… Quien es la comadreja parlanchina y porque nos interrumpe?

\- Co..comadreja?

Al ver el rostro sorprendido de Aime, Rick comenzó a reír sin control. La comparación había sido exacta!

\- Ahhh no te preocupes. Solo es mi capitana… - respondio

\- Que? – (Que soy tu qué?) Miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse, pero en seguida se recupero.

 _(((Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar recordar hasta que me des una respuesta)))_

Brianna comenzó a reír suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello alborotado de Rick.

\- Por cierto Capitana… Te lo dije esa vez en el puente y te lo repito hoy. Mi vida personal es eso: Personal! lo has entendido? Y con quien yo decida conversar, y/o salir no es asunto tuyo. ¡!

Al escuchar esto Aime sintió que estaba viviendo un dejavu. Su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, tuvo que lentamente retirarse esta vez por las escaleras principales con una sensación extraña y familiar.

 _((( No te preocupes, no terminaran lo que empezaron )))_

Rhae tomo control y al llegar al pasillo de arriba tomo un gran jarrón con flores que estaba en un pasillo, quito cuidadosamente las flores y camino hasta estar a la altura de donde calculo que estaba Rick y Brianna y vacío el agua sobre ellos. Solo se escucharon gritos y maldiciones de ellos dos y solo dejo que Aime tomara control cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Brian.

\- Ya iba a bajar a buscarte! – le dijo Brian – Escuche algunos gritos…

\- Deben ser los borrachos que estaban en el pasillo de abajo – Contesto Aime sonriendo – Me ayudas a desabrochar el vestido? – dijo mientras se hacia el cabello hacia arriba sugerentemente para permitir que Brian la ayudara a desabrochar las agujetas del corse y a desabrochar su collar.

Este acepto la invitación con gusto, provocando que su esposa comenzara un juego que a el ciertamente le encantaba jugar.


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

 **De frente al peligro**

Después de un apasionado encuentro con su esposa, y sin poder dormir aun, Brian se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Aime y se sentó frente a su escritorio a seguir escribiendo. Mientras tanto, Aime comenzó a sonar con Rhae de nuevo:

Volvió a estar en esa sala blanca con el trono de frente y la mujer rubia con el rostro cubierto.

 ** _\- Hola Aime… Bienvenida de nuevo_**

 ** _\- Hola… Rhae. No me agrada que me estés manipulando a tu antojo._**

 ** _\- Ese no es mi nombre. Lo utilizo solo cuando tengo que castigar a alguien, así no pueden relacionarme fácilmente. – la mujer rio – Aunque Shaina te entreno, jamás te conto todas las historias mitológicas porque no correspondes a esta cultura._**

 ** _\- Mi papa decía que la Mitología de cualquier cultura era semejante a los cuentos de hadas y no debía creer en ellos. – Dijo Aime muy segura_**

 ** _\- Recuerdas a tu padre? – pregunto Rhae_**

 ** _\- No. Pero recuerdo su voz cuando me lo dijo. – se defendió Aime – Porque me estas limitando? Porque no quieres que recuerde?_**

 ** _\- Ya te dije. Quiero tu fidelidad. Quiero que me aceptes en tu cuerpo todo el tiempo que yo quiera. Quiero poder hacer uso de él, cuándo lo necesite sin que tu conciencia y tus sentimientos intervengan._**

 ** _\- Pero porque yo? Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo!_**

 ** _\- Como lo sabes si no recuerdas nada_**

 ** _Aime no pudo contestarle._**

 ** _\- Tampoco le dijiste a la Meltran que se cuidara, y si ella pierde a su bebe será completamente tu culpa. Te advertí que se lo dijeras. Ella aun no lo sabe pues lo acaba de concebir hace pocos días._**

 **** ** _\- Pero es que no entiendo a quién te refieres! Dices que alguna de nosotras está embarazada?_**

 ** _\- Averígualo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._**

 ** _\- Si nadie más sabe de ti, porque la ayudas a ella?_**

 ** _\- Cualquier mujer casada tiene mi total protección con el simple hecho de serlo. Mucho más si ella me invoca._**

 ** _\- Ella te invoco?_**

 ** _\- Ella no me conoce, pero me cae muy bien. Hubiera sido una excelente amazona y tendría que habérmela disputado con Artemisa de haber nacido a tiempo. Además ella ha sido tu amiga por mucho tiempo. Respecto a regresarte tus recuerdos… solo cuando hagas tu elección con el corazón en la mano, podre regresártelo y eso, siempre y cuando elijas correctamente._**

 ** _\- Pero que es lo que tengo que elegir?_**

 ** _\- Si deseas quedarte con tu pasado o con tu futuro._**

 ** _\- Pero eso que significa?_**

 ** _\- Averígualo._**

 ** _\- Porque estas haciéndome esto? Me estas fastidiando la vida!_**

 ** _-Tu no lo recuerdas, pero pediste mi ayuda mucho antes de tu accidente. Te he estado ayudando desde antes de que te dieras cuenta de mi presencia. Gracias a mi estas viva. Gracias a mi tienes a Brian otra vez. Solo te advierto que el tiempo corre y yo no soy conocida por ser muy paciente que digamos. Ya te espere mucho porque así convenía a mis intereses. Ahora, el tiempo corre y lo necesito. Si tú no puedes elegir, yo lo hare por ti. Mientras tanto, seguiré torturando a las personas que amas. Ya comencé con el primero._**

 ** _\- Torturando? A quién? De qué forma?!_**

 ** _\- A Brian, no lo he dejado dormir en más de 24 horas. Pronto va a colapsar._**

 ** _\- Eso no es verdad! Él está durmiendo junto a mí en este momento._**

 ** _\- Abre los ojos y compruébalo. Te voy a dejar sola unas horas. Solo cuando me pidas que venga a ayudarte lo hare. Más tarde vendré de nuevo y quiero una respuesta._**

Aime despertó sobresaltada y se dio cuenta que Brian no estaba a su lado. Prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y vio que se encontraba escribiendo algo en su escritorio. Checo su reloj. Eran las 6 de la mañana.

Se puso su bata, y se dirigió a donde estaba su esposo.

\- Brian?... Porque no estás en la cama?

Brian rápidamente guardo los papeles que estaba escribiendo y cerro el escritorio con llave.

\- Lo siento princesa creí que dormías. Te desperté? – Dijo mientras la abrazaba aun sentado.

\- Dime la verdad… desde… desde cuando no has dormido? – pregunto preocupada

\- Pues… He… dormitado…

\- No! Dije la verdad! Desde cuando no estas descansando? Anoche desperté en mi cama y tú no estabas ahí. – reclamo Aime – No te vi en todo el día… me dijiste que descansarías, pero cuando subí tu no estabas en la cama. Que está pasando?

\- Te fue con el chisme Freddy? – suspiro - Es verdad. No he podido dormir desde hace poco más de 24 horas – Dijo abrazándola y ocultando su cabeza en el vientre de ella – Tengo muchas pesadillas y despierto asustado… tengo miedo de dormir y no despertar.

Aime le acaricio el cabello con amor. Rhae estaba molestando a los que amaba, tal como lo había dicho.

\- Ven a la cama y acurrúcate conmigo. Te prometo que podrás descansar en mis brazos. – dijo con el mismo tono que con el que se consuela a un niño mientras lo jalaba hacia la cama - ((Me oíste Rhae? Déjalo descansar!. Déjalo dormir!. No más pesadillas o no tomare siquiera en consideración tu petición! – pensó))

A regañadientes, Brian se metió a la cama y la abrazo quedando su cabeza sobre el corazón de Aime.

 _(((De acuerdo… lo dejare en paz por el momento, porque es buen amante y se lo merece, solo mientras estemos cerca de él, podrá dormir, pero seguiré molestando a los que amas hasta que obtenga la respuesta que quiero)))_

Ahora Aime estaba preocupada. No quería que nadie sufriera por su culpa. Tendría que hablar con Shaina lo antes posible para pedirle ayuda.

A las diez de la mañana del noveno día de la quincena, Freddy y Shaina habían sido los primeros en bajar a desayunar muy animados y felices. Poco a poco fueron bajando todos a excepción de Brian Y Aime.

\- Buenos días! – Dijo Max quien junto a Mirilla y un Rick con gafas obscuras bajaron siendo los últimos del grupo en unirse.

\- Buenos días! – Contestaron todos

Rick hizo gestos de ruego para que le bajaran el volumen. La cabeza lo estaba matando.

\- Vaya! Parece que alguien tomo de más anoche – Se burló Freddy gritando adrede para molestarlo

\- Freddy! Eres muy malo con Roy – Dijo Serena suavemente – Deberás tomar mucho jugo. Eso fue lo que nos ayudó mucho la última vez que estuvimos como tú, verdad Darien?

Este último asintió, se metió las manos al bolsillo y le extendió empáticamente un par de aspirinas

\- Y a partir de ese día, diario bajo con un par de estos por si acaso – Dijo sonriendo

Rick le agradeció mientras tomaba las tabletas de su mano.

\- La verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo haberte visto mucho anoche Roy – dijo Shaina – Te fuiste a dormir temprano?

\- A decir verdad ha sido una de las mejores fiestas a las que he asistido en mucho tiempo Elaine y por eso me está estallando la cabeza. – Contesto tomándose las aspirinas con toda la jarra de jugo de toronja de un jalón – Lo que me consuela es que estoy seguro que mi nuevo amigo de borrachera va a estar igual o peor que yo esta mañana.

\- Creí que habías estado con Brianna toda la noche – Pregunto Max mientras se servía hot cakes

\- Te estuve buscando para matarte en la guillotina y no te encontré – reclamo Miriya

\- Lo sé, por eso me escondí y estoy en las condiciones en las que estoy – dijo Rick – Muchas gracias.

\- Y quien es tu nuevo amigo? – pregunto Cammy curiosa

\- Uhhh…. Si te digo que se llama ( o al menos lo que me acuerdo ) algo como "burro con alas" – dijo Rick tratando de recordar – Me lo creerías?

Fue el turno de Shaina de casi atragantarse y tener que tomar agua

\- Tu pusiste a Seiya en ese estado? - Pregunto mientras Freddy volteaba a verla con cara de tu-como-sabes-en-que-estado-se-encontraba.

\- Así se llama? La verdad es que no me acuerdo. Estábamos platicando y… - se hundió un poco en su silla – Nos terminamos una botella de whiskey entre los dos.

\- Whiskey? Ayer no servimos whiskey o sí? – Pregunto Shaina a Freddy quien negó con la cabeza

Rick se hundió aún más.

\- La tome del bar…. Perdón – dijo apenado.

Freddy comenzó a reír.

\- Alguien va a tener que ir a la ciudad a reponerle a Brian su botella favorita de reserva especial antes de que se dé cuenta y arda Troya! – dijo

Rick solo agacho la cabeza. Para colmo de males, se había tomado la botella de Brian.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de él, sobre todo porque sabían y veían la creciente tensión que había entre esos dos.

\- Es mi Karma supongo – dijo – Hay tiempo libre hoy para ir por ella antes de que me asesinen?

\- De hecho, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir todo el día – Dijo Shaina - La fiesta de ayer fue muy extenuante y para los intrépidos, a mediodía haremos paracaidismo en caída libre y por la noche un coctel con baile y show aéreo. Doy gracias porque esta fiesta es cada cinco años. Voy a necesitar unas vacaciones muy pronto.

Rick se enderezo en su silla al escuchar "show aéreo"

\- Que tipo de show?

\- A decir verdad no estoy muy segura – Dijo Shaina – Los contrato mi organizador de fiesta.

\- Ojala sea bueno! – Dijo Rick emocionado – Hace mucho que no veo uno.

\- Pues dicen que si lo es. Ya lo veras. A todo esto donde esta Brian y Aime? Alguien los ha visto? – Pregunto Shaina

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Le estoy enviando mensaje. No se haya ido otra vez como ayer – susurro Freddy mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto.

Segundos después un mensaje de respuesta llego.

\- Dice Aime que no van a bajar – anuncio Freddy - Quisieron quedarse a descansar. Y que necesita hablar contigo urgentemente. Que si puedes subir después de desayunar. – Le dijo a Shaina

\- Dile que sí. Yo también necesito hablar con ella.

Freddy envió el mensaje y sonrió. Parecía que su amigo si había podido dormir finalmente y ojala y eso lo tuviera de mejor humor.

Shaina cumplió su palabra. Poco antes del mediodía subió y toco en la habitación de Aime

Le tomo unos minutos a Aime abrir la puerta.

\- Pasa. Disculpa la demora estaba… en el otro cuarto.

\- Interrumpí algo? – pregunto Shaina apenada

\- No, no te preocupes. Esta dormido. Espero que se quede así por los próximos minutos. Si no, tendré que regresar con él.

\- Porque?

\- Es Rhae… quiere poder controlar mi cuerpo al 100% cuando ella quiera.

Shaina palideció y se sentó en la silla.

\- Ven y cuéntamelo todo.

Aime le narro todo lo que sabía hasta ahora, sus conversaciones con ella, lo que hacía con Brian. Sus amenazas. Shaina no perdía detalle.

\- Y ahora no sé qué hacer!

\- Ella dijo que pediste su ayuda… cuando fue eso?

\- Ella dijo que antes de mi accidente. Obviamente no lo recuerdo.

\- Aime, no te voy a mentir. Esto es mucho más serio de lo que yo suponía. – Dijo Shaina – No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza. No la dejes que te controle!

\- Pero no puedo hacer nada. Esta lastimando a Brian! Y ni siquiera lo hace físicamente.

\- Escúchame. Tu aun no comprendes quien es Rhae verdad?

Aime negó con la cabeza.

\- Ayer… en esta casa hubo una reunión de 3 dioses… Estuviste presente?

Aime negó con la cabeza

\- No tengo ningún recuerdo de haber estado en alguna reunión con nadie.

Shaina suspiro aliviada

\- Tal vez es mejor así – dijo – De todas formas, mañana iremos a Delos de paseo y tú y yo iremos con el Oráculo. Necesitamos estar seguras. Me he alejado bastante y ya no se ni que pensar. Entretenla mientras puedas. No le des lo que te pide hasta no saber que planea. Es muy importante.

\- Pero dime quien es y porque es tan importante esa junta que me dices?

\- Lo sabremos mañana. – Se escuchó un grito en la habitación. Karl había despertado gritando de nuevo. – Regresa con él. Necesita dormir un poco más. Les enviare un almuerzo en una hora. Salimos de aquí a las 2. El vuelo sale a las 3 para estar aquí de regreso a las 6.

\- Estaremos listos. – Dijo Aime corriendo hacia la otra habitación para dormir un rato más al lado de Brian.

A las tres en punto, el vuelo recreativo que llevaba a 20 personas a hacer paracaidismo en caída libre, despego del aeropuerto internacional de Atenas.

Todo el grupo de Shaina estaba presente más algunos otros invitados jóvenes que estaban extremadamente contentos de estar ahí, incluyendo Brianna. La meta era hacer una rueda los 20, tomarse una fotografía del recuerdo y a la altura de 1500 metros abrir cada uno sus paracaídas.

Personal en tierra estaría llevándolos de regreso del punto donde aterrizaran al siguiente aeropuerto para regresarlos a Atenas.

Todos traían trajes especiales con altímetro, comunicadores, cascos con cámara y dos paracaídas.

Cuando alcanzaron los 4000 metros, el piloto dio la orden de saltar.

Uno a uno fueron saltando, comenzando con Shaina. Los únicos que decidieron saltar en forma tándem, fue Darien y Serena, pues Serena tenía mucho miedo y dijo que si tenía que morir quería que fuera abrazada por Darien.

La meta se logró con éxito y cuando los altímetros de sus trajes marcaron los 1500 metros, cada uno comenzó a abrir su paracaídas. De repente las palabras que nadie quería oír en su intercomunicador sonaron en sus oídos.

\- Max! Mi paracaídas no abre! La jareta esta atorada – Grito Rick

– Rick, a que altura estas? – grito Max

\- 1400 y contando!

\- Roy! Usa tu paracaídas de emergencia! – Grito Shaina

\- Tampoco se abre! – Grito Rick desesperado – 1300 y bajando!

\- Rick! Intenta frenarte haciendo resistencia al viento! – Grito Miriya

\- (Esto no puede estar pasando) – pensó Aime – Brian!, que hacemos? Somos los únicos que no hemos alcanzado altitud para abrir el paracaídas.

\- Amor tu estas más cerca de él.! Ponte en posición vertical, tensiona tu cuerpo y alcánzalo. Engánchalo a tu traje y abre tu paracaídas principal. Tienes que alcanzarlo antes de los 800 metros o ambos morirán! Estoy de todos modos en camino haciendo lo mismo. El primero que llegue. Cuando veamos que alguno de los dos lo alcanzamos el otro abrirá su paracaídas. Rápido!

Poniéndose inmediatamente en la posición que Brian le indico para que cayera con más velocidad. Casi inmediatamente paso a todos los que ya habían abierto su paracaídas y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

\- Escuchaste? Vamos en camino! Trata de mantener tu horizontal hasta que alguno de los dos te alcance. – Dijo Aime tranquilamente – Y mantente en calma!

\- 1200 y contando!

 _(((Y qué pasaría si no permito que lo alcances)))_

Una ráfaga de viento proveniente del sur, provoco que Aime se moviera un poco a la derecha y perdiera la vertical y tiempo precioso. Decidida volvió a la posición horizontal. ((no me hagas esto por favor. Tengo que salvarlo!))

\- 1100 y contando!

\- Aime… dile a Rhae que te deje usar su cosmos para llegar más rápido! Tienes solo unos segundos! – Grito Shaina

\- Pero tu dijiste que…

\- Si no lo haces Roy va a morir!- interrumpió Shaina

\- 1000 y contando! No vas a lograrlo Aime! Abre tu paracaídas ya!

\- Tranquilízate. Si te voy a alcanzar! – dijo Aime decidida - ((Rhae te necesito ahora!))

 _(((Y que me das a cambio)))_

\- 900 y contando!

 _((te diré que sí, con ciertas condiciones que negociaremos luego!))_

 _(((muy bien)))_

Por toda respuesta, un cosmos verde esmeralda rodeo todo su cuerpo y la impulso a máxima velocidad hasta llegar a Rick. Con gran agilidad, engancho su traje con el de Rick y justo llegando a los 800 metros abrió su paracaídas principal, frenando al último minuto la inminente caída de Rick y Aime. Al ver que lo habían logrado Brian también lo abrió. Había quedado solo 2 segundos atrás.

Al principio Aime abrazo fuertemente a Rick para asegurarse ella misma que lo había alcanzado y estaba bien enganchado, pero conforme caían suavemente, su cuerpo después del gran esfuerzo físico y mental que hizo para tratar de alcanzarlo dejo de responderle, dejando a Rick con la imperiosa necesidad de maniobrar el paracaídas para llevarlos sanos y salvos a tierra, pero aun así a la velocidad a la que iban, cayeron pesadamente los últimos metros sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

Minutos más tarde, en la ambulancia de servicios de emergencia que estaba en tierra, Aime abría los ojos para alivio de los demás que esperaban afuera. Una mascarilla de oxígeno cubría su boca. La escena se le hacía familiar como la primera vez que ella había despertado después de su accidente, con Brian de un lado tomándole la mano y Shaina del otro. Con su mano libre, se la quitó y pregunto a Brian:

\- Lo logre? Pude alcanzarlo?

\- Si princesa. Eres la heroína del día – dijo mientras besaba su mano – Y ya sé que es lo que vas a preguntar y si, el está bien y ya lo atendieron. Tienes que descansar, el esfuerzo y falta de oxígeno hizo que te desmayaras. Y te va a doler un poco mañana por el golpe, pero nada grave.

\- Que bueno… Tengo mucho sueno… y quiero ir a casa

\- Un helicóptero estará aquí en cinco minutos. – dijo Shaina – Te llevaremos a descansar de acuerdo?

Aime solo cerro los ojos, asintió levemente con la cabeza y se quedó dormida.

Brian le volvió a poner la mascarilla y respiro aliviado. El hecho de que estuviera consciente y hablando coherentemente indicaba que no tenía ninguna herida grave.

El helicóptero llego a la hora señalada, la sacaron con cuidado de la camilla y aun con el oxígeno puesto, Brian la cargo en sus brazos y la subió. Solo cabían 6 personas, pero Ellos dos ocupaban 3 lugares y los otros tres fueron ocupados por Freddy y los Chiba, ya que entre Freddy y Darien iban monitoreando a Aime.

Shaina se quedó con los demás para regresar al aeropuerto como estaba planeado. Todo era un caos en la minivan que los llevaría a donde estaba su autobús. Brianna estaba llorando porque casi se mata Rick. Max y Mirilla abrazaban a Rick quien estaba aún conmocionado y en Shock. Cammy y Ryu habían quedado en completo silencio abrazándose preocupados por Aime. Pero Shaina solo estaba pensando en una cosa. Sabía que Aime iba a estar bien ya que si era el último caprichito de Hera no dejaría que nada malo de pasara. Pero también tenía entendido que Hera no hacia favores en balde. Algo le habría pedido para prestarle su cosmos a Aime y temía que ella, en su afán de salvar a Rick, hubiera aceptado.

Llegaron al Aeropuerto donde estaba el autobús. Rick seguía un poco cabizbajo y adolorido aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. De pronto algo le llamo la atención en el hangar de junto. Eran dos preciosos Boeing- Stearman Modelo 75, uno de color rojo y uno de color amarillo. Camino hacia ellos jalando a Max y Mirilla con él.

\- Max! Mira! Son como los que tenía mi papa en el circo aéreo! – Dijo mientras los tocaba con reverencia – Yo aprendí a volar en uno de estos. De hecho era exactamente igual al rojo.

Corrió hacia él y comenzó a admirarlo y tocarlo con reverencia.

\- No está mal. Se ven casi nuevos. – Dijo Max

\- No entiendo. Que se supone que son Max? – Pregunto Mirilla

\- Son aviones que se piloteaban antes de la propulsión a chorro, los motores réflex y la protocultura – Dijo Max – Eran bastante populares para hacer piruetas en el aire antes de la guerra.

Cuando Rick vio el logotipo al costado del avión que decía "POP HUNTER'S FLYING CIRCUS" cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.


	49. Chapter 49

**Capitulo 49**

 **Recuerdos para atesorar**

Todas las emociones que había reprimido hasta ese momento desde que Aime le dijo que se había casado, junto con la resaca de esa mañana, la experiencia de casi morir minutos antes y ver ese logotipo que no había visto en más de 20 años, habían terminado por quebrar al Almirante Hunter.

Max, que sabía la historia de Rick, solo le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole todo el apoyo moral que necesitaba en ese momento. Miriya iba a comenzar a hacer preguntas, pero Max negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no era el momento. Dejo que se desahogara un poco antes de decirle que solo los estaban esperando a ellos, que era tiempo de irse. Rick asintió con la cabeza y comenzaba a levantarse cuando escucho una vocecita infantil preguntando:

-Pod que llodas? No te guta mi avión?

Los tres voltearon hacia un niño de aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años vestido con una playera amarilla y overol rojo que los miraba curiosos. El cabello negro alborotado y los ojos azules eran inconfundibles.

\- Este… es… tu avión? – Pregunto Rick tembloroso mientras se levantaba del suelo.

El niño le sonrió orgulloso.

\- Sí. Ete avión dojo e mío. – dijo señalando el avión amarillo – ete de mi hedmano. Papa me lo dijo.

Mirilla no pudo dejar de sonreír. Hasta ella comprendió que aquel niño, era el pequeño Ricky y era el niño más adorable que hubiera visto. Se agacho para platicar con él.

\- Hola. Soy Miri. Tu cómo te llamas?

\- Yo me llamo Dicky, pero mi hedmano me dice enano y no me guta. – Se le quedo viendo fijamente- Tu edes muy bonita. – le hizo señas para que se agachara más y lo pudiera escuchar mejor y le dijo en tono confidencial – Que no te vea mi hedmano podque si no va a queded que seas su novia y papa se va a enojad ota ves con él.

\- Y quieres mucho a tu hermano? – pregunto Max

El niño sonrio y movio la cabeza afirmativamente.

Miriya sonrió y cargo al niño con ternura.

\- Y si me dejas abrazarte y me cuidas de que tu hermano no me vea para que no lo reganen?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y abrazo a Miriya.

Rick y Max estaban un poco sorprendidos. De cuando acá Miriya tenía instinto materno?

Max también estaba enternecido con el pequeño Ricky mientras que Rick estaba confundido y nervioso.

\- Y ya sabes manejar tu avión? – pregunto Max

\- Mama no quiede que papa me ensene hadta que tenga así – abrió su manita mostrando sus cinco deditos.

\- Tu mama sabe porque lo hace, verdad? – pregunto Miriya feliz de tener al pequeño Ricky en sus manos – Y cuantos años tienes ahorita?

El niño vio su manita pensando y le mostro cuatro deditos.

\- Que listo eres! – Dijo Max.

El claxon del autobús los llamo y Max y Miriya voltearon. Miriya le pidió un beso a Ricky de despedida.

\- Ahorita los alcanzo – Dijo Rick – Si no llego en cinco minutos, que se vaya y me voy en taxi.

Max asintió y se llevó a Miriya al autobús.

Rick se agacho para decirle algo al pequeño Ricky cuando Seiya salió de la oficina al fondo del hangar con dos personas que el reconoció de inmediato.

\- Skull! No esperaba encontrarte por aquí de nuevo! Como está la resaca? – dijo abrazándolo como viejos amigos

\- Seiya! Ni me hables de la resaca. Alrato te cuento. Venimos con Shaina para hacer un poco de paracaidismo y me detuve a admirar estos aviones. Son fenomenales - dijo mientras le alborotaba el cabello al pequeño Ricky orgulloso de que a ese hombre le gustara su avión.

\- Mira te voy a presentar a mi hermana Seika – dijo Señalando a su hermana quien le extendió la mano con una sonrisa

Rick temblaba de emoción:

(Es… mi mama! Y entonces… Seiya es mi tío! El que no pudo llegar cuando ella…)

\- Y este es mi testarudo cunado Ex Coronel Earl "Pops" Hunter – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rick

\- Mucho gusto Coronel. Pueden decirme R… Skull! – dijo sonriendo emocionado y casi brincando de la emoción.

\- El gusto es mío. Tienes un buen apretón de manos. Eso me habla muy bien de ti – Dijo Pops

\- (Tú me ensenaste eso papa) – Pensó Rick tratando de contener sus sentimientos.

\- Y veo que ya conociste a mi hijo Ricky – Dijo Seika mientras le ofrecía los brazos a su hijo pequeño quien corrió hacia ella y se acurruco en el pecho de su mama.

-(Esto de verdad está pasando o de verdad el golpe que me di hace un rato está jugando con mi mente? De verdad estoy viendo a mi mama y a mi papa?)

\- Te falta conocer a un miembro importante de la familia, solo que esta emberrinchado porque no lo hemos dejado hablar por teléfono con una de sus novias – Dijo Pops – Ya lo conocerás mas adelante.

\- Tienen más cosas en común Pops, Él estuvo enlistado en el ejército también. – dijo Seiya

\- De verdad? En que regimiento?

\- Uhhh… (Piensa Hunter piensa. Lisa hablaba de un amigo de su padre que estaba en la fuerza aérea…) Escuadrón 17 de la Royal Air Force, señor – dijo esperando no equivocarse

\- Y qué tipo de avión manejabas? – Dijo Pops interesado

\- Un Sepecat Jaguar GR1B2. – dijo Rick recordando sus clases de historia (perdón por decirte mentiras papa pero no me creerías si te lo dijera)

\- Vaya! Debes ser muy bueno para haber estado dentro de la Elite que manejaba esos aviones muchacho, bien por ti! – Felicito Pops a Rick con una palmada en la espalda. Rick se sonrojo.

Su dulce esposa intervino.

\- Seiya, si dejamos que estos dos hablen solo de aviones, se nos ira el tiempo y debemos ir a comer antes de que Earl tenga que comenzar el show. Ricky tiene que comer a sus horas.

\- Me permitirían invitarlos a comer una humilde hamburguesa? – Dijo Rick tímidamente recordando que era la comida favorita de Pops – Ya me dejo el autobús y quisiera que el Coronel me platicara más acerca de sus hermosos aviones.

\- Es una excelente idea muchacho! Somos fanáticos de las buenas hamburguesas verdad cariño? – dijo Pops tomando al pequeño Ricky de los brazos de su esposa pues ya se había quedado dormido.

Seika asintió con una sonrisa tranquila, pero con un dejo de cansancio.

\- Voy por Roy y nos podremos ir.- dijo

\- (Roy? Roy Fokker? También mi hermano está aquí?) – comenzó a buscarlo con la Mirada.

Pronto Seiya y Pops se adelantaron al auto y Rick tuvo finalmente unos minutos para brincar y abrazar de gusto y felicidad lo que él le decía el "viejo biplano de papa".

Seika salió de la oficina del hangar con un chico de unos 16 años, muy alto para su edad de cabello rubio viendo sorprendidos el afecto de Rick por el avión.

\- Y a este que mosca le pico? – le pregunto a Seika

\- Es un amigo de mi hermano. Le dicen Skull - dijo Seika tranquilamente – Y acaba de invitarnos a comer hamburguesas en la ciudad mientras llega el tiempo del show. Así que compórtate. Demuestrale que eres todo un caballerito.

\- Si tu invitas la comida, también eres mi amigo. Soy Roy Fokker – Dijo descaradamente Roy con su tono socarrón que siempre usaba y extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo – Espero que te alcance para todo lo que voy a comer.

Rick sonrió y tuvo que voltear a otro lado para no correr a abrazarlo. Recordó que Roy era capaz de comerse 10 hamburguesas de un tirón cuando era joven. Decía que ayudaban a su "sano crecimiento".

\- No te preocupes. Traigo más que suficiente. – Dijo mientras los escoltaba al auto que Seiya ya tenía encendido y listo para que Rick le diera las instrucciones necesarias para llegar al restaurante.

En Wickhall, Aime descansaba aun en su cama y Brian estaba acurrucado sobre el edredón junto a ella. Desde que habían llegado no se había separado de su lado y solo pensaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Freddy y Shaina habían ido a ver como estaba Aime y lo habían encontrado tal como lo habían dejado.

Se habían retirado a sus habitaciones un poco preocupados por ambos.

\- Amor dime que le pasa a Karl? – dijo mientras lo abrazaba – Algo no está bien. Puedo sentirlo.

\- Yo también. No es normal. – dijo Freddy – Tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de deshacerse de Hunter como tanto era su deseo, pero se esforzó y le dijo a Lisa como salvarlo. Y… hay algo más que no te he contado…

La computadora los interrumpió.

\- Llamada de Ruttenford & Bells Associates para Shaina .

\- Pasa la llamada a mi oficina. – Ordeno Shaina

Freddy volteo a verla.

\- Lo siento amor, debo atender esta llamada. – Dijo

\- Quien te llama de esa firma y para qué? – Pregunto Freddy de modo suspicaz

\- Es obvio que es mi abogado y el asunto… no te puedo decir – Dijo Shaina sonriendo – Te veo abajo para cenar?

\- Espera! Porque no me quieres decir? – Pregunto Freddy sospechando de lo que se trataba

\- Dije que te veo abajo – recalco Shaina de forma firme mientras salía de la habitación rumbo a su oficina dejando a un Freddy frustrado en su habitación.

\- Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego - Dijo corriendo escaleras abajo hasta llegar al sótano, lugar donde estaban establecidas las computadoras y el sistema de comunicaciones. Para cuando pudo escuchar la conversación solo escucho a Shaina gritar:

\- Necesito la anulación de esta unión lo antes posible me entendió? No me importa cuanto tenga que pagar, lo que tenga que hacer, o a quien se le tenga que hincar. Quiero salir de ese problema esta semana!

\- Pero Milady…

\- Si quieren seguir teniéndome como su socia y clienta más les vale que yo tenga ese papel en mis manos antes del próximo viernes, o les juro que retirare mi capital y me iré con la competencia – Grito antes de colgar agresivamente el teléfono.

Freddy había oído suficiente. Se quedó ahí abajo planeando cuidadosamente el paso a seguir.

Mientras tanto Aime despertaba abrazada de Brian. Era una deliciosa sensación sentirse tan amada y protegida por su esposo.

\- Hola amor – Sonrió

\- Hola princesa – dijo Brian con una sonrisa – Te sientes mejor?

\- Como nueva! – contesto – Que hora es?

\- Casi las siete. No quise despertarte antes porque te veías rendida. – Dijo ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

Aime lo tomo, lo bebió, dejo el vaso a un lado y luego lo abrazo.

\- Me estas mimando demasiado. – Reclamo Aime – Que va a pasar cuando me ponga a trabajar o decida terminar mis estudios?

Brian la miro extrañado. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

\- Trabajar? En qué?

\- Eventualmente tengo que trabajar! – dijo – No quiero ser de esas señoras que se quedan esperando a su esposo con la cena lista y todo el día se queda viendo telenovelas.

Brian se echó a reír de buen humor.

\- Me vas a recibir con el rodillo en la mano, tubos en la cabeza y mascarilla? Que sexy!

\- Estoy hablando en serio! Nunca hemos hablado de esto! – reclamo Aime

\- Perdón. Tienes razón. En qué quieres trabajar? O que quieres estudiar? – Pregunto Brian poniendo cara seria levantándose de la cama y ayudándole a hacer lo mismo.

Aime no había esperado que Brian cediera tan fácilmente.

\- Puedo escoger? – Dijo Sorprendida

\- Claro! Tienes que escoger algo que te apasione y te guste para que seas feliz mientras lo haces. – Dijo mientras la acompañaba a su habitación a buscar su ropa.

\- Y puede ser lo que yo quiera? – Volvió a preguntar Aime – Por ejemplo… actriz?

Brian rio de buena gana.

\- Dijiste que hablarías en serio princesa… Tu no sabes mentir, ni esconder tus sentimientos… Perdón por decírtelo pero serias una pésima actriz. Mejor escoge otra profesión.

Aime volteo a verlo nada contenta.

\- Si puedo!

\- Como lo hiciste cuando viste a Sunrei? O como cuando te pones celosa de que tu amiguito este bailando con alguien más? O como cuando tus ojos revelan que le quieres sacar los ojos a su nueva amiga Brianna?

\- Que me estas queriendo decir? – pregunto Aime entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Nada, olvídalo. Me voy a bañar. Te veo en media hora si? – Dijo Brian dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándola sola para que hiciera lo mismo y meditara en lo que le acababa de decir.

Rick andaba en las nubes. Su reunión familiar fue tan divertida y emocional para él, que varias veces había tenido que excusarse para ir al baño a refrescarse la cara y poder evitar las lágrimas. El no recordaba obviamente ese viaje pues era muy pequeño, pero su mama ya se veía cansada. Siempre creyó que su mama había fallecido en unos pocos meses, pero aparentemente había sido más de un año física y emocionalmente agotador para toda la familia.

Mientras Roy se había llevado al pequeño Ricky al Arcade a dos locales de ahí a jugar maquinitas, los cuatro adultos pudieron conversar de temas un poco más serios. Seika se excusó diciendo que iría a vigilar a los niños y los tres pudieron platicar de un tema que preocupaba mucho a Rick.

\- Coronel… espero que no crea que… me estoy entrometiendo en algo que obviamente es un problema familiar – Dijo Rick con miedo – Seiya me comento que Seika está… delicada de salud.

\- No te preocupes Skull… es de conocimiento público, excepto de mis hijos, que los médicos no pueden hacer nada por ella. – La voz se le había entrecortado visiblemente afectado. Seiya también agacho la mirada.

\- Pero debe haber algo que se pueda hacer! – Dijo Rick con desesperación. Debía intentar ayudar a su mama!

\- Solo tratamientos experimentales a los que no se quiere someter porque no quiere que gastemos dinero del "futuro de sus hijos". – Dijo vencido viendo a un Seiya asombrado. Ella le había dicho que era porque su marido no podía costearlos y no quería que él se sintiera mal – La amiga de Seiya le ha ofrecido que su fundación pague por los tratamientos, pero no la hemos podido convencer de aceptarlos. La traje a este viaje para ver si ella misma la puede convencer. Ese tratamiento le daría unos dos o tres años más. Con lo que me van a pagar por volar esta noche, puedo mantener su tratamiento unos meses más y hacerla tan feliz como pueda. – Las lágrimas comenzaban a traicionarlo, pero con su pulgar y su índice rápidamente las contuvo – No sé qué voy a hacer sin ella.

Ni Rick ni Seiya pudieron contener que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, pero el sonido del Roy explicándole a Seika que no estaba coqueteando con la chica que despachaba las fichas del Arcade y Ricky defendiendo a su hermano hicieron que los tres dejaran los sentimentalismos para otra ocasión.

\- Earl, si no nos vamos ahora, no podrás tener listos los aviones a tiempo – Le recordó – Aun tengo que ir con Marin a dejarle a Ricky antes de ver a Saori. No sé para qué me quiere ver.

\- Gracias mi vida, tienes razón. – dijo Earl besándole su mano – Tenemos que irnos. Gracias por la cena Skull.

\- Pagare la cuenta – Dijo Rick mientras iba a la caja a pagar el consumo de todos – Y si no les molesta mi compañía, me gustaría estar ahí para ver a los aviones despegar (y recordar los viejos tiempos).

\- Claro que no Skull! – Dijo Seika con la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo – Ya eres parte de esta familia. Puedes ayudar a Earl y a Roy mientras Seiya me lleva con Marin.

A Rick se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esto y solo agradecía que ya todos estuvieran saliendo hacia el coche para que no vieran lo afectado que había quedado.

Llegaron al hangar y comenzaron a preparar los aviones: Roy el amarillo y Pops el rojo. Seika les dio su bendición, el pequeño Ricky les deseo suerte con un beso a cada uno y Seiya se los llevo hacia el Santuario. Rick les ayudo a ambos a checar motores, niveles y que trajeran suficiente Vitrea y demás artilugios.

Rick checo el plan de vuelo. Era de hecho, al parecer un vuelo único, pues aparte de la estela de humo blanco, utilizarían generadores de chispas con pólvora para simular que salía fuegos artificiales de cara lado de las alas. Eso, de hecho, jamás lo vio en los años que volaron juntos, lo cual le extraño sobremanera y no dudo en preguntarle.

\- Earl… yo… he preguntado y me dicen que usted nunca ha hecho un show nocturno… Porque ahora?

\- Ya te dije, necesito este dinero para Seika – contesto Pops – No es muy difícil y quien nos contrato dijo que el dinero no era problema, por lo que como puedes ver, le pusimos luces extras de colores en las alas y los generadores de chispas. Gaste mucho dinero del que Seika tanto cuida sin que se entere, pero lo recuperare mañana cuando me paguen el resto.

Rick asintió comprendiendo. Les hizo señales para que comenzaran a sacar los aviones junto al personal del hangar cuando recibieron por radio una llamada.

\- Torre de control a PFC-01, cambio

\- Aquí PFC-01 torre de control, le escuchamos fuerte y claro, cambio – contesto Pops

\- No tiene permiso de despegue. Uno de sus pilotos no cumple los requisitos para volar esta noche, cambio

\- A qué se refiere, cambio - dijo extrañado Pops volteando a ver a Roy

\- El piloto Roy Fokker no incluyo su identificación oficial en la requisición de plan de vuelo, cambio

\- Debe ser porque solo tiene 16 años. Se entregó el permiso correspondiente hace varios días. Cambio

\- Lo siento PFC-01, pero sin la identificación oficial de otro piloto mayor de edad no podrán despegar, cambio.

Pops estaba furioso y preocupado. Había gastado mucho dinero en arreglar sus aviones para esa noche y ahora no podía cumplir con su compromiso.

Roy se bajó del avión cabizbajo por ser el culpable de ese embrollo, aunque no tenía la culpa. Cada país tenía sus reglas y nunca habían venido a Grecia a ofrecer un show. Pops se bajó del avión y comenzó a consolarlo y decirle que ya se les ocurriría algo.

Rick entonces tuvo una idea.

\- Pops, será todo un honor si me dejaras pilotear el PFC-02 en lugar de Roy solo por el día de hoy. – dijo Rick seriamente

Pops lo miro asombrado.

\- Pero en todos los papeles está el nombre de Roy y no hay tiempo para hacer el cambio – Dijo – Tienes alguna experiencia con acrobacias?

Rick sonrió

\- Te sorprenderías. Aprendí del mejor.

Pops volteo a ver a Roy para pedirle su opinión.

\- No tenemos opción Pops, es eso o cancelarlo y devolver el anticipo – dijo el chico

\- Tenemos que cambiar los planes de vuelo entonces y avisar a la torre de control. – dijo Pops – Y más vale que seas tan bueno como presumes.

Rick hizo el símbolo internacional de OK con una mano. Saco el celular que había comprado cuando quiso hablar con Aime y marco a la casa. Para su infortunio, Karl contesto:

\- Residencia Sedwick?

\- (Carajo!) Karl, estas cerca de Cammy o Elaine ?

\- No exactamente…

\- Podrías comunicarme con alguna de ellas?

\- Eso depende

\- De qué?

\- De para que las quieres.

\- Si no quieres pasarme a Cammy o Elaine entonces pásame a Aime. Dile que es urgente.

Silencio. Karl estaba pensando a quien pasarle.

\- Te sirve Freddy?

\- (Maldito celoso) Si gracias.

\- Que paso Hunter…

\- Podrías hacerme un favor? No, déjame replantearlo porque tu estas peor que tu amigo… Podrías hacerle un favor a Elaine y decirle que llame a la torre de control para que haga apruebe un cambio de planes en el piloto del PFC-02 con nombre clave SKULL con el mismo plan de vuelo solamente retrasado 10 minutos en lo que envió el papeleo por favor?

\- Qué carajo estás haciendo en el aeropuerto alterando los planes Hunter…?

\- Estoy ayudándole a Elaine a que sus planes salgan tal como los planeo, pero si quieres decirle que por un berrinche tuyo o de Karl, sus invitados se quedaran esperando el show previsto, ese es tu problema! – Comenzó a gritar Rick.

Silencio del otro lado de la línea. Los minutos pasaban y comenzaba a impacientarse.

Pops lo miraba asombrado. A quien le estaría gritando su nuevo amigo?

\- Ok Hunter. 2 cosas. La primera NO VUELVAS A GRITARME O TE VAS A ARREPENTIR. La segunda, Elaine está en la otra línea hablando con la torre de control. Tienen pase libre. – Y colgó.

Rick sonrió satisfecho.

\- Ahora dame el plan de vuelo y deja enviarles por fax mi Identificación - dijo corriendo hacia la oficina del hangar para hacerlo.

Minutos más tarde

\- Torre de control a PFC-01 cambio

\- Aquí PFC-01, cambio

\- Tiene libre la pista 4 para despegar, cambio

\- Gracias Torre de control. PFC-01 fuera.

Mientras tanto Pops sonreía y agradecía al cielo por su buena suerte. Su nuevo amigo lo había salvado.

El coctel en el jardín estaba siendo un éxito. Las chicas se veían especialmente sexys con sus vestidos cortos y brillantes. Cada una había elegido sus vestidos de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, por lo que Serena escogió un vestido rosa pastel, Cammy un vestido negro, Miriya un vestido verde esmeralda, Shaina uno Dorado y Aime un rojo. Los chicos, estaban vestidos de manera sencilla con pantalón de vestir, pero camisas sin corbata y con cuello desabrochado para darles un look más casual y sexy.

Aime no estaba del mejor humor esa noche. El ultimo comentario de su esposo queriendo decirle que se ponía celosa de Rick era completamente ridículo. Y peor aún, el que insinuara que no podía disimularlo. Y solo por eso, había decidido ponerse ese vestido en particular. No quería que pensara que entre ellos dos había algo mas o que ella lo provocaba porque en su cabeza no era así. Su vestido estaba confeccionado en lickra rojo escarlata de manga larga de gasa y no tenía nada de atrevido. Tenía su cuello de ojal, no tenia escote y se amoldaba perfectamente a todas sus curvas. Tampoco era tan corto como el de las demás. Le llegaba a media pierna o poco arriba de la rodilla. Pero lo que llamaba la atención, era que todo un lado del vestido, incluyendo la manga completa del mismo lado, estaba bordado con cuentas en forma de gotas y corazones transparentes con base planteada, lo que le daba ese toque singular que a ella tanto le gustaba últimamente. Su peinado había sido cuidadosamente enviado hacia un solo lado de su cara y su maquillaje combinaba con el vestido.

Cammy había hecho un buen trabajo en diseñarlo y fabricarlo. Era uno de sus exclusivos diseños que aún no salían a la luz pública. Por su parte, últimamente tambien tenía un poco impactadas a las chicas por su cambio de imagen a un poco más… conservadora, y eso también se reflejaba en sus diseños. Para Aime era más que obvio que deseaba llevar la fiesta en paz con Ryu y no provocar peleas, lo que ni Shaina ni Aime podían evitar con sus respectivos maridos por más que lo intentaban.

Ya que esa noche era un simple coctel y espectáculo aéreo, no había la necesidad formal de estar en la puerta esperando a los invitados. Aun así, Shaina pudo ver que Saori no había llegado con Seiya, pero su sequito era el mismo. Esta vez traía de pareja a Camus, quien al saludar a Shaina cortésmente como siempre, le hizo un pequeño recordatorio con la mirada. Shaina no dijo nada. Sabía que se refería a que tenía que decirle a Saori y estaba corriendo el tiempo.

Seiya llegó poco después con su hermana Seika, lo que sorprendió a todos. Seika reconoció a Shaina por sus ojos, pero no entendía por que ahora le llamaban Elaine y tampoco quería cometer algún error, por lo que se guardó sus pensamientos para ella. Ya tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle. Seiya la presento orgulloso con todo el circulo de Shaina y después se fueron con Saori donde fue bien recibida por todos.

Max, Mirilla y Brianna no se juntaron con el grupo inmediatamente. Estaban preocupados por Rick, pues no había regresado desde que lo dejaron en el aeropuerto. Obviamente esto no era de conocimiento de Brianna quien había parado en la ciudad y tomado un taxi para ir a cambiarse a la embajada.

Se anunció el inicio del show por lo que todos salieron al jardín para verlo. Los más ancianos tomaron asiento y los jóvenes solo levantaron los ojos al cielo negro ya que había luna nueva. El sonido de motores los sorprendió a todos. Dos pequeños biplanos alumbrados con luces de colores y faros de niebla delanteros arribaron y comenzaron a bailar al unísono. Humo Blanco y chispas doradas salían de la parte trasera de las alas superiores, proveyendo una magia especial al show. Todos estaban maravillados con la destreza de los aviones al hacer sus acrobacias: Loops, Toneles, Imperiales, Barrenados, ochos en el aire… Ambos pilotos estaba muy bien versados en su trabajo y hacían parecer el show como un baile.

Los invitados estaban felices, Seika y Seiya estaban muy orgullosos de su familia, Max y Mirilla fascinados por ver aviones volando con esas acrobacias sin tener una guerra enfrente, Aime y Cammy aplaudían como niñas chiquitas y Shaina estaba satisfecha con su organizador porque de verdad había contratado a los mejores. Después de casi una hora de vuelo, ambos aviones escribieron en el cielo con humo blanco "Good Night", dando por terminado el show y comenzando a retirarse mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían entreteniendo a los maravillados invitados. Al terminar, todos regresaron a su cotilleo diario dentro de su propio grupo de amigos y conocidos y a bailar dentro de la casa.

Fue hasta entonces, que Brianna, Max y Mirilla se acercaron al grupo de Shaina. Ella y Freddy se fueron a bailar una balada romántica mientras que Darien se puso a platicar con Ryu, Max y Brian acerca del show, lo que hizo que Serena, Cammy, Mirilla, Brianna y Aime, se apartaran en un solo grupo y fueran por algunas bebidas a la mesa de bocadillos y se quedaran juntas platicando de todo lo acontecido en el día, incluyendo lo valiente que había sido Aime al salvar a Rick. Aime sonrió y les dijo que no podía dejar morir a su amigo, pero Brianna no pudo quedarse callada. Ya con unas copas de champaña encima, había reconocido a quien interrumpiera su cachondeo la noche anterior con Roy, a la que ella había llamado comadreja. Aime tenía hambre, por lo que se sirvió algunos bocadillos de queso y comenzó a comerlos mientras platicaban.

\- Ahhh eso lo dice todo – Dijo Brianna en voz alta.

\- Disculpa? – pregunto Aime – Es hacia mí el comentario?

\- Desde luego. Es por eso que Roy te dejo? Porque subiste de peso?

Aime no podía creer que estuviera oyendo eso. No con el humor que traía. Serena intervino.

\- Yo creo que la figura de Aime es perfecta. Y de hecho no creo que haya subido un solo gramo desde que la conozco.

\- Eso lo dices porque no sabes mucho de eso. Ustedes las asiáticas no tienen mucho problema con su peso. Son casi perfectas. A mí me hubiera gustado nacer en Japón, así no tendría que cuidar lo que como.

Aime apenas si reacciono.

\- Quien dijo que Roy me dejo? Él y yo solo somos amigos. – Dijo en un tono poco amistoso que no pasó desapercibido por las demás chicas.

\- Es demasiado obvio para mí – Dijo – Además, no te hubieras puesto tan enojada de vernos besándonos anoche.

Mirilla fue la sorprendida ahora.

\- Se besaron anoche? Cuando? Donde? Porque no me lo habias dicho – pregunto

Aime dejo su plato sobre la mesa y le cuchicheo algo a Cammy, quien asintió, fue con Brian y le dijo algo al oído y regreso y volvió a asentir. Le entrego algo a Aime en las manos.

\- En la madrugada. Estábamos muy a gusto hasta que esta comadreja nos interrumpió gritando.

Miriya estaba más impactada que las otras dos que no sabían la importancia de todo eso. Max volvió la cabeza hacia ellas, parecía que Miri lo estaba llamando con el pensamiento, se excusó con los muchachos y se acercó quedando detrás de ella. Miriya volvió la mirada hacia Aime y tomo por inercia la mano de Max al saberlo cerca. Max entendió la señal al ver a Aime. Conocía muy bien esa mirada. Era la mirada de Lisa cada vez que se peleaba con Rick por el Tac net. La que todos los veteranos de la primera guerra robotech conocían y añoraban. Era un momento crucial para ellos dos. La confirmación de su teoría.

\- Repite eso? – Dijo Miriya a Brianna provocándola

\- Dije, que esta comadreja parlanchina nos interrumpió…

La sangre comenzó a hervirle a Aime al escuchar esa palabra. Rhae comenzaba a querer salir, mas ella no la dejo.

-((( DEJAMELA A MI )))

-(( No. Yo puedo sola, gracias ))

-((( PERO ACABA DE LLAMARNOS GORDAS!)))

-(( Dije que no!. No te metas en esto! ))

\- … Y además, para ser alguien que dice ser de nuestro mismo nivel social, tu vestido es demasiado vulgar. Pareces una vil callejera.

Ahora fue el turno de Cammy de reaccionar. Serena y Mirilla tuvieron que detenerla mientras veían a Aime acercarse peligrosamente a Brianna quien por puro instinto de conservación dio un paso para atrás, quedando pegada a una columna lejos de la vista de la gente.

\- Mira maldita bruja… Acabas de abrir tu propia caja de pandora y de meterte con la mujer equivocada! – Dijo Aime furiosa quitándole la bebida a Brianna de las manos y aventándosela en la cara para sorpresa de todos los que seguían el drama y de la propia Brianna, quien veía arruinado su costoso vestido de diseñador – Eso es por llamarme Gorda!, Esto es por decirme… comadreja! – Dijo soltándole una cachetada de revés con la suficiente fuerza para que Brianna quedara de cara a la columna totalmente humillada – Y esto… - Dijo volteándola de nuevo sujetándola de un hombro para que no se fuera mientras marcaba un numero en el celular que le había dado Cammy - Alo? Madame Betin? Aime Monrieul. Oui. J'ai été insulté par un de ses modèles dans le maison du Madmoiselle Wick et je veux que vous appliquez un correctif immédiatement. Il s'appelle Brianna. Oui, oui, Il semble parfait. Merci. – Esto Bruja… te ensenara a no meterte con mi ropa! Acabas de quedarte sin trabajo y si no quieres ser la causante de un Maldito incidente internacional, será mejor que te largues inmediatamente!

Avergonzada, sorprendida y asustada, Brianna corrió hacia el baño más cercano, dejando a todas las amigas de Aime sin habla. Nunca habían conocido el lado rencoroso de ella a excepción hecha de Max y Mirilla quienes se veían y sonreían con complicidad.


	50. Chapter 50

**Y bueno, para las que se preguntan que si no tengo vida que me la paso escribiendo… Me relaja el hacerlo asi que no se sorprendan que en menos de dos semanas estemos celebrando el final.**

 **Capitulo 50**

 **El desquite**

Max y Mirilla se alejaron un poco del grupo:

\- Max, dime que tu tambien lo viste – Pregunto Mirilla emocionada

\- Si amor, tenias razón. Ese carácter y ese gesto es característico únicamente de los Hayes. Al menos el finado Almirante Gloval asi lo mencionaba en las juntas cuando la reprendia por tomarse las cosas tan a pecho. – Dijo Max – Pero no tenemos forma de comprobarlo ni de probárselo a Rick.

\- Pero Max, tenemos que hacer algo! – Insistio Mirilla – Lisa esta viva! Eso cambiara todo!

\- Lo se, pero como? – dijo Max – Ya tienes alguna idea?

\- No, pero algo se me ocurrirá. – Dijo Guinandole un ojo

Aime se excuso un momento con sus amigas y salio al jardín rápidamente, quedándose recargada en una de las bancas, respirando agitadamente, y visiblemente nerviosa. Habia perdido los estribos de una manera tan escandalosa que no creía que fuera ella misma. Porque le habia dolido tanto que le dijera gorda una modelo talla doble cero si sabia perfectamente que el cuerpo de ellas no era el de una mujer normal? Porque se habia enojado que le volviera a llamar comadreja? Habia sido por la confirmación de Rick la noche anterior referente a ese sobrenombre lo que hizo que se desquitara? O acaso el hecho de que insultara su hermoso vestido, que era el orgullo de Cammy? O tal vez todos los anteriores aunado a su mal humor causado por la conversación con su esposo minutos antes? En cuyo caso, lo único que hizo, fue confirmarle a Brian que tenia razón y eso solo la hizo sentir peor. Habia presentido que iba a tener que reaccionar de algun modo y habia enviado a Cammy a decirle a Brian que le prestara su celular y que de antemano le perdonara el exabrupto. Como sea y la razón que fuera, estaba arrepentida y tendría que pedir disculpas, pero no ahora.

Sintio pasos detrás de ella pero no volteo. Le pusieron el cojin de uno de los sillones del jardín enfrente y le dieron una orden:

\- Grita

Aime agarro el cojin que le ofrecían y grito y pataleo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sintió que todo el estress acumulado en el dia desaparecia. Se quito el cojin de la cara cuidadosamente y respiro hondo y profundo.

\- Mejor?

\- Si gracias. – dijo volteando – Ahhh Hola! Tu eres la hermana de Seiya verdad? Nos acaban de presentar hace unas horas.

\- Efectivamente. Mi nombre es Seika. Gracias por notarme. – Dijo lanzando una sonrisa

\- Porque no habría de notarte? – pregunto extrañada Aime.

\- Pues… - Seika bajo la mirada hacia su sencillo vestido de noche negro que ya se veía bastante gastado, no obstante era de muy buen corte y gusto impecable

Aime sonrio comprendiendo lo que queria decir.

\- Nunca se debe juzgar a nadie por las apariencias – dijo – Solo mírame. Acaban de llamarme callejera.

\- Era por eso el escandalo que protagonizaste junto a los bocadillos? – Pregunto Seika inocentemente – Yo pienso que tu vestido es hermoso y no parece de callejera. Todo lo contrario es elegante y muy bonito. Mucho mejor que el escandaloso vestido de tu oponente.

\- Gracias. Por cierto… Soy Aime. – dijo ruborizándose – De verdad mucha gente lo noto?

\- No mucha, pero yo estaba tomando una bebida cerca de donde ocurrio todo. La música tapo mucho el escandalo.

Aime respiro aliviada. Ya veía venir el sermón de Shaina.

\- Te molesta si me siento? – Pregunto Seika – Ultimamente me canso con mucha facilidad.

Aime le hizo una sena para que se sentara con ella

\- No te ves muy bien. Quieres que te traiga algo? Un vaso con agua?

\- No gracias. Estoy bien… solo un poco débil. Estoy en etapa terminal de Leucemia.

\- Lo siento mucho. – dijo Aime empáticamente - Seiya lo sabe?

\- Si. No era algo que pudiera ocultarle. De hecho el hace todo lo que puede por convencerme de someterme a mas tratamientos experimentales para vivir un poco mas, pero no le veo el caso. – dijo Seika – Quiero morir tranquila y sin que mis hijos se enteren.

\- Cuanto tiempo falta para….

\- Maximo seis meses

A Aime se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Se veía tan joven y con gran vitalidad.

(( Me da mucha pena, no puedes ayudarla?))

((( No. Cada quien tiene su tiempo. El de ella ya termino, pero si puedes convencerla de no rendirse. Eso le dara mas tiempo)))

(( Entiendo ))

\- Y esos tratamientos… te darían… mas tiempo? Mejor calidad de vida?

\- Ambas cosas, pero son extremadamente costosos y no hay ninguna garantía de que funcionen. Hemos ahorrado un poco para cuando Roy tenga que ir a la universidad que será en dos anios y quiero que ese dinero sea gastado en eso. No hay discusión en ese punto. – Dijo Seika con naturalidad – Estoy segura de que tanto el como mi esposo cuidaran bien del pequeño Ricky.

\- Tienes dos hijos? Pero te ves tan joven!

Seika sonrio

\- Gracias. Tengo 25. Mi hijo adoptivo tiene 16 y mi pequeño tiene 4, en tres meses cumplira 5.

\- Y Seiya no puede ayudarte con los costos del tratamiento?

\- Claro que si. La fundación Kido ha ofrecido pagarme los tratamientos, pero no quiero aceptarlos.

\- Porque no? – Pregunto Aime curiosa

\- Porque se que ella lo hace por complacer a Seiya. Esta enamorada de el.

\- Y eso que?

\- No quisiera que ella creyera que me aproveche de ella y cuando Seiya le suelte la bomba vaya a tacharme de malagradecida.

\- Bomba?

\- jaja no me hagas caso. Si Seiya se entera que te digo, no llegare ni a los seis meses.

Aime sonrio

\- Si, es un chico medio atrabancado

Ambas chicas rieron.

\- Como supiste? Lo conoces bien?

\- Mas o menos.

\- Si, asi es mi hermano… Y medio despistado tambien…

\- Despistado?

\- Se paso los últimos 4 anios llamándome por teléfono llorando por Shaina, el amor de su vida, y la tiene enfrente. De verdad no la reconoce? Sera mi hermano pero si que es un cabeza hueca.

Si Aime se sorprendio por esta información, no lo demostró.

\- A que se lo atribuyes? Según escuche en algun lado ustedes quedaron huérfanos a muy temprana edad verdad?

\- Es verdad. Creo que pudo haber sido que faltaran nuestros padres y nos hayan separado durante tantos anios. No pude pasarle mis pocos conocimientos que me ensenaron a mi. – Dijo.

De repente Seika se puso muy seria:

– Crees que… si una figura materna falta en la vida de un niño tan pequeño como Ricky… influya negativamente en su desarrollo?

\- Claro que si. Las madres son las que principalmente inculcan el amor, respeto, la importancia de la educación, etc. tal vez incluso tenga problemas para relacionarse con el sexo opuesto cuando sea mayor…

\- Sabes? No me habia puesto a pensar en eso… Seiya crecio con Marin, pero lo educo con el simple propósito de ser un santo de Atenea, no un hombre que pudiera vivir su vida fuera del santuario. Practicamente se crio entre hombres en los momentos mas importantes de su crecimiento. No quiero arruinarle la vida a mi hijo solo por mi egoísmo!. Yo se que Earl haría un buen trabajo educando a mi hijo, pero tienes razón al decirme que no podrá sustituir mi amor y… que pasaría si Earl faltara tambien? – Dijo Seika arrepentida – Gracias Aime. Me hiciste ver las cosas de otro modo. Voy a decirle a mi esposo que aceptare el tratamiento. Pero solo para lo que le alcance a el. No quiero la ayuda de Saori.

Aime poso su mano sobre la de Seika y le sonrio

\- Esa, es una excelente decisión. Y a todo esto, a que se dedica tu esposo?

\- Viste el show aéreo de hoy? – Aime asintió con la cabeza – El es el dueño y piloto principal del circo aéreo – dijo orgullosa – Tambien es retirado de la Marina, asi que contamos con su pension y servicio medico.

\- De verdad? Que emocionante! – dijo Aime tratando de cambiar a un tema menos lugubre – Y tu te has subido a uno de sus aviones?

\- jijiji sip. Asi fue como me conquisto. – Dijo Seika – Me invito a un paseo en su avión y me beso en las alturas. – suspiro – Mi hermano no comprende que el amor no tiene edad y cree que porque casi me dobla la edad, no puedo amarlo tan ciegamente.

\- Pero el atolondrado que sabe verdad? – Dijo Aime guinandole un ojo

Seika rio como era la intención de Aime.

\- En efecto. Y además esta tan loco como una cabra.

Ambas rieron y dejaron de hacerlo cuando Elaine llego.

\- Aime, que hiciste ahora? Smithson me ha citado en su oficina mañana y… Oh, disculpa Seika. Como has estado?

\- Muy bien Shaina gracias. Veo que has prosperado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Aime decidio retirarse. Si Elaine no estaba desmintiendo ese nombre, era por algo. Elaine ocupo su lugar en la banca.

\- Si Seika, lo he hecho. A que se debe tu visita por aquí? Supe que te casaste y vives en Estados Unidos ahora.

\- Eso es correcto. Vivo muy feliz con mi esposo y mis hijos. – dijo – Ellos trabajaron hoy para ti, y te lo agradezco mucho a nombre de ellos.

\- Vaya! No sabia que ellos eran tu familia. Hicieron un magnifico trabajo. – dijo Elaine con sinceridad.

\- Gracias. Shaina, puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Es sobre tu hermano?

\- Si. Porque no le has dicho que estas viva?- pregunto – Cuando se entero de tu supuesta muerte, me llamo queriendo morirse. Yo tambien crei que estabas muerta hasta que te vi esta noche.

Elaine suspiro. Estaba cansándose de dar la misma explicación una y otra vez. Pero por alguna razón, era mas fácil abrirse con Seika.

\- De mujer a mujer Seika… Si te pintaras el cabello de rubio y te presentaras frente a tu esposo… el creería que eres alguien mas?

\- Claro que no! Las mujeres nos cambiamos el tono de cabello a cada rato! – Dijo Seika

\- Exacto. El me vio sin mascara mas veces de lo que yo quisiera. Si bien tengo nombre diferente, color de cabello diferente y ropa diferente… Mi físico es el mismo. Mi cara es la misma. Mis manos son las mismas. Mi voz es la misma. Si de verdad el me hubiera amado tanto como clama a los cuatro vientos… No crees que me hubiera reconocido la primera vez que me vio fuera del santuario? Porque el ha estado frecuentando esta casa desde hace mucho. Incluso me ha acompañado a Japon.

\- Te entiendo.

\- Yo hice algo prohibido, de lo que no estoy orgullosa, que es salir del santuario sin permiso y renunciar a todo lo que yo era. Pero no me arrepiento en absoluto.

\- Pero ahora ya no eres libre verdad? Te vi con un apuesto rubio bailando, y tambien puedo verlo en tus ojos. Ya no eres la misma que conoci en el Santuario hace anios.

\- Es mi esposo – dijo Elaine orgullosa – El sabe todo sobre mi pasado y no le importa. Yo cambie, es verdad, pero no creo que para empeorar.

\- Se ve en sus ojos que te ama muchísimo, y por tu sonrisa veo que tu tambien a el.

Elaine asintió.

\- Soy muy feliz con el y perdón que te lo diga, pero ahora se que no hubiera podido serlo con tu hermano. Fue una simple regla lo que me unia a el. Pero ya no mas.

\- Gracias por tu sinceridad Shaina. Se de buena fuente que el tambien ya decidio seguir adelante con su vida.

\- Me alegro de verdad por el. Deseo de todo corazón que sea feliz. Te pido que por favor me llames por mi nuevo nombre mientras estemos con mas gente. Aquí todos me conocen como Elaine.

Seika asintió, sonrio y vio su reloj.

\- Es muy tarde, espero que Earl llegue pronto por mi. No quiero dejarle mucho tiempo a Marin la responsabilidad de cuidar a Ricky.

Elaine sonrio

\- Tendra que irse entrenando. Supiste que se casa con Aioria?

Continuaron su conversación hasta que Earl, Roy y Rick llegaron por ella en taxi para regresarla a su hotel. Cuando llegaron, Elaine le pidio a Rick que por favor los llevara en uno de sus autos de regreso a su hotel. Se habia despedido de Seika como viejas amigas para sorpresa de todos y del mismo Seiya. Ya era demasiado tarde para ir al Recinto de las Amazonas por el pequeño Ricky, pero como a la mañana siguiente el paseo que tenia planeado a Delos para los cuatro era en helicóptero y este estaba en el aeropuerto, Elaine se habia ofrecido a llevarles al pequeño Ricky y el cheque de pago al dia siguiente, a lo que Seika acepto, para tranquilidad de su esposo.

Rick llego cerca de las dos de la manana a la casa ya que habia dejado instalado a sus padres y hermanos en un modesto hotel cerca del aeropuerto. Estaba tan contento como un niño regresando de la feria y encontró a Max en el vestíbulo, solo.

\- Max! Max! Me viste? – dijo Rick emocionado

\- Rick donde has estado? Nos tenias preocupados! – Dijo Max – Creimos que te habia pasado algo!

\- Max! Vole con Pops… Vole con mi papa de nuevo!

\- Cuentamelo todo. – Dijo Max en el mismo tono emocionado

Rick le explico todo dejando a Max bastante conmovido por toda la situación.

\- Y mañana podre verlos de nuevo… Por ultima vez… – Dijo Rick con voz quebrada. De pronto se dio cuenta que Mirilla no estaba con ellos lo cual era extremadamente raro- Max, porque no esta Miri contigo? – pregunto

\- Ya subio a descansar.

\- Tan temprano?

\- Si, parece que después de tanta emoción se agoto. No se sentía bien.

\- Vaya que es raro. Y porque no subiste con ella? Te corrió?

\- No. Solo me pidió que te esperara abajo para cerciorarme que estabas bien. – Dijo Max – además... tu y yo no hemos podido platicar en varios días y ya es tiempo de hacerlo.

\- Porque presiento que viene un sermón? – Dijo dirigiéndose al salón y directamente a la mesa de bocadillos. Tanta emoción le habia abierto el apetito.

\- Aun no tengo motivos para sermonearte – Dijo Max tomando una bebida – Ayer te desapareciste toda la noche. Comprendo que fue porque Miri te espanto, pero dime… que sucedió anoche con Brianna?

A Rick le sorprendio un poco la pregunta.

\- Uhhh… podrias ser mas especifico…? – dijo mientras comia lo que puso en su plato.

\- No puedo decirte algo mas especifico, porque como dije, te desapareciste. Pero me interesa únicamente algo relacionado con la palabra "comadreja".

Rick lo miro por unos segundos. Estaba totalmente intoxicado la noche anterior y todo le parecía algo borroso.

\- Porque me preguntas eso?

\- Simple curiosidad – Dijo Max – Anda cuéntame.

\- Max estaba borracho… No lo recuerdo! – dijo ruborizándose.

\- Rick… Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca has estado lo suficientemente borracho como para no recordar las cosas al dia siguiente. Intenta recordar.

\- A que se debe tanta presión? Sucedió algo en mi ausencia? – Pregunto Rick Intrigado.

\- Bueno… solo puedo decirte que no volveras a ver a Brianna en esta casa. – Y procedio a contarle toda la historia

Cammy, Ryu, Brian y Aime estaban sentados en los muebles del jardin divirtiéndose a costillas de Darien y Serena con las anécdotas que ellos les estaban contando y escuchando la música de fondo donde los demás invitados estaban bailando o cotilleando. El ambiente era tan relajado que ninguno vino venir el Huracan Hunter.

\- Necesito hablar con Aime a solas por favor – Dijo sin saludar a nadie y con un tono de voz bastante molesto.

\- Para que? Vas a pedir su mano en matrimonio? – Bromeo Cammy y todos rieron de su ocurrencia.

\- Solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas con ella – Le dijo Rick con los punos apretados y cara de pocos amigos.

\- Bueno, lo que quieras aclarar conmigo – dijo Aime acurrucándose en los brazos de Brian – Puedes decirlo delante de todos.

Cammy y Serena se voltearon a ver. Ese era un claro indicio de problemas.

\- Si asi lo quieres… - Dijo Rick – Podrias indicarme con que derecho te metes en mi vida privada? Que te he hecho para que trates asi a mis amigas? Y Quien te crees que eres para ponerlas en ridículo y quitarles su trabajo? Acaso crees que porque estoy aquí como tu invitado puedes manejar mi vida como te venga en gana? – En este punto, su tono habia subido a un nivel tan alto que ya los seis guardaban silencio.

Aime no se inmuto por sus palabras ni se movio de su lugar. Brian tampoco lo hizo.

Los ojos de Rick veian furiosos a Aime en un claro reto. Aime volteo a ver a Cammy y Serena y les hizo una señal para que la dejaran sola. Los cuatro agradecieron no estar ahí para ver a su amiga en acción otra vez. Era demasiado intenso.

En cuanto los cuatro se alejaron lo suficiente:

\- Estoy esperando una maldita respuesta. – espeto Rick con desden

Brian se iba a levantar a confrontarlo por la agresividad de sus palabras, pero Aime se lo impidió con un movimiento de su mano.

\- Quieres una respuesta? – Dijo Aime con una voz dura, enderezándose en su asiento y levantándose desafiante y avanzando hacia el con la mirada fria – Aquí tienes tu respuesta. Eres la persona mas malagradecida y cabeza hueca que he conocido en toda mi vida. Nadie se esta metiendo en tu vida privada si lo hicieras asi, en privado. Manosearte con una cualquiera en el pasillo de la casa donde vivo en completo estado de ebriedad es un asunto que me concierne a mi y a todos los que vivimos en esta casa. Es cuestión de decencia! – Avanzo un paso mas para empujar con el dedo el hombro de Rick – En cuanto que trate asi a tus amigas, no he tenido mas que las mejores consideraciones para con Miriya quien es en verdad tu amiga, no asi las… mujeres con las que después te relacionas. Yo trato a todas las personas por igual y si no puedes creerlo preguntarle a Seika, la hermana de Seiya! Yo trato a las personas como a mi me tratan. Pero no por eso dejo que me pisoteen!

(Hablo con mi mama?! ) – Penso Rick sin poder creerlo

Brian sonreía orgulloso y feliz. Si. Ese era el famoso genio de los Hayes saliendo por todos los poros de Aime.

Aime estaba mas alla del enojo. Siguio empujando a Rick hacia atrás, quien solo podía verla a los ojos y ver algo extrañamente familiar en ellos.

\- Tu "amiguita" me insulto y me humillo públicamente, tal como lo quisiste hacer tu hace un momento y solo le di su merecido. No mas, no menos. Pero parece que a ti te importa mas lo que una desconocida sienta a lo que siento yo verdad? – Rick se habia quedado mudo. Aime lo empujo por ultima vez – Y Para tu información, no la he dejado sin trabajo, solo le quitaron su exclusividad en la revista para la que trabajaba. Tengo el poder y lo uso cuando es necesario… Eso es algo que todos olvidan… Y te lo digo aquí de frente. De haberlo querido, en este momento Brianna estaría siendo llevada al forense. Parece que después de tanto tiempo aun no me conoces en absoluto.

\- Yo…

\- No! Ya no te voy a escuchar. Estoy harta! La chica dulce que todos conocen ya se canso de serlo! Crei que eras diferente, que eras mi amigo… Ahora veo que solo iba a ser una mas en tu lista y que escogi correctamente. – Dijo Aime con tristeza. Fue hasta donde estaba Brian y le extendió la mano. Brian se levanto de su asiento y ella lo jalo hacia el salón. Cuando paso junto a Rick que seguía callado en el mismo lugar, le dijo las palabras que mas lo hirieron – Solo me arrepiento de dos cosas: De salvarte de una muerte segura el dia de hoy, y de todo el tiempo que perdi contigo.

Aime llego al salón aun jalando a Brian.

 _((( Tienes demasiado estress, necesitas que te amen)))_

(( Callate, no es momento de estar pensando en sexo ))

 _((( De verdad? Yo creo que es el momento perfecto. Mira a Mirilla, cuando se enoja con Max tiene el mejor sexo de su vida)))_

(( Arghhhh te odio))

 _((( Mentira )))_

\- A donde me llevas? – Pregunto Brian extrañado. Todos sus amigos estaban en el salón.

\- Vamos a ir arriba y vamos a hacer el amor hasta que ya no pueda mas- Dijo a Brian

Brian sonrio y encogio los hombros.

\- Quien soy yo para contrariarte princesa….


	51. Chapter 51

**Y ahora si, por si le pusieron atención a la trama este es el capitulo que estaban esperando muchas de ustedes. XOXO**

 **Capitulo 51**

 **Consejos Maternales**

Rick Hunter estaba en su cama sin poder dormir con las manos en la nuca y viendo hacia el techo como era su costumbre en estas ocasiones.

Las palabras de Aime todavía resonaban en su cabeza: _Solo me arrepiento de dos cosas: De salvarte de una muerte segura el dia de hoy, y de todo el tiempo que perdi contigo._

\- Vaya! Esta vez si que la hice buena! No creo que me vaya a perdonar nunca – dijo en voz alta - Pero porque se tuvo que meter con Brianna de la forma en la que Max me conto? No creo que fuera para tanto lo que ella le dijo…

\- …Pero Aime tiene razón. Ni siquiera le di las gracias por salvarme. Fui un malagradecido y solo llegue queriendo pelear con ella delante de sus amigos… Soy un Idiota! Pero en mi favor, creo que fueron demasiadas emociones por un dia. Si se lo explico asi, tal vez llegue a perdonarme…

\- ... Ademas esa mirada… Lisa tenia la misma mirada cuando nos conocimos… si las miradas mataran, creo que desde el primer dia me Lisa me hubiera asesinado. Es imposible no recordar ese detalle. Pero a pesar de todo Lisa no era capaz de hablarme de esa manera. Preferia ignorarme o cambiar de turnos… Aime es capaz hasta de matar! Me lo acaba de decir y no lo dudo! Y esa mirada tan fría… La Reina del Hielo en acción!... Ah no, espera. Lisa era la Reina de HIelo… ya las confundi de nuevo…

Comenzó a recordar la noche anterior, a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo con Brianna cuando Aime los descubrió… poco a poco las palabras que los tres intercambiaron llegaron a su mente. La forma en la que se burlo de ella diciéndole que ella se habia perdido la oportunidad de estar en el lugar de Brianna… Cuando Brianna le llamo comadreja y el lo habia reafirmado… Como debido al alcohol que habia ingerido, la habia confundido con Lisa y le habia gritado que no se metiera en su vida tal como aquella vez en el SDF-2 cuando Vanessa le habia dicho que Lisa estaba enamorada de el…

\- Vaya… no puedo dejar de recordar su mirada furiosa y luego esa mirada triste… No soporto su mirada triste y vaya pulmones que se carga!: _RICHARD ALEXANDER HUNTER! Al menos quítate del maldito pasillo que alguien te puede ver!…_ No me dijo que no lo hiciera, solo me dijo que no lo hiciera en un lugar publico, lo que no me ayuda mucho a saber si lo hizo solo para preservar la decencia de su casa o porque estaba celosa. Me pregunto que les gritaria si viera lo que hacen Max y Miri en sus visitas al jardín…

Comenzaba a ganarle el sueno… De repente se levanto como resorte.

\- RICHARD ALEXANDER HUNTER? Ella me llamo por mi nombre completo! Yo jamas le di mi segundo nombre…

Se puso la bata y salio al pasillo a tocar la puerta de Max de forma desesperada.

\- Ya voy! – se escucho

La puerta se abrió y un adormilado Max sin lentes salio a abrirle la puerta.

\- Rick… que pasa? – dijo tallándose los ojos – Que no vez la hora que es?

\- Max! Max! Dime cual es mi segundo nombre – Dijo Rick impaciente

\- Uhhh… no tengo idea. – Vio su reloj - Son las 3 de la mañana!

\- Haz un esfuerzo. – Dijo Rick jalándolo de las solapas de la bata – Alguna vez te dije cual es mi segundo nombre?

Max se dio cuenta que era una pregunta importante. Volteo a ver si su esposa seguia dormida.

Rick lo jalo hacia su habitación para poder hablar a gusto sin temor a que Miriya despertara.

\- Que te pasa Rick! Deberías estar dormido ya!

\- Max… por favor… es muy muy muuuuy importante que me digas si TU, Maximilian Sterling, recuerdas o siquiera sabes cual es mi segundo nombre.

Max hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

\- No, creo que no. Se que comienza con A porque asi es como firmas, pero nunca se me ha ocurrido preguntarte…

\- Exacto! Entonces como pudo Aime saberlo! – dijo entusiasmado

Max finalmente reacciono y se despavilo por completo.

\- Ella sabe tu segundo nombre? Como puede ser eso?

\- Ese es el punto Max! Anoche cuando me encontró con Brianna me grito furiosa por mi nombre completo! Quien es la única que tenia acceso a mi expediente? Quien me conocía mejor que yo mismo?… Es Lisa, Max! Tu y Miriya tenían razón! Es ella! No se como pude dudar todo este tiempo, pero es ella! - Grito Rick entre sollozos – Es Lisa! Tengo que recuperarla!

\- Rick… no podemos hacer nada hoy. Es de madrugada… Hablaremos mañana! – dijo Max tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras le ayudaba a meterlo a la cama – Han sido demasiadas cosas para ti en un solo dia.

\- No Max, no voy a poder… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Max lo miro y vio que efectivamente estaba rendido… pero al menos su amigo finalmente se habia quitado la venda de los ojos respecto a Lisa… ahora… tendrían que ver como quitársela a Riber y hacer que recordara toda su vida pasada para poder regresar al SDF-3

A la mañana siguiente ya todos habían bajado a desayunar excepto 3 personas.

\- Freddy… puedes hacer el favor de decirle a Brian que necesito que bajen a la brevedad posible? Los cuatro tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy y no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo – Dijo Shaina

\- Claro que si, déjame enviarle un mensaje de texto. – Dijo Freddy - No contesta

\- Llamale entonces – dijo – Si esos dos siguen dormidos hay que ir a despertarlos!

\- Si sargento – Dijo Freddy con voz militar.

Shaina volteo a verlo con ojos de espada.

\- Intentas decirme que soy mandona? – Dijo

\- No lo intento, te lo estoy diciendo de frente – Le contesto Freddy despreocupado – Siguen sin contestar.

\- Dejalos entonces. Que hagan lo que se les de la fregada gana! – Dijo enojada con el – Si me buscan, ire por el niño con Marin y con Seiya.

Freddy reacciono al ultimo nombre.

\- Vas a ir sola? No quieres que te acompane?

\- No gracias. Sola me basto para ir y regresar. – dijo secamente

Freddy iba a decir algo, pero mejor se encogio de hombros.

\- Como quieras entonces – Dijo Freddy provocando que Shaina azotara la puerta.

\- Freddy! Que te pasa el dia de hoy! – Pregunto Cammy – La vas a hacer enojar!

\- Si verdad? – Dijo Freddy guinandole un ojo – No te preocupes Cammy. Necesito hablar contigo al respecto después de desayunar. Me la prestas un rato? – le dijo a Ryu

\- Puedo estar presente? – pregunto – No me gustaría que te desquitaras con ella.

\- Si, pensándolo bien, tu me puedes ayudar tambien – Dijo Freddy – ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ejecutar las ordenes que se me dieron.

Freddy subio las escaleras y Cammy y Ryu se quedaron con cara de interrogación.

\- Este trama algo – dijo Cammy a Ryu – Pero no seria tan tonto como para pedir mi ayuda si fuera algo malo. Verdad?

Freddy toco la puerta del cuarto de Brian. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Toco mas duro. Nada.

\- Estaran en la habitacion de ella? – pensó mientras repetia los mismos pasos. Ninguna respuesta. Regreso al cuarto de el – Ni modo, tendre que abrir la puerta.

Cuidadosamente la abrió y lo que vio le sorprendio. Toda la habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Articulos personales por todos lados en el piso, las sillas tiradas, parecía que una tromba habia pasado por ahí. Finalmente los vio a ambos completamente desnudos y abrazados totalmente exhaustos.

\- Vaya! Que lindo cuadro. Me da pena despertarlos pero ni modo. Donde manda Shaina, no gobierno yo jajaja - se acerco a la cama de lado de Brian y comenzó a sacudirlo – Hey! Despierta.

Brian ni siquiera se movio.

Lo sacudió mas fuerte y Brian solo susurro algo que no pudo definir.

\- Ni modo… tu te lo buscaste. – Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Fue al bano, lleno un vaso con agua y se lo arrojo en la cara a su amigo.

Este inmediatamente se despertó.

\- Maldito desgraciado! Estas loco o que te pasa? – grito Brian incorporándose en la cama

Aime tambien reacciono a los gritos semidormida y al ver a Freddy solo pudo subir la sabana un poco mas para esconder su desnudez y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Brian volviendo a dormirse.

\- Lo siento. Intente despertarte de muchas maneras y no reaccionabas. – Dijo Freddy riendo mientras Brian se secaba la cara con la sabana– Shaina los quiere abajo lo antes posible para poder irnos. Dijo que teníamos muchas cosas que hacer el dia de hoy.

\- Arghhh no puede hacerlo sola? No quiero levantarme hoy – Dijo Brian aun medio dormido

\- No. Ya son las 10 y es hora de que se levanten. – Dijo Freddy - Acaba de irse al Santuario asi que supongo que estará de regreso en una hora, tiempo mas que suficiente para que se arreglen.

\- Me voy a desquitar de esto – Dijo Brian – Vamos princesa, hora de levantarnos. Y tu ya lárgate, ya cumpliste tus ordenes… asi fueras de bueno cuando yo te doy una….

\- Si pero tu no me puedes recompensar con lo que ella me da – Dijo Freddy burlándose y esquivando la almohada que le estaban arrojando – Los espero abajo.

Brian se restregó los ojos. Le dio un beso en la frente a Aime y le dijo

\- Voy a preparar el bano para ambos…. De acuerdo?

Aime solo asintió y volvió a caer dormida.

Brian tuvo que esquivar varios obstáculos para poder llegar al banio, llenar la banera y ponerle esencia de jazmin. Despues en lo que se llenaba el agua, se lavo la cara con agua fría que lo hizo despertar lo suficiente como para voltear a ver su habitación.

\- Carajo! No hemos dormido nada! Y dejamos la habitación hecha un desastre… pero valio la pena.

Se dirigio a la cama, le dijo algo al oído a Aime y esta solo extendió los brazos.

\- Tienes razón te tengo muy consentida, pero por algo eres mi princesa.

Se metieron a banar y salieron del bano un poco mas despabilados.

\- Que me pongo? A donde vamos a ir? – Pregunto Aime

\- Ponte tus jeans y una blusa cualquiera – Dijo Brian – Yo hare lo mismo. No tengo ni la menor idea de a donde vamos.

\- Recuerdame matar a Shaina cuando la vea – Dijo Aime yendo a su cuarto por su ropa.

\- Cinco minutos o entro por ti y te bajo asi como estes – Amenazo Brian en broma.

Ya ni siquiera escucho la respuesta. Se dedico a rasurarse y vestirse y buscar unos lentes obscuros.

Cinco minutos después ya lista, Aime regreso a su recamara totalmente arreglada, pero ciertamente le costaba un poco de trabajo mantenerse de pie. Se habia puesto los jeans mas pegados que encontró y una blusa blanca de manga larga con un top debajo. Unas botas negras, su cabello habia sido recogido en una cola de caballo, sus labios protegidos con un labial rosado y utilizaba lentes obscuros.

\- Recuerdame que le pida a… Roy que te haga enojar mas seguido- le susurro Brian al oido

Aime volteo a verlo

\- ja ja ja que chistoso – dijo Aime seriamente – No puedo ni mantenerme en pie.

\- Que conste que tu eres la que provocaste todo este desastre – dijo Brian riendo senalandole el cuarto mas desarreglado que habia visto en su vida – Tenias demasiada energía acumulada. Yo solo hice lo que me pediste – dijo sacándole la lengua juguetonamente.

\- ya, ya. Regresando lo arreglo, necesito comer algo – Dijo Aime recargándose en la pared.

\- Ya vámonos ya estoy listo. – Se puso sus lentes obscuros tambien y salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

Para cuando terminaron de desayunar, ya Shaina habia llegado.

\- Ya están listos? – les pregunto Shaina

Ambos solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Shaina hizo un gesto de desesperación al ver que no reaccionaban y les dio un ligero golpe con la palma de su mano a los dos en la cabeza.

\- Aime, hazme un favor… sobre el escritorio deje una factura que necesito saldar ahorita… podrias duplicar la cantidad y hacer el cheque por favor? Ya sabes donde están. Tengo que subir a mi habitación por algo que deje ahí y los veo en la puerta.

\- Vamos amor… no queremos hacerla enojar – Dijo Aime jalando a Brian hacia la oficina.

Llegaron al escritorio de Shaina y vio que solo habia una factura. La del circo aéreo que habia animado la noche anterior.

\- Brian… Que instrucción me dijo Shaina acerca del cheque? – pregunto Aime mientras buscaba la chequera.

\- A mi ni me preguntes. Yo solo quiero dormiiiiiiir! – dijo mientras se acostaba en el diván.

\- Dormiremos de camino al aeropuerto. – dijo Aime bostezando – A ver… hacer el cheque a nombre de Earl M. Hunter… Cantidad… $500,000 USD… Quinientos mil dólares… Firma… Listo!

Saco un sobre blanco, escribió un recado, lo metio junto con el cheque, lo cerro y sello y lo metio en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

\- Vamonos! – Grito Shaina mientras corria a la camioneta.

Los dos salieron abrazados como zombies siguiendo a Shaina hacia la SUV. James ya estaba al frente, Seiya y el pequeño Ricky al frente y los cuatro se sentaron atrás.

Shaina los miro con curiosidad. Se habia perdido de algo? Volteo a ver a Freddy, quien la estaba ignorando deliberadamente al estar mandando mensajes de texto.

\- Que frustrante es esto! – pensó viendo el paisaje recargada en la ventana de la camioneta. Estaba acostumbrada a las constantes charlas de esos tres y ahora solo se escuchaba a Seiya mostrándole varias cosas a su entusiasmado sobrino.

Durante los 45 minutos que separaron Wickhall del aeropuerto, Aime y Brian solo se dedicaron a dormir. Practicamente habían hecho el amor toda la noche sin descanso y estaban completamente sin energía. Cuando Freddy los fue a despertar, no tenían ni quince minutos de haber caído rendidos.

\- Todo por culpa de Rhae y sus estúpidos consejos – Penso Aime con una sonrisa traviesa estirandoce cuando la camioneta estaciono – Pero Brian tiene razón. Tengo que enojarme mas seguido. – Dijo estremeciéndose al recordar todo el placer vivido la noche anterior.

Todos se bajaron de la camioneta donde el pequeño Ricky ya corria para con su mama a contarle todo lo que habia hecho en su ausencia.

Shaina se dirigio a Pops.

\- Buenos días. Usted debe ser el esposo de Seika – Dijo extendiendo la mano

\- Si señora. Es un placer conocerla finalmente. Seika me ha hablado mucho de usted y de lo bien que lo paso en su casa anoche – Dijo dándole un agradable apretón de manos – Le agradezco que nos hayan contratado.

\- Creo que yo tengo mas que agradecerle. Su show fue mas alla de todas mis expectativas. Son ustedes unos estupendos pilotos y es un excelente show!. – dijo Shaina sonriendo – Ya tengo a mis amigos americanos preguntándome donde pueden contratarlo, asi que no dude de que pronto tenga mucho mas trabajo del que pueda manejar.

Earl abrazo a Seika esperanzado. Esa noticia podría ser la que necesitaban para poder realizar su sueno de solventar el tratamiento de Seika sin problemas. Earl habia llorado de felicidad y agradecimiento la noche anterior al saber que ella estaba dispuesta a someterse a cualquier tratamiento que el y su servicio medico de veterano pudiera pagar únicamente.

\- Hola! Tu quien edes? – Dijo el pequeño Ricky a Aime jalando de su blusa, quien se habia acercado a ver de cerca los aviones mientras Brian se quedaba platicando con Freddy fuera del hangar.

Aime volteo hacia abajo y se quito los lentes para ver bien.

\- Hola pequeño! Tu eres el hijo de Seika verdad? – pregunto Aime

\- Yo soy Dicky. Venia con mi tio en ese cado pero tu venias momida y no me vidte pero yo si te vi. Edes una pdincesa? – Dijo con sus brazos extendidos para que lo cargara.

Aime lo cargo curiosa.

\- Tu crees que yo soy una princesa? –pregunto sonriente

El pequeño Ricky asintió.

\- Tu edes la bella dudmiente del cuento que mi mama me lee pada dodmid.

Aime se rio de la ocurrencia del niño

\- Entonces tengo que buscarme un príncipe que me de un beso para despertarme, verdad?

El pequeño Ricky movio negativamente su cabeza.

\- Yo te voy a despedtad con un beso. – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Aime se sintiera feliz – Yo soy un pdincipe y te acabo de dad un beso.

\- Ahhhh y ahora que sigue en el cuento? – dijo Aime divertida

\- El pdincipe y la pdincesa se casan y viven felices pada siempde – Dijo el pequeño Ricky con su lógica infantil

\- Ahhhh… me estas pidiendo que me case contigo? – Dijo Aime cada vez mas divertida – No crees que aun eres muy pequeño para eso?

\- Mama dice que pada el amod no impodta la edad. Ella ama mucho a mi papa. – Dijo el pequeño Ricky sorprendiendo a Aime por completo.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero sabes que en la vida como en los cuentos hay reglas verdad?

El pequeño asintió.

\- Una de las reglas es que para casarse necesitas tener 18 anios. – Dijo Aime pensando como salir airosa de ese "compromiso" – Y tu cuantos tienes?

El pequeño le enseno su manita con 4 deditos.

\- Hasta cuantos anios sabes contar? – pregunto Aime

\- Hasta el 20 – dijo Ricky muy orgulloso

\- Bueno, hagamos algo. Cuando cumplas 18, me buscas y nos casamos – dijo Aime dándole un beso en la mejilla – Pero solo si sigues siendo asi de tierno y adorable.

El pequeño Ricky la miro directo a los ojos como buscando ver que no mentia.

\- Me gudtan tus ojos. Son los mad bonitos que he vidto.

\- Y tu eres el niño mas coqueto que he conocido. Seguro tendras muchas novias. – Dijo Aime bajando al niño, sonriendo y poniéndose los lentes de nuevo. El sol le estaba dando de frente.

\- No. Tu vas a sed mi única novia. – Dijo el Pequeño Ricky antes de correr a contarle a su hermano mayor que ya tenia novia como el.

Aime sonrio. Vaya forma de pedirle matrimonio de ese niño!

Se alejo de los aviones y saludo a Earl y Seika.

\- Los felicito. Tienen un niño muy hermoso – Les dijo Aime

\- Gracias, es mi orgullo – dijo Seika sonriendo y viendo que Roy salía de la oficina con Ricky – Y aquí viene mi otro orgullo. Ven Roy Saluda a Sh… Elaine y Aime.

Roy saludo a Shaina y Aime extendió la mano para saludarlo, pero Ricky se le avento a las piernas, haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio.

\- No! No la vead! Ed mia! – Dijo el pequeño Ricky a su hermano

\- Mira enano solo la quiero saludar porque si no mi mama me va a reganar – Dijo Roy enfadado con su hermano

\- Saluda pero no la vead. Ed mia. Vedad? – Dijo el pequeño Ricky levantando sus hermosos ojos azules hacia ella con ansiedad.

Aime estuvo mas que contenta de decirle que si. Le extendió la mano de nuevo a Roy

\- Hola Roy, Soy Aime, la prometida de tu hermano Ricky –Dijo seriamente

\- No es cierto. El enano ni siquiera te dio un anillo de compromiso. – Dijo Roy para molestarlo – Asi que no cuenta.

El pequeño Ricky estaba a punto de llorar. No tenia nada que darle a su novia.

Aime no podía ver llorar a ese niño tan precioso. Se quito su pulsera de oro en forma de cadenita que tenia un dije de corazón que se habia comprado en algun lugar que no recordaba y se la puso en la manita con una doble vuelta al niño.

El pequeño Ricky no entendia por que habia hecho eso.

\- Las princesas tambien pueden darle un anillo de compromiso a los príncipes. – Dijo – Este, es mi pulsera de compromiso para ti. – Le dio otro beso en la mejilla y sonrio por su reacción.

Al pequeño Ricky se le iluminaron sus ojitos y comenzó a correr por todo el hangar con emoción mientras que Roy le decía muy serio a Aime.

\- Mi hermano es un sonador. No debería darle alas.

\- En cuanto dejemos de sonar, el mundo acabara. Y que me dices de ti? Escuche que pronto vas a la universidad. – Dijo para cambiar el tema

\- Yo en realidad no quisiera hacerlo. Se que Pops necesita el dinero para Seika – Aime lo miro con reclamo – Ya se… no debo espiar a mis mayores… Pero yo no quiero que se muera… y si para eso tengo que renunciar a la universidad, eso es lo que hare.

\- Bueno, digamos que ya verán que hacer cuando tengan que cruzar ese puente verdad? – Dijo Aime poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – Mientras tanto, sigue apoyándolo en todo lo que puedas.

\- Asi lo hare. – Dijo Roy viéndola de frente – Lastima que el enano me gano. Usted es mas bonita que mi novia en turno.

\- Vaya! Debo decir gracias por el cumplido aun cuando venga de un casanova?

Roy subio los hombro.

\- Las muchachas me siguen, yo no tengo la culpa.

\- Solo espera a que llegue la chica indicada y ya te vere llorando por los rincones por ella – sentencio Aime sonriendo – Cuida a tu hermano por mi quieres?

Roy asintió y regreso a sus labores en la oficina.

Shaina y Aime se despidieron de ellos y Aime le entrego el sobre a Earl, que se lo guardo en el bolsillo sin verlo. Los cuatro subieron a la SUV y se fueron hacia el helicóptero.

En Wickhall, Rick se levanto sobresaltado. Vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que casi era medio dia.

\- Diablos! Quede de ir a despedirlos al aeropuerto! – Se levanto tan rápido como pudo, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, tomo su cartera, se peino y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Tomo las llaves de cualquier carro que tuviera encendido automatico asi sabría de que carro se trataba y salio rumbo al garage.

Resulto ser el mustang rojo que afortunadamente tenia suficiente gasolina para llegar.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto, ya los aviones estaban siendo remolcados al avión que los mandaria de regreso a america. Esa habia sido una de las condiciones de Pops para hacer el espectáculo, pues ya que iba a llevar a su esposa e hijo, no podrían cruzar cómodamente si iban montados en los dos aviones. El organizador de Shaina habia aceptado. Volarian de regreso por Greek Airways en vuelo directo de Atenas a Nueva York y de Nueva York a Blytheville, Arkansas. Era un viaje largo pero habia valido la pena: Seika pudo ver a su hermano; Earl habia cobrado buen dinero y lo mejor de todo, habían podido convencer a Seika de seguir sus tratamientos hasta el final.

Seiya y los Hunter ya estaban en la sala de espera cuando Rick llego corriendo.

\- Hey Skull! Aquí estamos! – grito Roy alzando los brazos para que lo vieran

\- Perdon, se me hizo tarde – dijo Rick agitado – Vaya! Creo que estoy en muy mala forma

Seika sonrio

\- Lo bueno es que podremos despedirnos de ti. – dijo tomandole ambas manos con las suyas – Earl me dijo todo lo que hiciste por nosotros anoche y te estare eternamente agradecida.

Las mejillas de Rick se tornaron escarlata.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes.

\- Skull… si alguna vez te aburres de tu trabajo, siempre podras venir a volar con nosotros – dijo Earl palmeando su espalda.

Sintio que las lagrimas regresaban a sus ojos y tuvo que respirar muy fuerte para lograr contenerlas.

\- Puedo esperar hasta que se vayan? Ustedes han sido lo mas cercano a… una familia que he tenido, aunque sea un solo dia. – Dijo Rick suplicante

\- Siempre seras bienvenido en nuestra casa Skull. Ayer mientras hacias esa llamada en tono de sargento, me recordaste a un colega muy querido. De hecho creo que nos va a visitar en los siguientes meses. Tal vez oiste de el mientras estuviste en la Royal Air Force… el sigue en la Royal Navy… y creo que no piensa jubilarse nunca.

\- Te refieres a Donald? Hace mucho que no los vemos. Ojala traiga a Sarah… tengo ganas de platicar con ella de nuevo.

(Donald? Sarah? Royal Navy? Ay no! Diganme que no es cierto que yo conozco a…)

\- Si, creo que ahora para las vacaciones de Navidad tienen un compromiso aquí en America. Prometio que tendriamos que celebrar su ascenso, pero todo dependerá de su hija y el recital que tiene. No tienen fecha segura.

\- Pops… se esta usted refiriendo a… (gulp) al Almirante Donald Hayes? – pregunto Rick tomando asiento entre ellos dos.

\- Almirante? Jajajaaj no muchacho, apenas fue ascendido a Comodoro, aunque no dudo que si va por ese camino si llegue a Almirante muy pronto. Lo conoces?

\- Solo de oído señor.

\- Si trae a su hija, seguramente traerá a ese otro chico que siempre anda con ella… - Dijo Seika – Como se llama? Un chico bastante guapo y servicial?

\- No tengo idea, pero creo que a Donald no le gusta el apego de su hija por ese muchacho. – Dijo Earl – No lo trata muy bien que digamos.

\- Y a que padre le gusta el pretendiente de su hija? – pregunto Seika a Earl – Ademas tengo entendido que es el hijo de su mejor amigo que es diplomático y siempre anda viajando. Con alguien tienen que dejarlo.

\- Oh vamos! Que edad tiene su hija ahora? Unos 10? No es para que ande pensando en muchachos todavía – Opino Earl

\- Earl, solo son niños, sueños infantiles y primeros amores… que edad tendrá el muchacho… 3? 4? Anios mas grande que ella? – defendió Seika

(Estan hablando de Riber?) – pensó Rick

\- Creo que si. Pero ya nos desviamos del tema. Disculpanos Skull, Parecemos viejas chismosas. – dijo Earl riendo

\- Bueno, pero tiene toda la razón en preocuparse. Sabes a quien me recuerda? A la amiga de Sh... Elaine , la que estuvo aquí hace unos minutos.

\- No creo que se parezcan en nada. – Dijo Earl moviendo la cabeza

Seiya habia traido unas latas de refrescos para todos y una botella de jugo para el pequeño Ricky quien estaba increíblemente quieto sentado en el suelo contemplando su pulserita.

\- Aime estuvo aquí? – pregunto Rick a Seiya volteando para todos lados buscándola

\- Ellas nos trajeron al pequeño Ricky y a mi – dijo Seiya – Y si no te molesta, me gustaría me dieras un aventón a Rodorio si es que trajiste auto.

\- Si, tome prestado un auto de la casa – dijo Rick recordando que no le habia avisado a nadie y esperaba no meterse en problemas – Sabes para donde fueron Shaina y Aime? Iban solas?

\- Uy amigo no… Ellas casi nunca están solas – dijo Seiya – Resignate a ello

\- No puedo y no quiero – Dijo Rick dando una patada en el suelo – De hecho tengo que volver a mi plan original…

\- De que hablas Skull? Te gusta esa chica? – pregunto Seika

\- Mucho mas alla de eso… ¡! – le dijo Rick – Ella es la única razón por la que estoy aquí. Literal y figurativamente hablando. Tengo que regresar a casa con ella!

\- Pero… que no la vimos con ese otro muchacho amor? – Pregunto Earl

\- Es una larga… muy larga historia Pops – Dijo Rick suspirando – Necesito reconquistarla, que entienda que nuestro destino es estar juntos.

Seiya estaba interesado en la historia tambien. Conocia a Aime y nunca la habia visto con Skull, siempre con su prometido, pero su nuevo amigo le habia confesado que la amaba cuando ambos estaban ebrios.

\- Ayer volvi a meter las cuatro con ella y estoy seguro que ya no querra hablarme nunca mas – dijo cabizbajo – Durante algun tiempo se intereso en mi y lo eche a perder con mis tonterías.

\- Te corrió de su casa? – Pregunto Seika

\- No.

\- Entonces no es tan malo. Animate! Vuelve a comenzar de cero. – Dijo Seika abrazandolo de un hombro. Rick recostó su cabeza sobre el brazo de Seika – Recuerda que las mujeres tenemos un corazón muy grande y personalmente creo que harian una pareja estupenda. Aunque tiene su lado salvaje… jajaja… Supiste lo que le hizo a la rubia?

\- Si, y porque le reclame es que ya no va a querer hablarme. Me porte muy mal con ella.

\- Ya te disculpaste? Las rosas de color rosa siempre son las indicadas para ello. Casi ninguna mujer se resiste a alguien que le envie un ramo. Entre mas grande la tontería que hiciste, mas grande el ramo jajajaa – Sonrio Seika.

\- Cuantos ramos te ha dado Earl, Seika? – pregunto curioso Seiya

\- El solo me regala rosas rojas – dijo Seika dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.- Ya se que Marin no te enseno esta clase de cosas Seiya, pero cada color de una rosa tiene un significado diferente. Por ejemplo: Las rosas blancas representan la inocencia, la pureza, la amistad y el cariño sincero. Solo se deben regalar a compañeras de trabajo, amigas o familiares a las que en verdad se aprecia. Tambien a alguna mama cuando nace un nuevo bebe; las rosas rosas significan simpatía, ternura, cariño y amistad. Se deben usar para pedir disculpas o para agradecer un favor.; Las rosas amarillas no se regalan en el amor pues dicen que traen mala suerte, pero si para un regalo de cumpleaños a una persona mayor por ejemplo.

Tanto Rick como Seiya estaban tomando nota de todo eso. Ciertamente nadie les habia dicho eso.

\- Las Rosas anaranjadas siempre representan un interés amoroso, atracción, deseo intenso y pasión al igual que las rosas rojas. Y si hacen un ramo de muchos colors de rosas, todo esto no vale, puede ser usado solo como un saludo, agradecimiento o felicitaciones.

Seiya fue el primero en preguntar:

\- Y las mujeres como saben todo esto?

Seika miro a su hermano sonriendo:

\- Seiya, ya lo traemos en nuestros genes. Los colores dicen mucho en cuestión del romanticismo. Las rosas siempre son las flores mas recurridas, pero hay otras. Todo depende de para que las quieran.

\- Gracias Seika, algun otro consejo? – pregunto Rick

 **-** Bueno deja termino de explicarte los obsequios para pedirle perdón: Peluches: ya que son bastante tiernos y pueden provocar fácilmente una sonrisa en el rostro de tu amada; Chocolates: Además de ser deliciosos y famosos como obsequio, los chocolates pueden ablandar el corazón y provocar la reconciliación ya que contiene diversas sustancias que producen en el cuerpo sensaciones agradables las cuales ayudan a disminuir o incluso eliminar el mal humor; Un Marco: - Vio que a Rick no se le habia ocurrido - Así es…compra un lindo marco pon en él una fotografía linda de los dos y tendrás un perfecto regalo para tu pareja, ya que de inmediato le harás recordar hermosos momentos a tu lado; Música: Al regalarle música a tu esposa o novia, no solo busques canciones románticas; concéntrate en recopilar aquellas canciones que tengan un lugar importante en su relación… tal vez, aquella canción que escucharon por primera vez juntos, o la primer canción que bailaron, o la melodía que estaba sonando en el momento en que se conocieron, etc. solo es cuestión de que pienses y recuerdes todos estos momentos. Sin duda, este puede ser un regalo bastante lindo y especial. Y desde luego una excelente idea para escribir una carta, es utilizarla como complemento de alguno de los regalos mencionados anteriormente.

\- Wow! Tomare en cuenta todo eso Seika, muchas gracias! – dijo Rick abrazándola en gesto de agradecimiento – Creo que nadie me habia explicado nada de esto en toda mi vida.

\- Y a mi tampoco, pero pues ya no tengo a nadie a quien pedirle perdón… - dijo – mejor dame tips para reconquistarlas.

\- Seiya! Pero tu me dijiste que ibas a…. – Dijo Seika

\- Shhhhhhhht… Todavia no es seguro asi que necesito tus consejos. No es lo mismo que te llame por teléfono y además seguro que a Skull tambien le interesan verdad – dijo Seiya guinandole un ojo.

Rick asintió.

Seika suspiro.

\- Si la quieren reconquistar no es tan difícil… solo recuérdenles cual fue el motivo por el cual se enamoraron de ustedes la primera vez, pero no le recuerden que tonteria cometieron para dejar de estarlo. Recuerdenles lo que hacían juntos, los momentos que compartieron, en donde fue, cuando fue… como fue… vuelvan a revivirlo, si pueden con los mismos detalles, o en el mismo lugar… si no, siempre con algo característico de esa ocasión… - vio que ambos estaban pensando – Siempre sean ustedes mismos, nunca finjan o pretendan ser quienes no son, pues cuando ellas los descubran, se sentiran traicionadas. – Vio fijamente a Rick – Y nunca, nunca le reclamen el haberse defendido de alguien que las insulto primero. Con eso están poniendo a la otra persona antes que a ellas, y es como si le dijeran que no les importa en absoluto lo que ellas sientan.

-Gracias Seika – dijo Seiya contento – Voy a poner todo eso en practica ya mismo!

\- No pues yo soy hombre muerto – Dijo Rick mientras se hundia en su asiento al mismo tiempo que Seika lo abrazaba consolándolo y se escuchaba la orden de abordaje del vuelo en el que toda su familia regresaría a casa.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hola Chicas y chicos… aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 52**

 **Viaje a Delos**

El helicóptero aterrizo lo más cerca que pudo al templo de Delos dedicado a Artemisa. Los chicos no pudieron acompañarlas porque según Shaina , solo las mujeres eran admitidas, asi que se fueron a explorar la playa mientras seguían platicando de algo que parecía importante.

Se dirigieron al templo. Dirigió una pequeña oración a la diosa Artemisa y dio la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba el Oráculo con Aime siguiéndola.

Shaina se arrodillo frente al Oráculo con un bouquet de orquídea blanca, como siempre lo hacía.  
Aime iba a imitarla pero Rhae le dijo:

 _((( Tú no tienes que hacerlo )))_

(( Porque?))

 _((( Sigue por el sendero al final. Sube la colina hasta que llegues a un templo dorado.)))_

(( Y dejo a Shaina aquí sola?))

 _((( Ella te va a alcanzar. No te preocupes. Aquí estas a salvo)))_

El Oráculo dejo que Aime se alejara lo suficiente antes de ser poseída por la Diosa Artemisa.

\- Que haces aquí pequeña. Creí que ya estabas feliz en tu nueva vida.

\- Madre Artemisa. Le pido disculpas por no venir antes. Soy muy feliz gracias a sus consejos, pero hubo un cambio de planes que me ha obligado a venir y pedir su sabiduría.

\- Lo sé. Estoy al tanto de todo. Desgraciadamente para mí y afortunadamente para ti, yo no puedo ayudarte

\- Pero…

\- Recuerdas que te dije que decidieras lo que decidieras siempre serias mi amazona?

\- Si señora…

\- En mi corazón lo sigues siendo pequeña… pero rompiste la única regla que me impide seguir siendo tu protectora.

Shaina se puso de mil colores

\- Exacto. Mis amazonas, debido a las reglas que Zeus impuso, siempre deberán ser vírgenes. Una vez que dejan de serlo, pasan a ser protegidas ya sea por la propia Atenea… o si se casaron por…

\- Hera! – susurro Shaina entre dientes.

\- Correcto pequeña… Al casarte, tu Diosa protectora paso a ser mi "queridísima" madrastra Hera.

\- Pero con ella es mi problema! Que puedo hacer? – pregunto Shaina

\- Necesitas ir con ella y preguntarle directamente. No te preocupes. Ella no está aquí para pelear.

\- Entonces? Que otra cosa puede estar haciendo aquí?

\- Tienes que subir a su Templo y averiguarlo.

Aime llego hasta el templo que le indicaron. No había nadie.

Había un pequeño trono de mármol con varias telas de terciopelo blanco y gasa dorada y junto a ese trono había varios pavo reales paseando o durmiendo ahí cerca.

Aime se acercó al trono pero se quedo debajo de los tres escalones que separaban el nivel. Seguia sin ver a ninguna persona cerca. Se habría equivocado?

De repente, el pavo real mas grande y de colores más llamativos, salto hacia el trono y se fue convirtiendo ante los propios ojos de Aime en la hermosísima mujer rubia que veía en sus sueños y que últimamente le había hablado. Ya no traía su máscara puesta por lo que pudo verla directamente a los ojos. Unos hermosos ojos color violeta con reflejos dorados.

\- Tu… tu eres Rhae? – Pregunto Aime con curiosidad

\- Sí y No. Mi nombre correcto es Hera pero uso el nombre de Rhae para que no me reconozcan. Fue más fácil para mi decirte este otro nombre para que no me juzgaras ni te pusieras a la defensiva.

\- Hera? La… esposa de Zeus? – dijo Aime asombrada - Shaina lo sabe?

\- Lo acaba de descubrir. Debo advertirte que no esta muy contenta.

Aime no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que regresar con Shaina ? Tenía que continuar el interrogatorio?.

\- No te preocupes. Con tu maratón amoroso de anoche me has dado la suficiente energía para aparecerme frente a ti por el tiempo suficiente para que escuchar lo que tienes que decir y para que me escuches tú.

Aime se ruborizo al recordar el episodio.

\- Me puedo sentar? Como sabes estoy cansada y no se cuál es el protocolo en estos casos – pregunto Aime

\- Puedes hacerlo desde luego. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Aime se sentó ahí mismo en posición de flor de loto. No podía dejar de verla. Su cara se le hacía extremadamente familiar.

\- Debes tener muchas preguntas y quiero contestar el mayor número de ellas – dijo desde su trono

\- Pues, a decir verdad si tenía muchas pero me agarraste por sorpresa, la más importante creo yo es: Porque me escogiste a mí?

\- Te refieres a que porque pido tu ayuda y que me dejes usar tu cuerpo, que por cierto quiero recordarte que ya dijiste que si?

\- Si pero te dije que discutiríamos mis condiciones

\- Eso lo haremos más adelante… Tu no lo recuerdas, pero cuando naciste tu madre tuvo muchas complicaciones y el médico le dijo que ya no podría tener más hijos, por tanto tú fuiste su única adoración. Ella era fiel seguidora mía y convenció a tu padre, un total escéptico y cabeza dura..

\- Hey! Era mi padre! – reclamo Aime

\- Y eso no quita que sea un cabeza dura!. – Dijo Hera – En fin… tu madre convenció a tu padre de traerlas de viaje a Grecia y de paseo hasta esta Isla. Vino hasta aquí, justo donde estas tu sentada y te encomendó a mí. Tu tendrías unos dos o tres años, pero desde entonces ella te enseno a creer en nosotros los dioses. Fue tu padre, quien al tu ir creciendo, comenzó a intentar "enderezarte" como él decía.

\- Recuerdo una voz masculina que me decía que los dioses no existían, que eran fantasías, cuentos de hadas… y que yo tenía que madurar… Era él?

\- Sí. Pero tú no le quisiste creer de inmediato. Cuando murió tu madre me invocaste a mí para siempre estar cerca de ti, para que te protegiera como tu madre te había dicho que yo haría. Yo me aparecía regularmente en tus sueños y te preguntaba si seguías creyendo en mí y siempre me dijiste que sí. Por tanto, te tome bajo mi manto y hasta el día de hoy, te he protegido. Varias veces te salve de la muerte. Cuando Artemisa metió su cuchara con Shaina y la libero de su compromiso con Atenea y ella se dispuso a entrenarte supe que era mi oportunidad de poder bajar a divertirme un poco, y antes de que ella te ensenara a explotar tu cosmos, yo metí el mío. Shaina sabe que no puede haber dos cosmos en un solo cuerpo, por eso al principio creyó que eras tú quien hacia todo eso.

\- Como que a divertirte? Me has estado usando solo para eso? – pregunto Aime desilusionada.

\- No me malentiendas. El olimpo es muy aburrido cuando no puedes reencarnar. Todos tienen sus tiempos para regresar y a mí se me ha negado ese derecho. Tengo un esposo celoso, aun cuando él no me es fiel. Contigo todo es diversión. Y a decir verdad me gusta tu vida.

\- Pero no te quiero en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Siento como si…

\- Como si tu madre te vigilara?

\- Pues si algo así.

\- No te molesto anoche mientras te divertías con tu esposo.

Aime se ruborizo mucho

\- Tampoco quiero que estés presente en mis momentos de intimidad!

\- jajaja no siempre estoy ahí. – Dijo la Diosa – Yo también tengo obligaciones y trabajo que cumplir, pero pronto voy a necesitar una reunión con Atenea y otros Dioses y necesito tu cuerpo para eso.

\- Porque?

\- Porque en este plano no tengo energía propia. Debo usar la tuya. Pero no te preocupes. Ya tuve mi primera junta con dos de mis hermanos y no hubo ningún problema.

\- Que? Cuando? A qué hora?

\- Dos noches atrás… Y por dejarme te doy las gracias.

\- Pero yo no te di permiso! – reclamo Aime

\- Entiende una cosa. Igual que como lo haría tu madre, hay veces que hare cosas que no te gustan, pero las voy a hacer de todos modos.

\- Como cuando has lastimado a mis amigos? – Pregunto enojada

\- No recuerdo haber lastimado a nadie aun. – Respondio Hera tranquilamente.

\- Vamos a ver… te las voy a enumerar… que hay de cuando atacaste a Saori en la tienda.

\- No fue un ataque, solo la hice más vanidosa. Me molesta entre otras cosas su mojigatería. Y además me arriesgue al entrar al santuario y corregirlo cuando vi que había llegado demasiado lejos. Es la consentida de Zeus y no quiero hacerlo enojar o me castigara de nuevo.

\- Y que tal cuando atacaste por primera vez a los caballeros cerca de la presunta tumba de Shaina?

\- Eso… solo fue seguirles a ustedes dos en su jueguito. Y por eso solo les quite su energía. De haber querido los hubiera matado.

\- Y cuando le lanzaste la flecha a Saori?

\- Vamos Aime! Todos los dioses que hemos peleado con ella le lanzamos flechas. Ya es como un cliché. Siempre se entromete su caballero favorito y si no pregúntale a Shaina. A ella misma le toco recibirlas de Poseidón. Velo como un castigo bien merecido por entrometido y por haber dañado a tu amiga. Además te consta que ya no tenía nada cuando te mostro sus manos.

\- Pero igual sufrió! - reclamo

\- Shaina sufrió más tiempo por ese idiota. No lo defiendas! – advirtió la Diosa

\- Y qué hay de cuando me secuestraste? Eso también era un juego para ti?

\- Aime… porque crees que intentaría hacerte daño a ti si te necesito? Solo debía ganar tiempo. Saori estaba sospechando de mi o más bien de ti. Platicaste acaso con Ikki para saber porque no quería despertar? Él estaba soñando que estaba en los campos elíseos, y nos dio la oportunidad de encontrarle al amor de su vida para que a ti no te diera problemas con Brian. Él se estaba enamorando de ti. Fue eso tan malo?

\- Hablando de Brian, porque te metiste en sus sueños?

\- Eso fue tu culpa. Te dije que necesitaba una respuesta y no me hiciste caso. Era la única forma de llamar tu atención.

\- Y lo del paracaídas que fallo?

\- En eso no tengo nada que ver. Fue cuestión del destino o de mala suerte. Le pudo haber tocado a él, o a algún otro. Además, te ayude a salvarlo aunque ese sea otro que no se lo merece. Por cierto… te recuerdo por segunda vez que ya aceptaste, y solo te voy a dejar que me condiciones 3 cosas, así que piénsalas bien.

Aime se tomó su tiempo.

\- Bueno, la primera, me tienes que avisar con tiempo cuando lo vayas a usar y siempre estaré consciente; la segunda, no haremos daño a propósito a ningún ser humano ni a mis seres queridos; Y tercero… No estarás en mi conciencia todo el tiempo. Solo cuando yo te lo pida.

\- De acuerdo. Me parece razonable.

\- No! Espera, quiero cambiar una de ellas. Quiero que me regreses mi pasado!

\- Lo siento. Eso no está a discusión. En su momento, tu deberás tomar la decisión si te quedas con tu pasado o con tu futuro. No me conviene aunque recuerdes nada.

\- Pero…

\- Y una última cosa. Si para dentro de 24 horas no le has dicho a la Meltrán de su embarazo, perderá a su bebe. No has hecho lo que te he pedido y tendrás su muerte sobre tu conciencia.

\- Pero porque quieres que lo pierda? Que te hizo?

\- No me estas entendiendo Aime. Yo solo te estoy avisando lo que va a pasar si tu no la ayudas. No lo estoy provocando yo. Si ella quiere tener a ese bebe, deberá descansar en cama lo más que pueda las próximas 24 horas. No importa como lo logres. Son 24 horas vitales para ella. Su cuerpo es muy fuerte, pero está en un ambiente demasiado extraño para ella. O se regresa a su casa o descansa 24 horas. Después de ese tiempo todo estará bien.

\- Esta bien. Yo me encargo de eso. Solo no la dejes sola está bien?

Se escucharon pisadas y Aime volteo. Era Shaina que apenas la había alcanzado.

\- Diantres! Entonces era cierto. – Dijo mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto.

\- Hola Shaina. Lamento todas las molestias que te he ocasionado. Has sido una buena anfitriona y te lo agradezco.

\- Hera, espero que todo esté bien en el Olimpo y pronto no nos necesite más – Dijo lo más pacíficamente posible. Ella conocía bien lo que se decía de ella y no estaba de acuerdo con que tomara el cuerpo de Aime.

\- No te preocupes Shaina. Agradezco que sigas tus enseñanzas respecto a las jerarquías. Aime… retírate. Tu y yo podemos hablar cuando quieras. Ahora necesito hablar a solas con tu amiga.

Aime volteo a ver a Shaina .

\- Vete con los chicos y espérenme cerca del helicóptero por favor.

\- No quiero dejarte sola

\- Estaré bien, no es cierto? – Pregunto Shaina con voz burlona viendo a Hera.

\- No le hare nada. No te preocupes. – Contesto Hera

Aime suspiro aliviada y bajo entonces tranquilamente la colina rumbo a la playa.

\- No me gusta que me hables en ese tono – Dijo Hera – Que sea la última vez

\- Lo siento, pero es el único que tengo. Comprenderá mi desconfianza cuando dos de sus hermanos ya me han atacado y herido…

\- No todos somos iguales… - quiso conciliar la diosa

\- Cierto. Hay otros peores. – dijo Shaina volviendo a usar su tono sarcástico.

\- Basta ya!- Grito Hera – No estoy para escuchar tus impertinencias. No te caigo bien. Lo siento mucho. Yo no hice las reglas. Si querías quedarte con Artemisa hubieras mantenido las piernas cerradas. O igual te puedes ir a refugiar al Santuario de Atenea desde donde en primer lugar nunca debiste haber salido.

Shaina solo apretó los puños y no dijo nada. En ese punto tenía razón.

\- Así está mejor. – Dijo Hera en un tono más tranquilo - Sé que estas preocupada por Aime. No tienes que estarlo. No intento hacerle daño ni a ella ni a nadie… por el momento

\- Entonces para que…

\- Necesito hablar con Atenea de un asunto muy importante. Ha hecho caso omiso de nuestras peticiones para que suba al Olimpo, por tanto vine a intentar razonar con ella.

\- Usted utilizo mi casa para reunirse con Poseidón y Hades verdad?

\- Si

\- Se avecina alguna otra guerra?

\- Si y no

\- No entiendo.

\- Si se avecina una guerra. Ares ya está trabajando en eso, pero no es algo que tenga que ver con nosotros los dioses. Todo lo contrario.

Shaina no pudo dejar de sorprenderse.

\- Te enteraras a su debido tiempo. Mientras, te recomiendo hables con tu esposo al respecto.

\- Que tiene que ver Freddy con todo esto?

\- Él te puede explicar que es lo que va a pasar. Él ya lo vivió recuerdas?

\- A decir verdad lo había olvidado – murmuro para sí misma – Pero hablando de Freddy, porque lo lastimaste? Que carajos le escribiste en su muñeca? Estuve a punto de perderlo por tu culpa.

\- No. No por mi culpa. Por la tuya. Tienes que recuperar el control de ti misma. Entiendo que estes estresada pero los demás no tienen la culpa. Pidele ayuda a tu amiga la rubia de vez en cuando.

\- Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

\- Solo le hice ver que estarías muy pronto bajo mi protección. Y que si tu sufrias por su culpa, el tambien lo haría. Nada malo ves?

\- Y por eso me encerraste en su recamara? – pregunto Shaina – Porque?

\- Porque ya iba siendo hora de que maduraras. El te necesita tanto como tu a el. Ademas no iba a esperar por siempre a que fueras mi amazona. – Dijo Hera sonriendo - Y ahora… Zeus me está llamando. Debo irme. Siempre voy a estar cerca de Aime asi que si por alguna razón necesitas hablar conmigo, pídele que me llame

\- Me permite una última pregunta?

\- Adelante

\- En donde está la Armadura de Ophiucus?

\- Esa… es una pregunta para Atenea, no para mí.

Shaina subió al final en el helicóptero. Tanto Freddy, como Aime y Brian se estaban haciendo bromas y hablando en doble sentido como si estuvieran en el colegio mientras que ella solo estaba pensando en todo lo que Hera le había dicho. La mitad del camino se la paso en silencio hasta que Aime le pregunto:

\- Tu sabes quién o qué es una "Meltrán"?

\- Me suena… esa palabra le he escuchado antes… Porque la pregunta?

Aime se acercó más para hablarle en tono de confidencia.

\- Hera me dijo que "La Meltrán" debe cuidarse las próximas 24 horas o perderá a su bebe. Ya van varias veces que me lo dice pero no le hice caso. Ahora necesita reposar todo ese tiempo o lo va a perder…

Shaina la miro sorprendida.

\- Me estas queriendo decir que una de nosotras esta…

Ni siquiera pudo decirlo de lo roja que se puso.

\- No eres tu verdad? – Le pregunto Aime

\- No, yo no… uhhh… no se… no creo… yo… (carajo! Ni siquiera me paso la idea por la cabeza hasta ahora. Como si necesitara mas estrés en mi vida)

\- Shaina! – Aime vio a Freddy de reojo – Estas o no estás?

\- No digas tonterías… yo no soy "la Meltrán" – dijo Shaina aun ruborizada – Espera… Cammy no es… Tú no eres… Yo no soy… Podría ser Serena? No… yo escuche esa palabra… - decidió pensar volteando para otro lado para evitar la mirada escrutadora de Aime - Ya se! Miriya! Miriya dijo que era una Meltrán lo que sea que esto sea.! Es ella!

\- Oh no! Debemos hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla. No quiero cargar en mi conciencia la muerte de esa criatura. – Dijo Aime preocupada – Y ayer la hicimos saltar del paracaídas!

\- Tranquilízate tengo una idea, solo déjame cambiar los planes un poco…

\- Me van a matar si no encontramos esa Botella! – Dijo Rick ya cansado a Seiya, quien lo había acompañado a todas las licorerías grandes de Atenas – Que tan difícil puede ser obtener una botella de Whiskey Jura 40.

\- Me siento igual de culpable si vas a tener problemas por esa botella – Dijo Seiya – Después de todo, yo me tome la mitad.

\- Si pero yo la saque del bar sin permiso. Arghhhh! Y tenía que ser precisamente de el maldito Karl? Alguien allá arriba me odia – Dijo Rick resignado.

\- Espera, Tengo una idea! Uno de mis compañeros de… trabajo, Camus, es un experto en vinos y licores… Le preguntare donde podemos conseguirla. Él tiene una cava secreta de cerca de 400 metros cuadrados. Si no lo sabe el, nadie lo hará. – Dijo Seiya

\- Harías eso por mí? – Pregunto Rick asombrado

\- Claro Sil! Gracias a ti mi hermana se fue feliz! Te lo debo… Déjame en Rodorio y yo me encargo.

Rick sonrió. Su tío no era tan tonto después de todo. Lo dejo en donde él le dijo y se siguió de largo.

Llevaba un ramo de 3 docenas de rosas de color rosa pálido en botón con una tarjeta de disculpa y una caja de chocolates finos. Tenía que seguir los pasos que su mama le había dado para poder, primero obtener el perdón de Aime y luego tratar de reconquistarla. Tenía que quitársela a Karl para poder llevársela, ya que Aime parecía no recordar que él era Lisa, y de algún modo tenía que hacer que le creyera, pero en eso radicaba el problema: Como iba a lograr eso?

Dejo la caja de chocolates junto a las flores y comenzó a buscar a Max. En su búsqueda se encontró con Cammy en su saloncito de costura cortando un vestido junto a Ryu quien veía un programa de televisión.

\- Han visto a Max? – les pregunto

\- Lo siento Roy, desde el desayuno no lo veo. – dijo Ryu – Pero… Darien y Serena creo que iban a la alberca. Tal vez esta con ellos.

Rick salió hacia allá y el celular de Cammy sonó:

\- Alo?

\- Cammy! Habla Aime

\- Vaya! Hasta que se reportan. Dónde están?

\- Cammy escúchame. Es muy importante. Donde esta Miriya?

\- Arriba en su recamara porque?

\- Necesito que subas y le des un té de pasiflora a Miriya con unas gotas de valeriana. Necesitamos noquearla por algunas horas… Pero sin golpes! puedes hacerlo?

\- Aime estás loca? Si me descubre me mata! Y te lo digo en serio!

Shaina le quito el teléfono a Aime

\- Cammy, haz lo que te están diciendo! Es un asunto de vida o muerte! Estamos a una hora, pero tenemos que pasar a hacer unas compras y a la embajada americana. – Dijo volteando a ver a Aime, quien se hundió en su asiento

\- Todo yo, todo yo…. – dijo Cammy en tono de reproche

\- Que dijiste? No pude oírte!

\- Dije que ya voy! Pero si me pasa algo tú tienes la culpa!

Shaina colgó y Cammy se apresuró a obedecerla. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde.

Después de ir a la cocina a preparar lo que Aime le dijo, Cammy subió a la recamara de Max y Mirilla. Esperaba no interrumpir nada. Toco y nadie le contesto. Decidió abrir la puerta.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y Miri estaba acostada sobre su cama. Cammy prendió la luz y puso la charola en la mesita de noche.

\- Miri… te sientes mal? – Dijo Cammy con simpatía mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. – Por Dios Miri! Que tienes?

\- No se… Me duele la parte baja de la espalda… no me puedo ni siquiera levantar… - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. No estaba acostumbrada a llorar, pero consideraba a Cammy como su igual, por lo que no le molesto hacerlo delante de ella.

\- Porque no está Max aquí contigo? – pregunto Cammy. Por lo poco que conocía a la pareja sabía que Max estaría ahí cuidándola.

\- No quiero estropearle nuestras vacaciones a Max – Dijo cansada – Solo le dije que tenía sueno.

(Tal vez Aime y Shaina saben algo que yo no – Pensó Cammy)

\- Mira, te traje un té. Te vas a sentir mejor con él. – Dijo Cammy ofreciéndoselo

Con un poco de esfuerzo para levantarse lo suficiente para tomárselo, Miriya se lo tomo hasta el fondo sintiendo casi inmediatamente que el calor del te iba al lugar indicado.

\- Gracias Cammy. Ni siquiera he podido entrenar contigo estos días. – Dijo - Me siento muy inútil.

\- Nos repondremos cuando te recuperes- dijo Cammy mientras le acariciaba su cabeza para tranquilizarla. Siguio haciendo lo mismo hasta que él te le hizo efecto y Miriya quedo completamente dormida.

\- Bueno… misión cumplida… - pensó – Ahora a esperar que vengan esas dos y me expliquen que esta pasando.

Dos Horas más tarde Shaina llegaba furiosa, sin siquiera dejar que nadie le abriera la puerta ni del auto ni de la casa, sin hablar con nadie, ignorando a todos los que la saludaban, dirigiéndose directamente al gimnasio. Si no comenzaba a golpear algo en ese instante, iba a explotar. En los últimos cinco años no se había sentido tan humillada como ese momento cuando salió de la Embajada después de que el embajador le grito, la regano, la amenazo y le obligo a pedirle disculpas a su hija. Todo por culpa de Aime.

Comenzó a golpear el saco de Arena de Ryu primero con simples puñetazos hasta que poco a poco le fue subiendo de tono y termino por hacerlo pedazos. De nuevo su cosmos exploto pero ya no le importó. Solo hasta que vio que ya no había nada más que romper pudo relajarse y tirarse en las colchonetas.

Seiya estaba hablando con Camus respecto a la botella que andaba buscando cuando el caballero dorado sintió el cosmos de Shaina. Seiya estaba mas preocupado por encontrar la botella que en averiguar de donde habia salido, sobretodo porque no se le hizo un cosmo extraño. Camus solo movió la cabeza en señal de reproche.

\- Sabia que tu sola te ibas a delatar – pensó mientras explicaba a Seiya la dificultad de conseguir esa botella en particular.

Desgraciadamente otros 2 dorados sintieron la energía de Shaina y desde luego su amiga Marín, quien también se sorprendió de que estuviera descuidándose de esa manera después de tanto tiempo. Definitivamente tendría que hacerle una visita muy pronto.


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

 **Buenas noticias**

Atenea estaba en la oficina que había colocado en sus aposentos. Estaba a punto de dejar lo que estaba haciendo para meterse a bañar y arreglarse para la fiesta de esa noche. Al menos el tema que correspondía se le haría un poco menos pesado que los anteriores, aunque no cabía duda de que había un gran derroche de recursos de parte de la anfitriona en cada uno de ellos, eran fiestas que la gente no olvidaría fácilmente.

De pronto sintió un cosmo color rosa bien conocido por ella bastante cerca pero no pudo identificar de donde procedía. Ese mismo cosmos había ido a su rescate varias veces durante sus batallas y durante los últimos casi cinco años, rezaba diariamente porque no apareciera, y si lo hacía, que una sola persona en todo el santuario no se enterara. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

Su hermana Artemisa, como una cortesía, la había contactado el mismo día que Shaina había ido a verla a Delos y había desaparecido y le informo de su situación estando ella de acuerdo con su hermana en dejar que Shaina hiciera su vida lejos del santuario y de Seiya. Cuando un año atrás Seiya había llegado con la noticia de que traía pruebas que Shaina de Ophiucus estaba muerta, había respirado aliviada. Creía que con esa noticia el regresaría a ella, pero no contaba con que había comenzado a gustarle otra persona. De nuevos sus planes se habían frustrado, pero cuando ella se había atrevido a hablar con Elaine por teléfono y esta le dijo que no tenía ninguna intención de estar con Seiya debido a su compromiso con Freddy, decidió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, y a pesar de todo eso, Seiya nunca regreso a ese estado de adoración total hacia ella como antes de la desaparición de Shaina. Ahora, ese cosmo rosa lleno de ira y frustración había estallado de nuevo y solo rogaba para que no fuera a traerle problemas. Intento rastrearlo para poder mantenerlo vigilado, pero no pudo hacerlo.

\- Es extraño – pensó – Es o como si no existiera o como si ya no estuviéramos conectadas por la misma fuerza cósmica…

Shion el patriarca pidió permiso para entrar a hablar con ella. Ella se lo concedió.

\- Atenea, Shaka de Virgo ha detectado rastros del cosmo de Rhae en Delos.

\- Delos? Si se trata de alguna amazona entonces mi hermana deberá estar enterada verdad? – pregunto Saori aliviada que no fuera el rastro de Shaina del que Shion le estaba reportando.

\- No. Ahora estamos seguros, debido a que su aparición tomo más tiempo que de costumbre, que no se trata del cosmo de un caballero ni de ninguna amazona del santuario.

\- Como puede ser eso? – Pregunto Atenea – Hablare con mi hermana para confirmar que no sea nadie que ella tenga a su cargo y comenzaremos a descartar. No podemos descuidarnos más.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Enviare a Marín y a Junet a Delos a investigar de inmediato. No queremos ofender tampoco a su hermana enviando a algún Caballero varón.

\- Hazlo y mantenme informada. Tenemos que averiguar la verdad y mientras tanto, déjame sola. Es hora de mi baño.

Shion se alejó de ahí con preocupación. Esperaba que Marín y Junet pudieran confirmarle que no se trataba de quien él estaba sospechando, pues de ser así, se avecinaba una tormenta.

Aime estaba por tocar a la puerta de la habitación de Miriya cuando también sintió a Elaine explotar su cosmo como Shaina. Era la segunda vez en menos de una semana y sabía que estaba llegando a su límite. Quiso bajar enseguida pero la misma Hera le dijo que no fuera.

((Tengo que ir con ella para ver que está pasando))

((( No te necesita. La Meltran te necesita más.)))

(( Pero nunca había visto a Elaine tan enojada ))

((( Y por eso mismo, porque no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que ella es capaz, mantente alejada por el momento. Además tú fuiste la culpable de que ella este así de todos modos. )))

Sin poder desmentir eso y a regañadientes toco la puerta y Miriya le contesto:

\- Adelante.

(Diantres y ahora como hago para que no se levante)- pensó Aime

\- Hola Miri… Como estas? – dijo mientras veía que Miriya regresaba del baño. - Recuéstate por favor. Me dicen que no te has sentido bien

\- No es para tanto y es hora de buscar a Max para que suba a arreglarse para la cena. Ya estoy mejor y tengo hambre. Además no puedo dejar a Max solo mucho tiempo. Es demasiado guapo para la clase de zorras que vienen a la fiesta.

\- Hey! Espero que no lo digas por alguna de nosotras – reclamo Aime.

\- No, claro que no. Ninguna de ustedes esta soltera y urgida como las otras – dijo mientras se quejaba de una molestia en su vientre.

Aime se asustó.

\- Miri por favor recuéstate por lo que más quieras! – dijo mientras corría hacia ella

\- Que te pasa? Solo es un pequeño dolor por el hambre que tengo – Dijo viéndola con sorpresa

\- Mira ven… te quiero contar nuestros planes para esta noche – Dijo Aime acostándose en la cama para asombro de Miriya – Hicimos unos cambios. Se acostó sobre la cama e invito a Miriya a hacer lo mismo.

\- Pero tengo que bañarme! – protesto.

\- Yo te ayudo a meterte a la bañera para que no te vayas a resbalar y te presto unas sales buenísimas que te van a ayudar a relajarte y que huelen exquisito. – Dijo Aime sonriendo – De hecho… tengo otras con feromonas para que Max no pueda separarse de ti en toda la noche…

Los ojos de Miriya se abrieron sorprendidos.

\- De verdad? Y me las vas a prestar?

\- Claro que sí! Pero sabes qué? La tina de Elaine es mucho más grande y más segura. Además ahí es donde vamos a tener nuestra pijamada.

\- Que es eso? Creí que íbamos a tener una… - reviso el programa junto a su cama- una fiesta en el Olimpo, lo que sea que esto sea.

\- Hubo un cambio de planes porque estamos algo cansadas. Una pijamada es una… pues es una reunión de amigas vestidas en pijama, en donde vemos películas o cantamos al karaoke o jugamos y nos hacemos manicure, mascarillas, hablamos de nuestras cosas y donde todas dormimos en una misma habitación… Tenemos suficiente comida y bebida y la pasamos muy bien.

\- Solo con mujeres? – Dijo Miri un poco extrañada – Como cuando íbamos a tomar café con Jane?

\- Bueno, no sé exactamente de lo que hablas pero Si, es solo entre amigas. Seriamos solo Elaine, Serena, Cammy, tu y yo. – dijo Aime – Los chicos harán algo parecido, pero en el gimnasio.

\- Pero y la fiesta que estaba programada? – insistió Miriya – Yo quiero bajar con Max. No conozco lo que es un Olimpo.

\- Nadie lo sabe Miri, es solo una expresión. – Piensa Aime Piensa. Tienes que convencerla – Tienes razón. Debes bajar a la fiesta. Habrá muchas mujeres muy guapas en minifaldas con telas transparentes y escotes. Las "zorras" de las que hablaste un momento sin nada debajo de sus vestidos estarán ahí. Nosotras cuatro queremos esconder a los chicos de ellas, pero si tú quieres que Max pase un buen rato…

\- Ahhh… eso me parece más razonable. Yo tampoco quiero que Max ande viendo cuerpos semidesnudos que no sea el mío.

Aime sonrió.

\- Entonces? Aceptas?

\- Claro, pero aún tengo que bajar por Max….

\- No! No te preocupes! Ya lo están poniendo al tanto en este momento. Mira… iré a llenar la bañera de Elaine con las sales que te dije y podremos platicar más, de acuerdo?

Miriya solo alzo una ceja. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero eso de las feromonas para que Max se volviera loco no era una mala idea. Y si de todos modos sus amigos no bajarían a la fiesta, que caso tenia ir contra la corriente.

\- En lo que me baño… podremos hablar de lo que yo quiera? – pregunto Miriya

\- Si

\- Mmm… eso me interesa mucho… (a ver si puedo hacerla entender que ella es Lisa)

\- Ok. No me tardo. Te vendré a avisar cuando el baño esté listo ok?

\- De acuerdo. Buscare entonces mi ropa y vienes por mí. No sé porque pero me siento un poco débil.

\- Dame unos minutos – Dijo Aime corriendo hacia la puerta.

Corrió hacia la habitación de Elaine. Abrió la puerta del baño y lleno la tina, que era tan grande que cabían dos personas, y además estaba hecha de manera ergonómica para amoldarse a su cuerpo. Sería mucho más fácil que Miri entrara y saliera y al mismo tiempo se relajara y se quedara quieta al menos en lo que comenzaba la cena. Puso la temperatura ideal y su ultimo puno de sales de lavanda. Sabía que la lavanda era relajante, por lo que ayudaría a que Miriya se estuviera quieta en lo que llegaban las demás.

Fue por Miriya y paso a paso llegaron a la habitación de Elaine. Miri no pudo menos que asombrarse de su tamaño. Era como dos departamentos terrestres unidos y ni que decir comparado con su camarote matrimonial en el sdf-3. Un poco demasiado femenino para su gusto, pero no cabía duda de que la decoración era hermosa.

La punzada en la espalda comenzó a molestarla de nuevo y Aime se apresuró a ayudarla a meterse a la tina, que tenía activados los jets, dándole un chorro en el punto que le dolía, ayudando a que pasara un poco el dolor.

Cammy corrió hacia el Gimnasio en cuanto sintió algo raro pasando por ahí. Abrió la puerta justo cuando Shaina se dejaba caer en las colchonetas.

Como no sabía lo que estaba pasando corrió para ver cómo estaba.

\- Nita! Nita! Estas bien?

\- Física o anímicamente? – Pregunto Shaina aun jadeando por el esfuerzo

\- Supongo que ambas – Dijo Cammy – Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Ya lo haces con el simple hecho de interesarte en mi – Dijo Shaina sonriendo con mucha dificultad

Fue cuando Cammy volteo a ver el desastre que había hecho.

Iba a reclamarle algo pero vio su cara y se contuvo.

\- Que pasa? También te sientes mal? – pregunto Cammy

\- Dile a Ryu que lo siento, que le comprare otro. – dijo Shaina restándole importancia al asunto – Hacia mucho tiempo que no destrozaba algo. Ya me hacía falta.

\- Problemas?

\- Demasiados.

\- Con Freddy?

\- Con todos.

\- Ahhhh….

\- Cammy… que carajos paso entre Brianna y Aime? Y donde carajos estaba yo que no me entere?

-Tú estabas bailando y nosotras estábamos tomando unas bebidas…

\- Donde

\- En el lugar de siempre

\- Hubo mucho escandalo?

\- No. La música nos tapó bastante… Solo nos dimos cuenta unos pocos que estábamos enfrente. Tuviste problemas con Smithson y familia? – Pregunto Cammy – Por eso tuvieron que hacer parada en la embajada, verdad?

\- No me lo recuerdes que no tengo más sacos de arena que golpear. – dijo Shaina de mal humor.

\- Recuerda hacer tus respiraciones como lo aprendimos… inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala… – lideró Cammy con el ejemplo para hacer que Shaina se tranquilizara. Shaina se iba a rebelar, pero en realidad necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer. Su cerebro estaba en blanco.

Después de unos minutos de hacer varias repeticiones y meditaciones con ayuda de Cammy, se tranquilizó lo suficiente para volver a ser la misma.

\- Mejor?

Shaina la abrazo con cariño y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Gracias Cammy. A veces olvido que eres la voz de mi conciencia.

\- Y ahora que estas más tranquila… para que me pidieron que durmiera a Miri? – pregunto

\- Pues... fuimos a Delos y hablamos con… el oráculo (me vas a tirar de a loca si te digo que con Hera) y nos dijo que tiene un embarazo temprano pero corre riesgo de perderlo en las siguientes… - vio su reloj – 20 horas.

\- Y ella lo sabe?

\- Obviamente no. Tendremos que idear la manera de decírselo – Dijo Shaina – Y cómo puedes ver, no estoy muy de humor para la fiesta temática programada, por lo que deberemos adelantar la pijamada que planeamos para el día de hoy, así la mantendremos lo más quieta que se pueda.

\- Perfecto. En donde y a qué hora!

\- En mi habitación después de cenar. Si no quieren cenar está bien. James nos traerá unas pizzas estilo chicago y algunas cosas que necesito.

\- Y los chicos que van a hacer?

\- Supongo que cosas de chicos – dijo Shaina levantando los hombros indicando que no tenía la menor idea

Aime corrió también hacia la casa, pero en dirección a la habitación de Miriya.

Freddy quiso alcanzar a Elaine en cuanto se bajó furiosa de la camioneta pero Brian se lo impidió.

\- Te recomiendo que no vayas.

\- Pero no hablo en todo el camino… y quiero saber que le pasa – dijo Freddy preocupado

\- Deja que se calme… Seguro fue algo que paso en el último lugar donde nos detuvimos. – Mejor ayudemos a James a bajar las compras. Parece que esas chicas van a hacer de las suyas.

Freddy asintió. Al rato que subiera para cambiarse para la cena tendría que hablar con ella.

Abrieron la puerta del vestíbulo y ahí ya Lois y Marie le estaban quitando las bolsas de sus manos.

\- Todo es para la recamara de Elaine por favor – Dijo Freddy

Las doncellas asintieron y se apresuraron a obedecer la orden.

\- Ya te sientes dueño y señor de la casa, verdad? – bromeo Brian – jajá, te sienta bien…

\- Ya cállate! Con ser el dueño del corazón de la señora de la casa me conformo – dijo Freddy

\- Que cursi eres. – Contesto Brian – Mira… le trajeron flores y chocolates a la anfitriona - dijo al ver el ramo de rosas rosas que Rick había dejado ahí – No será de algún admirador secreto… o tal vez de Seiya?

\- Que? Dame la tarjeta! – Dijo arrebatándosela de las manos. Abrió el sobre, leyó la tarjeta y se rio – Eres un Idiota! Tu deberías estar más preocupado que yo – le dijo mientras le entregaba la tarjeta y se iba riendo hacia la cocina.

Brian leyó la tarjeta:

"Bonita:

Perdóname por ser un comportarme anoche como un imbécil una vez más.

Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que si me importas y mucho.

R. "

Bueno pero que acaso no se iba a cansar nunca? Iba a romper la tarjeta, pero decidió que mejor no. Le había dicho a Aime que se iba a comportar y aunque le costara trabajo lo lograría.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde Freddy había sacado ya dos vasos con hielo y una jarra de limonada recién hecha y sirvió dos vasos.

\- Tengo ganas de romperle la cara!

\- Y que te detiene

\- Le prometí a Aime que dejaría de celarla con el hasta que termine la fiesta y se largue de una buena vez. – dijo Brian tomándose su limonada y haciendo que le sirviera más.

\- Entiendo…

\- Aunque…. Debo presumirte que anoche simplemente estuvo de Maratón gracias a él. Crees que deba enviarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento por hacerla enojar lo suficiente? – bromeo Brian

\- Ustedes dos van a provocar una tercera guerra mundial con sus tonterías – dijo Freddy – Y mientras yo aquí sufriendo por que no sé qué le pasa a mi mujer.

\- Ahhhhh sí. Eso me recuerda – Le dio un golpe en la nuca a Freddy – Eso es por callarte algo tan importante y enterarme junto con todos los demás. Me la debías.

\- Y solo reaccionas días después? Eres un idiota.

James los interrumpió dirigiéndose a Freddy.

\- Señor, la señorita Elaine lo esperara en su recamara. Dice que necesita hablar con usted. – dijo

\- Gracias James. Tienes alguna idea de para qué? – Pregunto

\- No señor.

\- Bueno, gracias voy para allá. – Dijo Freddy

Freddy dejo a su amigo y subió las escaleras. Le mando un recado a Su majestad con uno de sus seguidores y siguió a la habitación de su esposa. Vio que las cosas que trajeron ya estaban ahí, y las doncellas comenzaban a traer más cosas. Escucho música de violines en el baño y sonrió.

\- Supongo que quiere que tomemos el baño juntos. – Pensó con una sonrisa – Ya se le habrá pasado el enojo?

Se desabrocho su camisa dejando ver su increíble y bien tonificado torso, y se acercó en silencio a la puerta del baño. La abrió con cuidado y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que en lugar del pequeño y perfecto cuerpo desnudo de su mujer en la tina, Miriya estaba relajándose entre velas aromáticas, sales de baño y una grabadora que alguien le había prestado. Junto a ella platicando estaba Aime sentada de espaldas a la puerta y desde luego no la vio en un principio.

\- Vaya! Pues con razón tiene a Sterling vuelto loco – pensó – Tiene todo en su lugar.

Miriya sintió la mirada que solo duro unos segundos y tampoco pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cubrirse. Pero Aime si lo vio y le aventó una de las revistas que Shaina tenía ahí para cuando se relajaba. No le atino pero si le pego a la puerto

\- Lárgate Pervertido!

\- Perdón, no fue mi intención – Dijo Freddy apenado de haber sido descubierto y cerrando rápidamente la puerta dejando a una Miriya ofuscada por no poder salir a romperle la cara pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa de ver la admiración en su mirada.

\- Que estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Shaina cuando acababa de cerrar la puerta del baño haciendo que Freddy pegara un brinco. Viendo la cara culpable de Freddy lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo de ahí jalándolo hasta la habitación de él.

\- Te estaba buscando. James me dijo que estabas en tu habitación. – Dijo Freddy apenado

\- Le dije claramente en TU habitación. – reclamo Shaina – Aime está haciendo los preparativos para nuestra pijamada de esta noche y Miriya está tomando un baño ahí…. – Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la expresión de los ojos de Freddy pero no dijo nada. Ya había hecho demasiados berrinches por ese día. – Ya tienes planeado lo que harán ustedes seis mientras tanto?

\- No realmente.

\- Dile a James que te ayude o te de ideas. Así está la cosa. Tu y yo vamos a bajar a cenar. Ni Aime ni Miriya ni Cammy ni Serena estarán presentes… Recibiremos a los invitados como siempre, y a las 11 subiré YO SOLA a mi habitación a pasar tiempo de calidad con las chicas. Ustedes tienen la opción de estar en la fiesta o los pones aparte para que no anden… viendo lo que no deben.

\- De acuerdo.

Elaine lo miro a los ojos

\- Me estas tirando de a loca o de verdad me estas poniendo atención.

\- No, si te estoy poniendo atención, solo estoy pensando al mismo tiempo. – La tomo de la mano y la acerco para sí mismo tomándola de la cintura – Y ya me vas a decir que sucede contigo o todavía no?

Shaina se cruzó de brazos tratando de mantener distancia mientras volteaba para otro lado.

\- Mañana platicamos. Tenemos muchos temas de conversación pendientes tu y yo. – dijo evasiva

Por toda respuesta El la apretó más contra su pecho haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendido.

\- Que bueno porque en este momento lo que menos me interesa es hablar – dijo antes de besarla hasta que Shaina sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas.

 ** _En la noche de chicos..._**

En el gimnasio, Max, Darien, Ryu y Rick jugaban con el PlayStation de Freddy en la televisión de proyección de 60 pulgadas. Mientras James, Freddy y Brian veían en la pantalla gigante el juego de soccer del Manchester United VS Liverpool.

Freddy le había pedido ayuda a James para organizar de manera rápida lo que Elaine le había encargado. Después de darle varias ideas geniales, Freddy lo había invitado a quedarse a pasarla con ellos, sobre todo sabiendo que la chica a la que cortejaba James trabajaría toda la noche. James se había sentido encantado de por primera vez estar incluido en alguna actividad familiar.

James se había hecho cargo de la comida y bebida poniendo en una mesa plegable bocadillos "para hombres" que incluían alitas de pollo, perros calientes, pizza y papas fritas mientras que en una hielera, había suficientes refrescos de cola, hielo en cubos y diferentes licores para todo un regimiento. Utilizo algunos de los constructores que trabajaban en la playa para rápidamente mover y limpiar la mesa de billar de la bodega hasta el gimnasio, recorriendo la zona de pesas para colocarla, Había también ordenado por teléfono que le trajeran en calidad de urgente seis pares de guantes de boxeo con sus respectivos protectores para la cabeza entre otras cosas.

\- James… Porque te dicen "hooligan" en Rodorio? – Pregunto Brian curioso mientras estaba el medio tiempo del partido.

\- No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca señor. Cuando era más joven, antes de entrar al servicio de la familia Sedwick era un rebelde sin causa y me uní a un grupo de Hooligans Ultra: los Zulús

\- Ahhh Birmingham! – recordó Freddy

\- Si señor, pero después de un desagradable incidente mi padre me consiguió este trabajo y volví a la normalidad.

\- Me alegro. – Dijo Freddy – No sé qué haríamos sin ti por aquí James.

James se ruborizo con el cumplido. No muy a menudo escuchaba esas palabras del novio de su amita.

 ** _En la noche de chicas…_**

Shaina le pasaba un pedazo de pizza a Miriya a quien habían acomodado en medio de la cama con Aime de un lado, Cammy del otro y Shaina y Serena a los pies. James se había encargado de surtirle con hielo, pizzas, palomitas y algunos pastelillos en una mesita con ruedas y en otra mesita algunos cubos con hielo para la champaña, copas, vasos y sodas. Todo lo demás, lo había comprado ella con Aime por la tarde cuando bajaron del helicóptero.

\- Y bien? Con que empezamos? – Pregunto Cammy

\- Yo quiero hacerle pedicura a Miri! – Dijo Serena emocionada. Le encantaban esas noches de chicas cuando las hacía con Rei, Ami, Lita y Mina.

\- Puedo escoger el color? – pregunto Miriya animada

\- Claro! – Aime le paso toda la gama de colores que había – Escoge.

Miriya escogió un color vino con glitter que se vería muy elegante. Ningún otro color era tan llamativo.

Serena se acomodó y comenzó a limarle las unas de los pies mientras Miriya se comía su tercera rebanada de pizza para sorpresa de todas.

\- Ya se… vamos a jugar verdad o reto. – Dijo Cammy mientras escogía un esmalte para unas para pintarle las unas de las manos a Shaina.

\- Eso como se juega? – Pregunto Miriya

\- Le preguntas a alguna de las presentes si acepta verdad o reto – dijo Aime – Si ella dice verdad, tu puedes hacerle cualquier pregunta por vergonzosa que esta sea y ella debe contestarla con la verdad. Si le da demasiada pena o no quiere contestar, debe aceptar un reto. Debe hacer cualquier cosa que tú le pongas o pierde.

Miriya palmeo de alegría.

\- Siiii yo quiero jugar!

-ok. Que comience Cammy que tuvo la idea. – Dijo Shaina ya imaginando las preguntas que Cammy iba a lanzar.

\- Bueno… comenzare muy inocentemente… con Serena. Verdad o reto – dijo Cammy

\- Ouch… verdad – contesto la aludida

\- Vamos a ver… Serena… tuviste… intimidad con Darien antes de casarte?

\- Cammy! – ocho pares de ojos volvieron a ver a Serena quien estaba roja como un tomate –Sí.

\- No fue tan difícil jajaja – rio Cammy.

\- ok. Aime, verdad o reto – Pregunto Serena

\- Verdad

\- Te gusta alguien mas además de tu novio? – Aime se ruborizo. Recordo que Serena y Darien estaban ahí cuando se cayo sobre Rick en la pista de hielo. – Prefiero Reto

Elaine volteo a verla al no imaginarse que cambiaria de opcion pero Aime no se inmuto.

\- Tomate una lata de soda de cola caliente de un jalon – Dijo Serena. Ella sabia que no tomaba cafeína.

Por toda respuesta, Aime abrió una lata y se la tomo toda haciendo gestos por tanta azúcar.

Serena y Cammy rieron, pero Miriya y Elaine estaban serias. Ambas estaban pensando lo mismo: Rick.

\- Ok. Mi turno… Miriya…Verdad o reto. – pregunto Aime

\- Verdad

\- Que edad tienes?

Sorprendentemente Miriya se quedo callada. No le hacían esa pregunta muy a menudo. Intento hacer cálculos de la edad de su hija, la de Max para poder dar una respuesta.

\- 34 (creo)

\- No es cierto ¡! Hay que castigarla- Dijo Cammy

Shaina intervino.

\- No. Ya contesto la pregunta

\- Pero tiene como 27!

\- Bueno pues cada quien su genética. Te toca hacer a ti la pregunta Miriya. – Dijo Shaina

Miriya se quedo pensando.

\- Esta es para Shaina. Verdad o reto.

\- Verdad.

\- Cuantos bebes vas a tener con Freddy?

Elaine se puso roja y los otros cuatro pares de ojo la vieron fijamente. Después de todo esa pregunta era bastante inocente viniendo de Miriya.

\- Prefiero reto.

\- Porque no quieres contestar? – pregunto Cammy – Yo si quiero saber.

\- Y yo no quiero contestar. Quiero un reto!. – dijo Shaina firmemente

\- Bueno… te reto a…. – Volteo a todos lados – Que nos muestres la ropa interior mas atrevida que tengas.

Shaina rodo los ojos. Pero se levanto, fue hasta su cajonera y revolvió su cajón hasta sacar lo que Miriya queria. Una tanga de encaje rojo con una tira de perlas blancas que Cammy le había regalado de broma la navidad anterior.

Las cuatro chicas la miraron fijamente y Cammy solo se echo a reir.

\- Y de verdad te la pones? – Pregunto Serena

\- Esa es otra pregunta y todavía no te toca- dijo Shaina sonriendo.

\- Voy yo. Cammy… verdad o reto?

\- Reto

\- En serio? – pregunto Shaina – Que aburrida. Te voy a retar a que te pares de manos hasta que pasemos la siguiente ronda.

 ** _En la noche de chicos una hora despues…_**

\- Bueno Freddy, te debo $100 dolares porque gano el Manchester – dijo Brian – Que bueno que James no aposto.

\- No hubiera sido justo señor.

\- Me recuperare en el billar. Vamos a jugar! – Le dijo a Freddy – Alguien mas se une?

Darien y Rick se les unieron ya que había perdido en los videojuegos.

\- Apostamos? – Pregunto Freddy

\- Bueno, solo para hacerlo interesante pero no quiero seguir perdiendo dinero contigo. Dólar la bola?

\- Seguro! – Darien y Rick asintieron

 ** _En la Pijamada una hora despues_**

\- Y ya que terminamos con todas las preguntas indiscretas y todas terminamos con los pedicuras y manicuras… Me convidas de esa Champana tan deliciosa que se esta enfriando Nita?

Shaina volteo a verla. Es verdad ya llevaba mucho tiempo esa Champana en hielo.

-Yo también quiero probarla.- Dijo Miri

Aime entonces dijo:

\- Uhhh… Miri… creo que tu no deberías tomar alcohol .

\- Porque no?

\- Pues… creemos que… por tus síntomas… podrias estar… de encargo – dijo Shaina

\- No he encargado nada – Dijo Miriya sin entender

\- Miri… se refieren a que podrias estar embarazada – Dijo Serena emocionada.

\- No, eso es imposible – Dijo Miriya – Antes de venir tuve mi chequeo medico anual

\- Uhhh… Miri… desde que llegaste aquí… te has cuidado?

Miriya iba a contestar que si pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al recordar sus escapadas nocturnas al jardín, y la alberca, y la playa….

\- Exacto – dijo Cammy – No seria mejor que se hiciera alguna prueba o algo? Ya puedo tomar champana?

\- Ah no. Si yo me la hago Cammy también.

\- Yo porque si no he hecho nada con nadie!

\- Pues a mi no me consta – Dijo Miriya cruzándose de brazos.

\- Y a mi tampoco – secundo Shaina – así que también te la haces.

\- Hey! Eso no es justo!

\- O te la haces o no te doy dinero este mes! – reto Shaina

\- Pues si yo me la hago, entonces Serena también.- replico Cammy - Ella ya tiene varios meses de casada

\- Pero yo si me cuido! – dijo Serena – Pero me la hago solo para poder probar la champana igual que Cammy y Miriya.

\- Y de donde las vamos a sacar a esta hora? – pregunto Cammy

Por toda respuesta Aime vacio una de las bolsas de papel al lado de su cama dejando caer como 20 pruebas de farmacia de diferente marca.

Cammy se rio. Vaya que se estaban tomando en serio eso.

\- Ok. Hagamos algo – dijo Shaina ruborizada – TODAS escojan 3 diferentes pruebas y entran al baño. Y vienen y nos muestran los resultados.

\- TODAS? – pregunto Aime – Eso te incluye a ti!

\- Dije todas… y por bocona comienzas tu. Asi que escoge y entra al baño y no hagas trampa. – Dijo Shaina mientras que todas las demás comentaban lo gracioso de estar ahí haciendo eso.

Una a una entraron a hacerse las pruebas y las colocaban junto a ellas para dejar que saliera el resultado. Ninguna de ellas hizo trampa para ver los resultados. Diez minutos mas tarde Aime dijo:

\- Ok. Ya pasaron 10 minutos. Comencemos a ver los resultados… Serena?

\- Dejame ver… siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo sabia! 3 negativos! – Brinco Serena feliz – Dame champania

Shaina se lo sirvió sonriendo.

\- Una menos faltan 4. Cammy?

\- Te dije que no había forma… ves? – dijo mostrándoselos- 3 negativos. Ahora pásame mi copa.

Shaina se la sirvió con gusto y aliviada.

\- Aime?

\- Uhhh… dos negativos y un indeterminado – dijo suavemente

\- Que significa eso de indeterminado? – dijo Serena

\- Que va a ir a hacerse una cuarta antes de siquiera tocar el alcohol - dijo Shaina pasándole una de las pruebas sobrantes

Con cara de fastidio se la arrebato de la mano y se metio al baño.

\- Y tu Elaine? – Pregunto Cammy curiosa

\- Yo?... – Shaina estaba nerviosa – Y si mejor las ves tu y me dices?

\- Estas muy palida… mejor si los veo yo. - Los vio varias veces y comparo los resultados con los que traían las cajas.

\- Cammy? Di algo maldita sea! – le grito Shaina

Cammy la vio seriamente.

\- Lo siento Nita.

\- Que?

\- 3 negativos! Jajajajaj – Una almohada le cayo en la cara con fuerza

\- Tonta me espantaste!- Dijo Shaina aliviada

\- Pues deja de hacer…. No mejor no dejes de hacer… así pronto tendre un sobrinito – Otra almohada le fue arrojada pero esta vez pudo esquivarlo

\- Chicas... chicas… estamos olvidando a la persona mas importante aquí y por lo que comenzamos a jugar – Dijo Serena – Falta Miri.

Aime salio del baño a tiempo para ver que Cammy leia el resultado de Miriya. Un silencio pesado se hizo antes de que Cammy diera el resultado.

\- Felicidades Miri! 3 positivos! – Dijo Cammy emocionada

Miriya por un momento se quedó viendo a las cuatro chicas que estaban felices por ella, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que las pudiera detener. Iba a tener un bebe!


	54. Chapter 54

**Capitulo 54**

 **Entre amigos**

 ** _En la noche de chicos…_**

\- Gane! – Grito Rick a Max – Creo señores que me deben dinero.

A regañadientes, los demás chicos pusieron el dinero sobre la mesa de billar. De paso, Brian le pago sus cien dólares a Freddy.

\- No sé porque presiento que pasas más tiempo en el billar que en el trabajo – Dijo Darien – Esos trucos nunca los había visto

\- Me los enseno mi hermano – Dijo Rick feliz de ganarles finalmente en algo

\- Bien por ti que aprendiste bien – Dijo Ryu viendo fijamente hacia el otro lado del gimnasio – Por cierto… no es por intrigar, pero… esa no es precisamente mi bolsa de arena… Que le paso a la mía?

\- Lo siento señor Ryu, olvide avisarle pero mi amita lo rompió sin querer y me mando reemplazarlo. Espero haber comprado una buena marca ya que yo no sé de esas cosas. – contesto James.

Ryu se dirigió hacia donde estaba su nueva bolsa de arena y vio la marca. Era mucho mejor que la que el había comprado.

\- Que es lo que dices que le paso a la mía? - Dijo

Por toda respuesta James le señalo un gran bote de basura en un rincón.

Ryu fue a inspeccionarlo.

\- Por todos los cielos! Que carajos le hizo? Le metió una granada? – Dijo Ryu al ver prácticamente la piel de la bolsa completamente en pedacitos.- Que arma uso? Una espada samurái?

Los otros curiosos se acercaron a ver y se asombraron del estado en el que quedo.

\- La señorita Elaine es temible cuando está enojada, no es la primera vez que rompe algo así a ese grado – Dijo James subiendo los hombros

\- Vaya! De Cammy lo esperaría, pero no de Elaine. Es demasiado dulce y delicada. – Dijo Ryu

Brian se echó a reír a carcajadas. Los demás se le quedaron viendo con un signo de interrogación en sus caras. Incluyendo Freddy.

\- Perdón. – Dijo Brian – Pero en ese aspecto nadie la conoce mejor que yo, al menos entre los presentes y puedo asegurarles que Ryu aquí es más dulce y delicado que Elaine.

\- Hey! – Dijo Freddy dándole una palmada en la nuca – Estas hablando de mi mujer!

Darien estaba asombrado por lo que Ryu acababa de decir, pero a Max le brillaban los ojos. El sabia el secreto de Cammy.

\- Pero… Cammy SI es dulce y delicada – defendió Darien - Nunca la he visto enojada y al menos en lo que la hemos tratados, es un amor. Ella no podría romper la bolsa así.

Fue el turno de Max de reír a carcajadas. Su heroína infantil podía con eso y mucho más.

Ahora fue el turno de Ryu de verlo con recelo.

\- Sabes algo que yo no? – le pregunto Darien a Max.

\- No. Creo que la pregunta debería ser para su novio. – Dijo Max a Ryu.

Ryu iba a replicar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Ya no sabía en realidad si Cammy era o no agresiva. No parecía serlo, pero tampoco Elaine y ahí enfrente de él, estaba la prueba de que no todo era como parecía.

\- Supongo que todas nuestras chicas tienen su lado obscuro. – Dijo Darien – Incluyendo a Serena.

\- Serena? Pero… si es adorable! – Dijo Freddy sinceramente

\- Si, pero no quieres verla enojada…. – Dijo Darien sonriendo – Aunque si debo decirlo, se vuelve aún más adorable cuando se enoja

\- Bueno, hablando de mujeres enojadas… James ha sugerido que para pasar un buen rato, y despejarnos un poco, podamos jugar el antiguo arte del pugilismo combinado con el juego de la botella. – Dijo Freddy

Vio que todos le estaban poniendo atención.

James fue y trajo los guantes y los cascos. Después fue a donde estaban las bebidas y trajo una botella vacía.

 ** _En la pijamada…_**

Las cuatro chicas estaban súper emocionadas por la confirmación del embarazo de Miriya.

\- Y cuánto tiempo crees que tengas? – Pregunto Serena

\- Pues dijo que antes de venir se había hecho un examen no? – Dijo Cammy – Así que supongo que solo una semana o menos…

Miriya seguía en shock llorando. Le había dicho a Rick que quería otro bebe pero no lo había discutido con Max. Y pensándolo bien, le iban a quitar sus turnos de vuelo… darles labores de oficina… Max no la iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera….

Al ver el estado anímico de su amiga, Aime se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Miri? – pregunto Aime – Tú quieres tener a ese bebe verdad?

Miriya volteo a verla asombrada.

\- Porque no habría de quererlo? Es mío! – replico

\- Pues es que… estas llorando!, no deberías estar feliz? – pregunto Aime

\- Tu sabes que cuando estoy feliz, lloro. – dijo Miriya – Estuviste ahí cuando me entere de Dana.

Aime volteo hacia Shaina quien se encogió de hombros.

\- Miri, por milésima vez en este día, Yo no soy tu amiga Lisa – dijo Aime – Creo que las hormonas te tienen loca.

Miriya la miro fijamente. No tenía ganas de discutir. No ahora que necesitaba decirle a Max que iba a ser papa otra vez y ver su reacción.

Se iba a levantar de la cama. Ya estaba cansada de estar sentada.

\- Noooooooo – Gritaron al unísono Shaina y Aime.

Las tres chicas las vieron sorprendidas.

\- Miri… dices que tú ya tuviste una hija… Tuviste problemas con tu embarazo? – pregunto Shaina

\- No tuve ningún síntoma hasta los tres meses – respondió Miriya

\- Pero sabes que cada embarazo es diferente verdad? – Pregunto Cammy – Algunos tienen más riesgo que otros

\- Como voy a saberlo? – respondió Miriya – Jane tuvo a Bowie al mismo tiempo que yo casi pero no la conocí hasta años después de que lo tuvo y Lisa aquí presente aún no tiene bebes. Todos mis demás amigos son hombres!

Serena volteo a ver a Aime y Shaina . Tenía problemas para seguirles la conversación.

Cammy tuvo que explicarle. No porque tuviera mucha experiencia, pero de las que estaba ahí, era la que más programas de televisión veía.

\- Miri… así como te has estado sintiendo el día de hoy… el cansancio… el dolor en la espalda y en el vientre… podrías perder al bebe. – dijo suavemente – Estamos intentando que no suceda. Por favor haznos caso.

Miriya la miro con ojos muy abiertos.

\- Mi bebe se puede morir estando aun tan pequeño? Pero porque? Yo no he hecho nada malo!

\- Uhhh… Miri… de dónde vienes… has comido o bebido lo mismo que aquí? Haces lo mismo? – dijo Aime – Si no es así, tu cuerpo puede no estar acostumbrado y hacer que no lo resista al bebe.

\- Pero yo solo quiero ir a decirle a Max! – dijo Miriya con insistencia.

\- Miri, pero si tu bebe se muere… que es lo que le vas a decir? Que por tu necedad por levantarte y salir corriendo ya no tienes a su bebe? Te lo perdonaría? – pregunto Aime esperando que esto la asustara lo suficiente como para quedarse quieta – Mira ahorita los chicos están ocupados. Mañana que nos levantemos ya te sentirás mejor, el peligro habrá pasado y podrás decirle todo a Max y podremos celebrarlo. Que te parece?

Miriya vio fijamente a Aime. Estaba razonando en lo que le estaba diciendo. Estaba segura de que Max no la culparía a ella, pero ella era la que no se perdonaría no tener a su bebe por su necedad. Era su responsabilidad, su obligación y su orgullo. La primera vez que había tenido a Dana, al ser todo esto de la maternidad algo nuevo para ella, había hecho muchas cosas mal, incluyendo cuando la ocasión en la que le aventó a su hija a Lisa para que la agarrara como cual saco de patatas. Afortunadamente Dana era muy fuerte y Lisa la había apenas atrapado antes de caer, pero se había llevado una buena reganada de su parte cuando estuvieron a solas. Con el tiempo, había aprendido de otras madres en la guardería el cómo, cuándo y porque y se había prometido que con su siguiente bebe sería diferente. Por tanto esta era su oportunidad de redimirse.

\- Puedo al menos levantarme a caminar un poco? Me están doliendo las piernas de estar sentada- Dijo Miriya en un tono un poco más convencido – Mañana le daré la buena noticia a Max.

\- Cuéntanos todo de tu hija – Dijo Serena dejando que Miriya hablara. – Que se siente ser mama?

Miriya sonrió y comenzó a contarles toda la historia… a su modo claro.

 ** _En la noche de chicos…_**

Los seis estaban sentados en círculo en las colchonetas apiladas mientras James explicaba las reglas. La botella se giraría por turnos, el que girara la botella pelearía con el que el cuello de la botella indicara. La primera vuelta era de un minuto, la segunda de dos minutos y así hasta llegar al máximo de 5 minutos. Solo se permitirían golpes del torso para arriba, con los guantes puestos y cuando se dijera basta debían parar. Ningún tercero tendría que meterse a defender a nadie y para poder detener el juego, solamente cuando 5 de 6 accedieran lo harían. Todos estaban de acuerdo y aceptaron los riesgos.

El primero en girar la botella fue Darien. El cuello de la botella dio de giros y se detuvo frente a Ryu.

Darien sonrió. No tenía nada contra él, así que solo lanzarían golpes leves. Así fue. Ryu lanzaba golpes muy lentos que Darien esquivaba fácilmente y los que lanzaba Darien, Ryu los paraba con facilidad. James era el que tomaba el tiempo así que cuando dijo Basta ambos pararon

El segundo en girar la botella fue Max, quien rogaba que le tocara Ryu, pero le toco Darien. Misma técnica. En parte calentando y en parte que no tenían ningún resentimiento entre ellos, solo lanzaron golpes suaves. James paro la pelea.

El siguiente en girar la botella fue Freddy. La botella paro señalando a Brian. Freddy sonrió. Hasta que se le iba a hacer darle uno o dos golpes a su amigo. Solo lo suficiente para calentarlo para las siguientes peleas.

\- Prometo no hacerte daño – dijo Brian solemnemente

\- Eso no me preocupa – contesto Freddy – Pero yo no te prometo nada.

Para sorpresa de los otros cuatro que esperaban una pelea suave como las dos anteriores, ambos lanzaban golpes con todas las ganas de herir al otro. Freddy alcanzo a darle un golpe fuerte en la mejilla a Brian haciendo que volara varios metros hacia atrás.

\- Hey!

\- Eso es por burlarte de Shaina hace un rato.

\- Conque esas traes? – Brian Se levantó rápidamente esquivando un golpe en la cara y conectando uno en las costillas a Freddy. James paro la pelea.

Los amigos chocaron guantes en señal de amistad.

\- Y esa porque fue? – pregunto Freddy doliéndose

\- Por hacer enojar a Shaina en la mañana y tenerla de un humor de perros todo el día. Los demás no tenemos la culpa de sus problemas maritales.

Freddy no lo discutió.

El siguiente en girar la botella fue Rick. Para su mala suerte le toco Brian.

\- Rick, no te emociones demasiado – advirtió Max

\- No te prometo nada – dijo Rick

\- Esto será interesante – Dijo Freddy mientras se sentaba

Rick y Brian se miraron unos instantes. El resentimiento que se tenían ambos era latente en el aire. Rick fue el primero en lanzar los golpes, que debido a su impulsividad no conectaron. Brian aun no hacia ningún movimiento ofensivo. Estaba estudiando la técnica de Rick.

\- Hey Brian! Necesitas alguna motivación? – grito Freddy al ver que su amigo no hacía nada – Porque te recuerdo que ha estado cortejando a Aime a tus espaldas.

\- Cállate! – Dijo Brian lanzando su primera ofensiva con una combinación de golpes de los cuales solo pudo conectarle uno en la cara a Rick, suficientemente fuerte para que Rick comenzara a enojarse y le diera un derechazo que Brian no esperaba, pero que le dio la oportunidad de con la izquierda lanzar un gancho al hígado a Rick. James paro la pelea y ayudo a Rick a levantarse, pues se estaba doliendo del golpe.

\- Qué carajo traes dentro de los guantes Riber? Piedras? – pregunto Rick

\- No. Solo años de querer golpearte – contesto.

Los ojos de Rick brillaron. Si a esas iba, el también había tenido que lidiar con su fantasma por demasiado tiempo. Ya les tocaría otra vez pelear.

En la pijamada….

Miriya se sentía la reina de la fiesta. Literalmente así era, porque toda la atención de todas las chicas se había centrado en ella. Ella les conto como había sucedido su embarazo anterior y como había nacido su hija. Los detalles escabrosos no los omitió, por lo que las cuatro chicas pálidas y asustadas habían intercambiado miradas y repasado entre ellas, sus lecciones sobre anticoncepción para no quedar embarazadas por el momento.

Miriya las veía con sorpresa. Creía que todas ellas estaban bien dispuestas a tener bebes como todas las mujeres que conocía, sobre todo si estaban casadas.

\- Y bueno Miri… que quieres que sea? Niño o niña? – pregunto Aime

\- Nina! – respondió inmediatamente Miriya.

\- Nina? Pero… ya tienes una niña – dijo Cammy – Las parejas normales siempre quieren la parejita no?

\- Yo quiero niña y será una niña. De cabello azul como su papa pues Dana lo tiene verde como yo. - Aseguro Miriya

\- Y Max que crees que quiera? Nino o niña? – pregunto Serena – Los maridos casi siempre quieren niños para ensenarles futbol y artes marciales…

\- Max quiere niña.

\- Como lo sabes? – pregunto Serena – No se lo has preguntado

\- A Max le gusta rodearse de mujeres hermosas y mis hijas serán tan hermosas como yo. – aseguro Miriya

\- Olvidaba que la modestia era una de tus virtudes – Dijo Cammy

\- Y si fuera Nina, que nombre le pondrías? – pregunto Shaina

Miriya lo pensó un poco. Su mente estaba en blanco.

\- Pues yo cuando tenga alguna hija voy a querer que se llame Alicia – Dijo Cammy – a mí me gusta ese nombre

\- Alicia… no es un mal nombre – dijo Shaina – al menos no le pondrás nombre de porrista cabeza hueca

\- jajaja y tu como le pondrías a la tuya? – pregunto Aime – Tienes que ir planeándolo. No vaya a ser que pronto nos salgas con la sorpresa.

Shaina se puso de mil colores.

\- Ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda tener hijos – dijo suavemente – pero si llegara a tenerla se llamaría Candice.

Aime volteo a verla. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Shaina no pudiera tener hijos. Cammy también se lo pregunto. Sería que con tantas batallas y golpes que recibió mientras estaba bajo las órdenes del santuario algo hubiera sucedido que ellas no estaban enteradas? Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, pero Serena comenzó a palmotear.

\- Ese nombre me gusta! Puedes decirle Candy de cariño – Dijo Serena

\- Mientras no le pongas Elizabeth todo está bien – Dijo Aime – Como odio ese nombre.

Miriya y Shaina voltearon a verla.

\- Porque? – Pregunto curiosa Miriya

\- Demasiado pretencioso – Dijo Aime – Solo no le digas a tu madrina o me mata.

\- Pero podrías ponerle de diminutivo Beth o Lizzie – Dijo Cammy

\- Ya dije que no! – Dijo Aime enfadada azotando los pies – Es un nombre horrible. Prefiero que se llame… Sharon o Sheryl… y tu Serena?

\- La mía se llamara Serenity como yo y le diremos Rini – dijo Serena sonriendo – Usagi también me gusta.

\- Creo que tus nombres son más originales – Dijo Shaina sirviendo más champaña para todas, incluyendo a Miriya.

\- Momento! – dijo Cammy – Le estas dando alcohol a Miri!

\- No es cierto. Todas las botellas de champaña que traje son sin alcohol – dijo pasándole la botella a Cammy para que pudiera comprobarlo.

Cammy tomo la botella y leyó la leyenda a la que Shaina se refería.

\- Y entonces porque carajos me hiciste… nos hiciste hacer la prueba – reclamo

Shaina le arrebato la botella.

\- Era la única forma de comprobar que nuestra teoría era cierta tonta. Por cierto Aime… te falta por mostrarnos tu última prueba.

Aime levanto los hombros.

\- Para que si la champaña es sin alcohol

\- Porque todas tuvimos que hacerlo. Anda!

\- Negativo! Ves? Ahora ya dame esa botella! – exigió Aime.

 ** _En la noche de chicos…_**

Le tocó el turno a Rick de girar la botella y le toco Darien.

Antes de empezar a pelear Darien le pregunto suavemente para que nadie más lo escuchara:

\- Por fin vas a dejar en paz a Aime con Brian?

\- Claro que no! Voy a pelearla hasta el final.

\- Esta bien.

Se dio el inicio y Darien comenzó a golpear a Rick en la cara, aunque en si no tan fuerte como Brian. Rick intento defenderse y le conecto uno o dos golpes a Darien también.

\- Y tu porque lo defiendes si no sabes nada. – pregunto Rick desconcertado

\- Porque Aime es mi amiga y ella ya escogió. – Dijo Darien mientras esquivaba los golpes – Debes saber cuándo has perdido.

\- Eso nunca! – dijo Rick dándole en las costillas a Darien justo cuando James paraba la pelea.

Fue el turno de Ryu. Para beneplácito de Max la botella lo señalo. Ahora cumpliría su sueño dorado de pelear con él.

Ryu sabía que debía ser suave con Max, pues podía matarlo. Aun así tuvo un buen oponente en Max. No conectaron ningún golpe, pero ambos esquivaron por muy poco varios de ellos.

\- Ya pasamos la primera ronda señores. Ahora serán dos minutos.

Todos sonrieron emocionados.

De nuevo el turno fue para Darien, quien le toco pelear con Freddy.

\- Freddy… - dijo Brian en voz baja – Solo te recuerdo que Darien ayudo a Seiya a estar cerca de Shaina prestándole su departamento.

Freddy no necesitaba escuchar más.

Comenzó a conectarle a Darien dos golpes en la cara lo que hizo que Darien se tambaleara un poco pero igual regresara con furia a darle un uppercut a Freddy que lo hizo caer y levantarse rápidamente para conectarle un swing derecho. James paro la pelea.

Exhaustos se dejaron caer en su lugar. James se dio cuenta que esto ya estaba pasando a otro nivel. Fue el turno de Max. Se rio cuando vio que le toco Rick. No contaba con que Rick ya traía la sangre caliente y le hubiera conectado un buen golpe de no haber sido por los agiles movimientos de Max. Al final Max tuvo que defenderse y darle un golpe en las costillas a Rick para tranquilizarlo antes que James parara la pela.

\- Hermano, desquítate con quien te hizo algo no conmigo – reclamo

\- Lo siento Max, se me calentó la cabeza

Siguió el turno de Freddy y le toco Ryu.

\- Brian, cual es mi motivación aquí? – Pregunto en Voz alta

\- Pues no tienes que yo sepa así que solo golpéalo donde puedas – Dijo Brian divertido

Ryu tampoco tenía ninguna motivación para golpearlo fuerte, por lo que solo lanzaron algunos golpes leves hasta que James paro la pelea.

Le tocó el turno a Brian quien giro la botella. Para buena o mala suerte de Rick le volvió a tocar.

\- No creo que necesites motivación para esto, así que solo conéctale por favor – dijo Freddy divertido.

Ambos se lanzaron a la pelea y en más de una ocasión Max y Darien quisieron parar la pelea. Se estaban dando con todo y aun cuando James paro la pelea estaban tan enfrascados que Freddy tuvo que separar a Brian y Max a Rick ya que no lo escucharon.

\- Creo que deberíamos parar el juego – Sugirió Ryu – Esos dos quieren asesinarse el uno al otro!

\- Recuerden las reglas – dijo James – 5 de 6 deben estar de acuerdo

\- Yo digo que continuemos – dijo Brian

\- Pues yo también – replico Rick ya con la boca sangrando.

\- Válgame. La señorita Elaine esta vez sí me corre – Dijo James asustado.

Tomaron un poco de aire antes de que Rick girara la botella y volviera a caer en Brian.

Los cuatro chicos estaban bastante atentos. Ambos comenzaron inmediatamente a pelear y en una de las caídas de Rick a la colchoneta.

\- Rick, te recuerdo que se casó con tu esposa y pasa las noches con ella? – Dijo Max susurrándole divertido mientras veía que su amigo agarraba nuevas fuerzas con estas palabras.

A Brian le costó mucho trabajo esta vez no dejarse golpear tan duro. Rick estaba dándole donde podía con todas sus fuerzas hasta que James paro la pelea.

\- Amigo te está ganando – se burló Freddy

Brian lo miro con furia.

El turno de Ryu volvió a tocarle con Max, pero fue el turno de Rick de picar a Ryu.

\- Max porque no le dices a Ryu que le pusiste a Miri el uniforme azul que usaba Cammy porque fantaseas con ella?

Ryu volteo a ver a Max incrédulo.

\- Es eso cierto?

\- No es lo que tú crees – Dijo Max recibiendo literalmente una paliza de Ryu a quien también le tocaron algunos golpes pero no tan malos como los que traía Max. James paro la pelea justo a tiempo.

\- Nos tomamos un tiempo fuera? – Pregunto Freddy – Creo que James va a tener que hacernos el favor de ir a la cocina por hielo, botiquín de primeros auxilios y demás.

\- Y me puedes traer mi botella de whiskey Jura 40 por favor?– Dijo Brian mientras se acostaba cansado – La voy a necesitar después de esto.

James le pregunto a Freddy si tenía que decirle lo que paso con su botella o si le traía otra del Bar de la oficina de Shaina que también tenía muy buenos whiskeys.

Freddy le pidió que trajera una de esas otras botellas porque él le daría la buena noticia en la tercera ronda. James salió corriendo del gimnasio para ir por lo que le pidió mientras todos se servían alguna bebida. La adrenalina estaba corriendo a mares en ese lugar.

 ** _En la pijamada_**

Las chicas seguían muy interesadas en la plática de alcoba con Miriya.

\- Miri… cuál es tu secreto para mantener interesado a Max después de tantos años de casados?- Pregunto Serena – Se ve que te ama muchísimo y que son muy felices y yo quiero ser como ustedes. Acaso eres una excelente cocinera? O mantienes tu casa impecable?

\- Tal vez es por el cuerpecito que se carga. Cuánto mide? 1.80? Me siento una enana junto a ella – Dijo Cammy

\- Serena… no se cocinar ni el agua para el café. Casi incendio la cocina una vez y desde entonces él es el que se encarga de cocinar y yo el resto de la casa. El secreto para durar tanto tiempo es muy sencillo. – dijo Miri orgullosa – Sexo tres veces al día todos los días.

Las cuatro chicas voltearon a verse rojas como tomates.

\- Uhhh… Miri… Eso no es siempre posible – Dijo Serena – Hay que trabajar, hacer el quehacer, o estudiar y ellos también trabajan…

\- Sere, para un marido no hay nada mejor que lo despiertes con sexo, antes de almorzar tengan sexo y antes de dormir también.- dijo Miriya Orgullosa de sí misma – Como mínimo. Si se te dan otras oportunidades en el inter, mejor.

\- Que tipo de… Oportunidades? – dijo Aime bajando la mirada.

\- Por ejemplo… Si estás muy enojada… o el está muy enojado… una sesión de sexo ayuda a relajarnos, aunque fuera de horario. – dijo Miri

\- Si… eso ya lo comprobé… - dijo Aime para sí misma

\- Dijiste algo? – Pregunto Shaina

\- No, nada… que continúe – Sonrió Aime

\- Bueno, les decía… - continuo Miri su historia – Otras oportunidades es por ejemplo cada noche en el jardín detrás de los setos cuando hay gente del otro lado.

\- Queeeeeeeeeeee? – Exclamo Shaina – Me estás diciendo que tú y Max cuando se desaparecen en el jardín es para… para….

\- Oh sí! Es súper excitante! – dijo Miriya – sobre todo cuando sabemos que ustedes están en la banca de junto jajaja

Cammy, Serena y Shaina voltearon a verse como insinuando que estaba loca.

\- Ahora entiendo cómo fue que te embarazaste Miri – Dijo Serena – Si fueran animales, ustedes serian una pareja de conejos

Aime sin embargo estaba pensativa. Se atrevería a probar eso último que dijo Miriya?

 ** _Mientras tanto en la noche de chicos…_**

James había regresado y los seis estaban muy bien dispuestos a darse con todo.

Le tocó el turno a Darien y esta vez le toco con Brian.

\- Oh vamos! Tu salvaste a mi Aime… como te voy a pegar? – Le dijo Brian

\- si ya se… Alguien aquí nos puede dar algún motivo? – Pregunto Darien – Porque si no, no podremos combatir él y yo.

Los cuatro pensaron en algún motivo pero no pudieron hallarlo, así que se dedicaron a hacerla de sparring al otro.

Seguía Max y le tocó el turno con Freddy.

Comenzaron a lanzarse golpes y conectaron solo algunos, pero no se estaban dando con ganas, ya sea porque estaban cansados o no encontraban la razón, así que Brian decidió desquitarse.

\- Freddy…. Ya le dijiste a Max que viste a Miriya desnuda?

\- Queeeeeee? – Max comenzó a dar golpes más certeros y más duros a lo que Freddy comenzó a defenderse y le dio varios combinados en el estómago y las costillas y Max conecto otras tres veces en la cara, hasta que Max cayó al suelo de rodillas cansado – Porque demonios estabas tú viendo a mi esposa desnuda?

\- No fue mi intención, Ella estaba en la tina de Elaine . Como iba yo a saber que no era mi esposa la que usaba su propio baño? – Dijo Freddy doliéndose de la mandíbula

\- El siguiente turno caballeros – indico James. Freddy giro la botella y le toco Darien.

\- Ni modo… a darle! – Dijo Freddy tratando de conectar un puñetazo en la cara, mas Darien fue más ágil y estaba más descansado por lo que pudo evitarlos y conectar varios golpes a Freddy quien con un solo uppercut tiro a Darien y de lo cansado que estaba se quedó ahí en la colchoneta hasta que James paro la pelea.

Brian rápidamente giro la botella y quedo en Rick.

\- No me digas nada Freddy, suficiente tengo con que este imbécil este en esta casa, para querer romperle la cara. – Dijo Brian mientras le conectaba un combinado en las costillas mientras que Rick le conectaba en la cara.

\- Pues te vas a enojar más cuando te diga que ya tengo la suficiente información como para llevármela de aquí a casa conmigo como mi esposa Lisa – dijo Rick mientras lo tiraba al piso para golpearlo en la cara.

Como pudo, Brian lo pateo lejos de el para darle tiempo a levantarse. Ambos ya se tambaleaban.

Los otros cuatro se veían como preguntándose si debían parar esto o dejarlos.

\- Si necesitas un incentivo… te informo que tu amado Whiskey fue ingerido por tu rival de amores – grito Freddy

\- Maldito chismoso – Grito Rick mientras trataba en vano de esquivar los golpes de Brian – Eso fue sin querer y estoy dispuesto a reponérsela!

\- Como carajos te terminaste mi botella Jura 40 que tarde 5 años en encontrar pedazo de imbécil¡!– Grito Brian mientras le daba con todas sus fuerzas a Rick en el hígado y en la cara – Me las vas a pagar todas juntas!

\- Pegas como niña – Dijo Hunter para provocarlo mientras contraatacaba y Brian lo saco de las colchonetas de un golpe. – Y creí que no te gustaba la violencia.

\- Si vamos a hacer esto toda la noche Hunter, vamos a hacerlo bien.- Se quitó los guantes, la protección de la cabeza y los zapatos. Rick entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir e hizo lo mismo mientras que Ryu invitaba a Max a una revancha en los videojuegos y Darien a Freddy en el billar.

James miro a Freddy, suplicándole con la mirada que parara eso.

\- Ya déjalos que se maten! – fue la respuesta de Freddy mientras servía dos bebidas y se dirigía hacia la mesa de billar con Darien quien observaba asombrado que literalmente hasta que alguno de los dos cayera, esa pelea no iba a terminar.


	55. Chapter 55

**Capitulo 55**

 **Consecuencias**

Aime llevaba paseándose furiosa ya unos minutos por toda la oficina de Shaina. Se había encerrado con ellos tan pronto los vio entrar con lentes obscuros, los labios partidos y una bolsa de hielo en la mano al comedor para desayunar. En realidad los seis habían entrado de la misma forma, pero no se veían tan mal debido al amortiguamiento de las protecciones para la cabeza y los guantes, mientras que Rick y Brian se habían terminado peleando sin ellos, provocando romperse la boca, golpes más profundos y cortadas.

Las otras chicas escuchaban detrás de la puerta. Les era muy divertido ver la parte enojada de Aime, o en este caso, escucharla.

Brian estaba sentado relajadamente en una de las sillas con una bolsa de chicharos congelados sobre un lado de su cara y Rick estaba sentado en la silla de junto con otra bolsa de vegetales congelados sobre el lado opuesto. Ambos traían vendoletas en los labios y las costillas vendadas fuertemente. James los había ayudado a hacerlo recordando lo aprendido gracias a todas las peleas callejeras que había tenido en su juventud.

Ambos estaban esperando la reprimenda de Aime.

Brian acerco su silla a la de Rick:

\- Ahorita se va a parar detrás de la silla… - susurro. Rick asintió

\- Y va a azotar ambas manos en escritorio… - contesto Rick. Brian movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Y nos va a lanzar su famosa mirada… - susurro Brian y Rick se intentó reír pero le dolía al hacerlo.

Cuantas veces ambos no habían estado en esa misma situación por diferentes motivos, pero la técnica no había cambiado. Ya sea como Aime o como Lisa, los gritos eran los mismos y para colmo exactamente igual que como Donald Hayes había reganado tantas veces a Karl en su juventud. En lugar de estar asustados se estaban riendo como cómplices de travesura.

Aime se dio cuenta de que ambos murmuraban algo, se acercó a la silla y azoto su manos en el escritorio. Tal como ellos dijeron.

\- Pero qué demonios estaban pensando! – grito – Ya me tienen harta los dos! Tu Brian me prometiste no molestar más a Rick hasta que terminara el evento! Y tu Rick… Deberías respetar la hospitalidad de esta casa y a mi esposo! Es que acaso no hablo perfectamente claro para ustedes? O en que idioma quieren que les hable? Parece que estoy en una guardería con niños de 3 años!…

Los chicos solo se vieron con su único ojo bueno y sonrieron.

\- …Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos! Y como no quiero que los dos estén bajo el mismo techo para que esto no vuelva a pasar quiero que me digan inmediatamente quien empezó esto para que se busque un cuarto de hotel! – Cada vez gritaba más fuerte – Díganme quien tuvo la grandiosa idea de lidiarse a golpes como dos estúpidos!

Los dos se miraron y se cruzaron de brazos en claro gesto de desafío. Ninguno iba a delatar al otro.

Esto solo hizo que Aime se enfureciera más.

\- Son ustedes imposibles! Mátense de una vez a ver si así ya puedo tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad! - Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta haciendo que todos los que estaban atrás de ella salieran corriendo de regreso al comedor – Y no sé qué van a hacer, pero no los quiero ver en todo el día me escucharon? A ninguno de los dos!

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y azotándola lo más fuerte que pudo salió rumbo a su habitación donde se encerró con llave.

\- Se ha suavizado con el tiempo – Dijo Karl

\- De verdad? Es que tal vez no la has visto en su mejor forma. Ha hecho temblar hasta a los zentraedi. – Dijo Rick

\- Si te creo.- Dijo Karl – Pero si no te molesta… dejaremos esta conversación para después. No he dormido y me duele todo. Pegas duro.

\- Si, yo también.- Contesto Rick – Además así evitaremos más regaños. – dijo mientras se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo – Creo que me rompiste una costilla.

\- Eso espero. – Dijo mientras los dos salían como perros apaleados rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ya de regreso en el comedor, Shaina, Cammy, Serena y Miriya miraban con gracia el cuadro que tenían enfrente.

Los cuatro chicos como niños reganados apenas probando bocado, todos con lentes obscuros y uno que otro casi durmiéndose sobre sus alimentos.

\- Que paso anoche en nuestra ausencia? – Pregunto Serena inocentemente– Se desvelaron mucho?

\- ajum… - contesto Darien mientras tomaba su jugo a través de una pajilla

Miriya, quien ya estaba del todo repuesta y había bajado hambrienta a desayunar, no podía esperar para darle la buena noticia a Max quien obviamente estaba tan cansado y adolorido que ni siquiera recordó que no había visto a su esposa en toda la noche.

\- Max…

\- mmmhjumm

\- Tengo una buena noticia que darte. – Dijo Miriya

Max era uno de los que estaba cabeceando en la mesa, por lo tanto no le puso atención.

Miriya en su practicidad, tomo un bollito de pan y se lo arrojo a la cabeza, dándole con fuerza precisamente en uno de sus moretones lo que hizo que reaccionara.

Cammy reía a todo lo que daba. La puntería de su amiga era tremenda.

\- Max!

\- Que pasa querida?

\- Vamos a tener un bebe – Dijo Miri mientras comía su plato de fruta.

\- Que bueno… - Dijo Max volviendo a su estado de letargo hasta que Darien que estaba junto a él le dio una palmada en la nuca para que reaccionara – Queeeeeeeeeee? Un bebe? Mi amor estas segura?

\- Eso dije Max – Dijo Miriya con naturalidad mientras sus amigas se echaban a reír por la reacción tan cómica de Max al estar brincando y tropezándose con las sillas para rodear la mesa y llegar a Miri y arrodillarse para abrazarla

\- Cuando te enteraste – pregunto Max tratando de detener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Miriya sonrió

\- Pues… anoche. Dicen las chicas que por eso me sentía mal. Todas nos hicimos pruebas y…

Shaina , Cammy y Serena se pusieron coloradas. No era algo que querían que ellos supieran.

Ryu se le quedo viendo a Cammy, quien solo hizo un gesto diciéndole con este que solo porque la habían obligado. Darien y Freddy comenzaron a ahogarse.

\- …y solo las mías salieron positivas – Dijo Miri sonriendo mientras que los demás suspiraban aliviados.

\- Pero tenemos que ir a ver a Jane y…. – De pronto se detuvo Max al recordar donde estaba – No sé si es seguro que viajes a casa en ese estado…. Tendré que hablar con Rick…

\- Pero estas feliz verdad? Tú también quieres a este bebe como yo… - pregunto Miri ansiosa.

\- Claro que sí! – Dijo Max abrazándola – Pero ahora tengo que cuidarte el doble y nada de peleas, ni vuelos, ni riesgos ni nada…

\- Si Max… ya se me las instrucciones…. – Dijo Miri cruzándose de brazos – No podré hacer nada divertido en los próximos 9 meses.

El teléfono de la casa sonó. Una de las doncellas contesto y le paso el recado a Shaina .

Shaina se disculpó con todos y fue a su oficina a contestar.

\- Elaine al habla?

\- Buenos Días Lady Sedwick, Perdone que la moleste en sus vacaciones, habla Roberts del departamento de contabilidad de su oficina en Nueva York.

\- Que paso ahora Roberts.- dijo en tono de fastidio

\- Tengo aquí enfrente al Ex Coronel Earl Hunter. Me informa que el cheque que usted le giro para pagar por un servicio que le brindo, está mal redactado y pide si por favor podríamos corregirlo lo antes posible para que pueda depositarlo en su cuenta.

\- De que servicio me está hablando, Roberts?

\- Pops Flying Circus LLC

\- Ah sí! El esposo de Seika… Que tiene mal el cheque? – recordó que mando a Aime a hacerle el cheque

\- La factura que le presento a usted y de la cual tengo aquí una copia, dice $25,000 USD mientras que el cheque dice $500,000 USD.

\- Queeeeeeeeeeee? Pero que caraj….

\- Miladi! Nos autoriza a cambiar el cheque por uno de la compañía por la cantidad real? – pregunto el contador.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Shaina estaba pensando que hacer.

Ella le había pedido a Aime que hiciera el cheque y doblara la cantidad ya que todos habían quedado contentos con el show, pero también recordó que cuando se lo pidió, Aime estaba casi quedándose dormida sobre su comida. Pudo haber sido un simple error… a su vez, ella apreciaba mucho a Seika y sabia lo orgullosa que era, igual que su hermano. Y Aime había comentado algo de que estaba enferma.

\- Miladi, está ahí?

\- Si Roberts. Hazme un favor. Ese cheque tiene la cantidad correcta. Fue un bono extra que se le dio por parte de Las Condesitas (jajaja ridículo nombre que nos pusieron), pero antes que le digas nada, pónmelo al teléfono.

Roberts, acostumbrado a ver cosas tan extrañas como esas, le paso el auricular a Pops

\- Diga?

\- Sr. Hunter, habla Elaine. Esta Seika con usted?

\- Está esperando en el lobby con mis hijos señorita. Vamos de regreso a casa y estamos esperando que nuestros aviones pasen la revisión aduanal.

\- Ok. Dígame la verdad… que tan grave esta ella? – pregunto Shaina

\- Los médicos le dan un máximo de seis meses, pero con el tratamiento que acepto hacerse, podemos aumentar a dos años o más. – Contesto Pops

\- Y supongo que es muy costoso…

\- Si señorita, pero no quiere que nadie se lo pague más que yo, por lo que las referencias que usted me pueda dar con sus amigos locales nos ayudarían muchísimo – Dijo Pops sinceramente – Cuando llegamos a Nueva York y vimos que el cheque estaba mal, nos dirigimos a sus oficinas para inmediatamente corregirlo.

\- Earl – Dijo tuteándolo por primera vez – No hay nada que aprecie más en un hombre trabajador como usted, que la honestidad. Y le agradezco que haya ido a mi oficina a cambiar ese cheque y espero no haberle ocasionado muchos problemas por ello. Afortunadamente para usted, la cantidad es correcta. Si lo desea pueden darle en efectivo los 25,000 para que ella crea que se lo cambiamos y le transferiré lo demás a su cuenta. No voy a aceptar un No como respuesta. Queremos que Seika tenga la mejor atención y una vida más cómoda. Solo le pido por favor que nadie se entere de esto. Ni ella, ni su hermano, ni nadie.

Earl tuvo que pasarle la bocina a Roberts porque no podía hablar de la emoción y las lágrimas que se esforzaba por no dejar correr.

\- Roberts al habla.

\- Roberts anote mis siguientes instrucciones. Cancela ese cheque. Le mandare un correo con la confirmación de esto para que quede en los records. Mientras tanto, vaya a la caja chica y consiga 25,000 dólares en efectivo. Después va a pedirle su Swift al Coronel y va a transferir de la cuenta personal de Lady Aime $237,500 dólares y $237,500 dólares de mi cuenta personal, a la cuenta del coronel y le entregara los 25,000 dólares en efectivo. En motivo solo póngale prestación de servicio. Y me manda la confirmación escaneada de que esto fue realizado.

\- Si Miladi. Algo más?

\- Dale una carta de recomendación y adjunte mi tarjeta personal. Es todo.

Colgó el teléfono mientras abría su computadora para mandar el email de confirmación.

\- Si creías que iba a pagar todo de mi dinero Aime, te equivocaste.

En el Santuario, Aioria bajaba de su casa en Leo a visitar a Marín. Tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas respecto a cierto cosmo rosa, agresivo e iracundo que había sentido el día anterior y que por diversos motivos no había podido bajar en ese instante a preguntarle.

Todos los días, entre los entrenamientos, se veían cerca del roble de la entrada a la zona de amazonas.

Cuando llego, Marín ahí estaba. Se sentaron y Marín recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido. No eran muy expresivos cuando estaban en público debido a que no querían perder el respeto de sus colegas y aprendices.

\- Marín, tengo algo que preguntarte.

\- Tu lo sentiste también verdad?

\- Si te refieres al cosmo de Shaina, Si – Dijo Aioria – Pero como es eso posible? Se nos dijo que había muerto. Nadie encontró ni rastro de ella en años y ahora de la nada aparece y nadie puede decir con exactitud en donde está.

\- Quien más lo sintió o lo sabe? – pregunto Marín tranquila

\- Pues de los dorados parece que Camus, Mu y yo. – contesto. – Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados como para ponerle atención.

\- y Seiya? – pregunto Marín

\- No lo creo. Camus dijo que estaba con el cuándo Shaina exploto su cosmos pero ni siquiera le prestó atención – dijo Aioria – Tu sabes algo verdad?

\- A decir verdad, Si

\- Desde cuándo? Porque no le has informado a Atenea? Porque Shaina no está en el santuario entonces? – Pregunto Aioria

\- Y desde cuando te importa a ti lo que le suceda a ella? – pregunto Marín intrigada separándose un poco de su novio. No olvidaba que él había visto el rostro de Shaina sin mascara una vez hacía ya muchos años, antes de que ellos se confesaran sus mutuos sentimientos e incluso viera el suyo propio.

\- Me estas malinterpretando – corrigió Aioria – Solo intento que se cumplan las ordenes que Atenea nos dio.

\- Ella ya hizo su vida aparte y se le debe respetar su decisión. – Dijo Marín

\- Pero si sabes donde esta y que fue lo que paso en realidad, debemos reportarlo. – Dijo Aioria muy seguro – No quiero que te metas en problemas por su causa.

\- No te preocupes, creo que el hecho de que ella este dándose a notar, quiere decir que muy pronto la veremos por aquí.

Aime estaba más preocupada que enojada. El estado en el que tanto Brian como Rick se encontraban no era para menos. Caminaban cojeando, se dolían de todo su cuerpo, sus labios estaban hinchados y cortados, y ni siquiera pudo ver la parte de su cara que estaba cubierta con las bolsas de guisantes. Lo que más le había hecho enojar es que los dos se habían unido para no decirle nada, lo cual para ella eso era completamente ilógico e inaceptable.

Había escuchado que Brian había entrado a su cuarto y escuchaba el agua corriendo en la regadera. Aprovecho ese momento para sacar de su botiquín una pastilla de las que le sobraron de cuando se lastimo, tomo dos, un vaso con agua, y le puso un recado que decía "tómatelas" junto al lado que el usaba de la cama. Recogió parte del tiradero que tenía en el suelo en cuestión de ropa y regreso rápidamente a su habitación. No quería que pensara que lo había perdonado tan fácilmente. Pero… y Rick? Ahí no podría entrar a su habitación y dejárselas. Podría malinterpretarse. Lo pensó un momento. Con las doncellas claro!

Llamo a la cocina y le pidió a Marie que subiera. Cuando llego, le dio las mismas instrucciones de lo que hizo con Brian. Si Rick abría la puerta, se las daría en mano. Si no, tendría que entrar en silencio y dejárselas en la mesita.

Después de eso tenía órdenes de ir a la cocina por hielo, te, y hacer lo mismo. Y si alguien le preguntaba quien lo mandaba diría que solo le habían pasado el recado, así no la relacionarían con ella.

Decidió que por ahora lo que necesitaba era dormir. Más adelante ya vería como seguían esos dos.

Shaina ya no pudo regresar a su desayuno después de la llamada. Tenía 284 emails que contestar. La mayoría por trabajo y el resto, invitaciones de temporada a los que solo copiaba y pegaba la respuesta cortes y genérica con su negativa. A decir verdad necesitaba ayuda. Ya no podía ella sola con todo. Mientras estaba soltera toda su atención se la llevaba su trabajo, ayudar a las personas que dependían de ella y sus familias pero desde que Karl se había aparecido con Freddy y Lisa, todo su tiempo se lo dedicaba a ellos, y no era que se quejara, pero sus empresas y la vida seguían su curso incrementando su nivel de estrés con lo que ahora estaba estallando a la menor provocación.

Freddy toco a la puerta de la oficina.

\- Pase

\- Hola Amor… te traje algo para que botanees mientras trabajas. Vi que no pudiste terminar de desayunar – Dijo mientras ponía una charola con quesos y carnes frías y una jarra de té helado en una mesita junto a la ventana

Shaina sonrió.

\- Lo siento. Mi intención era regresar pero lo olvide. – dijo mientras se levantaba para darle un suave beso en los labios. No sabía que tan golpeado estaba y ella era consciente de que para quienes no estaban acostumbrados al dolor, podía ser muy molesto- Gracias por mantener a los chicos ocupados, pero… tenías que medio matarlos?

Freddy se rio.

\- Dijiste que querías una noche de chicos. Ya deberías saber que deportes, videojuegos, alcohol, billar y uno que otro golpe, es la noche perfecta para un hombre. Además debes agradecérselo a James.

Shaina solo miro algunos ligeros moretones en su cara y los roso con suavidad.

\- Te duele mucho? – pregunto

\- Solo cuando me hacen reír – dijo Freddy abrazándola

\- Entonces tendremos que contarte muchos chistes – dijo Shaina – Y con quien te peleaste tú? Porque de Karl y Rick ya lo esperaba, pero y tú?

\- Pues en sí, me di el gusto de golpear a Karl un par de veces… pero creo que el que me dejo peor fue Max – dijo Freddy recordando el motivo que Karl le dio para que lo golpeara.

\- Max? Max Sterling? Max "el nerd" Sterling? - pregunto incrédula

\- Si

Shaina no pudo menos que reírse tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse.

\- Y qué motivos tan fuertes le diste como para que quisiera matarte? – pregunto ya más tranquila – Acaso intentaste algo con Miriya?

\- El motivo no importa – dijo evadiendo la pregunta – Solo era juego. Por cierto… espero no te moleste, pero le di a James el día libre.

\- Y porque hiciste eso? – pregunto extrañada que se metiera en la administración de la casa – Necesitaba hablar con el hoy.

\- Creí que se lo merecía después de estarnos cuidando hasta que todos caímos rendidos. – explico Freddy – Luego se dispuso a curarnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros hasta que llegamos a desayunar. No durmió nada.

Shaina se quedó pensando. Tal vez esa era la respuesta que necesitaba.

\- De verdad hizo eso por ustedes?

\- No te molesta verdad? – pregunto Freddy de nuevo

\- No, no. Hiciste bien. – dijo Shaina – Se lo merece. Hablare con el cuándo lo vea. Ahora debo regresar al trabajo.

\- No creí que me hubiera casado con una workoholica – dijo Freddy abrazándola desde atrás de la silla de Shaina .

\- Bueno, siendo justos, ni siquiera sabias que te estabas casando conmigo – Dijo Shaina sonriendo – Lo que me recuerda que no hemos hablado de eso.

Freddy la soltó.

\- Que es lo que tenemos que hablar? Eres mi esposa por todas las de la ley y así va a continuar siendo hasta que me muera. – Dijo Freddy

\- No quieres discutirlo primero conmigo o escuchar mis razones para… - Quiso decir Shaina

\- Nop. Yo no tengo nada que discutir al respecto. – Dijo Freddy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - Tu tuviste dos opciones antes mientras servías al Santuario y las seguiste fielmente. Aquí también te voy a dar dos opciones: O te quedas conmigo o me matas porque esa va a ser la única manera que podrás librarte de mí. Tienes solo 3 días para tomar esa decisión, o yo la tomare por ti.

Acto seguido salió de la oficina dejando a una Shaina completamente en shock.

\- No me está pasando esto – dijo agarrándose del escritorio y cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse y pensar en lo que iba a hacer – Necesito hablar con Karl.

Saco algo un pomo con alguna sustancia del cajón de su escritorio, salió de su oficina y subió las escaleras. Toco la puerta en la habitación de Karl.

\- Adelante.

\- Espero no molestarte – susurro – pero tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Pasa. Literalmente estás en tu casa – dijo Karl semidormido con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura sujetando una bolsa de hielo sobre su cara que alguien había dejado especialmente para él. – Te molesta si me acuesto?

\- Que diantres le hiciste a toda la habitación? – Pregunto Shaina al ver todo el cuarto revuelto

\- Si te digo se te va a antojar – bromeo Karl mientras se acostaba – ahora que te hizo ese zoquete.

\- Como sabes que vengo a hablarte de el? – pregunto Shaina

\- Que otra cosa sería tan importante como para venir a mi cuarto y provocar que me vuelva a golpear? – dijo somnoliento

Shaina le quito la bolsa de hielo para ver qué tan mal estaba.

\- Válgame! Seguro que no quieres que traiga un medico a que te examine?

\- No es para tanto.- respondió

\- Traes un ojo completamente cerrado, ambas mejillas negras, cortadas en la ceja, y por lo que veo en las costillas, también un hematoma bastante serio. Deberías traerlo vendado.

\- Lo traía pero me lo quite para bañarme.

Shaina sin decir nada fue al baño, encontró las vendas que se había quitado, luego examino el botiquín que estaba en el baño, saco una hoja de repuesto de la rasuradora manual de Brian, algodón, una venda limpia, seda adhesiva, yodo y regreso con ellas sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Karl se estaba quedando dormido.

\- Ah no, no te vas a dormir hasta que me escuches – dijo Shaina mientras con su dedo tocaba uno de sus moretones para que el dolor lo despertara – Ahora, no te duermas. Ese ojo tengo que arreglártelo o te vas a ver horrible toda la semana.

Lleno de yodo la navaja y le abrió un poco de manera que la sangre acumulada saliera. Una vez hecho esto, en el algodón agrego un poco de yodo que ayudo a que la sangre parara.

\- Sabes que te ves muy bonita como enfermera? – Dijo Karl en tono de broma

Por toda respuesta apretó la cortada de su ceja con su dedo. Esto hizo que lanzara un quejido de dolor.

\- Respeta a una mujer casada – Dijo Shaina con una sonrisa – Karl, necesito que hables con Freddy y le digas que por su propio bien, piense esto de seguir casado conmigo. Realmente no le convengo. No soy la chica que él debe tener por esposa.

\- De que estas hablando? – pregunto Karl – Tu eres a la única a la que ha siquiera considerado para ese lugar.

\- Pero yo no soy la mujer que el necesita. El merece alguien que lo ame y lo mime y lo cuide y lo ayude en su trabajo y que más adelante pueda darle la descendencia que él requiera. Yo estoy completamente inestable, estresada y aunque lo amo muchísimo no puedo ya manejar todo esto. Se me avecinan muchos problemas y no quiero que salga herido literalmente. – dijo Dándole una mano para que se parara. – Necesito que te sientes pues voy a vendarte.

Con mucho trabajo lo hizo y Shaina abrió el pomo que había sacado de su escritorio y se lo puso sobre todas las costillas. Aunque le dolía mucho, solo hacía gestos pero no estaba dispuesto a quejarse. Cuando termino, Shaina comenzó a vendarlo fuertemente, hasta que creyó que se le iban a romper más costillas.

\- Sabias que me dio un ultimátum? Me dio solo tres días o para decidir quedarme con él o para matarlo con mis propias manos – dijo Shaina – Que clase de estupidez es esa?

\- De todos modos lo mataras si decides no quedarte con él. – Dijo Karl – Debajo de esa coraza de hombre rudo y sabelotodo, está un hombre demasiado sensible que en 10 años de conocerlo, nunca se le vio enamorado y que juro que el día que se casara seria hasta que la muerte los separara.

\- Que ridículo – dijo Shaina ruborizada – Seguro no estaba pensando en alguien como yo cuando lo juro. Listo. Con lo que te puse, deberás sentirte mucho mejor para estar listo para la fiesta de esta noche. Pero si aun así no quieres bajar lo voy a comprender. Ahora acuéstate y seguiré con tu cabeza.

Karl obedeció.

\- Porque no está aquí Aime curándote? – pregunto Shaina

\- Tu porque crees? – dijo Karl tratando de sonreír

\- No debería. Esta mezclando sus sentimientos y es terca como una mula. – dijo mientras ponía unas vendoletas sobre la ceja y el labio.- Listo. Ya estas. Deberás sentirte mejor.

\- No hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera olvidado de ella hace años y me pudiera haber enamorado de ti? Al menos a ti te importo un poco. – Dijo Karl ya casi dormido.

\- Pero eso no sucedió, y aquí estamos con una conversación distinta con parejas distintas, así que hazme caso.- dijo Shaina recogiendo todo y poniéndolo sobre la mesita de noche - Habla con Freddy, convéncelo de regresar contigo y con Aime, convéncelo de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar con él. Me lo prometes?

\- Aja, te quedas hasta que me duerma? Por favor? – Pidió Karl

\- Bueno solo un rato – dijo sentándose del otro lado de la cama bostezando y agarrándole la cabeza acariciando sus cabellos. No era la primera vez que Karl se lo había pedido en todos esos años y sabía que así era más fácil para el relajarse y dormirse… Lo malo es que sin quererlo ella también se había quedado dormida casi inmediatamente.


	56. Chapter 56

Capitulo 56

Fuera mascaras

Aime despertó mas relajada. No habia dormido tan profundamente como ella hubiera querido. Su conciencia la estaba traicionando. Habia dejado a su esposo y a su amigo a la deriva sin importarle sus heridas. Que tal que tenían alguna hemorragia interna o alguna otra complicación y ella lo único que habia hecho era gritarles. Si bien era cierto que era su principal forma de mostrar su preocupación, a los ojos de cualquiera hubiera pasado por una mujer fría y sin sentimientos hacia ninguno de los dos.

Se levanto, se cepillo el cabello que lo tenia un poco enmarañado por dar tantas vueltas en su cama y abrió la puerta de comunicación con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Se dirigio a la cama para ver como estaba Brian y ni siquiera pudo emitir sonido alguno al ver la escena: Brian semidesnudo, con la cabeza y las costillas vendadas, con una bolsa de hielos sobre su cabeza siendo abrazado por su mejor amiga. Ambos estaban tan profundamente dormidos que ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia. Hera pudo sentir la confusión en su cabeza.

(((No pienses mal)))

((Callate))

(((Todo tiene una explicación lógica. No vayas a mostrarte impulsiva o te puedes arrepentir)))

((Te dije que te calles! Que haces aquí de todos modos))

((( Lo que te prometi. Avisarte que en menos de cinco días tendre que reunirme con mis hermanos y mi sobrina)))

((Ok. Gracias por avisar ahora vete y déjame sola))

Se quedo unos minutos ahí parada con su mente en blanco. Con suavidad, confundida y ofuscada, regreso por donde habia venido.

\- No… No es lo que parece… hay una explicación lógica… sal a caminar mientras piensas cual es esa explicación… - Se iba diciendo como mantra mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras

Seguramente todos o estaban dormidos o fuera de la casa pues el silencio en la casa era abismal.

Salio al vestíbulo y algo la hizo voltear. Un hermoso ramo de rosas de color rosa puestas en agua con un jarrón y una caja de chocolates finos. La tarjeta seguía ahí, por lo que nadie las habia recogido.

Volteo hacia ambos lados y abrió el sobre con curiosidad. Al leer la tarjeta sonrio. Rick se estaba disculpando con ella, pero porque no se lo dio directamente y porque hasta ahora? Fue por lo que habia pasado anoche en la noche de chicos o la noche anterior cuando la enfrento por Brianna?

Su semblante se obscurecio de nuevo. Recordo como estaba tan absorta en sus propias tonterías y problemas existenciales que no se dio cuenta que Shaina iba a ser afectada por su comportamiento con Brianna al ser su padre un Embajador.

 _Flashback_

 _Despues de ir al supermercado y comprar muchas cosas para sus noches de chicas incluyendo varias botellas de champana, palomitas de microondas, y cerca de dos docenas de pruebas de embarazo de diferentes marcas junto con algunas otras cosas, Shaina tenia una ultima parada que hacer antes de llegar a la casa. Les habia pedido a Brian y a Freddy quedarse en el auto, lo que hicieron con gusto ya que odiaban todo el protocolo que conllevaba la mera entrada a la Embajada de los Estados Unidos de America en Atenas._

 _Shaina y Aime fueron anunciadas y llevadas a una oficina de juntas totalmente impersonal, con sillas de piel bastante comodas y una mesa de ébano de forma oval. Aime estaba nerviosa por dentro pero por fuera tenia su cara de Poker. Shaina no. En realidad no tenia la menor idea de lo que esperaba o cual era la razón por la que la habían mandado llamar._

 _El embajador llego solo, sin secretarios, ni su esposa…. Algo inusual en el snob pomposo que era._

 _Shaina y Aime se levantaron de su asiento y El embajador Smithson les dio permiso para sentarse._

 _\- Senorita Sedwick, muchas gracias por venir. – dijo – Se que esta en extremo ocupada con su evento que por cierto debo decirle, ha sido todo un éxito y será difícil de superar._

 _Shaina no se movio, ni para sonreir ni para no hacerlo._

 _\- Espero que su amiga aquí presente le haya informado los lamentables hechos que me han obligado a hacerla llamar – Dijo._

 _Aime no se movio tampoco. Nada en su expresión corporal denotaba su nerviosismo pero si un claro desafio._

 _\- Lo siento Embajador, pero no tengo la menor idea – Dijo Shaina_

 _El anciano se quito los anteojos para fingir que los limpiaba._

 _\- Su amiga aquí presente, insulto y agredio a mi hija mayor, Brianna, humillándola frente a amistades mutuas y no contenta con eso, le quito su fuente de trabajo dentro de su casa. – dijo con voz seria – Exijo de ella y de usted una disculpa a mi hija y que le regresen su trabajo._

 _Shaina volteo tranquilamente hacia Aime, quien en lugar de estar avergonzada, tenia la barbilla en alto y los ojos brillantes como si solo necesitara que hubiera un ligero toque para hacerla estallar._

 _\- Comprenderá Senorita Sedwick que de no hacerlo, debere dar parte a su majestad a través de la embajada británica y el escandalo traspasara fronteras, perjudicándola a usted en futuras inversiones dentro de suelo Norteamericano._

 _\- Me esta usted ahora amenazando Embajador? –Pregunto Shaina tranquilamente_

 _\- Tomelo solo como una advertencia – contesto._

 _Shaina lo miro fijamente antes de decir:_

 _\- Me permite un momento a solas con Aime para que me explique exactamente que fue lo que paso antes de saber como proceder? Solo serán unos minutos._

 _\- Desde luego, es justo. Despues de todo, con tantos invitados es natural que usted pudiera no haberse darse cuenta. – Dijo mientras salía de la oficina._

 _\- Shaina …_

 _\- No. No digas nada por favor. – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una tableta de las que le habia regalado Karl hacia muchos anios y que tenia una pequeña impresora portátil y comenzó a teclear algunas instrucciones. Comenzaron algunas cosas a imprimirse y Shaina las guardo rápidamente en su bolso – No digas nada aquí. En todas las embajadas hay micrófonos y cámaras ocultas. Que se queden con las ganas de saber algo._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Cuando te pida una explicación me la das – dijo secamente – mientras, por favor guarda silencio._

 _Aime comprendio y guardo silencio hasta que Shaina termino de imprimir la información que queria._

 _El embajador y Brianna entraron._

 _Brianna tenia una sonrisa socarrona sabiendo que ahora era el turno de humillar a Aime._

 _\- Y bien? Ya la pusieron al tanto?_

 _\- No fue necesario Senor embajador. Le dare las disculpas pertinentes a su hija – Se levanto con una dignidad encomiable_

 _\- No lo hagas! – susurro Aime. No queria que su amiga se humillara por su culpa._

 _\- Senorita Briana. Le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas…_

 _Brianna sonrio. Su deseo iba a ser cumplido._

 _\- … le pido disculpas, por haber enviado al New York Times y al London Times, la fotografía de usted en una situación claramente comprometedora con uno de mis invitados a plena vista del publico; le pido disculpas por tener como amigos a personas que pueden defenderse solas y que no estan de humor para soportar personas de tan baja calidad moral como lo es usted Brianna – Dijo Shaina con la voz mas fría que pudo mientras aventaba las fotografías que habia impreso momentos antes sobre la mesa– Y desde luego, le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, por atreverme a quitarle su tiempo invitándola a la fiesta mas exclusiva del anio. En cuanto a su trabajo, según la lista de empleados del Vogue que esta aqui, - volvió a aventar otro papel a la mesa - usted no ha sido despedida. Solamente le quitaron algunos privilegios._

 _Brianna y su padre estaban rojos de furia sobre todo al ver las pruebas en la mano._

 _\- En cuanto a usted Senor embajador, aquí le muestro la copia de algunos pagares que su gobierno me ha firmado. Con gusto puedo romper relaciones con su país, pero esto haría que los pagares fueran enviados a cobro inmediatamente por medio del representante de Inglaterra en el FMI y la ONU, lo que haría que mis cuentas bancarias fueran cerradas inmediatamente y mis empresas tambien, por lo que usted seria el único responsable del despido de miles de personas. Desde luego, todo esto seria dado a conocer a todos los norteamericanos por medio de las noticias de las 6 para que el mundo se entere que su país no esta tan bien como aparentan._

 _\- Esto es inconcebible! Es usted una mujer sin escrupulos, sin sentimientos, Como se atreve a utilizar el chantaje contra alguien de mi posición!- comenzó a gritar el embajador junto con una sarta de insultos que ni siquiera sabia que significaban. Shaina estoicamente guardo todos los insultos en su cabeza._

 _Despues de unos minutos en los que padre e hija se hubieran desahogado, azotando manos y amenazar a Shaina de todas las formas posibles, Shaina simplemente habia dicho:_

 _\- Suficiente. No tengo tiempo para estupideces._

 _Se levanto y salio de ahí con Aime tras ella._

 _Ninguna de las dos se atrevio a hablar en el camino hacia el auto y para no estallar en contra de Aime, se fue adelante con James, lo que ya era un mal indicio. Lo único que necesitaba era golpear algo… por insignificante que fuera._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Aime tomo la caja de chocolates y siguió caminando hacia la playa mientras se los comia. Los trabajadores le estaban dando un ultimo toque al escenario de la playa. Se sento en la arena a cavilar.

\- Soy una persona egoísta, fría, mala esposa y mala amiga. Creo que es tiempo de que tome las cosas con mas seriedad y madure antes de que termine haciéndole danio a alguien. No me tomo en serio ni siquiera mi matrimonio, tal vez por eso prefiere la compañía de Shaina a la mia. – siguió pensando mientras veía las olas del mar – Y si le pido algun consejo a Miriya? Ella ha estado casada mucho tiempo. Aunque, ella misma dijo que era una terrible ama de casa… Cual era su secreto? Sexo tres veces al dia? – Se ruborizo – Creo que eso podría gustarme… pero no mientras estemos en esta casa. Tambien menciono que ella siempre buscaba nuevas oportunidades… puedo empezar por ahí!... Me atreveré? Si. Esta noche le demostrare a Brian que puedo sacar adelante esto como una mujer madura.

Sonrio y regreso a la casa. Tenia que planear muy bien como iba a buscar su primera "oportunidad"

A la hora de la cena todos bajaron contentos. De los chicos, ya los únicos que habían bajado aun con sus lentes obscuros y todos magullados habían sido Rick y Brian. Rick estaba en peor estado que Brian gracias a los cuidados de Shaina hacia su amigo. A pesar de eso, todos reian contentos y le dieron la buena noticia a Rick sobre Miriya quien los habia felicitado tan efusivamente como pudo con su cuerpo maltrecho. Todos disfrutaron de la cena italiana que se habia preparado y habían renovado fuerzas para la noche de "Magia en Venecia" que habia sido preparada.

Iba a ser tal vez la noche mas complicada que Shaina tenia planeada. Durante días, decenas de trabajadores se habían puesto a trabajar en un pequeño dique en su parte de la playa, para poder hacer un pequeño escenario acuático por donde los invitados pudieran hacer un paseo en góndola como si verdaderamente estuvieran en Venecia. Los alumnos de la escuela de teatro de Atenas, habían colaborado con los escenarios que simulaban los edificios y puentes.

Todos los invitados tenían que usar mascaras todo el tiempo y esconder su identidad lo mas posible bajo vestiduras de estilo antiguo, aunque los arlequines y capas tambien estaban permitidos. Habria un concurso entre los invitados en los que tendrían que adivinar el mayor numero de identidades posibles y un concurso especial por originalidad. Desde luego, el circulo Sedwick no podría participar. Seria hacer trampa. A pesar de eso, Shaina tenia toda una caja de mascaras de donde ellos pudieran escoger la mas adecuada para ellos, Tanto de hombre como de mujer. Las habia estilo **Dottore Peste** que era la que originalmente la utilizaban los médicos que atendían a los enfermos de la peste para evitar contagiarse y no tener que soportar el hedor de los muertos, llevaban estas máscaras con ojos de cristal y una larga nariz en la que introducían pañuelos perfumados y hierbas; tipo **Bauta** que Es una máscara blanca que se prolonga en ángulo bajo la nariz hasta tapar la boca. Representa el misterio, la intriga y el secreto y desde luego la mascara tipo **Volto** una máscara oval que cubria completamente el rostro. Es una máscara de uso exclusivamente femenino del tipo de mascara que Shaina conocía muy bien pues la mayor parte de su vida la habia utilizado en su vida diaria.

Shaina y Freddy bajaron a recibir a los invitados con sus mascaras puestas. Para Shaina habia sido todo un reto ponerse esa mascara. Era una forma de darse valor para lo que tenia que venir y al mismo tiempo revelar finalmente su identidad: Utilizaria su repuesto de Mascara como Shaina para ese evento.

Era una decisión que habia tomado al despertar abrazada de Brian y saber que no era Freddy quien estaba a su lado. Si bien no era la primera vez que se echaban a dormir la siesta juntos, desde que estaba casada ya no sentía la misma tranquilidad al abrazar a Karl. Necesitaba estar con Freddy, su esposo, libre de toda culpa, de cualquier contratiempo. Era con el con el único que queria despertar dia a dia. Con el ultimátum que el le habia dado horas antes, y Brian diciéndole que aunque no matara a Freddy con sus manos el moriría sin ella, habia decidido que necesitaba un problema menos para quitarse un poco de estress y poder darle toda la atención por el resto de lo que quedara de su matrimonio, ya fueran tres días o toda la vida.

Lo estuvo meditando y su preocupación mas fácil de resolver por el momento era librarse del problema de ser descubierta por alguien del Santuario. Que era lo peor que podía pasarle? Por tanto, de todos los vestidos que Cammy tenia disponibles para ellas, eligio un modelo de vestido de corset y falda amplia con varias enaguas en color verde claro con adornos extravagantes en dorado que incluia un gracioso y vistoso sombrero con un velo del mismo color que ocultaba el color de su cabello. Freddy vestia un conjunto de pantalón color vino con una camisola blanca con corbata de encaje, chaleco y chaqueta a las rodillas del mismo color con ribete de piel falsa de zorro blanco y un cinturón dorado con medias y zapatos de hebilla negros. Su sombrero de tres picos en el mismo color y una mascara dorada estilo Bauta.

\- Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan desesperada por quitarte la mascara – le susurro Freddy – No llevo ni una hora y ya me siento como el hombre de la mascara de hierro.

Shaina rio de buena gana. Sabia a lo que se referia. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin usarla, que se sentía totalmente incomoda con ella.

En si, de no ser por las respectivas parejas, nadie sabia que cosa llevaba cada quien. Era parte del chiste de la fiesta. Asi todos los invitados podrían hacer travesuras sin que nadie se los pudiera echar en cara pues en realidad, la fiesta seria 100% anónima durante toda la noche. Esto incluia al circulo Sedwick.

Brian traía un conjunto similar al de Freddy en color azul marino, Darien en color azul zafiro, Ryu en color amarillo viejo, Max en color Morado y Rick en color negro. Las chicas traían puestos los vestidos que habían usado o hubieran usado para la noche de la revolución francesa y los habían decorado con muchos mas adornos con ayuda de Cammy, junto con sombreros llenos de velos, plumas, cristales, etc. Ciertamente se habían tomado muy en serio el carnaval. Todas traían mascaras estilo Volto de color blancas pero adornadas diferente. Cammy habia maquillado su mascara e incluso le habia puesto pestanas postizas. Serena le habia pintado únicamente los labios de color rosado y le habia dibujado una luna creciente en color amarillo. Para Miriya, le habían decorado la parte de arriba con un antifaz metalico de color rojo por sobre el blanco y los labios pintados de rojo. La de Aime era mucho mas sutil. Habia decorado su mascara con un antifaz de encaje negro y labios rojos. Nadie podía decir que no tomaban en serio la fiesta.

En cuanto a los chicos, Ryu y Darien llevaban una sencilla mascara tipo Dottore Peste color blanco con algunos adornos, Max y Rick una mascara completa tipo drama griego de color dorado y plateado (Max la alegre y Rick la triste) mientras que a Brian, Aime le habia escogido una mascara Bauta decorada en forma de arlequín azul marino con plateado. Debido a que era un diseño que ella misma habia hecho, seria muy difícil que alguien tuviera una igual. Perfecto para su plan.

Las parejas fueron bajando poco a poco hasta irse mezclando con los demás invitados. Rick era el único que aun no habia bajado, según Max, porque aun se estaba arreglando. Algunos de ellos prefirieron ir a dar un paseo en góndola primero a la playa, donde gracias a algunos ingenieros pudieron hacer un dique provisional de forma rectangular desde el muelle, donde tomarían las parejas las góndolas, traídas directamente de una compañía en bancarrota recién comprada por Shaina , con gondoleros reales vestidos en la forma tradicional veneciana (pantalón negro y playera azul con rayas blancas). Cada góndola tenia un farol en la punta, cojines de terciopelo y el gondolero cantaba O sole mio para la pareja. Resultaba muy original pues estaba dentro del mar. Los escenarios estaban sobre barriles, lo que además de no danar el ecosistema, habia sido una locura de inovacion en palabras de Shaina .

Ella aun no disfrutaba del paseo con Freddy porque no habían llegado todos los invitados. Para no variar, Saori y su grupo no habían llegado. Despues de unos minutos sin que nadie mas llegara, Shaina se llevo a Freddy a bailar. Ciertamente ambos estaban disfrutando de todo eso. Era como una regla sin escribir. Mientras estuvieran a solas podrían pelear y discutir, pero en publico ambos eran felices mostrándose su amor. Era gracioso ver como no podían dejar de besarse cada tanto y tenían que estarse moviendo las mascaras hacia arriba para no hacerlo.

Estaban como por la tercera o cuarta pieza de baile cuando decidieron hacer una pausa para tomar algo. Todo su grupo estaban en las góndolas asi que solo estaban ellos dos de su circulo de amigos en el salón. De repente Saori entro al salón con su comitiva y fue hasta entonces que Shaina tuvo miedo. No por ella, sino por la reacción que habría para con ella y como afectaría esto su relación con Freddy. Freddy la invito a bailar de nuevo y ella acepto.

Toda la comitiva habia entrado solo con antifaces, no con mascaras completas a excepción hecha de dos personas: Junet y Marin. Ambas usaban sus respectivas mascaras sintiéndose comodas pues todos los demás usaban una. Marin iba acompañada de Aioria. El otro caballero dorado en turno habia sido Camus, quien estaba mas que feliz de vestirse con esas ropas extrañas con todo y mascara. Seiya no habia asistido esta vez. La única vez que Shaina habia rezado porque viniera Seiya a la fiesta y habia faltado. Aparentemente habia pedido permiso para ir a Japon a un asunto personal. Porque los Dioses se lo hacían tan difícil?

La primera en reaccionar al ver y reconocer la mascara de Shaina fue Marin. La vio de frente y sonrio para sus adentros. Camus fue el segundo. El comprendia lo que ella estaba intentando hacer y lo aprobaba por completo. Despues de todo, el mismo le habia puesto un limite de tiempo.

Aioria no reacciono tan bien como Marin hubiera querido. Su sentido del deber estaba tan estúpidamente posicionado dentro de su cabeza desde que lo habían llamado "el hermano del traidor" cuando era niño, que no pudo quedarse callado.

\- Atenea, me permite unas palabras a solas en el pasillo por favor? – dijo

\- Claro Aioria, vamos.

Se dirigieron al vestíbulo.

\- Que pasa Aioria, porque me sacas de la fiesta? – dijo Saori un poco molesta. Eran pocas las diversiones sanas a las que asistia y esta era una de ellas.

\- Atenea, hace ya varios anios que usted nos encomendó buscar a una de las Caballeros Femenina que se habia perdido – Dijo Seriamente – Ayer, pusimos sentir su cosmo muy cerca del santuario. Hoy, puedo decirle que la hemos encontrado y no hay ninguna razón por la que ella no sea enjuiciada y castigada por deserción como lo marca nuestra ley.

Atenea se le quedo viendo.

\- Me estas diciendo que Shaina de Ophiucus esta en esta misma fiesta? Donde? – Dijo mientras volteaba hacia el salón.

\- Quiero su permiso para llevarla inmediatamente ante el patriarca.- Dijo Aioria muy serio

\- Aioria! Es muy noche! – dijo – No vamos a hacer aquí una escena donde tanta gente inocente puede ser lastimada si ella intenta defenderse.

\- Entonces permítame hablar con ella para que se presente mañana temprano al santuario.

\- No va a hacer falta – Dijo una voz femenina conocida por ambos – Aquí estoy

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos, viendo a Shaina justo detrás de ellos.


	57. Chapter 57

Capitulo 57

De frente al destino

Aime y los demás regresaban del jardín hacia el salón. Los únicos que faltaban eran Shaina y Freddy que estaban fungiendo como anfitriones y Rick, quien no había podido bajar a tiempo, por lo que ya todos juntos comenzaron a brindar en su rincón favorito del salon.

((( Necesito que me prestes tu cuerpo 5 minutos )))

(( Para qué?))

((( Necesito hablar con Hades )))

(( Recuerda que me prometiste que estaría consciente ))

((( No te preocupes. No es nada malo. Acércate a él y tócale tres veces el hombro derecho )))

(( Cuál de todos es el?))

((( Cabello verde antifaz rojo a tus 3 en punto)))

Aime volteo, lo vio y se disculpó con el grupo. Le toco el hombro derecho tres veces y el automáticamente la siguió hasta el otro rincón alejado de ambos grupos.

\- Hola Hermanita nos volvemos a encontrar? – Dijo Hades

\- Sí, sí. Necesito tu ayuda y no tengo mucho tiempo. – Contesto Hera

\- En que consiste la ayuda? Que me darás a cambio?

\- La satisfacción de molestar a Atenea y sus caballeros – Dijo Hera con voz alegre.

\- Dime lo que tengo que hacer – Dijo Hades con una sonrisa.

En el vestíbulo, donde había gente entrando y saliendo, Aioria y Atenea voltearon a ver a Shaina quien cruzaba los brazos en forma desafiante.

\- Sabia que estabas aquí – Dijo Aioria señalándola – Eres una desertora y una vergüenza para los Caballeros de Plata!

\- Aioria! – reprendió Saori – Aquí no!

Marín y Camus sintieron que algo iba a pasar y se apresuraron a buscar a Aioria y Atenea.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Aioria enfrentaba a Shaina.

\- Eso dices tú – pregunto Shaina – No me estoy escondiendo. Aquí estoy. Tampoco soy una desertora, pedí permiso para salir del santuario, Atenea aquí presente me lo concedió.

\- Pero no regresaste – asevero Aioria

\- Nunca le dije que regresaría – desafío Shaina

\- Eso, aunque cierto, no te exime de dar una explicación ante todo – Dijo Aioria

\- Shaina! No lo provoques por favor. No es el lugar para hacer esto– Dijo Saori tratando de poner orden.

\- Aioria! No es el lugar ni el momento para juzgar a nadie – Dijo Camus sorprendiendo a Shaina por su defensa – Estamos en una casa ajena y podemos meter en problemas a Atenea.

\- Aioria por favor – suplico Marín

Shaina volteo a verla y le hizo un sutil movimiento de la mano para que no se metiera.

\- Según las leyes del Santuario, debemos llevarla ante Shion y juzgarla por sus pecados – Volvió a decir Aioria a Atenea – De no ser así, daremos un mal ejemplo a nuestros nuevos aprendices.

\- Y yo estaría muy dispuesta a ir a tu bendito juicio pero ya no me es posible hacerlo – contesto Shaina

Atenea iba a preguntarle el porqué, cuando Shun apareció con una voz que no era la suya.

\- Lo siento Caballero de Leo, pero esa mujer ya no se rige por las leyes del Santuario al que tu perteneces

\- Shun? – dijo Marín

\- jajajaja Shun se fue a dormir amazona – Dijo Hades

\- Hades! Creí que… -Dijo Saori dando un paso atrás

\- El hecho de que me hayas sellado de nuevo en este cuerpo no quiere decir que no pueda salir a respirar de vez en cuando querida sobrina – dijo

Camus y Leo se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente.

Shaina y Marín intentaron pararse frente a Saori pero ella se los impidió.

\- Que quieres aquí Hades – Dijo Saori

\- Solo pasarte un recado y parece que llegue muy a tiempo – Dijo Hades – Shaina ya no podrá ser juzgada por las leyes de tu Santuario nunca más. Tú y tus Caballeros deben dejarla en paz o vas a desatar la furia del Olimpo.

\- A que te refieres? Ella es una Caballero de Plata del Santuario! Es responsabilidad completamente de Atenea – Grito Aioria

\- No. Ella FUE una Caballero de Plata. – dijo Hades tranquilamente – Ahora ha pasado a ser la protegida de mi hermana quien te pide amablemente que honres tu palabra que diste hace 1000 años y la dejes vivir su vida sin miedo a ser castigada.

\- De que está hablando, Shaina? – pregunto Marín – Porque dice eso?

Shaina se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía lo que seguía y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la situación, ella no podía hacer nada.

\- El ser protegida de Artemisa no la exime de sus responsabilidades, Hades – explico Saori.

\- Y yo creo que o no quieres entender lo que te estoy diciendo Atenea, o solo te estás haciendo tonta otra vez - dijo Hades – No hablo de tu hermana Artemisa. Estoy hablando de mi hermana Hera, Esposa de Zeus y Reina de todos los Dioses del Olimpo

Atenea palideció

\- Me estás diciendo que Hera está aquí en la tierra Hades? – pregunto – Sabes lo peligroso que es para todos nosotros, incluyéndote, eso que me estás diciendo?

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema con ella. Y no, en este momento no se encuentra en la tierra. Solo vino a pedirme que te recordara el Convenio de los 12, párrafo 16 inciso f: Todos los Caballeros Femeninos a cargo de Atenea y las Amazonas a cargo de Artemisa quedaran bajo la protección indiscutible e irrevocable de Hera a partir de sus esponsales. Si alguna de ellas quedara prendada de algún protegido de alguna otra diosa, la pareja quedaría separada indiscutiblemente para no crear un conflicto de intereses entre dioses aun cuando esta renunciara a su fidelidad a su diosa protectora. Ningún pecado que haya cometido la susodicha contra su ex diosa protectora será válida una vez que haya pasado a ser protegida de Hera.

Los Dorados voltearon a ver a Shaina, quien dio un paso para atrás. Aunque ella no estaba al tanto de ese Convenio, Artemisa ya le había dicho que ahora era protegida de Hera

\- Te casaste? – preguntaron al unísono Aioria y Camus.

\- Lo que yo haga o haya dejado de hacer no es de su incumbencia Caballeros – contesto Shaina – Su obligación era encontrarme ya me encontraron. Presentarme ante Atenea, y aquí estoy frente a ella.

Atenea la tomo suavemente del brazo mientras Hades regresaba a la fiesta satisfecho de la conmoción que había causado.

\- Es cierto eso que dice Hades? Estas Casada? – pregunto

\- Es correcto

\- Fue con… algún Caballero del Santuario? (que no sea Seiya, que no sea Seiya!) – pregunto Atenea

\- No. No es con ningún caballero de ningún santuario ni ningún protegido de ningún Dios. – contesto – No hay un conflicto de intereses aquí.

Shaina volteo hacia Marín quien estaba atónita ante lo que estaba escuchando. Si ella se casaba con Aioria, no podría vivir en el Santuario bajo ese estúpido convenio. Atenea no la había puesto al tanto. Tampoco podía renunciar a su Armadura, pues seguiría sin ser válido.

\- Lo siento Marín… yo no sabía… - comenzó a disculparse

Aioria iba a decir algo cuando vio que Marín salía corriendo por la puerta principal. Se fue corriendo tras ella.

\- Marín que sucede? Qué te pasa? - pregunto

\- La boda se cancela! – Dijo mientras corría hacia el Santuario

Rick había bajado tarde a la fiesta porque tuvo que tomar un gran baño relajante para poder tener fuerzas. Seguía demasiado adolorido y la tela de la ropa lo rozaba y lo sentía aún más. Para cuando bajo, ya todos se habían mezclado con todos y no pudo saber quién era quien como para unírseles.

Vio un grupo entrar, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que no eran ellos por sus voces. Después vio a otro grupo y tuvo la misma suerte. Decidió tomar una bebida e ir al baño cercano al salón a revisar una de sus heridas pues parecía estar sangrando. Se quitó la máscara, la dejo en el lavabo para revisarse y decidió después entrar al W.C. Mientras estaba ahí, escucho que otro grupo de hombres entraban, reían y se fueron rápidamente. Solo se habían lavado las manos.

Cuando salió hacia el lavabo su máscara había desaparecido.

\- Carajo! Necesito otra mascara para poder entrar al salón.!- Dijo mientras veía para todos lados fuera de la puerta del baño.

Uno de los meseros que iba hacia la cocina lo vio con curiosidad y se acercó.

\- Le puedo servir en algo Señor? – dijo

\- Perdí mi mascara y tengo entendido que no puedo estar en la fiesta sin ella. Sera posible que me consiga alguna? La que sea? – pregunto esperanzado

\- Déjeme preguntar en la cocina si han encontrado alguna extra señor – Dijo mientras se dirigió a donde le había dicho.

Pasaron unos minutos que Rick aprovecho para peinarse su cabello rebelde.

Se asomó y vio que el mesero lo estaba buscando.

\- pst pst … hey amigo! Aquí estoy! – grito agitando las manos

\- Tiene suerte señor. Una de las doncellas encontró esta mascara en la mesita del pasillo del primer piso – Dijo entregándole una máscara tipo Moretta

\- Muchas gracias! – Dijo Rick sacando un billete de 50 euros dándoselo – Me has salvado.

El mesero le sonrió y le ofreció una copa de champaña.

Ya con la máscara puesta, vio a lo lejos una figura conocida.

\- Esa gracia al caminar y los gestos con las manos que hace al hablar yo la conozco – dijo Sonriendo mientras reconocía a Aime.

Estaba platicando con un tipo de cabello verde y antifaz rojo. Se acercó para alcanzarla. Tal vez ella sabía dónde estaba Max y Miri pero ella no lo vio y salió al jardín. No veía a ningún otro del grupo por ningún lado o al menos no los reconoció.

Al llegar al jardín, perdió de vista un momento a Aime. Había muchas parejas riendo y parloteando a su alrededor, pero él estaba buscando la máscara blanca con encaje negro. Lamentablemente para él, apenas la luna cambiaba a cuarto creciente, por lo que no había una iluminación buena aparte de las pequeñas lamparitas a lo largo del camino que daba a la playa. Comenzó a buscarla por todo el jardín, dándose cuenta que ya se había alejado mucho de la puerta que daba al salón. De pronto sin saber cómo, una mano enguantada lo jalo del otro lado del seto y prácticamente lo azoto suavemente en la ancha columna de madera pulida que sostenía el Angulo del seto.

Iba a preguntar algo cuando ella lo silencio.

\- Shhht…. Silencio. Quiero averiguar algo amor – Dijo Aime susurrando – No digas nada, no emitas ningún sonido entiendes? No quiero ser descubierta.

\- (Es… Aime? No logro ver nada- pensó Rick)

Aime puso sus manos en su cabeza para saber si asentía o no. Rick lo hizo.

Ella tampoco podía ver muy bien debido a la obscuridad. Con una mano lo detuvo del pecho, y trato de encontrar su cara. Sintió el diseño que ella misma había hecho a la máscara tipo Moretta y sonrió. Sip. Esa era la máscara de Brian.

Levanto la máscara de él, únicamente lo suficiente para poder sentir sus labios con sus pulgares. Los toco muy levemente, lo suficiente para poder despertar el deseo de su compañero. Jugueteaba con ellos con un dedo y con la otra mano se levantó su propia mascara.

Utilizo el dedo que aun tenia rozando los labios de Rick para guiarse y besarlo. Primero era un beso suave, posando ligeramente sus labios sobre los de él. Ahí estaba la respiración de él haciéndose cada vez más agitada. Decidió seguir con un beso mas juguetón, pasando suavemente la lengua sobre ambos labios imitando lo que había hecho con su dedo.

Rick estaba sorprendido, inmóvil. De verdad estaba pasando eso?

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante el contacto femenino. Sus manos se posaron sobre su cintura jalándola hacia el con posesividad y haciendo que ese beso hasta ahora inocente, se hiciera cada vez más profundo. Cruzo sus brazos sobre la espalda de ella, evitando que ella pudiera zafarse aunque quisiera. Los movía arriba y abajo en un intento de contagiar a su compañera con ese fuego que había encendido. Aime subió los brazos a su cuello y pego más su cadera a la de él.

Sip. Era una clara provocación hacia él. Podía sentir su pecho pegado al de él, respirando acompasadamente en un claro síntoma de excitación. Después de unos minutos de sostener ese beso, Rick bajo su mano a su trasero. Que había pasado con las enaguas con las que la vio entrar al jardín? Lo único que traía era la falda de satín y claramente podía sentir su ropa interior a través de la delgada tela.

(Diablos! Solo trae una tanga?)

\- Si estás pensando en que paso con las enaguas, están en el suelo esperando por nosotros – susurro Aime en su oído – Y Sip. Quise darte una sorpresa con tu ropa interior favorita.

Rick podía sentir su respiración, y como ella comenzaba a besar su cuello mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su pecho.

( Sabe que soy yo o me está confundiendo?)

Las manos de Aime rodearon su espalda mientras ahora era el, quien besaba todos sus puntos débiles. Si era Aime o Lisa, sus puntos más eróticos eran los mismos. Le recorrió con un dedo la nuca en forma circular, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer mientras sus labios aprisionaban los de ella. Al principio, los golpes propinados por Brian la noche anterior le habían infringido molestia con los besos, pero ahora si había dolor o no, o si lo estaba confundiendo o no ya no le importaba. Ella había comenzado el juego y él estaba bien dispuesto a jugarlo.

Con habilidad, Rick cambio de lugar con ella, dejándola de espaldas a la madera recorriendo todo el cuerpo de ella con sus manos por sobre su ropa. Todo sin dejar de besarla.

La necesidad de Aime crecía a cada momento sobre todo cuando Rick comenzó a frotar su entrepierna en un movimiento de sube y baja contra la zona pélvica de Aime, quien estaba totalmente cegada de deseo a este punto.

Rick pensó en sus opciones. Detenerse ahora como un caballero, o tomarla por completo y pedir perdón después.

Aime no le dio la oportunidad de retractarse. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el bulto de su pantalón por sobre la tela, dándose cuenta que estaba totalmente firme, y deteniéndose especialmente en lo que ella pudo sentir como la punta, haciendo movimientos circulares con su unia.

(Carajo! No puedo pensar con claridad! Me está matando!)

El tomo ambas manos de ella y le beso las palmas, haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua. Escucho a Aime gemir suavemente. Después le puso ambas manos detrás de su propia espalda y ahí las retuvo. Sus labios regresaron al cuello de Aime mientras con su mano libre jugueteaba así como había hecho ella con él, por sobre su ropa, con sus pechos, viendo con satisfacción, que sus botones estaban completamente duros.

\- Por… favor… - suplicaba Aime susurrando. Esas caricias la estaban volviendo loca. El hecho de saber que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, le estaba agregando tanta adrenalina que ya no podía más. Pero parecía que "Brian" no tenía mucha prisa. Estaba yendo lento completamente a propósito.

Ella esperaba que el encuentro solo fuera algo rápido y excitante, pero estaba pasando completamente sus límites del deseo y su paciencia.

Rick quería saborear el momento. No sabía si tendría una siguiente oportunidad de hacerlo.

Bajo su mano a la cadera de Aime y suave y lentamente fue subiendo su falda únicamente con dos dedos, como si estuviera imitando una caminata. Cuando pudo sentir por fin la tibia piel de la pierna de Aime, se dio cuenta que esa minúscula tanga tenia incluida dos ligueros, que sostenían las medias blancas que Aime estaba utilizando por debajo de su falda con algo que parecían ser dos monitos y holanes.

\- (Esta mujer me va a matar de un paro cardiaco! Y eso que no puedo ver nada)

Rick comenzó a jugar con el muslo de Aime, quien para darle más acceso, doblo su pierna recargando el pie sobre la madera. Finalmente Rick dejo libres sus manos para poder explorar más aquellos rincones que el destino le había negado por más de un año. Con su mano derecha tomo la pierna izquierda de ella y con la otra comenzó a bajar su mano desde el cuello hasta su vientre, despacio, sin ninguna prisa. Su mano alcanzo a rozar el puente de su tanga en su zona más sensible. Pudo sentir el calor y la humedad incontrolable que estaba emanando ella.

\- Por… favor… - seguía Aime suplicando.

Rick estaba más que listo. Simplemente le gustaba que ella suplicara, que pidiera a gritos que la poseyera aunque sabía que al estar rodeada de tanta gente no podría hacerlo. Él estaba tan necesitado de ella como ella de él. Sus cuerpos parecían haberse reconocido de tantos años que se habían acoplado a la perfección y aun así, Rick nunca había podido hacer con Lisa lo que estaba haciendo con Aime. Y esto solo le estaba cumpliendo una de sus fantasías.

Ella en su desesperación comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Rick para poder liberarlo, mas Rick volvió a tomarle sus manos. Él era el que iba a marcar el ritmo. Lentamente se hinco y se metió bajo su falda, cubriéndose por completo y quitándose por completo la máscara y el sombrero para que no le estorbaran. Puso la pierna que Aime tenía doblada sobre su hombro mientras hacía a un lado la tanga con un dedo. Acerco su cara y menuda y agradable sorpresa se llevó al encontrar una piel tersa y sin vello ahí abajo.

\- (Santa Madre de Dios! Las sorpresas no terminaran esta noche?)

Esto solo lo puso a mil. No iba a poder aguantar mucho más y Aime mucho menos. Comenzó a saborearla a una velocidad mínima, de forma circular, sin meter las manos. Sintió que a Aime se le estaba doblando de placer su única pierna que estaba apoyada en el suelo. Con una mano se detenía de la columna y la otra ella sola se la había tapado la boca. Era imposible para ella no emitir ningún sonido teniendo a "Brian" torturándola ahí abajo.

Rick sintió que Aime estaba llegando y se separó rápidamente para no dejarla hacerlo. No era tiempo aun. Se volvió a poner la máscara y el sombrero y decidió que era su momento.

Cuando vislumbró que tenía el camino libre, en un leve movimiento llegó hasta el fondo con Aime, ingresando a ella en una sensación electrizante cargado de pasión, quien con su mano izquierda se detenía de Rick enroscando ambas piernas alrededor de la cadera y con la otra tuvo que taparse la boca para intentar mitigar sus interminables gemidos de placer. Rick la consentía de placer yendo más adentro aún de lo que ella suplicaba, impidiéndole que ella dominará la situación.

Aime no tardó mucho en experimentar la oleada de placer más intensa que hubiera recordado hasta el momento, arqueando todo su cuerpo y quedando completamente atónita. Rick no se movió por unos segundos, pero entonces sin siquiera salir de dentro de ella, se tiro en el pasto sobre las enaguas que ella había tendido , quedando ella arriba de él, comenzando a mover su cadera arriba y debajo de un modo más rápido. Ella estaba más allá de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado. Esa sensación de no poder ver o emitir sonidos, aunado a la sensación de poder ser descubierta en cualquier momento era increíble. Rick la tomaba de la cintura para frenarla lo más que pudiera y volver a marcarle el ritmo. Ella quería mas, por lo que comenzó a moverse de forma circular.

\- ( Por Dios! Sabe nuevos trucos!)

Rick tuvo que detenerla. Si seguía haciendo eso, no podría aguantar más tiempo. Varias veces ella intento quitarle la máscara, pero él le tomaba las manos y se las ponía por arriba de su cabeza, haciendo que ella se inclinara hacia delante y la penetración fuera mucho más profunda, volviendo Aime a alcanzar el éxtasis que tanto anhelaba.

\- (lástima que no puedo verle la cara)

Así la tuvo unos segundos más hasta que de nuevo con un rápido movimiento la puso debajo de él dejándola completamente a su merced. Sin aun salir de ella y para asombro de Aime, Rick se movió de nuevo de forma lenta y profunda, no pudiendo evitar arquear su espalda para sentirlo a diferente profundidad. Sin embargo, el morbo de la escena pudo más que la voluntad de Rick y después de algunos minutos extras de pasión, Rick movió su máscara y la de ella solo lo suficiente para que ambos finalmente pudieran llegar juntos a lo más alto de la cumbre de placer acallando sus gritos con un beso, lo que hizo que las sensaciones quedaran latentes en ellos dos por varios minutos antes de que Rick tuviera que hacerse a un lado.

Consciente de lo que acababan de hacer y con las piernas aun sin fuerzas Aime se quedó ahí, quieta por unos segundos mirando hacia la obscuridad que ocultaba a su compañero de travesuras quien estaba recostado totalmente en estado de éxtasis y exhausto.

Como pudo, y escuchando que voces se acercaban peligrosamente por la izquierda se puso de nuevo las enaguas, intento alisar su vestido lo más que pudo, arreglo su sombrero y su máscara.

\- Wow Brian! Acabas de confirmarme la teoría de Miri, gracias. – Le dijo – Saldré yo primero para no levantar sospechas.

(Brian? Todo este tiempo creyó que estaba con él? – pensó Rick con tristeza y resignación

Rick salió por el otro lado del seto mientras ella se arreglaba, y vio a varios metros de él, tirada sobre el pasto su antigua mascara. Se quitó esa que tanta suerte le había traído, la aventó hacia el jardín y se puso su máscara griega, entrando a la casa por la cocina con un humor de perros. Todo ese tiempo, Aime había estado fantaseando con su marido, no con él.

Aime salió de los setos detrás de un grupo de personas que acababan de pasar y vio a Brian de frente suyo justo afuera del ventanal buscándola con una máscara Moretta totalmente blanca, sin ningún adorno, sobre la cabeza para poder buscarla mejor.

\- Princesa! Ahí estas! Menos mal que te encontré antes que algún aprovechado pudiera molestarte. – dijo mientras llegaba a ella y la abrazaba – Me tenías preocupado.

\- B… Brian? Porque traes… esa mascara? Esa… esa no es la que yo te di. – Dijo Aime cerrando los ojos y tomándolo del brazo.

\- Lo siento princesa, sé que me la decoraste con mucho amor – dijo mientras caminaban abrazados hacia el salón y sus amigos- Pero mientras te fuiste con el del antifaz rojo, me comenzó a molestar la herida de mi ceja y fui rápidamente a ponerme un poco más de ungüento del que me dio Shaina, pero me la quite en el pasillo, la deje en la mesita y cuando salí ya no estaba. Fui a agarrar otra de la caja que tenía Shaina en su habitación, espero que no te moleste.

Molestarse? Acababa de tener una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, y había sido con un desconocido!.

Agradecía al cielo que su cara estuviera cubierta con una máscara para que Brian no viera las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y la cara de completa vergüenza para consigo misma y para con él.


	58. Chapter 58

Capitulo 58

Cruda Moral

Shaina sintió mucho el hecho de echarle a perder su sueño a su amiga sobre todo después de tantos años de espera. Atenea debió haberle dicho las consecuencias en lugar de simplemente alimentar la fantasía de la pareja.

Saori no sabía que decirle a Aioria para consolarlo. Había regresado completamente desencajado y derrotado al lado de Saori y Camus. Era su deber protegerla antes que salir corriendo tras su novia.

\- Shaina, podemos hablar en algún lugar más privado? – Pregunto Saori

\- Claro. Quieres hacerlo ahorita o prefieres hacerlo en otra ocasión?

\- Creo que este es momento más oportuno. – Dijo Saori – Camus, Aioria… los quiero conmigo todo el tiempo. Si Hera anda por aquí, necesito toda la protección posible.

\- Y los cuatro de bronce? – pregunto Camus

\- Déjalos divertirse – dijo Saori – Ya fue mucho drama por el día de hoy. En donde podemos platicar?

\- Por aquí – Dijo Shaina llevándolos a su oficina

\- Pero… esta oficina es de… - comenzó a decir Saori incrédula

Shaina se fue quitando el sombrero con el velo y la máscara para quedar solo con su cabello recogido.

Saori y Aioria estaban anonadados cuando pudieron ver finalmente su rostro. Shaina había sido su vecina por casi dos años y no sabían que era ella?

\- Pero… pero cómo? Tu eres…? – balbuceaba Saori mientras Aioria permanecía callado.

\- Aja. Yo ERA Shaina, Saori. Ya no más. – Dijo Shaina tranquilamente – Respondo a los dos nombres frente a ustedes únicamente, así que no te preocupes. De que necesitas hablarme?

Camus sonreía. El de todos modos seguía teniendo la satisfacción de haber sido el primer Dorado en descubrirla. Y cuando esta noticia se regara por todo el santuario, le daría una gran satisfacción decirle personalmente a Milo como había vuelto a ser derrotado por Shaina.

\- Cómo pudiste esconderte de nosotros tanto tiempo? Solo eres, perdón, "eras" una Caballero de Plata - pregunto Aioria ofuscado con un tono despectivo

\- Tu eres el menos indicado para hablarme de eso – Contesto Shaina conteniéndose – No olvido que fuiste tan cobarde de atacarme hace cinco años y casi me mataste… Y lo conseguiste con Cassius que era inocente. – comenzó a subir el tono de su voz - Así que más te vale que te calles y dejes de hablarme como si fuera nadie en comparación tuya! – Respiro contando hasta tres – Y no olvides, que tu futura esposa también es una Caballero de Plata. Yo que tu no menospreciaría el nivel.

Camus no dejo de sonreír. Al gatito le había saltado la cobra.

\- Shaina, Aioria, Suficiente! – intervino Saori – Necesito que me digas como es que tú te comunicaste con Hera y que es lo que tú sabes acerca del porque está en la tierra.

Shaina la miro fijamente. Era miedo lo que veía en los ojos de Saori?

\- Saori, comprendes que si te cuento ese tipo de cosas acerca de ella, estas comprometiendo mi integridad física y la de mi familia? – Dijo – Es como si le pidieras a cualquiera de estos dos que revele lo que tú haces, a las marinas de Poseidón!

\- Entiendo tu postura, y debes entender la nuestra. – explico Saori – Hera nunca ha aceptado que solo sea hija de Zeus y no de Ella. No nos quiere a ninguno de sus hijastros. Haría cualquier cosa por vernos muertos.

\- Pero Saori, los dioses no pueden morir – dijo Shaina - Pueden quedar atrapados, pueden dormir una eternidad, pueden ser derrotados y heridos pero jamás mueren. Entonces a que le tienes miedo?

Saori se quedó viendo fijamente a la chica frente a ella. Desde cuando tenía más sentido común que ella?

\- Pero pueden herir y matar a los humanos. Yo no quiero ni puedo permitir que eso suceda - contesto

\- Saori, comprendo perfectamente tus razones. – Dijo Shaina - Lo único que sé, es que en esta casa hubo (y que quede claro que fue sin mi consentimiento) una reunión entre tres dioses.

\- Que? – Exclamaron los tres

\- Como dejaste que eso ocurriera? – Grito Aioria – Porque no nos lo comunicaste?

Shaina volvió sus ojos hacia Aioria con furia.

\- En primera, esta es mi segunda petición para que bajes el tono conmigo o te largas de mi casa – dijo en tono calmado – En segunda, Yo no tengo la obligación de decirles NADA de lo que sucede en lo que ustedes deberían de estar al pendiente. Es el único trabajo que tienen!. Se los estoy diciendo como una cortesía. Y tercero, Saori estaba aquí cuando eso sucedió, estaban dos dorados y al menos cuatro de bronce en su sano juicio. Si solo "una de plata" pudo sentirlo, a través de todas sus obligaciones y en medio de al menos una multitud, porque ninguno de ustedes lo supo hasta ahora?

Saori y Camus estaban impactados. Ellos estaban presentes cuando sucedió?

Shaina se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Lo siento. Ya perdí mucho tiempo con ustedes y mis invitados me esperan. – dijo – Si deseas aun así hacerme el juicio que Aioria tanto desea o si necesitan que les proporcione todos los medios posibles para que encuentren a quien buscan, avísame. Estoy también dispuesta a recibir en horas de oficina a Shion si es necesario. Y desde luego, Les pido de la manera más atenta y en medida de lo posible, guarden mi identidad en secreto. Valoro mucho la privacidad de mi casa y no quiero curiosos por aquí.

Saori asintió.

\- Lo entiendo. Solo lo sabrán personas de entera confianza aparte de mí y puedes estar segura de que juraran guardar el secreto. – dijo volteando a ver a Camus y Aioria quienes entendieron la indirecta.

\- Gracias Saori – Dijo Shaina – Lamento cualquier molestia que pude ocasionarte en el pasado.

\- De todos modos me gustaría una charla privada contigo en el futuro – Dijo Saori – mas… de mujer a mujer.

\- Pues… ya sabes cómo encontrarme – sonrió Shaina por primera vez abriendo la puerta – Solo te pido un favor… no le digas a Seiya. No lo incluyas en tus "personas de confianza" para esto.

Saori asintió y salió de la oficina. Shaina cerró la puerta y después comenzó a saltar de alegría. Se había salvado! La intervención de Hades la había salvado! Un problema menos en que pensar… a menos que esto se lo vaya a cobrar Hera más adelante.

Aime Y Brian alcanzaron a sus amigos que ya se estaban divirtiendo a costillas de otros invitados. Freddy se les había unido esperando que Shaina llegara muy pronto también. Más tarde Rick, ya repuesto un poco de su decepción, también lo hizo una vez que reconoció las alturas totalmente disparejas del grupo. Todos reían y se divertían, pero Aime solo miraba al vacío. En cuanto pudo, derramo sutilmente la bebida sobre su ropa y tuvo la excusa perfecta para subir a cambiarse.

Subiendo las escaleras casi corriendo, abrió su habitación y la cerro con llave. Lentamente se deslizo hacia el suelo recargándose en la puerta. Seguía sin poder creerlo.

Se despojó de su tocado, de su máscara. Sin levantarse se despojó de toda su ropa y la aventó con furia hacia un rincón. Se sentía sucia, como una cualquiera. Grandes lágrimas de desolación salían de sus hermosos ojos sin poder controlarlo.

\- Como voy a poder ver a la cara a Brian ahora? – se preguntaba mientras estaba ahí. Estaba enojada y decepcionada de ella misma. Que acaso los besos y las caricias de cualquier hombre le daban igual?

(( HERA! ))

((( Que pasa niña, no grites )))

(( Porque permitiste que lo hiciera))

((( Que hicieras que cosa? Lo siento. Estaba ocupada en otro lado y no estaba contigo.)))

(( Me dejaste sola? ))

((( Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera. Pero estoy leyendo tu corazón y ahora entiendo tu dilema)))

(( Cometí una estupidez y no sé qué hacer ))

((( Te advertí que no actuaras impulsivamente, ahora estas sufriendo de lo que ustedes llaman "cruda moral" verdad? )))

(( Si. No sé cómo voy a ver a mi esposo a la cara ))

((( No tiene por qué saberlo )))

(( No me gusta guardarle secretos ))

((( Jajaja no seas hipócrita. Enfrenta la culpa y ya. Tu esposo no sabe ni la mitad de las cosas que te guardas para ti misma. Este secreto si sale a la luz, te perjudica a ti, a él y a la otra persona )))

(( Tu sabes quién fue? ))

((( Si, y tu también, solo que no quieres verlo )))

(( Claro que no! Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando! ))

((( Bueno. Te sugiero te des un baño, te cambies de ropa y bajes pronto porque te están esperando. No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. )))

Sintió un abrazo cálido, como el que una madre le daría a una hija para reconfortarla. Esto la tranquilizo un poco. Se levanto como autómata, se ducho cuidando de que su cabello no se mojara para no tener que dar explicaciones. En lo que buscaba que ponerse para reemplazar la ropa que no soportaba ni ver, y para dejar de pensar en su vergüenza, siguió platicando con Hera.

(( Como era mi mama? ))

((( Era una chica muy dulce y tierna. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que tú. Y tenía su carácter!. Era la única que podía controlar a tu padre )))

(( Y mi papa? ))

((( Mmm… Tu sacaste el carácter de tu padre. Así que imagínatelo. )))

(( Me amaban? ))

((( Si. Fuiste el mayor orgullo de los dos )))

(( Crees que donde quiera que estén… se sentirán decepcionados de mi al ver lo que hice? ))

((( No )))

(( Gracias Hera. Me gusta hablar contigo ))

((( A la otra hazme caso, de acuerdo? )))

(( Te lo prometo ))

Termino de vestirse, de maquillarse de nuevo, se colocó otro sombrero y su máscara y regreso a la fiesta. Trataría de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya lidiaría con su conciencia después.

Aime se despertó con el sol entrando por la ventana. Al final de la noche creyó que su conciencia no la dejaría dormir, pero sorprendentemente había dormido muy bien e incluso hasta más tarde de lo habitual. Eran las once de la mañana y ni siquiera había escuchado su alarma. Volteo hacia donde tendría que haber encontrado a su esposo, pero aparentemente ni siquiera lo había sentido salir.

Sobre la almohada le había dejado una amorosa nota diciéndole que había tenido que atender algunos asuntos con Freddy y regresarían a tiempo para la cena. No había querido despertarla por consideración.

Ella internamente le agradeció, tanto el que la dejara dormir hasta tarde como el que la dejara sola todo el día, así podría ordenar un poco sus sentimientos respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Tomo una ducha rápida para poder alcanzar el desayuno. Tenía hambre y no quería tener que entrar a la cocina a molestar cuando todo el mundo estaría ocupado con la cena.

Se puso sus jeans y una playera de Hello Kitty en color rosa, se agarró el pelo en una cola de caballo y bajo. No esperaba encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos. Sorprendentemente todos seguían ahí: Los Chiba, Los Sterling, Cammy, Ryu y Rick.

\- Buenos días dormilona – Dijo Cammy

\- Buenos días! – respondió – Creí que era la única que se había levantado tarde.

\- A decir verdad solo estamos haciendo tiempo – Dijo Darien – Cammy dijo que le quiere dar a Miriya su regalo adelantado de baby shower y todos vamos a ir. Bueno al menos nosotros seis. Quieres venir?

Aime volteo a ver a Cammy

\- Faltan como 8 meses para poder hacer un baby shower, que regalo le quieres dar?

Cammy jugueteaba con sus dedos apenada.

\- Le prometí llevarla a divertirse a donde te lleve a ti hace unos días.

Aime comprendió y sonrió

\- Solo no te entusiasmes demasiado. Recuerda que la última vez, dejaste al Comodoro Hayes sin siquiera poder ponerse de pie. – Dijo mientras se servía un poco de fruta y la comía con entusiasmo.

6 pares de ojos voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver a Cammy, quien se hundió un poco en su asiento al escuchar la connotación que podía dársele a esas palabras.

Rick volteo a ver a Aime fijamente. _Comodoro Hayes?_

\- No me hagas hablar. Tu a la chica la dejaste mucho peor.

Aime volteo a verla furiosa y rechazo el plato resignándose.

\- Gracias por quitarme el hambre Cammy.

\- Tu empezaste.

Darien y Serena se excusaron para subir a cambiarse, pues Sere se había puesto falda y les parecía un poco extraño vestir así en el campo de tiro a donde Cammy llevaría a todos para festejar a Miriya.

\- Algo de lo que deba preocuparme Cammy? – pregunto Shaina

\- No Nita, todo bien. Nada malo. Ryu estaba conmigo verdad? – dijo mientras lo veía

\- Muy cierto – Contesto el aludido – Te dije que la iba a cuidar y eso estoy haciendo.

\- Me alegro. Cammy recuerda que antes de la cena tienes algunos papeles que firmar pues los debo mandar a Londres mañana mismo.

\- Dale con lo mismo. Ya te dije que no lo quiero! – Contesto Enfadada

\- No me importa, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. – repelo Shaina mientras sonaba su celular entrando un correo electrónico – Bueno pues que ya uno no puede discutir en paz sin que lo estén molestando? ¡!

\- Que pasa? – pregunto Aime tomándose un jugo mientras Shaina leía rápidamente el correo.

\- Que la fiesta de ayer parece que se salió de control. Es el tercer pedido que tengo de mis invitados respecto a que sus respectivas parejas se les desaparecieron unos minutos y creen que se fueron a besuquear con alguien más. Este en especial alega que su esposa le confeso que creía que era por qué traía una máscara parecida y estaba en un lugar medio obscuro…

( _Trágame tierra)_ – pensó Aime hundiéndose en su asiento lo que no pasó desapercibido por Rick.

\- … Y él quiere que le ayude a comprobar o refutar lo que ella dice para ver si la perdona por su error o le levanta una demanda de divorcio. – continuo Shaina – Que ridículo! Como podría pasar eso?

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Yo creo que reconocería los besos de Max en ese caso – dijo Miriya

\- Y tu como puedes saberlo si nunca has besado a nadie más Miri? – Pregunto Shaina haciendo que Max volteara a ver a su esposa.

\- Si, yo también quiero saber – pregunto

Miriya estaba a punto de contestar cuando Rick volvió al tema anterior

\- Y tu como podrías ayudar a este invitado tuyo? Acaso tienes a personas vigilándolos a todos?

\- Bueno Rick, tengo más de 200 cámaras instaladas en esta casa. Prácticamente puedo ver donde se paró la mosca y tener el registro más de un mes – Dijo Shaina – Si algo pasa en esta casa, así este en completa obscuridad, yo lo sabré. No es la primera vez verdad Aime?

\- Cierto – Contesto automáticamente poniéndose pálida – ( _Olvide las malditas cámaras!)_ – Quieres que te ayude? Estoy segura de que tienes mil y un cosas que hacer en lugar de estar arreglando problemas ajenos.

\- Seria de mucha ayuda Aime! Te reenvío el correo. Además voy a ir con Cammy y los demás.

\- En serio? – Grito Cammy levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose a brincar – sí! Será como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Eso me recuerda, Aime… cuando quieras regalar dinero, regala el tuyo. O por lo menos avísame para que no me descontroles. – Dijo Shaina

\- De que estas hablando? – dijo Aime incorporándose en su asiento – Regalarle dinero a quién?

\- A Seika

Al escuchar el nombre de su madre Rick puso más atención a la conversación

\- Sigo sin entender

\- El cheque que le hiciste a su marido…

\- Que con él? – pregunto enfadada – Me dijiste que hiciera el cheque y doblara la cantidad y eso hice?

 _( Que Shaina hizo que? – pensó Rick)_

\- Argh! Acaso te di una factura por $250,000 dólares? Eran $25,000 únicamente! – protesto Shaina – Le entregaste medio millón!

( _que?)_

 _-_ Ay no! No me digas que se me fue un cero – Dijo Aime divertida – Bueno… quien te manda enviarme toda adormilada. Además no les vendrá mal el dinero. Seika podrá vivir más tiempo.

Max y Mirilla voltearon automáticamente a ver a Rick. Sin decir palabra se levantó de la mesa y subió a su habitación dejando a los demás platicando de otras cosas. Sus amigos lo siguieron después encontrándolo tirado en su cama boca abajo. Algo raro en su amigo.

\- Rick… te encuentras bien? – pregunto Max

\- Ya no lo se

\- No puedes no saberlo Rick. Estas bien o no estás bien? – pregunto Miriya

\- Amor, porque no bajas y le preguntas a Cammy a qué hora debemos irnos? Así no nos agarran las prisas. – Pregunto Max tratando de que su esposa saliera y los dejara solos.

Ella comprendió la indirecta. Era más fácil que se abriera con Max a solas.

\- Te espero abajo – contesto saliendo de la habitación.

\- Ahora si ya dime que te pasa. – Pregunto Max

\- Estoy confundido – Contesto sin voltear

\- Rick, desde que te conozco estas confundido – bromeo Max – Que es lo que te atribula en este momento.

\- Por Lisa?

\- Ayer… la tuve entre mis brazos… la hice mía de nuevo… y fue… fue lo Máximo Max! Jamás había sido tan intenso como anoche…

\- Pero…?

\- Ella creyó que yo era Karl – Dijo escondiendo su cara en la almohada.

\- Vaya! Como puede ser eso posible?

Rick se incorporó un poco y le hizo un resumen de la situación.

\- Wow! Apuesto a que Miri tiene la culpa. – murmuro Max

\- Que dices?

\- Pero no es solo eso verdad? No es eso lo que te puso así. – pregunto Max

\- No Max… Seika… mi mama… recuerdas la edad que yo tenía cuando murió?

\- Claro que sí. Me has contado la historia muchas veces. Tenías 10 años cuando ella murió en ese accidente de auto en el que tus padres regresaban a casa por una carretera que tenía hielo. Tu papa quedo herido y tu mama no sobrevivió a sus heridas. Ella había sobrevivido 3 años antes el cáncer gracias a unos tratamientos experimentales que tu papa se esforzó por pagarle. Porque lo preguntas?

Rick se le quedo viendo fijamente y comenzó a llorar sin que su amigo pudiera comprender porque.

Parecía que él era el único en recordar que Seika había fallecido de leucemia cuando solo tenía 5 años dejando destrozada a toda la familia. Sería la conversación que escucho entre Shaina y Aime la causante de ese cambio en la historia? Le debía al error de Aime 5 años de la vida de su madre? Como iba a pagarle eso? Que otra cosa habrían cambiado sin intención de hacerlo?

Max lo dejo desahogarse. Suponía que la emoción de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había hecho que su amigo se quebrara.

\- Rick, sé que no estás en condiciones pero quiero pedirte un favor.

Rick trato de tranquilizarse y reponerse para escuchar a su amigo.

\- Suéltalo Max.

\- Podrías… ir al SDF-3 y preguntarle a Lang si Miri puede usar la maquina en su estado? Lo haría yo pero Miri no quiere que me le despegue.

\- Tiene que ser hoy Max? No estoy de humor. De hecho quiero dormir.

\- No, no tiene que ser hoy, pero definitivamente mañana. Solo nos quedan 3 días de vacaciones.

\- Si ya lo sé. Solo tengo 3 días…

\- Cuento contigo?

\- Sí. Mañana voy. Ve y alcanza a Miri antes de que haga alguna tontería.

Max sonrió y dejo a su amigo de nuevo acostado boca abajo. Tenían solo tres días para solucionar todo ese embrollo y por su hija y su bebe que lo iban a conseguir a como diera lugar.

Everybody needs a little  
time away, I hear it say  
from each other  
even lovers need a  
holiday, far away  
from each other

Hold me now  
it's hard for me  
to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to stay

After all that we'd been  
through, I would make it  
up to you, I promise too  
and after all that's been  
said and done, you're just  
a part of me I can't let go

Couldn't standing be  
kept away, just  
holiday from your body  
wouldn't wanna be  
swept away, far away  
from the one that I love

Hold me now  
it's hard for me  
to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know

Hold me now  
I really wanna tell  
you I'm sorry  
I could never let you go

After all that we'd been  
through, I would make it  
up to you, I promise too  
and after all that's been  
said and done, you're just  
a part of me I can't let go

\- Pero quien carajo tiene la música a todo volumen?! – Exclamo Rick despertándose. Vio su reloj y eran las 3pm. Se había quedado dormido tras su conversación con Max.

Se levantó enojado, se medió peino y salió al pasillo. La música venia del otro lado del ala de la casa. Así descalzo y aun refunfuñando se dirigió a decirle sus verdades al que lo había despertado.

Sorprendido se dio cuenta de que venía de la habitación de Aime y que ella estaba cantando.

Toco la puerta con el puno ya que de otro modo no lo oiría.

Aime tardo un poco en escucharlo, por lo que apago la música y abrió la puerta.

\- Hola Rick? Creí que te habías ido con los demás. Que se te ofrece? – Dijo sonriendo.

Las palabras que le iba a decir murieron en su boca. Cambio de parecer al ver los ojos rojos de Aime. Otra vez había estado llorando?

\- Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado – Porque estas llorando?

\- Si, solo… estaba ayudando con las cámaras a Shaina – contesto volteando a ver su portátil – ya encontré a 4 de los que me dijo yo estoy buscando a alguien más. Quieres pasar y ayudarme?

\- Ya me perdonaste? Anoche seguías muy distante conmigo – agrego Rick

\- Las rosas están hermosas y los chocolates riquísimos Rick, gracias por el detalle – contesto dejándolo pasar.

\- Uhhh… estas segura que es correcto? Todavía me duelen las costillas y la mejilla. No quiero problemas en este momento. – dijo Rick

\- El no está. No te preocupes. – Dijo Sentándose frente a su escritorio – Perdónalo. El está igual de lastimado que tú y espero hayan aprendido la lección. – dijo automáticamente mientras buscaba entre las cámaras.

\- No me has contestado. Ahora que te hicieron para que estés llorando.

\- Yo sola lo hice. Lloro porque estoy decepcionada de mi misma y porque Brianna tenía razón. No es irónico? – dijo mientras seguía atenta a la cámara.

Rick se acercó al monitor por detrás de Aime. Estaba mirando atentamente una cámara que daba hacia el lado del jardín por donde ellos habían estado anoche. Se inclinó un poco hacia el monitor, y simplemente al percibir el aroma del cabello de Aime hizo que todo su cuerpo se excitara automáticamente haciendo que Rick diera un pequeño brinco hacia atrás para que ella no notara su reacción.

 _(- Carajo! Ya ni siquiera me le podre acercar sin que mi cuerpo me delate?)_

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, tomo uno de los cojines y lo abrazo. Tenía que calmarse.

\- Que estás buscando exactamente? – pregunto

\- Quiero saber quién es esta persona? – dijo señalando con la pluma una figura de espaldas en visión nocturna – Ya intente todas las cámaras pero siempre les está dando la espalda. Obvio no se le ve el color de cabello ni nada característico.

Rick vio en la pantalla la repetición que Aime ponía una y otra vez. La figura avanzaba hacia delante hasta que una mano blanca (por los guantes) lo jalaba hacia los setos. Era el! Lo estaba buscando a él!

\- Ahorita regreso – dijo entrando al tocador

Rick aprovecho para adelantar la cinta un poco. La cámara tenía un ángulo alto por lo que durante mucho rato no pasó nada. Después vio como un grupo de personas venia hacia la cámara y Aime salió tras ellos, pero de pronto una figura masculina se paró frente a ella dándole la espalda a la cámara. El lenguaje corporal que se veía en el cuerpo de Aime no mentía. Estaba aterrada!. Hablo con esa figura, quien la alcanzo escalones abajo y cuando volteo vio que era Brian, pues su máscara estaba sobre su cabeza. Entonces… Aime había descubierto que no había estado con su esposo y por eso estaba actuando así! El remordimiento no la dejaba en paz!.

Tendría el valor de confesarle que había sido él? Como reaccionaria? Mejor pensaba antes de actuar.

Unos segundos más tarde Aime salió con un semblante más despejado.

\- Rick… tu eres mi amigo todavía verdad? – pregunto

\- Claro que sí! Pase lo que pase siempre lo seré – contesto Rick con sinceridad

\- Y tú no me delatarías con Brian verdad?

\- Nunca

Aime se sentó junto a el sobre la cama.

 _( que no se acerque demasiado por favor porque no voy a poder contenerme )_

\- Anoche hice algo muy malo Rick – Dijo con voz quebrada – Yo creí que… No. Olvídalo. Debo superarlo y olvidar. Tú ya tienes demasiados problemas.

Ahhh sí. Ahí estaba la Lisa Hayes que él conocía. Siempre guardándose lo peor para ella misma, para poder sufrir en silencio.

\- Tengo una idea que te va a ayudar. Miriya y Max siempre lo hacen.

\- No! Ya no quiero volver a tratar de imitar a Miriya y Max nunca más! – Exclamo Aime inmediatamente con las mejillas tiñéndose de rubor.

Rick rio para sus adentros.

 _(Aja! A eso se refería Max hace rato)_

\- Pues no sé lo que tu mente cochambrosa está pensando Bonita, _( que con gusto te tomaría la palabra )._ Yo me refería a hacer un duelo de Karaoke. Tu y yo.

Aime sonrió. Era una idea original y no había nadie más que pudiera interrumpirlos.


	59. Chapter 59

**Capitulo 59**

 **Haciendo cambios hacia la felicidad**

\- Eres un mentiroso pedazo de Bon Ice! Ella no puede ser Shaina – Le dijo Milo a Camus mientras desayunaban.

Camus no había podido aguantar mucho tiempo las ganas de molestar a su amigo y tan pronto se levantó, bajo a la octava casa de Escorpio para restregarle en la cara su triunfo.

\- Y porque dices tú que no puede ser ella? – pregunto curioso Camus

\- Porque es demasiado hermosa y rica y además es rubia – Dijo Milo mientras se comía sus huevos

\- Y cómo vas a saber que no es ella si nunca pudiste verle la cara pedazo de alacrán? - se burló Camus – Si no me crees pregúntale a Aioria. El si la había visto y lo puede confirmar. Además la propia Saori la confronto y no lo negó.

\- En serio? A qué hora la vio sin mascara? – Milo lo miro sorprendido – Como sea. Me estás diciendo que de nuevo fui rechazado por ella? – Se levantó de hombros indiferente – Bueno… al menos mi record sigue siendo 1000 mujeres en mi cama por 1 sola que se me escapa. Ya estaba yo preocupándome de que estuviera perdiendo mi toque.

\- Eres increíble de verdad. Eso es todo lo que te importa? – pregunto Camus incrédulo

\- A lo que me estás diciendo sí. Después de todo… vi algunas otras chicas guapas que ella podría presentarme. – Dijo Milo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Es imposible platicar contigo cuando solo piensas con tu aguijón – dijo Camus – apúrate que hay que llegar a la junta a la que se nos ha convocado y no quiero llegar de ultimo.

Rick ayudo a bajar el equipo de Karaoke que se había quedado en el cuarto de Shaina desde la pijamada. Obviamente esperaba encontrar un equipo bastante arcaico recordando que estaba en septiembre de 1995 y muchas cosas que para él es tecnología cotidiana, para ellos no y además había visto el moderno equipo del MR Karaoke & Bar adonde Miriya y Max lo habían llevado una vez para tratar de animarlo, aunque se la había pasado escribiendo sus planes para discutirlos con la tripulación más adelante y bebiendo desde luego. Era su único consuelo en ese entonces. Pero le sorprendió ver que el equipo usaba ya el formato mp3 y estaba más que seguro que Karl se los había traído. No había otra manera.

Aime le dijo que lo instalara en el Salón Amarillo mientras atendía a uno de los invitados que requería ayuda. Ahí podrían cerrar la puerta y así ningún invitado de la casa se sentiría molesto por la música como él lo había hecho momentos antes lo que había provocado que fuera a tocar a su puerta.

Para probar que estuviera perfectamente instalado, el mismo cargo su reproductor por medio del auxiliar y el aparato comenzó a tocar una tonada bastante conocida por él.

 **Life is only what we choose to make it**  
 **Let's just take it**  
 **Let us be free**  
 **We can find the glory we all dream of**  
 **And with our love, we can win.**

 **Still, we must fight or face defeat.**  
 **We must stand tall and not retreat.**  
 **With our strength we'll find the might.**  
 **There's no fight we can't fight together,**  
 **All together,**  
 **We can win.**

 **Blessed with strong hearts that beat as one,**  
 **Watch us soar.**  
 **And with love that conquers all**  
 **We'll win this battle, this last battle.**  
 **We will win... We must win...**  
 **We will win... We can win...**  
 **We can win...**

Estaba regulando el master con esa canción. Desde su última conversación con MinMay donde limaron asperezas, Rick había incluido esa canción en su reproductor junto con otras canciones de diversos artistas que fueron sus ídolos en su adolescencia.

La puerta azotándose con fuerza lo hizo dar un brinco y los ojos de Aime reflejaban molestia. Llego directamente a apagar el aparato.

\- Que pasa? – pregunto Rick – Porque lo apagas?

\- Era la forma más rápida de quitar esa música tan espantosa! – Dijo Aime agresivamente – Hace que los nervios se me pongan de punta!. Quien carambas canta?

\- Uhhh… una amiga – contesto

\- Pues dile que se dedique a otra cosa. Es como si me estuvieran taladrando la cabeza.- contesto en un tono bastante conocido por él. Lo había escuchado prácticamente toda su vida cuando hablaban de la misma persona.

Rick la miro unos segundos. Quito sin decir palabra su reproductor del auxiliar y vio como ella suspiraba aliviada. Porque estaba ella reaccionando así a las canciones de MinMay y cómo podía usarla a su favor para recuperar a la Lisa que aparentemente se encontraba en algún lugar de la cabeza de Aime? Definitivamente tendría que consultar con Max el asunto.

\- Perdón Rick. Creo que mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor para esto – Se disculpó – Seguro que quieres lidiar con mis cambios de humor? _(Debí desayunar en lugar de hacer berrinche, tengo hambre)_

 _(Si supieras que ya sobreviví tanto años a tus cambios de humor que ya soy inmune) –_ pensó Rick mientras sonreía

\- Y por cierto como funciona un duelo de Karaoke? – pregunto curiosa – Si acaso es quien canta peor, te aseguro que ya gane.

Rick no pudo evitar reírse

\- Ahhh… pues si lo aprendí bien, tu escoges una canción, cantas solo la primeras dos estrofas y el coro y yo tengo que responderte. Como si tuviéramos una conversación, comprendes? – explico Rick – Solo tienes unos segundos para encontrar la canción e intervenir. Si ya no puedes contestar, entonces pierdes.

\- Y que se va a llevar el ganador? –pregunto Aime

 _(te pediría un beso pero no creo que me lo quieras dar)- pensó Rick_

\- Que sugieres? - dijo

Aime lo pensó un poco y sonrió.

\- Si yo gano, tu serás mi esclavo todo un día. Si tu ganas, yo seré tu esclava todo un día.- dijo acercándosele peligrosamente

 _(Válgame! Por favor que no me lo digas así!)- pensó Rick mientras daba dos pasos atrás – (Rick piensa en Max con bikini, Max con bikini…)_

Aime se le quedo viendo extrañada. Rick estaba huyendo de su contacto? Que extraño.

\- Bueno entonces aceptas o no?- Pregunto ansiosa.

Ya tenia planeado lo que iba a pedirle. No olvidaba la promesa que le había hecho a su esposo. Terminada la fiesta, sacaría a Rick de su vida para siempre. Y solo faltaban tres días para eso.

\- Esta bien, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar ganar – Dijo Rick

\- Ok. Comienzo yo – dijo Aime

 _Aime:_

 _Hay una chica en el espejo  
Me pregunto quién es ella  
A veces siento que la conozco  
A veces realmente desearía conocerla  
Hay una historia en sus ojos  
Arrullos y adiós  
Cuando ella me está mirando  
Puedo decir fácilmente que su corazón está roto_

 _Porque la chica en mi espejo  
Está llorando esta noche  
Y no hay nada que pueda decirle  
Para hacerla sentir bien  
Oh la chica en mi espejo  
Está llorando por ti  
Y desearía que hubiera algo  
Algo que yo pudiera hacer_

 _(Lucky – Britney Spears)_

 _-( Creo que sigue triste por lo de anoche ) – pensó Rick_

 ** _Rick:_**

 ** _Cuando estes perdida,  
bajo un cielo triste y gris y nada nada te haga feliz,  
pon tu pensamiento en mi, y nombrame sin paz  
recuerda que siempre tendras mi amistad.  
hablame buscame y al lugar que quieras ir a tu lado ahi estare.  
todo lo que tienes que hacer, es sentir que no te olvide, soy amigo si...  
tu amigo fiel ...  
cuando estes vencido y en ti no encuentres paz  
y al dolor te entregues por los demas mira dentro tuyo  
y ahi me encontraras soy esa pequeña luz  
de amistad hablame buscame y al lugar que quieras ire a tu lado ...  
siempre...ahi estare  
la distancia no existira  
para este cariño jamas soy amigo si tu amigo ...  
ya sabes que en mi alma tienes lugar un pueblo  
donde llegar abierto para tus sueños tus penas  
y sentimientos y yo te lo ofrezco..  
_** ** _hablame buscame_**

 ** _(You've got a friend - Carole King )_**

-( _Gracias Rick_ ) - Aime sonrió. Tenía que pensar rápido.

 _Aime:_

 _Hoy quiero olvidarme de los malos ratos,  
le doy vacaciones a mi corazón,  
subiré el volumen a mi tocacintas,  
oiré mil veces la misma canción.  
No quiero saber de reglas de etiqueta,  
cambiaré mi falda por un pantalón,  
un fin de semana más que está llegando,  
pásame un yogurt del refrigerador._

 _Más que un amigo, tu eres, más que un amigo.  
Cuento siempre con tu ayuda si algo va muy mal.  
Más que un amigo, tu eres, más que un amigo.  
Todo me resulta fácil si conmigo estás._

 _El teléfono casi me vuelve loca,  
lo descolgaré para no contestar.  
Hoy te voy a ver, todo es tan diferente,  
tú tienes las llaves de mi corazón _

_(Más que un amigo – Timbiriche)_

 _(De verdad? No juegues conmigo que no lo soportaría.) – pensó Rick_

 **Rick:**

 **Princesa tibetana  
Te visualice en un cristal  
Y ahora te tengo aquí  
En mi habitación**

 **Y si caminas por infiernos  
Y si caminas con dios  
Seré tu cómplice  
Y te cuidare**

 **Solo te pido...**

 **Dame más  
Dame más  
De ti, de ti  
De tu amor**

 **Solo te pido...**

 **Dame más  
Dame más  
De ti, uh de ti  
De tu amor**

 **Pintora de ilusiones  
Donde haz pintado tu flor  
Sobre mi corazón  
Sobre mi ser**

 **(princesa tibetana – timbiriche)**

 _(Cambia de tema, no lo ilusiones más.) – piensa Aime_

 _Aime:_

 _Creo que lo hice otra vez  
Te hice creer que éramos más que solo amigos  
Oh bebe  
Podía parecer como una locura  
Pero eso no significa que es serio para mí  
Porque perder todos mis sentidos  
no es muy típico de mi  
Oh bebe, bebe_

 _CORO:  
Oops!... Lo hice otra vez  
Jugué con tu corazón, me perdí en el juego  
Oh bebe, bebe  
Oops!... tú piensas que estoy enamorada  
Que fui enviada desde el cielo  
No soy tan inocente_

 _Veras, mi problema es este  
Me la paso soñando  
Deseando que los héroes, realmente existieran  
Lloro, mirando los días  
No puedes ver que soy una tonta de muchas formas?  
Pero perder todos mis sentidos  
Es muy típico de mi  
Bebe, oh…_

 _(oops i did it again – Britney Spears)_

 _(A esas vamos? Ok. – piensa Rick_ _ **)**_

 **Rick:**

 **Oh baby baby, cómo iba a saber  
que algo no estaba bien aquí  
Oh baby baby, no te hubiera dejado ir  
y ahora estas fuera de mi alcance  
muéstrame cómo quieres que sea  
dime porque lo necesito saber ahora, oh porque**

 **CORO  
Mi soledad está matándome (y yo)  
Debe confesar que sigo creyendo (sigo creyendo)  
Cuando no estoy contigo me vuelvo loco  
dame una señal, hit me baby una vez más!**

 **Oh baby baby, la razón por la que respiro eres tú  
Tú me tienes vendado  
Oh pretty baby, no hay nada que no haría  
esa no es la manera en que lo había planeado**

 **(Baby one more time – Britney)**

Aime:

 _Me dices que estás enamorado de mí  
que no puedes quitar tus hermosos ojos de mí  
no es que no quiero decirlo  
pero, cada vez que estas cerca me voy lejos  
quiero creer en todo lo que dices  
porque suena muy bien  
pero si realmente me quieres, muévete despacio  
hay cosas sobre mí que todavía debes saber._

 _a veces corro  
a veces me escondo  
a veces, siento miedo de ti  
pero todo lo que quiero es estar cerca de ti  
estar contigo día y noche  
cariño todo lo que necesito es tiempo_

 _no quiero ser tan tímida uh  
cada vez que estoy sola me pregunto porque?  
tengo la esperanza de que esperaras por mi  
veras que eres el único para mi  
quiero creer en todo lo que dices  
porque suena muy bien  
pero si realmente me quieres, muévete despacio  
hay cosas sobre mí que todavía debes saber_

 _(sometimes – Britney Spears)_

 **Rick:**

 **"** **Nunca veas hacía atrás," dijimos  
¿Cómo iba yo a saber que te extrañaría tanto?  
Soledad al frente  
Vacío detrás  
¿A dónde voy?**

 **Y tú no escuchaste  
Toda mi alegría a través de mis lágrimas  
Todas mis esperanzas a través de mis miedos  
¿Sabías tu que, aun te extraño de alguna manera?**

 **Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto  
Hay solo una cosa o dos que quisiera que tú supieras  
Tú fuiste mi primer amor  
Tú fuiste mi amor verdadero  
Desde los primeros besos a la última rosa  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto  
A pesar de que el tiempo pueda encontrar a alguien nuevo  
Tú eras mi amor verdadero  
Nunca conocí el amor  
Hasta que ahí estabas tú  
Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto**

 **(From the bottom of my broken heart – Britney spears)**

Aime no podía quitar los ojos de encima de Rick.

 _Aime:_

 _Nunca te prometí un final feliz  
Tu nunca dijiste que no me harías llorar  
Pero el amor de verano nos mantendrá tibios mucho después  
Nuestro adiós de otoño, adiós de otoño  
Adiós de otoño_

 _Pensando en ti  
Y el amor de nuestras vidas  
En el dulce verano  
Tan triste pero verdadero (tan verdadero, tan verdadero)  
Debemos dejarlo detrás  
En nuestros corazones, en nuestras mentes_

 _Desde abril hasta septiembre  
Agridulce fue el amor que compartimos  
No olvides  
Yo recuerdo_

 _Nunca te prometí un final feliz  
Tu nunca dijiste que no me harías llorar  
Pero el amor de verano nos mantendrá tibios mucho después  
Nuestro adiós de otoño, adiós de otoño  
Adiós de otoño_

 _(Autumn Goodbye – Britney Spears)_

 **Rick:**

 **Alguna vez  
solía pensar  
que el amor no se podía convertir en realidad  
Nunca pensé  
que te encontraría  
Pero te digo que estoy atada a ti por una fuerza**

 **Debes ser del cielo  
Si, lo eres  
Tu amor es como una estrella ardiendo  
Aunque ellos intenten no pueden tocarlo, tocarlo  
Deben vernos a nosotros dos**

 **Porque tu amor es fuera de este mundo  
Como me traes a la tierra  
Amo como me pones de primero  
Baby, siente cada palabra que te digo  
Porque todo lo que digo en esta estrofa es sobre ti  
Sigo diciendo todas estas estrofas sobre ti  
Nuestro amor está aquí para quedarse  
Siempre habrá una canción sobre ti  
Por siempre y para siempre  
Habrá una canción para ti**

 **(outta this world – Britney Spears)**

\- (No puedo pensar con claridad, pero no puedo dejar que me gane ) – pensó Aime

 _Aime:_

 _Estamos acabando, en la desigualdad  
tu sabes que el amor , está siendo imparcial._

 _todas mis locuras, van creciendo así  
me llenas de injusticia, para no sufrir._

 _y juegas dimensiones, que no sé cómo alcanzar  
te activas en mi mente, y no te puedo abandonar._

 _la historia se repite, siempre una y otra vez  
me miras a los ojos, y vuelvo a caer._

 _controlas mis acciones, con amor nuclear  
todas dependientes, a modificar._

 _estas emociones, no terminaran  
todas mis angustias, se duplicaran._

 _uoooh, no puedo escapar de ti  
uoooh, déjenme salir de aquí  
ya no puedo escapar de ti  
ya no quiero escapar, escapar  
escapar de ti._

 _estamos acabando en la desigualdad…_

 _y juegas emociones, que no puedo experimentar_

 _(Escapar de ti – timbiriche)_

 **Rick:**

 **¿Qué pasó?, ya no eres la misma de ayer,  
has cambiado en un atardecer.  
¿Qué pasó?, no lo sé.  
Y tal vez, ha llegado un nuevo amor,  
tu manera de pensar cambió.  
Se acabó, terminó, ¿qué más da?.  
¡Bien!, pues vete, vete ya.  
Por favor, procura no volver, no volver.**

 **No, no ¡oh!. No soporto tus desplantes.  
No, no ¡oh!. Ya no tienes más detalles.  
No, no ¡oh!. Mejor caminos por las calles.  
Solo olvidando, solo pensando.  
No quiero verte más.**

 **(No – timbiriche)**

(Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, aquí te va mi respuesta) – piensa Aime al mismo tiempo que comienza a cantar:

 _Aime:_

 _No, no dudaste más,  
guardaste maletas,  
tomaste cosas, no viste atrás._

 _Yo con mi soledad  
intente llorarte  
pero al marcharte volvió la paz._

 _No, no lo dudes más,  
no te equivocaste,  
mejor ni pienses en regresar._

 _No, no mires atrás  
porque si me encuentras  
lo que verás no te va a gustar._

 _Ya no insistas más, no quiero hablar,  
ya ni al caso que me quieras explicar,  
no lo sufras tengo que colgar, alguien me espera, bye._

 _No, eso no es verdad  
sólo que mi duelo  
duró poquito y a continuar._

 _Hoy tanta libertad  
me tiene tranquilo  
y estoy dejándome consolar._

 _No, no debes llorar,  
que seguro el tiempo  
pondrá a alguien en mi lugar._

 _(Bye – OV7)_

\- Ya no quiero jugar- dijo Rick dejando su micrófono en el asiento con fastidio.

Aime comienza a reírse y corre a abrazarlo por atrás.

\- Gane! Gane! Serás mi esclavo todo un día! – Dijo Aime recargando su cabeza en su espalda percibiendo un sutil aroma que hace que se le despierten todos sus sentidos.

Aime se aparta sorprendida y queda estática. Que fue eso? La emoción de todo lo dicho en las canciones? No. Fue otra cosa que no puede definir pero le resulta familiar. Pero no debe permitírselo. Él se ira en 3 días. 3 largos, muy largos y dolorosos días.

Los doce caballeros dorados están sentados alrededor de la mesa ovalada donde Shion está sentado en un extremo y Saori en el otro.

\- Caballeros, - comienza a decir Shion - Los hemos reunido aquí por unos asuntos de suma importancia. Por principio de cuentas déjenme decirles lo decepcionado que estoy con todos nosotros...

Todos voltearon a verlo incrédulo. Se estaba incluyendo?.

-…Hace ya varios años que les pedí que encontraran a una persona que había desaparecido de este santuario sin previo aviso. Yo mismo hice lo posible por encontrarla sin éxito. Todos aquí creímos la historia hace un año de que había muerto, y no pedimos más explicaciones ni hicimos más indagaciones lo que se me hace inconcebible….

Un murmullo generalizado se escucha en la mesa.

\- Anoche, Atenea y dos de sus compañeros, Aioria y Camus, la encontraron sana y salva… viviendo en la casa que colinda con el santuario por el lado de la playa…

Aioros interrumpió.

\- Nos está diciendo que Shaina de Ophiucus está viva? Como pudo esconderse tanto tiempo de nosotros?

\- Seguramente porque no hicimos bien nuestro trabajo – dijo Afrodita – Y a decir verdad, aun en este momento no puedo sentir su cosmos. Porque maestro?

\- Siempre la subestimamos todos nosotros Caballeros – dijo Shion – Su nivel de concentración y de poder, ha alcanzado el nivel de todos ustedes, lo cual hace que pueda esconder su cosmos incluso de la misma Atenea. Y por ello debemos pedir disculpas a nuestra diosa.

Todos los dorados se levantaron y se inclinaron ante Saori con una rodilla en el piso y la cabeza baja en señal de arrepentimiento. Shion solo inclino la cabeza.

\- Levántense todos caballeros. Nadie aquí es culpable de nada. – Aclaro Saori – Tenemos que trabajar en algo aún más importante. Les informo que Shaina de Ophiucus ha dejado de pertenecer a este santuario pero en los mejores términos. Por tanto, no deberá ser molestada ni ella ni ninguno de sus familiares y amigos. Tampoco podrán difundir su identidad o su localización a ninguna persona fuera de las personas que estamos aquí presentes. La persona que se atreva a hacerlo, tomara su lugar en el juicio que ella debió de tener en esta misma sala y recibirá el castigo que ella hubiera ganado de haber resultado culpable. Está claro?

\- Si Señora! – exclamaron todos antes de tomar de nuevo su lugar.

\- Shion, siéntate. Yo continuare con esta asamblea. – dijo Saori con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro – Se me ha informado que tres dioses tuvieron una pequeña reunión secreta no lejos de aquí… Por las pistas que me dieron, intuyo que fueron Poseidón, Hades… y Hera

\- Por Zeus! Pero si los tres hermanos hablan tan tranquilos no puede ser nada bueno verdad? – exclamo Aldebarán – Si no mal recuerdo, según la mitología, la última vez que esos tres se juntaron fue para tratar de derrocar a Zeus

\- Así es. Es por eso que estamos preocupados. – dijo Atenea – Necesito que todos pongan extrema precaución. Todo el Santuario estará en alerta roja hasta que este misterio se resuelva.

\- Shun tendría que ser confinado para evitar que Hades vuelva a estar involucrado. – sugirió Death Mask

Los Caballeros comenzaron a discutir los pros y cons de esto.

\- No estoy de acuerdo – dijo Shaka atrayendo la atención de todos – Si Hades se siente con la misma libertad como hasta ahora, podrá volver a hacer contacto y descubriremos más fácilmente que planean.

\- Dejara de ir a esa casa entonces Atenea – dijo Kanon – No debemos arriesgarnos a que la vayan a atacar.

\- Yo no creo que esa sea la solución, Kanon – dijo Mu – Si ahí se reúnen los dioses es por algo. Debemos ir ahora el doble de caballeros dorados. Dos estarán con Atenea todo el tiempo y los otros dos deberán estar alerta a cualquier cosmo extraño.

\- Y quien vigilaría a Shun? – pregunto Milo.

\- Faltan 4 noches para el final de las festividades organizadas por Shaina, perdón, Shaina – dijo Saori – incluyendo esta noche. Mi instinto me dice que algo va a pasar al final de estas fiestas, pues ya no habrá un pretexto o motivo para que Poseidón y Hades se reúnan. Debemos estar muy atentos a cualquier movimiento. Mu, Aldebarán, Death Mask y Kanon, esta noche irán conmigo. Alisten sus trajes. Mañana: Aioria, Shaka, Dhoko y Milo.

\- si! Fiesta de nuevo! – susurro Milo con esa sonrisa a Camus quien solo rodo los ojos. Su amigo no estaba pensando con la cabeza

Saori le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

\- Milo tu estas a prueba así que no te me vas a separar en ningún momento – aseguro Saori

Milo solo dejo caer su cabeza resignado mientras los demás se burlaban de él.

\- Atenea. Y los de bronce? – Pregunto Shion.

\- No habrá ningún cambio con ellos. Se merecen la diversión. Y prepárate tu también Shion. A partir de hoy, tu iras conmigo como mi pareja.

Aime no podía darse el lujo de sentir algo más por Rick a estas alturas, pero sus reacciones a ese sutil aroma la tenía confundida.

\- Rick, que colonia usas? – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

\- Hugo Boss, porque? – pregunto viéndola fijamente. Habría reconocido su aroma de anoche?.

\- Se me hizo familiar únicamente. Me acompañas a almorzar? Tengo mucha hambre y apenas son las cinco. – Pregunto Aime tratando de cambiar el tema intentando poner su mano sobre el brazo de Rick, pero este se retiró rápidamente, haciéndola enojar.

\- Ahora que carajos te pasa Rick? Es la tercera vez que te apartas de mi como si fuera la peste? – Dijo enojada

Rick no sabía ni dónde meterse. Como decirle que su simple contacto le recordaba aquella increíble noche que pasaron juntos y que no podría controlarse.

\- Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Gracias por el Karaoke, me distrajo un poco. – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – No cabe duda que Brianna y tu son en uno para el otro. Ambos son unos idiotas.

Azoto la puerta tras de ella y subió corriendo a su habitación con Rick detrás de ella, pero ella fue más rápida y se dio pudo dar el lujo de azotarle la puerta en la cara.

La SUV de Shaina finalmente regreso a las seis de la tarde con todos a bordo súper emocionados por los resultados de su tarde en el campo de tiro. Cammy tuvo que dejar ganar a Miriya, por un tiro. Max estuvo en tercer lugar. Darien y Serena empataron en cuarto y Ryu y Shaina empataron en quinto.

\- Muchas gracias Cammy - dijo Miriya abrazándola – Es la mejor fiesta de bebe que me han dado.

\- Es la segunda que te dan mi amor – Corrigió Max

\- Si, pero de las dos es la mejor y a mi bebe también le gustó mucho – dijo Miriya cruzándose de brazos

\- Pero si tu bebe ni siquiera debió saber que paso! – Exclamo Serena algo extrañada por la emoción que le causaba a Miriya disparar a un blanco

\- Si yo digo que le gusto, le gusto – contesto Miriya.

Shaina no paraba de sonreír. Ciertamente había sido muy emocionante salir con ellos a hacer un poco de "sana" diversión y olvidarse y hablar con Miriya era hilarante.

Todos entraron a la casa, pero Shaina se rezago.

\- James, necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina en cuanto dejes el auto por favor. – Le dijo

\- Si señorita. En menos de 10 minutos estaré con usted.– contesto el chofer con miedo.

Shaina entro y se fue directo a su oficina. Era tiempo de poner en práctica su siguiente plan.

Se sirvió un poco de agua mineral con hielo. Abrió su laptop y checo donde estaba Brian, Freddy y Aime.

Le sorprendió saber que los chicos aún estaban en la ciudad. Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí? Salieron bastante temprano como para no haber regresado.

\- Mas les vale estar aquí a tiempo o van a saber lo que es que yo este enojada – pensó.

Tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante

\- Señorita, aquí estoy reportándome – Dijo James con su gorra bajo el brazo como si fuera militar.

Shaina sonrió.

\- Siéntate por favor James – Dijo Shaina mostrándole la silla frente a ella y cerrando su laptop.

El chofer obedeció sin chistar.

\- Cuanto tiempo has estado al servicio de la familia Sedwick, James?

\- Poco más de 27 años, señorita

\- Y a mí servicio 5 años verdad James?

\- Si señorita. Desde que regreso con los difuntos Condes.

\- Correcto… Déjame cambiar un momento de tema. – dijo Shaina con una sonrisa – Que fue exactamente lo que paso en la noche de chicos.?

James suspiro. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo iban a reprender por eso.

\- El señor Freddy me pidió ayudarlo a organizar algo rápido y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que recordar lo que me gustaba de joven señorita. – dijo mientras jugaba con su gorra entre sus dedos – Y me invito a pasarla con ellos. Sé que estaba fuera de lugar, pero creí que estando ahí podría controlarlos pero creo que había demasiada testosterona en el aire.

\- Y parece que se les paso la mano, verdad?

\- Su amigo Brian y ese chico Roy querían literalmente matarse, pero al final se cansaron y todos terminaron acabándose el whiskey y olvidando diferencias.

\- James… de verdad te agradezco todo lo que me has ayudado todos estos años, pero me he dado cuenta que no necesito de tus servicios como Chofer…

\- Lo entiendo señorita, - dijo James bajando la mirada – Y me iré tan pronto usted lo decida.

\- … pero si como Asistente Personal. – dijo Shaina terminando de hablar con una sonrisa

El chofer levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la dulce sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de Shaina .

\- Creo que no estoy entendiendo señorita. – dijo confundido.

Shaina se levantó de su asiento, le dio la vuelta a su escritorio y le dio un abrazo, dejando sorprendido al pobre hombre.

\- Tú me has ayudado y cuidado desde que mis padres te lo pidieron. Estuviste ahí siempre para mí a pesar de su accidente y después de el

\- Aun me siento culpable señorita – Dijo con voz quebrada

\- Tú no puedes controlar eso – contesto Shaina – Yo quiero creer que te quedaste conmigo por lealtad y no por culpa. Eres mi mejor empleado. Puedo confiarte a mis amigos y a… Freddy.

\- El señor Freddy es un gran caballero señorita, tal como lo hubieran querido sus finados padres para usted.

\- Aunque no tenga título ni dinero James? – pregunto curiosa

\- Los señores solo hubieran querido que usted fuera feliz. – Dijo James

Shaina sonrió y sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

\- Y es por eso, porque quiero ser feliz es que necesito de tu ayuda James. – dijo Shaina – Ya no puedo con todo. Mis obligaciones me están sobrepasando. Yo sé que si aceptas el nuevo puesto que te estoy dando, aparte de un sustancial aumento de sueldo y beneficios, podrás cortejar un poco más seriamente a Lois – Vio que James se ruborizaba – Oh sí, me doy perfecta cuenta de lo que pasa en esta casa James.

Ahora James era quien quería llorar.

\- Te pagare el curso que tú quieras o que creas que necesites para que hagas bien tu trabajo, aunque prácticamente sé que tú ya sabes hacer todo. – dijo Shaina – Eres el ultimo lazo con mi familia James… no quiero perderte a ti también.

El pobre hombre tuvo que sacar su pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas.

\- Y como tal te voy a confesar un secreto. – dijo Shaina sonriendo – Freddy y yo tuvimos el… no sé si decir infortunio o la suerte de… casarnos por la ley escocesa frente a mi madrina días atrás. – Vio que James abría los ojos asombrado – Si, es la misma cara que yo puse cuando me entere jajaja.

\- El Señor Freddy la hará muy feliz, Milady (ya no le puedo decir señorita). Ese hombre moriría por usted – confirmo

\- Eso me temo James y por eso necesito desentenderme de algunas cosas y por eso te necesito a ti. Crees que puedas ayudarme aceptando ese puesto? Me quitaras un gran peso de encima.

\- Jure servirla hasta mi muerte, Milady y así será. – Dijo James con seguridad – Solo dígame lo que tengo que hacer y así se hará.

Shaina sonrió y saco tres cheques ya hechos.

\- Toma, Este cheque es para que te compres tus nuevos uniformes. Necesitaras trajes, camisas y corbata todo el tiempo. Espero que sea suficiente.

\- Hasta va a sobrar señorita! Digo Milady…

\- Este otro cheque, es tu sueldo acumulado desde hace cinco años. Comenzaste a ser más que un chofer cuando mi padre te asigno a mi uso personal y te lo debo.

\- No es necesario Milady! – dijo ruborizándose al darle un vistazo a la cantidad. – es demasiado.

\- No James. No lo es. Y este… es un bono especial por hacer que golpearan a mi esposo y mis amigos – dijo riendo mientras veía que a James casi le da un ataque.- Comienzas tu nueva asignación tan pronto termine la fiesta y puedas conseguirme a un nuevo chofer.

\- Si señorita digo Milady… Una pregunta…Ahora que ya está casada… debo obedecer a Sr. Freddy o solamente a usted. – pregunto tímidamente

\- James, Mi marido a partir de hoy, también es tu patrón. A menos que las ordenes se contradigan, lo que él diga, es lo que se hace. Entendido?

James sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Su amita merecía ser muy feliz con Freddy y el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarla a que así fuera.


	60. Chapter 60

Capítulo 60

Colgando la toalla

La cena comenzaría en unos minutos y se escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y alguien corría a toda velocidad incluso rechinando los pies antes de entrar al comedor. Era Freddy.

Ni él ni Brian habían podido llegar antes, pero como sabía que Shaina se enfadaría, había tenido que correr para llegar justo a tiempo. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre él, curiosos, quien con una encantadora sonrisa les dio las buenas noches y los conmino a sentarse. Shaina del otro lado de la mesa iba a decirle algo, pero su madrina sentada a la derecha se lo impidió.

Brian entro minutos después en el comedor, mas no vio a Aime, por lo que se disculpó con todos y subió a su habitación. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que Aime había ocupado su tiempo libre en limpiar el relajo que habían dejado en la habitación unas noches antes e incluso había llevado la ropa sucia a lavar.

\- _Creo que la Lisa obsesiva compulsiva estuvo aquí el día de hoy – pensó – Alguien o algo debió hacerla enojar._

Abrió la puerta de comunicación y se dio cuenta que las dos habitaciones estaban inmaculadas y ella se había quedado dormida sobre su cama, con la misma ropa que había hecho la limpieza, junto a unos documentos que estaba leyendo.

Se acercó a contemplarla. Se veía tan hermosa y tranquila cuando dormía. Retiro los folders y los papeles que estaban regados sobre la cama y se acostó junto a ella. Aime no tardo en sentir que estaba ahí y se acurruco un poco más cerca. Brian paso un brazo por debajo de la almohada para abrazarla y descansar un rato. Freddy lo había traído todo el día como trapo viejo haciendo compras aquí y compras allá, citas aquí y allá. Cerro los ojos un momento y una hora después despertó únicamente porque escucho que tocaron a la puerta y Aime se movió adormilada para ir a abrir. Era Lois trayéndole un recado de Shaina diciendo que todas se reunirían para vestirse en su habitación en 10 minutos. Asintió y regreso a la cama donde vio a Brian desperezándose.

\- Brian! A qué hora regresaste? – dijo dándole un beso – Ve en que fachas me encontraste. Qué vergüenza – Dijo corriendo a sacar ropa limpia.

\- Estabas dormida, no quise despertarte princesa… Ni te molestes en vestirte. Ya nos perdimos la cena. – Dijo sonriendo

Aime vio la hora en el reloj. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

\- Y estuviste todo este tiempo conmigo? Porque no bajaste a cenar? Me hubieras dejado aquí.

Brian la abrazo.

\- No creo poder disfrutar la cena si no estás conmigo – dijo sonriendo – Además, yo también necesitaba descansar. Freddy me trajo como su criado todo el día. Hubiera preferido quedarme aquí a ayudarte a recoger o lavar.

\- No. Esas son mis obligaciones – dijo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de el – debo comenzar a ser una buena esposa.

\- Creí que ya lo eras! – dijo abrazándola

\- Sabes bien que no es así. No he hecho nada por serlo. No podríamos irnos a casa antes de que acaben las festividades? – pregunto subiendo la mirada hacia el – ya no quiero estar aquí.

 _(Que diantres paso mientras me fui? Ella nunca dejaría sus compromisos tirados) –pensó Brian_

\- Desgraciadamente no. Freddy necesita nuestro apoyo más que nunca con Shaina. No te ha contado sus planes? – pregunto

Aime sin separarse de sus brazos movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- Que te parece si nos duchamos juntos y mientras te lo cuento.

Aime sonrió por primera vez en horas con los ojos brillantes mientras la dirigía lentamente hacia el baño.

Shaina, Cammy, Miriya y Serena ya estaban en la habitación con Lois peinándolas cuando Aime entro corriendo aun con el cabello mojado.

\- Perdón, perdón, perdón…– grito mientras corría directo al baño a conectar su secadora. - se me hizo tarde

\- Si no nos dices ni cuenta nos damos – bromeo Cammy aun con los rizadores en la cabeza, quien estaba ayudando a ponerse el vestido a Shaina a quien ya habían terminado de peinar en un chongo doble con muchos casuales rizados sobre su cara.

\- Te perdiste una "interesante" charla de mi madrina respecto a lo que podemos y no podemos usar, hacer o hablar mientras tuviéramos estos vestidos puestos. – Dijo Shaina

\- Háganme un resumen rápido – grito Aime mientras secaba su cabello

\- Cero maquillaje, cabello recogido y guantes largos todo el tiempo – menciono Serena

\- No puedes gritar, decir groserías o levantar la voz – dijo Cammy

\- No puedes ensenar los pies, ni decir nombres propios solo apellidos – Dijo Miriya – Aunque no entendí como es que podemos mostrar el escote y no los pies. Era alguna moda?

\- Tengo entendido que los pies se consideraban eróticos Miri y por tanto las mujeres que llegaban a mostrarlos en público eran por decir lo menos, indecentes. – dijo Cammy

\- Vaya, no lo sabía. – dijo Miriya con esa cara lujuriosa que ya le habían aprendido a conocer

\- Que más! Actualícenme! – Grito Aime desde el baño

\- Joyas ostentosas solo las mujeres casadas. No se puede llevar el cabello suelto, no se puede cotillear si no es detrás de un abanico y…. ya me acorde! Las solteras deberán vestir de blanco o colores pastel y las casadas de cualquier color excepto de negro, gris y lavanda a menos que estén de luto – Dijo Serena

\- Lo cual me recuerda que te debo cambiar mi vestido por el tuyo Aime – dijo Cammy

\- De acuerdo! – volvió a gritar Aime desde el baño.

\- Porque? – pregunto Serena

\- Porque la única soltera aquí soy yo y… - se tapó la boca. Había cometido una indiscreción.

\- Queeeeee? - Grito Serena volteando hacia el baño donde estaba Aime secándose el cabello.

\- Entonces Lisa ya recordó que está casada con Rick? Qué bien! – Pregunto Miriya curiosa en voz baja a Cammy

\- Miriya, no sé ni quien es Lisa ni quien es Rick. Estoy hablando de Aime quien está casada en secreto con Brian – dijo Cammy en el mismo tono.

\- Estas bromeando? – grito Miriya levantándose bruscamente de la cama donde estaba sentada– Y Max ya lo sabe?

\- Que tanto cuchichean! No alcanzo a oírlas por la secadora! – grito Aime.

Cammy se acercó a Serena a quien estaban peinando invitando a Miriya a hacer lo mismo.

\- No sé si Max lo sepa Miri, pero se casaron la mañana del Carnaval de Rio, lo recuerdas? No los vimos en todo el día y…

Miriya comenzó a decir muchas palabras en un idioma extraño, se puso su bata y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

\- Y a esta que le pasa? – Exclamo Cammy. A pesar del escándalo con la secadora de pelo, podría claramente oírse a Miriya por todo el pasillo exclamando cosas en un idioma extraño.

Ya con el cabello seco, Aime salió del baño.

\- Shaina te ves preciosa! No cabe duda que el color te queda bien.

Shaina se vio al espejo y sonrió. Ciertamente el tafetán rojo sangre combinado con el negro le quedaba muy bien. El vestido consistía en dos partes. Un corsé de varillas con cola integrado sobre el polisón falso sin mangas y hombros al descubierto con decorado en forma de rosas rojas y la falda recta que se plisaba hacia atrás estaba cubierta de encaje negro sobre el tafetán rojo. Las botas negras eran bastante cómodas por lo que agradecía que así fuera como se usaba.

\- Estos vestidos hacen que se te vea enorme el trasero – dijo Shaina sonriente.

\- Te pondrás alguna joya? – pregunto Cammy curiosa.

\- Si pero las tengo en mi caja de seguridad en la oficina. Tendré que pasar por ahí para colocármelas. – dijo Shaina mientras abrochaba el corsé de Cammy – Porque no bajaste a cenar? – le pregunto a Aime.

Una sombra obscura paso por los ojos de Aime.

\- ( _Estaba enojada, triste, deprimida y confundida pero no te lo voy a decir)_

Solo Serena noto el cambio de humor porque la tenia de frente.

\- Me quede dormida. – fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Cómo pudiste quedarte dormida si hoy no saliste para nada? – Pregunto Cammy poniéndose – Roy si bajo y también se quedó a descansar.

Serena volvió a notar que las manos de Aime pararon unas milésimas de segundos de ponerse los tubos. Casi imperceptible, pero ella si lo vio.

\- Me puse a limpiar nuestros cuartos Cammy, no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. También me puse a lavar y se me fue el tiempo. Después me puse a ver los folders que me diste y me quede dormida. Que tan malo es eso? – dijo en un tono medio agresivo que hizo que Cammy guardara silencio apenada por haber hecho el comentario.

Shaina volteo a verla suspicazmente. Esperaba que lo que sea que estuviera pasando con Aime no tuviera nada que ver con Roy o tendría problemas.

\- Que vestido es el que era tuyo Cammy? – Dijo Aime viendo 3 vestidos sobre la cama.

\- El azul rey es de Serena, el ciruela de Miriya y el verde esmeralda es el que te toca.

\- Creí que el verde era el color por excelencia de Shaina.

\- Quise variar un poco. Espero que no te moleste eso también. – Dijo Shaina enfadada por la actitud que estaba tomando Aime con todo el mundo.

Aime bajo la mirada arrepentida. Ellas no tenían que cargar con su mal humor tampoco.

\- Mil disculpas… yo… me cambiare en mi habitación. Creo que no me siento muy bien hoy. – dijo cargando su vestido.

\- Voy contigo. Vas a necesitar ayuda. – Dijo Serena tranquilamente tomando su vestido y sonriéndole a Shaina y Cammy.

Ambas salieron de la habitación de Shaina y se metieron a la de Aime.

\- Dije algo malo Nita? Me está desconcertando mucho ese cambio de humor en Aime. – pregunto Cammy terminando de vestirse.

\- No. No eres tú. Creo que tiene ciertos asuntos que resolver ella sola – Dijo Shaina – Ve por Miriya que se hace tarde.

Ya en su habitación, Aime se sentó frente a su peinador. Serena comenzó a peinarla como ella se imaginaba que debía ser el peinado para perfecto para ella.

Durante unos minutos ninguna de las dos hablo.

\- Yo no he sido tu amiga durante mucho tiempo Aime, pero Darien te quiere mucho y eso es suficiente para mí. – dijo Serena – Veo que estas sufriendo y creo saber porque.

Aime no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Serena a través del espejo.

\- Tristeza en tus ojos, tiemblas cuando mencionan su nombre, no puedes evitar sentir culpa… ya lo pase una vez recuerdas? – siguió diciendo Serena – Pero creí que aun estabas soltera y podrías decidir. Ahora sé que no es así y veo que el dilema es mucho peor.

\- Creí que Darien te contaba todo. – susurro Aime sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

\- No creo que ni el conozca todos los detalles verdad? – Serena siguió peinándola sin ninguna prisa – Pero ahora veo que su preocupación por ti tiene fundamentos.

\- Está preocupado por mí? – pregunto Aime – Es tan evidente como me encuentro?

\- Solo cuando estás sola. Cuando Brian esta junto a ti pareces la mujer más feliz del mundo. Tus ojos brillan, sonríes todo el tiempo, no ocultan ninguno de los dos sus sentimientos con o sin Roy en la habitación. Es como si nadie más existiera. Tan pronto como Brian no está contigo pero esta Roy, cambias radicalmente. Te vuelves más sensible, mas susceptible, te sales de tus casillas mas fácilmente… Es como si tuvieras dos personalidades. – Dijo Serena – Mis amigas dicen que soy muy tonta y no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, pero estar con Darien todo el tiempo, conocer a sus amigos y un poco de mundo me han hecho un poco más perceptiva. Últimamente creo que ese conflicto te está afectando mucho más cuando no estas con ninguno de los dos. Supongo que es porque es cuando comienzas a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos y te llega el sentimiento de culpa.

Aime la miro sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Solo se ponía mal cuando no estaba con ninguno de los dos.

\- Sere… que hubieras hecho tu si… Seiya no se hubiera ido de tu vida y hubieras comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos más profundos por él? – Pregunto Aime – Que aun estando casada Seiya siguiera en tu círculo de amigos y tu coquetearas con la idea de estar con él aunque sea una sola vez?

Serena lo pensó un minuto mientras ponía a calentar las tenazas.

\- Creo que me aferraría a lo que verdaderamente tengo seguro en mi vida, que en mi caso es Darien, y dejaría mis inseguridades y mis falsas ilusiones a un lado, guardados muy en el fondo de mi corazón porque no quiero lastimar a la persona que amo y que me ama. – contesto Serena – Si no lo hiciera así, podría quedarme como el perro de las dos tortas solo por algo que puede o no, suceder. Aunque…

\- Aunque qué?

\- Pues no se lo digas a Darien o me mata. También intentaría conocer con certeza cuales son mis sentimientos hacia esa otra persona para saber si lo que hago es correcto o no. No podría vivir con la incertidumbre del famoso "Y si hubiera". En tu caso, yo intentaría pasar al menos todo un día con el fuera del lugar donde todo te recuerde a Brian. Así tus sentimientos serian más imparciales y sin confusiones… comprendes?

Aime la miro en silencio durante unos minutos, viendo como Serena hábilmente la peinaba. Ciertamente Serena había madurado mucho desde la vez que la conoció en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Ya que pareces saber más cosas que yo en esto ( _Lo cual es el colmo pues eres menor que yo_ ). Tengo una pregunta que espero se quede entre nosotras.

\- Claro. Puedes confiar en mí. – Dijo Serena dando los últimos toques al peinado de Aime.

\- Últimamente… Roy se comporta de una manera por demás peculiar conmigo. Evita cualquier tipo de contacto físico conmigo. Es como… si huyera de mi… no sé si me doy a entender.

\- Tal vez es de uno esos hombres que se "prenden" con facilidad y trata de evitar que lo notes para no perturbarte. Mi mama me hablo de ellos cuando tuvo "la charla" conmigo. – dijo Serena haciendo énfasis en los paréntesis - No es que haya muchos japoneses así jajaaja _(bueno mi Darien no cuenta cuando está conmigo)._ Tal vez Roy es demasiado pasional o de sangre caliente como dicen por ahí… Listo!. Que te parece? No soy tan mala peinando. Ahora, déjame ayudarte con el vestido que vamos a llegar tarde.

Aime se dejó manipular por Serena como una muñeca de trapo sin dejar de verse en el espejo.

Todo lo que Serena le había dicho tenía mucho sentido. Intentaría averiguar esos sentimientos en esos tres días antes de que tuviera que cumplir su promesa.

Una vez que termino Serena de abrocharle el vestido, Aime la ayudo igual con el corsé.

\- Me veo horrible sin maquillaje – Bromeo Aime – estoy toda pálida.

\- La madrina de Shaina nos dio un tip – Dijo Serena – Te pellizcas las mejillas en donde se supone estaría el rubor y cepillas tus labios con tu cepillo de dientes para que se vean frescos y sonrosados y después solo le pones pomada de cacao. Lo intentamos?

Las dos sonrieron y se pusieron al espejo. Ambas lo hicieron y vieron que ciertamente funcionaba el truco.

\- Nos sigue faltando algo – dijo Aime – Ya se! Espérame aquí.

Entro a su vestidor y regreso con un estuche grande de terciopelo.

\- Mira. Este lo mande a hacer para ti para cuando fuera el día de tu boda, pero obviamente me ganaste y el joyero me lo entrego apenas hace unos días. – dijo Aime – Creo que quedara muy bien con lo que llevas puesto.

Le entrego el estuche a que Serena y esta la abrió. Era un juego de diadema, gargantilla, aretes y brazalete. Todo el juego estaba creado en oro blanco con chispas de diamante y zafiros. No era un conjunto elaborado, pero sí muy bello. La figura central de todos las piezas era una luna creciente con un gran zafiro en el medio.

\- Pero no puedo aceptar esto! Debió costar una fortuna! – dijo Serena mientras veía como brillaban con la luz de la lámpara.

\- Es mi regalo de bodas Serena. Por favor no me lo desprecies. – Dijo Aime mientras la ayudaba a colocarse la diadema y ajustarla con prendedores y a abrochar la gargantilla. – Ves? Te queda perfecto.

Serena seguía tan asombrada que no escucho que tocaran a la puerta

Le entregaron otro estuche de terciopelo verde bastante pesado a Aime con una tarjeta. La abrió un poco extrañada:

 _"_ _Sé que las piedras de este collar no pueden compararse al color y brillo de tus ojos, pero en cuanto lo vi supe que había sido hecho para ti. Me encantaría que mi adorada y perfecta esposa lo luciera esta noche. Con amor, Brian"_

\- Que es? Quien te lo manda? – Pregunto Serena mientras se acercaba curiosa.

Aime abrió el estuche y tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama por la sorpresa.

\- Me siento bastante tonto con este traje Max – dijo Rick – Recuérdame porque seguimos aquí vistiendo ropa incomoda?

Max sonrió. Los dos estaban vestidos adecuadamente para la ocasión con sus pantalones blancos, camisa blanca, botas negras, chaleco y levita como lo dictaba la etiqueta. El cuello de la camisa con las puntas almidonadas y la corbata de seda blanca también enredada en el cuello, no permitía que bajaran prácticamente la cabeza, lo que a Rick se le hacía bastante ridículo. Ambos ya estaban en el Salón platicando mientras Miriya y Cammy platicaban con Ryu.

\- No te hará ningún daño cumplir tu promesa. Faltan 3 noches y ya. Podemos irnos antes si quieres pero primero debes ir a preguntarle a Lang y a Jane si Miri puede viajar. – contesto Max

\- Pues en cuanto regrese nos vamos – dijo Rick molesto – Estoy harto de esto.

\- Aja. Y en cuanto lleguemos a casa estarás reclamándonos el porque te dejamos alejarte de ella y luego a toda la tripulación rogándonos que hagamos algo con tu mal humor. No amigo. Aun tienes la oportunidad de llevártela y hacernos muy felices a todos.

\- No sé si quiero hacer eso – dijo Rick haciendo una mueca – Creo que me odia.

\- Ahora que le hiciste – pregunto Max – Llevo más de 10 años escuchando lo mismo.

\- Pues… no le hice nada… o al menos nada a propósito

\- Eso no suena bien. Que paso mientras no estuvimos? Creí que aprovecharías el tiempo a solas con ella.

\- Pues así fue, más o menos. Primero me enoje porque tenía la música a todo volumen mientras yo estaba durmiendo, después como vi que estaba triste la invite a un duelo de Karaoke para reivindicarme…

\- Y quién gano?

\- Ella. Pero antes ya se había enojado porque había puesto una canción de MinMay…

\- Pero si serás bruto…

\- Como iba a saber que esas cosas la afectaban. En fin. Después me volvió a rechazar con sus canciones y yo me enoje.

\- Y supongo que ahí no paro la cosa verdad?

\- Pues no. – dijo Rick bajando la mirada a sus pies – Ella intento tomarme del brazo y yo la rechace…

\- Y ella volvió a enojarse… cierto?

\- Sí. No es que no quiera Max, pero desde… "aquella noche" no puedo controlarme. Todo mi cuerpo se enciende con un mínimo contacto de su parte, y lo que menos quiero es romper mi autocontrol. Intente explicarle pero se encerró en su cuarto y me tiro la puerta en la cara.

\- Supongo que no puedes decirle la verdad de lo que sucedió esa noche? – dijo Max burlándose.

Rick volteo a verlo con una mirada de muérete.

\- Uhhh Rick… olvide decirte que Miri ya se enteró de la boda de Aime y me costó mucho poder controlarla – dijo Max en voz baja – Te sugiero por el bienestar de esos dos que me ayudes a mantenerla alejada y tranquila.

\- Y como se enteró?

\- A alguna de las chicas se le soltó la lengua. – contesto Max – Llego hecha una furia a mi habitación a medio vestir reclamándome el no haberle dicho antes.

\- Vaya! Qué bueno que me avisas, no nos separemos de ella en toda la noche.

Max asintió y se unieron a la conversación de sus amigos.

Shaina ya estaba en la puerta recibiendo a sus invitados. La etiqueta de la noche marcaba que solo estuviera ahí media hora y después tuviera que atender el salón.

Freddy había tenido especial cuidado con su traje e incluso había ido a la peluquería por un corte de cabello que le favorecía muchísimo. Shaina le había perdonado el llegar tarde con unos cuantos besos pero no le había podido sacar mucha información de lo que había estado haciendo todo el día.

\- Negocios – Había sido la respuesta.

En realidad a Shaina no le importaba mucho. Tenía que irse acostumbrando a que el pasara todo el día fuera y solo llegara a cenar. De ahora en adelante seria así.

Sorprendentemente, Saori y su comitiva eran los primeros en llegar:

\- Buenas noches Saori, sean bienvenidos – Dijo con una sonrisa

\- Sha… Shaina , permíteme presentarte a Shion, nuestro nuevo Patriarca… Aldebaran… DM… y Kanon. Creo que ya conoces a Mu. – dijo Saori

Shaina sonrió. Claro que ya los conocía a todos, pero ellos no la habían visto sin la máscara.

Como eran las reglas esa noche, ella solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza mientras ellos hacían una ligera reverencia. Saori los había instruido bien para esa noche.

\- Ciertamente todos unos Caballeros Saori. Señores, les presento a mi esposo el Dr. Frederick Raven, su anfitrión.

Los ojos de Freddy brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras hacia el movimiento de cabeza reglamentario.

\- Adelante, pasen y diviértanse. Quedan en su casa.

Solo Shion se le quedo viendo un momento tratando de leer sus pensamientos, pero ciertamente estaba bloqueada. Algo o alguien la estaba ayudando a ello.

Los cuatro de bronce la saludaron y pasaron alegremente.

Freddy aprovecho para preguntar:

\- Esto significa que ya hiciste tu elección?

Shaina no se la iba a dejar tan fácil.

\- No. Esto significa que al día de hoy eres mi esposo y el anfitrión. Mañana solo el destino lo dirá.

\- Que tanto estarán haciendo allá arriba esas dos mujeres? – Pregunto Darien a Brian al pie de la escalera. Sus respectivas esposas llevaban ya quince minutos de retraso.

Todas las mujeres solteras pasaban junto a ellos para saludarlos. Como una de ellas bien había dicho: Estaban tan apuestos que hasta dolían los ojos.

Brian sonrió.

\- Es mi culpa. Nos quedamos dormidos y luego… la "entretuve" un poco más de lo usual – Dijo Brian con una pícara sonrisa.

\- Ya, no quiero los sucios detalles… - bromeo Darien

\- Pues no son tan sucios si fue en ducha… – Contesto Brian a lo que Darien le dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo.

De pronto ambos quedaron completamente estáticos.

Dos beldades estaban bajando las escaleras con una hermosa y tranquila sonrisa en el rostro: Serena vestida en shantung azul rey y Aime en verde esmeralda. Serena con el cabello completamente recogido hacia arriba con solo dos casuales rizados a cada lado de su rostro, con el cabello decorado con listones de satín del mismo color del vestido y la diadema regalo de Aime. El collar, brazalete y aretes complementaban su atuendo haciendo que resaltaran sus hermosos ojos azules.

Aun cuando estaba impresionante y Darien solo tenía ojos para ella, la que se iba a llevar la noche, seria Aime.

Con el vestido que iba a ser de Cammy y Serena apretando los cordones correctos, habían podido realzar la figura de Aime a un punto enloquecedor para Brian. El corsé había disminuido su cintura unas cuantas pulgadas y realzando sus senos en su lugar, para que el conservador corte en V del corsé luciera mucho mejor. Al igual que el de las demás chicas, el corsé lucía una pequeña cola que se confundía con el polisón falso de la falda, que drapeada al frente la hacía lucir frágil y exquisita. Lucia sus guantes negros que a su parecer iban mejor con el verde. Su peinado, hecho por Serena, le daba ese look angelical que estaba impactando a todos. Le había rizado suavemente todo el cabello, y sin estirarlo, le había hecho una cola de caballo de lado, por lo que se podía ver el suave y romántico rizado por toda la cabeza, después, con el cabello que colgaba de la coleta, había formado un solo cairel que caía de lado derecho de su cara. No necesitaba ninguna joya para brillar, excepto por el regalo de último minuto de su esposo.

Una gargantilla de cuello estilo victoriano de esmeraldas y diamantes hecho en oro blanco con un intrincado diseño geométrico que para algunos les recordaría un mantra tibetano, lo hacía ideal para cualquier tipo de vestido y con las luces del salón, brillaba como ninguna otra persona invitada. La ultima esmeralda caía justamente a la entrada del valle de sus senos lo que invariablemente hacia que todos voltearan hacia ese sitio justo.

Debido a que el collar era demasiado llamativo, había evitado usar Aretes largos, pero pudo encontrar en su joyero unos solitarios de medio quilate también en oro blanco y un pulsera de tenista con los que pudo completar el juego.

Todo el nerviosismo que tenía antes de bajar se fue disipando al ver la cara de Brian y lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Sonrió y bajo coquetamente sus pestanas al saludarlo extendiendo su mano enguantada:

\- Milord…

\- Milady… - Dijo Brian dejar de mirarla y haciendo el ademan de besar su mano cómo era la costumbre – Creo que hoy no poder quitarte las manos de encima en toda la noche. – susurro

Aime sonrió y lo tomo delicadamente del brazo que le ofrecía con únicamente la punta de los cuatro dedos como dictaba la etiqueta. Con el otro, tomo su abanico de encaje negro y le susurro:

\- Si te portas bien… este collar será lo único que use esta noche en la cama.

No tenía que decirlo dos veces. Esa noche, Brian trataría de comportarse como un dulce corderito.


	61. Chapter 61

**Capitulo 61**

 **Infortunio**

Los Carnet de baile de las cinco chicas estaban llenos. Al estar el tema dentro de la época victoriana, a la entrada del salón, a las damas se les entregaba un cuadernillo adornado en plata y Nácar, con las hojas con el número de canciones que habría durante toda la noche, donde podrían anotar en orden, quien les pedía que canción. Serviría también de recuerdo al final de las festividades. Eran en total 35 espacios es decir 35 canciones durante la noche con sus respectivos descansos.

Para evitar conflictos entre Miriya y Brian o Aime por lo el asunto de su boda, Rick y Max decidieron bailar todas las piezas con ella y no desatenderla. Aun cuando Max había podido controlarla por el momento, sabía por experiencia que se le podía salir de control, sobre todo con sus hormonas Meltran completamente locas por el embarazo.

Shaina guardo una pieza de cada tres para Freddy, pero Aime no lo hizo. Brian dejo que ella armara su carnet como ella quisiera, aunque internamente esperaba que Hunter no le pidiera ninguna pieza. La verdad es que tan hermosa como estaba esa noche, Aime tuvo bastantes problemas entre tanto admirador que quería bailar con ella y afortunadamente para su paz mental, Rick no hizo ningún intento de acercarse, aunque con cada minuto que pasaba se le notaba más enfadado.

En algún punto de la noche, a Aime le toco bailar con Aldebaran, tocaban una polka. Era la pareja más dispareja que pudieran haber encontrado en toda la noche. De hecho Kanon la había titulado "La Bella y la Bestia" para fastidiar al caballero de Tauro. Sin embargo la conversación entre ellos había sido por demás interesante. Aime logro hacer que le contara su más secreto anhelo, que era llegar a ser árbitro de futbol soccer. Aime lo animo a que siguiera su sueño cuando pudiera, pues era bastante valido e importante para un brasileño como él. Aldebaran quedo encantado con ella.

Más adelante le toco bailar un vals estilo vienes con Kanon, bien conocido por ser tan mujeriego como Milo. Coqueteo con ella de una forma tan divertida, que Aime no había parado de reír en toda la pieza. Ella le conto la forma en la que Milo se había comportado con Shaina y al final él había reído como nunca por la forma en la que lo habían rechazado.

\- De no estar viendo que esta sobre la tierra, juraría que es usted una sirena – le dijo Kanon.

\- No puedo ser una sirena porque no sé nadar bajo el agua Señor – contesto Aime

\- Yo puedo ensenarle cuando quiera. A mí me encanta el agua, sobre todo el océano. Crecí cerca de él y puedo asegurarle que se casi todo sobre el mar. – dijo Kanon – Si alguna vez hago algo con mi vida que no sea lo que ya estoy haciendo, creo que sería algo relacionado con él.

\- Ahhh se volvería un Marinero o un Pescador? – pregunto Aime – Más bien creo que con su apariencia, un pirata sería más apropiado!

Kanon rio de la ocurrencia. De nuevo había ganado un nuevo admirador.

Dos piezas más tarde toco el turno a DM.

\- Porque le dicen DM? – pregunto ingenuamente

\- Es más corto y menos aterrador que mi nombre, que es Deathmask – Dijo sonriendo de una forma algo malévola.

\- ahhhh! El hermano de Kanon! – dijo sonriendo

\- No! Claro que no!. El hermano de Kanon se llama Saga y es mi mejor amigo. Como se atreve a compararme con él?. Yo soy mas mucho más letal! – dijo malhumorado

\- mmm… no sé si más letal, pero si más atractivo y dramático. – dijo Aime con una sonrisa tan encantadora que desapareció el mal humor de DM – No ha considerado ser actor de teatro?

\- jajajaja no señorita, creo que ningún escenario me tentaría lo suficiente, aunque me hubiera gustado estudiar leyes para llegar a ser juez de la suprema corte. Hay también mucho drama en ello.

\- Juez! Eso es extraordinario! Y que se lo impide? – volvió a preguntar Aime

\- Mis obligaciones en el santuario desde luego. Cuidar a Saori es mi prioridad – dijo seriamente

\- Pues que suerte de tener a alguien tan dedicado cuidando de su seguridad! Es muy afortunada!.

DM sonrió satisfecho pensando en lo que aquella hermosa chiquilla le había dicho. Sip. Estaba muy orgulloso de ser el caballero de Cáncer.

La última pieza antes de su primer break se la había concedido a Mu. Ya lo había conocido algún otro día en el que había venido a la fiesta y le parecía alguien muy tranquilo y agradable.

\- Como ha estado señor Mu? No lo había visto desde hace algunos días. – dijo Aime – No sabía que podía bailar tan bien

\- Bueno, no soy precisamente Fred Astair, pero me defiendo. En Jamir tenemos varios festivales al año y me encanta ir siempre que mis obligaciones me lo permiten.

\- Perdone mi ignorancia, pero donde esta Jamir exactamente? – dijo Aime tratando de recordar sus clases de geografía sin éxito.

\- Ni lo intente – dijo – Es una pequeña provincia cerca de los Himalaya en la frontera entre India, China y Tíbet.

\- De verdad? A mí me encantaría conocer el Tíbet, pero tengo entendido que los extranjeros, sobre todo las mujeres, no somos bienvenidas – dijo Aime haciendo un mohín de decepción.

\- Eso era antes señorita, le aseguro que ahora somos más receptivos y damos la bienvenida a todo el mundo, aun con el conflicto que se tiene con el gobierno chino.

\- Algún día ese problema se resolverá y los chinos comprenderán que deben liberar al Tíbet. El mundo no debería pelear por esas tonterías. La violencia no lleva a otra cosa más que a la destrucción del espíritu y de la raza humana.

\- Eso espero. Mientras tanto, la meditación y la tolerancia deberán de servirnos para sobrevivir – dijo Mu fascinado por las ideas pacifistas de Aime.

Por fin su primer descanso. La verdad es que necesitaba comer algo. Desde el desayuno no había probado bocado por una u otra razón y su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse. Serena y Darien la acompañaron debido a los deliciosos pastelillos que Serena no podía dejar de comer. Ella también había decidido tomar un descanso.

\- Te diviertes coqueteando con todo el mundo? – Escucho Aime a sus espaldas. Era Rick que estaba cruzado de brazos mirándola furioso.

\- La verdad es que sí. La estoy pasando de maravilla. – contesto sin voltear sirviéndose más bocadillos en su plato antes de tener que regresar a donde estaban sentados sus amigos – Ultimadamente lo que haga o deje de hacer es algo que a ti no te importa. Ya me lo dejaste bien claro antes.

\- Pues te equivocas! – dijo Rick - de no ser porque estas siendo el centro de atención aun en este momento…

\- Bah! No te tengo miedo – contesto Aime sin voltear y saboreando uno de los pastelillos que tenían encantada a Serena – Perro que ladra no muerde. Deberías probar esto. Esto esta delicioso.

\- Porque tuviste que bajar vestida tan seductoramente? No soporto verte pasar de brazos en brazos luciendo así – dijo Rick entre dientes.

Aime se alzó de hombros indiferente.

\- Oh vamos! Esto ya se está volviendo cliché en esta fiesta. Shaina no se lo permitió a Freddy y yo tampoco lo voy a permitir... A ti menos que a nadie que no tienes ningún derecho – Volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos – Si de verdad quieres saber la respuesta a tu pregunta, es porque a la persona que me ama le encanta verme vestida así y yo le doy gusto. Quiero que se sienta orgulloso de su esposa y además sabe que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse pues está seguro de mi amor por el – y lanzándole su mirada inocente más seductora – Si tienes algún problema con eso, ve y reclámale a Brian.

Aime regreso sin inmutarse a donde estaba Darien con Serena para comerse sus bocadillos sin darle importancia al intercambio de frases que acababa de tener.

Rick estaba que se lo llevaban los diez mil diablos. Como era posible que a Brian se le hiciera tan natural que el nombre de ella estuviera en boca de todos siendo admirada por cada uno de los hombres que estaban ahí? A él no le gustaba que todo mundo hablara de lo hermosa que estaba "su esposa" ese día, hasta que tuvo que recordar que en ese lugar, ella no lo era. Lo había olvidado al verla ahí en brazos de todo el mundo, mientras esos hombres habían tenido el privilegio de poder rodear su cintura al bailar y el no. Era más de lo que él podía soportar. Su instinto más primitivo se había desatado y estaba a punto de perder el control.

Se retiró rápidamente de ahí antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

Shaina se acercó a Aime por primera vez desde que la fiesta comenzó.

\- Debo agradecerte querida que me hayas quitado la atención esta noche. Sobre todo de los cinco dorados que vinieron con Saori – Dijo Sonriendo – Creo que es la primera vez que puedo estar relajada al 100% divirtiéndome sin preocuparme por ellos y además ese collar esta divino! No sabía que lo tenías, nunca te lo había visto!

Aime se ruborizo un poco sobre todo porque aún estaba apenada por su comportamiento con ellas horas antes.

\- Pues, fue un regalo de Brian. Me lo mando justo antes de bajar. Te gusta? – dijo modelándoselo.

\- Y a quién no? Es espectacular! Mi madrina lo quiere para ella, y al menos tres o cuatro invitadas ya les han pedido uno igual a sus esposos, lo que ha creado una gran conmoción. Jajaja. Iré a preguntarle a Brian donde lo consiguió para pasarles le información. – dijo Shaina mientras daba un paso en dirección a su amigo

La imagen de Shaina en la cama abrazando a Brian llego como un flashazo a la cabeza de Aime y no pudo evitarlo:

\- No!

\- ¿?

\- Yo… yo le pregunto y te aviso. Me toca bailar con él la siguiente pieza de todos modos– Dijo Aime con una sonrisa un poco forzada

\- Ah bueno, Esta bien. Avísame cuando la tengas. Debo regresar con Freddy. – Dijo Shaina despreocupada – Hoy esta tan apuesto que ya veo a todas las zorras tras de él.

Aime sonrió y Darien y Serena la miraron extrañados.

\- Te sientes bien? – Pregunto Darien – Acabas de marcar territorio con tu mejor amiga.

\- Yo? – Dijo Aime con tono un poco más agudo - No es cierto!

\- Eso fue lo que a mí me pareció – volvió a decir Darien – Pero pues tú debes saber lo que haces.

Aime no contesto. Se terminó los bocadillos de su plato. Tomo un vaso de agua mineral y se fue a buscar a Brian. Evitaría cualquier contacto entre ellos dos a solas hasta que estuviera segura de que Shaina fuera a quedarse con Freddy. No quería volver a ver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

\- Max, me estoy volviendo loco – Confeso Rick a su amigo en un break que se tomaron porque Miriya estaba cansándose de bailar y estaba sentado junto a ellos.

\- Amigo, así naciste – se burló Max

\- No quiero que nadie la vea, que nadie la toque más que yo, es eso normal? – pregunto desesperado – Lisa nunca se comportaba así.

\- Ahhh ya entiendo – dijo Max sonriendo – Estas experimentando celos enfermizos.

\- Me estoy convirtiendo en Miri? Oh Cielos! Estoy peor de lo que yo suponía.

\- jajaja idiota! Acaso es la primera vez que los tienes?

\- Como dije antes Lisa no me daba motivos. – dijo Rick – Aunque tampoco se vestía así. Ella siempre fue muy discreta y la mayor parte del tiempo lucia el uniforme…

\- Lisa estaba loca por ti desde antes de que tú te dieras cuenta. No era capaz de voltear a ver a nadie más y si no mal recuerdo la de los celos era ella. – Dijo Max tratando de recordar – Y desde que los dos se declararon su amor, se dedicaron por completo al trabajo. Nunca tuvieron una vida social normal que no fuera con otros militares y todos le tenían suficiente miedo a la Almirante o a ti para siquiera aproximarse. Aime no tiene ese problema. Solo mírala! Es desinhibida y está en la flor de la vida!

\- Ya la vi Max, no estoy ciego y por eso tengo este problema. Esta demasiado hermosa y sexy esta noche y solo quiero llevármela lejos de aquí y tenerla para mí solo – Dijo alzando un poco la voz, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las personas a su alrededor. Volteo hacia la pista de baile y Brian y Aime bailaban una balada suave y romántica. Él estaba diciéndole algunas palabras al oído que hacían que ella se ruborizara y bajara la mirada apenada. – Yo soy el que debería estar ahí con ella.

\- Pero si no mal recuerdo dijiste que nos iremos antes, tan pronto me confirmes que Miri puede viajar. – Comenzó Max a picarlo – Ella se quedara aquí con Karl y vivirán felices para siempre y tu seguirás con tu vida.

\- Sobre mi cadáver la dejo aquí Max… sobre mi cadáver- respondió Rick con los puños cerrados

\- Brian… puedo preguntarte algo? - le dijo Aime suavemente mientras seguían bailando.

\- Lo que tú quieras.

\- Y… me contestaras con la verdad?

\- Si

Aime se planteaba la forma más sencilla y menos desesperada de saber la verdad.

\- Antes o después de mi accidente… tuviste algo que ver con Shaina ?

Brian dejo de bailar por un momento para verla directa a la cara.

\- De donde sacaste esa idea tan absurda?

Aime volvió a recargar su cabeza en su hombro para continuar bailando.

\- Eso no contesta mi pregunta. Yo la vi durmiendo en tu cama, contigo y solo me preguntaba...

\- Estas celosa?

Aime no contesto. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Claro que estaba celosa!

\- Sé que es mi culpa, por no tratarte como te mereces y además ese día tú estabas herido y yo no hice nada por curarte, te deje a la deriva y estoy segura de que ella sí hizo todo lo posible por hacerte sentir mejor…

\- Princesa…

\- No, espera. Déjame terminar. Si la respuesta es sí, no quiero saberlo. Solo prométeme que no pasara de nuevo. No podría soportar verla cerca de ti si así es… De hecho, no quiero verte solo con ella ahora…

\- Princesa…

\- Si, ya se lo que me vas a decir de los celos. Ya me sé todo ese sermón desde la vez del incidente con Sunrei pero no puedo evitarlo. De verdad que no. Y quiero mucho a Shaina y no quiero tener problemas con ella sobre todo ahora que tiene a Freddy. Pero podrías al menos de aquí hasta el día de la sorpresa… complacerme en esto? Me quitarías un gran peso de encima. Por favor?

\- Ya puedo hablar?

\- Si

\- Escúchame muy muy bien. Entre Shaina y yo nunca hubo ni habrá nada más que pura y simple amistad. Ni yo la vi como mujer porque ya te amaba a ti, ni ella me vio como otra cosa que no fuera un hermano. Y por eso mismo, ambos tenemos la confianza de acurrucarnos y/o dormir juntos. Era una forma de acompañarnos y consolarnos cuando estábamos solos. Lo que viste, fue a tu esposo totalmente adolorido siendo apapachado y atendido por las manos expertas de su mejor amiga/hermana postiza ya que su esposa lo había mandado por un tubo después de una noche difícil y con toda la razón, eso no te lo niego.

Aime dejó escapar unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento, pero no dejo que Brian las viera.

\- También entiendo que pudo no haberse visto de lo mejor, y que o no debí hacerlo o debí habértelo explicado antes, pero eso que tu sientes no es ni la mitad de lo que yo siento cuando estas con tu amigo "Roy", quien por cierto no ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche como si fueras de su propiedad. Pero ya no me ves haciéndote ninguna escena verdad? Sabes por qué? Porque me prometiste que dejarías de verlo al final de las fiestas y yo te creo y confío en ti.

\- Entonces porque se golpearon tanto esa noche? – pregunto Aime viéndolo a los ojos

\- Viejas rencillas – contesto sonriendo

\- Ya lo conocías antes de que te lo presentara? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Algo así. Pero como ves, ya nos portamos de manera más civilizada para complacerte.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

\- Brian….

\- Si?

\- Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo princesa. Pase lo que pase nunca dudes de mi amor por ti.

Shaina estaba más que ocupada con sus bailes también. Acababa de bailar con Freddy y cada vez le costaba más trabajo cambiar de pareja y ver que el bailaba con otras damas también como era su obligación como anfitrión.

Vio su carnet. Era el turno de bailar con alguien que ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por no hacerlo: Shion. En qué momento se lo había pedido y ella había aceptado?

La imponente figura de 1.85 de estatura contrastaba con su apenas 1.70 de ella ya incluyendo sus tacones.

\- Al fin tenemos el placer de conocernos mejor Shaina. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se la llevaba a bailar

\- Un placer conocerte finalmente Shion – Contesto Shaina – No había tenido el honor anteriormente.

\- Veo que llevas una buena vida como secular.

\- No puedo quejarme

\- Sé que Atenea ya hablo contigo al respecto pero me gustaría saber si ocultas algo más.

Shaina no dejaba de verlo a los ojos. Ciertamente jamás había visto los ojos de un patriarca. Ellos, al igual que los caballeros femeninos, debían usar una máscara para que sus decisiones fueran totalmente imparciales. Los ojos de Shion aunque gentiles, mostraban una determinación bastante fuerte, lo que la tenía un poco desconcertada.

\- Soy un libro abierto para cualquiera de ustedes. Mi cosmo no está en su mejor forma. – dijo Shaina

\- Eso no es verdad. Ninguno de nosotros ha podido acceder a tus pensamientos. Los estas bloqueando muy bien.

\- Shion, no estoy bloqueando nada. Estoy tan ocupada en mis propios problemas personales, que me harían un favor al quitarme algunas cosas de encima. – Dijo Shaina con voz cansada

\- Entonces puede ser que tu nueva guardiana lo esté haciendo. Pero porque? Que crees que este tramando. – Pregunto Shion

\- No sé nada. Pero si ella está bloqueando lo que yo pienso, entonces puede estarme rastreando también, verdad? – volvió a preguntar Shaina – Y si es así, ustedes están poniéndome a mí y a mi familia en peligro haciéndome estas preguntas!

\- Tranquilízate. Me han dicho que no eras una persona histérica. Veo que se equivocaron – bromeo Shion

Shaina inmediatamente alzo la cabeza con altivez.

\- No me hace la menor gracia. – Contesto Shaina – Tu mejor que nadie debería saber cómo soy, siendo ariana como Mu y como tú. No me gusta estar bajo la protección de Hera, pero no puedo hacer absolutamente nada al respecto según dijo Hades.

\- Ah sí… eso me recuerda… vino hoy Julián Solo y/o Poseidón? – Pregunto Shion – No estoy acostumbrado a estar donde hay tanta gente.

\- Tampoco a él lo pueden rastrear?

\- Él es diferente. Es la reencarnación de un dios. Solo otro dios o diosa puede hacerlo.

\- Pues no, la última vez que lo vi dijo que nos veríamos de nuevo antes de que se acabara mi fiesta y de eso faltan 3 noches. – Dijo Shaina – De verdad espero que no lo haga. Con Shun entre mis invitados tengo para estar alerta todas las noches, aunque desde luego, no podría yo hacer nada contra él ya que ya no tengo mi armadura. Puedo cambiarte el tema antes de que termine esta pieza?

\- Adelante.

\- Como esta Marín?

\- Bastante tranquila a pesar de que rompió su compromiso con Aioria. – Contesto Shion – Porque te importa tanto?

\- Es mi amiga. Sé que en parte fue mi culpa. Me siento responsable de esa decisión.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. De hecho, fue más bien culpa de Aioria.

\- No entiendo.

\- Cuando le pidió permiso a Atenea para pedir la mano de Marín, yo no estaba en el Santuario. Si se hubiera esperado a que yo regresara, hubiera podido avisarles de esa cláusula en el contrato de los 12 y no se hubieran ilusionado tanto. Es mi deber avisarles de esos inconvenientes. Atenea con cada reencarnación tiene tantas cosas nuevas que controlar, que no puede estar al tanto de todo. Para eso existen los Patriarcas. – Contesto Shion – De todos modos, estamos trabajando para ver como solucionamos ese problema y que esos dos finalmente estén juntos.

Shaina sonrió

\- Crees que si… hablo con Hera pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión al respecto?

\- Lo dudo, pero te agradeceríamos que lo intentaras, por la felicidad de ellos dos. – dijo Shion

\- Te prometo que voy a hacerlo. Pero no les digas nada por si fallo en el intento.

La música ceso y Shion la llevo con Freddy.

\- Gracias Shaina. De todo corazón te deseo que encuentres la felicidad que tanto buscas.

Al escucharlo, en un acceso de espontanea alegría, Shaina lo abrazo. Esto último desarmo a Shion por completo.

Brian había ido por unas bebidas mientras Aime esperaba sentada en el la banca más iluminada del Jardín justo frente a la puerta. Estaba agotada y necesitaba aire fresco. Esperaba que su esposo llegara pronto porque el quedarse ahí sola la estaba poniendo nerviosa, sobre todo al recordar que no sabía con quien había estado y en cualquier momento podría volver a abordarla.

Sintió un aura furiosa que se acercaba a ella rápidamente y se levantó de la banca para voltearse a enfrentarla. Un alivio generalizado la recorrió cuando vio que solo se trataba de Miriya.

\- Hola Miri! Como la estás pasando? – dijo

Miriya comenzó a empujarla de los hombros con rudeza.

\- Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? – gritaba

\- Miri que te pasa? Que te hice? – preguntaba tratando de calmar a su amiga

\- Te casaste con Karl cuando ya estas casada con Rick! – Gritaba mientras seguía empujándola

\- Miri estás loca o qué? Para ya con eso! – dijo haciéndose hacia atrás.

\- Estas jugando con él y le estás haciendo daño y tienes que comenzar a reaccionar o yo misma voy a obligarte a hacerlo! – Seguía gritando Miriya mientras intentaba golpear a Aime con sus puños y esta los esquivaba.

\- Basta Miri! No quiero hacerte daño! Piensa en tu bebe! - Aime se estaba desesperando. No quería tener que defenderse de ella.

\- Mi bebe es lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear con su madre por su mejor amigo para recuperar a su mejor amiga! – decía mientras lanzaba puñetazos a su cara que Aime esquivaba fácilmente lo que hacía que Miriya se enojara más.

Afortunadamente para ella, el vestido que traía Miriya evitaba que pudiera moverse lo suficientemente rápido y no la dejaba usar patadas.

En otra parte del salón…

\- Rick, donde esta Miriya? – preguntaba Max inquieto volteando hacia todos lados

\- Yo creí que estaba bailando contigo – dijo Rick – Vengo del baño

\- Alcanzas a ver a Karl o Lisa? – dijo Max recorriendo ambos salones con paso apresurado con Rick siguiéndolo.

\- No los veo. – Dijo Rick – Espera. En el jardín! Ese destello es del collar que Aime trae puesto!

\- Y ya vi a Karl! Va justo hacia allá! – Dijo Max – Tenemos que detenerla!

Brian llevaba dos vasos con Shirley Temple hacia donde había dejado a Aime. La banca estaba vacía. Volteo hacia ambos lados y vio dos figuras femeninas moviéndose de lado derecho, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá.

No pudo sorprenderse más al ver que Miriya estaba literalmente atacando a Aime y esta no se defendía.

Dejo los vasos en el suelo y corrió hacia allá.

\- Que está pasando aquí! – grito obteniendo inmediatamente la atención de Miriya a quien le brillaron los ojos.

\- Si no puedo hacerte entender a ti, si lo puedo desaparecer a él, así volverás con Rick y con nosotros de una buena vez! - Dijo Miriya a Aime, sacando un cuchillo de cocina del interior de su bota lanzándose rápidamente contra Brian.

 _((Hera por favor no vayas a intervenir. No quiero hacerle daño))_

 **(((Como gustes)))**

\- No! A él no le hagas nada! – Grito Aime corriendo a velocidad de Match 1 para interponerse entre ellos dos, desgraciadamente aunque fue lo suficientemente rápida para hacer que Brian saliera del paso del cuchillo de Miriya, por el mismo peso de su ropa, no lo fue lo suficiente para ella misma reaccionar, y gracias a eso y por el ángulo en el que estaba, en lugar de recibir el cuchillo directamente en el pecho, solo le dio un rozón en la clavícula haciendo que tropezara con la bastilla de su vestido y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo sobre su polisón. Brian ya había reaccionado lo suficiente como para regresar y cubrir con su cuerpo al de Aime esperando el siguiente ataque, y ciertamente Miriya hubiera cumplido con su cometido, cuando por detrás de ella, Max la sujeto con fuerza mientras Rick la desarmaba y rápidamente se la llevaron de ahí tapándole la boca mientras esta pataleaba con fuerza tratando de zafarse de los dos pares de brazos, dejando a la pareja en el piso asombrados, asustados y a Aime con una pequeña herida.


	62. Chapter 62

**Capitulo 62**

 **De regreso a casa**

Tanto Aime como Brian se quedaron en la misma posición en el suelo por unos minutos antes de poder pensar con claridad. Todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas podían creerlo.

Algunos invitados que acababan de salir al jardín los vieron tirados y se apresuraron a ayudarlos a levantarse. Parecía que nadie había visto nada extraño. Creyeron que simplemente se habían caído.

Una de ellas lanzo una exclamación de horror al ver que Aime estaba sangrando de su hombro, pero ella aguantando el dolor y con la sangre más fría que pudo, le dijo mientras sacaba su pañuelo para detener la sangre que ya había manchado su vestido que había sido un gato al que había espantado y en su carrera por huir la había arañado, que no era nada serio.

Los invitados aceptaron la explicación y regresaron a la fiesta.

\- Tengo que ver como esta Miriya – dijo Aime cuando se quedaron solos.

\- No! – dijo Brian enojado - Vas a venir conmigo para que pueda curarte.

\- Pero…

\- No voy a discutir en esto contigo! Se te puede infectar la herida! No dejes de presionar mientras llegamos. – dijo quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndosela en sus hombros.

\- Dame tu pañuelo también. El mío no será suficiente. – Dijo Aime mientras sentía bajo su guante, la mano izquierda que estaba deteniendo la herida, húmeda de sangre.

Brian se apresuró a entregárselo y tomándola entre sus brazos tomo la puerta principal que era la que les quedaba más cerca, corrió escaleras arriba, pero decidió llevarla a la habitación de Shaina en lugar de la suya. Sabía que Rick iría a buscarla si la llevaba a alguna de sus habitaciones. La deposito sentada sobre la silla de terciopelo rosa junto a la ventana y corrió al baño por una toalla limpia para reemplazar los pañuelos, los cuales deposito en el cesto de la basura. Apretó el botón de emergencia de su celular para que Freddy subiera y mientras saco del botiquín todo lo que creyó que Freddy iba a necesitar. El mismo había ayudado a varios compañeros a curar una herida antes y sabía que la herida de Aime no era mortal, pero una infección por falta de cuidados definitivamente podría serlo.

\- Freddy viene en camino. Él me va a ayudar a curarte – le aviso

Aime lanzo una débil sonrisa.

\- No es para tanto. Es solo un rasguño. Yo misma puedo hacerlo – Dijo poniéndose un poco pálida – Además si me cura igual que lo hizo contigo, sí que me voy a morir.

Esas palabras lograron que Brian se tranquilizara un poco. Ella estaba haciéndole bromas lo cual era un buen signo.

\- Brian, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que paso por favor. – Dijo Aime – Si pregunta dile que me caí en el jardín del lado del rosal. No quiero involucrar a Miri. Si? Por favor?

Brian la miro por un instante

\- De acuerdo. No quiero que digas que soy un ogro.

\- Gracias.

La puerta se abrió y Freddy se apresuró a llegar con Shaina tras de él.

\- Que pasa? Cuál es la emergencia? – Dijo Freddy

\- Y porque en mi habitación? – Dijo Shaina – No es que me moleste pero se me hace extraño.

Brian se levantó del asiento dejando ver la herida de Aime, por lo que Freddy se quitó el saco y se remango la camisa para poder revisarla.

\- Me caí y me rasguñé, pero Brian es muy exagerado – Dijo Aime dejando que Freddy hiciera su trabajo.

Freddy retiro la toalla manchada de sangre y miro a Shaina quien a su vez miro a Brian. Esa herida definitivamente no era un simple rasguño por la espina de una rosa, pero ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Se puso unos guantes esterilizados que Brian ya tenía listos y comenzó a trabajar.

\- Te va a doler un poco pero es necesario desinfectarla de acuerdo? – Dijo Freddy

\- No será nada por lo que no haya pasado antes – Dijo Aime cerrando los ojos.

Shaina le quito su collar porque iba a estorbarle y lo dejo sobre la cama. Después mientras hábilmente Freddy enjuagaba la herida con agua oxigenada, ella con otra toalla limpia y agua tibia, limpiaba la mano de Aime manchada de sangre y alrededor del cuello y escote.

Freddy aplico después yodo, pomada y polvo de sulfatiazol. Trato de cerrar la herida con cinta adhesiva y la cubrió con gasas esterilizadas.

\- Es un "rasguño" algo profundo pero sobrevivirás. Trata de no mover mucho ese brazo. – Dijo Freddy guiñando el ojo mientras se quitaba los guantes – Al menos eres más valiente que mi amigo aquí presente, cuando se cortó la mano.

\- Hey! – reclamo Brian

Freddy rio suavizando un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

\- Te voy a contratar como mi médico de cabecera Freddy – Dijo Aime sonriendo– Me has atendido más estos últimos 10 días que en los últimos dos años.

\- No hay fiesta sin dolor… verdad? Además mis servicios no podrías pagarlos – dijo Freddy divertido - Reposa un poco en la cama de Shaina que estas muy pálida, o si quieres usarla por esta noche por nosotros está bien, verdad?

Shaina lo miro incrédula por una fracción de segundo, pero comprendió lo que Freddy intentaba decirle.

\- Claro! No es como si fuera a necesitarla hoy de todos modos – Dijo - Y ahora si nos disculpan, regresaremos a la fiesta. Cualquier cambio o problema nos avisan nuevamente.

\- Gracias chicos – respondió Brian viéndolos salir de la habitación – Supongo que ya no querrás bajar verdad?

Aime negó con la cabeza

\- Que explicación podría dar para traer la herida? – dijo – Al rato van a querer culpar al bebe de Cammy y prefiero quedarme aquí arriba. Me da pena privar de su cama a Shaina .

\- Prefieres privar a Freddy de la compañía de su esposa?

\- No entiendo

\- Que Shaina no tendrá más remedio que dormir con él aunque se enojen.

\- jajaja porque habrían de enojarse si se les ve tan felices juntos? Y que poca imaginación la de ustedes. Tendrá la de nosotros dos para escoger.

\- Si Shaina sigue igual de maniática que cuando la conocí, no podría dormir sabiendo lo que nosotros hacemos en esas camas. – dijo Brian sonriendo – Mejor deja que te ayude a quitarte el vestido para que estés más cómoda.

Los ojos de Aime brillaron traviesos mientras se levantaba de la silla y se volteaba.

Brian se sentó en la orilla de la cama para poder llegar a la altura de la agujeta. Le desato el corsé con habilidad ayudándola a pasar su brazo por debajo con delicadeza y depositándolo en la silla con sumo cuidado de no mancharla. Desato también la falda que cayo pesadamente a sus pies, de donde Aime saco con cuidado cada una de sus piernas aun con sus botas puestas y la recogió para depositarla también en la silla. Se hizo un momento de silencio mientras Brian admiraba la perfección de su anatomía de espaldas y lo sexy de su conjunto de lencería de encaje verde con negro, que incluía un sencillo liguero que sostenía sus medias de red negras.

\- Brian me puedes colocar de nuevo mi collar? – dijo Aime

\- Para qué?

\- Porque te voy dar tu premio por haber sido tan valiente. – Dijo mientras Brian la obedecía.

\- Pero y tu brazo? – dijo Brian mientras se deleitaba la pupila con su esposa.

\- Ahora soy yo la que no quiere que me discutas – dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente a su esposo para besarlo.

\- Pero tu estás loca Miriya o que te pasa! – Gritaba Rick en la recamara de los Sterling donde habían tenido que subir por la escalera de servicio para que la gente no pensara que la estaban raptando o algo – Los atacaste!

\- Rick cálmate – pidió Max – Tenemos que pensar

\- Calma? Calma? – gritaba Rick – Como vamos a dar la cara ahora? Todo por lo que trabaje estos días se me fue de las manos por su culpa!

Miriya seguía forcejeando con Max quien la tenía sobre la cama sentado sobre ella deteniéndole los pies con su cuerpo y las manos de las muñecas.

\- Miriya Basta! No me dejas pensar mientras te mueves – dijo Max escuchando como Miriya le dirigía lo que el supuso eran algunos insultos en Zentran.

\- Voy a ir a mi cuarto por algunos calmantes que me sobraron de aquella vez y se los vas a dar! – dijo Rick saliendo de la habitación llegando unos minutos después con tres pastillas y un vaso de agua. Partio una de las pastillas y se la dio a Max – Leí que es lo máximo que le puedes dar a una mujer embarazada. Espero que funcione en una Meltran.

Obligaron a Miriya a tragarla y conforme pasaron los segundos, Max tenía que forcejear menos con su esposa, hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

Hasta entonces, Max se relajó y pudo hablar tranquilamente con Rick.

\- Necesito llevármela de aquí Rick, las hormonas del embarazo la están volviendo demasiado agresiva. Aquí no tiene como sacar esa agresividad como allá, que al menos puede salir a batalla y desquitarse con los enemigos. Tienes que ir a preguntarle a Lang y a Jane si la puedo pasar por la máquina. – dijo suavemente – No nos quedaremos hasta el final. No podemos. Quédate tú, nosotros debemos irnos antes de que algo peor suceda.

Rick asintió. Se movió inquieto por la habitación y de pronto lo vio. El cuchillo que le había quitado a Miriya y que el aun traía consigo cuando llego a la habitación. Lo recogió y vio que estaba cubierto de sangre. El alma se le fue al suelo y lo soltó, saliendo y corriendo escaleras abajo, buscando ya sea a Karl o a Lisa. Esa sangre pertenecía invariablemente a alguno de los dos y rogaba porque no fuera de ella.

Bajo al salón esperando encontrarlos en el rincón de siempre con sus amigos, pero no fue así. Salió al jardín. Tampoco estaban ahí. Subió de nuevo a las habitaciones y toco la puerta primero en la de Aime, como no contestaba abrió la puerta. Encendió las luces y busco en el baño. No estaba. Hizo lo mismo con la de Brian. Ni rastros. Regreso al de Max, quien había comenzado a ponerse más cómodo.

\- No están Max! Si uno de los dos está herido, debieron haber ido al hospital! Y eso querra decir que esta grave!

\- Estas seguro?

\- Los busque por toda la casa y en sus habitaciones y no están – Rick comenzó a imaginarse mil escenarios cada uno más dramático que el anterior – Y si la mato?! Max que voy a hacer si la mato!

\- No! Miri nunca mataría a Lisa. Deja de decir estupideces o voy a sedarte a ti también.! – dijo Max con voz firme – Piensa como el Almirante que eres no como un maldito soldado de pacotilla!

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes a tu esposa sana y salva en su cama mientras que yo no sé si la mía esta malherida o peor aún… - Comenzó a respirar profundamente. Max tenia razón. Se estaba poniendo histérico de nuevo - Ya me duele hasta la cabeza!

Max fue hasta la mesita de noche, tomo el vaso que había usado con Miriya, lo lleno de agua y le trajo una pastilla a Rick.

\- Tómatela, te va a quitar el dolor de cabeza – dijo Max extendiéndole la pastilla a su amigo quien se la tomo sin siquiera verla – Ahora ven, te acompaño a tu cuarto. Ahí te podrás poner todo lo histérico que quieras mientras ambos descansamos un poco antes de decidir qué hacer.

Por inercia Rick lo siguió, entraron y ya dentro Max solo le dio un ligero empujón a la cama, en la cual su amigo cayo cual piedra.

\- Que nadie diga que no estoy preparado para otro hijo, si ya he entrenado contigo demasiado tiempo – Dijo sonriendo mientras regresaba a su habitación a seguir al pendiente de su esposa.

Dos horas después Max escucho que tocaban a su puerta. Medio despierto reviso que Miriya estuviera aun dormida, lo que lo tranquilizo un poco y fue a abrir. Una pequeña figura enredada en una colcha rosa con el cabello revuelto lo veía con ojos esperanzados.

\- Disculpa Max, solo quería saber cómo estaba Miri – dijo Aime susurrando

Max tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para pensar con claridad.

\- Uhhh…. Miri está bien, está dormida. Tuvimos que ayudarla para eso. – dijo Sonriendo – Gustas pasar?

\- No, no tengo mucho tiempo. Solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien. – dijo volteando a ver el pasillo – Crees que si le demuestro con pruebas que no soy quien ella dice que soy se tranquilice un poco? No quisiera que hiciera ese tipo de rabietas mientras está embarazada. No debe hacerle bien a su bebe.

Max se recargo en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos pensando.

\- Que tipo de pruebas?

\- No sé!... sangre… ADN… no soy médico, no sé con claridad qué tipo de pruebas necesitaría – dijo.

Se escuchó un ruido al final del pasillo y la hizo brincar.

\- Pero para eso necesitarías ir al SDF-3 y… mmm… _(no es una mala idea después de todo)_ creo que podría funcionar. Te parece si se lo planteo a Rick cuando despierte? Él tiene que ir hoy de todos modos, no creo que se niegue a llevarte _(espero)_ – Dijo Sonriendo y poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro herido.

Aime hizo una expresión de dolor y Max lo noto. Suavemente hizo a un lado la parte de la colcha que cubría esa parte y vio las gasas que cubrían su herida. No dijo nada y ella rápidamente se cubrió y se dio la media vuelta desapareciendo en su cuarto.

Max cerró la puerta y comenzó a asimilar todo. Si ella se hacia esos test con Lang y Jane y probaban que ella era Lisa, estando en un ambiente que ella conocía muy bien podría ser de utilidad para recordar quien era. Pero y si no era ella? Rick ya se había vuelto a ilusionar y le iban a volver a romper el corazón. Otra cosa que le preocupaba era su herida. Era verdad que Miriya la había atacado y podría volver a hacerlo, por lo que tendría que mantener a su esposa dormida el mayor tiempo posible. Esto ya se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado.

Aime estaba sentada afuera de una oficina viendo hacia el techo con sus leggins color piel, un vestido de gasa azul turquesa con cuello redondo de manga larga y corte imperio que le llegaba a medio muslo y unos zapatos de piso igual de color piel. No había tenido mucho tiempo así que no había podido ponerse más que un poco de gloss transparente y se había recogido su cabello en media cola. Se veía extremadamente joven y los pocos científicos que pasaban por ahí la miraban intrigados. Que hacia una chica como ella afuera de la oficina de Lang?

No había forma de que pudieran adivinar la discusión que se llevaba a cabo adentro:

\- Hunter quisieras explicarme porque trajiste a la Lisa que estaba en la Academia?

\- Doc, de verdad que no fue así!. Usted sabe bien que yo no le se mover a su aparato más que en el tiempo. Usted la programo solo para llegar a Grecia.

\- Se le olvida que yo la conocí durante su estancia en la academia Robotech en Isla Macross. Me quieres decir que tú crees que la Almirante Hayes-Hunter es la misma que está ahí afuera esperándote? Cuantos años tiene? Siquiera llega a los 18?

\- Creo que tiene 20, pero esta es la chica que Riber frecuenta allá! Y Ella es la que voluntariamente vino a hacerse algunos exámenes para descartar que sea… a quien busco. – Dijo Rick sentado frente al Dr. Lang.

Lang lo miro suspicazmente.

\- Porque habría ella de venir voluntariamente?

\- Larga Historia Doc. Pero le aseguro que así fue. Además, eso no es lo principal que me trajo aquí de regreso.

\- Bueno… puedo asegurarte que en la media hora que te fuiste no ha pasado gran cosa, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

\- Si pero… mmm… el problema principal que me trajo aquí es Max y Miriya.

\- Que pasa con ellos?

\- Bueno… acaban de darse cuenta que van a volver a ser padres…

\- Vaya, vaya! Ya se habían tardado mucho esos dos – dijo Lang riendo – Es de todos conocido que si por el Coronel fuera, en este momento tendrían que? 10? 12 hijos?

Rick rio de buena gana. Lang había dado en el clavo.

\- No lo dudo. Pero regresando al tema, Miriya ha tenido ciertos episodios de… ira… que Max le atribuye a las hormonas desde luego, y necesita traérsela lo antes posible. Pero antes de hacerlo, quiere estar completamente seguro que traspasar el portal no va a hacerles daño ni a ella ni a su bebe.

Lang se levantó de su asiento y Rick hizo lo mismo.

\- Vaya que es un predicamento! Yo tampoco tengo la respuesta a eso pero tengo una idea. Te voy a poner las especificaciones de los componentes de la maquina con sus distintos tipos y niveles de radiación – Dijo mientras escribía en un papel una larga lista – Ve con la Dra. Grant y pregúntale si puede preguntarle a alguno de sus colegas neonatologos el peligro de estos. Si ella te dice que no hay ningún problema entonces pueden regresar.

Termino la lista en silencio y se la dio a Rick quien se la guardo en el bolsillo. Se comenzaron a escuchar muchas risas en el pasillo, por lo que Rick y Lang se dirigieron hacia la puerta extrañados.

Al menos 5 de los ayudantes más jóvenes de Lang tenían rodeada a Aime haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas y coqueteando con ella. Aime sonreía cortésmente y reía de las ocurrencias de ellos.

El Dr. Lang mas que sorprendido estaba enojado de que sus ayudantes no estuvieran trabajando.

\- Se acabó la diversión señores! Regresen a sus lugares inmediatamente! – grito haciendo saltar a más de uno y haciendo que todos salieran casi corriendo por donde habían venido – Lo siento mucho Almirante. Los reprenderé a cada uno de ellos.

Rick asintió y tomo de la muñeca a Aime y apresuro el paso en silencio haciéndola casi correr para seguirle el paso. Unos cuantos oficiales que estaban de ese lado de la nave, lo miraron sorprendidos mientras pasaba junto a ellos sin detenerse siquiera a saludarlos.

\- A donde me llevas? – pregunto Aime preocupada

\- A que te cambies! – contesto Rick secamente

\- Que tiene de malo mi ropa – pregunto Aime ofendida

\- Es demasiado llamativa – contesto Rick

\- Ahhh y entonces que quieres que me ponga?

\- Un uniforme como todos desde luego _(a ver si así pasas un poquito más desapercibida)._

\- Y con el, que rango y posición me vas a dar? – pregunto divertida aunque esto hizo que Rick parara en seco haciendo que ella chocara con él. No se había puesto a pensar en eso. Lo único que quería era quitarla de las miradas curiosas de los ayudantes de Lang – Porque por lo poco que vi, hay distintos colores.

Rick comenzó a maldecir para sus adentros a Max por ponerlo en una situación para la que aún no estaba preparado.

 _Flashback_

 _Todos bajaron a desayunar a tiempo, excepto Rick y Mirilla, quienes seguían dormidos._

 _El escándalo en el comedor comentando lo divertido y espectacular de la fiesta había sobrepasado el ruido diario a la misma hora._

 _Aime le estaba haciendo burla a Cammy por ir vestida de blanco quien estaba molesta por eso, ya que Ryu le había dicho que parecía una novia de camino al altar._

 _Max miraba a Aime y a Brian esperando que se comentara el incidente de la noche anterior, pero no fue así._

 _Darien y Serena alababan el look y el collar de Aime, lo que hizo recordarle que no le había preguntado a Brian como lo había conseguido como se lo había prometido a Shaina ._

 _\- Amor… anoche olvide decirte que varios invitados de Shaina quieren el nombre y la dirección de joyero donde compraste el collar que me regalaste anoche – Dijo con una sonrisa_

 _\- Quieres que se la dé? O mantenemos el secreto y así serás la única que tendrá uno? – le pregunto Brian._

 _\- Dámela. No soy envidiosa. – le dijo mientras le daba un beso._

 _Por toda respuesta Brian escribió un nombre y dirección en una servilleta y se la entrego._

 _\- Solo porque valió la pena – dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras Aime se sonrojaba al entender lo que quiso decir._

 _\- Y que vamos a hacer hoy? – Le pregunto Aime a Brian_

 _\- Uhhh…. Freddy quiere que le siga ayudando con los negocios que te comente ayer, por lo que de nuevo te libraras de mi por un rato – contesto este mientras se servía mas tocino._

 _\- Bueno… ni modo. – dijo algo decepcionada – ya me entretendré con algo. Y tu Cammy? Que van a hacer hoy?_

 _Cammy vio discretamente a Freddy y a Shaina ._

 _\- Necesito hacer unas compras urgentes así que Ryu me va a acompañar a la ciudad. – respondió_

 _\- Voy? – pregunto Ryu a Cammy quien le dio una ligera patada por debajo de la mesa – Es cierto. Voy a acompañarla._

 _\- Y tu Shaina ? – pregunto Aime_

 _\- Yo voy a tener que ponerme al día con el trabajo y hacer un poco de ejercicio, vienes? – le pregunto_

 _\- No gracias. Te aseguro que he quemado las suficientes calorías en otras actividades más placenteras – Dijo sonriendo._

 _\- Demasiada información Aime – Dijo Darien viendo como todas las chicas se sonrojaban – Deja de juntarte con Miriya. Por cierto donde esta?_

 _Max tuvo que contestar:_

 _\- Estaba demasiado cansada anoche, por lo que se quedó arriba un rato más. Al rato le subiré algo para que almuerce. – Dijo mirando a Aime, quien no se dio por aludida._

 _Minutos más tarde, todos comenzaron a salir a hacer lo que tenían planeado y solo Max y Aime se quedaron en la mesa._

 _\- Como sigue tu herida? – pregunto Max casi susurrando_

 _\- Bastante bien. Solo fue un rasguño. – dijo Aime con voz tranquilizadora – Pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?_

 _\- A decir verdad sí, pero no lo he discutido con Rick_

 _\- Porque no?_

 _\- Sigue dormido – dijo Max sonriendo_

 _Aime lo miro extrañada. Rick casi nunca llegaba tarde._

 _\- Que paso anoche después de que subieron?_

 _\- Tuve que sedarlos – dijo Max despreocupado – Estaban histéricos los dos._

 _\- Pero Max! Eso no creo que sea saludable para Miri en su estado._

 _\- Lo sé pero no teníamos opción. – dijo Max_

 _\- Yo si tengo. Es natural y no le hará daño. Si quieres nos vemos en la cocina en media hora y te ayudo._

 _\- Gracias. Con esos dos necesito toda la ayuda posible – aseguro Max_

 _Cuando Rick despertó, lo primero que noto fue que estaba en su recamara. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la habitación de los Sterling preocupado por Aime. Escucho unas risas._

 _\- Pero qué carajo! – Dijo Rick levantándose_

 _Max y Aime estaban en la terraza tomando té helado y platicando de las hazañas heroicas de ambos cuando eran más jóvenes. Se abstenía de darle demasiada información porque sabía que podría provocar un problema en la continuidad espacio-tiempo si lo hacía o al menos eso le había dicho Lang._

 _\- Buenos Días Bello Durmiente – dijo Max alegremente_

 _\- Que tienen de buenos – dijo Rick_

 _\- Que Aime no está muerta por ejemplo_

 _Rick comenzó a pensar con claridad mientras veía a Aime y se apresuraba a abrazarla para comprobar que estaba bien._

 _\- Auch, auch, auch_

 _\- Que pasa? Estas bien? – dijo Rick preocupado. De pronto noto bajo su blusa de gasa un parche grande. Volteo a ver a Max enojado._

 _\- No te preocupes Rick, solo fue un rasguño. Tu desayuno, mejor dicho, tu almuerzo está servido. – dijo mientras quitaba la tapa de la fuente que había traído._

 _\- Pues qué hora es?_

 _\- La una_

 _\- Tan tarde? Max! Porque no me despertaste? – dijo Rick mientras comía ávidamente._

 _\- Lo intentamos, pero no moviste ni un musculo._

 _\- Incluso estuvimos jugando tic-tac-toe en tu frente y nada – dijo Aime seriamente_

 _Rick la miro desconfiado y se levantó para verse en el espejo. No lo habían engañado. Ahí estaba la prueba._

 _\- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax_

 _\- jijiji cuando le diremos que fue con delineador y se quita rápido? – dijo Aime riéndose con Max como cómplice de sus travesuras._

 _\- Déjalo que haga corajes. Le hace bien. – Dijo Max guiñando un ojo._

 _Rick regreso a terminar su desayuno pensando en cómo se iba a vengar de esos dos._

 _\- Bueno chicos los dejo. Provecho Rick. Te veo en una hora allá abajo. – dijo mientras salía de la habitación rumbo a la suya._

 _Rick finalmente pudo quitarse la ropa de la noche anterior y la arrojo al cesto de la ropa sucia._

 _\- Te diviertes Max?_

 _\- La verdad es que sí. Tienes una hora para terminar de bañarte y arreglarte. – le dijo – tienes una cita con Aime en la casa en la playa._

 _\- Que? Porque? A qué hora se decidió eso?_

 _\- Mientras dormías (si te digo que llego anoche semidesnuda a mi recamara me matas)_

 _\- Y ella que tiene que hacer en la casa en la playa conmigo? – pregunto Rick extrañado_

 _\- Te va a acompañar al SDF-3 para hacerse pruebas irrefutables de que ella NO es Lisa._

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- Rick! Que acaso aquí no hay civiles? – pregunto Aime

\- Claro que sí, hay toda una colonia a bordo, porque lo preguntas – dijo Rick extrañado

\- Porque entonces no veo el caso de que me pongas un uniforme – contesto – Puedo pasar por un civil no crees?

Rick estaba dudando. La única manera que ella tuviera acceso a él en todo momento era pasar por un miembro de la REF.

\- Vamos mientras a mi oficina. – Dijo mientras de nuevo la agarraba por la muñeca y la llevaba hacia allá.

No respiro tranquilo hasta que se encontraron a salvo dentro de la oficina. Afortunadamente no se habían topado con nadie, pues entre el cambio de turno y que era domingo, pocos andaban en los pasillos.

Aime corrió hacia los ventanales para ver las estrellas. Rick solo se quedó estático viendo la emoción de alguien que por primera vez ve el espacio sin verlo como campo de guerra. En qué momento él había perdido esa emoción?

Su celular sobre el escritorio comenzó a sonar. Era Jane.

\- Jane, como estas?

\- Hola Rick. Me llamo el Dr. Lang y dijo que necesitabas verme con urgencia.

\- Si Jane, necesitamos un examen general, ADN, etc. para identificar a una persona.

\- A qué hora llega el cadáver?

\- Es una persona viva Jane, tienes tiempo ahorita?

\- Ah!, en realidad me desocupare de mis citas en unas tres horas si te parece bien. Mi turno acaba de comenzar prácticamente. Te hago cita a las 1900?

Rick checo su reloj. Eran las 1505

\- Ahí estaremos. Pero necesito completa discreción Jane. Podrías ponerla a nombre de Aime Monrieul, civil?

\- Que estas tramando ahora Rick?

\- Solo ayúdame con eso.

\- De acuerdo. Por cierto, Vince te anda buscando para una firma que necesita.

\- Gracias Jane

Rick se volteo y vio que Aime ya no estaba en la ventana sino explorando su oficina.

\- Ciertamente no es lo que esperaba de la oficina de un Almirante – dijo – Seguro que esta es tu oficina? Esta demasiado…

\- Mal iluminada? Demasiado cerca del pasillo?

\- Ordenada.

\- Que quieres decir? – Reclamo Rick

\- Esta habitación fue decorada por y para una mujer. – dijo – Un hombre nunca pensaría en los detalles que tiene, ni el color de la alfombra haciendo juego con las paredes, ni la pantalla gigante detrás del panel de madera, ni las sillas ergonómicas…

\- Espera… - Dijo Rick – Como sabes que hay una pantalla detrás del panel?

Aime le sonrió

\- Elemental mi querido Watson. El quinto tablón de ambos lados tienen una separación de 5 mm mientras que las demás lo tienen de 3 mm, lo que me dice que hay algo más allá atrás – dijo – No puede ser una puerta pues la línea horizontal se encuentra a un metro del suelo, por tanto es una pantalla.

\- Ya entendí no me presumas tus habilidades de detective. _(Todavia tengo tu colección de libros de Sherlock Holmes)._ La doctora nos espera en poco mas de tres horas. – dijo en tono de fastidio mientras se sentaba en su silla de respaldo alto y jugaba con su pluma fuente, regalo de Lisa.

Aime se sentó frente a él y cruzo su pierna

\- Y ahora que hacemos Rick? Nos quedamos viendo las caras todo este tiempo o me vas a mostrar el lugar? Ahora estoy en tus dominios.

 _(Mis dominios… no tienes ni la menor idea)_

\- Bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón… - dijo Rick pensando en las consecuencias de pasearla por la nave y el impacto que esto tendría en sus tropas, sobre todo recordando lo que acababa de pasar afuera de la oficina de Lang – Y ahora que estoy aquí soy responsable de toda la gente que está en esta nave. No puedo cometer más errores. El maldito de Edwards solo está esperando un descuido mío para fastidiarme.

\- Edwards? – pregunto Aime

 **((( Cuidado! T. R. Edwards es un hombre muy peligroso )))**

 _(( Peligroso? Para quién? para Rick? ))_

 **((( Para ambos. Si tienes la oportunidad, elimínalo)))**

 _(( Eliminarlo? Quieres decir…? ))_

 **((( Quiero decir que si deseas salvar muchas vidas, ese hombre debe morir)))**

\- Hey! Hello? Aime te quedaste en las nubes. – reclamo Rick

\- Uh, perdón, me decías?

\- Voy a pedir ayuda a la Teniente Harrison. Ella… Uhhh…. – Rick titubeo. No le podía decir que ella era la única que sabía aparte de los Sterling y Lang, lo que había pasado con Riber.

\- Es tu novia? – pregunto curiosa

\- Que? Nooooo! La Teniente Harrison es… una compañera que está al tanto de mis viajes y el motivo por el que comenzaron – Dijo Rick nervioso por la reacción de la Teniente – Mejor la llamo cuanto antes para que venga y me ayude contigo. Ciertamente eres más difícil de manejar para mí que una batalla con los Invids.

\- Los que?

\- Olvídalo. – Tomo su teléfono, marco una extensión. – Teniente Harrison, la necesito en mi oficina por favor. Gracias. – colgó - Voy a ponerme el uniforme – dijo entrando a su baño personal donde tenía su uniforme de repuesto.

Aime se sentó en la silla donde hace unos momentos Rick estaba sentado. Y sonrió. Era una silla bastante cómoda. Ella hubiera elegido una con el mismo nivel de comodidad de estar en su lugar.

\- Que se sentirá ser Almirante? – pensó mientras subía sus pies a el escritorio sin colocar los zapatos para no ensuciar con las manos en la nuca.

Tocaron a la puerta y enseguida se abrió automáticamente no dándole oportunidad a Aime de cambiar de posición.

La Teniente Harrison entro haciendo una venia, pero al ver a Aime en el lugar del Almirante Hunter en esa posición tan relajada y cuando Aime volteo y la vio a los ojos, simplemente se desplomo sin sentido.


	63. Chapter 63

Capitulo 63

Erizo Musical

Aime se apresuro a prestarle auxilio a aquella joven de cabello negro que supuso, era la famosa Teniente Harrison.

\- Rick! Ayuda! – grito haciendo que Rick saliera presto

\- Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto mientras cargaba a la teniente y la acomodaba en su sofá.

\- No se. Entro y se desmayo! – Dijo Aime viéndolo a los ojos.

\- En el bano hay alcohol. Traemelo por favor – Ordeno Rick

Aime se apresuro y lo trajo. Rick le puso un poco en las muñecas y bajo la nariz, lo que hizo que la teniente reaccionara casi de inmediato.

-Teniente Harrison, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Rick ayudando a que se incorporara poco a poco.

\- Disculpe Almirante no se que me paso, crei ver a…. – Sus ojos volvieron a ver los de Aime, pero esta vez Rick le movio suavemente la cara para que lo viera directamente a el.

\- Teniente, basta. Ya se lo que esta usted pensando. No lo diga en voz alta. Necesito que se componga porque necesito de su ayuda y voy a pedirle a la Senorita Monrieul que salga un momento para hablar con usted sin impresiones fuertes, de acuerdo? – la teniente solo acerto a mover afirmativamente la cabeza.

\- Si, si ya se. Esperame en el pasillo bla bla bla… - dijo Aime mientras salía.

El Almirante Hunter ya con su uniforme puesto prácticamente le informaba a la teniente que ya estaba en servicio.

\- Sientese frente a mi Teniente. Necesito de su ayuda y consejo – dijo

La Teniente Harris obedecio por inercia. Seguia en Shock.

\- Permiso para hablar con libertad señor – dijo con voz quebrada después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Concedido

\- Como la encontró? Y porque se ve tan diferente?

\- Aun no hemos confirmado que sea ella teniente, por lo que le pido su mayor discreción. – dijo Rick con voz tranquilizadora – A la Senorita Monrieul… la traje a hacer unas pruebas únicamente para confirmar si es la Almirante Hayes o no.

\- Pero… ella se ve tan joven y llena de vida Almirante! Parece poco mas que una nina incluyendo su voz! No me imagino a la Almirante Hayes-Hunter asi!. Esta seguro que es ella?

 _(Bueno, no tiene que recordarme lo obvio)_

\- No estamos seguros de nada Teniente, pero usted es la única en la que puedo confiar por el momento, ya que los Sterling están fuera de servicio.

\- Agradezco la confianza Almirante, tratare de no defraudarlo.- dijo la teniente enderezándose en su asiento.

\- Para hacer las pruebas que se requieren, faltan poco mas de 3 horas y es obviamente no la puedo tener aquí encerrada en mi oficina todo el tiempo. _(por mi propia paz mental mas que nada)_ lo que me lleva a mi primera cuestión. Cree que debo… Uhhh… uniformarla por el momento o la dejo como civil?

\- Creo que a mi parecer un uniforme la haría pasar un poco mas… desapercibida señor. – dijo pensando en lo bonita que era la chica de cabello de fuego que estaba en el pasillo - cualquiera que haya visto los ojos de la Almirante Hayes-Hunter reaccionara igual que yo sobre todo si estuvieron en la UN Spacy desde el principio.

Rick lo pensó bien. No habia muchos que hubieran conocido a su esposa desde mucho atrás, pero la teniente tenia razón.

\- Entiendo su punto teniente pero tambien necesitaría un badge y una tarjeta de acceso, aunque sean por solo algunas horas. Despues de todo no voy a poder estar todo el tiempo con ella y usted tampoco porque según entiendo acaba de comenzar su turno.

\- Conozco a alguien en recursos humanos que puede ayudarnos Almirante, digamos que me debe un favor y de los grandes – dijo la teniente recordando que en realidad tenia el matrimonio de esa persona en sus manos – Yo puedo conseguir el Badge y la tarjeta de acceso.

\- Y el uniforme?

\- Me permite sugerir un uniforme de piloto? Usted sabe lo engreídos que son y podríamos ponerle unos lentes obscuros

Rick le lanzo una mirada divertida. El mismo habia dejado de ser piloto hacia poco tiempo pero parecía que la Teniente lo habia olvidado.

\- No es tan mala idea. Nos daría acceso a los hangares… Puede arreglarlo tambien? Le estaría eternamente agradecido. Que sea a nombre de Tte. Aime Monrieul.

\- Deme media hora y estare lista Almirante – dijo la Teniente haciendo una venia y saliendo de la oficina rápidamente.

Rick salio al pasillo. Para su sorpresa, Aime ya no estaba.

\- Chiquilla del demonio! A donde te metiste? – pensaba mientras recorria el pasillo hacia la única dirección posible.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla en el mirador mas cercano a su oficina, apoyada sobre el barandal viendo trabajar a algunas personas. Desgraciadamente la manera en la que estaba apoyada e inclinada hacia delante provocaba que su vestido subiera por detrás hasta justo por arriba de la línea de su firme trasero.

Rick tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por bajarle el vestido sin tocarla. Pero aun asi ella sintió el jalon y se dio la vuelta.

\- Ya te desocupaste? – pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa – Creo que no fue buena idea venir. Tu eres una persona muy importante y con muchas obligaciones y yo solo te voy a estorbar.

Rick movio la cabeza.

-En este momento no hay nada mas importante – dijo – La nave esta segura por el momento y están haciendo algunas reparaciones por eso pudiste observar que vamos a minima velocidad.

\- Entiendo. Que hay del otro lado de aquella puerta? – Pregunto Aime señalando el final del pasillo.

\- Ese es el puente. Desde ahí comandamos la nave.

\- Y porque no estas ahí ahora? – pregunto Aime – Que no se supone que dijiste que cuando tuvieras el uniforme significa que estas de turno? Y si estas de turno que no tienes que estar en el puente?

 _(Vaya! Pero si lo mandona no se te quita)_

\- Estoy en mi descanso por tanto no necesito estar ahí – dijo – Ademas, estoy haciendo tiempo para ponerte el uniforme y poder mostrarte la nave.

Los ojos de Aime se iluminaron

\- De verdad?

\- Si, es mas… vamos a la oficina porque la Teniente Harrison no debe tardar en llegar con lo que le pedi. _(y además debo cubrirte de los fisgones)_

Aime lo siguió.

Efectivamente la Teniente Harrison llego cinco minutos después que ellos a la oficina.

\- Rick, podrias salir de tu oficina un momento mientras me cambio? – Dijo Aime

\- No puedes hacerlo en el bano como yo? – solo eso le faltaba. Que lo corriera de su propia oficina.

\- No. No se como ponerme esto y le voy a pedir a la teniente que me ayude. – Dijo y enviándole una mirada y sonrisa coqueta continuo presionando – Si? Me la prestas?

La Teniente Harrison reia suavemente mientras Rick salía en silencio. Sin importar si era o no era esa chica la Almirante Hayes, tenia el mismo efecto en el Almirante Hunter.

\- En realidad tuve que traerle dos tallas distintas esperando que alguno sea la correcta – Dijo la teniente – La Almirante Hayes usaba talla 5-7 pero creo que usted es mas delgada que ella. De todos modos, los monos se amoldan al cuerpo.

Aime tomo la talla 3.

\- Teniente… cual es su nombre de pila? – Pregunto Aime mientras se quitaba los leggins.

\- Aisha, señorita – dijo la teniente.

\- Pues yo me llamo Aime. Espero que no te moleste que te tutee al menos mientras estemos solas. – Dijo intentando entender como se ponía el mono, para lo cual la teniente le ayudo – Me molesta lo impersonal que puede ser el estarse llamando por el rango y apellido sobre todo cuando yo no soy militar.

La Teniente Harrison sonrio. Eso hubiera sido imposible de hacer con la Almirante. Ella era muy consciente de la importancia del rango, el respeto a la autoridad y seguir los protocolos, aun con Rick.

\- De acuerdo Aime. Pero no se lo digas al Almirante o me va a encuartelar. – dijo bromeando.

\- Mientras… podrias platicarme mas de la Almirante de la que todos me hablan que supongo que es Lisa, la esposa de Rick. – Dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido para terminar de ponerse el mono.

La herida no le paso desapercibida a la teniente mas no dijo nada.

\- No se si yo sea la persona mas adecuada para eso Aime, no tuve el placer de servirlos en el SDF-1, pero creo que toda ciudad Macross estaba enterada de la telenovela Hunter-Hayes incluyéndonos nosotras en el colegio. – Dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse las botas.

-Telenovela?

\- Bueno, según entiendo ellos siempre estaban como perros y gatos. Ella era militar de carrera y el… un piloto improvisado con el finado Comandante Fokker como apoyo.

\- Vaya!

\- Diariamente peleaban por el tacnet frente a todos. Incluso le llamaba comadreja parlanchina y ella piloto cabeza hueca.

Aime perdió un poco el color.

\- Co… comadreja?

\- Si. Pero no solo eso. Habia una tercera en discordia. MinMay Lynn. Una chica china que se hizo una cantante famosa gracias a un concurso de belleza. _(pero no se si debo decirte que ahora esta aquí como miembre de la REF en seguridad)_ – siguió contándole Aisha mientras le colocaba el cinturón, el chaleco y las insignias. – El Almirante Hunter tardo mas de 4 anios es en declarale su amor a la Almirante Hayes y 7 mas para casarse?

\- Que? Tanto tiempo? – se sorprendio Aime – Yo tambien le hubiera puesto ese apodo con mucho gusto.

Se escucho el grito de Rick

\- Ya puedo pasar? Me veo estúpido estando aquí afuera de mi propia oficina.

Aime suspiro

\- Ya puedes pasar. – le susurro después a Aisha – Despues seguimos platicando.

Aisha sonrio y asintió.

\- Ahora solo falta el toque final – dijo Aisha entregándole unos lentes estilo piloto con las micas polarizadas.

Cuando Rick entro, tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces. Nunca habia visto el uniforme de la REF tan atrevido. Con el mono blanco y pegado completamente a las curvas de Aime, lo único que pudo pensar es que tan rápido podría aprobar uniformes menos reveladores.

\- Te gusta? Como me veo? – Dijo Dando una vuelta para mostrarle todo.

Tuvo que sentarse rápidamente para que no se notara lo excitado que se habia puesto solo con verla asi. No dejaba nada a la imaginación!

 _(- Carajo! Lo que queria era que se viera menos sexy no mas provocativa)_

Aime al no recibir respuesta

\- Supongo que eso significa que no me queda bien verdad? – dijo volteando a ver a su nueva amiga – Aisha, algo mas que necesite para poder pasar desapercibida?

La teniente sonrio

\- Los pilotos no traen en cabello suelto porque si hay una emergencia no podrían ponerse el casco.

Aime comenzó a brincar.

\- Este es un uniforme de piloto? De verdad? Yupi! – dijo contagiando a Aisha

\- Hey! –Grito Rick haciendo que ambas chicas se pusieran firmes de inmediato – Estan en la REF no en el Mall… compórtense! Teniente Harrison… usted tiene que ponerle el ejemplo! Y que acaso no habia una talla mas grande de uniforme? Siento que no le queda bien.

\- Perdon Almirante – dijo la teniente arrepentida haciendo una venia – Esa es la talla perfecta. Recuerde que debe ir pegado al cuerpo para poder soportar la presión atmosferica artificial de los varitech.

 _(Si como no, y si la llevo a los hangares voy a tener que encuartelar a mas de uno)_

\- Regrese a su puesto y gracias por su ayuda – dijo Rick muy serio – La llamare de nuevo si la necesito.

La teniente salio de la oficina rumbo a su puesto de trabajo dejando a Aime a merced del lobo feroz.

\- Pobre… Ojala y pueda aguantarlo tanto como la Almirante.

En el pasado

Shaina se encuentra en su oficina trabajando en su computadora y teniendo junta tras junta con sus secretarios, juntas de accionistas y con sus bancos. Ya casi son las cinco de la tarde y no puede avanzar en sus correos. Ha mandado a James por una computadora de repuesto a Atenas y un escritorio para el. Va a tener que comenzar su entrenamiento antes de lo esperado.

Su cita la tenia estresada. Saori pidió verla para su tan deseada conversación "de mujer a mujer" y traería únicamente a Marin y a Junet como escolta.

Lois y Marie habían traido te helado y bocadillos dulces y salados para atender a sus invitadas. Ni siquiera se imaginaba de que carambas queria hablar con ella. No tenían nada en común, excepto…

\- Ay no por favor! Que no empiece con sus tonterías o no me voy a aguantar. – pensó mientras escuchaba la limosina de Saori detenerse en la puerta principal.

Lois abrió la puerta y las condujo a la oficina de Shaina por ordenes suyas.

Ninguna de las dos amazonas traía su mascara, por lo que Shaina noto inmediatamente que Marin no estaba tan calmada como queria hacer notar.

\- Buenas Tardes Saori… Marin… Junet… Tomen asiento por favor. – Dijo mientras les señalaba el sofá de tres plazas y los dos sillones individuales alrededor de una mesita de café.

Las cuatro se sentaron.

 _(- De verdad Saori solo tiene como 3 vestidos? O al menos son los que siempre se pone )– pensó Shaina divertida- (Sera cierto que es extremadamente tacana?_

\- Y bien, en que podemos servirte hoy Saori – dijo mientras servia cuatro vasos de te helado.

\- Pues a decir verdad, me gustaría mucho que nos contaras tu historia desde el principio. Es increíble que hayas sido nuestra vecina tanto tiempo y no nos diéramos cuenta hasta ahora.- dijo Saori – Es imposible hablar cuando los chicos están cerca.

Shaina les hizo un breve resumen hasta el dia de la fiesta de Saori.

\- Vaya! Es la versión inglesa de la Cenicienta! – Exclamo Junet mientras agarraba un bocadillo y Marin le daba un codazo en las costillas.

\- Muy interesante tu historia Elaine. Lamento mucho que la fundación no haya podido hacer mucho por ti en su momento.

Shaina conto hasta cinco antes de contestar.

\- Si, algunas personas son simplemente inútiles con o sin dinero. – dijo – Y bueno ya regreso Seiya de Japon?

\- No. Debe llegar hoy por la noche. Porque te interesa? Tu ya estas casada – dijo Saori con fiereza – No deberías estar esperando que llegue hoy ni nunca.

\- Simple curiosidad… Tal vez tengo ganas de verlo… de platicar con el… - dijo Shaina picando a Saori – No creo que tenga nada de malo o si?

\- Y tu esposo lo sabe? – dijo Saori muy seria.

Shaina no aguanto mas y se echo a reir desconcertando a las tres chicas.

\- Vamos Saori! Solo estoy jugando contigo! Para que querria yo a Seiya teniendo a Freddy? No son en absoluto comparables.

Saori respiro aliviada y abrió los ojos.

\- En serio? Entonces… puedo tratar de conquistarlo? _(oops se me salio)_ – dijo mientras se ruborizaba y sus amazonas volteaban a verla con sorpresa. Desde cuando Saori era tan descarada?

\- Seguro… solo que estas pasando un pequenisimo detalle por alto Saori.- Dijo Shaina cruzando su pierna - No puedes estar con un hombre mientras seas la reencarnación de Atenea.

A Marin y a Junet se les caia la quijada de asombro. No por la información sino las agallas de Shaina para decírle a Saori algo tan fundamental.

\- Pero no lo estaría conquistando como Atenea sino como Saori Kido – contesto Saori con enojo.

\- Las cosas como son Saori. Shaina o Elaine mi boca siempre ha tenido veneno de cobra, en este caso solo te estoy recordando tu famoso Convenio de los 12 culpable de que tu como mortal no puedas ser feliz hasta que Atenea regrese al olimpo, y del rompimiento de la boda mas esperada en los últimos 200 anios entre otras cosas.

\- Uhhh… a que se refiere Marin? – pregunto Junet quien al parecer no estaba al tanto de esa información.

\- No puedo creer que ya solo tengas dos amazonas y les escondas tan importante información OTRA VEZ! – Dijo Shaina

\- Marin? – volvió a preguntar Junet al ver que Saori se habia quedado callada.

Finalmente Marin hablo:

\- El Convenio de los 12, es un documento redactado y firmado por los 12 Dioses Olimpicos: Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Artemisa, Apolo, Atenea, Poseidon, Afrodita, Hefestos, Demeter, Ares y Dionisio; en el cual están escritas las reglas del Olimpo, reencarnaciones, las funciones de cada dios, sus guardianes y las consecuencias de no atenerse a ellas. Uno de esos puntos dice, que si una amazona de Atenea se casa con un caballero del zodiaco, su matrimonio además de nulo, será responsable de que Atenea deje de ser su diosa protectora, pasando a ser propiedad de Hera.

\- Que? Eso quiere decir que Shun y yo nunca podremos casarnos? – pregunto Junet

\- Entre otras cosas. – dijo Shaina con ganas de molestarla – Tambien explica que Atenea y Artemisa deben mantenerse vírgenes, no podrán concebir, no serán libres de amar a un mortal etc., so pena de quitarles el territorio destinado a ellos.

\- Callate! No quiero oírlo! – Dijo Saori tapándose los oídos

Marin queria intervenir y parar el veneno que Shaina estaba echándole a Saori, pero desgraciadamente todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. Cruel? Si. Pero 100% verdad.

\- Bueno, tu querias hablar de mujer a mujer… aquí estamos cuatro mujeres platicando. – Y ni siquiera me hagas hablar de las posibilidades de que no podamos ser madres alguna vez nosotras tres por tu culpa – Dijo Shaina

\- Queeeeeeeeeeee? – Se escucho al unisono entre las dos amazonas mientras que Saori solo estaba viendo a Shaina.

\- Bueno… díganme una cosa… La fundación Kido les ha enviado a médicos especializados para sus… revisiones femeninas? Despues de tantos golpes, tanto dolor, tanta sangre derramada, tantas heridas internas… Se han preocupado de averiguar si pueden tener hijos? No es un problema para ti Junet porque eres mas joven que nosotras y no se si no quieren o no tener familia, pero yo se que Marin si lo desea – reclamo Shaina – Verdad que no se han preocupado de ustedes? Y de quien es culpa? De Saori que solo piensa en ella y en como conquistar al estúpido Seiya!

Las tres estaban mudas.

\- Para colmo se avecina una nueva guerra y yo ya no puedo ni siquiera intervenir – dijo Shaina en voz baja

\- Que guerra? Que es lo que sabes? – Pregunto Saori olvidando toda su embarazosa conversación anterior

\- Solo que Ares ya esta trabajando en una nueva guerra – dijo Shaina – Y aparentemente los dioses no intervendrán ya en ella.

\- Como sabes eso? – pregunto Marin preocupada. Ellos podían manejar una guerra santa, pero una guerra entre humanos sin intervención de los dioses era preocupante.

\- Hera

En el futuro

\- Y bien Rick? Ya que tengo el uniforme que pediste… puedo salir a reconocer la nave? – pregunto mientras se recogia el cabello en una pequeña coleta y Rick solo se le quedaba mirando en actitud pensativa con los codos sobre su escritorio.

Ya no sabia si era bueno o malo que ella estuviera ahí. Sus deseos y sus celos no lo iban a dejar trabajar.

\- Rick…? Uhhh… si te estorbo si quieres me puedo quedar aquí o si quieres puedo ir a explorar sola. Te prometo que no me pierdo.

 _(Pero si no loco te voy a dejar a merced de los calenturientos de esta nave!)_

\- Tengo una mejor idea. Que te parece jugar un rato en el simulador de vuelo de un varitech que fue hecho precisamente para las clases de Miriya – dijo – Tengo que reportarme al puente con Vince pero usa este celular Para contactarme si tienes alguna pregunta – Saco el celular que era de Lisa con su cargador – Cuando me desocupe te llamare y y sabre donde estas. O me mandas un mensaje de texto. Tambien esta cerca de comunicaciones donde si te aburres puedes ir con la Teniente Harrison.

\- Simulador? – los ojos de Aime brillaron – Si! Si quiero vamos!

Rick miro la hora. Eran apenas las 4. No tardaron mucho en llegar, pues el simulador era de uso exclusivo de Miriya para cuando hacia los exámenes a los pilotos y estaba en su oficina la cual aunque quedaba un poco mas lejos del puente que la oficina de Rick, estaba sobre el mismo pasillo. Con su tarjeta maestra Rick entro y la llevo directo al cuarto de simulación. Le dijo que la tarjeta que le habia dado la Teniente Harrison debía ser insertada en la ranura para que comenzara a funcionar y además guardaría ahí mismo su puntaje para que después pudiera presumírselo a el.

Aime comprendio y puso a cargar el celular afuera del simulador un rato pues obviamente ese celular, aunque ella no lo sabia, tenia mas de un anio en desuso.

A su salida, Rick le mostro donde quedaba la oficina de comunicaciones en caso que necesitara algo y se marcho casi corriendo al puente. Entre mas rápido terminara sus obligaciones, mas rápido regresaría con ella.

Antes de entrar al simulador como Rick le habia pedido, decidio curiosear un poco. Sobre el escritorio habia dos fotografías, una de Max y Miriya en su boda y otra que ella ya habia visto en el álbum que Rick le mostro meses atrás con su bebita.

De lado izquierdo, habia una montana de expedientes que Miriya tenia que atender en cuanto regresara de la fiesta, y sobre las paredes, habia una grafica de la flota de la RDF junto con los diferentes esquemas de armamento y mechas disponibles. Estaban enmarcadas y colocadas de manera que pareciera como que esa era una decoración mas, no tanto como fuente de información. Aime sonrio. Miriya se tomaba muy en serio su posicion aparentemente.

Se metio al simulador, inserto su tarjeta y comenzó a jugar.

Mientras tanto en el puente.

\- Almirante en cubierta! – dijo Vince haciendo una venia

\- Capitan Grant – dijo contestando el saludo – Me estaba buscando?

\- Si Almirante, se requiere su firma en algunos permisos de fabricación y algunas modificaciones aprobadas por el consejo para los Excalibers existentes. – Dijo Extendiendole una tabla con al menos 25 hojas que requerían su atención.

\- Alguna novedad en nuestro camino? – pregunto Rick

\- Las reparaciones ya terminaron y estamos listos para seguir nuestro curso hacia Tyrol – contesto Vince y en un tono mas personal y en voz baja dijo – Crei que era tu descanso Rick.

\- Algunas cosas en mi cabeza me impiden descansar Vince – respondio Rick en el mismo tono de voz – Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí.

\- Toda la mañana, no he podido darme un solo descanso. – dijo Vince y tengo un poco de hambre

\- Vete a almorzar o Jane me va a matar – Dijo Rick – Te cubriré mientras tanto.

\- Gracias Rick. Regresare lo antes posible.- dijo saliendo del puente con alivio.

Rick de repente se encontró tan enfrascado en su posición que no recordó que habia dejado sola a Aime en el Simulador.

Aime salio del simulador, recogio su tarjeta y el celular y salio de la oficina de Miriya. Según el cronometro del teclado, habían pasado dos horas desde que entro por lo que ella dedujo que ya eran las seis, y que Rick se habia ocupado demasiado y no quiso molestarlo. Intento recordar hacia donde era la oficina de comunicaciones para ir a ver a Aisha. No tardo en encontrarla.

\- Teniente Monrieul reportándose Teniente Harrison – dijo haciendo la venia y guinandole un ojo.

Ninguna de los otros oficiales le presto la mayor atención.

\- Aime! Crei que estarías con el Almirante – dijo sorprendida dejando a un lado sus auriculares

Aime se encogio de hombros

\- Ya se olvido de mi pero me dio permiso de venir en caso de aburrirme.

Aisha sonrio.

\- Ven siéntate junto a mi. Mi companera fue a su descanso. Yo dudo mucho que el Almirante se haya olvidado de ti, simplemente deben tenerlo muy ocupado. Recuerda que el es el comandante supremo de la REF y tiene que velar por todos.

Aime la miro fascinada

\- De verdad? Crei que solo comandaba esta hormiga.

Aisha la miro divertida

\- La que?

\- Es que vi una foto y diagrama de la nave en la oficina de Miriya y creo que parece una de esas hormigas de fuego que hay en el amazonas. – dijo ruborizándose un poco por su opinión algo infantil.

Aisha se echo a reir a carcajadas, lo que hizo que algunas de sus compañeras la miraran enfadada y la hicieran callar.

\- En realidad somos la mas grande de las 4 de esas "hormigas" Aime a las que llamamos cruceros, mas unas cuantas mas pequeñas.

\- Puedo curiosear por aquí? No quiero interrumpir tus labores pero todo me parece tan fascinante! – dijo Aime sonriendo.

\- Que te parece si me ayudas? Tengo que confirmar con el jefe de mecánicos que todas estas naves se encuentren en perfecto estado para combate.

Aime asintió.

\- Tu solo dime como.

En el puente…

\- Almirante… tenemos unas lecturas sumamente extrañas en el radar – dijo la Teniente Rodriguez – Estan apareciendo naves Invid de la nada a una distancia de 450,000 km de nosotros!

\- Ponlo en pantalla y comunícame con los otros tres capitanes – dijo Rick preocupado.

\- 300 naves y contando Almirante! – Dijo la Tte Rodriguez.

\- Cuantos cruceros hasta ahora? – pregunto Vince

\- Solo 2 pero aparecieron otras 2 y 300 naves de combate mas por el lado contrario almirante!

\- Nos están rodeando para emboscarnos! – Grito Rick – Llama a Alerta Roja! Necesito a todo el personal disponible inmediatamente!

\- Rick… nos están ganand – susurro Vince espantado

\- Ya lo se…

\- Su comunicación esta lista Almirante

\- Aquí el Almirante Hunter – Estamos en Alerta Roja! Llamen a todo su personal disponibles a sus estaciones de combate! Y esperen mis instrucciones.

\- Almirante - dijo Breetai - según nuestro servicio de inteligencia, acaban de lanzar todo lo que restaba de su flota estacionada en Tyrol. Si logramos vencerlos sin morir en el intento, recuperaremos el control del planeta.

(Piensa, Hunter, Piensa… Que haría Lisa en este caso?)

Las Sirenas y las luces rojas comenzaron a sonar por todo el SDF-3 y los otros 3 cruceros. Todos los civiles corrian a los refugios mientras que todo el personal se dirigía a sus estaciones.

Aime no entendia que pasaba.

\- Aisha? Que sucede? – pregunto alarmada

\- Estamos por ser atacados. El Almirante aun no da instrucciones por lo que deduzco que aun están lejos de nuestro rango.

 _(( Hera, Puedes ayudarme con esto?))_

 ** _((( Las estrategias militares no son mi fuerte sino de Atenea. Ademas, nunca has necesitado de mi ayuda para algo tan simple, solo piensa un poquito y encontraras la respuesta correcta. No te preocupes. Lo haras bien.)))_**

\- Me puedes mostrar en pantalla al enemigo? – pregunto Aime

Aisha no lo pensó dos veces. Si de verdad ella era la Almirante Hayes-Hunter, podría ayudarle al Almirante con su estrategia.

\- Cuantas naves son en total? – le pregunto Aime ansiosa

\- 8 cruceros y 1200 naves de combate – dijo la Teniente Aterrorizada.- Cada nave de combate puede contener hasta 500 guerreros dentro. Va a ser una masacre!

 _(Piensa, Aime, Piensa… Que haría Napoleon en este caso?)_

Vio la lista que tenia en sus manos. Comenzó a hacer algunos dibujos con un lapiz mientras Aisha se ocupaba de las llamadas de emergencia.

\- Ya lo tengo! – dijo después de algunos minutos. Se la mostro rápidamente a Aisha quien sin dejar de atender su puesto le hizo la señal de OK.

Marco el numero que decía Rick en su celular.

\- Ahora no Aime, estoy en extremo ocupado – Dijo Rick mientras seguía pensando la estrategia a seguir – Te recomiendo que regreses a mi oficina o corras a un refugio.

\- Ninguna de las dos. Callate y escúchame. Tengo una estrategia algo loca, pero que puede funcionar. Solo necesito que me pongas en speaker y que me escuchen los cuatro capitanes y los oficiales y controladores aéreos, diles que era una estrategia secreta y que necesitan obedecerme. Te prometo que funcionara.

Decir que Rick estaba sorprendido era poco, pero la vida de todos ahí estaban en juego.

\- Donde estas?

\- En comunicaciones

\- Pasame a la Teniente Harrison – Aime lo hizo – Comunicala al puente y a los otros tres. No tenemos otra alternativa.

Aisha temblorosa comenzó la comunicación.

\- Cuanto tiempo crees que falte para que sus armas puedan alcanzarnos?- le pregunto a Aisha

\- 10 minutos a su velocidad actual.

\- Tiempo suficiente. Como se llaman las naves? – Pregunto mientras Aisha le pasaba el Auricular inalámbrico dándole a entender que estaba su llamada en el puente y le escribia en un papel el nombre de los 4 cruceros.

\- Teniente, los cuatro cruceros estamos escuchando – Dijo Rick – Vince, acata las ordenes que ella te de. Luego te explico.

\- Atencion a toda la tripulación del SDF-3, del ARGONAUT, BANSHEE y TRISTAR. Les habla la Teniente Monrieul a cargo de la Estrategia Erizo Musical _(que nombre tan estúpido le puse)._

Se hizo un silencio total en el puente. Quien carajos era la jovencita a quien el Almirante habia puesto a cargo y porque nadie sabia de esa estrategia?.

Aime le puso una orden a Aisha en un papel para que lo hiciera, quien en segundos le dio el OK.

\- Hasta el dia de hoy, esta táctica habia sido guardada para una ocasión perfecta como esta. Tal vez algunas personas que nos acompanan no estén al tanto de nuestras estrategias militares antiguas, y por tanto nuestros enemigos tampoco. El hecho de estar en el espacio, le ha permitido a nuestro Almirante hacer los cambios necesarios para que esta táctica funcione. Se que suena un poco ridícula y algunos de ustedes podrían creer que no va a funcionar, pero ha sido probada por generaciones en la tierra y no vemos el motivo por el que no funcione. Si alguno de ustedes desea echarse para atrás y salir corriendo como cobardes díganlo ahora porque si no, harán que los valientes fallemos y eso va especialmente para las tropas de Edwards.

Silencio total mientras Rick ya estaba pensando en los problemas que esto le iba a acarrear con su nemesis.

\- ARGONAUT, TRISTAR, colóquense popa con popa con la separación suficiente para maniobrar hacia arriba y hacia abajo unicamente, SDF-3 y BANSHEE colóquense perpendicular a ellos a babor. Deberemos estar formando una Svastica.

Los cuatro capitanes dieron la respectiva orden. Aime vio que poco a poco la formación cobraba forma.

\- 8 minutos – Dijo Aisha. Aime le escribió una orden.

\- La totalidad de cada una de las unidades de combate disponibles a excepción de los grupos Elite deberán formar un circulo alrededor de los cuatro cruceros en modalidad Guardian y o de combate. Las hileras que sean necesarias para cubrir los cruceros. Deberian ya tener en sus manos un archivo en formato mp3. Deberán sincronizarlo con nosotros pues es vital para el buen funcionamiento de la estrategia. Los cuadrantes para la barrera se van a dividir en Alfa, Beta, Delta y Gamma conforme la división perfecta del circulo. Controladoras de vuelo, actívense.

Las controladores comenzaron a dar las ordenes.

Silencio de los cuatro capitanes en los 4 puentes mientras recibían el archivo.

\- Las unidades de combate deberán servir como escudos disparando todo el tiempo hacia los enemigos pero sin dejar sus posiciones por los primeros 3 movimientos completos de los cruceros, después de eso, cada cuadrante se moverá para el lado contrario que el crucero que estén cubriendo. Necesito a tres de sus mejores escuadrones de cada nave, para pasar a segundas filas escondiéndose detrás de la primera. En cuanto el enemigo comience a atacar lo suficientemente cerca, que se suelten a la deriva como si estuvieran danados y queden flotando. Esto les provocara que el enemigo piense que están fuera de combate, cuando estén lo suficientemente alto, corran y ataquen su retaguardia.

\- Navegadores de los cruceros atención: El enemigo no podrá escuchar la música que acabo de mandarles. Voy a codificar al Argonaut como A, a Tristar como C a SDF3 com Banshee como D. Van a subir y bajar los cruceros por encima de las unidades de combate para evitar un tiro directo. Su objetivo principal son exclusivamente los cruceros. Vamos a terminar con las cabezas primero. Escuchen la música. Es un Valz. 4 tiempos Solo tendran el tiempo uno y dos para subir o bajar según el caso y el tiemp para atacar. Los siguientes 4 tiempos son para regresar a su posición original. Atacaran con todo el armamento mientras estén e unicamente arriba o debajo de la línea de fuego y la sucesión será de 2 en 2 .

\- Escriban las siguientes ordenes rápidamente: AC arriba BD abajo AC arriba BD abajo BD arriba AC abajo AD arriba BC abajo. Repitan cuantas veces sean necesarias siempre al ritmo de la música. Y cuidado con punta de alfiler que siempre deberá estar atenta. Recuerden: Abandonarse al dolor sin resistir, suicidarse para sustraerse de él, es abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado. Buena suerte a todos. Ah y una ultima cosa, El Almirante Hunter y yo les haremos personalmente una depilación brasilena con pinzas de mecanico frente a todo su escuadron a aquel que cometa cualquier error. Capitanes lo dejamos todo en sus manos. Teniente Monrieul fuera.

\- 5 MINUTOS – dijo Aisha mientras todos en el puente reian de la ultima ocurrencia y se motivaban aun mas.

Vincent miraba a Rick de reojo y vio que estaba extremadamente tenso.

\- Argonaut Listo

\- Banshee Listo

\- Tristar Listo

\- SDF-3 Listo

\- Comiencen a tocar la música en 5…4…3…2…1… ahora!

\- Las cuatro naves están sincronizadas Almirante…

Rick escucho el suave tempo de El Danubio Azul pero al 75% de su velocidad normal. El tiempo exacto para darle a los cruceros la oportunidad de maniobrar.

\- Comiencen operación Erizo Musical a mi señal…. – dijo Rick - … Ahora!


	64. Chapter 64

Ahora si chicos y chicas… el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora. No tuve el valor para cortarle nada y aguas con el lemon. Saltenselo si no lo necesitan J

 **Capítulo 64**

 **Otro día para morir.**

Aproximadamente una hora después de comenzar con la Operación Erizo Musical, todos en los cuatro puentes y las demás naves festejaban su triunfo total y absoluto con gran algarabía. En el puente del SDF-3 todos felicitaban a Rick por su estrategia secreta junto con la misteriosa Teniente Monrieul que con sus instrucciones tan precisas hizo que todos funcionaran como una maquina bien engrasada.

Fue hasta que Vince le pregunto por ella, que recordó que ellos dos tenían una cita con Jane. Decidió solo mandarle un mensaje de texto ya que no podía des afanarse tan rápido del trabajo.

Aime estaba con Aisha cuando todos comenzaron a felicitarse por la excelente comunicación. El celular que le había dado Rick comenzó a vibrar.

 _"_ _No puedo desocuparme aun. Dile a la Tte. Harrison que te lleve con la Dra. Grant y le indique lo que necesito. Te prometo llevarte a cenar a Le Parisién para compensarte"_

Aime suspiro aliviada al saber que él estaba sano y salvo, pero físicamente no se sentía bien. Había estado tan tensa durante la batalla, no había bebido ni comido nada en todo el día y la nave se había movido tanto, que le había pasado factura. Le mostro el mensaje en el teléfono a la Teniente, quien comprendió inmediatamente.

\- Aisha… tendrás algo para el dolor de cabeza? - pregunto

\- Aquí no, pero pues vamos a ir con la Dra. Grant. Ella puede darte lo que necesites. – dijo mientras la jalaba hacia la salida encargándole su puesto a su compañera por órdenes expresas del almirante.

Bajaron hasta la bahía médica y caminaron un largo pasillo. Aime tuvo que bajar la velocidad varias veces al sentir que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

\- Buenas tardes, Dra. Grant– dijo Aisha al llegar al consultorio – Le traigo su cita de las 7 por órdenes de Almirante Hunter. No pudimos llegar a tiempo por la alerta roja.

\- Ah sí, la chica que necesita las pruebas para Rick – dijo – Porque trae lentes obscuros?

\- Parece que le duele la cabeza – dijo Aisha - Desafortunadamente no tenía ningún remedio a la mano que ofrecerle.

\- No te preocupes. Yo la cuido bien. – Dijo la doctora – No ha llegado ningún herido aun. Debió ser una buena batalla la de allá arriba. Vince me marco muy feliz.

\- No tiene ni idea. – dijo Aisha en tono enigmático. No importaba lo que dijeran esos análisis, para ella al menos, Aime, esa chica era la Almirante Hayes. Ninguna otra hubiera podido sacarse de la manga esa estrategia y mejor aún, regalarle el crédito al Almirante Hunter.

\- Te dijo Rick que análisis necesita? – le pregunto

\- Quiere sangre, ADN, huellas digitales, ARN y que se coteje con la base de datos de los miembros inactivos o DEA de toda la REF y RDF, su expediente deberá ser cerrado como clasificado y únicamente deberán ser manipulados por usted.

\- En ese caso solo podre tenerlos hasta mañana al medio día, por lo menos! Sobre todo cuando comiencen a llegar los heridos más graves que necesitan atención médica. – dijo Jane – Esperara a que salga?

\- Sí. Tengo órdenes expresas de no dejarla sola. – dijo Aisha – y también trae una herida en el hombro derecho, por si hay que atenderlo.

\- Gracias Teniente. En un momento salgo con ella.

10 minutos más tarde la Dra. Grant salió con Aime caminando detrás de ella.

Algunos heridos comenzaban a llegar y la Dra. Grant estaba ansiosa por despachar los casos que no fueran emergencias.

\- Dile a Rick que mañana tendrá los resultados. En cuanto a ella, solo estaba descompensada en azúcar y algo deshidratada, por eso se sentía mal. También le ayudamos con su herida. Ya casi no es visible – dijo Jane – Teniente Monrieul, si vuelve a sentirse mal, cómase un chocolate. A veces eso sucede cuando no ha comido durante muchas horas o por un episodio demasiado estresante.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta Doctora, muchas gracias – dijo mientras sonreía.

 _Donde he visto yo esa sonrisa antes? – se preguntó la doctora mientras ingresaban varios heridos en camillas._

Las dos chicas se fueron caminando hacia donde la Teniente agarro uno de los jeeps disponibles para oficiales que estaban fuera de la bahía.

\- Te apetece que te lleve a dar una vuelta a la ciudad mientras se desocupa el Almirante? – dijo Aisha

\- No tienes que regresar a tu puesto? No quisiera que fueras amonestada por mi culpa – dijo Aime

\- No realmente y además estoy tan feliz que no me importa que me quiten un día de sueldo – contesto sonriendo

\- Porque estas tan feliz? – pregunto Aime curiosa

\- Pues porque encontré una nueva amiga – Dijo Sonriendo – Además, creo que tenemos que ir de compras!

\- Pero no tengo dinero! _(creo que por primera vez en mi vida) –_ dijo Aime ruborizada.

\- No te preocupes, yo le voy a prestar al Almirante y te aseguro que no pondrá objeción. – dijo Aisha – Dijo que te llevaría a Le Parisién y es un restaurante muy exclusivo y romántico.

\- Romántico? – Aime sintió miedo de repente. Durante todas esas horas no había pensado mucho en la disyuntiva que tenía entre Rick y Brian. Ahora Brian no estaba aquí. Sería que tenía que tomarle la palabra a Serena y ver cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por Rick?

\- Mira… la boutique cierra a las ocho y apenas tendremos tiempo. (eso si no quedó destruida por la batalla de hoy) – Dijo mientras entraba a la parte civil de la nave

Aime miraba todo en el camino fascinada. Había todo un pueblo dentro de esa nave. Restaurantes, boutiques, fábricas de alimentos, ropa, municiones, cines, invernaderos, bares… Era como si prácticamente estuviera en tierra.

La teniente Harrison detuvo el Jeep 5 minutos antes de las ocho, cuando la dueña y su empleada estaban aún reacomodando los maniquíes que se habían caído debido a las vibraciones de la pasadas horas. Aun así les dio la bienvenida.

\- Buenas Noches, necesitamos un vestido muy especial para mi amiga – dijo Aisha empujando a Aime hacia adentro – Tiene una cena en Le Parisién. Y por los créditos no se preocupe. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La dueña, una mujer de mediana edad aún muy guapa, viendo con detenimiento la figura que tenía Aime, decidió llamar a su asistenta para que la ayudara. Ahí estuvieron probándose ropa durante casi una hora hasta que Aisha decidió el vestido era perfecto para la ocasión y se la llevo a su habitación para que tomara un baño y la ayudara a arreglarse para su cita.

Rick se estaba rasurando pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde en el puente.

Desde la intervención de Aime, hasta hacia media hora, todo había sido nervios, estrés, recriminaciones por parte de Edwards ante la falta de tacto de la ahora famosa Teniente Monrieul por los parlantes, las incesantes preguntas de los cuatro capitanes de los cruceros acerca de cómo se le había ocurrido la idea, felicitaciones de humanos y zentraedi, firma de incansables reportes… en pocas palabras, todo había vuelto a ser un caos en su vida, pero al final, todo eso valdría la pena al verla en la cena.

Había pedido a La Teniente Harrison que le ayudara con la reservación de la cena a las 11 de la noche por medio del celular que le había dado a Aime. Parecía que le estaba resultando una gran aliada en esos momentos y estaba muy satisfecho con ella. Le había conseguido la reservación y le había dicho a Rick que se pusiera su traje de gala para la cena, pues Aime estaría adoc, así que supuso que también le habría conseguido uno a ella.

No podía negar que estaba ansioso. Prácticamente estaba yendo a una cita con Lisa, después de más de un año. Él estaba seguro de los resultados de esos exámenes, al menos en un 99%. Nadie más que ella hubiera podido sacar una estrategia tan ridículamente efectiva y terminar con el enemigo que los había estado atormentando por tanto tiempo.

Pero… y ahora? Que pasaría ahora?

Ella esperaba que le hiciera los análisis y poder regresar a su casa para la cena de esa noche. Ahí estaban sus amigos, su familia… su lugar era allá con ellos, en la tranquilidad de su hogar a la orilla del mar donde podría, por el momento, vivir en paz y tal vez formar una familia con su esposo. Eso es lo que ella quería… verdad? - Rick suspiro. Porque no simplemente iba y le preguntaba si quería quedarse ahí con él?

\- Carajo! Donde esta Max cuando lo necesito! – dijo Rick frente al espejo _(estúpido! lo dejaste esperando la respuesta de Jane a una pregunta que aún no has tenido oportunidad de hacerla)_

Un mensaje de texto de Aimé diciéndole que ya iban en camino lo hizo apresurar el paso. Peino cuidadosamente su cabello, tomo su saco y su gorra y bajo a tomar su jeep. Debido a que no quería que la Teniente se metiera en problemas con la prefecta del piso de las barracas de mujeres, le había pedido que dejara a Aime en el restaurante y de ahí se fuera a descansar.

Llego en punto de las 11pm y ellas aun no llegaban. Que pudo haberles sucedido? Tendrían que haber llegado al menos cinco minutos antes que él. El Maître lo condujo a la mejor mesa del restaurante y también la que tenía el ambiente más íntimo. El restaurante estaba lleno y algunos de ellos militares en su traje de diario, lo que indicaba que acababan de terminar su turno. Comentaban a sus respectivas compañeros de mesa la emoción de la batalla de ese día y varios lo saludaron con respeto. El correspondía a los saludos y finalmente llego a su mesa.

No había pasado ni un minuto desde que se había sentado de frente a la puerta, cuando vio que tanto el Maître como el valet parking, ayudaban a bajar de un jeep a una mujer.

Una segunda mirada lo hizo abrir los ojos como platos por la impresión al ver que se trataba de Aime.

No venia en un traje de gala como el esperaba, sino en un vestido largo y recto que desafortunadamente para Rick marcaba con delicadeza sus curvas, tirantes de espagueti con brillantes rhinestones, escote recto al frente y profundo en la espalda y una abertura en la pierna hasta el muslo, dejando ver a cada paso sus bien torneadas piernas que terminaban en unas sencillas zapatillas de aguja. Su cabello lo había cepillado tanto que brillaba naturalmente y lo había dejado lacio pero con algunos rizos en las puntas sobre todo a cada lado de su cara. Aisha la había ayudado a ahumar un poco sus ojos de manera que pareciera con un poco más de edad, provocando que sus ojos verdes destacaran favorablemente. En cuanto a los labios, un labial rosa nacarado hacia que sus labios invitaran a besarla. No usaba ninguna joya, pero en lugar de un collar, se había colocado una cinta de terciopelo negro. En una pequeña cartera, llevaba su tarjeta y el celular de Rick. En su hombro lastimado, La Dra. Grant había hecho un excelente trabajo al cerrar la herida con láser y colocarle solo una ligera capa de tape quirúrgico color piel, que pudo esconder con su cabello.

Cuando entro al restaurante se escuchó un silencio que fue alarmante a oídos de Rick. Todas las miradas masculinas con o sin pareja habían volteado hacia la puerta para admirar a la diosa que acababa de entrar. El Maître se apresuró a mostrarle la mesa de Rick y este se levantó lentamente haciendo contacto visual con ella y con una sonrisa que la contagio.

Para Aime, la impresión que le dio Rick con su uniforme de gala era todo lo contrario a lo que ella hubiera esperado. Siempre se había jactado de decir a sus amigas que era mentira que los hombres con uniforme volvían locas a las mujeres, pero en ese momento, Rick era demasiado atractivo para lo que ella creía que podía manejar. Parpadeo varias veces sorprendida cuando el tomo su mano y galantemente se la beso. Un extraño calor recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que se ruborizara, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para respirar normalmente y evitar que se escuchara la rapidez de los latidos de su corazón.

\- Hola Bonita. Me extrañaste? Porque yo sí. – dijo Rick guiñándole un ojo mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en la silla.

\- Hola Rick! Creo que no me diste muchas oportunidades de hacerlo – dijo Aime sonriendo – me tuviste muy ocupada en el simulador y luego que me aburrí, fui con Aisha a platicar…

\- Aisha?

\- La Teniente Harrison para ti – dijo Aime – Es un amor, me divierto mucho con ella!

\- Me alegro. Después de pasar todo el día contigo voy a tener que ascenderla – bromeo Rick

\- Supongo que no habrá mega hamburguesas aquí verdad? – dijo Aime divertida sin siquiera ver el menú.

Rick rio al recordar todo lo que le cabía en ese pequeño estómago.

\- No, pero puedo recomendarte el Coq au vin o la Cassoulet. La última vez que vine pedí ambos.

Aime le puso una mano sobre la suya y se inclinó hacia el para sorpresa de muchos que seguían de cerca sus movimientos.

\- Se un amor y pide por mí. En este momento estoy algo perdida. Solo que no sea muy pesado.

Rick la miro fijamente. Lisa nunca lo dejaba elegir. Más bien, ella siempre pedía lo mismo. Ensalada con pollo a la naranja y crepe suzette.

Llamo al mesero y ordeno para los dos al igual que una botella de vino blanco espumoso, pues sabía que ella casi no tomaba alcohol. El mesero llego pronto con un vino muy suave en la hielera y sirvió ambas copas. Aime solo dio un pequeño sorbo y le gusto.

En lo que llegaba la comida, Rick le conto lo que había sucedido a partir de que ella colgara su llamada con él. Ella puso mucha atención a todos los detalles de lo que Rick le estaba contando. En realidad no había podido ver mucho desde la pantalla de la sala de comunicaciones ya que no estaba diseñada para eso solo había podido escuchar y ver el radar, lo que la había puesto en extremo nerviosa. En pocas palabras según Rick de no haber sido por su estrategia, no estarían contándolo.

\- Hubo muchas bajas? – pregunto preocupada

\- Sorprendentemente no. Parece que esa motivación de hacerle depilado brasileño surtió el efecto deseado. – dijo riéndose

Contrario a lo que él pensaba, ella estaba avergonzada.

\- Te debo una disculpa por haber dicho eso y haberte puesto en ridículo. –dijo- Cuando estoy estresada digo y cometo muchas tonterías.

\- Bromeas? Estoy seguro que eso influyo muchísimo para ganar. – dijo Rick tomándole su mano entre las suyas.

\- Debió ser el bajón de azúcar que dijo la Doctora, al menos ahora tengo una buena excusa para comer chocolates – Dijo guiñándole un ojo

Rick se preocupo

\- Me estás diciendo que no te sentías bien? Porque no me lo dijiste? – reclamo Rick – Debiste llamarme.

\- No. Tranquilo. Es solo que desde que llegamos… no había tomado agua ni comido y la doctora dijo que solo estaba un poco descompensada por el estrés. Nada grave- dijo Aime apenada.

\- Y que te dijo Jane cuando llegaste? _(Te habrá reconocido?) – pregunto Rick_

 _-_ Pues solo que los resultados los tendría mañana a medio día. Me ayudo con la herida en mi hombro. Esa pistolita que tiene hace milagros – sonrió

\- Lamento mucho lo que paso con Miri, de verdad que no creí que se hubiera atrevido a lastimarte – dijo Rick – Jamás nos había atacado por algo así.

\- No creo que hoy quiera hablar de eso Rick. – dijo Aime – Prefiero disfrutar el momento porque…

El mesero traía la comida, interrumpiendo así a Aime para irritación de Rick.

Cuando se fue Aime solo dijo:

\- Bon Appetit!

\- Gracias! Buen Provecho.

Cenaron tranquilos discutiendo cosas sin importancia como las impresiones de Aime de la pequeña ciudad y de lo que Rick tendría que hacer a partir de ahora como misión. La comida había sido mucho mejor de lo que Aime esperaba, e incluso ella le dio a probar de su platillo a Rick, quien con gusto dejo que Aime lo pusiera en su boca.

Cuando llegaron al postre, los ojos de Aime se iluminaron al ver que eran trufas de chocolate con helado de vainilla.

\- Supongo que en algún lado tendrás un gimnasio para poder bajar todo esto verdad? – dijo Aime saboreando con gusto su postre

\- No creo que tu tengas algún problema con tu peso – dijo Rick – Pero si, hay uno al final del pasillo donde te quedaras a dormir.

\- Qué bien! He estado inactiva demasiado tiempo – dijo Aime – Supongo que eso significa que no regresaremos esta noche?

\- En este momento no puedo llevarte y mi turno comienza mañana a las 0600 pero termino a las 13:00, paso por los resultados y nos vamos. Te parece bien? – pregunto Rick ansioso. No quería que ella se fuera.

Aime se quedó en silencio jugando con su plato. Que excusa iba a dar para no llegar a su casa esa noche? Rick aprovecho para servirle una segunda copa de vino. Vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

\- No te preocupes. Vamos a regresar con una hora de diferencia a la que nos fuimos así nadie te va a reganar – dijo con voz seria.

Aime volvió la mirada hacia el para saber si estaba diciendo la verdad y sonrió aliviada.

\- En ese caso está bien! Podre ver mañana los aviones? – pregunto esperanzada.

\- Te lo prometo – dijo Rick volviendo a poner su mano sobre la de Aime.

\- Gracias – respondió nerviosa y retirando suavemente la mano. Esa conexión que tenían al tocarse se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte.

Rick pidió la cuenta y salieron del restaurante con el poniendo su mano en su espalda desnuda en un gesto caballeroso, haciendo que Aime diera un pequeño brinco. Que acaso no podía controlarse cada vez que él tenía algún contacto con ella?

 _(- Creo que ahora entiendo más por qué la última vez Rick había estado huyendo tanto de mi contacto.)_

Salieron y Rick pidió su auto al valet. Le había ofrecido su brazo mientras esperaba y ella estaba volteando al lado contrario donde había un grupo de militares jugando alegremente entre ellos.

De pronto el celular de Rick comenzó a sonar. Vio de quien se trataba y no lo contesto.

Después de la insistencia de sonido Aime lo volteo a ver diciéndole:

\- No piensas contestar?

\- No es nada importante

\- Es de mala educación no contestar el teléfono solo porque sabes quién es. – lo regano – Además si insiste tanto es porque puede ser algo importante no crees? Por mí no te preocupes.

Rick la miro fascinado. Ahí estaba Lisa de nuevo. Reganándolo por no contestar el celular. Solo por darle gusto decidió contestarlo.

\- Hunter

\- Rick! Soy yo, MinMay!

\- Si, lo se… que puedo hacer por ti a estas horas, MinMay?

Aime volteo a verlo al escuchar el nombre. MinMay? La tercera en discordia de la telenovela Hunter-Hayes que Aisha le había contado? Esa MinMay?

\- Eres tú el que va saliendo del restaurante Le Parisién junto con una pelirroja, verdad? – dijo

\- Aja

\- Es así como guardas la sagrada memoria de Lisa? Saliendo con cualquiera y llevándola a su restaurante favorito?

\- Uhmmmm… Dónde estás? – pregunto Rick volteando hacia ambos lados. Debía estar cerca para poder verlos.

\- Te estoy viendo desde mi puesto de vigilancia! Tu deberías saberlo ya que firmaste el cambio de turno que pedí!

\- Uhhh… en este momento no puedo hablar pero…

El valet llego con el auto y le estaba dando las llaves a Rick cuando Aime decidió intervenir con una pequeña travesura. Se acercó de frente a Rick, lo sujeto del cuello pegando su cuerpo a él y susurro cerca del teléfono con la voz más sensual que pudo.

\- Cariño, podemos irnos ya? Muero por llegar a casa y arrancarte ese uniforme!

Rick estaba demasiado sorprendido para escuchar la sarta de improperios que MinMay estaba soltando en chino, japonés y todos los idiomas que sabía.

Cuando vio que Rick colgaba el teléfono sin despedirse Aime lo soltó del cuello y le dijo poniendo cara de inocente:

\- Perdón, no pude resistirme después de lo que Aisha me conto. Supongo que ahora no puedo echarla la culpa a la falta de azúcar después de comerme ese helado verdad?

Rick movió la cabeza con resignación. Esta chica no tenía remedio. La ayudo a subir al jeep.

\- Vuelve a hacer eso, y te juro que te agarro a nalgadas aquí mismo. – Le dijo con voz ronca

Tuvo que tomar un gran respiro antes de subir al Jeep. Aime había estado demasiado cerca.

\- Creo que ya es tarde y debo dejarte descansar verdad? – pregunto Aime – En donde dormiré yo?

 _(- Lo más lejos posible de mí, porque si no, no respondo)_ \- Te llevare al cuarto de Max y Miriya, pero debo pasar al mío por la llave de repuesto. Espero que no te moleste – dijo Rick sin voltear a verla.

\- No… no te preocupes. (Gulp)

No tardaron mucho en llegar y afortunadamente para Rick, no se toparon con nadie en el camino.

Abrió la puerta y se alegró de haberlo mandado limpiar apenas dos días antes.

\- Gustas pasar en lo que busco la llave? Sé que la deje en alguno de mis cajones. – Dijo Rick dirigiéndose directamente hacia su recamara donde se despojó de su saco, dejando a Aime en la puerta.

\- Por alguna razón creí que eras un poco más… desordenado – dijo Aime suavemente recorriendo su salita perfectamente limpia y con todo en su lugar.

Fue hacia la ventana. Desde ahí se veían las estrellas. Debajo de la ventana había tres cosas que llamaron su atención: La primera era un casco gris con negro. Tenía unas cuarteaduras, por lo que le decía que ese casco ya estaba en desuso. Tal vez era de cuando era piloto o de alguien muy importante para él. Después había un portarretrato doble. Estaba la chica morena que ella había visto en el álbum de Rick con un apuesto hombre rubio que le recordaba a alguien, mas no podía recordar a quien. Estaban abrazados. En la segunda estaba Rick y Lisa en uniforme también abrazados. Aime suspiro. Si el tenia aun el retrato de su esposa en su sala era porque seguía pensando en ella. Pero la tercera la tomo entre sus manos y tuvo que sentarse por la impresión: Perfectamente conservada en acrílico junto a un dibujo realizado obviamente por un niño pequeño de lo que parecía ser una princesa de ojos verdes y cabello rojo acostada en la que algún adulto le había ayudado a ponerle el título "La Bella Durmiente", estaba la cadenita de oro que días atrás regalara como regalo de compromiso al Pequeño Ricky, aquel hermoso niño de cabello negro y ojos azules que le robo el corazón y un beso en los hangares.

Sus manos le estaban temblando. No, no podía estarle pasando esto. Él no podía ser el pequeño Ricky. La vida no podía ser tan cruel con ella. Recordaba claramente como le había prometido que cuando la buscara al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ella se casaría con él. Obviamente ella había roto su promesa casándose primero pero en realidad nunca creyó volver a verlo.

\- La encontré! – dijo Rick desde su habitación mientras escuchaba que algo caía al piso y salió corriendo esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada a ella.

 _"_ _Intentaría conocer con certeza cuales son mis sentimientos hacia esa otra persona para saber si lo que hago es correcto o no. No podría vivir con la incertidumbre del famoso y si hubiera…"_

Esas palabras dichas por Serena comenzaron a sonar más y más fuerte en la cabeza de Aime, tanto que había dejado caer sin querer el acrílico con la pulserita, haciendo que Rick saliera apresuradamente a ver qué había pasado. Se agacho para recogerlo al mismo tiempo que Rick lo hacía. No había sufrido daño y Rick volvió a colocarlo en su lugar.

\- Perdón. – dijo Aime apenada en un susurro.

\- No te preocupes, no le paso nada – dijo Rick poniéndola en su lugar – Toma aquí está la llave –dijo extendiéndosela. – Te acompañaré. No está lejos de aquí.

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero ella no hizo el intento de moverse. Estaba de pie de frente con la vista hacia la pulserita. Esa pulsera le recordaba dos promesas que había hecho: Una, ya no podría cumplirla y la otra, en tres días, tendría que hacerlo. Necesitaba tomar rápidamente una decisión. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Que pasa?

\- Lo siento Rick, no puedo… - dijo Aime retrocediendo hasta llegar de nuevo hasta quedar frente al sofá

\- Que es lo que no puedes? – pregunto Rick extrañado llegando junto a ella

\- No puedo irme sin saberlo… - dijo Aime acercándose a él echándole los brazos al cuello provocando que sus labios se tocaran.

Tomo completamente desprevenido a Rick quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Si… ese beso era completamente diferente al que había compartido con ella cuando la agarro deprimida o aquel con el que ella empezó a jugar con el cuándo lo confundió en el jardín. Había comenzado como un beso suave, hasta que poco a poco se volvió un beso altamente apasionado y sin ningún tipo de barreras que se los impidiesen a ambos. Él nunca había experimentado un beso tan ardiente. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron cobrar una sensibilidad especial. Sintió un fuego abrasador entre los muslos. Se sentía como un adolescente en su primer encuentro sexual.

Esta vez Rick podía estar seguro que lo estaba besando a él y no que lo estuviera confundiendo con nadie más o que la estaba agarrando desprevenida. Ella sentía la misma pasión por el, que el por ella y se lo estaba demostrando en ese beso. Le estaba dando todo. Era su Lisa la que lo estaba besando y esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar.

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que el mismo se sorprendió que no le estuviera dando un ataque al corazón ahí mismo. Cierto que durante esos últimos días su cuerpo parecía vibrar de deseo con el simple acercamiento de ella, pero esta vez, él no podría conformarse con solo eso. Aime estaba en un estado de completo éxtasis tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido así con un simple beso… Lo intento pero su cerebro se negaba a pensar en nada más que en disfrutar el momento.

Rick tuvo que abrazarla y apretarla cada vez más contra el para evitar a cualquier costo que pudiera escapar de él y para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba sucediendo era real y no solo parte.

Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por separarse del otro.

 _(- Sus labios siguen tan dulces como yo los recordaba… )_ – piensa Rick mientras sus manos recorren el escote de la espalda llegando hasta el final – _( Es encaje lo que estoy sintiendo?)_

Ese ligero movimiento de las manos de Rick sacan un involuntario estremecimiento y un gemido de parte de Aime. No es tiempo de parar, pero aun así Rick hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se separa de ella, provocando una mirada de sorpresa de parte de Aime.

Tuvo que pasar saliva antes de decir.

\- Necesito que me digas que pare antes de que sea demasiado tarde – Dijo Rick tratando de reponerse.

Grande fue su sorpresa al recibir la respuesta muda de Aime con una sonrisa. Hábilmente lo empujo de manera que cayera sentado en el sofá y coloco una rodilla sobre el sofá tomando su cara para volver a besarlo. Esa es toda la respuesta que Rick necesita.

Aime no está dispuesta a esperar mucho, y mientras Rick comienza a acariciar su firme trasero por sobre el vestido, ella comienza a desabrochar su camisa. Tiene la urgente necesidad de sentir la piel del pecho de Rick con sus manos y comprobar que la pasión que la está quemando a ella, lo está también consumiendo a él.

Rick ya había encontrado, en su exploración previa, el cierre oculto que dejaría libre a Aime de aquel vestido que le impedía deleitarse la pupila con el nuevo cuerpo de Lisa. Decidió hacer un poco de trampa y utilizar las conocidas zonas eróticas de su esposa localizadas en su cuello y espalda para excitarla aún más. Con uno de sus brazos la agarra firmemente por la cintura atrapando también sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras que con la otra mano crea círculos en su cuello y nuca haciéndola gemir de placer. Podía sentir como la respiración de su Lisa comenzaba a agitarse y se retorcía de placer bajo sus brazos. Más de una vez Aime intento liberarse de sus brazos tratando de empujarlo suavemente pero solo lograba que el la mantuviera aún más cerca, por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica. Dejo de besarlo en los labios y comenzó a besar su cuello.

 _(- Parece que no se le ha olvidado cual es mi debilidad tampoco – pensó mientras se dejaba querer)_

Sin dejar de besarlo en el cuello, y una mano en su nuca, una de sus manos baja al cinturón y con un simple movimiento libera la hebilla, el botón y el cierre de su pantalón. Rick está a punto y ella puede notarlo cuando atrevidamente mete la mano bajo los bóxer.

Sonríe pícaramente mientras sube su otra rodilla al sofá y ve directamente a los ojos a Rick quien está expectante.

\- Permiso para aterrizar… Almirante

\- Permiso… concedido – Dice Rick mientras se deleita con esa cara cachonda que tiene Aime.

Solo hizo falta un movimiento para que ella liberara su hombría completamente lista para recibirla y bajara lentamente sobre ella disfrutando el momento y dejando su cuello al descubierto para que Rick hiciera con él lo que quisiera, invitación que el acepto gustoso.

 _(- Pero que…? No se ha quitado la ropa interior! Como puede….?)- hasta ahí llegaron sus pensamientos al respecto._

Aime estaba completamente preparada y lo recibía con gusto. Completamente abandonada al placer, Aime lo abraza por detrás del cuello y comienza un movimiento de vaivén delicado al principio pero aumentando el ritmo de vez en cuando. Rick comenzó a agradecer la nueva condición física de Lisa, pero el volvió a marcarle el ritmo como aquella vez en el jardín. No quería que terminara pronto. Ella abre los ojos y lo ve deteniéndose un segundo, como si estuviera pensando que alguien más también la había frenado hacia poco, pero Rick hábilmente comenzó a jugar con sus pechos por sobre la ropa, lo que la distrajo de cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando. Ambos gemían de placer. Rick estaba completamente entregado a ella, quien parecía recordar que esa era su posición favorita, y llevar el control sobre el sofá era clave para ella en su disfrute personal.

 _(- Se ha vuelto más ruda, pero sigue siendo la misma. No voy a soportar mucho más si sigue así, y por tanto le voy a dejarla irse esta vez. Hoy voy a disfrutarla todo el tiempo que yo quiera y como yo quiera)_

Aime siente un pequeño lamido en su cuello y luego un chupetón en el lado izquierdo que le electriza la piel mientras el dedo de Rick hacia círculos en la parte baja de su espalda haciendo que Aime no pudiera ya controlar el placer de su cuerpo teniendo su primera incontrolable oleada de placer, dejando a Rick con una risa traviesa.

\- Creo… que hiciste… trampa… - logra articular Aime después de unos segundos que tarda en reponerse – _(Como carajos sabe qué puntos son mi debilidad?)_

Intenta apartarse de Rick, pero él no le da oportunidad de escapar. Con un brazo la carga de la cintura llevándosela hacia la recamara sin darle de nuevo la oportunidad de hablar pues sus labios ya habían vuelto a apresar los de ella. Con una sola mano y sin soltarla se despoja de los pantalones y de la camisa quedando solo en ropa interior.

Rick trata de llegar a la cama, pero es imposible. Al estarla besando cerro sus ojos por un momento y provoco un error de cálculo, chocando contra la pared junto al marco de la puerta. No la soltó ni por un segundo, Ella se encuentra inmovilizada entre la pared y Rick quien con un poco de desesperación al intentar bajar el cierre de su vestido y ver que lo ha atorado, decide romper el vestido, haciendo que los tirantes con pedrería cayeran hasta el suelo, dándose cuenta por primera vez, que no estaba usando sostén. Con la boca, le aferro uno de los pezones de Aime, quien soltó un pequeño grito por el placer tan intenso que sintió. Aun la tenía en el aire sostenida únicamente por su brazo izquierdo a varios centímetros del suelo. Rick se movió un poco y lamio el camino que llevaba al otro pecho. Aime no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera gemir de pasión.

\- Que conste que te lo advertí – susurro Rick – Ya no podre parar.

Manteniéndola verticalmente contra la pared, Rick sube lentamente su mano libre hasta las caderas y de un solo movimiento termina por sacarle los cacheteros de encaje negro que estaba usando dejando que cayeran a sus pies. Su mano se movió entre los dos y Aime se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió el roce. Rick se libró de lo que quedaba de ropa en su cuerpo y un segundo más tarde de nuevo estaba dentro de ella.

Para Rick esto era tan increíble, tan extremadamente erótico. Excepto por las zapatillas negras, Aime estaba desnuda, completamente abierta a él. Por unos segundos no se movió, dejando que ella subiera sus piernas y rodearan su cadera. Él entonces se movió con fuerza, cómo si le hubieran liberado de alguna obligación y empezó un duro vaivén dentro de ella. Estaba tan necesitado de sentirla de nuevo y la batalla lo había tenido tan estresado que supo que le habría hecho daño si no hubiera provocado que ella terminara ya una vez. La tarde y noche entera había sido una forma de estimulación sexual desde que la había visto con aquel vestidito de gasa hasta donde estaban ahora teniendo sexo salvaje contra la pared. No era lo que el había pensado hacer con ella exactamente, pero ambos de pronto se encontraron latiendo, temblando, estremeciéndose en una explosión de placer para ambos al mismo tiempo.

Rick estaba seguro de que por la mañana tendría las marcas de las unas de Lisa enterradas en la espalda. Las había sentido y habían contribuido a una mayor excitación de su parte si eso era posible.

La respiración de los dos era tan fuerte que seguramente si alguien estaba en el pasillo hubiera podido oírlas. El amplio pecho que ahora tenía su esposa subía y bajaba y la fricción contra su pecho siguió excitando su cuerpo. Su cuerpo traidor.

\- Bonita - Rick todavía estaba dentro de ella, duro como roca a pesar de haber culminado con ella – perdóname, perdí el camino a la recamara. – dijo apenado pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aime lo miro relamiéndose los labios.

\- Esto aún no termina Almirante – le susurró al oído.

 _(- De verdad que no te reconozco Lisa, estas insaciable esta noche y espero que solo seas así conmigo)_

La respuesta estaba en los ojos de ella. Ahí, solos ellos dos, hombre y mujer, el lazo más antiguo del mundo estaba allí, en sus ojos. Ella era suya y estaba en sus dominios. Suya.

Él alargó la mano libre para delinearle la boca, el contorno, donde la piel pasaba de rosada a marfil. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, pero él sintió el movimiento del aire en el dedo cuando respiró.

\- Tendrás que reponerme el vestido – dijo Aime juguetonamente.

\- Sí - dijo él fervientemente – Una docena si quieres con tal de que me dejes hacer esto cuando yo quiera Li…iiinda _(Diablos! Casi me equivoco)_

La deposito suavemente sobre la cama y se dedicó a admirarla. Se le veía tan preciosa que no había palabras para describirla. No era definitivamente el cuerpo que el recordaba de su luna de miel. Tampoco era su juventud lo que lo excitaba. Eso solamente era un extra. Su cuerpo había cambiado para bien y ya lo había admirado con los diversos vestuarios que le conocía. Estaba más voluptuosa en el pecho y cadera, y su cintura ahora podía ser abarcada con ambas manos. Lo que siempre había sido su detonante erótico eran sus ojos. Y ahí estaban, mirándolo expectante.

Sólo pudo quedarse allí sentado, mirando, esperando a que algo de sangre le regresara de su entrepierna al cerebro. Se tumbó junto a ella y le rodeó la areola, excitándose como el infierno al ver que a ella se le ponía la piel de gallina y que el pezón se le puso duro y de un rosa oscuro.

 _(-Cálmate, cálmate. La vas a espantar)_

Se quedó sentado allí durante un momento muy largo, consiguiendo controlar la respiración, con la mano rodeándole el pecho. Inclinándose hacia delante, le puso los labios en el cuello, donde el pulso le revoloteaba salvajemente. Sentía como el simple roce de su boca la excitaba. Esos signos eran buenos, el latido salvaje, la respiración acelerada y los pequeños pezones duros. Dios sabía que la excitación de él era bastante visible. Pero el quería que ella le pidiera a gritos ser tomada por él. Es lo que más deseaba. Le lamió la vena que latía en el cuello, un largo y lento pasar de la lengua cuando movió la mano hacia abajo. Por el pecho izquierdo, donde podía verse y sentirse el latido del corazón, por la caja torácica, por el vientre plano, abajo, más abajo… Se volvió loco al reafirmar que ella estaba completamente depilada. Aime captó la indirecta de la mano apoyada sobre su montículo y abrió las piernas. Él deslizó los dedos hacia abajo y alrededor y allí le tocó los labios. Suave, caliente y sí, mojado. Le tembló la mano cuando le abrió los labios e introdujo un dedo, sonriendo ante la repentina inspiración de aire de ella.

Le pasó los brazos alrededor e hizo que los dos dieran la vuelta, poniéndola encima y manteniéndola en posición vertical con las manos.

Aime lo miro con ojos traviesos. Así iba a ser? Una vez ella controlando y al siguiente él? No estaba mal. Los pliegues de su sexo se abrieron al pasarle por la base de su miembro a Rick y quedó a horcajadas con las rodillas a cada lado de su caja torácica. Se miraron y ella le sonrió. Le deslizó las manos por los hombros y le agarró con fuerza los bíceps -. Bien - Se meneó subiendo y bajando, probando en forma de tortura para el - Esto es interesante.

\- Mmmm —dijo él jadeante. No podía hablar; estaba tan caliente que pensó que le explotaría la cabeza. Le puso las manos en la cintura y la levantó de modo que quedó medio arrodillada.

Ella se movió encima de la punta, intentando encontrar la posición correcta, deslizándose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Aime se dejó caer un poco y entonces ¡sí! Él estaba dentro. A ella se le cerraron los ojos y apareció en su rostro una expresión de ensueño cuando fue avanzando lentamente. Luego se retiró y él tuvo ganas de gritar de frustración, pero no se retiró del todo. Se quedó quieta un momento, arrodillada sobre él, moviéndose con lentitud, dejando que la punta de Rick se moviera en círculos sobre los labios. Luego volvió a encontrar el ángulo correcto y lentamente empezó a bajar.

Y se paró. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Maldición y mil veces maldición. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, debajo, esperando que ella hiciera algo. Darle el mando en la cama, siempre habia sido una dulce tortura para el.

Aime se inclinaba hacia él, acercándose lo suficiente para que Rick oliera el aroma caliente y dulce de su piel, que se elevaba sobre el olor de la excitación y el sexo. Su cabello le rozó la mejilla, llenándole las ventanas de la nariz con su perfume.

\- Acércate a mí - Dijo Rick de forma gutural y le salió de lo más profundo del pecho. Ella se balanceó hacia abajo y él, con la boca, le sujetó un pezón. Sabía dulce y salado al mismo tiempo. Lamió alrededor del pezón, endureciendo con la boca el pequeño capullo. Se aprovechó, dio largas y profundas succiones con fuerza. La boca trabajaba rítmicamente, fuerte primero, más rápido después. Al mismo ritmo que la respiración de ella, que llenaba el silencio del dormitorio. Los muslos que le sujetaban con fuerza a cada lado del torso, temblaban. Ella estaba jadeando, eran pequeños gemidos que venían de lo profundo de la garganta. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, más rítmicos, uno por cada vez que él succionaba.

No apartaban la mirada el uno del otro. Él la miraba a los ojos con atención, porque allí leería lo que sentía. Estaba totalmente excitada. Estaba conectado a ella sólo por la boca alrededor del pezón y su virilidad profundamente metida en su interior, pero era como si la tocara por todas partes. Sentía lo que pasaba en el cuerpo de ella con tanta intensidad como sabía lo que pasaba en el suyo. Se quedó quieto y ella también, pero los dos estaban al borde del abismo, colgando allí, listos para caer.

Aime estaba temblando con mucha fuerza, todo el cuerpo se le estremecía. Él chupó fuerte, con la lengua frotó el pezón duro como un guijarro antes de morderlo ligeramente y de repente ella soltó un grito sofocado. El grito hizo eco en la habitación en el momento en que las contracciones de su sexo lo envolvieron, junto con los gritos de él, junto con los chorros que emanaron cuando él se corrió, y se corrió, y se corrió. Ella lo estaba drenando, tirando de él directamente de lo que parecía su espina dorsal.

Se observaron mutuamente, temblando, inmóviles, hasta que finalmente, después de momentos interminables, ella se relajó y se calmó. Con un suave gemido, Aime cayó sin fuerzas encima de él. La estrecha caja torácica subió y bajó. Le recostó la cabeza en el hombro y él sintió su respiración sobre la piel, el movimiento de las pestañas, y la suave seda del pelo rozándole el pecho.

Rick todavía estaba dentro de ella, duro. ¿Cómo era posible? También él había llegado al clímax. Aquella increíble sensación era indiscutible y él todavía parecía que tenía una barra de acero caliente como un adolescente. Asombroso. Aunque, ¿qué iba a hacer ella con un Rick aun durísimo dentro cuando apenas tenía energías para respirar?

Hábilmente Rick la voltea para quedar arriba. Se movía dentro de ella con acometidas firmes y largas. Aime estaba exhausta. Debería estar más allá de la excitación, pero asombrosamente no lo estaba. Cada acometida era un choque eléctrico. En esos momentos de lo único que se veía capaz de hacer era abrirse aún más para él, agarrarle fuerte por los hombros para afianzarse cuando la velocidad y la profundidad de los golpes aumentaron. Empezó como un revoloteo, creciendo ardiente, y luego explotando en una bola de fuego de calor. De repente no podía respirar, no podía moverse. Esto no podía estar pasando otra vez, no tan pronto, no tan rápido. Ella nunca…

Después perdió la noción de todo, nunca supo cuánto tiempo había durado. Una hora, dos horas, toda la noche. No hubiera podido decirlo. Él empujaba dentro de ella sin piedad, sin parar, usando toda la fuerza del cuerpo. Sin parar, con un ritmo constante y feroz. La cama rechinó tanto con las fuerza de las embestidas que se sorprendió de que no se derrumbara. No había límites. Y no parecía que hubiera algún límite en el placer que él era capaz de provocar en ella. Aime llegó al clímax varias veces más, perdiendo completamente el control del cuerpo. Con un grito Rick explotó dentro de ella de nuevo.

Aime notó la mano de Rick acariciándole el pelo enmarañado, el cosquilleo de la respiración sobre el hombro desnudo cuando él suspiro y luego nada más, el sueño la reclamó.

La alarma del despertador suena indicándole al Almirante Hunter que debe estar listo en una hora para comenzar su turno, por lo que suavemente para no despertarla sale de la cama y se dedica a contemplar por unos segundos a la hermosa figura que yace aun dormida. No habían parado hasta que ambos habían quedado completamente exhaustos y satisfechos una hora antes.

Sonríe de solo recordarlo y vuelve a excitarse, pero no es momento de regresar a la cama. Su deber lo llama. Tendrá que conformarse con una maldita ducha fría! Cuando sale del baño completamente vestido se da cuenta que ella no se ha movido de la misma posición en la que la había dejado, por lo que se pone a hacer su habitual café escribe algo en una nota y con un suspiro y una gran sonrisa deja su habitación para dirigirse al puente donde su turno acaba de comenzar.

Aime está sonando. Suena de nuevo con su aventura en el jardín, de principio a fin recuerda todas las sensaciones implícitas y su subconsciente comienza a jugar con ella. El desconocido ahora tiene una cara. Es Rick. Rick es el que la está besando y acariciando. Es el que la hace suya una y otra vez, quien la detuvo para marcarle el ritmo, quien sabe cómo, donde y cuando y comienzan en su mismo sueno a hacer comparaciones de sensaciones provocando que se levante de la cama de un salto. Es el! Él fue el desconocido con el que estuvo y que la hizo sentir como basura por el remordimiento!.

\- Maldito hijo de…! – Exclama en voz alta.

Se dio cuenta que está sola en una habitación que no conoce. Hay ropa tirada por toda la habitación y ella esta desnuda en una cama. Todos los colores se le suben al rosto al recordar su debilidad de la noche anterior. Decir que estaba enojada era poco. Entro al baño y tomo una ducha para calmar sus nervios pero no funciona. Se pone su ropa interior y pronto se da cuenta que no puede ni debe salir a los pasillos con el vestido que se puso la noche anterior.

Volteo a ver la recamara. Recoge la ropa tirada. La Ropa de Rick la cuelga frente al armario y su vestido lo dobla cuidadosamente sobre la cama que acaba de tender. Sip. El lugar esta como antes de que esa locura comenzara pero ella sigue sin tener ropa para ponerse. El uniforme lo dejo con Aisha en su habitación y la ropa con la que llego la dejo en la oficina de Rick.

\- Debe tener alguna ropa que me pueda poner… Ya sé! En los cajones! – dijo dirigiéndose hacia allá – Pero… no estaré cruzando algún límite? _(Y quien comenzó a hacerlo?)._ Tercer cajón de derecha a izquierda – le dijo una vocecita. – Voila!

Saco un pants de ejercicio gris y una playera negra. Se recogió el cabello con una liga de oficina que encontró en la salita. Con eso debería bastar por el momento. Saco el celular y su tarjeta y se dispuso a ir a explorar. No se iba a quedar ahí de brazos cruzados. Sin embargo no hay zapatos que pueda usar, por lo que solo se coloca unas calcetas grises y así mismo sale.

Llego al final del pasillo y vio un gran gimnasio. Entro y durante 45 minutos se puso a correr. Entre más furiosa estaba al recordar que Rick le había mentido, más rápido corría y tenía que subirle la velocidad a la maquina hasta esta llego al límite! Nop. No había sido suficiente para liberar su furia pero estaba llamando la atención de los oficiales que estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella. Antes de decidir qué otra cosa hacer, vio su reloj. Eran las ocho. Estaría Aisha despierta?

Le marco desde su celular.

\- Harrison?

\- Aisha soy yo!

\- Aime! Me quede preocupada por ti. Creí que regresarías por tu ropa.

\- Para eso te llamo. Seria mucha molestia que vinieras con mis cosas al gimnasio de oficiales. No creo que deba salir en estas fachas y no puedo usar el vestido de anoche para andar paseando por ahí.

\- Que te parece si te veo ahí en media hora, y nos vamos a desayunar y así me cuentas como te fue.

\- Perfecto. Aquí te espero.

Volvió a dejar el celular en el suelo y a lo lejos ve una bolsa de arena que nadie está utilizando y se dirige hacia allá.

La acaricia primero para sentir el material en sus manos. La fría piel negra le da la bienvenida y comienza a lanzar ligeros golpes de calentamiento con sus puños. Comienza a patearla con el empeine de ambos pies, hace combinaciones, volviéndose cada vez más y más agresiva.

\- Maldito, maldito, malditooooooooooooo! – dice cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que finalmente ha caído exhausta.

\- No crees que ese saco ya ha sufrido bastante? – Le pregunta un hombre enorme y moreno de ojos gentiles que la ve desde arriba.

\- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer – Le dice ella furiosa incorporándose y retándolo con la mirada

Otros oficiales que estaban ahí voltean a verla intrigados. Quien era tan valiente de hablarle así al primer oficial de la nave? Esperaban la reacción del Capitán Vince Grant. Pero este tiene una cara de asustado por lo que está viendo. Corrió a su locker y trae su cartera mientras Aime sigue golpeando el saco. Saca de ella la última foto que Vince le saco a Claudia cuando fue a visitarla a la academia Robotech en la isla Macross. Esta su hermana, alta, morena de ojos verdes junto a su compañera de cuarto de apenas 18 años. La réplica exacta de la chica que tiene frente de él.

Aime molesta por la forma en la que la está mirando, ve a Aisha acercarse por la puerta de vidrio y le hace señas, por lo que lo deja ahí parado, con la expresión de haber visto un fantasma, mientras entra a las regaderas para cambiarse.

\- Entonces te gusto la cena? – pregunto Aisha en la cafetería mientras ambas pasaban sus tarjetas para sacar sus charolas.

\- No estuvo mal! – dijo Aime encogiéndose de hombros

\- Y luego? Anda dime que paso! – volvió a preguntar.

\- Nada, no pasó nada. Me fue a dejar al departamento de los Sterling y me vine a desayunar contigo - dijo Aime buscando un lugar donde sentarse con su amiga mientras que para Aisha no pasa desapercibida una moretón en el cuello de Aime – ah sí y la tal MinMay le llamo para reclamarle – dijo sonriendo al recordar su travesura.

\- En serio? Vaya! Parece que añadirás otro capítulo a la telenovela. – dijo Aisha emocionada

\- No. No hay capitulo nuevo, no hay nada. Entre el Almirante y yo no hay, ni habrá nada! – dijo Aime molesta con el tema – Mira allá la doctora está sola. Vamos a sentarnos ahí.

\- Podemos sentarnos con usted doctora? – pregunto Aime – No hay mucho lugar disponible.

\- Adelante. Mi esposo no ha llegado pero no creo que haya problema – dijo sonriendo

\- Muchas gracias- dijeron ambas.

\- Aun con dolor de cabeza? – pregunto la doctora – O por que los lentes obscuros?

\- Uhhh órdenes del Almirante Hunter – dijo Aime mientras intentaba comer ese desayuno que parecía hecho con cartón

\- Rick? Y eso por qué? Ayer tampoco te los quitaste durante la consulta. – pregunto Jane bastante extrañada que su amigo se metiera en asuntos no oficiales.

Aime subió los hombros restándole importancia al asunto y al ver que su esposo no llegaba, Jane decidió irse a su consultorio por lo que finalmente se quedaron solas.

\- Veo que hoy no estas de un buen humor y espero que no sea por algo que te haya dicho o hecho el Almirante – dijo Aisha esperando que se desquitara con ella con el famoso genio de los Hayes

\- Hoy es mi último día aquí y estoy dispuesta a disfrutarlo – dijo Aime sonriendo – Crees que tú puedas ser mi guía? El Almirante esta de turno.

\- Seguro! Le vas a avisar? – pregunto

\- Aja – _(No se lo merece)_ Contesto Aime haciendo finta de escribir un mensaje de texto y apagando el celular a propósito.

Terminaron de desayunar y Aisha le mostro toda la nave, desde proa hasta popa. Aime veía muchas cosas intrigada y hacia cientos de preguntas que Aisha le contestaba gustosa. Al medio día por fin llegaron a los hangares.

Aun cuando estaba vestida como piloto, Aime y Aisha no pasaron desapercibidas. Las curvas de Aime en ese uniforme hacia que todos los mecánicos comenzaran a rechiflar y hacer comentarios, lo que en particular a Aisha la tenían bastante divertida.

\- Idiotas! – fue lo único que acertó a decir Aime antes de ver de cerca un flamante VF-1 Súper Valkiria de color Rojo. Le llamaba la atención que estuviera estacionado junto a uno de color azul mientras que los demás eran completamente de colores neutros.

\- Aisha? De quien es este Varitech? – pregunto

\- De la Capitán Parino – dijo Aisha – Mejor no lo toques. Te matara, literalmente.

\- No importa, ya lo intento una vez y no pudo – dijo Aime mientras bajaba la escalerilla para curiosear

\- Que dices? – pregunto Aisha asombrada mientras Aime solo le señalaba su herida en el hombro, lo que provoco que la teniente Harrison abriera los ojos asombrada al entender lo que Aime intento decirle.

Varios pilotos y personal de mantenimiento habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo al ver un hermoso y redondo trasero sobresalir por sobre la escotilla del varitech de Miriya. Sabían que no era la Capitán Parino porque ella siempre usaba su antiguo uniforme rojo cuando iba a volar. Decía que le traía suerte.

\- Pero que carambas pasa aquí! – Comenzó a gritar en Coronel T.R. Edwards provocando que todos corrieran lejos de él. – Regresen a sus labores bola de zánganos!

Aime escucho el alboroto y salió a ver que sucedía.

\- Y usted qué demonios hace ahí! – grito – Baje inmediatamente!

Por la seña que le hizo Aisha, decidió que era mejor bajarse de ahí. Vio las insignias en el traje del Coronel e hizo el saludo militar correspondiente.

\- Disculpe Coronel, solo curioseaba – dijo con voz firme

\- Descanse, piloto. Usted quién es? No la había visto por aquí. Es nueva? – le pregunto Edwards

\- Si Coronel Edwards, es su primer día – Contesto Aisha cuadrándose también – Le estaba mostrando el lugar.

 _(oh - oh … creo que voy a tener problemas por esto) –pensó Aime mordiéndose un labio nerviosa._

 _-_ Cual es su nombre teniente? – Dijo Edwards ignorando a Aisha

\- Teniente Aime Monrieul, Coronel

 **(((Ten mucho cuidado. Ese hombre es implacable)))**

 _((Ese es el coronel que quieres que elimine?))_

 **(((Solo si quieres salvar a miles de personas)))**

La única mitad visible de la cara del Coronel estaba en un estado de furia controlada.

\- Lamento mucho lo que sucedió ayer Coronel, fue una completa estupidez de mi parte decir lo que dije – Dijo Aime entre dientes volviendo a cuadrarse – Ya he sido reprendida y sancionada por el Almirante Hunter y me envió aquí a pedirle disculpas.

Aisha la vio y comprendió lo que intentaba hacer.

\- Quítese los anteojos. Acaso no sabe cuál el mas mínimo protocolo militar? – pregunto un poco más tranquilo. Si Hunter la había sancionado era porque le estaba mostrando un mínimo respeto.

Aime volteo a verla para ver lo que decía Aisha quien detrás del coronel le hacía toda clase de señales para que no lo hiciera.

\- Si señor, mis disculpas nuevamente por mi torpeza señor. – Dijo Aime quitándose los anteojos y dejándolos en su mano izquierda.

El ojo descubierto de Edwards se abrió por el asombro, el temor y el odio. _(No es cierto! Ella está muerta!)_ Iba a decir algo cuando sonó la alerta.

\- A todos los escuadrones completos de varitech disponibles. Se les ordena despegar de inmediato al sector 4G. Grupo de Invids rezagados de la batalla de ayer están atacando la nave. Repito. A todos los escuadrones completos de varitech disponibles. Se les ordena despegar de inmediato al sector 4G. Grupo de Invids rezagados de la batalla de ayer están atacando la nave. Esto no es un simulacro.

\- Que está esperando? Suba a su varitech y salga! – Dijo el Coronel esperando que ella se moviera. No importaba si era su primer día o no. Si le habían asignado el uniforme azul de su escuadrón, era su responsabilidad. Ya después averiguaría más de quien era y porque se parecía tanto a Lisa Hayes.

\- Yo no tengo aun asignado un varitech Coronel – Dijo Aime tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

\- Déjese de estupideces y utilice aquel que esta vacío! – dijo señalándole un valkiria con una franja azul cielo - Que no escucho que es una emergencia? – Grito mientras corría hacia el suyo. Como líder de escuadrón azul, esa era una orden directa.

Aisha corrió a su estación en comunicaciones mientras le marcaba al Almirante Hunter para ponerlo al tanto.

Toda la mañana Rick había estado intranquilo. Le había enviado al menos 100 mensajes de texto a Aime y no había contestado ninguno. De no ser porque había tenido demasiado trabajo hubiera ido a ver como estaba. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de desayunar con ella como era su intención y se la había dejado ver en la nota que le dejo en la cocina.

Y ahora para colmo, unos cuantos rezagados de la flota de ayer los estaban atacando. No eran naves grandes, pero habían visto la batalla de ayer y habían aprendido de sus errores. Había salido ya el escuadrón amarillo, café, el verde y el azul que eran los únicos que estaban disponibles y listos para defender.

Escuchaba que sonaba su celular, pero no podía contestar. Estaba asegurándose que la batalla fuera rápida y certera, escuchando a sus controladoras de vuelo dar órdenes.

\- Ese piloto está completamente loco o se ha vuelto kamikaze? – dijo una de las controladoras – Está acabando con todos a su paso sin gastar municiones y haciendo movimientos demasiado extraños.

\- Quien es? – pregunto otra controladora

\- No está en la lista – respondió – Según esto ese varitech no ha sido asignado aun

\- Pues pídele que se identifique – le sugirió

\- Atención piloto del VF-102 del escuadrón azul. Por favor identifíquese.

El celular de Rick seguía sonando insistentemente. Llego el momento en que lo harto y vio que era la Teniente Harrison.

\- Más le vale que sea de vida o muerte Teniente! – Escuchaba que la teniente hablaba muy rápido pero no le estaba entendiendo. No tuvo que hacerlo cuando escucho:

\- Aquí el piloto del VF-102, Identificándome como Teniente Segundo Aime Monrieul del Escuadrón azul

\- Hagan regresar a ese Varitech inmediatamente! – Grito Rick con una desesperación que sorprendió a todos ahí.

\- Atención al piloto VF-102, se le ordena regresar a la nave, repito, se le ordena regresar a la nave. – dijo la controladora observando al Almirante a punto de tener un ataque.

\- Aquí el Coronel Edwards líder del escuadrón azul. Teniente Monrieul regrese a la nave como se lo están ordenando – dijo Edwards sin realmente ninguna emoción en la voz.

\- Con todo respeto señor, no creo que eso sea posible por el momento, pero en cuanto me desocupe con mucho gusto. – dijo Aime tratando de zafarse de una situación comprometida

Rick encendió su auricular.

\- Teniente Monrieul. Aquí el Almirante Hunter. Esta es una orden directa. Regrese a la maldita base! – grito Rick desesperado.

Silencio. La verdad es que solo la estaban distrayendo y verdaderamente estaba en una situación difícil. Tenía a 10 enemigos tras ella y no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en conversaciones ridículas. Si acababa con esos 10, podría regresar.

\- Me está escuchando Teniente? – volvió a gritar Rick

\- Fuerte y claro Almirante, pero si no deja de distraerme, no podre regresar a la base en una sola pieza – dijo Aime mientras recordaba su batalla en el simulador – Porque no mejor viene y me ayuda?

Edwards estaba feliz escuchando como aquella muchacha discutía y ponía en ridículo a Hunter por el tac net. Parecía que seguía enojada con él por lo de su sanción cualquiera que esta fuera.

Rick decidió dejarla en paz. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Era vital que no se distrajera para salir de ese embrollo. Diez minutos más tarde todo había terminado y los tres escuadrones regresaban sin ninguna baja.

Aime fue la primera en regresar a la base como había dicho. Desgraciadamente Rick ya la esperaba en el hangar.

Se bajó despacio, dejo ahí el casco que había utilizado y vio a Rick con los puños apretados en la posición más furiosa que ella hubiera conocido nunca y camino hacia él.

Rick estaba planeando todo un regano marca Hunter para Aime mientras ella caminaba lentamente hacia el con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa. Para sorpresa de todos los que estaban ahí y los que iban aterrizando, Rick la abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi no la dejaba respirar y le dijo a Aime llorando:

\- No vuelvas a hacerme eso, Lisa! No podría soportar perderte una segunda vez!


	65. Chapter 65

**Capitulo 65**

 **Miseria**

Aime salió de la casa en la playa y corrió hacia la mansión con una maleta negra en la mano que le dio Aisha al despedirse. Supuso que eran las compras que habían hecho juntas pero ni siquiera se dignó en abrirla para corroborar, solo la había tomado de las manos de su amiga que se la ofrecía al despedirse de ella en la oficina del Dr. Lang. Le había dado un abrazo y le había pedido que regresara pronto, pero Aime solo hizo un medio intento de sonreír. No estaba triste… tampoco estaba enojada… simplemente no sentía nada. Era como si le hubieran vaciado su corazón y la mandaran de regreso sin una parte importante de su cuerpo. Tal vez era mejor así.

Se detuvo primero frente a la habitación de Max y Miriya y toco a la puerta. Escucho unas pisadas y abrió Miriya.

\- Hola Miri, buenas tardes. – Dijo poniendo su mejor cara. Después de todo no era culpa suya que Rick fuera el Rey de los Idiotas.

\- Hola – dijo Miriya secamente. Quería decir que lo sentía, que no debería haber reaccionado así, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

\- El Almirante Hunter les envía esto – dijo Aime extendiéndole un sobre arrugado por tanto tener los puños cerrados con él en sus manos – Fue un placer tenerlos como invitados y que tengan un excelente viaje. – dijo haciéndole una venia, tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose a su habitación lentamente.

En su cabeza, con eso cerraba ese capítulo de su vida.

 _Flashback_

 _Aime estaba entre los brazos de Rick en los hangares y ya las demás naves comenzaban a aterrizar. Había tardado un poco en reaccionar ante sus palabras, y eso le dio unos segundos a él para desahogarse. Pero cuando su cerebro comenzó a procesar que Rick la había llamado Lisa, lo único que acertó a hacer fue empujarlo y soltarle una bofetada. Con una dignidad lejos de sentir, camino hacia donde recordaba que era el departamento de comunicaciones. Más que enojada, iba decepcionada. Rick no la quería a ella en realidad, solo le recordaba a su esposa. Como podía haber sido tan estúpida y haber caído en su juego? Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible._

 _Rick se había quedado quieto por la impresión de la bofetada por un momento y al ver que algunas pocas personas se habían dado cuenta de su reacción y del proceder de ella, regreso lentamente por donde había venido. No se dirigió al puente pues se había tomado un descanso, sino que se dirigió a su oficina a pensar._

 _\- Teniente Monrieul reportándose Teniente Harrison. – dijo saludando con una voz apagada. Parecía a punto de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer. No le iba a dar el gusto._

 _\- Aime por Dios! Que susto nos pegaste! – dijo llevándola a un rincón – Estas bien? No debiste haberle hecho caso al Coronel Edwards… pudiste haberte matado!_

 _\- En este preciso momento, estaría mucho mejor muerta Aisha – dijo Aime – Podrías ayudarme a recoger mi ropa de la oficina del Almirante Hunter? Debo regresar a mi casa inmediatamente._

 _\- Claro, pero creí que…_

 _\- No tengo cabida en este lugar y yo quiero regresar a mi casa. – dijo firmemente – y te pediré de favor que me dejes cambiarme en tu habitación._

 _\- Claro que sí, vamos. – dijo Aisha suspirando. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la telenovela Hunter-Hayes tendría una segunda temporada y que ella estuviera involucrada en medio de ella._

 _Rick se paseaba furioso por su oficina. Estaba enojado con ella por la cachetada delante del personal de mantenimiento, pero la rabia que traía era consigo mismo. Había echado todo a perder! La había dejado sola todo el día después de la espectacular noche que pasaron juntos y por eso mismo, Aime había corrido un riesgo tan estúpido como era el volar sin previo entrenamiento, irse a batalla donde pudo haber muerto y justo cuando ella regresaba contenta, el había dicho el nombre que a oídos de ella era el de otra mujer. Podía ser más idiota?_

 _La puerta sonó._

 _\- Adelante – Vio que solo era el mensajero con un sobre que decía Top Secret._

 _\- Almirante, la Doctora Grant pide que se comunique con ella tan pronto reciba este sobre._

 _\- Gracias. Me comunicare enseguida con ella. – dijo aventando el sobre en su escritorio sin abrirlo._

 _Tomo la lista que el Dr. Lang le había dado y había puesto ahí mismo junto al teléfono. Le marco a Jane._

 _\- Sala de emergencias?_

 _\- Buenas tardes, Habla el Almirante Hunter. Quiero hablar con la Dra. Grant por favor. – dijo_

 _\- La Doctora se encuentra indispuesta Almirante. El Capitán Grant tuvo que venir y llevársela. Puedo servirle en algo?_

 _\- Si, necesito hablar con un Neonatologo por favor. Habrá alguno disponible? – pregunto tamborileando los dedos en su escritorio_

 _\- Lo comunico con la Dra. Li._

 _Rick se preguntó qué habría pasado con Jane. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos no recordaba que ningún día hubiera faltado al trabajo. Cuando lo comunicaron con la Dra. Li y le explico lo que necesitaba, la Dra. le dijo que los niveles de radiación que le estaba explicando no dañarían de ningún modo a un feto tan pequeño. Rick le agradeció la información y colgó._

 _Camino hacia la ventana para ver las estrellas. El tenía pensado pedirle a Aime que se quedara ahí con el indefinidamente, que no regresara con Karl. La conexión con ella era demasiado fuerte aun sin que ella recordara que era Lisa Hayes. Sabía que ella lo había sentido horas antes mientras disfrutaba entre sus brazos, pero también comprendía que por su juventud, se había vuelto impulsiva y temeraria. Había combatido como si fuera Max allá afuera, cuando en su vida había piloteado un varitech… En su casa Karl ni siquiera la dejaba manejar y ahora entendía el porqué. Rick no sería capaz de verla salir día tras día para arriesgar su vida como él lo había hecho tiempo atrás… quizá si la dejara con Aisha estuviera a salvo, pero estaba seguro que eso no sería suficiente para ella. Además… que más podía ofrecerle? Prácticamente estuvo más tiempo con su nueva amiga que con él. Era eso lo que él quería para ella?_

 _Volvió a sonar la puerta._

 _\- Adelante_

 _\- Disculpe Almirante, espero no molestarlo – Aisha estaba un poco nerviosa por la reacción de él._

 _\- Pase Teniente Harrison. En que puedo servirla? – dijo mientras veía que en la mano traía una maleta deportiva negra._

 _\- Uhhh la señorita Aime ha pedido que viniera por las cosas que dejo aquí Señor. – dijo tímidamente._

 _Rick la miro un momento y la invito a pasar para recoger la ropa que había dejado ahí cuando se puso el uniforme. Aisha metió la blusa, los leggins, los zapatos y cerro la maleta._

 _\- En donde está? – Dijo mientras saco un papel membretado escribió algo y lo metió en un sobre cerrado_

 _\- Esta en mi habitación esperando su ropa para… irse – dijo Aisha_

 _Rick no tuvo ninguna reacción, sorprendiendo así a la teniente._

 _\- Permítame que termine estas dos notas para que me haga el favor de entregarlas en su camino… - dijo escribiendo algo rápidamente y metiéndolo en los sobres rotulados – Podría meter está en la maleta? esta otra se la da al Dr. Lang por favor y esta se la da en mano a Aime._

 _\- No vendrá a despedirla Señor? – dijo sorprendida._

 _\- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Teniente – dijo mientras ponía algunos archivos frente a él y volteaba su silla hacia la pared – Ya puede irse._

 _Aisha hizo su saludo y salió al pasillo._

 _\- Ahora entiendo porque ella dice que es un idiota – dijo en voz baja mientras corría a su habitación._

 _Fin del flashback._

Cuando llego a su habitación, aventó la maleta negra sin abrirla dentro del vestidor, vio la hora… eran casi las seis. Habían calculado mal y había estado fuera 5 horas no 1 como le había prometido.

\- Estúpido Hunter! – murmuro entre dientes. Brian estaba a punto de llegar. Debía alistarse para recibirlo.

Miriya cerró la puerta con cuidado. Leyó el sobre. Estaba dirigido a Max y era la letra de Rick.

Max estaba en el balcón tomando el sol con ella, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá.

\- Amor, Rick te mando este sobre. – dijo entregándoselo

\- Ya regreso?

\- Lisa me lo dio. No vi a Rick por ningún lado – dijo Miriya – Ábrelo y dime que dice.

Max rompió el sobre y vio la nota:

 _Coronel Sterling:_

 _Se le ordena presentarse inmediatamente a funciones junto a la Capitán Parino-Sterling._

 _No existe peligro alguno para él bebe. Solicitud con Prioridad Máxima._

 _Almirante Richard A. Hunter_

\- Debemos irnos ahora amor

\- Pero no hemos empacado! – protesto Miriya

\- Lo siento. Vendremos por las cosas después. Nos están solicitando con prioridad Máxima.

\- Pero y Lisa? Viene con nosotros verdad?

\- No lo sé. Pero si nos están llamando es por algo.

\- De acuerdo Max. Al menos podremos despedirnos?

\- No hay tiempo. Escríbeles unas notas en lo que me visto y nos vamos.

La fiesta de esa noche había comenzado. El salón estaba un poco más obscuro de lo habitual para que el DJ encargado de amenizar el show de láser pudiera hacerlo. Había muchas hadas, princesas, conejos, reinas, vampiros… Era una extraña mezcla, pero después de todo, sería la última noche en la que la gente tuviera que disfrazarse y todos lo habían tomado con mucho humor.

Freddy y Elaine se habían vestido de Romeo y Julieta, Brian y Aime se habían disfrazado de la Princesa Leia y Hans Solo, Cammy y Ryu se habían disfrazado de Batman y Gatubela y Serena y Darien de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio.

Los anfitriones estaban abriendo el baile mientras que los demás estaban en su rincón favorito platicando.

\- Sigo creyendo que algo tuvo que haberles pasado como para que tuvieran que irse tan de repente – Dijo Cammy a Serena

\- Tal vez Miriya se puso mal y tuvieron que irse – Respondió Serena

\- O simplemente alguna emergencia familiar – Dijo Ryu – En cuyo caso, al menos pudieron dejarnos esas notas despidiéndose y estoy seguro que volveremos a saber de ellos.

\- Ryu tiene razón. – dijo Darien – Podemos preguntarle a Aime si sabe la forma de ponernos en contacto con ellos y los invitaremos en otra ocasión.

\- No puedo creer que pronto tengamos que separarnos – Dijo Cammy con tristeza– me había acostumbrado a estar todos juntos.

\- Si, pero para ser sinceros, tu estas pasando mucho tiempo en Japón y dijo Aime que vas a ser una chica muy rica ahora que Elaine te de tu dinero – Dijo Darien – Hasta podrías abrir tu propia marca.

\- No. No voy a aceptar ese dinero – dijo Cammy – No es correcto lo que Elaine está haciendo y no voy a solaparle sus berrinches.

\- Escuche mi nombre – Dijo Shaina llegando de la mano de Freddy.

\- Estábamos preguntándonos que habría pasado con Roy y Los Sterling – dijo Cammy

Shaina se alzó de hombros indiferente.

\- La única que podría saberlo es la misma que los invito. Pregúntenle a ella. – dijo señalándoles a Brian y Aime quienes bailaban en medio de la pista.

La siguiente pieza, Milo se escapó de la vigilancia de Saori y se puso a bailar con Shaina. Estaba vestido de vaquero sin camisa haciendo que ella se ruborizara al ver el marcado estomago de lavadero de su antiguo compañero.

\- Hola Milo! Que milagro tenerte de nuevo por aquí! – dijo tratando de voltear para otro lado – Saori te paga tan poquito que no te alcanzo para comprarte la camisa?

\- Hola Shaina. Tan hermosa como siempre y tan venenosa también – dijo Milo – Porque no me dijiste que tú eras Shaina. Creí que había un poco de confianza y eras mi amiga. Nos conocemos desde niños.

Shaina sonrió viéndolo a los ojos

\- Y para que tendría que habértelo dicho? Para darte la oportunidad de burlarte y molestarme de nuevo?

\- Si tienes razón… soy muy bromista a veces, pero hubiera intentado ayudarte.

\- Y porque habría de creerte? Siempre has sido uno de los más apegados a las reglas, al Patriarca y a Atenea – dijo – Y no es reclamo sino admiración. Tienes más obstinación que cualquiera de los otros 11.

\- Y tú eres mi contraparte femenina.

\- Tu solo vives para tu colección de bichos, tus mujeres, eres insoportable, y odioso…

\- Y no te olvides del más guapo y sexy – dijo Milo coqueto

\- Y vanidoso e insufrible…

\- Y aun así, una palabra tuya hubiera sido suficiente para cambiar todo eso. Seiya no fue el único que sufrió con tu desaparición. –dijo Milo en un tono distinto

Shaina lo miro sorprendida. Milo estaba serio cuando se lo dijo.

\- Pero te veo muy feliz y eso es suficiente para mí – dijo Milo con una de esas sonrisas que desarmaba a cualquiera – Ahora ya puedo seguir mi camino y buscarme otra igualita a ti. Segura que no tienes una hermana o una prima?

Shaina le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

\- Ves porque nadie te puede tomar en serio?

La música ceso y Milo le beso la mano.

\- Y si te dan ganas de huir más tarde de tu nueva vida, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

\- Y si quieres que mi esposo te de unas lecciones de tango, ya sabes dónde encontrarlo.

Ambos iban riendo cuando tomaron caminos diferentes. Aun así, Shaina agradeció internamente a Milo su tardía y muy efímera declaración. De haberla sabido antes, tal vez nunca hubiera tenido el valor de salir del santuario.

Brian se separó un momento de Aime para mostrar algo a Darien, tiempo que aprovecho Serena para acercarse a Aime.

\- Esta fiesta ha sido totalmente un éxito. Has visto las parejas tan disparejas que hay? – le pregunto riendo

\- Si… muy disparejas en verdad… - respondió Aime con un tono triste

\- Que tienes? No te siento tan contenta como antes… Es porque Roy, Max y Miri se fueron? – pregunto.

Aime no contesto pero vio fijamente a Serena mientras se mordía un labio. Serena abrió los ojos espantada.

\- Ay no! Dime que no lo hiciste! – Dijo Serena en tono desolado

Aime se mantuvo callada sin reunir aun el valor suficiente para enfrentar a su amiga.

\- Es por eso que se fueron? – pregunto Serena.

\- Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Ni a Darien siquiera. A el menos que a nadie. – dijo Aime recordando que él le advirtió que si la descubría se lo diría a Brian.

\- Fue mi culpa verdad? Fue por lo que hablamos mientras te peinaba… No, si le digo a Darien lo que hiciste y que yo te instigue a eso a la que mata es a mí. – dijo preocupada – te prometo no decir nada. Y… pudiste aclarar algo?

\- Solo que Roy es un reverendo idiota – dijo Aime cerrando los puños – y que no quiero volver a verlo nunca más. Lo odio!

Serena solo movió la cabeza. Sabía que eso solo significaba que lo que sea que hubiera pasado, había sido mucho más importante y decisivo de lo que Aime decía con palabras.

\- Sabes? Mi padre tiene un dicho: Tu peor enemigo no te puede dañar tanto como tus propios pensamientos. Ni tu padre, ni tu madre, ni tu amigo más querido, te pueden ayudar tanto como tu propia mente disciplinada. – Dijo Serena tratando de recordar tantas palabras

\- Ahhh veo que alguien ha estudiado las enseñanzas de buda! – dijo un muchacho rubio de cabellera larga y ojos cerrados vestido obviamente, de monje shaolin. – Creo que es lo más interesante que he escuchado en toda la noche.

Serena se ruborizo. A decir verdad no era muy religiosa, pero su amiga Rei si lo era y ella por más que intentaba inculcarle el budismo, solo había aprendido algunas pocas frases de su papa cuando era más chica.

Aime volvió su cabeza hacia el caballero que había hablado.

-"En verdad que vivimos felices si no odiamos a aquellos que nos odian, si entre hombres que nos odian habitamos libres de rencor" – dijo

\- Muy cierto señoras. Me da gusto poder intercambiar esas bellas palabras con ustedes. Mi nombre es Shaka. Mucho gusto. – dijo – Y mi amigo aquí presente vestido como karateca es Dohko.

\- Y por sus acentos infiero que son del oriente… india y china tal vez? – dijo Aime interesada – trabajan con Mu?

\- Efectivamente… somos colegas de Mu… como lo supo? – pregunto Dohko.

\- Pues… Saori parece tener cierta fascinación por los chicos del oriente – dijo Aime riendo – O más bien por los chicos guapos y jóvenes del oriente diría yo.

Serena estaba un poco sorprendida por la facilidad con la que su amiga coqueteaba con ellos.

Fue el turno de los caballeros de ruborizarse. No era común toparse con mujeres tan abiertas.

\- Estaremos más que a gusto de volver a intercambiar algunas frases budistas con ustedes mientras bailamos – dijo Aime haciendo que Serena se fuera con Shaka a la pista de baile y ella bailara con Dohko. Estaba decidida a dejar el tema de Rick Hunter atrás y divertirse las dos noches de fiesta que le quedaban.

El Almirante Hunter iba a comenzar una junta muy importante con sus capitanes y en general con todo el consejo para determinar qué es lo que harían ahora que Tyrol estaba libre de Invids. El Coronel Sterling y su esposa habían llegado apenas a tiempo.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, creo que podemos comenzar – Dijo el Almirante

\- Uhhh disculpe que lo contradiga Almirante, pero… no debemos comenzar hasta que llegue la Teniente Monrieul? – Pregunto Breetai

Rick solo pudo rolar los ojos. Era la décima vez en el día que le preguntaban por ella.

\- Lo siento Breetai, la teniente no va a estar presente ni hoy ni nunca – dijo – Ha pedido su baja de la REF.

\- Y usted firmo su baja sin consultarme? – pregunto el Coronel Edwards – Como se atreve a meterse con uno de mis pilotos sin avisarme?

\- En primera no era uno de sus pilotos, sino que se equivocaron en recursos humanos, y en segunda, ella pidió su baja voluntaria.

\- Eso fue antes o después de que la sancionara y después la acosara en pleno hangar? – siguió provocando Edwards.

Un silencio general se hizo en la sala. A Rick no le gusto el tono ni las acusaciones de las que iba a ser objeto e iba a comenzar a gritar cuando Max, aun cuando estaba demasiado sorprendido, intervino.

\- Coronel Edwards, ese tipo de acusaciones son muy graves y sin la Teniente en cuestión presente no se puede ni afirmar ni desmentir nada, así que les sugiero dejar esta conversación para alguna reunión privada.

Con esas palabras calmo un poco los ánimos y comenzó la junta. Independientemente de los ánimos caldeados se logró el acuerdo de que uno de los cuatro cruceros se adelantara para explorar las posibilidades de aterrizaje en Tyrol.

Después de dos horas para reafirmar detalles, todos regresaron a sus actividades, a excepción de Vince, Max, Miriya y Rick.

\- Y bien? Porque no están ustedes de regreso en sus puestos? – pregunto Rick enfadado – acaso no tienen nada que hacer? De ser así avísenme y los pongo a limpiar el puente o los hangares!

\- Almirante, pudiera tener una conversación en privado con usted? – pregunto Vince

\- Asunto?

 _(Ay no! Ya volvió a su humor de perros) – pensó Max – (esto no es nada bueno)_

\- Es sobre la doctora Grant, Señor – dijo Vince sin inmutarse – No se encuentra bien y deseo hablar con usted al respecto y pedirle consejo.

Max volteo a ver a Rick. No se había movido de su asiento en el cual estaba sentado de una forma bastante relajada. Si Rick le negaba eso, Max tendría que intervenir. Para su alivio, aun cuando Rick se estaba portando más idiota que de costumbre, anteponía los problemas de sus amigos.

\- Te espero en mi oficina en 10 minutos… Solo dame tiempo para relajarme.

\- Gracias Almirante.

Vince salió de la sala de juntas y Max y Miriya se quedaron esperando. Rick tamborileaba los dedos en clara señal de inquietud.

\- Coronel Sterling… Lleve inmediatamente a la Capitán Parino con la Doctora Li. y cuando se desocupe, búsqueme. Necesito hablar con usted.

Max no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Él también quería enterarse de todos los detalles.

\- Vaya! Solo dos días más y nuestras vidas regresaran a la normalidad, no crees? – Dijo Aime mientras entraba con Brian en su dormitorio deshaciéndose inmediatamente de sus zapatos.

Estaba muy cansada. Habían sido 24 horas demasiado extenuantes para ella desde que fue al SDF-3 hasta ese momento. Físicamente agotador y aun mas emocionalmente. Esconder emociones tan fuertes no le estaba resultando fácil, sobre todo frente a su esposo.

\- Si, pero yo solo quiero que llegue ya el ultimo día. – Dijo Brian quitándose la camisa del disfraz – Estoy muy emocionado!

\- Creo que todos los que lo sabemos ahora estamos igual! – Dijo Aime desabrochando su vestido, poniéndose su camisón de satín y sentándose frente a su peinador para comenzar a quitarse las horquillas del cabello – Serena se quedó muy preocupada por Miriya. Espero que estén bien.

Brian se le acerco por atrás. Iba a abrazarla con cariño como siempre lo hacía, pero algo llamo su atención entre el cuello y la nuca de su esposa. Una mancha morada en el lugar donde Rick la había mordido en un arrebato de pasión.

\- Así que al final, tu palabra no vale nada – Dijo enfadado mientras le mostraba en el espejo con algo de rudeza la prueba de su infidelidad.

Aime no pudo ni siquiera verlo a los ojos, lo que provoco que Brian usara la puerta de comunicación para salir y cerrar con llave, dejándola sola sintiéndose miserable.


	66. Chapter 66

**Capitulo 66**

 **Lo que sea por una amiga**

Aime se quedó inmóvil. No podía estarle pasando eso a ella! No ahora!

Por unos minutos se quedó viendo a la puerta esperando que Brian regresara y le gritara, le reclamara, la insultara… Algo que la hiciera salir de ese estupor y aletargamiento en la que estaba sumida! Pero simplemente no sucedió. Y conforme los minutos pasaban sin que nada sucediera y su conciencia reaccionaba, intento abrir la puerta de comunicación, pero estaba cerrada con llave y entonces fue cuando comenzó a llorar. Lloraba de rabia por haber creído en Rick, de humillación por haberlo provocado, de culpa al haber traicionado a Brian, de vergüenza de haber sido descubierta y de decepción porque en efecto, había roto su palabra y esto nunca antes le había sucedido conscientemente (aun tenia presente su reciente promesa rota al pequeño Ricky). Después de un cuarto de hora en la que había estado inconsolable, decidió irse por la opción más rápida.

 _(( Hera por favor aconséjame!… ahora qué hago? ))_

 ** _((( Estas haciendo demasiado drama por algo que no lo vale )))_**

 _(( Como puedes decirme eso? Acabo de perder el control de mi vida! ))_

 ** _((( Te has vuelto muy cobarde. Antes aguantabas mucho más sin derrumbarte )))_**

 _(( De verdad? Dame algún ejemplo porque no recuerdo ser como dices. Perdón, debe ser que estoy cansada… mañana si quieres me reganas, ahora ayúdame si? ))_

 ** _((( De acuerdo. Voy a tomar las riendas un rato… así podrás descansar. Es lo que necesitas en este momento. )))_**

Aime cayó en un profundo sueno, mas no así su cuerpo. Controlado por Hera, se colocó su bata de satín, sus zapatos bajos, bajo las escaleras y salió rumbo a la playa. Se sentó en el muelle con las piernas colgando.

\- Poseidón! Ven aquí y siéntate conmigo. – Dijo Hera – Sé que estás ahí, puedo sentirte.

La marea comenzó a subir más rápidamente y las olas comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes por unos minutos hasta que Poseidón salió caminando y se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Vaya Hermanita! Cada vez te me apareces más seductora! Qué sigue? Venir desnuda en una concha como Afrodita? – Se burló Poseidón

\- Te he dicho hoy que cada vez estas más idiota? – dijo Hera – Que hay de nuevo? Te entrevistaste ya con Atenea como quedamos?

\- Uhhh no. He tenido cosas más divertidas que hacer… - dijo Poseidón con los ojos brillantes

\- Como acostarte con tus Marinas? Perseguir Ninfas? Joder Marineros? – se burló Hera

\- Todos los anteriores. Cuál es tu prisa?

\- Pasa que si no la convencemos rápido, Zeus va a creer que estamos o conspirando contra él o contra su consentida y entonces va a cambiar de opinión – dijo Hera – Además… Deméter está cambiando de bando porque Hades no se quiere ir aun, por tanto Perséfone deberá quedarse en el inframundo hasta que Hades se nos una y Deméter no puede vivir sin su hijita. Hades no me importa mucho, pero sin Deméter no nos podemos ir. Comprendes?

Poseidón se quedó pensativo

\- Y entonces… ya debes tener un plan bien elaborado verdad?

\- Más o menos, pero en tres días voy a reunir a los 12 en esta casa y eso te incluye a ti, más te vale no fallarme! Te recuerdo que no quieres verme enojada.

Poseidón la abrazo fraternalmente.

\- Y… ya sabes cómo le darás a mi cuerpo el cuerpo de Atenea? Es solo un capricho, pero te agradecería el favor.

\- Eso está incluido en mi plan. No te preocupes. Siempre has sido mi hermano favorito – dijo Hera sonriendo

\- Y qué hay de los rumores que dicen que le estas poniendo el cuerno a Zeus otra vez? – dijo Poseidón curioso – Afrodita dice que el cuerpo que ocupas ha tenido demasiada acción.

\- Son ustedes unos metiches. Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso – dijo Hera con un brillo especial en los ojos – Yo solo lo utilizo de vez en cuando y hasta hoy, nunca mientras ella esta con su... marido.

\- Ah vaya! Ya te iba a preguntar si podía unirme a la fiesta – dijo Poseidón guiñando un ojo

\- Tu solo dedícate a pasar la voz a los 12 de la reunión al atardecer en el jardín de la casa. Yo me encargo de la anuencia de la dueña. – dijo Hera - Ahora vete antes de que bajen los del santuario a hacer su escándalo. No debemos levantar sospechas aun.

Poseidón asintió y regreso al agua mientras que Hera se levantó del muelle y regreso a la Casa. Aime tenía razón. Su cuerpo estaba agotado y tenía que descansar.

 **En el SDF-3**

Vince está afuera de la oficina de Rick esperando a que llegue. En realidad está pensando que todo eso es demasiado extraño y no sabe cómo abordar el tema. El asistente medico de su esposa lo había llamado diciendo que Jane se había puesto histérica de repente y necesitaba ir por ella pues estaba poniendo nervioso a todo el personal. Eso debió sonar algún tipo de alarma en su cabeza, pues en sus 13 años de casados el jamás había visto histérica a su esposa, ya que si alguien en esa relación pensaba con la cabeza fría era ella.

Rick llego con paso firme con su asistente pidiéndole más firmas detrás de él. Con una simple señal, le dijo que era suficiente entrando con Vince detrás.

\- Gustas un café o una soda? O tal vez algo más fuerte? – pregunto Rick – No te preocupes, ninguno está en servicio

\- Te aceptaría el trago, si no estuviera dudando de mi lucidez en este momento – dijo Vince mientras se sentaba en el sofá – Dame una soda.

Rick se la dio, vio donde se sentó y decidió que iba a tener que remodelar esa oficina. No podría sentarse nunca más en ese sofá sin que los recuerdos lo abrumaran.

Jalo una silla de la cocina y se sentó en ella con el respaldo al frente recargando su barbilla en los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo.

\- Y bien? Cuál era la urgencia?

\- Bueno… yo… Va a sonar estúpido Rick… y espero que no te moleste que lo pregunte pero… Uhhh… sabes si cuando era joven… Lisa tuvo alguna hija ilegítima?

Rick trago su bebida y rio a carcajadas divertido. Vince estaba muy serio, por lo que intento controlarse al ver que su primer oficial no le parecía gracioso.

\- Perdón Vince pero… debes entender que la pregunta es demasiado… hilarante. Estamos hablando de Lisa ¡! – Dijo Rick – Lisa nunca hizo nada divertido o ilegal en toda su vida!

Vince bajo la mirada a su bebida. Rick tenía razón. Para que las fechas coincidieran, habría tenido que tenerla a la edad de 16 o 17 años, lo cual no tenía sentido pues según su hermana, el novio de Lisa ya se encontraba en la base Sarah en Marte en ese entonces.

\- Y supongo que una hermana menor o media hermana está totalmente descartado porque si no mal recuerdo ese era uno de los traumas de Lisa…

\- No creo que hubiera existido una segunda mujer en la vida del Almirante Hayes, de haber tenido sexo regularmente – Dijo Rick divirtiéndose a costillas de su finado suegro – No se la hubiera pasado amargándole la vida a Lisa.

Vince rio con la mirada pero siguió con su interrogatorio.

\- Entonces, no me queda más que preguntarte… En tu desesperación por… recuperar a Lisa… realizaste algún experimento de clonación?

Rick lo miro con ojos de no-se-me-había-ocurrido-hacerlo que no pasaron desapercibidos por Vince.

\- Vamos Vince! Deja de andarte con rodeos y dime que carajos intentas decirme – Dijo Rick algo fastidiado por tantas preguntas tontas de su primer oficial.

\- Yo la vi Rick!. La vi!. Era ella… pero con 18 años… Tal vez diferente color de cabello. Le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto pero no hay error… - dijo Vince nervioso y casi llorando

\- A quien dices que viste y dónde? – pregunto Rick con cautela

\- A Lisa, esta mañana… en el gimnasio – dijo Vince viéndolo a los ojos y sacando su cartera le mostro la foto – A "esta" Lisa.

Rick la tomo y debió reconocer que de no ser por el color del peinado y un poco más de carne en los lugares adecuados en el cuerpo de Aime, eran idénticas.

\- Para colmo estaba enojada desquitándose con la bolsa de arena y su mirada era la famosa mirada Hayes antes de que me dijera que no me metiera en lo que no me importa – dijo Vince tratando de recordar todo – De no haber sido por otros oficiales ahí que comenzaron a burlarse de mí, hubiera creído que todo había sido una alucinación.

\- Dices que estaba muy enojada? – Pregunto Rick sin afirmar o negar lo que Vince acababa de decir

\- Fácilmente hubiera roto la bolsa si hubiera continuado golpeándola – dijo Vince – Y luego Jane…

\- Que pasa con ella? Me dijeron que estaba indispuesta. – pregunto Rick

\- Si, tuve que ir por ella y darle algo para que durmiera. Estaba demasiado histérica hablando de unos exámenes que habían salido positivos y que quería que le trajeran a la chica para corroborarlos pero no me pudo decir nada mas – Se acercó un poco más a Rick – Dice que tuvo a Lisa en su consultorio. Que tú la mandaste con otro nombre. Quiero aclarar esto contigo directamente para no pensar que algo nos ha afectado únicamente a nosotros dos en algún caso de locura o algo así.

Rick no se movió de su lugar. En otras circunstancias hubiera saltado de alegría por la confirmación de sus sospechas, pero después de lo que había pasado en esas horas que ella había estado en el SDF-3 lo único que Rick quería es que ella estuviera a salvo, aunque eso significara sacrificar su felicidad.

\- Pues… lamento informarles que la persona en cuestión ya no se encuentra a bordo de esta nave, Vince. No puedo llevársela a Jane a futuras pruebas para corroborar resultados. – dijo Rick

\- Pero Rick… nadie ha salido de esta nave. No se ha autorizado nada al respecto.

\- Eso no puedo explicártelo porque está clasificado Vince. Confórmate con saber que si Jane ya corroboro que… Aime es Lisa… Ella ya se encuentra sana y salva lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

\- Aime? Te refieres a la Teniente Aime Monrieul? La que nos salvó el pellejo a todos? De la que nadie sabe nada y que dijiste en la junta que renuncio a la REF? La que dicen que acosaste en los hangares? Esa Aime?

Rick se levantó molesto y azoto la silla en el suelo, sorprendiendo a Vince.

\- Yo no acose a nadie! Y en cuyo caso, tú mismo me dices que los resultados mostraron que ella era Lisa por tanto no cuenta como acoso! Que maldita manía de querer hacerme quedar mal.!

\- Pero Edwards dijo que…

\- Basta! – Grito Rick – Ya por favor. Sabes que Edwards me odia y solo está esperando el momento de joderme la vida. No necesito más torturas.

Vince se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro como gesto de apoyo.

\- Tu sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional Rick, pero no entiendo porque si tu sabias que ella era Lisa, no la retuviste aquí a tu lado, donde pertenece.

 _(De acuerdo, momento de tomar algo más fuerte)_ – pensó Rick yendo hacia su bar y sirviéndose una copa de brandy jugando con la bebida antes de tomársela de un solo trago.

\- Ella no recuerda que es Lisa, Vince. Intente todo lo que se me ocurrió para que recordara…

\- Excepto traerla a que Jane la examine – termino Vince

\- Esa era mi idea inicial, pero no pude llegar a la cita con Jane. Me tuviste firmando mil cosas recuerdas?

\- Ah sí! – dijo Vince recordando – y después vino la batalla final con los Invids

\- Correcto.

\- Ella fue la de la idea de Erizo Musical verdad?

Rick lo miro con una sonrisa

\- Que esperabas de la gran Almirante Hayes-Hunter. Con o sin memoria sigue siendo un genio de la estrategia.

\- Pero dices que ella no recuerda que es ella es ella. – insistió Vince

\- No lo hace. De hecho… ese es el principal motivo por el cual se quiso ir. Le dije Lisa en lugar de Aime y se enojó conmigo. No la culpo. _(yo tampoco soporte muy bien que me confundiera con Karl esa vez en el jardín). – Pensó –_ Mira… le conté mi historia con Lisa, le mostré fotografías de todos nosotros… la traje aquí esperando que algo se le hiciera familiar… Max y Miriya estuvieron ahí… nada funciona…

\- Vaya… - dijo Vince pensando – Está un poco extraño. Por lo que he leído en los libros de Jane cuando me hace dormir en el sofá, los casos de amnesia no tardan tanto tiempo para recuperarse y recordar su antigua vida. Ella ya lleva más de un año así, por lo que no creo que sea un caso normal…

\- Y bueno… además ella ya hizo su vida donde está. Para que interferir si ella es feliz? – dijo Rick con voz apagada.

Vince entonces se dio cuenta que le estaba doliendo más de lo que quería admitir, pero no dijo nada. Al menos ni él ni su esposa estaban locos. Ahora debía ir a intentar explicarle a Jane lo que Rick le había dicho.

 **En la Mansión Sedwick**

A la hora del desayuno, los invitados comentaban graciosas anécdotas de las personas disfrazadas el día anterior. Todo estaba en paz y armonía… o al menos eso pensó Shaina. La única que no había bajado aun había sido Aime y cuando se lo había preguntado a Brian, este solo se había encogido de hombros en una clara indiferencia hacia saber dónde estaba su esposa.

Estaban a la mitad del desayuno cuando bajo Aime. Vestida sencillamente con un pantalón negro una blusa blanca y tacones altos. Algo extraño para el desayuno. Para sorpresa de todos, Brian se levantó, se disculpó y se fue sin dirigirle la palabra. Era más que obvio que habían discutido.

\- Buenos días Aime! – Dijo Serena alegremente – Llegas tarde

\- Yo siempre llego a tiempo – Dijo Aime altivamente – Ustedes llegaron temprano.

\- Lista para desde Rusia con Amor? - pregunto Cammy – ya escogiste tu abrigo?

\- Si y No – contesto cortante aunque nadie pareció notarlo.

Los únicos en darse cuenta que algo no iba bien ahí fueron Darien y Shaina.

 _(Estoy percibiendo un aura maligna aquí cerca)_ – pensó Darien.

 _(Ay no! Esa no es Aime! Ese brillo en sus ojos…_ ) – pensó Shaina antes de dirigirse a ella - Aime, cuando termines de desayunar, me acompañarías a mi oficina para platicar.

\- No, en realidad quiero ir de compras. Llévame. – volvió a contestar mientras se servía una gran porción de carne y huevos. Algo que Aime no podía comer regularmente pues se le revolvía el estómago.

Shaina se mordió un labio para no sacar algún improperio pero asintió con la cabeza.

\- Vienes Cammy? – Pregunto Shaina

\- No gracias Nita, tengo mil cosas que hacer hoy. Aime, si te vas a comer todo eso no te servirá el vestido de mañana – critico Cammy algo preocupada al ver la porción. La mirada que Hera le lanzo la hizo callar.

Tan pronto terminaron de desayunar, Shaina tomo las llaves de uno de sus autos. Aun no tenía chofer y ya había instalado a James en su nueva posición, lo que le daría la oportunidad de hablar con Hera a solas.

Cuando hubo estacionado en el centro comercial, Shaina rompió el silencio.

\- Ya estamos suficientemente lejos Hera como para que me pueda decir porque no está Aime presente.

\- Estaba muy cansada anoche, solo la estoy relevando un rato – Dijo Hera – Y te voy a pedir de la manera más atenta que cambies tu tono de voz.

Shaina suspiro y conto hasta 10

\- De acuerdo. Mil disculpas. Comprenderá que estoy preocupada y desacostumbrada a seguir órdenes.

\- Lo sé, pero pronto necesitare de tu ayuda incondicional…

\- Que tan pronto?

\- 3 días

Shaina palideció.

\- Que es lo que va a suceder en ese tiempo?

\- Los 12 olímpicos nos reuniremos en tu casa. A cambio de eso, te concederé una gracia.

\- No creo que necesite nada de lo que usted pueda darme señora.

\- Segura? Ni siquiera la felicidad de tu amiga Marín? Oh sí! Recuerda que aunque los caballeros dorados y el mismo Patriarca o Atenea no pueden leer tus pensamientos, yo sí puedo. Me subestimas Shaina.

\- Ya no soy Shaina – respondió con voz apenas audible

\- Oh sí que lo eres… y lo serás aunque sea una sola vez mas para complacerme y ayudar a tu amiga.

\- Como es que puedes ayudar a Marín? Las reglas están por escrito. – reclamo Shaina

\- Si, pero también puedo conceder una gracia a quien me hace un gran favor – explico Hera – Si tu aceptas ser mi guerrera solo el día en que los 12 nos reuniremos y aceptas obedecerme ciegamente desde hoy hasta ese día sean cuales sean las ordenes que yo te dé, dejare que Marín y cualquier otra amazona en el futuro se case con cualquier caballero de Athena sin ninguna regla que diga que deberán servirme a mí. Seguirán contando con mi protección siempre que ellas lo pidan, pero seguirán estando al servicio de Atenea. Que dices?

Shaina la miro desconfiada.

\- Vas a hacerle daño a alguien? No quiero morir por tu causa. No ahora.

\- No es mi intención causarle daño a nadie, pero si me ofrecen batalla u ofenden, necesitare que protejas este cuerpo a como dé lugar. – contesto Hera.

\- Como sé que puedo confiar en ti si ni el mismo Zeus lo hace?

Contrario a la reacción que esperaba, Hera comenzó a reír. Era una risa de alguien que se divertía.

\- Y hace bien. Me arruino la vida y no ha dejado de hacerlo desde que tengo memoria. – dijo cuando ya pudo hablar – Pero contestando a tu pregunta, tendrás que hacer un acto de fe. Y como tal, te pido que me des tu respuesta para poder ir de compras como alguien normal por primera y única vez. Pero piénsalo bien. Una vez que hayas aceptado, no habrá vuelta atrás. No acepto las traiciones y como bien lo has mencionado, hasta Zeus lo ha comprobado.

Shaina sopeso los pros y los contras solo unos minutos.

\- De acuerdo. Lo hare.

\- No esperaba menos de ti. – dijo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro - Ahora vámonos! Quiero ver porque las mujeres mortales encuentran esta actividad tan divertida.

Shaina asintió y salió del auto. No quería estarlo, pero no podía evitar que se le notara la preocupación en sus ojos. Solo esperaba que Marín no se enterara de lo que estaba planeando o no la dejaría hacerlo y ella ya había empeñado su palabra.

 **En el SDF-3**

Max espera pacientemente a que su esposa se reúna con él en la cafetería para oficiales. Le hubiera gustado estar ahí en su reunión con la Doctora Li a falta de Jane, pero Miriya no lo había dejado. No le gustaba que la viera vulnerable y dado sus cambios hormonales, no quería molestarla.

Miriya llego tan contenta con Max que le planto un gran beso frente a todos, lo que hizo que más de uno volteara a verlos con envidia. Ella se dio cuenta y volteo a mirarlos desafiante, lo que hizo que más de uno saliera corriendo de la cafetería.

\- Hola mi amor… veo que estas feliz – dijo Max mientras le acercaba su silla caballerosamente

\- Mucho. Mi bebe está bien y deje a la Doctora Li sorprendida por que hubiera ido aun antes de que tuviera algún síntoma. Me dio lo necesario para los cuidados prenatales y muchas pastillas para mujeres meltran embarazadas… lo que sea que esto signifique. – dijo Miriya – Así que, ve preparándote para la venida de otra bebe más.

\- Estoy completamente listo desde hace muchos años mi amor – dijo Max feliz

\- Y no te molestaras mucho si es una niña? Sere dijo que… - De repente cayo en cuenta que Sere ya no estaba ahí, ni Cammy, ni Elaine… ni Lisa. Solo guardo silencio.

Max supo a lo que se refería. En esos 12 días que habían estado casa de Elaine, habían hecho muchos amigos a los que habían aprendido a querer en tan poco tiempo. No era que no tuvieran amigos en su tiempo, ya sea en tierra o en el SDF-3, pero todos tenían algo en común: Todos eran militares en alguno u otro grado. Extrañarían la vida civil que abrazaron durante esa corta temporada sin preocuparse de que alguien quisiera matarlos, amenazar a su familia y amigos e incluso aprendieron tanto de la cultura humana que Miri ya tenía planeado algunos cambios en la decoración de su casa y oficina.

Cenaron con tranquilidad y platicaron de sus planes futuros con su bebe hasta que una conocida figura se les acerco a su mesa.

\- Buenas Tardes Coronel Sterling, Capitán Parino

\- Buenas Tardes Teniente Harrison – dijo Miriya desplegando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, confirmándole a Max que estaba de buen humor – Gusta sentarse con nosotros?

\- Se lo agradezco Capitán, pero estoy de turno y solo vine por un refrigerio – dijo Aisha cautelosa. Ella, como todas las demás mujeres a bordo, sabían que el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire que Max y que Miriya las viera era motivo de problemas, por lo que nadie se les acercaba nunca lo suficiente, pero ella tenía una misión que cumplir – Y a entregarles esto.

Aisha les extendió una bolsa de regalo rosa tamaño jumbo a Miriya y una pequeña de color azul para Max.

\- La Teniente Monrieul me encargo dárselos personalmente y como me dijeron que estaban aquí aproveche para cumplir su petición. Me dijo también que les dijera que… - Busco en su bolsillo su block de notas que siempre llevaba – Ah sí! Me dijo: A Miriya dile que estoy muy feliz por ella y que me hubiera gustado estar ahí para saber cómo se las arregla. A Max dile que cuide muy bien de Miri y espero que le sirva para domar a las fieras… No sé a lo que se refería, pero espero que les gusten. Ahora debo irme. – Hizo la venia correspondiente

\- Gracias Teniente. Puede retirarse. – Dijo Miriya sin siquiera verla – Max, recuérdame quien es esa teniente y porque te da un regalo?

\- Ni idea querida pero porque no los abrimos y lo descubrimos?

Miriya asintió y rompió la bolsa mientras Max reía. No esperaba que después de tantos años Miri recordara solo quitar la cinta. Era más emocionante para ella romperla.

Max supo quién era la teniente cuando vio su regalo: Una colección de música para cuarteto de cuerdas desde Mozart hasta Los Beatles. Sonrió fascinado. Le iba a caer de perlas durante los próximos nueve meses.

Miriya vio que su regalo era un atrevido y transparente babydoll rojo, un mono de piloto para recién nacido en color rosa con su varitech rosa incluido como juguete, y una mantita de polar fleece. Claramente regalos para su bebe y para ella. Le tomo solo un momento a Miriya saber de quién venían los regalos y azoto ambas manos en su mesa.

\- Hasta aquí Max. Rick ya hizo sus cosas a su modo durante mucho tiempo y no funciono. – dijo enojada – No voy a permitir que la deje allá sola. Ahora… las cosas se van a hacer bajo mi control!


	67. Chapter 67

**Capitulo 67**

 **Sorpresa!**

\- Amor cálmate! No debemos interferir en las decisiones de Rick!- dijo Max levantándose para abrazarla.

\- No voy a dejar a mi amiga allá mientras tu jefe cabeza hueca juega al mártir Max! – dijo Miriya enojada y resentida. Ella quería a su amiga con ella.

\- Te recuerdo que también es tu jefe y nuestro amigo – dijo Max tratando de tranquilizarla – Y además no hemos confirmado que ella es Lisa y tampoco he hablado con él para ver lo que sucedió en nuestra ausencia. De hecho solo te estaba esperando para ir a hablar con él.

\- Entonces voy contigo – dijo Miriya con voz de mando – Quiero decirle unas cuantas cosas.

\- No.

\- Que quieres decir con No? – La mirada de Miriya era espeluznante. Solo Max que la conocía bien ya no se intimidaba por ella.

\- Eso mismo. No. No vas a ir conmigo y no vas a hacer nada hasta que yo hable primero con él. – Explico Max en tono firme – No sabemos los detalles y recuerda que él no está nada contento contigo por lo que sucedió allá.

Miriya apretó los labios. Sabía que debía disculparse en algún momento pero simplemente no le salían las palabras. En su mente, lo que Lisa había hecho con Karl estando aun casada con Rick, era inconcebible en su lógica Meltran. Había aceptado que fueran "novios" pero no que se casara con él. No se iba a disculpar por esa lógica pero si por haberla herido a ella físicamente. El cuchillo no era con intención de herirla a ella sino a Karl.

\- Esta bien Max. Ve con Rick y averigua lo que necesites, pero solo le doy 24 horas para que actúe antes de que yo intervenga – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

\- Tiempo más que suficiente para que te pongas al día con tus exámenes en el simulador y pasarle la lista de puntajes a Rick. Así tendrás pretexto para verlo en su oficina. – dijo Max aliviado. 24 horas serían suficientes para bajarle el coraje a su esposa. – Vámonos. Te dejare en tu oficina y veré si ya se desocupo de con Vince.

Minutos más tarde Max se despedía de su esposa con un beso frente a su oficina y se dirigía hacia la de Rick. Ya había confirmado con su asistente que se encontraba ahí solo, revisando unos reportes. Toco a la puerta.

\- Adelante

\- Coronel Sterling reportándose Almirante. – dijo haciendo una venia. No sabía de qué humor se encontraba su amigo y era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

\- Pasa Max. – Dijo Rick mientras seguía leyendo los papeles frente a el – Ya tengo tu café listo. Sírvete con gusto.

\- Gracias Rick! Tu siempre tan considerado – dijo Max sarcásticamente provocando que Rick levantara una ceja.

\- Sarcasmo conmigo Max? Ahora que se supone que te hice? – Dijo Rick dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo mientras Max se servía su café y se sentaba frente a él.

Max se puso cómodo en su silla favorita frente a Rick.

\- Eso no me lo preguntes a mi sino a Miriya. – dijo haciéndose el ofendido – Vas a tener que decirme todo lo que paso desde que llegaste y nos abandonaste allá, hasta que Aime regreso a darnos tu nota.

Rick se quedó un momento en silencio jugando con su bolígrafo. No tenía ánimos de repetir paso a paso lo que había pasado y lo idiota que había sido.

\- Rick? Para eso me pediste que viniera? Para verte la cara? – dijo Max tratando de provocar alguna reacción en su amigo. Del otro lado del escritorio vio un sobre sin abrir que reconoció como los que daban en la clínica y lo tomo sin que Rick pusiera objeción. - Ni siquiera lo has abierto!

\- Nop. No me hace falta – Dijo Rick tranquilamente

\- Puedo? - pregunto Max con curiosidad

\- Adelante.

Max se tomó su tiempo para abrir el sobre. Rick ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Prácticamente Vince en su conversación anterior le había dado el resultado.

\- 98%? Solo 98%? – Grito Max enojado

Rick se incorporó de su asiento.

\- De que estas hablando? – dijo arrebatándole el resultado – en que falla el otro 2%? No se supone que tendría que ser 100%?

\- Pues eso es lo que estoy preguntando Rick!

\- Tendríamos que mandar a llamar a Jane para saberlo, solo que esta… descansando.

\- Y eso que le impide al todopoderoso Hunter para llamarla? – se burló Max ansioso- Todos en esta nave la necesitamos de vuelta!

\- Debo tomarme eso como un insulto? – dijo Rick irritado

\- No es que no seas bueno Rick, pero…

\- Ya cállate! El simple hecho de que ella haya estado aquí unas horas y haya acabado con el resto de la flota Invid que quedaba en Tirol, me confirmo que no solo no soy el indicado para el puesto sino que hasta una niña de 20 años puede hacerlo mejor que yo – dijo mientras volvía a sentarse – Nunca lo pedí, Nunca me ha gustado y de todo corazón te lo cedo si quieres.

\- No seas ridículo y melodramático Rick! Ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ti como nuestro Almirante así que deja de lloriquear. Mejor cuéntame cómo fue que lo hizo?

Rick sin muchas ganas le conto la estrategia que Aime se había sacado de la manga.

\- Erizo Musical? Que nombre tan extraño. – dijo Max – De donde saco esa idea?

\- De sus libros y su extraña fascinación por Napoleón Bonaparte – dijo Rick – Me lo dijo en la cena, pero comprenderás que no le estaba poniendo atención precisamente a eso.

El teléfono de Max comenzó a sonar, le hizo una seña a Rick de que le permitiera tomar la llamada.

\- Dime mi amor. Miri… tranquila. Repite de nuevo sin gritar… Amor, eso es imposible. Ninguno de nosotros estaba aquí ayer. Alguien rompió el record de quién?... En qué nivel?... Que no se supone que hiciste el programa para que nadie pudiera pasar ese examen? Miri… estoy con Rick… te parece si ahorita me paso por tu oficina y checamos si tiene alguna falla? … Gracias.

Max colgó y Rick ya venía venir el regano de su amiga. El hecho de que alguien entrara a su oficina y a su simulador sin su permiso ya era suficiente para que estuviera en problemas.

\- Creo que Miri tiene uno de sus ataques. Dice que alguien entro ayer a usar su simulador sin permiso y rompió mi record en el nivel más alto. – vio que su amigo se hundía en su asiento con cara de culpable – Rick… creo que no me has dicho todo verdad?

Rick suspiro derrotado y procedió a contarle quien había utilizado el simulador y como había sido tan ingenua para sumarse a una batalla real.

Max pasó de estar irritado, a estar asombrado, a enojado, e incrédulo en cuestión de segundos.

\- No te creo! Ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así! – Dijo Max

\- Ahora me estas llamando mentiroso – dijo Rick fastidiado

\- No te dije eso, solo necesito verlo con mis propios ojos para creerlo – aclaro.

Rick saco de su cajón la tarjeta de acceso que Aime había usado y que Aisha le habia entregado junto con su celular cuando regreso toda llorosa de despedirse de Aime y la introdujo en la ranura de su escritorio. La pantalla gigante detrás de él se abrió y ambos pudieron observar todos los movimientos que se hicieron con ella tanto en el simulador, como en la batalla.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Max se había quedado sin habla. Lo que Rick había dicho era cierto y lo que Miriya le había dicho también. Eso era absolutamente asombroso.

\- Sabes que Rick? Vas a tener que contarme todo con lujo de detalles desde que ambos llegaron aquí… No creo que mi cerebro pueda asimilar una cosa así – dijo – Sé que las controladoras de vuelo deben tener conocimientos de todas las partes de las naves, e incluso de como volarlas, pero… no recuerdo que en su vida se haya subido y piloteado uno. Que carajos está pasando aquí?

Rick esta vez asintió. Si tenía que descargar todo lo que traía consigo, era Max el único que podría entenderlo y ayudarlo, por lo que ambos pasaron de lado de su sala para quedar más cómodos. Esto iba a tomar algún tiempo.

La Penúltima noche de la quincena había sido programada en la Pista de Hielo. La temperatura era muy baja, casi los -4 grados Celsius, lo que permitió a los organizadores quitar las gradas, y construir un bar completo con muros y asientos hechos de hielo. Disminuyeron a la mitad la pista de hielo para cubrirla con un material antideslizante y sobre ella una pista de baile. Así las personas que quisieran patinar podrían hacerlo y del otro lado del pasillo habían puesto una máquina para hacer nieve desde varias horas atrás, por lo que se podían hacer muñecos y guerras de nieve si quisieran.

A pesar de lo abarrotado que estaba de gente, el ambiente era bastante relajado. No había esta vez ninguna orquesta tocando, pero si varios DJ que se turnarían durante la noche. Los cocteles se servían en copas de cristal que cambiaban de color con la temperatura de la bebida, y los bocadillos obviamente eran fríos.

La mayoría de las personas habían llevado abrigos de piel o chamarras de invierno que se quitaban y ponían conforme entraban o salían del are de la pista, pues a pesar de que ya era el final del verano aún estaba algo caluroso.

Darien, Serena, Cammy y Ryu habían decidido tratar de patinar por última vez antes de que regresaran a Tokio, por lo que estaban vestidos casualmente con unos pants para esquiar y chamarras a juego. Habían decidido cambiar el glamour por la practicidad aunque fuera ese día. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, ni Shainani Aime lo habían hecho.

Shainavestía un diseño de Cammy hecho especialmente para ella en color blanco nieve que consistía en un vestido largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas confeccionado con licra brillosa, de manga larga y cuello de ojal. Tanto el cuello, ribete y mangas estaban rematadas en una imitación de zorro blanco y todo el vestido estaba forrado de polar, por lo que era bastante caliente por dentro y sexy por fuera. Cammy le había añadido un toque de glamour cosiéndole unas lágrimas de cristal de forma aleatoria y para su tocado, una diadema de la misma imitación de zorro blanco que cubría sus oídos para evitar algún tipo de enfriamiento. No había planchado su cabello, por lo que pequeñas ondas comenzaban a elevarse con la humedad del ambiente, luciendo como una leona en la nieve. Usaba zapatillas cerradas en lugar de las comunes botas que irían a juego.

Hera aun controlaba el cuerpo de Aime. Parecía que esta última simplemente no quería despertar, y temerariamente, la diosa se había puesto un pequeño vestido de lentejuela plateada a las rodillas que había comprado ese mismo día con Shainaen el centro comercial, unas botas gris perla y un abrigo del mismo color con unos guantes de lana. No estaba acostumbrada al frio, así que no la estaba pasando tan bien como ella esperaba, aunque gozaba de la atención que estaba recibiendo de algunas personas que platicaban y bailaban con ella.

Brian la miraba con curiosidad desde la barra. Había algo distinto en ella, pero extrañamente familiar.

\- Y bien? Ya se contentaron? – pregunto Freddy llegándole inesperadamente por un lado y sentándose a tomar un vodka con su amigo

\- No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo Brian tomando de su bebida

\- Oh vamos amigo! Ni ella ni tú pueden disimular cuando no se están llevando bien. – Aclaro Freddy – me vas a contar o se lo pregunto a ella?

Brian sonrió

\- Te reto a que se lo preguntes y que ella te conteste sinceramente. Y después vienes y me cuentas todo el chisme.

Freddy lo miro un segundo.

\- De acuerdo… entonces no debe ser nada bueno. No podías esperarte dos días para pelearte con ella?

\- Si te preocupa que no salgan las cosas bien mañana por culpa nuestra, estate tranquilo. – dijo Brian poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – No dejaría que mis problemas interfieran con tu sorpresa. De verdad que la espero ansioso. Podre morir tranquilo después de presenciarla.

\- Porque dices eso?

\- Es una simple expresión! Quiero decir que nada me dejaría más tranquilo que ver lo que voy a ver o espero ver mañana – dijo mientras reía – No te lo tomes todo tan literal. Acaso esperas que me corte las venas o qué?

\- Desde luego que no. – Respondió Freddy – Tienes que vivir para conocer a mis nietos.

Brian rio con ganas.

\- Al paso que vas, ni siquiera conoceré a tus hijos. No te estás haciendo más joven con el paso del tiempo.

Freddy le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

\- Idiota.

\- Yo soy el idiota? – Pregunto Brian sobándose - Te apuesto a que ni siquiera has hablado de eso con ella.

\- Y vas a presumirme que tu si?

\- No tengo necesidad de hacerlo – dijo Brian confiado – Además sospecho que con lo sentimental que eres, serás de esos hombres que en cuanto ven que sus amigos se embarazan también lo hacen para que sus hijos tengan amiguitos de su edad.

\- Y que si quiero que mis futuros hijos tengan alguien con quien jugar? – Dijo Freddy en tono molesto ya que Brian había dado en el clavo.

Este último, que solo estaba bromeando con su amigo cuando le había dicho eso, al ver la expresión de su rostro solo pudo reír hasta que ya no pudo más y Freddy tuvo que dejarlo solo en la barra. La verdad es que nunca había hablado de eso con Elaine. No habían hablado de muchas cosas y era imperativo encontrar el tiempo para hacerlo esa misma noche.

Afrodita, Camus, Aioros y Shura discutían las repercusiones de que los tres dioses se reunieran en esa misma casa en el bar de hielo compartiendo una botella del mejor vodka disponible. Tenían órdenes estrictas de no despegarse de Saori, quien de nuevo había tenido que llevar a Shion de pareja debido a la repentina visita de Miho al santuario y que ese día fungía como pareja de Seiya.

No había sido tanto una visita, sino que Seiya la había traído de Japón con él y se estaba hospedando precisamente con Marín, quien había estado un poco deprimida los últimos días y por tanto tener a alguien con quien platicar, podría sacarla de la rutina según las propias palabras de Seiya.

\- Pues yo digo que Shun ha sido el mismo toda la noche. No puedo sentir a Hades por ningún lado – dijo Aioros

\- Yo ni siquiera puedo sentirme a mí mismo – Reclamo Afrodita titiritando en medio de su pesado abrigo de oso negro– Como pueden soportar el frio?

\- Velo por el lado positivo Rosita Fresita – dijo Shura burlándose – Dicen que con el frio no te salen arrugas.

\- Es cierto! – Recordó Afrodita – Dejare de quejarme y pensare que estoy en un spa criogénico.

\- Yo no tengo frio… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que quedo la decoración esta noche… - dijo Camus

\- La decoración o la anfitriona? – Dijo Shura guiñándole un ojo y dándole un codazo a Camus – No has dejado de verla en toda la noche.

Camus se sonrojo un poco.

\- Que mal pensado eres. Es cierto que la estoy viendo pero porque quiero bailar con ella. Que tan malo es eso? – Se defendió

\- Lo malo es que el hecho de que hayas descubierto primero que ella es Shaina, no te da derecho a emocionarte con ella… - aclaro Aioros – Además recuerda que está casada.

\- Yo no me estoy emocionando con ella. Solo me gusta como baila. No me pisa los pies como otras – Dijo Camus – Además quiero preguntarle algo.

\- Aja. Bueno ya que la vas a interrogar, pregúntale el nombre de su estilista en Atenas – dijo Afrodita – Me encanta como le queda siempre su cabello.

\- Realmente tus joterias me sorprenden todos los días – bromeo Shura con Afrodita – Pero ya en serio Camus. No te metas en broncas con Atenea por Shaina. No lo vale.

\- Si quisiera algo con ella, primero tendría que deshacerme de su esposo, romper mi amistad con Milo y quitarme de la conciencia a Seiya y todo eso conlleva mucho trabajo – dijo Camus sonriendo – Además, yo le tengo echado el ojo a alguien más, y la iré a visitar muy pronto.

\- La conocemos? – Pregunto Aiorios curioso

\- Para que quieres saber? Para que cuando te termines la botella vayas de chismoso con tu hermano? No gracias – bromeo Camus – Bueno ya me aburrí de ustedes tres y veo a Shion dirigirse a la pista de baile con Saori, así que seré un buen caballero y cumpliré mis órdenes sacando a bailar a Elaine.

\- Elaine o Shaina? Ya decídete – dijo Afrodita aun titiritando de frio y tomándose otro vodka de un jalón.

\- Recuerda que es la misma Rosita Fresita – dijo Shura brindando con el mientras Camus daba la vuelta rumbo a la pista de baile.

\- Cierto – contesto Afrodita mientras se empinaba otro vodka.

Ninguno de los cuatro se fijó que Seiya había ido por unas bebidas y había escuchado parte de la conversación oculto por una pareja que estaba entre ellos. Decir que estaba en shock era poco. Por lo que entendió… Elaine era Shaina? No. Ellos debían estar equivocados. Ella no podía estar viva! No ahora que había decidido seguir con su vida y le había pedido a Miho que se casara con él y ella había aceptado! Tenía que hablar con ella y aclararlo todo antes de volverse loco.

Camus llego hasta donde estaba Shaina y le pidió caballerosamente esa pieza. Ella acepto gustosa. Camus era un excelente bailarín y se divertía mucho con él. Lo había comenzado a apreciar más desde que la había descubierto y le había dado la oportunidad de confesarlo ella misma. Ahí se dio cuenta que eso que decían del caballero de Acuario acerca de su frialdad era completamente erróneo. Era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra y tampoco estaba nada mal.

\- Esta vez debo agradecerte Shaina – dijo Camus con una encantadora sonrisa pocas veces vista – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento como en casa.

\- Mientras los demás nos congelamos el trasero – bromeo ella

\- Algo así. Creo que solo Hyoga y yo nos sentimos a gusto a esta temperatura– dijo dándole varias vueltas – Quien fue tu arquitecto?

\- Créelo o no, el diseño viene de un Siberiano que gusta de hacer este tipo de eventos. Si quieres te doy sus datos a ver si puede construirte tu casa de verano – dijo Shaina mientras la ponía a dar vueltas como loca y ella gritaba como una chiquilla.

Seiya estaba de pie a un lado de la pista con los puños apretados. No. No le perdonaría nunca si ella le había mentido. Sus amigos lo atrajeron hacia donde ellos y Miho lo estaban esperando pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Iba a hablar con ella a como diera lugar. Desafortunadamente, se distrajo lo suficiente para perderla de vista. No se dio cuenta que la música había terminado y Shaina había cambiado de manos, saliendo de la pista hacia su casa momentáneamente con Freddy. Había perdido su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas… por ahora.

Del otro lado de la pista, Hera simplemente salió del lado equivocado. Quería irse de ahí pero había acabado del lado de la nieve. Prácticamente se estaba congelando! Como podían los humanos divertirse con esa temperatura? Era del todo desconocido para ella y esperaba no tener que hacerlo de nuevo. Varias personas estaban lanzándose bolas de nieve como niños y ella no quería arruinarse el cabello. Estaba pensando si debía regresar por donde vino o atravesar la nieve, que era la opción más rápida hacia la salida, cuando una bola le dio justo un hombro. Enojada y sorprendida volteo a ver hacia donde estaba la gente jugando. Ninguno de ellos estaba volteando hacia ella y estaban lo suficientemente retirados como para que hubieran podido lanzársela.

Siguió caminando hacia la salida cuidando de no caerse, cuando sintió de nuevo una bola de nieve golpearla esta vez en el muslo haciendo que casi perdiera el control de los pies. Volvió a ver a la gente, ninguno de ellos le estaba prestando atención.

\- Quien carambas me está aventando nieve? – preguntó en voz alta

Nadie respondió, pero tres bolas de nieve consecutivas cayeron en sus hombros haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a la mullida nieve con su trasero.

 **((( Hey Niña! Tienes que despertar! Tengo mucho frio y ya me quiero ir )))**

 _(( Un ratito más por favor ))_

 **((( No. Si quieres quédate ahí tirada donde puede darte una pulmonía, Yo prefiero descansar en el Olimpo pues tengo un compromiso muy importante mañana. Solo te advierto que traes falda y estas dando un buen espectáculo con tus braguitas al aire)))**

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Aime se levantó rápidamente pero por su prisa volvió a caer hacia atrás, pero tuvo a buen cuidado de cerrar las piernas esta vez.

Abrió bien los ojos. Donde estaba? Todo alrededor estaba blanco. Algo o Alguien se aprovechaba que estaba ahí tirada para palear un poco de nieve fresca sobre su cara, mas no vio inmediatamente quien era. Intento levantarse, pero ese alguien ya se había sentado sobre ella y le estaba poniendo más nieve fresca sobre la cara.

\- Quítate de encima! – grito asustada tratando de quitarse la nieve de la cara

\- Cuando me digas que ya se te quito lo caliente, porque al paso que vas, van a tener que poner a funcionar la maquina otra vez – dijo Brian divertido

Aime pudo medio incorporarse y recargarse sobre ambos codos.

\- Se me está enfriando el trasero! Deja levantarme! – Dijo más tranquila al ver que su atacante era Brian.

\- No me has contestado… Supongo que eso quiere decir que aún no se te quita… - Dijo mientras le abría el abrigo y lanzaba nieve sobre su escote haciendo que ella temblara por el contacto de la nieve sobre su piel.

\- Estas loco? – dijo tratando de tirarlo hacia la nieve, pero en la posición en la que estaba no podía hacer mucho sin lastimarlo

\- Si, un poquito. – dijo levantándose y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

\- Gracias – dijo Aime tratando de quitarse la nieve de la ropa, mas no contaba con que Brian seguiría jugando con ella, ahora abriéndole el abrigo por el cuello y poniéndole una bola de nieve en la nuca, haciendo que escurriera por toda su espalda.

Del frio y la sorpresa, Aime dio un pequeño brinco que hizo que volviera a perder el equilibrio pero esta vez hacia adelante, lo que Brian aprovecho para volver a inmovilizarla suavemente con una rodilla, le levanto el abrigo y le metió un poco de nieve por debajo del vestido por sobre su trasero. Aime pataleaba y se retorcía para quitarlo pero el solo se reía divertido. Nadie parecía prestarles atención con toda la música.

\- Ya aprendiste tu lección? – pregunto

Aime solo asintió con la cabeza mientras él se incorporaba satisfecho con la respuesta. Pero él tampoco lo vio venir. Ella se le abalanzó haciendo que el cayera sobre una duna de nieve y comenzó a hacerle lo mismo que él le había hecho. Terminaron jugando, riendo y divirtiéndose como dos adolescente. Aime no estaba segura de que la hubiera perdonado, pero tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle.

En ese mismo momento Shaina y Freddy estaban en la puerta trasera de la pista dándose un apasionado beso. De cuando en cuando siempre se escapaban de la fiesta para verse así solos y el frio de adentro de la pista los había obligado a hacerlo una vez más.

\- Averiguaste que traían esos dos? – pregunto Shaina cuando se separaron con la respiración agitada.

\- Nop. Tu sabes que Karl es tan necio como ella. Sé que tuvo que ser algo serio, y tengo un mal presentimiento, pero ya no sé qué hacer con ellos dos. – dijo Freddy preocupado

\- Tal vez no tengas que hacer nada. – dijo Shaina abrazando y escondiéndose en su hombro – Sabes si se la llevara tan pronto como termine la fiesta?

\- Esa es una pregunta que no me ha querido contestar. Siempre evade la respuesta o me dice que ya lo sabré a mi debido tiempo – dijo abrazándola

\- Y tú? – pregunto ella en un tono apenas audible

\- Yo? Seguramente así lo hare. Todo depende de ti. – dijo Freddy sin dejar de abrazarla – Pero necesito hablarte un poco al respecto antes de forzarte a que tomes una decisión.

\- Es algo malo?

\- Si, y no. Es inevitable y como dije, es vital que escuches bien para que tomes una decisión informada. – dijo Freddy y como no escucho una protesta de parte de Shaina continuo – En aproximadamente 6 meses, va a comenzar un periodo de guerra que durara 3 años…

Shaina tenso todo su cuerpo y Freddy pudo sentirlo. Esa era la información de la que hablaba Hera.

\- Es una guerra estúpida como todas las guerras, pero va a envolver a todas las potencias actuales. No habrá una sola región en el mundo donde no haya países peleando. Desde luego que comenzara con problemas económicos, pero después será la misma guerra por el poder que siempre ha prevalecido en la historia de la tierra. Se le denominara Guerra Civil Global. No intentes intervenir en ella. Es algo que debe suceder, porque en Julio de 1999 un evento habrá de cambiar la historia y lograra que el mundo se unifique: Caerá a tierra una nave extraterrestre a la que llamaran más tarde SDF-1. – Shaina se separó de Freddy e iba a comenzar a preguntar pero él le puso un dedo en sus labios para que lo dejara terminar – Meses después en 2000, tras darse cuenta que algo más grande que ellos puede venir en camino para recuperar esa nave, se le da fin a la guerra y se crea un solo gobierno. También comienzan la construcción de la base Lunar "Apolo" y la base "Sarah" de Marte, de la que seguro ya te hablo Karl.

Shaina solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Durante estos 3 años, habrá muchísima gente sufriendo la falta de alimentos, trabajos e incluso hogares. Familias quedaran destrozadas y tú sabes lo que sigue verdad?

Ella volvió a asentir. Intentaba guardar en su memoria todo lo que estaban diciéndole.

\- Karl dice… que seguramente tu desearas quedarte y hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a esta gente y te aseguro que no me opongo a ello e incluso te puedo dar tips de cómo hacerlo si eso es lo que quieres. Te estoy dando la opción de quedarte aquí y yo puedo venir a verte cuando pueda, diario si tú quieres, aunque la incertidumbre de saber que estas bien va a matarme. Pero también me dio otra opción. Vente conmigo. Acá estaremos juntos siempre y usarías su máquina para ir y venir y de todos modos ayudar a quien quieras hacerlo mientras no cambies la historia. El mas mínimo cambio puede generar consecuencias desastrosas.

Shaina estaba impactada. Solo tenía esas dos opciones si seguía con el!

\- Yo sé que no tendría que decirte nada, pues no es bueno que conozcas el futuro, pero quiero que sepas lo que viene. La paz no durara más de 10 años y entonces todo lo que tú conoces al día de hoy va a desaparecer. 90% de la población de la tierra va a perecer. No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. Yo quisiera mantenerte a salvo de todo eso, pero todo depende de ti. – dijo – Y como también esta información es algo difícil de digerir, esperare hasta mañana por la tarde para saber tu respuesta.

Shaina recargo su cabeza sobre su torso y cerró los ojos en un claro estado de desolación. Acaso podían ponerle más estrés a su vida?

El ultimo día de fiesta llego. Shaina traía una resaca de vodka horrible aunque solo había tomado tres tragos en las rocas en toda la noche para intentar relajarse después de las noticias que le había dado Freddy.

\- Eso pasa cuando no estas acostumbrada – Le había dicho Freddy mientras la subía cargando – Recuérdame tirar el vodka restante a la basura.

Shaina no recordaba como llego a su habitación o cómo fue que traía su camisón puesto cuando se levantó, pero ahora lo que necesitaba era desayunar o más bien almorzar.

Esa noche tendrían todo el día libre y después la gala de despedida.

Bajo al comedor con aun con un poco de dolor de cabeza incluso después de un baño de agua helada y unas aspirinas. No podía darse el lujo de dejarse ver en tan mal estado. Afortunadamente para ella, parecía que todos habían tomado de más o casi no habían dormido y había sido la última en bajar aparentemente.

La mesa estaba particularmente silenciosa esa mañana posiblemente debido a que la gente termino la fiesta cerca de las 5 de la mañana. Volteo a ver a Cammy y se sorprendió mucho al ver que recargaba su mejilla en su mano con la que estaba apoyada en la mesa casi quedándose dormida sobre ella. De vez en cuando Ryu le daba un codazo para que reaccionara y lo hacía solo por unos minutos volviendo a su posición original.

\- Aime que le pasa a Cammy? - le pregunto susurrando

Aime parecía que no lo había notado y cuando lo hizo solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Seguramente Ryu no la dejo dormir, déjala divertirse un rato! – Contesto Aime también con voz cansada.

\- Cammy! – Grito Shaina– Espero que eso no sea cierto!

Ryu que la había escuchado, solo negaba nerviosamente con la cabeza mientras que Cammy ni siquiera se movió.

\- Ryu… llévatela de regreso a su cama por favor! – dijo molesta por saberse ignorada por la susodicha - No puede estar haciendo estos desfiguros en la mesa.

Ryu solo asintió y Aime lo acompaño para abrirle la puerta.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Shaina fue a recorrer la casa para ver que todo estuviera perfecto para la noche. Las chicas la habían convencido de acompañarlas a un Spa a media tarde y no llegarían sino hasta casi la hora de cenar.

Llego al salón principal y vio que estaba cerrado con llave.

\- Que extraño! Este salón siempre debe estar abierto para que lo puedan limpiar por la mañana.

Le dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina. También estaba cerrada. La entrada por el jardín… cerrada.

\- Que carajos pasa aquí! – dijo mientras casi corría a su oficina para ver a James quien estaba con el celular en un oído y escribiendo correos con las dos manos.

Había entrado justo cuando él había colgado.

\- Buenos Días James, quien cerro el salón principal? – pregunto mientras se sentaba a revisar sus correos.

\- Buenos días Milady. El Señor Freddy ordeno cerrarlo con llave después de limpiarlo.

\- Y porque hizo eso?

\- No tengo idea Milady. Si gusta puedo pedirle la llave.

\- No déjalo. No quiero comenzar a quitarle autoridad tan pronto. – dijo guiñándole un ojo – El internet está funcionando correctamente?

\- Si Milady.

\- Porque no tengo ningún correo entonces en mi bandeja de entrada?

\- Ya todos fueron contestados Milady, su reservación para usted y todas sus amigas en el Spa está reservado para las 3pm y todo confirmado para esta noche. Le sugiero que vaya a descansar hasta que sea la hora de que se vaya al Spa.

Shaina se sorprendió gratamente. Esa idea de que prácticamente había cero emails que la interrumpieran en su último día de vacaciones era más que ideal. Estaba muy contenta con James y con ella misma al haberlo ascendido.

\- De acuerdo. Estaré en mi habitación entonces. Gracias James.

La tarde paso rápidamente entre risas, relajación y algunos momentos dolorosos físicamente como cuando las chicas pasaron al área de depilación. Las cuatro se divirtieron y relajaron especialmente Elaine, pues Cammy le había regalado un tratamiento especial en el spa que incluía un baño con fragantes pétalos de rosa, parafina, aromaterapia y chocolate, aunque no en ese orden. Incluso habían invitado a su amiga Marín quien al principio había ido a regañadientes (dejando a Miho al cuidado de Junet, aunque conociendo a Junet Miho era la que cuidaría de ella), pero una vez que había conocido más a fondo la naturaleza de Serena, Cammy y Aime, termino por relajarse ella también. Nunca había ido a un Spa, por lo que había tomado todo como una aventura más. De regreso, Cammy había cuchicheado con Marín y ambas habían hecho buenas migas, lo que alegro mucho el corazón de Elaine, pues quería que Marín comprendiera que no importaba si ya no estaba en el santuario, ella quería seguir teniéndola como parte de su vida.

Dejaron a Marín en Rodorio donde le sacaron la promesa de que asistiría a la fiesta esa noche con Aioria y se dirigieron a la casa. Ya eran pasadas de las 7 cuando llegaron felices y contentas a sus respectivas habitaciones. Shainaestaba tan relajada que ni siquiera se preguntó dónde estaba Freddy o si ya estaba lista la cena o si ya habían llegado las orquestas… nada. Decidió cerrar la puerta y dormir solo quince minutos máximo. Puso la alarma del despertador y se tiro en la cama.

Desafortunadamente esos quince minutos se convirtieron en dos horas. Ese baño relajante la había noqueado por completo. Solo despertó al escuchar a lo lejos las voces y risas de Serena, Cammy y Aime.

\- Pero que…? – Se incorporó con trabajos y vio que Lois ya había terminado de peinarlas y ya estaban terminando de maquillarse. Se levantó rápidamente y vio la hora. Las 9.45pm? – Porque nadie me despertó! - Dijo entrando rápidamente al baño.

Las tres voltearon a verla.

\- La bella durmiente no despertó ni con el beso del príncipe ni con el escándalo que hicimos ni nada. Así que decidimos dejarte dormir. – Dijo Cammy

Shaina estaba muy ocupada haciendo rápidamente sus preparativos básicos mientras decía todas las groserías que se sabía haciendo reír a todas en la habitación.

Tan pronto salió del baño, Lois la peino rápidamente mientras ella se maquillaba. Entre las tres la ayudaron con su vestido largo y negro y para cuando Freddy toco la puerta ya estaba lista.

\- Ok chicas. Fase uno completada. – dijo Cammy – Serena, ve rápidamente por Marín a mi habitación para pasar a la Fase dos.

Serena lo hizo y mientras tanto Cammy saco los vestidos de los ganchos. Era tiempo de terminar con su misión.

Shaina y Freddy bajaron justo a tiempo para recibir a los invitados. Cuando hubieron llegado todos, para sorpresa y enojo de Elaine, el Salón principal seguía cerrado, por lo que los invitados, ajenos a lo que sucedía, solo se acomodaban en el vestíbulo. Freddy y Shaina subieron cuatro escalones de la escalera principal para estar un poco arriba de los invitados y mientras Shaina buscaba con la mirada a alguno de sus amigos para que le ayudaran a resolver el problema, alguien le paso un micrófono inalámbrico a Freddy quien comenzó a hablar tan pronto las luces disminuyeron y un reflector muy tenue los alumbraba:

\- Señoras y señores…

 _\- Qué carajo! Eso no estaba en el programa – Pensó Shaina pero decidió no hacer nada._

\- Hoy, a las doce de la noche, se habrá cumplido una vez más la tradición de los Sedwick llamado la Quincena, que ha sido seguida por la cabeza de la familia por más de 100 años. – dijo Freddy con voz tan firme que todos le pusieron atención – En esta ocasión, es de particular interés para todos ya que esta fue la última Quincena organizada por la familia Sedwick…

Shaina volteo a verlo asombrada.

\- …Para ser organizada por la continuación de la familia Raven siempre y cuando reciba la respuesta correcta a la siguiente pregunta…

Los invitados pudieron observar que cuatro chicas vestidas del mismo color con sus respectivas parejas en smoking y con el mismo color de pañuelo salían del pasillo del segundo piso para formar una valla detrás de ellos. Shaina no pudo verlos. Las mujeres que o ya sabían lo que pasaría o ya lo intuían contuvieron la respiración.

Freddy bajo dos escalones para poder hincarse sobre una rodilla y sacar una cajita negra de su saco. La abrió, y la luz del reflector ilumino el diamante del anillo en su mano.

Shaina estaba estática. Tuvo que poner sus manos sobre su pecho. Estaba literalmente temblando!

\- Elaine… Eres el amor de mi vida… Desde que te vi, has sido la dueña absoluta de mi corazón y estoy seguro de que así será por toda la eternidad. Quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y aceptar casarte conmigo?


	68. Chapter 68

**Capitulo 68**

 **Sorpresa 2da parte (de 3)**

Shaina solo tenia ojos para Freddy. Todo el mundo había desaparecido para ella. No importaba si estaban o no sus amigos, no importaba lo que ella había hecho en el pasado, lo que habia estado haciendo o lo que planeaba hacer. No importaba si moría al día siguiente, o en los siguientes 100 años. Su lugar era ahí, justo ahí. Junto a él. La única persona que le importaba lo suficiente para mandar al diablo todo y por lo que estaba viendo ahí frente a ella, Freddy se sentía igual. Mira que hacer ese tremendo ridículo… cursi… romántico… adorable pedida delante de todos…!

El silencio mientras Freddy esperaba ansioso viéndola con esos preciosos ojos azules era absoluto. A él le parecieron horas de espera, cuando solamente habían sido unos segundos.

Shaina intento decir algo, pero de su garganta no pudo salir sonido alguno por la emocion, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Freddy igual de nervioso le puso el anillo en su dedo.

Fue entonces cuando mientras se fundían en un tierno beso para sellar el trato, un ruido ensordecedor de vítores inundo la casa. Acaso no era ese el momento más emocionante que habían vivido en esos 15 días?

Sus amigas bajaron las escaleras y entre gritos de emoción la fueron jalando a su oficina, mientras que las puertas del salón se abría para que pasaran los invitados y los chicos jalaban a Freddy hacia otro salón para terminar de ponerlo presentable para la ocasión.

Shaina no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando o porque sus amigas estaban vestidas con el mismo diseño de vestido largo sin manga de gasa verde pavo real en corte imperio incluyendo a Marín, pero al entrar a su oficina lo comprendió: Frente a ella estaba el vestido de novia que había usado su madre y las ultimas 5 novias de su familia sobre un maniquí. El vestido parecía que había sido ajustado a sus medidas y arreglado a mano en los lugares donde el tiempo había hecho estragos. Lo toco con reverencia como si fuera tan delicado que pudiera romperlo.

\- Este… este es…?

\- Anios atras me dijiste que si alguna vez te casabas lo harías del modo tradicional, usando el vestido de tu madre – dijo Cammy emocionada – Así que lo arregle para ti. No he dormido por tenértelo listo pero valió la pena.

Shaina corrió a abrazar a su hermanita y se puso a llorar en su hombro enterneciendo a Cammy.

\- Por eso es que estabas durmiéndote sobre la mesa? Y yo que te he tratado tan mal!

\- Vamos Nita! Los vestidos no son impermeables! Y tú tienes que casarte en un cuarto de hora! – dijo tratando de no parecer sentimental – Freddy me matara si no estás lista a tiempo!

Shaina se sorprendió.

\- Que dijiste? Un cuarto de hora? O sea 15 minutos? Estas loca? – dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que Aime le extendía totalmente conmovida.

\- Bueno… eso es lo que Freddy planeo – dijo Cammy – No sé si te fijaste, pero las cuatro traemos vestidos de damas, tu vestido y tu velo está listo, tu tiara, zapatos y ramo también… nuestros ramos y todo está listo y ahora tenemos que vestirnos y continuar con la fase tres: Alistarte para tu boda que será aproximadamente… en 14 minutos.

\- Me estas diciendo que cuando me pidió que me casara con el… era en este preciso momento? – Pregunto Shaina conmocionada

\- Vamos! No te iras a arrepentir de tu decisión! – dijo Cammy empujándola detrás del biombo.

Le ayudo a desvestirse mientras Shaina se desnudaba. Toda su ropa interior era inadecuada para usar con ese vestido. Marín no decía palabra porque estaba demasiado emocionada. Tanto como si ella misma fuera la novia. Tal vez ella no pudiera casarse con su adorado Aioria por el momento, pero ayudaría a que Shaina cumpliera su sueño por ella.

\- Aquí tengo tus ligas con listón azul – dijo Serena pasándolas por arriba del biombo

\- Y tus medias blancas – dijo Aime pasándoselas

\- Y Lois ya está aquí para ayudarte a retocar el maquillaje y peinado – dijo Cammy.

\- Yo… yo no puedo ni ponerme las medias Cammy! Me tiemblan las manos! – grito Shaina– Quien es el loco que planea una boda sin siquiera consultar a la novia!

\- Nita… cualquiera que siquiera quiera casarse contigo está lo suficientemente loco para eso y más – dijo Cammy divertida mientras recibía una palmada en la nuca por parte de Shaina mientras le ayudaba a ponerse las medias.

Sus cuatro amigas reían mientras la ayudaban a ponerse el hermoso vestido. El estilo, algo pasado de moda, le quedaba como guante. Al puro estilo del siglo XIX, el vestido de novia estaba confeccionado en seda blanca bordada con hilo dorado en todo el torso. Tenía manga larga terminada en pico también bordada, cuello alto con un gran ovalo en la parte del escote. Por la parte trasera la única diferencia era el escote en pico bajando hasta la mitad de la espalda. De la cintura para abajo el mismo bordado se difuminaba quedando de las rodillas para abajo la crujiente seda de un blanco inmaculado. Originalmente ese vestido debía usar crinolina, pero con las caderas de Elaine, Cammy había pensado que no había sido necesario. Una pequeña enagua cosida por dentro del vestido daría el efecto deseado. El largo del vestido por delante ocultaba sus zapatos y se convertía en una pequeña cola por la parte de atrás. Parecía una pequeña princesa medieval.

\- No puedo hacerlo Cammy! – Dijo Shaina mientras Lois llegaba corriendo para sentarla y retocarle rápidamente el maquillaje que se le había corrido por sus lágrimas y recogió su cabello en un chongo al cual le amarro dos rosas blancas de tela y un velo de tul corto.

\- Tonterías! Recuerda que ya estas casada con él, solo lo van a hacer público! – dijo Serena tratando de tranquilizarla

\- Pero… y si se arrepiente después? – pregunto Shaina nerviosa

\- Ese… es un riesgo que deben de correr. Mira… Tu madrina te ha prestado sus joyas. Dice que quiere seguir la tradición de que la novia lleve algo prestado. – Dijo Aime finalmente

\- Mi madrina también estaba en este complot? – pregunto Elaine

\- Y cuando no? – contesto Cammy mientras Aime le daba un codazo en las costillas – Ouch!

Lois le prendió la tiara con suficientes prendedores, le puso los aretes y el collar que le hacían juego y salió de ahí.

Finalmente la dejaron verse en el espejo que estaba junto al biombo y apenas y se reconoció.

Tocaron a la puerta y Cammy miro el reloj.

\- Cinco minutos… Se adelantaron cinco minutos! – dijo nerviosa

Marín abrió la puerta.

\- No creo que sea a quien están esperando – dijo mientras dejaba entrever que Seiya estaba en el marco de la puerta.

\- Necesito hablar con ella Marín. – dijo con una cara muy seria

Marín volteo a ver a su amiga, quien sin dejar de verse en el espejo y reconociendo la voz solo les ordeno.

\- Salgan todas. Espérenme afuera y entren en 5 minutos. Ni un segundo antes.

Las cuatro salieron sin decir nada pasando junto a Seiya y solo Marín le había dado una mirada de compasión. Tanto Cammy como Aime le habían dado una mirada de advertencia.

Shaina se quitó del espejo y volteo a verlo directo a los ojos. Parecía que era el momento de decirle la verdad.

 **En el SDF-3**

Rick salía de una de sus multiples juntas que habia sostenido ese dia refiriéndose al siguiente paso a seguir en cuanto le dijeran que podían aterrizar en Tirol. No habia tenido oportunidad de pensar en nada mas que en continuar con su trabajo hasta que nuevas ordenes lo relevaran de ellas.

Afortunadamente el haber hablado con Max le habia quitado un poco el remordimiento y el peso de sus acciones de los días anteriores. Siempre habia sido asi. Cuando estaba muy mal, se desahogaba con Max y pronto aclaraba su cabeza. Ahora, tenia pensado hablar con Jane acerca de ese 98% en los resultados de ADN. Ya la habia citado en su oficina junto a Vince, Lang y la teniente Harrison. Grabaria la reunion, pero no queria que los Sterling estuvieran presentes aun. Según Max, la Dra. Li dijo que las hormonas de Miriya tardarían un poco en estabilizarse y mientras tanto Rick no queria confrontarla. Seguia molesto con ella por atacar a Aime aunque comprendia sus razones.

Cuando llego a su oficina encontro que la Teniente Harrison ya habia ordenado bocadillos, tenia listas las bebidas y estaba un poco ansiosa por esa junta extraoficial y a donde conduciría. No entendia por que el Almirante Hunter estaba tan tranquilo después de dejar marchar a su esposa de nuevo a donde quiera que esta se encontrara. No era que quisiera amotinarse, sino que estaba en la edad romántica de los 22 donde queria que todas las parejas que verdaderamente se amaran, estuvieran juntas y si habia una pareja que a sus ojos merecia ser feliz era la de los Hayes-Hunter.

Aisha esperaba al Almirante afuera de su oficina y bajo sus instrucciones, dejo pasar primero al Dr. Lang, después a los Grant que llegaron minutos después y Rick apenas a tiempo.

Ya que no era una reunión formal, los cinco se ubicaron en la sala y comenzaron una conversación ligera de como estaban las cosas antes de pasar a lo principal.

\- Te sientes mejor el dia de hoy Jean? – pregunto Rick – Tu asistente me dijo que habias tenido que ausentarte de tu puesto.

La doctora en jefe Jean Grant lo miro con sus hermosos ojos violeta.

\- Si te soy sincera Rick, tuve un colapso nervioso por tu culpa – dijo mientras tomaba de su café con las manos aun un poco temblorosas – Debiste haberme preparado antes para lo que me esperaba.

\- A decir verdad no tenia la intención de traerla ni de mandarla contigo en primer lugar Jean. Te pido disculpas. Se supone que cuando te hice la cita yo iba a ir con ella pero… no se pudo.

El Dr. Lang al ver la reacción de los Grant comento suavemente:

\- Hunter… Creo que debes hacerles un breve resumen de cual es la situación aquí. Creo que podemos confiar en que los que estamos aquí, estamos dentro de un circulo de confianza, y no divulgaremos esta información.

Aisha abrió grandes los ojos. Habia escuchado rumores de ese circulo y si no la habían sacado de la habitación, era porque el Almirante Hunter ya la habia metido a el. Sintio que se le humedecían los ojos de la emoción pero no dijo nada.

Rick les hizo un resumen que no duro mas de 3 minutos acerca de la situación real de Lisa. Omitio demasiados detalles por el bien de todos, pero Vince solo elevo una plegaria de agradecimiento a su hermana.

\- Y has soportado todos estos meses con esa carga tu solo? – Pregunto Jean interesada – Con razón esos cambios de humor.

\- He tenido apoyo suficiente Jean – dijo – Hasta no tener pruebas concluyentes no podía dar la noticia. Aun al dia de hoy no las tengo verdad? Por eso queria preguntarte… porque salio el 98% en lugar del 100%? Supongo que el consejo de la GTU no me va dar la razón con ese porcentaje o si?

Jean volteo a ver a Vince pidiendo ayuda. Ella podía mas o menos explicar el porcentaje, mas no tenia respuesta para lo segundo.

\- Rick, dentro de mi campo puedo decirte que el 2% restante puede ser por varios factores: El hecho de el cambio del color del cabello que en estos días hay quienes lo hacen a través de la modificación genética; de la edad, ya que la muestra tomada de Lisa fue cuando fue asignada a esta nave hace un anio y desde luego, las células se van degenerando con el paso del tiempo por lo que no suelen ser iguales a cuando eres joven; del viajar en esa maquina que podría tener algún efecto por radiación desconocido… y el factor de error, aunque este solo es del 0.01% - Dijo Jean tratando de explicarlo lo mas claramente posible

\- Y respecto a lo que la GTU opine, o siquiera para que pueda lanzar un veredicto al respecto y la saque de la lista de DEA, debe haber alguien que sepa de leyes en esta nave no? – pregunto Vince – Ninguno de nosotros tenemos la respuesta correcta en ese aspecto.

Los cinco quedaron pensando. Como siempre, El Dr. Lang obtuvo una respuesta primero:

\- Ya se quien! – Se levanto y tomo el teléfono del despacho y marco a su oficina.

Tardaron un momento en contestar.

\- Chiba! Presentese inmediatamente a la oficina del Almirante Hunter!

Se volvió a sentar con los demás para degustar su café. Los cuatro lo miraban curiosos.

\- Chiba? – pregunto Rick. Porque le sonaba familiar ese nombre?

\- Si. Es uno de mis asistentes civiles. – Dijo Lang – El estudio Leyes, pero siempre le ha interesado la ciencia. Es joven pero muy inteligente y entusiasta. Al menos tendremos una opinión un poco mas… acorde a la situación.

No tardaron en tocar a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Buenas Tardes. Busco al Almirante Hunter o al Doctor Lang. – dijo una cara demasiado familiar para el. Alto, delgado, cabello Negro, ojos azules, bastante apuesto con una encantadora sonrisa. Con su bata blanca y sin uniforme casi dolia verlo. Al menos, eso es lo que Aisha le habia reportado a sus amigas mas tarde.

\- Endimion, Soy el Almirante Hunter, un placer conocerlo – dijo Rick extendiéndole la mano – Tenemos una… discusión legal aquí que según entiendo, usted podrá esclarecernos. Sientese. No tardara mucho y podrá reanudar sus actividades pronto.

\- Estoy a sus ordenes Almirante – Dijo mientras Aisha le cedia su puesto a ese adonis con la excusa de ir a refrescarse.

Endimon le agradeció con una sonrisa y se sento en la orilla de la silla.

\- Esta usted familiarizado en pruebas de ADN para reconocimiento de personas y las leyes implicadas en esto?

\- De hecho, mi tesis fue al respecto Almirante.

\- Perfecto. Que puedes decirme al respecto? – Pregunto Rick

\- Para el reconocimiento legal de una persona desaparecida o de paternidad a través de pruebas de ADN, La ley establece que el resultado debe ser arriba del 99,78% para dar un fallo favorable ante un juez.

 _(Diantres! Nos falta un 1.78%!) –_ Y… si por razones ajenas solo llega al 98%... es posible que se pueda hacer algo mas para ganar ese juicio? – pregunto Rick

Endimion lo pensó por un momento

\- Se puede respaldar el resultado con un examen medico completo comparativo con su historial clinico, fotografías, radiografías, exámenes de sangre, comparativos con algún otro pariente, placas dentales, testimonio de personas honorables y de la misma persona… Se tiene un buen caso pero lo mas importante, ya que todo lo anterior se puede llegar a falsificar, seria el comparativo de huellas digitales y un comparativo biométrico ocular delante de el jurado.

A los cinco se les iluminaron los ojos. Era mas sencillo de lo que suponían.

\- Gracias Endimion – Dijo el Dr. Lang – Por tu servicio, te levantare el castigo. Regresa al laboratorio.

\- Muchas Gracias Doctor! – Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Rick no se pudo resistir y lo siguió hasta alla.

\- Endimion… Espere! – Le dijo cuando estaban en el pasillo – Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

\- Claro Almirante

\- Es usted pariente de Darien Chiba? – pregunto curioso

Endimion sonrio

\- Es mi padre señor, lo conoce?

Ahora fue el turno de Rick de sonreir

\- Lo conoci hace muchos anios. Siguen vivos? Serena y Darien?

\- Hasta que yo aborde la nave lo estaban Almirante. Viven muy tranquilos en Nueva Tokio. Mi mama no queria que subiera a bordo, pero mi papa siempre me motivo a hacer lo que me dictara mi conciencia. Aun tienen a mi hermana Rini de 15 y mi hermanito Sammy de 13 para hacerles compañía.

\- Me alegra saberlo muchacho. – Dijo Rick feliz de saber que sus amigos estaban vivos aun – Regresa a tus obligaciones. Espero poder platicar contigo mas extensamente pronto.

\- Gracias Almirante. Cualquier cosa sabe donde encontrarme.

Rick regreso a donde los cuatro estaban cambiando impresiones respecto a las buenas noticias que les habia entregado Chiba.

Se volvió a sentar y tomo su Petit Cola.

\- Doctor… escuche bien o usted menciono que el chico estaba castigado? – dijo tomando de su bebida

\- mmm… si Hunter, tuve que castigarlo por estar coqueteando con tu esposa en horario de trabajo cuando llegaron recuerda?- contesto tranquilamente

Jane tuvo que darle palmadas en la espalda a Rick para que dejara de ahogarse con su soda.

\- Que necesitas Seiya, acaso no ves que estoy en extremo ocupada en este momento? – Dijo Shaina tratando de parecer indiferente. Solo tenia que ver la cara de Seiya para saber que de algún modo habia descubierto la verdad. Nunca lo habia visto tan enojado.

\- Me mentiste! – dijo casi gritando – Tu eres Shaina! Me dijiste que estabas muerta!

\- Si. Lo hice. Y a estas alturas a ti que mas te da? Porque te haces el ofendido hasta ahora? – pregunto Shaina

\- Yo te busque por todos lados! Queria decirte lo que sentía por ti! – dijo Seiya

\- No buscaste suficiente aparentemente, y ya es demasiado tarde. – dijo Shaina tranquilamente

\- Porque te fuiste?

\- Porque quise

\- Esa no es una respuesta valida

\- Que te parece esta. Me canse de ser el tapete de todos.

\- No te entiendo

\- Dejame ver si puedo explicártelo mas detalladamente… - Dijo Shaina con fastidio. De verdad estaba teniendo esta conversación en el dia mas importante de toda su maldita existencia? - Cuantas veces me hirieron por tu culpa? Cuantas veces me fuiste a visitar al hospital, o siquiera preguntaste por mi salud? Cuantas veces te confese mi amor? Cuantas veces me rechazaste por Saori? Cuantas veces me pusieron a cargo y me desobedeciste sin mas? Cuantas veces te largaste a Japon para divertirte con Miho? Cuantas veces te defendi ante mis guardias por hacer lo que no debias? – vio que el no reaccionaba - No tienes respuesta a ninguna de estas preguntas lo que me da un claro indicio que no te importe un rabano entonces y no te importo mucho mas ahora. Asi que date la media vuelta y déjame vivir mi vida. Por favor.

Seiya se habia mantenido callado mientras Shaina se desahogaba por fin en su cara.

\- Tienes alguna idea de lo que sentí cuando me entere de tu desaparición por boca de Marin? – pregunto

\- De lo que tengo idea es que ambos eramos bastante mas jóvenes, eramos impresionables y que yo nunca debi seguir esa estúpida regla – Dijo Shaina contando mentalmente hasta 10. Si no lo hacia, arruinaría su manicura. – Tampoco debi confesarte nunca nada y lo que hice fue lo mejor para todos.

\- No es cierto! Era lo mejor para ti! – grito Seiya – Debiste siquiera tener el valor de hablar conmigo primero!

\- Seiya… me estoy cansando de esta conversación sin sentido. Solo te dire una cosa. Tus acciones días antes de cuando me fui fueron decisivas y debo agradecértelo. Me diste la patada en el trasero exacta que necesitaba para continuar con mi vida y ahora soy tan feliz, que no puedo darte las gracias suficientes veces.

\- Nunca entendiste que asi era nuestra relación?

\- Relacion? – Shaina no pudo evitar reir – Cual relación? Si a estar ignorándome, humillándome, burlándote de mi le llamas relación… entonces a Miho le espera una vida de perros!

\- Cuales acciones dices que hice?

\- Durante mi ultima misión en Japon, llegue al orfanato y te vi, de nuevo, besandote con Miho. Ahí comprendi que nunca ibas a ser lo que yo necesitaba ni yo era lo que tu necesitabas. Yo Necesitaba ser tratada como mujer. Con amor, respeto… como dicen coloquialmente Amar y ser amada. Ahora lo soy. Estoy a punto de casarme y siento que seras mucho mas feliz con Miho de lo que pudiste haber sido conmigo alguna vez. De hecho, meditándolo muy bien tu nunca sentiste amor por mi. Fue tal vez simple atracción, remordimiento, camaradería, e incluso lastima, pero no fue amor.

Seiya volvió a quedarse callado pensando. Tal vez lo que ella decía tenia mas sentido que lo que su cabeza le venia diciendo los últimos cuatro anios.

\- Hace unos días cuando te emborrachaste, me prometiste que seguirías con tu vida y serias feliz. – Siguio diciendo – Y según Marin, ya diste el primer paso al pedirle a Miho que se casara contigo. Te aseguro que serán muy felices juntos si le dedicas la misma atención que le has dedicado a Atenea y sus batallas.

Se escucharon golpes a la puerta. Los cinco minutos habían pasado.

Shaina se vio al espejo una ultima vez antes de acercarse a la puerta.

\- Como me veo? – le pregunto a Seiya

\- Hermosa y Perfecta… como siempre - respondio Seiya tranquilamente – Puedo hacerte una ultima pregunta?

\- Si

\- Alguna vez podras perdonarme por todo eso que te hice? – pregunto apenado

Shaina se acerco y le dio un abrazo

\- Te perdone hace mucho Seiya, pero te odiare por siempre si no me invitas a tu boda. – Dijo sonriendo mientras sus amigas abrían la puerta y se la llevaban de ahí, dejando a Seiya con una sonrisa tranquila. Ahora podía continuar con sus planes sin remordimientos.

Llego a su asiento junto a Miho justo a tiempo para ver como la orquesta tocaba la marcha nupcial y el cortejo de 4 damas con sus parejas aparecían para preceder a la novia.

Las damas se pusieron de lado derecho y los muchachos de lado izquierdo. Las cuatro traían un pequeño ramillete de gardenias blancas. Freddy estaba muy apuesto con su Esmoquin Blanco.

Finalmente la novia apareció en el umbral con Shion de lado izquierdo y James de lado derecho. Ambos no tenían idea de que serian los elegidos de ella para entregarla y habían quedado honrados y sorprendidos y desde luego ambos habían aceptado. A James por ser el único vinculo tangible con su familia y a Shion como representante de su vida anterior como Shaina.

Shaina comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo que habían dejado entre las sillas y quedo gratamente sorprendida al ver que todo habia sido dispuesto como ella misma lo hubiera hecho. Grandes ramos de flores blancas habían sido puestos a todo lo largo del pasillo, la alfombra roja, los adornos de tul en las paredes. Se habían tomado demasiado tiempo en el arreglo de los detalles. Seria por eso que habia estado cerrado toda la mañana?.

Llegaron a unos diez pasos de la tarima donde estaba un romántico arco tipo griego con columnas de madera semejando el de un templo antiguo todo adornado de fragantes gardenia y orquídeas blancas con Freddy junto a Brian quien fungiría como padrino. Shaina entonces disminuyo un poco el paso. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y Shion lo noto.

\- Vamos Shaina, no es para tanto. – dijo en un susurro – Eres una Caballero de Plata, eres valiente y a leguas se ve que lo amas. Que pasa contigo… te estas arrepintiendo?

\- Y si no soy lo suficiente buena para el? – respondio con un susurro mientras seguían avanzando lentamente – Y si después se arrepiente? Shion… nunca crei decir esto pero… tengo miedo.

\- Perfectamente comprensible, pero si ya estas casada y no se ha arrepentido, porque habría de hacerlo ahora? – Volvio a susurrar – Ademas, si eso pasa, siempre seras bienvenida en el santuario.

Shaina sonrio agradecida a Shion cuando se la entrego a Freddy. En realidad, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Que si algo salía mal, tendría a donde regresar. Pero por alguna razón, en cuanto Freddy tomo sus manos, supo que eso jamas pasaría. Moriria antes de tener que dejarlo.

Mientras el ministro comenzaba la ceremonia, Shaina no pudo dejar de preguntarle susurrando:

\- Porque hay un Rabino, un Sheik, un Sacerdote católico, y un Sacerdote ortodoxo griego detrás del ministro?

\- Traje a un ministro de cada religión que encontré, Porque asi no vas a tener pretexto ni forma de escaparte de mi – contesto susurrando

\- Tonto!. Como si quisiera hacerlo – contesto ella disfrutando de la ceremonia.

Cuando terminaron la ceremonia y mientras se daban el reglamentario beso, una luz esmeralda ilumino la tarima como si fuera un reflector y varias plumas de pavo real cayeron sobre ellos.

\- La… la bendición de Hera! – Exclamo Marin volteando a ver a Aioria quien ya se encontraba tratando de rastrear el punto de donde viniera ese regalo junto con Shion y Atenea, mas fue imposible hacerlo. Parecia que habia sido enviado literalmente desde el Olimpo.

\- Shion, Esten muy alertas. – dijo Atenea – Si Hera se presenta hay que estar preparados para todo.

Shion asintió y dio las mismas ordenes a través de su cosmos a todos los caballeros presentes.

La nueva pareja atraveso el pasillo entre aplausos y música rumbo al siguiente salón mas pequeño para el brindis, en lo que un ejercito de personas limpiaban el salón principal, quitando las sillas y limpiando rápidamente para que los invitados pudieran regresar pronto al primer baile.

Cuando estuvo listo, el maestro de ceremonias anuncio el primer baile de los novios en el salón principal. La gente comenzó a pasar de un lugar a otro y una dulce melodía se escucho en el aire mientras los novios se acercaban al centro a bailar.

You are my everything  
the sun that shines above you make the blue birds sing  
the stars that twinkle wake up in the sky  
tell me i'm in love  
when i kiss your lips  
i feel the roaring thunder to my fingertips  
and all the while my head is in a spin  
deep within i'm in love  
you're my everything  
and nothing really matters but the love you bring  
you're my everything  
to see you in the morning with those big brown eyes  
you're my everything  
forever and a day i need you close to me  
you're my everything  
you never have to worry never fear for i am near

for everything  
i lived up from the land and sea the sky above  
i'll swim within her ocean's sweet and warm  
there's no storm my love

when i hold you tight  
there's nothing that can harm you in the lonely night  
i'll come to you and keep you safe and warm  
it's so strong my love

(Eres mi todo – Santa Esmeralda)

La cancion lo decia todo. Shaina se habia convertido en el todo de Freddy y juntos enfrentarían lo que viniera.

 **En el SDF-3**

Rick estaba en la cafetería conviviendo con algunos pilotos del skull, cosa que no habia hecho en los últimos anios, cuando vio entrar a un grupo de jóvenes con bata, y detrás de ellos a Endimion Chiba leyendo en su tableta electrónica, haciendo algunas anotaciones. Rick se disculpo con sus acompañantes y se dirigio con Endimion.

\- Chiba buenas noches – dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro – Puedo invitarte un café?

\- Claro Almirante – dijo un poco sorprendido y siguiendo a Rick a una mesa del fondo, lejos de todo el bullicio

Ambos pidieron un capuccino moka y cuando se los entregaron Rick comenzó a platicar con el.

\- Y dime Endimion, que es lo que estas leyendo con tanto empeno?

\- Estoy leyendo acerca de aceleradores de particulas, Almirante. Es parte de la tarea que me ha dejado el Dr. Lang – dijo

\- Crei que eras Abogado!

\- Lo soy, pero gracias a mi padre siempre me intereso tambien la ciencia.

\- Mmm… si… algo recuerdo al respecto _(a decir verdad Darien siempre hablaba de ciencia con Karl, no conmigo)_

Endimion lo miro un momento.

\- Cuando dice que conocio a mi padre?

\- En la casa de Shainaen Grecia – dijo Rick sin pensar

Endimion volvió a mirarlo extrañado

\- Que yo sepa, la ultima vez que el piso Grecia fue antes de que yo naciera – dijo Endimion – Y usted debio haber sido un niño

\- Si, algo asi. – dijo Rick refiriéndose a la verdad. El pequeño Ricky era muy pequeño cuando estuvo cerca de ahí. – Y dime… como fue que se salvaron en la Guerra Civil Global? Y de la lluvia de la muerte?

\- Ahhhh eso fue muy interesante… nos han contado la historia muchas veces. Nos dijo que para el 99 cuando bombardearon Tokio, Tia Cammy los habia invitado a quedarse con ella en Francia. Se salvaron por muy poco, pues al dia siguiente de que llegaron a Paris fue el bombardeo. Afortunadamente habían asegurado la casa por consejo de la Tia Cammy y pudieron reconstruirla. Y para la lluvia de la muerte, todos estábamos en casa de Tia Cammy en el campo, en Inglaterra. Recuerdo que yo tendría unos diez anios, mi hermana Rini tendría unos tres anios y mi mama estaba esperando a Sammy. Recuerdo muy poco, pero habia toda una ciudad subterránea, tipo bunker. Cuando la lluvia de la muerte cayo, la tierra temblo, pero nadie de los que estábamos ahí salio herido. Y como habian suficientes suministros para varios meses, Rini y yo nos dedicábamos a jugar con otros ninos. Semanas después mi papa le ayudo a la Tia Cammy y sus colegas a checar si ya no habia peligro de bombardeos o radiación y fue cuando pudimos salir a la superficie. En esa parte de Inglaterra no hubo tanto danio como en las ciudades pero aun asi, de haber estado en la superficie o en nuestra casa de Nuevo Tokio, hubiéramos perecido sin remedio. Mi mama dijo que la Tia Cammy era una bruja que veía el futuro. – rio un poco – Como va a ser eso? Simplemente debe tener algún contacto en el GTU que le advierte del peligro, no cree Almirante?

\- Creo que tu teoría es mas que creible muchacho. – dijo Rick riendo tambien – Y que paso con Ryu?

\- Ryu? Se refiere a Gouken Sama? – pregunto extrañado – Hace muchos anios que no se de el. La ultima vez mientras estuvimos precisamente en Inglaterra hace 13 anios.

Rick se recargo en su asiento.

\- Vaya! Pues ojala esos dos tambien se encuentren bien. – dijo Rick bajo la mirada de escrutinio del joven.

No les dio tiempo de seguir platicando, pues Max y Mirilla entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron en su mesa justo frente a El. Rick se quedo sorprendido por verlos vestidos de civil a media tarde, y que Miriya usara un traje sastre color azul marino, se hubiera recogido el cabello en una coleta y usara unas gafas sin graduación, pero no dijo nada.

\- Hola Max, Mirilla, como están? – dijo Rick con alegría – Te sientes mejor Miri? Ya conocen a Endimion Chiba? Es uno de los jóvenes ayudantes civiles de Lang y tambien es abogado. Me esta… asesorando con un asunto.

\- Hola – dijo Miriya sin voltear a verlo.

\- Mucho gusto Chiba. – Dijo Max sin prestarle mayor atención.

Rick se sorprendio de lo frios que estaban sus amigos con el y lo desatentos con el chico.

\- Ya que este joven abogado esta presente… - dijo Miriya sin dejar de ver los papeles que tenía en la mano – Tal vez pueda decirnos las consecuencias de romper un… - se detuvo a leer lo que habia escrito en un post-it – Contrato Verbal de Prestacion de servicios.

Rick volteo a verla como si estuviera loca. Que tenia que ver todo esto? Desde cuando Miriya sabia de términos legales?

\- Bueno Capitan, en primera veamos si existen las 3 condiciones que la ley estipula para probar que el contrato es valido. Sin lugar a dudas, la contratación verbal es la más común de las formas de contratación, y por su caracter semi-informal, puede darse para malas interpretaciones y potenciales problemas legales para parte y parte.

Ni Rick ni Miriya ni Max dijeron nada.

\- Se establecio la índole del trabajo y el sitio donde ha de realizarse? – pregunto Endimion

\- Si, perfectamente y claramente establecido – contesto Miriya

\- De acuerdo. Se definio la forma de la remuneración por el trabajo a realizar y la periodicidad del mismo? – volvió a preguntar Endimion

\- Si. Se especifico que se pagaría en especie al termino del trabajo – contesto Miriya

\- Bueno, eso es raro mas no afecta la forma del contrato. Por ultimo…. Se definio la duración del contrato? Ya sea por tiempo o por cumplimiento de una tarea especifica, ocasional y corta?

\- Se estuvo muy bien definido el termino y la duración el contrato – contesto Miriya con seriedad.

\- Entonces tienen buenos elementos para demandar la retribución y pago del monto definido mas una indemnización en caso de que lo requieran. Pueden hacer la demanda ante un juez pero supongo que en su caso será ante la Corte Marcial.– Dijo Endimion sonriendo - Aunque me sorprende que alguien quiera hacerle una trastada a usted en especifico Capitan Parino. Su fama la precede y todos le tienen miedo. Quien fue tan tonto?

Miriya volteo a ver los papeles que tenia en sus manos.

\- El Almirante Hunter aquí presente.

Rick casi tira su café de la impresión.

\- Yooooooo? Ahora que te hice?! – pregunto volteando hacia Miriya, quien ya se encontraba desglosando los papeles que tenia en sus manos en pequenos montones.

Rick volteo a ver a Max quien se alzo de hombros desafanandose de la pelea de poderes que iba a comenzar a ocurrir.

\- Chiba, será mejor que continuemos nuestra conversación otro dia – dijo Rick no queriendo que hubiera publico presente – Esto es un problema personal.

Endimion comprendio, se levanto, se despidio y se fue con sus compañeros, donde ya querían comenzar a cotillear por la repentina preferencia hacia su persona por parte del Almirante Hunter.

\- Ahora si explíquenme que carajos están haciendo! – dijo Rick a sus amigos.

Miriya tomo la palabra moviendo las gafas como habia aprendido en la tele en su programa favorito del momento (durante su estancia con Elaine): JAG.

\- Tengo aquí mismo ya preparada una demanda en contra tuya por incumplimiento de contrato verbal de prestación de servicios…

\- Me vas a demandar? – Rick no pudo evitar reírse – Cual contrato?

\- El contrato con el cual me llevaste a casa de Elaine. Me prometiste que me quedaría con todos los vestidos y regalos y cuando nos mandaste llamar, no nos permitiste traernos nada. Merezco mi retribución por esos 15 dias de trabajo. – Dijo Miriya mostrándole el documento el cual Rick leyó grosso modo. Tenia fechas especificas, horas especificas y el dialogo completo que habían mantenido ellos dos.

\- Pero solo estuvieron ahí 12 dias! Siguiendo tu lógica entonces tu incumpliste el contrato – Dijo Rick aun sonriendo

\- No. – dijo Miriya – Anexo 1: La nota que me entrego Lisa. Esto quiere decir que tu nos mandaste llamar, lo cual obedecimos. Por tanto tu diste por terminado el contrato antes. Entonces, quiero el pago de los 15 dias. Aquí tienes el Anexo 2: Una lista detallada de las cosas que me he ganado y que deberas traerme de alla y que estaban en el cuarto que estábamos ocupando.

Rick vio la larga lista y ya no estaba sonriendo. Miriya iba en serio con eso.

\- Y si ignoro todo esta locura que sucedera? – pregunto

\- Anexo 3: La renuncia de Max y yo de forma definitiva de la REF en calidad de inmediata si decides ignorarme.

\- Renuncia! Max, dime que tu no estas confabulado con ella! Tu no puedes hacerme esto por unos simples vestidos!

Max se cruzo de brazos en silencio y dejo que Miriya terminara de exponer su caso. Le sorprendia lo que ella habia hecho en 24 horas en cuanto a investigación legal. Cuando le dijo que tomaría las cosas en sus manos, el esperaba que ella hiciera rabietas o fuera a gritarle o incluso obligarlo por la fuerza, pero la influencia de Elaine habia provocado que Miriya supiera que podía poner de rodillas a cualquiera sin uso preciso de la violencia. Ahora ya no sabia si eso habia sido bueno o malo.

\- No metas a Max en esto! – dijo Miriya muy seria – El hara lo que yo le pida. Pero como se que perdernos a nosotros dos puede no ser tan grave para ti, aquí tienes el Anexo 4: Las firmas de 50 pilotos que aceptaran unirse con nosotros en la renuncia si decides rehusarte a cumplir con tu parte del contrato.

Rick la miro asombrada y casi le arrebato la hoja. En efecto habia 50 firmas y alcanzo a reconocer varias de ellas por los reportes que recibia cuando era general.

\- Veo que no estas bromeando Miri – Dijo Rick – Como lograste que firmaran?

\- Nunca lo hago Rick. Y en cuanto a como logre que firmaran es asunto mio. Ahora… Iras por mis cosas o no? – Pregunto Miri inclinándose en una posición de poder – Te doy 24 horas para traérmelas y mientras tanto ni Max ni yo nos presentaremos a trabajar.

Rick volteo a ver a su amigo y al no ver apoyo de su parte respondio hundiéndose en su asiento.

\- No me estas dejando otra alternativa verdad?


	69. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 69**

 **La Sorpresa 3ª parte**

\- En realidad la respuesta esta únicamente en tus manos Rick – Dijo Miriya sin pestañear

Rick le sostuvo la mirada por unos minutos considerando cuidadosamente sus opciones, pero su mente estaba en blanco. De verdad tenía que volver a torturarse viendo a Aime y sus ojos furiosos con él, solo por unos malditos vestidos?

Max estaba conteniendo el aliento. No quería intervenir en la lucha de poderes y de sentimientos que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a el: Por un lado su mejor amigo y superior al que quería como un hermano y por el otro lado el amor de su vida y esposa. Ambos importantes en su corazón y ambos luchando por lo mismo sin que lo supieran. Miriya no había compartido casi ningún detalle de su plan con él según ella para que no se echara para atrás, pues sabía que no estaría de acuerdo con sus métodos.

\- Esta bien Miri, tu ganas. – dijo Rick finalmente – Pero no puedo ir ahora. Lo hare cuando termine mi turno con algunas condiciones: Que me tengas algunas maletas listas, iré yo solo y jamás volverás a utilizar el chantaje conmigo, comprendes?

\- Fuerte y claro Rick - dijo Miriya apenas ocultando su sonrisa y mirada de triunfo que le lanzo a Max – Y para asegurarme de que vayas, te veré media hora después de que termines tu turno frente a la máquina de Lang para recibir y revisar que llegue bien mi pago.

Rick se levantó gruñendo por lo bajo y derrotado salió de ahí hacia el puente.

Miriya se aseguró que hubiera salido de la cafetería antes de comenzar a saltar de gusto.

\- Te dije que funcionaria Max! Te lo dije!

\- Bueno mi amor, ahora si me tienes algo sorprendido – dijo Max finalmente – Pero yo no sé si pueda seguir con la farsa mucho tiempo. Rick es mi amigo y no se me hace justo.

\- Cual farsa?

\- La de ver como chantajeas falsamente a Rick para conseguir tus vestidos que por cierto no sé cómo va a ayudarnos eso a traernos a Lisa. – dijo Max mientras pedía dos botellas de agua mineral.

\- Max, yo no use chantaje para hacer que Rick regresara por mis cosas, solo use el sistema abogadil _(palabra inventada por ella)_ – dijo Miriya – Lo decía muy en serio. La Teniente Coronel Sarah Mackenzie lo dijo muy claro: Hay que tener pruebas y sostener lo dicho. Rick va a seguir toda la lista de cosas que le voy a pedir y algunas de ellas las tiene Lisa, por lo que lo voy a obligar a hablar con ella y convencerla de que se venga con él.

Max se quitó las gafas para restregarse los ojos en clara señal de confusión.

\- Sistema Legal amor…. Y me estás diciendo que sacaste todo tu discurso de un programa de televisión del siglo pasado? – dijo sorprendido - Y me quieres decir en qué momento yo dije que renunciaría junto contigo si no hacia Rick lo que le pedias?

\- En nuestra boda dijeron que íbamos a estar en las buenas y en las malas. – dijo Miriya muy tranquila - Eso no lo invente yo sino ustedes los micronianos. Además… Rick se tomó muy en serio lo de que no íbamos a trabajar hasta que no fuera por nuestras cosas. Desde luego que no vamos a trabajar! No estamos de turno hasta mañana por la noche! Eso es culpa suya por despistado y no ver nuestros horarios!

Max comenzó a tomarse de la nuca impaciente.

\- Y las 50 firmas de los pilotos?

\- Ahhh eso? Recuerdas la rifa de las 3 horas libres de patrullaje que tú y yo organizamos para las próximas fiestas? – dijo Miriya viendo a Max asentir – Pues esta es la Hoja que firmaron los pilotos con nombre y firma, solo recorte la parte donde decía de que se trataba.

Max sonrió por primera vez al ver que su esposa en realidad no había hecho nada malo y que su lógica e ingenuidad iban a salvar el día.

\- Y estas segura de que ese plan va a funcionar?

\- Eso espero Max, porque si no, tendré que ponerme violenta. – dijo Miri mientras bebía su agua mineral.

La fiesta continuaba en la inesperada boda de Shaina Tanto ella como Freddy recibían las felicitaciones de todos con una sinceridad sorprendente. Solo se veían un poco afectados los caballeros que iban con Saori, pues esperaban que entrara alguien por la puerta, pero simplemente no sucedía.

\- Acaparas a la Novia – Dijo Brian quitándosela de los brazos al novio, quien con una sonrisa se puso a bailar con Aime – Hola Oficialmente Señora Raven – dijo feliz – Saben que les deseo lo mejor a ustedes dos y les auguro muchos años de felicidad y pasión.

Shaina le lanzo su más sincera sonrisa.

\- Y todo te lo deberemos a ti- contesto – Nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente lo que hiciste por nosotros. Freddy dijo que lo ayudaste a crear esta sorpresa para mí!

\- Todos trabajamos duro – dijo Brian – Además, que mejor que mis dos mejores amigos queden juntos. Tú lo complementas. No podría concentrarse en su trabajo nunca más si no lo hubiera hecho, Y sabes que a ti te quiero mucho. Te voy a extrañar.

\- Pero si estaremos los 4 juntos en Voltron o no? – pregunto Shaina extrañada – Freddy dijo que nos iremos para allá y poder usar tu máquina para…

\- Si, si… ya se me la historia – interrumpió Brian – Yo la cree recuerdas?

\- Entonces? Porque dices que me vas a extrañar? – insistió – Acaso se quedaran aquí ustedes? Ya lo decidiste?

El semblante de Brian cambio por unos segundos y solo la sostuvo más firmemente. Pero volvió a poner una sonrisa antes de respirar profundamente y volver a darle la cara.

\- Ya decidí, es cierto. Así como también es cierto que siempre estaremos juntos. – dijo – Me haces un favor? Cuida mucho a Freddy. Te ama demasiado y eso nunca es bueno. Y no vayas a sacarle las garras cada que te haga enojar. Yo aún tengo las cicatrices de hace cinco años.

Shaina lo miro preocupada. No le estaba gustando lo que estaba percibiendo.

\- Me vas a decir que es lo que pasa?

\- Solo estoy sensible con la boda – dijo Brian desviando la vista

\- Nunca has sabido mentir Karl, esa es tu mejor cualidad – Dijo Shaina viéndolo a los ojos

\- No podrás saber cuál es la mejor ahora que eres una mujer casada – Dijo Brian guiñándole un ojo provocando que le diera una palmada en la cabeza – No te preocupes. Mañana en la noche hablare contigo. Ahora es momento solo de divertirte y disfrutar de tu boda. De acuerdo?

\- Mañana por la noche? No! Tú te tienes que ir mañana temprano! – Dijo Shaina firmemente al pensar en lo que Hera le había dicho.

\- No. No "tengo" que hacerlo. Decidí que nos iremos pasado mañana temprano. Además, mañana alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de esta casa y ni Freddy ni tu van a despertarse a tiempo. – dijo tranquilamente.

Shaina se mordió con insistencia el labio inferior. Si los 12 dioses iban a estar en su casa por la tarde, necesitaba sacar a todos de esa casa antes de que ellos llegaran. No sabía que es lo que iba a pasar, pero no quería que hubiera daño colateral, sobre todo con sus amigos.

\- Necesito que todos estén fuera de esta casa para las 4 de la tarde… - dijo Shaina finalmente- Y eso te incluye a ti! Puedes ayudarme con eso? Sin ninguna excusa ni pretexto. Diles que hay que fumigar o cualquier cosa. Y eso tambien va por Freddy.

\- Estas loca. Freddy no se va a ir sin ti y lo sabes. - dijo Brian

\- No puede estar aquí… No debe estar aquí! – susurro Shaina para ella misma. En toda la noche no había pensado en lo que Hera le había dicho sobre la reunión del día siguiente sino hasta ese momento.

\- Sera mejor que hables con él al respecto, yo no quiero entrometerme en eso. – dijo – Te ayudare a correr a todos los demás a tiempo. Te prometo que no habrá nadie en esta casa después de las 5.

\- Gracias Karl. Tampoco quiero a James y compañía. Todos deberán estar fuera para esa hora. – dijo ansiosa.

La música ceso y Brian la acompaño a los brazos de su esposo.

\- Creo, que es hora de retirarnos – susurro Freddy. Shaina con ojos brillantes asintió.

El maestro de ceremonias anuncio que los novios se retiraban y tenían que tirar el ramo, por lo que todas las damas solteras deberían pasar al vestíbulo desde donde la novia lo haría.

Todas pasaron incluyendo Cammy y Marín, quienes fueron obligadas por Aime y que convenientemente se colocaron hasta el final. Nadie les dijo que tenían que estar al frente solo que tenían que estar ahí. La única que no se levantó de donde estaba había sido Saori. Estaba demasiado tensa por haber sentido la presencia de su madrastra como para pensar en otra cosa.

Mientras las chicas se preparaban, Shaina quiso hacer una travesura. Separo su ramo en dos. Unió las flores que correspondían a cada uno con la mitad del listón que habían utilizado durante la ceremonia y lanzo una pequeña oración a Hera. Esos ramos tenían que parar en manos de las siguientes dos chicas que se casarían y serían tan felices como ella. Ni más, ni menos.

Al compás de la música y sin siquiera ver donde estaba quien, subió tres escalones de la escalera principal y se puso de espaldas. La algarabía de todas las chicas esperando el ramo era ensordecedor. Tradición era tradición, Incluyendo los gritos, empujones y violencia.

En solo tres segundos, el ramo volaba por los aires, separándose convenientemente cayendo uno al centro justo en el regazo de Miho, y el otro al final del grupo en manos de Marín. Ambas se habían puesto completamente rojas de vergüenza e instintivamente resguardaban su nuevo tesoro de sus amigas y conocidos quienes corrieron a felicitarlas. Tanta algarabía causaron, que no se dieron cuenta que los novios prácticamente habían desaparecido escaleras arriba.

Llegaron a la habitación de Elaine, Shaina iba a abrir la puerta y entrar pero Freddy la detuvo.

\- No, aun no. – dijo mientras la cargaba en sus brazos – Recuerda que soy un tradicionalista y debo cargarte y cruzar el umbral contigo en brazos.

\- En serio? Desde cuándo? – Dijo Shaina rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

\- Desde siempre.

Shaina no pudo menos que sorprenderse de lo romántico de la situación y de que alguien había preparado el ambiente también. Había candelabros eléctricos con imitación de velas por toda la habitación, dejando una tenue luz disponible. Sus cortinas rosas habían sido reemplazadas por blancas, su colcha había desaparecido dejando al descubierto las nuevas sabanas de satín en color blanco; la cama había sido adornada con un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas rojas y había todo un camino también de pétalos del mismo color desde la puerta hacia la cama. Incienso de sándalo había sido colocado adecuadamente para hacer el ambiente más sensual. Champaña fría y fresas con chocolate habían sido puesta en una mesita adjunta a la cama.

Freddy le dio un beso y la soltó quedando ella maravillada del lujo de detalles que habían puesto para decorar la habitación de forma muy romántica. Shaina paso de revisar las cortinas a pasar su mano por las suaves sabanas.

\- Me estoy comportando como si fuera una niña a la que sientan por primera vez delante de una computadora… – dijo riendo suavemente - … otra vez!

Freddy atravesó la distancia que los separaba y se acercó a la cama.

\- No es riendo como te he imaginado con esta decoración.

Shaina le sonrió.

\- Me ayudas a desabrocharme el vestido?

\- Te he dicho que te ves sumamente adorable y deseable con ese vestido puesto? – dijo Freddy mientras le ayudaba con los botones dándole un beso en la nuca que la hizo estremecer.

\- Si, pero no me lo voy a dejar puesto, pervertido! – alego Shaina separándose de el para dirigirse al baño a cambiarse – Quien te ayudo a organizar esto?

\- Cammy, pero la idea fue mía. – dijo mientras se quitaba su corbata de moño.

 _\- Y Cammy pensó en todo – susurro Shaina ruborizándose al ver el salto de cama transparente con liguero y bata que estaba en el perchero del baño.- Voy a tener una gran charla con ella._

Se despojó de su traje de novia que colgó en el mismo perchero en el que estaba el salto de cama. Había tardado unos pocos minutos cuando escucho que Freddy la llamaba.

\- Todo bien? Estas tardando demasiado.

Shaina sonrió.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan dominante?

\- Lo aprendí de ti. Así consigo lo que quiero.

Shaina salió un poco cohibida con la prenda tan transparente. Una cosa era que él ya la hubiera visto desnuda bajo las sabanas desde hacía pocos días, y otra que tuviera que dar todo un desfile desde el baño hasta la cama.

Los ojos de Freddy se iluminaron de pasión al verla así y decidió esperarla sentado en las sillas de terciopelo.

\- Ven! – le dijo

Aun algo tímida, Shaina se acercó a él, quien la tomo por la cintura sin levantarse y acercándola a él, comenzó a besarla con pasión.

Freddy, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la entrepierna para demostrárselo.

Shaina parpadeó con fuerza ante una demostración de deseo tan gráfica. Acarició suavemente la erección a través de la suave tela de los pantalones.

\- Oh… —susurró, con femenina satisfacción.

\- Me estás torturando desde hace varias horas —gruñó Freddy.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor —confesó Shaina en su oído. Entonces se tumbó sobre él para desabrocharle el cinturón y bajarle la cremallera de los pantalones.

Freddy la separo de su cuerpo, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a desnudarse. Ella lo observó sintiendo cómo el calor iba estimulando las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo al ver a un hombre tan excitado y tan atractivo delante de ella. Entonces, cuando sintió que la impaciencia de él la hacía sentirse como la mujer más deseable del mundo, decidió que no había nada que no hubiera hecho por él. Aunque le faltaba experiencia, el entusiasmo lo compensaba todo. Besó y acarició el torso de Freddy. Le encantaba tocarlo y le excitaba mucho que él gimiera de placer y se echara a temblar con sus caricias.

Tiró suavemente de ella hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a desabrocharle el sujetador. Cuando soltó la prenda, subió las manos inmediatamente a los senos para agarrárselos con fuerza y emitir un primitivo gruñido de satisfacción. Entonces, apretó los labios contra el suave cuello sin dejar de estimular los pezones rosados con hábiles dedos.

-Creo que no te vas a sentir desilusionado —musitó ella, casi sin aliento. Sólo pensar en el placer que estaba a punto de experimentar le provocó un intenso calor.

Freddy la tumbó sobre las almohadas, como si se tratara de un artista colocando un tentador objeto de arte. La recorrió de arriba abajo con sus espectaculares ojos azules, haciendo que ella reconociera sin duda alguna la fuerza de su deseo.

\- Me encantaría tenerte en la cama durante al menos una semana. Por lo tanto, el trato es… —susurró. Comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo, dejándole un rastro de besos sobre la caldeada piel. Cuando llegó al ombligo, se lo estimuló con la lengua—. El trato es que, cuando lleguemos a Voltron pediré una semana de descanso y no te voy a dejar salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Toda la semana? —preguntó ella, sin dejar de acariciarle el sedoso cabello rubio.

\- Sí, toda la semana contando los días y las noches —enfatizó él.

\- ¿Y si digo que no? – tentó Shaina con voz apenas audible

Freddy deslizó una mano sobre el muslo de Shaina y comenzó a acariciar con un dedo la parte más sensible de todo su cuerpo, provocándole una respuesta inmediata.

\- Si dices que no, tendrás que marcharte ahora mismo de esta cama… podrás dormir en mi cuarto.

Ella se echó a reír.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando con el sexo? – Freddy escribió un erótico círculo de insoportables sensaciones sobre la tersa piel de su esposa. Ella meneó las caderas y lanzó un gemido de súplica que le resultó imposible contener.

\- Sí. Tengo muchas cosas nuevas que ensenarte – dijo Freddy sin dejar de tocarla.

\- Sí… Tiene que ser que sí—. Gritó su respuesta llena de frustración. No podía resistirse a él.

Freddy le separó los muslos y apretó la boca contra el vientre. Shaina tembló al sentir el contacto de los labios y la lengua sobre la piel. Recordó que poco antes había dudado quedarse con él y ahora se alegró de estar en la cama con Freddy, su esposo, completamente feliz. A medida que la exploración de él fue alcanzando un espacio más íntimo, la sorpresa inicial dio paso a una completa excitación. Protestó, pero él la ignoró. Dejó de pensar. Dejó de discutir. Todos sus sentidos se habían centrado de repente en el sensible corazón de su feminidad. El exquisito tormento de sensaciones era casi insoportable… La excitación de Shaina fue subiendo cada vez más hasta que las primeras oleadas del orgasmo empezaron a asaltarla y se convirtieron por fin en un huracán de dulce placer que la transportó hasta lo más alto y le hizo gritar el nombre de Freddy.

\- Y ahora me toca a mí —susurró él. La levantó y le dio la vuelta, colocándola de rodillas delante de él.

Tras agarrarle con fuerza las caderas, la penetró con una fuerza irresistible. Ella gimió ante aquella violenta entrada, pero empezó a gozar con cada uno de los movimientos. Freddy colocó las manos por debajo de ella para acariciarle los pechos y acrecentar así el placer. Las potentes embestidas resultaban tremendamente excitantes y ella estaba en un estado de estimulación extrema, completamente fuera de control. Freddy la condujo a un potente clímax que la hizo desmoronarse sobre la cama. Todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor por tanta excitación. Su cuerpo, exhausto por completo, se dejó llevar…

Freddy le dio la vuelta y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos. Entonces, la besó hasta dejarla sin sentido. Como aún le costaba volver a respirar con normalidad, ella respondió abrazándolo con fuerza y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Los sentimientos se habían apoderado de ella de una manera tal, que no podía definirlos ni contenerlos. La pasión de Freddy la excitaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser, pero lo que la hacía aferrarse a él era que entre sus brazos se sentía especial y segura.

Minutos más tarde, Shaina sonrió. No podía dormir. Estaba demasiado emocionada.

Se levantó de la cama hacia donde estaba la siempre refrescante botella de agua tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible para evitar que Freddy se despertara, pero no contaba con que él tampoco estaba dormido y lo vislumbro recargado sobre su codo admirándola de pies a cabeza.

\- Me encanta tu cuerpo - susurró él antes de incorporarse y llamarla para que regresara con él.

La poderosa masculinidad que emanaba de su cuerpo excitaba a Shaina más allá de lo soportable. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se estiró. Entonces, se besaron de nuevo apasionadamente. Rápida y fácilmente, Freddy prendió de nuevo en ella el fuego de la pasión. La potente erección le golpeaba suavemente el vientre. Entonces la sostuvo contra él.

\- Creí que dormías…

\- No puedo dejar de desearte, Elaine… una vez no me basta…

Shaina se preguntó por qué se quejaba cuando le gustaba y mucho, cuando gozaba sabiendo que tenía ese poder sobre él. Freddy la estaba besando con pasión, ocupándose de pezones y de la húmeda entrepierna con boca y manos. Shaina comenzó a ronronear de puro placer. Entonces, Freddy se tumbó sobre ella y le provocó un placer aún más exquisito. Después de que ambos quedaran saciados, la agarró con fuerza y ella cerró los ojos, tan cansada y exhausta que podría haberse quedado dormida allí mismo pero Freddy iba a demostrarle que aún era temprano y ambos podían con eso y mucho más.


	70. Chapter 70

**Capítulo 70**

 **Final Primera Parte**

Todos comprendieron que la fiesta se había acabado cerca de las 4am, dos horas después de que los novios habían desaparecido.

Brian y Aime tuvieron que seguir fungiendo como anfitriones y despedir a toda la gente que obviamente ya era su último día en la casa. Terminaron por subir casi a las 5 am y a las 9 am ya estaban levantados para comenzar el ultimo desayuno y comenzar a despedir a las personas que intentarían irse lo más temprano posible por el posible inusual tráfico aéreo que habría en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Atenas.

Sus amigos no se levantaron hasta casi las once. Ciertamente estaban agotados y la emoción del día anterior había hecho mella en sus fuerzas. El desayuno se convirtió más en almuerzo cuando terminaron casi a la 1pm y después todos se fueron a empacar. Por recomendación de Brian, con el pretexto de que había un problema con el suministro de agua y sería imposible atenderlos como se merecen, ningún invitado debía estar en la casa después de las 3pm e incluso había conseguido reservar algunas habitaciones en el Hilton para ellos, a Cammy, Ryu, y Los Chiba y en los Zeus Inn para todos los empleados, ya que muchos de los invitados extranjeros se irían hasta días después y no había muchas habitaciones disponibles en toda la ciudad.

\- Uhhh… Brian… no vamos a empacar nosotros? – Dijo Aime mientras sus amigos subían los escalones y ellos despedían a algunos de los invitados.

Brian la miro en silencio por un momento y después asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ve y haz las maletas. Después te sigo. – Contesto – Deberemos salir de aquí a las 5pm.

\- Debo empacar para muchos días?... o vamos a regresar? – volvió a preguntar Aime

\- Empaca dos o tres maletas– contesto Brian – No necesitaras más.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Aime mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Brian no había realmente contestado sus preguntas. Lo que ella quería saber era si se irían a su nueva casa donde sea que esto estuviera ahora que estaban casados, o si regresarían a seguir viviendo ahí, lo que no se le hacía probable pues recordaba muy bien lo el dicho de "el casado, casa quiere", pero al mismo tiempo le dio miedo saber la respuesta. Brian había estado distante desde tres noches atrás. No habían hablado más del asunto, por lo que ella no sabía si su relación estaba bien o no, y de hecho estaba algo frustrada por eso mismo.

Dos noches atrás cuando le había arrojado la nieve, ella casi creyó que la había perdonado, pero no había sido así. En público la trataba como siempre, tal vez un poco menos cariñoso y demostrativo de afecto que antes, pero era normal o no? Después de todo ella le había fallado. Pero en privado, las últimas tres noches las había pasado sola en su habitación. El seguía cerrando la puerta con seguro para no dejarla entrar.

Pensando en la respuesta a estas preguntas, se dirigió a su habitación y directamente a su vestidor.

Alcanzo con su mano las maletas deportivas de tela verde que tenía en la parte más alta de su closet, pero una de ellas se había atorado con una de las maletas grandes y como solo se estaba estirando y no era lo suficientemente alta, batallo un poco para sacarla.

\- Oh vamos maletita! No me falles! – decía mientras la jalaba tan duro que la maleta cedió y ella cayo hacia atrás sobre su trasero, afortunadamente sobre la maleta negra que Aisha le había entregado y ella había botado ahí días antes, por lo que no sufrió daño.

Se levantó y miro a su salvadora como si fuera la primera vez. Esa maleta podría servirle también para llevar sus cosas más pequeñas. Llevo las cuatro maletas y las puso sobre la cama. No recordaba que la maleta estuviera tan llena de cosas, aunque tenía que reconocer que ni siquiera sabía que podía tener ahí. Si acaso los pantalones y blusas y ropa interior que compro junto con Aisha, pues el uniforme que había usado durante su corta estancia en el SDF-3 lo había dejado en el cuarto de su nueva amiga y el vestido negro en el de Rick. Cuando Aisha se la dio en la oficina de Lang antes de entrar a la máquina, estaba tan ofuscada y dolida que ni siquiera había mirado dentro.

Se detuvo un momento para volar unos últimos pensamientos hacia ese lugar.

 _\- mmm… que estará haciendo Rick? Pensara de vez en cuando en mí? Vamos Aime! Apenas y podrá pensar en sus propios problemas, acaso no viste tu misma todo a lo que se enfrenta diariamente?_ – se preguntaba mientras sacaba de sus cajones lo más esencial como le había pedido Brian – _Tal vez no debí irme sin despedirme. Eso no fue nada educado de mi parte. Además el no tuvo la culpa. Prácticamente yo me le avente y él quiso parar y yo no quise… Yo fui la que lo ofendí a él y a sus recuerdos en todo caso… y ahora ya ni siquiera lo podre conservar como amigo… Y Si él llega a regresar ya no me va a encontrar…_ \- suspiro mientras vaciaba la maleta negra de Aisha y vio las dos mudas de ropa que había comprado junto con el vestido negro que uso en su cena con Rick – _Pero que estás pensando tonta? Te hizo creer que era Brian en el jardín, prácticamente te mintió, te dejo creer que eras una cualquiera!…_ _prácticamente… - volvió a suspirar - te dio los días más apasionados y memorables que recuerdas mientras que el solo pensaba en su esposa…_

Con estas últimas palabras sacudió su cabeza y decidió dejar de pensar en eso. Reviso la ropa que había comprado allá: Un pantalón recto negro, una falda corte A gris perla a la rodilla, y dos blusas camiseras una rosa y una amarilla junto con dos mudas de ropa interior. Había planeado quedarse más días si Rick se lo pedía, pero después de lo sucedido simplemente no pudo hacerlo. La ropa se había quedado en el cuarto de Aisha, sin siquiera sacarla del empaque en el que venía y estaba ahí junto con algunos accesorios extras que habían comprado, maquillaje etc. Algo que parecía una reproductor de música y una carpeta.

La ropa le serviría así que la metió en una de las maletas hasta arriba. Los accesorios y maquillaje decidió dejarlos. Cuando llego a la carpeta blanca, la curiosidad pudo más que ella. Era una carpeta de blanca de tres aros bastante pesada. Ella calculaba unas 100 hojas mínimo. Por eso es que pesaba tanto la maleta. La primera página tenía una dedicatoria escrita a mano:

 _"_ _Aime:_

 _Sé que te intrigo mucho la telenovela Hunter-Hayes y que tal vez quieras que te la cuente con muchos detalles, por lo que te adjunto un largo resumen que he preparado para ti ahora que te fuiste a cenar con el Almirante Hunter. Espero que te despeje algunas de tus dudas y decidas quedarte con nosotros más tiempo._

 _Con Cariño, Aisha"_

\- Aisha siempre tan linda… - dijo sonriendo – Cuando tendré tiempo para leerla?

Se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y escucho que la gente seguía platicando en el vestíbulo, haciendo eco en el pasillo. Ya casi eran las 3 de la tarde según su reloj y Brian le dijo que tenían que salir a las cinco de ahí. Se encogió de hombros y se tiro boca abajo sobre la cama para ver la carpeta con detenimiento. Todavía faltaba mucho para que se tuvieran que ir.

Aisha había hecho un buen trabajo. La carpeta estaba dividida en 3 secciones: El resumen de la telenovela, La historia de Rick Hunter y la historia de Lisa Hayes. Las tres secciones estaban bien documentadas con fechas, nombres y fotografías.

Aime comenzó por el resumen de la telenovela, dándose cuenta que tenía sentimientos encontrados conforme lo iba leyendo. Una fotografía en particular le había llamado la atención y era la de MinMay en su tradicional vestido chino de color rojo con un ridículo peinado de chongos.

\- Arghhh! Y tenía que fijarse en alguien así? Esto es totalmente ridículo! – exclamo Aime dándole vuelta a la página lo antes posible para evitar comenzar a hacer su berrinche.

Cada página era una sorpresa y algunas palabras le sonaban extrañamente familiares: Base Sarah… Marte… Claudia Grant… Prometeus… Capitán Henry Gloval…

\- Gloval… Gloval… - Busco alguna imagen de el en el resumen. Encontró lo que buscaba más adelante cuando una figura masculina con chaqueta azul marino y pantalones blancos apareció delante de ella. Viendo la fotografía más de cerca le pareció reconocer sus ojos – Sera posible?

Se levantó para buscar los folders que anteriormente Cammy le había dado acerca de las dos personas que había buscado para ella. Volvió a la misma posición que tenía en la cama y comparo las dos fotografías. Si… no había duda que Heinrick J. Glovalski era, en esa historia, el Capitán Henry Gloval con muchos años mas.

\- Que magnifica coincidencia – se dijo mientras continuaba leyendo la historia.

Durante casi una hora que se le paso como agua, Aime siguió leyendo detenidamente la historia incrédula de como Aisha había descrito los detalles y de cómo la protagonista podía soportar tantas humillaciones por amor.

\- Debiste amarlo mucho Lisa Hayes como para soportarle tanto… Y como fue que Rick no se dio cuenta de todo esto? – se pregunto

Cuando llego al final de la historia, estaba tan conmocionada que incluso había llorado un poco.

\- 4 años… tardaste 4 años en darte cuenta que ella era la adecuada para ti… Eres un cabeza de chorlito Rick - pensó mientras cerraba la carpeta y se levantaba de la cama – Y Aisha dijo que tardaste otro tanto en casarte con ella. Sí que te sacaste la lotería cuando te dijo que si!

Siguió empacando su ropa para olvidarse de lo que había leído, pero muchas cosas seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Al terminar de empacar volvió a mirar de reojo la carpeta. Se atrevería a leer las otras dos secciones? Después de todo… aún tenía tiempo.

Rick llego nervioso a la misma casa en la playa donde siempre llegaba cerca de las tres de la tarde con una maleta de lona en cada mano como la que usaban los militares tamaño jumbo que estaba rellena de otras tantas. Miriya había pedido prestadas tantas maletas como pudo, pues algunos de los vestidos ocupaban demasiado espacio.

\- En serio que me dan ganas de estrangular a Miriya algunas veces – dijo para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Shaina

Entro por la playa y vio a varios invitados irse haciendo un gran relajo en la entrada debido a la gran cantidad de maletas que debían subir a las camionetas que ya los esperaban. Vio que Brian los estaba ayudando en la entrada junto con James y el demás personal y como no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones ni de tener ningún enfrentamiento con él, decidió dar toda la vuelta y entrar por la cocina y la escalera de servicio como ya antes lo había hecho. Al pasar por la cocina, alguien había dejado el radio prendido en una estación local de música en inglés. La canción que estaban tocando en ese momento hizo que Rick se detuviera un momento.

No I can't forget this evening

Or your face as you were leaving

But I guess that's just the way The story goes

You always smile but in your eyes

Your sorrow shows

Yes it shows

No I can't forget tomorrow

When I think of all my sorrow

When I had you there

But then I let you go

And now it's only fair

That I should let you know

What you should know

I can't live

If living is without you

I can't live

I can't give anymore

I can't live

If living is without you

I can't give

I can't give anymore

Well I can't forget this evening

Or your face as you were leaving

But I guess that's just the way the story goes

You always smile but in your eyes

Your sorrow shows

Yes it shows

I can't live

If living is without you

I can't live

I can't give anymore

I can't live

If living is without you

I can't give

I can't give anymore

\- Hasta el radio se burla de mi – dijo mientras seguía hacia la habitación de Max y Miriya y se dio cuenta que efectivamente se habían ido bastante apresurados.

Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón las dos hojas de papel que Miriya le había dado de las cosas que quería y suspiro. Iba a tener que dar varias vueltas aparentemente. En la cabina de la maquina no iba a caber todo y además iba a tardar un poco en encontrar más cosas, pero ni modo. Había dado su palabra y ahora tenía que cumplir.

Concienzudamente se puso a meter todo lo de la lista en las maletas lo mejor que podía. Le daba un poco de vergüenza estar tocando la ropa interior de Miriya e inocentemente cerraba los ojos para no verla mientras la metía a la maleta.

\- Te voy a poner un mes de horario distinto al de Max por esto Miri! – dijo.

Escucho las voces de Darien y Serena y se quedó inmóvil. No quería que nadie descubriera que estaba ahí. Seguramente harían preguntas embarazosas. A esas voces le siguieron las de Cammy y Ryu, quienes estaban haciendo tremendo escandalo compitiendo a ver quién bajaba las maletas más rápido. Era un total alboroto que desconcertó a Rick quien se debatía entre seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo o salir a saludar a las personas que había llegado a estimar en tan poco tiempo.

Poco a poco las voces se fueron apagando por lo que Rick pudo seguir empacando lo de la lista. Ya llevaba 4 de las maletas que llevaba llenas y aun le faltaban tres cuartas partes de las cosas.

Decidió ir y llevar esas cuatro y regresar por las demas. Apenas habría espacio en la máquina para él.

Shaina se levantó de un brinco al abrir los ojos y ver que ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde.

\- Despierta amor! Nos quedamos dormidos! – Dijo moviendo a Freddy como loca.

Freddy abrió un ojo y sonrió. Como no se iban a quedar dormidos si cayeron rendidos por ahí de las 10 de la mañana.

\- Carajo me duele todo! Estos quince días sin ejercicio sí que perdí mucha condición – dijo Shaina con una sonrisa – Recuérdame no volverme a casar de nuevo.

\- Mmm… pero recuerda que falta nuestra semana completa de luna de miel – dijo su esposo incorporándose – Nos bañamos juntos? Así ahorramos tiempo

\- Es otra treta para meterte entre mis piernas? – Dijo Shaina mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras tomaba un analgésico y le extendía uno a él.

Freddy se rio.

\- Suena tentador, pero no. – dijo bostezando – Solo necesito despertarme un poco.

Ambos se metieron a la ducha y disfrutaron enormemente del agua caliente. Salieron en bata y Shaina comenzó a buscar su ropa mientras Freddy hacia lo mismo.

\- Con la todo esto olvide decirte que… Le preste el jardín a unas personas y necesito que te vayas con Brian por esta noche. Debo… cuidar que todo esté bien con ellos. – Dijo Shaina – O si quieres… en cuanto termine su reunión yo te aviso y regresas.

Freddy volteo a verla.

\- Porque no quieres que me quede?

\- Puedes correr peligro si te quedas aquí – dijo Shaina

\- Y tú no?

\- Yo puedo con esto. No es la primera vez.

Freddy siguió mirándola fijamente

\- Es algo que tiene que ver con tu pasado cierto?

\- Algo así. Pero te prometo que todo estará resuelto esta noche y mañana podremos irnos – Shaina le tomo la cara a Freddy y le dio un tierno beso – Te lo juro.

\- Esta bien. Confío en ti. – dijo Freddy regresándole el beso

Tocaron a la puerta.

\- Hey tortolos! – Era Brian – Solo para avisarles que ya todos se fueron y solo quedamos nosotros cuatro. Se van o se quedan?

Freddy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para hablar con su amigo

\- Me voy contigo… a qué hora estarás listo?.

\- Te vemos a las cinco en la puerta principal? – dijo Brian mientras sonreía – Llego en mal momento?

\- No para nada – contesto Freddy – Ya casi estoy listo también. Ahí te veo.

Brian le hizo una señal de adiós y se metió en su habitación. Volteo a ver el reloj. 4.15pm.

Aún tenía tiempo. Comenzó a sentirse extranamente cansado, por lo que decidió recostarse un rato quedándose dormido casi inmediatamente.

Aime termino de empacar. Había hecho y deshecho sus cuatro maletas varias veces.

Volteo a ver el reloj. 4.45pm. No había señales de Brian ni de Shaina ni de Freddy. Se asomó al pasillo y no escucho absolutamente nada. Asustada creyendo que se habían olvidado de ella, prendió sus localizadores y vio que los 3 seguían en la casa. Seguramente haciendo los últimos preparativos.

Se regresó a su cama para seguir leyendo la carpeta y escuchar la reproductora mientras alguien iba por ella.

La siguiente sección era la historia tipo biografía de Rick. Fotos de archivo de la milicia con sus distintos uniformes, en su varitech, con sus amigos, y desde luego con Lisa. Desafortunadamente no pudo encontrar ninguna foto del pequeño Ricky aunque se consoló diciendo que era porque al enlistarse no iban a pedirle esos requisitos. Aun así, las fotos de un Rick joven con el cabello rebelde le impacto. El Rick que ella conocía traía una imagen muy distinta, más maduro… y no solo de la edad. Como si las responsabilidades adquiridas con su grado lo hubieran cambiado mucho. No sabía porque, pero imaginarse a ese mismo Rick de cabello alborotado besándola como lo había hecho en el jardín, la hizo estremecerse de placer.

\- Cálmate Aime! Ya paso la primavera como para que te calientes por cualquier cosa – se dijo riendo.

Tomo la reproductora y vio que era un simple reproductor de mp3 con solo 10 canciones. No tenían nombre así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba el suyo, tomo prestados los auriculares y se lo puso al reproductor le puso play y espero. Una canción de MinMay llamada "the man in my life" comenzó a sonar.

\- Quien canta? Esa canción me es demasiado familiar…

Tomo la libreta y algo se cayó. Un sobre con el símbolo que reconoció como de la RDF/REF por el día que estuvo en el SDF-3. traía su nombre. Tal vez alguna otra nota de Aisha?

Rompió el sobre y desdoblo el papel:

 _"_ _Bonita:_

 _Perdóname_ _. Por todos_ _mis errores_ _y_ _por_ _no_ _tener_ _el valor de_ _decírtelo_ _de_ _frente_ _._ _Me he enamorado como un loco de ti y no puedo permitir que corras ningún peligro. Eso solo lo lograre dejando que te vayas por el momento y sigas tu vida lejos de una guerra que no es la tuya. En cuanto tenga todo listo para recibirte te prometo que regresare por ti._ _Espérame_ _por favor._

 _Con amor, Rick"_

Aime estaba conmovida y sonrió sin querer.

\- Oh Rick! Que tonto eres!

Escucho un ruido en el pasillo y creyendo que era Brian quien iba a entrar, escondió la nota debajo del colchón. Espero, pero nadie entro. Eso la distrajo de los sentimientos que comenzaban a salir a flote respecto a Rick y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura, ahora con el expediente de Lisa Hayes.

El expediente de ella estaba muchísimo más completo debido a sus antecedentes familiares en la Royal Navy, datando desde 1759. Había fotos de su bisabuelo, abuelo y una larga lista de medallas de todo tipo ganadas por estos impresionantes hombres.

Siguió leyendo: Almirante Donald Hayes, Finado, Almirante en Jefe de todas las fuerzas armadas de la RDF y padre de Almirante Elizabeth Hayes… Vio una foto familiar que ella ya había visto en otra ocasión de una pareja con una niña.

\- Un momento… - dijo Aime – Aquí hay algo raro…

Volvió a buscar las carpetas que le dio Cammy. Las abrió con impaciencia.

\- Dios mío! Pero… si el Comodoro Hayes es… el padre de Lisa Hayes… esta niña de la foto es… ella! No estoy entendiendo nada! – dijo asustada – Porque conozco yo todos estos nombres?

Siguió pasando las hojas leyendo con avidez. Condecoraciones, participaciones en la guerra… y una foto en blanco y negro de ella misma cuando recién había entrado en la academia militar con su uniforme blanco y visiblemente más bajita que todas las demás reclutas. No había error. Un poco más delgada pero invariablemente era ella!

Se asustó tanto que grito y aventó la libreta lejos de ella.

\- No, No, No…! – dijo cayendo de rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos – Esto… esto es un error… estoy demasiado nerviosa… veo visiones!

Tardo unos minutos en reponerse. Mientras tanto el reproductor seguía sonando. Esta vez era un dueto. Decidió cerrar los ojos para relajarse mientras escuchaba la música pero solo obtuvo otro deja vu.

There's magic in the air tonight,

The moonlit stars are burning bright.

Your face glows by the candlelight.

It's all because tonight's the night.

Now hold my hand and take this ring,

As we unite in harmony.

We can begin to live the dream,

The dream that's meant for you and me.

To be together...

For the first time in our lives, it's us together.

As married man and wife,

we'll be together from now on,

Until death do us part,

And even then I hope our heaven lasts forever.

I promise to be always true

Until the very end with you.

In good times and in bad times too,

I know that we can make it through.

As one united we'll be strong,

Because together we belong.

If I could sing to you a song,

I'd sing of love that won't go wrong.

If we're together,

We'll make a brand new life for us, together.

As married man and wife,

we'll be together from now on,

Until death do us part,

And even then I hope our heaven lasts forever...

We'll stay together from now on,

Until death do us part,

and even then I hope our heaven lasts forever.

I know forever we will always be together...

\- Esa cancion… me recuerda a una boda… - su Corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido – Yo… estuve en una boda donde tocaron esa cancion… El novio tenia cabello negro… vestía de blanco con las solapas azules… yo… yo estaba muy feliz… Diantres! No recuerdo más!

Abrió los ojos. Ya no tenía dudas. Todo eso quería decir algo… Algo relacionado con ella… Con su pasado que no recordaba tal vez?

Después de respirar profundamente varias veces, se fue gateando hasta donde estaba la carpeta que había arrojado lejos de ella. Sentándose en posición de loto en el piso, busco la página donde se había quedado decidida a desenmarañar el misterio. Solo veía las fotografías con ansiedad y palabras clave. Ya no estaba tan interesada en leer todo el documento. Se detuvo en una página donde vio una foto muy familiar. Karl Riber en uniforme a los 17.

Aime abrió los ojos. Las palabras: Prometido, Karl B. Riber, DEA, Base Sarah, Marte saltaron ante sus ojos. Su corazón comenzó a llorar y se reflejó en grandes lagrimas cayendo sobre el papel.

\- No es cierto! No es cierto! Este… Este es Brian! Cuando era más joven pero es el! Que esta pasando aquí? Necesito respuestas! – grito Aime.

La ultima cancion comenzó a tocar en el reproductor.

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

Comenzó a sentirse mareada y se llevó las manos para taparse los ojos. Esa cancion… La tocaban en un bar mientras ella se emborrachaba con vino tinto debido a un corazón roto. Había perdido para siempre a su amor y mejor amigo quienquiera que este fuera y ella estaba más allá de las lágrimas… Quien era ese mejor amigo? Quien era ese amor perdido?

 ** _"_** ** _Lo siento mi niña. No hay fecha que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla. Hoy es el día que he estado esperando y voy a utilizar tu cuerpo todo el tiempo que necesite."_**

 _"_ _No espera! Estoy a punto de recordar mi pasado! Dame unos minutos más por favor"_

 ** _"_** ** _No. Ya te dije. Tienes que hacer tu elección entre tu pasado o tu futuro, ahora con permiso. Mi primer invitado está a punto de tocar el timbre"_**

Hera tomo el control del cuerpo de Aime y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose un vestido de gasa blanco, un cinto dorado y varias joyas de oro. Salió al pasillo y se encontró con Freddy, que al no encontrarlos en la puerta principal había salido para buscarlos.

\- Aime! Dónde estaban? Los estoy esperando para irnos!

Hera lo miro y decidió mentir.

\- Hola Freddy! Hubo un problema con la computadora principal y Brian fue a verificar que todo se encontrara bien. Dijo que si te encontraba, te dijera que lo alcanzaras para ayudarlo.

\- Ahhh debe ser que no quiere dejar sin seguridad la casa – dijo Freddy confiado – Voy con él, gracias por avisarme.

Con Freddy dirigiéndose al sótano, Hera siguió de paso hacia la habitación de Shaina , quien ya se había puesto un uniforme similar al que usaba cuando era Shaina.

\- Aime! Creí que te habías ido con Freddy y Brian! – Dijo mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

\- Lo siento Shaina. – dijo Hera – Aime no estará disponible por el momento.


	71. Chapter 71

**Capítulo 71**

 **Final (segunda parte)**

 **Mientras tanto en el Santuario…**

Shion entro a la oficina que Saori tenía cerca de su habitación. Estaba preocupado y se notaba en la forma en que agarraba un manuscrito que tenía en su mano. Saori estaba de frente a él, sentada en su escritorio estudiando algunos papeles que tenía ahí.

\- Señorita Atenea…

\- Dime Shion… Es Hermes verdad?- dijo sin levantar la mirada - Lo sentí llegar. Dile que no puedo recibirlo.

\- Creo que no sería prudente hacerlo esta vez – dijo Shion entregándole el pergamino que Hermes le había entregado

Atenea levanto por fin la cabeza. Era extraño que Hermes se dignara hablar con un mortal solo para darle un mensaje, por lo que intuyo que debía ser algo importante.

Abrió el pergamino y se levantó de un salto.

\- Leíste lo que dice el mensaje, Shion? – El patriarca afirmo con la cabeza – Esto que está haciendo Hera es inconcebible! Necesito que venga Shun, Seiya, y tráeme a todos los dorados inmediatamente.!

\- Enseguida

Shion los mando llamar a través de su cosmo en calidad de urgente. El único que no respondió a su llamado había sido Shun.

No tardaron los 13 en llegar con sus armaduras puestas.

\- Donde esta Shun? – pregunto Saori

\- No lo hemos visto en todo el día – contesto Seiya – Hasta donde sé, salió muy temprano.

\- Ojala no sea lo que estoy pensando – murmuro entre dientes – El no debería estar en esa reunión

Seiya fue el primero de los 13 en hablar

\- Para que nos mandaste llamar con tanta urgencia? Hay algún peligro?

\- Si Seiya. Algo muy grave habrá sucedido como para que los 12 Olímpicos estén en la tierra…. – dijo Saori viendo la cara de asustados que ponían sus caballeros – Tengo que reunirme con ellos y necesito que tres de ustedes me acompañen. Seiya, tú debes venir conmigo y necesito a dos dorados que me respalden.

Shion iba a replicar pero Saori siguió su petición:

\- Shion… No puedo arriesgarme a perderte ya que eres mi segundo al mando. Y si llegan a atacar el santuario, necesito que al menos 10 dorados lo resguarden.

El Patriarca bajo la cabeza en sumisión a las órdenes de ella.

\- Ahora bien… Necesito únicamente dos caballeros y ustedes son doce. Espero que la decisión que tome no vayan a tomarla a mal los otros diez. Tengo mis razones y espero que cuiden del santuario como si yo estuviera aquí arriba.

Los doce dorados asintieron con la cabeza.

A Saori le costó elegir. Aries no porque él era quien reparaba las armaduras; Tauro no porque se vería intimidante ante los demás dioses; Kanon no porque podía sentirse tentado por Poseidón una vez más; DM no porque era demasiado impulsivo en sus decisiones; Leo…. Si… él era uno de los elegidos. Era justo, no era impulsivo y no tenía nada personal en contra de ninguno.

\- Aioria, ve por tu armadura. Iras conmigo.

\- De Inmediato.

Saori siguió indagando el corazón de sus caballeros. Shaka no porque Zeus estaría ahí y tanto ego no era bueno; Libra no porque ya había peleado demasiadas batallas. Le debía un poco de paz; Escorpión ni hablar. Iba a provocar problemas entre Afrodita y Hefestos; Sagitario y Capricornio demasiado leales pero volubles; Acuario… sangre fría…. Si!

\- Camus, ve por tu armadura. También iras conmigo.

\- Como ordene.

\- Los demás regresen a sus respectivos lugares y estén atentos a cualquier cambio. Aioria, Camus… los veré a las 6.30 en la entrada. A donde vamos podemos ir caminando.

 **En la mansión…**

\- Mil disculpas Hera – dijo Shaina en tono humilde – No la reconocí en un principio. Es necesario que utilice el cuerpo de Aime esta noche? Creí que ellos tres estarían fuera de este juego.

\- No es necesario, pero quiero hacerlo. – Dijo – Ya son las 5.30 y comenzaran a llegar en cualquier momento. No te preocupes. Tu marido está sano y salvo. Vamos a preparar el jardín.

Shaina alzo una ceja incrédula, pero no tenía opción. Siguió a Hera hasta la parte del jardín de lado izquierdo de la casa. Quien o como habían sido colocados varios tablones con manteles blancos, solo Hera sabia.

\- Sé que posiblemente creerás que te tratare con una criada si te pido algunas cosillas, pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar. Siempre quise saber que se siente ser una simple mortal y porque tanto ajetreo de parte de algunos de la familia para ser parte de ellos o para destruirlos. – dijo Hera con tono suave – Si no me equivoco serán casi treinta personas las que vengan…

\- Treinta? – exclamo Shaina - Creí que únicamente vendrían ustedes doce.!

\- Si bueno… pero tú sabes que ninguno de nosotros estaremos solos. Siempre hay invitados de mas, sobre todo a aquellos que les encanta pelear. Habrá varios mortales así que necesitamos algunos refrigerios para ellos… y para mi ahora que uso un cuerpo mortal….

Shaina hizo una mueca queriendo responder que ese era su problema no el de ella, pero había hecho una promesa.

\- En algún punto debo tener bocadillos que hayan sobrado de la fiesta y podemos tener varias jarras de té helado…

\- Dime donde encuentro 15 sillas cómodas y las transportare sin problema.- dijo Hera – Veo que hay muchas sillas plegables que podemos utilizar para los… "colados".

Shaina le dijo que al menos en las cinco habitaciones principales había sillas de terciopelo muy cómodas, por lo que podía tomarlas de ahí, y también las de su oficina, que eras estilo colonial de piel y parecían dos tronos, por lo que Hera transporto esas doce con solo un chasquido de sus dedos. En el saloncito azul había otros dos y en el verde otros dos. Hera las llevo y siguió a Shaina a la cocina.

\- Puede ver si hay algo en el refrigerador que le sirva de botana? – pregunto Shaina mientras trataba de ver si había jarras limpias. Después de todo había corrido a todos tan rápido que el fregadero de la cocina estaba lleno hasta el tope de trastes sin lavar. Abrió el grifo y no salió agua. Supuso que ese era el motivo por el que nadie había rechazado la invitación de irse más temprano.

Buscando entre las cajas que estaban apiladas cerca de la salida de la cocina, encontró una caja con 12 jarras de plástico transparente del servicio de catering que ya estaban empacadas para llevárselas y decidió sacarlas mientras veía divertida lidiar a Hera con todas las cosas que ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Estaba segura que a pesar de todo, no sería una junta tan temible como ella esperaba.

Rick regreso a eso de las seis de la tarde de nuevo. Parecía que el timer de la maquina estaba fallando, ya que el había puesto el reloj para que regresara 10 minutos después de la primera vez que se había ido y el contador supuso que había dicho una hora. Iba a tener que decirle a Lang que lo arreglara en cuanto regresara.

Al menos Miriya había revisado todo lo que había llevado y le había dado el visto bueno y también le había dado más maletas de distintos colores para que no volviera a hacer tanto viaje. Le había preguntado en un tono bastante raro si ya se había topado con Aime o con las otras chicas y aliviado por no tener que mentir le había dicho que aún no, pero que toda la casa estaba muy agitada y cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Volvió a hacer su viaje a pie por el lado de la playa, sorprendiéndose de no ver a nadie en la entrada ni escuchar ningún ruido. No era normal, pero se dijo que tal vez estaban haciendo algunas actividades atrás de la casa y por eso no se veía nadie. Hizo el mismo recorrido que antes y llego sin problemas a la recamara que había sido de Max y Miriya. Ya ni siquiera decidió ver la lista. Tenía suficientes maletas como para sacar todo lo que quedaba ahí e incluso meter lo de Max. Había sido buen amigo y se lo merecía y además ahora con un nuevo bebe en camino, todas esas cosas le ahorrarían un poco de dinero. Dado que quería salir lo antes posible de ahí, fue apilando todas las maletas en el pasillo, esperando que nadie lo viera, pero la casa parecía estar desierta. No se escuchaba ningún sonido.

Después de un rato perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de equipaje estaba apilado. No importaba como lo veía iba a tener que dar muchas vueltas, aunque igual podía irlas llevando a la casa en la playa y así ya no tenía que regresar a la casa. Fue a recoger algunas cosas a la habitación que él había ocupado, lleno una pequeña maleta y vio el reloj. 6.45. La luz de las ventanas le dijo que ya iba a atardecer. Debía darse prisa en llevarse las maletas antes de que pareciera que de verdad era un ladrón.

Se dirigió a la puerta para ya salir de ahí y Oh sorpresa… La puerta estaba cerrada con llave!. No podía abrirla. Comenzó a golpearla, a arrojarse contra ella… nada sucedía. Intento romper la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón. Tampoco se rompió. Estaba atrapado!. Que estaba pasando ahí?

 **En el jardín…**

Shaina vio con inquietud que el primer dios, Hermes, el más joven de los dioses, mensajero del olimpo, llegaba con tres grandes pergaminos bajo el brazo acompañado de su hijo Pan, dios de la naturaleza.

Tuvo que bajar la mirada al ver que cuando Hermes se materializo, solo traía un pequeño taparrabo que apenas cubría lo necesario al igual que sus sandalias aladas de tiras de cuero a la rodilla. Su Cabello negro estaba bien recortado, sus labios carnosos y sus bien marcados abdominales a la vista hicieron que Shaina se mordiera los labios. Era la primera vez que veía a ese dios en específico, pero no cabía duda que era hermoso.

\- Ojala esto no dure mucho – pensó – O voy a tener que adelantar la maratónica semana con Freddy.

Hera, volteo a ver a Shaina y sintio su incomodidad al ver a Hermes, por lo que suavemente le pidio al dios que se colocara su Kamui como minimo a lo cual el acepto y como buena anfitriona, le indico donde sentarse y le pidio a Pan que se encargara de adornar el lugar para entretenerlo, lo que hizo que este tocara su flauta e hiciera crecer algunas enredaderas que servian para cubrir las mesas del sol, adornandolas con flores blancas.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Hefesto, dios del fuego y Afrodita, diosa del amor, quien llego con cupido como agregado.

Shaina casi muere de risa al verlos. Ambos usaban sus Kamui, pero era mas que obvio la diferencia en belleza. Dio gracias porque Freddy no estaba ahí para ver a Afrodita luciendo su belleza y esplendor a todo lo que daba. Sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio largo hasta las rodillas brillando con el sol y adornada con una diadema dorada y sus labios rojos impactantes. Hefestos no era que fuera feo en realidad. Solo que su tamano le recordaba al de Cassius al igual que el tamano de sus musculos. Pelirrojo y con barba, podria haber pasado por un herrero medieval de las tierras altas escocesas.

\- Gracias por la invitacion Madre – Dijo Hefesto en tono socarron. Sabia que Hera odiaba serlo por ser considerado feo y deforme en comparacion de los demas dioses y que ella no toleraba que le llamara asi. – Te traje lo que me pediste para que veas que vengo en son de paz.

Chasqueo los dedos y una Armadura Dorada aparecio. Hera agradecio con un indulgente movimiento de cabeza, pero aun no habia perdonado enteramente a su hijo por haberla tenido amarrada tantos milenios atrás una vez que se entero que ella era su madre y lo habia arrojado del Olimpo cual basura.

\- Shaina querida, pruebatela. Es para ti. – dijo Hera en forma dulce (lo que obviamente saco a Shaina de control) – Es mi regalo por ser tan obediente.

Shaina la abrio y una armadura dorada que automaticamente reconocio a su duena y tomo su lugar en su cuerpo, incluyendo la mascara de diamante con la que habia visto a Rhae.

Hera sonrio dando su aprobacion y acompano a Hefestos y Afrodita a sus lugares.

Shaina seguia sin poder creerlo. Una armadura dorada? Como podia ser eso? Obviamente no podia ser como las que usaban los santos de Atenea… tampoco era una God Cloth… o si? Habia decidido preguntarle a Hera pero otra diosa llego y le corto la idea. Si Freddy pudiera verla con esa armadura… la admiraria?

\- Demeter querida – dijo Hera con voz un poco falsa – Te ves hermosa a pesar de tanto lloriqueo. Se Bienvenida.

Demeter, la diosa de la agricultura con su Kamui sobre un vestido verde, dejaba entrever que no creia en tanta bondad de Hera y sus ojos mostraban signos de haber llorado. Iba acompanada de su Hermana Hestia mucho mas bonita y sencilla, que por lo general iba unicamente a las reuniones para poner orden, pues ella habia cedido su puesto como olimpica a Dionisio.

Shaina recordaba que en la historia, se decia que Zeus habia tenido a Dionisio con Demeter pero por azares del destino, la culpa habia recaido en la princesa Semele, por lo que era obviamente Hera no estaria 100% contenta con ella ahí, aunque fuera su hermana. Hera la vio de reojo con una mirada que claramente le informaba que dejara de meterse en lo que no le importaba, por lo que decidio voltear hacia otro lado.

\- Gracias Hera – Dijo Demeter – Ya llego el estupido, bestia, imbecil que me robo a mi bebe? – pregunto poniendose a llorar de nuevo. Hestia hacia hasta lo imposible por consolarla.

\- No querida, aun no llega. Pero pasa y ponte comoda. Y de paso si no es mucha molestia pon un poco de ambrosia en la mesa para que los demas disfruten. – dijo Hera rolando los ojos. Debio suponer que para esas fechas Persefone, unica hija de Demeter, habia tenido que regresar al inframundo como estaba estipulado en el Contrato de los 12. Su hermana era muy celosa de ello y se ponia insoportablemente deprimida cuando sucedia.

\- Hestia… no sabia que vendrias – dijo Hera dirigiendose a su otra hermana – Es una verdadera sorpresa y un verdadero honor que vengas a la tierra para acompanarnos. Hace cuanto no venias 1000? 2000 anios?

Hestia le lanzo una sonrisa. Ella era la hermana mayor de todos los que estarian ahí, y por tanto deberia de tener por lo menos el respeto de todos, pero debido a que era 100% pacifista y diosa del hogar y la familia, habia renunciado a su categoria de olimpico para dedicarse a cuidar del Olimpo. Por tanto, no tenia derecho a usar ningun Kamui. Simplemente un vestido sencillo de gasa rosa que contrastaba con el color vino de su largo cabello ondulado.

\- Se que tal vez no debo estar aquí, pero Demeter me necesitaba – dijo timidamente

\- Creo que hoy todos te vamos a necesitar – dijo Hera mientras la acomodaba en su asiento – O al menos espero que cooperes con la causa.

Shaina suspiro. Hasta el momento todo estaba bien porque todos los dioses que habian llegado se llevaban relativamente bien entre ellos. Volteo a ver hacia la casa. Estaba viendo visiones o habia alguien en la ventana del lado Oeste haciendo senales. No imposible. Ya todos estaban fuera de la casa. Queria ir a ver, pero un cosmo bastante hostil la hizo quedarse en su lugar. Volteo y su cuerpo se tenso automaticamente.

Ares habia llegado. El dios de la guerra, brutalidad y la violencia estaba haciendo su aparicion en el jardin de su casa!.

Shaina habia escuchado de el y su cosmo tan obscuro era imposible de ocultar. Los ojos del dios se posaron sobre ella, la barrieron con la mirada y una sonrisa malevola y sadica aparecio. Shaina dio dos pasos atrás por puro instinto de conservacion. Jamas habia sentido tanto temor de estar ahí y no precisamente por temor a la muerte. Los ojos azul marino de Ares practicamente la habian desnudado y de todos era bien sabido que Ares era un sadico sexual incluso mientras estuvo de amante de Afrodita.

\- Madre! – dijo besando caballerosamente las manos de Hera – Tanto tiempo sin verte

\- Hola querido mio… como van los planes futuros para tu ultimo juego? – pregunto Hera sonriendole a su hijo favorito. No cabia duda que habia heredado la maldad y ganas de venganza de su madre pero la belleza de su padre. Alto, bien formado y con su cabello aquamarina perfectamente recortado en un estilo militar, no habia duda de por que hasta la diosa de la lujuria habia caido a sus pies – Te estas divirtiendo al planearlo?

\- Mucho! Gracias por decirle a papa que me dejara jugar una vez mas antes de irnos! - dijo con ojos brillantes – Ya que estas de dadivosa… me darias a tu amazona para jugar tambien?

\- No! Y mas te vale que te comportes hoy. Tu her… Hefestos y Afrodita estan aquí y no quiero que corra sangre – dijo Hera dandose cuenta al fin que no venia solo. Una hermosa nina rubia de unos 15 anios se escondia tras de el. – Y a ti quien carajo te dijo que vinieras!

\- Hola Mama – dijo Eris con cara de inocente – No crei que no fuera bienvenida.

Hera iba a replicar cuando Ares la tomo de la muneca.

\- Mi hermana Eris viene conmigo como mi invitada. Estaba ahí cuando Hermes llego con la invitacion y no la iba a correr.

Hera la miro con rabia. Aunque era una de sus hijas, siempre que ella se aparecia habia problemas. La dejo pasar antes que a Ares a quien le lanzo una advertencia:

\- Mas te vale que la controles a ella tambien, o esta vez, hasta tu padre querra eliminarla. Nos estamos jugando mucho en esto entiendes?- dijo Hera en un susurro – Y nada de manzanas!

Ares asintio y le dio el brazo a su madre para que lo condujera a su mesa sentandolo de lado totalmente opuesto de la mesa lo mas lejos de Hefestos posible.

Hera se quedo unos momentos departiendo con sus hermanas quienes estaban un poco curiosas e impactadas que estuviera usando un cuerpo humano y tan joven.

Shaina que se quedaba en la entrada del jardin resguardando, veia de reojo a la familia que tenia de invitada. Parecia una familia como cualquier otra, sin ningun problema dificil a la vista. A la que debia mantener en constante vigilancia era a Eris. Esa diosa de la discordia habia causado mas problemas en el olimpo que los otros 12 juntos y esperaba que esta vez, pudiera comportarse.

\- Vaya, vaya… ropita nueva? Con que poco compran tu lealtad

Shaina volteo a ver quien decia eso.

\- Julian! Digo… Poseidon… Sea bienvenido… - dijo lo mas tranquila posible. Precisamente Poseidon estaba usando su Scale. – Crei que vendrias ayer…

\- Ahhh lamento haberte decepcionado pequena, pero estaba del otro lado del pacifico, aunque se que me extranaste. – Dijo Tratando de tocarla por el brazo

\- Ni loca… - dijo Shaina y viendo que traia a su mas fiel Marina – Y veo que no vienes solo… Bienvenido Sorrento, Isaac…

\- Shaina de Ophiuco… tanto tiempo sin vernos verdad? – exclamo uno de ellos sarcasticamente.

Iba a contestar cuando Hera se le adelanto

\- Hermano! Como siempre llegando tarde… Ven, te reserve un lugar especial – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Shaina – **_"No los hagas enojar!"-_** Hermano podrias dejar tu scale y ponerte tu Kamui? Recuerda que esta junta es en favor de nosotros y no queremos provocaciones.

De nuevo Shaina volteo indiferente. Si no queria que los hiciera enojar, porque no presindia de sus servicios y ya. Servicios que aun no sabia cuales eran.

Hades y Dionisio llegaron juntos casi al mismo tiempo. Hades estaba siendo escoltado por Hypnos y Tanatos y su mas fiel juez del infierno Rhadamanthis para que le sirviera de testigo, mientras que Dionisio traia solo a 2 Satiros como sequito.

Shaina vio que practicamente el sol estaba a la mitad del camino de ponerse. No pudo evitar admirar la extrana belleza del dios del inframundo con su cabello negro, su palida piel y sus ojos turqueza. Era extrano. Ella habia visto a Shun practicamente desde que llegaron al santuario, pero era tan diferente verlo asi… con la mirada tranquila, el caminar desdenoso e indiferente… casi erotico…

 _\- Shaina por Zeus controlate! Solo es Shun! Acaso no te basto tu noche de bodas? – penso ella misma – O tal vez por eso mismo…._

\- Hola Shaina. Un placer estar de nuevo en tu casa. – Dijo Hades con voz firme siguiendo de frente para saludar a la familia. – Espero no verte por la mia muy pronto.

Shaina solo murmuro algo como un gracias y bienvenido mientras que Dionisio solo le hizo un ligero saludo con la cabeza antes de acompanar a Hera y Hades. No era de extranar que Hera apenas y lo tolerara. Intento matarlo ya varias veces y solo lo queria para que trajera la bebida. Aun asi era un Olimpico y siempre estaba presente.

Ya comenzaba a escucharse el alboroto de lo que era una reunion familiar. Shaina volteo a ver la ventana donde habia visto a alguien haciendo senales. No vio a nadie asi que supuso que solo habia sido su imaginacion o tal vez los hacia el horizonte y vio que el sol, a pesar de que ya habian pasado algunos minutos, no se habia movido de su lugar lo que senalaba que… Oh dios!

Justo frente a ella Apolo y Artemisa hicieron su aparicion. Ambos vestidos con su Kamui, veian desdenosamente el lugar donde seria la reunion. Apolo con su cabello rojo fuego y su diadema con un sol ni siquiera la volteo a ver y Artemisa con su largo cabello rubio y ojos color ambar le lanzo una sonrisa y le iba a decir algo pero Apolo como el engreido que era la jalo para que no pudiera hacerlo.

 _\- Una lastima – Penso Shaina – Queria agradecerle a ella tambien…_

Detrás de Artemisa, Marin y Junet las seguian con sus armaduras puestas. Shaina no pudo mas que lanzar una exclamacion de asombro y queria abrazar a su amiga pero ella le hizo una senal de que no era el momento. Parecia que Artemisa las habia mandado llamar sin consultar a su hermana y eso las tenia nerviosas.

Ahora si ya estaba preocupada. Una cosa era que los dioses pudieran al final de la reunion intentar matarse entre ellos y otra que involucraran a sus amigas. Estaba pensando en eso cuando de repente unas nubes comenzaron a obscurecer el cielo y un gran trueno seguido de un relampago retumbo cerca de ahí.

Hera corrio literalmente hacia la entrada.

\- Ya viene! Como me veo? Crees que me encuentre atractiva? Bueno no importa mientras venga solo lo demas lo hago yo… - decia rapidamente mientras se ajustaba el vestido y el peinado frente a Shaina.

Shaina iba a replicar algo cuando de pronto lo vio. Vaya que lo vio. Literalmente tuvo que restregarse los ojos para saber que no estaba viendo visiones. Ese era Zeus? El padre de todos los dioses y rey del Olimpo? Ella esperaba a alguien viejo de largos cabellos y barba blanca como correspondia a sus imágenes alrededor del mundo, pero esto era demasiado bueno y ahora comprendia cual era el problema al que Hera se enfrentaba dia con dia. Midiendo mas de 2 metros, con una apariencia de no mas de 25 anios, cuerpo esculpido, cabello largo plateado que casi era blanco, un bronceado espectacular, sus facciones perfectas, una encantadora sonrisa, y ojos azul cielo. Ciertamente cualquier mujer caeria a sus pies y cuidar de un matrimonio con el, debia ser trabajo de tiempo completo!

\- Mi querido esposo. – Dijo Hera tomandolo del brazo – Te estaba esperando. La reunion no puede comenzar sin que estes presente.

\- Lo se – dijo mirandola extranado – Porque estas usando un cuerpo mortal? No te niego que te ves sumamente tentadora… y joven… que estas planeando mujer?

\- Nada malo, lo juro. Solo quise hacer un cambio para variar – Dijo Hera – Ahora la unica que falta es tu consentida. Espero que estes consciente que si nos planta, su voto quedara anulado.

Zeus la tomo de la barbilla con carino

\- Lo se. Te encargaste de pedirmelo toda la semana mientras estabamos en el lecho.

Hera sonrio feliz y se lo llevo a las sillas de piel que haria de trono para ellos dos.

 _\- Y bueno ahora que? Debo ser la portera todo el tiempo? – penso Shaina viendo hacia la reunion que ya mas bien parecia una fiesta._

\- Buenas noches Shaina – dijo Atenea mientras hacia que Shaina volteara – Veo que oficialmente ya te envistio Hera.

Shaina bajo la vista hacia su armadura.

\- Buenas noches. Fue un regalo por los servicios prestados. Pasen y sean bienvenidos.

Atenea camino muy erguida con su baculo en la mano. No podia negar que estaba nerviosa. Nunca se habia escuchado que hubiera habido una reunion de los 12 olimpicos en tierra firme.

Ya los otros once dioses estaban comiendo, tomando y divirtiendose haciendo chistes entre ellos cuando Atenea se sento en el ultimo lugar disponible, que era justo del otro lado de la mesa frente a Zeus y Hera. Habia visto sorprendida la confirmacion de sus sospechas de que Hera habia estado usando el cuerpo de Aime todo ese tiempo y que habia estado demasiado cerca de ella, pero no dijo nada. Tenia que esperar para utilizar sabiamente esa informacion. Todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa guardaron silencio de inmediato.

\- Disculpen la demora – dijo Saori tranquilamente – La invitacion fue algo inesperada.

\- No es mi culpa que siempres me ignores – se defendio Hermes

\- Silencio! - Dijo Zeus – Hermes tiene un punto ahí Atenea. Hemos estado tratando de llamarte al Olimpo para evitar tener esta reunion aquí mismo desde hace mas de un anio. El tiempo apremia y esta es tu ultima oportunidad.

Atenea bajo la mirada. O sea que de verdad esos mensajes que habia rechazado durante todo ese tiempo era para algo importante.

\- Y ahora, Hermes… podrias preceder la reunion por favor? – dijo Zeus – Hades, Eris, Hestia… no interrumpan ya que en esta reunion ustedes no tienen voz ni voto.

\- Con Gusto – dijo Hermes levantandose de su asiento y abriendo uno de los manuscritos – Esta reunion es para firmar el acuerdo en el que los 12 Dioses Olimpicos aquí presente, aceptan de buena manera que el Olimpo se mude de la dimension O que gravita alrededor de la tierra, a la misma dimension de un nuevo planeta a varios anios luz de aquí que se conoce en la galaxia como Drakkar…

Atenea se levanto de su asiento

\- De que estas hablando Hermes? – pregunto Atenea – Nadie esta de acuerdo con eso! Mover el Olimpo significaria dejar todo el planeta desprotegido…

\- Me niego a continuar si "esta" me esta interrumpiendo – reclamo Hermes sentandose molesto.

Ningun otro dios o diosa se movio de su asiento. La veian de una forma aburridam como si todos estuvieran hartos de su postura de defensora de la humanidad.

Apolo se levanto y pidio la palabra.

\- Veo que para no perder la costumbre, Atenea esta ciega ante la inminente destruccion de la humanidad. Permiteme Zeus explicarle lo que nosotros sabemos y aparentemente ella no.

\- Adelante, solo te recuerdo que hay varios mortales delante de nosotros, por lo que no des los detalles.- Dijo Zeus mientra tomaba de su copa

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Apolo – Atenea, las moiras han hablado. A este planeta no le quedan mucho antes de sufrir una aniquilacion masiva…

\- No se atrevan! Yo los voy a defender de todos ustedes! – grito Atenea.

Apolo rolo los ojos ante la necedad de su hermana.

Marin veia inquieta hacia Aioria quien tambien tenia cara de preocupacion. La reunion que estaban presenciando era mucho mas importante de lo que todos ahí habian supuesto.

 **En la habitacion de Brian…**

Una hermosa voz de mujer lo despierta de su letargo…

 ** _"_** ** _Karl… Karl!... Despierta!"_**

 _Que pasa…? Otra vez tu…? Donde estas…? – dijo Brian con voz sorprendida_

 ** _"_** ** _Ya es hora… Debes prepararte…"_**

 _Lo se…_

 ** _"_** ** _Enviare a alguien por ti muy pronto… vete preparando…"_**

 _Estare listo_

 ** _"_** ** _Deja tu maleta en el pasillo junto con las otras de Lisa que estan camino a las escaleras de servicio. Yo me encargare de ellas"_**

 _Gracias. Nunca podre agradecerte lo suficiente, aun cuando no pueda verte._

 ** _"_** ** _Es que en este momento estoy algo ocupada. Pero debo decirte que me gusto hacer tratos contigo."_**

Brian miro a su alrededor, tomo una de sus maletas y comenzó a llenarla con mucho cuidado. Una cosa aquí, otra alla… Cuando termino, abrio la puerta de comunicación con la recamara de Aime, vio las maletas hechas y las tomo sin mirar nada mas. Salio de la habitacion y vio que frente al final del pasillo habia mas maletas. Las puso todas juntas y regreso a su recamara a esperar.

 **En el sotano…**

Freddy ya estaba harto de gritar. Nadie podia oirlo. Nada electrico funcionaba, por lo que era imposible que alguien pudiera rescatarlo. Habia intentado por todos los medios abrir la puerta pero parecia que la misma fuerza que lo habia encerrado con Shaina mas de una semana atrás habia trabado la puerta otra vez, dejandolo encerrado sin remedio.

No habia otra salida y las unicas ventanas que daban al jardin, eran demasiado pequenas para que el pudiera salir por ahí, aun cuando pudiera abrirlas.

Algo le decia que iba a suceder algo trascendental y el debia estar ahí afuera con Shaina …

 **En el jardin…**

Despues de que Apolo terminara de explicarle a Atenea los planes de todos, esta se dejaba caer en su asiento. Todo lo que le estaban diciendo los dioses era absurdo.! Mudar el Olimpo significaba dejar todo lo que ella apreciaba ahí en la tierra para que pereciera. Su gran sentido del deber y amor por la humanidad le impedia estar de acuerdo.

\- Padre, tu me encomendaste ser la guardiana de la tierra. Tu lo eres del Cielo, Poseidon de los Mares y Hades del Inframundo. Permiteme quedarme para tratar de evitar lo que dicen que sucedera. Por favor!

Hera miro a su esposo con esperanza. Esperanza de que por primera vez en su existencia hiciera lo correcto.

\- No. Las Moiras han hablado. No se puede cambiar el destino de la humanidad – dijo Zeus – Y debemos mudarnos lo antes posible.

Hera sonrio aliviada. Zeus parecia bastante convencido pero Atenea no quitaba el dedo del renglon.

\- Me niego a abandonar la tierra y a seguirlos escuchando. – Dijo Levantandose con intencion de irse.

Zeus volteo a ver a Hera y esta asintio con la cabeza. Entonces hizo una senal con su mano pidiendole a Hypnos y Thanatos acercarse y les susurro algo al oido. Ambos voltearon a ver a Hades y este les hizo una senal de aprobacion. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos desaparecieron.

\- Pero que sucede Padre? Tu mismo echaste a los gemelos del Olimpo y ahora los usas como tus criados? – pregunto Atenea – Y tu Hades? Crei que ellos solo te eran fieles a ti.

Hades sonreia con los brazos en la nuca. Siempre le habia gustado verla desesperarse.

\- No tendria por que darte explicaciones hija, pero sere benevolo esta ocasión. Hades ha consentido en dejarlos regresar al Nuevo Olimpo en el lugar que les corresponde cuando nos vayamos. – dijo Zeus sin moverse de su asiento – Por tanto, y bajo esa condicion, ellos me obedeceran el dia de hoy si se los pido.

Atenea estaba atonita y desconcertada. Le dio la espalda a todos y se dirigio a la salida.

\- Si te vas… tendras que vivir con tu conciencia culpandose de la muerte de estos dos humanos inocentes. – Dijo Zeus dandose cuenta que habia captado la atencion de su hija – Seria una lastima que la que mas defiende a los humanos, no le importe la vida de estos dos.

Atenea vio con horror que a espaldas de las sillas de Zeus y Hera, Hypnos y Thanatos habian traido a Rick y a Brian y los tenian bien sujetos. Ambos estaban despiertos y Rick forcejeaba mientras que Brian solo miraba todo con curiosidad.


	72. Chapter 72

**Final A**

Shaina tambien volteo y abrio los ojos con sorpresa. Que carajos estaban haciendo esos dos ahí? Y si Karl estaba ahí… donde estaba Freddy.? Un miedo estremecedor le recorrio todo el cuerpo y lo mas rapido que pudo sin levantar sospechas, se dirigio hasta donde los tenian a ellos dos.

Al pasar junto a Hera, esta la tomo del brazo y la hizo bajar a su nivel para darle instrucciones en un susurro:

\- Amarralos a las columnas de la pagoda. No dejes que escapen. Cumplire mi promesa, pero son vitales para el éxito de esta reunion. Quedate junto a ellos si quieres, pero recuerda que si me desobedeces… nuestro trato se rompe.

\- Donde esta Freddy? – pregunto Shaina temblando de rabia

\- A salvo. Y amordaza al de cabello negro, no me deja concentrar con tanto escandalo.

Shaina hizo una senal con la cabeza y se enfilo a ellos. Parecia que estaba todo planeado, pues frente a cada columna habia metros y metros de piola gruesa y dos panos de color rojo en cada columna.

Atenea no podia creer que su familia hubiera llegado a un chantaje tan bajo. Lentamente regreso a su asiento.

\- Asi esta mejor. De verdad que nadie quiere danarlos, pero sigue comportandote caprichosamente y te aseguro que en particular a estos dos, nadie los va a extranar – Dijo Zeus implacable – Y para asegurar que ninguno de nosotros salga de este lugar antes de firmar el acuerdo… - Zeus lanza 8 rayos pequenos al aire que van a cada uno de los puntos cardinales con una luz que se une al centro haciendo una pequena jaula redonda alrededor del jardin – Nadie desaparece, se esfuma, se va caminando o sale corriendo hasta que no lo ordene yo!

Shaina llego hasta donde estaba Hypnos controlando a Rick quien no dejaba de moverse para desafanarse de esa situacion. No sabia de que se trataba todo eso pero era obvio que no era nada bueno. Le hizo una senal e Hypnos lo llevo hasta la columna de la pergola de madera que habia detrás de toda la reunion, donde lo amordazo con uno de los panios para horror de Rick quien a pesar de todo el no tener control de la situacion lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. Sin decir palabra, le amarro las manos y piernas de forma asombrosamente complicada y siguio con Thanatos. A diferencia de Rick, Karl estaba demasiado tranquilo. No hubo necesidad de cargarlo como habian hecho con Rick y el mismo se puso en posicion para que lo amarrara Shaina.

Esta se habia quedado estatica. Habia podido con Rick porque en realidad ningun sentimiento la unia a el, pero como iba a poder hacerle eso a su mejor amigo y casi hermano? Se quito la mascara a pesar de las reglas y lo miro a los ojos. Karl no estaba asustado, ni nervioso. Estaba extranamente tranquilo e incluso le sonrio!

\- Te queda bien el color dorado – le susurro Karl mientras ella hacia el intento de amarrarlo sin que le temblaran las manos.

\- Que carajos estabas haciendo en la casa… te dije que tenian que estar fuera! – susurro con voz debil por el miedo.

\- Perdon. Me quede dormido – Dijo Karl riendo – No creo que sea para tanto.

\- Que no es para tanto? – volvio a susurrar pero ahora con furia – Eres imbecil? Tu vida esta en juego aquí!

\- Lo se… tranquila, no es la primera vez que estoy en una situacion de peligro… mejor termina de amarrarme antes de que te reganen – dijo Karl sin dejar de sonreir

\- Donde dejaste a Freddy? – pregunto Shaina mientras simulaba hacerle un nudo a la soga con la que lo estaba atando

\- A Freddy no lo he visto desde anoche – dijo para pesar de su amiga.

Si Karl no habia visto a Freddy en todo el dia… podria acaso seguir en la casa? Acaso seria el la persona que habia visto en la habitacion de arriba?

\- Karl… por favor escuchame – dijo apenas en un susurro - te estoy dejando lo suficientemente suelta la cuerda para que escapes en cuanto tengas la oportunidad. Y cuando lo logres, por favor ve a la casa, busca a Freddy y vayanse de aquí. Regresen a Voltron. No vengan por mi. Me lo prometes.

Karl asintio, lo que la dejo mas tranquila.

Hypnos y Thanatos regresaron a sus lugares junto a Hades una vez que los rehenes estuvieron amarrados. Shaina volvio a ponerse su mascara y se puso delante de Karl y Rick con los brazos cruzados dandoles la espalda. De esta forma si tuviera que rechazar algún ataque podria hacerlo con facilidad. No dejaria que nada le pasara a Karl.

Seiya reconocio a su amigo Skull que estaba siendo amarrado por Shaina y quiso correr a ayudarlo, pero Aioria lo detuvo.

\- Estamos totalmente expuestos aquí Seiya – dijo – Podriamos lastimarlo en lugar de ayudarlo.

\- Pero no podemos dejarlos ahí bajo el capricho de ellos! – exclamo Seiya preocupado. Esos dos no tenian ni la menor idea de lo que alguno de los presentes eran capaces de hacer.

Camus interrumpio la conversacion

\- Mira Seiya. Shaina parece que los va a custodiar y ella no va a permitir que les haga nada pues son sus amigos – dijo – Eso nos da tiempo de pensar en nuestra estrategia para cumplir 3 misiones. Rescatar a los dos chicos, sacar a Hera de la senorita Aime y salir de aquí en una pieza…

\- Y bien… en que ibamos – Dijo Zeus – No quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche.

\- Atenea dijo que queria quedarse para salvar a los humanos. – dijo Demeter.

\- Pero todos sabemos que los humanos se creen tan autosuficientes, que no pediran nuestra ayuda – Dijo Dionisio

\- Eso no importa. Deseo quedarme y defender la tierra – dijo Atenea obstinadamente – Quien de ustedes es el que quiere provocar la exterminacion humana esta vez? Poseidon? Apolo? Hades? Porque te recuerdo, Padre, que ya los he derrotado con ayuda de mis caballeros y lo volveriamos a hacer!

Poseidon la miro con furia reprimida

\- Y estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros tres lo hemos olvidado Atenea, pero para tu tranquilidad… ninguno de los que estamos sentados aquí o ningun otro dios sera el culpable. – dijo – Esto se va mas alla de nuestro control.

\- Incluso del mio – dijo Apolo tranquilamente. De todos era sabido que era el que mas apoyaba la causa despues de Hera. Los humanos ya no creian en ellos y su ego no lo dejaba vivir con eso.

Atenea estaba conmocionada. Si ninguno de ellos estaria involucrado, entonces ni siquiera ella podria hacer algo para evitarlo.

\- Quien de ustedes 11 aparte de mi tiene alguna reserva para firmar este documento? – pregunto Atenea – Ares?

\- A mi me da igual. Despues de todo… podre jugar una vez mas antes de partir – dijo mientras se veia las unas – Y a donde quiera que vaya puedo seguir jugando.

\- Dionisio?

\- Pues donde hay vida, hay frutas… y donde hay frutas hay fermentacion y donde hay fermentacion hay vino y alcohol… Sera bueno experimentar con nuevos ingredientes.

\- Poseidon?

\- Hermes… ese planeta Drakkar, tiene agua? Oceanos? Lagos?

\- Todo lo anterior. Hera dijo que era un requisito indispensable. Y asi mismo lo he buscado. De hecho, es del doble del tamano de este planeta. No hay tampoco otros dioses que nos opaquen.

\- Mmm… el doble de territorio que cubrir… suena tentador…. – penso Poseidon – No, no me opongo.

\- Que tan avanzada esta la civilizacion alla Hermes – Pregunto Atenea – Esta tan avanzada como aquí?

\- No. Es por eso que es perfecto. Es como si retrocedieramos unos 3000 anios la civilizacion humana. – contesto Hermes

Atenea se quedo pensativa. Ella seguia en lo dicho pero si ellos no provocarian la muerte de los humanos… como competir con eso?

\- Apolo… que dices al respecto.?- pregunto Atenea

\- Ya te lo he dicho. No tiene caso estar en un lugar donde nadie nos quiere o respeta. Ya no tenemos razon para ayudar a los humanos, pero si otra raza nos necesita mas que ellos, no crees que seria justo darles una oportunidad… - respondio sin ningun sentimiento

\- Pues si pero…

\- … Y poder remidirnos de los errores que cometimos con estos humanos para hacer de ellos una mejor civilizacion?

\- Si claro pero…

\- … Y tu siendo la diosa de la sabiduria… no crees que estemos mejor donde la gente nos escuche y tome nuestros consejos para no terminar con un planeta por el cual no tienen el menor respeto?

Atenea se quedo en silencio pensando. Efectivamente lo que Apolo le estaba diciendo tenia sentido. Volteo a ver a Seiya. El era el principal motivo por el cual no queria dejar la tierra. Aun asi, queria saber la opinion de todos o casi todos.

Shaina advirtio que Eris comento algo en voz baja a Hades y a Hestia quienes estaban sentados a cada lado. Solo esperaba que no estuviera intrigando.

\- Tu que piensas al respecto Hefesto? Estas de acuerdo? – Le pregunto Atenea

\- Al igual que Dionisio, estoy dispuesto a experimentar nuevos materiales y darle a esa civilizacion algunos trucos nuevos. – respondio feliz – Y mientras este con mi esposa… no importa donde este.

\- Y a donde vaya Hefesto voy yo, digo por si me ibas a preguntar Hermanita – Dijo Afrodita mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo – Me dara la oportunidad de empezar desde cero, limpiar mi nombre y evitar errores cometidos en el pasado – dijo volteando a ver a Ares quien no se dio por aludido.

Atenea, Hera y Zeus voltearon a verla extranada. De cuando aca le importaba salvar su reputacion?

\- Artemisa?

\- Aquí solo tengo a dos amazonas… no me vendria mal empezar a tener muchas mas… - contesto – ademas, como dijo Hefesto y Dionisio… conoceria nuevos animales y podria introducir nuevas especies que ayuden a esa civilizacion a crecer en paz y armonia.

Atenea se debatia aun en su decision. Se le estaban acabando las opciones. Zeus y Hera ya habian decidido.

\- Hades?

\- Yo no soy olimpico. A mi no me preguntes.

\- Se que no tienes voto, pero… los Campos Eliseos estan bajo tu reino… Estas dispuesto a mudarte?

Hades se estiro en su asiento y dijo:

\- La verdad no… Ares me va a dar muchas almas en los proximos anios y no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Demeter se levanto enojada

\- Eso si que no!... Zeus! Te exijo que Hades vaya a donde nosotros vayamos! Es la ley!

\- Eso es cierto Hades… Ya que no eres olimpico no tienes opcion… - dijo Zeus

\- Si la tengo… puedo NO negarme a irme pero NO establecer la fecha en la que debo moverme – dijo Hades burlandose. Si bien era cierto que no era considerado olimpico, tanto Zeus como Poseidon y el, tenian casi el mismo alcance en poder.

Los doce olimpicos comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente. Eris se aburrio y fue a fisgonear a Rick y a Karl bajo la extrema supervision de Shaina.

\- Hola guapos…

\- Hola… - contesto Karl mientras que Rick seguia queriendo zafarse.

\- Vaya… tenemos a alguien educado por aquí. – dijo Eris – Sabes quien soy?

\- No. La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea. – dijo tranquilo

\- Soy la diosa Eris, diosa de la discordia y de la guerra. Tenme miedo – dijo con un todo de voz alarmante

\- Y porque deberia?

Eris lo miro extranada.

\- Te estoy diciendo que soy la diosa de la discordia y de la guerra. He hecho que los mismos dioses se peleen entre si, que troya haya caido frente a los griegos… que los paises comienzen las guerras…

\- Ahhh… O sea que eres la mas poderosa de todos los presentes?

\- A excepcion de mi padre… yo digo que si.

\- Bueno… mi nombre es Karl… ese otro es Hunter… ambos somos soldados. Te aseguro que hemos vivido contigo, es decir, con la discordia y una guerra interminable desde hace 20 anios… hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos, y no tenemos mucho porque vivir… entonces… porque deberia temerte?

Rick solo lo veia asombrado. Su tranquilidad ante las circunstancias era fenomenal. Al mismo tiempo queria hacerlo callar. Esa rubia adolescente no tenia nada de inocente. Sus ojos mostraban maldad en su mas puro significado.

Eris los miro a ambos y se detuvo fijamente en los ojos de Karl.

\- Ustedes no pertenecen a este tiempo. No deberian estar aquí. A que proposito sirven?

\- Eris… puedo responderte sinceramente al decirte que no tenemos ni la mas remota idea – dijo Karl sonriente

\- Sabes que puedo leer tu corazon?

\- Entonces sabras que no miento – dijo Karl

Eris le dio la vuelta al pilar como si estuviera jugando. Si se dio cuenta que las cuerdas no estaban firmemente atadas, no dijo nada.

\- Le temes a algún dios de los que estan sentados ahí? Mi hermano Ares es el dios de la violencia y el sadismo…

\- Bueno… a mi no me gusta la violencia… pero en casos desesperados la justifico. No. No le temo.

Eris penso en su respuesta.

\- Que tal a Poseidon? El es uno de los tres mas poderosos dioses del Olimpo.

\- El Rey de los Mares? No, no… lo respeto muchisimo. Mi familia siempre tuvo algún elemento en la Marina, Mi propio padre en su barco siempre tenia un altar para el y de mi suegro mejor ni hablamos – dijo Karl

\- Vaya… eres muy dificil de comprender humano… Tal vez Hades…

\- Hades es el que reina el inframundo?… No. Temerle a la muerte es como temerle a la vida. No puedes tener uno sin el otro y el ciclo de la vida dice que debes morir en algún punto… No la espero ansioso, puedo asegurartelo… pero he tenido 20 anios para resignarme a abrazarla con honor. Como mis antepasados lo hicieron.

Shaina tambien volteo asombrada de oirlo. Ni siquiera ella se atreveria a hablarle a Eris con esa familiaridad.

\- Pero no te preocupes Eris… la verdad es que si. Le temo mucho a una de las diosas que estan ahí sentadas a la mesa. – vio con asombro que Eris volteaba a la mesa – A la rubia junto al pelirrojo y a la cosita con alas que revolotea a su alrededor.

\- A Afrodita? Debes estar bromeando? Ella es la diosa del amor y la lujuria…

\- Y por eso le tengo mucho miedo. Por ella estoy aquí frente a ti. El amor te hace cometer muchas estupideces y si te fijas… la historia cuenta que la mayoria de las guerras que se han perdido, es porque la lujuria y el amor entraron en el juego. Cuando lanzaste la manzana de oro… Paris eligio al Amor… lo que provoco que Troya y Grecia comenzaran una guerra…

Esa respuesta enfurecio a Eris. Afrodita mas poderosa que ella? Imposible!

Shaina sintio que Eris comenzaba a enojarse y se apresuro a amordazar a Karl. Lo que menos queria era que Eris hiciera una rabieta y se desquitara con el. Le lanzo una mirada de "Callate ya" y el le lanzo una mirada de "ella pregunto".

Eris regreso a su asiento, mas no dejo de mirar a Karl.

A Seiya finalmente se le ocurrio una idea para salvar a su amigo.

\- Camus… pst pst!

\- Que?

\- El que esta junto a Skull… no es el esposo de Aime?

\- Creo que si…

\- Y Hera no ha volteado ni un segundo para donde estan ellos…

\- Crees que si los ve ahí…

\- Aime salga a la luz y pueda expulsar a Hera! Si! Skull tambien esta enamorado de ella, ella tambien debe sentir algo por el, y el otro es su esposo… Si los ve en esas condiciones… crees que funcione?

Camus volteo a ver tanto a Seiya, como a los muchachos que en ese momento platicaban con Eris.

\- Puede funcionar, pero como la hacemos voltear? – dijo Camus

\- Esperemos que se presente la oportunidad – contesto Seiya – tengo que salvar a Skull a como de lugar.

\- Bueno ya! Continuemos que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… - dijo Zeus – Bueno si lo tengo pero no quiero desperdiciarlo con ustedes. Hestia… interven por favor…

Hestia se levanto timidamente y todos los demas callaron. Su presencia ahí siempre era tranquilizadora para todos.

\- A ver. Hasta ahora, nueve de 12 han dicho su opinion al respecto. Atenea esta renuente. Hermes va a donde todos vayan obviamente porque sirve a su proposito de vida cierto?

\- Correcto – Dijo Hermes cruzando los brazos

\- Y Demeter no ha expresado su opinion…

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo en irnos a cualquier lado siempre y cuando pueda seguir viendo a mi bebe – dijo Demeter – Y eso solo ocurrira si este idiota – dijo senalando a Hades quien no se dio por aludido – se mueve tambien.

Todos los sentados a la mesa hicieron diferentes muecas de fastidio. El amor de Demeter a su hija Persefone rayaba en la locura.

\- Entonces son 10 contra 2 – Dijo Zeus – Hades…estas conciente que despues de que Ares se mueva de aquí tendras a tus espectros, jueces, dioses y semidioses a tu cargo ociosos? Y que debido a que los Campos Eliseos estan 100% ligados al Olimpo de acuerdo al Contrato de los 12 firmado hace 1000 anios, tendriamos que formar donde quiera que vayamos otro inframundo y ya que tu no estaras ahí tendre que nombrar a otro en tu lugar despojandote de todo tu poder si cambias de opinion?

Hades se levanto furioso.

\- Eso es injusto! Que solo por los lloriqueos de esta – dijo senalando a Demeter – quieras nombrar a alguien mas y lo sabes. Tengo el derecho divino del inframundo y tu no puedes nombrar a nadie mas sin que crear un conflicto con el que no te sera facil ganar y lo sabes.

\- Me estas amenazando? – dijo Zeus en un tono cero amistoso

\- Te lo estoy advirtiendo nada mas – dijo Hades levantandose de su asiento. Para caminar con sus tres invitados detrás cuidandole la espalda.

El habia estado de acuerdo en moverse en cuanto Ares terminara, pero no le gustaban los ultimatums. El tenia el derecho del inframundo en forma exclusiva asi como Zeus de los cielos y Poseidon de las aguas. Se lo habia ganado al haber derrotado a su padre.

Atenea estaba viendo todo en silencio. Ese asunto estaba cada vez mas y mas complicado. Volteo a ver a sus caballeros en busca de apoyo moral, pero Seiya y Camus cuchicheaban algo mientras veian a los prisioneros.

\- Aioria… dame tu opinion. – pidio

\- Creo que no soy la persona indicada para aconsejarla Atenea, mi unica preocupacion es que pasaria con nosotros los caballeros si usted se va. – dijo sencillamente – Ya que el santuario no tendria razon de ser.

Atenea lo vio a los ojos por un momento. El no la veia a ella sino a la figura pelirroja detrás de Artemisa, quien tampoco le habia quitado los ojos de encima. Se avergonzo de estar siendo tan egoista pensando solo en ella.

\- A ver… calmemonos un minuto - dijo Hestia – Hades… te vas a mudar con nosotros si o no...?

Hades se quedo en silencio y Eris que no soportaba ver la mesa tan tranquila tuvo que intervenir.

\- Si me permiten solo preguntar… quisiera saber por que Atenea se opone tanto a mover el Olimpo. Los humanos ya no saben ni siquiera de su existencia. Sus caballeros mueren y ella los revive contraviniendo el contrato del Olimpo con el Inframundo donde dice que ningun muerto debe regresar a la superficie una vez que han pasado cierto tiempo ahi…

Zeus y Hades voltearon a ver a Eris y despues a Atenea. Esta se habia puesto de pie, pero Eris no habia terminado.

\- …Tambien quiero saber como es que si La leyenda cuenta que Atenea cada que reencarna se enamora de uno de sus caballeros, (aparentemente el mismo siempre) y se acordo según el parrafo 280 del Contrato de los 12, que si ese sentimiento se contraponia con los planes colectivos de los otros 11 Olimpicos Zeus tiene la ultima palabra, como es que no se ha actuado en consecuencia?

Artemisa, Demeter, Hestia y Hefestos voltearon a ver a Atenea quien estaba apenada por lo que Eris estaba revelandoles a todos.

\- Lo volviste a hacer? – pregunto Artemisa – A pesar de todo lo que te hemos dicho, de lo que te apoyamos en tus anteriores reencarnaciones… te volviste a enamorar de el? Acaso eres estupida?

Cupido quien habia estado muy bien portado comenzó a aletear cerca de Afrodita hablandole al oido.

\- Espera Eris… Antes de que continues atacando a Atenea… Aquí mi baby me esta dando una informacion importante. – dijo Afrodita – La persona de la que Atenea esta… mmm… interesada… esta vez no la corresponde. El ya esta prometido para casarse con alguien mas. Por tanto, no esta faltando al parrafo 280 que mencionas y dado que su castidad no ha sido mancillada aun, no hay ningun delito.

Eris sonrio con satisfaccion al ver que a Atenea se le iba el color pero entrecerro los ojos al voltear a ver la expresion de la cara de su madre que esperaba que estuviera mas feliz con ella por atacar a Atenea, pero Hera estaba en extremo callada y sin ninguna expresion en particular reflejada. No sabia que estaba teniendo una conversacion con la duena del cuerpo que ocupaba.

 **"** **Ya llego la hora de elegir "**

 _"_ _Elegir…? no entiendo "_

 **"** **Entre Tu pasado y tu futuro. No puedes posponerlo mas"**

 _"_ _Pero que incluye mi pasado y que incluye mi futuro? No puedo tomar una decision sin saber todos los hechos "_

 **"** **Te lo resumire en pocas palabras. Quieres quedarte con el amor de Brian o con el amor de Rick"**

 _"_ _Eso que tiene que ver? Quien es mi pasado y quien es mi futuro?"_

 **"** **Ambos son las dos cosas. En cuanto elijas a uno, podras o no recuperar tus memorias, pero no volveras a ver al otro"**

 _"_ _No me pidas que decida entre ellos dos. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo"_

 **"** **Tienes apenas unos minutos para pensarlo. Regresare a preguntarte, pero es vital que me des una respuesta "**

Atenea se levanto y pidio a Seiya que se acercara a un lugar menos abarrotado de gente.

\- Seiya… Contestame con la verdad a lo que voy a preguntarte. – Seiya asintio – A que vino Miho a Grecia exactamente?

\- Yo te lo iba a decir hoy pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron

\- Decirme que?

\- Que le pedi que se casara conmigo y acepto. La traje para presentarselas a todos. – dijo – pero no se que tiene que ver esto con lo que pasa ahí en la mesa…

Si no hubiera traido su baculo en la posiblemente se hubiera caido. Eso terminaba cualquier posibilidad que ella esperaba tener con el Caballero de Pegaso en esa reencarnacion y tambien cambiaba todo su panorama para protestar en esa mesa. Atenea regreso a la mesa aturdida aun con la noticia.

\- Eris, lo que dice Afrodita es cierto, no hay motivo para que pienses que he quebrantado el parrafo que mencionas. Sigo pensando que no debemos darle la espalda a la humanidad cuando mas nos van a necesitar. – dijo Atenea

Y comenzó un alegato en la mesa de nuevo. Y esta vez, Eris se acerco a Hefestos quien parecia mas interesado en afilar sus herramientas que en los pleitos familiares.

\- Yo que tu no dejaba que Ares se le acerque de nuevo – le dijo – Anda buscando mujer…

\- Deja de estar de intrigosa Eris – contesto inmune a sus intrigas

\- Yo lo oi. Le pregunto a madre si le regalaba a su amazona. No creo que sea para ponerla a barrer verdad? – Dijo Eris volteando a ver a Shaina, quien estaba a escasos centimetros – Ademas… ves al mortal que de cabello castano? No ha dejado de ver a tu mujer tampoco…

\- Y cual es la novedad? – contesto – Ya sabemos que es la diosa mas hermosa. Tu mismo jueguito con Paris lo decidio. Ver pero no tocar. Ese es mi lema ahora.

\- Quisiera que ese fuera el mismo lema de mi madre, pero ultimamente ha estado de zorra con esos dos tambien…

Zeus alcanzo a escuchar eso.

\- Es eso cierto? – Le pregunto a Hera

\- Mentira… - Dijo – Te consta que he estado contigo en el lecho cada noche.

\- Aja… y en el dia madre? – pregunto Eris con coraje.

Aioria y Camus se dieron cuenta que la atencion de todos estaban lejos de los rehenes y le hicieron una senal a Seiya, quien comenzó a moverse furtivamente por detrás de Dionisio, Demeter, Hefestos y Afrodita. Atenea vio cual era su plan y no intento detenerlo. Se fue agachado hasta quedar detrás de su amigo Skull, quien comenzó a agitarse para pedirle que lo desamarrara.

En ese momento, Sorrento lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, y lanzo sin previo aviso un polvo de diamantes a Seiya quien logro apenas cubrir con su propio cuerpo a Rick, quien solo lo ve con desesperacion sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y provocando que Zeus se levante de su asiento.!

\- Esto es inconcebible! Poseidon, - grito – Controla a tu gente.

\- Atenea es la que esta queriendo romper con la armonia de esta reunion y no lo vamos a permitir! – grito Poseidon ordenando a Isaac atacar a los dorados

Shaina, quien habia dejado pasar a Seiya para intentar su plan se pone en guardia y comienza a atacar a Sorrento para que libere a Seiya con su trueno de cobra.

Seiya y Shaina contra Sorrento, Isaac contra Aioria y Camus, y Rhadamantys repeliendo uno que otro ataque que le llega de rebote. Hypnos y Thanatos no se han movido aun de su lugar, pero despues de que el ataque de Aioria roza la cara de uno de ellos, comienzan a participar activamente en la batalla tambien. Apolo y Artemisa solo se defienden pero Apolo siempre ha sido de poca paciencia y comienza a combatir directamente con sus hermanos y tios. No le interesa pelear con nadie inferior.

En ese momento, Atenea llamo a su armadura, Poseidon llamo a su Scale y Hades a su Surplice. Nadie queria dar su brazo a torcer. Era mas cuestion de orgullo y venganza que las tonterias que hasta ahora se habian platicado en la mesa.

Ares y Eris se miraron mutuamente y con deleite, se unen a la pelea. Artemisa le pidio a Marin y a Junet que intervengan para ayudar a proteger tanto a Demeter como Hestia, pues ellas no tienen ninguna proteccion extra. Marin toma a Hestia y Demeter y las llevaron al rincon mas apartado al que pudieran accesar debido al domo que Zeus habia puesto.

\- Shaina! Protege a esos dos! Es todo lo que necesito! – grito Hera saliendo de su asiento junto y abrazando a Zeus quien ya portaba su armadura. Sabia que mientras estuviera junto a el, nada le iba a pasar, aun cuando estuviera en un cuerpo mortal.

Hades hizo gala de su invisibilidad e intenta atacar directamente a Atenea por puro rencor. Los dioses que no estaban combatiendo, fueron a acompanar a Hestia y Demeter, tratando de no resultar heridos.

 **"** **Es la hora, no podemos proteger a los dos, con quien te quedas"** \- Dijo Hera al ver que aunque Shaina y Seiya estan defendiendo lo mejor que pueden que sus amigos no sean heridos, algunos ataques estan cayendo muy cerca de la pagoda.

 _"_ _De que estas hablando" – Dijo Aime – " No puedes que pedirme que decida entre los dos!"_

 **"** **Debes hacerlo ahora!" –** insiste Hera a Aime quien no sabe aun lo que esta pasando, solo sabe que el cuerpo de Zeus la esta cubriendo para evitar ser herida.

 _"_ _Esta bien… yo elijo a…"_

Pero antes de mencionar el nombre escucha…

\- Skull! Resiste amigo, en un momento regreso a sacarte de ahí!- Grita Seiya.

Esas simples palabras hacen que involuntariamente Aime/Hera gire sobre su eje quedando de frente a la pagoda aun en brazos de Zeus.

" Que? Skull? Esos son Rick y Brian! Porque los tienes amarrados? Liberalos de inmediato!"

 **"** **Asi sera solo dime a quien eliges y pronto!"**

Shaina acababa de ser herida y Seiya tambien y ambos estaban en el suelo. El ataque directo de Hades habia sido brutal pero no mortal. Al Aime reaccionar medianamente, provoco que la concentracion de Hera se perdiera, haciendo que la casa fuera desbloqueada en cuanto a la electricidad, volviendola a hacerla funcional y tambien la puerta del sotano se pudo abrir permitiendo a Freddy correr en auxilio de su esposa. Habia podido ver todo lo que estaba pasando desde la pequena ventana que daba justamente donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunion

 _"_ _Liberalos a los dos por favor"_

Pero antes de que Hera pudiera decir nada, para Aime todo comenzo a moverse como en camara lenta.

Shaina y Seiya comenzaban a levantarse para seguir luchando cuando Karl vio que venia un nuevo ataque hacia ellos. Aunque no pudo precisar de donde venia, vio que habia rebotado en el escudo de Atenea y según sus calculos vio que golpearia a Rick directamente. Ni Shaina ni Seiya iban a poder llegar a tiempo para repelerlo, por lo que logro zafarse de las cuerdas para correr los pocos metros que habia entre ellos dos interponiendose de espaldas al ataque y de frente a Rick, practicamente chocando con fuerza contra este, quien no puede creer lo que esta viendo.

Justo en el momento que el ataque da contra Brian, Aime comienza a recordar toda su vida como Lisa Hayes hasta el momento en el que vive ahora. Recuerda quien es ella, quien es Gloval, el Almirante Hayes y sobre todo, quien es Karl y Rick. Todo en una microfraccion de segundos.

Dos gritos desgarradores se escucharon al mismo tiempo, mientras el cuerpo de Brian cae inerte a los pies de Rick:

\- Kaaaarl! – grita Shaina al mismo tiempo que corre a socorrer a su amigo

\- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo otra vez noooooooooooooooooooooooo…. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer - grito Aime tan fuerte, con tanto sentimiento y tanta energia que de su cuerpo salio un torbellino verde esmeralda que lanzo a Zeus varios metros hacia a un lado, saco a Hera de su cuerpo, y cuando esto sucedio corrio hacia donde estaban sus dos amores tan solo unos pasos antes de caer al suelo desvanecida por completo.

Freddy llego en ese momento para socorrer a Karl. Shaina estaba llorando bajo su mascara, pero sabia que debia sacar a Karl de ahí.

\- Llevatelo a Voltron! – Le grito a Freddy – Sacalo de aquí!

\- No puedo dejarte sola en este momento! – dijo Freddy. Camus ya estaba a su lado para ayudarlo a cargar a Karl.

\- Olvidate de mi por el momento! El necesita mas de tu ayuda! – le grito Shaina desesperada – Ven por mi en cuanto te desocupes.

Freddy no estaba de acuerdo pero el tono suplicante de ella lo desarmo. Asintio con la cabeza y entre Camus y Freddy lo metieron a la casa, al sotano precisamente donde tenia su maquina. Saliendo de ahí de inmediato.

Shaina regreso corriendo a la pagoda, volteo a ver a Rick a quien Seiya no habia podido desatar y mientras Seiya repelio otros ataques, ella con una sola unia rompio las cuerdas la mordaza y le dijo:

\- Sacala de aquí y rapido! – Le dijo tratando de repeler otro ataque – Ve por el frente.

Rick no dijo nada. Cargo a Aime en brazos y salio tan rapido como pudo.

Hera vio todo desde donde estaba. Esta vez estaba furiosa. Su cosmo se ha elevado mas alla de lo que ninguno de los presentes habia visto nunca.

Zeus la miro asombrada. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veia en ese estado y ya recordaba porque habia decidido hacer las paces con ella. Si los humanos hubieran podido contemplar esa rabieta, la hubieran podido comparar con la bomba atomica de Hiroshima o Nagasaki. Corrio hacia donde los dioses pacificos se estaban resguardando para protegerlos de lo que venia. La descarga de la Ira de Hera fue tan poderosa, que Poseidon, Hades, Atenea, Eris, Ares, Apolo, Artemisa, Hypnos y Thanatos salieron volando por los aires a varios metros de donde se encontraban, bloqueando sus poderes y al mismo tiempo infringiendoles dolor. Aioria, Sorrento, Isaac, Rhadamantys, Seiya y Shaina fueron estampados contra la barda del jardin sin dejar que pisaran el suelo. No podian moverse.

El primero en reaccionar fue Zeus, quien al sentir que la Ira de su esposa habia sido ocasionada por el dolor, llego a abrazarla para consolarla. Era un sentimiento que no experimentaba muy a menudo, por lo que en cuanto Hera sintio que su esposo estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella se tranquilizo, mas no por eso solto a ninguno de los involucrados.


	73. Chapter 73

**Final A 2ª parte**

Hera se puso a llorar en los hombros de su esposo. Habia fracasado en dos tareas muy sencillas: Cumplir su promesa de que nada le pasaria a Rick y a Karl, y hacer que los 12 firmaran ese documento tan importante para su subsistencia. Nada la hacia enojar mas que no poder cumplir lo que prometia.

Zeus tambien estaba enojado. Era increible que su familia se peleara asi por tonterias. Habia consentido esos pleitos por demasiado tiempo y ya hera hora de ponerse mas firme incluso con Atenea, quien siempre habia sido su favorita y a quien le habia dado a resguardar la tierra.

Con un movimiento de su mano, invito a los que estaban resguardandose lejos de la pelea para que se acercaran. Con la otra abrazaba a su esposa. No le gustaba verla llorar. Le rompia el corazon a pesar de tantas peleas que habian tenido a lo largo de todos esos milenios… a pesar de los celos de ella y las tantas venganzas que habia hecho en contra de sus hijos las cuales en el fondo justificaba.

Cuando se hubieron sentado los cinco dioses ordeno.

\- Hermes… haremos un cambio en el acuerdo. Escribe por favor:

" Debido al conflicto de intereses que aqueja el consejo de los 12 en el cambio de locacion del Olimpo, y como lo ordena el capitulo 174 del Contrato de los 12 firmado hace 1000 anios que dice que cuando en un asunto tan importante si no se puede lograr un consenso entre ellos, Zeus ha de decir la ultima palabra, Esta sera la siguiente:

Ares tiene solo 3 anios terrrestres a partir de este momento para jugar a los soldaditos sin ninguna intervencion nuestra. Despues de ese plazo, automaticamente sera obligado a subir a la nueva locacion dejando al planeta tierra fuera de su jurisdiccion.

Poseidon debera dejar su cuerpo mortal antes de que termine este anio terrestre, donde se le borrara cualquier recuerdo de ser el senor de los mares y debera asumir el mando de las aguas del nuevo planeta.

Hades debera mover el inframundo completo y sin excepcion alguna a la nueva locacion del nuevo planeta al mismo tiempo que Ares termine de jugar. Debera dejar su cuerpo mortal al termino de esta reunion en perfecto estado, y no podra volver a hacer uso de el. Persefone durante estos tres anios, podra salir de su encierro todo el anio y venir a vivir al Nuevo Olimpo SOLO si ella lo quiere.

Eris sera condenada de nuevo a vivir dentro en una manzana de oro donde solo le sera levantado el castigo cuando yo lo determine.

Apolo seguira siendo mi mano derecha siempre y cuando cure a los presentes que se encuentren heridos y se ira al Nuevo Olimpo cuando yo lo haga. Ni antes ni despues. Cualquier oraculo vivo a su cargo quedara fuera de circulacion.

Artemisa dejara en libertad a las unicas dos amazonas que tiene para venir con nosotros de inmediato al Nuevo Olimpo. El oraculo sera dado de baja tambien.

Hypnos y Thanatos seran bienvenidos a vivir entre nosotros de nuevo en el Nuevo Olimpo siempre y cuando juren lealtad al consejo y no solo a un solo dios.

Atenea dejara su cuerpo mortal antes de que termine este anio. El alma de Saori Kido regresara a ese cuerpo para seguir el resto de sus dias como mortal, sin recuerdos y aceptara ser la esposa de Julian Solo durante esta vida. Todos sus caballeros a su cargo seran liberados de sus responsabilidades y podran llevar una vida normal lejos de los caprichos de su diosa protectora y de cualquier regla implicada… Todo esto so pena de pasar el resto de la eternidad en un lugar apartado de los campos eliseos y sin posibilidad de reencarnar nunca mas. Una vez que haya disuelto el santuario y cualquier campo de entrenamiento, debera indemnizar a todos y cada uno de los caballeros a su cargo"

Hera comenzaba a tranquilizarse al escuchar las palabras de su esposo.

"Demeter debera acatar que si Persefone decide quedarse en el inframundo para hacerle compania a Hades de aquí a que deba mudarse, no hara berrinches ni se pondra a llorar por los rincones afectando el estado animico de la gente a su alrededor.

A partir de este momento quedan prohibidas las peleas entre dioses so pena de un castigo ejemplar.

La mudanza del Nuevo Olimpo comenzara el dia de hoy a las 12 de la noche y concluira a mas tardar en 4 anios"

Los caballeros, espectros, marinas y cualquier otro subdito leal al dios que le corresponde podra dedicarse a la vida normal inmediatamente y sus pecados sera perdonados en caso de que se haya levantado contra otro dios"

Hera le jalo levemente de su camisa tratando de atraer su atencion en algo.

"Ah si… Y Queda anulada la prohibicion de contraer nupcias entre caballeros femeninos y masculinos en el inter de la mudanza y Hera seguira bendiciendo la union mientras se encuentre aun cerca de la tierra " He dicho y asi se hara.

Hermes paso entonces con un caliz de oro a recoger sangre de cada uno de los dioses que seguian bajo el efecto de la ira de Hera sin poder moverse. Con su pluma dorada les pinchaba los dedos indices y sacaba al menos cinco gotas del precioso liquido que depositaba en la copa. Ese documento seria firmado con sangre ahora para evitar conflictos posteriores.

Solo cuando los 12 hubieran derramado su sangre ahí y Hermes coloco dentro del caliz el pergamino el cual absorbio rapidamente el liquido, se hizo oficial el termino de la reunion.

Zeus desaparecio con Hera en sus brazos, el campo de fuerza alrededor del area se esfumo en el aire a igual que la tortura de cada uno de los dioses conflictivos y sus subditos. Poco a poco cada dios se fue esfumando. Antes de que Hefestos se fuera, Shaina le regreso la armadura alegando que ya nunca mas seria llamada para su deber como Amazona y no la necesitaba.

Cuando todos se fueron Shaina quedo sola y solo le quedo esperar dentro de su casa y llorar. Habia ayudado a su amiga… Si. Pero a que precio?

 **Tres dias despues en el SDF-3…**

Rick estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital con la cabeza entre las manos. Habia terminado su turno y estaba esperando tranquilizarse antes de entrar a ver a su esposa. No habia dormido desde que llego y ahora que estaban en proceso de aterrizaje en Tyrol habia estado en un estado de alerta permanente, tanto por sus obligaciones como Almirante como para ir a platicar con Lisa en todos sus ratos libres pues aun no despertaba desde que la trajera en medio de esa reyerta que el aun no comprendia del todo. Aun podia recordar claramente como Karl se habia interpuesto entre el y la muerte… como Freddy se lo habia llevado… el desgarrador grito de Lisa aun mayor que el que habia soltado aquella vez que la rescato de la Base Sarah… y su desesperacion e impotencia al ver que ella tambien habia caido al suelo frente a sus ojos.

Pero afortunadamente a ella no le habia pasado nada. Estaba viva y sin ningun rasguno. Jean se habia apresurado a hacerle cuantos estudios y analisis pudieron para determinar la causa de su estado, mas a pesar de lo avanzado de la ciencia, no habian podido despertarla. En realidad sus signos vitales eran normales, respondia a los estimulos y sus reflejos eran normales. Simplemente parecia no poder o no querer despertar. "Fatiga Mental Cronica" habia sido el ultimo diagnostico que le habian hecho a la Teniente Aime Monrieul. Solo el circulo de confianza Hunter-Hayes sabian que ella estaba en el hospital y su condicion. Necesitaban que ella despertara para poder saber que hacer y tambien que pudieran comunicarse con la Voltron para saber que o para que eran los chips que Jean habia encontrado en las tomografias. Según ella, no estaban en la zona del cerebro que le impedia despertar.

La maquina que generaba el portal, habia quedado destruida despues de pasar ellos. Aparentemente el corto circuito que Rick habia descubierto en el contador, habia afectado otros mas importantes y aunque el habia querido regresar para sacar a Elaine y a Seiya de ahí, habia sido imposible, y cuando intento comunicarse con Voltron para ver como estaban Karl y Freddy, se dieron cuenta que la densa atmosfera de Tyrol los habia dejado incomunicados por el momento. El Doctor Lang le habia dicho que necesitaria varias semanas para repararla y siempre y cuando no existiera ninguna emergencia y que mientras tanto, intentarian generar mas potencia para que la senal pudiera salir y llegar a Voltron.

Durante esos tres dias, los Sterling, los Grant, Aisha y el mismo Rick, se turnaban para nunca dejarla sola. Habian cambiado horarios, sincronizado relojes, horas de comida, entraban y le platicaban las ultimas novedades. Miriya recordaba que habia visto un programa de television diciendo que el que alguien estuviera siempre ahí platicandoles, ayudaba a su recuperacion y como en realidad seria una forma de que en caso de que despertara viera una cara conocida, Rick no se nego a ello.

Aisha estaba dentro con Aime cuando entro Rick.

\- Buenas noches Aisha, alguna novedad?

\- Ninguna. Sigue igual. La Doctora Grant la reviso y todo estaba normal.

\- Gracias Aisha, ve a descansar un poco antes de tu turno… Miri ya viene para aca y yo me quedare un rato con ella mientras llega.

Aisha asintio y salio de la habitacion.

Cuando Rick se quedo solo, se dirigio a la silla junto a ella y le tomo de la mano. Solo se le quedo viendo, como si quisiera volver a grabarse cada centimetro de su cara. Se veia muy tranquila y ya Aisha le habia cepillado el cabello dejandolo que callera de forma natural sobre sus hombros. Se veia tan tranquila y vulnerable.

\- Hola Bonita… ya estoy aquí de nuevo… y hoy te ves preciosa… - le paso el dorso de su mano con gentileza por su mejilla – Te acuerdas que siempre me haces burla por el unico recuerdo que tengo de cuando era pequeño? Mi pulserita que me dio la bella durmiente? Pues te vez tal como ella. Estas tan bonita como una princesa… Pero no creo que te vayas a despertar solo con un beso verdad?... – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas como siempre que platicaba con ella – Necesito que despiertes, que me grites y me reganes… que me digas que todo va a estar bien… te necesito conmigo – callo derrotado y llorando sobre el torso de ella - No me importa si no recuerdas nada, no me importa si me sigues odiando, necesito saber que estas bien para poder seguir adelante. Te prometo que hare lo que tu quieras y es mas… dejo la petit cola un mes si te despiertas…

Paso un momento antes de que escuchara:

\- Que sean dos… tanta cafeina te hace danio… - escucho que susurraron en su oido

Rick se levanto de inmediato y acerco su cara a la de ella para comprobar que no habia sido su imaginacion. Ella seguia con los ojos cerrados.

\- De… de verdad ya despertaste o ya me volvi loco? – volvio a preguntar ahora viendola fijamente para observar cualquier confirmacion de una reaccion.

\- Desde que… te conoci… estas loco… - dijo su esposa con voz apenas audible – Dejame dormir … un rato mas… y vete a trabajar…

Rick comenzó a tocar el timbre como loco. Necesitaba que Jean viniera a comprobar que no estaba alucinando lo antes posible.

\- No te duermas de nuevo… deja que llegue Jean y luego duermes de acuerdo? – dijo ansioso mientras le colmaba de besos la mejilla.

\- okay.

Se escucharon pasos de personas corriendo. Jean y su asistente entraron y comenzaron a examinarla sin que Rick le soltara la mano.

\- Teniente… como se siente? – pregunto Jean mientras revisaba sus pupilas.

\- Tengo sueno – fue la respuesta que escucho

\- Es normal… Estas un poco debil porque no has comido en tres dias… pero todo parece estar perfecto. – volteo a ver a Rick asintiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa – Se va a poner bien. Le voy a cambiar el suero por algo un poco mas nutritivo para que tenga fuerzas y pueda levantarse pronto y comenzar a comer solidos. Quien se va a quedar aquí con ella?

\- Miri tiene que estar aquí en cualquier momento. Yo me quedo mientras con mucho gusto – dijo Rick entusiasmado.

Jean salio dandole instrucciones a su asistente de las nuevas medidas para Lisa en lo que hacia otra ronda. Lisa apenas pudo abrir a la mitad sus ojos.

\- Rick… Que te hiciste en el cabello?

Rick se llevo la mano a el por instinto. Lo habia peinado tal y como lo hacia diariamente desde hace mas de un anio.

\- Que tiene de malo mi cabello?

\- Demasiado… formal….- no me gusta…- volvio a susurrar antes de quedarse dormida

Rick iba a contestarle, pero Miri entro haciendo el escandalo de siempre.

\- Hola Rick! Como esta? Me encontre a Jean y me dio la buena noticia!

\- Si, pero se quedo dormida. Esta aun un poco debil – dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara. – Creo que la hemos recuperado Miri!

\- Que dices?

\- Me pregunto que porque mi peinado era tan formal! Aime siempre me conocio con este peinado!

\- Quieres decir que ya recuerda que es Lisa?

\- Eso espero!. Si despierta me llamas? Voy a estar en el puente.

\- Claro!

Rick salio dandole un beso en la mejilla a las dos, besando en el camino a otras dos enfermeras y saltando de alegria.

Pero Miri se desiluciono un poco al ver que no desperto de nuevo mientras estuvo de guardia. Ella tambien queria contarle muchas cosas y preguntarle algunas mas y aunque la doctora Grant ya habia dado instrucciones de cambiar el tipo de suero alimenticio mucho mas fuerte para que su metabolismo se equilibrara y comenzara a tener fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse despierta, no volvio a despertar hasta casi ocho horas despues.

Aisha estaba de guardia y los demas habian ido a dormir pues era de madrugada según el horario terrestre. Afortunadamente su nuevo amigo Endimion le habia ido a hacer compania despues de que Lang lo habia puesto a ayudar a otro de sus companeros a reforzar la antena de comunicaciones. Endimion no estaba 100% al tanto de lo que pasaba con la chica que dormia en esa cama, pero si recordaba que la habia visto dias atrás afuera de la oficina de Lang y que el Almirante Hunter se la llevo muy enojado cuando la vio hablando con algunos de ellos incluyendolo.

Estaban contandose anecdotas graciosas cuando Lisa abrio los ojos. Como los dos chicos estaban absortos en sus conversaciones lo notaron de inmediato. Primero abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama pero no estaba en su habitacion. Era demasiado sencilla. Movio ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha para tratar de reconocer el lugar. En una mesita habia un gran ramo de rosas blancas que le habian dado los Grant, otro de tulipanes rosas de parte de Rick, otro de flores diversas de parte de los Sterling, globos de Mejorate Pronto de Aisha y unos bombones cubiertos con chocolate de parte del Dr. Lang. Despues un reloj digital que decia que eran las 3 de la manana. Vio que habia una via intravenosa en su brazo, pero eso no la ayudo mucho. Las voces y las risas que escuchaba estaban del otro lado. Cerro los ojos un momento mas y despues volteo hacia la izquierda.

\- Darien! – susurro mientras sonreia abriendo por completo sus ojos y le extendio su mano libre.

Endimion no sabia que hacer y lo unico que se le ocurrio fue tomarla de la mano que le ofrecia. Lo estaba confundiendo con su padre? Aisha la alcanzo a oir y rapidamente se acerco para ver si se le ofrecia algo.

\- Aime! Despertaste! Espera, debo llamar a Rick – dijo mientras sacaba su celular

\- No lo llames aun. – pidio Lisa – Dejalo dormir. Estoy en el SDF-3 verdad?

\- Si. Estas en el hospital. Pero no puedo desobedecer al Almirante Hunter en este caso… Me pidio que lo llamara ante cualquier novedad y si no lo hago puede ponerme a doblar turno! – Dijo Aisha

\- Y desde cuando le tienen mas miedo a Rick que a mi. – dijo tratando de sentarse. Endimion la ayudo apretando el boton que movia las posiciones de la cama hasta dejarla en una posicion de poco mas de 45 grados – Gracias. Tu siempre tan caballeroso.

Aisha estaba confundida. Era Aime o Era Lisa? Necesitaba averiguarlo para poder saber como tratarlo.

\- Endi… podrias ser un amor e ir por un café a la maquina para mi? Descafeinado de preferencia. Negro y sin azucar- dijo – y un te helado para la teniente?

Endimion comprendio que lo que queria era quedarse a solas con ella y asintio con la cabeza y salio.

\- Porque le dices Endi a Darien? Es su segundo nombre? La verdad nunca se lo pregunte.

\- Uhhh… Su nombre es Endimion Chiba, trabaja con el Dr. Lang en el laboratorio.

Lisa quedo desorientada por un momento. Y se quedo callada. Su cerebro trataba de asimilar la informacion.

\- Cuanto tiempo llevo en esta cama? – Pregunto finalmente

\- 80 horas aproximadamente – contesto Aisha haciendo algunos calculos

Lisa seguia teniendo algunas piezas faltantes en su cabeza para poder hilar todos sus pensamientos.

\- Esta segura de que no quiere que llame al Almirante Hunter? El estaria encantado de venir a contestar todas sus preguntas… _(ahora como debere llamarle? Almirante Hayes o Lisa o Senora Hunter?)._

Lisa nego con la cabeza. Habia cosas que no se atreveria a preguntarle a Rick aun.

\- Me ayudas a levantarme? Quiero ir al tocador. – Dijo Lisa sonriendo.

Aisha asintio y la ayudo. Lisa estaba bastante complacida. Aun con el poste del suero para ayudarla, sus piernas respondieron mejor de lo que esperaba al levantarse.

Llego al lavatorio y cerro la puerta. No necesitaba realmente usarlo, sino verse en el espejo. En cuanto vio su imagen reflejada, se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. No habia sido un sueno. Todo lo que ella creia que habia sido una pesadilla, habia sido real.

Ahí estaba ella, con un cuerpo que reconocio como el suyo de cuando estaba en la Academia, su hermoso cabello color miel que era particularmente su orgullo, habia sido recortado casi a la mitad en un estilo bastante juvenil y su color era escandalosamente rojo…!. Recordaba todo. Su vida como Lisa Hayes y su vida como Aime Monrieul: Sus alegrias… sus confusiones… sus amigos… su forma de vida… y tantas cosas que provoco que su llanto se hiciera mas desesperado de manera que Aisha la escucho desde afuera y desobedeciendo sus instrucciones, le llamo a Rick en calidad de Urgente. Tambien llamo a la doctora Grant y le mando un mensaje de texto al Coronel Sterling pues sabia que el Coronel valoraba mucho el sueno reparador de su esposa sobre todo por su estado actual. Lisa se habia encerrado en el banio y no podia hacer nada para consolarla.

Cuando Endimion llego con las bebidas, al ver que Aisha estaba golpeando desesperada la puerta que Lisa habia cerrado, las dejo sobre en la mesa y saco su navaja suiza, regalo de su padre, para tratar de quitar las bisagras. Solo se escuchaban golpes y gritos dentro del banio y ambos jovenes estaban realmente asustados.

Rick y Max llegaron corriendo y se dieron cuenta de la situacion por lo que ayudaron a retirar la puerta. Rick entro corriendo pero auxiliar a Lisa pero no queria que Rick estuviera cerca de ella. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo y comenzó a rechazarlo y forcejear con el.

\- No me toques! Vete! No quiero verte! – grito desesperada

\- Lisa! Que te pasa! Soy Rick! Tengo que llevarte a la cama! – dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla

Max entro al escuchar los gritos y relevo en silencio a su amigo quien completamente desconcertado y para no alterarla mas, salio del bano directo al pasillo a esperar. La cargo y la puso sobre la cama donde ella no paro de llorar volteada hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban los tres. Jean llego rapidamente con Vincent y despues de un rapido resumen de Aisha, Jean le aplico un sedante para tranquilizarla.

Max salio para ver como estaba Rick. Lo vio recargado en la pared frente a la habitacion de Lisa.

\- Y ahora que Max? Ella me odia.

Max le puso una mano en el hombro

\- No te odia solo esta desorientada. Jean acaba de sedarla. No despertara hasta manana y te hace falta dormir. Ella esta en shock y es completamente normal. Manana podras venir a platicar con ella cuando este mas tranquila. – le dijo mientras se encaminaban a la salida.

\- Manana aterrizaremos por fin en Tyrol y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. – dijo Rick reponiendose aunque Max sabia que por dentro estaba llorando – Ven tu si quieres. Me prometi que si despertaba y me seguia odiando, no la iba a molestar.

Max movio la cabeza resignado pero no dijo nada. Ambos estaban demasiado cansados para discutir.

Al dia siguiente Rick supervisaba desde el puente, el aterrizaje del SDF-3 sobre el planeta origen de los maestros de la robotecnia. Su mision era encontrarse con ellos ahora que ya no habia Invids en el planeta para poder hacer las paces. Estaba esperando que Breetai, quien se habia adelantado para buscarlos, lo mandara llamar. Sin embargo, Aisha lo interrumpio:

\- Almirante Hunter, La llamada que estaba esperando ya esta lista en su oficina.

\- Breetai?

\- No, Almirante. La OTRA llamada.

\- Gracias Teniente. Voy para alla. – se volvio a su primer oficial – Vince… quedas a cargo.

\- Si Almirante

Casi corrio hasta su oficina donde abrio el panel que cubria su pantalla.

\- Aquí el Almirante Hunter del SDF-3.

\- Mucho gusto Almirante. Aquí el General Kabuto a cargo del SS Voltron. En que podemos ayudarlo?.

\- Esperaba poder comunicarme con el Almirante Riverside.

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio antes de que el General respondiera:

\- Lamento informarle que… el Almirante Riverside… fallecio hace 3 dias. Yo lo estoy relevando en el cargo. Ha sido una gran perdida para todos nosotros… Era un asunto oficial? Puedo servirle en algo?

Rick estaba mas alla de cualquier sentimiento. Y asi lo demostro al seguir la conversacion unicamente cerrando los punos a su costado.

\- Reciban mis mas sinceras condolencias General. El asunto era personal. Puedo hablar con el Dr. Raven en su lugar?

\- Desde luego. Lo transferire.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la imagen de alguien ya bien conocido apareciera en la pantalla.

\- Raven en que puedo ayudarlo?

Rick no pudo dejar de notar lo desmejorado que estaba. Parecia que no habia podido dormir bien por las ojeras que tenia y su semblante no era el mismo. Rick no pudo pronunciar palabra. Solo seguia ahí de pie.

\- Ah Hunter! Esperaba tu llamada hace varios dias.

\- Tuvimos algunos contratiempos con… la antena. Yo… siento mucho lo de Karl… Como fue?

\- Cuando lo traje, el ya se habia ido. No habia nada que hacer. – la voz de Freddy se quebro un poco - La version oficial fue que… fallecio mientras dormia. Como esta ella?

\- Fisicamente bien. Algo confundida y nerviosa, ya sabe que ella es Lisa Hayes… y Elaine?

\- Ella esta bien. La tengo aquí conmigo. Para ella fue muy dificil digerir la noticia.

\- Sabes si Seiya tambien esta bien?

\- Si. Tengo entendido que si.

Hubo de nuevo un incomodo silencio que Freddy rompio.

\- Hunter… cumpliendo con la promesa que le hice a Karl, necesito darte algo. Puedes hacer capturas de pantalla?

\- Si

Freddy fue a su escritorio y se acerco a la camara. Vio que traia dos sobres en la mano. Le mostro primero el que decia su nombre y capturo la pantalla. Freddy abrio el sobre delante de el para mostrarle que no habia sido abierto y comenzó a pasar las hojas que Rick capturaba. Despues abrio un sobre dirigido a Lisa e hizo lo mismo. Cuando terminaron de hacer eso, Freddy simplemente puso las hojas y los sobres en la trituradora.

\- Y ahora Hunter, solo me queda desearles la mejor de las suertes. Por mi propia paz mental y la de mi esposa, no volveremos a comunicarnos salvo que haya alguna emergencia. Buena Suerte.

Freddy rompio la comunicación y Rick se dedico a imprimir las capturas. Hizo un poco de café y se dispuso a leer lo que le correspondia, guardando en un sobre las que iban dirigidas a Lisa.

Lisa habia despertado varias horas atrás y estaba disfrutando su primera comida solida. Tenia que reconocer que tenia mucha hambre, aunque la comida del hospital no era la mejor.

Max estaba ahí con ella en silencio, sentado con su tableta en la mano intentando hacer su reporte sin poder concentrarse. Lisa no habia dicho ni una sola palabra desde la noche anterior, ni para bien ni para mal. Aparentemente tampoco habia llorado mas y Jean habia aceptado quitarle el suero y que pudiera comenzar a caminar dentro de la habitacion para que sus musculos no se atrofiaran, lo que ella habia hecho casi inmediatamente.

Se bajaba de la cama, caminaba mientras pensaba, iba y le ponia agua a las flores que tenia ahí, se comia un bombon y regresaba a la cama. Y asi habia estado todo el dia. Aisha le habia traido una bonita pijama rosa pastel de dos piezas para que pudiera estar mas comoda al caminar y unas pantunflas acolchonadas del mismo color, lo que ella le habia agradecido con una sonrisa.

Rick no habia vuelto a ver como estaba para evitar otra reaccion como la de la madrugada anterior, pero todos sus amigos le mandaban reportes por mensaje de texto.

Max suspiro cuando ella volvio a bajarse de la cama y fue a ver las flores por decima vez en lo que estaba ahí.

\- El no me lo va a perdonar nunca – dijo Lisa suavemente jugando con uno de los tulipanes

Max dejo su tableta en el asiento y se acerco a ella.

\- De quien hablas?

\- Yo tampoco me lo voy a perdonar … - dijo con el mismo tono de voz como si hablara con ella misma

\- Lisa! De que estas hablando? – dijo Max abrazandola con ternura.

\- El ser tan debil…Yo debi buscar la verdad en lugar de simplemente aceptarla… - dijo aferrandose a Max

\- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solo fuiste victima de las circunstancias. Quieres que llame a Rick para que hables con el?

\- No… necesito hablar con…

\- Karl?

Lisa movio la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Le mandare un mensaje a Rick para que lo arregle esta bien? Mientras necesitas algo?

Lisa sonrio.

\- Tengo antojo de un helado de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate y nueces, Me lo traerias?

\- Seguro que si. Miri debera llegar en cualquier momento. No te muevas de aquí y voy por dos. Si Miri ve que te consiento y a ella no, a mi se me arma en grande.

Lisa le sonrio con complicidad. Max la acompanio a la cama y salio de la habitacion.

Venia de regreso de la cafeteria del hospital cuando recibio la llamada de su esposa en el celular.

\- Hola Mi Amor. Como que no esta en su habitacion? La acabo de dejar ahí no hace ni cinco minutos! Voy para alla!

Veinte minutos mas tarde Rick seguia en su oficina despues de leer la carta que le habia dejado Karl. Apenas estaba intentando comprender lo que habia leido cuando Max le llamo al celular interrumpiendolo.

\- Como que la perdieron de vista Max? Desde hace cuanto? No, aquí no ha venido!... Carajo! Avisame cuando la encuentren!

Marco rapidamente a Vince.

\- Vince! Cierra todas las compuertas y cancela cualquier peticion para bajar inmediatamente! Lisa esta perdida!.

Colgo y esta vez marco a Aisha.

\- Teniente! Esta Lisa con usted? Diablos! Necesitamos encontrarla… Puede ver si ha usado su contrasena para llegar a algún lado?... Si?... Donde?... Eso es muy extrano. Voy para alla! Activa las camaras y comienza a grabar lo que suceda en ese sector… tengo un mal presentimiento.

Lisa por fin pudo ver algo despues de haber estado inconciente por lo que le parecio toda una eternidad. Estaba atada y amordazada. Pero donde diablos estaba? Alguna bodega tal vez? Habia enormes cajas contenedoras de madera por todos lados. Se incorporo lo mas que pudo, hasta quedar sentada en cuclillas con las piernas hacia un lado. Se dio cuenta que estaba descalza.

Volteo y vio rodeandola al menos a 8 varones vestidos de civil que ella reconocio como algunos de los pilotos del escuadron azul y otros de otro escuadron.

\- Vaya vaya… miren quien decidio acompanarnos – Dijo una voz bastante conocida por ella que salio de detrás de ella.

 _"_ _Coronel Edwards?"_

\- Debo reconocer que tenia mis dudas acerca de que si la famosa Teniente Monrieul era en realidad la distinguida Almirante Hayes, pero de acuerdo a mis contactos, se ha probado cientificamente que si lo es… - dijo Edwards mirandola fijamente mientras jugaba con su navaja

\- Esta seguro Coronel? – dijo uno de sus secuaces – Se me hace demasiado joven para ser ella.

\- Roberts, que parte de ya esta comprobado que es ella no entendiste? – dijo en tono enfadado – No se como paso pero de que es ella de eso estoy seguro. Quien mas podria sacarse de la manga aquella estupida estrategia contra los Invids? El idiota de Hunter?

Los 9 se rieron del chiste hasta que Lisa con habilidad se quito la mordaza de la boca.

\- Que carajo crees que esta haciendo Edwards? Libereme de inmediato!

\- Ven? Se los dije. Aprendio nuevos trucos mientras no estuvo en esta nave verdad?

\- No tiene ni idea. – dijo Lisa entrecerrando los ojos - Que pretende ahora?

\- Terminar lo que obviamente no salio bien hace 14 meses cuando quise hacer que pareciera un accidente su desaparicion.

\- Me esta diciendo que…

\- Asi es. Yo convenci a Lang de que usted tenia que subirse a VT y algunos de mis chicos empujaron los tambos que abrieron la compuerta… - dijo Edwards con una sonrisa sadica en su cara – Solo que no se como carajos sobrevivio. En realidad era a Hunter a quien esperabamos, pero fue mucho mas facil con usted.

Lisa estaba sorprendida, mas no por eso dejaba de intentar desatarse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

\- Porque nos odia tanto, Edwards? Que le hicimos? Y porque entonces acepto venir en esta expedicion? Hubiera sido mucho mas feliz quedandose en tierra…

\- Y perderme la diversion y la oportunidad de acabar con ustedes? No… Ustedes me quitaron lo que yo mas amaba por su egoismo y yo voy a hacerlos sufrir de la misma forma.

Lisa intento recordar a que se referia Edwards con eso, pero no pudo.

\- Quiere saberlo verdad? Solo le dire dos palabras: Base Alaska.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron como platos. Cierto. Habia escuchado que Edwards era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que se encontraron dias despues de que el SDF-1 se estrellara en lo que despues se conoceria como Lago Gloval, base de la cual ella misma habia sido rescatada por Rick.

\- No entiendo…

\- Hunter fue a rescatarla a usted, pero no le importaron las demas personas que estabamos ahí. Mi prometida y yo estabamos esperando que alguien viniera a ayudarno… De habernos rescatado al mismo tiempo que el lo hizo con usted, ella hubiera sobrevivido en lugar de morir en mis brazos… - dijo Edwards poniendo peligrosamente su navaja en el cuello de Lisa quien instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás – Pero no… tenia que unicamente ir por la damisela en peligro mientras que nos dejo pudrirnos en ese infierno a los demas.

\- Pero… las comunicaciones estaban fallando… el radar del VT tambien!

\- Mentira! El hubiera podido hacer un rapido escaneo y de hecho, pasaron justo sobre nosotros pero no les importo. – Dijo Edwards gritando – Pero basta de hablar de cosas que no se pueden remediar… Sera interesante ver si Hunter se recupera de una segunda perdida, solo que esta vez, yo mismo me encargare de cortarla en pedazos y mandarselas en una hermosa caja de regalo. Agarrenla.

Dos de los hombres se acercaron a ella para levantarla, pero justo cuando la iban a tomar de los brazos ella logro desatarse los brazos y choco sus cabezas con fuerza dejandolos fuera de combate. Se desato los pies e intento correr a la salida pero otros dos le cerraron el paso, obligandola a retroceder.

\- Edwards, dejame ir y te prometo que no voy a decir nada de esto – dijo Lisa tratando de conciliar – No se como convenciste a estos hombres de ayudarte, pero no quiero lastimarlos.

Edwards rio de buena gana.

\- Ya! Acaben con ella!

Dos de ellos se lanzaran al ataque con sus cuchillos. Ella logro esquivarlos facilmente. No queria lastimarlos. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que con la fuerza que tenia gracias a su entrenamiento con Elaine podia incluso matarlos, pero su cabeza le decia que no debia lastimar a nadie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Los cobardes pidieron los refuerzos de otros dos de sus amigos para atacarla entre los cuatro.

Lisa se mordio el labio planeando como debia salir de esa situacion. Tenia que alcanzar la salida y buscar a Rick.

Cuando los cuatro la atacaron al mismo tiempo, dio una patada barrida con giro que tomo por sopresa a dos de ellos, lo que le dio la oportunidad de romperle la nariz al tercero y el brazo al otro. Los dos a los que habia derribado se levantaron rapidamente y uno de ellos le tomo el tobillo haciendola que cayera, pero acostumbrada a ese tipo de golpes, estampo su talon en la barbilla de su captor permitiendo que este la soltara y el cuarto que ya bajaba con fuerza el cuchillo hacia su cuerpo fue lanzado al aire estampandose contra la pared y quedando fuera de combate.

Edwards tamborileaba sus dedos sobre sus brazos cruzados esperando que los inutiles de sus compinches terminaran el trabajo sucio.

Quedaban solo dos aparte de Edwards, pero ellos ya estaban preparados para las tecnicas de defensa de Lisa. Cuando se le fueron encima, consiguio desarmarlos a ambos pero uno de ellos logro tomarla por detrás y cuando el sexto recupero su cuchillo e intento apunalarla mientras el otro la detenia, a pesar de que practicamente sus pies no tocaban el suelo pudo hacer una patada kakato geri nockeando a su atacante y finalmente con un movimiento de judo se quito al ultimo que la tenia agarrada y le dio una patada en los bajos.

Finalmente se habia desecho de 8 de 9. Ya solo faltaba Edwards quien cinicamente comenzó a aplaudir.

\- Bravo! Muy bien! Estoy gratamente sorprendido. – dijo – Pero…

Lisa dio un paso hacia la salida pero Edwards le tapaba el paso

\- … Yo no soy como esos pelmazos – dijo sacando una pistola de su pantalon, apuntandole – Asi que terminemos con esto.

Lisa estaba a mas de cinco metros de Edwards. No habia forma en que pudiera llegar ahí antes de que la bala la atravezara. Lo unico que podia hacer era tratar de esquivarla, pero seria casi imposible.

Justo cuando se escucho el sonido del seguro siendo quitado por Edwards y ella estaba lista para saltar hacia un lado, una detonacion se escucho detrás de el y vio lentamente caer al Coronel. La bala le habia dado en la cabeza y muerto instantaneamente.

Rick habia llegado apenas a tiempo y se habia hecho cargo de la situacion haciendo alarde de su destreza con las armas con una punteria perfecta. Cerca de una docena de guardias llegaron para amagar a los otros ocho mientras Rick abria sus brazos y Lisa corria rapidamente para resguardarse en ellos.

Sin ninguno de ellos decir palabra Rick le puso su chaqueta la cargo en sus brazos y la saco rapidamente de ahí. No quiso soltarla en ningun momento e incluso dejo que alguien mas condujera el jeep que lo habia llevado hasta ahí para no tener que soltarla. Lisa tampoco queria dejarlo ir y mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello todo el tiempo mientras escondia su cara en su hombro. Mientras estaba en el jeep, Rick le mando instrucciones por mensaje de texto a Vince, a Max, a Aisha y demas para que dejaran de buscarla y reanudaran sus actividades. La llevo directamente a su habitacion. Ahí estaria mas segura que en el hospital.

Abrio la puerta y entro con ella en brazos y Lisa sonrio.

\- Me la debias – susurro

\- Que cosa?

\- Cargarme para atravezar la puerta cuando nos casamos.- dijo Lisa

A Rick le pego de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa. El no habia estado disponible para eso por haber ido a salvar a Minmai de otra estupidez. Se atreveria a decirselo alguna vez?

\- Debo bajarme? Estoy muy comoda aquí – dijo ruborizandose. Recordaba perfectamente la ultima vez que habia estado en esa habitacion.

Rick le sonrio.

\- Y a mi me encanta que estes aqui, pero no te han dado de alta y debes estar en cama.

Lisa se bajo de sus brazos para ir hacia la cocineta, abrir el frigobar y darse cuenta que lo unico que habia para beber eran latas y latas de petit cola. Decidio servirse solo un vaso de agua. Ciertamente la pelea la habia agotado mas de lo que queria admitir. No estaba acostumbrada a pelear en esa ambiente artificial.

\- Rick! Donde… donde esta Karl? Esta aquí en esta nave? Me permitirias verlo?

Rick le desvio la mirada sin contestarle. Como debia darle la noticia?

\- Contestame! El esta bien verdad?

\- Lisa… el…

No tuvo que decir nada. Ella pudo leerlo en su cara y su vaso se cayo de su mano rompiendose en pedazos al tocar el suelo.

Rick corrio hacia donde ella estaba. Seguia descalza y se iba a lastimar si daba algún paso debido a la noticia. Volvio a cargarla y la deposito sobre el sofa. Fue por una manta ligera a la recamara y la cubrio con ella.

\- Y… y Freddy? Y Elaine? Tambien estan… - Se cubrio la cara con las manos temblorosas– Oh cielos! Elaine me va a odiar!... Todo es mi culpa!

\- No. Tranquila. Ambos estan bien. – contesto sentandose junto a ella para abrazarla y confortarla – Descansa y cuando despiertes platicamos de acuerdo?

Lisa se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el sueno la vencio. Rick no se movio de su lugar recordando…

 **Flashback**

Rick termino de imprimir las capturas de pantalla, y doblo y metio en un sobre las que correspondian a Lisa. A pesar de toda su curiosidad, decidio respetar la intimidad del hombre que le habia salvado la vida. Se sento y leyo las hojas que le correspondian a el. Escritas en letra manuscrita de forma clara y elegante no habia esperado menos de su rival de amores:

 _"_ _Hunter:_

 _Si estas leyendo esto, es porque mis peores temores se hicieron realidad y al final gano el mejor. Escribo estas breves lineas para pedirte perdon por habertela robado o mas bien, no habertela devuelto cuando debia hacerlo. Desde luego que supe quien era desde el momento en que la encontramos. Hubiera sido estupido de mi parte no reconocer a la unica mujer a la que ame en mi vida, pero la oportunidad perfecta llego cuando vimos que no recordaba nada. Yo le ordene a Freddy que me ayudara a hacerla pasar por Aime a pesar de todas sus negativas por cuestiones eticas. Te pido como un favor especial, que si llega a haber problemas me eches la culpa a mi y solo a mi. El tambien merece ser feliz aunque yo a estas alturas no podre serlo. Le he dejado de herencia mis patentes. Tal vez no le sean de mucha utilidad y sean mas algo sentimental, asi que si llegas de nuevo a utilizar alguno de mis inventos tendras que vertelas con el. (Y mira que yo soy mucho mas magnanimo jeje)._

 _Si para cuando leas esta carta, Lisa ya recupero la memoria, felicidades! Tienes una esposa mas fuerte y lista de lo que habia contemplado. Dentro de su cerebro se le tuvieron que implantar unos chips. No dejes que se los extraigan. Si bien uno fue implantado para evitar que recordara (si, no creas que era tan sencillo), si ella logro recordar es que dejo de funcionar, pero al dejar de suministrarle los nanobots su mismo cuerpo lo va a absorber. El otro es el mas importante. Ese controla su memoria a corto plazo. Funciona como un puente neuronal que fue danado en su accidente. Sin el, simplemente seria un desastre. No esta hecho del mismo material y fue recomendado por varios medicos, por lo que te pido le avises al medico que la atienda que no lo remueva. A pesar de todo lo malo que puedas pensar de mi ( Y con mucha razon no lo niego), jamas me atreveria a hacerle dano. Si no la ha recuperado, llamale a Freddy. El tiene instrucciones precisas de darte los codigos para desbloquear los el te explicara lo demas. En lo que no tuvimos nada que ver fue con su cambio para lucir mas joven. Fue un accidente que solo la afecto a ella cuando cruzamos el portal la primera vez. Espero que no te moleste que se inviertan los papeles aunque sea en apariencia. (Sera un cambio muy refrescante para ti)._

 _Sabes? Si tuve que perder contra alguien me alegra de haber sido contigo. Si lograste que Lisa te amara a pesar de todas las adversidades que pasaron debes ser el gran hombre que yo no pude ser con ella en su momento. Les he seguido el paso desde siempre, conozco su historia de amor y se que incluso Donald te hubiera aceptado como el hijo que nunca pudo tener. ( Si, ya esta muerto asi que me voy a tomar la libertad de llamarlo por su primer nombre aunque cuando llegue al infierno me lo eche en cara ) y ademas me caes bien a pesar de todo. Te diria que eres mi heroe por soportar su genio durante tantos anios, pero yo con gusto tambien lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por las circunstancias._

 _Cuida mucho a nuestra esposa Hunter (al menos dejame decirlo una unica vez ) y sobretodo nunca le eches en cara lo que hizo conmigo. Si la conozco lo suficiente, su conciencia ya estara bastante intranquila. Solo recuerda que te amaba como Lisa Hayes y al final tambien te amaba como Aime Monrieul y cuando lo descubri, decidi hacerme a un lado, pero aparentemente el destino quiso que fuera de este modo. Dejala que me odie, tal vez sea mejor, mas no la obligues a no hacerlo. Ella tiene muchas mas razones para odiarme de lo que tu supones y a ella le estoy dejando una carta aparte. De lo unico que me arrepiento es de no haber apresurado las cosas. Tal vez para cuando tu la encontraras ya hubieramos tenido un pequeño Don o una pequena Sarah (Vamos que ambos sabemos que ella me iba a obligar a ponerle alguno de esos nombres)._

 _Dale mis saludos a Max a Mirilla y mi enhorabuena por su nenita. (oops spoiler alert) jaja. Me caen bien… Max llegara lejos y Mirilla te va a sorprender._

 _No se en que circunstancias se dio mi muerte para que tu estes leyendo esto pero si tienes alguna duda extra o pregunta, dirigete a Freddy. No molestes a Elaine. Ella tambien fue victima de mis malas decisiones._

 _Adios Hunter. Les deseo que sean muy felices_

 _Karl"_

 _P.D. Si te cuestionas como es que sabia lo que iba a pasar… no eres tan listo como yo creia._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Lisa se desperto cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse y vio que Rick ya no estaba a su lado. En la mesita de noche le habia dejado una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, un tulipan rosa, con una notita arriba de un sobre mas grande y un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Tomo la notita:

 _"_ _Hola Bonita._

 _Aprovechando que acaban de requerirme para una junta de emergencia, te dejo algo que siento que es necesario que leas despacio y con privacidad. No me tardare mas de lo necesario._

 _Rick_

 _P.D. Te amo "_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Lisa. Tomo un sorbo de chocolate y una galleta antes de tomar el sobre curiosa.

Lo abrio y su cara tomo una expresion seria cuando reconocio la letra.

" Hola Princesa:

Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque yo ya no estoy en este plano y tu ya sabes que eres Lisa Hayes.

Tambien se que te esta costando leer esta carta porque seguramente estas muy enojada conmigo y estas tentada a romperla y no saber nada mas, por tanto te dare unos segundos para pensar si continuas leyendo o no. Tu decides.

_`-/_'a_a`_\\-'_

_\\_( ._|_.)_/_

_.-`._,'-._

_/_/_\\_\\_

_,'_|_ _|_`._

_`._,'_.-\\_/-._`._,'_

_.""-._,'_`._:_,'_`.,-""._

_\\_\\_\\_,'_`._/_

…."

Lisa no pudo menos que sonreir

\- Que tonto eres Karl

 _"_ _Bueno, si ya llegaste hasta aquí, es porque pase la prueba de fuego y no me odias tanto como crei. Necesito decirte a ti la verdadera historia de lo que paso hace veinte anios._

 _Recuerdas el dia que te dije que me habian dado la transferencia? Creo que fue la ultima vez que nos vimos pues zarpamos al dia siguiente hacia la Base Sara. Tu no podias saberlo, pero tu padre me reto a hacerlo. Me dijo que si lograba que me dieran la transferencia, iba y regresaba en una pieza, aceptaria que te cortejara. Era demasiado tentador asi que lo acepte. Creo que el no contaba con que tu te enlistaras tambien para alcanzarme, porque movio cielo y tierra para hacerme la vida imposible alla arriba. Afortunadamente el Dr. Lang era mi mentor y si habia alguien en ese entonces a quien le importaba un carajo la opinion de tu padre, era el. Lo que fuera en aras de la ciencia. Sabias que nosotros tuvimos el primer contacto con los Zentraedi?. Asi es. Puedo jactarme de haber sido el primer humano en tener contacto con ellos y posiblemente ese fue el error. El Coronel Rodriguez queria acabar con ellos y yo queria hablar… otro de mis errores catastroficos. (El primero fue no raptarte mientras pude hacerlo). Era solo una pequena nave de reconocimiento, se retiro y cuando tu padre mando evacuar debido a que el radar mostraba que una nave nodriza tipo crucero estaba muy cerca de nosotros, todos subimos a la nave, pero el Coronel Rodriguez decidio que tenia que probar si el canon reflex con el que estabamos trabajando serviria para defender la tierra de otros ataque alienigenas y mi estupido sentido del deber hizo que me quedara con el._

 _Cierto, pudimos acabar con la nave, pero no antes de que el Oberth que habia ido a evacuar a todos los ocupantes de la base fuera destruido. Tanto el Coronel Rodriguez como yo sabiamos cual seria nuestro destino y asi se lo comunicamos a tu padre. Espero que el te haya pasado mi recado diciendote que aunque te amaba con toda el alma, no iba a poder cumplir la promesa que te hice. No teniamos suficiente energia para mantener el soporte de vida, ni agua ni alimentos. Apenas para maximo una semanas, pero la nave mas cercana a nosotros estaba a casi dos. Estabamos practicamente y oficialmente muertos. El Coronel Rodriguez se quito la vida dos dias despues de estos acontecimientos. Yo me dedicaba a explorar y escribir en mi diario. Si alguna vez lo encontraba alguien podria entregartelo y sabrias la verdad de las cosas._

 _Un dia me encontraba como siempre pensando en ti en voz alta (siempre hablaba con tu foto en bikini, aquella que me mandaste recuerdas?) cuando la voz de una mujer joven comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza. Yo me dije que tal vez el nivel de oxigeno era menor al que senalaba la computadora, por lo que le segui la corriente. Me pregunto de mi vida y por ti. Le acorte la historia ya que queria salvar un poco de oxigeno al menos para morir con dignidad. Me pregunto si creia que cuando me volvieras a ver seguirias enamorada de mi, pues los humanos teniamos la tendencia a ser infieles. Yo le dije que aunque pasaran muchos anios aun me querrias. Ella me hizo un reto (si ya se, mi maldita debilidad para aceptar retos). Dijo que me ayudaria a salir de ahí y me encontraria contigo en un futuro cercano. Si tu seguias amandome sin reservas para el dia que ella me necesitara, nos dejaria ser felices juntos. Si no, yo deberia aceptar el destino del que me habia salvado. Era joven y queria vivir para ti. No pude decir que no. Me indico el camino a la unica nave intacta y no me preguntes como llegue al otro lado de la galaxia donde estaba Voltron._

 _Tuve que decirles que habia salido antes del ataque para que pudieran creermelo y lo hicieron. Me acogieron como un cientifico mas. Estabamos demasiado lejos de la tierra para podernos comunicar. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente le mande un mensaje a tu padre, quien me contesto que oficialmente ya estaba muerto, que tanto mis padres como tu ya me habian llorado y habias sido asignada al proyecto de la isla macross. Dado que el proyecto no pertenecia a la UN-Spacy nadie nos hizo caso para dejarnos bajar. En algún punto caimos en un agujero de gusano que nos alejo bastante. Tardamos muchos anios en regresar a estar cerca de la orbita terrestre, pero para entonces tu ya estabas en el SDF-1 muy lejos de ahí._

 _Volvi a enviarle un mensaje a tu padre pidiendole que te entregara mi carta y el se rehuso diciendo que seguia sin ser digno de ti y que ademas sus fuentes le decian que ya me habias olvidado. Me enoje mucho e hize mis propias investigaciones y vi que tenia razon asi que decidi alejarme y dejarte ser feliz con Hunter. Creo que debo informarte que no volvi a tener ninguna novia ni ganas de casarme. Hacia mucho tiempo que habia decidido que si no era contigo, no era con nadie. De nuevo otro error verdad? Me dedique al trabajo y a subir de escalafones. Supimos que la tierra fue destruida, que el SDF-1 habia sobrevivido pero mis esperanzas se habian ido. Anios despues, cuando te casaste me dolio el corazon, pero comprendi que era logico. Alguien como tu no iba a ser una solterona (ya, ya… no te enojes)._

 _Como o porque llegaste a donde yo estaba no lo se. Pero estabas muy mal herida. Tuvieron que hacerte microcirugia durante varias semanas que estuviste ahí. Lanzamos un mensaje esperando que alguna antena triangulara a la ubicación de la nave a la que estuvieras asignada pero no encontramos ninguna respuesta asi que vi mi oportunidad y la tome. Lo demas ya lo sabes. Te lleve en mi maquina a un tiempo donde podriamos ser felices y creo que por un tiempo lo fuimos (o al menos yo si) despues Hunter te encontro y lo eche todo a perder con mis celos. Te fuiste apegando a el y despegando de mi. Desgraciadamente cuando eso paso, la misma voz que me salvo me volvio a contactar. Me dijo que te iban a dar a escoger entre los dos. Si me elegias a mi el trato se cumplia y viviriamos felices el resto de nuestras vidas. Si elegias a Hunter, era mi fin. Supongo que al final elegiste a Hunter ya que no estoy ahí contigo y estas leyendo esta carta._

 _Esta es la verdadera historia. Solo la sabes tu, porque con la cercania de Elaine aprendiste muchas cosas que otros no entenderian._

 _No te voy a pedir perdon por lo que hice. Creo que en parte te estoy dando el cierre que alguna vez necesitaste. Ya no existira en tu cabeza el "Y si hubiera" ni te arrepentiras nunca por tu decision. Ahora sabes que Hunter era el indicado y yo tambien lo se. Es un buen hombre. Algo despistado por hacerte sufrir tanto tiempo (no le digas pero parte de los golpes que recibio de mi parte fue por lo bruto que era)._

 _Se feliz Lisa… No dejes de hacer las cosas que quieres por el maldito deber. El tiempo pasa y a excepcion de lo que te paso a ti, nadie se hace mas joven. Rie cuando quieras reir; Llora cuando tengas que llorar y amalo con locura cuando debas hacerlo. Si regresas a la tierra construye una casita en la campina con lo que te dejo tu padre, ten el perro lanudo que siempre quisiste y muchos ninos como siempre fue tu idea. Si ya dilapidaste lo tuyo en obras sociales (eres muy capaz de haberlo hecho), el fideicomiso que abri a tu nombre, sigue ahí y solo sera posible abrirlo por ti y tus descendientes y exclusivamente para su disfrute personal. (si… soy muy malo… pero se que los sueldos militares no le van a dar a tus hijos lo que tu tuviste y ellos no se merecen menos)._

 _Por ultimo… No se si quieras o te dejen tener algunos recuerdos, pero los puse en una maleta junto a las que estaban en el pasillo, por si gustas regresar a la casa por ella. Si no, no me vas a ofender._

 _Adios Princesa. Te ame hasta el ultimo momento._

 _Karl"_

 _P.D. No te preocupes. Hunter te ama tanto que no te va a reclamar nada. Cierra este capitulo de tu vida y aprovecha cada momento._

Lisa releia por quinta vez la carta con una sonrisa tranquila. Contestaba todas sus preguntas y la dejaba en paz con Karl y con ella misma.

Rick llego feliz y ella tambien se le avento a sus brazos y lo colmo de besos.

\- Creo que llegue a la casa equivocada! – bromeo Rick feliz de ver que la Lisa de antes estaba de vuelta – Tengo excelentes noticias.

\- De verdad? – pregunto Lisa

\- Se ha decidido por unanimidad, reinstalarte en tu puesto unicamente como consejera hasta que el consejo de la REF te reinstale oficialmente y regresaremos de inmediato a la tierra. Los Maestros de la Robotecnia salieron hacia alla hace 10 anios, por lo que deberemos salir como refuerzo para alla. El Regente Invid fue eliminado pero otra rama va tras los Maestros y debemos alcanzarlos antes de que lleguen a la tierra para apoyarlos. – dijo Rapidamente – Se interrogo a los que te atacaron y se descubrio que Edwards planeaba un motin y comenzar una guerra civil en Tyrol. Breetai se quedara aqui a cargo del consejo asi que partimos en cuanto podamos abastecernos que calculamos sea en unas 72 horas. Si todo va bien, en menos de 10 meses deberemos estar en casa.

\- Yo ya estoy en casa Rick – dijo Lisa amorosamente – Donde sea que estes tu, ahí esta mi hogar.

Rick sonrio y la beso tiernamente. Esa era SU Lisa hablando.

 **35 semanas despues…**

Rick se pasea nervioso en el hospital…

Max se burla en silencio de su amigo primerizo, aunque es indulgente pues una semana antes estaba en la misma situacion y voltea a ver a su esposa que carga a su hermosa bebe llamada Aurora envuelta en la mantita rosa que Lisa le habia regalado.

Habia sido una gran sorpresa que Lisa se hubiera enterado que estaba embarazada dos meses despues de haber salido de Tyrol hacia la tierra y ahora ya se encontraba en labor de parto y no habia permitido que Rick entrara porque decia que se iba a desmayar y no iba a poder con el bebe y el otro bebe (refiriendose a Rick).

La Dra Li salio y los instruyo que ya podian pasar. Se suponia que solo el padre podia hacerlo, pero despues del parto tan complicado con Miriya, la Dra Li no se quiso arriesgar a una de sus rabietas.

Lisa lucia cansada y no era para menos despues de luchar casi cuatro horas.

\- Hola Bonita – dijo Rick con ternura – Como te sientes?

\- Nunca mas dejare que me toques Rick… - Dijo Lisa mientras admiraba al primogenito en sus brazos envuelto en una mantita azul. Un hermoso bebe de cabello negro y ojos azules – Te presento a Roy Earl Hunter

\- Mi amor! Te decidiste por el nombre finalmente! Gracias por darme esta alegria! – Dijo Rick emocionado mientras cargaba a su bebito.- Ustedes dos son mi adoracion!

\- Felicidades Hermano! – Dijo Max mientras veia al orgulloso padre quien le prestaba a su primogenito.

\- No tan rapido Rick… - Dijo Lisa mientras recibia un segundo bultito de alegria de cabello castano y ojos azules de la enfermera – Necesito presentarte a Donald Mitchel Hunter

Rick volteo abriendo los ojos como platos

\- Son…. Son… - No termino de decir la frase antes de caer desmayado a los pies de Lisa.

\- Rick! No seas un bebe lloron y levantate – Dijo Lisa mientras Miriya admiraba al segundo bebe…

Se acerco a Max mientras acunaba a su bebita.

\- Cuando crees que sea conveniente decirle que su segundo bebe se parece mucho a K…

\- Shhhttt. Eso es algo que ninguno de los dos va a mencionar mi amor… Mejor vamos a dejar descansar a Lisa. Ya el tiempo lo dira.

Fin


	74. Chapter 74

Hoy era el primer aniversario luctuoso del Almirante Riverside AKA Brian AKA Karl Riber.

La capilla de la nave Voltron estaba a reventar de personas que lo habian conocido y querido. A pesar de su rango, siempre habia sido una persona justa que habia intentado la diplomacia antes que la violencia, y habia logrado nuevas relaciones con varios de los planetas en los que habian descendido y explorado. Incluso habian precisamente enviado Embajadores a presentar sus respetos en ese servicio que ademas de conmovedor, habia sido muy informativo para todos. Freddy habia dado algunos pormenores de su vida que nadie conocia y algunos incluso habían llorado de nuevo. Cuando el Ministro termino con el servicio y todos comenzaron a irse, solo Freddy y Shaina se quedaron en su asiento.

\- Tengo que regresar al trabajo – Dijo Freddy dándole un beso en la frente – Estaras bien?

Shaina movio la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Solo hablare un momento con el a solas.

Freddy entendio y se salio.

Shaina se dirigio a la parte trasera de la capilla con pasos lentos. Por políticas que Karl habia implementado, en lugar de lanzar los cuerpos al espacio cada vez que una persona de la tripulación fallecia, habia implementado un pequeño crematorio y una sección de nichos tanto para oficiales como para militares y civiles. Por su rango, a Karl lo habían colocado en la sección de honor de los oficiales. Acerco una silla y se quedo en silencio un momento.

\- Hola Karl. Yo se que no he sido la mejor amiga porque no he venido a verte desde que tuviste la estúpida idea de morirte, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo sin ponerme mal. Freddy decidio que no me dejaría estar presente en tu funeral por lo mismo y lo comprendi. Nunca voy a entender porque carajos te interpusiste. La muerte no iba dirigida a ti, pero conociéndote, seguro pensaste primero en la felicidad de Lisa verdad? No te culpo. Yo lo hice muchas veces por el estúpido de Seiya, con la diferencia que yo no tuve en mal tino de morirme – Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Aun mas que cuando Freddy habia regresado por ella ese mismo dia y le habia dado la noticia del deceso de Karl.

Decidio controlarse. No le iba a hacer nada bien.

\- Quieres que te cuente lo que ha pasado hasta hoy? Pues, tu ya no pudiste escuchar lo que paso, pero Hera y Zeus pusieron en su lugar a los dioses descerebrados que provocaron tu muerte. Yo no vi quien fue o en este momento posiblemente yo tambien te estaría haciendo compañía… La casa de Grecia la vendi y movimos todas nuestras cosas a Sedwick Hall en Inglaterra. Por cierto, Max y Miriya fueron días despues a recoger unas maletas que según esto tu habias dejado para Lisa en el pasillo. James les entrego tambien toda la ropa de Aime, digo Lisa, y de paso toda la ropa que tenían ellos y Hunter. Cammy les dijo que se las llevaran pues las instrucciones de Aime eran que habían sido un regalo. A Ella no la pude ver hasta días después, una vez que me hube tranquilizado y regrese a la casa para dar las instrucciones. Los Chiba ya se habían ido y me alegro. Como podía decirle a Darien lo tuyo? Pero a Cammy le conte todo. Ha sido un gran apoyo para mi. En realidad creo que ha madurado mucho. La veo cada que voy al pasado. Le di instrucciones precisas de lo que tenia que hacer antes de empezar la guerra y obviamente cuando suceda o sucedio lo que ustedes le denominaron "la lluvia de la muerte". Se que vivo en el futuro y debería saber lo que va a pasar o lo que paso con ellos pero la verdad es que quiero vivir como si fuera un dia a la vez… Comprendes? No podría saber que por mi culpa alguien mas murió. Con la culpa que siento por no haber podido hacer nada por ti, tengo para toda mi vida.

Suspiro antes de levantarse de la silla.

\- Deja ver que mas te interesaría que te contara? Me gustaría ponerte al corriente de lo que se hasta hoy. Vamos a la casa en Inglaterra cada dia libre que tenemos y desde ahí nos comunicamos con nuestros amigos. A veces hacemos como que solo pasa una semana, a veces un mes… pero solo nos quedamos un dia… es mas fácil para nosotros volver a la rutina asi. Pronto Cammy quedara a cargo de todo el imperio Sedwick y espero que en algún momento se case con Ryu, pero es demasiado testaruda. Dice que asi esta bien, siendo libre. Y Ryu la deja. Supongo que aun es muy joven y no la debo presionar, pero quiero que sea feliz. Abrio su propia casa de modas, pero no la abrió en Paris, sino ahí mismo en Londres. Su especialidad en alta costura es muy popular entre la poca realeza que queda y los estrellas de cine para sus entrega de premios. La extraño mucho…

\- Sabes que estoy trabajando aquí tambien? No se si Freddy ya te platico, pero me encargo del entrenamiento físico de todos aquí en la nave. Tu sabes que es algo que se me da muy bien y el trabajar hace que me relaje. Y sabes otra cosa? Saori me dio permiso para exhumar los restos de Cassius y me traje sus cenizas. Descansan aquí mismo en los nichos… después de verte a ti, ire a platicar con el para que no se ponga celoso.

\- Seiya y Miho se casaron en una ceremonia doble con Aoria y Marin un mes después de tu partida en el Partenon Griego. Tuve que asistir como dama de honor de Marin, aunque te juro que no estaba de humor. Aun asi fue muy gratificante ver que por fin Marin cumplio su sueno. Desgraciadamente el Santuario se disolvió poco después de eso y ya no supe que paso con ellos.

Comenzó a reírse…

\- Ya recordé las cosas graciosas que te iba a comentar… Milo se volvió modelo de Calvin Klein, si! La marca de ropa interior! Tiene espectaculares en todo el mundo y bueno… no le digas a Freddy pero la verdad es que se ve muuuuuuy bien. Camus intenta ayudar a contrarrestar el calentamiento global creando nuevos icebergs de vez en cuando, asi que viaja de Alaska a la Patagonia y a Escandinavia y a los polos muy seguido. Creo que anda emocionado con Hilda de Polaris, pero no se le ha declarado aun. Al menos eso dicen sus postales que me manda cada que puede. A Freddy no le hace mucha gracia que las reciba, creo que Freddy salio mas celoso que tu. Que mas… Ah si… Shaka convencio a Dohko de volverse budista y ambos ingresaron a un templo Shao Lin, pero no preguntes donde porque no lo recuerdo. Afrodita se volvió el principal diseñador de ropa masculina de marca… Creo que Cammy le ayudo un poco. No son socios, pero tienen sus tiendas anexas y se han vuelto buenos amigos. Cammy dice que incluso esta celosa de la belleza de Afro… que ridícula! Jajaja. De los demás, solo se que DM me pidió una recomendación para entrar a una universidad, la cual se la di desde luego… Aldebaran regreso a su amado Brasil para hacerse cargo de unas plantaciones familiares, Mu y Shion regresaron a Jamir… después de un terremoto que hubo cerca, se han dedicado su tiempo y dinero a reconstruirlo. Kanon trabaja ahora con Julian Solo en su compañía naviera. Por cierto que al final termino por casarse con Saori y ahora si antes era odiosa, ahora lo es el doble. Aioros, de el no se mucho, excepto que abrió un negocio pero aun no averiguo cual. Jajaja…. Y de Shura…. No vas a creerlo pero se volvió torero… jajaja … aun me rio de ello. Me gustaría un dia ir a verlo torear… pero tendre que esperar un tiempo antes de que pueda regresar.

Sonrio mientras acariciaba su vientre…

\- Es que no te he dado la mejor noticia… Vas a ser tio! Si, no puedo creerlo yo tampoco y si me vieras tal vez te reirías de mi… Parezco una lombriz con nudo. Tengo apenas cinco meses y la doctora dice que mi embarazo es normal, pero por ser primeriza debo cuidarme mucho. Freddy esta feliz y yo tambien. Y además va a ser nina! A ver si por favor le dices a tu amigote que deje de cuidarme como si estuviera enferma. Ya no me deja hacer casi nada!. Estoy aprendiendo a ser ama de casa para cuando nazca Karlita… Si… Se llamara asi. Lo decidimos entre los dos. Espero que te guste y desde donde estes puedas cuidármela. Si de casualidad sale igual de terca que la madre, vamos a batallar muchísimo.

\- Si quieres saber que paso con tu adorada Lisa debo decirte que no he tenido fuerzas para volver a verla ni comunicarme con ella. Se que para el dia de hoy deberían estar llegando a la orbita lunar. Ella y Hunter tuvieron un par de gemelos varones 9 meses después de que regresaron. Recupero la memoria y es feliz con su esposo y sus bebes. No me ha mostrado Miri ninguna foto asi que no te puedo decir a quien se parecen. Nacieron una semana después que Aurora… Ahhh es que Tengo comunicación con Miriya regularmente y ella es la que me cuenta como va todo. Ella tuvo una nina a la que pusieron el nombre de Aurora que para hoy debe tener como cuatro meses. Es preciosa con su cabello azul marino y se ve que es igual de tremenda que ella, pero por las fotos que me ha mostrado es un amor de nina… Los van a bautizar a los tres la semana entrante que lleguen a tierra porque quieren que su otra hija este presente y además deben ir a hacer oficial el regreso de la Almirante Hayes al cargo después de innumerables pruebas y juicios aparentenmente. Miriya como una cortesía nos ha invitado, pero en mi estado Freddy dijo un rotundo No. Acaso lo entrenaste para llevarme siempre la contra? De todos modos, aun no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a ellos, Tal vez cuando Karlita nazca.

\- Ya debo irme Karl… te prometo que ya vendre mas seguido a platicar contigo. Te recuerdo todos los días en mis oraciones y espero no verte muy pronto… Gracias a ti tengo muchas cosas por que vivir. Te quiero Karl…

Le soplo un beso y lentamente camino hacia el otro lado de la capilla donde descansaba su exalumno… a el tambien tenia mucho que contarle…


End file.
